


Nosotros

by TsukiNoHana



Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BL, Drama, Idols, M/M, danmei - Freeform, lifestyle, wangyibo - Freeform, xiaozhan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 494,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: ¿Por qué "Nosotros"?Porque es lo único que queda cuando hacemos a un lado la fama, las multitudes, las competencias, programas  y presentaciones.Somos lo verdadero, lo que queda cuando apagas la luz antes de ir a dormir, lo que tocamos cuando nos acurrucamos juntos y escuchamos el latir de nuestro corazón hasta caer dormidos."Nosotros" es lo que nadie puede destruir, ni las críticas, ni los prejuicios. No hay nada por lo que no podamos pasar, incluso si el cielo cae, nuestro amor persistirá.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 58
Kudos: 399





	1. Nos Volvemos a Encontrar

Estaba exhausto, durante el último año casi no había tenido oportunidad de descansar. Su vida se había vuelto el doble de activa desde que aceptó el papel más importante de su vida hasta ahora: Wei Wuxian. Su fama incrementó, sus fans fuera del continente también, y su trabajo se había multiplicado exponencialmente.

No podía quejarse, su vida había mejorado bastante, ahora tenía su propio estudio, su marca, pero desafortunadamente no podía dedicarle todo el tiempo que deseaba debido a sus compromisos.

Estaba cansado, amaba lo que hacía, pero necesitaba un receso. Wang Yibo se lo había advertido, le había dicho con preocupación que se estaba excediendo, pero él estaba seguro de su gran resistencia, sabía que soportaría, y así fue, había logrado soportar su apretado itinerario durante todo este tiempo.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarse una última vez al espejo de cuerpo completo, ya estaba listo, vestido elegantemente para la premiación de esa noche.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, pues volvería a ver a sus queridos amigos de Chen Qingling, esos amigos que se habían convertido en familia y que extrañaba día tras día. Su emoción aumentaba cada segundo, pero en especial por cierta persona.

— _Él ya está aquí también_ —pensó con emoción, se miró una vez más en el espejo del camerino antes de respirar profundamente y salir.

Se había cortado el cabello y había elegido una ropa elegante para la ocasión. Esperaba verse bien.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que el gran salón ya tenía las mesas y asientos concurridos, gran parte del elenco de Chen Qingling se encontraba reunido en un par de sillones frente al escenario. Lo buscó a él con la mirada entre todos sus amigos, pero no lo encontró ¿Acaso no había llegado aún? ¿Se encontraría bien? Le había dicho por mensaje que estaba algo cansado.

Comenzó a preocuparse, estuvo por sacar su teléfono para llamarlo, pero antes de hacerlo reconoció a cierto joven vestido de gris, sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escenario, completamente solo.

Sonrió.

¿Qué hacía ahí solo?

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar con él, lo observó mientras se acercaba ¿Se había dejado crecer el cabello? Lo tenía más largo que antes, ¿O sólo eran extensiones? Sonrió divertido ante ese pensamiento, sabía que su amigo odiaba cuando ponían demasiada producción en él, como maquillaje en exceso, accesorios innecesarios o como en este caso: extensiones.

Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante serio, más de lo normal, pero eso cambió cuando los ojos de Wang Yibo se toparon con los suyos, en ese instante se abrió paso una preciosa sonrisilla coqueta en los labios del joven, disimulada y pequeña, pero bastante significativa para Xiao Zhan, quien le correspondió con su característica amplia sonrisa. Iba a acercarse lo suficiente para saludarlo con un abrazo, pero en ese instante las luces bajaron y un tema muy conocido por ambos comenzó a sonar en todo el salón. Sus corazones se aceleraron al reconocerlo: “Wuji”.

Se sentó al lado de Wang Yibo, a una distancia prudente y disfrutó de las primeras notas de la canción, experimentando una nostalgia increíble en su pecho. Miró de reojo a su amigo y notó que se encontraba en la misma situación. No importaba que mantuviera una expresión imperturbable, Xiao Zhan lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que también había un nudo en su garganta.

Entonces la intérprete comenzó a cantar, y fue en ese momento cuando una sonrisa traviesa bailó en los labios de Yibo, Xiao Zhan lo notó y lo miró.

—Tú cantas mucho mejor —se inclinó hacia el mayor, diciéndole una completa verdad. Xiao Zhan rio.

—Debimos cantarla nosotros —añadió con la misma sonrisa divertida.

Ambos miraron al escenario, Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro pesado, de esos que vienen cargados de recuerdos y bonitas experiencias que ahora extrañaba.

Habían sido días muy buenos, días que jamás regresarían. Sin duda alguna lo que más extrañaba del tiempo de rodaje, era llegar todas las mañanas y ver a Wang Yibo ahí, bostezando y quejándose por tonterías debido al sueño que tenía, muy pronto su mal humor era reemplazado por ganas de molestar a Xiao Zhan, y este aprendió a disfrutar de ello.

Los dos suspiraron, sumergidos en esos recuerdos, hasta que se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —Wang Yibo fue el primero en preguntar. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en su amigo.

—Feliz de verte —se inclinó un poco hacia él para que lograra escucharlo mejor entre tanto ruido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Wang Yibo también se inclinó un poco hacia él y sonrió.

—Cinco meses y medio —respondió sin dudar.

—¡Wow! Eso es mucho —le dedicó una linda mirada, cargada de anhelo y dulzura—. ¿Cómo has estado?

El menor se atragantó con su propio oxígeno, carraspeó y entonces sintió la mirada de mucha gente sobre ellos dos, y no sólo eso, sino también montones de cámaras que los enfocaban. Xiao Zhan hizo lo mismo y observó todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que eran uno de los puntos de mayor importancia del evento. Entonces fue consciente de la penosa situación: tenían que mantener su distancia antes de que los medios comenzaran a especular cosas que no eran.

—He estado bien, gracias —sonrió de lado y guardó la compostura. Xiao Zhan entendió todo sin necesidad de palabras, se tragó la molestia que sentía por ello y guardó muy bien las apariencias, ya era experto en ello.

El corazón de ambos se apachurró un poco. Había tanto que querían decirse, tenían tanto por hablar. Muy apenas mantenían contacto por mensajes debido a sus apretadas agendas, así que en verdad querían ponerse al corriente de todo.

Mirando a su alrededor, notaron que todos los sillones estaban ocupados con mucha gente, excepto el de ellos, pues sólo estaban los dos.

Xiao Zhan sintió el enfoque de una de las cámaras totalmente sobre ambos, molesto, fijó la mirada a ésta por varios segundos, esperando que el camarógrafo lo notara y cambiara de objetivo. Un conocido malestar se asentó en la base de su estómago, sintió algo de impotencia, pero al final decidió contener sus sentimientos y mirar al escenario, donde una talentosa cantante interpretaba la canción, su canción. Quiso concentrarse en ella, pero no lo logró del todo, no podía sacarse de la mente al joven que tenía a un lado, menos aún si su loción llegaba a sus sentidos. Quería voltear y mirarlo, se moría por hacerlo.

Por su parte, Yibo no se atrevió a mirarlo, pues corría el riesgo de no poder apartar la mirada. Habían transcurrido tantos meses de separación que se moría por acercarse más y preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber cómo estaba en realidad, cómo iba su estudio de arte y diseño, su trabajo, todo.

Decidió concentrarse en la música, pero eso fue quizás peor. Un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él. La época del rodaje llegó a su mente y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. En esos tiempos era tan feliz, lo tenía todo, y no lo sabía. Quería volver a ese tiempo, quería ver a su mejor amigo Xiao Zhan a diario. Jamás imaginó que encontraría en él a una persona tan increíble y hermosa.

Mientras escuchaba la música y la letra de la canción, el nudo en su garganta incrementó, no le dio tregua hasta que una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Inmediatamente la retiró, simulando que el flequillo le estaba picando el ojo.

Suspiró fastidiado, no podía evitar removerse en su sitio, incómodo.

No lo soportó más. Le importó poco que las cámaras los estuvieran enfocando en cada momento, y lo miró directamente. Notó que él si estaba inmerso en la música, con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutándola. Aprovechó esa oportunidad y observó su perfil. Sonrió de lado, seguía siendo un hombre apuesto.

—Zhan Ge —lo llamó con su grave voz. El aludido abrió los ojos de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

—¿Si? —se inclinó bastante hacia él, viéndose rodeado de su deliciosa fragancia masculina.

Wang Yibo se acercó a su oído y cubrió sus propios labios para que las cámaras no pudieran leerlos y adivinar lo que estaba por decir.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy, el blanco te sienta bien.

Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente, incluso soltó una risita hermosa.

—Tú también te ves muy bien —murmuró amablemente—. ¿Qué loción es? —se animó a preguntar.

—¿Te gusta? —arrastró una sonrisa ladina muy coqueta.

—Bastante —aseguró con sus ojitos más grandes de lo normal—. No me digas que es… —se asombró al lograr reconocerla.

Wang Yibo asintió con una sonrisa. Sí, era la misma que en algún momento Xiao Zhan le dijo que olía bastante bien en él. A Yibo no le gustaba del todo, pero desde que su Ge Ge le dijo eso, se la ponía cada vez que lo volvía a ver.

—Bottled, de Hugo Boss.

—¡Oh! Pensé que no te gustaba.

El aludido lo miró intensamente, sin borrar esa sonrisa pequeña y significativa de sus labios. Su expresión gritaba: “A mí no me gusta ¡Pero a ti sí!” Xiao Zhan pareció entenderlo y le regresó la sonrisa mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

De pronto Wang Yibo se acercó a él una vez más, éste pensó que de nuevo le diría algo al oído, pero sólo escuchó cómo el joven aspiraba su aroma.

—Gucci —murmuró después de disfrutar del exquisito aroma—, pero no logro reconocer cuál es.

Asombrado, Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es nuevo —lo miró aún incrédulo por haber adivinado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —en verdad quería saber.

—Uhm… lo olvidé.

Ambos se echaron a reír, ajenos a que muchos ojos estaban puestos sobre ambos. Se habían inmerso en su propia burbuja y no notaron a las fans detrás de ellos, gritando felices al verlos tan enfrascados en sus propios asuntos.

Su pequeña burbuja fue rota por una chica del staff que llegó a darles un aviso. Se paró detrás del sillón y se agachó para hablar con ellos de cerca. Los dos se acercaron también y escucharon con atención.

—Chicos, les están dando una señal pero están muy distraídos.

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó un poco, en cambio Yibo dejó de prestar atención cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con él, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor—. ¿Cuál es el aviso?

Wang Yibo quiso prestar atención, pero no pudo. Se perdió en el bonito rostro de su Ge Ge, lo miró detenidamente hasta que llegó a sus labios. Veía cómo los movía mientras hablaba con la chica, se perdió en ese bonito lunar en su labio inferior. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se mordió sus propios labios.

Supo que debía alejarse de Xiao Zhan cuando la chica se fue, se sentó de nuevo correctamente en el sillón, pero… no había escuchado el aviso.

—Zhan Ge ¿Qué dijo ella?

—¿Estás sordo? —se burló un poco, contagiándole su risa.

—Me distraje un poco —vio sus labios de nuevo. Se abofeteó mentalmente y prestó atención a lo que le decía.

—Tendremos que compartir vestidor a la hora de cambiarnos —explicó simplemente, cubriéndose los labios para que no se los pudieran leer.

—¿Qué? —se asombró.

Xiao Zhan lo miro y asintió, pidiéndole con la mirada que no repitiera sus palabras, para evitar un alboroto.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comencé compartiendo este fanfic en Facebook, de manera muy informal porque comenzó como una idea inesperada y terminó siendo 40 páginas en word que iré compartiendo poco a poco con ustedes.**

**Debo aclararles que esta historia aún no tiene un nudo y desenlace definidos, como lo dije: comenzó como una idea inesperada y sentí la necesidad de publicarlo.**

**Gracia a todos por leer y tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, mensaje o review. Se valoran bastante esos detallotes!**

**Que pasen buena noche!**

**PREGUNTAS!**

**1) ¿Cómo llegaron a esta historia?**

**2) ¿Ya estás en el grupo de Facebook? Hice uno en donde he subido los capítulos antes de hacerlo por este medio. Si no estás ahí, eres bienvenido. Búscalo como "FanFics Tsuki No Hana"**

**3) ¿Tienen idea de qué rumbo tomará esta historia? ¿No? Yo tampoco :D (Mentira, sí la tengo, pero no tengo un final D:)**

**pd: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre personas reales, el YiZhan me ha convertido en un monstruo shippeador! jajaaj espero no defraudarlas.**

**31/12/19**

**1:00 a.m**


	2. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

La canción terminó y el auditorio se llenó de aplausos.

La premiación comenzó y Wang Yibo sólo quería que llegara la hora de compartir vestidor con él, quería tener un momento a solas. Sin ocultar del todo su emoción, miró a su compañero de reojo y se alarmó. Xiao Zhan estaba algo serio, pero más que eso… se veía muy cansado. Aplaudía y sonreía todo lo que podía, intentando ser lo más normal posible, pero Yibo lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo andaba mal.

No le apartó la mirada de reojo durante el resto de la primera fase de la premiación. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se inclinó sobre la mesita que tenían en frente y tomó una botella de agua para ofrecérsela.

—Gracias —le dedicó su linda sonrisa, aceptando la botella y bebiendo de ésta.

—¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo al mayor. Parpadeó confundido durante unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír y asentir con seguridad.

Wang Yibo asintió y ambos siguieron observando el escenario.

—Y el premio para la pareja de actores más popular del año es… ¡Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo!

Los dos se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa antes de levantarse e ir juntos a recibir sus premios. Agradecieron a sus fans, y como respuesta obtuvieron gritos estridentes del público.

Wang Yibo observó con admiración cómo Xiao Zhan era tan cálido a la hora de agradecer a sus fans, siempre con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro y con las palabras adecuadas. Pero cuando llegó su turno de agradecer, no supo qué decir, su mente se bloqueó, las manos le sudaron y se puso nervioso. Nadie se percató de ello, pues era bastante bueno ocultándolo, pero Xiao Zhan sí lo notó, así que le dedicó una linda sonrisa que lo llenó de seguridad antes de dar sus agradecimientos.

Juntos y en medio de fuertes aplausos, volvieron a sus asientos.

—Felicidades.

—Felicidades.

Se dijeron al mismo tiempo luego de tomar sus asientos. Ambos rieron por la casualidad. Guardaron la compostura y esperaron pacientemente a que los mandaran llamar a vestidores. Cuando el momento llegó, se pararon como resortes de su asiento y fueron a cambiarse. Entraron juntos al mismo cuarto pequeño, había un tocador grande con luces, espejo amplio y muchos artículos de belleza que quizás querrían usar para retocarse un poco. A un lado estaban colgadas las vestimentas que usarían para la segunda mitad de la noche.

Lo que no había, era un lugar privado para cambiarse.

—Tienen quince minutos —les recordó la chica del staff antes de cerrar la puerta del vestidor e irse.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que se desnudaran uno en frente del otro?

—Al fin a solas —suspiró Wang Yibo. Ambos habían estado muy tensos frente a las cámaras.

—Al fin —Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros. Miró a su amigo y sonrió.

—Zhan Ge ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —rio y se acercó a él. La diferencia en altura era poca, pero notable—. Tu cabello creció —extendió su mano hasta acariciar la nuca del menor, notando que debajo de esas extensiones su cabello ya era bastante largo de todas formas.

—Sólo un poco ¿Se ve mal?

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja. Él siempre era seguro de sí mismo, desbordaba seguridad por los poros, pero cuando estaba frente a él se volvía lo que era en realidad: un joven de veintidós años ante uno de veintiocho mucho más experimentado y maduro.

—Te ves bien de cualquier forma —acarició con cariño su mejilla.

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron con emoción, sonrió levemente y apretó los dientes, conteniendo sus impulsos.

—Tú lo cortaste, lo tenías largo hace poco —notó, pero no lo acarició, se contuvo.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sí, hasta hace poco lo había traído un poco largo, se había descuidado un tanto, pero al saber que el equipo se reuniría de nuevo, se cortó el cabello para verse mejor.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos, el tiempo se acaba. Saldré y te daré privacidad, volveré en unos minutos.

—Zhan Ge ¿Te avergüenzas? —lo miró con alto grado de picardía, juguetón.

El aludido entornó los ojos y los rodó, gesto que tenía por costumbre cuando Yibo se comportaba infantil durante las filmaciones.

—Si a ti te da igual… —se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el perchero donde estaba su ropa. Se quitó el saco blanco y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, todo bajo la atenta mirada del menor, éste no le apartaba los ojos de encima, no podía.

—¡Wow!

Xiao Zhan miró por encima de su hombro desnudo, después giró su cuerpo por completo hacia Yibo. Este pudo verlo mejor y silbó.

—Zhan Ge, es verdad que estás yendo al gimnasio —observó su torso mucho mejor formado, sus brazos estaban perfectos, delgados, pero con sus músculos correctamente marcados—. Pero te falta trabajar un poco más el abdomen.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy en proceso todavía —suspiró y se puso rápidamente la nueva camisa—. Deberías cambiarte.

—Sí —no le hizo caso, siguió parado observándolo.

—¿No te vas a cambiar? —lo miró con reproche.

—En un momento.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —se desesperó.

—A Zhan Ge —admitió sin pena, viendo cómo se quitaba el pantalón blanco y quedaba solamente en una ropa interior del mismo color. Wang Yibo jamás creyó que admitiría que un bóxer blanco se veía sexy, pero en él vaya que así era.

—¡Ya cámbiate! —ocultó su vergüenza lanzándole su camisa usada.

Yibo la tomó en el aire y rio.

—Sí, sí. Está bien —se giró y comenzó a cambiarse también—. Zhan Ge.

—¿Qué?

—También me estás viendo mucho.

El aludido se congeló en su lugar ¡Lo había descubierto! ¿Pero cómo?

—Te veo por el espejo —respondió a su muda pregunta.

Sin pena alguna (incluso un tanto desvergonzado) se quitó la camisa y el pantalón viendo a su amigo de frente, poniéndolo incómodo.

—Desvergonzado —murmuró, girándose hacia el tocador para acomodarse un poco el cabello.

—Esa es mi línea.

Xiao Zhan no se esperaba esa respuesta, se echó a reír y Wang Yibo se contagió. No podía evitarlo, estaba muy feliz de ver nuevamente a Xiao Zhan. Había intentado ocultar esa felicidad cuando lo vio por primera vez esa noche, pero fue imposible. Yibo lo había observado desde que llegó, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido, y al final no le funcionó del todo, pues cuando Xiao Zhan caminó hacia él, Yibo lo miró y le sonrió con nerviosismo. Se había reprendido mentalmente por ser tan tonto.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Xiao Zhan mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, dándole la espalda y perdiéndose de la deliciosa vista del cuerpo semidesnudo del menor.

—El veintinueve —respondió.

—¿Y qué harás el veintiocho?

—Zhan Ge, hoy es veintiocho.

—¿Qué? —alzó una ceja y se giró para mirarlo, alcanzó a ver que se subía la bragueta del pantalón, ya por completo vestido.

—Tonto, hoy es veintiocho.

—Oh… cierto —parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué te sucede? —lo miró con sospecha. No era normal que fuera tan distraído.

—Nada, nada —sonrió—. ¿Estás listo para tu presentación?

—Sí —sonrió de lado—. ¿Y tú?

—También —suspiró—. La verdad ya quiero que esto termine —bostezó ampliamente antes de notar que el flequillo del otro le estaba picando un ojo—. Déjame ayudarte —lo jaló hasta el tocador, lo sentó en la silla y tomó un peine para acomodar ese rebelde cabello.

Wang Yibo se dejó hacer, sonriendo al tener el rostro concentrado de Xiao Zhan a centímetros del suyo. Vio cómo se mordía el labio mientras lo peinaba con dedicación.

—Listo —sonrió y lo giró hacia el espejo.

—Wow… quedó mucho mejor —miró su cabello—. Gracias Ge Ge.

—De nada, Di Di.

Ambos soltaron risas traviesas.

—Zhan Ge, tienes una agujeta suelta —señaló su zapato.

—Oh… —se agachó y procedió a atarla, pero se mareó en el proceso y cayó de sentón al piso, la caída fue muy leve y suave, pues ya estaba agachado, pero sí se desconcertó cuando toda la habitación le dio vueltas.

—¡Xiao Zhan! ¡Xiao Zhan! —llevaba varios segundos hablándole, pero el aludido no reaccionaba del todo, sólo miraba a su alrededor con cierto desconcierto.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Estás muy pálido —se asustó—. ¿Qué te pasa? —nunca lo había visto así.

—Sólo es cansancio —intentó incorporarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

—No te esfuerces. Buscaré a algún paramédico, necesitas ver a un doctor.

—Hey, no —tomó su muñeca antes de que se alejara y le sonrió con suavidad—. Yibo, no es necesario, no quiero armar un escándalo.

El menor apretó los labios con impotencia, se agachó de nuevo frente a él y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—No voy a dejar que salgas así.

Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos con asombro, no conocía ese lado sobreprotector de él.

—¿Tienes algo de comer? —preguntó de pronto, desconcertando al menor.

—Uh… sí —sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate que traía en el bolsillo. Solía hacer eso porque lo eventos de ese tipo eran largos, y siempre le daba hambre, así que cargaba con dulces para aguantar un poco mejor.

—¡Perfecto! —tomó el chocolate y le dio una mordida, todo bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada del otro. Eso sólo le dio a entender algo a Yibo.

—No es la primera vez que te pasa —murmuró.

Xiao Zhan le restó importancia y se puso de pie con la ayuda de Yibo.

—Tu agujeta sigue suelta. No te muevas —se arrodilló frente a él y le abrochó el zapato.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Cuando Yibo se incorporó, notó que el color había vuelto al rostro de su amigo. Sólo necesitaba azúcar.

—¿Estás haciendo una dieta rigurosa o algo? —preguntó con cara de fastidio.

Xiao Zhan se rio a lo grande.

—No, claro que no.

Wang Yibo estaba frustrado, necesitaba saber más de él, pero Xiao Zhan no se lo ponía fácil. La información que sacaba de él era a cuentagotas.

—Ten —sacó otras dos barritas de chocolate de su bolsillo interno del saco—. Y si te sientes mal, dímelo de inmediato —lo apuntó con un dedo, casi amenazador.

—¿En serio siempre cargas con tantos dulces? —preguntó, asombrado.

Yibo asintió.

—¿Hacías lo mismo durante el rodaje?

De nuevo asintió.

—¡¿Y por qué no me compartías?! —lo golpeó con el puño en el brazo mientras reía. Yibo le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Porque ya eras bastante glotón y te la pasabas comiendo chatarra.

Xiao Zhan no podía refutar aquello.

—Veamos que más tienes —posó sus manos en el pecho del menor, comenzó a palpar sin recato todo su cuerpo en busca de golosinas. Comenzó por el pecho, luego sus costados, bajó a los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y terminó buscando en los traseros.

El rostro y las orejas de Wang Yibo enrojecieron. Carraspeó con algo de incomodidad al sentir las manos de su Ge Ge sobre el trasero.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —se apenó demasiado al ser consciente de lo que hacía—. Oh no, no ¡En verdad lo siento! —se echó a reír con el mismo nerviosismo que mostró un año atrás al escribir sus nombres juntos cuando practicaban caligrafía.

Wang Yibo no dijo nada, sonrojado, lo golpeó con el puño repetidas veces en los brazos. Xiao Zhan aceptó su castigo mientras reía.

—¿Ya estás listo? Volvamos —sugirió el mayor cuando la vergüenza del momento se disipó.

—Aún nos quedan cinco minutos —miró su reloj.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí cinco minutos más? —alzó una ceja.

Wang Yibo suspiró y se plantó frente a él, sintió la diferencia de estatura, pero no le importó, invadió su espacio personal hasta que sus lociones se mezclaron deliciosamente.

—Si pudiera quedarme aquí, lo haría.

Entonces el mayor entendió.

—Las cámaras son muy molestas —murmuró Xiao Zhan.

—Sí, no pude saludarte como es debido allá afuera —finalmente acortó la distancia entre ambos y rodeó suavemente a Xiao Zhan por los hombros, en un tierno y cálido abrazo. El mayor sonrió y correspondió de inmediato. Sus pechos se juntaron y así ambos fueron conscientes del latir alocado de sus corazones.

Xiao Zhan posó ambas manos en la espalda de él y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, suspirando aliviado dentro de ese abrazo, sus brazos eran su refugio favorito.

—Ahora dime la verdad ¿Cómo has estado? —Wang Yibo se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad—. Sé sincero.

La expresión del otro entristeció ligeramente antes de suspirar.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Hola!**

**Quiero aclarar algo sobre esta historia:**

_En sí la historia tratará sobre la amistad entre los dos, veremos cómo se irán haciendo cada vez más cercanos. Se tratará de sus problemas diarios como idols y lo difícil que es tener una relación o una vida a parte de su trabajo. Ambos encontrarán su relación de "amistad" como un oasis dentro de lo caóticas que son sus vidas ajetreadas._

_Uno de ellos será el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos románticos por el otro (No diré quién, ustedes hagan sus teorías) y ahí las cosas se complicarán un poco, ya saben, las normas del país y la tremenda homofobia, sin mencionar la toxicidad de los fans._

_Pero cuando abran sus corazones y vean que el sentimiento es mutuo, las cargas se aligerarán para ambos y sólo se preocuparán por mantener aquel amor en secreto._

_¿Será tan fácil como se imaginan?_

_Vaya que no._

**Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla!**

**31/12/19**

**1:15 a.m.**


	3. Backstage

—Estoy cansado, muy cansado —admitió con una sonrisa triste antes de girar el rostro a un lado, si seguía sumergiéndose en esos ojos oscuros, terminaría sincerándose por completo, y lo que menos quería era preocuparlo.

La expresión de Yibo cambió a una de preocupación muy sincera. Tomó a su Ge Ge de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo, su gesto fue bastante dulce a pesar de la dureza de su rostro.

—¿Mi guardaespaldas te cuida bien? —aprovechó que tenía las manos sobre esas mejillas para acariciarlas. Se llevó cierta sorpresa al sentir más maquillaje de lo usual, pues Xiao Zhan no solía usar tanto como el resto.

—Oh sí, es excelente —sonrió—. No he podido agradecerte correctamente por eso. En verdad te agradezco que lo hayas puesto a mi servicio.

—Bien —analizaba su rostro centímetro a centímetro, quería saber qué le pasaba, pues no parecía querer soltarlo—. Xiao Zhan —se puso más serio—. Trabajas mucho.

El aludido soltó una risita.

—Tú también lo haces.

—Sí, pero soy más joven.

—¿¡Qué estás insinuando?! —dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del tacto de Yibo y riendo, estaba algo ofendido. El menor se dio por bien servido al verlo reír sinceramente.

—Es la verdad —se encogió de hombros.

—Es que tú eres un niño todavía —lo miró con los ojos entornados, riendo un poco.

—No lo soy —respondió con completa seriedad—. No lo soy, Zhan Ge.

Wang Yibo dio un paso hacia él, iba a decirle algo importante, pero la puerta del vestidor se abrió.

—Es hora de que regresen.

Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y al ver que la persona del staff no se iba, decidieron salir en ese mismo instante. Se prepararon mentalmente para volver bajo los reflectores, se pusieron sus “máscaras” y regresaron a sus asientos.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró cuando volvieron al sillón pero vieron que había más gente sentada ahí.

—¿Si? —se inclinó un poco para escucharlo mejor.

—¿Me dirás si no te sientes bien?

El aludido le frunció el ceño.

—No te vuelvas insistente con eso —le hizo una mueca chistosa de fastidio, como si quisiera ahorcarlo—. Sí, sí lo haré —terminó cediendo.

—Bien.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el menor de nuevo se inclinara sobre su oído. El resto de la gente sólo veía cómo esos dos parecían permanecer en una burbuja aislada de todos, solos en su propio mundo.

—Zhan Ge.

—¿Si? —preguntó sin mirarlo, pues había un show sobre el escenario.

—¿Nos podemos reunir cuando termine el evento?

El aludido ahora sí lo miró, analizó su expresión seria y asintió.

—Seguro —su corazón se aceleró, pero no hubo nada en su rostro que lo demostrara, no después de notar las decenas de celulares de fans que apuntaban sus cámaras hacia ellos—. Nos vemos en los vestidores.

Wang Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—En tu hotel. Mándame tu dirección y numero de cuarto.

Desconcertado, Xiao Zhan asintió. No solían hacer eso debido a las fans que tenían por costumbre seguirlos a todas partes. Si descubrían que se reunirían en una habitación de hotel, solos… ¡Dios, no! se armaría un escándalo como el de meses atrás. Escándalo que sólo lograría separarlos más. Era lo que menos quería.

Después de pensarlo un rato, Xiao Zhan se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

—No creo que sea buena idea. Yibo, podríamos crear un escándalo como… —fue interrumpido.

—Seré cuidadoso —aseguró solemnemente, luego lo miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de proseguir—. Tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo y no quiero irme mañana sin hacerlo antes.

Fue tal su seriedad, que Xiao Zhan se mortificó sobremanera.

—¿Está todo bien? —tuvo que preguntar.

—Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Eso sólo lo dejó más preocupado.

La presentación de Wang Yibo se acercaba, y seguida de esa estaba la de Xiao Zhan. Estaban preparándose tras bambalinas, Yibo ya traía su ropa de baile puesta y se veía bastante bien, Xiao Zhan lo comprobó al compararlo con el resto de los bailarines, sí, ninguno le llegaba ni a los talones. Mientras lo observaba a lo lejos, Yibo sintió el peso de su mirada y se dirigió hacia él.

—Zhan Ge, come un chocolate antes de salir al escenario —le dijo disimuladamente.

—Sí.

—Hazlo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—Qué molesto —sacó una barra y se la comió frente a él—. ¿Contento?

Yibo le sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse.

Sus presentaciones se llevaron a cabo con total pulcritud. Yibo demostró una vez más que era de los mejores bailarines del país, y Xiao Zhan deleitó al público una vez más con su hermosa voz.

Wang Yibo quedó fascinado al escucharlo en vivo de nuevo, era bastante agradable a los sentidos. Apenas terminó su baile, corrió tras bambalinas para poder ver la presentación de su amigo sin interrupciones, aún estaba agitado y sudando, pero no le importó.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Xiao Zhan miró hacia un lado y entonces su mirada se conectó con la de Wang Yibo, quien le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa mientras aplaudía. El corazoncito del mayor se aceleró aún más, su sonrisa se ensanchó y salió del escenario tremendamente satisfecho.

Momento más tarde se repartieron los premios a “Ídolo del año” y “Más popular del año”, premios que se llevaron Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan respectivamente.

Cuando Xiao Zhan pasó a recoger el suyo, Wang Yibo se puso de pie y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Zhan Ge! ¡Di Di ai ni! ¡Wuuh!

El grito de las fans no se hizo esperar, tampoco el de las caras asombradas de sus compañeros y de los anfitriones de la noche. Se armó un gran y divertido escándalo. Wang Yibo lo había dicho de tal forma que era imposible tomarlo en serio, todos sabían que era una broma, pero Xiao Zhan no supo describir lo que le provocó ese grito, esas palabras.

Miró a Yibo, parado en su lugar, con un reflector sobre él y con su sonrisa linda de oreja a oreja. No había dejado de aplaudirle con orgullo. Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Terminó sacándole la lengua en un gesto bastante gracioso.

Los gritos emocionados incrementaron.

Sin duda había sido la entrega de premio más escandalosa de la noche, y todo gracias a Wang Yibo.

—¡Tonto! —llegó a su lado y lo golpeó con el puño en el pecho, riendo.

Yibo notó su sonrojo y se sintió feliz.

—Pudiste meternos en un gran problema. Eso estaba bien en el set de grabación, pero aquí… —se mortificó, sentándose a su lado y poniéndose ligeramente serio.

—No pasará nada, tranquilo —aseguró—. Todos pensaron que es una broma.

—Por supuesto que ES una broma —recalcó la palabra—. Pero es una broma que puede tomar muchos rumbos —suspiró, comenzaba a angustiarse.

—Tranquilo —le guiñó un ojo—. Y cómete otro chocolate.

—Estoy bien así —suspiró.

—Bueno… ¿Me das un chocolate? —pidió con una sonrisa graciosa.

Xiao Zhan lo miró, negó con la cabeza y rio antes de sacar una barrita para él. Wang Yibo la partió a la mitad y le extendió una. Los dos comieron disimuladamente mientras premiaban al resto de actores.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, todos los artistas salieron uno a uno por las puertas, acompañados de todo su equipo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Wen Pei, el representante del equipo de Yibo, éste lo miró y no respondió. Primero echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscaba insistentemente a alguien con la mirada, pero no lo hallaba.

—Xiao Zhan no ha salido —dijo Wen Pei con naturalidad. Yibo se alteró un poco ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

—¿Qué?

—Xiao Zhan sigue tras bambalinas, supuse que lo estabas buscando a él.

Sí, tenía razón.

Preocupado, Wang Yibo tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje rápido.

 **Wang Yibo:** “???”

Obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

 **Xiao Zhan:** “Todo bien, estoy por salir.”

Y en seguida le mandó el _sticker_ de un gatito perezoso.

—¿Nos vamos? —insistió el manager.

—Esperemos sólo un poco más.

Segundos después salió Xiao Zhan, pasó junto a él y le dirigió una mirada amable. Wang Yibo asintió y lo dejó pasar primero. Notó que nadie lo acompañaba y eso sólo incrementó su preocupación por él.

Una vez que Xiao Zhan salió, Yibo y su equipo se apresuraron a ser los siguientes. Si no tenía quién lo acompañara, al menos iría detrás de él con todo su staff, cuidándolo.

Yibo tomó una vez más su celular, esta vez llamó a alguien y habló en voz muy baja.

—¿Dónde estás?

— _Justo en frente de ustedes._

Yibo alzó la mirada, y ahí estaba, Mao, el guardaespaldas más fiel que había tenido, el que ahora se encargaba de cuidar a su Ge Ge.

—Bien, no te apartes de él —terminó la llamada y vio cómo Mao se sumaba a esa gran caravana de artistas.

Sus caminos se separaron momentáneamente cuando cada uno se dirigió a su camerino externo para cambiar su ropa extravagante del evento por una más casual para ir a sus hoteles.

Yibo se cambió y desmaquilló con prisa, su equipo lo notó, pero no le dijeron nada. Era chistoso verlo tan ansioso.

Mientras se daba una última mirada al espejo, Wang Yibo recibió un mensaje que lo hizo tomar su celular con prisa. Sonrió. Era un mensaje de Xiao Zhan con la dirección de su hotel y el número de cuarto, seguido de otro _sticker_ de gato, esta vez era un gatito feliz.

Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su Ge Ge era el loco de los gatos.

La única respuesta que le dio, fue un rápido: “Me adelantaré”.

Tomó su patineta y motivó a su equipo para que se apresuraran. Se sentía agobiado, sabía que detrás de las puertas de salida los esperaría una turba de fans alocadas, y él no estaba de humor para ello. Así que decidió escapar sobre su patineta, se deslizó rápido y sin mirar atrás, eso evitó que las fans se acercaran a él.

No se preocupó por su Ge Ge, pues Mao lo estaba cuidando y a él no le importaba ser rudo con las fans si la seguridad de Xiao Zhan o la de él se ponía en riesgo.

Cuando ya estaba en su auto rumbo al hotel, recibió otro mensaje de Xiao Zhan. Era un video de su espectacular salida en patineta.

 **Xiao Zhan:** “No pierdes ni un momento para lucirte”

 **Wang Yibo:** “Ja ja ja!”

 **Xiao Zhan:** “Presumido”

 **Wang Yibo:** “Se le llama ser ‘Práctico’, si voy en patineta, las fans saben que es difícil que me detenga, así que si alguna de ellas intenta interceptarme podría salir lastimada”

 **Xiao Zhan:** “So cruel!”

 **Wang Yibo:** “Y si tengo el placer de atropellar a una, no sería mi culpa, pues ellas se atravesaron”

 **Xiao Zhan:** “Tenemos que trabajar en tu nivel de maldad”

 **Wang Yibo:** “¿Ya vas para tu hotel?”

 **Xiao Zhan:** “Ya. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?”

Yibo dejó de responder, no quería darle un adelanto. Fue hasta minutos más tarde que le mandó una foto captada por las fans, era de él comiéndose una de las barras de chocolate que le dio, tenía una linda y pensativa sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

 **Xiao Zhan:** “¡No ignores mi pregunta!”

De nuevo lo ignoró.

Xiao Zhan llegó a su cuarto de hotel, Mao se fue a descansar a su propia habitación, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Xiao Zhan sonrió al saber de quién se trataba sin siquiera verlo.

—Llegaste —lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero no por eso menos sorprendido.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Hola! ¿Qué tal les parece la historia? Espero que la estén disfrutando.**

**PREGUNTAS!**

**1) ¿Por qué Xiao Zhan está así?**

**2) ¿En qué punto está su relación en este momento? ¿Amistad? ¿Amistad con derechos? ¿Novios ocultos? Está bien que no lo hayan notado todavía, pero a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos lograrán ubicar cómo es la relación de estos dos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta viene siendo una respuesta a la pregunta 1 que hice arriba. Xiao Zhan está cansado, su agencia lo explota!**

**No sé mucho sobre idols chinos y las condiciones que los rodean, así que daré lo mejor de mí para describir la situación en base a lo poco que he conocido en este tiempo. Si alguien me puede instruir al respecto, se lo agradecería mucho!**

**Bye, bye!**

**31/12/19 (Y FELIZ CASI AÑO NUEVO!)**

**1:30 a.m.**


	4. Di Di Cuida a Ge Ge

—Fuiste rápido ¿Nadie te siguió? —lo dejó pasar.

—Absolutamente nadie —se quitó la gorra negra y el cubrebocas que ocultaba muy bien su identidad. Venía vestido por completo de negro. Ya no traía ni una pizca de maquillaje y se veía mucho más cómodo que hace poco en el auditorio.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Estás muy ansioso —miró el lindo cuarto de hotel, era una suite bastante amplia y cómoda. Fue directo hacia el frigobar y sacó un par de cervezas. Con nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía ese grado de confianza.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón más amplio y cómodo de la sala.

—Me dejaste preocupado —se cruzó de brazos, sentado a su lado. El menor le extendió una cerveza, pero él declinó la oferta—. Sabes que no tomo.

—Claro que sí lo haces.

Sí, lo hacía, pero no era un buen bebedor. Se emborrachaba con la primera cerveza.

—No es momento, quiero saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Yibo, me dejaste muy preocupado.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —sonrió ligeramente—. ¿No te quieres poner cómodo primero? —preguntó al notar que aún no se cambiaba y que además todavía traía maquillaje.

—Dime qué sucede —fue más severo—. ¿Estás bien?

Wang Yibo se conmovió. Su Zhan Ge nunca cambiaría, siempre preocupándose primero por él que por sí mismo.

Suspiró. Lo iba a soltar así, sin anestesia.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti. No te ves bien.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño. Iba a refutar eso, pero el otro continuó.

—Y no me digas que estás bien, porque es una vil mentira —no le importó ser un poco rudo.

—No, no lo estoy —sonrió muy levemente de lado.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al otro. Xiao Zhan pudo ver cómo palideció.

—Pero no es algo grave —se apresuró a aclarar—. Fui al médico y me diagnosticaron anemia, algo de insomnio y… —se rascó la nuca, incómodo—… me dijeron que debía tomarme un descanso, unas vacaciones largas.

—¿Y por qué no te las tomas? —se exasperó.

—No puedo —fue muy sincero—. Literalmente no puedo, mi agencia no me lo permite.

La furia se apoderó del menor.

—Están abusando.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Déjame ayudarte!

—No.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido por la voz severa de Xiao Zhan.

—Tu carrera está en una etapa crucial, tu éxito va en aumento. Wang Yibo, no metas las manos al fuego por mí —fue muy tajante.

—Eso no lo decides tú.

El otro parpadeó desconcertado.

—Claro que sí. No voy a dejar que arruines tu carrera por ayudarme. El escándalo sería tremendo.

El escándalo, siempre el escándalo. Odiaba vivir en función a los posibles escándalos. Poco a poco se iba colmando su paciencia.

—Te prestaré a mi abogada para que termines con ese contrato.

—Sabes que no lo haré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de hacerlo… —suspiró—… si rompo ese contrato se perderán todos mis proyectos. Estoy por filmar dos películas y también participaré siendo el personaje de un videojuego, sin mencionar los comerciales de los patrocinadores y…

—¿Te estás escuchando?

Xiao Zhan permaneció en silencio, bajó la cabeza con algo de pena. El otro se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo algo duro con él, y esa no era su intención.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró suavemente al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano sobre las de él—. Tu bienestar está antes que nada.

Él lo había aprendido a la mala, y no quería que su mejor amigo atravesara lo mismo.

—Eres bastante talentoso, las agencias se pelearían por tenerte en ellas.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

—No me crees ¿verdad? —preguntó con tristeza.

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza, eso provocó un largo suspiro en Yibo.

—Si te vieras con mis ojos… entenderías porqué te digo todo esto, entenderías lo increíble y maravilloso que eres —expresó con tal sentimiento e intimidad que el corazón de Xiao Zhan comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. Lo miró a los ojos, con sus labios entreabiertos y la respiración acelerada. Nadie le había hablado de esa forma en mucho tiempo.

Wang Yibo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, carraspeó un poco y corrigió.

—Si te vieras con mis ojos y con los de todos tus fans —se apresuró a aclarar.

El mayor esbozó una linda sonrisa.

—¿Por qué eres tan adorable conmigo y tan gruñón con el resto? —preguntó con una sonrisita alegre.

Las mejillas de Wang Yibo se tiñeron de rosa.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Esto no puede seguir así.

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?

—Sí —se mordió la lengua, tenía algo más pendiente, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado.

Se quedaron en un largo silencio.

—Es muy triste que sólo podamos vernos un par de veces al año —suspiró Xiao Zhan, recargándose por completo en el respaldo del sillón. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

—¿Si me extrañaste? —había cierto tono de inseguridad en su voz.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó que Wang Yibo abría la lata de cerveza y bebía de ella. Pudo percibir cada trago que pasó por su garganta ¿Tan cerca estaba de él?

—Yo extraño el té verde de Zhan Ge.

El aludido abrió los ojos y lo vio mientras reía al recordar esos momentos.

—Lo que me recuerda… ¿ya maduraste?

—No. Di Di todavía te ama —dijo en tono de juego, sin embargo, había un trasfondo bastante grande en esas palabras. El corazón de Yibo lo sabía, no por nada se aceleró con sólo decir esa "Broma”.

Xiao Zhan no quiso perder la costumbre y le sacó la lengua en una fea mueca de asco.

Sabía que era una broma común entre los dos, pero recibir esa respuesta de él… le dio escalofríos el sólo imaginar que esa podría ser la respuesta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Abrumado, se terminó la cerveza.

—Hey ¿Tú te encuentras bien? —se giró en el sillón hasta quedar sentado de lado y mirarlo frente a frente. Mirando de reojo la lata ya vacía de cerveza.

—Sí.

—¿Todo bien en casa? ¿Qué dicen tus padres?

—Todo bien. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que los vi.

—¿Cuánto?

—Diez meses. ¿Y tú?

Xiao Zhan suspiró, su corazón se contrajo.

—Un año.

Wang Yibo lo miró sin poder creerlo. Sabía lo mucho que su amigo amaba a sus padres, y lo apegado que era a ellos. Seguramente eso también estaba afectando su salud.

—Pero mantenemos comunicación todos los días —sonrió de lado. No era suficiente.

Repentinamente triste, Wang Yibo se quitó la gorra y la dejó a un lado para poder recargar su cabeza en el sofá.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita inesperada.

—Lindo peinado —se burló de su cabello revuelto.

—Déjame en paz —le pegó con el puño en el muslo—. ¡Wow! Eso está duro.

El mayor rio a lo grande.

—Te estás tomando en serio el gimnasio. ¿No crees que es poco conveniente en tu situación?

—En la agencia creen que estoy muy delgado —sonrió con tristeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yibo no terminaba de entender a esos desgraciados. ¡Xiao Zhan estaba perfecto tal como era! Y si había estado así de delgado era por culpa de ellos, por la enorme carga de trabajo que le imponían.

—¿Y tú lo crees así?

—No me molesta mi cuerpo tal como es —se encogió de hombros una vez más—. Pero ellos parecen no estar conformes —apoyó su codo sobre el respaldo del sofá y su cabeza contra el puño. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió un repentino y cálido abrazo.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, sabes que no tienes que sonreír todo el tiempo —susurró cerca de su oído—. Zhan Zhan, si te sientes mal, dilo —lo abrazó con más fuerza, descansando una mano sobre la nuca de él, sintiendo sus suaves cabellos.

—Yibo… —sintió su embriagante aroma envolviéndolo. Quería hablar, pero su voz no salía, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

—Tus padres no están aquí, pero si lo estuvieran, sé que te regañarían. Y como ellos no están, yo lo haré en su lugar —apretó aún más el abrazo—. Déjame ayudarte, por favor —murmuró muy quedito.

Una risa amarga rebotó contra el cuello de Yibo, correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y lloró en completo silencio.

El menor no dijo nada más, dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

—Gracias —su voz salió por completo quebrada, y cuando se separó de su abrazo, Yibo se angustió al ver su carita empapada en lágrimas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de limpiarlas cariñosamente con sus pulgares, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Mientras lo hacía, el maquillaje poco a poco se fue cayendo.

—Espera —se levantó del sofá y desapareció de ahí, momentos después volvió con una toallita húmeda en mano—. No hagas eso —le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo que usaba para tallarse la cara—. Te lastimarás.

—¿Qué haces…? —fue interrumpido.

—Shh… déjame hacerlo —tomó una vez más su rostro con una mano y se dedicó por completo a limpiar esa bonita cara. Retiró el maquillaje poco a poco hasta dejar su piel sin rastro de él.

Los ojos tristes lo miraron, ya estaban algo inflamados por el llanto.

—Me veo horrible cuando lloro —rio—. No me mires tan de cerca.

Yibo negó con la cabeza, pues se veía adorable.

Lo observó más (No se cansaba de hacerlo) y se asombró por la suavidad de esa piel, por su increíble belleza ¡No entendía por qué se maquillaba! O al menos así era hasta que observó sus pronunciadas ojeras. Oh… todo tenía sentido ahora. Tomó esa toallita húmeda una vez más, y la pasó por cada una de sus cejas, notando que no se venía nada de maquillaje.

—Mis cejas son reales —murmuró, aguantando una risita.

—Oh, lo siento —ya no trató de borrarlas—. Cierra los ojos.

El otro obedeció y se dejó hacer. El tacto era bastante suave.

Yibo acarició sus pestañas con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Qué haces? —rio.

—También son reales —se asombró. Siempre se había preguntado si la belleza de su Ge Ge era real. Ahora se sentía satisfecho al comprobar que así era.

—¿Las tuyas no? —abrió los ojos y se topó con su rostro demasiado cerca. Alzó una mano y tocó a Yibo, acarició con cuidado sus cejas. Sí eran reales. Después descendió a sus pestañas, el aludido cerró los ojos y dejó que su amigo hiciera lo que quisiera—. También son reales —sonrió—. Tienes unas pestañas muy largas y adorables —sonrió más ampliamente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yibo era como un niño todavía.

Wang Yibo no dijo nada, abrió sus ojos y acarició una vez más el rostro de su amigo. La escena era chistosa, los dos tocaban el rostro del otro como si acabaran de hacer un hallazgo. La verdad era que nunca habían tenido un acercamiento como ese. Nunca tenían tiempo completamente a solas, por lo que jamás tenían más contacto físico del necesario. Sin embargo, sus manos se estaban haciendo adictas a sentir la piel del otro.

—¿Yibo? —comenzó a sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó de pronto, soltándolo y dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—No.

—Que bueno, porque la cena está por llegar —miró su celular.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ordené hamburguesas con papas fritas. Doble tocino.

—Oh… —se le hizo agua la boca.

La verdad era que el hambre se le había escapado con todo el estrés post-evento, pero se había relajado tanto en ese rato con Yibo ahí, que el apetito volvió a él.

—Zhan Ge Ge —dijo de pronto, se veía algo nervioso—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Mañana, igual que tú.

—Ya veo… —una tristeza imposible de borrar se instaló en su corazón.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? —inquirió con un tono triste. Yibo lo miró y se sintió igual.

—No lo sé.

La cruda verdad dolía.

El último evento relacionado a Chen Qingling se había llevado a cabo y no había más pretextos laborales para verse. Sin mencionar que ambos tenían muchos compromisos más, sus agendas estaban llenas con nuevos proyectos.

—Zhan Ge quiero verte más seguido —fue directo y sincero—. No quiero esperar otros seis meses.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió sinceramente—. Hagamos lo siguiente: separemos un día en nuestras agendas.

—¿Sólo un día?

—Un día al mes para vernos y ponernos al corriente.

—Suena bien —sacó su teléfono y miró su agenda, Xiao Zhan hizo lo mismo.

—¿Te parece bien que nuestra próxima reunión sea el quince de enero?

Yibo frunció los labios y las cejas.

—¿En tanto tiempo?

—¡Faltan menos de tres semanas! —rio.

—Bien, bien.

—Ya separé el día en mi agenda.

—Yo igual.

—¿Y qué haremos?

Yibo lo pensó unos momentos.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos tres semanas para pensarlo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Yibo se puso de nuevo su gorra y el cubrebocas antes de ir y recibir el pedido. Afortunadamente era un repartidor hombre, así que no le prestó mucha atención, mucho menos se dio cuenta de su identidad.

—¡Al fin llegó la cena! —exclamó con felicidad, dejó las cosas sobre la barra del mini bar y fue en busca de su amigo, pero se espantó una vez más.

El pobre estaba sosteniéndose de una pared, se había levantado del sillón con cuidado, pero todo le había dado vueltas y su visión se oscureció intermitentemente.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —corrió a su lado y lo sostuvo de la cintura—. ¿Qué sucede? Xiao Zhan —estaba espantado.

—No me siento bien —admitió finalmente antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**02/01/2020**

**9:00 pm**


	5. Primera Noche en tus Brazos

Yibo fue rápido y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo cargó con algo de dificultad, temiendo que se le cayera a medio camino. Pero afortunadamente la adrenalina en su cuerpo lo ayudó a llevarlo hasta su cuarto y depositarlo con cuidado sobre el colchón, pero no por eso menos espantado.

No podía con la opresión en su pecho, se sentía fatal. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a un Xiao Zhan fuerte, sano, invencible. No soportaba verlo así de vulnerable.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo observó por largo rato. Quería ayudarlo ¡Vaya que sí! Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, simplemente Xiao Zhan no lo permitía.

Sin preocuparse porque despertara y lo sorprendiera en el acto, extendió su mano y acarició una vez más ese rostro. Esta vez pasó sus dedos entre sus lacios cabellos, tocó su frente, sus párpados hinchados, su nariz, y finalmente su barbilla. No se atrevió a ser tan desvergonzado como para tocar sus labios, no aún.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama cuando Xiao Zhan dio señales de despertar. Se removió en la cama y frunció el ceño. Yibo no hizo ruido alguno, dejó que se despertara poco a poco.

—¿Me desmayé? —preguntó con los ojos entornados, le molestaba la luz.

Una vez más, Yibo se angustió, pues lo decía como si le ocurriera muy seguido.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, debí de haberte asustado mucho.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en un tono angustiado.

—Tengo hambre.

Eso emocionó un poco al más joven y corrió de inmediato por la cena.

Ni siquiera le preguntó, llevó toda la comida a la cama, se quitó los tenis y se metió bajo las sábanas para cenar junto a él. Todas esas acciones provocaron una felicidad difícil de describir en Xiao Zhan. Le encantaba que ese joven le tuviera tanta confianza, porque eso sí, estaba muy seguro de que con nadie más era así.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado. Se había estado sintiendo singularmente mal durante todo el día. Si no fuera porque Yibo decidió visitarlo, quizás aún yacería en el suelo en alguna parte de su suite.

Encendieron la televisión y cenaron juntos, muy cómodos con la compañía del otro. Entonces de pronto salió un comercial protagonizado por Wang Yibo. Xiao Zhan se emocionó y señaló la pantalla, había comida en su boca, así que sólo hizo ademanes y sonidos extraños para atraer la atención de su amigo, pues este de pronto se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera masticaba.

—¡Yibo! —lo llamó con risas—. No me dijiste que firmaste un contrato con Head & Shoulders.

—Oh, sí. Lo olvidé.

—Te ves muy bien ¿Tu cabello es tan suave como se ve en el anuncio?

—¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo? —inclinó su cabeza hacia él para que lo acariciara.

—¡Wow! Tan suave —exclamó al sentirlo—. Lindo cabello.

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron levemente.

—El tuyo también lo es —pasó una mano por la cabeza de Xiao Zhan, despeinándolo por completo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó y lo empujó, luego observó su cena—. Vas a ensuciar la cama si dejas las papas fritas ahí.

—Oh —las levantó de inmediato—. ¿Quieres? —le ofreció sus papas.

—¿Ya no las quieres?

—No.

—¡Gracias! —las aceptó con felicidad, amaba las papas fritas. Yibo lo sabía muy bien, y aunque él también las amaba, decidió cedérselas.

Muy pronto fue el turno de Xiao Zhan para salir en televisión, uno de sus comerciales de Olay apareció y Wang Yibo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestarlo.

—¡Wow! ¡Zhan Ge es tan talentoso!

—Ya cállate —golpeó su hombro y rio mientras se comía sus papas.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato riéndose de ellos mismos y comiendo, hasta que terminaron, y bastante satisfechos se quedaron tirados sobre el colchón, mirando la televisión y holgazaneando.

—Me gustaría que todos los días fueran así —confesó Xiao Zhan de repente.

—¿Cómo? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Sintiéndote mal?

—No, tonto. Así, pasarla con un buen amigo —sonrió—. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo —lo miró con un sentimiento sincero en sus ojos.

Yibo se asombró, lo miró fijo unos segundos antes de sonreírle suavemente y asentir.

—No tienes que agradecerlo.

Wang Yibo se moría por decirle tantas cosas. Él sabía que podrían vivir eso todos los días. Si tan sólo Xiao Zhan terminara su contrato con esa agencia, si tan sólo… estaba muy seguro de que su agencia lo contrataría sin ningún problema, le darían un excelente trato, pues lo amaban. La agencia de Yibo buscaba todo el tiempo que él tuviera trato con su Ge Ge, pues ambos armaban un gran revuelo en las redes y con los fans cada vez que se reunían públicamente en eventos.

Yibo odiaba esas tretas publicitarias, pero amaba que tuvieran en tan buen concepto a su ídolo.

También sabía que si ambos trabajaban en la misma agencia, pasarían más tiempo cerca uno del otro, y podrían hacer justamente lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Quería decirle todo eso y más, pero se contuvo, todo con tal de no añadirle más angustias por el momento. En su lugar, decidió hacerlo disfrutar, pasando un rato muy ameno con él, como niños, comiendo en la cama frente al televisor, viendo caricaturas y riendo como tontos.

Yibo miró a su Ge Ge y notó que se veía mucho mejor después de haber cenado.

—¿No habías comido en todo el día? —preguntó de la nada.

El otro negó.

—¡Idiota! —lo golpeó con algo de fuerza en el brazo.

—¡Oye!

—Tú tampoco haces mucho para cuidarte, no me extraña que te andes desmayando por todas partes.

—Fue un día difícil —suspiró.

—Debes descansar, mañana tienes que estar temprano en el aeropuerto.

—Tú también —miró su reloj—. ¡Yibo! Ya es muy tarde. Deberías volver a tu hotel y…

—Zhan Ge ¿me puedo quedar? —había sido su plan desde el comienzo, pero no se había animado a decírselo. Menos al notar que sólo había una cama.

—¿En serio quieres quedarte?

—Sí.

—Quédate —sonrió.

—Zhan Zhan, dormiré en la cama, es bastante amplia.

Y tenía toda la razón, era tamaño King, muy grande incluso para los dos.

—No iba a dejar que durmieras en el sofá —sonrió y bostezó—. Iré a ponerme el pijama —se levantó lentamente. Yibo se paró como resorte y lo ayudó a hacerlo con cuidado—. Estoy bien, no me volveré a desmayar.

—Nada me lo garantiza.

—Tonto —rio y fue al baño para cambiarse, aprovechó para lavarse los dientes.

Cuando volvió a la recámara, se encontró a Yibo muy entretenido mirando las caricaturas. Era divertido ver a alguien tan serio como él haciendo eso.

—Toma —le lanzó algo al aire, Yibo lo atrapó y miró las prendas—. Para que duermas más cómodo.

—No puedo creerlo, Zhan Ge me prestará un pijama. ¡Y es marca Gucci! Que fino.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto y cámbiate —se burló.

—Me va a quedar muy pequeño.

—¡Ja! Nuestra complexión no es muy diferente, aunque sí creo que te quede algo largo.

Yibo alzó una ceja. Se desvistió desvergonzadamente frente a él, una vez más, y se puso el sencillo pijama de dos piezas y de color azul marino.

—Sí, te queda largo —se burló—. Adorable, totalmente adorable —rio más al ver la expresión inconforme del menor.

—Todavía puedo crecer —aseguró con una seriedad tan severa como si creyera en sus palabras, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que su verdadero sentir saliera a flote y una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, riéndose de sí mismo.

—No lo creo, a tu edad ya no es posible.

—Tampoco es como que seas mucho más alto, Zhan Ge.

—Mucho o poco, soy más alto.

—Y no es una competencia. De ser así… yo soy más fuerte —retó.

—Quizás sí —se encogió de hombros, en eso no iba a discutir por el momento, pues estaba débil como para comprobarlo.

—Se supone que debes defender tu honor, Xiao Zhan Ge Ge.

—Ya es muy noche para eso —bostezó pesadamente—. Vayamos a la cama, Di Di —casi arrastró los pies, se metió bajo las cobijas y se acomodó hasta que estuvo a gusto.

—¿Te molesta si dejo la televisión prendida por un rato más?

Con una linda sonrisa, Xiao Zhan negó. Vio cómo el menor apagó las luces y se metió a la cama junto a él.

—¿Pusiste tu alarma? —preguntó Xiao Zhan casi dormido.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—También…

Yibo no quería que ese momento terminara, quería pasar más tiempo con él.

—Ge Ge.

—¿Hm?

—A veces doy patadas durante la noche, te pido disculpas anticipadas.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risilla. Un sueño pesado lo estaba invadiendo, tenía mucho de no sentirlo.

—No importa… Yibo… descansa —se quedó dormido con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando cayó profundamente dormido, Wang Yibo se acercó todo lo posible a él, sin invadir su espacio personal. Estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca ¡Jamás habían compartido la cama! No cabía en sí de la emoción. No pudo dormir sino hasta mucho más tarde.

Durante la madrugada, Xiao Zhan se despertó alarmado, había sentido que alguien lo aplastaba y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al pensar que algún loco se había metido a su suite. Después de todo las fans cada vez lo sorprendían más, y no de la mejor forma. Pero entonces recordó que había un joven de veintidós años durmiendo en su misma cama. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba acostado prácticamente sobre él, lo tenía rodeado con brazos y piernas como si fuera una almohada. Tenía la cara de Yibo sobre su pecho. Desde su posición lograba percibir el rico olor de su champú y los vestigios del Hugo Boss.

Con una sonrisa amplia, lo rodeó con sus brazos y siguió durmiendo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Déjenme saber en los comentarios cuál fue su parte favorita de este capítulo!**

**04/01/2020**

**10:00 p.m.**


	6. Despertar Contigo

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma de ambos sonó al mismo tiempo. Xiao Zhan sí despertó, pero el otro…

—Yibo —murmuró con voz ronca y adormilada. No se podía mover porque él lo tenía inmovilizado con su cuerpo—. Wang Yibo. Es hora de levantarse, se nos hará tarde.

—Hm… —renegó.

Lo que Xiao Zhan no sabía era que una de las cosas más difíciles para el menor, era despertarse por las mañanas. Él era todo, menos una persona matutina. Por eso llegaba de mal humor al set por las mañanas, después de haber pospuesto su alarma decenas de veces.

—Di Di —dijo con cariño, acariciando su espalda—. Me estás aplastando.

El aludido no se movió.

Las alarmas dieron tregua y silenciaron unos minutos, tiempo que Xiao Zhan usó para ver el bonito rostro de su amigo, sí que era lindo. Sonrió, quería aplastarle una mejilla hasta que se enojara y le diera un zarpazo.

Además, verlo sin una gota de maquillaje era extraño. Vio sus cortas largas pestañas. Eran en verdad largas y muy abundantes. Su nariz recta le provocaba unas ganas de darle una mordida; y sus labios… Xiao Zhan sonrió, la futura novia de Yibo sería muy afortunada.

—Wang Yibo, ya despierta —murmuró suavemente, un poco preocupado por la hora.

Jamás imaginó que los dos terminarían así, abrazados de esa forma. Bueno, en realidad era él quien lo tenía preso entre esos brazos que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

Se dio por vencido, el joven tenía un sueño verdaderamente profundo, y si no despertaba con palabras, tenía que buscar la manera de lograrlo con acciones.

No podía moverse, sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados por los de él. Lo único que tenía al alcance era su rostro, así que estiró su cuello, abrió la boca y pescó la oreja de Wang Yibo entre sus dientes.

—¡Ah! —por fin abrió los ojos. Se agitó sobremanera cuando lo primero que vio fue a Xiao Zhan, sin mencionar que esa mordida lo hizo soltar un leve gemido cargado de placer—. ¡¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?! —se despertó, mas no se separó. Su voz salía más grave y ronca de lo normal.

—Lo siento —rio a lo grande—. Pero ya es tarde y no te despertabas, tampoco me dejas moverme—se retorció, demostrando que seguía atrapado.

Entonces Wang Yibo fue consciente de la situación actual.

—Oh… ¡Lo siento! —inmediatamente se separó de él, rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se quedó ahí sentado unos segundos, tratando de calmar su respiración acelerada y con la cabeza gacha.

—Está bien, no te sientas mal por eso —se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro desde atrás—. ¿Estás bien? —lo miró de cerca al notar que estaba muy serio. Bajó la mirada y se topó con algo grande entre las piernas del joven—. Oh… de acuerdo, de acuerdo, es mejor que… —se puso nervioso, no por el hecho, sino por haber visto el tamaño. Se veía prominente a pesar de haberlo visto por encima del pijama.

Yibo miró a Xiao Zhan aún con sus ojitos adormilados, lo miró de arriba abajo, notando que también tenía una erección matutina. El color rojo invadió su rostro y sus orejas. Bajó la cabeza y no se atrevió a mirarlo más a la cara, él también había logrado apreciar el tamaño de esa… de esa cosa. Se sintió cohibido.

Xiao Zhan no quiso decirle que desde que despertó había estado sintiendo la erección del joven apretándose contra su pierna.

—Lo… lo siento Xiao Zhan —estaba en verdad avergonzado.

—Hey, no tienes que disculparte, es algo común —se encogió de hombros, pero notó que el menor seguía algo cohibido—. Somos hombres, no pasa nada —le restó importancia—. No es como si nunca te hubiera tocado ver algo así, después de todo viviste con varios chicos por mucho tiempo ¿No? —rio.

Wang Yibo giró un poco su rostro enrojecido y lo miró de reojo. Por un momento Xiao Zhan casi juró que estaba viendo a Lan Wangji encarnado. Lo que no sabía era que, en efecto, Wang Yibo había visto erecciones matutinas muchas veces y no le incomodaban en lo absoluto, pero nunca había visto la de su Zhan Ge Ge. Eso había activado algo peligroso en él, algo que no se creyó capaz de sentir.

—¿Quieres ducharte aquí?

—No —más calmado, se levantó de la cama y lo miró al otro extremo del colchón, también parado ahí—. Iré a mi hotel por mis cosas, ahí tomaré una ducha rápida.

—Bien —hubo cierta incomodidad en el aire. Ninguno de los dos quería que su despedida fuera así.

Yibo caminó hacia él y lo examinó con escudriño.

—¿Qué? —alzó una ceja al sentir su espacio personal invadido de esa forma.

—Te ves mejor ¿Cómo te sientes?

Así que era eso…

—Me siento mucho mejor —sonrió.

—¿Te aplasté mucho durante la noche? —preguntó con algo de culpabilidad.

Xiao Zhan entornó los ojos hacia él.

—Dijiste que dabas patadas, pero lo único que hiciste toda la noche fue… —rio—… fue abrazarme.

El rostro entero de Wang Yibo se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —se cubrió la mitad del rostro, en verdad apenado.

Xiao Zhan puso una mano sobre su hombro y siguió sonriéndole de esa manera bonita que sólo él sabía.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero tus abrazos son ¿Mágicos? No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene tan cursi —rio—. Pero me hacen mucho bien, no cualquiera tiene esa habilidad. Deberías de dar más abrazos a la gente.

—No —hizo cara de desagrado.

—Harías sentir muy bien a los demás.

—No me interesa.

—Eres malo.

—Mis abrazos son exclusivos.

—Me siento afortunado.

Wang Yibo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

—Tonto —rio y le estiró una mejilla.

—¡Mdéjame! —le dio un manotazo, tal como Xiao Zhan había predicho.

—Hablando en serio, gracias por toda tu ayuda, y discúlpame por preocuparte tanto —hizo una leve reverencia hacia él.

El menor no supo cómo reaccionar.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, eres mi mejor amigo.

El corazoncito de Xiao Zhan se aceleró de emoción.

—¡¿En serio?!

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Ya te lo había dicho.

—¡Claro que no! Lo recordaría, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno —puso una mano sobre la cadera—. Ya lo sabes —bostezó ampliamente y se rascó el trasero.

—Nunca te había visto con marcas de almohada en la cara —le volvió a estirar un poco la mejilla—. Y tampoco sin maquillaje.

Y era verdad, pues al set de grabación llegaba ya con una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Wang Yibo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentando estirar un poco su piel para que las marcas desaparecieran pronto.

—¿Tan terrible me veo? —su voz aún salía algo ronca.

—Para nada —sonrió levemente, asombrado con lo que ese chico causaba en él—. Es sólo que estoy conociendo lados de Yibo que nunca antes había visto.

El aludido lo miró sin saber qué decir, luchó con fuerza para que su rostro no enrojeciera por completo, fallando un poco en el intento.

—Y me gusta —continuó. Extendió una mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su amigo, ahora sí, Yibo enrojeció con locura—. ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —se burló.

Yibo frunció el ceño y los labios en una mueca de enfado muy infantil y chistosa antes de darle un zarpazo a Xiao Zhan para que dejara de tocarlo, éste se echó a reír con ganas. No se lo diría ahora, pero para él, Yibo era como un gatito enojado y consentido.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo después de un largo suspiro—. Y no quiero —se animó a confesar.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndolo fijamente. Yibo permaneció de pie a su lado.

—Tú.

Xiao Zhan soltó una gran risa.

—No estoy bromeando, estúpido.

El mayor dejó de reír al instante.

—En serio me tienes preocupado —se sentó a su lado y lo miró con enojo—. Si no supiera que volverás a ser descuidado no me angustiaría tanto.

—No será así, lo prometo —alzó su mano en señal de promesa fiel.

—Xiao Zhan —fue muy serio—. Por favor, no te descuides.

—Me portaré bien, ya lo prometí —le pegó en el brazo.

Eso hizo sonreír al menor.

—Ahora vete, que se te hará tarde —se puso de pie y revolvió sus cabellos—. Iré a tomar un baño antes de salir al aeropuerto —se estiró perezosamente.

—Y desayunarás.

—Sí, sí.

Yibo lo miró con reproche.

—¡Que sí! —rio—. Ya vete, todavía tienes que ir a tu hotel —le lanzó una almohada.

—Bien —se levantó con pereza de la cama, se estiró y comenzó a desvestirse frente a su Ge Ge.

Xiao Zhan le dirigió una mirada de asombro que decía: “¿En serio? ¿De nuevo te desnudas frente a mí?”

—Tengo que cambiarme —respondió a las mudas preguntas de Xiao Zhan. Rio al ver su expresión de fastidio, más todavía cuando se giraba para no verlo—. Que pudoroso eres.

—¿Yo? —se giró con enfado—. No fui yo quien se avergonzó hace poco por despertar con un… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Está bien! —sus orejas enrojecieron. Miró su reloj y se alarmó ¡Se le estaba haciendo en verdad muy tarde! Con suerte alcanzaría a darse una ducha demasiado rápida—. ¡Me voy!

—¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?

—Ya me esperan abajo —tomó sus cosas con prisa. Después se acercó a Xiao Zhan, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para darse algo de impulso y besó su mejilla.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh? —se separó de inmediato. Era tanta la prisa que no se detuvo a pensar, sólo había dejado salir sus impulsos y besó esa suave mejilla.

La expresión descolocada de Xiao Zhan no desapareció.

—Adiós —con el rostro completamente enrojecido por la vergüenza, salió corriendo de ahí.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en su sitio, no se movió para nada más que para poner una mano sobre esa mejilla. Minutos después una sonrisa muy bonita apareció en su rostro.

—Tonto —dijo con emoción en su voz, antes de darse cuenta de que también se le haría tarde si no se apresuraba.

En cuanto a Yibo, no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito impulso que tuvo. Lo había hecho con tal naturalidad que no se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta que sintió a Xiao Zhan bastante rígido y sorprendido. Definitivamente había sido muy incómodo para él. Eso le partía un poco el corazón, y estaba consciente de que tenía que disculparse por el atrevimiento.

Tomó su teléfono, y antes de llegar a su hotel, le dejó un mensaje.

_“Lo siento”_

Su corazón se angustió más al no obtener respuesta. Seguramente Xiao Zhan estaba asqueado.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —se decía a sí mismo, golpeándose la cabeza con suavidad.

—Hemos llegado, lo esperaré aquí para ir al aeropuerto.

—Sí —se bajó con rapidez del auto y corrió a su suite, ya esperaba el regaño de su manager, quien le había mandado cientos de mensajes, reclamándole por no haber vuelto temprano al amanecer.

Y así fue. Apenas se lo topó, lo llenó de regaños.

—Pero… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su manager al verlo actuar tan extraño.

—Sí, iré a bañarme y bajo en un momento —salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto, antes de que el hombre notara algo más en él.

Muy pronto, Wang Yibo ya iba camino al aeropuerto, con su corazón triste y mortificado. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no prestó atención a su manager en todo el trayecto. Iba con la cabeza recargada contra el vidrio de la ventana, pensando en esa única persona que ocupaba su mente día y noche desde hace más de un año.

No podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Hace muchos meses, cuando su amistad se hizo más íntima, Xiao Zhan tuvo la confianza de contarle muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que su agencia abusaba bastante de él.

—¿Y por qué no renuncias? —había preguntado Yibo en aquel entonces sorprendido después de escuchar su historia.

Xiao Zhan sólo sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

—Firmé un contrato de diez años con ellos.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No tuve otra opción. Era eso o volver a casa sin nada.

El corazón de Yibo se contrajo, él entendía perfectamente bien eso. Desde los trece años había vivido en el mundo de la industria idol, sabía lo horrible que podía llegar a ser.

Xiao Zhan le había confesado que en ocasiones se sentía cansado, pues su agencia lo estaba explotando a cambio de casi nada, se quedaban con todos los beneficios y él salía muy afectado, ni siquiera tenía quién lo respaldara.

Wang Yibo no cupo en sí del asombro cuando Xiao Zhan le confesó que él mismo tenía que buscar su ropa para cada evento, su arreglo personal, sus boletos de avión, equipaje, traslados en taxi, todo lo tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

Ahora entendía por qué siempre lo veía cargando su propio equipaje en los aeropuertos y hoteles. Peor aún, lo veía llegar solo en taxi, como si el país no fuera ya lo suficientemente peligroso.

—¿No te han asignado al menos un guardaespaldas?

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Se supone que deben hacerlo? —inquirió, algo ingenuo.

—¡Por supuesto! Zhan Ge, no puedes seguir así.

—Quizás no debí contarte —se puso nervioso al ver lo mucho que el joven se exaltaba con esas noticias.

—No, está bien. Así podré ayudarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo —se puso muy serio.

—Pero lo haré.

Al día siguiente de esa charla, un hombre alto y musculoso apareció en la puerta de Xiao Zhan cuando éste iba a salir. El hombre estaba parado firmemente junto a la entrada de la puerta de su hotel.

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? —lo había reconocido, era el guardaespaldas de Yibo, pero temía equivocarse.

—Mao. Seré su guardaespaldas a partir de hoy.

—Pero… eres el guardaespaldas de Yibo.

—Desde ahora estaré con usted —su expresión era tan seria como la de un Lan Wangji.

—Pero…

—Son órdenes de Wang Yibo, si no está de acuerdo puede hablarlo con él —su mirada se suavizó después de decir eso, y continuó con una sonrisa que tomó desprevenido a Xiao Zhan—. Pero le aseguro que se enojará mucho si usted me rechaza.

Xiao Zhan sonrió con nerviosismo y lo dejó pasar a su cuarto de hotel.

—No es necesario, esperaré aquí a que esté listo.

—Bien… —aún desconcertado, entró de nuevo a su habitación y llamó de inmediato a Wang Yibo. Tuvieron una larga discusión sobre eso. Finalmente Yibo ganó y logró que su mejor guardaespaldas cuidara de él sin nada a cambio.

Desde ese día Xiao Zhan y Mao se hicieron buenos amigos. El hombre era muy serio y lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Muy pocos conocían su lado amable y blando. La personalidad de Xiao Zhan había sacado a flote ese lado bueno de Mao, pues éste se preocupaba por él sinceramente, no sólo como un trabajo por cumplir.

Era serio y rudo, sí, pero protegía demasiado bien a Xiao Zhan. Incluso se aseguraba de que comiera. Todo esto y más, por orden de Wang Yibo, orden que se convirtió en un hábito agradable para el guardaespaldas.

Y todo esto porque Wang Yibo no podía creer que alguien tan talentoso como él estuviese atravesando esa situación.

A partir de entonces la situación de Xiao Zhan mejoró bastante, además que se había animado a hablar con su agencia para pedir un trato más justo. Las cosas mejoraron sólo un poco con ellos, pues el trabajo seguía siendo excesivo y con poca remuneración.

Estuvo a punto de renunciar muchas veces, pero el contrato por diez años lo detenía, aún le faltaban seis años por cumplir.

Pensando en todo esto, Yibo llegó a una decisión. Tomó su celular y buscó a una persona entre sus contactos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarle un mensaje y pedirle asesoría.

**_Continuará._ **

**_¡¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?!_ **

**_Pd: gracias por todo su apoyo!!!_ **

**_05/01/2020_ **


	7. Hasta Pronto

Llegó muy a tiempo al aeropuerto, su manager era tremendamente estricto en cuanto a la puntualidad, así que para cuando registraron su equipaje aún tenían por delante dos horas aburridas en la sala de espera.

Estaba sentado con todo su equipo, tratando de parecer lo más normal, pasando desapercibido para el resto de la gente. Yibo portaba su gorra negra y un cubre bocas del mismo color que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. Estaba concentrado en su celular, no miraba ni hablaba con nadie. En la pantalla de su celular estaba su conversación con Xiao Zhan, a quien le había mandado un “Lo siento”. Notó que su Ge Ge lo vio, pero no respondió. Ese asunto le estaba carcomiendo los nervios. ¿Y si se había molestado? Nunca le había dado un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera bromeando.

Comenzó a sentir un incómodo hormigueo en la base de su estómago. Si seguía así, terminaría hecho un manojo de nervios, y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora, pues al mismo tiempo charlaba con alguien importante por mensajes. Decidió concentrarse en la charla con la abogada con la que hablaba por chat desde que iba en el taxi. Le había pedido consejos y asesoría, tuvo que confesarle de quién se trataba el caso, y ella con completa profesionalidad le dio consejos y se ofreció a representar a Xiao Zhan, pero le advirtió a Yibo que era Xiao Zhan quien tenía que aceptar que ella lo representara, le dijo que él no podía meterse en asuntos legales que no le incumbían. Y tenía toda la razón, así que Yibo tenía que ir pensando en una manera de tocar ese tema con su Ge Ge, después de todo se trataba de su abogada, aquella que se había encargado de todos sus casos, tanto los de acoso en redes, como las injusticias de su primera agencia. Sabía que con ella Xiao Zhan estaría seguro.

Estaba muy concentrado con esa charla, cuando de pronto su representante lo codeó muy ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con fastidio.

Wen Pei, su manager, no le dijo nada. Simplemente señaló con su cabeza hacia el frente. Yibo siguió la dirección de su seña y…

Su corazón saltó de felicidad al verlo a varios metros de él, sentado junto a Mao y mirando su celular con bastante concentración. Estaban a un par de salas de espera, ambos también tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Sonrió al ver a su Ge Ge con el mismo camuflaje que él. Lo único que lo hacía distinguir entre la gente, era el peluche almohada en forma de gato que estaba sobre su regazo. Con eso terminó de confirmar que se trataba de él.

—Hey ¿Adónde vas? —le frunció el ceño.

Wang Yibo sólo chasqueó la lengua, volveré antes de abordar. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo, siguió su rumbo directo a ese ser amado. Pero entonces tuvo una muy buena idea, se detuvo tras un muro y sacó su celular. Ignoró el hecho de que aún no le había respondido a sus disculpas, y escribió:

 **Wang Yibo:** Hola.

Notó que inmediatamente lo vio, ni siquiera pasó un segundo antes de que el mensaje se marcara como leído. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello que Xiao Zhan miraba atentamente era la conversación de ambos. Eso le causó un sentimiento inquietante.

Apenas vio el mensaje, Xiao Zhan esbozó una linda sonrisa que se notó en sus ojos. Yibo vio cómo le respondió de inmediato.

 **Xiao Zhan:** Hola.

La situación se volvió algo tensa. Los dos comenzaron a escribir, pero se detuvieron al ver que el otro lo hacía. Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que el menor se decidió.

 **Wang Yibo:** Zhan Ge ¿Desayunaste?

Entonces pudo observar la reacción del mayor. Notó cómo se desconcertó un poco ante esa pregunta, se quedó pensativo un rato, escribió y borró varias veces lo que escribía, hasta que se decidió a responder un simple “No”. Yibo le respondió con un emoji triste, seguido de uno enojado. Guardó su teléfono y fue a la cafetería más cercana.

Hizo un pedido y supo que su Ge Ge amaría lo que eligió para él. Había elegido las cosas con más calorías de todo el menú, para su Ge Ge, para Mao y para él. Cuando estaba por llegar con Xiao Zhan, recibió un mensaje de él.

 **Xiao Zhan:** ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto? ¿En qué sala estás?

El lugar era tan inmenso que era muy probable que no lograran encontrarse aunque se lo propusieran. Xiao Zhan se había perdido ya muchas veces en ese lugar.

Yibo leyó el mensaje, luego guardó su celular y con una sonrisa bajo el cubre boca caminó hacia su Ge Ge. Pasó frente a él, incluso se sentó a su lado y Xiao Zhan ni cuenta se dio, no despegaba la mirada del teléfono, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Sí, ya llegué —respondió con su grave voz, haciéndolo saltar de la silla.

Mao soltó una risilla discreta, él había visto todo, pero decidió no decirle nada a Xiao Zhan para que se sorprendiera.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente espantado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrarlo a golpes con sus manos.

Yibo se protegió a sí mismo mientras reía y señalaba los frappés que traía en manos.

—¡Shh! Zhan Ge, nos van a descubrir si gritas mi nombre —le habló en voz baja—. Ten —puso en su regazo la bolsa de papel del Starbucks con su pedido.

—Oh —le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Me perdonas por el susto?

Xiao Zhan sacó el contenido de la bolsa de papel mientras Yibo sacaba lo que había comprado para su ex guardaespaldas. Tomó el pedido y se lo dio a un feliz y complacido Mao. Recordaba muy bien que cuando era su guardaespaldas siempre pedía eso en las cafeterías de los aeropuertos.

A Xiao Zhan le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la ofrenda de paz que le dio su Di Di.

—Perdonado —le dio un gran mordisco a la galleta de chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

—Se está haciendo costumbre que te alimente —murmuró mientras masticaba su propia galleta.

Xiao Zhan rio entre dientes, masticando también.

—Gracias, Yibo Di Di —canturreó, disfrutando de la comida.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a comprarte algo? ¿No traes tu cartera contigo? ¿Necesitas que te preste algo de dinero?

—Oh no, tranquilo, sí la tengo conmigo —sonrió por lo espléndido que era con él—. Pero no sabía que tenía hambre hasta que pusiste esto en frente de mí —rio, señalando la deliciosa comida.

—No me dijiste que estarías en la misma sala que yo —murmuró Yibo, cambiando el tema y mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, descartando la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por fans.

—No preguntaste —rio.

Los dos desayunaron tranquilamente, sentados uno a lado del otro. Esa, sin duda alguna, había sido la mejor espera en el aeropuerto de todas. Charlaban sin parar, como si no hubiesen pasado la noche juntos. Lograron conversar con tranquilidad debido a que la gente que los rodeaba no se había dado cuenta de quiénes eran ellos.

—¿Qué harás en fin de año? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con verdadero interés.

—Será la promoción de mi nuevo sencillo.

—¡Es verdad! —le brilló el rostro por la admiración que sintió, pero su alegría duró muy poco al recordar algo—. Me lo voy a perder…

—¿Planeabas ir? —se asombró.

—¡Claro que sí!

El corazoncito de Yibo se aceleró aún más.

—Pero esa noche celebraré el año nuevo en un evento donde… —suspiró—… cantaré y bailaré en vivo.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No es eso —resopló—. Lo que pasa es que no he tenido suficiente tiempo para ensayar los pasos, aún necesito perfeccionarlos. No puedo equivocarme en frente de millones de personas.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Bastante.

Yibo lo pensó unos segundos antes de levantarse de la silla, tomó a Xiao Zhan de la mano y lo obligó a levantarse también. Acomodó los cubre bocas de ambos y salió caminando con prisa.

—Ahora volvemos —le dijo a Mao antes de irse con un confundido Xiao Zhan.

—¿A dónde vamos? —murmuró asombrado, pero no por eso puso resistencia.

—Ya lo verás.

Yibo abrió una puerta y entró con prisa al lugar, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más ahí antes de cerrar con llave.

—¿Qué hacemos en el baño?

Yibo se paró frente a él, puso ambas manos sobre las caderas y lo miró con seriedad.

—Practicaremos tu coreografía. Vamos, muéstramela y te ayudaré a perfeccionarla.

—¿Es en serio? —se rio con nerviosismo y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Ya viste dónde estamos?

—¿No puedes bailar aquí? —lo retó con una expresión burlona.

Xiao Zhan resopló.

—Está bien —suspiró y se puso en posición—. Te mostraré la coreografía.

Comenzó a bailar y Yibo lo observó atentamente, posando una mano bajo el mentón mientras lo analizaba.

—¿Y bien? —respiraba un poco agitado al terminar la coreografía.

—Lo haces muy bien —lo felicitó—, pero yo mejoraría ciertos aspectos. Haz este paso —le mostró uno muy sexy en el que movía las caderas de atrás adelante.

Xiao Zhan acató la orden.

—Bien, puedes intentar hacer algo… —mejoró bastante el movimiento, poniéndole su toque personal—… algo así.

—Wow, mucho mejor —lo imitó y logró mejorar su técnica de inmediato.

—Bien —sonrió al ver que aprendía rápido.

A partir de ahí, el tiempo se les pasó volando. Yibo lo corregía en varios pasos y perfeccionaba otros. Los dos terminaron bailando juntos la misma coreografía una y otra vez.

—No, así no —dejó de bailar y miró a Xiao Zhan seriamente.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó con el mismo profesionalismo.

—Así —se paró detrás de él y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, lo obligó a pararse derecho. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba hasta ponerlas bajo sus brazos. Xiao Zhan soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con simpleza sin dejar de tocarlo, no podía verle el rostro, así que no entendía por qué se reía.

—Lo siento, soy algo sensible a las cosquillas.

No debió decirle eso a Yibo, nunca. Se arrepentiría en un futuro.

El menor terminó de corregirle algunas posiciones y pasos hasta que la alarma de ambos sonó, se había terminado el tiempo y era hora de volver a la sala.

Apagaron la alarma y se miraron.

La realidad les había caído repentinamente sobre los hombros: estaban por separarse.

—Nos veremos el quince de enero ¿Verdad? —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

—¡Claro que sí! —abrió de más sus ojos, por nada del mundo se perdería ese encuentro con él. Ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que pasaran otros muchos meses antes de volverse a ver—. Prepara tu pasaporte.

—Ya lo tengo listo —sonrió.

—Y ropa muy abrigadora. Si tienes skateboard, tráela también.

—No tengo, ya te había dicho que no sé nada sobre eso —rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien. Te prestaré una de las mías.

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

Estaban emocionados por ese encuentro.

De pronto se quedaron en silencio, un silencio ligeramente incómodo, pues ninguno de los dos se quería despedir. Cada vez les costaba más separarse uno del otro.

Xiao Zhan terminó suspirando pesadamente antes de dar un paso al frente y rodearlo con sus brazos. Dentro del abrazo, besó su mejilla de forma lenta, cariñosa y cálida.

El cuerpo entero de Yibo se tensó, Xiao Zhan lo notó y sólo sonrió divertido al ver lo que podía causar en él. Se iba a separar del abrazo, pero entonces sintió cómo correspondía el gesto con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él. Xiao Zhan se sorprendió, pero no por eso se emocionó menos.

Estuvieron abrazados unos momentos, congelados en el tiempo, hasta que recordaron que se les haría tarde.

Xiao Zhan tuvo el atrevimiento de besar una vez más esa mejilla, ahora de manera más fugaz, disfrutando de la piel de durazno que tenía Yibo.

—No me disculparé por eso, no hay que disculparse por estas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa leve, refiriéndose a los besos. El corazoncito de Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad y asintió sin poder emitir ruido alguno. Los dos seguían dentro de un suave abrazo, hasta que Xiao Zhan se separó y notó algo en él—. ¡Oh Dios! Respira —rio—. Te estás poniendo demasiado rojo.

—Claro que no —avergonzado, le dio la espalda y trató de calmarse, sin embargo, sus orejas rojas aún lo delataban.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —sonrió—. Estoy ansioso porque nos volvamos a ver. En verdad necesito esas vacaciones —suspiró.

Wang Yibo se giró y lo encaró de nuevo para suplicarle algo:

—Por favor no lo vayas a olvidar.

—¡Claro que no! —se ofendió un poco—. No podría hacerlo.

—Vámonos ya o vendrán a buscarnos.

Suspirando, Xiao Zhan asintió y salió junto con él.

Estando ya frente a mucha gente, optaron por despedirse con un simple gesto de mano. Cada uno volvió a su respectiva sala de espera, pero cuando Yibo llegó junto a su equipo, escuchó los gritos emocionados de varias chicas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rogó al cielo que por favor no fuera lo que él pensaba. Pero desafortunadamente sí fue así.

Xiao Zhan estaba rodeado de varias chicas que habían descubierto su identidad. Ni siquiera le habían permitido llegar a su asiento, antes de eso comenzaron a acosarlo.

Yibo se llenó de impotencia y estuvo a punto de ir a salvarlo, porque ya estaba rodeado, pero Wen Pei lo detuvo a tiempo.

—No hagas lo que creo que harás —le advirtió sin mirarlo, leyendo su periódico.

—Lo están acosando —respondió con enojo—. ¿Qué no lo ves?

—Si vas, esas fans se van a poner más locas aún. Déjalo, Mao está con él.

Su manager tenía toda la razón. Mao lo cuidaba muy bien.

Desde esa distancia prudente, Wang Yibo observó cómo Xiao Zhan era tan amable con sus fans, pues estaba recibiendo sus cartas, un par de ramos pequeños de flores y peluches que seguramente Mao sería el encargado de lidiar con ellos.

Vio también cómo le firmó unos autógrafos e incluso se tomó fotos con ellas.

— _Eres increíble, Xiao Zhan_ —pensó mientras lo observaba en silencio. No pudo evitar esbozar una linda sonrisa.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir, debo abordar un avión —les dijo amablemente a sus fans. Ellas se pusieron algo insistentes, pero Mao salió al rescate y lo encaminó rumbo al túnel del avión.

Así, Wang Yibo pudo verlo partir, deseando ver una vez más su sonrisa. Suspiró con tristeza, pero entonces fue como si Xiao Zhan le hubiese leído la mente, pues cuando llegó a la puerta del túnel, giró sobre sus talones y buscó a alguien con la mirada, cuando lo encontró, se bajó el cubre bocas y le dedicó una sonrisa tan preciosa que Yibo tragó en seco al ver lo vulnerable que era a ellas.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad y se despidió de él seriamente, con un gesto leve de su mano al aire. Al verlo, nadie se imaginaría el tremendo caos que había en su corazón después de ver el gesto de Xiao Zhan.

A partir de ese día mantuvieron un mayor contacto el uno con el otro, charlaban por chat gran parte del día, incluso se animaban a hacer videollamada en algunas ocasiones, tal como en la madrugada del primero de enero. Ambos sostuvieron una videollamada por más de dos horas, ninguno podía dormir debido a la adrenalina que se cargaban después del show que dio cada uno. Mientras charlaban, vieron la presentación del otro, así pudieron ver sus reacciones, y eso fue tema de conversación durante una hora más. Los dos terminaron durmiendo después de haber visto el amanecer juntos, cada uno en su habitación de hotel, en ciudades lejanas.

Pero un día, poco antes de que volvieran a reunirse, y después de acostumbrar charlar a diario… Wang Yibo se angustió.

Se preocupó enormemente cuando pasó todo un día intentando comunicarse con él, por todos los medios, pero le fue imposible.

No soportaba esa incertidumbre, pues no era normal que ya casi anochecía y Xiao Zhan ni siquiera se había conectado durante todo el día.

Fue hasta entonces que comenzó a ver una noticia alarmante en todas las redes sociales:

_“El artista Xiao Zhan ha sido hospitalizado por causas desconocidas”_

La sangre se le fue hasta el piso al ver decenas de encabezados terribles sobre Xiao Zhan, llenos de especulaciones que sólo lo hacían preocuparse más, pues no sabía cuál era real.

**_Continurá…_ **

**_10/01/2020_ **


	8. Bo Di, viniste

Antes de actuar precipitadamente, debía asegurarse de que esas noticias no fuesen sólo títulos amarillistas. Pero mientras lo averiguaba, no dejaba de sentir un tremendo hueco en su pecho ¿Y si era verdad?

Con manos temblorosas tomó su celular y llamó a Mao, pero este no le contestó. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡No quería que fuese cierto!

—Iré a Beijing —llamó a su manager para advertirle.

—Espera ¿Qué dices? No puedes, tenemos compromisos por cumplir y… —fue interrumpido.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando —fue tajante. Ya había encendido su laptop y buscaba vuelos disponibles con mucha prisa.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó un pesado suspiro.

—Viste la noticia sobre Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo no respondió, siguió buscando con frenesí algún vuelo con lugares vacantes para abordar lo antes posible. Wen Pei interpretó correctamente su silencio.

—Yibo, ni siquiera sabemos si es una noticia real.

—Tengo un presentimiento.

—De ser real… no tienes idea de dónde está internado.

—Lo averiguaré.

—Yibo —suspiró—. No lograré detenerte ¿No es así?

—No lo harás.

Yibo ni pudo observarlo, pero Wen Pei rodó los ojos. Sabía que cuando se trataba de su gran amigo Xiao Zhan, Yibo haría hasta lo imposible. No podría interponerse, así que lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo.

—Déjame encontrarte un vuelo, te mandaré los boletos cuando los consiga.

—¿Los boletos?

—Estás estúpido si crees que te dejaré ir solo. Adiós —colgó la llamada sin decir más.

Ansioso, Yibo cerró su laptop y sin lograr algo de tranquilidad comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su departamento. Hizo una pequeña maleta con lo más indispensable, lo hizo más que nada para distraer su mente mientras Wen Pei conseguía los boletos.

No soportó más la ansiedad y siguió llamando a Mao una y otra vez. El teléfono sonaba sin parar hasta que su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz.

Iba a caer en la locura.

Pero fue hasta la llamada catorce que logró obtener respuesta.

—¡Mao! —casi gritó—. Xiao Zhan… ¡Xiao Zhan! —su mente se bloqueó.

—Tranquilo, está bajo buen cuidado.

—Entonces es cierto… —se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba tembloroso. Era peor no saber nada que saber la verdad, sus nervios lo estaban carcomiendo—. ¿Qué le pasó? —quería preguntar un millón de cosas, pero su mente era un caos. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, pues él no era así.

—No sé si deba decirte eso, si Xiao Zhan no te lo mencionó entonces no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Mao, por favor —insistió.

El guardaespaldas lo pensó unos segundos, tiempo que para Yibo fue eterno.

—¡Dime!

¡Se estaba muriendo de angustia! Y más al estar tan lejos de él.

Mao suspiró pesadamente.

—Está bien, lo haré porque supongo que de todas formas te enterarás, incluso creo que ya vienes en camino a Beijing.

Y tenía toda la razón.

—Xiao Zhan padece insomnio, y la carga de trabajo ha sido tan… —no encontraba las palabras exactas—…extrema, que no lo soportó más y colapsó.

Yibo apretó el celular en su mano, furioso.

—¿Por eso está internado? —casi masticó cada palabra.

—Por eso y algunos otros asuntos que ya no me concierne decirte. Él te los dirá cuando vengas.

A pesar de todo, Wang Yibo sintió un pequeño alivio al escuchar eso, sí, vería a su Ge Ge en unas horas.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora?

—Está sedado, necesita reposo.

El corazón de Yibo se contrajo por la tristeza de saberlo enfermo.

—Pero no te preocupes, es por su bien, al fin está descansando.

—Llegaré allá lo antes posible.

—Te mandaré la ubicación del hospital.

—Gracias.

**> >><<< **

Canceló sus compromisos, liberó su agenda y dejó todo de lado para volar rumbo a Beijing. Era tanta su mortificación por él, que no se detuvo a tener los mismos cuidados de siempre, no encubrió su identidad y tampoco se molestó en ser amable con la gente que lo reconocía. Él sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: estar junto a Xiao Zhan.

Obviamente el rumor de que Yibo arribó en Beijing se esparció como pólvora por internet. Weibo, twitter y demás redes tuvieron como tendencia fotos de Yibo llegando a la ciudad. Para los fans no era coincidencia que eso ocurriera, sabían el motivo de su visita, y lo confirmaron al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su idol.

—Ya todo el mundo sabe que estamos aquí —dijo Wen Pei con mal humor al ver las fotos en internet, se las enseñó a Yibo y éste sólo miró con fastidio el celular.

—No me interesa.

—Debería, se está haciendo un escándalo y ni siquiera hemos pisado el hospital.

—Xiao Zhan es mi amigo —espetó tajantemente—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo visite en momentos como estos? —se veía en verdad irritado.

—Yibo, lo sé —lo miró con tristeza—. Lo sé muy bien, pero en internet sólo están aumentando los _rumores._

El menor alzó una ceja, sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Tiempo atrás, después de que se emitió toda la serie, tanto Xiao Zhan como él tuvieron grandes problemas de acoso y falsos rumores de que ellos eran pareja. Eso casi destruyó sus carreras, su amistad pendió de un hilo durante meses en los que dejaron de hablarse por completo. Hasta que un día decidieron que no harían más caso a esos falsos rumores, contrataron buenos abogados que los salvaron de asuntos legales algo peligrosos y siguieron con su vida.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que ser bastante cuidadosos en público. Ante todos debían mantener una distancia que, definitivamente, no mantenían en privado.

—Que se jodan —respondió Yibo con firmeza. Estaba muy seguro de sus actos en esos momentos, y Pei lo notó en la determinación de su actuar.

Su manager soltó una risita inesperada.

— _¡Así se habla!_ —pensó, mas no se lo dijo por temor de que ese joven (a veces imprudente) cometiera más locuras impulsadas con su aprobación.

Llegaron al hospital antes de lo esperado, sin embargo, la noticia de que Xiao Zhan había sido internado ahí se había corrido demasiado rápido por la ciudad. El hospital estaba inundado de fans que querían entrar y darle “ánimos” a su ídolo. Los guardias impedían su entrada y desafortunadamente también la de él.

—Necesito entrar —pidió seriamente.

—¿Es urgencia? —preguntó un guardia—. ¿Viene a consulta?

—Vengo a ver a un amigo.

—¿Al famoso ese?

—A Xiao Zhan —remarcó su nombre con suma importancia, para que ese hombre no volviera a llamarlo así.

—No están permitidas visitas.

La sangre de Yibo se calentó un poco por el enojo.

—Ya nos esperan, somos amigos cercanos —intervino Wen Pei, incluyéndose en el “Amigos cercanos”.

—Todas ellas también son “amigas cercanas” —se burló, señalando al resto de chicas tras ellos.

—Él es Wang Yibo —señaló Wen Pei—. ¿Acaso no lo reconoces? Es sumamente cercano a Xiao Zhan.

Sin creerlo del todo, el guardia los miró con sospecha. Pero sus sospechas desaparecieron cuando las fans reconocieron al joven y empezaron a gritar igual de emocionadas que en un principio.

—Oh… ¿También eres un famoso? —lo miró con desagrado—. Debí suponerlo por tu “cara bonita” —dijo con desprecio.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? —se desesperó.

El hombre hizo una mueca de fastidio muy marcada antes de darles el paso sólo a ellos dos, antes de que la multitud de fans se lo comieran vivo. Lo hizo más que nada para evitar el escándalo que se estaba formando. La policía no tardaría en llegar.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Yibo recorrió los pasillos de ese hospital, siguió las indicaciones de las enfermeras y llegó a la habitación de su Ge Ge. Antes de llamar a la puerta, se quedó parado en silencio, con la mano al aire listo para tocar. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, tenía miedo.

Wen Pei tomó el puño de Yibo en una mano y lo ayudó a tocar.

—¿Se te olvidó cómo llamar a la puerta? —se burló. Yibo le dedicó una expresión chistosa de desprecio que desapareció cuando Mao abrió la puerta.

—Oh… Llegaron muy rápido —se asombró.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó inmediatamente.

Mao vio a su ex protegido y suspiró. Su expresión no era del todo alentadora, pero había cierta tranquilidad en él.

—Bien, sigue sedado. Entren, por favor —les cedió el paso.

Yibo se quedó ahí parado unos segundos. Tenía miedo de entrar, jamás imaginó tener que pasar por algo así, tener que mirarlo a _él_ en esas circunstancias.

Estaba temblando por dentro.

Se armó de valor cuando sintió la mano de su manager sobre el hombro, entró al cuarto y entonces lo vio.

Estaba tan pálido como las sábanas inmaculadas que lo cubrían, su rostro pacífico tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y… ¡Se veía demasiado delgado! Su respiración acompasada era profunda, y su brazo estaba conectado a un catéter que le administraba un extraño líquido que pendía en una extraña bolsa junto a la cama.

Yibo se quedó inmóvil. Apretó los puños y tragó en seco. La imagen de Xiao Zhan postrado en esa cama, en ese estado, se quedó profundamente grabada en su mente.

Se acercó un poco más a él y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un feo golpe sobre su ceja izquierda.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó de inmediato, parado al pie de la cama y sin atreverse a acercarse más.

Mao respondió con pesar.

—Se golpeó contra el borde de la mesa al desmayarse.

Yibo apretó más sus puños.

—¿Estabas con él cuando ocurrió?

La expresión de Mao se volvió más sombría aún, Wen Pei miraba todo en silencio y esperó que sus suposiciones no fuesen ciertas.

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Lo encontré inconsciente en su departamento, los paramédicos dijeron que llevaba buen rato así, pues la sangre de su herida ya había coagulado, ni siquiera sangraba más.

— _Dios, no_ —pensó con espanto. Su corazón se hundió en una terrible tristeza de sólo imaginarse el momento. Zhan Zhan pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo tirado en el piso de su departamento, sin nadie que se preguntara por él. Si no fuera por Mao, quizás seguiría ahí.

Con un sentimiento incontrolable de estar más cerca de él, se paró junto a la cama y lo miró a una distancia mucho menor.

—¿Y sus padres? —preguntó Yibo después de haberse sumergido en un profundo silencio. Se había desconcertado bastante al ver el cuarto solo, ni un amigo cercano, tampoco familia.

—Oh… pobres, fueron los primeros en enterarse después de que lo hallé y aún no han podido tomar un avión.

Yibo lo miró asombrado, inmediatamente miró a su manager, pidiéndole a gritos con la mirada que lo ayudara una vez más, como siempre lo hacía. Pero entonces Mao continuó.

—El clima en Chongqing es terrible en estos momentos, detuvieron todos los vuelos por las tormentas.

Wen Pei miró a Yibo y negó suavemente con la cabeza, pues no podría hacer nada contra eso.

Los dos mayores en esa sala miraron detenidamente a Yibo y notaron que parecía debatirse en un gran dilema. Ambos compartieron miradas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el mismo canal. Sonriendo, Wen Pei dijo:

—Quisiera ir por algo de comer, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de almorzar.

—Te acompaño a la cafetería. Yibo ¿Quieres algo?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, no podía apartar los ojos de su Zhan Ge.

—Bien, te dejo a cargo de él, volveremos en un rato.

—Sí.

Cuando los dos salieron, Yibo dio un paso más hacia la cama, lo miró largamente y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que no se permitió derramar.

— _¿Qué te ha hecho este mundo?_ —pensó con una profunda tristeza, refiriéndose al oscuro ámbito de las celebridades.

No lo pensó más y tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan. Estaba helada, no lo podía creer, pues él siempre era muy cálido. Observó esa mano, era más pequeña que la suya. Ese simple y tonto pensamiento le sacó una sonrisilla. Se atrevió a acariciarla suavemente antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

¡Cielos! Se sentía tan bien, era como si su mano encajara a la perfección con la suya.

—Zhan Ge… eres un tonto —murmuró muy quedito, frotando esa mano entre las suyas para darle calor. ¿No tenían más mantas ahí, o qué? Su Ge Ge se estaba congelando.

Terminó arrastrando una silla junto a la cama para sentarse a su lado y cuidarlo. Ya no sabía cómo sentirse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo pensaba en él y se comportó mejor. Era momento de preocuparse por Xiao Zhan, no por sus propios sentimientos hacia su Ge Ge.

Lo miró un poco más. Tenía todo su cabello hacia atrás, era raro verlo así, tan distinto a como estaba acostumbrado.

Por mera curiosidad tocó su mejilla con el dorso de una mano para comprobar que no estuviera tan helada como sus manos, pero sorprendentemente su mejilla era cálida y bastante suave.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue sentir que el rostro de Xiao Zhan se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su tacto.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco de sorpresa ¿No se suponía que estaba sedado?

De inmediato retiró la mano de su rostro, e intentó hacer lo mismo con la que sostenía la mano de su Ge Ge, pero…

¡No podía deshacer el agarre! Xiao Zhan había apretado un poco su puño y Yibo no tenía el corazón para simplemente jalar su mano de esa unión.

—¡Zhan Ge! —exclamó en voz baja, acercándose mucho a él, inspeccionando cada gesto o palabra que pudiera emitir.

—¿Qué…? —su voz salió sumamente áspera, apenas abría sus ojos—. ¿Dónde…? —miró a su alrededor, pero la luz de la habitación le molestaba mucho. Entornó bastante sus ojos, hasta que Yibo apareció en su campo de visión.

—Zhan Ge, tranquilo. Estás en el hospital, pero estarás bien, ya verás —sus palabras de ánimo eran en verdad sorprendentes. Si Xiao Zhan estuviera cuerdo, se habría asombrado al escuchar eso de Yibo, pues él no solía hacerlo, nunca.

Una preciosa pero débil sonrisa se abrió paso en la expresión cansada del mayor.

—Yibo… —su voz seguía áspera—… ¿Estoy soñando? —giró su rostro hacia él, apenas lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

El menor soltó una risa corta y divertida.

—Soy yo, no es un sueño, mira —tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan y se la puso en la mejilla para que lo sintiera—. ¿Ves? Soy real.

Una vez más, el otro sonrió.

—Cálido… —tocó torpemente ese bonito cachete.

—¿Tienes frío?

Xiao Zhan asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Mi cabeza, duele.

—Iré a buscar a una enfermera.

—No —tomó su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía—. No —repitió y lo miró intensamente, aún estaba algo afectado por los somníferos.

Yibo suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a la cama.

—Zhan Ge, si no estuvieras así, ya te habría golpeado.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Sí, te lo mereces por imprudente. Mira lo que te hiciste —estaba siendo un poco duro. Xiao Zhan sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

—No, no es tu culpa —se retractó de inmediato, luego suspiró—. Yo lo siento, no debo reclamarte esas cosas. O al menos no estando tú así.

—Pero te preocupo —sonrió de lado.

Yibo chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—¿Y qué si así es? —admitió a regañadientes.

—Eres lindo —sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

—Estás drogado.

Xiao Zhan rio, pero dejó de hacerlo de inmediato cuando su cabeza le dolió.

—Idiota, no te esfuerces.

—No me hagas reír… —se quedó pensativo unos segundos, tratando de encontrar el insulto perfecto—… tonto —extendió su mano hacia Yibo, este no entendió qué quería.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

Xiao Zhan abrió y cerró la mano varias veces.

—Dame tu mano otra vez, tengo frío.

Las mejillas del menor enrojecieron tiernamente.

—Ridículo —tomó esa mano y la apresó con cariño entre las suyas.

—Lan Wangji —murmuró bajito antes de reír muy apenas.

—Ya mejor duérmete, no sabes ni lo que dices.

—Di Di…

—¿Hm?

—Bo Di.

—¿Qué quieres? —aún tenía la mirada desviada a otra parte.

—Gracias —eso hizo que el menor lo mirara con asombro. Los ojos de Xiao Zhan apenas se abrían, pero expresaban bastante—. Gracias —repitió, apretando la mano de Yibo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Le dedicó una sonrisa y el corazón del menor se entristeció aún más, pues esa sonrisa no era ni un vestigio de lo que solía ser todo el tiempo—. Espero que no sea un sueño —murmuró.

—No lo soy.

—¿En serio?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sólo en mis sueños Bo Di hace esto —señaló sus manos entrelazadas.

Wang Yibo se atragantó con su propio oxígeno ¿¡Xiao Zhan soñaba con él?! Eso le dio valor (además de que Xiao Zhan estaba bastante dopado) y se acercó más a él.

—Ge Ge, ya duérmete, necesitas descansar —se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla. Presionó sus labios cálidos sobre su piel y los dejó varios segundos, deseando que el tiempo se congelara. Se separó de Xiao Zhan y vio con asombro que esos ojos pequeños ahora estaban abiertos con normalidad, llenos de impresión.

—Yibo…

El aludido enrojeció, sí, por un simple beso.

—Dame otro.

El pobre casi se va de espaldas.

—Dame otro —insistió—. ¡Iiiiibooooo! —ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, o eso creía Wang Yibo.

—Qué infantil —se quejó el menor antes de inclinarse y darle otro beso, esta vez tomó el rostro de Xiao Zhan con una mano para pegarlo a sus labios con más fuerza. Mientras le daba el beso, pudo sentir cómo la mejilla de su Ge Ge se estiraba un poco debido a su gran sonrisa. Sí, estaba satisfecho al ver cumplido su capricho—. Ya duerme —tenía su cara a centímetros de la de él, podía ver cada centímetro de su piel, tenía su olor muy cerca, al igual que sus labios… esos labios que llamaban tanto su atención. Tuvo que desviar su atención a otra cosa para no terminar haciendo algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían después, mejor pasó su mano por los cabellos suaves de Zhan Zhan y lo despeinó un poco.

—Sigue haciendo eso —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agradable calor de la presencia de Yibo tan cercana.

—¿Qué cosa? —deslizó sus dedos una vez más por su cuero cabelludo—. ¿Esto?

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa llena de complacencia.

Vaya, así que le gustaba que le dieran ese tipo de cariños. Yibo no lo creía de ese tipo. Fue una agradable sorpresa, pues él acababa de descubrir que amaba hacer eso, sólo con él, pues no se imaginaba a sí mismo haciendo eso con otra persona.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Xiao Zhan volviera a caer rendido al sueño.

Lejos de la habitación, Mao y Pei tomaban un café y charlaban, preguntándose si debían darles más tiempo a solas o no.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_11/01/2020_ **


	9. Abandonar o Luchar

La noche llegó y los padres de Xiao Zhan aún no lograban conseguir un vuelo disponible, los dos estaban muy desesperados y Yibo los entendió a la perfección. Afortunadamente Mao habló con ellos por teléfono y les explicó lo que sucedía, les dijo que su hijo se encontraba bien, totalmente fuera de peligro y que los medios sólo exageraban las cosas.

Yibo escuchó esa conversación y se preguntó: ¿Desde cuándo Mao se llevaba tan bien con los padres de Xiao Zhan?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Mao terminó la llamada y le preguntó algo.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes? ¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Yibo miró a su manager, éste se encogió de hombros.

—Ya cancelaste toda tu agenda de la semana —suspiró y lo miró con reproche—. Así que tú decide, pero hazlo sabiamente.

Yibo asintió. Entonces se puso a pensar: los padres de Xiao Zhan llegarían posiblemente hasta el día siguiente, Mao ya había estado todo el día con él, cuidándolo. Así que…

—Me quedaré esta noche con él.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Mao, no se esperaba eso.

—Ve a un hotel cercano y descansa —luego miró a su ex guardaespaldas—. Tú ve a casa a descansar también. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Yibo, no creo que sea bueno que te quedes solo, nunca lo has hecho y… —Wen Pei fue interrumpido.

—Los médicos dijeron que estará dormido hasta mañana, no corre ningún riesgo. Creo que todos podemos irnos a descansar.

Wang Yibo giró lentamente su rostro hasta verlo a los ojos, lo miró como si acabara de decir la peor atrocidad de su vida.

—¡No lo voy a dejar aquí solo!

Los dos mayores se miraron entre sí, suspiraron y accedieron.

Así fue como Yibo pasó esa noche entera junto a su Ge Ge. Rechazó el cómodo sofá reclinable y optó por la dura silla junto a la cama. Aprovechó que estaban solos para tomar su mano y darle calor y cariño. Deseaba fervientemente que se recuperara pronto.

Durante la noche estuvo dormitando un poco, hasta que finalmente su cabeza cayó rendida en el borde del colchón. En ningún momento soltó la mano de su Ge Ge, la agarró suavemente, envolviéndola con las suyas.

Había atravesado tanto estrés y mortificación durante todo el día que, agotado, cayó en un profundo sueño, tanto así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Xiao Zhan despertó y casi se vuelve a desmayar al verlo ahí. Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el colchón, pero no movió su mano, no al ver que Yibo la sostenía con firmeza, envolviéndola cálidamente. Eso le conmovió hasta las lágrimas, pero no se permitió llorar y lo observó por largo rato, como si fuera lo más asombroso del universo.

Quería despertarlo, pero no quería que ese momento terminara. Tenía tanta emoción dentro de sí, que el motivo de su estadía ahí pasó a segundo plano.

Extendió su mano libre y acarició ese bonito rostro, deslizó un dedo por el puente de su nariz y descendió hasta sus labios. Esta vez no se resistió y los acarició muy sutilmente con la punta de su dedo. ¡Dios! Eran tan suaves como imaginó, no, incluso más.

Xiao Zhan pegó un pequeño brinquito cuando vio que los ojos de Yibo se abrían lentamente de par en par.

—¡Zhan Ge! —se incorporó de inmediato y lo observó con atención, ignorando el dolor en su espalda por la incómoda posición de toda la noche—. Despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareado. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yibo suspiró.

—Mao te encontró inconsciente en tu casa y te trajo al hospital. No me quisieron dar más detalles al respecto.

—Oh… —pensó que era mejor así—. ¿No se supone que tenías una presentación en Tailandia?

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—No.

—¿Ya fue?

—No.

—¿Es en estos días? —estaba desorientado.

—No.

—¿Podrías responder otra cosa que no sea “no”? —se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Yibo sonrió de lado, amaba fastidiarlo.

—La cancelé.

—¿Por qué?

—Reorganicé mis prioridades.

Nunca, jamás en la vida, se hubiese esperado esa respuesta por parte de Wang Yibo.

Fue la primera vez en la historia que el joven pudo dejarlo sin palabras. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y no quería que el otro se diera cuenta.

—Te llamé un millón de veces, no respondiste, después vi la noticia sobe ti y…—frunció el ceño y golpeó el brazo de Xiao Zhan.

—¿¡Y eso por qué!? —se quejó.

—No lo recuerdas porque estabas muy dopado ayer, pero dije que te golpearía.

—Tonto —intentó sobarse el brazo, pero su mano seguía atrapada por la de Yibo, y éste no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo, la soltó como si ésta tuviera algo tóxico en ella.

Xiao Zhan le dedicó una significativa sonrisa.

—Yibo, no me molesta —ahora fue él quien extendió la mano y tomó la suya—. Me cuidaste toda la noche ¿Verdad?

—En realidad me quedé dormido desde muy temprano —mintió.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Gracias —apretó su mano con cariño. De pronto se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tienes marcas de la sábana en tu cara —extendió una mano y acarició su rostro con suma delicadeza. Las mejillas de Yibo se tornaron rosadas antes de darle un manotazo para que dejara de tocarlo. Xiao Zhan rio por ello.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y ambos se soltaron las manos de inmediato, fue un simple reflejo.

Los recién llegados entraron y…

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —se asombró demasiado al verlos ahí.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —la señora corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, estaba llorando.

—Oh… mamá, está bien, todo está bien —correspondió el abrazo con cariño y la reconfortó.

—¡No lo está! —se separó del abrazo y acunó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, analizando cada centímetro. Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vieron, se veía tan cansado y acabado.

—Estoy bien, mamá —susurró con cariño, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—No contradigas a tu madre —el señor Xiao se acercó a ambos, reclamando su turno de abrazar a su amado hijo.

Xiao Zhan recibió el abrazo con gusto, suspiró con cierto alivio al tener de nuevo a su familia cerca de él. Habían transcurrido tantos meses desde la última vez que los vio.

Los tres terminaron en un adorable abrazo familiar. Yibo miró la escena y se sintió fuera de lugar, así que mejor decidió darles un poco de privacidad y salió de ahí.

Antes de salir, se topó en la puerta al médico que entraba para hablar con la familia. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de quedarse, pero la descartó y terminó saliendo.

Se quedó parado en el pasillo, junto a la puerta. Su cabeza pensaba mil cosas a la vez, y todas ellas giraban en torno a Zhan Ge. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a escuchar al médico hablando con la familia.

El doctor revisó los signos vitales de su paciente y notó que estaba un poco recuperado.

—Esas son buenas noticias ¿No? —preguntó Xiao Zhan—. ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

—Hoy mismo —suspiró el médico—. Pero antes que nada quiero hablar contigo, y con tus padres —miró a los señores—. Esto no puede seguir así. Es la segunda vez en menos de seis meses que te ocurre esto.

Tanto sus padres, como Yibo, se llevaron esa desagradable sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —preguntó la señora, muy mortificada. Su esposo la abrazó para calmarla un poco.

Xiao Zhan se llevó una mano al rostro, ya se sabía la explicación de memoria. Nunca quiso que sus padres tuvieran que escucharla.

El médico suspiró y procedió a explicar.

—Su hijo tiene una sobrecarga de trabajo muy severa. Esto le ha causado cansancio crónico, insomnio y una anemia severa que, si no se combate ahora, le traerá problemas más graves.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —su madre tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza—. ¿Desde cuándo padeces esto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —lo miró con una profunda tristeza.

Xiao Zhan sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir para que no se le quebrara la voz. Desviaba la mirada en todo momento, no se animaba a ver a sus padres a la cara. Pero cuando tuvo el valor de hacerlo, percibió la mirada severa de su padre.

—Lo importante ahora es enfocarnos en la recuperación, no es nada que no se pueda solucionar, pero necesitamos que pongas mucho de tu parte —miró a su paciente, este asintió con seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Yibo estaba afuera, alcanzando a escuchar todo con claridad. Tenía una gran impotencia dentro de sí, sus puños apretados lo demostraban.

—Lo primero que tenemos que combatir son el insomnio y la anemia. Corrigiendo eso lograremos erradicar la fatiga y esos desmayos repentinos.

Yibo seguía escuchando todo, preocupándose en verdad.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó su padre, no menos angustiado.

Xiao Zhan estaba muy serio, se apretujaba las manos con ansiedad al ver a sus padres tan mortificados, odiaba verlos así por su causa.

—Necesitas un descanso de todas tus actividades. Te recomiendo ir a un lugar despejado de gente y pasar unas vacaciones —sonrió—. Tienes que relajarte y despejar tu cuerpo y mente de todo el ajetreo de tu día a día.

Xiao Zhan se mordió los labios, comenzando a sentirse más ansioso aún. Tenía muchos eventos por delante, no podía simplemente no ir.

—Te daré vitaminas, unas las tomarás a diario, otras son inyectables y vendrás periódicamente por la dosis. Debes mejorar tu alimentación, yo sé que la vida de los artistas como tú es muy exigente hoy en día, pero Xiao Zhan, necesitas ganar peso con urgencia. Y olvídate del gimnasio por un tiempo, necesitas almacenar energía primero ¿De acuerdo?

Xiao Zhan asintió, sin borrar esa triste expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer con el insomnio? —preguntó con verdadero interés, pues era una de las cosas que más lo agobiaban.

—Para eso… —suspiró y lo pensó unos segundos, parecía indeciso—…no tengo otra opción más que recetarte un medicamento controlado. Lo tomarás todas las noches antes de dormir, estos sí te ayudarán.

Xiao Zhan asintió, pues ya le había recetado varios medicamentos antes, pero ninguno había funcionado.

—Será sólo por un tiempo, hasta que consigas descansar por ti mismo.

Nuevamente, asintió. Su mente era un caos en ese momento, no podía aceptar todo aquello tan fácilmente. Se odiaba un poco a sí mismo por no poder funcionar bien ¿Acaso no podía con ese ritmo de vida? Se sentía miserable.

El médico se despidió, prometiendo volver en unas horas para darlo de alta, pues no lo iban a dejar salir de ahí hasta que terminara el desayuno que le llevarían.

Sus padres lo cuidaron a partir de ese momento. Yibo seguía fuera de la habitación, no se animaba a entrar y arruinar el momento familiar. No se imaginaba que dentro, Xiao Zhan sólo se preguntaba dónde rayos se habría metido.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó Mao al verlo ahí parado.

—No quiero interrumpir.

Mao entendió y sonrió.

—Ve al hotel a tomar un baño y a cambiarte, Wen Pei ya lo hizo.

—No, me quedaré.

—Bien —suspiró.

Después de un rato, Yibo cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

El otro suspiró, sí, Yibo siempre había sido perspicaz, no estaba ahí sólo haciéndole compañía.

—Espero el momento correcto para entrar con Xiao Zhan, tengo algo importante que decirle. Su manager lo está buscando con urgencia.

—¿Quiere saber cómo se encuentra?

—No, quiere saber si asistirá a los premios Weibo. No ha dejado de llamarlo todo el día.

La sangre de Yibo hirvió en coraje. Sintió un torrencial de furia invadir su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que no irá ¿Su manager es idiota? —se aguantó lo mejor que pudo toda esa furia.

—Xiao Zhan es quien tiene la última palabra.

Eso decía Mao, pero la verdad era que la agencia lo tenía acorralado, claro que Xiao Zhan iba a aceptar ir, sabía que era su obligación y que si no quería tener problemas, debía cumplir.

—Es obvio que no irá, el evento es mañana —insistió Yibo.

—Lo sé.

—¡Y él está internado! —le exasperaba la tranquilidad de Mao en el asunto.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. No sabes cómo es esta agencia —lo miró con tristeza—. No tiene punto de comparación con la tuya. Estás en la gloria, Yibo —vaya que podía decir eso con certeza, pues ya había estado con Yibo por largo tiempo antes de pasar a cuidar a Xiao Zhan.

—Esto tiene que parar —masculló entre dientes—. Ve lo que le están haciendo —señaló hacia la habitación con un brazo extendido, estaba muy furioso, pero trataba de contenerse.

Mao lo miró con tristeza, pues él se sentía igual de impotente.

Dejaron la discusión de lado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió a sus espaldas.

Los padres de Xiao Zhan los miraron y les sonrieron con calidez. El corazoncito de Yibo se aceleró al encontrar la misma calidad de Xiao Zhan en su madre.

—¿Wang Yibo? —preguntó el señor, claro que sabía que era él, pero no quería parecer descortés, puesto que no se habían presentado formalmente antes.

—Señor —dio un paso al frente e hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, mostrando su excelente educación. Esto les agradó a ambos señores.

—Es un gusto conocerte, joven —sonrió de lado y le extendió la mano.

—El gusto es mío —saludó igualmente a la mamá de su Ge Ge—.¿Y Xiao Zhan? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Está descansando —respondió el señor y luego miró a su esposa—. Queremos hablar contigo.

Yibo se tensó bastante, miró a Mao en busca de auxilio, pero éste le sonrió, palmeó su hombro y se metió al cuarto de Xiao Zhan.

— _Traidor_ —pensó, pero salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando el papá de Zhan Zhan se acercó a él.

Tuvo miedo, pero no demostró ni una pizca de él.

—Cuando llegamos, Mao nos contó sobre lo mucho que te preocupas por nuestro hijo, dijo que volaste desde casa cuando te enteraste de lo que sucedió, y según nos dijo, no vives nada cerca —rio un poco, tratando de amenizar el momento, pues vio que el joven estaba algo tenso y nervioso.

—También nos dijo que te quedaste a pasar la noche a su lado —continuó su madre, sus ojitos lo miraron con mucho cariño—. Nosotros estábamos desesperados al no poder llegar pronto, pero tal parece que nuestro pequeño estuvo en buenas manos.

Yibo se sintió derretir al escuchar cómo se refería ella a su hijo de veintiocho años.

—Gracias por todo —dijeron ambos al unísono. El señor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yibo y lo apretó con fuerza.

El menor no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, todo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No tienen nada qué agradecer, él es mi amigo más preciado —confesó—. También me preocupé mucho cuando supe la noticia, no podía dejarlo solo.

Ambos lo miraron con un gran cariño.

—Entonces nuestro hijo es afortunado al tenerte como amigo.

—No, yo soy el afortunado —sonrió de lado, algo cohibido.

Los señores quedaron fascinados con ese joven de pocas y precisas palabras.

Mao salió nuevamente de la habitación, y con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a los señores.

—Puesto que Xiao Zhan será dado de alta hasta dentro de varias horas más ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? Deben estar hambrientos.

Los señores mostraron una cara de alivio, la verdad era que no había comido muy bien desde que se enteraron de la noticia, habían dedicado todas sus horas a buscar una manera de llegar al lado de su hijo.

—Pero Xiao Zhan se quedará solo… mejor me quedo con él —sugirió la señora.

—No estará solo, vayan a comer. Yo me quedaré con él mientras tanto —se ofreció Yibo.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo tomó del brazo con cariño.

—Sí —asintió fervientemente y les dedicó una leve sonrisa. Los dos terminaron aceptando, prometiendo no tardar mucho. Mao se los llevó, pero antes de eso le dedicó una mirada rápida a Yibo, éste lo entendió de inmediato, durante años ese fue su medio de comunicación y ya tenían ciertas claves.

Se apresuró a entrar al cuarto y encontró a Xiao Zhan bastante angustiado. Sí, Mao ya le había dado la mala noticia sobre la presión que estaba haciendo su agencia.

—Zhan Ge —se mortificó al verlo sentado en la cama, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su rostro escondido en sus rodillas.

Xiao Zhan pegó un brinco al escucharlo.

—Yibo… —se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas—… no te escuché entrar. De hecho, no te escuché salir —le dedicó una linda sonrisa a pesar de su tristeza.

El aludido no dijo nada, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado en el colchón. Soltó un pesado suspiro, tomó la nuca de Xiao Zhan y lo atrajo a su hombro. No hubo necesidad de palabras, el mayor al fin tenía un hombro sobre el cual llorar, tenía un par de brazos que lo rodeaban y lo reconfortaban, y lo mejor de todo era que tenía junto a él a un alma que lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

—No dejes que te obliguen a ir.

—Tengo que hacerlo —murmuró sobre su hombro, aún llorando. Su llanto era de rabia e impotencia.

—Tampoco iré.

Xiao Zhan se separó abruptamente de él y lo miró con asombro.

—¿Por qué no?

—No te voy a dejar solo.

Una expresión de enfado se instaló por largo rato en el rostro de Xiao Zhan.

—No lo voy a permitir ¿Eres estúpido? Estás nominado a varios premios de los que es un hecho que serás ganador.

—Sabes que no me interesa.

—De hecho no, no lo sabía. Yibo, estamos hablando de tu carrera.

—Te preocupas demasiado —lo miró seriamente—. Preocúpate más por tu salud.

Xiao Zhan se separó un poco de él y bajó la mirada. Tenía toda la razón. Yibo no tenía la intención de ser rudo con él, pero era difícil lograr convencerlo de algo, Xiao Zhan era bastante terco.

—Ya me estoy haciendo cargo de mi salud, lo prometo. Esto no volverá a ocurrir, ya se lo prometí a mis padres también. Ahora te lo prometo a ti.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Ya no pondrás en riesgo tu salud?

—Lo prometo.

Yibo hizo algo que Xiao Zhan jamás imaginó que haría: alzó el dedo meñique frente a él. Eso le provocó una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Tienes tres años?

—¿ _Pinky promise_?

Xiao Zhan soltó una risilla divertida antes de extender su meñique y engancharlo con el de Yibo.

— _Pinky promise_ —respondió con seguridad. Sus miradas se conectaron, sus manos no se separaron.

Estuvieron así durante varios segundos hasta que Xiao Zhan recordó algo.

—Mis padres te estaban buscando, querían conocerte.

—Ya nos presentamos —respondió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Eso altero los nervios de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y qué pasó?

Yibo seguía inexpresivo, lo hacía con toda la intención de molestarlo. Ocultó lo mejor que pudo sus emociones para no darle indicios de nada, pero ya le estaba costando aguantarse la risa.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina devastadora para los nervios de Xiao Zhan.

—Porque eres una persona valiosa en mi vida, me interesa que mis padres entiendan eso y te acepten —fue cruelmente sincero.

Ahora Yibo no supo qué decir, fue su turno de sufrir un pequeño ataque.

—Oh… wow.

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

—Y no estoy bromeando.

Las orejas de Yibo se pusieron tiernamente rojas.

—Bueno, ellos… —se rascó la mejilla, nervioso—. Son muy buenos, tienes padres muy buenos y cariñosos. Aunque en un principio pensé que tu padre estaba enojado conmigo.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Papá tiene cara de enojado, pero es una persona muy tranquila —sonrió ampliamente—. Te querían conocer desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Desde el asunto de los carteles? —se atrevió a tocar el tema.

Eso era un recuerdo amargo para ambos. Cuando la serie terminó de emitirse, una horda enloquecida de fans no supo separar la realidad de la ficción, y comenzaron a hacer protestas para que la sociedad aceptara la “Relación amorosa” entre Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo, hicieron marchas e incluso consiguieron la dirección de la casa de los padres de ambos y se pararon fuera de ellas, con carteles que decían:

_“Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan merecen expresar su amor mutuo con libertad ¡No a la homofobia!”_

Esos meses habían sido terribles para ambos, sus carreras como artistas corrieron un gran peligro, y sus familias estaban muy desconcertadas, se llegaron a preguntar si todo aquello era cierto. Inmediatamente los dos desmintieron aquello por todos los medios, y desde entonces tienen demasiado cuidado para que la gente no los vea muy cerca uno del otro.

Esa terrible experiencia fue muy vergonzosa, y Yibo no pudo evitar recordarla al mirar a los padres de Xiao Zhan por primera vez en persona. Lo primero que atravesó su mente fue: “¿Me odiarán por los rumores?” pues estaba consciente de que todo ese caos fue en parte su culpa, por haberse llevado tan bien con Xiao Zhan durante el rodaje, por ser tan travieso con él y haber abierto su corazón. Juró que jamás lo volvería a hacer con nadie, pues ya había visto las consecuencias que obtendría.

—No, no desde el asunto de los carteles —frunció el ceño—. Desde antes.

—¿En serio?

—Les hablé de ti en ese entonces. Estaba feliz después de ver que a pesar de que fueras seis años menor, no eras inmaduro ni insoportable como imaginé. Les dije que eso me hacía sentir un gran alivio.

—Oh, que adorable es Zhan Ge —hizo una mueca infantil.

Xiao Zhan entornó los ojos.

—Claro que en ese entonces aun no conocía lo infantil, desesperante e insoportable que eres.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Sólo soy así contigo.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué sólo conmigo? —rio.

—Porque Zhan Ge es privilegiado, es el elegido.

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca muy chistosa de desconcierto antes de que los dos soltaran risas—. Entonces… —dejó de reír—…¿le caíste bien a mis padres?

—También soy el elegido. El elegido de los padres de Xiao Zhan.

—Tonto —se echó a reír una vez más, el estómago empezó a dolerle.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Mao, entrando a la habitación seguido por los padres de Xiao Zhan.

—Pregúntale a Yibo —se limpió un par de lagrimillas causadas por la risa.

El aludido iba a decir otra broma, pero entonces vio a los papás de él y se cohibió bastante. Hizo a un lado su faceta infantil y se comportó a la altura.

Con una sonrisa muy alegre, la madre de Xiao Zhan le entregó un paquete a Yibo.

—Como pasaste toda la noche aquí, supusimos que no habías desayunado aún. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Yibo recibió el paquete con una gran expresión de asombro. Todo su rostro decía: “¡Wow! ¿¡En serio, para mí!?”

—Muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse —hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los dos.

Mao veía todo con una sonrisilla en sus labios, más aún al notar el brillo en los ojos de Xiao Zhan, quien no ocultaba su gran felicidad al ver que sus padres y Yibo se llevaban tan bien, lo confirmó con ese simple hecho, pues sus papás no hacían eso por cualquiera.

—¿Y yo qué? —juntó ambas cejas y frunció los labios en un tierno gesto de puchero. Su madre soltó una risita melodiosa antes de caminar hacia él y besar su cabeza.

—Cariño, quisimos traerte algo, pero no nos lo permitieron. Dijeron que en un momento traerían tu desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —sonrió. De repente se le había abierto el apetito.

—Que niño tan dramático —su padre rodó los ojos y se sentó en un sillón cercano a la cama.

Yibo observó todo con atención, no podía despegar la mirada de la escena, pues veía tanto de Xiao Zhan en sus padres ¡Él era una combinación perfecta de ambos! Muy diferente a él, pues sólo se parecía a su madre. Sintió algo de nostalgia y un poco de envidia al ver a la familia de su amigo.

Segundos después llegó una mujer de la cafetería a entregar el desayuno de Xiao Zhan. Dejó la gran bandeja sobre la mesa desplegable que tenía la cama para el paciente y ayudó a Zhan Zhan a mover la cama hasta que quedara cómoda para comer.

—Yibo, ven —señaló un espacio libre junto a él en la cama. Los colores subieron intensamente al rostro de Yibo, ¡¿Por qué le hacía esa señal?! Justo en frente de sus padres, qué descaro.

Pero luego vio que acomodaba la mesa para que los dos pudieran comer más cómodamente. Pero aun así, Yibo miró a los padres de Xiao Zhan sentados en el sillón, charlando amenamente con Mao ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien?

—Yibo.

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos y asintió no muy seguro.

Se sentó en la orilla del colchón, respetando bastante el espacio personal de Xiao Zhan, pero entonces éste pasó el brazo por su cadera y lo arrastró hacia él.

—Te vas a caer si te sientas sólo en la orilla —le sonrió—. Anda, come —destapó su bandeja de comida y se maravilló—. Wow ¿No se supone que la comida de hospital es pésima?

Todos miraron la bandeja y se asombraron igual. Era un desayuno bastante pesado: Panqueques cubiertos de miel y mantequilla, un tazón lleno de diferentes frutas picadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una gelatina de limón, sí, nunca podían faltar las gelatinas en el menú del hospital.

—Oye, eso se ve muy bueno —a Yibo se le hizo agua la boca, entonces abrió su paquete de comida y se alegró bastante—. ¡También son panqueques! —exclamó con singular alegría.

La madre de Xiao Zhan soltó una risita al escucharlo, eso provocó un sonrojo en Wang Yibo, el pobre por un momento había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí. Xiao Zhan tenía ese poder sobre él: hacer que todo el mundo a su alrededor pasase a segundo plano cuando él estaba cerca.

Los dos parecían un par de niños traviesos desayunando en la cama. A pesar de todo, Yibo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, no se sentía con la confianza de subirse por completo, por respeto a Xiao Zhan y a su familia.

—Esto está buenísimo —murmuró Xiao Zhan, comiendo con mucha alegría su desayuno.

—Parece que no has comido en meses —se asombró al ver todo lo que le cabía en la boca. Los ojos de Yibo se agrandaron bastante—. Wow —lo molestó.

—Cadlladte —le pegó con el codo.

—Hey —le regresó el golpe, no pasó mucho antes de que comenzaran una habitual pelea de codazos y ligeros puñetazos.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejó de pronto Xiao Zhan.

—Que llorón —rio, pero se calló abruptamente y palideció al ver sangre en las sábanas—. ¿Qué demon…?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír mientras se quejaba y tomaba su mano con la otra.

—Se salió el catéter —señaló la aguja que estaba sobre las sábanas—. ¡Ah! Dolió mucho —a pesar de eso siguió riendo.

Yibo se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Los demás lo notaron, la madre de Xiao Zhan de inmediato se acercó a ver qué sucedía, pero no se alarmó mucho. Iba a salir en búsqueda de algún enfermero, pero entonces entró Yibo acompañado de una enfermera, el pobre tenía una expresión en verdad mortificada.

—Se le salió esa cosa —explicó Yibo, parándose a un lado de la enfermera que ya lo revisaba. Él estaba de brazos cruzados, recargando su peso en un pie y luego en el otro, se veía ansioso—. ¿Estará bien?

La enfermera rio por su nerviosismo mientras Xiao Zhan lo veía con cara de “No seas idiota” y reía.

—Justo me dirigía hacia acá para quitarle el catéter —sonrió hacia Yibo—. Sólo me ahorró el trabajo.

—Oh, ya veo —se avergonzó al notar que se había preocupado por nada, notó que ni siquiera su madre se angustió, pues en verdad no era nada grave. Se sintió tan tonto.

La enfermera se fue y cada quién volvió a sus asuntos. Incluso Xiao Zhan siguió desayunando después de que le pusieran un curita, pero Yibo seguía asustado.

—¿Te da miedo la sangre? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con curiosidad.

—No —Yibo no sabía cómo decirle que no le daba miedo la sangre, pero que al ver SU sangre fuera de su cuerpo… Dios, entró en pánico.

—No terminaste de desayunar, ven, siéntate —palmeó el sitio que había estado usando Yibo momentos atrás.

El aludido seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, miró hacia atrás, hacia los padres de Xiao Zhan.

—Que vengas —insistió el mayor, palmeando más fuerte el colchón.

Un poco cohibido (extraño en él), volvió a sentarse junto a Xiao Zhan.

—Yibo, a ellos no les molesta que seamos cercanos —susurró muy bajito—. Así que ya no te preocupes por eso ¿Si? —sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Yibo sintió un alivio repentino, fue entonces que se animó a sentarse un poco más cerca de su Ge Ge.

—Que asco, hay sangre en tu plato —murmuró Yibo.

—Oh… es verdad.

Y es que cuando se arrancó la intravenosa por accidente, un pequeño chorro a presión salió volando.

—Dame fruta —tomó el tazón y le quitó varios trozos de melón.

—Sólo el melón, no toques lo demás.

—¿No te gusta?

—Lo odio.

—Excelente —se comió todos los trocitos que había.

Después de un rato, Xiao Zhan se echó hacia atrás, acostado después de haber comido tanto, sentía que estallaría.

—Te faltó la gelatina.

—Cómetela.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, Yibo tomó el postre y se lo terminó de inmediato.

—Sí que eres un pozo sin fondo —lo miró con su típica expresión de fingido desagrado.

—Sigo en crecimiento —satisfecho, se tumbó a su lado, pero permaneciendo en la orilla y con los pies fuera de la cama.

—¡Ja!

Estaban bromeando y en su estado de ánimo tan característico, hasta que los otros tres adultos detuvieron su charla. Enseguida se escuchó la voz alterada de la madre de Xiao Zhan.

—No, de ninguna manera irá a ese evento —se paró del sillón y fue hacia su hijo, lo miró con mucha tristeza—. No vas a ir a esa premiación ¿Verdad?

Muy pronto Mao y su padre se unieron.

—¿Se los dijiste? —miró a su guardaespaldas con enfado—. No era tu deber.

—Sé que no me concierne hacer eso, pero tus padres se preocupan por ti, y yo también. Sólo soy tu guardaespaldas, estoy muy consciente de eso, pero… —no sabía si era prudente decirlo—…te considero mi amigo ¿De acuerdo? Y tampoco voy a permitir que te sigas sobre esforzando, menos después de esto.

Xiao Zhan no podía mirarlo más con enojo, tenía razón.

—Oh Mao —suspiró pesadamente y bajó la cabeza—. Yo también te considero mi amigo —sonrió con tristeza—, pero esto es mi deber.

—No vayas —pidió ahora Yibo.

—No irás, hijo, no lo permitiremos —intervino por primera vez su padre, tajante y severo.

—¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para esta intervención? —miró a cada uno.

Y como si así fuera, Yibo aprovechó el momento para soltar lo que traía entre manos desde hace algún tiempo.

—Tengo algo que decir —dijo de pronto el menor, mirando uno a uno, pero largamente a su Ge Ge—. Quizás me estoy entrometiendo de más, pero hablé con mi abogada desde hace algún tiempo, le platiqué tu caso y está completamente de acuerdo en llevar tu caso.

—¿Mi caso? ¿Qué caso? —rio con enfado, empezó a molestarse. Parecía que ahora todo mundo tenía derecho a opinar y manejar su vida. Sentía que poco a poco perdía el control.

—No te hagas el desentendido —fue directo—. Necesitas terminar con ese contrato. La agencia en donde estás no te valoran, sólo te ponen en riesgo.

Los otros tres asintieron en mudo acuerdo respecto a eso último que dijo.

—Ella está dispuesta a representarte, dice que puede ganar tu caso en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas, serías libre.

Una pequeña esperanza brilló para Xiao Zhan.

—Pero no hará nada sin tu aprobación —continuó—. Si estás de acuerdo, sólo tendría que hacer una llamada para dar inicio a esto —sacó su móvil, listo para hacerlo.

—Espera… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle—… déjame pensarlo un poco.

—¡¿Pensar qué?! —se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Hijo ¿Pensar qué? —acarició su mejilla con amor maternal.

—Podría correr el riesgo de perder mi carrera.

—Tu carrera como artista, sí, pero tienes una carrera profesional bien forjada —intervino su padre, serio—. No te quedarías sin nada.

La expresión de Xiao Zhan fue desoladora. Yibo se asombró, jamás había visto esa expresión en él.

—No quiero volver a ser empleado en una empresa de marketing, no lo quiero. Sería lo peor para mí —expresó con un profundo sentimiento. Miraba a sus padres con unos ojos llenos de impotencia.

—Zhan Ge, no creo que pierdan el caso —se animó a intervenir en esa pequeña discusión que repentinamente se había convertido en una familiar—. Pero, si en el peor de los casos llega a ser así, recuerda que tienes tu estudio.

—Sí, pero apenas está iniciando. Si perdemos este caso ninguna agencia querrá contratarme, mi estudio no funcionaría porque no tendría los contactos necesarios para poder crecer —se llevó una mano a la sien, cada vez más adolorido.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo Yibo—. Abandonarlo todo, o luchar. ¿Qué eliges?

—No puedo darme el lujo de perderlo todo. Y si lucho, puedo perderlo.

—Pero si sigues así es igual a abandonarlo todo, terminarás acabando con lo poco que te queda de salud y definitivamente no podrás hacer nada —fue muy severo con su Ge Ge.

—¿Y si pierdo todo? —tuvo miedo.

—No lo veas así —su padre se acercó más a él y lo miró profundamente—. Hijo, quizás esto sea una señal para que dejes este mundo del espectáculo y te centres en hacer tu vida personal.

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca terrible, estaba muy disgustado.

—No de nuevo con ese tema, ya lo habíamos hablado —miró de reojo a Yibo y a Mao. No quería tocar esos temas tan personales con amigos presentes.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación.

—Yibo, ¿tu abogada está segura de ganar este caso?

—Ya lo estudió, dice que es muy probable.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Eso es mejor que nada. Llámala y dile que acepto —dijo con determinación—. Voy a luchar.

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron.

—Si este caso resulta exitoso, continuaré mi carrera artística —miró seriamente a sus padres—. Pero en dado caso que no sea así, intentaré hacer lo que ustedes quieren.

Sus padres se llenaron de alivio.

—Cariño, aunque ganes el caso, deberías intentar hacer tu vida personal. Aprovecha que aún eres joven —acarició su cabello con mucho amor.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco y asintió un par de veces, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios algo apretados. Yibo pudo percibir cómo su manzana de adán subía y bajaba, demostrando la fuerza con la que contenía sus ganas de llorar, Xiao Zhan se veía lleno de impotencia en ese momento.

Yibo quería acercarse más a él y darle su apoyo, pero no encontró la manera. Decidió que por el momento lo mejor sería salir y hacer la llamada. Era hora de comenzar con esto. Xiao Zhan iba a luchar, y Wang Yibo iba a estar con él en cada momento.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_12/01/2020_ **


	10. Hogar dulce hogar

Salió con entusiasmo de la habitación para hacer la llamada. Al fin podría ayudar a Zhan Zhan con algo, se sentía bastante feliz. Sin embargo, la abogada habló seriamente con él, aceptó el caso, pero le explicó ciertos deberes que Xiao Zhan tenía que cumplir.

Cuando terminó la llamada, regresó emocionado a la habitación para hablarlo con todos, entró sin siquiera tocar.

—¡Ahhh! —se cubrió con la bata y se sentó de golpe en la cama—. ¡Yibo! Toca antes de entrar —exclamó con suma vergüenza. El menor jamás lo había visto tan sonrojado.

—¡Joven Xiao! No se mueva, pude haberlo lastimado —replicó la enfermera aún con jeringa en mano.

—¡Sal de aquí! —casi le gritó a Yibo, estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Lo siento —dijo simplemente antes de darse media vuelta y salir de ahí. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo y se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón estaba desbocado—. Dios… —se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba sonriendo con un nerviosismo extraño. Estaba feliz, avergonzado, pero se sentía bastante afortunado al haber podido ver esa bella creación.

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, molestaría a Xiao Zhan con eso: le había visto las nalgas.

La familia había salido unos momentos de la habitación para que pudieran inyectar a Xiao Zhan sin espectadores, así que no tardaron en volver. Yibo aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar también, al hacerlo, buscó desesperadamente la mirada de él, pero éste lo esquivó en todo momento, seguía avergonzado. Eso sólo logró enternecer a Yibo.

—Hablé con la abogada —dijo Yibo, logrando que todos pusieran su total atención en él—. Está de acuerdo en llevar tu caso, hablará contigo más tarde para agendar una cita.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una ligera expresión de angustia. Por el contrario, sus padres estaban aliviados de que al fin se tomaran cartas en el asunto.

—Ella me dijo otra cosa, y te la explicará más tarde cuando te llame —suspiró, eso no le gustaba del todo a él, y sabía que a los señores Xiao tampoco les gustaría mucho—. Tienes que asistir a la premiación de mañana, ambos tenemos que hacerlo. Dice que es lo mejor para nuestra imagen ante los demás, es importante conservar una buena impresión profesional.

Los padres no replicaron, entendían, pero seguían preocupados por el estado de salud de su hijo.

—Bien, lo haré.

—Hijo —su madre fue a su lado y tomó su mano—. ¿Estás seguro de ir? ¿Crees soportarlo?

Xiao Zhan sonrió de una forma muy hermosa y besó la mano de su madre. Fue un gesto tan lindo que Yibo se conmovió hasta el alma.

—Madre, estoy mucho mejor. No tomaré riesgos ¿si? Además, estaré sentado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Oh sí, de eso se aseguraría Wang Yibo. Tenía un muy buen contacto dentro de los organizadores del evento, y sabía que a cambio de un pequeño favor lograría que no pusieran a Xiao Zhan en ninguna dinámica ni presentación.

La señora Xiao suspiró y asintió antes de abrazarlo, rodeándole la cabeza con sus brazos, fue un gesto muy tierno y adorable.

—Oh mamá… no te preocupes tanto —rio y correspondió—. Me estás asfixiando.

—Lo siento —también rio y lo dejó respirar—. Sólo procura no exigirte de más ¿Entendido?

Xiao Zhan le guiñó un ojo con una preciosa sonrisa muy a su estilo.

Yibo observaba todo en silencio, sin poder contener una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia al ver esas escenas, pues lo hicieron recordar a su madre. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

El que se dio cuenta de todo eso fue Mao, quien observaba desde lejos. Él conocía muy bien a Wang Yibo y había logrado conocer bastante bien a Xiao Zhan en el tiempo que llevaba siendo su guardaespaldas. Mao era un hombre bastante observador, y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que otros no. Miró disimuladamente a su derecha y vio al señor Xiao, este miraba directamente hacía Wang Yibo.

Mao sonrió, el padre de Zhan Zhan ya había notado lo mismo que él descubrió meses atrás. Tal parecía que no era la única persona perspicaz y observadora en esa habitación.

—Hay otra cosa —continuó Yibo—. Tienes que renunciar a tu agencia mañana mismo, al terminar el evento.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Lo antes posible.

—Pero tengo muchos proyectos que están a medias y otros por comenzar, tengo varias series por grabar y… —fue interrumpido por una mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo.

—La abogada me dijo que no te preocuparas ahora por eso, todo tiene solución. Pero es necesario que renuncies mañana.

—Bien —apretó las sábanas en sus puños.

El ambiente entristeció un poco a partir de ese momento, la preocupación de Xiao Zhan se sentía en el aire y eso contagiaba a los demás. Fue así hasta que Yibo se animó a hacer algo. Era arriesgado, pues la familia Xiao estaba a sólo unos metros, y él aún no se sentía en la confianza de ser él mismo en frente de ellos, pues… ¿Y si terminaban opinando que no era una buena amistad para su hijo?

Aun así se arriesgó.

Caminó a un lado de la cama y golpeó a Xiao Zhan en el brazo.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? —masculló Zhan Zhan y lo miró con fastidio. Muy pronto los dos fueron el centro de atención.

—¿Yo voy a empezar? —dijo con sorna al ver que le devolvía el golpe.

Sí, ambos empezaron ese juego amistoso de golpes hasta que Yibo recibió uno fuerte de su Ge Ge.

—¡Ese dolió! —se quejó, sobándose el brazo.

—¿Para qué empezabas? —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Por un momento Yibo se planteó la posibilidad de que en verdad estuviese molesto, pero la descartó cuando Xiao Zhan le sonrió. Se había animado un poco con esa pelea. Sus padres lo notaron y prefirieron no intervenir. Estaban algo asombrados al ver que su hijo le tuviera tanta confianza a ese joven como para llevarse así con él.

—Wow —dijo de pronto Yibo al escuchar todos los mensajes que llegaron al celular de Xiao Zhan—. Estás muy solicitado.

—¿Me lo puedes pasar? —señaló el celular sobre la mesita de noche. Yibo lo tomó y se lo dio, intentando ver de quién se trataba, pero fue imposible distinguir algo más que: “Lu”.

Notó que al leer esos mensajes, se formó una gran sonrisa en él. Eso sólo logró que su curiosidad aumentara exponencialmente, y su ansiedad también, vaya que sí.

Momentos después llegaron por fin a dar de alta a Xiao Zhan. El pobre se moría por irse de ahí.

—Cariño ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se acercó su madre.

—¿A cambiarme? —se sonrojó y rio—. Claro que no, mamá —tomó la bolsa con su ropa que tenía sobre el regazo y se puso de pie con suma facilidad, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué ocurre Zhan Zhan? —se preocupó al ver que se quejaba. Incluso Yibo había acortado la distancia entre ambos, listo para sostenerlo por si se caía o algo. Sin embargo, no lo tocó, sólo acercó su cuerpo al de él por precaución.

—Nada —se alejó de Yibo y corrió al baño, cojeando un poco por el dolor en su nalga.

La señora Xiao soltó una risita divertida.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Yibo, preocupado y sin entender nada.

—Las inyecciones de vitaminas duelen por varios días—volvió a reír, con eso le dijo todo a Yibo. El aludido al fin entendió y casi se palmea la cara al comprender. ¡Pues claro que iba a estar adolorido!

Una vez vestido y listo para salir, se despidió de Yibo.

—¿Dónde se están quedando Wen Pei y tú?

—En un hotel no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿No prefieren pasar estos días en mi casa? El departamento es amplio —ofreció con sincera amabilidad.

Yibo se asombró.

—Oh… no, no es necesario —le dio vergüenza aceptar, pues también estarían ahí sus padres. No quería ser una molestia.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —asintió y le sonrió—. De todas formas: gracias.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que volaste desde Shanghái sólo por la noticia que viste —lo miró con sincero agradecimiento.

Yibo lo restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿Quieres que pase por ti para ir al evento?

—No es conveniente que nos vean juntos, recuérdalo —lo regañó.

Yibo sólo frunció el ceño y la boca, odiaba no poder tener una amistad normal con él por culpa de lo que la gente pensaba, decía e inventaba.

—Pero nos podemos ver en el evento —le sonrió.

—Bien.

—Wang Yibo —se acercó la madre de Xiao Zhan—. ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

El aludido se quedó enajenado unos segundos, mirando lo mucho que se parecía la sonrisa de la señora Xiao a la de su Ge Ge.

—Muchas gracias —reaccionó después de unos momentos, notó que Xiao Zhan también lo miraba, esperando una respuesta afirmativa—. Pero tengo que ir al hotel y terminar unos pendientes.

Xiao Zhan recordó entonces que el pobre había estado cuidándolo desde un día anterior, sin parar. Además, al día siguiente tenían un evento muy importante y Yibo había dejado todo en manos de su agente, quien seguramente seguía buscando la manera de traer hasta Beijing todas las cosas que necesitaría para el evento.

—Deja que Mao te acompañe, no quiero que vayas solo —pidió Xiao Zhan.

—No es necesario.

—Sí lo es —le acomodó el cubre bocas que traía semi-puesto—. No dejes que te reconozcan al salir del hospital —estaba preocupado.

—Tendré cuidado —sonrió bajo el cubre bocas.

—Déjamelo a mí —el alto y fuerte Mao se paró junto a Yibo—. Lo dejaré sano y salvo en su hotel —sonrió de lado. Le divertía un poco ese asunto, era como cuidar a un par de niños, a pesar de que no era mucho mayor que Xiao Zhan.

—Entonces… hasta mañana —dijo Yibo, indeciso y sin querer separarse de él. Fue demasiado evidente para todos.

Xiao Zhan miró discretamente a su alrededor, seguían dentro del hospital y en esa salida no había gente que los viera. Una vez asegurado el perímetro, le dio un corto y masculino abrazo a su Di Di, palmeó su espalda y le susurró al oído:

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

—Sí —respondió discretamente.

Se despidieron, prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Afortunadamente el evento de la premiación se llevaría a cabo en Beijing, ciudad donde Xiao Zhan residía. El gran inconveniente era para Yibo, quien había volado hasta la ciudad sin haber cargado con todas las cosas que necesitaría para la premiación: ropa, accesorios, zapatos, todo. Sin mencionar que Wen Pei tuvo que solucionar el asunto de la reconfirmación de asistencia al evento, pues había cancelado su invitación debido a lo que le sucedió a Xiao Zhan.

Se hizo un lío grande en Weibo, donde no dejaban de salir comentarios y publicaciones al respecto.

**> >><<< **

Llegó a su departamento al medio día y les mostró el lugar a sus padres, era la primera vez que ellos estaban ahí y eso lo ponía muy feliz. Ellos quedaron maravillados con el lugar, sorprendidos por el buen gusto de su hijo.

Esa tarde su madre se puso a cocinar, felicitando a su hijo por tener una cocina limpia y bien organizada, con alimentos nutritivos y poca chatarra.

El resto del día fue exclusivamente para consentir a Xiao Zhan, incluso su padre participó en ello, ayudándole a su esposa en la cocina y no dejando que su hijo hiciera nada.

—Oigan, no estoy inválido, puedo ayudar —se asomó a la cocina para ver qué hacían.

Su madre estaba en la estufa mientras su padre picaba vegetales.

—No, vete a descansar.

—Papá, estás cortando mal la zanahoria.

—Oh —se dio cuenta de ello, pero se encogió de hombros—. Va a saber igual de bien, así que despreocúpate y vete —lo corrió de ahí.

Riendo, Xiao Zhan fue a tumbarse en el sillón más amplio de su sala. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Nut, su gata, se echara sobre su vientre. Ella amaba hacer eso todo el tiempo.

Los señores Xiao aprovecharon esa oportunidad a solas para hablar sobre las circunstancias. Estaban preocupados por su retoño.

Esa tarde comieron en familia, como no lo hacían desde hace meses. Xiao Zhan estaba tan contento que se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Amaba tener a sus padres ahí.

—Me voy a enfermar más seguido —bromeó antes de empezar a comer.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —lo regañó su padre con gesto en verdad molesto.

—Lo siento —esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa—. Es sólo que estoy feliz de que estén aquí —admitió.

—Sólo es cuestión de que organicemos mejor nuestros itinerarios para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Xiao Zhan asintió. Así sería de ahora en adelante, no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo antes de volver a ver a sus padres.

Cuando la noche llegó, Xiao Zhan se encontró en un gran dilema: tomar o no tomar el medicamento para dormir.

Tenía miedo de tomarlo y que fuera tan fuerte que no pudiera despertar en la mañana. No podía tomarse el lujo de levantarse muy tarde. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a ese medicamento.

Indeciso, decidió tumbarse en su cama un rato y meditarlo. Entonces recordó que Yibo no le mandó ningún mensaje al llegar a su hotel.

Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono para reclamarle, pero se distrajo un momento con las tendencias del día en Weibo.

—Oh por Dios —se le fue la sangre hasta los pies cuando leyó los primeros puestos:

_“1) Xiao Zhan es internado de emergencia en el hospital, especulan que tiene una enfermedad grave.”_

Rodó los ojos al ver esa nota tan exagerada, sólo tenía anemia, estúpidos.

_“2) Wang Yibo voló hasta Beijing tras enterarse que Xiao Zhan estaba hospitalizado. Las cámaras lo captaron en el aeropuerto y en las calles de la ciudad junto con su manager. Se portó hostil con cualquiera que se le acercara.”_

_“3) Wang Yibo es captado entrando al hospital donde estaba Xiao Zhan. Se le vio salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente, con la misma ropa. Se cree que cuidó de él toda la noche.”_

_“4) ¿Amistad íntima entre Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan? Parece que se quedó impregnado algo de Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian en ellos.”_

El corazón alocado de Xiao Zhan casi se le sale al ver ese último tema. ¡Estaban insinuando cosas muy peligrosas! Lo peor de todo es que estaban perjudicando también a Yibo. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Los primeros cuatro lugares del top de Weibo eran exclusivamente para ellos dos. Eso era muy malo, en especial considerando que estaban en la víspera del evento donde se encontrarían con gente muy importante e influyente.

Desesperado, se pasó una mano por los cabellos, casi estirándolos por la ansiedad. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su propia habitación, hasta que se cansó y se recostó en su cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan angustiado que le mandó capturas de pantalla a Yibo.

—¿Ya viste esto? —le escribió y le mandó las fotos.

—Sí. No les hagas caso.

—Te están metiendo en chismes graves.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Duerme, ya es tarde.

—No puedo, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

En ese momento Yibo dejó de estar en línea. Xiao Zhan suspiró y pensó que quizás ya se habría dormido, pero en ese momento entró una llamada a su celular, era él. De inmediato contestó y escuchó la voz de Yibo.

—Ya-duér-me-te.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risilla.

—No puedo.

—¿Tomaste la medicación?

—No.

—Pues tómala, tonto.

—¿Y si es muy fuerte?

—Lo averiguaremos.

—No puedo quedarme dormido mañana.

—Tenemos que estar en la alfombra roja hasta las cinco.

—Aun así… tengo algo de miedo.

—Hagamos esto: toma el medicamento, descansa, y yo llego mañana temprano por ti, si no estás despierto para antes del medio día, te sacaré a patadas de la cama.

—Trato hecho. Pero no son necesarias las patadas, a menos que sean esas _patadas_ que das por la noche —se echó a reír al no obtener respuesta de él.

—Idiota —dijo, riendo un poco también—. No olvides mandarme tu dirección.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, Yibo sentía la tensión de Zhan Zhan a pesar de la distancia.

—Ya no te preocupes más por esto.

—No puedo no preocuparme. Yibo, esto es muy serio. Están haciendo insinuaciones peligrosas sobre nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero ya nada podemos hacer más que enfrentarlo mañana ¿De acuerdo? Intenta descansar.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo haré.

—¿Tomarás el medicamento?

—Sí —respondió a regañadientes.

—Te sentirás mejor, ya verás —lo animó un poco—. Ya duérmete.

—Tú también.

—Bye, bye.

—Bye.

Colgaron.

Xiao Zhan tomó su medicina y cayó rendido al sueño en cuestión de minutos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a ello? No tenía idea.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Gracias también a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de votar en cada capítulo en Wattpad a pesar de que ya habían leído los capítulos en Facebook, eso me pareció adorable._ **

**_Espero les haya gustado la actualización. Recuerden que los viernes, sábados y domingos hay actualizaciones diarias._ **

**_17/01/2020_ **

****


	11. ¡Despierta Ge Ge!

Al día siguiente Yibo llegó temprano a casa de su Ge Ge, siguió la dirección que le mandó y llegó a un departamento ubicado en un barrio muy hermoso y exclusivo, en realidad parecía una casa, pues tenía el tamaño de una. Cuando se acercó más y cruzó el pequeño jardín delantero, descubrió con gran sorpresa que era un departamento dúplex. Todo eso era de Xiao Zhan. Definitivamente no parecía sólo un departamento.

Llegó a la puerta y se quedó ahí parado durante unos momentos, nervioso, y mirando a su alrededor. Estaba conociendo el entorno en el que habitaba su amigo.

Cuando al fin se decidió a tocar, fue la madre de Xiao Zhan quien le abrió la puerta y lo recibió.

—Lamento molestar —saludó y se inclinó educadamente ante ella.

—No eres ninguna molestia —sonrió y correspondió el saludo—. Por favor, entra.

—¿Xiao Zhan ya despertó?

—Aún no, pero no he querido cortar su descanso.

Yibo asintió, sí, era lo mejor.

—Ven, desayuna con nosotros mientras esperamos a Zhan Zhan —se tomó la confianza de enrollar su brazo alrededor del de Yibo para llevarlo a la mesa.

Sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado, Yibo siguió a la señora y se sentó a la mesa junto con el padre de Xiao Zhan, quien leía el periódico y bebía café tranquilamente. El señor lo saludó con un gesto y una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir leyendo. Lo primero que pensó Yibo fue que sí parecía un señor muy serio y gruñón. Era como ver a Xiao Zhan, pero mucho mayor y con apariencia de ser malhumorado.

Trató de no verse tan tenso sentado junto a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó amablemente la señora Xiao, pero Yibo estaba bastante perdido mirando todo a su alrededor, el lugar era muy bonito, entraba luz por todas partes, las paredes claras hacían ver el lugar más amplio todavía—. ¿Yibo?

—Oh. Sí, sí. Lo siento —se avergonzó un poco.

Sin apartar la vista del periódico, el padre de Xiao Zhan soltó una ligera risa antes de beber de su café. Eso sólo logró crisparle más los nervios a Yibo ¿Qué estaría pensando el señor?

El tiempo se le pasó tan lento, que deseó que Xiao Zhan despertara ya. No era que le incomodaran los padres de su amigo, sino que él siempre había sido reservado y tímido con gente que apenas conocía, y estar sentado con ellos le ponía los nervios de punta. No quería causarles una mala impresión, así que mejor evitaba hablar para no terminar diciendo algo inapropiado.

Afortunadamente la señora Xiao salió al rescate y le preguntó el motivo de su visita tan temprano. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Yibo de continuar una conversación que no supo cómo iniciar.

Charlaron hasta que llegó el mediodía, la hora del acuerdo.

Los señores le indicaron dónde estaba el dormitorio de su hijo y lo dejaron aventurarse a ese departamento nuevo para él.

Mientras Yibo subía las escaleras y caminaba por los pasillos, iba pensando en lo bonito que era el lugar. Era un departamento cálido, pero elegante y sofisticado. Muy propio de Xiao Zhan.

Llegó a su alcoba y tocó la puerta ligeramente con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Zhan Ge? —preguntó en voz baja, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió un poco la puerta—. Voy a entrar —advirtió.

Terminó de abrirla y entró, pero apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, sintió cómo un aroma muy conocido invadió sus sentidos. Era el olor natural de Xiao Zhan, pero bastante concentrado. Era… muy agradable.

Se perdió unos segundos, respirando esa fragancia tan envolvente.

Entonces miró la habitación y contuvo las ganas de reír al ver un pequeño desorden alrededor. Había ropa en el piso, ropa sobre la silla del escritorio, vasos medio vacíos de agua en varias partes y juguetes para gato por doquier. Sí, casi era un desastre.

No tenía idea de que Xiao Zhan fuera así, pero le agradó conocer esa característica de su entorno.

Observó la cama y de nuevo quiso reír. Estaba cubierto con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, así que no distinguía cómo estaba acostado.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró bajito, parado junto a la cama.

El aludido ni se inmutó. Fue hasta que Yibo tocó esa masa amorfa bajo las colchas que Xiao Zhan se movió, renegando y retorciéndose como oruga envuelta en su seda. Pero al moverse, uno de sus pies quedó expuesto.

—Ge Ge, es hora de levantarse —insistió, ahora con la voz más alta.

—Mhn…

—¡Zhan Ge! —pensó en la posibilidad de subirse a la cama y echarse sobre él para aplastarlo, pero se contuvo con creces.

—Mh…

—No me dejas otra opción —extendió su mano y pasó un dedo por la planta de su pie descubierto. Eso bastó para que se retorciera y metiera su pie de nuevo bajo las sábanas, murmuró unas palabras no entendibles y se envolvió más—. Zhan Zhan —rio—. Ya levántate, hey, tonto. ¡Arriba! —levantó la manta, buscando su pie de nuevo, pero una patita con garras le dio un zarpazo—. ¡Oah! —se espantó, dio un brinco hacia atrás—. ¿Pero qué demonios…? —volvió a asomarse bajo las sábanas y vio a la preciosa gata de Xiao Zhan. Esta lo miraba amenazadoramente—. Hey, que linda, ven —le extendió la mano y comenzó a hacer un ruido de “Pspspspsps”, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un zarpazo más.

Rasguñado y adolorido, Yibo le hizo una fea mueca y volvió a acomodar las sábanas como estaban. Enseguida vio que la gatita seguía removiéndose, buscando la mano de Yibo. Ella sólo quería jugar.

—Ge Ge —suspiró y se sentó en el colchón, casi aplastándolo—. ¿Quieres que te levante a patadas? —murmuró.

—Sí.

Yibo se sobresaltó una vez más ¿Sí estaba despierto?

—A _patadas,_ sí —su voz salía grave y amortiguada por las sábanas.

—¡Hey! Si estás despierto —acostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre esa masa amorfa. Notó que estaba hecho bolita.

—Uhm… esas no son _patadas_ —se quejó con voz pastosa al sentir el poco peso de Yibo sobre él.

—Idiota —suspiró y le cumplió su capricho, rodeó esa bola con sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente—. ¿Contento? ¿Te vas a levantar ya, inútil?

Xiao Zhan rio. Su risa vibró de una forma muy agradable, Yibo se acurrucó más hacia él y apoyó la cabeza sobre un punto incierto, pero cómodo.

—Bo Di.

—¿Mh?

—Creo que tienes tu cabeza sobre mi trasero, quítate.

—¡Ahh! —espantado, se levantó de un salto de la cama.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y asomó sólo su cabeza.

—Wow _¡Nice hair!_ —canturreó Yibo con toda la intención de molestarlo por su peinado matutino.

—No te burles —tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó, su voz se quebró al final y eso sólo hizo reír más a Yibo—. Me voy despertando ¿Qué esperabas? —se talló los ojos y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. Pero se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza, acomodándose para dormir más.

—¡Ya levántate! —le pegó con el cojín varias veces, usando su fuerza.

—Sólo cinco minutos más.

—Ya es medio día ¡Arriba! —tomó las sábanas y se las arrancó de un tirón.

Pero Xiao Zhan sólo se encogió más en su sitio y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Yibo se llenó de una inmensa ternura al verlo echo bolita, abrazando su almohada y con su gata acurrucada junto a él. Era la primera vez que lo veía durmiendo con ese tipo de pijama, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues sólo traía una camiseta interior y sus bóxers.

—Hola Nut —saludó a la gata, era la primera vez que la veía en persona, pero ya la había visto en fotos y sabía su nombre.

A pesar del rasguño anterior, se animó a extender la mano hacia su cabecita. Ella dejó que la acariciara y en respuesta incluso le ronroneó.

Xiao Zhan entonces abrió sólo un ojo y los observó.

—¿No te ha mordido? —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Estaba impactado por el hecho de que no fuera agresiva con él ¡Incluso le estaba ronroneando!

—Me rasguñó cuando te hice cosquillas en el pie —mostró su mano herida.

—Oh… —vio la herida y después miró feo a su gata—. Lo siento por eso.

—No, está bien. Sólo quería jugar ¿No es así? —hizo una voz chistosita sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Ya te aceptó —se pasó una mano por los cabellos desordenados, intentando no verse tan mal—. Ella no deja que nadie la acaricie.

—Soy afortunado entonces —con más confianza intentó cargarla, pero Nut se enojó, lo rasguñó y salió corriendo del cuarto.

—No tientes tu suerte.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —se miró el nuevo rasguño—. ¡Hey! No te vuelvas a dormir —lo jaló del brazo al ver que se volvía a acurrucar en la cama, no le importó no tener cobija con la cual taparse.

—Un rato más, sólo un poco.

—Zhan Ge —suspiró—. Ya es tarde, además, tienes que comer.

—Mnh…

Yibo no dijo nada más, fue al pie de la cama y tomó los tobillos de Xiao Zhan para sacarlo de ahí. Lo logró muy fácilmente.

—¡Yibo! —se enojó.

—Te dije que te levantaras —lo tomó ahora del brazo y lo obligó a pararse. Así consiguió su objetivo, pero cuando lo soltó, Xiao Zhan se volvió a sentar en el colchón—. ¿Estás muy cansado? —preguntó con tacto, sentándose muy cerca de él.

Xiao Zhan asintió y recargó su frente sobre el hombro de Yibo.

—Tienes que despertarte, vamos al baño para que te laves la cara —se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca, más aún al saber que sus padres se podrían asomar en cualquier momento—. Xiao Zhan —se puso muy serio—. Me estás obligando a cargarte.

—No puedes hacerlo, peso mucho para ti —murmuró, aún con los ojos cerrados y la frente sobre el hombro del menor.

¡Claro que podía cargarlo! Ya lo había hecho una vez en el hotel.

Que su Ge Ge pensara eso de él… dañaba un poco su orgullo masculino. ¿Dijo que no podía? ¡Ja! Ahora mismo le iba a demostrar lo contrario.

Se puso de pie y lo cargó a modo princesa, aparentemente sin dificultad alguna. Lo que Xiao Zhan no sabía era que le temblaban las piernas como gelatina ante el esfuerzo. Yibo se asombró un poco al ver que no batalló tanto como cuando intentó cargarlo en el set y falló. Esa vez fue muy vergonzoso.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Xiao Zhan al ver que sí pudo cargarlo, ajeno del sudor frío que recorría la espalda de Yibo, éste se repetía mentalmente: “No lo dejes caer” una y otra vez.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? —se espantó.

—Siempre he sido fuerte —exageró, pero le urgía que le dijera dónde estaba el baño o terminaría soltándolo al suelo por falta de fuerza.

—Ya, en serio.

—Xiao Zhan, dime ya, ¿Dónde está el baño? —contuvo con mucho esfuerzo su temblor.

El aludido rechistó y se retorció en los brazos de Yibo hasta que lo soltó.

—Bien, bien. Yo puedo solo.

Fue al baño y Yibo volvió a la sala con la familia, pero Xiao Zhan tardaba demasiado.

—Iré a ver que todo esté en orden —la señora Xiao se puso de pie y fue a buscar a su hijo. Estuvo tocando la puerta del baño, pero él no respondía.

Yibo y el señor Xiao fueron a ver qué sucedía, fue éste último quien después de no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se espantó y fue hacia él al verlo inconsciente en el piso.

Los señores Xiao intentaron despertarlo, pero tardaron mucho en hacerlo reaccionar. Yibo no pudo más que quedarse bajo el margen de la puerta, observando con impacto a su amigo en el suelo.

—¡Hijo! Despierta —suplicó su madre mientras su padre le daba pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, molesto por ser despertado.

—Estás dormido en el piso, eso es lo que pasa —espetó su padre. Su preocupación lo hacía parecer muy molesto.

—Sólo tengo sueño —se incorporó un poco con la ayuda de sus padres, quedando sentado en el suelo frío del baño. Se talló los ojos con pereza.

—¿No te desmayaste?

—No.

—¿Te acostaste en el suelo para dormir? —inquirió su padre, totalmente incrédulo.

Al escucharlo en voz de su progenitor, Xiao Zhan tuvo que admitir que lo que hizo sonaba bastante estúpido.

—Tengo sueño —repitió.

Los señores se miraron mutuamente, angustiados.

Yibo miraba todo desde su misma posición. Tenía sus puños apretados. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora?

La señora Xiao sugirió que se diera un baño con agua fresca para que se espabilara un poco, Zhan Zhan aceptó.

—Mamá, no es necesario que te quedes dentro del baño mientras me ducho —se quejó, ya dentro de la regadera.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas. Nadie me garantiza que no te quedes dormido ahí.

Xiao Zhan sonrió divertido, tenía razón. Pero el baño le ayudó más de lo que imaginó. Salió despierto y listo para comenzar su día. Cuando Yibo lo vio bien, se sintió aliviado.

—Siento mucho haberlos preocupado —les sonrió a los tres ahí presentes mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Su madre recién había preparado una comida deliciosa.

—Lo bueno es que ya estás bien —sonrió cálidamente, tratando de no pensar más en ello por el momento—. Doble porción —le pasó su plato a Yibo con una sonrisa—. Estás muy delgado, jovencito —lo regañó.

Yibo aceptó el plato con una suave sonrisa, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales. Muy diferente a Xiao Zhan, quien en ese momento soltó una risa divertida al escuchar el regaño de su madre.

—¡Xiao Zhan! No te rías, tú estás aún peor —le pasó su plato, también con doble porción—. Están muy delgados.

Fue el turno de Yibo para reír.

—Mamá —reprochó, inconforme y un poco avergonzado.

—Tienen que comer bien —siguió regañándolos.

—No le respondas a tu madre —le dijo su padre con una mirada cargada de advertencia.

A pesar de los “Regaños”, el tono en ambos señores era amable, se podía percibir el amor y cariño que le tenían a su hijo. Yibo no pasó por alto nada de esto, ni de la sonrisa que Xiao Zhan les dedicó al final, se notaba fácilmente que no podía ocultar su felicidad al tenerlos ahí.

Finalmente Yibo probó la comida y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro ¡Estaba delicioso!

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó la señora, feliz.

Fue entonces que Yibo se dio cuenta de que había sido algo escandaloso con su exclamación.

—¡Sí! —respondió, algo sonrojado y sin dejar de comer. Xiao Zhan lo miró y rio.

—Nadie se resiste a la comida de mamá —le dijo a Yibo, luego miró a su madre y le guiñó un ojo—. Te quedó delicioso.

—Gracias, cariño —su rostro se iluminaba al ver a su pequeño Zhan Zhan comer. Yibo vio cómo el señor Xiao también la felicitaba por su comida. Lo cual le sorprendió pues… ¿Después de tantos años de casados seguía siendo así de amable con su esposa? Le admiraba ese hecho.

—Come, come más —le dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan a Yibo—. Recuerda que estás muy flacucho.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con incredulidad, aguantando su risa—. Lo dice el de la anemia.

—¡Hey! —le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se asombró su madre, para ese momento ya se habían dado varios golpes mutuamente, más fuertes de lo normal—. No puedo creer que te comportes así con tu invitado.

El señor Xiao sólo pudo reír mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Imaginando cómo hubiese sido su hogar de haber tenido dos hijos. Le daba mucho gusto ver a su hijo actuar tan natural y feliz con ese joven, en verdad parecían muy cercanos.

—¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? —se sintió avergonzada con Yibo.

—Mamá, tranquila —sonrió, aguantando una risita—. Así nos llevamos.

Sin embargo, la señora negó con la cabeza y lo miró con reproche.

—Yibo, recuérdame la edad que tienes.

El aludido miró de un lado a otro, buscando ayuda al sentir que estaba en problemas.

—Hum… veintidós.

—¡Es seis años menor que tú! Xiao Zhan, ¡Seis! y te comportas como si fueras menor que él —estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Amor —su esposo puso una mano sobre la de su mujer—. Déjalos —sonrió—. Así es la amistad entre hombres, y aún están jóvenes.

No había duda, esa había sido la comida más armoniosa y amena en toda la historia de ese departamento. Xiao Zhan jamás había sentido su hogar tan lleno de vitalidad y calidez.

Poco después de la comida, Xiao Zhan recibió una llamada.

—Cariño ¿quién es? —preguntó su madre al ver que su hijo palidecía.

—Mi agente —respiró profundamente antes de tomar la llamada—. ¿Diga? —su voz era seria, pero su rostro reflejaba la angustia y ansiedad que sentía.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¡Capítulo sabatino! Tenía planeado subirlo más temprano, pero salí muy tarde del trabajo debido a una cirugía complicada y todos mis planes se vinieron abajo. ¡Espero que les guste la actualización! Y si les gustó, no duden en compartirlo!_ **

**_18/01/2020_ **


	12. Renuncio

Todos pudieron escuchar de inmediato el tono furioso de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Al notar esto, Xiao Zhan prefirió continuar con la llamada en su habitación. Ahí comenzó a discutir con su manager, este se encontraba muy molesto después de ver las tendencias más altas en Weibo.

—Tenemos que revertir esos rumores, y para eso aprovecharemos el evento de hoy en la noche.

A Xiao Zhan no le gustó el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

—Vas a llegar temprano a la alfombra roja y entrarás junto con Mei Cheng, les daremos otra cosa de qué hablar. Pasarás la velada con ella, le coquetearás si es necesario, pero quiero esas notas de Weibo olvidadas para el día de mañana.

—Espera ¿Qué? —se molestó mucho—. Es obvio que esas notas están llenas de mentiras y exageraciones.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero no ellos. Tenemos que hacerles creer lo que nos conviene. Es por el bien de tu carrera. ¿Entendido?

Xiao Zhan se sintió lleno de ira y de impotencia. ¡Yibo era su amigo! ¿No podía tener una amistad con él? ¿Por qué tenían que arruinar siempre lo que más amaba?

—¿Entendido? —repitió al no obtener respuesta.

—Entendido —respondió un nudo de enojo en la garganta. Colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera decirle más cosas. Terminó aceptando con tal de no discutir más sobre el asunto.

Cuando volvió a la sala con los demás, notó que Yibo se había alejado a responder una llamada. Wen Pei estaba hablando con él, al parecer de algo muy similar a lo que él habló con su agente.

—No lo haré —dijo al teléfono, a lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz del manager, estaba enojado—. No me van a obligar a pasar por la alfombra roja con ella.

—Pero es tu coprotagonista en la serie —le dijo Wen Pei.

—No me importa, no lo voy a hacer sólo para disipar esos rumores. Son sólo rumores.

—Yibo, por favor —suspiró.

—No.

Al pobre manager casi le salían canas verdes.

—Te quiero aquí temprano —fue lo último que le dijo antes de colgar.

—Ya tienes que irte ¿verdad? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al ver que terminó la llamada.

Yibo asintió.

—¿Tu agente te llamó para lo mismo?

—Sí —Xiao Zhan suspiró.

Sus padres veían todo en silencio, tratando de entender la magnitud del problema. Sólo esperaban que el asunto de las pancartas no se volviera a repetir.

—Comenzaré a prepararme —suspiró nuevamente, ya no tenía ganas de asistir—. ¿Nos vemos en la premiación?

—Nos vemos ahí —se despidieron con un apretón de manos, chocando hombros.

Xiao Zhan fue directo a su habitación mientras Yibo se despedía de los señores Xiao.

—No se preocupe —le dijo a la señora al despedirse de ella—. Cuidaré de él durante el evento.

—Gracias —tomó sus manos con cariño y le sonrió. Sin embargo, no le gustaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

Esa tarde, antes del evento Xiao Zhan llamó a Yibo por teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Yibo al responder.

El otro se enterneció al escuchar que le preguntara eso.

—Sí. Sólo te llamo para avisarte que llegaré tarde y no quería que te preocuparas por eso.

—¿Por qué llegarás tarde? ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones con disimulo. Él ya estaba ahí, listo para huir de la alfombra roja.

—No tengo sueño —rio—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar toda la velada con una chica sólo para disipar rumores, mucho menos voy a coquetear con ella sólo por ese motivo.

—¿Qué? —se espantó—. ¿Te pidieron que hicieras eso?

—Sí ¿A ti no?

—No exactamente —miró a su alrededor, se estaba escondiendo de su manager—. ¿Por qué te pidieron que coquetearas con una chica? —se alarmó.

—Para desviar los rumores que hay de nosotros.

Yibo se rio, qué estupidez.

—Y no lo voy a hacer —continuó.

El menor esbozó una sonrisa complacida, admiraba a su Ge Ge.

—¿Por eso llegarás tarde?

—Sí, estaré ahí después de que termine la alfombra roja.

—Bien.

—Otra cosa más.

—Dime.

—No nos dirijamos la palabra esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño, no le gustaba eso.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Que se jodan, no lo haré.

—Yibo, no es momento de comportarse así. Es lo mejor para nosotros.

—No voy a ocultar mi amistad contigo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado.

—No la ocultes, sólo… —suspiró—…no hablemos esta noche ¿Si? Es por nuestro bien.

—Está bien —aceptó muy a regañadientes—. ¿Ni siquiera nos vamos a saludar?

—De lejos.

Yibo rodó los ojos.

—Bien —resopló. Eso ocasionó una risita adorable en Xiao Zhan.

—Quizás podamos charlar un poco en camerinos.

Eso mejoró el estado de ánimo de Yibo.

Cuando terminaron la llamada, Yibo fue y se escondió en un sitio donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar hasta terminada la ceremonia de inauguración. Pero cuando Wen Pei lo encontró, lo regañó severamente.

Sin embargo, ese enojo no duró mucho. Wen Pei le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y lo mandó a sentarse en su lugar.

—¿Sabes dónde se sentará Xiao Zhan?

—Varios lugares lejos de ti —notó la mueca de desagrado que le puso—. Y no me hagas esa cara, que yo no fui quien organizó los lugares. Ya, vete.

De mala gana se dirigió a su lugar, mirando en todo momento hacia la entrada, en espera de alguien.

Cuando Xiao Zhan llegó, su agente lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Apenas lo vio, lo tomó del codo y se lo llevó a un lugar retirado de las cámaras y la gente. Estaba furioso.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —apretó su brazo más de lo necesario.

—Se me hizo tarde.

—Dejaste a Mei Chang sola en la alfombra roja.

—Lo sé.

El tono rojo del rostro del manager se puso cada vez más intenso.

Xiao Zhan mantuvo su expresión seria en todo momento.

—¡¿Estas consciente de lo que eso significa?! Los rumores sólo se intensificaron cuando no encontraban a Wang Yibo por ningún lado, y peor aún al ver que no llegaste a tiempo. Esto sólo empeoró las cosas.

—Apenas ayer me dieron de alta del hospital ¿No sospechas que quizás fue ese el motivo por el cual llegué tarde? —lo miró con desdén, por primera vez en la vida se atrevió a no ser cortés con él. El manager se asombró, pero sólo logró enfurecerse más.

—Lo que me recuerda ¿No pudieron ser más cuidadosos? Ese mocoso salió en todos los encabezados cuando fue a buscarte. Las fans ahora están enloquecidas, sacando ideas estúpidas sobre ustedes dos.

—¿Ideas estúpidas? Él es mi mejor amigo ¿Qué ideas estúpidas pueden estar diciendo?

—¡Todos creen que son pareja!

Xiao Zhan se quedó congelado en su sitio. Nadie se lo había dicho jamás en voz alta. Escucharlo de su agente le hizo sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, y no fue nada agradable. El peso de la ley, de lo malo que podría ocurrir, cayó fuertemente sobre sus hombros. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad y de las consecuencias que habría si ellos…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que su agente seguía culpando a Yibo por ser tan irresponsable y poco cuidados.

—No es culpa de él.

—¡Es de los dos! Te quiero lejos de ese chico, recuerda que ya no trabajan juntos. Hoy es el último día en el que tendrán que convivir, ve despidiéndote de él.

Algo dentro de Xiao Zhan se inquietó. No, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, él jamás podría despedirse definitivamente de Yibo. Pero si en algo tenía razón su manager, era en el hecho de que debían ser más cuidadosos. Si seguían así sólo lograrían que el mismo gobierno los separara. Llegar a esos extremos sería aterrador.

—Entra ahora mismo y busca tu lugar, logré hacer que acomodaran tu asiento junto al de Mei Chang, ve y haz tu trabajo.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa seca, incrédulo.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —preguntó entre dientes, retador.

—Coquetear y seducir a esa chica ¿Ese es mi trabajo?

—Es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres mantener tu trabajo —le palmeó el hombro y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí parado durante unos minutos en los que trataba de calmar su furia. Apretando puños y dientes, se dio cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Tenía la gran necesidad de golpear algo.

Tardó más de lo que imaginó en calmarse. Lo único que lo hizo sentirse mejor fue el hecho de que esa misma noche renunciaría, no le faltaba ni un motivo para no hacerlo.

Pensó que su furia iría disminuyendo, pero algo más la detonó cuando le dijeron dónde estaba su lugar. Miró la fila de asientos y vio que Yibo estaba ahí, después de él había un par de chicas, y después de ellas estaba su propio asiento.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Los estaban retando? Pues poner a un par de chicas entre ellos parecía una bofetada con guante blanco.

Contuvo su furia creciente y se adentró a la fila de asientos. Ya todos los lugares estaban ocupados, sólo faltaba él.

Yibo lo vio llegar y su rostro se iluminó. Lo observó disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, viendo lo apuesto que iba con su traje de vestir color negro, elegante por donde se viera. Pero la preocupación lo asaltó cuando vio su rostro, sus ojos estaban tremendamente enrojecidos y su mandíbula muy apretada. Estaba furioso.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró muy bajito cuando pasó frente a él. Pasó tan cerca que Yibo pudo apreciar la exquisita estela de fragancia que dejó.

Pero Xiao Zhan ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Eso le dolió un poco. Miró sin disimular hacia él. Vio que se sentó y permaneció muy serio durante todo el evento. Se moría por acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Más tarde llegó la hora de las dinámicas. Afortunadamente respetaron el estado de salud de Xiao Zhan y lo dejaron permanecer sentado.

Fue hasta que pasaron a recoger sus premios que tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos, notó que ya no estaban rojos, pero éstos no se atrevían a regresarle la mirada.

— _¡Vamos Zhan Ge! ¿Qué demonios ocurre?_ —se preguntaba con impotencia, pues cada vez que hacía contacto visual con él, Xiao Zhan apartaba la mirada.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos dos. Para la gente no pasó desapercibido el estado de ánimo de ambos, notaron que Yibo no era el mismo travieso de siempre, no tenía ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. Y Xiao Zhan ni se diga, las personas no podían creer que permaneciera tan serio durante toda la noche, se veía incluso molesto.

Después de la premiación, Xiao Zhan se levantó de su asiento, tomó su premio y se retiró.

—Me voy —dijo en voz baja cuando pasó junto a Yibo para salir de la fila de asientos.

—Ok —respondió Yibo, pues no podía detenerlo en frente de todos, todo su esfuerzo durante el evento habría sido en vano si hacía eso.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de levantarse y salir corriendo en su búsqueda, esperando que ese “Me voy” fuera un “Me voy al camerino”.

Lo buscó, mas no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Xiao Zhan estaba en un lugar apartado, hablando con su manager.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El evento aún no termina, y no te he visto convivir con Mei Chang.

—Renuncio.

El hombre palideció.

—No, no puedes. Firmaste un contrato.

—Mi abogada se comunicará con la agencia mañana a primera hora —dijo con total seriedad y profesionalismo—. Todo lo referente a este asunto lo verán directamente con ella.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —lo detuvo del brazo al ver que se daba la vuelta para irse.

—Ya lo hice —respondió seriamente antes de soltarse con brusquedad. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Internamente estaba temblando de coraje, tristeza y decepción. Pero por fuera se mostró valiente, íntegro y muy profesional.

Cuando salió del edificio se encontró a Mao esperándolo para encaminarlo al auto. Salieron lo más disimuladamente posible y se fueron de ahí.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó cuando al fin estuvieron solos en el auto.

Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro exhausto.

—Sólo quiero llegar a casa —cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra el vidrio.

A medio camino, el celular de Xiao Zhan sonó.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó Mao.

—Es Yibo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —rio—. ¿Le pusiste un tono específico?

—Oh cállate —lo miró con fastidio.

—Está preocupado, deberías responderle o es capaz de rastrearte hasta dar con tu paradero.

Mao no exageraba, y Xiao Zhan lo sabía. Su amigo Yibo sí que era protector con sus seres queridos.

Zhan Zhan contestó la llamada y cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que se venía.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Te dije que me iba a ir.

—Sí, pero no creí que del evento. Te quería llevar a casa.

Xiao Zhan sintió una felicidad espontánea y extraña al escuchar eso, pero se mantuvo firme.

—No debemos llamar la atención juntos.

—¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti.

—Mao me está llevando a casa.

Yibo ya no dijo nada, el pobre estaba nervioso. Xiao Zhan notó su insistencia por verlo, y la verdad era que él también lo deseaba. Así que…

—¿Quieres venir a cenar? Mamá está terminando de cocinar.

Yibo estaba molesto consigo mismo porque no pudo cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Zhan Zhan, no pudo cuidarlo. Pero no pudo negarse a esa invitación, sentía una intensa necesidad de verlo.

—Llegaré en un momento —se apresuró a salir del evento—. Pero dime ¿Hablaste con tu agente?

—Renuncié.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —estaba mortificado.

—Más angustiado que nunca —confesó.

—Voy para allá.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_19/01/2020_ **


	13. Quiero decírtelo, pero no puedo

Había bastante tráfico al salir de la premiación, Yibo tardó un poco en llegar a la casa de Xiao Zhan. Llamó a la puerta y fue él quien le abrió. No pudo evitar echarle un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza. Ya vestía ropa cómoda, sin una pizca de maquillaje, y cargaba en sus brazos a Nut, quien le había llenado ya el suéter azul de pelos.

A Yibo le gustó esa visión de su Ge Ge, relajado, cómodo.

—Creo que voy a desentonar un poco —se miró a sí mismo, pues no se había cambiado la ropa del evento.

—¡Yibo! —saludó su madre al verlo llegar—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

—Abrumadora.

—¡Ja! Fue exactamente lo mismo que dijo mi hijo —se unió el señor, sonriéndoles.

Xiao Zhan seguía a un lado, acariciando a su gata con una ligera expresión ausente.

—Pasa —le sonrió con suavidad—. Mao ya está en el comedor.

Todos se sentaron a cenar en familia, fue la primera vez en años que Yibo sintió el calor del hogar de nuevo. Fue hermoso. Durante la cena pudo apreciar mejor la relación de Xiao Zhan con sus padres, ésta era excepcional, los padres de él eran increíbles, lo apoyaban en todo a pesar de que aún tenían esperanzas de que volviera a su trabajo real y dejara de lado lo que hacía ahora. Aun así, los dos estaban sumamente orgullosos de su hijo, Yibo pudo percibir el orgullo y admiración que sentían por él.

No pasó mucho antes de que Mao se despidiera para volver a casa, poco después los padres de Xiao se fueron a descansar a la habitación que compartían, dejando a esos dos solos en la sala. Xiao Zhan seguía acariciando a su gata, era un medio de relajación involuntario.

—Tu departamento es muy bello —dijo al fin Yibo. Y es que era precioso, era un dúplex en verdad muy amplio, tenía varias habitaciones además de la principal, pisos de madera, ventanas grandes, un techo muy alto y bastante iluminación, además de una bonita chimenea en la sala.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Aún se ve muy nuevo a pesar de que tengo casi cinco años con él —rio—. He pasado más tiempo viajando que viviendo aquí.

—Te entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? —preguntó Yibo. Llevaba mucho queriendo saber eso.

—Pasaré unos días en casa con mis padres.

—¿Regresarás a Chongqing? —se alarmó.

—Sólo unos días. Mamá quiere cuidar de mí, dice que aún no estoy muy bien —rio bajito y rodó los ojos, luego se acercó a Yibo y susurró—. Lo que quiere es ponerme en engorda, cree que lo logrará en unos días —rio.

—También me quiere poner en engorda a mí.

—Si eso quieres, ven a Chongqing y pasa unos días con nosotros, verás que saldrás rodando de mi casa.

Ambos rieron.

—Entonces… —dijo Yibo, indeciso—. ¿Se cancela nuestro viaje? —preguntó con tacto, intentando no parecer tan decepcionado.

—¡Oh!

—Lo olvidaste.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

—No te culpo, han pasado muchas cosas.

—Hablaré con mis padres y…

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. Ve a casa, disfruta con tus papás, y cuando vuelvas iremos a ese viaje.

—¿Estás seguro?

—El médico te recetó unas vacaciones, así que sí.

—¿Y tu agenda?

—Lo solucionaré.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Xiao Zhan sacó su celular y buscó algo.

—Yibo, tengo una pregunta —siguió buscando con insistencia.

—Dime.

—¿Quién es él? —le mostró la pantalla del celular. Yibo vio un corto video donde lo captaron saludando a un viejo amigo, dándole nalgadas amistosas.

—Oh… —vio la pantalla y a Xiao Zhan simultáneamente, quería ver qué sentimientos había en su expresión, quizás estaba celoso. Pero no fue así, Xiao Zhan lo miraba con diversión—. Es Wen Han.

—¿Un miembro de UNIQ?

—Sí —sonrió de lado.

—¿Los extrañas?

No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero sí, los extrañaba.

—Lo hago.

—Deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos.

—Ellos dicen lo mismo —sonrió de lado—. Pero mi agenda… —fue interrumpido.

—Está completamente llena.

—Yep.

Xiao Zhan estaba por reírse y decirle que eso era mentira, pues un par de días atrás abandonó todo para ir hasta Beijing por él. Pero mejor no dijo nada.

—¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con media sonrisa.

Yibo se moría de ganas por aceptar la oferta, no había pensado en lo mucho que deseaba volver a pasar una noche junto a él. Había dormido tan bien aquella vez, que no veía la hora de repetirlo.

—Sí quiero —fue sincero—. Pero debo volver al hotel. Wen Pei me espera porque mi avión de regreso sale a media noche.

—Wow —miró su reloj—. Entonces ve antes de que se haga más tarde. No, mejor te acompañaré —se puso de pie y bajó con cuidado a su gatita.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario, pediré un taxi.

—Estás loco —fue directo a la mesita que tenía en el recibidor, de ahí tomó sus llaves.

—¿Conduces? —se asombró.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No tengo quince años.

Era verdad. A veces Yibo olvidaba que Xiao Zhan no era un chiquillo.

—Ven, te llevo.

—Gracias —aceptó, con tal de pasar más tiempo con él.

Salieron del dúplex y entraron al garaje que había a un lado de la puerta principal. Xiao Zhan levantó la cortina automática y Yibo sonrió al ver el lindo Audi gris oscuro, pequeño y sencillo, perfecto para una persona que no quiere llamar la atención, pero que gusta de la comodidad y tecnología de un buen auto. Al lado del pequeño Audi había otro auto, pero éste se encontraba cubierto en su totalidad con una funda.

—Tengo tiempo de no conducir —dijo Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa divertida antes de subir al auto. Yibo tragó en seco y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—No vas a hacer que nos estrellemos ¿Verdad?

El mayor se echó a reír, encendió el auto y arrancó con completa naturalidad.

—Conduzco desde muy joven, no te preocupes. Pero… mejor ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Yibo lo hizo de inmediato, pero se tranquilizó al ver cómo conducía por las transitadas calles de la capital. Lo hacía con una naturalidad que Wang Yibo no se esperaba.

—Puedes poner la música que quieras —le cedió el estéreo del auto.

El menor se emocionó y vinculó su celular en segundos. El camino se hizo más ameno, ninguno quería que ese momento terminara, pero como todo lo bueno, llegó a su fin.

Llegaron al hotel y Xiao Zhan se quedó estacionado junto a la acera.

—No me quiero ir.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —lo miró a los ojos y descubrió ese sentimiento extraño reflejado en los ojos de Yibo ¿Habría el mismo sentir en los suyos?

—Estos últimos días… —no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar tan cursi—…el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, lo he disfrutado mucho. Espero que nuestra amistad siga así.

Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo.

—Espero lo mismo —lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego le dedicó una suave sonrisa cargada de sentimiento.

—¿Qué? —se puso nervioso al sentir su mirada.

—Nada ¿No puedo mirarte? —bromeó, pero no le apartó los ojos de encima. Estaban a oscuras en ese auto, apartados de las miradas de la gente, el sonido del estéreo era lo único que los acompañaba en ese momento. Los ojos de Xiao Zhan, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad, expresaban un lindo brillo que agitó el corazón de Yibo.

—¡Ya no me veas así!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te vas a sonrojar justo como ahora?

—¡Ya! —se quejó, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Eres un pequeño adorable.

El aludido lo enfrentó.

—No soy un pequeño —espetó cada palabra con severidad, Xiao Zhan abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal. ¿Acaso lo había ofendido? —. No soy un niño.

—No he dicho que lo seas.

—Lo has hecho.

—Sólo digo que eres adorable —volvió a sonreír. Contuvo sus inmensas ganas de pellizcarle una mejilla.

—Oh cállate —rodó los ojos y lo miró feo.

—Retiro lo dicho, ahora das miedo.

—Xiao Zhan —le advirtió, estaba tentando a su suerte.

—Ya, está bien, te dejo en paz —alzó ambas manos, rindiéndose—. En verdad no te quieres ir ¿Cierto? —sonrió al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

Yibo negó con la cabeza. ¡Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo contenerse! Quería decirle algo, pero… ¿Sería apropiado?

Vaya que no.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró.

El aludido lo miró con asombro, pues nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo a menos que se tratara de un asunto muy serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver que no decía nada más.

Yibo le dedicó una mirada fija, profunda y llena de un sentimiento que Xiao Zhan no pudo describir ¿Qué pensamientos atravesaban esa cabecita loca?

—Nada —suspiró y negó con la cabeza muy suavemente, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a tomar valor.

—No, sí ocurre algo. Quiero saber si tú me ves en realidad como un niño.

Xiao Zhan rio, pero se detuvo al ver que Yibo hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —alzó una ceja, no comprendía.

—Eso. ¿Me ves como un niño? ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí?

—No —respondió con desconcierto—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Xiao Zhan, dime cómo me ves en realidad.

—Eres Yibo, mi mejor amigo, un chico muy genial —fue sincero, pero el menor no pareció conforme con esa respuesta. No le gustaba que lo viera como “Un chico”.

Xiao Zhan pareció notar esa decepción, así que se apresuró a arreglarlo.

—Y eres el único chico al que le he permitido que me dé _patadas_ durante la noche —rio, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su amigo sonreía.

—¿El único? —le dedicó una sonrisita feliz.

—Nadie más.

—Bien —con eso le bastaba por el momento.

—Eres un amigo muy celoso —lo molestó.

—Lo soy —respondió sin dudar, con una seriedad implacable.

—Wow… ¿Así eres con tu novia? Pobre de ella.

—Zhan Zhan, sabes que no tengo novia.

El mayor sonrió.

—Sólo quería confirmarlo —su sonrisa amplia se mantuvo.

—Pero si la tuviera, sí, sería muy celoso.

—¿En serio? —lo miró asombrado—. Eso no va contigo —vio la confusión en su rostro y procedió a explicar—. Eres alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, que es difícil imaginarte celoso.

Entonces Yibo arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas, de esas que tienen un tinte de burla y un poco de intriga.

—Mis celos no tienen nada qué ver con mi autoestima, Xiao Zhan. Simple y sencillamente no quiero que nadie toque lo que es mío.

Zhan Zhan se quedó sin palabras. Esa persona frente a él no era en lo absoluto un niño. Frente a él había un hombre que derrochaba seguridad en sí mismo, un autoestima envidiable, y una vibra posesiva bastante atractiva.

El cuerpo de Xiao Zhan se estremeció.

—¿Tú no eres celoso con tu novia, Zhan Zhan?

—No lo soy.

La expresión coqueta y atractiva de Yibo fue sustituida por una de espanto.

—¡¿Tienes novia?! —palideció.

Xiao Zhan le regresó una sonrisa muy bonita y asintió.

—No… estás bromeando ¿Verdad? —soltó una risa incrédula.

—¿Por qué bromearía con eso? —alzó una ceja.

La sangre subió al rostro de Yibo, un sinfín de pensamientos se amontonó en su cabeza y muy pronto bajó a su garganta. Eso terminó en un horrible vómito verbal.

—¿Novia? ¡¿Y dónde ha estado ella todo este tiempo?! Estuviste enfermo, te internaron ¡La has necesitado todo este tiempo y ella no se digna a venir! No sé quién sea, pero no es buena para ti. No le importas lo suficiente, ella… ¡Ella no te merece! —se pasó una mano por la cabeza, exasperado y respirando agitadamente—. ¡Debería estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por estar a tu lado y cuidar de ti! —estaba cada vez más agitado. En verdad no comprendía qué demonios tenía esa mujer en la cabeza como para no cuidar a un hombre como Xiao Zhan.

Pensaba en todo eso y sólo lograba que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, no pudo continuar debido a ello.

—¿¡De qué te ríes!? —espetó Yibo al escuchar una risita entre dientes que se le escapó a Xiao Zhan. Entonces lo miró y comprendió todo—. ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? —entornó los ojos—. ¡¿Todo fue una broma, idiota?!

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada a todo pulmón, pero a Yibo no le causó gracia. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y bajó la mirada.

—Eres un idiota —levantó su puño y golpeó el brazo de su Ge Ge con fuerza.

—¡Ayo! no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo.

—En verdad lo creí —lo miró, dolido.

—Yibo. Cómo se supone que voy a tener novia si ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir. ¿No crees que suena poco lógico?

—Ya no sé nada —se exasperó—. Quita el seguro del auto, me voy a bajar.

—No, espera, no quiero que te vayas enojado. Creo que esta vez me pasé un poco —sonrió con algo de culpa—. ¿Me perdonas? —puso una mano sobre su muslo, eso estremeció a Yibo, volviéndolo débil ante esos ojitos preciosos que lo miraban con una ternura indescriptible.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Eres un idiota —repitió, estaba abochornado por cómo le tomó el pelo.

—¿Me perdonas? —insistió.

—Sí, sí. Te perdono —rodó los ojos.

—Bo Di, no te vayas así —rio nerviosamente.

—Tus bromas no dan risa.

—Yibo… lo siento, no pude resistirme. Jamás imaginé que reaccionarías así. Perdóname, pero hazlo en serio ¿Si? —no quitaba la mano de su muslo.

Yibo lo miraba severamente, hasta que un vestigio de sonrisa ladina apareció en su expresión.

—Por eso no tienes novia, Zhan Ge.

—¡Hey! —le pegó en el muslo con el puño mientras apretaba los dientes en una mueca muy chistosa—. Tú tampoco tienes una —le sacó la lengua.

—Porque no me interesa tenerla —contratacó, mordaz. Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa al ver la expresión desconcertada con la que le respondió su Ge Ge.

Su felicidad duró hasta que se percató de que el celular de Zhan Zhan no había dejado de recibir mensajes durante los últimos minutos.

—Parece que es urgente —le dijo, mirando una vez más el “Lu” en la pantalla.

Xiao Zhan echó un rápido vistazo antes de silenciar el teléfono.

—No lo es.

—¿Seguro?

—No es importante ahora —le sonrió. Miró el reloj y notó que ya era bastante tarde—. Es mejor que ya subas a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar.

—Vendré por ti cuando vuelvas de casa de tus padres. No lo olvides esta vez.

—No lo haré —sonrió.

—Estaré al pendiente del asunto legal.

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso. La abogada me dijo que se haría cargo de todo.

—Bien —abrió la puerta y se bajó—. Descansa mucho, por favor.

—Lo haré —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

Finalmente se despidieron. Yibo caminó hacia la entrada del hotel, pero desde ahí notó que Xiao Zhan aún no se iba, parecía estar muy ocupado contestando unos mensajes.

Eso lo inquietó.

¿Quién sería ese tal Lu? ¿Y por qué le mandaba tantos mensajes?

La intriga no lo dejó dormir esa noche, tampoco el recuerdo de lo que sintió cuando creyó que tenía novia.

—No puedes seguir así —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se enojaba cada vez que veía lo mucho que dependía de Xiao Zhan. Intentaba que no fuese así, pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre había logrado causar algo en él que nadie más había conseguido.

—Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan —murmuró esa noche antes de dormirse.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_26/01/2020_ **

**_A partir de aquí se vienen cosas más interesantes entre ellos. Disfruten el preludio a la confesión, creo que valdrá la pena._ **

**_¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?_ **

**_”_ **


	14. Ladrón de ropa

Armó su maleta, tomó a Nut y volvió a casa de sus padres después de tanto tiempo. Se sintió muy bien al regresar a sus raíces, estar en su vieja habitación, en la casa que lo vio crecer. Esos días de reposo le vinieron tan bien que muy pronto se sintió renovado.

Estaba tan en paz y feliz, que no podía evitar compartir en sus redes sociales cada cosa que hacía o se le ocurría. Desde el árbol de cerezos junto a su ventana, hasta el cielo nublado de invierno.

Yibo veía esas actualizaciones y se llenaba de dicha al verlo así. Su Ge Ge al fin tenía algo de la paz que se merecía. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía las fotos de Zhan Zhan era imposible que no pensara en la propuesta que le habían hecho los señores Xiao.

—Yibo, cariño ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar unos días con nosotros? Eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar —le había dicho ella amablemente.

El aludido se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando la señora Xiao lo llamó de esa forma, más aún con lo que le dijo. ¿Le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa?

Tardó en reaccionar, y si lo hizo fue sólo porque escuchó la risa de Xiao Zhan junto a él.

—Mamá, no lo presiones así.

—No lo estoy presionando. Es tu amigo ¿No? ¿No quieres que venga a casa unos días? Podrías mostrarle la ciudad, hay tantas cosas que podrían hacer.

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

—No es mala idea —apoyó su codo sobre el hombro de Yibo—. ¿Tú qué opinas? —alzó ambas cejas en repetidas ocasiones.

—Yo… —se quedó con la boca un poco abierta—… sí, sí quiero —fue lo primero que vino a su mente, era lo que realmente deseaba—. Pero no puedo —su corazón se contrajo. Tenía muchos compromisos por cumplir si es que quería pasar unos días a solas con Xiao Zhan en esas vacaciones que habían planeado desde hace tiempo.

Tenía que ser paciente.

Y lo estaba logrando. Ahora se encontraba preparándose para un evento mientras veía las fotos de un feliz Xiao Zhan en casa.

¡Cómo deseaba estar a su lado! Deseaba poder salir en esas fotos con él sin ser juzgado o llenado de falsas acusaciones. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor… esas fans que los acusaban de sentir algo por el otro no estaban tan equivocadas, o al menos no en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Xiao Zhan.

— _Ya no sé ni lo que estoy pensando_ —se regañó mentalmente, dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para reaccionar.

Decidió no entristecer, y mejor se concentró en terminar su trabajo. Su mayor motivación era esa semana entera que pasaría con él. Eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir al pie de la letra con todos sus compromisos. Porque eso sí, habían acordado que sería una semana completa de vacaciones.

Yibo se sentó en el sofá con mucha pereza, estaba cansado. Tomó su celular, entró al chat de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a escribir:

—“Zhan Ge, te extraño…”

Observó la pantalla por largos minutos antes de borrar todo de un tirón. Aún se sentía un poco acomplejado por el hecho de ser menor que su Ge Ge. Odiaba que lo viera como un niño, por eso le preguntó aquella noche cómo lo veía en realidad. Pero era inevitable, Xiao Zhan seguía viéndolo como un chiquillo, sin importar lo que hiciera.

No dejaba de pensar día y noche en alguna forma de lograr que dejara de verlo así.

Iba a dejar su teléfono de lado, pero en ese instante recibió un mensaje.

¡Un mensaje de Xiao Zhan!

—Bo Di, te extraño. Hubieras venido.

Esa simple oración provocó una felicidad inmensa en Wang Yibo. Pensó que su emoción no podría aumentar, pero estaba muy equivocado. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Xiao Zhan le mandó una foto. Era de él, estaba sentado al volante en el auto, recargado contra el respaldo y con una tierna carita de puchero y flojera.

Wang Yibo le respondió con una gran risa.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Acompaño a mi mamá a comprar algunas cosas. Entró a comprar algo que vio en un aparador, estoy esperándola en el auto.

—¿Estás feliz en casa?

—¡Bastante! Aunque estoy un poco preocupado por el asunto legal con la agencia.

—¿La abogada ya te dijo algo?

—Sí, hemos estado en contacto todos los días. Dice que las cosas van bien, no quiere que me preocupe.

—Hace bien.

—¿Listo para nuestras vacaciones?

Yibo sonrió al ver que era Xiao Zhan quien se lo decía, temía que lo fuera a olvidar de nuevo.

—¡Listo!

Xiao Zhan tardó en responderle, mientras tanto, Yibo se quedó en el sillón, con el teléfono en mano mientras esperaba pacientemente alguna respuesta.

La espera valió la pena, pues lo siguiente que Zhan Zhan le mandó, fue otra foto de él, esta vez sonriendo sólo como él sabía hacerlo, pero con un feo gorro rojo.

—¿Y esa cosa horrible? —se burló Yibo.

—Me lo acaba de dar mi madre, por eso se bajó del auto ¡porque vio este gorro en un aparador!

Yibo se echó a reír.

—Dice que necesito ir muy bien abrigado. Revisó el clima que hará en Aspen en unos días y dice que teme que me enferme.

—Hace bien, yo te conseguiré una bufanda que le haga juego a ese gorro.

—¡Yibo!

—He dicho.

—Jajaja bien. Bueno, comenzaré a conducir ¿Hablamos luego?

—Hablamos luego.

—Mi madre te manda saludos.

—Yo también a ella—sonrió con nerviosismo y envió un sticker muy feliz.

**> >><<< **

Después de pasar una semana en casa de sus padres, Xiao Zhan volvió a su departamento con energías renovadas. Su alma estaba descansada y su corazón emocionado por la aventura que se aproximaba. Era la primera vez que iría a un viaje con Yibo. Desde que terminaron de grabar el drama se habían vuelto cercanos, pero nunca tanto como para organizar un viaje de tal magnitud al otro lado del mundo.

Estaría un día en su departamento, descansando y reuniendo sus cosas para esa semana en Aspen, Colorado.

Xiao Zhan seguía sorprendido. Cuando Yibo le sugirió que su reunión mensual fuese en una cabaña, jamás imaginó que él sería el dueño de ella, mucho menos que ésta se encontrara en un país al otro lado del mundo.

Le había sugerido ese lugar porque estaba seguro de que nadie los molestaría, ni los reconocería tan fácilmente. Xiao Zhan suplicaba al cielo que así fuese. Su abogada le había recomendado que se fuera del país por unos días, al menos durante el tiempo en el que se solucionaban los problemas más cruciales. Le dijo que lo mejor era estar lejos para evitar problemas con fans enloquecidas, o peor aún, con antifans.

Al día siguiente, Yibo llegó antes del amanecer al departamento de Xiao Zhan. Estuvo parado frente a la puerta principal, pensando si era prudente llamarlo ya o esperar un poco. ¿Y si estaba todavía dormido? El sol aún no salía.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje, pero al no obtener respuesta, mejor decidió tocar el timbre.

No pasó mucho antes de que Xiao Zhan le abriera la puerta.

—Hey, hola —lo saludó con su linda voz adormilada. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su rostro tenía marcas de sábana en él, demostrando que no tenía mucho de haberse levantado.

—Tu madre sabe cumplir sus objetivos —se burló, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, cállate —lo dejó pasar, golpeándole el brazo cuando lo hizo.

—Sí estás más gordo —exageró, pues no estaba gordo en lo absoluto, al contrario, se veía muy bien, descansado y recuperado. Así lo quería ver, pero amaba molestarlo.

—¿Tonto, ya desayunaste? Estoy preparando café y _french toast_ —caminó hacia la cocina. Yibo se quedó entretenido en el recibidor, jugando con Nut.

—Gordo.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó desde la cocina.

—Pero sí, sí quiero.

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada. El menor entendió de inmediato el significado de eso. No podía decirle gordo a Xiao Zhan, no cuando él mismo tragaba sin fondo.

Dejó de jugar con Nut y caminó rumbo a la cocina, se paró junto a su Ge Ge y lo empujó con la cadera hacia un lado para poder atravesarse y robarle una tostada francesa.

—¿Tienes jugo? —preguntó y con total confianza abrió el refrigerador.

—De manzana solamente —recordó que a Yibo no le gustaba del todo el café.

—Perfecto —sonrió y lo sacó del refrigerador. Amaba el jugo de manzana.

—¿Viste el caos que se formó con los fans en internet? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, sacando un tema de conversación para ese desayuno improvisado frente a la estufa.

—Sí —rio mientras comía—. Todos pensaron que algo malo pasó entre nosotros, algunos dicen que ya no somos amigos por cómo nos comportamos en la premiación.

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras desayunaban de pie en la cocina.

Yibo bebía su jugo de manzana hasta que percibió el delicioso aroma que provenía de la taza humeante de su amigo.

—Oye…

—¿Mh? —sosteniendo la gran taza con sus dos manos le dio un sorbo de comercial a su infusión.

—¿Tu café tiene canela?

—Es mi receta secreta. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probarlo? —recordaba que cuando les invitaba bebidas a todos en el set, Yibo siempre pedía algún frappé o té muy endulzado, por eso no estaba seguro si aceptaría probarlo.

—Quiero —tomó una taza de la repisa frente a él y dejó que Xiao Zhan le sirviera café—. Gracias —murmuró bajito antes inhalar el fragante aroma de la canela en la bebida.

Xiao Zhan lo observó atentamente, quería ver si le gustaba.

—¿Sabe bien?

—Está delicioso —se saboreó los labios—. No me gusta el café, pero esto está muy bueno. También el pan —le dio una gran mordida y luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, quitándose restos de azúcar que quedaron en sus comisuras.

—Son tostadas francesas.

—Es pan —se encogió de hombros. Xiao Zhan rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Comieron con algo de prisa, ni siquiera se sentaron. Yibo notó que Xiao Zhan no se había duchado aún, eso sólo le hizo pensar que quizás aún le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas.

—¿Cómo vas con la medicación?

—Oh, es verdad —sacó un frasco con píldoras del cajón y se tomó una—. Había olvidado mis vitaminas.

—Guárdalas en la maleta.

—Sí —tomó el frasco y caminó hacia su cuarto. Yibo lo siguió, aún con taza y pan en manos.

—¿Cómo vas con _esa_ medicación? —insistió.

Xiao Zhan le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

—¿No ves mi cara? Aún no puedo despertar del todo a pesar del café —trató de reír—. Me levanté más tarde de lo que tenía planeado y no alcancé abañarme —se rascó la nuca y bostezó.

—¿Hiciste tus maletas?

—Sí, están en la sala.

—Bien.

—Yibo, ¿Crees que sea prudente que nos vayamos en el mismo avión?

—No nos vamos a ir separados —objetó de inmediato.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de medio lado. Él tampoco lo quería así.

—Bueno, tendremos que cubrir muy bien nuestras identidades, no llevar guardaespaldas y pasar desapercibidos.

—Entendido.

—Eso quiere decir que no puedes hacerme ninguna broma, ni molestarme hasta que lleguemos a Estados Unidos.

—Lo dices como si siempre te molestara —rodó los ojos.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que Yibo entendió muy bien.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Me comportaré.

—Excelente —sonrió, entusiasta, y fue hacia su clóset. Yibo lo siguió como si caminara por su propia casa. Aun comía como barril sin fondo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio el vestidor de Xiao Zhan.

—Este lugar es inmenso… —se asombró, quedó con la boca abierta al ver que esa habitación era tan grande como el dormitorio.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Eres la primera persona que entra aquí. No ensucies nada con tus manos.

Yibo frunció el ceño, estaba por decirle que no era un niño, que no fuera tan grosero con él. Hasta que se le ocurrió ver sus manos y… Xiao Zhan tenía razón. Por Dios, en una mano traía su taza de café, y en la otra sostenía dos tostadas francesas que se comía al mismo tiempo. Esa mano estaba llena de miel, azúcar y mantequilla, como si fuera un pequeño que aún no aprendía a comer.

—No tocaré nada —respondió, sin dejar de comer. Admiró las paredes llenas de ropa, accesorios, zapatos y demás. Era casi como entrar al vestidor de la Princesa Mía—. Tienes muy buen gusto —lo elogió al ver tan buena ropa.

—Todo eso es ropa que me dan mis patrocinadores, es lo que tengo que ponerme para eventos sociales y presentaciones. Mi ropa del día a día está por acá.

Yibo siguió su voz y lo encontró al fondo a la derecha sacando ropa de sus cajones. El menor miró las prendas a su alrededor y mantuvo su opinión.

—Tienes muy buen gusto —dejó su taza sobre un taburete y fue directo hacia un suéter amarillo—. Está genial —lo sacó del tubo en donde estaba colgado.

—Te dije que no agarraras nada con… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Es con mi mano limpia! —le enseñó la otra donde aún tenía restos de comida. Se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver la expresión exasperada de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Te gusta mucho ese suéter? —sonrió—. No sabía que te gustara tanto el amarillo.

Yibo se encogió de hombros.

—Es un bonito color.

—Sí, pero ese suéter es… totalmente amarillo. Lo tuve que usar una vez por obligación, pero no es mi gusto.

—Hm…

—Pruébatelo. Y si te gusta, puedes quedártelo.

Yibo se emocionó.

—¿En serio?

—Pero lávate las manos primero.

—Sí, sí —salió corriendo, se lavó las manos y volvió. Se probó el suéter y Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Te queda adorablemente grande —puso una mano bajo el mentón y caminó lentamente alrededor de Yibo, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos.

—¿Aún así me lo puedo quedar?

—Es todo tuyo.

Yibo sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, su corazoncito estaba feliz.

—Pero no lo vayas a usar en el aeropuerto porque seremos un blanco fácil.

—Claro que no, no soy estúpido —comenzó a quitárselo, muy a su pesar, pues esa prenda olía delicioso a Xiao Zhan. Ahí se dio cuenta de que uno de los olores que amaba de él era su detergente para ropa.

Dobló la prenda con sumo cariño y cuidado.

—Tomaré una ducha rápidamente —abrió un cajón, sacó algo de ahí y lo cerró con prisa, pero Yibo alcanzó a ver todo lo que había dentro. Caminó hacia ese cajón y lo abrió sin recato.

—Wow… te gusta el color negro en particular —vio que la mayoría de su ropa interior era de ese color, también había algunos blancos y uno que otro de colores oscuros. Aunque eso sí, había muchos estilos.

Xiao Zhan se asombró un poco por la confianza que se tomó, pero no le molestó.

—¿Tú usas de colores llamativos? —preguntó sólo para crear tema de conversación.

—Sí —se levantó la camisa y bajó un poco sus jeans para que sobresaliera su bóxer.

—¿Amarillo?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que infantil.

—Que amargado —dijo simplemente, caminando por el vestidor, notando lo pulcro que estaba. Todo estaba en su lugar, no había polvo siquiera. Resaltaba mucho con el pequeño desastre que observó tiempo atrás en su habitación.

Xiao Zhan salió corriendo para bañarse, si no se apresuraba se les haría tarde. Yibo se quedó solo en ese gran clóset. Aprovechó el tiempo a solas para ver cada rincón de ese lugar, vio la ropa que su Ge Ge usa a diario y logró reconocer varias prendas.

Travieso, vio un suéter que Xiao Zhan usaba muy seguido y lo tomó entre sus manos. Miró hacia los lados sólo para asegurarse de que nadie lo observaba y se llevó la prenda al rostro, aspiró fuertemente. Olía bastante a Zhan Zhan.

Abrazó el suéter y se perdió en su aroma por largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo patético que debía estarse viendo en ese momento.

Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar y se dispuso a salir, hasta que una estúpida idea asaltó su mente.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y fue directo a aquel cajón. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y vio la gran variedad que había. ¡No se decidía! Hasta que metió la mano y sacó uno, si se llevaba uno negro no se daría cuenta de su ausencia ¿O sí?

No importaba, ya había tomado su ropa interior y no había paso atrás. Guardó la prenda en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, cerró el cajón y se apresuró a salir del clóset. Cuando lo hizo, se topó a Nut parada frente a la puerta del vestidor. Ella lo miraba fijamente, casi juzgándolo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Yibo con voz nerviosa, ocultando mejor lo que robó.

La gata le respondió con un maúllo antes de restregarse contra él, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de las pantorrillas de Yibo, hasta que repentinamente sacó sus garras y comenzó a trepar por una de sus piernas.

—¡Hey! ¡No! —peleó con ella un rato hasta que se la pudo quitar de encima. Si no fuera porque se trataba de un gato, Yibo diría que entendió lo que acababa de hacer… acababa de robar la ropa interior de Xiao Zhan.

¿Pero qué demonios hizo?

Estuvo a punto de volver al armario y dejar ahí lo que robó, pero una parte de sí mismo se lo impidió, no, no lo iba a regresar.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_26/01/2020_ **

**_Di Di es un travieso de lo peor, y Xiao Zhan… bueno, no lo subestimen, él es más firme y perspicaz de lo que aparenta. No se dejen llevar por su tierna actitud, él no es “ingenuo” ni “pasivo”, todo lo que hace tiene un motivo y un trasfondo. Ge Ge no es tonto, para nadaaaaa, así que pongan mucha atención en él._ **

**_¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones._ **


	15. Dile que lo amas

Decidido, salió de la habitación de Xiao Zhan, dispuesto a ir a la sala a esperarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó la voz de su Ge Ge cantando.

Se paró fuera del baño y acercó su oído a la puerta.

¡Estaba cantando “No Sense”! ¡Recordó algo que Mao le había dicho, y ahora comprobaba que tenía razón! ¡Tenía toda la razón!

Una preciosa sonrisa se abrió paso en la expresión de Yibo. Quedó tan embobado por eso, que no se dio cuenta de que Xiao Zhan estaba por salir del baño, éste abrió la puerta y se espantó al verlo ahí parado, pegado a la entrada del baño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cantas muy bonito, Ge Ge.

—¿Me escuchaste?

Yibo le guiñó un ojo. Xiao Zhan se avergonzó.

—Ve a secarte el pelo o enfermarás.

—¡Ya voy! —salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Yibo escuchó que le hizo cariños a su gata antes de terminar de arreglarse.

Le encantaba, a Yibo le encantaba cómo era Xiao Zhan. Amaba que cantara en la ducha, específicamente que cantara sus canciones.

Suspirando como estúpido enamorado, fue a la sala a esperar pacientemente a que su amigo estuviera listo.

Guardó mucho cuidado con la prenda que tenía oculta en su chamarra, era su gran tesoro. Aún no podía creer que fue capaz de hacer aquello, se estaba desconociendo y temía caer más bajo.

Minutos después Xiao Zhan apareció en la sala, listo para ir al aeropuerto. No vestía tan a la moda como siempre, pues se suponía que querían pasar desapercibidos, pero aun así se veía increíblemente bien sólo con sus jeans negros y su jersey de mezclilla. Él se veía bien con lo que fuera que se pusiera y Yibo no podía dejar de admirarle aquello.

—Te ves muy bien —lo elogió con sinceridad. Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero no le dejó ver que eso lo avergonzaba.

—Gracias —dijo con media sonrisa antes de ir hacia sus maletas y guardar algo más—. Tú también te ves muy bien —fue sincero, lo dijo mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza.

Yibo le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

—¡Por cierto! Charlé con Mao anoche y me dijo que tú y él hablaron. Me pidió que te mandara saludos.

Oh sí. Yibo recordaba muy bien esa charla. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Xiao Zhan le pidió a Mao que se tomara unos días de vacaciones, justo el tiempo que él pasaría con sus padres. Algo renuente, y preocupado por su seguridad, Mao se negó hasta que Xiao Zhan logró convencerlo de que él estaría bien, pues su deber como guardaespaldas se limitaba a cuando estaba en asuntos de trabajo, y ese no era el caso.

Fue así que el guardaespaldas volvió a su ciudad natal: Shanghái, donde se encontró por casualidad a Yibo. El joven estaba en aprietos mientras varias fans alocadas lo perseguían, y como él se había escapado de su agente y de su guardaespaldas, no había nadie quien lo ayudara.

Mao salió al rescate y ambos lograron perderse juntos. Aprovecharon para ir a comer y charlar. Encontraron un restaurante privado en el que eligieron una mesa apartada del resto, nadie los molestaría. Su mayor tema de conversación durante la comida fue Xiao Zhan. Mao le contaba muchas anécdotas de sus viajes con Zhan Zhan, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas.

—Definitivamente él es mucho más fácil de cuidar que tú.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —lo miró feo, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—¡Tú te escabulles todo el tiempo! Él es más tranquilo, y no anda en patineta por todos lados —suspiró—. Me evitar tener que correr detrás de él.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estás más gordo, te falta ese ejercicio que hacías al perseguirme.

—Qué gracioso —alzó una ceja y terminó su comida. Los dos pidieron un café y siguieron charlando por un rato más.

—Hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo.

Yibo se extrañó al ver su seriedad.

—Dime.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Tú y Xiao Zhan. Y no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—De hecho, no. No te entiendo.

—Los rumores de que ustedes dos son pareja siguen en el top de Weibo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —rodó los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no son más que invenciones.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yibo se puso repentinamente nervioso, pero respondió con severidad.

—Sólo rumores.

—Bueno, los rumores de que son pareja sí son sólo mentiras, me consta. Pero no me vas a negar que tú sientes algo por él y no es simplemente amistad o hermandad.

Ahora sí, la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Palideció tanto que Mao se preocupó.

—Y no me vayas a decir que no es así, porque tu reacción me lo acaba de confirmar —extendió su mano hasta tocar con dos dedos la carótida izquierda de Yibo. Su pulso estaba por los cielos.

Yibo le apartó la mano con un golpe, enojado.

—Por favor, sé muy cuidadoso —continuó el guardaespaldas.

—No haré nada que pueda dañarlo —respondió al fin, admitiendo con ello sus sentimientos.

—No se lo has dicho ¿Verdad?

El rostro de Yibo mostraba en ese momento demasiadas expresiones, muchas de ellas completamente desconocidas para Mao.

—Ya te dije que no haría nada que pudiera dañarlo.

El guardaespaldas asintió.

—Él te quiere mucho.

Yibo se alertó ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

—Lo sé, él me aprecia como su mejor amigo. Eso debe de bastarme —apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y la frente contra sus puños cerrados.

—Pero no te basta.

Yibo bajó la mirada y con tristeza negó suavemente.

—Wang Yibo.

El aludido lo miró a los ojos, notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Mao.

—No debo decirte esto, no me concierne, y estoy traicionando la confianza de Xiao Zhan al hacerlo, pero al confirmar lo que acabo de confirmar… —se rascó la nuca, indeciso—. No puedo quedarme callado.

El corazón de Yibo se aceleró vertiginosamente, no podía esperar más a que continuara.

—Xiao Zhan te quiere.

—Ya lo sé —se exasperó—. Él me quiere como mejor amigo.

—Él te quiere.

—Deja de repetirlo —le dolía en el alma que le siguieran restregando eso en la cara.

—Wang Yibo —fue severo—. No me estás escuchando: ÉL TE QUIERE.

—Oh… —entendió. Mao no iba a decir más, así que tenía que entenderlo con esas palabras.

—Durante el tiempo que he estado con él he logrado conocerlo bastante bien, también a su familia. Y sé que es una persona que lucha por lo que ama, va tras sus sueños sin importarle lo que piensen los demás.

—Pero él no vendrá detrás de mí nunca —sonrió con tristeza, entendiendo el punto.

—Así es, no si eso implica un riesgo tan grande para ti. En verdad le importas y le preocupas, al grado de reprimir todo sentimiento con tal de no dañarte. Y ahora veo que tú también lo estás haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto, Mao? —le tembló la voz—. Sabes que, aunque no ilegal, una relación entre los dos podría ser perjudicial. Podríamos perder nuestras carreras, esto dañaría a nuestras familias e incluso podríamos ir a la cárcel si el gobierno se lo propone.

—Son muchos riesgos, lo sé —no quería arrepentirse de decirle aquello a Yibo—. Pero tienes que saber que China no es todo el mundo.

Tenía toda la razón.

—Es complicado aquí, pero en muchas partes del mundo no —continuó.

—Mao, detente —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle.

—Sólo piénsalo.

—No… lo he pensado demasiado tiempo, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento. Si él se siente igual sería terrible.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentar esto?

Yibo lo miró con una expresión muy similar a la de un niño castigado.

—Sí. No soportaría verlo sufrir más.

—¿Y si ambos están sufriendo por lo mismo?

—No solucionaría nada ese hecho, pues no podemos hacer nada.

—Claro que sí. Se irán una semana al otro lado del mundo, a un país donde aceptan ese tipo de relaciones con más facilidad.

—Pero es sólo una semana —rio secamente.

—Suficiente tiempo para que hablen y aclaren sus sentimientos. Pongan las cartas sobre la mesa y vean las posibilidades.

—No.

—¿Por qué estás tan negado?

—Ya te lo dije: no quiero ponerlo en riesgo, y tampoco quiero que se sienta presionado. Él ya tiene tantas preocupaciones ahora, que no quiero añadirle una a la lista.

Mao sonrió de lado. Yibo era más maduro de lo que se imaginó.

—Entiendo —dejó de contradecirlo. Suspiró y le sonrió—. Me sorprendes, Wang Yibo. Has madurado.

—Oh, cállate —rodó los ojos.

—Pero sí necesitas saber una cosa —se puso tan serio, que Yibo sintió miedo de lo que estuviera a punto de decirle—. Si te digo todo esto es también porque los padres de Xiao Zhan tienen planes.

—¿Qué planes?

—Quieren encontrar a una buena esposa para él.

Una vez más, Yibo palideció.

—Pero él no lo aceptaría.

—Lo terminará haciendo, haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Yibo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. De pronto una alarma se encendió dentro de él.

—Entiendo las circunstancias. Si le dices lo que sientes es un hecho que no podrán tener una relación dentro del país, nunca podrían dejar que la gente se dé cuenta de eso. Pero si no se lo dices… —suspiró—… terminará casándose con alguien a quien no ama, pues no tendría nada que perder.

Yibo comenzó a morderse las uñas.

—¿Él te ha dicho cosas sobre mí?

Mao se echó hacia atrás, riéndose.

—Xiao Zhan no deja de hablar de ti. Está al pendiente siempre de tus actualizaciones en internet y de lo que haces.

El corazón de Yibo se aceleró aún más.

—Pero… —no sabía cómo preguntárselo, era la primera vez que decía todo aquello en voz alta—… ¿Él te ha dicho que… —carraspeó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Te ha dicho que tiene _esos_ sentimientos por mí? —lo miró.

Mao suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo ha dicho, creo que teme por tu seguridad incluso conmigo —rio—. Pero no es necesario que me lo diga, se nota bastante en su forma de ser contigo, en su día a día.

—Oh…

Entonces no se lo había dicho ¿Y si eran sólo suposiciones de él?

Yibo no podía con la incertidumbre, ahora menos que nunca.

—¡No te desanimes! Lo que te digo es muy en serio.

—Sólo me dejas más inquieto que nunca —admitió, fastidiado.

Mao se echó a reír.

—Tenía que decírtelo antes de que se fueran de viaje.

Yibo le hizo una fea mueca.

—Por cierto. Desde que sacaste ese nuevo sencillo, Xiao Zhan no ha dejado de cantarlo todo el tiempo, en especial cuando se baña —rio—. Quizás lo compruebes en unos días.

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron mucho. ¿Su más grande ídolo cantaba su música?

—Tienes a un enorme fan en Xiao Zhan.

Emocionado, Yibo recordaba esa charla con Mao, estaba comprobando que era muy observador y acertado en sus sospechas.

—Yibo ¿Nos vamos? —la preciosa voz de su Ge Ge lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Sí —se puso de pie y vio cómo metía a una obediente Nut en su jaula especial para transportarla en viajes, pues claro que iría con ellos. Era como la hija de Xiao Zhan.

—Por cierto ¿De qué tanto hablaron Mao y tú? Me dijo que te preguntara.

Yibo se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dijo que estuvieron hablando de mí —sonrió—. ¿Qué tanto dijeron? —frunció el ceño y rio.

—¡N-nada!

Eso sorprendió a Xiao Zhan ¿Se había puesto nervioso?

—Se nos va a hacer tarde, vámonos.

—Sí. Hum… ¿Y tus maletas?

—En el auto.

—¿Trajiste un auto? Espera ¿Sabes conducir acaso?

Las mejillas de Yibo se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.

—No sé conducir —admitió—. El chofer nos espera.

—¡¿No sabes conducir?!

—Ya vámonos —se puso de pie y fue hacia las maletas de Xiao Zhan, tomó una, pero notó que en verdad estaba muy pesada. Luego vio que él tomaba dos maletas del mismo tamaño como si nada. Eso sólo lo avergonzó un poco más.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció al ver que batallaba con esa maleta, la más pesada de todas.

—¡No! —con su orgullo algo dañado, se la echó al hombro y salió del departamento. Xiao Zhan lo siguió con dos maletas iguales y con la jaula de Nut también.

—Tenemos que solucionar eso. Yibo, déjame enseñarte a conducir.

El aludido seguía avergonzado, pero le gustó la idea, hasta que recordó algo.

—Mi padre dijo que me enseñaría —respondió con un sentimiento agridulce en su tono.

—Oh… entiendo.

Mientras subían las maletas al auto, el celular de Xiao Zhan comenzó a sonar con insistencia, no era una llamada, sino un torrencial de mensajes.

Yibo notó eso y sólo frunció el ceño antes de subirse al auto sin decir nada más. Xiao Zhan lo siguió y se subió junto a él en el asiento trasero. Tenía una gran sonrisa mientras respondía los mensajes en su celular. Esta vez no soportó la curiosidad y se animó a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho.

—¿Con quién hablas, Zhan Ge? —preguntó con un tono suave antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan con la simple y sencilla intención de leer la conversación.

Entonces lo vio, estaba hablando con Peng Chu Yue. Su mejor amigo de XNINE. Se sintió ligeramente celoso, pues sabía que esos dos tuvieron una relación de amistad tan cercana e íntima como la que él había tenido en UNIQ con la mayoría de los integrantes.

—Con un amigo de XNINE —sonrió y permitió que Yibo siguiera recostado sobre su hombro, incluso apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él mientras escribía en el celular.

Wang Yibo leyó todo lo que pudo de la conversación y Xiao Zhan no se lo impidió. Ahí notó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, en el chat sólo había charlas comunes entre buenos amigos.

Entonces Yibo recordó otra charla que tuvo con Mao esa misma tarde que lo salvó de sus fans en Shanghái.

—¿Por qué nadie fue a visitarlo al hospital? —preguntó, dolido.

Mao soltó un pesado suspiro y le sonrió.

—Todos tienen una agenda muy ocupada, la mayoría no estaba en la ciudad o incluso en el país. Pero todos ellos lo estuvieron llamando y llenando de mensajes —sonrió.

Entonces Yibo entendió. Todos estaban muy lejos, pero… él también estaba muy lejos, y tenía una agenda llena de compromisos. Nada de eso le impidió tomar un avión y llegar a su lado en los momentos de necesidad.

—Sólo tú te atreviste a atravesar el país para ir a verlo. Es algo que Xiao Zhan jamás olvidará, tenlo por seguro.

Yibo sonrió ante ese recuerdo, mantuvo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su Ge Ge y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Se sentía tan relajado y feliz, envuelto en el aroma de Xiao Zhan, en su calidez.

No fue consciente de nada más hasta que de pronto sintió una mano cálida sobre su mejilla.

—Wang Yibo —murmuró suavemente—. Bo Di, ya llegamos al aeropuerto —le palmeó la mejilla con suavidad y algo de torpeza, pues la posición no le permitía hacerlo con facilidad, Yibo seguía sobre su hombro.

El aludido se incorporó de inmediato, y con ojos adormilados le sonrió a Xiao Zhan. Tardó unos segundos en espabilarse y reaccionar.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Estás muy adormilado aún. Quédate aquí mientras bajo las maletas ¿Si?

Yibo no respondió, seguía adormilado, vio que Xiao Zhan se bajó y entonces reaccionó y corrió a ayudarle.

Muy pronto los dos estaban en la sala principal, esperando su vuelo y tratando de pasar desapercibidos, ambos con gorra, cubre bocas y lentes de sol. Iban sin guardaespaldas ni nadie más, así que debían cuidarse el uno al otro.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró, sentado a su lado en la sala—. Tengo sueño.

Xiao Zhan siguió leyendo un libro en su celular mientras se palmeó el hombro.

—Te despertaré cuando tengamos que abordar.

—¿No importa se te lleno de babas?

—Ya lo hiciste en el auto.

—Buen punto —bostezó y se recargó contra él.

Sólo esperaba que en verdad nadie los reconociera.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_27/01/2020_ **

**_¡Mao ya lo sabía todo! Y no perdió la oportunidad para confirmar sus sospechas. Yibo ya le confesó la verdad, pero Xiao Zhan no le ha dicho nada, Mao se está guiando sólo por lo que ve. Así que seguimos sin confirmar lo que verdaderamente piensa y siente Ge Ge._ **

**_¿Qué creen que esté por venir? Hagan sus teorías locas y sus apuestas, que yo las leo completitas._ **

**_Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ¡Las adoro!_ **

****


	16. Volando a Aspen

La hora de abordar llegó, pero en esta ocasión el aeropuerto decidió hacer una inspección más antes de que los pasajeros abordaran. Tuvieron que hacer fila para que los registraran de nueva cuenta. El problema era que los estaban revisando de pies a cabeza.

Yibo inmediatamente se tensó ¡Todavía tenía el bóxer de Xiao Zhan en su chamarra!

Comenzó a sudar frío cuando el turno de ambos se acercaba.

—No quiero que nos vuelvan a registrar —se quejó Xiao Zhan—. La chica del primer registro me agarró el trasero.

—¿Qué? —salió de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te manoseó? —preguntó en voz baja, muy ofendido antes de mirar a la susodicha y apretar la mandíbula por el coraje repentino que sintió.

Xiao Zhan rio por su actitud y asintió.

—No quiero que me toque con una chica —miró la fila de personas y la cantidad de guardias que revisaban—. Pero creo que me va a tocar con ella de nuevo —resopló.

Yibo contó a las personas y sí, a Xiao Zhan le iba a tocar de nuevo con ella. No lo pensó dos veces antes de empujarlo detrás de él en la fila para que no le tocara la chica, en vez de ella sería un hombre al otro extremo. Sí, eso sería lo mejor, así no se daría cuenta de que le había robado la ropa interior, y de paso la chica no lo manosearía.

—¿Qué haces? —lo miró con molestia al ser empujado detrás de él.

—Yo primero.

—Que infantil.

Yibo no replicó nada.

—Oh… ya entiendo. Quieres que la chica te manosee. Wang Yibo, no te conocía así —lo codeó.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Su cerebro procesó lentamente lo que le había dicho y terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa ladina muy coqueta.

—No tienes remedio —rodó los ojos.

Wang Yibo no quiso decirle sus dos motivos, así que simplemente pasó a la inspección y sonrió triunfante cuando vio que a su Ge Ge le tocó lejos de él.

La señorita que lo revisó, palpó con cuidado cada rincón del cuerpo de Wang Yibo, hasta que le pidió que se quitara la gorra y cubrebocas, ahí fue cuando sus ojos casi se le salieron al reconocerlo.

— _Maldición —_ pensó Yibo, rodando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

—Wang Yibo —murmuró la chica en un susurro. Los ojos le brillaron.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, pero ni siquiera le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? ¡Xiao Zhan también está aquí! —le dijo en un gritillo contenido, ella no quería que nadie más se enterara.

Yibo la miró con cara de pocos amigos, estuvo a punto de decirle: “Sí, y yo seque tú lo manoseaste”. Pero se contuvo con dificultad.

—¿Van en el mismo vuelo? —preguntó ella mientras seguía inspeccionándolo lentamente.

Yibo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Porque si es así, puedo hacer que ambos se sienten juntos. Los puedo ayudar.

Oh… eso se le hizo un gesto amable de su parte, se sorprendió, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

—No lo sé ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó al ver que seguía palpándolo, incluso en sitios donde ya lo había hecho.

—Sí… —se detuvo cuando sintió un bulto dentro de la chaqueta de él. Metió la mano para ver qué era, pero Yibo la detuvo al instante.

—No lo hagas —le apretó un poco la muñeca, tocándola como si tuviera algo contagioso.

—Ahora con mayor razón tengo que hacerlo ¿Traes algo prohibido ahí?

— _Vaya que sí_ —pensó—. Te lo mostraré, pero no digas nada —masculló entre dientes. Metió la mano a su chamarra y sacó sólo una parte de la prenda—. Olvidé meterlo a mi maleta.

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron de un rojo intenso.

—Oh… está bien, está bien. Ya puedes pasar —se hizo a un lado.

Yibo rio internamente, si tan sólo supiera de quién era esa prenda y cómo la había conseguido.

Se puso de nuevo la gorra y su cubrebocas antes de ingresar al avión, miró de reojo a Xiao Zhan y frunció el ceño al ver que lo inspeccionaban. Le molestaba ver cómo lo tocaban.

Cada uno llegó a su asiento en diferentes momentos. Intentaron no dirigirse la palabra y tampoco la mirada hasta que el avión fue abordado por completo. Se sintieron felices al ver que no iba del todo lleno, y en su mayoría eran señores y adultos que quizás no los reconocerían.

Les esperaban doce horas de vuelo antes de aterrizar en Colorado. Al principio se mantuvieron en completo silencio. Estaban poniendo todo de sí para no ser reconocidos. Una vez que cerraron la puerta del avión, descubrieron con alegría que además de no ser un vuelo muy concurrido, no había nadie detrás de ellos, tampoco a un lado. Eso les dio mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando despegaron, comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente de tonterías. Era la primera vez que compartían un vuelo juntos sin la atención de todos sobre ellos ¡Estarían doce horas sentados uno junto al otro!

—Ge Ge. Tengo hambre.

—Yo también —frunció los labios—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —tomó su mochila y rebuscó en ella hasta que encontró unas galletas.

—Que rico —le robó un par de ellas justo cuando abrió el paquete.

—Nunca había tomado un vuelo tan largo.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—De hecho, nunca he ido a Estados Unidos.

—¿¡Qué!? —no podía creerlo.

—Será mi primera vez —sonrió con dulzura mientras mordía una galleta.

Yibo tragó con dureza cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, en ese tono nada provocador, pero lo suficientemente lindo como para que su mente pervertida le diera otro sentido.

—¿Ya habías ido antes?

Yibo asintió.

—Conozco Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Aspen.

—¿Ya has hecho snowboarding en Aspen?

—Sí, por eso decidí comprar una cabaña ahí. Bueno, mi agente casi me obligó. Dijo que debía tener un lugar al cual poder escapar cuando las cosas se pusieran críticas con el trabajo —sonrió de lado—. Jamás imaginé que la estrenaría contigo.

—¿No conoces tu cabaña?

—No. Wen Pei la compró “según mis gustos”, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ir.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí.

Xiao Zhan se rio.

—Y dices que yo soy el adicto al trabajo —tomó otra galleta y le ofreció más a Yibo.

—Estamos igual, admítelo.

—Más o menos —se quedó pensando un momento—. Yibo.

—¿Mh?

—¿Qué tal está tu inglés?

—Bastante bien ¿Por qué? —lo miró sin entender.

—Uhm… tengo mucho de no practicarlo.

Yibo se asombró.

—¿En serio? —rio—. Bien, comencemos a practicarlo ahora mismo —le dijo, en inglés.

—No, esperemos a llegar allá —se quejó. Le daba pereza pensar en esos momentos.

—Respóndeme en inglés.

Refunfuñando, Xiao Zhan terminó aceptando.

—Bien, bien —suspiró—. ¿De qué quieres platicar?

La mente de Yibo se quedó en blanco.

—Platícame de tus exnovias.

—¿Eh? No, no quiero hablar de eso —frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un historial muy largo?

—A decir verdad, es bastante corto —rio—. No hay mucho qué decir —se puso algo tenso. Yibo lo notó y prefirió dejar ese tema para después.

—Wow, Zhan Ge, tu inglés es muy bueno.

—¿Tú crees?

Seguían hablando en inglés.

—Absolutamente —lo miró con una sonrisita dulce y bonita—. ¿Sabes hablar otro idioma?

—Bueno, se hablar en el dialecto de Chongqing.

—Vaya, es un dialecto muy lindo según tengo entendido.

—En realidad no, es muy brusco el acento.

—Enséñame.

—Te quiero, Wang Yibo —respondió en su lengua, sin embargo, el menor no entendió el significado de las palabras.

—No es cierto. O al menos contigo suena adorable.

—¿Me estás diciendo adorable? —rio.

—Lo eres.

—Tonto —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—¿Ves? —pellizcó su mejilla—. Adorable.

Xiao Zhan le pegó en el brazo.

—Ya cállate. Ten, come otra galleta.

Yibo tomó la galleta, pero siguió riendo.

—¿Qué haremos en toda esta semana? tenemos que aprovecharla al máximo —dijo Yibo, tratando de organizar desde ahora sus días, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

—No lo había pensado —comenzó a hacer cálculos—. Pero llegaremos al amanecer.

—Oh… tampoco lo había pensado.

—El jetlag será terrible.

—¿Trajiste tus medicamentos para dormir?

—Sí.

—Bien, me compartirás.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—De ninguna manera.

Si Yibo tomara eso, sería imposible que despertara en la mañana, pues sin tomar nada ya era bastante difícil que saliera de la cama.

A pesar de todo, el tiempo se les fue relativamente rápido. Por primera vez tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar, jugar y divertirse uno junto al otro sin preocuparse por nada más. Fue así hasta que a Yibo comenzó a darle mucho sueño.

—Es mejor que durmamos ahora.

—Zhan Ge, no puedo dormir en aviones —se quejó.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y si nos estrellamos? —lo decía muy en serio. Xiao Zhan se abstuvo de hacer cualquier broma.

—Eso no sucederá. Yibo, eres muy nervioso.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres dormir? —palmeó su hombro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Yibo tuvo una mejor idea. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la gorra, levantó el descansabrazos que separaba ambos asientos y usó el cojín de peluche que Xiao Zhan llevaba a todas partes, lo puso sobre el regazo de su dueño para poder descansar ahí su cabeza.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó entre risitas cuando Yibo terminó de acomodarse.

—Mucho —suspiró largamente—. ¿No te molesta? —giró su cabeza sobre su regazo y lo miró desde abajo.

—Para nada —le sonrió de lado antes de comenzar a acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

—Oh… sí, sigue así —soltó un suspiro cargado de placer. Los dedos de Xiao Zhan hacían magia.

El mayor soltó una risita adorable al ver que Yibo disfrutaba de eso tanto como él. No se había dado cuenta, pero el corazoncito de Wang Yibo parecía querer salirse de su pecho, pues ¡Estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Xiao Zhan! Ese simple hecho lo hacía sumamente feliz.

No pasó mucho antes de que cayera rendido al sueño. Xiao Zhan se percató de ello cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yibo por completo flojo. Si moviera su brazo, éste caería completamente sin fuerza a su lado. Se encontraba en un sueño muy profundo.

Xiao Zhan estuvo acariciando su cabello por largo rato, relajándose al hacerlo hasta que él también se quedó bien dormido, con una mano sobre la cabeza de Yibo y otra descansando sobre su cintura, cuidando que no cayera.

Horas después, Yibo despertó y sonrió al alzar la mirada y encontrar a su Ge Ge durmiendo, cuidando aún en su sueño que no fuese a caer de su regazo.

Con una linda sonrisa se incorporó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado, jaló a Xiao Zhan para que fuera su turno de descansar sobre su regazo y se quitó el suéter para cubrirlo con él.

Lo acarició con cariño y suma dedicación.

—Uhm… —despertó al sentir que lo cambiaron de posición. Abrió sus preciosos ojos y lo vio—. ¿Yibo?

—Shh… —acarició su cabello—. Descansa Zhan Zhan. Yo cuidaré tu sueño ahora.

El aludido cerró los ojos y esbozó una preciosa sonrisa adormilada.

—Gracias Bo Di —tomó su mano y la agarró para tener algo de lo qué abrazarse mientras dormía. Eso sorprendió a Yibo, pero no se la negó, le prestaría su mano el tiempo que fuese necesario, sin importar que ésta terminara horas más tarde llena de saliva. Sí, ni siquiera eso le importó.

Horas más tarde llegaron al aeropuerto de Denver, Colorado. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando el avión tocó tierra.

Los dos se levantaron y estiraron sus músculos adoloridos por tantas horas de viaje. Esperaron a que los dejaran bajar, y mientras eso sucedía, Xiao Zhan se puso un audífono y escuchó música tranquila.

Aguardaron a que todos los pasajeros abandonaran el avión para salir al final, tranquilos y sin prisa. El aeropuerto no contaba con túneles que se conectaran al avión, así que tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras al aire libre.

—Zhan Ge, cúbrete bien, está haciendo bastante frío —notó Yibo al asomar la cabeza fuera del avión. Comenzó a bajar, seguido de Xiao Zhan, quien se detuvo a medio camino—. ¿Zhan Zhan? —inquirió al ver que no lo seguía.

Yibo lo vio y quedó embelesado. El viento le pegaba suavemente en la cara, agitando los cabellos lisos que se asomaban por debajo de su gorro. Tenía la mirada fija y perdida en el lejano horizonte.

—Es hermoso… —murmuró Xiao Zhan, apreciando el precioso paisaje. El sol del amanecer se asomaba poco a poco entre las montañas nevadas. El cielo estaba teñido de curiosos tonos lilas y magentas, iluminando todo a su alrededor con esa vibra cálida, muy agradable—. Ven —le dijo a Yibo sin apartar la mirada del paisaje. El aludido subió un par de escalones para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hizo, Xiao Zhan le extendió uno de sus audífonos. Yibo se lo puso sin preguntar, no quería arruinar el bello momento que su Ge Ge parecía atravesar.

Apenas se puso el audífono, una preciosa melodía inundó sus sentidos. Fue abrumador el sentimiento que lo golpeó al combinar esa sublime vista con esa canción.

Ahora entendía por qué Xiao Zhan parecía haber quedado en shock.

Los dos veían el amanecer desde la altura de esa escalera mientras escuchaban la introducción de “Saturn”.

Yibo dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, totalmente atrapado por el momento. Pero al hacerlo, su mano rozó accidentalmente la de Xiao Zhan, éste no la retiró y Yibo tampoco, al contrario, la movió un poco para tener más contacto con él. Sin embargo, no se animó a tomarle de la mano a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo. Fue lo único que le faltó para hacer de ese momento único más perfecto.

—¡Hey! Ustedes dos, ya bajen de ahí.

El bello momento fue interrumpido por un oficial del aeropuerto. Pero ya a ninguno le importó, pues su alma estaba recargada con buenas energías después de haber experimentado tal instante.

—Dios… Zhan Ge ¿Qué canción es esa? —estaba asombrado.

—“Saturn” de Sleeping at Last —sonrió, sus ojitos demostraban un cúmulo muy hermoso de emociones—. Lo siento, tuve que compartirlo contigo. Sentí que la canción iba perfectamente con el paisaje, fue una gran coincidencia que saliera en ese momento.

—Fue muy oportuna —se quitó su cubrebocas y se lo puso a Xiao Zhan—. Cúbrete bien, hace frío —se lo puso con tal cariño y cuidado, que el otro se quedó sin habla. Xiao Zhan inhaló, notando que el olor de Yibo estaba impregnado en ese cubrebocas. Si lo pensaba bien… era como darse un beso indirecto. Nadie compartía cubrebocas, nunca, sólo personas con una íntima relación (Y a veces ni siquiera ellos).

—Entremos rápido, hay que ir por Nut, la pobre debe estar muy asustada.

—¡Nut! —se sintió un pésimo padre al haberla olvidado por unos momentos—. ¡Vamos! —tomó a Yibo de la mano y lo jaló para ir en busca de la entrega de equipaje.

Yibo se asombró por la acción, pero no replicó nada, al contrario, apretó esa linda mano entre la suya, recibiendo su calor.

En ese aeropuerto pudieron ser un poco más descuidados con sus identidades, pues realmente nadie sabía quiénes eran ellos. Tuvieron una libertad que en Asia no poseían.

El menor notó que Xiao Zhan se veía muy ansioso por recoger a Nut.

—Tranquilo, en un momento la traerán.

Xiao Zhan le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero aun así estoy algo preocupado. Además, me muero de ganas de ir al baño.

—Oh… —Yibo entendió por qué daba pequeños brinquitos, le parecía adorable, pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucha risa—. Ve al baño, yo me quedaré aquí a recogerla.

—No, quiero ver que esté bien —estiraba su cuello todo lo posible, esperando a que los trabajadores del aeropuerto se la entregaran.

—Mira, ahí está —señaló la caja grande para viaje en la que venía esa pequeña gatita.

Xiao Zhan se llenó de alivio al verla a lo lejos, se veía bien y muy tranquila.

—Ve al baño, yo iré por ella.

—Bien —le palmeó el hombro y salió corriendo en busca de los sanitarios.

Yibo recogió a Nut y fue a sentarse con ella mientras el otro volvía. Aprovechó ese momento a solas para convivir con ella.

—Hola, Nut —metió un dedo a la caja de traslado, Nut lo miró, estiró su cuello y olfateó ese dedo antes de lamerlo y posteriormente ignorarlo. Con ese gesto ya le había dado su dosis diaria de cariño, no estaba dispuesta a dar más. Pero para Yibo fue más que suficiente después de ver que era arisca con cualquiera que se le acercara.

Xiao Zhan se les unió después de unos minutos, a lo lejos vio la convivencia entre ambos y se sintió feliz.

—¿Vaciaste la vejiga?

—Por completo —se veía bastante aliviado. Se acercó a su hija gatuna para comprobar que estuviera bien, y le hizo mimos que ella aceptó con gusto. Enseguida miró a su acompañante y le sonrió—. Vamos por nuestras maletas —fue su turno de tomar la mano de Yibo para llevarlo a la banda de equipaje. Nuevamente, él aceptó con gusto ese gesto.

Aún era demasiado temprano, pero ya había movimiento en el aeropuerto. La gente iba y venía, todos centrados en su propio mundo, nadie se fijaba en las manos unidas de esos dos.

Después de recoger sus maletas, los dos salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi. Yibo no conocía su cabaña, así que sólo le dio la dirección al taxista y éste se encargó del resto.

Los dos iban en las ventanas del asiento trasero mirando todo a su alrededor con impresión, la vista era preciosa. Nut iba en el asiento del centro, mirando lo poco que alcanzaba y algo inquieta por el movimiento del auto.

El taxi comenzó a subir la montaña. Los dos comenzaban a preguntarse hacia dónde iban, pues no veían ninguna cabaña alrededor. Se preocuparon al verse en medio de la nada.

—Son nuevos aquí ¿Verdad? —preguntó el taxista.

Ambos asintieron.

—No se asusten, pronto comenzarán a ver cabañas. Lo que sucede es que están muy bien escondidas entre los pinos. La idea de este lugar es pasar desapercibido junto con la naturaleza. Así que cada residencia está muy separada de otra. No encontrarán vecinos alrededor de mínimo dos kilómetros.

Y el taxista tenía razón, poco a poco fueron descubriendo cabañas ocultas en el camino, conforme más subían, más ostentosas y elegantes eran. Parecían todo, menos “Cabañas”.

Después de estar subiendo pro largo rato, llegaron a su destino.

—Wow… ¡¿Llamas a esto una “cabaña”?! —le preguntó a Yibo con sorpresa cuando vio la casa frente a ellos. Si bien no era tan ostentosa como el resto, sí era muy impresionante. Sus paredes externas eran de madera muy gruesa para aislar el interior del frío, el techo era de dos aguas, muy alto al igual que los enormes ventanales que se alcanzaban a ver desde la fachada.

—No tenía idea de cómo era —le recordó, bajándose del taxi y asombrándose también. ¿Acaso eso que se veía en un costado era una terraza?

Era demasiado, mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban. Se habían imaginado que sería una cabaña pequeña y sencilla. Vaya que no.

Entraron con emoción y recorrieron todo el interior. Descubrieron que podrían vivir ahí sin ningún problema, pues no le faltaba nada a ese lugar.

Xiao Zhan corrió hacia una gran puerta corrediza de vidrio, la abrió y fue a dar a esa terraza trasera que legaba hasta el costado de la cabaña.

—¡Wow! —exclamó cuando vio la vista tan impresionante que tenían desde esa terraza—. ¡Es increíble!

—¡Wow! —exclamó, igual de impresionado. Luego miró hacia un lado y descubrió un jacuzzi—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír al ver que en verdad el pobre no tenía idea de lo que había comprado.

—Ahora entiendo porque Wen Pei canceló mis vacaciones a Europa. El maldito se gastó todo en esta casa.

Xiao Zhan rio más fuerte.

—Es precioso, el lugar es precioso —su rostro estaba iluminado con una felicidad tan radiante que podría iluminar cualquier lugar.

La molestia con Pei se le pasó al ver ese lindo rostro tan feliz. Entonces recordó que estaría en ese lugar de ensueño una semana entera, a solas con Zhan Zhan. Eso terminó por deleitar más a su corazón.

Estaban fascinados con el lugar. La mitad de la cabaña tenía un segundo piso con más habitaciones además de las que había en la planta baja. Desde ese segundo piso había vista desde un pasillo hacia la sala, haciendo ver los techos bastante altos y el espacio más amplio con ese piso estilo mezzanine. La sala contaba con una gran chimenea y una televisión perfecta para ver películas de terror en la noche. La cocina, Xiao Zhan quedó fascinado con ella, también con la terraza y todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

—¡Yo elijo habitación primero! —Yibo salió corriendo como desquiciado rumbo al segundo piso.

Xiao Zhan lo miró y le frunció el ceño.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo quiero la más grande! —salió corriendo tras él.

—Yo quiero esta —se paró bajo el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Por qué? —intentó asomarse, pero no se lo permitió—. ¡Tiene chimenea! —se asombró. Era la habitación más grande, con chimenea, televisión y una cama King size.

—No te la cederé, pero puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.

—Sí, ajá —lo miró feo antes de entrar a la habitación de al lado y descubrir que era igualmente hermosa, pero mucho más sencilla—. Me quedo con esta —sonrió—. Este lugar es demasiado grande para sólo dos personas.

—Wen Pei decía que sería un buen lugar para hacer fiestas.

—¿Me invitarás?

—Serás el primero —sonrió.

Mientras charlaban en medio del pasillo, escucharon un fuerte maullido en tono de reclamo.

—¡Nut! —Xiao Zhan salió corriendo escaleras abajo. La había dejado dentro de la jaula.

—¡Que mal padre eres! —exclamó Yibo, viéndolo desde el segundo piso.

—Lo sé —se mortificó—. Oh Nut, lo siento —la sacó y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ella se dejó hacer y se restregó un poco contra él mientras Xiao Zhan le hacía bastantes mimos y cariños. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez en su vida, Yibo deseó ser esa gata.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Capítulo doblemente largo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?!**

**Pd: En el grupo les daré algunos adelantos de los siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias por todo!**

**31/01/2020**


	17. Déjame cocinar para ti

Desempacaron y al terminar se sentaron en la sala, disfrutando del bello lugar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió Yibo, sentado en un sillón frente a él.

—¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer! Tenemos que ir a hacer senderismo, a esquiar, también a hacer snowboarding —se emocionó tanto que no vio la mueca de fastidio que hizo el otro cuando mencionó el senderismo.

Yibo odiaba hacer senderismo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento?

El estómago de ambos rugió.

—Cenemos.

—Son las siete de la mañana —rio Yibo.

—Pero en casa es hora de la cena y me muero de hambre.

—¿Pedimos algo?

—No creo que se pueda.

—Claro que sí, el pueblo está a unos minutos bajando la montaña.

—Mejor cocinemos algo.

Yibo hizo puchero.

—Eso va a ser tardado, muero de hambre. Además… no sé cocinar.

Xiao Zhan lo miró, impactado.

—¿Es en serio?

Yibo asintió.

—Wow… algún defecto debía tener el gran Wang Yibo.

—¡Cállate! —riendo, le dio un golpe en el brazo que Xiao Zhan correspondió al instante.

—Vamos a la cocina, no hemos visto qué hay —lo tomó de la mano una vez más, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, y lo arrastró a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y la alacena, dándose cuenta de que estaban repletos de comida hasta el tope.

—Wen Pei me dijo que mandaría alistar todo para nuestra llegada, jamás imaginé que haría esto —se asombró al ver tanta comida. Definitivamente tenía a un buen manager, quien se encargaba incluso de asuntos personales como este.

—No es necesario que pidamos por teléfono, preparemos algo —se emocionó.

Yibo alzó ambas manos.

—Yo-no-sé-co-ci-nar.

—¡Pero yo sí! Insisto, déjame preparar algo. Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás.

Yibo puso ambas manos sobre las caderas, mirándolo seriamente.

—Se supone que vienes a descansar, no a cocinar —replicó.

—Pero si me encanta cocinar.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

—No… —la verdad era que casi no lo conocía. Eso le cayó como balde de agua helada—. Pero debes descansar.

—Y lo estoy haciendo —suspiró y sonrió—. Créeme que sí.

—Bien, entonces dime: ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Dijiste que no sabes cocinar.

—Puedo intentar.

—Excelente —sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para lo que cocinaría—. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—Uhm… sí —se preocupó—. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Ya lo verás —seguía sacando cosas de las repisas, alacenas y muebles cercanos.

—¿No podemos comer sándwiches y ya?

—¡Yibo! No seas amargado y déjame cocinarte algo rico.

Esas últimas palabras detuvieron cualquier intención de Yibo por detenerlo. Le iba a cocinar, ¡A él!

—Es algo bastante sencillo y rápido, no te asustes —rio al ver su expresión preocupada, y esos ojos hambrientos.

No tenía tiempo de lucirse preparando algo asombroso, así que optó por lo sencillo, pero muy sabroso: Espagueti a la boloñesa.

—¡Wow! Hay de todo aquí —se asombró al abrir el congelador y encontrar todo tipo de carnes—. Toma —le extendió un paquete con carne molida—. Ayúdame a descongelarlo, iré preparando la pasta y la salsa.

—Bien, yo me encargo —tomó la carne y se la llevó.

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan se concentró en preparar la pasta y una rica salsa de tomate con un montón de especias aromáticas muy selectas. Estaba emocionado al ver esa cocina tan bien equipada y con tanta variedad de alimentos.

Salió de su fascinación unos momentos sólo para ver a Yibo parado frente al microondas. Se alarmó.

—¡Yibo! ¿Qué haces? —fue hacia él.

El aludido lo miró sin entender su preocupación.

—Descongelo la carne —se encogió de hombros, parado frente al microondas y con los brazos cruzados.

Xiao Zhan detuvo el electrodoméstico de inmediato.

—¿Hice mal?

—No, pero… —sonrió con ternura—…si haces eso vas a terminar cocinando la carne ahí. Mejor hagamos esto, ven, yo te enseño.

Algo apenado, Yibo lo siguió y vio cómo llenó un recipiente con agua caliente del grifo antes de meter el paquete cerrado de carne a la olla.

—Eso ayudará, así en unos minutos podremos cocinarla —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Wow! Ge Ge es muy bueno en la cocina.

—No es así, sólo sé lo básico que cualquiera debería saber.

Wang Yibo sonrió. Estaba muy seguro de que Xiao Zhan estaba siendo muy modesto, pues era obvio que sabía bastante.

—Enséñame más —pidió con una sonrisilla traviesa—. Enséñame todo lo que sabes, Zhan Ge.

El aludido alzó una ceja y se echó a reír por el tono sugestivo en el que lo dijo.

—Idiota —rio—. No hay mucho qué hacer, esperemos a que la pasta esté lista y a que la carne se descongele.

—Uhm… tengo hambre —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Ten —le extendió un trozo de la lechuga que cortaba para la ensalada.

—¡No quiero lechuga! Quiero carne —abrió y cerró su boca como si fuese todo un depredador carnívoro.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, como cuando un padre se cansa de las jugarretas infantiles de su hijo.

—Entonces sé paciente —se cruzó de brazos, recargado en la estufa. Él también se moría de hambre. La comida del avión había sido bastante ligera.

Yibo era peligroso cuando estaba hambriento, pues no se fue de la cocina, se quedó ahí y comenzó a merodear por primera vez en su cocina. En la alacena encontró una caja de lucky charms que no dudó en tomar y abrir. Pero Xiao Zhan fue más rápido y se la arrebató.

—¡Si comes eso te arruinarás el apetito!

—Zhan Ge, no tienes idea de lo grande que es mi apetito ¿Verdad? De ser así no me negarías que pruebe ese cereal —intentó quitárselo, pero Xiao Zhan lo alejó de su alcance, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. Yibo no lo alcanzó y el otro soltó una risita, sacando ventaja de su altura. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que Yibo saltara tan ágil y alto que lograra arrebatárselo de una manera muy sencilla.

—¡¿Pero qué..?! Devuélveme ese cereal.

Yibo no respondió, abrió la caja ante los ojos grandemente abiertos de su amigo. Metió la mano y sacó un puñado de cereal antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Xiao Zhan se ofendió mucho, caminó hacia él e intentó arrebatarle la caja, pero Yibo fue mucho más rápido y salió corriendo con el cereal aún entre sus brazos ¡no se iba a rendir tan fácil!

—¡Vuelve acá! —lo persiguió por toda la cabaña. La carcajada del menor resonaba en las paredes. Giró su rostro hacia atrás para ver si su Ge Ge estaba por alcanzarlo y…tropezó. Wang Yibo tropezó con la esquina levantada de una de las alfombras y terminó rodando en el suelo. Xiao Zhan no previó eso y cayó junto con él.

Cientos de trocitos de cereal y malvaviscos terminaron regados en el suelo, sobre ellos y a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yibo, incorporándose un poco para verlo, pues su caída fue tan inesperada como la suya.

Xiao Zhan no respondió, le frunció el ceño y comenzó a lanzarle cereal. Entre risas, Yibo le respondió de la misma forma, comenzando una guerra de comida totalmente infantil. Los dos se persiguieron por toda la sala, lanzándose cereal en vez de comerlo.

Fue hasta que Xiao Zhan recordó la comida y regresó corriendo a la cocina para apagar el fuego de la estufa. Notó también que la carne ya estaba descongelada, así que puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

Wang Yibo llegó a la cocina y en silencio se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la isla del centro para observar a su Ge Ge en acción. Jamás lo había visto cocinar, así que estaba fascinado con la destreza que tenía. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que cocinaba.

Después de un pequeño rato, Xiao Zhan le prestó atención a Yibo y entonces se dio cuenta de que él ya había preparado la mesita de la cocina para dos personas. Sólo faltaba que la comida fuera servida.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió al ver incluso una botella de vino en el centro—. Pero… ¿No es algo temprano para el vino?

—En alguna parte del mundo es de noche. Además, desayunamos hace más de doce horas, esto es una cena aunque apenas haya amanecido.

—Buen punto —se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

Yibo estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos, con el mentón apoyado sobre su puño, mirándolo atentamente. La verdad era que estaba fascinado al ver lo increíble que era su Ge Ge haciendo cosas tan simples del día a día.

—Disculpa la espera —miró su reloj de muñeca ya actualizado con la hora local—. Pero ya está lista la cena.

Yibo asintió con la misma sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Yibo lo miraba y le respondía, pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro plano astral.

—Te va muy bien ese delantal —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar la botella y descorcharla.

Xiao Zhan sólo rio y fue por la cena para servirla. Momentos después la mesa estaba bellamente servida, con una cena que tenía una pinta espectacular, vino y una perfecta compañía.

Yibo no podía estar más feliz, y sin que Xiao Zhan se diera cuenta, tomó un par de fotografías del momento mientras servía el espagueti en sus platos.

—Cielos, eso huele delicioso —guardó el celular y se relamió los labios.

—Espero que te guste —se quitó el delantal y se sentó. La mesa era pequeña, muy apenas para dos personas, pero perfecta para la ocasión.

Ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro, pero Yibo no estuvo conforme con eso, tomó su silla y la arrastró hasta quedar al lado de Xiao Zhan.

—Yibo, hay suficiente espacio de aquel lado —señaló el otro extremo de la mesita, pero el más joven sólo se acercó más a él, inclinándose hasta invadir su espacio personal—. Oye…—se puso nervioso, quería moverse hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Menos con esa mirada tan profunda que el joven le dirigía. Xiao Zhan cerró los ojos cuando la cercanía era tanta que podía apreciar su perfume… ¿Hugo Boss? Vaya.

Xiao Zhan sintió que le tomaban el cabello, eso lo tensó aún más. Todo ocurrió en segundos, pero el mayor lo sintió eterno.

—Listo.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos y vio a Yibo a una distancia más o menos prudente de él. Notó que entre sus dedos tenía un pequeño malvavisco rosa.

—Tenías esto en tu cabello —lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó con su boca, comiéndoselo—. ¡Sabe al champú de Zhan Ge Ge! —se burló.

—Tonto —rodó los ojos con algo de molestia antes de golpearlo en el brazo con la palma de su mano—. ¡La cena se va a enfriar!

Emocionado, Yibo tomó tenedor y lo probó de inmediato. Xiao Zhan esperaba que el menor moviera su silla de nuevo hacia su lugar original, pero eso nunca pasó. Compartieron una agradable cena en la cocina, hombro a hombro, lo cual era muy gracioso estando en una cabaña tan amplia.

Suspirando, Xiao Zhan tomó primero la copa de vino y disfrutó del aroma que éste emanaba.

—¿Cabernet?

—¡Sabes de vinos! —dijo sin dejar de masticar su primer bocado. La verdad es que había descubierto un pequeño almacén lleno de vinos, no sabía cuál sería el gusto de Xiao Zhan, así que eligió lo que más le gusta a la gente para evitar fallar.

—¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? No, la pregunta aquí es ¿Tú sabes de vinos? —rio con una mueca chistosa de incredulidad.

Con cubiertos en manos, Yibo terminó de sorber el espagueti que colgaba de sus labios y asintió como si eso fuera lo más lógico. Xiao Zhan iba a responder de inmediato, pero soltó una risilla cuando vio cómo los labios y las mejillas de Yibo terminaron llenas de salsa de tomate. No lo pensó antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarlo.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa divertida y la boca aún llena.

Estaban tan cerca uno de otro, que el olor a Hugo Boss deleitaba bastante a Xiao Zhan.

—Volviendo al asunto de los vinos —continuó Yibo—. Me gustan bastante.

—Vaya, con razón. Se me hacía muy extraño que un joven de veintidós años supiera qué tipo de vino combinar con la pasta.

—No me subestimes por la edad —dijo, repentinamente serio.

—No lo haré —rio—. ¿Te gustó? —preguntó al ver que ya había terminado la mitad de su ración, y él aún ni siquiera tocaba su plato.

—¡Está delicioso! —su boca seguía llena, no dejaba de comer. Sus mejillas estaban regordetas por todo el espagueti que intentaba masticas e ingerir con prisa—. Cocinas muy bien, siendo así podrías casarte sin ningún problema —bromeó, a lo que Xiao Zhan se quedó muy serio—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No —sonrió y alzó su copa—. Por nuestras vacaciones bien merecidas.

—Porque Ge Ge me cocine más seguido —dijo muy en serio, alzando su copa también y golpeándola suavemente contra la de él, éste se rio antes de beber un sorbo.

—Que buen vino —suspiró complacido, listo para comenzar a comer tranquilamente.

—¿Puedo repetir? —preguntó el menor, con su plato totalmente limpio.

—Las veces que quieras —iba a ofrecerse para servirle más, pero Yibo se adelantó y fue por la olla completa para dejarla en la mesa. Xiao Zhan lo miró y aguantó sus ganas de reír. ¡Yibo comía bastante!

Luego recordó la edad que tenía y entendió todo, estaba empezando apenas sus veintes, era un joven lleno de energía y hambriento la mayor parte del día. Por eso entendió que se acabara él solo el resto del espagueti.

—Zhan Ge ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, si le estaba pidiendo permiso, era porque la pregunta sería muy personal

—Sí.

Yibo dejó de comer y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Te vas a casar pronto?

Xiao Zhan se hizo hacia atrás, bastante asustado por su pregunta.

—Claro que no. Ni siquiera tengo novia ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —frunció el ceño.

—Es por lo que dijeron tus padres el otro día. Ellos quieren que te enfoques más en tu vida personal ¿Verdad?

Xiao Zhan se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró.

—Sí, es lo que ellos quieren. Y es lo que terminaré haciendo si pierdo el caso contra mi agencia.

—Pero… ¿No te gustaría casarte?

—¿A ti sí? —alzó una ceja, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Claro que sí. Pero definitivamente sería dentro de muchos años, apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad.

El mayor suspiró.

—Aún eres un bebé como para sentir la presión de la sociedad —jugó un poco con el espagueti en su plato, haciendo muecas chistosas de desagrado.

—Todavía eres muy joven, no deberían presionarte a hacer cosas que a ellos no les incumben, después de todo eres tú el que vivirá al lado de esa persona con la que te cases, no ellos —replicó, un poco molesto al igual que su Ge Ge. No importaba que fuera joven, lo entendía bien—. Y no soy un bebé —añadió, asentando su afirmación con un gesto de su mano sobre la mesa. Eso hizo reír a Xiao Zhan, quien no dijo nada y lo sorprendió apretándole ambas mejillas con mucha fuerza.

—¡Eres un bebé muy adorable! Sólo mira estas mejillas regordetas —exclamó entre dientes y con una sonrisa. La verdad era que Yibo le provocaba algo muy similar a lo que le ocurría con los gatos. Se llenaba de ternura al verlo y le daban ganas de apachurrarlo con fuerza.

—¡Quítate! —lo empujó y le hizo una fea mueca, pues le había dolido más de lo que imaginó.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Eres bastante brusco —se quejó, dándole un pequeño masaje a sus mejillas adoloridas.

—Es que eres adorable.

—Cállate.

—Volviendo al tema… no, Yibo, ya no soy tan joven —rio—. Este año cumpliré veintinueve años.

—¿Y?

—La mayoría ya están casados a mi edad.

—Tú no eres la mayoría.

—Sí me entiendes —suspiró aliviado.

—¿Entonces no te quieres casar? —insistió Yibo.

—Sí, pero al menos hasta los treinta y cinco —rio—. Por lo pronto quiero enfocarme en mi carrera.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sea esa persona con la que te casarás? —estaba realmente curioso.

Xiao Zhan apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa miró hacia arriba, pensando.

—Quiero que sea una chica inteligente, segura de sí misma y alguien en quien pueda confiar.

—¿Físico?

El otro hizo una mueca chistosa.

—No me importa realmente el físico. Si me enamoro, sería de su forma de ser, de su alma.

—Wow, que profundo.

El mayor por primera vez no supo distinguir si era broma o en serio, así que de todas formas lo golpeó. Está vez Yibo no se lo regresó, seguía atento a lo que pudiera responder además de lo que ya había dicho.

—Aunque… no me gustaría que fuera más alta y grande que yo —sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Me gusta la idea de poder cuidarla y protegerla, de abrazarla y que se sienta segura. ¡Y tiene que saber cocinar! —añadió.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Xiao Zhan era demasiado tierno.

—Eres muy cool, me gusta.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer las palabras que Yibo decía.

—Me gusta, quiero aprender más de ti.

Xiao Zhan rio y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿También te quieres casar a los treinta y cinco? —rio.

Yibo negó con seriedad.

—No tengo una edad decidida. Sólo sé que me casaré si amo a esa persona. Nunca me casaría de no ser así.

Xiao Zhan sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el mayor después de un rato de silencio en el que ambos bebieron de sus copas—. Mis padres me compraron una terreno hace poco.

—Vaya.

—Un terreno para que yo mismo pueda diseñar la casa que será para mí y mi futura esposa —suspiró.

—Wow —se rio, aunque por dentro estaba espantado. ¿¡Una casa!?

—Es por eso que siento tanta presión. Creo que terminaré casado con tal de no decepcionar a mis padres —rio secamente. Y es que los amaba y los respetaba demasiado como para negarles eso—. Además que quieren tener nietos pronto.

Yibo palideció, más alarmado todavía. Eso ya era hablar de las ligas mayores.

—Hijos… no, que horror —murmuró Yibo.

—¿No quieres tener hijos?

—Sí, pero pensar en eso ahora me da escalofríos —se removió en su silla—. Muy apenas puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Pienso igual —rio.

Yibo se estiró perezosamente, no quería pensar más en esos temas que lo estresaban.

—No dejemos que nos presionen, mejor… ¡Veamos películas!

—¿También te presionan tus padres? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con sorpresa.

—Sí ¿Vemos películas? —no quiso tocar el tema, y Xiao Zhan lo notó claramente—. Pongámonos pijamas y veamos películas todo el día.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres salir? —sugirió a pesar de que estaba cansado.

—Tenemos toda una semana para disfrutar —se encogió de hombros—. Hoy podemos aprovechar para recuperarnos del jetlag.

Xiao Zhan se sintió aliviado. No quería decirle que se sentía exhausto después de ese vuelo tan largo, además de que aún no se sentía al 100%. Sin embargo, Yibo ya había notado todo eso desde un principio y fue así que decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí.

—Día de películas será —sonrió Xiao Zhan.

—¡Día de películas!

Los dos subieron a sus habitaciones y se cambiaron la ropa a pijamas muy cómodas.

Cuando Yibo vio a su Ge Ge, se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Oh Dios.

—¿Qué? —espetó, esperando la burla de Yibo.

—Oh Zhan Ge, Zhan Ge.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Te ves adorable —caminó hacia él y lo miró de cerca—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso? —se burló. Eso bastó para que Yibo acortara la distancia entre ambos, rodeándolo con sus brazos cariñosamente.

—Estás esponjoso.

—Cállate —rio con ganas, correspondiendo el abrazo.

La verdad era que el pijama de Xiao Zhan era adorable, constaba de un conjunto afelpado, de color blanco y estampado con pequeños conejitos ligeramente grises.

Yibo no se complicó mucho con su pijama: un simple pants deportivo muy holgado y una sudadera cualquiera.

—Esta debería de ser un pijama para Lan Wangji y no para ti, Ge Ge.

—La verdad es que soy fan de Lan Wangji.

—¿Eres mi fan?

—No, me refiero a Lan Wangji, el personaje.

—Oh… —no se desanimó mucho y continuó—. Yo soy fan de Wei Wuxian. Me gusta mucho a pesar de lo escandaloso que es.

—¿Sólo eres fan de Wei Wuxian? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Y de Zhan Ge, por su puesto.

El aludido rio un poco.

—Yo también soy fan tuyo —admitió muy en serio, sin embargo, Yibo pensó que bromeaba. Así que sólo lo golpeó en el brazo y caminó hacia la sala.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —preguntó Yibo.

—Tú elige —respondió desde la cocina. El menor lo buscó con la mirada al escuchar su voz tan lejana.

—¿Qué haces? —fue hacia él y lo descubrió lavando los trastes—. Hey, deja eso ahí.

—No.

—Deja eso —insistió. Lo tomó de la cintura y trató de moverlo de ahí—. Wow…

—¿Qué?

—Tu cintura es pequeña —siguió palpándolo.

—Yibo —rio y rodó los ojos antes de seguir lavando. El menor lo jaló de nuevo.

—Tú cocinaste, déjame el resto a mí—fue tajante, no le dio espacio a réplica.

—Bien —suspiró—. Eres demasiado terco.

—No más que tú —sonriendo triunfantemente tomó el lugar de Xiao Zhan—. Elige la película, te alcanzo en unos momentos.

Yibo terminó de lavar todo y fue directo a la sala. Brincó sobre un sofá y se tumbó en él. El pobre tragó en seco cuando vio qué tipo de película puso Xiao Zhan.

—¿En serio quieres ver esa?

—Oh sí —sonrió emocionado—. ¿Tú no?

**_Continuará…_ **

**No sé si lo han notado, pero tenemos dos casos similares y opuestos al mismo tiempo: Ya estamos seguras de los sentimientos de Yibo hacia Xiao Zhan, pero no conocemos nada sobre su vida privada, hasta ahora todo ha girado en torno a su atención y amor hacia Xiao Zhan.**

**Por otro lado tenemos a Xiao Zhan, de quien conocemos ya la relación con sus padres y cómo es su entorno, mas no sabemos nada sobre lo que pasa en su mente, no conocemos a ciencia cierta lo que siente por Yibo.**

**Sus casos están invertidos juju!**

**¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¡Cuéntenme cuál fue su parte favorita!**

**01/02/2020**


	18. El latir de tu corazón

No tuvo corazón para confesarle que no soportaba las películas de miedo. Simplemente asintió y se sentó mejor a su lado en el sofá.

El día estaba muy nublado y nevaba fuertemente. El clima se había descompuesto bastante, logrando con eso que el día de películas fuese aún más perfecto, pues aunque quisieran salir no podrían hacerlo debido a esa tormenta.

Yibo comenzó a sentir miedo, los grandes ventanales les dejaban ver la tormenta, el cielo estaba ennegrecido y casi parecía de noche a pesar de que era bastante temprano aún. En la cabaña estaba encendida sólo la luz de la cocina y Yibo estaba inquieto, saltaba de miedo cada cinco minutos porque la película era terriblemente espantosa. Trataba de contenerse todo lo posible para no pasar vergüenzas frente a su Ge Ge, pero en una escena simplemente no lo soportó y terminó tapándose el rostro y soltando un pequeño grito.

Entonces sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Quitó sus manos del rostro y vio la expresión bastante divertida de Xiao Zhan.

Oh no…

—No me digas que te da miedo —contuvo la risa, pero Yibo entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos y luego de pensarlo negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Xiao Zhan se echó a reír—. Miedoso.

—¿Tú no tienes conciencia? —señaló la pantalla y los horribles zombies que salían en ella.

—Es ficción.

—Sí, pero… —no tuvo argumentos contra eso, así que optó por ser sincero—… sí me da miedo.

Pensó que Xiao Zhan se burlaría más y se aprovecharía de eso. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Se sorprendió al ver que tomaba el control y quitaba la película.

—Gracias —suspiró, lleno de un alivio inmenso.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió de una manera bonita antes de poner Bob Esponja para equilibrar la situación.

—¡Oh! ¡Excelente elección! —alabó Yibo.

—¿¡Verdad que sí?! —se emocionó. Ahora sí, ambos se entretuvieron un largo rato, riendo como un par de niños tontos, imitando las voces de los personajes y repitiendo las líneas que ya se sabían.

Fue hasta que pasó de medio día que ambos se cansaron del sofá, se levantaron y estiraron sus músculos, nuevamente tenían hambre. Esta vez fueron a la cocina por lo primero que se encontraron y comieron en la sala, viendo películas de Studio Ghibli y sufriendo con el final abierto de “El Viaje de Chihiro”.

A la mitad de la tarde, Yibo comenzó a cabecear, estaba sentado junto a Xiao Zhan, en el mismo sillón. Éste se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido y sonrió, acercándole su hombro para que cayera sobre él. Y así fue, poco después terminó con su mejilla sobre el hombro de Zhan Zhan.

— _Adorable_ —pensó. Se quedó inmóvil por largo rato para no despertarlo, hasta que comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo le dolía por estar en la misma posición—. _Lo siento —_ le dijo mentalmente antes de irse deslizando en el sillón hasta quedar recostado a lo largo de éste.

Para sorpresa de Xiao Zhan, Yibo ni se inmutó. Aprovechó para acomodarlo sobre él, así quedó recostado sobre su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente.

— _Que sueño tan profundo_ —pensó al notar que no se despertó a pesar de todo el movimiento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo adorable que era. Estaba completamente sobre él, podía sentir todo su peso encima, al igual que su respiración acompasada y profunda. Bajó la mirada y vio cómo su mejilla estaba aplastada contra su pecho, haciéndolo ver chistosamente adorable. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltar una exclamación de ternura.

Lo que no pudo contener, fue el impulso de rodearlo fuertemente con sus brazos para impedir que se fuera a caer.

Se estiró con comodidad, pero al hacerlo, sintió que sus pies rozaban con los de él. Estaban desparramados sobre ese sillón, en una posición bastante… comprometedora.

Por su cabeza pasaron muchos pensamientos que lo asediaban desde hace algún tiempo.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo —suspiró en voz muy bajita mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Era increíble cómo ese chiquillo había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza, y ahora lo tenía ahí, durmiendo sobre su pecho, sintiendo su peso entero sobre él; era bastante agradable.

Desde su posición no podía ver tan claramente su rostro, pero sí lo suficiente para acariciarlo sin terminar picándole un ojo.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan estaba acelerado, su emoción por estar así con él era tanta, que no pudo prestar más atención a la película. Sólo podía concentrarse en acariciarlo y darle pequeños mimos.

Muy pronto el sueño también lo invadió y terminó durmiéndose. Eso sí, lo apretó más fuerte contra él para asegurarse de que no se caería.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Wang Yibo abriera los ojos perezosamente. Al principio no reconoció dónde estaba, tampoco sobre qué estaba acostado. Tardó un poco en espabilarse, pero cuando lo logró, una inmensa sorpresa lo invadió. El aroma de Xiao Zhan había llenado sus sentidos de golpe, el calor de su cuerpo era tan real y cercano que provocó un pequeño corto circuito en su sistema, pues se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormido sobre él.

¿Cómo demonios habían terminado así?

Y eso no era todo, Xiao Zhan lo rodeaba con sus brazos cariñosamente, podía sentir una mano de él sobre su nuca y otra sobre su cintura.

No quería moverse ¡No quería siquiera respirar!

Necesitaba alzar el rostro y comprobar si el otro estaba despierto o no, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, descubrir su mirada, y que todo eso terminara. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento su rostro estaba completamente rojo, podía sentir sus mejillas arder y su pulso hasta los cielos.

Trató de calmarse, y cuando logró hacerlo un poco, se percató del tranquilo sonido de los latidos de Xiao Zhan, los percibía tan fuerte y claro que no tuvo dudas: estaba justo sobre su corazón.

Percibió también su respiración pesada y las cosquillas que ésta le hacía en su frente.

Yibo no se daba cuenta, pero cualquiera que los viera notaría sus ojos grandemente abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Incluso sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir sentirse así de estúpido por alguien. Odiaba sentir ese amor tan inevitable, lo odiaba porque quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no podía. Quería abrazarlo, despertarlo con un beso y decirle cuánto lo quería, pero no podía.

Apretó sus puños con una impotencia terrible. Entonces ocurrió, fue tan real como desconcertante.

—Yibo…

El aludido pegó un brinco al escuchar esa voz ronca en apenas un suspiro, no se lo había imaginado, lo había llamado.

No se atrevió a responder, sólo levantó la mirada con lentitud hasta darse cuenta de que seguía profundamente dormido. Un alivio inmenso lo invadió de inmediato. Apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de Zhan Ge para poder observarlo de cerca.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Xiao Zhan era encantador, y no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada para serlo, le bastaba con existir.

—Yibo no… —habló entre sueños, apenas audible. Seguido a eso, soltó una risita agradable—… no, eso no. Idiota.

— _¿Qué estará soñando?_ —se preguntó Yibo mientras hacía hasta lo imposible para aguantarse la risa.

Apoyó ambas manos a los costados de Xiao Zhan, sobre el sillón, así se dio impulso y se arrastró a sí mismo un poco más hacia arriba para tener el rostro de él frente al suyo. Extendió su mano y le acarició una mejilla, después despejó su frente de cualquier cabello y sonrió. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de morderle la nariz, o una mejilla.

No quiso despertarlo, así que con cuidado se volvió a acurrucar, esta vez dejó su peso sobre el sillón y sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

— _Oh Dios_ —exclamó internamente al escuchar ese precioso corazón con tanta claridad. Se sentía tan afortunado en ese momento. No sabía dónde poner sus manos, estaba nervioso y temía que él despertara y se sintiera incómodo con su presencia tan cercana.

— _¿Qué más da?_ —puso una mano sobre su pecho y subió una pierna sobre las de él, aplastándolo. Total, si lo descubría en esa posición le echaría la culpa al sueño, diría que tenía un sueño tan profundo que no se dio cuenta, eso le serviría de excusa perfecta.

Pensando en eso, se atrevió a ser un poco más osado y pegó TODO su cuerpo al costado de él, no dejó ni un centímetro de distancia.

Wang Yibo no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, se quedó inmóvil por largo rato, escuchando el corazón de Xiao Zhan y sintiendo el propio queriéndose salir del pecho.

Pensó que podría hacer eso todos los días y no se arrepentiría.

De pronto sintió que la respiración de Xiao Zhan ya no era tan pesada, se volvió ligera y comenzó a moverse.

¡Había despertado!

Yibo cerró los ojos y le hizo creer que seguía dormido. Sintió que Xiao Zhan se incorporaba un poco, pero luego se percató de su presencia y se quedó inmóvil. Si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, habría visto la bonita expresión que el otro le dedicó al descubrirlo durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Yibo sólo pudo sentir cómo suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a acomodarse como estaba, pero esta vez lo volvió a abrazar, y no sólo eso, lo rodeó por la cintura y acarició toda su espalda, dándole tiernos cariños y caricias.

No pudo más, abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio… Xiao Zhan tenía su mirada fija en él.

—Sabía que estabas despierto.

¡¿Lo sabía?!

Su rostro se puso casi morado por la vergüenza, lo primero que hizo fue ocultar su cara con lo primero que encontró, pero esto fue el pecho de él.

Mala idea, alzó el rostro y Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas tanto? —su voz aún sonaba ronca por recién haber despertado, sus ojitos aún no los abría del todo.

—Lo siento —dijo en un hilo de voz. No sabía qué más decir, lo había atrapado.

—¿Por qué? —le sonrió, no quería que eso le avergonzara—. A mí no me molesta —se giró hasta cambiar de posición. Ahora era Yibo quien tenía a Xiao Zhan recostado sobre su lado derecho. Sintió cómo éste soltaba un pesado suspiro de satisfacción—. Aún tengo mucho sueño —restregó su mejilla contra el pecho de Yibo, sonriendo al escuchar sus alocados latidos.

Yibo de nuevo no sabía dónde poner sus manos, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión no se atrevió a ponerlas en ningún lado. Se quedó rígido, inmóvil y nervioso.

—¿Quieres que me quite? —preguntó suavemente, temía incomodarlo aún más, pues sabía que estaba muy nervioso ya.

—¡No! —lo rodeó con su brazo, tocándolo con suavidad, casi como si pudiera romperse. Puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura, admirando una vez más lo delgada que ésta era.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una linda sonrisa y acomodó mejor su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Yibo agradeció al cielo una y otra vez que eso estuviera sucediendo, y también el hecho de que Xiao Zhan no pudiera verle el rostro, pues lo sentía tremendamente caliente, estaba seguro de que tenía un inmenso sonrojo.

De pronto recordó que tenía que respirar, había dejado de hacerlo.

Agitado, bajó un poco el rostro hasta toparse con el suave cabello de Xiao Zhan, olía tan bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor.

—Sí ¿Por qué? —intentó responder sin titubear, por poco no lo lograba. Su corazón se agitó más cuando sintió la mano de Xiao Zhan posarse sobre su pectoral izquierdo. Tuvo que morderse un labio para no decir nada.

—Tu corazón está como loco —se incorporó y lo miró, sonriendo con ternura al ver su expresión azorada—. ¿Te incomodo?

—Zhan Ge, me pones nervioso —fue muy sincero, incorporándose también y pasándose una mano por los cabellos, demostrando así su nerviosismo.

El aludido esbozó una preciosa sonrisa.

—No te voy a morder.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —suspiró—…no sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Es malo?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sientes.

—No —sonrió de lado, aún agitado por su nerviosismo—. No lo es —aseguró.

Xiao Zhan se sintió feliz con esa respuesta, y sin decir nada, tomó la mano de Yibo y la llevó a su pecho.

—Yo también me siento feliz.

Yibo abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir esos latidos tan potentes. ¿Él también se sentía así?

Los dos se miraron fijamente por largos segundos que parecieron minutos. Yibo no apartó la mano de él hasta que sintió cómo se tranquilizó un poco.

Se sonrieron con el mismo sentimiento, mas no se atrevieron a hablar más sobre ello, ni mencionar el motivo de esos latidos tan alocados.

—Zhan Ge —dijo de pronto, rompiendo el hielo.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué estabas soñando?

Inmediatamente las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

—¡Wow! —rio con asombro, nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado.

—Nada, ¿por qué preguntas? —intentó sonar muy convincente.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo.

—Tú qué sabes —le sacó la lengua, eso ocasionó que Yibo riera.

—Decías mi nombre entre sueños, y te reías.

Si Yibo quería avergonzarlo, lo había logrado.

—N-no recuerdo qué soñaba.

¡Incluso logró hacerlo tartamudear!

—Mentiroso.

—Ya es tarde, Nut debe tener hambre —se levantó del sillón y fue en busca de su gata.

—Hey, no me cambies el tema.

—¡Iré a buscar a Nut! —salió corriendo de ahí.

Yibo se quedó en el sillón, riendo por todo lo recién ocurrido, había sido tan… inesperado.

En cuanto a Xiao Zhan… había corrido a su cuarto, pensando que encontraría ahí a su gata, pero no fue así. Terminó encontrándola en el cuarto de Yibo, acostada sobre la ropa que el otro había dejado tirada en el suelo. Era la ropa que había usado en el aeropuerto.

—¿A ti también te gusta Yibo? —preguntó en voz muy bajita, acuclillándose frente a ella para acariciarla.

La pequeña maulló en respuesta, ronroneando también ante el tacto de su dueño. Sí, a ella también le gustaba Yibo. Y además conocía su secreto, su sucio, sucio secretito.

Xiao Zhan se sentó en el suelo junto a Nut y suspiró pesadamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se reprendió a sí mismo por lo que había hecho momentos atrás. Había actuado por mero impulso, pero sin duda alguna la cara de Yibo no tuvo precio. Jamás olvidaría ese rostro avergonzado y sonrojado.

—Ven —la tomó entre sus brazos—. Es hora de cenar.

Bajó a la cocina con ella y le dio su comida, después descubrió que Yibo seguía tirado en el sofá, perdido mirando al techo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió al incorporarse—. Dormimos bastante.

—¿Crees poder dormir en la noche?

—No lo sé, soy bastante hiperactivo.

Era algo que Xiao Zhan aún no confirmaba, pero sí, Yibo siempre tenía energía de más. Necesitaba estar concentrado en algo, o cansarse durante el día para poder dormir plenamente en la noche.

Xiao Zhan estiró su cuerpo perezosamente y caminó hacia la terraza trasera, quería ver el cielo estrellado, pero jamás imaginó encontrarse con esa inmensidad de cielo tan hermoso. Esa noche había luna llena y ni una nube que estorbara en su visión.

—Wow… —exclamó, perdido mirando hacia arriba.

Las montañas eran iluminadas sólo por la intensa luz de la luna, y ésta se apreciaba mejor que nunca al estar rodeados de nada más que naturaleza. La única luz artificial que se apreciaba era la del pueblo a las faldas de la montaña y la poca luz que se escapaba del interior de la cabaña.

Yibo lo siguió, y soñoliento se paró a su lado, mirando el mismo cielo. No se animó a prender la luz del exterior, pues notó que la vista era preciosa.

—Es hermoso —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan. Se había puesto extrañamente serio. Yibo lo miró, observando su hermoso perfil y cómo es que estaba tan absorto mirando el cielo.

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—Sí. Es decir… sí, bastante —estaba muy absorto—. Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hice esto —su voz se fue apagando poco a poco con cada palabra—. Es increíble —frunció el ceño.

Sí, el trabajo lo absorbía tanto que ni siquiera dedicaba tiempo a apreciar el cielo nocturno.

Yibo no sabía cómo sacarlo de ese amargo sabor, así que simplemente puso una mano sobre su hombro. Xiao Zhan giró el rostro y vio su expresión seria como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreírle, pues sabía lo que significaba ese simple apretón en el hombro.

—Yibo, te pareces a Lan Wangji más de lo que imaginas —sonrió más ampliamente.

Eso descolocó a Yibo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque basta con mirar en tus ojos para saber todo lo que hay detrás —puso una mano sobre la de Yibo que descansaba en su hombro y lo miró significativamente—. Gracias.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Puedes leer lo que dicen mis ojos ahora? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Xiao Zhan lo pensó unos momentos.

—Estás tan feliz de tenerme aquí, que te preguntas por qué no hicimos esto antes —presumió.

—Incorrecto.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy pensando en porqué demonios no tienes frío aquí ¡Está helando! —por primera vez dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar mientras se frotaba los brazos para darse calor—. ¡Volvamos adentro!

—Oh, el pequeño Yibo es friolento.

—Bastante.

—¿En serio? —dejó de bromear y lo empujó al interior de la cabaña para que no se congelara—. ¡Dios! Ya estás congelado —notó al tomar una de sus pálidas manos.

—Y tú estás ardiendo —lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

Xiao Zhan asintió y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, fue adorable.

—Ven aquí —suspiró y lo atrapó en un cálido abrazo. Yibo no se atrevió a moverse, se quedó rígido ante esa inesperada acción, sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir de inmediato el calorcito que el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan le proporcionaba.

No sabía si corresponder o no, optó por no hacerlo.

— _Tan cálido_ —pensó, conteniendo sus ganas de rodearlo con sus brazos y aspirar con fuerza su lindo aroma.

—¿Mejor? —se separó del abrazo y notó las orejas rojas de Yibo—. Creo que sí —le jaló una oreja.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un _boiler_ viviente?

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada.

—Eso suele decir mi mamá cuando tiene frío en invierno, luego se la pasa junto a mí para no tener frío —rio con nostalgia, poco a poco la risa desapareció y la nostalgia se apoderó de toda su expresión.

No, Yibo no quería que se pusiera triste ahora.

—Ge Ge ¿Qué perfume usas en este momento?

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos.

—Uhm… ninguno ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

—¿Te gusta cómo huelo? —preguntó, divertido.

—Zhan Ge siempre huele rico —le restó importancia al tema, se giró y se estiró perezosamente mientras caminaba rumbo a las habitaciones. Xiao Zhan lo miró desde atrás, notó cómo su playera del pijama se alzaba junto con sus brazos, dejando ver el comienzo de sus caderas y su angosta cintura. No pudo apartar la mirada de él, la bajó un poco más y notó que su ropa interior sobresalía un poco por encima del pantalón del pijama, de hecho éste se le estaba cayendo. Contuvo sus ganas de reír cuando vio que lo único que impedía que se cayera por completo, era su buen trasero.

—¿Quieres cenar ya? —preguntó Xiao Zhan cuando logró salir de su apreciación corporal.

—Sí, ¿Tú?

—Por favor.

—Cenemos cereal con leche.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír ante la propuesta, pero no pudo negarse.

En pijamas, los dos fueron a la cocina y se sirvieron un enorme tazón de cereal con leche. Hicieron a un lado el nerviosismo que habían sentido hace unos momentos y dieron rienda suelta a su gran amistad y buen humor. Parecían un par de niños riendo y bromeando sobre tonterías.

Hasta que Yibo tocó un tema serio.

—Zhan Ge. Trajiste tus medicamentos ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero… tomaste alcohol en la mañana —comenzó a preocuparse, entonces recordó algo muy importante—. ¡No debes mezclar alcohol con esas medicinas! —palideció.

Xiao Zhan, en cambio, seguía comiendo su cereal.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?! —lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Porque ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que la tomé por última vez, y no pienso tomarla de nuevo —admitió. Yibo lo miró con reproche—. No creo necesitarla, hace rato pude dormir muy bien. Además, no quiero estar dormido durante todo el viaje —rodó los ojos.

—Pero debes tomarlo.

—No me gusta —confesó—. Me hace sentir somnoliento todo el día, batallo mucho para levantarme en las mañanas y me hace querer dormir por las tardes. No quiero sentirme así durante esta semana, así que no lo tomaré.

Yibo suspiró preocupado.

—¿El insomnio se ha ido?

—¿Qué no viste que me quedé dormido toda la tarde? —rio—. Y no me digas que no, porque tú estabas sobre mí.

—Buen punto.

—Si vuelvo a tener insomnio, las tomaré, lo prometo.

—Bien —suspiró, luego se alegró—. Eso quiere decir que Zhan Ge se podrá emborrachar conmigo.

—¿Qué? —rio—. No, gracias.

—No te conozco borracho, me gustaría ver esa faceta tuya.

La verdad era que Xiao Zhan también sentía curiosidad por cómo sería Yibo en ese estado, pero no quería que lo viera a él estando ebrio.

—¿Eres muy borracho? —preguntó Xiao Zhan.

—No, yo diría que más bien poseo mucha resistencia al alcohol.

—Ja, borracho.

—Claro que no.

—Dime ¿Cómo se consigue la resistencia al alcohol?

Yibo hizo una mueca chistosa de desagrado. Xiao Zhan tenía razón.

—¿Qué te gusta beber? —preguntó Yibo.

—Uhm… —comió de su cereal un par de veces antes de responder—. ¿Cerveza?

—¿Me preguntas o me confirmas?

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—No sé de bebidas. Sólo conozco sobre vinos y es porque me gusta tomarme una copa, no más, y sólo cuando como.

—¿Nunca has tomado más de una copa? —preguntó con sorna.

—Sí, es por eso que prefiero tomar sólo una —se puso ligeramente serio.

—Wow… ¿Qué has hecho estando borracho?

—No lo recuerdo, es por eso que trato de controlarme.

—Eso sólo me da más curiosidad —lo miró con intriga—. ¿Eres un borracho risueño? ¿Enojón? ¿Peligroso? ¿Coqueto?

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja.

—Ya cállate.

Yibo rio.

—¡Quiero saber!

—Te quedarás con la duda.

—¡No! Dime. Anda, yo te diré cómo soy.

—¿Cómo eres?

—Me enojo fácilmente, me pongo de muy mal humor.

—¿Y quieres emborracharte conmigo? No, gracias —rio—. No quiero a un Yibo gruñón y buscapleitos.

—No peleo, sólo me enojo.

—Da igual, si te pones gruñón no quiero verte borracho.

Yibo rio y negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo, pero lograría emborrachar a su Ge Ge. No podían volver a China sin haberse embriagado juntos.

—Yibo ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —lo miró con una linda sonrisa ladina, tan característica en él.

—Uhm… Vayamos a hacer senderismo, subamos a la montaña.

Yibo frunció los labios.

—Bien. Después podríamos ir a esquiar.

—¡Sí!

—Entonces vayamos a dormir ya, tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano.

—Bien —sus ojos brillaron, no había duda de que al fin había recuperado sus energías.

Terminaron de cenar, lavaron sus platos y se dispusieron a irse a dormir.

—Descansa Zhan ge —se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, pensando un poco más en ese bonito cuerpo.

Tuvo que sacudirse esos pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban.

Se palmeó la frente y se reprendió a sí mismo. Sabía lo poco apropiado que era comenzar a expresar esos sentimientos. Estaba consciente de que ello sólo los llevaría a la ruina, no podía permitirse eso, pues pondría en riesgo a Yibo. Tenía que aguantar, soportar como lo había hecho hasta la fecha.

Pero era tan difícil teniéndolo así de cerca, estando solos los dos, lejos de todos y lejos de China.

Sonrió.

Quizás podría permitirse un poquito más, sólo por el hecho de estar lejos de casa, nadie los juzgaría ahí. Sí, se permitiría ser un poco más cercano a él.

Con ese pensamiento subió a su recámara. Pasó por el cuarto de Yibo, vio su puerta cerrada y no notó ninguna luz que proviniera de ahí. Lo que no sabía era que el pobre estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no lograba contener su felicidad al saber que dormiría junto a la habitación de su Ge Ge.

Otro motivo importante por el cual no podía conciliar el sueño, era el hecho de que durante toda su vida había dormido con la luz encendida, la puerta abierta y la televisión sintonizada en el canal de deportes. Y si no era así, dormía con un amigo para no necesitar de todo eso. Pero ahora no se atrevía a hacer nada porque en verdad le daba vergüenza que Xiao Zhan viera lo miedoso que podía llegar a ser. Ya lo había mencionado en una entrevista, y Xiao Zhan lo tomó por broma. ¿Qué pensaría al enterarse que era verdad?

Por ese simple hecho decidió controlar su ansiedad y sus miedos, se comportó como adulto y mantuvo todo apagado.

Pero no podía dormir. Tardó un par de horas en conciliar un sueño ligero.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan dormía como piedra en su habitación, hasta que unos ruidos inquietaron a Nut, quien luego fue a acostarse en la cara de su amo para despertarlo y que fuera a ver qué pasaba. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía en la habitación contigua.

Se talló los ojos y miró la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Escuchó ruidos extraños que lo desconcertaron. Trató de espabilarse un poco y puso más atención. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Las paredes que dividían las habitaciones no eran muy gruesas, así que era bastante capaz de distinguir movimientos en la cama de Yibo. El ruido aumentó, acompañado de leves gemidos.

Pensó en ir y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero se contuvo, pues… ¿Y si se estaba dando un poco de placer? Después de todo era hombre, lo comprendía muy bien.

Pero desechó ese pensamiento cuando escuchó un gritillo asustado.

Se paró como resorte y fue corriendo a su cuarto

—Yibo…

**_Continuará…_ **

**Ok ¿Ya se dieron cuenta? Xiao Zhan expresó un poco de su sentir hacia Wang Yibo, y eso sólo fue la puntita del iceberg.**

**¡Lo que se viene!**

**Y ni qué decir de lo que se topó al entrar a esa habitación.**

**¿Yibo logrará emborrachar a Xiao Zhan?**

**Eso sería muy divertido, ninguno ha visto al otro borracho, nunca. ¿Cómo se imaginan que se darían las cosas estando ambos borrachos? Jajaajaj!**

**02/02/2020 (Que bonita fecha)**


	19. Senderismo

Entró sin tocar y lo vio inquieto en su cama.

—Yibo…

Había hecho el suficiente ruido con la puerta como para que el pobre se despertara de un brinco. Al ver esto, Xiao Zhan encendió la luz.

—Pesadillas —dijo simplemente, pasándose una mano por su frente perlada por el sudor. Ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, bastante agitado.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó con algo de culpa, aún bajo el marco de la puerta.

Yibo asintió.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se llenó de ternura, lo sintió como un niño pequeño. No le dijo nada, caminó hasta la cama, se metió en ella y le hizo compañía. Se había acostado al otro extremo, dándole la espalda, pero sabía que con eso bastaría para que las pesadillas se disiparan.

Totalmente agradecido, Yibo suspiró con un alivio inmenso. Se moría de ganas por agradecerle y abrazarlo por tan noble acción, pues vaya que había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Pero no le dijo nada, se volvió a acomodar en la cama dándole la espalda también y suspiró pesadamente antes de que su voz sonara con suavidad.

—Recuerda que doy _patadas_ mientras duermo.

Xiao Zhan recordó cuáles eran esas “patadas” y sonrió a pesar de que el otro no lo veía.

—Puedo vivir con _ellas_ —se reacomodó hasta encontrar una posición cómoda—. Si te da frío puedes acercarte un poco.

—¡No te voy a abrazar! —exclamó casi escandalizado, como si no hubiesen pasado ya por eso.

—De acuerdo —eso sonó más como un “Sí, ajá. Lo que tú digas”.

Ninguno dijo más. Esa noche Yibo terminó abrazado a Xiao Zhan, como aquella primera vez. Y Xiao Zhan se lo permitió, incluso se atrevió a regresarle el gesto y además a acariciarlo tal como cuando estaban en el sofá. Ese chico era bastante especial para él.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan despertó primero, sin una pizca de sueño antes del amanecer. Yibo seguía aferrado a él, le encantó sentirlo tan cerca al despertar, pero ahora no sabía cómo zafarse de él, pues necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

Batalló un poco, pero logró hacerlo sin que se despertara, lo arropó con cariño y hasta le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir. Aguantó la risilla al ver cómo fruncía el ceño ante el gesto.

Xiao Zhan fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades, se bañó y se lavó los dientes; todo esto mientras el dormilón de Yibo seguía como piedra en la cama. Luego de ducharse, fue a la habitación del menor y rio al ver que seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a un lado en la cama.

—Wang Yibo —murmuró muy bajito, esperaba que con eso despertara, pero no fue así—. Bo Di —canturreó suavemente.

Pero el aludido seguía durmiendo como piedra.

Xiao Zhan se sintió culpable al querer despertarlo. Fue entonces que reparó en lo cansado que debía estar el pobre de su Bo Di, él no había dejado de trabajar durante todas esas semanas, sin mencionar que vivía con la constante preocupación de no saber si Xiao Zhan estaba bien o enfermo. Todo eso era agotador y el mayor se sintió un poquito culpable.

Pero aun así lo iba a levantar, no quería que se hiciera tarde.

—Yibo —le pellizcó una mejilla—. Es hora de levantarse.

—Mhn… déjame —le golpeó la mano que le estiraba la mejilla.

—Levántate.

—No.

—Yibo.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te saque a patadas? —recordó cómo lo sacó él una vez de su cama.

—No.

—Entonces seguramente quieres que te levante con… —comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Pero para sorpresa de Xiao Zhan, Yibo no reaccionó.

—No soy cosquilludo —murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

Xiao Zhan seguía intentando.

—Pero esto ya no es normal —rio—. ¿Eres insensible en todo el cuerpo o qué?

—No en todo el cuerpo —murmuró sugestivamente.

—Oh… entonces sólo tengo que encontrar el lugar —lo tomó como un reto.

Yibo rio un poco, aún estaba bastante adormilado.

—¿Será aquí? —le hizo cosquillas en los costados, no funcionó. Intentó en su vientre, tampoco hizo efecto. Llevó sus dedos a su cuello, luego a sus axilas ¡Pero nada ocurría!

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo.

—¡No puede ser que no sientas cosquillas! —exclamó, en verdad asombrado.

—No grites…

—¡Levántate! —saltó a la cama y se arrodilló junto a la oruga en la que se había convertido Yibo, envuelto en esos cobertores.

—Mhn… ¡Hey! —se quejó cuando sintió una nalgada.

—Arriba.

—¿Me acabas de nalguear? —lo miró con sus ojos apenas abiertos, la luz que venía de las ventanas lo cegaba terriblemente. Xiao Zhan había abierto sus cortinas de par en par.

—Sí —rio a carcajadas—. Ya levántate, vamos a salir hoy ¿Lo olvidaste?

Entonces Yibo recordó todo, parecía que incluso había olvidado dónde se encontraba.

—Oh… es verdad.

—Ve a darte una ducha, vamos a hacer senderismo.

—Hm… —se quejó, volviendo a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—¡Arriba! —lo nalgueó muchas veces seguidas.

—Deja mi trasero en paz —murmuró desde su escondite.

La verdad era que a Xiao Zhan le había encantado hacerle eso, jamás se había atrevido a tener ese tipo de confianza con él, pero le gustaba.

Pero entonces a Zhan Zhan se le hizo fácil tomar un muslo de Yibo y apretarle la cara interna de éste. Fue en ese momento que el menor se retorció y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Había encontrado su punto sensible.

—¡Al fin sientes cosquillas! —siguió presionándolo, riendo con él al ver cuánto se retorcía.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —suplicaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro y soltando patadas.

Xiao Zhan lo dejó en paz, pero el pobre de Yibo quedó acostado sobre un montón de sábanas revueltas y desordenadas. Su respiración agitada tardó en componerse. Pero eso sí, ya no estaba adormilado, en lo absoluto.

—Levántate —se lo dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte nalgada.

—Ya voy —suspiró mientras miraba al techo. Se quedó tan pensativo que Xiao Zhan regresó sobre sus pasos y abarcó todo su campo de visión.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pegué muy fuerte? —preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

Yibo le sonrió de lado.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que nunca he sido una persona madrugadora. Me cuesta mucho levantarme por las mañanas —se talló los ojos con fuerza y bostezó.

—¿Te motivaría saber que estoy preparando pancakes?

¡Oh! Eso lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

—Estoy haciendo pancakes con mucha mantequilla y miel ¿Quieres?

—Sí —se levantó, relamiéndose los labios.

Xiao Zhan se acercó bastante a él, y una vez muy cerca de su cara, le dijo:

—Pues ya levántate y dúchate —le revolvió el cabello, aunque no sabía si lo dejó mejor o peor.

Yibo lo obedeció de inmediato.

Después de desayunar, fueron a vestirse con ropa abrigadora para salir.

Yibo vio que Xiao Zhan se ponía el gorro que le dio su madre y no pudo evitar sentir ternura, se veía adorable con ese feo gorro. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir en busca de esa bufanda fea que había elegido para él, solamente para que combinara con su gorro.

—¡Oh! Te tomaste muy en serio lo de la bufanda —exclamó luego de que Yibo se la enredara en el cuello.

—No estaba bromeando.

Xiao Zhan rio al imaginárselo en las tiendas, buscando una bufanda “fea” que le hiciera juego. Se acomodó la prenda y percibió un delicioso aroma proviniendo de ella.

—No es nueva, espero que no te moleste.

—¿Es tuya? —se asombró.

—Era. Ahora te pertenece.

El olor agradable ya tenía sentido, olía a él.

—Eres adorable. Muchas gracias, Bo Di.

—Lo que sea por mi Ge Ge —le guiñó un ojo.

Terminando de abrigarse muy bien, salieron de la cabaña por primera vez desde que llegaron. Comenzaron a caminar cuesta arriba, siguiendo la ruta marcada. Si seguían ese camino, llegarían a un precioso mirador en la punta de la montaña, pero para eso tendrían que caminar bastantes kilómetros.

El día estaba hermoso, hacía el mismo frío de siempre, pero el cielo estaba por completo despejado. La nieve se veía intacta a pesar de los rayos del sol, ésta tenía un brillo especial que cegaba un poco a las personas que iban por la ruta.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo se pusieron sus lentes de sol y continuaron como si nada, sin embargo, las manos del menor se congelaban a pesar de sus guantes, y Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de ello al verlo intentar tomar calor.

—Ven —tomó ambas manos y le quitó los guantes, se las llevó a los labios y les sopló su aliento tibio.

—Oh… eso se siente muy bien —estaba temblando.

—¿Tienes mucho frío?

Estaban a menos diez grados centígrados, y Yibo se había rehusado a ponerse una camiseta térmica extra.

—Un poco.

—Tienes las manos congeladas —se quitó sus propios guantes y trató de cubrir con sus manos las de él—Vaya...—notó por primera vez y con mucha sorpresa que el tamaño era bastante diferente, pues intentaba cubrirlas, pero no lo lograba del todo.

Yibo sonrió de lado, sí, sus manos eran más grandes que las de Zhan Zhan.

—Ya no tengo tanto frío —admitió luego de sentir el calor de su Ge Ge.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a la cabaña?

—No, claro que no —se asombró—. Aún nos falta mucho por recorrer.

—¿Estás seguro de aguantar?

Yibo rio.

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Por quién me tomas? —presumió—. Vamos. Y si me da frío sólo te pediré que me abraces.

—No suena mal —le puso los guantes y continuaron. Yibo no dijo nada más, no se esperó esa respuesta de él. Estaba contento por ello.

Luego de varios kilómetros se detuvieron para descansar un poco a la orilla del camino. Ahí se quitaron los guantes de nuevo y unieron sus manos.

—Tus manos son muy lindas, Ge Ge.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió—. Me parecen muy comunes.

—No, son muy lindas —insistió mientras tomaba una de ellas y la analizaba minuciosamente, al hacerlo también la acariciaba y le jalaba los dedos juguetonamente.

—Pues… gracias. Las tuyas también lo son.

Yibo no respondió con palabras, sólo envolvió las manos de Xiao Zhan con las suyas. Fue un gesto bastante cálido y cariñoso. Xiao Zhan pudo sentir el amor en ese acto. Se desconcertó unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos y tragó en seco al descubrir cierta mirada en él.

El lindo momento fue interrumpido por un pequeño grupo de excursionistas que pasaba junto a ellos por el camino.

—Zhan Zhan, ellos nos miran como si pensaran que somos unos “Mangas cortadas” —dijo al notar las miradas traviesas de algunos al verlos tomados de las manos, otros sólo los miraron con cierto desagrado.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír por el término que utilizó.

—Que piensen lo que quieran —en verdad no le importaba, total, no los conocía.

—¿No te importa que piensen que tú y yo somos pareja? —era la primera vez en la vida que decía esas palabras, y se sintió tan bien al decirlas que su corazón se aceleró.

Xiao Zhan rio de nuevo.

—Yibo, no los conocemos y ellos no nos reconocen ¿Qué más da?

Era verdad. Ahí nadie los conocía, ellos pasaban a ser una pareja más del montón. Si estuvieran en casa y los vieran en esa situación… ya serían víctimas de todo tipo de críticas y amenazas. La piel se les puso de gallina de sólo imaginarlo. Era una gran tranquilidad estar ahí.

—Quiere decir que podemos hacer cualquier cosa y nadie nos criticaría ¿Verdad?

—No exactamente, pero sería algo así.

—¿Entonces me puedes abrazar, Zhan Ge? Tengo bastante frío —admitió.

—Oh Bo Di —se quitó su chamarra y se la puso en los hombros antes de abrazarlo y presionarlo contra su cuerpo—. ¿Mejor?

Poco a poco fue tomando más calor.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró, deseando estar en la cabaña, acurrucado con él en la cama.

—Este lugar es hermoso —murmuró Xiao Zhan al mirar a su alrededor. El viento invernal soplaba con suavidad, moviendo el cabello de ambos que salía por debajo de sus gorros.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Continuamos? —se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Xiao Zhan. Éste sonrió y aceptó su gesto, pero no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a caminar.

—¿No te incomoda? —preguntó el mayor con sutileza, había un ligero nerviosismo en su voz. Yibo lo miró y sonrió de lado mientras apretaba su mano.

—Para nada —siguió apretándola—. Pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué Ge Ge quiere sujetar mi mano?

Sintió que el otro se puso ligeramente tenso.

—¿Y por qué no? —lo miró y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—No evadas mi pregunta.

Ahora Xiao Zhan era el nervioso, sin embargo no soltó la mano de Yibo.

—Porque me hace feliz —respondió finalmente.

—Somos dos chicos, hombres, tomados de la mano y subiendo una montaña.

—¿Y?

—La gente va a hablar.

—Déjalos que hablen y digan lo que quieran.

—Podrían pensar que eres… homosexual.

—No lo soy —rio.

Yibo frunció ligeramente los labios. Siguieron el camino en silencio, ambos iban meditando esas palabras. Yibo estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, y hacía esas preguntas sólo para saber qué pensaba su Ge Ge al respecto. Pero Xiao Zhan… su mente era un enigma para Yibo.

Ahora Yibo no quería que el camino se terminara, no mientras pudiera sostener la mano de Zhan Zhan.

—Zhan Ge.

—¿Mh? —dejó de mirar el paisaje y lo miró a él. Sonrió al verlo tan abrigado con su gorro, bufanda y la enorme chaqueta que le había prestado.

—Mira eso —apuntó un lugar a varios kilómetros—. Parece que es un restaurante.

—¿Será una parada a medio camino?

—Quizás ¿Quieres llegar por algo de comer? Tengo hambre —sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Yibo se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos —afianzó más su mano a la de él y apresuraron el paso.

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de un manto blanco. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de ver el paisaje, era precioso lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos metros del restaurante, Yibo se soltó del agarre y corrió a la orilla del camino, se agachó en el suelo y le dio la espalda a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se desconcertó—. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó al verlo ahí agachado. Nunca se esperó que Yibo se levantara, se diera media vuelta hacia él y le arrojara una gran bola de nieve—. ¡Oye! —se asombró. Luego miró la expresión traviesa del otro y sonrió—. Me la pagarás —se agachó para recoger nieve también, hizo una bola bastante grande y se la lanzó, pero Yibo fue ágil y la esquivó mientras reía con ganas.

—Nunca me vas a alcanzar —corrió lejos de él.

Así comenzaron una tonta e infantil pelea de bolas de nieve. La gente que los veía sólo sonreía y negaba suavemente con la cabeza, pensando: “Parece que estos niños nunca han visto la nieve”.

—¡Ven acá! —Xiao Zhan corrió bastante rápido y lo alcanzó para lanzarle una bola de nieve. Ésta se impactó directamente contra la espalda de Yibo.

El pobre se estremeció y se retorció antes de tirarse al suelo.

Xiao Zhan caminó hacia él y lo miró desde su altura.

—Levántate —su respiración y la del otro estaba bastante agitadas.

—Soy hombre caído.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Tonto, ya párate o te congelarás.

—Espera —abrió y cerró sus piernas y brazos.

—¿Un ángel de nieve?

—Yep.

Xiao Zhan le extendió una mano y Yibo la aceptó para levantarse. Se sacudió la nieve y miró su ángel.

—Precioso ¡Divino! —exclamó el mayor en un tono bastante sarcástico y exagerado.

Yibo río entre dientes y dijo:

—Está horrible.

—Así es —palmeó su espalda—. Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Yibo asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, tomándose la confianza de colgar su brazo sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan. Éste sólo lo miró y sonrió. Se sentía tan cómodo ahí, estaba feliz de poder ser más abierto y aceptar esos gestos lindos de él sin miedo a ser juzgado.

Aprovecharon esa parada para comer algo, reponer energías y beber mucha agua.

Para sentarse a comer se quitaron las capas de chamarras que traían encima, junto con los gorros, guantes y bufandas. Ya estaban algo cansados.

—¿Quieres regresar? —preguntó Yibo mientras comía. Xiao Zhan se extendió a través de la mesa hasta alcanzarlo y acomodarle el cabello.

—Quedaste despeinado después de quitarte el gorro —justificó su acción. Yibo le sonrió en respuesta mientras masticaba.

—Gracias —le dedicó una linda mirada que estremeció a Zhan Zhan.

—Y no, no quiero regresar aún. ¡Vamos a la cima de la montaña! Nos falta muy poco.

—Estamos a medio camino —le recordó. Sólo habían caminado cinco kilómetros, sonaba poco, pero no lo era cuando lo hacías en un terreno rocoso, con nieve y muchas inclinaciones.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? ¿Te sientes bien?

Xiao Zhan sonrió enternecido.

—Estoy muy bien —puso una mano sobre la de él—. He estado tomando mis vitaminas y me siento bien.

Yibo lo siguió mirando con ligero reproche.

—En serio, lo prometo.

—Más te vale.

—Pero dime ¿Tú quieres regresar ya?

—Vayamos al mirador —sonrió de lado y le extendió su plato repleto de papas fritas. Había pedido una orden extra—. ¿Quieres?

—¡Sí! Le robó un par y las sumergió en la malteada de fresa que había pedido.

Wang Yibo lo miró con la boca semiabierta.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con la boca llena—. Sí, sí. Ya sé que es raro, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Me contuve porque creí que pensarías que es asqueroso, pero… —tomó una papa frita y la sumergió en su malteada de chocolate antes de comerla—… Yo también lo hago —sonrió ampliamente.

Xiao Zhan rio y siguió haciendo sus tonterías que sólo se atrevía a hacer cuando ya entraba en mucha confianza.

Entre risas, juegos y esas miradas furtivas, terminaron su comida y volvieron al camino. Todavía no era medio día, pero los dos ya se habían comido una hamburguesa doble y una malteada cada uno, sin mencionar la cantidad exorbitante de papas fritas que devoraron.

—Ge Ge, creo que voy a reventar —se recargó contra un árbol, se sentía bastante lleno.

—Me siento igual —apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Habían comido de más.

—Zhan Ge, cárgame —extendió sus brazos hacia él.

Xiao Zhan lo vio y se echó a reír. Sin embargo, caminó hacia él y se agachó dándole la espalda.

—Sube —señaló su espalda.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dio un paso atrás y Xiao Zhan lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—Yo no bromeo ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Por supuesto que no —sus nervios lo traicionaron, titubeando un poco al final de la oración—. Vamos —pasó a su lado y le jaló el gorro hasta que éste le cubriera los ojos.

Xiao Zhan se quejó por ello y se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Mientras iban caminando, guardaron silencio por un rato, un cómodo silencio que les permitía percibir los sonidos de la naturaleza, el cantar de algunas aves y el soplido del viento colándose entre las ramas de los grandes pinos.

Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que el hiperactivo de Yibo de pronto lo tacleó suavemente de costado.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de regresárselo con un poco más de fuerza.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? —le preguntó el mayor, conteniendo su risa para verse más serio.

—Tú vas a empezar.

—Tonto —lo empujó.

—Tú primero —le regresó el empujón.

—Ya no me empujes —le dijo entre dientes, empujándolo de regreso.

—¡Oye! —se quejó antes de regresárselo una vez más.

—No puedes estar tranquilo ¿Verdad?

—No —Yibo le sacó la lengua.

—Pareces niño chiquito.

Yibo frunció el ceño y lo tacleó con más fuerza que todas las veces anteriores. Xiao Zhan trastabilló y terminó sobre un túmulo de nieve.

—¡Lo siento! —se espantó y de inmediato fue a ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

El aludido no dejaba de reír.

—Ya sé cuál es tu talón de Aquiles.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le extendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No soportas que te diga “Niño”. Sólo bromeo cuando lo hago, no tienes que tomarlo en serio.

Yibo desvió la mirada, algo molesto y avergonzado.

—Es sólo que no me gusta que me veas como uno.

—No lo hago, pero me parece adorable que así lo sientas.

—Nos llevamos muchos años, pero… —no sabía cómo decirlo—… no lo siento así.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió suavemente y con mucha sinceridad—. Vamos —lo empujó para continuar. Les faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima de la montaña.

Les había tomado muchísimo más tiempo del estimado, pero todo valió la pena cuando tuvieron esa increíble vista ante ellos.

—Esto es… —Yibo fue interrumpido.

—…Sublime —afirmó mirando al cielo de ese día soleado y frío.

La tarde era fría, el viento helado se había llevado ya las últimas nubes y así el sol resplandecía sobre ellos.

Había más gente en el mirador, unos observaban el paisaje, otros se tomaban fotografías, y algunos otros sólo descansaban en una banca después de la larga caminata.

—Ven —Xiao Zhan tomó a Yibo del brazo y lo alejó un poco de la gente que había ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver que sacaba su celular y lo ponía frente a ellos en modo _selfie_. Activó la cámara y pulsó el botón de video.

—Wang Yibo ¿Valió la pena hacer todo este senderismo?

—Valió cada maldito segundo —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te cansaste?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con convicción a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

Xiao Zhan rio y cambió el modo _selfie_ para enfocar la cámara hacia el paisaje tan increíble que tenían ante ellos.

—Es bellísimo —la voz de Xiao Zhan salió en el video.

—Lo es —respondió Yibo, consciente de que su voz saldría también en la grabación—. Ge Ge, tomémonos una foto.

El aludido detuvo el video y cambió a modo fotografía. Los dos sonrieron a la cámara, Yibo rodeó los hombros de Xiao Zhan y lo acercó a él, mientras que el mayor inclinó su cabeza tiernamente hacia la de Yibo.

Tomaron varias, en una de ellas Yibo aprovechó para ponerle cuernos a su Ge Ge.

—Ridículo —respondió el aludido, dándole un codazo a Yibo por los cuernos.

—Pero te ves adorable.

—Ridículo —repitió antes de dirigirse hacia una banca cerca del barranco. Desde ahí podían ver a lo lejos cómo los deportistas hacían esquí profesional, o cómo algunos bajaban la montaña en su tabla.

—Mañana tenemos que ir a esquiar —sentenció Yibo.

—Así será —sacó un termo de su mochila—. ¿Quieres agua? —recordó que Yibo ya se había terminado la suya.

—No.

Xiao Zhan bebió de su termo, y cuando quedó satisfecho, Yibo le arrebató la botella y bebió de ella.

—Dijiste que no querías —se quejó.

—Ahora sí —se limpió el agua que corría por sus comisuras—. Gracias Ge Ge.

Se quedaron sentados en esa banca, descansando, mirando al cielo y a la gente pasar. Amaban que nadie les prestaba suficiente atención como para reconocerlos, o como para siquiera detenerse a mirarlos.

Algo cansado, Yibo recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zhan Zhan y éste hizo lo mismo, posando su cabeza sobre la de él.

Estaban tan tranquilos y cómodos, que no querían moverse de ahí, pero el sol comenzaría a ocultarse en cualquier momento y era necesario que levantaran sus traseros de ahí para regresar.

Bajaron la montaña con mucho cuidado, resbalando más de una vez y molestándose el uno al otro durante todo el camino. Al llegar al pie de la montaña pudieron sentir que sus piernas parecían gelatina. Estaban exhaustos, pero aún les faltaba llegar a la cabaña.

Durante el camino no faltaron las charlas típicas entre ambos, aunque esta vez Xiao Zhan decidió preguntarle algunas cosas que le causaban mucha curiosidad desde hace tiempo.

—¿Irás a casa con tus padres pronto?

Yibo lo miró extraño.

—No sé. No lo creo ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. ¿No los extrañas?

—Sí. Extraño a mi madre.

—¿Y a tu padre?

—No somos tan cercanos, pero también lo extraño —admitió.

—¿Cómo es él contigo?

—Muy estricto —respondió sin pensarlo. Se veía bastante incómodo hablando sobre ello, así que Xiao Zhan optó por dirigir la conversación hacia otro rumbo. De esta manera se sumergieron en una charla trivial hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

Al volver ya estaban casi a oscuras, arrastrando los pies, pero felices por haberlo logrado y por haber pasado tanto tiempo agradable juntos. En el camino tuvieron momentos en los que no dejaban de charlar sobre cosas triviales que les ayudaron a conocerse más mutuamente.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro, soltaron un pesado suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Se quitaron el exceso de ropa y las botas de nieve, dejaron un desastre en la entrada de la cabaña, pero a ninguno pareció molestarle aquello.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó Xiao Zhan dirigiéndose a la cocina. Yibo lo siguió.

—Lo que tú quieras está bien —caminó hacia él y puso su frente sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan.

—Estás muy cansado, ¿Verdad?

Yibo sólo asintió con la cabeza. Fue entonces que el otro lo miró y por primera vez notó algo.

—Hey —lo quitó de su hombro y lo tomó de los brazos para mirarlo mejor—. Yibo, tu rostro está enrojecido.

El aludido alzó una ceja, no se había sonrojado, estaba seguro.

—Tu piel se quemó con el sol —acarició sus mejillas y frente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ellas. Yibo contrajo su rostro en una ligera mueca de dolor—. ¿Te arde? —dejó de tocarlo inmediatamente.

—Un poco. Pero tus manos frescas se sienten bien —las tomó y se las volvió a poner en el rostro—. Déjalas ahí —cerró los ojos y Xiao Zhan rio por ello.

—No nos podemos quedar así, tengo que hacer la cena.

Yibo se quejó.

—Ve a descansar en la sala. Haré algo rápido de cenar ¿Sí?

Sin renegar más, hizo caso y fue a sentarse. En realidad sólo llegó al sillón más amplio y se tiró en él. Estaba muy cansado.

Xiao Zhan lo notó y procuró cuidar de él. Mientras la cena estaba se cocinaba en la estufa, tomó un paño y lo humedeció.

—Yibo —lo llamó suavemente para que fuera por él, pero el otro no respondió.

Fue hasta la sala y se asombró al verlo profundamente dormido. Con una sonrisa tierna, Xiao Zhan fue hasta él y le colocó el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Miró sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y sólo se llenó de ternura, se veía adorable.

Acarició su rostro durante unos momentos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Ni él era consciente de la hermosa sonrisa que Wang Yibo le provocaba.

Nunca esperó que, mientras lo acariciaba, Yibo abriera lentamente sus ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se congeló en ese instante. Xiao Zhan había sido descubierto, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus intenciones, pues… Yibo tenía sus lindos ojos fijos en él, qué más daba negarlo ya.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró suavemente, sus labios apenas se abrieron antes de extenderlos en una preciosa sonrisa poco común en él. Tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan que acariciaba su mejilla y la apretó más hacia él, inclinó su rostro hacia esa mano y suspiró. Se veía bastante cómodo.

El mayor se quedó congelado en su lugar, no dijo nada y tampoco se movió. Ni siquiera quería respirar.

—Tus manos están frescas.

**_Continuará…_ **

**De nuevo Yibo está evadiendo las preguntas de Xiao Zhan, éste sólo quiere conocerlo más, pero Yibo es un hueso difícil de roer.**

**¡Yibo déjate querer!**

**Por cierto, ¿Ya notaron que no le gusta hacer senderismo? Jajaja pobrecito.**

**Prepárense para el próximo capítulo: “Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte”.**

**¿Tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia? Cualquiera de estas pueden expresarlas en el grupo de Facebook, tengan por seguro que les responderé <3 **

**_02/02/2020_ **


	20. Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte

Xiao Zhan sonrió y acarició su mejilla. No se atrevió a decirle nada, si abría la boca en ese momento era muy probable que dijera algo poco apropiado.

—¿Por qué tú no te quemaste con el sol? —preguntó el menor con voz ronca.

—Porque yo sí me puse protector solar, pensé que usarías el sentido común y harías lo mismo.

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—Me arde —se quejó—. Zhan Ge.

—Dime.

—Acuéstate conmigo.

El aludido se puso nervioso. Se lo había pedido con tanta simplicidad que… sintió escalofríos de sólo imaginar esas palabras en otro contexto.

—Iré a terminar de hacer la cena —tomó el paño húmedo, lo extendió y se lo puso en toda la cara a Yibo antes de huir de la sala.

—Hey —se quejó y se levantó con pereza del sillón para ir tras él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo entero. Habían caminado demasiado.

Notó también que su Ge Ge se había puesto repentinamente serio y tenso. No entendía el motivo, y eso le angustiaba.

—Zhan Ge ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al ver que se frotaba los brazos a pesar de estar frente a la estufa encendida.

—Un poco.

No fue necesario que dijera más Yibo volvió a la sala y encendió la chimenea, seguido a eso, fue a la cocina por Xiao Zhan y lo obligó a sentarse ya en la mesa.

—Pero falta servir los platos y… —fue interrumpido.

—Déjamelo a mí. Descansa —lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse. Y es que no se había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que, si él estaba cansado, era obvio que su Ge Ge también lo estaría. No era justo que se encargara él solo de la cocina.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Era algo muy lindo en ambos, se preocupaban sinceramente por el otro, y buscaban que todo fuese equitativo.

Wang Yibo puso la mesa, sirvió la cena y fue a la alacena en busca de un vino especial, tenía planes para esa noche, y ese vino engañoso lo ayudaría a llevarlos a cabo.

Cenaron con completa tranquilidad, continuaron charlando, como si no hubiesen estado juntos por casi cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas.

—¿Más vino? —preguntó Yibo al ver que se terminó la primera copa.

—Paso, gracias.

—Sólo una más.

—Estoy bien así.

—¿Me vas a dejar beber solo?

Xiao Zhan lo miró con un desdén muy mal fingido.

—Sólo una más. No tienes de qué preocuparte, estamos los dos solos, nadie más nos ve.

Xiao Zhan pareció pensarlo.

—Estás seguro conmigo, si te emborrachas no te grabaré ni te molestaré por ello.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien —extendió su copa para que le sirviera más.

Wang Yibo sonrió triunfante.

Fue hasta la tercera copa cuando Xiao Zhan comenzó a sentirse extraño. Yibo lo notó al ver que se tallaba los ojos y que además se veía algo perezoso.

—Zhan Ge ¿Tienes sueño?

El mayor sonrió, cerró los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

¡Sí tenía sueño!

—Así que eres un borracho dormilón… quién lo diría.

—No soy un borracho —frunció el ceño y bebió más de su vino—. Aún estoy bastante cuerdo.

Era verdad, aún no estaba borracho, pero sí comenzaba a hacerle efecto el alcohol.

—Xiao Zhan, platícame algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —meneó su copa de vino y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Uhm… cuéntame sobre tus días en la universidad.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente. Recordaba esa época con mucho cariño.

—Fueron días muuuuuuuy buenos.

—Cuéntame.

—La universidad fue lo mejor. Estudiaba lo que más amaba, tenía buenos amigos y salía mucho con ellos.

—¿Extrañas esos días?

—Sí, pero también soy bastante feliz en el presente —sonrió, luego soltó una risita que Yibo no supo interpretar—. Recuerdo que… me pusieron un apodo.

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuál?

—Solíamos jugar a medir nuestra fuerza, jugábamos “Vencidas” con nuestras manos, yo siempre salía victorioso. Nadie me pudo ganar, nunca.

—¿Y cómo te decían? —sonrió divertido. Bebió de su copa y esperó con ansias la respuesta.

—“Mano derecha fuerte”.

Yibo escupió el vino que estaba bebiendo y se atragantó un poco.

—Zhan Ge —rio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas soltero? —se burló descaradamente.

El aludido tardó en entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando logró entender, se dio cuenta de que había dicho una tontería al mencionar su apodo. De inmediato los colores se subieron a su cabeza y deseó que lo tragara la tierra.

—No, no quise decir eso. Me apodaban así en la universidad porque siempre fui campeón en las vencidas, tengo brazos fuertes y… —silenció al ver que Yibo seguía riéndose sin importa qué.

—“Mano derecha fuerte” —rio—. ¿Eres diestro?

Xiao Zhan asintió. Eso hizo reír más a Yibo.

—Ya deja de burlarte —le hizo una fea mueca de fastidio.

—Es que es tan gracioso. Pero… —se limpió una lagrimita—… ya, en serio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas soltero Zhan Zhan?

El aludido resopló y comenzó a hacer cuentas.

—Tenía veinte años cuando rompí con mi última novia.

Yibo casi se asfixió con su propio oxígeno.

—¡¿Llevas ocho años soltero?!

El otro asintió con seriedad.

—Wow…

—¿Y tú?

—Unos cinco años.

—¿Tuviste novia estando e UNIQ?

—Sí, pero nada serio, no duramos ni una semana.

—Oh…

—Es muy complicado tener algo serio cuando se tiene esta profesión.

Xiao Zhan no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Pero… —continuó Yibo—… ¿Desde entonces no tienes sexo? ¿Por eso te apodan el “mano fuerte”?

El aludido se asombró por el tipo de pregunta tan íntima, era la primera vez que era tan directo al respecto.

—Primero que nada: no me apodan “mano fuerte”. Y segundo: el apodo no se debe a eso ¡No seas pervertido! —rio.

—No me cambies de tema, te hice una pregunta. ¿No has tenido sexo desde entonces?

—Que directo —murmuró por lo bajo. Xiao Zhan suspiró, esperaba zafarse de esa cuestión, pero vio que sería imposible. Se rascó el puente de la nariz con algo de incomodidad y volvió a suspirar antes de responder—. Sí lo he tenido.

—¿Hace cuántos años? —se burló.

—Hace unos cuantos meses, en realidad —respondió con una expresión pensativa, no estaba seguro del tiempo.

—¿Qué? —palideció—. ¿En serio?

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad.

—¿Con quién? —su expresión ligera y bromista desapareció.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero confío en ti.

—Dime —espetó.

—Xuan Lu.

—¿Qué? —palideció aún más. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

Xiao Zhan apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Uhm… sí.

—¿Lo hacían muy seguido? —preguntó sin tacto, con un tono serio y hasta algo molesto.

—A veces.

Yibo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entonces recordó algunos momentos durante la filmación del drama. Había ocasiones en las que ambos desaparecían por largos ratos, pero nunca supieron a qué se debía.

—¿También durante el rodaje?

—Yep.

Yibo apretó los puños, confirmando sus sospechas.

Sintió una fuerte impotencia, acompañada de una profunda tristeza. Xiao Zhan pareció notarlo y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero… —murmuró al notar que Yibo no diría más—…no fueron más que encuentros casuales.

Yibo se hundió más en su estado atónito y frustrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían acostándose?

—Dadas las circunstancias de nuestras vidas nos es imposible tener una pareja formal, y tampoco es como que me interese tener una por el momento.

Una vez más sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba. Yibo estaba a punto de pedirle que no hablara más.

—Los dos nos respetamos y nos tenemos mucho cariño. Estábamos atravesando por circunstancias similares y las cosas se fueron dando. Teníamos necesidades qué cubrir, ella lo entendía de la misma forma que yo, así que nos veíamos esporádicamente para tener sexo —se mordió los labios al ver la reacción de Yibo, el pobre estaba impactado.

—Si son tan cercanos ¿Por qué no fue a verte cuando estuviste en el hospital? —preguntó una vez más, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se refería a una novia ficticia. Estaba enojado.

—Lo intentó, vaya que sí. Pero se encontraba al otro lado del país.

— _Yo también_ —pensó Yibo.

—De todas formas estuvo en contacto conmigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? —resopló y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Su ceño y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Ahora ya sabía quién era la persona que le mandaba tantos mensajes a su Zhan Ge.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó con tacto.

—No.

—Lo estás ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca me lo dijiste.

Xiao Zhan rio suavemente.

—Me daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo. En realidad no se lo dije a nadie, eres el primero en saberlo. Lu Lu y yo acordamos no hablarlo con nadie, pero eres importante para mí y confío en ti —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Tú… —lo miró—. ¿Sientes algo especial por ella?

—Debo confesar que cuando la conocí tuve un pequeño _crush_ en ella, pero sólo eso. Ahora la quiero mucho, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Si tus padres te piden que te cases pronto ¿Se lo pedirías a ella?

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no —estaba muy desconcertado—. Yibo, creo que no me estás entendiendo. Ninguno de los dos tenemos un interés serio en el otro. Ella no se casaría conmigo y yo tampoco con ella. Además… —repentinamente se tornó tímido—…la atracción sexual que Lu Lu siente por mí es más bien porque ama al personaje. Ama a Wei Wuxian.

Yibo lo miró con una ceja bastante alzada.

—Lo prometo. Antes de involucrarnos de… _esa_ manera, los dos hablamos seriamente de los “Términos y condiciones”. Llegamos a un muy buen acuerdo y así ambos satisfacemos esas necesidades.

—Vaya, que buenos amigos son —esbozó una gran sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

—Yibo —se quejó—. No seas así —rio un poco.

—¿La quieres?

—¡Claro! Es mi mejor amiga, y es… —no encontraba la palabra correcta—… ¿Mi _sexfriend_? —sus mejillas se sonrojaron al admitirlo por primera vez en voz alta. Yibo se percató de ello y ya no pudo estar tan molesto con él.

El menor suspiró y se terminó de golpe su copa de vino.

—No te creía así, Zhan Ge.

—¿Cómo? —rio—. Yibo, soy un hombre —se encogió de hombros—. Y no hice nada malo. No me digas que no has aplicado la misma solución.

Yibo frunció los labios en una mueca de completo desagrado y giró el rostro hacia un lado. Si sus mejillas no estuvieran enrojecidas ya por el sol, Xiao Zhan se habría percatado de su enorme sonrojo.

—Dime ¿No has tenido alguna amiga en este tiempo?

—No —fue muy tajante.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Oh… ¿Eres virgen? —se asombró demasiado.

Wang Yibo se echó a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Xiao Zhan lo miró fijamente. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y descansó la mejilla en el dorso de su mano, con el placer culposo de la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

—Vaya… entonces cuéntame quién fue la afortunada.

Yibo se tensó.

—No lo haré.

—Yo te dije mi secreto, dime el tuyo.

—No la conoces de todas formas —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces cuéntame cuándo fue —soltó una risita cantarina sin cambiar su cómoda posición—. O al menos cómo fue —alzó una ceja, pícaro.

—Demonios, eres bastante indiscreto estando ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio —aseguró, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente mareado. Aun así estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía y decía—. Vamos, cuéntame.

—Tú primero —recuperó su actitud perspicaz mientras le servía más vino.

—Uhm… —miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar esa primera vez—… fue hace muchos años, no recuerdo tanto.

Yibo se preocupó ¿Su Zhan Ge sería tan precoz?

—Tenía diecinueve años.

—¿Fue con tu novia?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—No. Era una compañera de la universidad.

—Con una compañera, vaya, veo que no pierdes la costumbre —se burló con bastante sarcasmo. Xiao Zhan sólo le rodó los ojos—. ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Cuéntame más.

—¿Quieres detalles? —rio—. Pervertido.

Yibo se avergonzó un poco.

—Te daré más detalles si tú también me los das—sonrió de lado, travieso.

—Olvídalo —notó que Xiao Zhan no tocaba ya la copa de vino.

—Bebí suficiente —dijo al notar la mirada de él en su copa. No iba a beber más.

Yibo se quedó con un mal sabor de boca. No le gustó todo lo que supo de Xiao Zhan. No le gustaba cómo le hacía sentir saber aquello. Tenía una gran impotencia y unas ganas enormes de apretarlo contra su pecho y gritarle que lo odiaba por amarlo así.

—Ah… iré a estirar los músculos —recogió su plato y se levantó de la mesa. Yibo lo siguió atentamente con la mirada, vio que se dirigió a la terraza, y notó que apenas puso un pie afuera… se tambaleó hasta casi caer al piso.

Yibo saltó de su silla y dando grandes zancadas llegó a su lado a tiempo para tomarlo de la cintura y darle estabilidad.

—¡Xiao Zhan! ¿Qué sucede? —se angustió.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entonces soltó una risilla extraña que desconcertó completamente a Yibo.

—Creo que sí estoy borracho.

Yibo suspiró. No había sido buena ida que saliera a la terraza y que el aire frío le golpeara así. Eso sólo consiguió que el alcohol hiciera un mayor efecto en él.

— _Sólo fueron dos copas y media_ —pensó, conteniendo su risa muy a penas—. Vamos a dentro —rodeó su cintura con firmeza y casi lo arrastró al interior.

—Wang Yibo… —murmuró, alargando la última sílaba.

El aludido lo miró a los ojos. Xiao Zhan sí se veía borracho.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo a medio camino para escucharlo, pero el aludido no dijo nada más, sólo lo miraba fijamente—. ¿Qué? —insistió, comenzaba a crispar sus nervios.

Xiao Zhan extendió su mano hasta picarle la punta de la nariz, al hacerlo, soltó una inmensa carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —esta vez no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

Xiao Zhan seguía riendo mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Vio que era bastante complicado, así que optó por tomarlo en sus brazos para subir más rápido, pero Xiao Zhan lo detuvo.

—¡No me cargues! Yo puedo subir solo.

—Estás muy mareado, no puedes.

—Sí puedo.

—Que necio —murmuró por lo bajo, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. En verdad pensó que bromeaba cuando decía que con más de una copa de vino se embriagaba, más aun cuando vio que se tomó dos sin problemas. Pero nunca contó con la loca idea que tuvo de salir al frío. El aire le había pegado duro.

Yibo lo acompañó hasta su habitación, al entrar vio que Nut descansaba sobre la almohada de su amo.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —le señaló la orilla de la cama.

—No.

—Xiao Zhan —le habló muy en serio.

—No.

—Cielos, eres otra persona estando ebrio.

—¡Que no estoy ebrio! —renegó, a pesar de que había admitido su estado de ebriedad apenas unos momentos atrás.

—Sí, lo que digas —le causaba mucha gracia, pero no podía dejarlo así—. Zhan Zhan, ponte el pijama para que duermas mejor. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—No.

—Xiao… —fue interrumpido.

—No —lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No qué?

—Pues no.

Yibo se llevó una mano a la boca para contener sus carcajadas.

Le había prometido que no lo grabaría, eso era lo único que lo detenía, pues de no haber prometido aquello, ya habría sacado su celular para documentar eso.

Suspirando y aguantando su risa, se acercó a Xiao Zhan y le quitó el suéter. El aludido lo miraba casi de forma ausente, o así fue hasta que sintió que le desabrochaba la camisa, ahí comenzó a verlo con atención.

Yibo desabrochó los primeros botones sin problema, pero fue cuando iba a medio camino que se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la situación.

— _No, no lo es. Somos hombres, amigos, y lo estoy ayudando. Sólo eso_ —trataba de convencerse a sí mismo sin lograrlo del todo, pues con cada botón su corazón se iba acelerando más.

Le sacó la camisa y…

— _Demonios_ —pensó, tragando en seco al verlo con tanta piel expuesta y a tan poca distancia. Eran sólo centímetros lo que los separaba.

Bajó la mirada por su pecho, Xiao Zhan era delgado, pero a pesar de ello se veía bastante bien.

—Tienes que trabajar más tu abdomen —murmuró para romper el hielo. Bajó más la mirada y se topó con su ombligo, con ese adorable y sexy ombligo. Tragó en seco cuando vio ese caminito de vellos que comenzaba ahí y se perdía bajo su ropa interior.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita tonta, pero no se movió de su sitio, tampoco dijo nada.

Yibo buscó la parte superior del pijama y se lo puso. Ahora sólo le faltaba quitarle el pantalón, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era buena idea. Y como de costumbre, ignoró a esa vocecita en su interior que le gritaba “No lo hagas”, y lo hizo. Llevó sus manos al pantalón y comenzó a desabrochar el cinto.

—Uhm… Bo Di —se quejó—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al sentir que le bajó la bragueta también.

—No puedes dormir con esta ropa —se justificó antes de bajarle el pantalón, acariciando sutilmente sus piernas en el acto.

Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ya lo tenía frente a él, portando sólo su linda ropa interior de color negro. Al mirar con algo de atención, notó fácilmente lo que había debajo de esa prenda. Su rostro se puso casi morado al recordar aquella mañana en que le vio el tamaño de la erección matutina.

—No tienes que desvestirme.

—Quiero hacerlo —fue muy sincero, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho—. Xiao Zhan, en verdad quiero hacerlo —suspiró.

—Hazlo —respondió con voz grave y mirándolo fijamente.

Yibo le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, en completo silencio.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó.

Xiao Zhan acortó un poco la distancia entre los dos y tomó el rostro de Yibo entre sus manos. El pobre tragó en seco, lo tenía en frente, medio desnudo y casi pegado a su cuerpo.

—Eres muy lindo —apretó sus mejillas—. Me dan ganas de… —se mordió los labios y miró los de Yibo.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —exclamó en apenas un hilo de voz al ver que inclinaba su rostro hacia el de él. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, pero nunca, jamás, esperó que hiciera aquello.

Xiao Zhan mordió su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Ah! —se quejó y lo empujó un poco. Estaba molesto al no recibir lo que esperaba.

El aludido se separó de él y rio.

—Siempre quise hacer eso —estaba demasiado risueño.

—B-basta, ya tienes que dormir —si no se alejaba de él, terminaría haciendo cosas poco apropiadas.

—No.

—Sí —no se animó a intentar ponerle un pantalón, mejor lo empujó a la cama y trató de cubrirlo con las mantas—. Descansa —lo arropó con fuerza antes de darse media vuelta y correr a su habitación.

Yibo se desvistió y se metió a la cama sólo en ropa interior, estaba agitado, demasiado abrumado. Estuvo girando de un lado a otro en su cama. Era tal su inquietud, que ni siquiera recordó su costumbre de dejar la luz encendida, o la televisión. Mandó todo al traste y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de su puerta abriéndose, se descubrió la cabeza y vio a un Xiao Zhan medio desnudo, tambaleante y despeinado entrando a su cuarto.

—Zhan Ge…

—Quiero dormir contigo —sin decir más, se metió a la cama y además lo buscó bajo las mantas—. ¿Estás desnudo? —preguntó al tocar su costado.

—N-no. ¿Qué haces? —estaba muy nervioso, pero sus nervios venían a raíz del miedo que sentía de perder el control.

—Me gusta tu piel —deslizó descaradamente sus manos por toda su cintura, subieron por sus costados y terminaron en su pecho.

—Ah… —había intentado contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir una mano fría sobre uno de sus pezones. No tenía idea de que fuese tan sensible en algún área arriba de su cintura.

—¿Eh? ¿Te hizo cosquillas? —Xiao Zhan no logró distinguir el verdadero motivo de ese gemido. ¡No eran cosquillas! —. Dijiste que no eras cosquilludo, veamos en qué otras partes sientes cosquillas. Se echó sobre él y comenzó su investigación.

—Xiao Zhan… espera, ¡No! —se removió un poco, pero en verdad no quería moverse. Su tacto era tan… excitante. Ser acariciado por él era una de sus más grandes fantasías, y justo ahora lo tenía encima, medio desnudo y manoseándolo.

—¿Sientes cosquillas aquí? —preguntó al tocar uno de sus pectorales. Yibo se estremeció y eso fue un sí para Xiao Zhan, quien continuó explorando esa piel—. ¿Y aquí? —había deslizado su mano hasta su esternón, continuó acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos lentamente hasta llegar a su ombligo. Yibo se tensó, su respiración era agitada y su pulso ni se diga.

Xiao Zhan bajó más sus dedos hasta que sintió el borde de la ropa interior. La piel de Yibo se erizó bastante cuando sintió que además de eso, Xiao Zhan había escondido el rostro en su cuello; podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su oído. Eso simplemente causó estragos en él y en su poca cordura.

—Xiao Zhan, detente —pidió al sentir un beso detrás de su oreja.

—¿Por qué? —su tono era suave, acompasado, su aliento tenía un toque exquisito de vino tinto. Era una combinación explosiva para los sentidos de Wang Yibo.

—Porque… —se había contenido, tenía sus manos pegadas al colchón porque sabía que no podría contenerse si le ponía una mano encima a esa hermosa piel—… porque te deseo. Xiao Zhan te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, y si sigues haciendo eso no podré contenerme y terminaré… —no pudo continuar.

—¿Terminarás? —preguntó con la misma suavidad, sus ojos expresaban el estado en el que se encontraba, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Zhan Zhan —lo llamó con un gran cariño al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja, el mayor le sonrió por ello—. Oh Xiao Zhan —suspiró. Estaba poniendo todo de sí para contenerse, pero comenzaba a flaquear.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Debes regresar a tu cuarto.

—No quiero —se separó de él y comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su pijama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo calor —lanzó lejos la prenda y se acostó junto a Yibo, apoyó su cabeza muy cerca del cuello del menor y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Quiero dormir contigo. ¿Puedo?

—Sí… —no podía decirle que no, nunca.

—Gracias —respondió al mismo tiempo que subía una pierna sobre Yibo, el pobre soltó de nueva cuenta un jadeo, pues el muslo de Xiao Zhan había quedado justo sobre la erección que había adquirido desde hace ya un buen rato. Xiao Zhan pareció no darse cuenta, pues mientras se acomodaba no dejaba de rozar esa parte en específico.

—Oh Xiao Zhan… demonios ¿Qué haces? —jadeó al sentir esos labios sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Nada —volvió a depositar un beso en su cuello, esta vez más cerca de su manzana de Adán.

Yibo no se pudo contener más, giró en la cama hasta dejar el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan debajo del suyo. Dejó todo su peso sobre él, y éste pareció no molestarse por ello, sólo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con esa mirada algo perdida.

—Xiao Zhan —jadeó suavemente, poniendo las manos en sus caderas por primera vez, presionó un poco ahí y otro poco allá—. Hey… —susurró.

—Dime…

—¿Puedo… puedo besarte? —sus manos temblaban, no, su cuerpo entero se estremecía a tal grado que sentía que el colchón se movía por su culpa.

Los ojitos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron por completo, pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

— _Oh Dios_ —pensó Yibo, su temblor aumentó considerablemente. ¡Tenía el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan bajo el suyo! ¡A su completa disposición!

No era correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero se moría por al fin probar esos labios. ¿Debía besarlo o no?

Se decidió. Apoyó todo su peso en un mano sobre el colchón y extendió otra, bastante temblorosa, hacia la mejilla de Xiao Zhan. Lo acarició con un cariño infinito, se mordió los labios al observar los de él.

Miró sus ojos preciosos y sintió tanto amor a través de ese mirar que…

—Yibo… —suspiró, su cuerpo estaba laxo sobre el colchón.

El menor se fue inclinando despacio sobre él, estaba tan nervioso que podía escuchar el latir de su propio corazón. La mano que sostenía la mejilla de Xiao Zhan no dejaba de temblar.

— _Quizás olvides esto en la mañana, espero que sí_ —acortó la distancia entre ambos y rozó sus labios con los propios, fue apenas un roce, una sutil caricia que le mandó una corriente de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Estaba por besarlo como era debido, pero Xiao Zhan se le adelantó. De la nada rodeó el cuello de Yibo con sus brazos y lo atrajo a un profundo beso que hizo desfallecer al menor.

Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Yibo, aproximándolo al suyo con fuerza. El beso era arrebatador, había tomado por sorpresa a Wang Yibo, pero esto no le impidió seguirle el ritmo de inmediato.

Rápidamente su cuerpo se incendió en una pasión incontrolada que no estaba seguro de poder manejar.

Los labios de Xiao Zhan eran… no tenía palabras para describir cómo eran. Muchas noches había soñado con besar esos labios, y ahora podía confirmar que la realidad superaba a los sueños con creces.

Yibo tomó la nuca de Xiao Zhan y lo pegó más a él. Juntó sus pechos y fue testigo del alocado latir de sus corazones. Se sentía desfallecer con el simple hecho de estar besando sus labios. Trató de calmar ese impulso arrebatador y se concentró en memorizar el delicioso sabor de su aliento. Se concentró en disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso le provocaba.

No pasó mucho antes de que deseara más, quería sentir algo más que los labios carnosos de Xiao Zhan entre los suyos. Mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, pidiéndole acceso a su boca con algo de timidez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Xiao Zhan había dejado de moverse, sus brazos seguían colgando del cuello de Yibo, pero éstos estaban flojos.

Se había quedado dormido.

—Demonios —gruñó por lo bajo al comprobar que prácticamente había caído en coma.

Su entrepierna dolía, palpitaba y pedía a gritos atención.

Agitado, dejó caer sus caderas sobre las de Xiao Zhan, sintiendo su miembro a través de la ropa. Eso sólo logró excitarlo aún más, a pesar de que el otro no tenía ni un ápice de erección.

— _Demonios, demonios, demonios_ —no sabía qué hacer.

Quizás si intentaba despertarlo…

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, pero Xiao Zhan no despertó.

Yibo se dio por vencido y degustó con resignación esos labios por unos minutos más. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos antes de darle un pequeño mordisco, era mucho más suave, carnoso y tentador de lo que imaginó. Y su sabor…

Su boca tenía un agradable sabor a vino combinado con algo más que no supo descifrar, lo único que sabía era que había firmado su sentencia: amaba a Xiao Zhan, era adicto a él y no había vuelta atrás.

—Xiao Zhan… —soltó un pequeño jadeo con resignación mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de él.

Quería acariciarlo, apretar la piel que tenía al alcance, quería saborear la piel de su cuerpo además de sus labios, pero no lo hizo, no estando él en esa condición.

Trató de controlar su respiración para calmarse, pero no lo logró, y su erección no bajaba ni un poco. No tenía otra opción. Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño.

Apenas se encerró, recargó su espalda contra la pared y bajó su ropa interior con premura.

Su erección era casi dolorosa. Tomó su sensible miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse. Tenía la urgencia de liberar todo eso que no pudo darle a Xiao Zhan.

Estaba frustrado, ni siquiera tocándose y estimulándose a sí mismo lograba satisfacer sus necesidades. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan junto al suyo, percibir su piel y su calor, no la pared fría del baño.

Apretó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente y descendente, notando que ya había suficiente líquido preseminal como para lubricar su miembro entero.

Intensificó la velocidad y la presión que hacía con su mano derecha hasta que un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola contra la pared mientras deslizaba su mano desde su vientre hasta su pecho. Acarició uno de sus pezones, tratando de recrear la caricia que Xiao Zhan le había hecho anteriormente. Sí, se sentía bien.

Ahora con ambas manos intentaba darse el placer que necesitaba, no lográndolo del todo, pues ninguna caricia se acercaba a lo que realmente buscaba, y eso le frustraba demasiado.

Disminuyó la velocidad, disfrutando de cada fricción hecha por sus manos sobre la piel sensible de su pene. En el baño podía escucharse claramente cuando aumentaba la velocidad y cuando la disminuía. El ruido de los fluidos de su cuerpo resbalando entre su mano y su pene eran totalmente perceptibles, eso, y los gemidos que no lograba contener al haber cerrado los ojos para imaginar que el que hacía todo el trabajo en su entrepierna era Xiao Zhan.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de Xiao Zhan, recordó su piel, su lindo vientre, su trasero y la sensación de sus labios sobre su cuello.

Eso bastó para que al fin alcanzara su orgasmo, éste fue largo e intenso. Su espalda se arqueó al mismo tiempo que un gruñido salía de entre sus dientes. Había cerrado su puño entorno a la cabeza de su pene para evitar hacer un desastre, pero de todas formas terminó ensuciando el piso y sus piernas.

Sudoroso y agitado, esperó a que su corazón se calmara un poco antes de enderezarse y lavarse. Cuando se acercó al lavabo pudo verse al espejo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, tenía además varios mechones de su cabello adheridos a la piel de su frente debido a la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría. Siguió mirándose al espejo unos segundos más, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho, replanteándose el hecho de que su Zhan Ge estuviese seguro a su lado.

Lo había manoseado, se había aprovechado de que estuviese ebrio. Se sentía una escoria por ello.

Terminó de asearse y salió del baño, preguntándose qué debía hacer: volver a la habitación con Xiao Zhan, o dormir en otra parte. Sí, se sentía miserable, pero su necesidad de él era aún mayor, así que entró de nuevo y se metió a la cama con él. Su corazón se llenó de dicha cuando sintió cómo Xiao Zhan lo buscaba bajo las sábanas para acurrucarse a su lado, abrazándolo. Lo había hecho de una forma tan natural, como si fuese cotidiano, eso llenó a Yibo de una felicidad inmensa.

No le importaba nada más, sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, así que disfrutaría de esos momentos que la vida le regalaba. Rodeó a su amado con ambos brazos y besó sus labios una vez más antes de dormir sintiendo su calor y su piel junto a él.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Aww Yibo, pobre cosita. Se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a Zhan Ge, pero se le olvida que sí le pidió permiso para besarlo, cosa que casi nadie en el mundo hace ya! De todos modos se siente mal por haberse aprovechado. No tiene idea de que para Xiao Zhan él es igual de irresistible e importante.**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto? ¿Qué creen que ocurra entre ellos de ahora en adelante?**

**02/02/2020**


	21. Celos en la montaña

Con pereza, intentó estirarse sobre la cama como tenía por costumbre, pero algo se lo impidió. Xiao Zhan se removió con incomodidad, ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama, tampoco traía su pijama puesta, y podía sentir claramente la piel de alguien más junto a él.

—Oh… —el aire se atoró en sus pulmones cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro durmiente de Wang Yibo junto al suyo.

Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido, parecía que tenía un mal sueño, y que en él estaba enojado con alguien. Murmuraba algo en voz muy baja, tanto así que no se distinguía qué era lo que balbuceaba.

Xiao Zhan lo miró largo rato, tratando de recapitular y recordar cómo fue que terminaron así. Por lo que podía notar, ambos estaban semidesnudos, no fue necesario levantar las sábanas para que se diera cuenta, lo sintió al recorrer sutilmente el cuerpo de Yibo con sus manos.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Sus cuerpos estaban enredados uno con el otro.

Movió un poco sus piernas, y sin proponérselo terminó presionando su rodilla justo entre las piernas de Yibo, el pobre soltó un gemido nada disimulado al sentir aquello en sus sueños.

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó un poco al hacerlo, pues había logrado notar cuán despierto estaba el miembro de él. No supo qué hacer. Terminó quedándose a su lado, siendo abrazado por él de esa forma tan… posesiva. Notó que había estado descansando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Yibo. Se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él para dejar descansar su brazo, pero al hacerlo sólo logró maravillarse con el pausado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

¡Cómo amaba poner su cabeza ahí!

Yibo comenzó a removerse en la cama, levantó su brazo recientemente aplastado para rodear a Xiao Zhan con él también. El pobre no tenía escapatoria, Yibo lo tenía acorralado por todas partes, pero eso no le molestó, al contrario, se dejó hacer.

Lo que alertó sus sentidos fue el momento en el que Yibo se movió hasta quedar de costado, frente a frente con él. Pensó que abriría los ojos, pero seguía profundamente dormido, sin embargo, apretó a Xiao Zhan hacia su cuerpo y frotó sus caderas contra las de él.

Eso enloqueció a Xiao Zhan. Era la primera vez que sentía su miembro rozando de esa forma con el de alguien más, y aunque fuese de manera indirecta debido a la ropa interior, era enloquecedor.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en la noche? ¿Por qué Yibo hacía eso? ¿¡Y por qué se sentía tan bien!?

—Xiao Zhan —jadeó suavemente entre sueños.

—¡ _Oh por Dios, está soñando conmigo!_ —extendió su mano hasta acariciar su rostro. Se veía adorable durmiendo, pero le causaba mucha risa ver su ceño fruncido. Quería concentrarse en eso y no en su latente erección. Su respiración era profunda y fuerte al igual que la de él.

Tenía que controlarse, o buscar un escape para aliviar esa necesidad.

Pero las caderas de Yibo ondulando hacia las de él no ayudaban en lo absoluto. A Xiao Zhan le era cada vez más difícil soportar aquello, quizás iba siendo hora de que buscara a Xuan Lu de nuevo.

No… ya no podría, no después de haber confirmado esos sentimientos hacia él. Sería como traicionarlo.

— _Aunque tampoco es como que podamos estar juntos_ —sintió una tristeza abismal en su corazón con ese simple pensamiento. ¿De qué servía estar tan seguro de su amor por Wang Yibo? ¿De qué? Si de todas formas ese amor era considerado una abominación en su país. Esa tristeza que había estado arrastrando desde hace meses se hizo presente de nuevo.

Se sentía impotente, más que nunca, pero era un riesgo que aceptó desde el momento en el que decidió pasar más tiempo con él. Sabía que su amor incrementaría, y que su autocontrol iría decayendo poco a poco.

Tal como ahora… ¿Por qué había bebido tanto una noche antes? No debió hacerlo sabiendo que podría desatar algo peligroso.

Con tristeza, deslizó su mano por todo el costado de Yibo, acarició su muslo y reptó por él hasta llegar a su cadera. Se detuvo ahí un poco antes de seguir hasta su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba tan cálido estando debajo de las cobijas. Subió más hasta rodear su espalda y darle un tierno abrazo. Lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, deseando que con ese abrazo pudiera permanecer siempre a su lado.

— _Si tan sólo pudiera decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos_ —pensó con tristeza. Pegó su frente a la de él y cerró los ojos. Fue entonces que se atrevió a hacerlo por primera vez: rogó al cielo. Suplicó que ese amor pudiera ser—. _Por favor, si existe un Dios, por favor…_

Lo apretó con tal fuerza que Yibo se quejó, resoplando con suavidad.

—¿Zhan Ge? —murmuró en un tono grave y ronco. Abrió muy apenas sus ojos.

El aludido se separó un poco de él y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Buenos días —murmuró muy bajito.

Entonces las imágenes de lo sucedido una noche antes llegaron a la mente de Yibo, el pobre se atragantó con su propio oxígeno y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, incluso sintió su pelvis pegada a la de él, eso lo avergonzó tanto que se soltó de inmediato y se alejó todo lo posible, tanto que… se cayó de la cama.

—¡Yibo! —se espantó e inmediatamente se asomó al piso desde el borde del colchón. La caída no fue poco dolorosa, pues la cama era muy alta—. ¿Estás bien? —se hubiera levantado de no ser por su erección que, ya en menor proporción, seguía presente.

—Estoy bien —se quedó tirado en el piso. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándolos con frustración.

—¿Por qué saltaste así? —rio con nerviosismo—. ¿Te asusté?

Yibo se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, miró a su Ge Ge de reojo, tratando de averiguar si recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la noche. ¡Se habían besado! Y él se había quedado dormido en medio del beso.

—¿Wang Yibo?

—No —se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno… no recordaba que estabas en mi cama —mintió.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo terminamos así? —señaló la situación mientras se rascaba la nuca con incomodidad.

Algo dentro de Yibo se rompió.

—No recuerdas nada —murmuró en un suspiro, mirando al piso.

—No me digas que hice locuras —se preocupó en serio—. Dime ¿Qué hice? Sabía que no debía tomar más de una copa —se reprendió a sí mismo con dureza.

—Tranquilo —sonrió de lado. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo—. No hiciste nada malo —murmuró suavemente.

—¿Estás seguro? Te noto extraño —correspondió el abrazo. Su piel se erizó al notar que los dos estaban sin camisa.

—Eres un borracho muy necio.

Xiao Zhan se separó del abrazo y lo miró con mucha vergüenza.

—No me digas que… —fue interrumpido.

—Y muy risueño, todo te daba risa.

—Y de la nada me dio sueño ¿Verdad?

—Te dormiste de pronto —alzó ambas cejas, recordando el momento—. Y caíste en un sueño tan profundo…

Xiao Zhan se pasó una mano por el rostro, muy apenado.

—¿Y cómo terminé en tu cama?

—Dijiste que querías dormir conmigo, te desvestiste y te metiste a la cama.

—¡Lo siento!

—No eres tú el que tiene que disculparse.

—¿Y tú sí? —rio—. Yo creo que no, al menos no después de soportarme estando ebrio. No quería que me vieras así, probablemente te decepcioné un poco.

Una alarma se encendió dentro de Yibo.

—¡Para nada! —se apresuró a aclarar—. No me has decepcionado, la verdad… Xiao Zhan, quiero conocer todas tus facetas.

El aludido lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero conocerte más —bostezó con pesadez y se tiró de espaldas en la cama—. Ven —palmeó el espacio a su lado. Yibo sonrió y obedeció, acostándose bocarriba a su lado, ambos veían el techo en silencio. Sonrieron al escuchar el trinar de las aves, anunciando un nuevo día—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó mientras se estiraba.

—Vayamos a esquiar.

—Me parece excelente.

—Pero durmamos un poco más —se acostó bocabajo sobre el vientre de Xiao Zhan, aplastándolo con su propio estómago.

—¿Quieres que durmamos un par de horas más? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, ese simple gesto, después de lo de anoche… hizo volar los sentidos de Yibo.

—Sí.

—Bien, pondré el despertador —se estiró hasta alcanzar el celular de Yibo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche—. Desbloquéalo —le pidió. Yibo acercó su rostro al teléfono y éste se desbloqueó. Si cualquier otra persona se lo hubiese pedido, le habría respondido con un tajante NO. Pero a Xiao Zhan jamás le negaría algo como eso.

—Listo, despertador dentro de dos horas.

—¿No te molesta dormir un poco más? —preguntó, sabiendo que él era bastante madrugador.

—Por un día no pasa nada —sonrió. La verdad era que prefería quedarse un poco más en la cama con él—. Yibo.

—¿Mh? ¿Quieres que me quite?

—No es eso. ¿Te molestaría si… duermes conmigo?

El menor alzó una ceja, no entendiendo.

—Quiero decir —se sonrojó tiernamente—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿Es la palabra clave para patearme?

Xiao Zhan se rio con ganas.

—¡No! Mueve tu trasero y haz función de almohada para mí.

—Oh… está bien —sonrió de oreja a oreja y buscó la forma de acomodarse. Era la primera vez que ambos buscaban abrazarse para dormir estando conscientes, así que no sabían dónde poner sus extremidades.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó Wang Yibo cuando su Ge Ge se acurrucó a su lado.

—Sí —soltó en un suspiro.

Wang Yibo se asombró al ver la facilidad con la que cayó rendido al sueño. Se suponía que el dormilón era él, no Xiao Zhan.

Con una sonrisa que no pudo eliminar de su rostro, Yibo se dio por bien servido con esa cercanía, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y se dispuso a dormir, con el mismo pensamiento taladrando su mente: Xiao Zhan no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido anoche.

Por una parte estaba aliviado, pero por otra… hubiera sido bueno que lo recordara, le habría evitado tener que confesarse en un futuro.

**> >><<< **

—Creo que prefiero esquiar —dijo al mirar a montones de deportistas profesionales sobre sus tablas para nieve.

—¿No quieres una tabla?

—Creo que no seré bueno en ella, prefiero esquís.

—Yo te enseño.

—Viviré enterrado en la nieve, mejor no —se veía indeciso.

—Anda, prueba con la tabla. Seré tu maestro —le sonrió con un sentimiento tan lindo y entrañable que Xiao Zhan no pudo negarse más.

—Bien, tú ganas —lo empujó—. Pero serás el encargado de levantarme cada vez que me caiga.

—Lo prometo —levantó su mano en señal de solemnidad.

Rentaron el equipo y subieron a la montaña en el teleférico. Disfrutaron el camino como dos niños pequeños. Yibo sonreía ampliamente al ver a su Ge Ge tan feliz y emocionado.

—Estamos a muchos metros del piso —se emocionó al ver hacia abajo.

—Lo sé —respondió sin mirar.

—¡Mira! —señaló algo a lo lejos, pero Yibo no se atrevió a bajar la mirada—. Bo Di, mira.

—Sí, sí —lo ignoró, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Por qué no miras hacia abajo?

—Me da miedo —confesó francamente.

—Oh… ¿Es una broma?

—No —lo miró directo a los ojos, con mucha seriedad—. Me dan miedo las alturas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué te gusta esto?

—Me gustan los deportes, pero odio mirar hacia el vacío desde un lugar muy alto, así que no, no miraré.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco.

—Bien, no veas.

Llegaron a la cima, se bajaron del teleférico y se dirigieron al área para principiantes. Wang Yibo le enseñó con una paciencia infinita y con dedicación. Era muy bueno explicando y enseñando, Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de ello y lo admiró aún más.

—Lo haces bien, Ge Ge —lo felicitó.

—Me he caído la mitad de las veces —rio, agitado.

—Pero estás aprendiendo —le extendió una mano para que pudiera levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonrió y aceptó su mano. Xiao Zhan sonrió y le acomodó mejor el visor que traía puesto. Ambos traían uno igual, acompañado de una chamarra bastante abrigadora y especial para salir a hacer ese tipo de deportes.

—¿Quieres ir a intentar la primera pendiente? No es muy larga y está bastante despejada.

—¡Vamos!

Xiao Zhan se cayó una y otra vez. Yibo se reía de sólo verlo y escuchar sus carcajadas al caer a la nieve. No había logrado bajar una pendiente sin caerse, pero se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo.

Después de un par de horas más intentándolo, finalmente Xiao Zhan logró bajar una pendiente completa sin caerse. Ambos lo festejaron escandalosamente.

—Yibo, iré a sentarme en aquel lugar —señaló un sitio a unos metros más debajo de donde estaban.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Estás bien?

Xiao Zhan se enterneció por su preocupación.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo —posó su mano en uno de sus brazos y lo acarició con cariño—. Pero quiero que también disfrutes de esto. Te la has pasado enseñándome, ve, sube la montaña y recorre toda la pista tú solo, disfrútala.

—¿En serio?

—Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Y tenía toda la razón.

—Descansaré unos momentos y bajaré al pie de la montaña, ahí nos reuniremos.

—Bien —respondió Yibo—. Pero luego iremos por chocolate caliente al pueblo.

—Trato hecho.

Chocaron sus puños y cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

Cuando Xiao Zhan llegó al pie de la montaña, buscó un lugar dónde sentarse al final de la pista, quería ver cuando su Di Di bajara. Y así fue.

—Wow —exclamó con verdadero asombro cuando apareció en su campo de visión, venía bajando la montaña deslizándose con una velocidad increíble. Cuando un obstáculo se le presentó en frente no lo pensó dos veces antes de evadirlo con una leve pirueta—. ¿Este niño cree que es de hule? —exclamó sin pensar, pero cuando escuchó sus propias palabras se sintió como su madre, pues era una frase típica de ella.

Wang Yibo llegó al final de la pista y se sacó el casco para buscar a Xiao Zhan con la mirada por todas partes. Cuando lo encontró, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo presente. El mayor corrió hacia él y le aplaudió.

—Wang Yibo, soy tu fan ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

El aludido lo recibió con su cálida sonrisa que muy pronto se convirtió en una ladina y socarrona.

—Cocinar.

Xiao Zhan se rio a lo grande.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —pasó un brazo por los hombros de él y comenzaron a caminar juntos—. Vayamos por ese chocolate caliente.

Fueron al hotel que había junto a la pista. Era el lugar al que llegaban todos los turistas y deportistas para tomarse un respiro y descansar. El restaurante tenía la mejor fama del lugar, pues todo lo que servían era exquisito.

Se sacudieron la nieve antes de entrar y dejaron sus tablas y equipos en recepción. Eligieron una mesa para dos junto al ventanal con vista a la pista y se sentaron ahí, uno junto al otro a pesar de que podían sentarse frente a frente, pero Yibo ya había tomado la costumbre de ponerse siempre a su lado.

Ordenaron chocolate caliente para entrar en calor, y mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su orden, Yibo fue al baño. Cuando regresó, sintió un torbellino terrible de emociones al ver a dos chicas sentadas en la mesa con Xiao Zhan, con SU Xiao Zhan.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, mucho menos se detuvo a imaginar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Simplemente caminó con largas zancadas rumbo a la mesa, pero a medio camino la prudencia llegó a él y se detuvo. No, no podía actuar tan impulsivamente, ya no era un adolescente. Tenía que contenerse a pesar de los celos que le quemaban por dentro.

Él era más listo que ellas, y no iba a permitir que rondaran a su Xiao Zhan con tal desfachatez.

Notó que su amado se sonrojaba ligeramente al escucharlas, pero no lograba entender de qué era de lo que hablaban, así que se acercó a la mesa en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Eres tan lindo ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó una de ellas. Eran chicas americanas, bastante atractivas las dos.

—Gracias —se rio con incomodidad—. Vengo de China.

—¡Oh! ¿Vienes solo?

—No, estoy con alguien.

—Ya veo… ¿Tienes novia? —preguntó la otra chica.

—No.

—¡Excelente! —puso una mano sobre la de él.

Xiao Zhan estaba asombrado por la libertad con la que actuaba, insinuándose de esa forma hacia él. No estaba tan acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Podemos enseñarte todo el lugar. Siempre tenemos muchos turistas, pero pocas veces vienen chicos de China a visitarnos.

—Sí hay muchos —corrigió la otra chica—. Pero nunca habíamos visto uno tan lindo como tú —le dijo, totalmente desvergonzada mientras ponía una mano sobre el muslo de Xiao Zhan, intentando provocarlo.

—Les agradezco mucho sus intenciones, son muy amables, pero vengo con alguien, y ya tenemos planes.

—¡Hablas tan lindo el inglés! —exclamó.

Xiao Zhan se sintió más incómodo aún. No sabía cómo zafarse de esa situación sin tratarlas descortésmente.

—Chicas, lo siento, en verdad. Pero no… ¡Hey! —se sobresaltó al sentir cómo la mano que estaba en su muslo subió mucho más, rozando descaradamente partes que no debería de haber tocado.

La culpable soltó una risita.

—Ven a nuestra fiesta hoy en la noche —sugirió, sin apartar la mano de donde la tenía.

El rostro entero de Xiao Zhan se puso rojo, tanto por la vergüenza como por la indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que una chicha fuese capaz de hacer aquello? No le gustaba, para nada.

—Ya tengo planes —molesto, tomó esa mano descarada y la quitó de su pierna.

—Pero… —fue interrumpida.

—¿No entiendes tu propio idioma? Dijo que no —apareció detrás de Xiao Zhan, con una mirada fiera y la mandíbula apretada. Casi escupía fuego hacia ellas.

Las chicas lo miraron y sus ojos brillaron más.

—¡Tú también eres un chico muy guapo! —exclamó una de ellas.

—Yibo… —murmuró Xiao Zhan con completa incomodidad, pidiéndole auxilio con la mirada, pues nunca le había tocado lidiar con chicas tan atrevidas, y a pesar de ello se preocupaba mucho por no ser descortés con ellas.

El menor puso una mano en el hombro de Xiao Zhan y las miró, atravesándolas con sus ojos tan severos.

—¿Te están molestando, amor?

—¡¿“Amor”?! —exclamaron las dos chicas.

Xiao Zhan giró muy despacio su rostro hacia él, gritando internamente y mirándolo con los ojos casi desorbitados.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Sí ¿algún problema? —preguntó Yibo, mordaz.

—Ninguno.

—Lo sentimos —entendieron que lo mejor era abortar la misión, así que se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de ahí.

—Yibo… —dijo en apenas un susurro—. ¿Era necesario que hicieras todo eso?

El aludido se sentó junto a él.

—Funcionó —arrastró una sexy sonrisa de lado mientras se relamía los labios. Xiao Zhan se perdió en esa hermosa vista, hasta que notó que Yibo seguía hablando—. Nos siguen mirando —murmuró—. ¿Crees que debamos besarnos para hacerlo más creíble?

—¿Qué? —salió de su ensimismamiento.

Wang Yibo miró su expresión azorada y sus ojos muy abiertos antes de soltar una risita. Miró de reojo a las chicas que aún los observaban y puso manos a la obra. Rodeó a Xiao Zhan con un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí con una mano en su nuca.

El cuerpo entero de Xiao Zhan se tensó, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir los labios de Yibo sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de negarse o de reclamarle, hasta que lo escuchó.

—Zhan Ge, abrázame —pidió en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero estaba tan cerca que Xiao Zhan lo escuchó con claridad, incluso sintió el aliento de él estampándose cálidamente contra sus labios.

Hizo caso y lo abrazó, simulando un beso entrañable.

Yibo soltó una risita traviesa que fue a chocar contra los labios de Zhan Zhan, éste lo miraba atentamente, cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcance. Nunca había tenido el rostro de Yibo tan cerca (o al menos eso creía él).

—¿Se lo habrán creído? —preguntó Yibo aún muy cerca de él. Se separó y miró disimuladamente hacia su dirección. Ambas chicas estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndose de su lugar, se veían encantadas por lo que presenciaron.

Riendo, Yibo tomó la taza de chocolate que ya habían dejado en su mesa desde hace rato y le dio un sorbo, tratando de actuar natural después de lo ocurrido. Le preocupaba que Xiao Zhan estuviese tan serio. Más se angustió al ver que se llevaba una mano a los labios.

—Zhan Ge, no te besé.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te incomodé?

—No, no —seguía algo ido—. Lo que pasa es que… sentí un extraño déjà vu —seguía acariciando sus labios.

Yibo casi escupió el chocolate, comenzó a toser con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —palideció.

—Nada —le sonrió—. Gracias por quitarme a esas chicas de encima.

—Cuando quieras —respondió luego de unos momentos.

Bebían de sus tazas tranquilamente hasta que un par de chicos llegó a su mesa.

—¡Hola! ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? El lugar está lleno.

Los aludidos miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron sus palabras.

—Seguro, adelante —aceptaron los dos.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienen? —preguntó uno de ellos, muy amigable al intentar sacarles conversación.

—Es mi primera vez —respondió Xiao Zhan con una linda sonrisa—. Él ya había venido antes —señaló a Yibo con un pulgar. Éste sólo asintió, pero no tardó en enfrascarse en una conversación con ese chico, pues ambos hablaban sobre la pista y diferentes tipos de tablas y técnicas. Xiao Zhan y el otro chico sólo bebían de sus tazas y los miraban.

Zhan Zhan estaba fascinado con la facilidad que tenía Yibo al hablar, su inglés era tan fluido que cualquiera imaginaría que lo hablaba desde bebé. Escuchó esa conversación, pero hubo ciertas cosas que no entendió del todo, sin duda el nivel de inglés de Yibo era mucho más avanzado.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? —preguntó el chico, sacando a Xiao Zhan de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reír.

—No —respondió Yibo.

—Se parecen demasiado.

—Claro que no —rio Xiao Zhan.

—Chicos, esta noche iremos a una fiesta, todo mundo irá ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

—Tampoco conocemos a mucha gente, así que podríamos ir los cuatro y tratar de hacer más amigos —ofreció el chico que había estado callado hasta ahora.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se miraron mutuamente.

—Ya tenemos planes para esta noche, pero gracias.

—Bueno… ¿Al menos quieren ir de nuevo a la montaña? —preguntó con una sonrisa amigable—. Esquiemos juntos.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un poco más —respondió Yibo.

Finalmente los chicos se despidieron y ambos chinos se quedaron solos en la mesa, sorprendidos por cómo era la gente en ese lugar. Se sintieron un poco asfixiados a pesar de que no se trataba de fans alocadas.

Se quedaron ahí, bebiendo de su chocolate caliente durante un rato, hasta que decidieron ir a la montaña una vez más.

—Esta vez quiero intentar con esquís —pidió Xiao Zhan.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente —sentía que le sería más fácil usarlos que la tabla. Y sorprendentemente así fue. Logró dominarlos con una facilidad increíble. Después de un par de horas de práctica, recorrió toda la pista junto con Yibo. Este iba en su tabla y Xiao Zhan lo alcanzaba rápidamente en sus esquís. Pero antes de que llegaran a la última curva, a Xiao Zhan se le salió el pie de uno de sus esquís, ocasionando una graciosa colisión en la ladera del camino. Fue el tronco de un frondoso pino el que evitó que siguiera rodando cuesta abajo.

—¡XIAO ZHAN! —gritó, espantado al verlo caer y rodar así, incluso había chocado con ese pino. Inmediatamente se deslizó hacia él, y aunque escuchaba sus carcajadas no dejaba de preocuparse—. ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló a su lado y se quitó la tabla de los pies para poder revisarlo mejor. Palpó y revisó todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna fractura o lesión. Lanzó su casco y visor lejos, frustrado porque no lo dejaban ver bien.

—Tranquilo Yibo, estoy bien —aseguró, aún riendo—. Fue una caída muy estúpida.

Yibo lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó.

—¡Me asustaste! —estaba pálido y muy agitado.

—Lo siento —dejó de reírse al ver lo espantado que seguía—. Lo siento —repitió, acunando su rostro entre sus manos envueltas por esos gruesos guantes.

—Oh Dios —suspiró y lo arrastró a un brusco abrazo.

—Tranquilo… estoy bien.

Yibo no sabía cómo explicarle la horrible sensación que paralizó su cuerpo al verlo caer. Sabía de muchos deportistas profesionales que habían muerto por un accidente de ese tipo. Temió lo peor.

—Xiao Zhan… si te pierdo… si te pierdo yo me muero —el temor se había apoderado de él. Tanto así, que el filtro para sus palabras desapareció.

—No me perderás, no me perderás —respondió con asombro al notar la seriedad del asunto. Lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que se tranquilizó.

Aún agitado, Yibo se separó del abrazo y lo revisó una vez más para asegurarse. Xiao Zhan seguía asombrado por la reacción de Yibo, no esperó ver eso en él.

—Está oscureciendo, será mejor que abandonemos la pista. Ven —se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Xiao Zhan, éste la aceptó y se puso de pie, soltando un quejido al hacerlo.

—¿Qué te duele? —se espantó.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—El trasero, caí sobre él.

Yibo le dio una nalgada.

—Vámonos.

—¡Hey! —rio y lo alcanzó. Bajaron lo poco que les faltaba, entregaron el equipo y fueron a cenar juntos. Al terminar pidieron un taxi y llegaron a la cabaña después de un largo día de diversión y deporte.

—¡Estoy muerto! —exclamó Yibo al entrar a la cálida cabaña.

—Yo también —estiró su cuerpo, tanto, que Yibo pudo ver su vientre y esa línea de vellos debajo de su ombligo. El menor se rio por ello—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que se reía de él.

—Nada —le sacó la lengua.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Usemos el jacuzzi.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Como podrán ver, Xiao Zhan sí tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia Yibo, comenzó a sentirlos hace mucho tiempo, pero los confirmó hace no tanto. Por eso no puede ni imaginarse estando con alguien más, pero… tampoco se ha imaginado cómo sería hacerlo con él. Los dos están algo verdes en este aspecto.**

**07/02/2020**


	22. Jacuzzi, baile y a la cama

A Xiao Zhan le pareció una excelente idea. Ya no hacía tanto frío como en otros días, así que podrían usarlo sin problemas.

—Dejé mi traje de baño en casa, no creí necesitarlo.

Yibo alzó una sonrisa de lado y dijo en tono pícaro.

—No lo necesitas.

—¡Desvergonzado! —lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Podemos usar la ropa interior como traje de baño, ¿qué imaginaste? —se burló.

—Nada —desvió la mirada, se había sonrojado un poco.

Fueron a sus habitaciones y se pusieron la ropa interior más holgada que encontraron, lo más similar a un traje de baño convencional. Cada uno se envolvió en su bata de baño y salieron al jacuzzi que habían encendido con anticipación.

Ya había anochecido, así que la vista del cielo nocturno era hermosa. El jacuzzi estaba apartado del resto de la terraza, las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto eran completamente transparentes para apreciar la vista del exterior sin morir congelado en el intento.

Yibo estaba fascinado con la vista, pero con la vista de su Ge Ge en ese traje de baño improvisado. Traía puesto un bóxer ligeramente más holgado que el resto, de color negro para no perder la costumbre. No le pudo apartar la mirada, lo observó de pies a cabeza una vez más. Miró su torso y se relamió los labios inconscientemente. Ya había visto ese torso desnudo cuando grababan la serie, pero esta vez era diferente, se veía un poco más marcado. Bajó la mirada hasta toparse con su ombligo y fue ahí cuando sus mejillas ardieron. Xiao Zhan era todo un hombre, lo notó al ver por enésima vez ese caminito de vellos desde su ombligo hasta su… no pudo ver más allá de su ropa interior, pero ésta de por sí ya estaba bastante abajo. Se miró su propio ombligo y no encontró ningún vello. A veces le preguntaban si se depilaba esa parte en específico, pero no lo hacía.

Le encantaba ver a Xiao Zhan sin camisa, tenía ese aire masculino pero al mismo tiempo adorable. Era una combinación difícil de imaginar, si le pidieran que lo describiera sólo podría decir una cosa: delicioso.

Un poco apenado por sentir la mirada de Yibo, se metió con prisa al agua caliente. Soltó un suspiro lleno de placer al hacerlo.

—Vamos Bo Di, métete al agua. Está deliciosa.

El aludido asintió, aún algo embobado.

Yibo se quitó la bata y dejó ver su cuerpo bien formado.

—Wow… —Xiao Zhan no pudo contener su exclamación, se sonrojó al notar que lo había hecho en voz alta.

Yibo era un joven con un cuerpo espectacular. Su torso y su abdomen estaban perfectamente marcados. Sus piernas, aunque delgadas y de apariencia suave, eran bastante fuertes también.

El menor se había puesto un bóxer negro muy similar al de Zhan Zhan, sólo que un poco más ajustado, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

—Yibo, en verdad eres lampiño.

El aludido se sentó en la orilla del jacuzzi, sólo sus pies estaban dentro del agua ardiendo, quería probarla antes de meter todo su cuerpo. Pero ante el comentario de él, se congeló en su sitio.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí —lo miró con confianza, sin ninguna doble intención, de pies a cabeza—. Eres bastante lampiño.

Las mejillas de Yibo enrojecieron.

—No tanto.

Pero en realidad así era. Yibo no era tan velludo como su Ge Ge. Se afeitaba las piernas regularmente, pero aun así no había punto de comparación.

Yibo se puso a pensar en eso, sí, era muy diferente a Xiao Zhan, pues lo notaba en sus piernas, vientre, barba, bigote y… bueno, quizás allá _abajo_ también era así. Ese simple pensamiento lo abochornó bastante.

—¿Por qué te sonrojaste tanto? —se burló Xiao Zhan, salpicándole agua para que ya se metiera. Lo recorrió una vez más con la mirada hasta que notó algo que no había visto antes—. Yibo… ¿Qué es eso? —se preocupó al ver vendajes neuromusculares en todo su muslo derecho y en su rodilla. Eran de color piel, así que no los había notado hasta ahora—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me lastimé un poco la semana pasada.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba practicando una coreografía e hice un mal movimiento, pero estoy bien —le restó importancia y se metió al agua, suspirando con satisfacción al sentir los chorros de agua caliente en todo su cuerpo—. Deja de mirarme con esa preocupación, te digo que estoy bien.

—Hice mal al no darme cuenta, pero debiste decírmelo antes de pedirte que hiciéramos senderismo, incluso fuimos a esquiar —resopló—. Que tonto eres.

—Oye, ya, no te enojes.

—Es que no es justo. Tú siempre estás para mí cuando me siento mal. ¿Por qué no puedo estar para ti en esos momentos también? —preguntó muy en serio.

—Lo siento, sólo no quería preocuparte.

—Prefiero que me digas. ¿Me vas a decir esas cosas de ahora en adelante?

Yibo lo miró con seriedad antes de asentir.

—Lo haré.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—¿Por eso cojeabas de repente?

Nuevamente asintió.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron.

—¿En serio?

—No bromeo —se movió hasta sentarse a su lado. Tomó el muslo lastimado y lo subió al suyo para comenzar a darle un agradable masaje—. Cuando te hice cosquillas ahí… ¿No te dolió?

—Un poco —admitió.

—Oh… —se sintió la peor persona—. Lo siento tanto, por favor discúlpame.

—No tienes que disculparte, no pasó nada ma…¡ah!

—¿Duele? —detuvo el masaje de inmediato.

—No… ah… se siente muy bien —admitió. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El único sonido en ese cuarto era el de las burbujas del jacuzzi y la risita de Xiao Zhan.

—Tienes piel de bebé.

—¿Mh?

—Tan suave —dijo mientras lo acariciaba—. Tus músculos están muy tensos. Trabajas muy duro, Bo Di.

—No menos que tú —recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan. Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Si se sinceraba con él, podría hacer justo lo que se moría por hacer en ese momento. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas meter las manos al agua, acariciar sus muslos y subir por su vientre, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a su nuca y atraerlo de nuevo a un beso profundo y anhelado.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad.

¿Y si se lo decía ya?

—Zhan Ge.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo —se animó a tomar una de sus manos, la miró largamente, la acarició y al final entrelazó sus dedos dulcemente con los de él.

—Sólo dilo —siguió dándole el masaje con una mano mientras la otra estaba gentilmente enlazada con la de Yibo. Cualquiera que viera eso diría que definitivamente no eran sólo amigos, ahí había algo más, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decirlo en voz alta.

—Es muy difícil hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Sus voces sonaban tranquilas, estaban relajados y encerrados en su propia burbuja de amor y cariño.

—Porque si te digo esto, puede que termines odiándome.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Jamás podría odiarte, Wang Yibo, eso te lo aseguro.

Yibo quitó su cabeza del hombro de Xiao Zhan y lo miró a los ojos, vio esa sonrisa que le dedicaba exclusivamente a él y se sintió en paz.

—Pero podría decepcionarte.

—No lo creo.

—Eres una persona muy importante para mí, eso ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? —lo miró a los ojos con nerviosismo.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisa.

—Así como tú lo eres para mí —se acomodó mejor en el jacuzzi para poder verlo de frente—. Me estás preocupando, dime ya lo que tienes que decir.

Yibo suspiró y tomó suficiente aire.

—Xiao Zhan…

El aludido supo que iba en serio, pues lo había llamado con su nombre completo.

—Yo te quiero… —fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular del mayor, sonaba desde el interior de la cabaña.

—Déjalo que suene —dijo Xiao Zhan—. Dime, por favor.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, eso crispó los nervios de Yibo, más aún por el hecho de que no lo habían llamado ni una sola vez desde que llegaron ahí. Seguramente se trataba de algo importante.

—Debe ser importante —dijo, refiriéndose a la llamada.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, salió del jacuzzi y se envolvió en su bata antes de ir a contestar.

Desde dentro del agua, Wang Yibo lo vio tomar el teléfono que estaba en la sala, vio que su expresión se alertó al ver de quién se trataba.

No parecían ser buenas noticias.

Salió del agua y tras ponerse su bata fue tras él. Pero Xiao Zhan al ver que se le acercaba, caminó disimuladamente hacia una de las recámaras de la planta baja. Eso molestó un poco a Yibo, lo siguió en silencio y se quedó afuera de esa recamara luego de ver que se encerraba en ella.

¿Quién le estaría hablando? ¿Por qué habría palidecido tanto?

Estaba muy inquieto mientras consideraba seriamente entrar y ver qué pasaba, pero decidió ser paciente y esperó por él en el pasillo. Fue hasta que no escuchó ninguna voz cuando decidió asomarse sutilmente al cuarto.

Lo primero que vio fue a Xiao Zhan sentado en el borde de esa cama, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro oculto entre sus manos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de llegar a su lado y rodearlo con un brazo, pensó que estaba llorando, pero notó que no era así cuando levantó su rostro. Se veía tremendamente angustiado.

Necesitaba hacerle muchas preguntas, pero no quería fastidiarlo, así que sólo preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó?

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro antes de responder.

—La abogada me llamó para actualizarme. Las cosas no van muy bien allá, no vamos ganando el caso.

Yibo sintió un peso extraño en su estómago al escuchar eso. No, no quería esas malas noticias.

—Prometió hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Pero si no lo ganamos tendré que renunciar a todo.

—Mi agencia te contrataría.

Xiao Zhan sonrió tristemente.

—Sé que lo harían en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no en esta. Yibo, no les conviene contratarme con un historial así. Si pierdo el caso terminaré tachado como idol conflictivo, y es lo que menos quiero.

Se estaba estresando demasiado.

—Hey, tranquilo.

—Pero… —se le quebró un poco la voz por la impotencia. No pudo continuar.

—Es más fácil aferrarse a los peores escenarios que a la esperanza, lo entiendo —lo abrazó de lado—. Pero nada está decidido aún. Tengamos un poco de confianza ¿Si? —trataba de animarlo por todos los medios posibles. Cualquiera que viera eso, simplemente no lo creería. Esa faceta no la conocía nadie más que su madre.

Xiao Zhan le dedicó una tenue sonrisa opacada por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias —fue lo único que salió de su garganta antes de corresponder el abrazo que el menor le daba.

—Sé que no es algo por lo cual animarse, pero… sabes que pase lo que pase me tendrás a mí ¿Cierto?

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita llena de enternecimiento.

—Eres increíble —le dijo simplemente antes de abrazarlo y revolverle el cabello—. Eso me anima, vaya que sí —suspiró.

—¿Quieres volver al jacuzzi?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces vístete o pescarás un resfriado —lo golpeó en el brazo y lo obligó a levantarse.

Con una leve sonrisa asintió y salió de ahí rumbo a su cuarto. Momentos más tarde los dos se encontraron en la sala, ninguno podía dormir a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde.

Xiao Zhan seguía triste, y aunque trataba de no estarlo, Yibo lo percibía.

Estaban sentados en la sala, viendo algo en la televisión y vistiendo ya sus pijamas. El menor notó que su Ge Ge ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que veían, estaba ido. No soportaba verlo así. Así que puso un alto a esa situación.

Apagó la tele, encendió el equipo de sonido y vinculó su celular a él. Eligió una canción al azar y se paró frente a Zhan Zhan.

—Ven.

El mayor lo miró con una sonrisilla tímida, pero no tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Ven, levántate —insistió.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

Tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

—Bailemos —comenzó a brincar y correr de un lado a otro, parecía que estaba calentando.

—No tengo ganas.

—Vas a bailar.

—Mejor bailas tú y yo te veo.

—No seas aguafiestas —lo tomó de las manos y las agitó enérgicamente—. ¡Bailemos!

Xiao Zhan en verdad sentía como si le hubieran drenado toda la energía del cuerpo.

—Baila “Swalla” para mí —pidió de pronto, sorprendiendo a Yibo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Te vi bailándola en un video, me gustaría verte en vivo —sonrió—. ¿Lo harías?

No podía negarle nada a él, y la prueba estaba en el hecho de que asintió con una sonrisilla ladina antes de buscar la canción y ponerla.

—Lo haré con la condición de que aprenderás los pasos y la bailarás conmigo.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Xiao Zhan aceptó.

La canción empezó y Yibo lo dejó con la boca abierta al mostrarle su coreografía. Los pasos eran tan… ¡increíbles! Xiao Zhan sentía que jamás podría bailar algo así, además de que cada movimiento tenía el nombre de Wang Yibo tatuado en él, era por completo su estilo.

—Ahora ven —lo tomó de una mano y lo obligó a pararse—. Trata de seguir mis movimientos.

Xiao Zhan aceptó con una sonrisa tímida, sabía que no podría igualarlo, pero de todas formas lo intentó. Sin embargo, Wang Yibo era un excelente maestro, y tenía una paciencia infinita cuando se trataba de enseñarle a su Ge Ge.

Entre risas, pasos mal hechos y mucho ejercicio, los ánimos de Xiao Zhan subieron significativamente, por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas y se concentró solamente en aprender de Yibo.

—Zhan Zhan, aprendes muy rápido —lo elogió.

—De todas formas jamás podría superarte, ni siquiera igualarte —admitió con mucha seguridad—. No hay duda de que el baile es lo tuyo.

Esos elogios aceleraron el corazoncito de Yibo. Le respondió con una preciosa sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ge Ge me sobreestima.

—Claro que no —rio y fue a sentarse al sillón.

El asunto legal pasaba a segundo plano cuando ambos se divertían de esa forma. De pronto salió otra canción conocida por ambos. No lo pensaron dos veces antes de levantarse del sillón y bailarla también. Terminaron haciendo a un lado la mesita del centro de la sala y convirtieron ese espacio en una pista de baile frente a la chimenea encendida.

Agitados y ya algo sudorosos, se detuvieron cuando una nueva canción empezó, era bastante lenta y agradable al oído.

Yibo corrió en busca de su celular para quitarla.

—¡No la quites!

El aludido se detuvo en seco.

—Me encanta esa canción —continuó Xiao Zhan—. No sabía que te gustara, es tan… de los 60’s.

—La escucho muy seguido —admitió y se sintió feliz al saber que su Ge Ge compartía ese gusto con él.

“The way you look tonight” cantada por Tony Bennett sonaba en el equipo de sonido. La música era tranquila y acogedora, perfecta para ese momento frente a la chimenea, con la luz de la luna entrando por los vitrales.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —Xiao Zhan le extendió su mano con caballerosidad. Jamás imaginó que las mejillas de Yibo se tornarían rosadas por ese simple gesto.

—No.

—Hey —le golpeó en el brazo.

—No quiero —rio.

—¿Por qué? —jamás se esperó esa respuesta.

—No quiero —se veía nervioso.

—Ven —lo obligó, tomándolo de la mano para que se acercara a él. Posó su mano derecha en la cintura de Yibo y la izquierda la usó para tomar su mano—. ¿No sabes bailar esto? —se asombró—. Creo haberte visto bailar en parejas más de una vez.

Y tenía razón, Yibo sí sabía bailar en pareja. Sabía baile de salón y todas esas cosas, pero hacerlo precisamente con él lo ponía muy nervioso, como un niño pequeño avergonzado ante su amor platónico.

—No sé dónde poner las manos —admitió al fin—. ¿Tú estás haciendo el papel de mujer?

—No, tú eres la mujer —rio Xiao Zhan.

—No quiero ser la mujer —discutió, haciendo sus manos hacia un lado, evitando tocar a Xiao Zhan. Éste rodó los ojos.

—Bien, bien. Te dejo ser el hombre por esta ocasión ¿Feliz?

Yibo asintió con expresión de un niño mimado que suele salirse con la suya. Así se sintió más cómodo, puso una mano en la cintura de Xiao Zhan y usó la otra para entrelazar sus dedos de forma muy cariñosa e íntima.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a bailar juntos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Xiao Zhan era más alto, por lo que Yibo tenía bastante cerca el cuello de su Ge Ge, su aroma lo estaba embriagando con locura. Se hipnotizó tanto con él que ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo.

Xiao Zhan lo notó e hizo lo mismo con él, inclinó su rostro sutilmente para percibir mejor su aroma natural, le gustaba tanto que no se explicaba cómo era posible fascinarse con el aroma de una persona, no sólo con el perfume que usaba, sino su esencia.

Yibo estaba algo nervioso y tenso. Por otro lado, Xiao Zhan se mantenía sereno, no le sorprendía descubrir a su Bo Di olfateándolo y deleitándose con eso. Era raro que Xiao Zhan actuara sorprendido por algo así, al contrario, si se le presentaba una oportunidad no dudaba en tomarla y disfrutarla. Tal como ahora, adoraba verlo nervioso, porque poner nervioso al gran Wang Yibo no era tarea fácil.

Se sentía privilegiado.

Mientras pensaba en eso, de pronto sintió una pisada ¡Yibo, el rey del baile lo había pisado!

—Lo siento —murmuró en voz baja, muy apenado, sólo para volver a pisarlo por accidente.

Xiao Zhan se separó de él y detuvo el baile.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —se burló un poco, tomándolo de los brazos. Yibo bajó el rostro—. Espera, esto ya no es normal —rio—. ¿Qué te pasa?

El menor soltó un suspiro y se relamió los labios como si fuera una especie de tic nervioso.

—Me da vergüenza.

—¿Vergüenza?

—Me siento tímido al bailar así contigo.

Xiao Zhan rio, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que no era una broma.

—Oh…

—Por mucho tiempo fuiste mi ídolo.

—¡¿Qué?! —rio con nerviosismo.

—De hecho sigues siéndolo —lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente, incluso había metido las manos a los bolsillos de su pants deportivo. Era increíble verlo así de tímido.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme este tipo de cosas? eres fantástico, guapo, exitoso y muy talentoso. Lo tienes todo —se exasperó un poco.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Gracias —dio un paso al frente y lo sorprendió al darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No te vayas a volver presumido ahora que te dije esto. Mantén los pies en la tierra, Xiao Zhan —amenazó, más que nada para romper la tensión del momento.

El aludido rio, no era necesario que le dijera eso, y Yibo lo sabía, pues Zhan Zhan siempre había sido bastante humilde en ese aspecto.

—Bo Di —murmuró en voz baja contra su oído—. Dime ¿Quieres que te dé un autógrafo?

—¡Idiota! —se separó de él, lo empujó y se rio con algo de enfado y vergüenza a la vez.

—Lo siento, es broma. Debo decirte que yo siempre te he admirado, por eso me sorprende que digas eso —fue muy sincero, sus ojos grandemente abiertos lo demostraban.

Tal parecía que los dos sentían la misma admiración hacia el otro. Se miraron fijamente durante unos momentos, hasta que la canción terminó y comenzó otra.

—Oh dios, adoro esa canción —Yibo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sonriendo con un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia. Apenas habían sonado los primeros acordes en piano y Xiao Zhan también ya la había reconocido.

Yibo comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón, tomando su celular como micrófono. Xiao Zhan se sintió dichoso al verlo tan feliz. Él también amaba esa canción, en especial desde que Wang Yibo dijo en una entrevista que la canción perfecta para él era esa, que no podía escucharla sin pensar en él. Eso lo había tomado bastante por sorpresa, y hasta la fecha seguía preguntándose el motivo de esa respuesta. ¿Por qué había elegido esa canción?

Los dos cantaron juntos, Yibo ponía demasiado sentimiento en su interpretación. La verdad era que la había cantado bastante bien.

—Esa canción la conozco —dijo Xiao Zhan cuando la canción llegó al puente musical final.

—¿Si? —se puso nervioso, esperando que no la recordara en serio.

—En una entrevista dijiste que te recordaba a mí.

Yibo se echó a reír, era una risa cargada de nerviosismo. No podía negarlo ahora, tampoco podía escapar de la explicación que debía dar.

—Sí, esa es.

—¿Por qué te recuerda a mí?

—Esperaba que no preguntaras eso —respiró profundo e hizo una mueca chistosa, estaba en apuros.

Entonces soltó la respuesta que había planeado desde ese día, en caso de que su Ge Ge le preguntara.

—Porque habla de un chico ingenuo y demasiado bueno.

—¿Es por eso? —alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Lo es —no, no era sólo por eso.

La canción hablaba del amor de dos personas, un amor que ya no podía ser. Y del hecho de que uno de ellos no podía olvidar y suprimir ese inquietante amor que extrañaba tanto. Sin embargo, no iba a hacer nada, iba a aprender a vivir con ese dolor de no tener a la persona amada, consolándose por el hecho de que estaba mejor con alguien más.

—Es una canción muy triste —murmuró Xiao Zhan con una expresión desconcertada.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿No has prestado atención a la letra?

Vaya que sí, esa canción la escuchaba de noche y de día desde que la relacionó con Xiao Zhan.

—Es tan triste que esa persona extrañe tanto a su persona amada y que no haga nada al respecto, prefiere dejarlo pasar, y sufrir por ello. Es terrible.

Yibo lo pensó unos momentos antes de argumentar.

—Es así porque no se atreve a arruinarle la vida a esa persona amada —se puso muy serio, explicando su argumento—. Si lo busca… su vida dejaría de ser tan afortunada como lo es sin él. Están mejor así, separados.

—Es estúpido.

—Es amor.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad unos momentos, en silencio y escuchando la canción de fondo.

_“sin poder escapar del dolor. No es necesario volver a repetirlo, ahora sólo espero que el dolor me haga sentir mejor. De cualquier forma no puedo conservar tu amor.”_

—Es tan triste… —murmuró Xiao Zhan, escuchando la última estrofa—…duele sólo imaginarlo.

—Duele más vivirlo —aceptó con una mueca de tristeza y resignación.

Hasta ese momento Xiao Zhan se percató de algo.

—¡Oh! Que insensible he sido, tú… ¿te sientes así? —se le partió el corazón.

Yibo lo miró profundamente, pero no respondió. Estaba cada uno en un sillón, separados.

—Sí —admitió.

—Lo siento tanto —no se animó a preguntar de quién se trataba. Eso sólo lo hizo crearse dudas.

—Te disculpo si cantas una canción para mí, canta Wuji.

Xiao Zhan le hizo una mueca de enfado.

—¿Por favor? —insistió mientras buscaba en su celular la pista de la canción.

—Cantarás conmigo.

—¡Acepto!

Puso la canción, y esa noche de baile se convirtió muy pronto en noche de karaoke.

Cantaron juntos al principio, pero Yibo dejó de hacerlo y se le quedó mirando.

—Wow… —no tenía palabras para describir lo que le hacía sentir el canto de Xiao Zhan—. ¿Es muy tarde para aceptar ese autógrafo?

Lo dijo tan en serio que Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, inclinándose sobre su estómago por la intensidad.

—No es para tanto —se restó importancia, como siempre.

— _Si tan sólo pudieras verte con mis ojos, entenderías tantas cosas_ —pensó Yibo, completamente enajenado viendo a su Ge Ge.

Entrada la madrugada, deciden que es tiempo de ir a la cama. Ya se sentían cansados, pero Yibo sabía que no podría dormir a menos que alguien lo acompañara.

—Zhan Zhan…

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —se adelantó con una sonrisa. Yibo asintió enérgicamente. Los dos entraron a la habitación principal y se metieron a la cama. Esta vez no durmió cada uno en un extremo, no, ahora desde el principio Xiao Zhan buscó el cuerpo de Yibo para sentir su calor.

—Me disculpo con anticipación por si acaso yo… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Por si me das patadas? —rio Xiao Zhan.

—No —se escabulló entre las sábanas hasta encontrar el torso del otro y acomodar su cabeza sobre uno de sus costados—. Espero que no te moleste, y si te molesta… pues ni modo, ya me acomodé.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa encantadora que hizo vibrar su caja torácica. Yibo sonrió de lado por ello, posó una mano sobre el estómago de Xiao Zhan y suspiró pesadamente, estaba tan cómodo así que podría quedarse de esa forma toda su vida.

—No me incomoda, te lo he dicho antes, y lo repito: nada de lo que haces me molesta —acarició su cabello con cariño—. Siéntete en libertad de hacer lo que gustes.

—Espero que no te arrepientas luego de decir eso —rio.

—No lo creo —bostezó e inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido del collar de Nut. La pequeña entró a la habitación y brincó a la cama—. Hola bebé —le hizo ruiditos con la boca para que se acercara a él y durmiera a su lado, pero eso no pasó. En vez de eso, la gata caminó hacia el otro y se acurrucó en el pequeño espacio que había entre el vientre de Yibo y el costado de Xiao Zhan.

—Me quiere más que a ti.

—Traicionera —dramatizó el mayor, rio un poco antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro—. Bo Di.

—¿Mh?

—Ya dormiré —volvió a bostezar.

—Descansa —movió el pulgar de la mano que descansaba obre su vientre, acariciándolo con sutileza y cariño.

No pasó mucho para que los tres terminaran profundamente dormidos. Durante la noche se removieron en la cama, pero en ningún momento dejaron de buscar el calor del otro.

Los dos estaban conscientes de que esos cariños y caricias habían sobrepasado la línea de “Amistad” desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en admitirlo por miedo a lo que tendrían que enfrentar. ¿Y si mejor sólo se quedaban así? Dándose leves muestras de cariño, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin que el mundo se les viniera encima. Podrían ser “amigos” y nadie los juzgaría. Pero ¿Sería eso suficiente?

**_Continuará…_ **

**No, no sería suficiente!!!**

**Ellos tienen que ser pareja! Novios! Esposos! Y padres de hijos!**

**08/02/2020**


	23. Ge Ge, quiero un beso

Antes del amanecer, Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro dormido de Wang Yibo pegado al suyo. Si giraba su cabeza un par de centímetros, estaba seguro de que terminaría besando esos labios.

La tentación era tremenda.

¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo?

Decidió contenerse, no era justo si Yibo estaba dormido.

Suspirando suavemente, se levantó de la cama y vio la hora. No lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse, estirar sus músculos y correr al baño.

Un poco más tarde, Yibo abrió los ojos y se desconcertó al no encontrar a su Ge Ge en la cama. En su lugar estaba Nut descansando plácidamente.

—Buenos días —le dijo a la gatita, acariciándole la cabeza. Ella le respondió dejándose acariciar y ronroneando un poco—. ¿Dónde está tu padre? —le preguntó con voz adormilada antes de tallarse los ojos y tirarse bocarriba en la cama. Él no podía levantarse de inmediato, tenía que permanecer unos momentos tumbado antes de finalmente dignarse a poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Al levantarse fue directo al baño y enseguida comenzó a buscar a Zhan Zhan, pues no escuchaba ningún ruido en todo el lugar. Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que se hubiese fastidiado de dormir junto a él. ¿Y si se había ido a dormir a su cuarto?

Yibo comenzó a preguntarse el motivo por el cual Zhan Zhan no estaba a su lado al despertar ¿Y si roncaba y no se había dado cuenta? ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero no, no podía ser eso, Wen Han y él habían compartido cama por un tiempo, también Seungyoun durmió mucho tiempo con él y nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza pensando en algún motivo, hasta que se asomó con cuidado al cuarto de Xiao Zhan y no lo encontró ahí, ni si quiera había rastros de él.

¿A dónde se habría ido?

Lo encontró hasta que se le ocurrió asomarse a la terraza. Estaba recargado contra el barandal de madera, mirando al horizonte y dándole la espalda a él. Yibo lo miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan adorable con su gorro y esa chamarra larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con un pants deportivo bastante holgado, calcetines diferentes y un par de cómodas pantuflas.

Xiao Zhan miraba hacia el barranco que había más allá de la terraza, la cual estaba prácticamente al aire, rodeada de montañas y con una vista espectacular hacia el norte, así que el sol estaba saliendo a su derecha, iluminándolo como si de una deidad celestial se tratase.

Absorto, Yibo lo miró por más de cinco minutos, ahí parado sin mover ni un músculo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía y decidió ir por una chamarra antes de salir a hacerle compañía.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta deslizable, Xiao Zhan giró un poco su rostro para verlo, fue ahí cuando le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa adornada con los rayos del sol matutino.

— _Dios mío…_ —pensó Yibo. Esa imagen, ese momento… quedaron profundamente grabados con fuego en su mente.

Xiao Zhan parecía un ángel.

—Hermoso —dijo en voz baja, pero lo dijo a fin de cuentas.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita preciosa que lo hizo reaccionar.

—Sí, es hermoso, ven a ver —se volvió a apoyar en la baranda, viendo cómo el sol se asomaba cada vez más, tiñendo todo con sus rayos. Yibo se paró a su lado, hombro con hombro a pesar de todo el espacio que había.

—Todos los días vienes a ver el amanecer ¿Verdad?

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa. Tenía ese hábito, y cuando podía, lo hacía sin cansarse.

—Es mi momento preferido del día —vio a Yibo a la cara.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, Yibo podía ver las perfectas imperfecciones del rostro de Xiao Zhan sin una pizca de maquillaje, su incipiente vello facial lo hacía ver más real, más… lindo. Los rayos de sol alcanzaron el bonito rostro de Xiao Zhan, iluminando sus ojos que ahora se veían castaños por la luz.

A Yibo le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Y esta vez no se contuvo.

Lo abrazó por la cintura, de lado, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

Verlo así, sentirlo cerca y compartir un momento íntimo como ese lo abrumaron con una cascada de emociones que no se detenía, su pecho estaba adolorido por tanto amor que se moría por dar. Así que tuvo que externarlo un poco por medio de ese abrazo.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, ni una broma, ni un reclamo, aceptó el abrazo y correspondió con un brazo alrededor de Yibo.

—Estás tibio —murmuró al sentirlo cerca.

—Tengo frío.

—Acércate más —lo pegó a su cuerpo. El corazón de Yibo casi se sale de su pecho—. ¿Quieres? —le mostró la taza de té que tenía en su otra mano.

Yibo ni lo pensó, tomó esa taza y le dio un sorbo.

—Para no perder la costumbre —sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos. Ambos rieron un poco y siguieron apreciando el paisaje tremendo que tenían ante ellos.

—No me quiero ir de aquí nunca —suspiró Xiao Zhan.

Tristemente ese hermoso viaje terminaría en unos días.

—Yo tampoco —admitió, seguía abrazándolo por la cintura, de lado, viendo hacia delante—. Zhan Ge, volvamos pronto. Tengamos unas vacaciones así cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Una vez al año?

—¡No! Al menos una vez cada tres meses.

—Eso es muy pronto —rio—. Tendríamos que hacer espacio en nuestras agendas.

—Bueno, una vez cada seis meses.

—Me parece bien —suspiró pesadamente y sonrió—. En serio no me quiero ir —repitió.

—Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda aquí ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Por lo pronto… muero de hambre, preparemos el desayuno —lo miró y no pudo aguantar la risa—. ¿Te viste al espejo?

Yibo se mortificó, no, no se había visto al espejo.

—¿Qué tengo? —se separó de inmediato de él y se palmeó la cara, preocupado por tener saliva seca en la comisura de los labios, lagañas o algún moco. Pero no tenía nada.

Xiao Zhan se rio con más ganas, acortó de nuevo la distancia entre ambos y le acarició el rostro con una mano, comenzó por tocar la mejilla, la apretó un poco y luego deslizó su mano abierta hacia arriba hasta resbalar sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de Yibo.

—¿Tengo algo raro? —seguía preocupado.

—Nada raro —su expresión se suavizó mucho, se acercó más a él y Yibo tragó tan fuerte que su manzana de Adán subió y bajo muy notoriamente—. Sólo te vez… diferente —sonrió.

—¿Mal? —en verdad le preocupaba.

—Nunca podrías verte mal —lo dijo tan serio, que Yibo no tuvo oportunidad de bromear al respecto, lo sintió tan sincero que sólo logró ruborizarse.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó como tonto. Xiao Zhan nuevamente sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello. Parecía impotente, incómodo, pero Yibo no supo descifrar bien qué era.

Xiao Zhan no se animó a decirlo, pero se veía realmente tierno con su peinado matutino muy alocado, con marcas de almohada en su cara y sus ojitos adormilados. Era simplemente adorable.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —le extendió la taza de té a Yibo para que se la terminara él, y entró a la cabaña.

Yibo bebió lo que restaba del té, justo del lado que Xiao Zhan había bebido antes, logrando un beso indirecto. Sonrió por ello, tenía que conformarse con eso.

—Lo que tú quieras —lo siguió—. Me daré una ducha rápida —dejó la taza en la cocina y corrió al baño. Por alguna extraña razón no quería perder tiempo en esas cosas, quería estar junto a él todo lo posible.

Pero apenas entró al baño, se miró al espejo y…

—¡Xiao Zhan!

El aludido rio desde la cocina.

—¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que tenía rastros de saliva?! —salió del baño y lo encaró con vergüenza y diversión a la vez.

Xiao Zhan rio más fuerte.

—Porque te ves adorable.

—¡Claro que no! Esto es traición, si veo que tienes comida entre los dientes, no te diré nada.

—¡No seas así!

—Tú empezaste —se metió al baño y se miró una vez más al espejo.

Estaba horrible, él se veía horrible recién levantado. Nunca había sido una persona matutina. A diferencia de Xiao Zhan, quien se veía precioso durmiendo y al levantarse, ya lo había confirmado. Sin mencionar que era bastante madrugador. Ese día todavía ni amanecía y él ya se había preparado un té para salir a ver el amanecer.

Suspiro y se metió a bañar rápidamente.

Cuando salió pudo escuchar una preciosa voz cantando con mucho sentimiento. Inmediatamente la reconoció como la de Xiao Zhan. Estaba cantando mientras cocinaba.

Se acercó en completo silencio a la cocina y escuchó, deleitándose con la preciosidad de su voz. Ni siquiera necesitaba música para que se escuchara tan bien.

Esa canción Yibo la conocía gracias a Xiao Zhan. Sabía que era de su cantante favorita, Stefanie Sun, a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Se sabía todas sus canciones y era un _fanboy_ increíble cuando se trataba de ella.

Sin que Xiao Zhan se diera cuenta, se sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina del resto y se deleitó con su canto. Apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la barra y su cabeza sobre éstos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó.

Xiao Zhan terminó de cantar mientras seguía muy concentrado en el desayuno.

—Wow… —murmuró Yibo, logrando que el otro pegara un brinco por el susto.

—¡¿Cuánto llevas ahí?!

—En serio espero ese autógrafo —dijo con sinceridad.

—Yibo… —no sabía si reír o molestarse por el susto.

—Cantas precioso.

Xiao Zhan suspiró y le sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Hm…

—¡Ya quita esa cara!

—¿Cuál cara?

— _Esa cara de tonto enamorado_ —quiso decir, pero no se animó—. Sólo no me mires así.

Yibo entristeció un poco.

—¿Te molesta?

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el problema. Lo que pasaba era que él tenía la misma cara al verlo, y le costaba cada vez más trabajo contenerse. Xiao Zhan se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.

Inquieto, sirvió un par de platos y se los dio a Yibo.

—Ten, llévalos a la mesa.

Yibo asintió, y cuando se giró para ir a la mesa, Xiao Zhan aprovechó y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Oye!

No se la pudo regresar porque tenía los platos en las manos. Se les estaba haciendo costumbre eso de las nalgadas, pero a ninguno parecía molestarle.

Se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente, sin embargo, Xiao Zhan aprovechó para tocar cierto tema en particular.

—¿Tus padres no te han preguntado dónde estás? —inquirió con curiosidad, pues Yibo era bastante hermético cuando se trataba de su familia.

—Les avisé antes de venir.

—Ya veo… —quería preguntar más, pero Yibo no ayudaba nada—. ¿Ya hablaste con tu padre para que te enseñe a conducir? —le preguntó con una sonrisita.

—No, no creo hacerlo.

—Entonces nunca aprenderás.

—¿Me puedes enseñar tú? —lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, tras esos ojos fríos Xiao Zhan pudo sentir un poco de tristeza.

—Lo haría con gusto, pero tu padre quiere hacerlo.

—Seguramente ya lo olvidó.

—No creo que… —fue interrumpido.

—Mi relación con él no es muy buena —confesó al fin, miró a Xiao Zhan con un poco de tristeza—. Es casi un desconocido para mí.

—Yibo…

—No me malentiendas, lo respeto mucho, y le agradezco de todo corazón que siempre apoyara mi carrera sin importar qué, pero no nos llevamos muy bien. Sé que en el fondo él prefiere que me case, tenga hijos y continué con el negocio de la familia —suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio, así que Yibo también pasaba por ese tipo de presión.

—Vaya, te entiendo.

—Lo sé —le dedicó una linda sonrisa—. Me gusta que nos entendemos mutuamente en muchas cosas —su sonrisa ladina se expandió.

—Pero sí te voy a decir que deberías buscar una manera de llevar mejor tu relación con él —le aconsejó con sabiduría.

—Lo sé, lo intentaré, Ge Ge.

—Eres un buen Di Di.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Yibo jamás despreciaría un consejo de Xiao Zhan.

—Y es comprensible que tus padres quieran que te cases y formes una familia —suspiró—. Los míos se mueren porque lo haga ya. Afortunadamente tú aún eres joven y no pueden presionarte tanto.

—De todas formas lo hacen, y no sólo ellos.

—Todo mundo lo hace —suspiró más pesadamente que antes—. Es muy irritante.

—Lo sé.

—Tampoco es como que no quiera formar una familia, pero siento que es muy pronto —rio—. A veces se me olvida que ya estoy muy cerca de los treinta.

Una alarma se encendió dentro de Yibo.

—Aún estás muy joven, no te vayas a casar —hizo una mueca de desagrado muy chistosa, fue más graciosa aún porque tenía la boca llena de comida—. Espérate muchos años más.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me case a los cincuenta?

—Podría ser.

—Tonto —siguió riendo—. Si quiero tener hijos no puedo espera tanto, no quiero parecer un abuelo para ellos.

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio quieres tener hijos pronto?

—Pienso que a los treinta y seis sería una buena edad.

Yibo no respondió, siguió comiendo en silencio, pensativo.

— _Treinta y seis…_ —pensó con alarma, no faltaba tanto para eso.

—¿Y tú? ¿A qué edad te gustaría ser padre?

—A los treinta es una buena edad.

Xiao Zhan rio a lo grande, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro no bromeaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —no había titubeos.

—Vaya, ¿Y cómo te gustaría que fuese la madre de tus hijos?

—No importa mucho.

—¿Qué? —rio—. Claro que importa ¿qué te ocurre? —se burló. Luego pensó un poco en las edades de ambos y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Entonces cuando yo esté teniendo a mis hijos, tú estarás en las mismas.

Yibo sonrió de lado, claro que sí.

—Pero aún falta tiempo para eso, así que… —se levantó de la mesa y se estiró perezosamente—… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Xiao Zhan miró hacia el ventanal de la terraza, notando la ventisca que había.

—No hace muy buen clima.

—Tal parece que así estará todo el día —aseguró Yibo al ver el pronóstico del clima en su teléfono.

—¿Tarde de películas?

—Que así sea —sonrió, recogió la mesa y los dos fueron a tirarse a la sala.

Pusieron The Untamed, eligieron un capítulo al azar y pasaron horas viendo la televisión, hasta que llegaron al episodio en donde YanLi muere. Los dos miraban la escena en completo silencio, ya habían visto la serie completa varias veces, pero nunca podían evitar sentirse conmovidos por esas escenas tan tristes.

Yibo desvió la mirada hacia su Ge Ge, y entonces lo notó.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró bajito, éste de inmediato se limpió las lágrimas del rostro—. ¿Estás llorando? —se acercó a él.

—No, no, quítate —no quería que lo viera llorar.

—Eres tan sensible —sonrió de lado.

—Tonto —pensó que se burlaba, pero no era así. Lo confirmó cuando Yibo lo obligó a mirarlo. Tomó su rostro con una mano y la orilla de su manga larga con la otra.

Xiao Zhan se llenó de una infinita ternura cuando Wang Yibo comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas suavemente con el puño de su camisa.

—Gracias —sonrió y acarició la mano que sostenía su rostro.

—En serio eres muy sensible.

—No siempre. Eso sólo que esa escena me partió el corazón. Esos tres hermanos no merecían terminar así, perdieron todo, y poco a poco se fueron perdiendo ellos hasta que sólo quedó Jiang Cheng.

Yibo también se sintió triste al pensarlo.

—Pero luego Wei Wuxian reencarnó y pudo solucionar las cosas con su hermano.

—Y con Lan Wangji —le sonrió. Yibo correspondió esa sonrisa y asintió—. Lo único que no pudo recuperar jamás, fue a su Shijie.

—Eso es triste.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Aunque debo admitir que si Xuan Lu no hubiera interpretado el papel tan bien como lo hizo, no estaría llorando ahora mismo —rio entre lágrimas.

—La admiras mucho ¿Verdad?

—Es una excelente actriz —sonrió.

—¿Vas a buscarla de nuevo?

—¿Eh?

—Cuando bebimos me dijiste algunas cosas sobre ella.

—Oh… ¿Te dije que ella y yo…?

—Todo, me dijiste todo —casi masculló cada palabra.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Vas a buscarla de nuevo? —repitió—. Ya sabes, para tener sexo.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la boca, arrepentido de haber hablado de más. Ya lo recordaba, pero la lengua no se le habría soltado tanto si no fuera por el alcohol.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó con una expresión triste.

—Sí.

El corazoncito de Xiao Zhan se partió a la mitad.

—Pensé que éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que me platicaras incluso este tipo de cosas —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con fijeza.

—¡Claro que lo somos! Es sólo que me daba un poco de vergüenza contártelo. Y Lu Lu me pidió que no dijera nada, era un secreto entre los dos.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Le gustas? —quería ver qué le respondía estando ahora sobrio.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Claro que no —rio más—. Los dos nos queremos mucho, pero no como para tener una relación formal.

—Entiendo —se sintió aliviado, sin embargo aún podía sentir un poco de celos.

—Y sobre tu pregunta inicial… no, no podía buscarla de nuevo para eso.

—¿Ahora no? —alzó una ceja, esperando que le dijera más, que le explicara el porqué.

—Ya no.

—¿Por qué?

—No podría hacerlo —le dedicó una mirada muy significativa.

—¿Hay alguien importante en tu vida ahora?

—La hay —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Quién? —no sabía si estar feliz o no.

—Te lo diré después, primero tengo que asegurarme de que el sentimiento sea recíproco.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

Xiao Zhan suspiró, trémulo, y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No tengo idea, pero con el simple hecho de pensarlo… siento escalofríos.

—¿Tan malo es?

—¡No! A decir verdad… nunca me había sentido de esta forma con alguien más, pero tengo algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué? —lo único que podía hacer era insistir con más preguntas—. ¿Miedo al rechazo?

—Miedo al peligro.

Yibo no entendía mucho.

—Si me confieso a esa persona… correría mucho riesgo por el simple hecho de ser la persona elegida por mí. No quiero que sufra, no quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Es lo único que me detiene, por eso no… por eso no he dado el siguiente paso.

—Oh vamos, dime quién es.

—No puedo aún. Pero cuando pueda, serás el primero en enterarte —rio—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —inquirió con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Alguna novia de la que no me hayas platicado?

—He salido con chicas, ya te lo había dicho, pero nada importante.

—¿No te has enamorado?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Aún no le digo lo que siento.

—¿Miedo al peligro?

—Miedo al peligro —confirmó. Ambos suspiraron y se recargaron en el sillón mirando al techo. La vida era muy complicada a veces—. Zhan Zhan —dijo después de un rato—. La chica que te gusta… ¿Sabe cocinar? —recordó que era una de las cualidades que Xiao Zhan pedía en su chica soñada.

Yibo jamás esperó que su Ge Ge soltara una gran carcajada al escucharlo preguntar eso.

—¿Por qué te causa tanta gracia?

—No, no sabe cocinar —se limpió una lagrimita provocada por su risa.

—Debería —frunció el ceño. Su Ge Ge se merecía lo mejor, aún si no era con él, quería que fuese feliz y que tuviera lo mejor de lo mejor. No podía imaginarse a Xiao Zhan casado con alguien que no supiera cocinar.

Luego recordó que él tampoco sabía hacerlo, y se mortificó.

—Zhan Ge.

—¿Mh?

—¿Me enseñas a cocinar?

El aludido giró su rostro bruscamente para verlo a la cara, asombrado.

—Seguro —sonrió de lado con una felicidad difícil de contener.

**> >><<< **

Los siguientes días a ese fueron bastante placenteros para ambos, descansaron todo lo que no habían podido descansar en meses, se disfrutaron el uno al otro y holgazanearon a sus anchas.

Wang Yibo se sorprendió al conocer en esos días a un Xiao Zhan mucho más relajado, cómodo y feliz. Había hecho a un lado la elegancia, la ropa cara, el glamour, todo para ser simplemente él mismo. Yibo se enamoró más de él.

Habían pasado varios días de pereza en los que ninguno se afeitó, se limitaban a bañarse, comer, salir a caminar, volvieron a ir a la montaña a esquiar, pero sin preocuparse tanto por cómo se veían. Eran ellos mismos.

Fue así que Xiao Zhan confirmó una vez más que Yibo era bastante lampiño, pues luego de tanto sin afeitarse, muy apenas comenzaba a brotarle el vello facial. En cambio él… al segundo día sin afeitar ya se sentía bastante extraño.

—Tú eres muy peludo —se burló Yibo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se hizo el ofendido—. Soy un hombre maduro, eso es muy diferente —dijo en tono de broma, pero sin dejar de ser dramático con tal de pelear.

—Sólo tienes 28 —rio.

Xiao Zhan le sacó la lengua.

—¡Wow! Con ese gesto te acabas de restar 20 años —se burló.

—Yibo Ge Ge tendrá que cuidar bien de mí.

Los colores se subieron gravemente al rostro del menor. Recordó sus animes favoritos y cómo las chicas les decían eso a sus chicos antes de entregarse a ellos por primera vez.

—¿Dije algo malo? ¡Hey! —lo golpeó para que reaccionara.

—Nada, nada —se cubrió el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy? —preguntó, cambiando el tema por su bien.

Yibo lo miró por largo rato.

—¿Y bien?

Yibo salió de sus pensamientos y respondió:

—Lo que sea está bien —el pobre estaba aún algo consternado.

Esa era la última noche de ambos ahí, así que Xiao Zhan tenía algo mente: quería ver a Yibo ebrio, pero éste se dio cuenta de su propósito al ver que Xiao Zhan le ofrecía vino en cada oportunidad que tenía. Sin embargo, no le rechazó ni una copa, bebió, bebió y bebió hasta que el mayor quedó espantado con su buena resistencia al alcohol.

Xiao Zhan se dio por vencido, ajeno a que el mismo Yibo estaba cuidando sus límites, pues sabía que nada bueno ocurriría si se embriagaba, podría decir cosas que no debía. Así que terminaron de cenar y fueron a reposar la comida en la sala.

—¡Hey! —Xiao Zhan lo tomó de la cintura al ver que chocaba con un mueble. Yibo se soltó a reír como tonto—. Tal parece que tu resistencia sí tiene un límite.

En realidad… Yibo estaba muy cuerdo, pero se había mareado un poco, bien podría seguir tomando y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera realmente borracho.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea.

—Zhan Ge, estoy ebrio —mintió, arrastrando cada palabra. Vaya que era buen actor, pues el otro le creyó.

—Oh… ven, será mejor que te sientes —lo tomó con cariño del brazo y lo llevó hasta el sillón. Yibo sonrió internamente.

—Zhan Zhan, siéntate conmigo —palmeó sus piernas.

—¿Quieres que me siente sobre ti? —rio. Su risa aumentó cuando Yibo asintió con seriedad—. No. Te aplastaría.

—No lo harás ¡Ven!

Xiao Zhan hizo caso y se sentó, pero no sobre sus piernas, eso puso de mal humor al menor.

—Zhan Ge ¿por qué querías embriagarme?

—¿Qué? —rio con nerviosismo—. Yo no quería hacer eso ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Mentiroso —recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y subió las piernas al regazo de Xiao Zhan, éste de inmediato lo rodeó con los brazos, casi como si cargara a un bebé.

La verdad era que sí, ese había sido su plan inicial, pero no pudo llevarlo a cabo por completo. Quería embriagarlo para hacerle ciertas preguntas directas, pero decidió que no sería así como obtendría respuestas de él.

—¿Querías embriagarme para vengarte? —preguntó, casi acertando—. ¡Responde! —lo zarandeó, molesto.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita y lo miró a los ojos. Vaya, sí se veía enojado.

—Tenías razón, eres muy gruñón estando borracho.

—¡No soy gruñón! —soltó una patada al aire.

No estaba siendo gruñón, estaba siendo un muy buen actor en ese momento.

—Gruñón y adorable —acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja. Ese gesto tomó por sorpresa a Wang Yibo—. Pero no voy a hacer nada malo contigo. Deberías dormir.

— _¿Por qué eres tan adorable?_ —se preguntaba Yibo internamente—. No quiero dormir.

—Vamos a dormir juntos.

—Sí —sonrió de lado, sin soltarse de él, estaba siendo demasiado pegajoso—. Zhan Ge —canturreó—. ¿Te gusta dormir conmigo?

—Sí —le pellizcó una mejilla.

—¿Qué más te gusta de mí?

Xiao Zhan se puso nervioso.

—Todo —aseguró.

—¡Dime!

—Te digo que todo —posó una mano sobre su pierna y la acarició con cariño, luego suspiró con tristeza—. Yibo.

—¿Mh? —alzó el rostro para verlo mejor. Se puso nervioso cuando Xiao Zhan se acercó bastante a él. Cerró los ojos y enseguida sintió un dulce beso en su frente despejada.

—Me gusta todo de ti.

El rostro entero de Yibo se puso rojo, tanto que Xiao Zhan se preocupó.

—Estás ardiendo —tocó su frente, luego rio—. ¿Te avergonzaste?

—Dame un beso.

Fue el turno de Xiao Zhan para sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó, porque sí, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando darle un beso… pero un beso en los labios.

—Quiero un beso —exigió con seriedad.

Xiao Zhan cedió. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla, fue un beso largo y cálido, Yibo pudo sentir los perfectos labios de él sobre su piel.

—No te ves conforme —murmuró el mayor al separarse y ver un tierno puchero en él.

—No quería un beso en la mejilla.

—¿En dónde quieres que te bese?

La imaginación de Yibo se echó a volar, había tantas posibilidades. Podía aprovecharse de la situación y hacerle una broma pesada, podría también ser sincero y pedirle un beso en los labios, o podía…

—Bésame… —lo pensó unos segundos—… donde tú quieras.

Ante la expresión asombrada y acalorada de Xiao Zhan, Yibo puso una mano en su nuca y lo jaló hasta acercarlo a su rostro ¡Iba a besarlo en la boca! ¡Y Xiao Zhan se lo estaba permitiendo!

Estaban sólo a milímetros de unirse, sus corazones estaban desbocados y sus cuerpos temblaban de emoción. Yibo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, quería sentir un beso de él, pero éste fue a dar a su mejilla una vez más.

—Bo Di —murmuró muy bajito—. Estás muy borracho —le acarició el rostro con infinito cariño. Yibo abrió los ojos y notó el rostro sonriente de Xiao Zhan aún muy cerca del suyo.

—Pero sigo queriendo un beso.

—Ya te di varios besos.

—No donde yo quiero.

El tono de Yibo era serio, molesto, incluso un poco encaprichado.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita divertida.

—Si estuviera sobrio no dirías estas cosas. Tú no quieres que yo te bese, eso guárdalo para alguien especial.

Yibo se enojó más.

—¡Tú eres especial! ¡Quiero que seas tú! —lo volvió a tomar de la nuca e intentó atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios, pero no pudo.

—Yibo —suspiró—. Eres adorable —acarició su cabello.

—No me digas eso, no es eso lo que quiero.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¡Quiero un beso!

Xiao Zhan no sabía ya cómo tomar eso.

—Soy un chico.

—¿Y qué?

—Tú también lo eres.

—¿¡Y qué!?

—No somos homosexuales.

Yibo rio.

—Claro que no lo somos.

Sí, lo sabía porque a él no le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba sólo Xiao Zhan. Si él no existiera, quizás sí buscaría a una mujer.

—¿Por qué quieres un beso? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Yo… —de nuevo, no podía decir la verdad—… sólo curiosidad.

Xiao Zhan iba a preguntarle si no había besado a nadie más, pero recordó que en muchas películas lo hacía con las chicas, además de que ya había tenido novias. Era un hecho que sabía besar.

—Xiao Zhan… sólo quiero un beso —casi suplicó.

La verdad era que Xiao Zhan llevaba mucho soñando con un beso de él, y ahora estaba ahí, sentado sobre su regazo, pidiéndole que lo hiciera. Era muy difícil para él contenerse. Se moría por hacerlo, pero el pobre estaba ebrio ¿Y si no era lo que realmente quería? ¿Y si era el alcohol lo que hablaba por él?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos grandes de Yibo tomándolo de las mejillas, lo miró, éste lo observaba con penetrante mirada, exigiendo que le diera lo que pedía.

—¿Sólo curiosidad?

—Sólo curiosidad —respondió en el mismo tono de ebriedad que venía fingiendo desde hace rato—. _¿Lo hará? ¿En serio lo hará? Espero que sí_ —pensó. Se estaba arriesgando a que se lo quitara de encima a patadas, pero a juzgar por la manera en que él había correspondido al beso que le dio en los labios la última vez, sabía que por lo menos una pequeña parte de Xiao Zhan sí quería hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a los ojos fieros de Yibo. Volvió a desviar la mirada, más nervioso aún, y completamente sonrojado.

—Xiao Zhan —habló con severidad a pesar de que por dentro reía y se retorcía por los nervios—. ¿Lo harás?

—Ya cállate.

 _—Oh no… me pasé_ —pensó con angustia al ver que Xiao Zhan se lo quitaba de encima y se ponía de pie.

Yibo hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó parado frente al sillón, viendo cómo él caminaba de un lado a otro, ansioso y agitado.

Lo mejor sería retractarse, decirle que estaba sobrio y que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Sí, sería lo mejor. Caminó hacia él, el pobre seguía moviéndose como león enjaulado, eso sólo angustió más a Yibo.

—Zhan… —antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar, el mayor dio un gran paso hacia él y lo abrazó con posesión. Lo tomó de la cintura para aprisionarlo con un brazo antes de buscar sus labios y besarlo con fuerza y fiereza, con pasión, dejándolo literalmente con la boca abierta.

Estupefacto, Wang Yibo no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió algo más que los labios de Xiao Zhan en ese beso.

¡Era tan distinto al beso que compartieron aquella noche! Muy diferente a aquel dulce beso con sabor a vino que compartieron en la cama. Este beso le quemaba los labios, le robaba el aliento dejándolo completamente asombrado, sonrojado y agitado.

Soltó un leve quejido al final del beso. Había sido su imaginación ¿O lo había mordido?

Sus labios se separaron, pero Xiao Zhan juntó su frente con la de él. Yibo soltó un pequeño jadeo, aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces, asegurándose de que en verdad no estaba ebrio y no había imaginado todo aquello.

Entonces se separó de él y lo miró. Xiao Zhan le sonreía de una forma… no sabía cómo describir esa sonrisa, nunca se la había visto antes, pero era tan… sexy. Se veía completamente atractivo, sin una pizca de vergüenza hasta que distinguió el sonrojo en sus pómulos.

—Querías un beso. Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad —soltó lentamente su cintura, pero al hacerlo, las piernas de Yibo se volvieron gelatina y casi termina cayendo sobre su trasero de no ser por los brazos de Xiao Zhan que lo atraparon a tiempo y lo ayudaron a sentarse en el sillón—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

Sí, Yibo quería un beso. Pero eso había sido… tan sensual. Bajó la mirada a sus pantalones y…

— _Oh Dios_ —se avergonzó tanto que tomó el primer cojín que tuvo al alcance y lo puso sobre su regazo.

—Yibo —se angustió y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —hizo contacto visual con Xiao Zhan y eso bastó para que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas de nuevo.

—Oh no… no debí hacerlo ¿Verdad? —se preocupó más al ver que no dejaba de acariciarse los labios—. ¿Me sobrepasé un poco?

¡Ja! ¡Fue un beso con lengua y mordida al final! ¿Y todavía le preguntaba si se había pasado?

Yibo no pudo responder, lo golpeó en el brazo con el puño y finalmente habló:

—Tú… estuviste bien, muy bien —seguía asombrado, jamás pensó que una persona tan adorable, inocente y tierna como Xiao Zhan pudiera dejarlo a ÉL con la boca abierta y las piernas hechas gelatina. Nunca le había sucedido eso, con nadie más en su vida.

—¿En serio? —se avergonzó un poco. No se atrevió a decirle que eso era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho. Quería decirle que si ese beso fue así de bueno era porque en sus sueños ya lo había besado un millón de beses.

—Muy bueno —lo miró de reojo, aún avergonzado y cubriendo su regazo—. Zhan Zhan.

—¿Si?

—¿Me puedo acostar en tus piernas un rato? Me duele la cabeza.

—Oh… sí, claro que sí — se acomodó para que Yibo pudiera recostar su cabeza sobre sus muslos. Notó cómo éste soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción al hacerlo.

Yibo estaba por pedirle algo, pero el otro se le adelantó. Xiao Zhan puso una mano sobre el costado de su Bo Di y la otra la usó para masajear suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

—Gracias —suspiró de nuevo, su pulso aún no se tranquilizaba, su cabeza le dolía por la impresión ¿Tanto le hacía sentir Xiao Zhan cuando lo besaba? Tal parecía que sí—. Ge Ge —murmuró de pronto—. ¿Estás temblando? —preguntó al sentir cómo se estremecía.

—Cállate —murmuró antes de soltar una risita sin dejar de masajear su cabeza.

Sí, Xiao Zhan temblaba por la emoción de al fin haberlo besado, pero sentía algo extraño. De nuevo ese raro déjà vu volvió a su mente. Eso, más la emoción del momento le había causado un temblor tremendo en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando caminaba como león enjaulado no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades y en los probables escenarios a futuro. Él era el mayor, quien debía poner el ejemplo y no actuar impulsivamente, pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Su amor y sus ganas de besarlo superaron cualquier obstáculo. Y ahora ahí estaba, temblando por un beso.

No pasó mucho antes de que Yibo terminara profundamente dormido. Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de que era una buena manera de hacerlo dormir: masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, en silencio con Yibo dormido sobre su regazo, pensando en mil cosas.

 _—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba al joven sobre él.

Sólo de algo estaba seguro: no se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a adormecerse por el peso de Yibo, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir. Mañana sería el último día que pasarían en ese maravilloso lugar.

Suspiró.

Si por él fuera, pasaría ahí el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando Yibo estuviera con él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de él en su día a día, que le sería muy difícil volver a su hogar y retomar su rutina.

En verdad no quería que esas vacaciones terminaran.

Suspirando, se levantó con cuidado del sillón, notando que Yibo tenía un sueño tan pesado como roca. Lo tomó en sus brazos e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no terminar soltándolo a medio camino, pues sí pesaba un poquito. 

Ambos ya estaban sólo en pijamas, así que lo acostó en la cama y se metió junto a él. Por primera vez se atrevió a acostarse con él en una tierna y verdadera pose de cucharas, siendo él la cuchara mayor. Enterró su rostro en el cuello suave de él y cayó rendido al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan se despertó con un peso extra encima. Abrió los ojos y se topó a Yibo durmiendo totalmente sobre él, bocabajo y con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Feliz, Xiao Zhan lo abrazó y luego se estiró perezosamente. ¡Lo que daría por despertar así todos los días!

Alzó un poco su cabeza y casi se ahogó al contener su risa por ver a Nut durmiendo sobre el trasero de Yibo. Estaba echa bolita sobre él.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que zafarse de esa cómoda posición para salir de la cama e ir al baño. Cuando regresó, vio que Yibo permanecía acostado bocabajo con Nut nuevamente sobre su trasero. Aguantó sus ganas de reír y los arropó con cariño.

Se puso una chamarra y salió por última vez a apreciar el hermoso amanecer de Aspen. Extrañaría mucho hacer eso.

Sacó su móvil y tomó un video de lo que lo rodeaba, del trinar de las aves y el sonido del viento. Cuando terminó, echó un vistazo a su galería. Se perdió unos momentos viendo todo lo que tenía guardado, había infinidad de fotos y videos de Yibo, todos tomados en esas vacaciones, y muchos de ellos sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Lo había grabado a escondidas mientras improvisaba una coreografía en la sala, también cuando intentaba cocinar y se frustraba al ver que nada le salía. Tenía fotos de él antes de despertar y después de despertar. Su repertorio era amplio y tan variado que cualquier fan daría lo que fuera por tenerlo.

Riendo ante esos pensamientos, bebió de la taza de té que se había preparado con anterioridad. Se sentía tan pleno que incluso los problemas legales que le esperaban pasaban a segundo plano.

De pronto un mensaje entró a su teléfono. Era Xuan Lu, preguntándole cómo se encontraba.

Xiao Zhan sonrió con calidez ante el mensaje. No lo pensó dos veces antes de escribir aquello por primera vez.

—Hola Lu Lu. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¡Dime! ¿Es sobre tus vacaciones? No me has dicho dónde estás ni cuándo volverás.

—Es secreto —le escribió, junto con un emoji guiñando el ojo—. Pero hoy en la noche regreso a casa.

—Bueno, después me platicarás. Pero dime ¿Qué es eso importante que debes decirme?

—Lo encontré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—He encontrado al amor de mi vida.

—Oh…

Esa era la clave, la condición que habían puesto los dos desde la primera vez que se enredaron uno con otro. Habían quedado en que, si encontraban a esa persona especial se lo harían saber, poniéndoles así un fin definitivo a sus encuentros.

—Me sorprende, pero estoy muy feliz por ti, Zhan Zhan.

Él esbozó una linda sonrisa.

—Espero pronto saber quién es la afortunada.

—Luego sabrás, por lo pronto tengo que irme. ¿Charlamos luego?

—¡Adiós, cuídate mucho!

Xiao Zhan bloqueó su celular y le dio otro sorbo a su té antes de mirar una vez más el paisaje a su alrededor, se recargó en la baranda de madera con los brazos cruzados y respiró el aire puro antes de sentir unas pequeñas patitas apoyadas contra su espalda.

Se giró sobre sus talones y… su paraíso se completó.

Yibo estaba envuelto en una cobija mientras cargaba a Nut en sus brazos, la había puesto contra su espalda, eso explicaba lo que sintió. El pobre de Yibo traía una carita de sueño tan marcada que apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Y su cabello… ¡Ni se diga! Era un completo desastre que fue cubierto de inmediato por el gorro que Xiao Zhan se quitó y se lo puso a él.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con una sonrisa, examinando cada rincón de su rostro en busca de alguna señal de enojo por lo sucedido en la noche.

—Buenos días —apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y bostezó con fuerza. Nut se removió y maulló al sentirse aplastada entre los cuerpos de ambos—. Uhm… lo siento, Nut —se apartó de Xiao Zhan y la acarició.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Resaca?

—Mhn… —le quitó la taza y se acabó su té—. Necesito algo más fuerte.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Iré a prepararte algo de café.

—No, está bien —lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano—. Veamos el amanecer juntos —pidió suavemente.

Xiao Zhan regresó sobre sus pasos y lo envolvió con sus brazos desde atrás para darle calor. Así los dos se quedaron largo rato mirando el paisaje ante sus ojos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¿Me van a matar? Espero que no. Hasta ahorita es el capítulo más largo de todos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que esta extraña forma de sobrellevar las situaciones no les parezca extraño. La verdad es que no quería escribir una historia en la que pasan un tiempo de cortejo, luego se confiesan, son felices y luego tienen problemas. Es decir, sí, me encantan ese tipo de historias, pero quería algo más… real para ellos. Una relación entre ambos no sería nada fácil, menos aún considerando que ninguno ha tenido una relación con alguien del mismo sexo antes.**

**No sé ustedes, pero la verdad yo estoy disfrutando bastante al escribir y leer esto, porque me encanta imaginar que algo así ocurre en la vida real.**

**Por cierto, ¿Si entendieron por qué Yibo dice que no importa cómo sea la madre de sus hijos? Pues porque si sólo va a alquilar su vientre no hay necesidad de ver cómo es esa persona. Sólo importa ver sus antecedentes clínicos y asegurarse de que no padezca ninguna enfermedad que pueda afectar al bebé. Por eso a Yibo no le importa tanto ese aspecto. Desde aquí está decidido a que logrará estar con su Xiao Zhan de alguna u otra forma. ¿Es la ingenuidad de la juventud? Quién sabe.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo! Me encanta leerlas en el grupo de fb! Me hacen el día, todos los días! Jajaja las amo!!**

**09/02/2020**

**Pd: había pensado hacer dos actualizaciones hoy, pero decidí unir ambos capítulos.**


	24. Fin de las vacaciones

—Bo Di, deberíamos entrar ya, estás temblando —lo frotó con sus brazos tratando de darle calor.

—Sólo un poco más —estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento, sintiendo a Xiao Zhan rodearlo cálidamente desde atrás, no quería separársele.

—No, vamos a dentro —fue algo autoritario—. No quiero que enfermes —sin soltarlo, lo empujó al interior de la cabaña.

—Hoy es nuestro último día aquí ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, caminemos un rato.

Yibo no podía decirle que no, así que aceptó.

Un par de horas más tarde, los dos salieron de la cabaña. Iban bien abrigados y bastante guapos para tratarse de una simple caminata a los alrededores.

—¡Voy a extrañar demasiado este lugar! —exclamó Xiao Zhan en voz muy alta mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia los inmensos pinos que los rodeaban. Yibo sólo rio al verlo tan feliz.

—No tienes por qué extrañarlo tanto. Ya te dije que vendremos regularmente.

—¿Le harás caso a Wen Pei?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te compró este lugar para que hicieras fiestas ¿Invitarás a tus amigos?

—No, sólo tú —fue tajante.

—No seas amargado.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —se burló.

—Amargado.

Yibo rio.

—Bueno, quizás pueda invitar a Xuan Lu.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja al mirarlo ¿Lo decía en serio? No, no lo hacía. Su tono parecía sincero, pero en su rostro estaba tatuada la palabra “Sarcasmo”.

—Es sarcasmo, Ge Ge, es sincero sarcasmo —espetó de inmediato antes de que en verdad quisiera invitarla.

—¿No te cae bien?

—No desde que supe que se acostaban incluso durante el rodaje.

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al escucharlo decir eso con tanta seriedad.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Nunca te imaginé así.

Xiao Zhan sintió un terrible vacío en su interior, lo miró con espanto.

—Yibo…

Éste lo miró a los ojos y dejó de ser tan duro.

—Lo siento, no tengo por qué juzgar.

No, no era que estuviera juzgándolo, lo que pasaba era que se moría de celos.

Y para desviar esa incómoda conversación, Wang Yibo se agachó y comenzó a juntar nieve entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —se agachó a su lado.

—Corre.

—¿Eh?

—Corre antes de que termine de hacer esta bola de nieve —le advirtió.

Xiao Zhan entonces entendió, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de inmediato. Yibo no tardó en terminar de formar esa enorme bola e ir tras su Ge Ge.

Los dos comenzaron una divertida pelea de bolas de nieve, hasta que Yibo le lanzó una muy comprimida a su Ge Ge.

—¡Esa dolió! —se quejó, sobándose el hombro. Inmediatamente se escondió tras un tronco y comenzó a formar una gran bola. Yibo siguió lanzándole varias desde su escondite tras otro pino.

—Lo siento, pero así es la guerra, todo se vale —se justificó.

—¡Tramposo! —se quejó desde su lugar, ya se había tardado mucho haciendo una misma bola. Se esperó a que Yibo se decidiera a salir de su escondite para lanzarle su proyectil recién hecho, pero nunca contó con que su Bo Di se acercara corriendo a él, así que cuando lanzó su bola de hielo no logró afinar su puntería y… golpeó la entrepierna de Yibo con esa bola de nieve… no, eso ya era hielo comprimido.

—¡Ah! —se tiró al piso con ambas manos sobre su entrepierna mientras gritaba de dolor.

A Xiao Zhan se le fue la sangre hasta los pies.

—¡Yibo! —corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado, no sabía qué hacer, el pobre sólo rodaba de un lado a otro—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

El menor sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los labios y contuvo sus ganas de llorar. El dolor era intenso y no se iba. Ni siquiera le salía la voz.

—¿Quieres que te sobe? —preguntó con algo de gracia, tratando de distraerlo de ese dolor. Yibo seguía revolcándose de un lado a otro mientras tenía ambas manos en su entrepierna.

—¡Tonto! —seguía rodando, casi lloraba.

Xiao Zhan no sabía qué más hacer.

El menor terminó sentándose en el suelo con la ayuda del otro, tenía lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos, pues el golpe había sido terrible.

—¿Te pongo algo de hielo? —bromeó, no sabía qué más hacer. Se sentía tan culpable.

—¡Xiao Zhang! —lo llamó con su nombre verdadero, con la pronunciación verdadera. Eso dejó pasmado al mayor. Eso y el hecho de que Yibo comenzó a soltar esas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había retenido hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, muy cerca de él. Estaba bastante angustiado.

—Nada —se le quebró la voz, le dolía mucho todavía. Se hizo bolita abrazando sus piernas.

—Te llevaré de regreso —se incorporó e intentó cargarlo, pero Yibo se rehusó.

—No me cargarás —fue muy tajante—. No creo que puedas.

El otro se rio a lo grande.

—¿Quién crees que te llevó a la cama anoche?

Yibo se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Es mi culpa que estés así, déjame al menos llevarte en mis brazos.

La verdad era que Yibo ya se sentía mucho mejor. El golpe había sido severo, pero había disminuido considerablemente. A pesar de ello se dejó cargar.

Zhan Zhan se las arregló para cargarlo en su espalda.

—Sostente bien —le dijo, agarrando su trasero con ambas manos para que no cayera.

Yibo asintió al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

—¿Aún duele?

—Sí —se quejó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Iba bastante cómodo, con la fragancia de su Ge Ge inundándole los sentidos, con su calor cubriéndolo y con el tierno sonido de su respiración pesada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Xiao Zhan subió a la habitación y no lo soltó hasta dejarlo sobre la cama. La situación se había vuelto demasiado intensa para un simple golpe en los testículos, o al menos eso pensaría cualquiera que no fuera el pobre y adolorido Yibo. Éste se enterneció al ver que su Ge Ge incluso fue a buscarle un analgésico.

—¿Me vas a sobar? Casi me dejas estéril.

—Idiota —rio—. Toma esto —le pasó un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza? —se quejó, tomando lo que le daba.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Las apariencias engañan. Ya te había dicho alguna vez que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—¿Estás mejor? —se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su muslo con cariño, eso aceleró el corazón del más joven.

—Yo insisto. Deberías sobarme para que me sienta mejor.

Xiao Zhan le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —se burló de su Ge Ge unos momentos. Xiao Zhan se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevía a defenderse, así que fue víctima de los comentarios de Yibo por largo rato hasta que ambos sintieron hambre.

Olvidado el asunto del golpe, los dos bajaron a la cocina y Xiao Zhan aprovechó el momento para enseñarle un poco a su Bo Di. Éste aprendió rápido, o quizás fue el hecho de que Xiao Zhan era muy buen maestro.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó a Yibo al ver que no lograba abrir un frasco de vidrio.

—No —le dio la espalda y siguió tratando, pero después de muchos intentos terminó desistiendo—. Ten —le extendió el frasco al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Xiao Zhan lo tomó y lo abrió sin ninguna dificultad.

—Lo aflojé para ti —se excusó Yibo.

—Sí, ajá —rio y siguió cocinando—. Ven, te voy a explicar cómo se hace esto.

—Lo que tú digas, fuerza bruta —se burló. Xiao Zhan sólo rio y comenzó a explicarle cómo cocinar ese pollo agridulce.

El tiempo se les pasó volando y muy pronto llegó la hora de empacar y alistarse para ir al aeropuerto.

—Zhan Zhan —se acercó a él y con total confianza tomó su mejilla—. Tus ojos están rojos —se preocupó.

El aludido se los talló un poco y suspiró.

—Está bien, me los quitaré —caminó rumbo al baño.

—¿Qué cosa? —no comprendía. Lo siguió y observó lo que hacía—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —se asombró al verlo metiéndose un dedo en el ojo. Xiao Zhan no entendía su asombro.

—Me quito los lentes de contacto.

—¿Usas lentes de contacto?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—No tenía idea. ¿Qué tan ciego estás?

—Bastante —se rio.

—¿Por eso siempre tenías los ojos irritados durante la grabación?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¿Por eso usabas gotas para los ojos?

De nuevo asintió.

—¿Por qué no te operas?

—Es una buena opción, pero no he tenido tiempo. Además, vivo solo y eso sería complicado para la recuperación.

—Yo puedo cuidarte esos días.

Xiao Zhan rio, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que no bromeaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Wang Yibo?

—Por completo.

—Eres adorable.

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo y luego le quitó los anteojos que estaba por ponerse—. Siempre pensé que los usabas por moda —se los puso—. ¡Wow! Puedo ver el futuro.

—Quítatelos —rio y se los arrebató—. Te vas a dañar la vista.

—Tienes demasiado aumento —se talló los ojos.

—Ve a terminar de empacar, tenemos que irnos en media hora —le recordó.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente y asintió. Fue a su cuarto y tomó una prenda en específico. ¿Debía conservarla? ¿O debía entregársela a su dueño?

No. Claro que se la iba a quedar. La dobló muy minuciosamente y la guardó en un bolsillo oculto de su maleta.

Terminó de empacar y amontonó sus maletas en la entrada, después fue por las de su Ge Ge e hizo lo mismo. Muy pronto los dos estaban esperando pacientemente en la sala a que el taxi llegara por ellos.

—Volveremos pronto ¿Verdad? —preguntó Yibo.

—Es tu cabaña, puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Pero quiero venir siempre contigo.

—Volveremos muy pronto —respondió con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá más amplio, mirando hacia la chimenea apagada. De pronto Yibo se acostó a lo largo del sillón, con el regazo del mayor como almohada. Éste le quitó el gorro y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Una semana había bastado para que se volvieran tan íntimos, para que se conocieran tan bien como para saber qué era lo que quería el otro sin siquiera pedirlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con voz suave al sentir los ojos de Yibo clavados en él, ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando lo descubrió.

Yibo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Por su mente pasaba la loca idea de levantarse y besarlo en los labios, quería demostrarle que no era un tonto besando, pues anoche se había quedado tan sorprendido con el beso que le dio, que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y regresárselo con creces. Por fortuna Xiao Zhan creía que estaba borracho, así que podía echarle la culpa a su estado.

—Yibo ¿En qué piensas? ¿O es que acaso tengo algo en la cara? —se pasó la mano por el rostro.

El aludido volvió a negar con la cabeza, deseando en verdad poder besarlo de nuevo.

—Zhan Ge, ya casi es San Valentín ¿Qué harás ese día?

—Todo depende de cómo resulte el asunto legal con la agencia —suspiró pesadamente.

—Va a salir todo muy bien, ya verás —se incorporó para hablar de frente a frente—. Pero… ¿Tienes algún plan? No sé… ¿Algún plan con alguien?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Estás preguntándome si tengo una cita?

El otro asintió, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

—Claro que no.

—Bueno, sólo quería asegurar.

—¿Por qué?¿Tú qué harás ese día?

Yibo resopló.

—Tengo que hacer una presentación en un programa.

—Oh… ¿Dónde será? Si es cerca de Beijing podríamos… —fue interrumpido.

—Me temo que es bastante lejos.

—Que lástima. Pero nos vamos a seguir viendo al menos una vez al mes ¿No es así?

—¡Por supuesto! No se te vaya a olvidar.

—Eso sería imposible —rio—. ¿Qué te parece si en nuestra próxima reunión te invito a cenar a mi casa? Prepararé algo rico, luego podremos ver películas o jugar videojuegos.

Yibo sonrió al imaginarse esa situación tan cálida y cómoda.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, ya sólo nos falta separar una fecha.

—Llegó el taxi —murmuró Yibo al escuchar el claxon de un auto afuera.

Los dos suspiraron y posteriormente rieron al ver que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Xiao Zhan se puso de pie, listo para ir a abrir, pero Yibo lo tomó de la manga de su chamarra.

—Espera —se puso de pie—. No nos vamos a poder despedir en el aeropuerto, no frente a tanta gente.

Xiao Zhan entendió al instante, no fue necesario decir más, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó. Yibo suspiró y correspondió con la misma fuerza, incluso se atrevió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Xiao Zhan, aspirando su aroma una última vez.

—La pasé muy bien estos días, gracias por traerme —murmuró dentro del abrazo.

—Yo también la pasé muy bien. Zhan Zhan no dejemos que pase mucho tiempo antes de vernos de nuevo, por favor —casi suplicó.

Lo que no sabía era que el mayor ya no podría pasar mucho alejado de él, le sería imposible después de todo lo que compartieron durante ese viaje.

—Nos veremos muy pronto, lo prometo —se separó sólo un poco para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, Yibo se tensó por completo—. Lo siento —se sintió muy apenado al ver su reacción, se separó de inmediato y Yibo pudo ver el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Lo siento, eso… fue inapropiado ¿No? Después de todo los amigos no se besan en las mejillas, no los amigos hombres —comenzó a hablar sin parar, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

—Hey —lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios, Yibo sonrió internamente al sentirlos tan suaves y apetecibles antes dar un paso hacia él y besarle la mejilla—. Somos amigos extraños, no me importa lo que hagan los demás, a mí sí me gustan tus besos.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan explotó con esas palabras, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su pulso por los cielos debido a esas palabras: le gustaban sus besos. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar el beso que le dio anoche.

—Bien —venció su vergüenza inicial para atrapar el rostro de Yibo con más brusquedad de la necesaria para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo reír por la fuerza y las babas que le dejó en la piel.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —rio y se limpió las babas.

—Eso te pasa por cursi —caminó hacia Nut, la tomó en brazos y la metió a su jaula de transporte—. Vamos, el taxi nos espera.

Subieron las maletas y al final Yibo fue a dar una última vuelta por la cabaña para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Xiao Zhan ya lo esperaba en el taxi, listo para partir.

Apagó las luces, y antes de cerrar la puerta principal miró todo a su alrededor y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando volviera ahí con Xiao Zhan, ya serían algo más que mejores amigos.

Era una promesa.

Esa noche tomaron el avión y después de doce horas de vuelo llegaron al aeropuerto de Beijing a media noche.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo a Shanghái?

Yibo miró su reloj.

—En media hora. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para llevarte a casa.

Xiao Zhan se desconcertó.

—Claro que no. Debes quedarte aquí, además, es peligroso que andes solo en la calle a estas horas.

—Tú lo has dicho, es peligroso. Déjame llevarte.

—No es necesario. Mao insistió mucho en venir por mí, me encontraré con él en la sala —lo buscó con la mirada, no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto.

—¡Hey! —Mao apareció a lo lejos, haciéndoles señas a ambos para que lo vieran—. ¿Qué tal su viaje? —los miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Estuvo excelente —respondió Xiao Zhan—. No veo la hora de que se repitan unas vacaciones así.

Yibo y Mao compartieron miradas. El guardaespaldas entendió todo cuando su exprotegido negó suavemente con la cabeza.

No le había confesado sus sentimientos.

—Ve a casa y descansa, Ge Ge —a pesar de ya haberse despedido en la cabaña, de haber descansado uno sobre el hombro del otro, Yibo decidió despedirse ahí de él con un abrazo rápido.

—Bien, pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

—Lo haré —prometió.

—¿Nos veremos pronto?

—No lo olvido. Cena en tu casa, tú cocinarás.

Xiao Zhan le guiñó un ojo y le hizo “señal de pistola” con la mano.

Ninguno se quería despedir aún, y Mao lo notó con tristeza.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Yibo, era un mensaje.

—Es Wen Pei —sonrió de lado—. Me está esperando en la sala, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Ge Ge.

—Adiós Bo Di —se despidió suavemente, mirándolo partir.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, parado en medio del pasillo casi desolado, mirando la espalda de su Di Di.

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando vio que Yibo se giraba un poco sólo para comprobar que aún estuviera mirándolo, y al ver que así era, sonrió y le hizo una seña de corazón con sus dedos. Xiao Zhan se llevó una mano al pecho, totalmente encantado, hasta que miró a su derecha y notó la mirada divertida de Mao. Inmediatamente su expresión de enamorado cambió por una de seriedad.

—Ustedes son un caso perdido —fue lo único que dijo Mao antes de echarse una maleta al hombro y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida. Xiao Zhan no supo cómo interpretar eso ¿qué había querido decir?

A partir de esa noche los dos se extrañaron más que nunca, y cómo no, si pasaron una semana entera los dos solos, incluso dormían juntos en la misma cama.

Lo que los ayudó a sobrellevar esa espera fueron las enormes cantidades de fotos que habían tomado en ese viaje. Eso y el hecho de que no dejaban de intercambiar mensajes día y noche. Fue así como Xiao Zhan se enteró que Yibo estaría fuera del país unos días, iría a Suiza.

—Oh ¡Toma muchas fotografías!

—Lo haré. ¿Nunca has estado ahí?

—No ¿Tú sí?

—Un par de veces ¿Quieres que te lleve chocolates?

—Y un queso —bromeó.

—Hecho.

Estando en Suiza, Yibo recibió una llamada de Xiao Zhan en pleno compromiso importante. Wen Pei lo regañó al ver que tomaría la llamada, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Zhan Zhan no había fuerza humana que detuviera a Wang Yibo.

—¿Zhan Ge?

—¡Yibo! ¡Wang Yibo!

—¿Qué pasó? —se espantó—. ¿Estás bien? —se tapó un oído para escucharlo mejor. Frunció el ceño ante el ruido que había en el set que se encontraba, sin mencionar que el productor ya lo estaba llamando de vuelta.

—Sí. Sólo llamo para de…

La llamada se cortó. Wang Yibo maldijo por lo bajo e intentó regresarle la llamada, pero no pudo, no había señal ahí. No podía enviar ni recibir mensajes tampoco.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¿Qué le iba a decir Xiao Zhan? ¿Podrán verse en San Valentín? Todo puede pasar.**

**Una disculpa por la demora y por compartirles un capítulo tan corto, no quería dejarlas sin nada durante todo el fin de semana. Iré subiendo los capítulos conforme tenga oportunidad. He experimentado muchos cambios en mi vida durante estos últimos días y además ando super enferma jaja pero ya estoy mejorando.**

**Cosas que están por suceder: algo lindo en San Valentín, un pequeño accidente, y Xiao Zhan conociendo a su suegra.**

**_16/02/2020_ **


	25. San Valentín

No pudo seguir intentando comunicarse con Xiao Zhan, pues ya lo necesitaban de regreso en el set. Eso lo puso de malas, y no logró estar tranquilo hasta que tuvo un receso en su trabajo. Buscó un lugar privado y llamó a Xiao Zhan por face time.

Sintió un inmenso alivio al verlo en la pantalla de su teléfono, sano y salvo.

—Zhan Zhan —suspiró aliviado—. ¿Estás bien? Me quedé muy preocupado.

—Lo siento —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues… — no podía contener su felicidad.

—¡Dilo!

—Ganamos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ganamos el caso!

Yibo se llevó ambas manos a la boca, totalmente impresionado.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—La abogada logró comprobar que el trato que yo obtenía de la agencia era legalmente incorrecto. Así que ganamos, mi antigua agencia ahora debe pagar una multa para redimir los daños y… —suspiró con una gran y genuina sonrisa—… estoy feliz. Soy libre.

Yibo sintió un calorcito muy agradable en su corazón. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Tenemos que festejar.

—¡Sí! ¿Cuándo regresas de Suiza?

—Me temo que esto se alargará un poco —suspiró.

—¡No te preocupes! Cuando tengas más tiempo podremos reunirnos de nuevo para charlar. Tengo muchas cosas por contarte —sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Uhm… es sobre mis padres. Al saber que gané el caso se pusieron muy felices, pero insisten en que ya es tiempo de que busque una esposa.

Yibo hizo una mueca de desacuerdo totalmente exagerada.

—Lo sé, yo puse la misma cara.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? No te pueden forzar.

—No lo hacen —sonrió—. Pero es difícil para mí decirles que no ¿Sabes?

—Entiendo.

—Mejor platícame cómo te va.

—Hay mucho trabajo —miraba hacia la cámara y luego hacia el frente simultáneamente.

—¿Te están hablando?

—Sí, pero no importa, los ignoraré.

—No hagas eso. Ve, después charlaremos.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente.

—Sólo quería platicarte esa buena noticia y saber cómo estás. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto.

—Así será —sonrió de lado. Estaba muy feliz por el asunto del caso, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que sus padres lo presionaban aún más para encontrar pareja.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Más tarde en la noche, Yibo recibió otra videollamada de Xiao Zhan.

—Di Di ¿Quién crees que me ofreció trabajo?

—¿Trabajarás de stripper?

—¿Qué? ¡No, idiota! ¡Tu agencia me ofreció trabajo!

—¡Te lo dije! ¿Y aceptaste?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Seremos compañeros. Espera… ¿Qué haces despierto? Son las tres de la mañana allá contigo.

—No tengo sueño.

—¿No tomaste tus pastillas?

—Me hacen dormir todo el día, no me gustan.

—Xiao Zhan… —le reprochó.

—En Aspen no necesitaba tomarlos.

—Pero ya no estamos ahí, tómalos.

—Si durmiéramos juntos de nuevo, creo que no los necesitaría.

Yibo se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. Las había dicho de una forma tan natural que… sintió escalofríos.

—¿Por qué?

—Contigo duermo profundamente.

El menor no pudo responder, pero Xiao Zhan podía ver con claridad que estaba algo avergonzado.

—¿Yibo? —por un momento llegó a pensar que la comunicación se había cortado y que la pantalla estaba congelada.

—Yo también quiero —murmuró de pronto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dormir contigo. Oye, San Valentín es en unos días ¿Tienes planes? —cambió el tema radicalmente. Eso hizo reír al mayor.

—No, estaré en casa con Nut.

—Excelente. Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego.

—Cuídate, adiós —no quiso detenerlo más.

Y en cuanto a Yibo, no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo, pero él estaría en Beijing el día de San Valentín, sí o sí.

Y gracias a esa determinación, logró terminar a tiempo su trabajo para escaparse de vuelta a China. Traía consigo un par de cajas de chocolates y otra cosa que era una entrega especial para Xiao Zhan.

Su plan inicial era llegar temprano a un hotel en Beijing, dejar sus maletas, bañarse y vestirse bien para caer de sorpresa en casa de su Ge Ge. Pero sus planes no salieron como esperaba. Para empezar, su vuelo se retrasó lo suficiente como para que sólo tuviera tiempo de dejar maletas, cambiarse y correr rumbo a casa de Xiao Zhan.

—¿No te vas a bañar? —preguntó Wen Pei, quien estaba enterado de todo el plan gracias a la confianza que Yibo depositaba en él.

—No tengo tiempo —respondió sin verlo, pues estaba muy ocupado vaciando sus maletas para encontrar cierta prenda—. Wen Pei.

—¿Hm? —lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, recargado en un costado y observando el desastre que hacía al revolver su maleta.

—¿Has visto mi suéter amarillo?

—¿El feo?

—¡No es feo! —dejó de buscar en su maleta y lo encaró—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Está en la maleta pequeña.

—Oh —Yibo corrió a buscarlo dentro de esa maleta, y en efecto, ahí estaba.

—¿Te vas a poner eso para ir a ver a Xiao Zhan?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Wen Pei le hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Él me dio este suéter, quiero usarlo para ir a verlo.

—Bien, como quieras, pero apúrate porque ya es tarde. Te esperaré en el taxi.

—Sí —comenzó a desvestirse. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nervioso. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se miró ambas manos, éstas le temblaban demasiado.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto, Wen Pei tuvo la buena idea de hacer la pregunta del millón.

—¿Xiao Zhan te espera?

—No.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no tiene planes con alguien?

—Porque me dijo que pasaría este día en su departamento, con Nut.

—Puede que esté con alguien más. Él no te espera ahí.

Yibo se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. No había pensado en esa pequeña posibilidad.

—No creo… ah, no lo sé —se rascó la cabeza—. Si está con alguien más… nos largamos y listo.

Wen Pei se preocupó. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo Mao.

—Hey ¿Estás seguro de que tu chico no tiene planes con alguien?

—Sólo sé que estará en su casa esta noche. Me dio el día libre, así que no sé si esté acompañado o no ¿Ustedes ya van para allá? —inquirió Mao, también interesado en ello.

—Sí. Pero BoBo está muy nervioso.

—Lo entiendo. Viajó tantas horas y sin descansar sólo para alcanzar a visitarlo en este día. Son un par de tontos cursis.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar. Bien, ya llegamos.

—Mantenme informado.

Se bajaron del taxi, Wen Pei se fue hacia otra dirección a pasar el rato mientras que Wang Yibo se quedó en la acera del departamento de Xiao Zhan, sin atreverse a dar un paso más allá. Estaba muy nervioso, y el hecho de haber llegado tan tarde lo ponía de malas, ya era de noche y recién se había pasado la hora de la cena ¿Sería prudente molestarlo?

— _No busques pretextos para autosabotearte —_ se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de darse valor.

Dio un paso al frente y entonces un mensaje llegó a su celular. No lo pensó dos veces antes de abrirlo. Era de Xiao Zhan.

 _—¡Bo Di! ¿Cómo va tu noche? Espero que bien_ —enseguida le mandó un archivo— _. Escuché esta canción y me acordé de ti, espero que te guste._

Yibo reprodujo el archivo y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al reconocer la canción. “A Message” de Coldplay sonaba en la bocina de su celular. Vaya que conocía muy bien esa canción.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle.

—Zhan Ge. Asómate por la ventana de enfrente.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sólo hazlo.

Segundos después Yibo pudo ver que la cortina de cierta ventana se abría un poco. Entonces ahí ocurrió, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus sonrisas se sincronizaron, compitiendo una con otra por ver cuál irradiaba más felicidad.

Xiao Zhan corrió a abrir la puerta principal.

—¡Wang Yibo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido seguía parado en la acera, con un par de cajas de chocolates en una mano y un regalo en la otra. No pudo responder, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo, no podía dejar de ver lo lindo que se veía Xiao Zhan.

—Ven —lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al interior de su hogar—. Únete a nosotros ¿Ya cenaste?

Fue ahí cuando la sonrisa de Yibo se desvaneció. ¿Xiao Zhan no estaba solo?

—¿Tienes… —iba a preguntarle si tenía visitas, pero cuando entró a su departamento pudo ver a Nut sentada en una de las sillas del comedor—. ¿Estás solo con Nut?

—Sí ¿Por qué? —dejó de jalarlo del brazo cuando llegaron a la sala.

—¿No interrumpo algo? ¿No esperas a alguien?

—Sólo estamos Nut y yo —lo miró detenidamente—. Hey, lindo suéter.

—Gracias —sonrió como tonto—. ¿Se te hace conocido? —bromeó, sintiéndose más relajado.

—Sin duda alguna se te ve mejor que a mí —entonces reparó en las cosas que traía en las manos.

—Para ti —le extendió ambas cajas de chocolates y el regalo.

—¡Wow! No esperaba esto, me temo que mi regalo para ti sigue sin envoltura. Te lo daré más tarde ¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a cenar.

—Muero de hambre —admitió con una cálida sonrisa. Estaba feliz de estar ahí, de pronto se sintió envuelto en la calidez de un hogar.

Xiao Zhan lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el comedor.

—Estás de suerte, hice comida de más. Ven —lo llevó hasta el comedor, preparó un lugar extra junto a él y Nut.

Mientras Xiao Zhan estaba en la cocina sirviendo la cena, Yibo miró todo a su alrededor. El ambiente olía a pan recién horneado y a comida deliciosa. Se sentía como un hogar cálido.

—Espero que te guste —puso el plato frente a Yibo y éste prácticamente babeó al verlo. Estaba tan bien organizado y se veía tan delicioso que su estómago rugió.

De pronto Yibo se sintió conmovido. Había volado muchas horas para estar cerca de su Zhan Zhan, y éste lo recibió con tal calidez y amor que… si eso no era llegar a un hogar, entonces no sabía lo que era.

—Gracias, Zhan Zhan —le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta antes de probar su delicioso platillo—. Oh Dios —se llevó una mano a la boca—. Esta comida es… ¿La comida puede ser orgásmica?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír con ganas.

—¿Te causó un orgasmo? —seguía riendo. Fue entonces que Yibo se dio cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado. Se sonrojó.

—Casi —no despegó sus ojos del plato.

—Que bueno que te gustó —él no había tocado su cena por estar viendo comer a Wang Yibo. Luego reparó en sus regalos, se emocionó tanto que no quiso empezar a comer sin saber qué había dentro de ese regalo—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando sus obsequios.

—Son todos tuyos. Bueno, casi.

—¿Casi? —rio. Luego tomó ambas cajas de chocolates y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Son suizos? —se le hizo agua la boca.

—Son dos porque… —tragó la comida que tenía en la boca—…una es para comerla los dos, y la otra es sólo para ti.

—¡Eres adorable!

Yibo sonrió de lado sin dejar de comer y mirarlo.

—Abre ese —señaló la caja. Era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener idea de lo que pudiera contener.

—¿Qué es?

—Huélelo.

Xiao Zhan acercó su nariz a la caja y la arrugó de inmediato antes de sonreír asombrado.

—No puede ser —le quitó la tapa a la caja y lo vio:

Era un gigantesco queso Le Gruyère.

—¡Te tomaste muy en serio lo del queso! —sonrió, lleno de alegría.

Yibo sólo soltó una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Para que me cocines muchas cosas, Ge Ge.

El aludido le pegó en el brazo.

—Eso imaginé —siguió golpeándolo en el brazo varias veces, pero ni así Yibo dejaba de comer—. ¿Quieres más? —preguntó al ver vacío su plato.

—Por favor.

Gustoso de que amara tanto su comida, Xiao Zhan fue a servirle otra porción. Mientras tanto, Yibo se quedó mirando cómo Nut se bajaba de la silla para ir en busca de sus croquetas, ya le había dado hambre también.

—Come todo lo que quieras.

—Ge Ge, muchas gracias —no sabía cómo hacerle notar que estaba en verdad feliz—. ¿Por qué no comes?

—Oh… sí, sí —dejó de admirarlo y comenzó a cenar también. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo ahí que todo pasó a segundo plano—. Tenías mucha hambre ¿Verdad? —preguntó al ver que no dejó nada en su plato.

—Mucha.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes comer tanto sin engordar. Te envidio.

—Tú eres igual.

—No es así —dijo con completa determinación—. Yo engordo con más facilidad de la que crees, tengo que ir al gimnasio con regularidad.

—Como todos.

—Tú eres una máquina de quemar calorías.

Yibo rio por ello. La verdad era que nunca se estaba quieto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el menor después de sentir la mirada fija de Xiao Zhan sobre él. Lo notaba muy pensativo.

—Nada, es sólo que me hace feliz que estés aquí.

Una preciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yibo.

—¿Te quieres quedar esta noche?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato, sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a recordar que debía irse de la ciudad después de media noche—. Lo siento, no… no puedo. Mi siguiente vuelo sale a las tres de la mañana. Wen Pei pasará por mí cuando se acerque la hora.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sintió verdaderamente triste.

—Lo sé, pero nos veremos en un par de semanas ¿No?

—Tienes razón —sonrió, sin embargo, le dolía el pecho de sólo imaginar ese tiempo en el que estarían separados, no podía seguir así—. Bueno, entonces déjame darte tu regalo. Ven, acompáñame a la cocina.

Yibo se emocionó ¿Le habría preparado algo?

Entraron a la cocina y Yibo inhaló con fuerza el delicioso olor de ese lugar. Abundaba el aroma a chocolate, era intenso sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

—No tuve tiempo de envolverlos correctamente —se disculpó—. Pero te hice estos chocolates—le mostró una bandeja repleta de tortugas de chocolate con caramelo y nuez. Había chocolate blanco, amargo y dulce. Yibo quedó fascinado.

—¿Son todos para mí? —le brillaron los ojos.

—Todos. Sabía que nos veríamos pronto, así que pasé la tarde haciéndolos ¿Quieres probar?

—Por favor.

Xiao Zhan le extendió la charola y Yibo tomó inmediatamente una tortuga de chocolate blanco.

—Exquisito —murmuró al probarla—. Xiao Zhan ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno? —preguntó muy en serio.

—Lo hay.

—¿En qué?

—Ya lo averiguarás —rio—. Buscaré algo para que te puedas llevar los chocolates —comenzó a buscar en las gavetas de su cocina. Yibo se aguantó una risita al imaginar lo que buscaba—. Me da mucha pena, pero… ¿Te molesta si te doy un recipiente para guardarlas? Es un recipiente casero —se avergonzó.

—¿Me vas a dar un Tupper? —preguntó con asombro e incredulidad.

—Sí —se mordió el labio con vergüenza, eso desvió un poco la atención de Yibo—. Olvidé ir a comprar un recipiente lindo para adornarlo, lo siento.

—No, está bien así. Es perfecto —tenía unas inmensas ganas de comérselo a besos, luego miró el recipiente azul que traía entre sus manos y sonrió—. Uh, está lindo el Tupper, me quedaré con él.

—¡Oye! Es mi favorito —se quejó.

—Ahora también es el mío —sonrió victorioso.

Guardaron las tortugas de chocolate entre risas y peleas amistosas, sólo para terminar sentados en la sala, charlando amenamente y sintiendo cómo los minutos se les escapaban como agua entre los dedos. En cierto punto de la conversación, Xiao Zhan salió rumbo a la cocina mientras Yibo seguía charlando sin parar sobre todo lo que hizo en Suiza esos días, poniendo al corriente a su Ge Ge, quien volvió de la cocina con una botella de vino, dos copas y una caja de chocolates suizos.

—Compré este vino hace poco, pienso que irá perfecto con los chocolates.

—Oh, es un buen vino —se asombró al verlo.

—¿Me harías el honor?

—Seguro —descorchó la botella y la dejó reposar unos momentos antes de servir ambas copas—. Hagamos esto —tomó la caja de chocolates y la abrió frente a Xiao Zhan—. Elije uno al azar y pruébalo.

—¿Y si no me gusta?

—Te comes otro y ya.

—Buena idea —sonrió de lado y comenzó a mirar uno por uno—. Este —eligió uno redondo y se lo comió de un solo mordisco. En su mejilla izquierda apareció un gran bulto. Yibo no pudo evitar sus ganas de apachurrarle la mejilla—. ¡Dejadme ed padz! —se quejó, masticó y tragó.

—¿Qué tal?

—Está delicioso —se relamió los labios, enseguida bebió el vino y fue una combinación extravagante de sabores—. Tu turno.

Yibo eligió uno, hizo lo mismo que Xiao Zhan, pero…

—Puaj —sus muecas de asco eran verdaderamente chistosas—. Qué asco.

—¿De qué te tocó?

—Tiene coco dentro.

—¡No sabía que no te gustara!

—Lo odio —tomó otro y enseguida sonrió. Ese era de chocolate amargo.

Pasaron un largo rato degustando chocolates hasta que vaciaron la caja. Ninguno se había servido una segunda copa de vino, quizás debido a viejas experiencias, y mejor se concentraron en disfrutar de su compañía mutua en esa linda noche de San Valentín. Había música tranquila en la sala, acompañada de luces bajas y cálidas. Si Yibo no estuviera tan enamorado no pensaría que el universo conspiraba a su favor, tal como lo creía en ese momento.

—Xiao Zhan —dijo de pronto, poniéndose serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a ser muy sincero. Por un momento creí que tenías visita.

—¿En serio? —sonrió—, pero te dije que estaría sólo con Nut.

Yibo se encogió de hombros. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su Xiao Zhan había pasado toda la tarde de San Valentín haciendo sus chocolates.

—Lo sé, pero por un momento creí que quizás estarías en casa con alguien más. Con Xuan Lu, en realidad —fue muy directo. Su mirada estaba fija en él, tratando de encontrar algún punto de duda o alguna señal que le demostrara que Xiao Zhan sentía algo por ella, pero no encontró nada, sólo le sonrió de una manera dulce.

—No sería prudente reunirme con ella a estas alturas —fue muy sincero.

—¿Por qué no? —trató de hacer como que no le importa.

—Dos razones: la primera, mis padres han insistido tanto en que tenga novia y me case, que han considerado a Lulu como una opción excelente. Los padres de ella son amigos de la infancia de mi padre, ellos hablaron y… —suspiró—. Llegaron a un acuerdo, quieren que lo intentemos.

Con cada palabra el rostro de Wang Yibo iba palideciendo más y más.

—Mi madre la adora y… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Quiere que salgas con ella? —estaba muy alarmado, el pánico comenzó a adueñarse de él. Yibo en pánico no era algo muy bueno de ver.

—Ellos quieren, pero yo no. Ya hablé con mis padres sobre eso. No me pueden elegir una esposa, yo seré quien elija después de todo.

—Pero vas a buscar a alguien para casarte pronto ¿No es así?

—Quizás salga con algunas chicas —no se veía muy feliz con ello—. Sólo quiero que mis padres estén tranquilos y que no se preocupen más por mí.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —se puso de pie, repentinamente molesto.

—No estoy diciendo que me voy a casar, tranquilízate —rio secamente—. Pero quiero que mis padres estén tranquilos, que piensen que al menos estoy considerando sus opciones.

Yibo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—No les des falsas esperanzas.

—No lo son, algún día me casaré.

—¡¿Lo estás considerando en serio?! ¿Vas a elegir a una chica ya?

—Cálmate, nunca dije eso. Ya lo habíamos hablado —comenzó a desconcertarse—. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? —se exasperó.

—Porque… —caminaba como león enjaulado.

—¿En qué te afecta? Es decir, soy yo quien va a sufrir con eso, no tú —se le rompió un poco el corazón al decirlo, pero era lo mejor. Había estado muy feliz en su burbuja de amor con él, pero era injusto para ambos seguir con eso. Mientras más pronto pusieran los pies en la tierra, mejor.

—¡Claro que sí! —lo encaró—. ¡Por supuesto que me afecta!

—¿Por qué te afecta? —se puso de pie, quizás estaba presionando demasiado, incluso a él le dolía.

—Porque te amo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó pálido, sin palabras. Por un momento sintió que su corazón se detuvo sólo para comenzar a latir con desenfreno.

—Deja de bromear —por un momento lo creyó. Sabía que Yibo tenía cierto sentimiento hacia él, estaba muy seguro de que era cariño, e incluso cierta curiosidad, pero ¿Amor de verdad?

—¡No es una broma! —bramó con enojo—. Xiao Zhan, siempre te he amado ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? —invadió su espacio personal hasta hacerlo retroceder un paso.

—Amor… ¿Romántico?

—¿De qué otra forma, idiota? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle. No quería llorar.

—N-no, no puede ser… tú… debes de estar confundido.

Frustrado, Yibo no dijo nada más, lo tomó de las solapas de su blazer y lo atrajo bruscamente a un beso profundo y un tanto brusco. Xiao Zhan se quedó congelado, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos, pues terminó tomando las mejillas de él para profundizar más la caricia.

Las manos de Yibo se aferraron entonces al cuerpo que sujetaban, apretándolo hacia él con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención era fundirse en él. Xiao Zhan no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, dio en ese beso todo lo que había tratado de expresarle desde tiempo atrás.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, inundados de un torrente de emociones que no estaban seguros de poder manejar. Esta vez no podrían culpar al alcohol, esta vez no había impedimento alguno para externar al fin sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yibo había quedado al descubierto y Xiao Zhan le demostraba que no era el único que se sentía así.

Los dos al fin comenzaban a estar en el mismo canal.

Los labios carnosos de Wang Yibo fueron atrapados entre los de Xiao Zhan antes de ser tiernamente succionados para terminar en una dulce mordida. Las manos del mayor se deslizaron por las mejillas de Yibo hasta terminar descansando sobre su nuca.

Se separaron sólo unos segundos antes de volver a unirse en otro beso entrañable, parecían sedientos de amor. Una mano de Yibo subió por el pecho de Xiao Zhan mientras que la otra se perdía en su cintura.

Wang Yibo fue el primero en separarse del beso, sintiendo una vez más que sus piernas se volvían gelatina al experimentar de nuevo esa maravillosa caricia.

—¿Sigues creyendo que estoy confundido? —preguntó, su respiración era irregular, y sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los de Xiao Zhan, éste tampoco le apartaba la mirada, esa mirada profunda y ligeramente oscurecida por el deseo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora sí… la pregunta del millón ¿Qué ocurrirá a raíz de esto?_ **

**_20/02/2020_ **


	26. Tócame

Xiao Zhan no pudo decir nada, soltó una pequeña risa llena de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar, miró hacia otro lado, no soportó más la mirada pesada de él.

—Wang Yibo, tengo que decirte algo —se puso muy serio, el otro se separó un poco de él para verlo mejor—. No es la primera vez que nos besamos —tuvo que confesar. Pensó que el otro se sorprendería, pero no fue así, al contrario, obtuvo una sonrisa pícara con un toque de nerviosismo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero…

—No estaba ebrio, Zhan Zhan, no lo estaba —le dedicó una mirada significativa tan llena de sentimientos que el corazón del otro se aceleró peligrosamente.

Su rostro se sonrojó por completo.

—Oh Dios —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, trató de separarse, pero Yibo acortó de nuevo la distancia entre ambos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Y ese tampoco fue el primer beso que compartimos.

—¿Qué? —ahora sí palideció.

—Yo también tengo algo que confesar —se avergonzó un poco—. Zhan Ge, cuando te embriagaste en la cabaña te pregunté si podía besarte, y… —desvió la mirada un segundo antes de volverla a posar sobre él—… y tú me dijiste que sí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

El mayor se llevó una mano a la boca y negó suavemente. Ahora entendía esa sensación de familiaridad cuando sus labios se tocaron.

—No, pero tengo un vago sentimiento de que sí pasó. Pensé que había sido un sueño, pero… ¿Tú me besaste primero?

—Lo hice.

—Oh…

—Bueno, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar un beso —se rascó la nuca—. Además te quedaste dormido mientras te besaba —frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo siento!

—Pero el que tú me diste luego —sonrió de lado, totalmente coqueto—. Fue tan… Xiao Zhan, no tenía idea de que besaras así. Me dejaste con la boca abierta, literalmente.

El aludido no sabía dónde meter su cara por la vergüenza. Tuvo que tomar asiento debido a las emociones del momento, Yibo hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

—No me digas que en verdad no te esperabas esto —inquirió con un poco de tristeza.

Xiao Zhan le dirigió una triste mirada.

—Sinceramente, no —se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, frustrado y pasándose las manos por el cabello, no le importó despeinarse.

Yibo lo miraba desde su lugar, preguntándose qué tanto pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Había hecho mal en confesarse?

—Yo… ¡ah! —se revolvió el cabello, estaba muy frustrado.

—¿Qué te angustia tanto? —preguntó Yibo al fin.

—Esto, todo, nosotros.

Yibo sonrió y se puso de pie para ir a detener su loco andar. Se paró frente a él y lo tomó suavemente de los brazos.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Eso te angustia? Dime lo que piensas. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —se veía inseguro.

La mente de Xiao Zhan era un caos y estaba tratando de organizar todas sus ideas.

—Wang Yibo —lo tomó de ambas mejillas, apretándolas—. No me malinterpretes —suspiró, tomó aire y valor para decir lo que tenía en mente—. Debo confesarte que nunca tuve dudas de lo que siento por ti, siempre supe que mi amor era fuerte, pero temía que no fuera así de tu parte, y eso me ha robado el sueño muchas noches —suspiró sin dejar de apretar sus mejillas.

—¿Tú me…? —fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Yo te amo, Wang Yibo —sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Decir aquello era liberador—. Te he amado en secreto desde hace tanto —suspiró con una pesadez increíble—. Pero mi temor por causarte daño era tan grande que me obligué a contener esos sentimientos.

Yibo se quedó sin habla, sus ojitos comenzaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Era increíble ver eso.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió en un hilo de voz, con sus mejillas aún apretadas entre las manos cálidas de Xiao Zhan.

—Te amo.

—Otra vez.

—Te amo —sonrió.

Yibo cerró los ojos y suspiró con un inmenso alivio.

—Te amo —repitió Xiao Zhan, pero antes de que Wang Yibo pudiera abrir los ojos o decir algo, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

Esta vez no se contuvo ni un poco, ninguno lo hizo.

—Xiao Zhan —suspiró, perdiendo sus manos en ese suave cabello ya desordenado.

—¿Mh? —musitó antes de separarse del beso.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró, como si de un secreto se tratase. Acarició su rostro con un amor infinito—. Y también tenía miedo… miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo, de arruinar nuestra amistad, tenía mucho miedo de hacerte daño.

—Somos unos estúpidos.

—Lo somos —rio. Si hubiesen hablado de eso antes, habrían pasado un tiempo aún más increíble en Aspen.

Había tantas cosas por decir, tantos sentimientos por expresar que no sabían por dónde comenzar.

—Ahora que sé que ambos sentimos lo mismo —tomó la mejilla de Xiao Zhan y la acunó tiernamente en su mano—. ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

El corazón de Zhan Zhan se llenó de dicha.

—Sí quiero —un par de lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de sus ojos.

—No llores, anciano.

—¡Oye! —le pegó en el brazo.

Yibo rio abiertamente, su risa era particularmente linda y chistosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con suavidad cuando Yibo escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente—. ¿Yibo? —se espantó cuando sintió su hombro húmedo. Lo rodeó con fuerza y frotó su espalda, estaba llorando. Había pasado de la risa al llanto en unos momentos—. ¿Qué sucede? —insistió, pero el otro sólo negó con su cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Xiao Zhan guardó silencio y mantuvo el abrazo hasta que se sintió mejor. Cuando sacó su carita del escondite, Zhan Zhan pudo ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su rostro.

—Yibo… —secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, lo hizo con un cariño infinito—… me harás llorar.

—Te dije que no lloraras, anciano —sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada malo, es sólo que en verdad tuve tanto miedo durante mucho tiempo. Viví pensando en la gran posibilidad de que me rechazaras y de que nuestra amistad terminara por eso —suspiró pesadamente.

—Pero no fue así.

—Y sigo sin creerlo —se talló los ojos.

—No hagas eso —le quitó las manos de la cara y acarició su piel. Miró cada centímetro de su lindo rostro y sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes idea de todas las veces que me contuve durante el viaje.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me contuve de hacer esto —tomó la cabeza de Yibo y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. El menor soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción y correspondió al mismo ritmo, dejándose dominar por esos labios posesivos. Pero él no se quedó atrás, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Xiao Zhan y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, éste se dejó hacer con facilidad.

—¿Nos podemos sentar? —pidió Yibo entre beso y beso, algo agitado.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

—Sí, sólo quiero sentarme —tomó su mano y lo llevó de regreso al sillón.

Xiao Zhan sonrió al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del menor, aunque debía admitir que él también estaba temblando de emoción.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y continuaron con una tierna sesión de besos, hundidos en su propia burbuja de amor, hasta que Xiao Zhan se cansó de la posición en la que se encontraban y se comenzó a dejar caer sobre Yibo, hasta terminar acorralándolo bajo su cuerpo. Sus pechos estaban unidos, podían sentir claramente el alocado latir del corazón del otro.

Xiao Zhan se separó unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos, notó cómo estos lo miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, no, no era nuevo. Ese sentimiento había estado ahí, brillando en sus ojos desde hace mucho, pero él no se había atrevido a ir más allá. De pronto su deseo irrefrenable de sentir su piel bajo sus dedos tomó el control de todo su cuerpo. No hizo nada para evitar aquello, simplemente se dejó llevar.

—Xiao Zhan —jadeó suavemente cuando sintió una mano colarse bajo su suéter.

El corazón del mayor se aceleró vertiginosamente al escuchar ese jadeo tan perfecto y adorable. Ese sonido había superado con creces a cualquiera de sus sueños con él.

—No traes nada debajo del suéter —lo miró, asombrado. Yibo le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó con suavidad, sin mover su mano ardiente de esa pequeña porción de piel que alcanzó.

Yibo lo miró a los ojos, y algo aturdido por esas nuevas sensaciones, respondió:

—Zhan Zhan, haz lo que gustes.

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de rojo, eso hizo sonreír a Yibo, quien poco a poco iba tomando más confianza.

—Entonces yo también puedo hacerlo ¿Verdad, Ge Ge?

Xiao Zhan tuvo un gesto de príncipe al tomar una mano de Yibo, besar el dorso de ésta y después ponerla bajo su propia camisa.

—Puedes tocar lo que quieras —murmuró en un tono verdaderamente sexy.

A Yibo casi le salió humo por las orejas, pero eso no impidió que extendiera su gran mano y acariciara por primera vez esa piel ardiente desde el borde del pantalón por todo su costado hasta su cintura. Su piel era tan cálida y tan endemoniadamente suave que se quería perder en ella. No dejaba de preguntarse a qué sabría su piel, quería probarla.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No me hagas repetirlo —sonrió de lado, su respiración poco a poco se iba agitando, igual que la de Yibo, éste esbozó una preciosa sonrisa antes de deslizar su mano más abajo, lento y preciso, terminó poniendo una mano en la cadera derecha de Xiao Zhan, sólo para bajar un poco más y apretar ese lindo y suave trasero.

¡Era tan blandito!

No se contuvo y lo apretó con suavidad por varios minutos, disfrutando de poder poner sus manos en ese lugar que tanto soñó. Sus sueños más íntimos se estaban cumpliendo.

Los dos mantuvieron el contacto visual en todo momento, Xiao Zhan sentía cómo ardía su rostro en vergüenza, lo mismo le pasaba al joven debajo de su cuerpo. Sus pechos seguían unidos, sintiendo así el latir del otro.

—Me gusta —dijo Yibo de pronto.

—¿Mi trasero?

—Me encanta tu trasero —admitió casi sin vergüenza. Sí, había soñado con esas lindas nalgas desde el día en que las vio por accidente en el hospital.

—Yibo —rio—. No digas tonterías.

—No lo es —espetó con seriedad al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano a la otra nalga, sólo para apretarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Xiao Zhan trastabilló un poco y terminó dejando todo su peso encima de Yibo, quien pudo sentir algo duro estampándose contra sus caderas, algo duro y grande ¿Xiao Zhan había dejado su celular en el bolsillo de enfrente?

No, no era su teléfono, lo comprobó al ver cómo su sonrojo aumentaba y desviaba la mirada.

—Lo siento —murmuró muy bajito, separándose un poco de él. Pero fue entonces que Yibo lo volvió a pegar a su cuerpo.

—¿Te disculpas por excitarte? Zhan Zhan, tú también me excitas —fue tremendamente directo, luego se sonrojó un poco al meditar sus propias palabras tan atrevidas.

El mayor soltó una risita nerviosa antes de pegar su frente con la de él.

—Tonto —fue lo único que le dijo antes de suspirar y acunar su rostro entre sus manos—. Wang Yibo.

—¿Mhn? —se perdió en su mirada, en su calidez.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra.

—¿Mhn? —repitió, no entendía. Su mente no daba para mucho mientras estuviera sintiendo la erección de él contra la suya.

Pero el mayor ya no respondió con palabras, simplemente metió sus manos una vez más bajo el suéter y acarició esa piel tan suave y cálida al mismo tiempo que volvía a unir sus labios. La combinación de sensaciones fue exquisita para ambos.

Xiao Zhan se separó de sus labios para comenzar a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello, de ahí se pasó a una de sus orejas, arrancándole un gemido fuerte cuando se le ocurrió morderle el lóbulo.

—No sabía… que fueras tan sensible ahí —murmuró entrecortadamente.

—Créeme que yo tampoco tenía idea —respondió con algo de diversión—. Hazlo de nuevo.

Conteniendo sus ganas de reír, Zhan Zhan volvió a darle un pequeño y húmedo mordisco, logrando arrancarle un nuevo gemido, aún más profundo que el anterior, pero esta vez con una pequeña maldición saliendo de sus labios.

Yibo comenzó a averiguar qué hacía gemir a su Ge Ge, pero éste parecía tener los labios bien sellados, pues no logró sacarle ni un sonido. Eso lo frustró un poco. Además, estaba asombrado por la seguridad que él tenía al acariciarlo y besarlo. Estaba sorprendido por la masculinidad que imponía, jamás imaginó que un hombre tan tierno y adorable como él pudiera llegar a ser así de sexy en la intimidad. Le estaba gustando mucho conocer esa faceta sensual e imponente.

Una canción nueva comenzó a sonar en las bocinas que ambientaban el momento. Los dos se miraron mutuamente al reconocerla: “Nan Hai” la canción que Yibo dedicaba siempre a Xiao Zhan.

El menor no pudo aguantar más sus ganas y terminó rodeando el cuello de Xiao Zhan con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo sin escapatoria y pegándolo bastante a él.

—Yibo —jadeó ante la posición—. ¿Qué haces?

El aludido sonrió de lado.

—Nada —respondió juguetón antes de apretarlo más todavía—. Quítate la ropa —quería demostrarle que él también podía ser sexy e imponente, aunque por dentro estuviese temblando de nervios.

Sin embargo, esas simples palabras encendieron a Xiao Zhan de un modo peligroso.

—Yibo…

—Hazlo.

—Oye —se zafó y tomó el control de la situación—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—He esperado mucho—confesó— y no me vas a decir que soy el único que ha tenido _ese_ tipo de sueños, porque no te lo voy a creer. Durante las noches en Aspen jadeabas mi nombre y despertabas con una erección terrible. Me di cuenta de ello, y sé que tú notaste lo mismo en mí, así que… por favor, quítate la ropa o lo haré yo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó atónito unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Idiota —le dijo entre risas, haciéndolo reír también—. Quítamela tú.

—Tú lo pediste —lo empujó hasta lograr incorporarse lo suficiente para que ambos terminaran sentados uno enfrente del otro. Su cabello ya era un desorden.

Yibo le quitó el blazer que traía, enseguida le desabrochó cada botón de la camisa, muriéndose de ganas de simplemente arrancársela. Con cada botón que abría, iba descubriendo una porción más de piel, piel que ya conocía, pero que jamás había tocado, mucho menos probado.

Se relamió los labios mientras pensaba en eso.

Cuando Xiao Zhan quedó sin camisa, las mejillas de Yibo se tornaron ligeramente rosas, eso conmovió al mayor, pero no por eso se detuvo. Extendió sus manos y las posó a los costados de Yibo, tomó los bordes del suéter amarillo y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia arriba, sin despegar sus manos de su piel mientras lo hacía. La piel de Yibo se erizó ante ese contacto tan excitante.

—En serio no traías nada debajo —rio al encontrarse con esa pálida piel debajo de la tela amarilla.

Yibo no quiso explicar que no había tenido tiempo ni de sacar una camisa.

—No.

Xiao Zhan tomó el suéter y se lo llevó al rostro, aspiró suavemente su aroma y sonrió. Entonces Yibo se cohibió bastante ¡No se había duchado!

—Espera, no… no hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja, Yibo se sonrojó.

—Porque… sólo no lo hagas.

—Me gusta tu olor —dejó el suéter de lado y se acercó a él para olfatear su cuello. Por alguna razón que él desconocía, Yibo olía más fuerte a él. No tenía idea de que no se había bañado antes de ir a verlo.

Entonces Xiao Zhan llevó sus labios a esa nívea piel de su cuello y comenzó a depositar suaves y traviesos besos desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula. Yibo contenía con todas sus fuerzas los suspiros que querían salir, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Xiao Zhan besó la piel muy cercana a uno de su pezones, descubriendo lo altamente sensible que era en esa zona también, incluso él se sorprendió. Xiao Zhan sonrió de medio lado y con una mirada traviesa besó su pezón, arrancándole un gemido muy fuerte.

—Espera —jadeo—. Espera Zhan Zhan.

—Lo siento ¿No lo hice bien? —se avergonzó y se separó de él—. No tengo experiencia con hombres —se sonrojó mucho—. Pero intento dar lo mejor, si no te gusta algo sólo dime, por favor.

—No es eso —desvió la mirada—. No lo hiciste mal, eso… eso se sintió muy bien —se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo decirlo—. Lo que pasa es que… —lo miró—… Xiao Zhan, soy virgen.

—Es broma ¿Cierto? —rio con completa incredulidad.

—No es broma. Xiao Zhan, soy virgen —repitió, con sus mejillas casi tan rojas como sus orejas.

Atónito, el mayor se quedó en silencio completo por largos e incomodos segundos. Comprobó que el cuerpo debajo de él temblaba cual hoja al viento. Sí, no podía estarle mintiendo.

—¡Di algo! —le pegó en el brazo.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Ya, dime que es broma.

—No, idiota ¡No bromeo! —abrió mucho los ojos, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza.

Zhan Zhan no cabía en sí de la impresión. Le costaba creerlo.

—Oh… lo siento —se asombró—. Vaya… —se separó un poco de él, incómodo—. Mira, si nos ponemos a pensar, yo también lo soy, o al menos en cuanto a estar con un hombre respecta.

—Pero ya tienes mucha experiencia con mujeres.

—Tampoco es tanta —admitió—. Soy algo torpe en estas cosas.

Vaya que Yibo no lo creía así.

—Oye, sólo quería que lo supieras, pero eso no significa que debas detenerte y que debas ser delicado conmigo —espetó en serio.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido por los brazos de Yibo jalándolo hacia sus labios.

Los besos se alargaron hasta que Xiao Zhan se separó una vez más.

—Creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? —frunció el ceño, agitado y molesto por no poder seguir. Quizás no debió decirle que era virgen.

—Yibo ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Estamos en medio de un buen faje y lo estás arruinando.

—Hablo en serio. Tú… ¿Quieres que esto pase? ¿No prefieres tener una experiencia primero con una mujer?

—No me interesan las mujeres, creo que lo he dejado muy claro —espetó con seriedad.

—Oh… ¿Nunca te han gustado? ¿Prefieres a los hombres?

—¡No me estás entendiendo! —se frustró—. Te prefiero a ti, te quiero a ti. Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez. Y no, no me gustan “los hombres”, sólo uno —lo miró con esos ojos profundos y desafiantes, con sus mejillas rosas y la respiración agitada.

Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras, totalmente asombrado y conmovido.

—De todas formas… —tomó su mano y la besó con una ternura inmensa—…tenía que asegurarme.

Yibo suspiró, estaba muy avergonzado, pues ya no quería hablar, quería acción. Pero su Xiao Zhan así era: todo un caballero; y amaba eso en él.

—Pero sí quiero decirte esto. Yibo, no creo que sea buena idea que nosotros… bueno, que lo hagamos. No por completo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo de inmediato—. O al menos no hay que hacerlo por ahora. Pero… —se sonrojó—. ¿Podemos seguir un poco más?

Xiao Zhan se acercó a él y lo tomó de los costados.

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

—¿Y si sólo tenemos un buen faje y… ya?

—¿Estarías bien con eso?

Yibo asintió.

—Bien —sonrió de lado.

—¿Y tú? —se preocupó.

—Estoy completamente bien con eso —acarició su mejilla—. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Yibo se enterneció.

—Ya te dije que sí.

—Pero… ¿puedo tocarte más… abajo?

El calor aumentó en el cuerpo de Yibo.

—Ya, sólo hazlo —desvió la mirada, después sintió la mano de Xiao Zhan descender desde su pecho por toda su línea media hasta toparse con su ombligo, notó cómo se entretuvo un rato acariciando sus abdominales, parecía curioso, se divirtió un rato con su ombligo y finalmente pasó su mano por la entrepierna de Yibo, fue muy sutil y delicado, pero eso bastó para que se estremeciera. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así.

Estaba maravillado con los abdominales de su Bo Di, estaban perfectamente marcados, muy diferente a su simple y aburrido vientre plano. Pero eso no pareció molestarle a Yibo, al contrario, parecía muy feliz acariciando su pancita.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, se animó a hacer lo mismo con su Ge Ge, pero sus manos temblaban al descender por su pecho, tocó su ombligo y siguió ese caminito de vellos que tanto llamaban su atención, hasta que el borde del pantalón le estorbó. Lo saltó y acarició la extensión de ese bulto que se recargaba hacia la derecha. Finalmente logró escuchar un gemido por parte de Zhan Zhan. Lo miró y notó cómo se mordía el labio, conteniéndose.

Yibo extendió una mano hasta esos labios y lo pellizcó.

—No hagas eso, no te contengas. En verdad quiero escucharte.

—No, no quieres —advirtió.

—Oh… —lo miró unos segundos, analizando esa respuesta antes de sonreír traviesamente—. Zhan Ge ¿Eres muy ruidoso en la cama?

—Cállate —desvió la mirada, pero terminó gimiendo al sentir de nuevo una caricia sobre la ropa, pero justo sobre la cabeza de su miembro.

Yibo estaba impaciente, desabrochó el pantalón de Xiao Zhan y prácticamente se lo arrancó, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior, él hizo lo mismo con sus propios jeans, dejando ver su ropa interior de color blanco. El color perfecto para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Xiao Zhan no pudo apartar la mirada de esa entrepierna, el menor se dio cuenta y no supo si avergonzarse o enorgullecerse, optó por ambas opciones.

Miró la ropa interior de Xiao Zhan y sonrió al ver que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, podía notar claramente su erección, y sin importarle verse tan indiscreto, clavó su mirada ahí.

Tumbó a Xiao Zhan sobre el sofá y ahora fue él quien se acomodó encima de él, aplastándolo un poco antes de comenzar una torpe y adorable sesión de caricias. El mayor sólo lo abrazó, dejándose hacer. Yibo deslizó sus grandes manos por sus costados y terminó recorriendo con sus dedos ese caminito de vellos hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior. No se atrevió a meter la mano, pero sí usó las puntas de sus dedos para recorrer toda la extensión de ese grueso miembro. Lo estaba toqueteando indecentemente y Xiao Zhan sólo contenía sus ganas de jadear, viendo con curiosidad lo que hacía el travieso e inexperto Yibo.

—¡Ah! —jadeó abiertamente cuando sintió cómo acariciaba la punta de su miembro sin ningún recato. Yibo miró con asombro cómo podía sentir el pulso en él, y cómo fue aumentando de tamaño con las pequeñas y simples atenciones que le brindaba.

Aún maravillado por estar tocando otro pene que no fuese el suyo, notó cómo éste se marcaba bastante en su ropa interior, la cual era peculiarmente de color gris claro y demostraba así cuán excitado estaba, pues la punta de su miembro estaba empapada en líquido pre seminal. Estaba apretado hacia un lado, suplicando por ayuda para salir de ahí.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó el valor de bajar un poco el bóxer y sacar ese miembro que suplicaba por ayuda. Espantado y con manos temblorosas, se preguntó si dolería tener eso adentro.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos profundos e intensos de Xiao Zhan, totalmente clavados en él, en lo que hacía y en sus expresiones. El mayor tenía miedo de que se asustara, o de que le disgustara algo. Pero al ver que todo estaba bien, hizo lo mismo con Yibo. Bajó su ropa interior y sacó ese miembro que…

— _¡Con un demonio!_ —se espantó. Era más grande que el suyo, por muy poca diferencia, pero lo era; aunque no tan grueso como el propio, sí era un poco más largo e intimidante.

Fue ahí cuando Xiao Zhan pudo comprobar que su Di Di no era tan lampiño como creía, lo notó al ver directamente su entrepierna.

Agitados y ansiosos, unieron más sus cuerpos, pero antes de que hubiera algún contacto entre sus miembros, Xiao Zhan se detuvo una vez más.

—Yibo, antes que nada, creo importante decirte esto —odiaba interrumpir en cada momento, pero él era el adulto responsable ahí, debía ser sensato a pesar del calor y necesidad en ambos.

—¿Qué? —espetó, estaba demasiado perdido en lo que pasaba como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

—No padezco ninguna enfermedad.

—¿Qué? —no entendía. Apartó la mirada de la entrepierna de ambos y lo observó directamente a los ojos.

—No te voy a contagiar nada.

—Oh, eso —sonrió de lado. No había duda de que Xiao Zhan era un hombre excepcional—. Yo tampoco, así que… —pegó su cadera a la de él y ambos jadearon al sentir al fin sus cuerpos desnudos en completo contacto. Xiao Zhan empujó ahora a Yibo sobre el sillón y dejó su peso sobre él.

Yibo rodeó la espalda de Xiao Zhan con sus brazos, mientras que éste comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera tan sensual que el otro casi se corrió al sentirlo frotarse así contra él.

Sentir su peso encima, su calor, su piel, esa fricción entre sus penes. Se sentía venir simplemente con eso.

—Ah... Zhan Zhan, bésame.

El aludido aceptó y se lo comió a besos. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso nada delicado, mucho menos casto.

Notó con felicidad que su Ge Ge sabía moverse muy bien en la cama, pensó que se debía a su experiencia, pero decidió sacar eso de su mente en esos momentos y mejor se concentró en la sensación de él sobre su piel desnuda, de sus vellos haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre, de sus labios sobre los suyos y de su lengua buscando frenéticamente a la suya. Yibo tenía las manos ceñidas sobre la angosta cintura de Xiao Zhan, no se había atrevido a bajarlas más hasta que decidió hacerlo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por esas dos curvas ascendentes, su corazón se detuvo. Su trasero era suave, casi esponjoso. No lo pensó dos veces antes de amasarlo con completa libertad, de manera osada, sin pedir permiso y ahora sí, sintiéndolo piel con piel.

Apretó tan fuerte que Xiao Zhan soltó un leve quejido.

—Yibo, despacio —jadeó entre risas.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó y fue más delicado. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba dejando la marca de sus grandes manos en ese par de nalgas.

—Ven aquí —se levantó y arrastró a Yibo hacia su regazo, pero el sillón no les permitía la posición que quería, así que se puso de pie—. Vamos a mi cama —lo tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron desnudos por el departamento. Yibo miró la unión de sus manos y el precioso trasero de Xiao Zhan frente a él mientras caminaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se derritió.

Una vez en el cuarto, Xiao Zhan se sentó en la cama y ahora sí arrastró a Yibo sobre su regazo, uno frente al otro, el menor con sus piernas abiertas, un muslo a cada lado delas caderas de Zhan Zhan y sus miembros juntos.

Algo cohibido, Wang Yibo escondió el rostro en el cuello de su Ge Ge, se refugió ahí, besando su piel y dándole tiernas mordidas mientras que el otro tomaba ambos miembros con sus dos manos y los estimulaba juntos. No sabía si lo hacía bien, sólo hacía lo que creía que era agradable para los dos.

No fue necesario que usara lubricante, el pene de cada uno estaba reluciente de líquido pre seminal, lo suficiente para dejarlos húmedos y resbalosos. De pronto Yibo tuvo la necesidad de moverse, siguió su instinto y tumbó a su amado sobre el colchón para abrirle las piernas y posarse entre ellas. Fue ahí donde intentó imitar los movimientos que Xiao Zhan había hecho en la sala, lográndolo con éxito.

—Yibo ¡Ah! —se retorció al sentirlo, al verlo abalanzarse sobre él, bombeando una y otra vez. Yibo arrastró una sonrisa ladina tremendamente sexy al haberlo hecho gemir su nombre, había buscado eso durante un buen rato, y al fin lo había logrado.

Xiao Zhan tuvo un arranque de valor y se aferró al cuerpo de su Di Di con fuerza antes de empujarlo hasta que los dos rodaran por el colchón, Yibo rio, pero su risa se detuvo al ver la determinación en el rostro de él, de pronto se sintió pequeño bajo el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, con sus fuertes brazos apoyados cada uno a un lado de su cabeza. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir su pesada respiración, y su cuerpo entero se frotó contra él, causándole una combinación de sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Sólo se estaban frotando uno contra otro, y eso bastó para que su excitación llegara a niveles increíbles.

Yibo cerró los ojos cuando el otro se inclinó sobre él y llenó su cuello de besos y mordiscos, usando una mano para acariciar su piel y la otra para apoyar su peso y no aplastarlo por completo.

—Ah… Zhan Ge… yo —gimió y abrió los ojos, intentando quitárselo de encima, estaba por correrse y no quería ensuciarlo.

—No, hazlo —susurró en su oído con voz grave. Eso fue el detonante para Wang Yibo.

La imaginación de ambos hizo un trabajo perfecto, pues con esos simples roces se dejaron venir uno sobre el otro. Yibo arqueó su espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sorprendido por el fuerte orgasmo que lo invadió. Xiao Zhan simplemente lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, respiró el aroma de su cuello y cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus ganas de jadear por la fuerza de su clímax.

Finalmente dejó caer su peso sobre el menor, exhausto después de tal agitación. Los dos se quedaron abrazados, sudando y con sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Te amo —susurró Xiao Zhan contra el oído de Yibo, sintió cómo este se estremeció y lo apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Yo también te amo —sentía tan bien decir aquello en voz alta, al fin podía externar su sentir—. Ah… Xiao Zhan, eso se sintió tan bien —admitió con voz pausada y llena de éxtasis.

—Fue increíble —admitió, alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, pero Yibo desvió la mirada—. Tu rostro está completamente sonrojado.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí —le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Zhan Ge —lo miró, sonrojándose más—. ¿Nos podemos quedar así un poco más?

El aludido le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Vamos a asearnos —besó su mejilla y se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie.

Ambos sintieron escalofríos al sentir la humedad y viscosidad de sus propias secreciones.

—Vamos —insistió Xiao Zhan, extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara con él. Sonriendo tímidamente, aceptó y ambos fueron al baño para asearse un poco.

El mayor le ofreció algo de ropa, pero Yibo se negó y lo abrazó, si por él fuera, quisiera ver siempre desnudo a su amado, le encantaba.

—Bien, bien. Volvamos a la cama —rio.

En eso Yibo estuvo muy de acuerdo, ahora fue él quien lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente corrió de nuevo al colchón. Se tumbaron bajo las sábanas y buscaron su calor.

Enredaron sus cuerpos y compartieron su calor, comenzaron a hacerse pequeños cariños en la piel, acariciándose suavemente y descubriendo qué era lo que le gustaba al otro.

—Wang Yibo —dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el sonido de la música suave que venía de la sala, el único ruido que había en el departamento.

—¿Mh? —alzó la mirada. Ambos estaban de costado, viéndose de frente.

—Sé mi pareja.

El corazón de Yibo casi se le salió por la garganta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz temblorosa ¿estaba soñando?

—Sé mi pareja —pidió con el mismo tono valiente y seguro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio?

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca chistosa ante la última palabra.

—Sí, suena raro —admitió Yibo al darse cuenta—. Seamos novios, pero no me digas novio.

—No me digas novio tampoco.

—Dime… pastelito.

—¡Yibo! —rio.

—Dime pastelito —insistió.

—No haré eso.

—Anda, Zhan Ge ¿pastelito? —insistió, sólo por molestarlo.

—Está bien, pastelito —masticó cada sílaba—. Ahora te diré siempre así.

—Hey, no. Es broma. No me digas así.

—Lo que tú digas, pas-te-li-to.

—Te estás ganando una nalgada.

—Pastelito.

Wang Yibo llevó su mano al trasero de Xiao Zhan y lo apretó fuertemente, haciéndolo morderse los labios.

—Eso no fue una nalgada.

—Cállate —volvió a apretar su trasero con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó entre risas—. ¿Quieres dejar tu mano marcada o qué es lo que intentas? —rio más.

—No es mala idea —sonrió de lado.

—Tonto —llevó su mano a la cabeza de Yibo y comenzó a hacerle tiernas caricias, logrando que el menor cerrara sus ojos y se dejara llevar.

Yibo no dijo nada más, se removió en la cama hasta que logró empujar a Xiao Zhan para que quedara acostado bocarriba, así pudo poner su cabeza sobre su pecho para descansar con comodidad.

Xiao Zhan sonrió ante esto y lo dejó hacer lo que le diera la gana. Mientras tanto él siguió haciéndole cariños en el cabello, sin darse cuenta fue arrullándolo poco a poco.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Y sucedió al fin: confesión + momento candente. No tuvieron sexo en sí, pero es un gran avance para ellos, es la primera vez que tienen un encuentro de este tipo entre ambos y pues… me gusta imaginar que así sería en la vida real. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**23/02/2020**


	27. Pastelito

Había empezado a quedarse dormido. Estar sobre el cálido pecho desnudo de Xiao Zhan, escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón y sintiendo sus caricias lo hicieron cerrar los ojos poco a poco, hasta sumirlo en un profundo sueño que no duró mucho.

—Yibo —le habló con cariño, acariciando desde su hombro hasta su codo—. Bo Di.

—¿Mhn? —frunció el ceño y restregó su cara contra la piel desnuda de Xiao Zhan, fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos con algo de espanto. Sintió el cuerpo desnudo a su lado y se exaltó. Entonces recordó dónde estaba y se tranquilizó.

—¿Olvidaste que estabas aquí? —preguntó en un tono divertido y suave.

Yibo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de volver a acurrucarse sobre él, buscando su calor. Xiao Zhan se enterneció al sentir las manos tímidas de él deslizándose por su piel, aún un poco cohibido. Así que le respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya es media noche, tienes que irte.

—No quiero.

—Perderás tu vuelo.

—Tomaré otro.

—Yibo…

—Mhn… —se quejó, haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

Y como si los hubiese escuchado, Wen Pei llamó a Yibo a su teléfono, este vio quién era y casi lo lanza a lo lejos. No quería irse de ahí.

Sin embargo, contestó.

—Estoy esperándote afuera. No tardes porque ya debemos estar en el aeropuerto —la voz de su manager se escuchó fuerte y clara.

—El avión sale a las tres de la mañana.

—¿Estabas dormido? —preguntó al percibir su tono adormilado.

—Mmh… no.

—Mentiroso, ya sal de ahí. Y salúdame a Xiao Zhan.

Yibo respondió con un gruñido antes de colgar. Xiao Zhan había escuchado todo, pues estaba a unos centímetros de él.

—Debes irte —suspiró y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el colchón. Las sábanas que lo cubrían terminaron en su regazo. Yibo seguía acostado, mirando cada centímetro de piel expuesta que tenía en frente. Se le hizo agua la boca, quería probar esa piel una vez más, sólo un poquito más.

—Cinco minutos —se abalanzó sobre él hasta atraparlo debajo de su cuerpo. Lo único que separaba sus pieles era una delgada sábana de algodón que Wang Yibo jaló hasta deshacerse de ella. Asaltó los labios ya hinchados de Xiao Zhan y escuchó cómo este gemía placenteramente al sentir cómo se frotaba una vez más contra él.

Yibo aprendía rápido, y a pesar de que aún era principiante, logró causarle mucho placer a su amado con sólo ese movimiento de sus caderas.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que eso no era suficiente, querían sentir algo más, querían estar más unidos.

—Zhan Ge —suspiró al separarse del beso—. Zhan Ge, hagámoslo completo.

—¿Qué? Yibo, no… —fue interrumpido por un beso de lengua que inició un fuego que sería difícil de apagar.

—Por favor.

—Está bien —él también se moría por hacerlo completo—. Pero no ahora, no estamos listos.

Tenía toda la razón.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será así.

Yibo lo miró, sabía que su Ge Ge era honesto.

—Bien —aceptó.

Pero eso no significaba que se iba a quedar con las ganas, no señor. Xiao Zhan supo interpretar eso, así que se quitó a Yibo de encima y se recostó a su lado, llevó una mano al miembro de su amado y comenzó a estimularlo.

—Xiao Zhan —jadeó suavemente, era demasiado bueno con sus manos. Quiso regresarle el mismo placer, pero simplemente no pudo, su mente estaba cegada en esos momentos ante esas manos tan hábiles.

—¿Está bien así?

Yibo cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño profundamente.

—Sí… ah, sí.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver que Xiao Zhan se masturba a sí mismo mientras también lo estimulaba a él. Esa escena aumentó su excitación lo suficiente para que un arrebato se apoderara de él y empujara a Xiao Zhan contra el colchón, echó su cuerpo entero sobre él y lo miró muy de cerca, ambos con la respiración agitada.

Estudiaban cada centímetro de sus rostros, memorizado sus expresiones, aprendiendo qué les gustaba y qué no.

Yibo extendió su mano y acarició el bonito rostro de su Ge Ge, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Y tenerlo así, debajo de él, en esas circunstancias… cielos, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

—Oye —murmuró quedito, Zhan Zhan pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Yibo tocar su piel.

—¿Mhn? —inquirió mientras acariciaba sus brazos y luego su espalda.

—Te amo —no podía dejar de decírselo.

Una preciosa sonrisa marca “Xiao Zhan” se expandió en todo su rostro. Esa calidez, ese brillo, todo eso Yibo quería grabarlo con fuego en su memoria y corazón.

—Yo también te amo —soltó en un suspiro cargado de amor mientras le apretaba ambas mejillas.

Yibo lo miró fijamente unos momentos más antes de besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios ya estaban rojos e hinchados, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se comieran a besos una vez más.

Xiao Zhan se deleitó acariciando esa fuerte y amplia espalda. Deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a su angosta cintura, sintió cada músculo y disfrutó de la suavidad de esa piel hasta que sus manos se toparon con dos bultos muy bien formados. No lo pensó dos veces antes de apretarlos con firmeza, arrancándole un gemido en medio del beso por ello.

Se entretuvo un rato con sus glúteos y terminó bajando a sus muslos, esas piernas bien trabajadas y ágiles. Las apretó y las jaló hacia él para pegar sus caderas. Yibo gimió de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ser rápidos —le recordó Xiao Zhan. Yibo sólo frunció el ceño y aceptó. Tenían el tiempo encima, pero no se querían ir así.

Para sorpresa del mayor, Yibo comenzó a restregarse contra él de forma ondulatoria, meneando sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La fricción los volvía locos, y el hecho de saberse desnudos en los brazos del otro ayudaba bastante. Xiao Zhan escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yibo y dejó besos y mordidas húmedas en toda su extensión, cuidando que no quedara ninguna marca.

Motivado por eso, Yibo aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, imaginando por un momento que no sólo se frotaba contra él, sino que entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan abrió sus piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Yibo. Eso fue la locura para el menor, quien, extasiado, mordió y succionó el cuello de su Ge Ge sin ningún cuidado. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, su cabello era un desorden total, y sus corazones no dejaban de latir desenfrenadamente.

—Bo Di —jadeó en su oído justo cuando se dejó venir, haciendo que el otro también se corriera en el instante.

El vaivén de sus caderas se hizo más lento hasta que terminó dejando todo su peso sobre él.

Sus respiraciones tardaron en volver a la normalidad después de ese orgasmo compartido, pero al hacerlo, Xiao Zhan trató de quitarse a Yibo de encima.

—Pesas mucho —se quejó, sin embargo, no hacía un gran intento por moverlo.

—Pobre de ti —respondió con voz ronca, apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho de él para verlo mejor—. Zhan Zhan, no me quiero ir.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

—¿Y si la próxima semana volvemos a Aspen? Aunque sea un fin de semana.

—Si nos vamos el sábado tendríamos que volver el domingo, no es conveniente —acarició su cabello con cariño—. Mejor esperemos a que tengamos más tiempo libre y volvamos a escaparnos una semana.

Yibo hizo un tierno puchero.

—Pero podríamos vernos este fin de semana. Iré a visitarte a Shanghái.

—¿¡En serio!? —su carita se iluminó, como si fuera un niño y no un adulto joven que acababa de correrse sobre el vientre de alguien más.

—Haré todo lo posible, lo prometo —se estiró hasta alcanzar sus labios—. Ahora lo que debes hacer es irte, Wen Pei se enojará porque lo estás haciendo esperar mucho.

Yibo rio. Si su manager supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí. Se volvería loco, lo regañaría peor que sus padres, bueno, no tanto.

—Toma una ducha rápida y ve —le dijo, intentando incorporarse. Yibo se quitó de encima de él sintiendo la viscosidad en su piel. Cuando bajó la mirada y vio el pequeño charco que había en el vientre de Xiao Zhan, se sonrojó hasta las orejas con mucha intensidad.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó tiernamente, Xiao Zhan estaba en las mismas. Vio cómo Yibo se estiraba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba un pañuelo desechable. Enseguida lo limpió y secó con dedicación.

—No sólo es tuyo —respondió, tomando un pañuelo y limpiando a Yibo también. Ambos, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas se dedicaron a limpiarse tranquilamente.

—Estás sudando —notó Yibo.

—Sudo mucho.

—Bastante —insistió sólo para molestarlo.

—Tú también, así que ya cállate —rio—. Ve a darte un baño, no querrás irte así al aeropuerto.

Yibo se le quedó mirando en silencio.

—No pensarás irte así al aeropuerto, ¿Cierto? —inquirió con un claro tono de advertencia.

El menor no pudo mantener más su expresión seria y terminó riendo.

—Me daré una ducha rápida —le dio un fugaz beso antes de pararse de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación, sin ningún reparo en su desnudez y con la confianza plena de tomar las cosas de su Ge Ge.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en la cama, apoyado de espaldas con sus codos y sonriendo como un bobo enamorado. Se tiró al colchón y se llevó ambas manos a la cara antes de soltar un pequeño grito contenido.

¿En verdad estaba pasando todo eso? ¿En serio era correspondido por Wang Yibo?

No podía creerlo, y estaba seguro de que le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la realidad. Se levantó y se envolvió en una bata antes de buscar algo de ropa para su amado, para su… novio.

—Dios —se rio de sus propios pensamientos, estaba tan feliz que las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír.

—Ge Ge —lo llamó desde el baño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —envuelto en su bata, se asomó al baño y lo vio ahí parado bajo el chorro de agua sin ningún pudor, pues la puerta del cancel estaba abierta y él lo miraba de frente mientras se lavaba el cabello. Xiao Zhan lo recorrió con la mirada desde el pecho hasta…

—Yibo, cúbrete —desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Eso enterneció al menor—. ¿Qué necesitas? —miró hacia el techo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Báñate conmigo.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron enormemente.

—No, báñate rápido porque te están esperando afuera ¡Perderás el avión!

—No lo haré, y Wen Pei puede esperar un poco más —salió de la regadera, empapado y aún con champú—. Ven —tomó la mano de Zhan y lo arrastró a la regadera con todo y bata. El aludido sólo reía, dejándose hacer por él—. Quítate esto, quiero verte —su vergüenza inicial pasó a segundo plano, cada vez tenía más confianza, y es que Xiao Zhan lo hacía sentir seguro y cómodo.

Yibo le arrancó la bata y la lanzó lejos, sonrió de lado cuando tuvo de nuevo ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

—Zhan Ge —se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Eres muy lindo.

El aludido rio y sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

—¡Hey! —se quejó cuando sintió las manos de él revolviéndole el cabello.

—Ya, báñate. Estoy nervioso porque puedes perder el avión.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos. Le hizo caso y comenzó a quitarse el jabón del cuerpo.

—Ayúdame —le pidió con una sonrisa sexy, el otro correspondió igual y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, suspirando al sentir esa suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Yibo cambió de lugar con él y ahora fue Xiao Zhan quien terminó bajo el chorro de agua. El menor rio al ver su linda carita empapada.

—¡El agua está hirviendo! —se quejó.

—Así me gusta —tomó el champú y derramó bastante sobre la cabeza de Xiao Zhan.

—¡Me acabas de echar media botella! ¿Estás loco?

—Lo siento —rio, revolviendo bruscamente su cabello para hacer mucha espuma.

—Pareces un niño chiquito —se quejó. Eso le dolió a Yibo a pesar de que sabía que sólo era una broma.

—¿Tú crees? —lo arrinconó contra la pared, la piel de Xiao Zhan se erizó al sentir la fría pared contra su espalda. Vio los ojos severos de Yibo y supo que cometió un error.

—Sabes que bromeo.

—Lo sé, pero aun así… no quiero que pienses que soy un niño, por favor —casi suplicó con voz seria y expresión triste—. Sé que son seis años de diferencia, pero… no es tanto.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Hey —atrapó su mejilla con una mano y lo atrajo a sus labios en un corto y tierno beso—. Debo confesarte algo —se separó del beso, Yibo estaba por volverlo a besar, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión divertida. Miró su cara y sonrió, se veía tan chistoso con el cabello aplastado hacia su rostro por el agua, seguramente él se veía igual.

—Dime —pidió al ver que no continuaba.

—Me gusta que seas menor, eres… adorable —deslizó sus dedos por una de sus mejillas.

—Te gustan chiquitos.

Inconscientemente Xiao Zhan bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de su Di Di, notando que su miembro ya estaba de nuevo despierto quién sabe desde cuándo.

—Yo no diría “chiquitos”. Wang Yibo, no sabía que ocultabas eso bajo tus pantalones.

—¡Tonto! —se avergonzó y lo golpeó en el pecho con un puño, Xiao Zhan se quejó.

—¿Tienes que ser tan brusco?

Yibo respondió asaltando sus labios una vez más, ya les ardían un poco, pero eso no fue impedimento. Sus lenguas se encontraron entre suspiros y hábiles movimientos que sólo lograron aumentar sus latidos.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró contra su boca—. Por favor —suplicó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó sugerentemente mientras despejaba la frente de Yibo de cualquier cabello, se veía tan lindo, tan masculino y natural. Sus abundantes pestañas impedían que el agua entrara en sus ojos.

—Quiero follarte.

Xiao Zhan casi se atragantó, se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

—Yibo —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. Su mirada era tan intensa que el calor aumentó en el cuerpo del mayor.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó antes de besar su cuello. Las piernas de Xiao Zhan se volvieron gelatina, sólo pudo preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Yi… Yibo —jadeó al sentir su lengua traviesa reptando por la piel de su cuello, sus manos grandes ciñéndose en su angosta cintura, y su pelvis pegándose a la suya. Si no estuviera atrapado entre el cuerpo de él y la pared, seguramente ya se habría derretido sobre el piso.

—En verdad quiero esto —suspiró cerca de su oído—. Xiao Zhan —suspiró su nombre completo—. Por favor.

El aludido puso sus manos en la cintura de Yibo y lo acarició con cariño.

—Yibo, espera —hizo que se separara de él para mirarlo.

—No quieres —murmuró al interpretar su expresión.

—No es eso, bueno sí —rio con nerviosismo—. No pensé que tú quisieras hacérmelo a mí —dijo con tacto mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó confundido—. Espera… ¿Tú me lo quieres hacer a mí?

—Pues… sí —se encogió de hombros.

—Oh… vaya problema —rio secamente, desvió la mirada pero no soltó a su amado—. Zhan Ge ¿No me dejarías hacértelo?

—Es que… —se rascó la mejilla, incómodo—. Creo que dolería.

—¿¡Y prefieres que me duela a mí!? Que considerado —rio.

De pronto se sintieron incómodos, sabían que el momento de hablar de ello llegaría. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora ¿Si? —la voz de la razón habló. Xiao Zhan atrajo a su amado a sus labios y le robó un tierno beso—. Dijimos que lo haríamos completo hasta después, así que por ahora ocupémonos de esto —sin recato y sin vergüenza tomó el miembro de Yibo con una mano, éste soltó un gemido profundo al sentir cómo comenzó a estimularlo.

—Ah… Zhan Ge, eso se siente muy bien —estuvo de acuerdo en dejar la conversación de lado y ocuparse del ahora. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de él y suspiró con cada caricia. Sentir las manos de Xiao Zhan sobre su pene era… una maravilla indescriptible.

—¿Y esto? —llevó una mano a su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, arrancándole un jadeo pesado.

—Aleja tu mano de ahí —dijo entre risas, refiriéndose a su trasero. Y es que de pronto tuvo miedo de que intentara algo más con él.

—No haré ni intentaré algo que no quieras, te lo prometo —fue muy sincero.

—Bien —permitió que siguiera apachurrándolo.

Entonces los dos escucharon el teléfono de Yibo sonando con insistencia, seguramente era Wen Pei llamándolo de nuevo. Ya se habían demorado bastante.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —suspiró Yibo—. Xiao Zhan, déjame al menos hacer esto, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras, pero déjame hacerlo por esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo dame tu permiso.

—¿De qué? —se desesperó.

—¿Confías en mí?

Lo miró dudoso por unos segundos antes de asentir.

Entonces Wang Yibo lo giró y lo pegó a la pared fría mientras el agua caliente no dejaba de caer sobre ellos.

—Sé que te gustará —murmuró contra su nuca. Xiao Zhan tuvo miedo.

Yibo tomó sus nalgas y las separó un poco.

—¡Yibo! —exclamó con espanto, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero el menor lo retuvo.

—Confía en mí —casi suplicó.

Aún algo tenso y nervioso, Xiao Zhan asintió y se sostuvo con las palmas abiertas de la pared frente a él, sintió cómo Yibo arrastró sus caderas un poco hacia atrás, obligándolo a alzar un poco su trasero. Xiao Zhan comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—Tranquilo, Zhan Zhan —repartió besos pequeños en su nuca y hombro, relajándolo un poco antes de volver a tomar su trasero entre sus manos, separándolo lo suficiente antes de llevar su miembro a él.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —movió su trasero hacia un lado. Yibo inmediatamente puso sus manos sobre las de él, apresándolo contra la pared e impidiendo que escapara—. ¡Yibo! —se quejó.

—¡Ya no te muevas! —se quejó.

—Mejor dime qué vas a hacer.

—Si lo que piensas es que lo voy a meter, no, no lo haré —espetó. Agradeció que Xiao Zhan no pudiera verle la cara, o si no se habría dado cuenta de su inmenso sonrojo.

El mayor ya no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Su erección había desaparecido por completo. Yibo lo notó cuando bajó sus manos a su miembro, comenzó a estimularlo suavemente para que despertara una vez más, no tardó mucho en lograrlo. Muy pronto Xiao Zhan comenzó a suspirar pesadamente a pesar de las caricias inexpertas de su amado.

Fue entonces que Yibo llevó de nuevo su pene a ese trasero, se restregó contra él antes de deslizarlo entre sus nalgas, éstas lo apretaban lo suficiente como para enloquecerlo.

Xiao Zhan suspiró satisfecho al sentir aquello, no se sentía tan mal después de todo, incluso comenzó a excitarse más y más, pues Yibo no había dejado de masturbarlo con una mano mientras usaba la otra para acariciar uno de sus pezones. No había duda de que su Di Di aprendía muy rápido.

—Yibo —jadeó.

—¿Sí? —mordió su hombro.

—Eso se siente muy bien —admitió.

—Te lo dije —pegó por completo sus caderas a ese trasero y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared, comenzó a embestirlo. Y una vez más la imaginación de ambos hizo magia.

—Más rápido —pidió con prisa, en parte porque tenían el tiempo encima, y por otro lado Xiao Zhan en verdad quería sentirlo más.

Sonrió de lado y accedió a su petición.

—¿Así?

—Ah… sí.

Las caderas de Wang Yibo se meneaban sensualmente contra las de Xiao Zhan. Deslizó la punta de su pene a lo largo de la línea de su trasero una y otra vez, veía cómo su pene desaparecía entre esas nalgas antes de volver a aparecer al término de éstas. Era una escena que guardó con fuego en su mente para las noches de soledad y necesidad.

Quería decirle cuán sexy era, quería gritarle que era el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, pero increíblemente aún se sentía algo cohibido, además de que no quería espantarlo con la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ya habría oportunidad de decirlo más adelante.

Mientras tanto dejó su pene entre las nalgas de él y se concentró mejor en estimular el miembro de su pareja. Notó que una mano no le bastaba para cubrir toda su longitud. Sinceramente estaba sorprendido por ello, pues vaya que se había fijado con anterioridad en la entrepierna de su Ge Ge, pero nunca logró notar mucho, pues era muy cuidadoso con su ropa para no ser tan exhibicionista, eso era lindo, pero a Yibo le había costado más esfuerzo imaginar cómo sería el miembro de su amado.

Vaya que lo había sorprendido al ver que era más grande que el promedio según las estadísticas.

Apretó el miembro de Zhan Zhan con una mano, presionó la cabeza y escuchó cómo el otro gemía profundamente cuando estimuló sólo el glande.

—¿Así te gusta? —gruñó contra su oído.

—Sí… sí —no podía pensar con cordura mientras estuviera sintiendo ese trozo de carne caliente en su trasero y esa mano traviesa y ágil en su miembro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando sintió otra mano en uno de sus pezones ¿Cómo hacía para abrumarlo así tan fácilmente?

—Xiao Zhan… no te quedes callado.

—No lo hago —se mordió los labios.

—Mentiroso —besó su nuca, cuánto amaba esa nuca desnuda y suave, su cuello era precioso, tan largo y estilizado. Sonrió cuando dejó una mordida ahí y escuchó a Xiao Zhan gemir su nombre.

El mayor no aguantó más y se corrió abundantemente en la mano de Yibo, éste volvió a frotar su miembro entre las nalgas de su Ge Ge y no tardó mucho en venirse también, llenando la cintura de Xiao Zhan con su esencia.

Agitados, se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos. El agua que corría sobre ellos se llevó todo rastro, dejándolos limpios al instante.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pequeño gemido, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

—Di Di —murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en la pared—. Tienes que irte.

El corazón del menor se rompió un poco.

—No quiero —lo agrazó desde atrás, apretando ambas manos en su estómago—. No quiero irme —apoyó su mejilla en la nuca del otro—. ¿Y si me quedo contigo?

Xiao Zhan se giró dentro del abrazo y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—No quiero perjudicarte, vamos, hay que salir porque Wen Pei ha de estar volviéndose loco —acarició su rostro con amor.

—¿Prometes que nos veremos pronto?

—Lo juro —besó su frente, eso hizo sonreír a Yibo. Éste estaba seguro de que se estaba viendo como un adolescente tonto y enamorado, pero no le importaba.

Finalmente salieron del baño, envueltos en toallas y limpios.

—Toma —le extendió ropa.

—¿Para mí?

—¿Para quién más? —lo molestó, sacándole la lengua.

Yibo rio y tomó las prendas, su corazón se aceleró al ver que también le prestaría ropa interior, idéntica a la que le robó. Se vistieron en la habitación de Xiao Zhan y el menor sonrió al ver el conjunto que le eligió, tenía muy buen gusto, le encantaba. Aunque estaba seguro de que Wen Pei se preguntaría el motivo de su cabello mojado y el cambio de ropa, pero no le importaba, ya le inventaría una mentira.

El teléfono de Yibo siguió sonando una y otra vez.

—Es hora de que te vayas —caminó hacia él y le acomodó el cabello—. Por favor cuídate mucho, no trabajes de más ¿Si?

—Lo haré —tomó su mano y la besó.

—¡Dios!

—¿Qué?

—Yibo, eres demasiado dulce —atrapó sus mejillas y le estampó un profundo beso en los labios. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo dejarlo ir.

—Soy tu pastelito —murmuró después del beso, a centímetros de los labios de él.

Xiao Zhan se echó hacia atrás, riendo escandalosamente.

—Ya, pastelito, te están esperando.

—Sí —suspiró y se dispuso a salir al fin—. Nos veremos pronto.

—Lo prometo—suspiró como un tonto enamorado.

—Zhan Ge. Te amo.

El aludido respondió con una espontánea y preciosa sonrisa llena de brillo y esplendor, dejando a Yibo más enamorado todavía.

—Te amo Bo Di —pellizcó su mejilla y le robó un dulce beso. Ya estaban en el recibidor, pero no querían separarse aún.

Ni siquiera habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha, pero ya se decían abiertamente que se amaban. Había sido tanto el tiempo que contuvieron ese amor que no había necesidad de esperar más para decir esas dos palabras, se lo merecían.

—¡Espera! —Xiao Zhan salió corriendo hacia la sala, recogió el suéter amarillo y se lo puso con prisa a su amado—. Así Wen Pei no sospechará tanto.

Yibo rio, ese hombre ya sabía mucho de todas formas, pero no quiso decírselo.

—Me voy —con el tupper lleno de tortugas de chocolate bajo el brazo, y la otra mano en la cintura de Xiao Zhan, se negaba a irse de ahí.

—Bien… —se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos, en silencio completo antes de unir sus labios una vez más, fue un beso profundo, acelerado y lleno de deseo por no separarse.

—Me voy —repitió, ni él mismo creía en esas palabras. Xiao Zhan soltó una risita.

—Bien —repitió también. Yibo acarició su mejilla con una mano y Xiao Zhan acarició esa mano, buscando mayor contacto—. Te quiero, tonto.

—Te amo —besó su frente y al fin se separaron. Yibo abrió la puerta principal, y estuvo a punto de salir cuando una mano lo jaló del cuello de su suéter, introduciéndolo bruscamente al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La espalda de Yibo se impactó contra la pared del recibidor y sintió el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan pegado al suyo mientras era besado ferozmente. Fue un beso como aquel que le dio en la cabaña cuando pensó que estaba ebrio, ese que le dejó las piernas echas gelatina. Bueno, esta vez no fue la excepción. Sintió la lengua de Xiao Zhan jugando con la suya, sólo para terminar en una perfecta y seductora mordida en su labio inferior.

—Wow… —suspiró después de tal beso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados.

—Con eso bastará de aquí a que nos volvamos a ver —se limpió con el pulgar el rastro de saliva que le quedó en la comisura de los labios. Yibo vio eso y su pulso se aceleró. Se quedó con la boca abierta y deseó que nadie más en el mundo viera esa faceta sexy y arrebatadora de su novio, pues tendría demasiada competencia.

Yibo tragó en seco y asintió, se quedó como tonto unos segundos antes de reaccionar y abrazarlo una última vez. Entonces se separó bruscamente y salió de inmediato, rápido y sin mirar atrás. Si no lo hacía así no saldría nunca de ahí, y ya era bastante tarde.

Pero cuando salió iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que sólo iba viendo el suelo. Fue así que terminó chocando de frente con Wen Pei.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el mayor, malhumorado—. ¡Te he estado esperando por HORAS! Tu avión está por salir ¡Vámonos! —lo regañó severamente, pero entonces lo miró con detenimiento bajo la luz de las farolas de la calle y frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de contener su risa—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo Xiao Zhan?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido, frunció el ceño y se enojó un poco—. Nada.

Wen Pei lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró mejor.

—¿Qué te pasó en los labios?

Yibo se llevó una mano a ellos, los tenía muy hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Te bañaste? —tocó su cabello mojado—. Traes el suéter al revés —rio pícaramente—. ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo ahí adentro?

El sonrojo de Yibo aumento considerablemente. Su ceño se frunció mucho y se molestó.

—¡Nada! —lo empujó y caminó hacia el auto, ahora sí con mucha prisa.

Wen Pei lo siguió, riendo sin recato alguno.

—Zhan Zhan hizo una cena picante, me irritó mucho la boca —inventó una tonta mentira cuando ya iban dentro del auto, los dos sentados en la parte de atrás.

—No me digas —usó un tono con fingida sorpresa.

—Es en serio.

—¿Y por eso te bañaste?

—Derramé la comida sobre mí.

—Vaya, que torpe.

—Sí, ya me conoces.

Wen Pei rio más.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —señaló el tupper.

—Regalo de Xiao Zhan —abrió el contenedor y el auto se llenó de un delicioso olor a chocolate.

—Oh… —se le hizo agua la boca, extendió una mano para agarrar una tortuga, pero recibió un fuerte manotazo por parte de Yibo.

—Los hizo especialmente para mí.

Wen Pei se sobó la mano golpeada y lo miró con enfado antes de decir:

—No cabe duda de que enamorar por medio del estómago es una forma muy efectiva.

Yibo se escandalizó.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada —le robó una tortuga ágilmente y la probó, recibiendo más golpes por parte de Yibo—. Uhm… ¡Delicioso! Dile a Zhan Zhan que ya tiene mi permiso.

—¿Permiso? —espetó de mala gana.

—Para casarse contigo.

—¡Tú…! —apretó los labios, no pudo decir nada más. Esa respuesta lo había tomado por completo por sorpresa, tanto así que su respiración se cortó por unos segundos.

—Es muy buen cocinero, así estaré tranquilo y sabré que no te morirás de hambre.

—Wen Pei… —murmuró muy apenas, mirándolo con un asombro difícil de describir. Yibo sabía que su agente tenía cierta idea de lo que sentía por Xiao Zhan, pero esto que decía lo decía en serio, no era broma. Estaba muy seguro, pues vaya que se conocían mutuamente después de tantos años de estar juntos.

—Tranquilo —lo miró a los ojos con una complicidad que le dio mucha confianza y tranquilidad al menor—. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy feliz al ver que hoy pareces haber tenido una buena noche —sonrió con sinceridad.

Yibo seguía pálido, espantado. No sabía qué decir.

—Yo… no sé de qué hablas —desvió la mirada. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, optó por guardar el secreto, era lo mejor para él y Xiao Zhan, nadie podía saber sobre su relación.

—No soy ciego, creo que incluso lo noté antes que tú —suspiró—. Cambiaste mucho desde que lo conociste, no creas que no lo noté. Tuviste un golpe de madurez increíble —rio—. El punto es que sé más de lo que imaginas, y estoy muy feliz por ti —le golpeó el brazo y aprovechó su estupefacción para robarle otro chocolate—. Dios, esto está delicioso.

—Wen Pei… —no sabía qué decir—. ¿En serio lo sabes? —tragó en seco, estaba en pánico.

—Sé que lo amas, y sé que no es un capricho, lo has demostrado día tras día. Por un momento tuve miedo de que él no te correspondiera, tuve miedo de cómo podría eso repercutir en ti, pero Mao me tranquilizó cuando me dijo que él había notado el mismo amor en él hacia ti.

Una vez más se quedó sin aire.

—¿Mao habló contigo?

—Yo lo busqué y descubrí que los dos compartíamos la misma preocupación por ti, le hablé sobre mis sospechas y me tranquilizó al decirme lo que veía en Xiao Zhan.

—Cállate —lo silenció, pues el conductor estaba escuchando todo—. Cállate, nadie más puede saber sobre esto —estaba muy asustado—. Por favor… si alguien más se entera… no, no. Xiao Zhan podría perder su trabajo, su salud volvería a empeorar y… no por favor.

—Hey, tranquilízate —puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Mírame, mírame a los ojos —le ordenó—. Bien, ahora respira profundamente y cálmate. Juro por mi vida que no diré nada, Mao tampoco lo hará ¿No es así? —miró al conductor por el retrovisor y éste sonrió.

—Yibo ya sabe que no diré nada —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Mao?! —se espantó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supe que estabas en la ciudad, Pei me buscó para que pasáramos el rato mientras tú visitabas a Zhan Zhan. Sabía que te tardarías una eternidad, así que fuimos a cenar.

Yibo no sabía qué decir o hacer.

—Pero puedes estar tranquilo —continuó Mao—. No le hemos dicho a nadie, y eso seguirá así.

Fue hasta ese momento que Yibo logró sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

—Gracias —suspiró y se recargó en el asiento, con el contenedor sobre su regazo. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que su agente seguía robándole chocolates—. ¡Ya basta! —apachurró su mano entre la tapa y el tupper.

El aludido rio y le extendió una tortuga a su amigo conductor.

—Pruébalas, Zhan Zhan se lució.

—Gracias, pero paso —rechazó el dulce—. Me comí una docena esta tarde, no tenía idea de que las cocinaba para ti.

Yibo sonrió cálidamente al imaginarse a su ahora novio cocinando para él con tanta dedicación. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo lo amaba!

—Y dime —canturreó Mao, mirando a Yibo por el retrovisor—. ¿Ya son novios al fin?

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza.

—Sí.

Los otros dos hombres ahí vitorearon e hicieron una extraña especie de danza de la victoria. Yibo los miró, al principio desconcertado, después con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso explica la ropa al revés —jaló la etiqueta del cuello de su suéter. Yibo se avergonzó.

—¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo? —lo molestó Mao.

—Nada que les gustaría saber en realidad.

—¿Nos vas a contar? —inquirió Pei.

—No —recargó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy largo y no había dormido adecuadamente en los últimos días.

—Mao, mira nada más esa sonrisa —dijo en un tono divertido, con toda la intención de molestar a Yibo.

Y es que sí, no podía borrar esa sonrisilla traviesa como la de un niño que se sale con la suya.

Yibo no les respondió nada, permaneció con esa sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

—Estoy seguro de que llegaron a segunda base —dijo el conductor con completa certeza.

Wang Yibo casi se atraganta con su propio oxígeno.

—No digas estupideces —masculló entre dientes, tratando de ignorarlos mirando por la ventana.

—Acertaste —dijo Wen Pei, riendo también.

—Tendría mucha lógica que así fuera. El pobre de Zhan Zhan se ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

Yibo lo miró de reojo, atento.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó a su exguardaespaldas.

—Porque le sobran propuestas a diario, como has de imaginar y comprender, él es muy solicitado. Pero ha rechazado cada oportunidad que se le ha presentado para estar con alguien. En un principio no entendía por qué un joven de su edad se rehusaba a tener encuentros sexuales causales como el resto de su generación. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido —sonrió.

—Ya lo hiciste sonrojar —se burló Wen Pei.

—Cállense —desvió la mirada una vez más. Su corazoncito se aceleró mucho—. _Así que no te has acostado con nadie después de tu último encuentro con Lu Lu_ —pensó.

—No me sorprende, Yibo ha hecho lo mismo.

—¿Sigue siendo virgen? —preguntó Mao.

—¡Ya cállense! —espetó en verdad avergonzado. Se estaban aprovechando de él.

Los dos mayores soltaron risitas traviesas y guardaron silencio sólo por unos momentos.

—No sé si después de esta noche lo siga siendo —murmuró Wen Pei en un tono muy bajo de voz, pero lo suficiente para que Mao lo escuchara y se echara a reír como loco.

Wang Yibo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, totalmente abrumado, pues Mao era para él como un hermano mayor que siempre lo protegió, y Wen Pei… bueno, no era tan joven como para ser su hermano, ni tan grande como para ser su padre, pero sí lo quería como a una figura paterna. Así que estaba siendo molestado prácticamente por un hermano y un padre.

—Son unos idiotas —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana. Sin embargo, segundos después la misma sonrisita tonta se instaló en su rostro permanentemente.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Mao después de un rato—. Ahora que tienen una relación deben ser muy cautelosos y no permitir que nadie más se dé cuenta de esto.

—Él tiene razón —lo secundó Pei—. Por el bien de ambos, no dejen que nadie más sepa.

—Lo sé, seremos muy cuidadosos.

—Bien, entonces quítate ese suéter y póntelo correctamente.

Yibo le hizo caso a su “hermano mayor”.

—Y si necesitan algo, sólo díganoslo ¿De acuerdo? —continuó Mao—. Ya hablaré yo con Zhan Zhan, pero toma estas palabras en cuenta: confíen en nosotros dos ¿Verdad Pei?

El aludido asintió.

—Gracias —los miró y sonrió.

—Pero dinos ya —murmuró Wen Pei—. ¿Llegaron a segunda base?

Yibo arrastró una sonrisa matadora que dejó a los otros dos muy sorprendidos.

—Hagan sus propias conclusiones —dijo simplemente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y recargarse contra el respaldo para descansar un poco.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sí, estaba más feliz que nunca, pero… estaba muy consciente de que el mundo se les podría venir encima si daban algún paso en falso, corrían demasiado riesgo, pero a pesar de todo eso decidieron seguir.

Estaban conscientes de los riesgos y de lo que podría ocurrir, pero por el momento no querían preocuparse tanto y mejor decidieron disfrutar esa felicidad, nada les arruinaría esa alegría de estar juntos al fin.

Pero entonces un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente: su padre.

Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la llamada que le hizo su papá el día en que regresó a su casa después de Aspen.

—¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo fuera del país? Retrasaste todos tus proyectos durante una semana —le había preguntado con seriedad, sin embargo no lo estaba regañando. En verdad quería saber qué estaba pasando con su hijo, pues no era normal que hiciera eso.

—Necesitaba descansar, fui a Aspen.

—¿Fuiste solo?

—No —comenzó a pellizcarse su propia mano debido a la ansiedad que comenzó a sentir—. Fui con Xiao Zhan.

—Eso imaginé —suspiró—. Él es buena influencia para ti, es un chico maduro y tiene bien centrados los pies en la tierra, me agrada.

Los ojos de Yibo casi se le salieron al escuchar eso.

—¿E-en serio? —casi brincaba de la felicidad.

—Lo que no me gusta es que los vean juntos.

Su felicidad se desvaneció un poco.

—Ya sabes, los medios inventan cada mentira con tal de vender, que son capaces de comenzar a especular cosas que no son.

—¿Cosas que no son?

—Hay mucha gente enferma que los quiere a ustedes juntos, como pareja. No entienden que sólo interpretaron el papel de una pareja de hombres, pero no por eso deben de serlo en la vida real —resopló—. No saben separar la fantasía de la verdad. Lo que no quiero es que esa amistad termine afectando tu carrera.

—¿No quieres que seamos amigos? —su tono de voz se volvió muy bajo y triste. Sobre todas las cosas, Yibo respetaba y admiraba mucho a su padre. Su relación no era buena, pero eso no significaba que no lo amara.

—No es eso, hijo, pueden ser amigos, pero eviten que los vean en público. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —se sintió un poco menos triste.

Esa conversación lo asedió durante semanas, y ahora que Xiao Zhan y él eran no sólo amigos… se le puso la piel de gallina de sólo imaginar a su padre enterándose de su relación con él.

No, no quería que eso sucediera. Cuidaría esa relación con su vida, no dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño sin importar el costo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su bolsillo vibró. Sacó su celular y su sonrisa se ensanchó al triple cuando vio el mensaje de su pareja:

_“Te quiero, pastelito”_

Comenzó a reírse como loco por el nombrecito. Debía admitir que se le ocurrió en el momento y lo había dicho sin pensar, ahora parecía ser su nombre oficial de pareja. Tenía que buscarle uno apropiado a su amado, uno igual de ridículo y meloso para que se sintiera igual que él cuando lo llamara así.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Resulta que no sólo Mao estaba enterado de esto, sino que Wen Pei lo supo también todo el tiempo. ¿Qué cosas no?**

**Sobre el sexo, pobres… no va a ser cosa fácil para ellos ceder, pero alguno tendrá que ofrecer sus nalguitas al final ¿Ustedes quien creen que cederá primero?**

**Ya se los había dicho en el grupo de Facebook, pero lo digo ahora por aquí: los dos serán versátiles. Amo la versatilidad en el Yizhan, no puedo encasillarlos en seme y uke nada más.**

**Pd: si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo, he estado subiendo estos últimos capítulos sin editarlos ni revisarlos.**

**Pd2: ¿Cuál creen que será el apodo ridículo que le pondrá Yibo a su amado? JAJAJA se van a reír cuando lo sepan.**

**23/02/2020**


	28. Nuevo Manager

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo para los dos. Llegó una temporada muy productiva en el ámbito del espectáculo y eso les trajo mucho trabajo. Estaban felices por ello, excepto por el hecho de que habían transcurrido ya varias semanas y no se habían vuelto a ver. Se estaban volviendo locos, más aún después de lo que vivieron en su último encuentro.

Mitigaron esa ansiedad tratando de estar en contacto todos los días por medio de mensajes, llamadas o video llamadas por las noches. Pero terminaban tan cansados que a veces era uno u otro el que se quedaba dormido durante la llamada. A Xiao Zhan le tocó ver cómo su amado cayó rendido al sueño una noche después de trabajar todo el día.

—Descansa, amor —le susurró con cariño, solamente porque sabía que estaba bien dormido. Aún no se atrevía a llamarlo así mientras estuviese despierto. Lo cual era gracioso, pues se decían abiertamente cuánto se amaban, pero ninguno llamaba al otro con nombres dulces. Bueno, a excepción de “pastelito”, nombre que Xiao Zhan usaba para molestarlo.

En una de esas largas llamadas que compartían, Yibo tuvo que informarle algo.

—Mao y Wen Pei lo saben todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo nuestro, lo han sabido todo el tiempo —suspiró—. Son unos metiches.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Imaginé que lo sabrían, son las personas más cercanas a nosotros, son como nuestra familia.

Yibo sonrió de lado, tenía razón.

—Me hicieron preguntas muy incómodas. Querían saber si tú y yo cogimos —dijo, sin limitaciones ni pudor. Xiao Zhan casi se asfixia con su propio oxígeno cuando lo escuchó decir eso.

—¡Yibo! —lo regañó con tono discreto y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy solo en casa, nadie me escucha —aseguró.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Que se imaginaran lo que quisieran.

El mayor se echó a reír, esa era una respuesta muy típica de él. La verdad era que lo admiraba, admiraba ese valor que tenía para responder sin freno alguno.

—De todas formas no lo hicimos —murmuró el menor por lo bajo.

—Pero hicimos otras cosas —se sonrojó tiernamente.

Yibo no podía verlo, pero por el tono que usó supuso que estaba avergonzado.

—Me gustaron mucho _esas_ cosas, hay que repetirlo, y mejorarlo —dijo, en tono sugerente.

Zhan Zhan rio.

—Zhan Ge, quiero verte —suspiró.

—Iré este fin de semana.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Pásame la dirección de tu departamento.

—¡Sí! —inmediatamente se la envió por mensaje—. Listo.

—Estaré ahí el sábado por la mañana ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Esperar a que llegues, sólo eso. ¿No quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto?

—Iré con Mao, creo que él sabrá cómo llegar a tu casa —rio.

—Bien, entonces aquí te espero —accedió al saber que estaría seguro—. Zhan Ge.

—Dime.

—¿Podemos hacerlo completo está vez?

—Yibo… —suspiró después de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

Se sintió un hipócrita al pedirle aquello, pues él no había parado de pensar en ello desde San Valentín.

—No me digas que tú no piensas en ello.

—Touché.

—¡Lo sabía! —rio—. ¿Entonces?

—Sólo si me dejas ir arriba.

—Zhan Zhan, no.

—Entonces no.

—Eres cruel.

—Ya veremos —rio más. La verdad era que ambos tenían algo de miedo. ¿Y si dolía? ¿Y si no les gustaba? Ni siquiera sabían cómo se hacía exactamente.

—Piénsalo —le dijo con una sonrisa que Xiao Zhan no pudo ver, éste suspiró.

—Tú también piénsalo.

—No hay nada qué pensar.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, prefirieron cambiar de tema, ya se preocuparían por eso cuando llegara el momento.

—Yibo, tengo que irme. Debo alistarme para una reunión que tengo.

—¿Con quién?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Con mi nuevo manager.

—Oh, genial. ¿Mao te acompañará?

—Sí, vendrá por mí más tarde.

—Bien. ¿Ya tomaste tus vitaminas?

—Sí, papá, sí.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé —sonrió sinceramente, con su corazoncito acelerado—. Gracias por eso.

—Zhan Ge.

—Te amo —se adelantó a decirle.

—Te amo —soltó en un suspiro—. ¿Hablaremos esta noche?

—Claro, te contaré cómo es mi nuevo agente.

—¿Y si es Wen Pei? —preguntó de pronto.

—No lo creo. No puede ser agente de dos personas al mismo tiempo ¿O sí?

—No lo sé, pero sería genial. Hoy no está en la ciudad porque dijo que tenía que ir de urgencia a Beijing.

—Sospechoso.

—Quizá sí sea él.

—Ya lo veremos. Bueno, me voy, tengo que bañarme.

—¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

—¡Ya tengo que irme! —rio. Cada vez les era más difícil despedirse.

—Ve, hablamos en la noche.

—Te quiero, adiós —colgó antes de que le dijera algo más, ya se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Se metió a bañar y no pudo evitar suspirar al mirar aquella pared contra la que lo apresó Yibo hace semanas. Quería y necesitaba repetir ese momento.

Con eso en mente se duchó y terminó de arreglarse con rapidez. Una gran ventaja para él era que no usaba maquillaje a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y ese día no lo era, así que pudo estar listo pronto. Sólo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que Mao llegara por él.

Durante su espera tuvo la gran idea de hacer algo de investigación en internet, necesitaba saber ciertas cosas antes del siguiente fin de semana.

La información que encontró era tan explícita y detallada que se quedó boquiabierto. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percató del momento en el que Mao tocó el timbre, y al no recibir respuesta usó su propia llave para entrar, topándose a Xiao Zhan completamente sonrojado mientras miraba su celular.

—Hey —lo saludó, haciéndolo saltar del susto en su propio lugar. Inmediatamente bloqueó su teléfono y lo bajó.

—Hola.

—¿Yibo te envío _nudes_? No me extrañaría, le encanta ser exhibicionista. Aunque desde que te conoció se volvió un poco más recatado en ese aspecto, ya no enseña sus abdominales en todos las presentaciones —su monólogo se alargó tanto que Xiao Zhan no supo qué responder, seguía en shock después de lo que vio en ese sitio web—. ¿Sí te envió _nudes_? —se asombró y se acercó a él en un vano intento de ver lo que tenía en la pantalla, pues ya la había bloqueado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se avergonzó más.

Mao lo miró con una extraña expresión.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —se sentó a su lado en el sillón, se les estaba haciendo tarde, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por él.

—Todo está bien, sólo estoy algo… confundido —se rascó la cabeza.

Mao alzó una ceja. No insistió más, sabía que si era algo grave, él se lo diría. Confió en Xiao Zhan y lo dejó en paz por el momento.

—Bueno, vámonos que se hace tarde.

—Sí —sonrió y se levantó aún con esa expresión algo descolocada.

Cuando llegaron a la agencia, todos se portaron bastante amables con ellos. La jefa y dueña del lugar citó a Xiao Zhan en su oficina y le agradeció por haber aceptado su propuesta. Le confesó que desde que lo había conocido había deseado reclutarlo en su equipo.

Feliz, Xiao Zhan agradeció todas las atenciones y fue llevado para conocer a su nuevo manager.

Cuando entró a la sala de conferencias y vio a Wen Pei sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa, casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —saludó alegremente—. Ven, siéntate.

—¿Tú serás mi nuevo agente?

El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te gustaría?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Pues me temo que no lo seré, ya tengo suficiente con el mocoso que me tocó —sonrió.

Xiao Zhan contuvo sus ganas de reír sin mucho éxito. La verdad era que ya había visto cómo era la relación entre Yibo y su agente, los envidiaba.

—Pero tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia a la ciudad y supe que estarías por aquí hoy. Vine a saludarte y a desearte suerte.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose bastante bienvenido.

—Y también aprovecharé para presentarte a tu nueva agente.

Xiao Zhan se emocionó.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Es hermosa.

—No, me refiero a si es buena, estricta ¿Es despiadada?

—No has tenido buenas experiencias con tus managers, ¿Cierto?

El otro asintió suavemente.

—Pues ella… digamos que es muy mala, no tuviste tanta suerte. Es muy exigente y no te dejará descansar mucho.

Xiao Zhan se desanimó bastante.

—Oh… ¿En serio? —comenzó a preocuparse.

—Es su primera vez siendo manager, pero es bastante experimentada en el ámbito artístico. Es cantante.

—¿Quién es? —tenía mucha curiosidad.

—No te diré, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿La conozco?

—Ella a ti sí, entró a trabajar a esta agencia sólo porque vio que te reclutamos. Su única condición al firmar su contrato fue que te quería a ti.

Eso sólo incrementó más la curiosidad en él. Debía ser una persona muy importante, pues se atrevió a ponerle condiciones a una empresa tan poderosa como esa.

—Dime quién es —pidió con una gran sonrisa. Pero Wen Pei se rehusó.

—Ya está llegando —leyó un mensaje de ella en su smartwatch.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió con firmeza, dejando ver a una hermosa y elegante mujer.

—Una disculpa por la demora —les sonrió a ambos y miró detenidamente al más joven—. Hola Zhan Zhan.

Al aludido casi se le salieron los ojos al verla.

—¡Na Ying Jie! —se levantó de su silla y fue a saludarla como era debido.

—Mi Zhan Zhan, ¿Cómo has estado? —recibió su abrazo con mucho cariño, correspondiendo con el mismo amor.

—Muy bien —se separó del abrazo, pero no soltó sus hombros. La miraba con un asombro inmenso—. No te veía desde…

—Desde que terminamos las grabaciones de Our Song el año pasado. Lo sé —sonrió y tomó su mejilla, mirándolo con algo de tristeza—. Escuché todo por lo que has pasado, vaya lío.

—Pero ya se ha solucionado. No me digas que tú serás mi…

—Soy tu nueva agente —alzó el mentón con dignidad, pero terminó esbozando una linda sonrisa.

Xiao Zhan volvió a abrazarla. No podía ser más bendecido.

—He decidido probarme como manager, de algo deben servir todos mis años de carrera ¿No?

Xiao Zhan asintió efusivamente, mirándola aún como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella al notar su mirada.

—Nada, es sólo que no puedo creerlo. Wen Pei me dijo que mi agente era muy mala —rio—. Que gran mentira.

Los dos miraron al aludido, quien seguía sentado en su silla, viendo la dulce escena con una gran sonrisa. Na Jie lo miró con reproche antes de terminar riendo.

—Bueno, vámonos ya que tenemos que organizar la agenda de las próximas semanas ¡Hay mucho trabajo por hacer!

—No te mentí cuando dije que no te dejaría descansar —dijo Wen Pei, levantándose de su silla y despidiéndose de ambos.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Salúdame a Yibo.

—Seguro —le guiñó un ojo y salió.

Entonces Na Jie tomó a Xiao Zhan de la mano y se lo llevó a la mesa, se sentaron uno junto al otro y lo miró seriamente.

—Antes que nada, Zhan Zhan, quiero decirte que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tu éxito siga en aumento, pero antes de eso pondré tu salud como prioridad. Solicité tu informe médico, así que estoy enterada de muchas cosas —dijo esto último en tono de reproche.

Él se puso algo nervioso, había olvidado que al firmar el contrato con esa nueva agencia, serían ellos los que tendrían derecho a ver en sus registros e informes médicos también.

—Ya estoy bien.

—Aún tienes anemia —dijo mientras revisaba los informes que le habían mandado por correo. Le habían hecho un chequeo general cuando recién lo contrataron.

—Pero ya no es tanto como antes, estoy mejor —sonrió—. Lo prometo.

—Y vas a estar mejor —le sonrió casi con malicia antes de sacar algo de su bolso—. ¿Desayunaste?

—No.

Na Jie frunció el ceño y lo miró con enojo.

—¡Por eso te enfermas! Ten —le extendió un lindo contenedor. Xiao Zhan lo abrió y se maravilló.

—¿Hiciste esto para mí? —se conmovió.

—Imaginé que no habrías desayunado —suspiró—. Te citamos muy temprano ¿Verdad? —rio.

El aludido asintió sin dejar de ver ese desayuno balanceado y sabroso.

—Come mientras te explico las actividades de esta semana. Tienes ya muchas solicitudes y trataremos de tomar todas las posibles. Entre ellas hay solicitudes para comerciales, presentaciones, conciertos, firma de autógrafos, entrevistas, invitaciones a programas de radio y programas de televisión como Day Day Up, también… —fue interrumpida.

—¿Day Day Up? —preguntó con sus ojitos iluminados, con los palillos aún en los labios.

—Sí, pero ya fuiste un par de veces, así que no le daremos tanta prioridad.

—Me gustaría ir.

Na Jie lo miró con algo de sorpresa, pero ésta se disipó cuando recordó que cierto chico era parte de los anfitriones del programa.

—Sólo quieres ir por Yibo ¿Verdad? —rio.

Xiao Zhan se quedó callado y siguió comiendo, prefirió hacer como que no escuchó. Pero ella no quitó el dedo del renglón.

—He notado que son muy cercanos, y la gente aquí me ha dicho lo mismo.

—¿Hm? ¿En serio? —contuvo su risa nerviosa.

—Sí, por eso decidimos que estarán juntos en más eventos y programas.

De nuevo, Xiao Zhan dejó de comer y la miró con un asombro infinito.

—Pero… querían separarnos debido a los… —fue interrumpido.

—A los rumores, lo sé. Pero Wen Pei y yo hablamos con los altos mandos de la agencia. Ahora que los dos están en la misma empresa es más fácil tomar ese tipo de decisiones, y se decidió que no se les va a separar, de lo contrario la gente comenzará a prestar aún más atención y esos _rumores_ incrementarán.

Xiao Zhan lo analizó, sí, tenía razón.

Eso lo hacía tan feliz.

—Gracias —esa simple palabra tenía un trasfondo que ni la misma Na Jie logró entender.

—Además, sería una lástima tener que separar a unos amigos tan íntimos como ustedes, ¿No crees?

Xiao Zhan tragó con dificultad ante esas palabras, trató de actuar lo más normal posible.

—Sí —sonrió.

Na Ying Jie comenzó entonces a formar su itinerario para esa semana, tendrían días muy ocupados, pero ella se encargaría de hacer la carga lo más ligera posible.

Esa noche Xiao Zhan llegó a su departamento y se comunicó de inmediato con su amado, feliz, le dio la buena noticia.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio? —se emocionó. Yibo amaba a Na Ying Jie, la amaba porque desde que supo que era casada y con hijos, sabía que no podría llegar a tener nada con su Ge Ge, sí, así de celoso podía llegar a ser. Además, estaba seguro de que ella cuidaría muy bien de él.

—Yo me sorprendí igual que tú —sonrió a la pantalla, se acercó un poco y miró mejor a su novio—. Yibo, te ves cansado.

El aludido se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando espabilarse un poco, y entonces le sonrió.

—Tuve un día largo —su sonrisa se amplió un poco—. Ya quería verte —suspiró.

—Falta poco para vernos —le recordó. Tomó su celular y se fue directo a su cuarto, se tumbó sobre la cama y mantuvo siempre el teléfono a una distancia prudente para que Yibo lo pudiera ver a través de la cámara.

—¡Sí! —no se atrevió a decirle que era su motivación para levantarse cada mañana—. Necesito que llegue ese día. ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando nos veamos?

—Un beso —dijo simplemente. Eso tomó desprevenido al menor, quien sólo se sonrojó un poco y tartamudeó.

—N-no me refería a eso —sonrió—. Pero también quiero un beso. Espera… ¿Por qué sólo uno?

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos.

—Todos los que quieras, te daré todos los que quieras —rio. Esa risa fue como música para los oídos de Yibo. Éste sonrió como tonto mientras lo veía ya acostado en su cama. No tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo—. ¿Ya te vas a dormir? —preguntó al ver que se metía a la cama y se cubría con las sábanas.

—No —sonrió—. Quiero hablar más contigo. Cuéntame sobre tu día.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yibo asintió al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza sobre la almohada y el celular junto a ella.

—Bien —comenzó a contarle su día. Pero entonces el menor fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, hasta que no los volvió a abrir—. Di Di.

—Mhn… —respondió sin abrir los ojos.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita.

—Yibo, eres muy lindo cuando duermes.

—Mh…

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Mjm.

—Mejor duerme, apaga la luz y la televisión para que descanses mejor —le recomendó con voz tranquila, pero Yibo ya no respondió.

Xiao Zhan terminó suspirando, deseando estar ahí para apagarle las luces y arroparlo antes de acurrucarse a su lado. Su corazón dolió de tanto anhelar aquello.

—Yibo… te quiero —susurró muy bajito. No se esperó que el otro esbozara una tonta y tierna sonrisa entre sueños—. Voy a colgar. Te quiero mucho, descansa —acarició la pantalla de su celular, deseando sentir su piel en vez del cristal.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y finalmente terminó la llamada. Su corazoncito se apachurraba por la tristeza de no tenerlo cerca.

Se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que esos días se fueran volando para ver a su amado lo antes posible. Ni siquiera sabían qué harían juntos ese día, bien podrían pasársela encerrados en un cuarto a solas y serían felices.

Sonrió por ese pensamiento tonto y acomodó un brazo bajo su nuca, mirando infinitamente hacia el techo. A su mente llegó cierto pensamiento. La última vez que se vieron hicieron un acuerdo: tendrían sexo en su próximo encuentro. Pero el problema era que tenía nula experiencia en cuanto al sexo entre hombres, y haberlo hecho con mujeres ayudaba, pero no le solucionaba las dudas que tenía.

Esa mañana había entrado a ciertos foros y sitios web en donde describían detalladamente, paso a paso, cómo tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba de sólo recordar las imágenes tan explicitas que encontró, y su piel se puso de gallina al pensar en que alguno de los dos debía ceder. Para ser sincero, él no quería que Yibo lo penetrara, lo amaba mucho, sí, pero dejar que él metiera su…

De nuevo tuvo escalofríos.

Pero entonces recordó el momento que pasó con él en la regadera. Había sido muy placentero y excitante sentirlo en su trasero, pero sólo se había frotado contra él, nada más. Eso se sentía bien, la penetración era algo de otro mundo para él.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Todavía tenía esperanzas de convencerlo para que él cediera, aunque se le hacía un poco injusto orillarlo a eso.

Se revolvió el cabello con fastidio antes de optar por dormir, pero lamentablemente no lo logró en varias horas, terminó buscando más información en internet, tratando de convencerse de que no era tan malo ceder ¿O sí?

Su cabeza se llenó de tantos ejemplos gráficos que terminó soñando con ello, a la mañana siguiente despertó con una gran erección bajo su pijama, erección que disipó con un baño frío porque no tenía tiempo de prestarle la atención debida. Tenía que alistarse para su primer día trabajando junto con Na Jie. Ésta le había prometido balancear su horario para que no fuera tan cansado, y así fue, pero el trabajo le seguía lloviendo.

Esos días estuvieron llenos de trabajo, tanto para Xiao Zhan como para Wang Yibo. De nuevo sólo tenían oportunidad de charlar un par de horas al día, antes de irse a dormir, pero había ocasiones en las que Xiao Zhan terminaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido mientras hablaban por teléfono, o era el mismo Yibo quien le pedía cortar la videollamada al notarlo cansado.

—Necesitamos vernos pronto —suspiró Xiao Zhan, mirándolo con una sonrisa a través de la pantalla.

—Sobre eso… —se mordió los labios y alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No podremos vernos este fin de semana —suspiró—. Tengo que viajar al otro lado del país.

—Oh… —se desanimó como pocas veces, había estado esperando el fin de semana por días—. Entiendo, no te preocupes.

Yibo se veía frustrado y hasta un poco malhumorado.

—¿Qué tal el siguiente fin de semana?

—No podré, grabaremos un episodio de Day Day Up.

—¿Y el siguiente?

—Tampoco —se rascó la cabeza con ansiedad—. ¿Y si voy a visitarte entre semana?

—Tengo mi agenda llena. Pero hey, no te desanimes, Na Ying me dijo que Wen Pei y ella están buscando la manera de que estemos juntos en más eventos y programas.

—Pei me dijo lo mismo —al fin sonrió.

—Ella me dijo… —rio—… me dijo que sería una lástima separar a unos amigos tan íntimos como nosotros.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—¡Nada! Sentí pánico —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Ya es suficiente con que Wen Pei y Mao lo sepan.

—Tienes razón.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que Na Ying no nos juzgaría, ella es muy buena.

—Lo sé —sonrió al ver cuán feliz se ponía cuando hablaba de su agente, en verdad la quería.

—Por cierto, hablé con mamá y me dijo que te vio muy delgado en televisión —rio—. Dijo que quiere que vayas a casa para que pruebes de nuevo su comida.

Yibo se llenó de ternura, pero contuvo un poco su emoción a pesar de que el corazón le latía con locura.

—¿Quiere engordarme?

—Si pasas unos días en casa y comes la comida para engordar de mi madre, sí, te engordaría —rio al recordar los platillos súper saludables y cargados de vitaminas que hacía su mamá especialmente para él—. Ya que estamos hablando sobre ello —se acercó más a la cámara y le sonrió suavemente—. ¿Te gustaría pasar unos días en mi casa, con mis padres?

El aludido palideció.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí, mis padres te estiman mucho y me han pedido que vaya a visitarlos, me gustaría llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a Chongqing.

—Sí, sí. Me encantaría —respondió rápidamente—. Vaya… ya quieres que conozca más a tus padres —sonrió con galantería, poniendo nervioso a su amado.

—Yibo, yo voy muy en serio.

El corazón del menor se detuvo por un momento ¡Él también iba muy en serio! Pero nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras salir de él, de esa forma. Se llevó una mano al rostro, conmocionado.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió al verlo así. Yibo sólo asintió—. ¿Seguro?

—Sí —le dejó ver su sonrisa—. Ya quiero que tu mamá me ponga en engorda.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Ge Ge, sobre eso… ¿Has pensado en nuestros padres?

—¿En decirles sobre nuestra relación? —se estremecieron de sólo pensarlo.

Yibo asintió.

—Sí, lo he pensado desde San Valentín.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—No puedo decirles.

El corazón de Yibo se rompió un poco. Pero lo entendía.

—No aún —corrigió—. Pero definitivamente se los diré en algún momento —suspiró pesadamente—. Tengo que pensar en la manera de hacerlo, no creo que lo tomen muy bien al principio, pero sé que terminaran entendiendo. O eso espero.

—Yo también espero eso, tus padres son muy buenos, me caen bien.

Xiao Zhan sonrió por eso, claro que sí, todo mundo amaba a sus padres. A su padre todos le tenían miedo al principio, hasta que lograban conocerlo más y veían la calidad y amor de persona que era.

—Yo no sé si saldré vivo al decirle a mi padre.

El mayor rio, pero su risa se detuvo al notar que no bromeaba.

—Es un hombre muy estricto y bastante anticuado, no está de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas. Si se llega a enterar… no, no sé qué haría —apretó sus manos con fuerza, comenzaba a sentir un miedo terrible—. Xiao Zhan, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes bien, te amo —se sonrojó al decirlo así tan de pronto, el otro le sonrió de una forma muy bonita.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no puedo decirle a mi padre ahora, tampoco sé si podré decirle después. ¿Está bien si no lo hago?

—Yibo, es tu decisión, no me voy a enojar si decides no hablar de esto con tu padre. No lo conozco, así que no puedo opinar mucho, pero… —lo pensó unos momentos—. Si tú sientes que no es buena idea, te apoyo. No me voy a molestar ¿De acuerdo?

Yibo soltó un pesado suspiro, se había quitado una gran carga de encima.

—Gracias, Zhan Ge.

Xiao Zhan extendió su mano hacia la pantalla y la acarició, se moría por apretarle una mejilla.

Esa noche se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto, pero sin saber cuándo lo harían. Sus agendas estaban llenas y sus vidas ocupadas no les permitían darse un respiro para viajar esos cientos de kilómetros y poder verse. Tenían que conformarse con videollamadas y chats.

**> >><<< **

El fin de semana llegó, Yibo ya se dirigía a la sala del aeropuerto que le correspondía. Iba acompañado sólo de Wen Pei, y ambos iban muy bien camuflados con el resto de la gente, nadie los reconocería.

Yibo vestía como un civil común y corriente, portaba su cubre bocas negro y una gorra que tapaba el resto de su cara. Lo único que se veía eran sus pequeños y lindos ojos, sin una pizca de maquillaje y un poco ojerosos. De esta forma era irreconocible para todos, o casi todos.

—Iré a registrar tu equipaje —le quitó las maletas.

—Sí, como sea —respondió sin mirarlo, estaba muy ocupado viendo su celular, y se encontraba de un pésimo humor. Wen Pei sólo suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de ir a hacer su trabajo. Cuando volvió se encontró a Yibo todavía molesto y sin dejar de mirar el teléfono.

—No te enojes así —se sentó a su lado y vio que aún estaba de muy mal humor—. ¿No te responde los mensajes?

—No lo hace —frunció el ceño.

—Quizás está ocupado preparándote una sorpresa.

El aludido alzó una ceja y lo miró con fastidio, sus palabras no lo ayudaban en nada.

Wen Pei de pronto suspiró y se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Yibo lo miró de reojo y notó algo extraño, no se veía bien.

—Hey ¿Qué ocurre? —dejó su teléfono de lado y le prestó su total atención.

—No me siento bien —admitió el agente.

—¿Qué tienes? —se angustió.

—Creo que… se me bajó el azúcar.

Yibo se alarmó ¿Y eso cómo se combatía? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Qué hago? ¿Te busco un médico? —se preocupó en serio, puso una mano en su frente, buscando más síntomas de manera torpe y tierna, pero no sintió nada extraño.

—Necesito… —cerró los ojos—…algo dulce, una bebida, o algo —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Vuelvo en un momento! Quédate aquí —apretó su hombro y salió casi corriendo en busca de una cafetería o una máquina de bebidas, algo.

Wen Pei se quedó en su asiento, con un nudo en la garganta al ver la sincera preocupación de Yibo por él. Pensó que lo ignoraría y le diría exagerado, o esperaba que le hiciera muecas, pero no fue así.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje que cambiaría las cosas drásticamente en ese momento.

“El león salió de la cueva” fue el mensaje que Wen Pei envió a cierta persona. Soltó un suspiro cuando lo envió, buscó con la mirada a Yibo pero no lo halló, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Yibo seguía buscando algún lugar donde vendieran bebidas o cualquier cosa dulce, pero era tan temprano que incluso la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas.

— _¡No hay ni siquiera una máquina expendedora!_ —se exasperó mientras buscaba con frenesí. Su amigo se sentía mal y él no podía hacer nada.

Estaba tan concentrado, angustiado y desesperado, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a él desde atrás y lo tomó bruscamente del codo antes de arrastrarlo lejos de la poca gente que había a esa hora en el aeropuerto.

Yibo se giró, molesto por el atrevimiento, estaba listo para golpear a esa persona, pero se congeló en su sitio cuando lo vio.

—Cuanto tiempo ¿no? —sonrió de lado.

—Tú… —la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

**Continuará…**

**Na Ying Jie, para las que no sepan, es una hermosa mujer, cantante profesional. Ella participó con Xiao Zhan en un programa de canto llamado “Our Song” en China. Pueden Googlearla y la encontrarán. Me encantó la idea de ponerla a ella como agente de nuestro roll de canela, quién mejor que ella? Nadie!**

**En cuanto a Xiao Zhan… el nene ya está buscando información sobre cómo tener sexo con su amado. ¿Qué resultados irá a tener esto? Les aseguro que serán resultados sexuales jajaja. Y Xiao Zhan no es el único buscando información, Yibo también lo hace, pero de una forma un poco más… ya lo verán.**

**¿Quién creen que sea la persona que arrinconó a Yibo en el aeropuerto?**

**Sólo les diré que puede ser cualquiera.**

**28/02/2020**


	29. En el baño del aeropuerto

—Oh por Dios… —soltó en un susurro lleno de asombró al reconocer los ojos en ese rostro cubierto por un cubrebocas y una gorra. El hombre venía vestido muy casual, perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

—Ven —no soltó su brazo y lo encaminó a una salida, entraron a un pasillo y ahí encontraron un baño fuera de servicio, el hombre lo introdujo ahí y cerró la puerta con llave al entrar para que nadie se atreviera a molestarlos.

Una vez solos dentro del baño, Yibo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con una fuerza increíble.

—¡Xiao Zhan! ¡Oh Xiao Zhan! —restregó su rostro contra el cuello del mayor, éste le correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, inhalando su delicioso aroma natural.

—Hola Yibo —sonrió.

—Me asustaste.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—No, te ves muy guapo como siempre—dijo aún en medio del abrazo, con su habitual tono travieso—. Xiao Zhan siempre se ve guapo.

—Tonto —rio.

Se separaron y se quitaron el cubre bocas y la gorra antes de unir sus labios en un anhelado beso.

Yibo tomó la directiva del beso, abarcó con su mano toda la mejilla del mayor y lo pegó a su cuerpo con su otra mano en la cintura. Xiao Zhan correspondió con la misma pasión, ladeando un poco su rostro para profundizar la caricia, y rodeando así su nuca con ambos brazos.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurró sobre sus labios. Yibo sonrió como un tonto al escucharlo decir eso.

—Ya lo noté —le dio un pequeño beso sobre el labio inferior antes de separarse un poco de él para verlo mejor. Estaba hermoso, él siempre se veía hermoso. En cambio él… giró un poco el rostro para que no lo viera tan de cerca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —atrajo de nuevo su rostro a él, muy cerca.

—Me veo horrible hoy —rio un poco por ver su vanidad expuesta.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y acunó su rostro en ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nunca podrías verte horrible —acarició sus mejillas con un cariño inmenso. Yibo rio.

—Tonto.

—Pero sí te ves cansado —lo notó algo pálido y ojeroso.

—Estoy bien de salud, es sólo que me he desvelado un poco —sonrió con diversión—. Compré unos cuantos Legos nuevos y… estoy algo enviciado.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—No tienes remedio —le pellizcó el mentón antes de atraerlo a otro beso, fue corto y delicioso.

Entonces el celular de Yibo sonó con insistencia, eran muchos mensajes de Wen Pei, diciéndole: “Tienen media hora, aprovéchenla”.

Yibo sonrió.

—¿Conspiraste con él en mi contra?

—Por eso te pidió que fueras a buscar algo para él —rio—. No sabíamos si iba a funcionar, él pensó que lo ignorarías.

—¡No haría eso!

—Ya vimos que estábamos equivocados.

—¿Tú también pensabas eso?

—Hace tiempo te dije que debíamos trabajar en tu nivel de maldad ¿Lo recuerdas? —rio cuando Yibo asintió—. Bueno, este nivel está disminuyendo y estoy orgulloso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me darás como recompensa?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Algo que no me puedes dar aquí —suspiró y miró a su alrededor—. O quizás sí.

—¡Yibo! —rio—. No, aquí no.

El menor suspiró y decidió simplemente abrazarlo y sentir su aroma cerca. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Quería verte.

—Pero… ¿vas a viajar también?

—Voy llegando de Beijing —se separó de él y lo miró de cerca, acariciando su linda carita y su cabello, haciéndolo todo para atrás para ver esa bella frente.

—¿Y a dónde irás ahora?

—En una hora sale mi vuelo de regreso a Beijing.

—¿Qué? —se asombró—. ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

—Te dije que quería verte.

Yibo se conmovió. ¿Acaso había viajado hasta el aeropuerto de Shanghái sólo para verlo unos minutos y luego volver?

No se merecía a alguien como él.

—Yo… —se sonrojó un poco—…no soportaba más el no verte —confesó con un suspiro—. En verdad quería estar contigo, aunque fuesen sólo unos minutos.

—Ven aquí —acabó con el espacio entre ambos y tomó su rostro con su gran mano para atraerlo a un beso que los dos estaban deseando más que nada.

Fue el turno de Xiao Zhan para llevar el ritmo de ese beso, sujetó ambas mejillas de Yibo y lo apretó más contra él, inclinó su rostro hacia un lado y profundizó la caricia. Podía sentir la pesada respiración de él, junto con sus labios temblorosos, parecía algo tímido, pero apasionado al mismo tiempo.

—Te extrañé tanto, extrañé demasiado esto —suspiró Yibo entre beso y beso. Apretó ambas mejillas de su Ge Ge y lo miró a esos ojos que tanto amaba—. Te ves muy bien —sonrió de lado después de analizar todo su rostro—. No traes maquillaje —comprobó al tallar un poco su piel.

—Sabes que no me gusta usarlo a menos que sea necesario —rodeó la cintura de su amado con ambos brazos, descansando sus manos justo donde empezaba su trasero—. Oye… ¿Qué quieres hacer en este rato que nos queda juntos? —preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa.

El corazón del menor se aceleró y tragó en seco, su manzana de Adán subió y bajó notoriamente.

—¿En qué pensaste? —rio al ver su reacción nerviosa. Yibo volvió a tragar duro antes de responder.

—En cosas muy indecentes —confesó—. Quiero hacerte muchas cosas, Zhan Zhan —algo avergonzado, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él y respiró su aroma, olía a ese perfume Gucci que tanto amaba. Sabía que se lo ponía sólo cuando se iban a encontrar—. Hueles tan bien —suspiró sobre su piel, notando cómo se erizaba ante el contacto de su aliento.

—Yibo… —suspiró también, sentía un mar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago ante esas palabras—… aquí no podemos hacer eso, y no tenemos el tiempo.

—Lo sé —casi gruñó.

—Pero lo vamos a hacer, lo prometo.

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido a Yibo, miró a su Ge Ge inmediatamente a los ojos, emocionado.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio?

—Ya te lo había dicho —sonrió y le pegó en el brazo.

—Hey, no empieces —le regresó el golpe.

Xiao Zhan respondió igual y comenzaron a golpearse como dos tontos cavernícolas.

—Ya no nos golpeemos —atrapó a Yibo entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Quisiera llevarte conmigo en la maleta —murmuró muy en serio.

—Sí puedo meterme a una —rio—. Ya lo he hecho.

—Diablos, es cierto —recordó un video que vio de él en donde se metía a una maleta, no entendía cómo tenía la flexibilidad para doblar su cuerpo así, pero no la suficiente para hacer ciertos pasos de baile.

Yibo miró su reloj y se sintió apresurado, le quedaban sólo quince minutos con su amor y no quería desperdiciarlos.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró muy quedito.

—¿Mhn? —lo miró muy de cerca, sin soltarlo de ese abrazo asfixiante.

—Te voy a ser muy sincero.

El mayor soltó un poco el abrazo.

—Continua.

—Quiero besarte, nos queda poco tiempo juntos —miró de nuevo su reloj, ahora faltaban catorce minutos—. Cuando estamos separados podemos platicar por llamada, pero no podemos besarnos. Bésame ahora.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa llena de diversión, ese chico era un caso extraordinario.

No tenía que pedirlo de nuevo, Zhan Zhan tomó la barbilla de Yibo con suavidad y la alzó lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios, compensando esa ligera diferencia de estaturas. Rozó sus labios suavemente con los de él, fue sólo una caricia efímera y apenas perceptible, pero eso bastó para ponerle los pelos de punta a Yibo, cuyos ojos se cerraron, dejando que Xiao Zhan hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él. Casi pegó un respingo cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de él delineado sus labios con sensualidad. ¡Estaba lamiendo sus labios! Jamás creyó que algo así pudiera ser tan… estimulante y sensual.

—Ah… Xiao Zhan —jadeó sin proponérselo ¿Por qué era tan bueno besando?

—Abre un poco tu boca —pidió en un susurro íntimo y cercano.

Sin abrir los ojos, Yibo obedeció y abrió sólo un poco. Enseguida sintió los labios de Xiao Zhan besando sólo su labio superior, después hizo lo mismo con el inferior, besó cada uno con dedicación y amor, succionando un poco, con suavidad y tacto, hasta que de pronto Yibo sintió una lengua entrando a su boca, en busca de su propia lengua. El encuentro entre ambas fue una explosión inesperada de sensaciones que no supo cómo describir, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina. Pudo sentir que un brazo fuerte de Xiao Zhan se ceñía firmemente en su cintura, mientras que la otra mano seguía sosteniendo con delicadeza su mentón.

—Respira por la nariz —le aconsejó. Yibo se sintió sumamente torpe, ya sabía eso, pero su mente era un caos, su cuerpo no coordinaba mientras sintiera esa hábil lengua en su boca.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó. Xiao Zhan sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes —alzó más su barbilla y ladeó el rostro para unir de nuevo sus labios. Se dedicó a besarlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo y no tuvieran que separarse en unos minutos. Cuando se apartaba de él era solamente para rozar sus labios con los de él en caricias que se veían nobles y delicadas, pero que mandaban sensaciones increíbles al cerebro de Wang Yibo. No entendía cómo un beso tan tranquilo, suave y delicado podía ser tan excitante.

Yibo estaba temblando ligeramente, Xiao Zhan lo notó y pegó sus frentes, deteniendo el beso por un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

Yibo sonrió de lado.

—Besas muy bien, Zhan Zhan —tomó su nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, pero esta vez aumentó un poco el ritmo y profundizó la caricia. Jadeó cuando sintió cómo el mayor tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, estirándolo sensualmente hasta que dolió un poco. Eso le aceleró el pulso hasta los cielos.

Xiao Zhan sintió un golpe en su pecho, seguido de otro, y luego otro más fuerte. Era el ritmo alocado e irregular de su corazón. Una clara señal de que estaba perdido, no había vuelta atrás, estaba enamorado verdaderamente de Wang Yibo, de un chico.

—Enséñame —murmuró de pronto Yibo, separándose un poco de su amado.

—¿Qué? —no entendió.

—Sí… Enséñame —pidió con una linda sonrisa—. Quiero que disfrutes de mis besos como yo de los tuyos —temió sonar muy cursi, así que frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios—. Sólo enséñame a besar mejor y ya —rodó los ojos.

Xiao Zhan se llevó una mano a los labios, conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

—Ya disfruto mucho de tus besos —acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró profundamente por unos segundos—. Tus besos son… deliciosos —admitió.

—Enséñame —insistió con un tierno mal genio.

—Bien, lo haré —pellizcó su mejilla—. Ven —lo pegó más a su cuerpo y juntó sus frentes, estaban dentro de un abrazo muy íntimo y cálido. Tomó el rostro de Yibo una vez más, con una mano, y lo alzó un poquito. Presionó con su pulgar esos labios carnosos mientras se mordía los propios—. No sé, no sé cómo explicarte —se rindió—. No soy alguien bueno en estas cosas, en realidad sólo hago lo que me nace hacer en el momento, no sé explicarlo.

—Bueno —resopló—. Entonces sólo sigue besándome —lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó inmediatamente. Usó su lengua para abrirse paso entre los labios de Xiao Zhan y muy pronto se encontró con la de él. Le arrancó un gemido cuando mordió algo que quizás no debió.

—Me modidste la lengua —se separó un poco, adolorido.

—Oh… —sí, lo había hecho porque sus ganas de tenerlo se habían apoderado de él. Quería morderlo todo, saborearlo todo. Su necesidad era grande—. Uhm… lo siento —se mordió su propio labio, antes de retractarse—. No, no lo siento —enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Xiao Zhan y unió sus bocas una vez más.

El mayor ciñó sus manos en la cintura de Yibo y éste se dejó manosear, pues las manos de Xiao Zhan comenzaron a buscar contacto debajo de esas capas de ropa, quería sentir su piel.

—Ah… —jadeó Yibo al sentir las manos cálidas de Zhan Zhan colándose bajo su ropa, acariciando su cintura y subiendo por su pecho—. Si haces eso… perderemos nuestros vuelos y haré algo que no quieres —advirtió.

—Quiero hacerlo —recargó su frente en el hombro de Yibo, estaba un poco apenado por su poco autocontrol, pero es que era un hombre de veintiocho años con un buen tiempo de abstinencia. Tenía que sacar un poco de esa frustración, más ahora que tenía a su gran amor en frente—. Me es difícil controlarme —admitió.

—¡Para mí también! Siente esto —sin vergüenza, pegó sus caderas a las de Xiao Zhan para mostrarle lo que había debajo de sus pantalones—. Y es tu culpa, es culpa de esos besos —reclamó.

Xiao Zhan rio, él estaba igual.

—Lo sé, lo siento —tomó a Yibo entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo—. Pronto tendremos tiempo. Además… necesitamos investigar un poco ¿No crees?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca lo he hecho con un chico…

—Yo tampoco, pero ya lo averiguaremos.

—Estuve investigando —se le puso la piel de gallina—. No me gustó lo que vi.

—¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—Sí, pero… debo ser sincero, tengo un poco de miedo —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. ¿Y si no nos gusta?

—Tendremos que intentarlo para comprobarlo ¿No crees? —sonrió de lado—. No estés nervioso, ya sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Tú no has investigado?

—No —respondió con simpleza, desviando sus ojos hacia la derecha.

—Mentiroso.

Sí, ya sabía distinguir claramente cuando mentía.

—No hablemos de eso ahora —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, luego miró su entrepierna y frunció el ceño—. Rayos…

Xiao Zhan miró su reloj, ya debía volver con Wen Pei, pero no podía salir de ahí con una erección, menos con una tan notable debajo de ese pants deportivo.

—Demonios ¿Qué hago? No baja.

El mayor se aguantó las ganas de reír, con él no se notaba tanto debido a sus jeans oscuros, pero el pants gris de Yibo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenía que ayudarlo.

—Quizás… —se acercó a él, pero Yibo dio un paso atrás.

—No, Zhan Ge, cualquier cosa que hagas no logrará que desaparezca. No me toques, porque entonces no podré desaparecer esto —suspiró, tratando de controlar su respiración. Eso debía bajar pronto.

—Déjame ayudarte —insistió, dando un paso hacia él, pero Yibo siguió retrocediendo hasta que su trasero se topó con la barra de lavabos.

—¿Q-qué quieres hacer? —tragó en seco.

Xiao Zhan le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Va a ser más rápido que sólo esperar.

—¿Qué… ¡oh! —se asombró cuando Xiao Zhan tomó su trasero con ambas manos y lo alzó o suficiente para sentarlo sobre la barra de lavabos. ¿Qué demonios tenía en mente?

Atónito, miró cómo Xiao Zhan acarició su erección por encima del pants.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —se estremeció por completo, pero no se movió de su lugar. Sólo podía ver cómo la bonita mano de Xiao Zhan tocaba lugares muy íntimos. Lo hacía con suavidad y cariño.

—¿Me dejas hacerlo? —lo miró a los ojos, entonces las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de un intenso rojo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tú lo sabes bien —sonrió con nerviosismo—. ¡No me hagas decirlo en voz alta! —no había separado su mano de esa entrepierna.

Yibo soltó una risita traviesa antes de estremecerse al sentir sus caricias con ambas manos sobre la ropa.

—Hazlo, Zhan Ge, hazlo —dijo, apresurado.

El mayor sonrió de lado y entonces se atrevió a meter una mano en el pants de Yibo. Se encontró con la ropa interior, para variar, de color amarillo. Se permitió reír abiertamente por ello.

—Oh cállate —recordó que Xiao Zhan ya se había burlado antes de su preferencia de color en ropa interior.

—Adorable —fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar el miembro entero de su amado—. Oh… —era la primera vez que lo veía claramente, bajo la luz blanca e intensa de ese baño.

—¡No mires tanto! —se puso repentinamente nervioso.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que haga esto? —se burló, pero no por eso menos abochornado. Ese pene era más grueso y grande de lo que recordaba.

Yibo tomó el rostro de su Ge Ge y lo besó, ambos soltaron pequeños gemidos, Wang Yibo por el placer que el daban las manos de Xiao Zhan, y éste por el beso profundo y húmedo que compartían.

—Ah… Zhan Ge, eso se siente bien —jadeó al sentir su mano suave y tibia estimulándolo con maestría.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —apretó un poco su miembro con una mano y frotó la punta.

—Ah… eso —escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Xiao Zhan, dando pequeños y dulces besos en la piel expuesta de él.

Las orejas de Xiao Zhan estaban totalmente rojas, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso en un baño público.

Comenzó a acariciar su pene de arriba hacia abajo, abarcando toda su longitud y estimulándolo de tal forma que muy pronto el líquido preseminal se hizo presente, humedeciendo el miembro lo suficiente para que la estimulación fuese aún más satisfactoria.

Yibo suspiraba y gemía quedamente en el cuello de su novio, mientras éste se concentraba en darle todo el placer posible, aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para darle tiernos besos en el cuello a Yibo, cuidando en todo momento que no fuera a quedar marca en su piel.

—¡Ah! —jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de Xiao Zhan deslizándose por la piel de su cuello al mismo tiempo que concentraba sus caricias sólo en el glande se su miembro.

La lengua traviesa de Xiao Zhan subió hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de su oreja, eso fue terriblemente placentero para Yibo, quien se retorció un poco en su sitio y rodeó el cuerpo de su amado con ambos brazos.

Xiao Zhan sonrió, estaba feliz al ver que sí lo disfrutaba a pesar de que aún se consideraba algo torpe para esas cosas.

Ese baño estaba en completo silencio, el único ruido que interrumpía esa quietud era el sonido de la fricción entre la mano de Xiao Zhan y el pene de Wang Yibo, el sonido de ciertos fluidos resbalando con cada caricia, y el ruido que hacían los tiernos gemidos del menor.

Una mano de Xiao Zhan reptó traviesamente por el pecho de su novio, debajo de su camisa para acariciar a su gusto todo lo que tenía para él.

Sonrió como idiota.

Todo eso era para él, y le emocionaba el simple pensamiento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Yibo se estremecía y salía de su escondite sólo para atraerlo a un profundo beso. Sintió la necesidad de él en esa caricia, pudo percibir sus ganas de ir más allá. Ninguno iba a quedar completamente satisfecho sólo con lo que estaban haciendo, necesitaban más.

La lengua del menor buscaba con frenesí la de su amado, lo tenía acorralado con sus brazos alrededor de la nuca para que no fuera a escaparse. Xiao Zhan estaba muy concentrado, logrando coordinar sus manos a pesar de que ese beso le estaba haciendo perder el piso.

¿Y Yibo quería aprender a besar? ¡Por Dios! Si ya lo hacía tan bien.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó—. Yo… ah… quítate —intentó moverlo, alejarlo de él antes de que terminara ensuciándolo.

—No —fue firme y se quedó plantado en su lugar.

—¿Seguro? —su respiración estaba muy agitada, incluso había empezado a transpirar un poco.

—Muy seguro —se inclinó y besó su cuello una vez más, dejando un camino húmedo y caliente a su paso.

Yibo no aguantó mucho más, atrapó las caderas de Xiao Zhan con sus piernas, apresándolo contra su cuerpo y disfrutando de sus hábiles manos que no habían dejado de masturbarlo.

El menor soltó un gemido profundo y seco al mismo tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, con brazos y piernas lo tenía completamente atrapado, pero esto no pareció molestarle al mayor, quien sólo se dedicaba a darle placer. Bajó la mirada lo suficiente para ver ese miembro erecto a punto de culminar, no pasó mucho antes de que se corriera abundantemente sobre las manos de su amado. Su respiración era errática, su voz salía quebrada y su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente.

—Oh Xiao Zhan… —apoyó su frente sobre un hombro de él. Eso había sido endemoniadamente bueno.

El aludido sonrió por poder brindarle tal placer a su novio, pero justo en ese momento se hallaba en medio de un problema. Sus manos estaban llenas del semen de Yibo, y no podía moverse o terminaría manchando su pantalón ¡No podía salir de ahí con manchas de…! ¡No!

—Yibo.

—¿Mh? —no se había atrevido a salir de su escondite, aún se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo y además sentía mucha vergüenza.

—¿Puedes pásame una toalla de papel? Están detrás de ti.

—¡Oh, sí! —salió del cuello de Xiao Zhan, así éste pudo ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro, incluso su cuello estaba así. Era adorable.

Yibo tomó de inmediato las toallas de papel y procedió a limpiar las manos de su amado.

—Lo siento tanto —estaba muy apenado. Le daba mucha vergüenza ver las manos bonitas de su novio llenas de eso.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no te disculpes por esto.

Yibo tragó en seco y asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Se odió a sí mismo en ese momento por ser tan tímido, eso no era normal en él.

—Ah… ¿qué haces? —se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Nada —sonrió y rio traviesamente. Estaba acariciando el pene de su amado con ambas manos, era suave, y cada vez se estaba haciendo más pequeño. Era adorablemente intimidante. Se le ocurrió acariciar la punta con dos dedos, pero el pobre de Yibo se quejó.

—No hagas eso —jadeó y movió sus caderas hacia un lado.

—Lo siento —rio. Sabía que estaba demasiado sensible después de un orgasmo así, pero tenía ganas de molestarlo un poco. Además, nunca había tocado un pene que no fuera el suyo, así que seguía aprendiendo.

Con un poco de pena, los dos se miraron a los ojos y terminaron riendo nerviosamente. Era adorable ver lo tímidos que podían ser en situaciones así.

—¿Va a ser así cada vez que me beses? —suspiró, enojado consigo mismo por reaccionar de esa forma ante Xiao Zhan, pero es que eran tan deliciosos sus besos que terminaba excitándose de esa forma.

—Espero que sí.

—¡No! Porque entonces no podremos besarnos en público —se angustió.

—De todas formas no debemos hacerlo —sonrió con tristeza—. Así que no te preocupes —besó sus labios, lo hizo fugazmente para evitar otro alzamiento de…

—Gracias por… —se bajó de la barra de lavabos—… por esto — se acomodó todo dentro de la ropa y miró los mensajes en su celular, Wen Pei le estaba pidiendo que ya volviera, estaban por abordar.

—Cuando quieras —rio, lavándose las manos. Eso avergonzó más a Yibo. Sentía que su amado había hecho mucho por él en ese momento, y en cambio él no le había dado nada.

—Espera, tú… ¿Tú no? —miró directamente su entrepierna, si, también tenía una erección.

—No te preocupes, cederá en un rato.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes.

—¡Pero no te puedo dejar así! —espetó y se acercó a él—. Menos después de lo que hiciste por mí.

Xiao Zhan dio un paso atrás.

—No hay tiempo, ve o perderás tu avión —puso una mano en su pecho y le sonrió con calidez.

Impotente, Yibo se mordió los labios y apretó sus puños.

—¡Ve! —le dijo al escuchar que su celular comenzaba a sonar, era Wen Pei, ya estaban abordando el avión.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente y frunció el ceño antes de abrazarlo con brusquedad, lo apretó tan fuerte entre sus brazos que el mayor soltó un quejido tratando de corresponder con la misma fuerza.

—Te amo, Xiao Zhan —dijo en un pequeño susurro.

—Yo también te amo… —abrazó su cabeza y peinó sus cabellos antes de besarle la frente—… mi pastelito.

Yibo se echó a reír y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

—Tonto. Tengo que buscarte un apodo igual de ridículo.

—Hey, no es ridículo —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le apretó esas mejillas tan características en Yibo, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por aplastárselas—. En verdad te va muy bien, eres dulce y adorable.

—¡Claro que no!

—Conmigo lo eres.

—Bueno, sí —se dejó mimar un poco por él, sonriendo ante sus caricias.

—Anda, vete.

Yibo lo besó una última vez en los labios. Los dos se fundieron en ese beso, asfixiándose en un abrazo entrañable, no querían separarse.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —entre cada “te amo” dejaba un beso en diferentes partes del rostro de Xiao Zhan. Éste sólo rio divertido.

—Te lo dije: Dulce y adorable.

—Sólo contigo —apretó sus mejillas.

—¡Se va a hacer más tarde!

—Un último beso para el camino —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se lamió los labios antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Xiao Zhan cerró los ojos y esperó sentir sus labios contra los de él, pero no fue así. Sintió cómo Yibo besaba dulcemente debajo de su labio inferior. Estaba besando ese pequeño lunar junto a su boca. Xiao Zhan se llenó de ternura antes de sentir ahora sí un beso en los labios, fue corto y dulce.

—Adiós —suspiró y se separaron al fin. Yibo salió del baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró a su Ge Ge por largos segundos, tatuándose en la memoria a ese chico tan hermoso. Los dos alzaron su mano y se despidieron una vez más, tristes por separarse así.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Xiao Zhan se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo una tristeza terrible ¿Acaso era eso lo que pasaba cuando estás realmente enamorado? Era doloroso.

Se quedó ahí, solo, aguantando sus ganas de ir por Yibo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. En verdad quería hacerlo.

Tardó más de lo que imaginó en calmar su mente y su cuerpo, y cuando lo logró, salió de ahí para tomar un avión de regreso a casa, feliz por haber logrado su cometido, pero bastante triste al sentir esa distancia con él.

Los días pasaron muy lentamente a partir de ese encuentro, los dos estaban tan ocupados que a veces ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de algo más aparte de los mensajes escritos. Sin proponérselo, estaban cada vez de peor humor. La gente se asombraba al ver a Xiao Zhan tan serio de repente, incluso Na Ying Jie estaba sorprendida por verlo mal humorado en ocasiones. Ninguno sabía lo que había detrás de ese mal humor, y lo peor del caso era que no podía hablarlo con nadie.

Mao era su única salvación en esos momentos, pues con él podía hablar más libremente.

—¿Y ese mal genio? —se sentó a su lado, estaban dentro de un camerino después de terminar la grabación de un programa. Todos habían notado el sutil cambio en él. Xiao Zhan no podía ser grosero con nadie, pero los demás veían que no irradiaba esa felicidad y gentileza que lo caracteriza siempre.

—No es nada —suspiró, recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—¿No has podido hablar con Yibo?

El aludido sonrió de lado, Mao había acertado.

—Hemos estado tan ocupados... —suspiró—. Y nuestros horarios son muy diferentes, ni siquiera charlamos al mismo tiempo por chat.

—Te estás volviendo loco.

—¿Tú crees? —rio un poco—. La verdad sí me siento muy desesperado —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Es difícil llevar una relación así.

—¿Estás desistiendo?

—¡No! No lo haría, jamás podría.

Mao puso una mano en su espalda, palmeándola con cariño fraternal.

—Ya tendrán tiempo, no te preocupes por eso.

—Quizás pase un tiempo antes de eso. Ahora está muy ocupado.

—¿Qué hace?

—Está grabando el nuevo episodio de Day Day Up. Estaba muy emocionado —sonrió al recordar el tono de su voz cuando le platicó aquello—. Todos los integrantes van a ir a un centro de patinaje callejero, Yibo les hará una demostración en su patineta.

—Oh sí… Wen Pei me dijo que no dejaba de hablar sobre eso —rio—. Ese niño es un caso perdido cuando se trata de alguno de sus pasatiempos.

Xiao Zhan rio, pues tenía razón.

Luego de desmaquillarse y ponerse su ropa casual, Xiao Zhan salió de su camerino y fue acompañado por Mao a través de todo el set. Iban a salir de ahí cuando escucharon exclamaciones de asombro en un grupito de personas del staff, incluidos el director del programa. Curiosos, los dos se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

Todos estaban viendo una pantalla en la que se reproducía un video recién filtrado de Wang Yibo en la grabación del programa. Estaba haciendo una demostración de trucos en su patineta, pero mientras hacía uno de ellos repentinamente se distrajo y miró hacia el poco público que había ahí. Eso causó una terrible caída que hizo que todos hicieran una exclamación de dolor al ver lo que sucedía. Lo preocupante fue ver que no se levantaba del suelo, tuvieron que ir a auxiliarlo.

Xiao Zhan palideció, sintió cómo su sangre se le fue hasta los pies al ver aquello en pantalla grande. Yibo… su amado había sufrido una caída mientras hacía una demostración. Y se había lesionado de tal forma que tuvieron que pedir que fueran a ayudarlo, pues no se podía mover por el dolor.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —se acercó a la gente que veía aquello—. ¿A qué hora fue eso? —repitió, desesperándose cada vez más.

—El video se acaba de filtrar, debe tener sólo unos minutos de que ocurrió —respondió uno de los del staff.

Xiao Zhan se angustió mucho, miró inmediatamente a Mao, éste entendió su muda petición y asintió. Se apresuraron a salir de ahí, pero a medio camino se toparon con Na Ying Jie.

—¡Xiao Zhan!

—Lo siento Na Jie —se veía angustiado—, saldré de la ciudad ahora mismo, tengo que…

—Ve con Yibo.

—Sí… —la miró con asombro.

—Acabo de enterarme. Tu agenda está tranquila estos días, ve con él, sé que le dará gusto verte. Además, se lo debes como buen amigo. ¿No es así? —Na Ying Jie sabía todo lo que hizo Wang Yibo cuando se enteró de que Xiao Zhan fue a dar al hospital, y sabía con certeza que en esta ocasión no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados luego de ver lo que le pasó.

Xiao Zhan sonrió por ello, pero su sonrisa no era ni una sombra de como solía ser normalmente. Estaba controlándose lo mejor posible, pero le estaba costando mucho no correr rumbo al aeropuerto como desquiciado.

—Ve, corre —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Yo me encargaré de todo por aquí.

—Gracias —le dio un corto y fugaz abrazo antes de irse apresurado con Mao.

Y la historia se repetía, pero esta vez era a la inversa.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¿¡Qué le pasó a Yibo!? ¿Qué rumbo tomará la historia? Esto se va a poner interesante. Ahora le toca a Zhan Zhan regresar un poco de lo que su pastelito ha hecho por él._ **

**_01/02/2020 (Rayos, quería actualizar en 29 de Febrero)_ **


	30. En las buenas y en las malas

Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas antes de encontrar un vuelo disponible, Xiao Zhan no había dejado de llamar a Yibo, pero éste no respondía. Eso sólo lograba preocuparlo más, pues quería decir que ni siquiera lo tenía con él. Wen Pei tampoco respondía a su teléfono, preocupando más a Xiao Zhan y a Mao.

—Tranquilo, es entendible que no respondan. Si se lesionó es muy probable que lo llevaran a urgencias, deben estar totalmente ocupados con ello.

Xiao Zhan dejó de caminar de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto, asintiendo y tratando de creer en esas palabras.

Abordaron el avión y durante esa hora y media Xiao Zhan veía el video de la caída de su amado. Analizaba y trataba de entender cómo fue que se cayó, pues no había explicación razonable. Yibo siempre había sido muy hábil, jamás imaginó que terminara lesionándose tan fácil como se ve en el video.

Lo vio una vez más. Pero no lograba entenderlo todavía.

Lo que realmente pasó fue que Yibo comenzó a hacer piruetas en su patineta, mostrándoles a sus amigos todo lo que podía hacer sin dificultad alguna, hasta que de pronto dirigió toda su atención a alguien en el público. Fue repentino y extraño. Algo había llamado su atención, distrayéndolo a tal grado que perdió la coordinación, se giró en un ángulo extraño y cayó de la patineta en medio de una pirueta simple.

No había sido una caída muy aparatosa, pero los que estuvieron cerca pudieron notar que el golpe en su rodilla fue tan certero y fuerte que no pudo levantarse del piso. Se había quedado ahí, agarrando su rodilla contra su pecho, hecho bolita y casi aguantando la respiración ante el dolor intenso en su pierna.

Al ver que no se levantaba, fueron corriendo en su auxilio. Pensaron que estaba bien, pues no había emitido exclamación alguna, pero el pobre permanecía inmóvil, mordiéndose los labios casi al grado de sangrar, pues sabía que seguían grabando y que había muchas fans cerca que no tardarían en subir eso a las redes.

El dolor era tan intenso que se quedó ahí tirado.

—Hey, Yibo ¿Estás bien? —Wen Pei había corrido desde lejos al ver lo que ocurrió, no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado. Trató de moverlo un poco, pero el pobre sólo cerró los ojos con más fuerza y exclamó un quejido entre dientes—. ¡Paramédicos! ¡Necesitamos paramédicos! —gritó el agente, alarmando a todos aquellos que pensaron que no era gran cosa y que Yibo estaba jugando.

Los demás anfitriones del programa se acercaron de inmediato a él, seguidos de los paramédicos, intentaron calmarlo, hacerlo hablar o algo, pero Yibo permanecía hermético.

—Muchacho ¿Qué te duele? —Wen Pei no sabía si tocarlo o no, estaba muy asustado por él.

—Mi pierna —jadeó al fin, su rostro estaba rojo por tanto contenerse, las venas en su cuello y cabeza estaban un poco resaltadas.

Los paramédicos hicieron a todos a un lado y comenzaron a revisarlo. Batallaron mucho para lograr que dejara de estar hecho bolita. Y cuando lograron subirlo a una camilla, el pobre exclamó finalmente un grito de dolor que había estado ahogado en su garganta.

Todo eso había quedado grabado en los celulares que luego subieron a las redes.

Xiao Zhan abrió todos los diferentes videos que había en internet, cada uno de un ángulo distinto. Unos más cerca que otros, pero en la mayoría no había un audio claro, hasta que encontró uno con buena calidad.

—No… —murmuró en pleno vuelo, Mao se inclinó hacia su lado para ver lo que estaba en la pantalla.

—¿Sigues viendo eso? Basta, no lo hagas —le quiso quitar el celular y los audífonos, pero Xiao Zhan los alejó de su alcance. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Fue por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Su caída… él estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, hasta que una fan gritó mi nombre desde el público.

—Oh… y él reaccionó así pensando que tú estabas ahí.

Xiao Zhan asintió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, angustiado.

—Hey, no te castigues así. No fue tu culpa.

—No directamente, pero…

—De ninguna manera lo fue. Es tonto que lo digas ¿De acuerdo? Y no dejes que él te escuche decirlo o se enojará.

Tenía toda la razón.

Xiao Zhan se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Contuvo sus lágrimas con éxito, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el grito que su amado soltó cuando lo subieron a la camilla. Se sentía morir, quería estar ya a su lado. Recordaba también que esa pierna ya estaba algo lastimada desde su viaje a Aspen, desde entonces ya tenía vendajes neuromusculares en ella. Temía mucho por su salud.

Esa hora y media de vuelo se le hizo más eterna que nunca.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Shanghái, Xiao Zhan comenzó a llamar de nuevo a Yibo mientras Mao intentaba contactar a Wen Pei. Ninguno respondía, se estaban volviendo locos, ambos, pues no sabían a qué lugar ir.

—¡Wen Pei! —exclamó Mao con emoción cuando al fin le respondió—. ¡¿Por qué no responden las llamadas?!

—Ponlo en altavoz —pidió Xiao Zhan en voz baja. El otro hizo caso y así pudieron escuchar a Wen Pei al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, imaginé que estarían preocupados. Quise contactarme con ustedes, pero… —soltó un suspiro cargado de pesadez—…todo pasó muy rápido. Yibo tenía mucho dolor y la atención en el hospital fue muy lenta —se oía cansado.

—¿Cómo está él? ¿Está bien?

El agente de Yibo no se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Está mejor, pero aún no le han administrado analgésicos suficientemente fuertes, tiene dolor.

—¿En qué hospital están? —preguntó Mao al ver que Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras.

—¡¿Ya están en la ciudad?! —se asombró—. Qué rápidos.

—Sí, vinimos lo antes posible, pero no sabemos a dónde ir.

—Te mandaré la ubicación en un momento. Yibo se pondrá feliz al verlos.

—¿A los dos? —se burló Mao—. Al único al que quiere ver es a otro —miró al serio Xiao Zhan que estaba parado a su lado, nada lo haría reír en ese momento.

—Tienes razón —rio Wen Pei a través de la línea—. No le diré que vienen, que sea una sorpresa.

—Bien, llegaremos lo antes posible.

Terminaron la llamada y Mao recibió de inmediato la ubicación del hospital, no quedaba muy lejos. Xiao Zhan permaneció serio durante todo el camino, estaba ansioso.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron directamente a la sala de urgencias. No querían dejarlos entrar porque ya había una persona con el paciente. Xiao Zhan tuvo que revelarle su identidad a la enfermera de guardia para que les permitiera entrar a ambos. Se arriesgó a que ella hiciera un escándalo, pero increíblemente fue muy amable y respetuosa.

—No diré nada, entren por esa puerta para que no sean vistos. Wang Yibo está en el cubículo del fondo, todos estamos cuidando que nadie más se entere de su presencia aquí.

Xiao Zhan sintió un poco de alivio, pues al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por eso.

—Muchas gracias —se inclinó levemente hacia ella, en verdad agradecido.

Caminaron por el lugar indicado y descubrieron que en efecto, no había ni un paciente en los cubículos adyacentes, también el acceso al personal había sido limitado.

Wen Pei sintió cierto alivio cuando los vio llegar.

—¿Y Yibo? —preguntó Xiao Zhan de inmediato al ver que Pei estaba en un cubículo vació, no había paciente sobre la cama.

—Le están haciendo unos estudios —respondió con una repentina seriedad—. Lo traerán en un rato.

—¿Llevan en urgencias todo este tiempo y aún no le quitan el dolor? —preguntó Mao, asombrado.

La expresión de Pei se ensombreció un poco más.

—Tienen que hacerle cierta serie de estudios antes de administrarle cualquier analgésico más fuerte de lo normal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, totalmente desconcertado. No sabía de medicina, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que lo primero que debían de hacer en un caso así era quitarle el dolor.

—No lo sé —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra dirección.

Cerca de ellos pasaron un par de médicos que se encargaban del caso de Yibo. Los dos hablaban sobre el hecho de que aún no sabían qué era exactamente lo que tenía, pero que en caso de ser lo que sospechaban, necesitarían llevarlo a cirugía lo antes posible.

A Xiao Zhan se le vino el mundo abajo al escuchar aquello, no podía creer que su amado estuviera viviendo eso. Luego de pensar en su salud, pensó de inmediato en su carrera, pues si la lesión era tan grave… no, no quería ni pensar en ello. Sabía que lo más importante ahora era que estuviera bien, pero estaba consciente también de que la carrera de Yibo lo era todo para él.

Los tres decidieron ir la sala de espera hasta que regresaran a Yibo a su cama. Afortunadamente Xiao Zhan había sido inteligente, y antes de abandonar su set de grabación en Beijing, tomó una sudadera con gorra y unos lentes de sol de su camerino, de esta forma logró verdaderamente pasar desapercibido.

Mientras esperaban, Xiao Zhan vio a lo lejos una tienda de regalos del hospital. Sonrió de lado y codeó a su guardaespaldas para que mirara hacia la misma dirección que él. Los dos asintieron en un mudo acuerdo y fueron hacia allí.

Zhan Zhan buscó entre todas las cosas lo más ideal, pero todo lo que tenían ahí era demasiado cursi o tonto. Pensó en una tarjeta, pero en cambio se le hizo muy frío. Miró los dulces que vendían, todo se veían bastante malos. Fue cuando llegó a la sección de peluches que encontró algo perfecto para él: un lindo conejito blanco no más largo que la extensión de su brazo. Era tremendamente suave y esponjoso. Muy adorable y quizás demasiado tierno, pero Xiao Zhan quería dárselo.

—¿Qué opinas? —se lo mostró a Mao, éste lo miró y se echó a reír, alzándole el pulgar.

—Lo amará.

¿Y cómo no? Si Yibo adoraba a los conejos tanto como a los felinos.

**> >><<< **

—Hey —saludó a Yibo cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a su cama, el pobre venía de muy mal humor, su dolor no había disminuido y sólo lo movían de un lado a otro para hacer muchos estudios—. ¿Todavía duele? —le preguntó al ver su mueca de verdadero fastidio, estaba harto.

Yibo sólo asintió y dejó que lo ayudaran a pararse de la silla de ruedas para recostarse de nuevo en la cama, el pobre ya tenía el labio inferior hinchado de tanto que se lo mordía para no hacer ningún ruido cuando sentía dolor.

Con un pesado suspiro, se recostó por completo en la cama, cuidando que su trasero no quedara expuesto por culpa de esa bata que muy apenas cubría lo necesario.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Wen Pei lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Cuando Yibo lo desbloqueó, vio la gran cantidad de llamadas que tenía de su novio. Su corazón se contrajo y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Quería verlo, quería que estuviera con él en ese momento.

Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que no permitió que salieran. Se sorbió la nariz y se talló el rostro con el puño. No iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Demonios —suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, hastiado—. ¿Cuándo me van a dar el medicamento? —masculló entre dientes, mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera un león enojado, sus ojos estaban rojos por todo el cúmulo de emociones que se estaba guardando.

Wen Pei no aguantaba verlo así, se acercó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pronto van a tener los resultados de tus estudios. Ya te van a dar medicamento para el dolor —trató de calmarlo, pero Yibo estaba muy de malas, su dolor lo ponía irritable.

—Sólo… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro—… sólo denme algo.

—Tranquilo —apretó de nuevo su hombro—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—¡Quiero que me den algo para este maldito dolor! —espetó con furia—. Estoy bien del corazón, no es necesario que me hagan más estudios, sólo quiero que me quiten este dolor —señaló su pierna inflamada—. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! —sus gritos se escucharon aún afuera del cubículo, poco le importaba llamar la atención, después de todo ya el hospital entero estaba enterado de que él estaba ahí. Incluso lo habían buscado para pedir autógrafos cuando lo llevaban de estudio a estudio por el hospital. Yibo sólo los mandó por un tubo, ni siquiera se contuvo y maldijo a diestra y siniestra.

Estaba tan furioso porque no quería llorar, no quería ser “débil”, así que se desquitaba con el primero que se le pasara enfrente.

Wen Pei lo entendía, así que era inmune a su poco común “maltrato por malestar”, así solía llamarle a esos episodios en los que se ponía histérico. Casi nunca le pasaba, pero cuando ocurría era porque en verdad estaba sufriendo.

—Iré a presionarlos, ahora vuelvo —suspiró y salió de ahí. Se sentía como un padre, preocupado por el malestar de su hijo, incluso estaba enojado y preparado para gritarle a quien fuese necesario para que ya aliviaran su dolor.

Fue y habló seriamente con los médicos, quienes amablemente le explicaron que había demasiados pacientes en urgencias, por lo que el proceso se estaba retrasando un poco.

—Sólo denle algo para calmar su dolor —pidió con desesperación.

—Lo haremos en cuanto tengamos los resultados, esos no han de tardar mucho. No podemos administrarle cualquier cosa sin estar seguros de su estado actual. Su historial es peligroso, sería un riesgo sólo darle algo para el dolor. ¿Si me explico? Es por su bien.

—Entiendo —suspiró con tristeza.

—Trataremos de agilizar el proceso todo lo posible, por favor esperen.

Wen Pei volvió al cubículo rodeado de cortinas, no se atrevió a entrar y decirle a Yibo que no había logrado nada.

Frustrado, miró hacia todas partes en busca de esa medicina con piernas que era capaz de quitarle cualquier dolor a Wang Yibo, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Hasta que después de unos minutos lo vio llegar junto con Mao.

—¿Ya está aquí? —preguntó Xiao Zhan en un susurro.

—Está de muy mal humor —se talló el puente de la nariz, masajeándolo—. Entra ya para que se le pase.

Xiao Zhan soltó una leve risita contenida, no quería que Yibo lo escuchara. Entonces tuvo una gran idea. Tomó el peluche con una mano y lo metió entre las cortinas para que sólo pudiera ver eso.

El aludido miró a ese peluche y frunció el ceño. Se le había hecho adorable, pero no estaba de humor para jueguitos. Así que tomó su dura almohada y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el conejo blanco.

—Deja de hacer estupideces, Wen Pei —bramó mientras otra vez le daban ganas de llorar. Estaba desesperado, sólo quería que lo medicaran, quería saber qué le diría el doctor y poder definir así su futuro. Le dolía demasiado la rodilla y su pierna, había sido una muy mala caída, y si bien no se había quebrado ningún hueso, temía haberse rasgado algún músculo o ligamento.

Ah... Cómo deseaba que Xiao Zhan estuviera ahí con él. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¡Lo quería a su lado! Eso sólo le hizo terminar llorando. No se atrevía a llamarlo y decirle lo que pasó. Al final terminó sollozando un poco, fue ahí cuando la cortina se corrió repentinamente.

—Bo Di.

¡Esa voz!

Eso bastó para que sacara su rostro del escondite que eran sus manos, y lo miró con ojos casi desorbitados.

—Xiao… Zhan… —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

Entonces el mayor se quitó los lentes de sol y lo miró con atención. Vio sus ojos rojos, sus lágrimas, vio su pierna inmovilizada por una férula provisional y el corazón se le partió.

No lo pensó más antes de ir hacia él y abrazarlo. No dijeron nada, sólo se fundieron en ese profundo abrazo. Wang Yibo no podía creer que estuviera en verdad ahí. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran mientras respiraba el agradable aroma de su novio.

—En verdad estás aquí… —lloró.

—Aquí estoy —acarició su espalda y su cabello con mucho amor reconfortante.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido? —se separó de él y lo miró mientras se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas. Odiaba que lo vieran llorar, él no lloraba, y menos frente a su Ge Ge, no quería que lo viera en esa situación tan deplorable.

Xiao Zhan sonrió con ternura y le alejó la mano del rostro para que dejara de tallarse.

—Tomé el primer vuelo que encontré.

—¡Ni siquiera trajo equipaje! —dijo Mao desde afuera de las cortinas.

Xiao Zhan rio y le restó importancia.

—¿Es Mao?

—Él también se preocupó mucho por ti. Estábamos juntos cuando vimos el video de tu caída.

—Me imaginé que subirían ese video —resopló.

Xiao Zhan no se atrevió a decirle que ya era tendencia en Weibo.

—Pero está bien, de no ser así, no estaría ahora aquí —tomó sus manos de nuevo y evitó que siguiera tallándose el rostro—. Ya no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar —le pidió con suavidad mientras tomaba el puño de su sudadera y secaba sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Luego miró su pierna derecha y vio lo inflamada que estaba su rodilla y su muslo—. ¿Cómo estás? —con tristeza, acarició su mejilla.

Yibo estaba tan enajenado con el contacto y el acercamiento, que casi olvidó el problema inicial. Wen Pei tenía razón cuando decía que Xiao Zhan era su mejor medicina.

—Bien.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Aún no están seguros.

—Me dijo Pei que aún no te dan algo para el dolor —se angustió—. ¿Por qué?

Yibo desvió la mirada, no quería tocar ese tema.

—Sólo son muy lentos —se quejó—. No deben de tardar en venir y darme algo —su mal humor había desaparecido.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente.

—Te distrajiste mientras patinabas ¿Verdad?

De nuevo, Yibo se tensó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vi el video, vi lo que pasó —lo miró muy seriamente.

Yibo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Debo admitir que cuando gritaron tu nombre, pensé en serio que estarías entre el público, por eso me distraje.

La expresión del mayor se llenó de culpabilidad.

—Y no fue tu culpa —se adelantó a decir Yibo.

—Hemos estado muy distraídos estos días —tomó su mano y besó el dorso de ésta con cariño. El corazón de Yibo se aceleró por ese simple y dulce gesto.

—Te he extrañado.

—Lo sé, porque yo también te extrañé a ti —dijo en voz baja, pues no había paredes que los rodearan.

El menor sonrió como un tonto enamorado. Intentó moverse en la cama, pues estaba incómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba, pero soltó un quejido de dolor cuando intentó mover su pierna.

—No te muevas, te ayudaré —se acercó—. Rodea mi cuello con tus brazos —se inclinó más hacia él. Yibo hizo lo que le pidió y así logró acomodarse mejor con su ayuda.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado.

—Necesitas una almohada —notó.

—Te la aventé hace unos momentos.

—Ah… es cierto —frunció el ceño—. Oye, que malo eres —rio.

—Pensé que eras Wen Pei —se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, que malo.

Entonces Yibo dirigió la mirada a ese pequeño conejito de peluche que reposaba en una orilla de la cama. Zhan Zhan notó eso, así que lo tomó y se lo extendió.

Wang Yibo lo tomó entre sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la que Lan Wangji hizo en el drama cuando vio el dibujo de un conejo en la lámpara de Wei Wuxian.

—¿Sí lo quieres? Si no, yo podría… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Sí lo quiero! —lo abrazó contra su cuerpo para que no se lo quitara.

—Bien —sonrió y suspiró mientras lo observaba. La preocupación seguía latente en su ser—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre, sed? —no sabía qué hacer por él, se sentía con las manos atadas.

Yibo notó eso y le sonrió lo más que pudo debido a su malestar.

—Sólo quédate conmigo —pidió casi en un susurro.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de medio lado y tomó una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos dulcemente.

La espera por el medicamento y los resultados era larga. Wen Pei y Mao habían decidido ir a la sala de espera para darles un poco de espacio y privacidad. Sólo esperaban que nadie se diera cuenta de que Xiao Zhan estaba ahí, o se haría un escándalo total.

—Te estás muriendo de sueño —sonrió con ternura al verlo cabecear.

—No, estoy despierto —la verdad era que tenía miedo de quedarse dormido y luego despertar para darse cuenta de que Xiao Zhan no estaba ahí.

Xiao Zhan acomodó dulcemente su cabello.

—Duerme, yo me quedaré al pendiente. Te despertaré si es necesario ¿Si?

Yibo lo miró, le sonrió con suavidad y asintió.

—Gracias —suspiró, aún soportando el dolor.

Xiao Zhan le pellizcó levemente la mejilla y lo dejó descansar. Notó que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara rendido al sueño. Su corazón se le partió en pedazos cuando lo escuchó quejarse entre sueños. Incluso se le salieron un par de lágrimas debido a su dolor. El mayor no pudo soportar ver eso, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir y buscar a alguien que pudiera ya calmar su tormento.

Pero en ese momento una persona llegó al cubículo, corriendo las cortinas sin reparo, haciendo que Yibo pegara un brinco del susto y se quejara por haber movido su pierna involuntariamente. Xiao Zhan miró muy feo al médico que recién llegó, acompañado de una enfermera.

—Lo siento —dijo al ver que estaba dormido—. Oh… estás acompañado —miró a Xiao Zhan sin saber realmente quién era. El médico le sonrió y luego se acercó a Yibo—. Tenemos ya los resultados de todos tus exámenes. Tu electrocardiograma salió muy bien, así que te vamos a administrar un fuerte analgésico —le hizo una señal a la enfermera para que procediera a canalizarlo. Yibo inmediatamente extendió su brazo, necesitaba con urgencia algo que aliviara esa tortura—. Y en cuanto a tu pierna… —suspiró—. Afortunadamente no hay fractura, pero si encontramos una vieja lesión que se agravó con tu caída.

Yibo apretó sus puños, sí, estaba muy consciente de que se había lastimado la misma pierna a la que no le había puesto atención la última vez que se hirió.

—Tienes una distensión que afectó tanto a tu muslo como a tu rodilla. La inflamación en ésta es más que nada por el golpe que recibió al golpear el piso, pero lo que causó tu caída fue el dolor de tu muslo ¿Verdad? —pregunto con seriedad. Yibo asintió de la misma forma—. Sufriste un fuerte tirón, es normal que presentes dolor. Forzaste tu músculo de más, así que deberás estar en completo reposo por unos días.

Xiao Zhan observaba todo con atención, miró cuando la enfermera canalizó a Yibo y éste ni hizo ni una sola mueca al sentir la aguja, con eso comprobaba que su dolor inicial era mucho más intenso.

—¿Sólo fue una distensión muscular? —preguntó Yibo para asegurarse.

—La recuperación será mucho más rápida que la de una fractura o esguince, pero es necesario que tengas reposo absoluto por unos días. Más tarde te daré las indicaciones por escrito. Si no cuidas bien esta lesión, no dejará de molestarte nunca.

—Todo esto sólo por una distensión muscular —murmuró con fastidio.

—Hey, no lo subestimes —dijo el médico—. Duele tanto o más que una fractura. En este momento te estamos aplicando ya un analgésico fuerte. Estarás aquí un par de hora más antes de volver a casa, trata de dormir un poco —enseguida miró a Xiao Zhan—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El aludido asintió y salió detrás de él.

—¿Eres su familiar?

Xiao Zhan asintió, no lo iba a desmentir, después de todo era lo más cercano a familia que tenía en ese momento ahí.

—Bien, te entregaremos las indicaciones en unos momentos. Va a ser necesario que utilice una férula y muletas para que no fuerce de más esos músculos —explicó con mucha paciencia—. El medicamento que le administramos es un poco fuerte, así que no te sorprendas si empieza a actuar extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí, como si estuviera… —buscó la palabra más indicada, pero no la halló—… ebrio, sí, como si estuviera ebrio. Cuando se sienta un poco mejor lo dejaremos ir a casa —le sonrió y se despidió.

Xiao Zhan se quedó ahí, parado en medio del pasillo y con una extraña preocupación dentro.

Volvió a entrar al cubículo y miró a su amado descansando sobre la cama, su expresión demostraba un alivio increíble.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y extendió una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

—Sí —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño—. Zhan Zhan… estoy sudando, no me acaricies el cabello —dijo en voz bajita, se estaba quedando dormido.

Xiao Zhan rio y se negó a dejar de acariciarlo, sí, estaba sudando, tenía su cabello húmedo por ello. Quizás había sudado mucho por el dolor que sentía y la agonía por la que pasaba, eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor, pues no había podido hacer nada para aliviar aquello.

—Di Di —murmuró quedito, comprobando que no estuviera dormido.

—¿Hm?

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

Entonces Yibo abrió bien sus ojos y lo miró.

—Dime.

Sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, buscó las mejores palabras para preguntarle sobre aquello tan personal, no quería parecer entrometido, pero no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saberlo.

—¿Electrocardiograma? —fue lo único que preguntó.

—Oh… eso —palideció un poco. Se quedó callado unos momentos—. No es nada.

—¿No me quieres decir?

—Ge Ge, en serio no es nada. Ya escuchaste al doctor, estoy muy bien.

Tenía razón. Pero Xiao Zhan quería saber por qué rayos necesitaron hacerle ese estudio. Sin embargo, no insistió más, si no quería decírselo ahora, respetaba su decisión.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres dormir?

Yibo asintió.

Xiao Zhan sonrió con dulzura y procedió a acariciar su cabello una vez más, haciéndolo sentir mimado y cuidado.

También había querido preguntarle sobre sus padres, lo mejor era avisarles para que estuvieran con él ¿O no? Pero no se animó a llenarlo de preguntas incómodas en ese momento, así que se limitó a hacerle compañía y cuidarlo con cariño.

Esperaba que los señores Wang se hubiesen enterado ya, pues Yibo podría tener veintidós años, pero aún era un joven que necesitaba y quería el cariño de sus padres.

Pasó un rato cuidando su sueño, acariciando su piel y mirando lo bonito que era a pesar de sus ojos hinchados y su naricita enrojecida.

Luego de haber hablado con el médico, Wen Pei y Mao regresaron al cubículo. Al entrar vieron a Yibo durmiendo, y de inmediato notaron que abrazaba al conejito de peluche.

—Adorable, simplemente adorable —rio Wen Pei.

Xiao Zhan le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz.

—Lo van a despertar —se quejó al escuchar la risa de ambos.

—¿Sí o no? Es adorable, admítelo.

Xiao Zhan lo miró y sonrió de lado, era tremendamente adorable.

—Lo es —admitió y suspiró—. Pero ya, dejen de reírse.

—Mucho ruido… —se quejó Yibo sin abrir los ojos.

Wen Pei y Mao se callaron en ese momento, vieron cómo Yibo abría sólo un ojo para buscar con su mano la de Xiao Zhan, cuando la encontró, la tomó y se la llevó al rostro para que lo cubriera de la molesta luz.

—Zhan Ge… —murmuró quedito.

—¿Qué pasó? —se acercó a él al ver que hablaba muy bajo.

—Zhan Ge… acuéstate conmigo, hazme cariños ¿Si? —hizo una extraña y preciosa expresión de puchero.

El aludido comenzó a toser debido a que se atragantó con su propio aire. Los colores subieron a su rostro cuando escuchó las risitas de los otros dos ahí presentes.

—Yibo… ejem… —se aclaró un poco la garganta—. No es buena idea.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se quejó—. Sube —señaló la cama—. Hay mucho espacio aquí —mentira, no había suficiente espacio para ambos, pero Yibo no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón—. Ge Ge… —comenzó a hacer un tierno puchero que dejó a los tres con la boca abierta.

Los analgésicos intravenosos habían comenzado a hacer su efecto muy pronto.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Imagino que tendrán muchas dudas con este capítulo, más adelante se irán resolviendo, o bien, pueden hacer sus propias teorías muajajaja!**

**01/03/2020**


	31. Analgésicos para Wang Yibo

Wen Pei y Mao aguantaban su risa muy apenas, no podían creer lo que veían, Yibo estaba realmente dopado. Estaba insistiendo tanto en que Xiao Zhan se subiera a la cama junto a él, que las orejas de éste ya estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

—Xiao Zhaaaaaaan —arrastró bastante la última sílaba—. Súbete —comenzó a hacer tiernos pucheros, pero luego se enojó y terminó diciendo majaderías. Iba de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos. Eso dejó a Xiao Zhan muy sorprendido, pero miró a los otros dos y notó que no se asombraban.

—¿Así se pone cuando… está borracho?

Los dos asintieron sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Lo de los pucheros es nuevo —aclaró Wen Pei.

—Pero siempre se pone de mal humor —agregó Mao mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba—. No te va a dejar en paz hasta que te subas a su lado.

El pobre terminó accediendo con tal de que no hiciera más escándalo. Se recostó muy a penas sobre el borde del colchón, y con miedo de caerse, se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama para no lastimarlo.

Wen Pei y Mao bien podrían haber salido de ahí para darles privacidad, pero no, ninguno se perdería eso por nada del mundo.

Cuando al fin se subió a la cama, Yibo intentó moverse de costado para abrazarlo, pero su pierna le dolió y se quejó chistosamente.

—¡Ay! Maldita pierna —se incorporó un poco y se subió la bata por encima de los muslos, luego puso ambas manos sobre su pierna dañada y trató de girarla como si de un tornillo se tratase.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, desconcertado.

Yibo lo miró con expresión un tanto vacía, se parecía demasiado a Lan Wangji borracho.

—¿Cómo me la quito? —preguntó, arrastrando cada palabra y dejando su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—¿Qué dices? —se aguantó la risa.

—La pierna. No puedo abrazar bien a Zhan Zhan, ¿Cómo me la quito?

Los otros dos casi se mueren de risa ahí mismo. Wen Pei no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a grabar en secreto.

—No, Di Di, no te la quites —le acomodó la bata de nuevo y lo abrazó, esperando que así se calmara, pero eso no pasó.

—Ge Ge.

—¿Mh?

—Abrázame más.

Xiao Zhan obedeció y lo abrazó mejor.

—Ge Ge —dijo de nuevo—. Dame un beso.

—Yibo… no es momento de…

—¡Quiero un beso! —abrió mucho los ojos, casi suplicándoselo.

Xiao Zhan estaba en un gran aprieto. Miró de reojo a los otros dos y se sintió muy incómodo, pues no dejaban de verlos.

Entonces se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yibo sonrió, pero de inmediato hizo un puchero de nuevo.

—De esos no… quiero uno aquí —señaló sus labios con movimientos torpes de sus dedos.

—Eh… —se quedó sin palabras—. Yibo, por favor —no lo iba a besar en frente de otras personas—. Vamos, duerme.

—Que malo, Ge Ge, dame un beso… sólo uno. Tú dijiste que te gustaban mis besos. ¿Era mentira?

—No, no, no era mentira. Sí me gustan, pero ahora estas muy dopado, duérmete —estiró la sabana para cubrirlo, o ahogarlo con ella, cualquiera de las dos opciones que fuese más efectiva.

—¡No quiero! —dio una patada con su pierna sana, echando lejos la sábana.

—Sí quieres, ven —se acurrucó mejor a su lado en la posición perfecta para que Yibo descansara su cabeza junto a su pecho. No había mucho espacio en la cama, así que Xiao Zhan estaba de costado, haciendo equilibrio para no caer de espaldas al piso.

A Yibo pareció olvidársele el asunto del beso cuando sintió las tiernas caricias de Xiao Zhan en su rostro, la intención del mayor era arrullarlo acariciando su piel con la punta de sus dedos, tal como algunos solían hacerle a los bebés.

—Zhan Zhan, hueles rico —dijo de pronto, seguido del sonido de Yibo aspirando fuertemente—. Muy rico —sonrió como estúpido.

El aludido rio.

—¿Ah sí? Tú también —palmeó su brazo.

—No, yo ya no huelo rico, estoy sudando —suspiró—. ¡Hace calor! —se quejó en voz muy alta—. ¡Calor! —gritaba como si diciendo aquello lograra regular la temperatura—. ¡Calooooor!

—Shh… Yibo, no grites —rio con nerviosismo.

—Hace calor —se separó de Xiao Zhan y se incorporó lo suficiente para comenzar a quitarse la bata de hospital. Lo logró muy rápido, pues no la tenía atada por detrás.

—¡Oh no! Déjate eso puesto —logró retener la tela antes de que la lanzara lejos y se mostrara desnudo ante los tres. Wen Pei siguió grabando en silencio, pero Mao se apresuró a ir del otro lado de la cama y así ayudar a Xiao Zhan para que Yibo no fuera un completo exhibicionista.

—Listo —dijo Mao cuando le amarró nudos a esa bata para que no se la quitara.

—¡No! —se quejó, intentando arrancársela de nuevo, miró muy feo a su ex guardaespaldas por ello—. Hace calor.

—Mao ¿Puedes pasarme mi mochila? —preguntó con amabilidad.

El aludido le extendió esa única mochila que había llevado consigo desde el set en Beijing. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Xiao Zhan sacando su típico abanico eléctrico de bolsillo. Inmediatamente lo encendió y lo puso cerca del rostro de Yibo.

—¿Mejor?

El aludido asintió con una tonta y dulce sonrisilla.

—Eres muy bueno… —extendió su mano y acarició con torpeza el mentón de Xiao Zhan. Lo miró con esos ojos de persona ebria por largo rato, sólo parpadeaba de vez en cuando, pues no quería dejar de verlo—…y eres tan guapo.

Xiao Zhan se puso de nuevo nervioso.

—Tú también eres muy guapo.

—Sí, pero tú más. Qué bueno… que bueno que eres mi novio —sonrió dulcemente. El corazón de los tres ahí presentes se derritió ante esas palabras y esa linda cara—. No quiero que nadie más te vea, que nadie te toque, eres mío ¿Si? —unió sus cejas en un claro gesto de preocupación.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó la risa con ganas.

—Soy tuyo —le dijo, ya sin importarle que los otros dos los vieran—. Di Di, mejor duerme, antes de que digas más tonterías y te arrepientas después.

—Nunca me arrepentiré. En serio eres muy lindo —extendió su mano y lo rodeó por la cintura—. ¿Me das un beso?

De nuevo volvió al tema. Xiao Zhan no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo lo rodeó con sus brazos e intentó arrullarlo como a un niño pequeño, palmeando su costado y su barriguita.

—Shh... shh… duerme.

—Beso.

—Shh…

—Quiero un beso.

—No —le dijo al fin.

—¿No? —sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas poco a poco.

Ninguno podía creer lo que veía.

—Oh no, no llores —limpió sus lágrimas, notando que su llanto era en serio. Nunca lo había visto derramas tantas lágrimas.

—Ya dale un beso para que se calme —dijo Wen Pei.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó literalmente hasta las orejas. Sólo lo ignoró.

—No llores —acarició su mejilla y vio su rostro de cerca.

—Hey —Mao codeó a su compañero—. Deberíamos dejarlos solos ¿no? —sugirió en voz muy baja.

—Shh…no —siguió grabando disimuladamente.

Mao rodó los ojos y se quedó ahí también.

Entonces, repentinamente Yibo atrapó a Xiao Zhan con un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza excesiva.

—¡Yibo! —se quejó un poco mientras reía, pues usaba mucha fuerza—. Hey ¿Qué te pasa? —lo descubrió olfateando fuertemente su aroma antes de restregar su carita en su pecho.

—Estoy triste.

—No estés triste.

—Estoy enojado.

—Yibo… —rio.

—¡No me quieres dar un beso!

—Ya, shh —besó su mejilla de nuevo.

—¡Ya dije que ahí no! —se quejó como todo un niño caprichoso.

Xiao Zhan terminó suspirando y rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, desconcertado al ver que se le quedaba viendo fijamente a los labios—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó mientras se pasaba un a mano por el rostro.

Entonces Yibo extendió su mano y con su dedo índice le picó los labios.

—Bonitos.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Tus labios son bonitos —comenzó a delinearlos torpemente con su dedo—. Booooniiiitooooos —canturreó.

—Ya —murmuró en tono de advertencia, deteniendo su mano.

El menor se zafó del agarre y la llevó de nuevo a esos labios. Zhan Zhan rodó los ojos.

—Quiero morderlos —se acercó peligrosamente a él.

—¡Hey! —hizo su cabeza hacia atrás—. No es momento, contrólate —lo regañó entre dientes y en voz muy baja.

El aludido frunció ceño y labios en total desacuerdo. Un puchero de enojo comenzó.

—Quiero morderlos ¿Puedo morderlos? Por favor —resaltó mucho las últimas palabras, como si diciendo “por favor” fuese a lograr algo.

—No.

—¿Ahora?

—No.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo morderlos?

—NO.

El menor refunfuñó, giró el rostro con indignación y respondió:

—Ok.

Pero su molestia duró muy poco, pues pronto volvió a jugar con esos labios, hasta que Xiao Zhan se cansó y mordió ese dedo con sus dientes anteriores.

Jamás se imaginó que recibiría tal reacción por parte de Yibo. Él se espantó, alejó su mano y la resguardó en su pecho con la otra mano, totalmente asustado por lo que le hizo.

—Me mordiste…

—Sí —contuvo muy bien sus ganas de reír.

El susto se le pasó rápido, pues muy lentamente volvió a acercar ese dedo a sus labios, casi como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta. Cuando tocó los labios de Xiao Zhan, éste de nuevo lo mordió, ahora un poco más fuerte que antes.

Esta vez no se asustó, al contrario, se echó a reír como loco. Su carcajada era hermosa y sincera.

—Tienes unos dientes muy bonitos —le dijo después de recuperar su aliento.

—Gracias —le sonrió de una forma muy linda.

—Quiero unos dientes así.

—Pero los tuyos también son hermosos.

—No como los tuyos —tocó de nuevo los labios de su amado, éste lo mordió una vez más, haciéndolo reír como niño pequeño.

Poco a poco se veía más tranquilo y somnoliento.

—Ge Ge.

—¿Mh?

—Cuando te conocí, me gustó mucho tu sonrisa.

Xiao Zhan rio, no sabía qué decir.

—Me gustaron mucho tus dientes —alzó el rostro para verlo mejor—. Lo primero que pensé fue… —se quedó pensativo por un rato.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pensé que parecías un adorable conejito.

El mayor se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Yibo lo notó y sonrió de lado, travieso.

—Conejito —repitió con una sonrisa boba al ver que lograba avergonzarlo.

—No me digas así —dijo entre risitas tiernas, sin olvidar que había dos personas más ahí, observándolos.

—Conejito —insistió sin borrar su sonrisa. Feliz por haber encontrado un perfecto apodo para él. Xiao Zhan sólo rogaba al cielo que no fuera a recordar nada de eso cuando el efecto de los analgésicos se pasara.

Wen Pei y Mao de echaron a reír, no habían logrado contenerlo más. Pero entonces Xiao Zhan les dirigió una mirada severa muy poco común en alguien tan afable y gentil como él. Eso bastó para que dejaran de reír.

Xiao Zhan notó el efecto que causó en ellos y se le escapó una risita nerviosa. Iba a decirles que se fueran, pero Yibo atrajo la atención de los tres cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Oh… eres el chico más lindo que he visto… —murmuró con sus ojos muy abiertos, fijos en Xiao Zhan.

Todos se desconcertaron un segundo, y al siguiente ya estaban aguantando sus ganas de reír, incluyendo a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Eres modelo? —extendió una mano hacia su novio—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Xiao Zhan —detuvo la mano que le acariciaba todo el rostro de forma torpe—. Y soy tu novio —dijo en voz muy bajita, incluso los otros dos batallaron para escucharlo.

—¡¿MI NOVIO?! ¡Demonios! —se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba totalmente sorprendido. Seguía haciendo exclamaciones de asombro mientras lo miraba de cuerpo completo.

—¡Shh! —Xiao Zhan no pudo contener más su risa.

—¿En serio? ¿No bromeas?

—No bromeo —dejó de reír, le era muy difícil controlarse.

—Oh… —miró a los otros dos ahí y señaló a Xiao Zhan—…¿Escucharon? ¡Es mi novio!

Los aludidos contuvieron sus carcajadas muy a penas.

—Oye —le picó una mejilla a Xiao Zhan—. Ven —hizo una tierna seña con su dedo índice para que se acercara más a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó.

—Acércate más —Xiao Zhan obedeció y se acercó hasta que sintió el aliento de Yibo contra su oído—. Te voy a contar un secreto, un súper secreto.

—Dime.

—No le digas a nadie, pero… yo soy Spiderman.

Wen Pei no aguantó su risa, se tapó la boca fuertemente con una mano y siguió grabando con la otra, lo más discreto posible.

Xiao Zhan se mordió los labios para no emitir ruido alguno, Mao se encontraba en las mismas.

—¿Spiderman? —le tembló la voz debido a la carcajada que necesitaba soltar.

—¡Salvo vidas todos los días! —frunció el ceño—. No tengo tiempo para nada, pero… —puso una mano sobre el trasero de Xiao Zhan—… amado novio modelo, podemos escaparnos juntos. ¿Te escaparías conmigo?

No pudo contenerse más y soltó esa carcajada, acompañado por los otros dos que tampoco resistieron más.

—¡¿De qué se ríen?! —se molestó mucho, pero sólo logró hacerlos reír más fuerte cuando intentó callarlos lanzándoles su telaraña desde sus muñecas—. ¿EH? ¡No funciona! ¡He perdido mis poderes! —dramatizó y miró a Zhan Zhan—. No podré protegerte… ¡No! ¡No! —empezó a mortificarse en serio. Todos dejaron de reír al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh no, no llores.

—¡No podré proteger a mi novio! —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sollozando de verdad.

—Yo te protegeré, no necesitas protegerme. Ya, ya shh… —intentaba calmarlo, pero no lo lograba.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Wang Yibo asomó uno de sus ojos entre los dedos de sus manos que cubrían todo su rostro, por ese recoveco miró a su novio. Ya había dejado de llorar.

—¿No me vas a consolar?

—Eso estoy haciendo —se mordió el labio, aguantando de nuevo la risa.

—Dame un beso.

Y así, volvieron al mismo punto sin retorno.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró, al parecer ya había logrado recordar quién era.

—¿Mh?

—Déjame ver a Xiao Xiao.

—¿A quién? —alzó una ceja, no conocía a nadie que se llamara así.

—¡Xiao Xiao! —gritó.

—¡No grites! —susurró, poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Yibo, ya cálmate.

Error. Esa era una palabra clave para hacerlo enojar más.

—¡No! Quiero ver a Xiao Xiao.

Todos estaban desconcertados. Se miraron entre si y sin entender.

—¿Es el nombre de tu conejo? —señaló Mao al conejito blanco de peluche que no había soltado.

Yibo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Claro que no —espetó—. Xiao Xiao es… —bajó la mano hasta el borde del pantalón de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a jalarlo.

Eso bastó para que el asunto quedara más que claro para todos. Fue en ese momento cuando Wen Pei agradeció el hecho de estar grabando todo. ¡Xiao Xiao era el miembro de Xiao Zhan! Pero al parecer ni siquiera éste sabía que así lo llamaba de cariño.

—¡Wang Yibo! Ya cállate —Xiao Zhan casi se sofocó con su propio oxígeno, deseando que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo. Quería tomar la almohada y asfixiarlo hasta que se durmiera.

—Xiao Xiao… —hizo pucheros.

Zhan Zhan escuchó las risas de los otros dos y enseguida los miró severamente.

—¿No se van a ir ya? ¿Cuánta vergüenza más quieren que pase? —preguntó con algo de molestia, pero sin dejar de reír debido a los nervios.

Fue ahí cuando notó que… ¡Wen Pei los estaba grabando!

—¡Oye! ¡Borra eso! —lo apuntó con un dedo.

El aludido se echó a reír y terminó con la grabación.

—De acuerdo, ya nos vamos —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, ¿Qué más daba? Ya tenía la información suficiente para molestar a Yibo por unos días, no, por VARIOS AÑOS. Enseguida fue arrastrado por Mao, quien se aguantaba la risa muy a penas.

—Co-ne-ji-to —murmuró Yibo cuando al fin estuvieron solos—. Dame un beso, sólo un… —fue callado por los labios de Xiao Zhan sobre los suyos. Yibo sintió cómo tomaba su mandíbula con cariño y lo besaba muy despacio. Aún dopado, supo distinguir que ese era un muy buen beso, bastante placentero y delicioso.

Le gustó tanto, que tomó la cintura de Xiao Zhan con una mano, lo hizo con firmeza para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Intensificó el beso y bajó su mano hasta apachurrarle el trasero.

Xiao Zhan cortó el beso de inmediato.

—Oye, no, aquí no —susurró, viendo los ojitos entreabiertos de su novio, quién muy apenas estaba consciente.

—¿No me dejas manosearte? —preguntó en tierno tono de puchero.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó la risa.

—Hazlo, pero despacio ¿Sí? Sólo un poco —susurró. No podía no darle gusto.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa ladina cargada de picardía antes de volver a tomar ese trasero con una mano. Apretó una nalga y sonrió más mientras la amasaba con fuerza.

—Oye —se quejó, sonrojado—. ¿Tienes que ser tan brusco?

—Me gusta mucho —soltó en un suspiro—. Tu trasero es muy suave, y… esponjosito. Siempre me ha gustado.

—¿Siempre? ¿Desde cuándo? —quiso saber, en verdad curioso.

—Cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el set —sonrió como tonto. En ese momento su lengua no tenía freno.

—¿En la grabación del drama?

Yibo asintió.

—Te vi en los vestidores. Entré por error a tu camerino mientras te cambiabas —rio y se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y recordando ese día. Era tan gracioso verlo, pues todos su movimientos y expresiones eran exageradas y muy poco propias en él, incluso la forma en que arrastraba las palabras era extraña—. Te veías muy sexy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Wang Yibo!

El aludido sólo rio más al sentir el golpe de su amado en el brazo.

—Me gusta, siempre me gustó, pero no te lo iba a decir. Era prohibido decirlo, así que shh —se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole confidencialidad.

—No te preocupes —aguantó su risa—. No diré nada.

—Bien —suspiró y por un momento Xiao Zhan pensó que al fin se había quedado dormido, pero no fue así. El pobre fruncía el ceño y se quejaba.

—Di Di ¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele —suspiró.

El corazoncito de Xiao Zhan se contrajo en tristeza. Sabía que no podían darle más medicamento, le estaban dando todo lo permitido.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró y acarició su rostro, intentando mitigar el dolor con tiernas muestras de cariño. Yibo extendió su mano una vez más y apretó el trasero de su novio con firmeza—. Yibo…

El aludido se hizo el desentendido y siguió acariciando, hasta que comenzó a deslizar la mano hacia la parte delantera de su novio.

—¡Yibo! —masculló entre dientes cuando sintió que lo toqueteaba.

—¿Qué? —lo miró como si le reclamara por algo que era totalmente normal.

—Me estás manoseando, ya cálmate —trató de no reír, pero lo hizo y además se sonrojó mucho, pues le había gustado.

—También puedes manosearme, vamos, tócame —tomó su mano y la puso sobre su entrepierna. Xiao Zhan pudo sentir bastante gracias a la fina tela de la bata, sin embargo, no había nada despierto entre las piernas de su amado, afortunadamente.

—Yibo… estás loco. No, estás muy dopado —se rio y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza—. Deja de ser pervertido y duerme.

—Es el medicamento —a pesar de ser abrazado, logró jalar la intravenosa en su mano.

—¡Hey! No hagas eso —lo detuvo antes de que se la arrancara, pues aún le faltaba medicamento por entrar a su sistema.

—Me están poniendo algo en esto. Zhan Zhan… es culpa de esto que te esté manoseando ¿Ves? —le apretó de nuevo el trasero.

—No, me estás manoseando porque eres un pervertido. Ya, tranquilízate o pediré que te amarren a la cama.

—¿Me vas a amarrar a la cama? —sus ojitos adormilados brillaron.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de entender y sonrojarse.

—¿Quieres que te ate? —preguntó, repentinamente serio y en voz muy baja—. ¿Te gusta que te aten durante…?

—Ya te dije que soy virgen —espetó con fastidio, empujándolo hacia un lado—. Pero si eres tú…sí, puedes atarme. O yo puedo hacerlo ¿Puedo atarte? —se emocionó.

—Ya lo veremos —rio, tranquilo al saber que no recordaría aquello.

—Ge Ge.

—¿Mh?

—Tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le temes?

—Al sexo.

—Oh… —se despegó un poco de él para verlo mejor—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, pero… si tú me lo haces va a doler.

—Y si tú me lo haces a mí, también.

—Sí, pero… —hizo una mueca chistosa, levantando sus labios—…¿qué?

—¿Qué?

Yibo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Hablábamos de que yo iré arriba cuando tengamos sexo —fue muy directo. Yibo frunció el ceño.

—No… me va a doler, no quiero.

—¿Por qué dices que te va a doler? Voy a ser cuidadoso.

—Porque lo tienes grande.

Xiao Zhan casi se ahoga. No, no la tenía lo suficientemente grande como para que Yibo dijera eso.

—El tuyo es más grande que el mío —admitió con algo de bochorno, en voz muy baja y bastante serio.

Yibo se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando hacia el techo.

—Pero es muy… lindo… —sus ojos se cerraban y abrían con pesadez—…¿un pene puede ser lindo? —comenzó a filosofar.

—Oh, ya cállate —se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—¿Le puedo tomar una foto?

—¡No!

—Necesito un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

—No.

—Y te dejo tomarle una foto al mío.

—Uhm…

Era tentadora la propuesta, pero no, no lo haría.

—Quiero una foto de Xiao Xiao.

—¡¿Por qué le pusiste nombre?! —se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo sus propias ganas de reír.

—Porque…. Uhm… porque tú eres Xiao Zhan, eres Zhan Zhan y tu pene puede ser Xiao Xiao.

Eso para nada tenía lógica.

—Ya duérmete si no quieres que te asfixie con la almohada.

Yibo rio torpemente.

—Zhan Zhan nunca haría eso, él es muy bueno conmigo.

—¿Ah sí? —rio al ver que comenzaba a hablar de él como si no estuviera ahí—. Cuéntame más de ese tal Zhan Zhan.

Yibo suspiró como tonto enamorado, miró al techo y tomó una bocanada antes de comenzar.

—Él es… increíble, es un hombre alto, muy guapo, tiene unos ojos grandes que te dejan hipnotizado —sonrió como bobo, sin dejar de exagerar en su tono y sus gestos—. Y sus manos… sus manos son preciosas, son como las de un artista. ¡Ah! También es artista. Es fotógrafo, pintor, canta mejor que nadie y sabe actuar muy bien. Él… —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Tiene un adorable lunar debajo de su labio inferior…ah… es hermoso. ¡Y tiene más! En su mandíbula y cuello tiene varios.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó las ganas de reír, pero no era de diversión, eran ganas de reír debido a sus nervios, nunca nadie jamás había dicho tales cosas de él.

—Y su cintura —ensanchó los ojos—. Es muy angosta, deberías verlo… también me gusta que siempre huele rico, sus manos son muy cálidas, cocina delicioso, siempre está cantando, amo su sonrisa, su piel, sus gestos, el tono de su voz, su cabello e incluso esa fea expresión que hace cuando lo molesto y piensa que soy infantil.

—Wow —ahora sí rio con ganas. Había dicho una lista tan larga que sentía sus orejas calientes debido a la vergüenza.

—Yo… —de repente arrastraba un poco las palabras—…yo estoy muy enamorado de él. Nunca había sentido algo así —confesó sin filtro alguno.

—¿Nunca te habías enamorado? —inquirió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Yibo seguía mirando al techo, algo perdido y muy dopado.

—Sí… o eso creí —tragó en seco—. Pero no se compara con lo que siento ahora. Nunca me había gustado un hombre, y luego llegó él. No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que lo amo y quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con él. Y si al tener sexo tengo que ir… abajo, no me importa, sólo quiero estar con él —suspiró—. Pero ¡Shhh! —le puso torpemente un dedo sobre los labios a Xiao Zhan—. No le digas esto, pues me gusta pelear con él.

Aún con un nudo en la garganta, Xiao Zhan asintió y sonrió.

—Entonces estás muy enamorado.

—Mucho, pero tengo miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo que yo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Sé que me ama, pero… no sé si tanto como yo a él —le dolió decir aquello, y a Xiao Zhan le dolió saberlo.

—Wang Yibo —tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Mírame, te prometo que Zhan Zhan siente lo mismo que tú, él te ama mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro —apretó ese bonito rostro entre sus manos hasta que sus mejillas se vieron rechonchas y más adorables.

Wang Yibo suspiró aliviado.

—Ya no tengo tanto miedo… —intentó moverse de lado, ya no quería estar acostado bocarriba.

—No te muevas.

—Estoy cansado, quiero ir a casa.

—Lo sé —suspiró y se inclinó más sobre él—. ¿Quieres dormir?

Yibo asintió en silencio.

—Pero quiero ver a Zhan Zhan.

—Aquí estoy.

Yibo parpadeó, confundido. Tomó el rostro de su amado y entonces abrió mucho los ojos.

—Zhan Zhan, llegaste —sonrió como idiota y lo jaló de la nuca para besarlo en los labios—. Oye…

—Dime.

—¿Puedes cantarme?

Xiao Zhan se asombró. Estaban en un hospital, no era lo ideal, pero tampoco podía decirle que no.

—¿Está bien si tarareo?

—¡Sí! —recargó su cabeza muy cerca del pecho de su novio.

Entonces Xiao Zhan comenzó a tararear muy suavemente “Wuji”, exactamente igual a Lan Wangji cantándole a Wei Wuxian en la cueva de la tortuga.

Entre caricias, cariños y esa preciosa voz, Wang Yibo cayó finalmente rendido al sueño. Xiao Zhan no dejó de acariciar cada centímetro de su rostro. Tocó sus largas y abundantes pestañas, deslizó sus dedos por todo el puente de su nariz y sonrió al sentir ganas de morderle la punta, delineó sus labios y jugueteó un rato con ellos, hasta que el sueño comenzó a atacarlo a él también. Logró contenerse y decidió levantarse de la cama por si el médico volvía.

Miró esa pierna inmovilizada y se angustió, se veía horrible.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas antes de que Yibo comenzara a despertar, se sentía como si hubiese dormido una larga siesta en la tarde y hubiese despertado hasta la madrugada, se sentía de mal humor.

Aún un poco adormilado, fue dado de alta poco antes de medianoche. El médico les dio todas las indicaciones por escrito y les entregó un par de muletas que debía usar por unos días hasta que sus músculos sanaran. Trajo consigo también a un par de enfermeras que le ayudaron a vendar su pierna antes de ponerle la férula definitiva, era negra, incómoda y gruesa.

—Ya te puedes cambiar de ropa —le dijo el médico con una sonrisa—. Vendrán con una silla de ruedas para ti en un momento.

Yibo frunció el ceño, seguía adormilado, despeinado y algo desorientado. No dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se talló los ojos. Fue Xiao Zhan el responsable de escuchar todas las indicaciones a seguir.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¿Qué hora es? —bostezó.

—Es medianoche —tomó la bolsa con las pertenencias de Yibo que le entregaron en urgencias, ahí estaba toda su ropa—. ¿Te ayudo a cambiarte? —preguntó con suavidad.

Yibo frunció más el ceño y se negó rotundamente. Pero luego se preguntó cómo demonios se vestiría con esa férula obstruyendo su objetivo.

—Cuidado —lo ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. El pobre estaba muy mareado.

—Yo puedo —insistió, rechazando su ayuda.

—No —fue tajante después de verlo intentar y sufrir dolor—. Déjame ayudarte, por favor

Yibo no pudo negarse a eso, terminó asintiendo y así Xiao Zhan sacó la ropa interior de la bolsa de urgencias, sonrió al ver el color.

—¿Rosa?

—Déjame en paz —gruñó. Xiao Zhan rio y se agachó frente a la cama, cerca de sus pies.

—Anda, mete un pie y luego el otro —lo ayudó subiendo su ropa interior desde los tobillos hasta la férula, donde batalló con ella antes de lograr subir ese bóxer a su lugar.

Cuando pasó las manos por su trasero, aprovechó la oportunidad y lo apretó cariñosamente, con una mano en cada nalga. Fue adorable.

Yibo no pudo mantener más su mal humor y sonrió de lado.

—Tonto —le dijo.

Xiao Zhan rio, si tan sólo se hubiese visto a sí mismo hace unas horas, no diría eso.

—Me gusta tu trasero —con esas simples palabras, y un apretón más lujurioso, Xiao Zhan logró poner el rostro de Wang Yibo rojo. El pobre desvió la mirada, aún algo embotado por las medicinas—. Levanta los brazos —le pidió, para enseguida sacarle al fin esa bata de hospital, revelando su torso desnudo. Yibo sintió frío, hasta que Xiao Zhan le puso cariñosamente su camiseta. Yibo se sentía muy amado por esos simples gestos… lo estaba vistiendo.

—Gracias —susurró muy bajito antes de apretar la mandíbula.

—¿Duele mucho?

No podía mentirle, así que sólo asintió.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Iremos a tu casa y podrás descansar —sonrió de lado, tratando de animarlo, pero nada parecía lograrlo, así que añadió—: y me quedaré a cuidarte hasta que mejores ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El rostro del menor se iluminó.

—Déjame cuidarte estos días.

Yibo se asombró mucho.

—Zhan Zhan, tienes cosas que hacer, estás muy ocupado en este momento, no puedes hacer esto.

—Tú dejaste todo para ir por mí.

—No lo hagas para devolverme el favor.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Idiota, no lo hago por eso. Bien lo sabes.

Yibo se conmovió demasiado.

—Déjame cuidarte estos días ¿Si? —tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño. Yibo asintió, no pudo hablar debido al nudo en su garganta.

Xiao Zhan continuó vistiéndolo, agradeciendo al cielo que su ropa se conformaba por una camiseta y pantalones cortos muy holgados, así no tuvo problema para terminar de vestirlo. El problema llegó cuando intentó dar un paso y se dio cuenta del dolor que eso le provocaba.

—Hey, tranquilo amigo —le pidió el médico al entrar al cubículo y ver su intento por caminar. Acercó la silla de ruedas a él y le pidió que se sentara—. Nada de caminar solo ¿entendido?

Yibo asintió y así fue llevado hasta la entrada del hospital, donde Wen Pei apareció en su auto, junto con Mao, listos para ayudar a subir a Yibo el auto. Fue difícil y doloroso para él, pero se tranquilizó durante el camino, pues iba en el asiento trasero con Xiao Zhan, descansando sobre su hombro.

—Yibo —dijo de pronto Wen Pei desde el asiento del piloto—. Tus padres hablaron conmigo. Quieren venir a verte.

—No es necesario —dijo de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Xiao Zhan por su tono tajante.

—Fue lo que les dije. Mañana hablarán contigo por teléfono, les dije que estarías dormido hasta entonces.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado. Xiao Zhan vio todo eso en silencio, ya luego hablaría con él sobre el tema.

Wang Yibo volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido, tanto así, que cuando llegaron a su hogar, tuvieron que ver cómo bajarlo en brazos.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Xiao Zhan cuando vio que Wen Pei y Mao se debatían sobre quién lo llevaría hasta su cama.

Sin problema alguno, y sorprendiendo con su fuerza a los otros dos, Xiao Zhan levantó en sus brazos a su amado. Wen Pei traía las llaves del departamento consigo, fue quien abrió y fue encendiendo las luces del lugar.

Xiao Zhan no pudo más que maravillarse, no sabía por qué, pero se imaginaba la casa de Yibo un poco más… desordenada. Pero era todo lo contrario, estaba pulcramente organizada.

Con su novio en brazos y la cabeza de éste contra su pecho, siguió a Wen Pei hasta que llegaron a la recámara principal, donde Xiao Zhan pudo recostar a su amado en su cama.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar con él? —preguntó Wen Pei en voz baja.

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bien, Mao y yo nos iremos, pero llámanos si necesitan algo ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias —lo miró fijamente—. Por todo.

—No me agradezcas aún. Todavía no les he mostrado el video que grabé de ustedes —rio.

Xiao Zhan se palmeó el rostro. Ya luego hablaría de eso con él. Wen Pei ya se iba a ir, pero se detuvo unos momentos para ver cómo Yibo dormía abrazando a ese peluche que Xiao Zhan le había regalado. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

—En verdad le gustó.

—Sí —suspiró y terminó bostezando con fuerza.

—Será mejor que tú también descanses. Hay una habitación libre al fondo del pasillo, entra a la derecha, porque en la izquierda Yibo no deja entrar a nadie. Y si lo haces, procura no tocar nada ¿Entendido?

—Uhm… sí —se desconcertó un poco, pero estaba tan cansado que no se detuvo a hacer preguntas.

—Pei —Mao asomó la cabeza al cuarto—. Vámonos, dejemos que descansen.

—Bien —sonrió y les dedicó una última mirada a esos “niños”, no podía evitar verlos como un par de jovencitos.

Así fue como Xiao Zhan se quedó solo con su amado. Ni siquiera se animó irse a dormir a otra parte, arrastró la silla del escritorio de Yibo a un lado de la cama, se sentó ahí y montó guardia toda la noche. Dormitó en algunas ocasiones, pero estuvo al pendiente de su novio, pudo escuchar cómo el pobre se quejaba entre sueños. Eso le partía el corazón.

—Xiao Zhan… Xiao Zhan.

El aludido pegó un brinco de su silla al escuchar su nombre en voz de su amado.

—¿Qué pasa? —encendió la luz del buró—. ¿Estás bien? —intentó aclarar su vista, sus ojitos apenas se abrían por el cansancio, lo mismo le ocurría a Yibo.

Yibo aclaró un poco su voz.

—No duermas ahí, hay espacio en mi cama —palmeó el lugar junto a él.

—No, te puedo lastimar.

—Duerme de este lado.

—Pero…

—No podré dormir bien si no duermes conmigo —no mentía, lo mismo le ocurría a Xiao Zhan.

Suspirando, el mayor se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Te molesta si me deshago de un poco de ropa?

—Por mí puedes dormir desnudo.

Xiao Zhan rio por ello, tomó nota mental.

—No es necesario tanto —se desvistió hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, la verdad era que tenía por costumbre dormir en ropa interior o a veces incluso sin nada. Se metió junto a Yibo en la cama y lo abrazó antes de que se lo pidiera.

—Oye…

—¿Mh?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —suspiró suavemente antes de acurrucarse hacia él todo lo que su pierna le permitió.

—Siempre estaré para ti —besó su frente y a Wang Yibo se le formó un nudo en la garganta que no pudo deshacer debido a su cansancio.

—Te amo… —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido al sueño, esta vez, en los brazos de su ser más amado.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_06/03/2020_ **

**¿¡Cuál fue tu parte favorita!? O más bien: ¿Qué locura de Yibo fue tu preferida? Jaja**


	32. Cuidando a Di Di

A la mañana siguiente, Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar, desorientado al abrir los ojos y no reconocer esas paredes. Giró su rostro hacia un lado y descubrió a ese bonito ser, acostado bocarriba, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios apretados.

¿Seguiría sintiendo dolor?

Miró su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró a levantar a su amado, ya se había pasado la hora de su medicamento.

Iba simplemente a moverlo un poco para que abriera los ojos, pero optó por otro camino.

—Wang Yibo —murmuró muy quedito, su cálido aliento rebotaba contra el oído de él. Notó cómo de inmediato su gesto se relajó—. Yibo —comenzó a repartirle agradables y suaves besos por todo su rostro. Se apoyó en un codo para no aplastarlo y así besar cada centímetro de piel. Sus besos eran tan suaves como el aleteo de mariposas sobre su piel.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa aún más hermosa.

—Despierta, pastelito —susurró con sus labios muy cerca de los suyos antes de unirlos en un delicioso y suave beso.

Yibo soltó un murmuro de placer al ser consciente de lo que sucedía, estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Xiao Zhan con ellos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con compartida complicidad.

—Buenos días —susurró Yibo con voz muy ronca.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —sonrió como bobo—. Quiero despertar así todos los días —rodeó a su novio fuertemente con sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo, como si fuera un peluche gigante para abrazar. Xiao Zhan se dejó hacer, e incluso correspondió. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo que no debía, aunque en esta ocasión su boca trabajó más rápido que su cerebro y…

—Vivamos juntos.

Los ojos pequeños de Wang Yibo se abrieron a más no poder, se quedó sin habla y fue ahí cuando Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta del error: demasiado rápido, estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

—Me refiero a cuando estemos en la misma ciudad —sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color—. Ya sabes… cuando estés en Beijing no vayas a un hotel, ve a mi casa. Y yo vendré a la tuya.

—Sí… —sonrió como tonto, sin creerlo del todo y un tanto decepcionado—. Sí, me gusta la idea.

La verdad, si por él fuera, viviría con Xiao Zhan desde ya. Sin embargo estaba consciente de que sería un paso agigantado en su joven relación de pareja. No quería arruinarlo, así que sería paciente y disfrutaría cada etapa.

—No quería despertarte, pero… —se incorporó y pellizcó la mejilla de su novio—. Tienes que tomar tu medicamento, luego podrás volver a dormir —se levantó y se vistió sólo con la camisa, no creía que a su amado le importara verlo por ahí sin pantalones—. Iré a hurgar en tu cocina.

—Esta es tu casa también —le sonrió desde la cama.

—Me lo voy a tomar muy en serio —dijo, mientras se ponía unas sandalias de Yibo—. Oh… calzas más que yo —notó que las sandalias le quedaban ligeramente grandes.

Yibo rio por ello, feliz al ver las confianzas que se tomaba.

Momentos después, Xiao Zhan volvió a la recámara con un vaso de jugo de naranja, el medicamento, y un plato con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

Yibo se incorporó todo lo que pudo, apoyándose en sus codos y tratando de no mover su pierna, pero no pudo evitarlo y le dolió.

—No te muevas —se apresuró a dejar el desayuno improvisado sobre la mesita de noche y lo ayudó a sentarse en el colchón.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente cuando al fin logró acomodarse.

—¿Duele mucho aún?

El menor lo miró de reojo, de arriba abajo.

—Que afortunado soy. Ge Ge me sirve el desayuno en ropa interior. Todos tus fans harían lo que fuera porque les hicieras esto —se saboreó al ver el sándwich.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y le acercó el plato.

—Sé que no has comido desde ayer, así que te preparé algo muy improvisado. Cómelo y toma tu medicamento, ya te prepararé algo rico de comer ¿De acuerdo?

Yibo asintió y le dio un enorme mordisco al sándwich, tan grande que Xiao Zhan se asombró, prácticamente se había comido la mitad de una sola mordida.

—Ge Ge —dijo, con la boca llena—. Incluso los sándwiches te quedan deliciosos ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Es porque lo hice para ti —se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Gracias —murmuró, algo cohibido por lo muy extraño y muy amado que lo hacía sentir Xiao Zhan. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuidara tanto de él. Se sentía… bien.

Antes de que el mayor se fuera, Yibo tomó la manga de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él.

—Zhan Zhan, cuando dije que esta es tu casa, no estaba mintiendo. Haz lo que quieras, usa lo que desees. Puedes tomar mi ropa, sí creo que te quede.

—Lo haré, después de ducharme —rio—. Iré a merodear por tu casa.

—Hazlo —sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un suave apretón.

—¿En serio no te molesta?

Yibo negó.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Sólo dime dónde está el baño y la ropa —rio.

Yibo le indicó dónde estaba cada cosa, pero no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

—Hey ¿Me dejas ir? —señaló sus manos unidas.

—Oh… —no lo soltó y en cambio sonrió pícaramente—. Ve —terminó soltándolo.

Xiao Zhan se duchó rápidamente, pues quería estar cerca en caso de que su amado lo necesitara. Tuvo la fortuna de buscar ropa en su enorme vestidor, tan grande como el suyo. Se entretuvo un poco mirando la variedad de ropa interior, tanto en colores como en estilos. Divertido, tomó el boxer amarillo. Eligió un pants deportivo negro y una sudadera gris sin nada más abajo.

Cuando volvió a la recámara, descubrió a su amado intentando ponerse de pie.

—¡Hey! Espera —corrió a auxiliarlo—. ¿Estás bien? Ven, apóyate en mí.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Quiero ir al baño… —lo miró, incómodo.

—Oh, está bien, te acompaño.

—¡No! Eso no.

—Sólo hasta la puerta ¿Bien?

—De acuerdo.

Xiao Zhan tomó las muletas de Yibo y se las dio.

—¿Quieres intentar? O mejor puedo cargarte.

—Me gusta la segunda opción, pero… quiero ducharme —se sentía incómodo. Había sudado mucho un día anterior y aún no se bañaba.

Xiao Zhan se portó como todo un caballero, y como un excelente amigo también. Llevó a su amado al baño, le dejó las muletas y salió a buscar algo de ropa para él.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? —preguntó desde afuera del baño, con su ropa en mano.

—No, Ge Ge, estoy bien.

—¿Puedo pasar? —en ese momento escuchó el sonido del agua de la regadera.

—Sí.

Xiao Zhan entró y vio la silueta de su novio a través de la leve transparencia del cancel del baño. En el suelo yacía su ropa usada, las vendas y la férula. Dentro de la regadera estaban recargadas las muletas contra la pared.

—Dejaré tu ropa aquí. Vendré a ayudarte cuando termines.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —estaba algo avergonzado, odiaba sentirse débil o mostrarse indefenso ante él.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien… prepararé algo para comer —salió de ahí sin decir más, pensando muchas cosas a la vez. Entendía a la perfección por qué Yibo actuaba así. Pensaba en eso y en algunas cosas que le dijo mientras estaba dopado. Yibo tenía grandes inseguridades, y él se iba a encargar de disiparlas.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida para ambos, pero el pobre pegó un brinco de espanto cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño. No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia ahí.

—¡Yibo! ¿¡Estás bien?! —entró sin tocar.

—Tranquilo —se apresuró a decir—. Estoy bien. Se cayeron las muletas al suelo.

—Oh… ¿Quieres que te las pase?

—Por favor.

—Voy a entrar —avisó, abriendo la puerta del cancel y siendo recibido por una nube de vapor inmensa. Yibo se estaba bañando con agua hirviendo.

Tomó las muletas, las levantó y las dejó al alcance de su amado, éste le daba la espalda mientras seguía enjabonando su cuerpo con la esponja llena de espuma, cubriendo un poco su desnudez. Xiao Zhan rio internamente por ello ¿En serio se avergonzaba ahora?

La verdad era que sí, Yibo sentía un poco de vergüenza, y no quería que lo viera así. Pero Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar mirar el paisaje ante sus ojos. Deslizó su mirada desde su nuca y comenzó a bajar por sus hombros, su espalda ancha y su cintura angosta, bajó más y se topó con su trasero desnudo y respingado. Era tan lindo… no pudo evitar suspirar un poco.

—Pervertido —se burló Yibo al mirar por encima de su hombro y atraparlo mirándolo.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención mirar, bueno, sí lo era —admitió—. Pero no quería parecer pervertido —dio un paso atrás y salió del cancel.

Yibo rio tiernamente.

—No pasa nada —eso le dio seguridad—. Puedes mirar, si quieres.

—¿Y yo soy el pervertido? —se escandalizó y salió de ahí, dejando a un Yibo risueño y feliz. Volvió a la cocina, pero no pudo concentrarse mucho—. ¿Qué me pasa? —se preguntó a sí mismo, llevándose una mano al pecho luego de sentir que su corazón no se calmaba. Y es que le era muy difícil tener al ser más amado junto a él y no poder hacerle todo lo que deseaba. Sí, él era el pervertido, Wang Yibo tenía razón.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó con cuidado e intentó vestirse él solo, pero no lo logró.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —lo llamó en voz alta desde el baño, no pasaron ni quince segundos y el aludido ya estaba ahí con él.

—¿Estás bien? —abrió la puerta sin avisar. Se lo encontró desnudo, sentado sobre un banquillo y cubriendo un poco su desnudez sólo con la toalla de baño.

—Sí, pero no puedo ¿Me ayudas? —se rindió al fin.

Xiao Zhan lo observó mejor y se percató del bóxer azul que colgaba de su rodilla izquierda.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Yo te ayudo —sonrió con ternura antes de ir hacia él y ayudarle a meter su pie derecho en la ropa interior. La subió suavemente por sus piernas, hasta que se encontró con el banquillo—. Necesitas pararte ¿Si? Sujétate de mis hombros.

Yibo asintió y obedeció.

Una vez de pie, la toalla cayó al piso y el rostro de Wang Yibo enrojeció por la vergüenza.

—No mires —le pidió, aún rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de él para que no pudiera ver más allá.

—¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado? —rio contra la piel de su mejilla, pues Yibo lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

Ni el mismo Wang Yibo sabía el motivo de su vergüenza.

Xiao Zhan no insistió más, tomó el bóxer con ambas manos y lo deslizó suavemente por los muslos de Yibo hasta llegar a su trasero. Ahí hizo lo mismo que en el hospital: apretó suavemente sus nalgas con ambas manos, fue un gesto dulce y cariñoso a pesar del atrevimiento que significaba.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —murmuró Yibo en voz baja. Su voz grave hacía eco en ese baño donde el único sonido era el ligero gotear de la regadera contra el piso húmedo.

—¿Por qué no? Me gusta mucho hacerlo —repitió la acción después de haber acomodado la prenda correctamente en su lugar.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró de pronto, separándose de él para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —intentó zafarse de su agarre para seguir vistiéndolo, pero el otro no le permitió separarse de él.

—Estamos solos en mi casa, nadie nos molestará y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Sí...? —alzó una ceja, imaginando el rumbo de esa conversación y deseando que no fuese lo que creía, porque de ser así, no podría controlarse.

—Hagámoslo —dijo al fin.

Xiao Zhan rio con nerviosismo y se hizo el desentendido.

—Se va a quemar el estofado que dejé en…

—Xiao Zhan —lo miró seriamente.

El aludido tragó en seco y sonoramente. Y es que era imposible no sucumbir ante ese hombre frente a él, tan lindo, tan sexy, medio desnudo y empapado.

—Yibo… no podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ni siquiera puedes pararte bien —refunfuñó—. No quiero lastimarte.

—Seremos cuidadosos.

—No. No lo haremos mientras estés así —fue tajante, se separó de él y tomó el pants que le había llevado—. Anda —se arrodilló frente a él para acercar la prenda a sus pies—. Mete un pie y luego el otro.

Avergonzado y un poco malhumorado, Yibo terminó accediendo, su amado tenía razón. Xiao Zhan ignoró las muletas y tomó a su novio en brazos, aparentando que era lo más ligero del mundo a pesar de que sí le costaba un poquito levantarlo así.

—¡Wow! —se espantó al verse en el aire con tanta facilidad, inmediatamente se abrazó al cuello de Xiao Zhan—. ¿Qué tienen esas vitaminas que tomas?

Xiao Zhan rio con ganas. Su ego se inflaba como espuma al aire cada vez que elogiaba su fuerza.

—Tonto.

Siempre había sido muy fuerte, a pesar de no aparentarlo, pero el hecho de haber abusado de esa fuerza en el pasado le trajo una que otra lesión.

El mayor volvió a la cocina después de dejar a su novio cómodamente recostado en la cama, con su pierna cubierta con compresas frías y con una película entretenida en el televisor.

Yibo no podía prestar atención a la película, pues no dejaba de pensar en las tantas posibilidades que existían al tener a su novio en casa, sólo para él. Se moría por recuperarse y poder hacer ciertas cositas con él.

Pensaba en todo esto con una sonrisa boba en la cara, hasta que su celular sonó. Vio de quien se trataba y se apresuró a responder. En ese instante Xiao Zhan entraba a la recámara con una bandeja en sus manos. Estuvo a punto de salirse al ver que su amado estaba ocupado, pero éste le hizo una seña para que no se fuera.

—Hola papá —respondió—. Sí, tuve un pequeño accidente, fue una distracción. Sí, seré más cuidadoso.

Xiao Zhan se sintió inquieto. Quería acercarse más y escuchar un poco mejor.

—Ya estoy bien —suspiró—. No es necesario que vengan —se quedó en silencio unos momentos, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios—. Hola mamá —su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco—. Oh mamá, no llores —la consoló con mucho cariño—. Estoy muy bien, no fue nada grave, sólo necesito descansar un par de días y estaré como nuevo. No es necesario que vengan a cuidarme.

Xiao Zhan pudo percibir el cambio en el tono de voz de Yibo al hablar ahora con su madre.

—No estoy solo, un amigo está conmigo, me está cuidando muy bien, lo prometo —soltó una risita entre lágrimas que no se permitió derramar—. Sí mamá, es él —dijo en voz baja—. Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. Gracias, pero no tienes que venir hasta acá y… bien, bien. Te quiero, adiós.

—¿Tu madre sabe que estoy aquí? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, sin borrar una sonrisa de sus labios.

Yibo se mordió el labio inferior.

—Xiao Zhan, tengo que decirte algo importante.

El aludido dejó la bandeja sobre el buró y se sentó junto a Yibo en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —comenzó a angustiarse.

Yibo desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de unirla de nuevo con la suya.

—Mi madre lo sabe.

—¿Qué sabe?

—Lo nuestro.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, aún no sabe que somos novios, pero ella sabe que te quiero. Lo sabe desde hace meses —suspiró.

—Vaya —sus ojos se abrieron mucho—. ¿En serio? —se llenó de ternura y emoción.

—No pude ocultárselo, ella es la persona que mejor me conoce.

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

Yibo suspiró y trató de hacer memoria.

—Lo supo al ver videos en donde los dos interactuamos, eso le bastó para saber que había algo extraño —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—. Un día me llamó y me preguntó por ti, luego me preguntó por la chica con la que salía y eso bastó para que fuera al grano y me hiciera aquella pregunta tan incómoda.

—¿Cuál? —estaba emocionado con la historia.

—“Hijo ¿Te gusta Xiao Zhan?”

—Oh…

Yibo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al recordar aquello.

—Entonces la corregí y le dije que me estaba enamorando. Ella se asombró mucho, el impacto fue tal que me pidió hacer videollamada para ver si le decía la verdad —suspiró—. Ella… lloró un poco y me preguntó si siempre me habían gustado los chicos. Tuve que confesarle que no, que nunca me había gustado un chico sino hasta que te conocí.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan estaban grandemente abiertos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿¡La señora Wang estaba de acuerdo!?

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Dijo que me apoyaría en la decisión que tomara. Me entendió desde el principio —soltó una risita al recordar algo más—. También dijo… —lo miró a los ojos con algo de vergüenza—…que tengo buen gusto.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risotada llena de nerviosismo.

—Wow… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—No sabía cómo —miró hacia su mesita de noche y se asombró—. ¡¿Qué preparaste?! —sus glándulas salivales comenzaron a segregar mucha saliva.

—Un poco de estofado, espero que te guste.

—¡Esto se ve delicioso! —empujó su cuerpo hacia el respaldo para comer más cómodo, pero se lastimó un poco en el proceso.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas tan rápido —tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre su regazo.

Yibo se pasó la lengua por los labios, totalmente hambriento.

—Zhan Zhan ¿No vas a comer? Veamos una película mientras comemos.

—Iré por mi plato —salió del cuarto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos pasaron esa tarde acostados en la cama. Xiao Zhan cambiaba periódicamente las compresas frías de la pierna de su amado, cuidándolo cada segundo del día.

—¿Ya no duele tanto? —preguntó de repente, notando que su rodilla y su muslo seguían un poco enrojecidos e inflamados.

—Ya no tanto —admitió, mirándose la pierna sin dejar de comer.

Luego miró a su novio y sonrió de lado, con sus mejillas regordetas por la comida que masticaba. Tragó y finalmente dijo:

—Zhan Zhan, te ves muy bien con mi ropa.

El aludido rio por el repentino cumplido.

—Gracias —terminó de comer y dejó su plato sobre el buró. Se quedó mirando a su novio por largo rato, lo miraba a él y a su pierna.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al sentir el peso de su mirada. Se veía preocupado.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no te preocupes, estaré bien —le restó importancia.

—Sólo estaba pensando en… —rio—. Wang Yibo, no era necesario que te autolesionaras de esta forma para que viniera a verte.

Yibo casi escupió lo que estaba comiendo, empezó a reír y se ahogó un poco. Había percibido el tono de broma en su voz.

—No hubo otra opción, Ge Ge, te extrañaba mucho.

Zhan Zhan rio.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho —suspiró y se acostó bocarriba en la cama.

—¿Quedaste muy lleno? —preguntó con sorna, dejando de lado también su plato vacío.

—Podría rodar.

Yibo rio y entonces palmeó su propio estómago. Xiao Zhan no entendió.

—¿Qué?

—Acuéstate aquí —señaló de nuevo su vientre. Xiao Zhan sonrió, iba a decir una broma al respecto, pero se contuvo e hizo lo que le pidió.

Al recostar su cabeza ahí, se asombró.

—¡Wow! Wang Yibo ¿A dónde se fueron tus abdominales? —bromeó al sentir su estómago bastante blando.

—Luego volverán —llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su amado y comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos, acariciándolo suavemente. El mayor soltó un suspiro de satisfacción muy profundo.

Yibo no dijo nada más, continuó con su tarea de relajar a su novio. Xiao Zhan tenía su rostro hacia él, había dejado de ver la película con tal de ver el bonito rostro de su Di Di. Sus grandes ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco gracias a los hábiles dedos del menor. Fue así hasta que se quedó dormido ante sus caricias. Yibo sonrió al lograr su cometido, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que también terminara durmiéndose con una mano sobre la mejilla de Zhan Zhan y la otra en su cabeza.

Un poco más tarde, los dos despertaron al escuchar el insistente sonido del timbre del departamento. Ambos estaban despiertos, pero ninguno se quiso mover de su lugar.

—Yibo —murmuró bajito, pensando que seguía dormido, pero no fue así.

—Déjalos que sigan tocando, ya se cansarán de hacerlo —dijo, en tono adormilado—. Ven aquí Ge Ge —palmeó el espacio junto a él en la cama. Xiao Zhan no podía negarle nada, así que se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó.

Yibo estaba incómodo, quería subir una pierna sobre Xiao Zhan y abrazarlo como koala, pero no podía, así que fue Xiao Zhan quien se acomodó de forma chistosa sobre él, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

El menor soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Mucho mejor, Zhan Zhan, ya no sentía mi estómago.

El aludido rio y le pegó en el pecho antes de atraer la cabeza de su novio hacia él.

—¿Todavía tienes sueño? —preguntó Xiao Zhan. El aludido negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que salgamos de la cama?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, segundos antes de alzar su rostro y buscar esos bonitos labios para unirlos con los suyos.

—Yibo… —susurró, saboreando su aliento y disfrutando de su calidez—…espera —se alejó un poco—. Ya es hora de que tomes tu medicamento —confirmó al mirar su reloj de muñeca.

El menor gruñó en protesta.

—No me importa, eso puede esperar unos minutos, ven —lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco durante el beso, justo antes de sentir cómo algo dentro de él se encendía al sentir la lengua de su novio buscando entrada a su boca.

Entre leves jadeos y besos interminables, escucharon a lo lejos nuevamente el timbre de la entrada.

Yibo gruñó.

—Iré a abrir… —se separó un poco de él y se limpió la comisura de los labios. Pero Yibo tenía otros planes, no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó de la nuca y lo jaló hacia él para devorarlo una vez más. Sus manos traviesas bajaron hasta el borde de su sudadera y buscaron a tientas más contacto piel con piel.

—No traes nada debajo del suéter —murmuró Yibo contra sus labios. Xiao Zhan sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

Yibo sonrió como tonto, lo rodeó con sus brazos por debajo de la sudadera, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Intentó moverse, olvidando su lesión, eso sólo hizo que sintiera dolor y se quejara por ello.

—Lo siento ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó el mayor de inmediato, separándose de él.

—No, no lo hiciste. Estoy bien, ven aquí —lo jaló de nuevo hacia él, puesto que no podía moverse mucho.

Pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Debe ser importante, ya tienen mucho rato llamado a la puerta —Xiao Zhan se separó de él—. Iré a echar un vistazo rápido ¿Si?

Con el ceño fruncido y un tierno gesto de puchero, Wang Yibo aceptó.

Un poco perezoso, Xiao Zhan se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quién molestaba tanto, jamás espero que al abrir la puerta se fuera a topar con…

—Xiao Zhan… —murmuró, con una impresión difícil de describir.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_08/03/2020_ **


	33. Visita inesperada y muchos celos

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa cálida a los cuatro chicos frente a él. Tres de ellos lo miraban con una sonrisa alegre y asombrada, pero el que mencionó su nombre parecía desconcertado y hasta cierto punto molesto—. Vienen a ver a Yibo ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en abrir?! —se molestó uno de ellos, el mismo que había reconocido a Xiao Zhan.

—Lo siento —rio con nerviosismo, pues no podía decirle el verdadero motivo.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó amablemente el mayor de todos. Xiao Zhan hacía lo posible por recordar sus nombres, pero no podía. Sólo lograba recordar el nombre del chico que parecía molesto: Wenhan, no lo olvidaba porque Yibo lo había saludado a nalgadas en una premiación, vaya que nunca olvidaría eso.

—Adelante, Yibo se pondrá feliz al verlos —se hizo a un lado para que los chicos, cargados de cosas para su amigo, pasaran.

Con una confianza de envidia, dejaron lo que traían en la cocina y fueron directo al cuarto de Wang Yibo. Con esto Xiao Zhan pudo confirmar que no era la primera vez que estaban ahí. Vio desde el pasillo cómo se amontonaban todos para tocar a la puerta del cuarto.

—Ge Ge ¿Quién era? —preguntó desde el interior de la habitación—. ¿Y por qué tocas la… —alzó la mirada y cuatro pares de ojos felices lo sorprendieron—… ¡Chicos! —se le fue el aliento al verlos ahí, soltó su celular y les dedicó una sonrisa incrédula, no podía creer que en verdad estuviesen ahí.

Escandalosos y felices, fueron hacia él. Seungyoun brincó a su cama, seguido de Sungjoo. Ambos lo abrazaron con una efusividad digna de amigos del alma que tienen años de no verse.

Wenhan y Yixuan estaban parados junto a la cama, muy cerca de Yibo y riendo al ver cómo lo abrazaban los otros dos.

Xiao Zhan se asomó a la habitación y sonrió al ver a su amado tan feliz. Se iba a ir de ahí para darle su espacio, pero Wang Yibo lo detuvo.

—Xiao Zhan, ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos —le dijo desde la cama, aún con Wenhan y Sungjoo trepados sobre su cuerpo. El brillo y felicidad en el rostro de Yibo eran tales que Xiao Zhan no pudo expresarle la inmensa incomodidad que sentía al ver a esos dos chicos siendo tan empalagosos con él. Aguantándose ese extraño y nuevo sentimiento, caminó hacia ellos y dejó que Yibo se los presentara uno por uno.

No pasó mucho antes de que todos terminaran sentados en esa cama, alrededor del convaleciente, charlando bastante, actualizándose después de tener tanto tiempo de no reunirse. Durante esas conversaciones, Yibo trataba de involucrar a su novio todo lo posible para que no se sintiera excluido, éste lo notó y se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Ese poco tiempo en el que UNIQ convivió también con Xiao Zhan, bastó para que confirmaran lo que todo mundo decía de él: una persona cálida, amable y educada.

Xiao Zhan pudo ver en ese rato cómo sus amigos se preocupaban sinceramente por él, pues cada uno había abandonado sus compromisos durante una tarde para poder visitarlo, todos, unidos.

—Iré a preparar un poco de té —dijo Xiao Zhan, levantándose de la cama para dejarlos charlar a solas un rato. Yibo se preocupó y de inmediato lo miró, tratando de ver si estaba molesto, se sintió aliviado al ver que no era así.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Yixuan de inmediato, el mayor y más sensato de todos.

—Oh no, gracias, no te preocupes. Volveré en un momento —salió sin más.

—Yibo —murmuró Sungjoo—. Tu amigo es algo celoso ¿Verdad?

Eso alertó los sentidos de Wang Yibo. ¿Estaba celoso?

Los demás rieron, pero Yibo sólo pudo sentirse preocupado. Quería decirles la verdad, que Xiao Zhan no era sólo su amigo, pero no podía. No sabía cómo decirles que él era su pareja. ¿Lo tomarían bien?

—Yibo —murmuró Sungjoo—. ¿Qué hace Xiao Zhan aquí? Sabía que eran cercanos, pero no imaginé que tanto —le dijo en voz baja. Seungyoun asintió en mutuo acuerdo con su amigo.

—Él y yo… —se mordió el labio, buscando algo inteligente qué decir—…somos muy buenos amigos.

Yixuan, el mayor de todos, observaba cada situación con detenimiento, comenzó a tener sus sospechas y no se molestó en demostrarlas. Salió en silencio de la recámara, los demás no se dieron cuenta, pues Seungyoun también se había unido al nuevo juego: “Abraza a Wang Yibo y no lo dejes respirar”.

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan seguía en la cocina, pensando mil cosas a la vez, pues otro de los motivos por los cuales salió, fue que no soportaba mucho ver cómo eran tan cariñosos con su novio. Había visto que ese tal Wenhan incluso besó su mejilla. ¡Lo besó!

Trataba de calmar su respiración, pues no quería enojarse por algo tan simple, además, él no era celoso… jamás lo había sido. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así? Ya había visto videos sobre UNIQ, y sabía lo unidos que eran, pues todos eran como verdaderos hermanos y se tenían demasiada confianza.

Pensaba en eso y más mientras el agua para el té se calentaba en la estufa. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina presencia de Yixuan en la cocina.

—Hola —saludó el mayor con una tenue sonrisa, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de enojo en Xiao Zhan, pero no lo halló, sin embargo, agregó—: ellos siempre han sido así, de hecho todos somos así con él.

Xiao Zhan le sonrió.

—Está bien, yo entiendo eso.

Yixuan también sonrió y Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco cohibido por ese hombre, era tan sólo un año mayor que él, pero podía sentirlo muy maduro.

—No sientas celos de ellos, hemos extrañado mucho al pequeño Yibo, es normal que reaccionen así. Sin embargo, puedo notar que en poco tiempo lograste ocupar un lugar muy especial en el corazón y en la vida de Yibo.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisa.

—Y él en mi vida.

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entiendo —le ayudó con el té, ambos se complementaron muy bien en la cocina y en poco tiempo tuvieron listos té y bocadillos para todos. Tomaron fruta de la que habían traído para Yibo y la picaron hasta llenar un recipiente.

—¿No es mucho? —inquirió Xiao Zhan con algo de diversión al ver el enorme tazón de fruta.

—¿Por qué crees que trajimos tanto? —rio—. Todos somos de muy buen apetito.

—Vaya —sonrió al recordar que Yibo era un tragón de primera—. Eres bueno en esto —se asombró Xiao Zhan al ver que el hombre se desenvolvía bien en la cocina.

—¿Quién crees que se encargaba de alimentar a esos cuatro? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Supongo que ya habrás notado las nulas habilidades de Yibo para la cocina ¿No es así?

El otro se echó a reír, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Una vez casi nos envenena con una cena que nos preparó —le contó, divertido ante el recuerdo—. Traté de enseñarle a cocinar muchas veces, pero lo único que logró cocinar fue ramen instantáneo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —rio—. No dejes que te cocine, nunca.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —rio con él, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió su espacio personal un poco invadido—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se quedó inmóvil ante su cercanía.

—Tienes un poco de… —extendió su mano y acarició la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar—… un poco de chocolate —rio y se llevó ese dedo a los labios para degustar el sabor.

Los colores subieron al rosto de Xiao Zhan, eso sólo lo hizo ver más adorable ante los ojos de Yixuan. El menor se sintió muy exaltado, su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza extraña, y es que ningún hombre había sido tan coqueto con él además de Yibo, se sentía extraño cuando no era su novio quien se comportaba así con él.

—Eh… gracias. Llevemos esto a la recámara —señaló el té, los bocadillos y la fruta. El pobre seguía un poco desconcertado.

—Vayamos antes de que sigan acosando a Yibo —rio, notando que Xiao Zhan se ponía un poco celoso—. Tranquilo, todos tienen novia —murmuró muy bajito.

—Gracias —le dijo a Yixuan en voz baja, pues sí había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco.

Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Xiao Zhan estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus celos seguían presentes. Peor aún cuando abrieron la puerta y encontró a tres chicos sobre la cama. Uno lo abrazaba sugestivamente, otro le acariciaba el cabello y el tercero tenía una mano sobre su muslo sano, muy, pero muy arriba. Todo esto mientras Wang Yibo mantenía una expresión neutra, parecía muy acostumbrado a eso.

Xiao Zhan jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a sentir celos de esa forma.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Yixuan. Él asintió y trató de calmarse, pero no lo logró del todo.

Sí, sabía que eran muy llevados, y Yixuan ya lo había advertido también, pero ver esa escena le causó algo que no pudo controlar. Supo que se le notaba en la expresión cuando Yibo lo miró y casi palideció. Éste se espantó al ver su reacción, pues tenía en su expresión un sentimiento que Yibo jamás había visto en él, incluso ocasionó que empujara a Seungyoun hacia un lado.

—Basta, no seas tan empalagoso —se quejó. Todos vieron lo que pasó y se aguantaron la risa muy a duras penas.

Xiao Zhan se controló y procedió a servir el té junto con su nuevo amigo Yixuan. Estos dos parecieron haber hecho un buen vínculo en poco tiempo, tanto así, que Yibo no lograba apartarles la mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Xiao Zhan y Yixuan tenían algo en común: calidez. Los dos eran hogareños, cálidos y sabían cocinar muy bien.

La tarde se les pasó volando, de nuevo Yibo se encargaba de incluir a Xiao Zhan en cada conversación, pero esta vez no fue tan necesario que lo hiciera, pues sus amigos también lo involucraba mucho, contándole anécdotas de Yibo cuando vivían los cinco juntos.

—Era muy difícil hacer que se levantara —dijo Seungyoun, enseguida los demás lo apoyaron—. Teníamos que sacarlo a rastras de la cama.

—Hasta que empezó a dormir él solo, ahí prefirió dormir desnudo, ninguno se atrevía a ir a despertarlo —rio Sungjoo.

—El único que se atrevía era Yixuan —murmuró Yibo, riendo por lo bajo al recordar la cara que puso la primera vez que descubrió que, en efecto, se dormía desnudo para que nadie más fuera a levantarlo a la fuerza.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de olvidar aquella imagen que quedó en su cerebro.

Wang Yibo se echó a reír, su risa aumentó al ver la expresión indignada de su novio.

—¿En serio él era así? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con asombro.

—Tardó muchos años en tomar la suficiente confianza, pero sí —explicó Sungjoo.

—¿Te contó de la vez que cocinó para nosotros y casi nos mata? —preguntó Seungyoun sin dejar de reír.

—Yixuan ya se encargó de contarme sobre esa cena —miró a su nuevo amigo y sonrió, contagiado de la risa de ese lindo coreano que exhibía a su amado.

Era gracioso ver cómo todas las preguntas iban dirigidas a Xiao Zhan, mientras que a Yibo le tocó ser el tema de conversación de esa tarde.

—¿Y te contó sobre su exnovia? —preguntó Wenhan, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora. Miraba el rostro de Xiao Zhan en busca de cualquier reacción.

Zhan Zhan alzó ligeramente una ceja, intentado por todos los medios contener sus expresiones faciales.

—Un poco —sonrió casi de forma forzada.

Todos miraron a Wenhan, esperando sus siguientes palabras, pues los demás chicos también querían saber. Estaban enterados de que tuvo una novia durante su pertenencia a UNIQ, pero también sabían que no había mucho qué decir, pues fue una relación de una semana.

—Yibo le cocinó, o al menos lo intentó —se burló—. Quizás por eso no duraron más de una semana —rodó los ojos.

Seungyoun y Sungjoo lo miraron con asombro, Yixuan le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria mientras que Yibo se mantenía estoico.

— _Wenhan, ya te diste cuenta, no es necesario que empieces —_ pensaba Yibo, se mordió los labios, tratando de no soltar ni una palabra. Pero entonces miró la expresión de su novio… se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir o hacer una cara.

—Pero supiste compensarlo bien con otras cosas ¿No Yibo? —sonrió, haciendo una expresión bastante sugestiva.

El menor de todos se alteró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con voz grave y sin una pizca de gracia.

—¿No recuerdas que esa noche los encontré en el baño? Estaban muy…

Yibo dejó de ponerle atención por ver a su novio. Xiao Zhan tenía una expresión desencajada.

— _¡Oh no, no, no! —_ pensaba Yibo con alarma. Ya se imaginaba lo que su novio estaba pensando. El susodicho lo miró discretamente y Yibo pudo sentir cómo un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Esa mirada gélida era peligrosa, y muy pocas veces se la había dirigido así. Notó cómo empezó a rascarse el cuello con incomodidad. Xiao Zhan no estaba feliz.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada malo —se defendió.

—Tener sexo no es malo —rebatió Wenhan con una sonrisa al ver que Xiao Zhan palidecía y se cruzaba de brazos sin poder ver más a Wang Yibo.

—¡No tuvimos sexo! —alzó la voz, molesto. Todos los presentes lo vieron con sorpresa. Entonces Yixuan procedió al rescate.

—No lo acuses injustamente, todos sabemos que no fue así.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Wenhan. Su tono era divertido, tratando de sonar relajado, aunque sus puños apretados lo delataban.

Por un momento Yixuan no supo qué responder, pues cómo les decía que Yibo había acudido a él en busca de consejo. Siete años era la diferencia de edad entre ambos, no había duda de que el menor lo consideraba su hermano y un ejemplo a seguir. Antes de terminar con su novia, Wang Yibo le había pedido consejo, y había confesado que en ningún momento tuvieron algo más que un ligero faje.

Yixuan no podía decirles eso.

—Ella y yo no tuvimos nada qué ver. ¡Por Dios! Fuimos novios una semana.

Wenhan iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando Yibo le lanzó un cojín.

—Ya no digas nada más, idiota —se quejó. Wenhan frunció el ceño y le regresó el cojín con fuerza. Seungyoun y Sungjoo hicieron una exclamación exagerada de asombro.

—¡No golpees a bebé Yibo!

—¡Está convaleciente! ¿No lo ves?

Sorprendido, Xiao Zhan vio la escena y contuvo sus ganas de reír.

Wenhan rodó los ojos antes de dedicarle una mirada significativa Xiao Zhan. Había visto todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

—¿Y qué si tuvo sexo con ella? —dijo al fin Xiao Zhan, un poco más relajado, esto impresionó a su novio, pues… ¿No estaba conteniendo su ira hasta hace unos momentos?—. Es normal que eso suceda cuando tenemos novia ¿Verdad? —con una sonrisa más tétrica que nada, miró a su novio.

Yibo suspiró y cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y decidió no debatir más el asunto, ya más tarde hablaría con su amado sobre ello.

—La verdad es que… —continuó Yixuan al ver lo que ocurría con esos dos. Yibo de inmediato negó con la cabeza muy levemente, suplicándole que no dijera nada más, pero su amigo lo ignoró—…esa noche Yibo preparó la cena para ella, pero a la chica se le revolvió el estómago al probar la comida y terminó vomitando en el baño. Si los vieron ahí juntos fue porque Yibo se sentía bastante culpable y trataba de ayudarla.

—¿Y por eso se estaban desvistiendo? —insistió Wenhan, ganándose un empujón de Seungyoun.

—Había vómito en su blusa, le estaba ayudando a quitársela sin que se manchara el rostro —suspiró el “acusado”, luego miró a su novio y sin importarle nada más, dijo—: no tuve sexo con ella, Zhan Zhan, lo prometo.

El aludido se quedó congelado en su lugar, casi gritándole con la mirada que no hiciera eso, pues sus compañeros terminarían sospechando la verdad.

—¿Por qué se lo prometes? —preguntó Seungyoun con una sonrisita traviesa, muy pronto contagió a su compatriota Sungjoo y ambos empezaron a lanzarles miraditas sugerentes a ambos.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo se pusieron repentinamente nerviosos y eso fue más que suficiente para que los otros cuatro entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yiiibooo —canturreó Sungjoo—. Hay algo que no nos has dicho ¿Verdad?

El aludido comenzó a sentirse sofocado, miró a Xiao Zhan en busca de ayuda, pero éste se encontraba en las mismas.

—Sí, no les he dicho la verdad —apretó las sábanas entre sus puños. Su novio giró la cabeza violentamente hacia él.

—Yibo —le advirtió en voz baja. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de hacer…?

—Xiao Zhan y yo estamos saliendo —confesó, logrando con ello que se formara un largo silencio en la recámara, mas no se veían sorprendidos—. No, en realidad… —se corrigió a sí mismo antes de tragar con fuerza. Los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo—… somos novios.

El asombro aumentó en todos los presentes, pues una cosa era suponerlo y otra muy diferente era escucharlo de su propia voz.

—¿Te gustan los chicos, Yibo? —preguntó Sungjoo con tacto—. ¿Siempre te han gustado?

—¿Te gusté alguna vez? —inquirió Seungyoun con una tierna carita, jugando para molestarlo.

—No… y ¡No! —se espantó, casi hiperventilaba. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, agitado y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Hasta ese momento se percató de la mirada de Xiao Zhan, éste no había dejado de verlo. Lo miraba con asombro, admiración y un grado enorme de amor. Yibo no supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo le dedicó una torpe y extraña sonrisa.

—No te gustan los chicos, pero te gusta Xiao Zhan. Uhm… —Seungyoun se llevó una mano al mentón. Xiao Zhan se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la situación y tratando de contener su risa nerviosa. Quería ver qué más decía su novio o cómo reaccionaba.

—Sólo me gusta Xiao Zhan, nadie más —aseguró—. Nunca antes me había gustado un chico —su tono era serio al igual que su rostro, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojándose cada vez más.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que uno de los chicos volvió a hablar.

—¿Es verdad, Xiao Zhan? —preguntó Yixuan con una leve sonrisa. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él.

—Yibo y yo somos novios —respondió con tal convicción que hizo latir más rápido el corazón de su novio y de los demás ahí presentes. Enseguida miró a Yibo y le guiñó un ojo.

Seungyoun soltó un gritillo dramático.

—¡¡No!! ¡Yibo es mío! ¿Verdad? —lo abrazó con brazos y piernas, poniendo una de sus piernas sobre él, casi marcándolo como de su propiedad—. Dile a Xiao Zhan que tú eres mío.

Wang Yibo soltó una risa entre dientes, había intentado contenerla, pero no pudo, el puchero fingido de su amigo le causaba demasiada gracia. Miró a su novio y se relajó al ver que no parecía molesto, no más.

—Yibo, dile que eres mío —insistió. Todos estaban divertidos ante esa escenita.

—Zhan Zhan…

—Bien, dile, dile la verdad —soltó una risa macabra muy bien elaborada.

—Zhan Zhan… —tragó en seco antes de decir lo que tenía en mente. Casi podía escuchar ya los gritos de sus amigos—…yo soy tuyo.

Los otros cuatro de UNIQ soltaron exclamaciones de pena ajena debido a lo empalagoso que sonó eso. Se estremecieron y se abrazaron a sí mismos, no estaban acostumbrados a que Yibo fuese así, estaban muy sorprendidos.

Xiao Zhan no pudo apartarle la mirada a Yibo, y él tampoco a Zhan Zhan. Ambos sonreían muy suavemente, hasta que el mayor le dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y tomó su mano con mucha sutileza debido a los espectadores que tenían. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, quería decirle que él también era suyo, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? —se quejó Sungjoo aún con expresión de repulsión.

Yibo sonrió y no dijo nada.

—Déjale las cursilerías a Yixuan —continuó, golpeando el hombro del mencionado, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran eso.

Los tres reían y se divertían a costas de la pareja, pero el único que no se unía del todo era Wenhan, él permanecía al margen y observaba en silencio, observaba mucho a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Saben? No me sorprende tanto —dijo Sungjoo de repente.

Yibo alzó una ceja y todos los demás asintieron levemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el menor sin tacto alguno.

—Te conocemos muy bien BoBo.

—¡No me digas así! —se enojó.

Sungjoo sólo rio en respuesta.

—Tiene razón. Desde que comenzaste en el proyecto de ese drama pudimos notar cómo eras con él. Eso nos llamó mucho la atención.

—¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, verdaderamente interesado. Había intentado no hablar mucho para no meter la pata, pero no pudo resistirse.

Yibo se tensó ¿Lo habían notado sus amigos? ¿Se dieron cuenta del amor a primera vista que tuvo con él?

—La forma en que te trató desde un principio lo delató —rio—. Xiao Zhan, tardó años en tener la suficiente confianza hacia nosotros, pero contigo la tomó en semanas, o quizás menos.

—Y no fue desde la grabación —dijo de pronto Wenhan, aportando algo bueno por primera vez—. Recuerden lo necio que se puso cuando supo que Xiao Zhan sería el protagonista del drama. Hizo todo a un lado y fue a audicionar.

—Wow ¿En serio? —miró a su novio y notó su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada.

—Recuerden que cuando volvió aquel día de “Day Day Up” no dejaba de hablar de… —fue interrumpido por Seungyoun.

—¡Es verdad! Ese día conoció a Xiao Zhan, y se la pasó hablando de él. Eso fue muy raro.

De pronto los cuatro estaban envueltos en una conversación de la que Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo eran sólo espectadores.

—Ya cállense —murmuró Yibo, pues eso aún no se lo confesaba a su novio. Aún no le decía que desde ese día que lo vio por primera vez… quedó atrapado por su sonrisa y calidez. Tanto así que fue tras él en esas audiciones. Quién se iba a imaginar que sería contratado para el papel de Lan Wanji sin siquiera audicionar. Eso sólo le hacía pensar que era cosa del destino.

—Sólo estamos diciendo la verdad. Zhan Zhan...—dijo Seungyoun, llamándolo ya con confianza y cariño—… BoBo fue bastante acosador ¿No crees?

—¡Que no me llames así! —masculló entre dientes, lanzándole una almohada.

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

—Me parece totalmente adorable —apretó un poquito la mano de su novio y le dedicó una mirada muy significativa que decía a gritos cuánto lo amaba.

Yibo se había preocupado, temía que su novio lo acusara de loco, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Los otros cuatro hicieron una exclamación de ternura al ver al par de enamorados.

—Son adorables —suspiró Sungjoo.

—¿En serio son novios? —inquirió Seungyoun—. A ver, bésense.

—¡Seungyoun! —exclamaron Yixuan y Yibo al mismo tiempo. Sungjoo sólo se echó a reír mientras Wenhan se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan tuvo que comenzar a abanicarse un poco de aire con su mano libre.

—Idiota —murmuró Yibo, logrando que el acusado riera más.

La tarde se les pasó volando entre risas y bullying hacia Yibo. Expusieron muchas historias del pobre, como buena familia que eran, orgullosos de poder avergonzarlo ante su pareja.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo aún no puedo creer que mi Yibo me esté engañando con alguien más! —exclamó Seungyoun en el mismo tono dramático de antes.

—Ya, supéralo —espetó, aguantando el abrazo posesivo que le daba.

—¿Ahora quién dormirá conmigo durante las noches? —fingió estar llorando.

—Tu novia.

—Que cruel ¿No me extrañas ni un poco?

—No extraño que me aplastes durante la noche.

—¡Oye! Yo era quien tenía que aguantar tus patadas —se quejó entre risas.

Yibo se encogió de hombros, riendo también.

El ambiente se tornó cálido y ameno para todos, las horas se fueron volando hasta que cayó la noche y decidieron que lo mejor era dejar descansar a su amigo.

Yibo seguía asombrado por el hecho de que sospecharan sobre su relación con Zhan Zhan. Estaba sorprendido por lo bien que su “familia” lo conocía.

Al final, todos tomaron un aire más serio y los felicitaron con sinceridad.

—Era obvio que algo sucedía entre ustedes —dijo Seungyoun al ver que Yibo parecía seguir incrédulo.

—No tratas a nadie más como a él —lo secundó Yixuan—. Puedo notar que le tienes mucho respeto y admiración, pero al mismo tiempo le tienes una confianza increíble —sonrió, lleno de felicidad al ver que su hermanito menor estaba al fin experimentando el verdadero amor.

—Me siento muy afortunado —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan, escucharlos decir todo eso sólo lograba que su corazoncito se emocionara más y más.

—¡Lo eres! —Wenhan lo señaló casi amenazadoramente con un dedo—. Y más te vale que lo valores.

—Lo hago —respondió con una solemnidad tremenda que dejó a Wenhan sin palabras.

Los chicos de UNIQ sentían aún cierto asombro. Ellos habían tardado años en romper la coraza de frialdad de Yibo, les tomó mucho esfuerzo, casi lo forzaron a que se abriera ante ellos. Pero Xiao Zhan… él no tuvo que hacer nada más que pararse ante él, sonreír y verlo con sus enormes ojos. Porque eso sí… Yibo les había dicho alguna vez que le gustaban mucho los ojos de ese actor, pues eran bastante grandes y muy expresivos. Todos le habían dicho que estaba loco, hasta que hoy pudieron ver al susodicho cara a cara.

Yibo tenía toda la razón. Y ahora entendían por qué cayó rendido a sus pies tan fácilmente. Xiao Zhan era un hombre encantador, él era un placer para todos los sentidos.

Los chicos podían comprender por qué el bebé de su familia terminó embobado de esa forma. Desde entonces había cambiado mucho, pero Yibo no lo aceptaba.

—Claro que no, soy el mismo de siempre —respondió, escéptico.

—No lo eres. Desde que te juntas con Xiao Zhan eres una persona decente —bromeó Sungjoo.

—¡Oh, cállate! —le quería lanzar otra almohada, pero ya se las había acabado.

—¡Es verdad! Te volviste más serio también ¿O no? —miró a sus compañeros en busca de aprobación. Todos asintieron. Y es que Yibo había decidido tratar de ser un poco más maduro, su Xiao Zhan le llevaba seis años por delante, no podía tomarse el lujo de ser tan infantil como para que perdiese el interés en él, no quería arriesgarse. Había dejado de lado sus looks coloridos y rebeldes para darle paso a un look mucho más casual, pero sin perder su propio estilo original.

Después de discutir ese asunto por largo rato, la visita comenzó a despedirse. Todos abrazaron y molestaron a Yibo, prometiéndole que volverían a verse muy pronto. Yibo se sintió feliz al ver que su familia se acercaba a su amado para despedirse apropiadamente de él, pero esa felicidad le duró poco al ver la manera en que se despedían de él.

Sungjoo lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Seungyoun lo imitó, dándole un beso en la otra mejilla. Xiao Zhan se quedó como piedra, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Sólo les sonrió cortésmente, sintiendo los afectos de cada uno. Incluso Wenhan se le acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo sin beso.

—¡Hey! Ya déjenlo en paz —se removió con incomodidad en su cama, si por él fuera, ya habría ido a separarlos. Sus compañeros rieron, y Yixuan sonrió traviesamente antes de hacer algo que sabía molestaría un poco a su hermano menor.

Rodeó a Xiao Zhan con sus fuertes brazos durante varios segundos, el pobre no correspondió, no sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces que el mayor le dio un suave y provocativo beso en la comisura de sus labios. A Xiao Zhan le recorrió un extraño estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, no le gustaba ¡No le gustaba!

—¡Zhou Yixuan! —exclamó con asombro infinito. Se lo habría esperado de cualquiera, menos de él, el mayor y más serio de todos.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó más con él que con cualquiera, se quedó parado en su lugar, en silencio y azorado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, lo habría alejado de inmediato, pero se trataba de la familia de Yibo, no podía ser descortés. ¡Aunque se estaba tomando demasiadas confianza con él! Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, tratando de averiguar por qué hacía eso. Poco después entendió que sólo quería molestar a Yibo.

—Estamos dándole la bienvenida a la familia UNIQ ¿No es así, chicos? —Yixuan miró a los demás, también algo aturdidos por lo que vieron, pero terminaron riendo y asintiendo enérgicamente.

Yixuan le guiñó un ojo a Xiao Zhan, haciendo que el pobre se avergonzara aún más.

Yibo se azotó la cara con la palma de la mano. Su familia a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Le agradecieron a Xiao Zhan por sus atenciones y por cuidar de su hermanito menor. Se despidieron una vez más, ahora con una leve inclinación de cabeza y salieron del cuarto.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo se quedaron en silencio en la habitación, incómodos y sin saber qué decir.

—Yo… los acompañaré a la puerta —le dijo a Yibo antes de salir tras los cuatro.

Jamás esperó que esos cuatro lo acorralaran en el recibidor.

—Ahora sí, Xiao Zhan ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Yibo?

—¿Lo estás forzando a tener esta relación?

—¿Está consiente él de las consecuencias de que alguien inapropiado se entere de esto?

—¿Has tenido parejas del mismo sexo antes?

Abrumado, miró a cada uno de ellos, aunque ninguno pudo evitar mirar extraño a Yixuan cuando hizo esa última pregunta que no venía al caso.

—Oigan, no, tranquilos —se mortificó un poco, pues de pronto se sintió asfixiado al tenerlos casi encima de él—. Mis intenciones con Yibo son las mejores, yo en verdad lo quiero y jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño, lo juro.

—Si te atreves a hacerlo… —Sungjoo se acercó un poco más a él—…en verdad no te gustará saber el daño que podemos causar los cuatro en una sola persona.

Xiao Zhan se estremeció.

—No es necesario —se puso muy serio—. Siempre pondré el bien de Yibo antes que nada, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse —prometió, muy solemne.

Los cuatro lo seguían mirando minuciosamente, hasta que se relajaron al sentir que no mentía.

—Bien —Seungyoun sonrió de repente con simpatía—. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos, sí pareces ser lo que dices —suspiró aliviado, los otros tres sonrieron igual y se volvieron a despedir.

—Cuida de BoBo por nosotros —pidió Sungjoo.

—No dejes que coma mucho helado, terminará doliéndole el estómago —pidió Yixuan.

Los tres habían salido ya del hogar, pero Wenhan se quedó atrás, parado frente a Xiao Zhan.

—Me disculpo por el momento incómodo de allá dentro —señaló la recámara con su cabeza. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y le sonrió suavemente—. No quería hacerlos enojar, sólo quería que Yibo admitiera lo que tanto sospechábamos —rio un poco—. Él se ve feliz —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan—. No lo arruines —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir tras sus amigos.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro cuando cerró la puerta principal. Al fin estaban solos de nuevo. Había sido una tarde muy tensa, incluso había sentido como si hubiese transpirado debido al estrés.

Durante esa tarde pudo darse cuenta del gran amor que tenían esos chicos por Wang Yibo. No había duda de que eran una familia muy unida a pesar de que tenían meses de no verse, a pesar de que viven muy lejos unos de otros.

Mientras caminaba a la recámara, pudo sentir como si sus energías hubiesen sido absorbidas. Rio para sus adentros ¿así se sentía conocer a la familia loca de tu novio? No… en realidad aún le faltaba lo verdaderamente importante, aún no conocía a los padres de Wang Yibo.

Suspirando, entró a la habitación y se espantó al ver a Yibo levantándose de la cama.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Ge Ge, ya estoy mejor —alcanzó sus muletas, pero una de ellas cayó estrepitosamente al piso—. Rayos.

Xiao Zhan se apresuró a recogerla y entregársela.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya me quería levantar, estuve toda la tarde acostado, ya me cansé.

—El médico te indicó reposo total —bloqueó su camino para que no avanzara más con las muletas.

—Estoy bien, ya no duele tanto.

—Yibo —lo miró con advertencia, pero luego notó que el pobre casi daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Necesito ir al baño! Me estuve aguantando toda la tarde —confesó al fin.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y dejó que saliera, eso sí, lo siguió por detrás, muy cerquita por si acaso se caía.

—Te puedo llevar en brazos.

—Me encanta la idea, pero no.

Xiao Zhan suspiró y lo dejó salirse con la suya. Yibo llegó a tiempo al baño y el mayor se quedó recargado en la puerta, por fuera.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó desde el interior del baño.

—No… —se aguantó la risa.

—¡Xiao Zhan! No puedo orinar si sé que estás ahí parado ¡Vete! —se quejó.

—Bien, bien —se alejó sólo unos metros, Yibo se dio cuenta de esto cuando salió al pasillo.

—Te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

—Temía que te cayeras.

—Eres más sobreprotector que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho —le dijo con un gesto serio.

—Lo siento —alzó ambas cejas en una tierna expresión de culpa muy sincera—. ¿Es molesto?

Una sonrisa muy linda sustituyó la cara seria de Yibo.

—Es adorable, me encanta —admitió, tomando por sorpresa al otro—. ¿Me puedes cargar?

Xiao Zhan rio ampliamente.

—No quisiste en un principio, ahora caminas.

—Pero las muletas me incomodan —hizo un tierno puchero que terminó en carcajada al ver la expresión seria de Xiao Zhan, quien no dijo nada más, lo tomó en brazos, dejando que las muletas cayeran el suelo sin cuidado—. En verdad eres fuerte —dijo en voz baja, soltando risitas y dejándose consentir.

Cuando lo depositó de nuevo en su cama, Yibo se animó a hacer a pregunta del millón.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Estabas celoso?

El aludido soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se quitaba los tenis y se subía a la cama junto a él.

—Como nunca en mi vida —admitió sin pensarlo mucho.

Yibo rio por ello, luego vio cómo su amado recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él lo recibió con brazos abiertos, listo para darle cariños.

—Ahora sabes cómo me siento siempre.

—Qué malo.

—Es la verdad, ya te había dicho que soy muy celoso.

—Yo no lo era —refunfuñó.

Yibo lo abrazó y besó su cabeza.

—No tienes que sentir celos de ellos, son mi familia.

—Lo sé —sonrió con calidez—. Son muy buenos, te vi muy feliz el día de hoy ¿Los extrañabas?

—Mucho.

—Y ellos a ti. Yixuan me dijo que eras el bebé de la familia.

—¿Qué tanto hablaron ustedes dos?

—Me ayudó a cocinar, así que tuvimos tiempo de sobra.

—Zhan Ge, creo que le gustaste.

—Claro que no —rio.

—Él es bisexual.

—No es cierto —lo miró a los ojos y notó que no bromeaba—. Oh… ¿En serio?

—Intentó ponerme celoso al darte ese beso. Sin mencionar que ya sospechaban lo nuestro —suspiró—. Por eso preferí confesarles la verdad ¿No te molestó?

—Para anda —sonrió sinceramente—. Me hizo muy feliz, no creí que fueras a hacerlo.

Yibo ya no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte hacia él, hasta que Xiao Zhan habló de nuevo.

—Lo que no me esperé fue lo de… Yixuan —se estremeció de sólo recordarlo.

—¿Te gustó?

—¡Yibo! —rio—. ¿Ahora eres tú el celoso?

—Hablando muy en serio, no, no estoy celoso. Sé que me amas, y estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti, así que no siento celos de verdad —acarició su cabeza—. Pero si te vuelve a besar así… —apretó los dientes—… le daré una paliza.

—No lo harías, él fue siempre como un padre para todos, siempre te cuidó, no podrías hacerle eso.

—Oye, en serio ¿Qué tanto hablaron?

—Yibo, él sí sabía lo nuestro desde el comienzo. Lo noté cuando hablábamos en la cocina, trataba de tranquilizar mis celos, incluso me dijo que todos tenían novia y que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—Me amenazó en la cocina, o eso creo —rio—. Me dijo que no me atreviera a jugar contigo, que no te hiciera daño o tendría problemas con ellos cuatro, problemas graves. Después me amenazaron juntos en el recibidor al despedirlos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó—. Lo siento, yo… —fue interrumpido.

—Ellos en verdad son tu familia —sonrió cálidamente—. No tienes que disculparte por el hecho de que te cuiden y se preocupen por ti —le pellizcó una mejilla—. Los entiendo, tienen miedo de que te haga daño.

—Tú nunca lo harías.

—Fue lo que les dije —sonrió y bostezó con fuerza.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Sólo es pereza —sonrió—. Pero tengo más hambre que pereza. Iré a preparar algo de cenar.

—Espera —lo detuvo cuando se levantó de su pecho—. Quédate así —estaba bastante cómodo sintiendo su peso encima, su calor. No quería que eso terminara.

—Pero ¿No tienes hambre?

—Ordenemos algo a domicilio.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, hamburguesas con papas fritas.

Xiao Zhan sonrió, recordando cierto momento de su vida.

—Sólo si me regalas tus papas.

—Pediré doble porción entonces, yo quiero mis papas.

Xiao Zhan rio y le pegó con el puño en el brazo. Sacó su móvil e hizo el pedido por medio de una aplicación. Se volvió a acurrucar contra el cuerpo de su novio y suspiró de placer al tenerlo al fin así: sólo para él.

—Así que… —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan—… ¿Desde Day Day Up?

Esas palabras bastaron para que Yibo entendiera a lo que se refería. Era momento de explicárselo, sólo esperaba que no lo tomara cual loco acosador.

—Zhan Zhan… —suspiró, pensando en las palabras correctas—. Fue a primera vista —dijo simplemente, se sentía avergonzado y un completo cursi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡No diré más!

Xiao Zhan rio.

—A ver… ¿A primera vista me quisiste?

Yibo asintió.

—Wow…

—No pasó lo mismo contigo ¿Verdad?

—No sé cómo describirlo, pero algo pasó. Suelo olvidar rostros y nombres, pero a ti jamás te pude olvidar desde la primera vez que nos vimos —le sonrió—. Cuando te volví a ver en la primera reunión del elenco del drama, me sorprendí. Pero cuando supe que tú serías Lan Wangji… —rio—. Pensé que el destino hacía cosas muy graciosas, pues iba a poder pasar más tiempo con el chico adorable del programa.

Los ojitos de Yibo brillaron con emoción. Su Ge Ge no se había enamorado a primera vista de él, pero no lo olvidó, y quería conocerlo más. Eso le bastaba.

—Yo no me enamoré a primera vista —aclaró Yibo, aún algo cohibido, desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada—. Bueno, no estoy seguro —se rascó la nuca—. Sólo sé que no pude apartar los ojos de ti desde entonces.

—Cuéntame más —pidió Xiao Zhan, incorporándose lo suficiente para verlo de frente, quería escuchar esa historia.

—Es muy cursi.

—No me importa.

—Yo no soy cursi.

—No, no lo eres —rio, mirándolo condescendientemente.

—Bien —suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Algo pasó en mí cuando te paraste frente a mí. Recuerdo que sonreíste y el mundo a mi alrededor se congeló, sólo pude verte a ti. Después escuché tu voz y… Xiao Zhan, amo mucho tu voz, tanto como tu sonrisa —admitió, ya sin miedo de parecer un completo cursi y tonto.

El corazoncito del mayor dio vuelcos de felicidad, tanto así, que no pudo borrar su sonrisa boba.

—Desde ese día te busqué en las redes sociales, te encontré muy fácil, pero no te seguí por temor a verme tan acosador.

—Pero terminaste siguiéndome luego de que empezáramos a trabajar juntos.

—Claro, ahí ya tenía un buen pretexto.

Xiao Zhan rio, y Yibo continuó.

—El hecho de que compartiéramos ese trabajo no fue coincidencia, y es algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo, pero temía ver tu reacción.

—¿Por qué? —se asombró—. ¿Qué hiciste? —comenzaba a imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

—Cuando me enteré que tú serías el protagonista de un drama, ni siquiera investigué de qué trataba, tomé un avión y fui directo a audicionar.

—¿Qué? —rio, incrédulo. Yibo le estaba diciendo que si trabajaron juntos no fue por obra del destino, sino porque él lo buscó así.

—Sí, y lo siento, sé que has de pensar que soy un loco acosador. Me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, ya había llegado al set y estaba haciendo fila para tomar el papel del otro protagonista junto contigo. Fue ahí donde me enteré que la historia tenía un trasfondo homosexual —se llevó ambas manos al rostro—. Pero me explicaron que la versión que se grabaría sería sólo con _Bromance._ De todas formas quise irme, pensé que me había excedido al llegar hasta ahí sólo por una persona, no me explicaba por qué hacía todo eso. En ese entonces no entendía.

Totalmente colgado de la historia, Xiao Zhan no decía ni una palabra, estaba completamente atento a lo que le platicaba.

—Lo único que me impulsó a dar ese paso y finalmente audicionar, fue el hecho de imaginarte actuando con otro chico, fue el pensar en todo el fanservice que quizás les pedirían hacer y en las fans enloquecidas, emparejándolos en todo momento. Ese pensamiento me hizo no desistir a mi idea inicial: audicionar. Cuando fue mi turno, bastó con que saludara a los directores para que decidieran darme el papel. Fue bastante extraño, pero así lo conseguí. En ese momento sí culpé al destino por ello, estaba feliz y muy nervioso. Jamás imaginé que gracias a eso podría estar en un futuro así —señaló hacia ambos, refiriéndose a esa dulce situación de ambos acurrucados en la cama.

—Wow… Yibo, eres bastante intenso.

—¡No me digas eso! —se avergonzó mucho.

—Pero no eres el único. Cuando te vi en el set, me emocioné tanto que tuve que contener mis ganas de ir y hablar contigo, usé como pretexto el hecho de que el director me dijera que tenía que ir y hablarte porque eras tímido. La verdad es que yo también me sentía algo nervioso.

—¿En serio?

—Absolutamente, desde entonces te he admirado tanto… eres un artista muy completo, con mucha experiencia. Yo tenía muy poco tiempo en estos negocios, sentía que podría aprender mucho de ti.

Los dos se miraron cariñosamente por un rato. Estaban felices, recordando viejos tiempos y cómo en el primer día de grabación se comportaron distantes uno con el otro, sin imaginar el caos que había en sus interiores. Afortunadamente su amistad se dio de una manera tan fluida y posteriormente explosiva, que muy pronto se volvieron amigos íntimos.

—Mis mayores tesoros, aún más que mis legos, son tus regalos —le dijo Yibo con una linda sonrisa, apenado por seguir en modo cursi.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! El casco que me diste… ¡Lo amo!, y el collar… —sacó una cadena que traía colgada en el cuello, de ella pendía un dije.

—¡Lo sigues usando! —se llenó de ternura.

—Siempre —sonrió y lo volvió a guardar bajo su camiseta—. ¿Ya piensas que soy un acosador?

—Yo también te observaba en las redes sociales sin seguirte —confesó de pronto—. Y también busqué toda la información disponible en internet sobre ti.

—Wow… ya no me siento tan mal —rio, Xiao Zhan fue contagiado muy pronto.

Su momento ameno fue interrumpido por la comida que recién llegaba a la puerta principal. Xiao Zhan se apresuró a ir por la cena y traerla a la recámara. Yibo encendió la televisión frente a su cama y puso sus capítulos preferidos de Bob Esponja.

—Excelente elección —lo elogió. Yibo le guiñó un ojo y con ayuda de su amado logró acomodarse mejor en el colchón para cenar. Los dos sintieron como si ya hubiesen vivido eso, pues a sus mentes llegó aquella noche de hotel que compartieron, fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos en la misma cama.

Comieron hasta quedar completamente satisfechos. Yibo no quiso romper la tradición, así que le regaló la mitad de sus papas a Xiao Zhan, éste se emocionó mucho y las aceptó.

Al terminar de cenar, Xiao Zhan salió de la cama y se tomó la total confianza de sacarse el pantalón y volverse a meter al colchón.

—Hey, yo también quiero ¿Me ayudas? —antes le daba pena que lo viera en estado “débil”, pero ahora amaba que cuidara así de él, pues transmitía todo su amor con esas acciones, así que Yibo lo dejaba ser y Xiao Zhan estaba feliz por ello.

Los dos terminaron cómodamente desparramados en esa gran cama queensize, en calzoncillos y viendo Bob Esponja, no parecían un par de adultos.

Yibo de pronto se aburrió de las caricaturas, y dejó de prestarles atención para observar a su novio de reojo, él sí las estaba viendo. No le importó mucho y aprovechó que estaban muy cerca uno del otro para impulsarse hacia un lado y terminar recostado sobre su costado, le había dolido un poco, pero valió a pena, ahora estaba más cómodo y tenía a Xiao Zhan frente a él, eso le dio la oportunidad de extender una mano y tocar su cintura.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, desconcertado antes de recibir los labios de su novio. Estaban al fin a solas después de tanto de no verse… y no se estaban besando.

Los cariños, caricias y besos se prolongaron un capítulo más de Bob Esponja. Muy pronto las respiraciones de ambos ya eran pesadas y agitadas, sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar ante los estímulos que se proporcionaban.

Las manos de Xiao Zhan se escabulleron debajo de la camiseta de su novio y apretó su cintura con una mano, subió lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda. Yibo hacía lo mismo, pero dirigiéndose hacia el trasero de su novio. Aprovechó que no traía pantalón para estrujar ese trasero esponjoso en la palma de su mano.

—Espera —ya algo despeinado, Xiao Zhan se separó del beso, tomó el control remoto y apagó la tele—. No puedo hacer esto con la risa de Bob de fondo —rio.

Yibo asintió, tenía toda la razón, pero necesitaba con urgencia que volvieran a ese beso, así que tomó su rostro y asaltó sus labios una vez más. Era adicto a besarlos, morderlos, succionarlos. Los labios de Xiao Zhan eran por completo adictivos, si le dijeran que le queda un solo día de vida, Yibo pediría pasar esas veinticuatro horas seguidas besando esos carnosos labios.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó cuando sintió sus labios en el cuello y una mano traviesa bajando a su entrepierna ya despierta.

Suspirando, el mayor se separó de él.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—¿Qué? —se desconcertó—. ¿Por qué no? Bob ya no está más aquí.

—No es eso. No puedo hacerlo en tu estado.

—Xiao Zhan —lo llamó por su nombre completo—. Por favor —tomó sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente—. Por favor, no me dejes así —suplicó, a sabiendas de que había una erección igual en la ropa interior de su novio.

Estaban urgidos.

—No es conveniente hacerlo en tu estado.

—¡No me dejes así!

—No lo haré —sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —estaba ansioso por saber.

Bastante nervioso, Xiao Zhan se separó de él y se rascó la nuca con ligera incomodidad.

—¿Zhan Zhan? —inquirió al ver que parecía estar sufriendo un terrible debate interno.

—Bien, haremos esto —lo empujó hasta dejarlo bocarriba en la cama—. Sé que te he hecho sufrir por la espera, sé que prometimos hacerlo cuando nos volviéramos a ver, peo simplemente no puedo tener relaciones contigo mientras tu pierna está así, temo lastimarte, es lo que menos quiero.

Yibo se enterneció, su amado era todo un caballero, pero… ¡Quería tener sexo con él ya!

—Así que… optaremos por una alternativa.

Yibo pareció entender.

—¿Como en el aeropuerto? —le encantaba la idea, pero de todas formas él deseaba algo más.

Xiao Zhan rio y no respondió, en su lugar, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su novio sin dejar su peso encima de él. Le sacó la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con una linda delicadeza antes de bajar su rostro y besar cada rincón de piel de ese tórax.

—Va a ser como en el aeropuerto —murmuró entre beso y beso, notando cómo lograba ponerle la piel de gallina con esas caricias húmedas—. Pero mucho mejor —susurró quedito—. _O al menos eso espero_ —pensó.

Los besos eran suaves y pausados, húmedos y bastante cálidos. Yibo no entendía cómo algo así lograba ser tan erótico. Xiao Zhan ya sabía dónde y cómo besarlo para hacerle temblar las rodillas. El menor suspiraba con cada atención, preguntándose cómo haría para mejorar lo que hizo en el baño del aeropuerto, pues había sido perfecto, no podía mejorarse.

Xiao Zhan fue descendiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Yibo soltó una risita por ello y el mayor se contagió, feliz al haber descubierto lo sensible que era ahí. Divertido, jugó un poco con él. Besó su vientre y cada pequeño lunar que encontró a su paso hasta que se encontró con un fino caminito de vellos desde su ombligo hasta por debajo de la ropa interior, se asombró al no haberlo notado antes. Eran muy finos y casi imperceptibles a la vista, pero muy notables al tacto, más si besaba esa zona.

—Adorable —rio.

—Cállate —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pero no logró quedarse así, pues quería ver qué demonios tenía planeado hacer.

Xiao Zhan siguió con sus besos, repartiendo de vez en cuando un mordisco, a veces era su lengua la que saboreaba su piel, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones eran sus labios presionados contra su vientre, cada vez más abajo. Yibo no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda cuando la humedad de los besos de su novio llegó muy abajo.

Bajó la mirada y se topó con una escena que casi lo hizo correrse por el simple hecho de verla.

Xiao Zhan estiraba el elástico de la ropa interior con sus dientes…

—¿Qué… qué harás? —se espantó, pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado.

—Yibo, no sé hacer esto, jamás en mi vida lo he hecho y sinceramente tampoco me lo han hecho a mí. Así que si algo no te gusta, detenme de inmediato ¿Entendido?

—Oh… —entendió después de unos segundos—. ¿Tú me vas a… en mi…?

—Cállate y no te muevas —rio y desvió la mirada antes de volver a su trabajo. Su rostro entero estaba rojo debido a la vergüenza, ni siquiera sabía si lograría hacerlo sin que todo terminara en un caos. Rogaba al cielo que eso no ocurriera.

Yibo no pudo apartar los ojos de él, de lo que haría. Vio cómo le bajó la ropa interior, revelando su miembro bastante duro y erecto, apuntando siempre hacia su ombligo. Sintió el aliento de su novio muy cerca de esa zona tan sensible y vio cómo se mordía sensualmente los labios antes de acercarse con algo de miedo a ese trozo de carne.

Iba a desfallecer ahí mismo ¿Acaso todo era un sueño? Pues no podía creer que el mismísimo Xiao Zhan estuviese a punto de hacer aquello.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¿Cómo creen que resultará esto? Ambos son totalmente inexpertos en este asunto, incluso Xiao Zhan, nunca ha practicado este tipo de sexo jajaja_ **

**_La familia UNIQ es un ejército difícil de ignorar, afortunadamente Xiao Zhan pasó la prueba de fuego y todos lo aceptaron después de hacerlo sudar frío varias veces._ **

**_¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?_ **

**_13/03/2020_ **

**_Pd: es el capítulo más largo hasta ahorita!_ **


	34. No sé cómo hacerlo, pero lo intentaré

Xiao Zhan acercó su rostro a la entrepierna de su novio, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, fue directo a sus muslos, besó la cara interna del muslo sano y besó con mucho cuidado el dañado. Yibo se llenó de ternura al verlo hacer aquello, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió cómo comenzó a besar ahora su ingle, se sentía muy bien, su piel se erizaba y el corazón se le aceleraba, pero entonces se preocupó…

—Zhan Zhan —soltó en un suspiro—. Zhan Zhan —lo llamó de nuevo, haciendo que se detuviera cuando puso una mano sobre el cabello suave de su novio.

El aludido alzó su rostro y algo avergonzado le preguntó:

—¿No te gusta?

— _¡No puede ser más adorable!_ —pensó Wang Yibo, mordiéndose un labio.

—No es eso —extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Me encanta —suspiró extasiado—. Pero… ¿Y si nos damos un baño antes? Juntos —sugirió con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Xiao Zhan pareció entender los motivos de Yibo, lo vio tan apenado que sabía que tenía que ser eso.

—Bien —se separó sin pedir explicaciones, no quería hacer más incómodo el momento.

La verdad era que Yibo quería que la experiencia fuera lo menos desagradable para su novio, y sabía que su cuerpo en ese momento no olía precisamente a rosas, no quería disgustarlo, eso era todo.

Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan estaba algo impaciente, así que le quitó la férula, las vendas y lo tomó con esfuerzo entre sus brazos para llevárselo al baño. Yibo soltó una risita nerviosa, pero se dejó hacer sin protestar.

Se quitaron la poca ropa que les quedaba y se metieron a la ducha. Yibo templó el agua tal como le gustaba.

—Está hirviendo —rio Xiao Zhan.

—Ven —sin dar un paso, estiró sus brazos y trajo a su novio con él bajo el chorro de agua. El mayor se estremeció un poco por la temperatura, y tardó en acostumbrarse, pero se le olvidó eso cuando sintió los brazos de Yibo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo suavemente a sus labios.

En todo momento Xiao Zhan tuvo cuidado con la pierna de su amado, trataba de no forzarlo y de que no diera un paso en falso.

—Sostente de mí —le dijo entre beso y beso al notar que se había cansado de apoyar todo su peso en una sola pierna.

—Te tomaré la palabra —sonrió antes de apoyar su peso entero en su novio, quien lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. Se habían olvidado del propósito principal de esa ducha: bañarse. Estaban comiéndose a besos, perdidos por el hecho de estar desnudos y mojados, pegado uno al otro como si fueran un solo cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan bajó sus manos hacia las caderas de su novio y las apretó a su gusto, éstas eran ligeramente angostas, pero podía sentir claramente dónde comenzaba su cintura. Era una delicia al tacto.

—Me encantas —le susurró al oído, logrando que Yibo se emocionara y se aferrara más a él, y es que nadie le había dicho eso antes, al menos no estando desnudo y siendo acariciado de esa forma tan íntima. Escondió el rostro en su cuello, sin aflojar el agarre de los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Xiao Zhan aprovechó que tenía ese cuello largo a su alcance para besarlo y morderlo a su entero antojo. Recordó la noche de san Valentín, aquella ocasión en la que ambos hicieron por primera vez eso.

Entre jadeos y suspiros, Yibo enredó sus manos en el cabello de su amado. Se separó un poco de él y se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreírse como dos tontos enamorados. Yibo hizo hacia atrás todo el cabello de Zhan Zhan, despajando su linda frente.

—Frentón —le dijo.

—Claro que no —rio y despejó también su frente, besándola al terminar. Yibo bajó sus manos de los hombros de su novio y acarició suavemente su espalda, descendiendo cada vez más, tocando su cintura, su espalda baja y finalmente su trasero, el cual aplastó y magulló todo lo que le dio la gana.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan salvaje con mi trasero? —se quejó, un poco apenado.

—Lo siento —soltó una risita entre dientes y lo miró a los ojos—. Es que en verdad me gusta, no sabes cuánto me encanta.

—Sólo es un trasero —desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—No, es TU trasero —volvió a reír al ver su expresión. Lo apretó una vez más, saliéndose con la suya.

—Me dejarás marcas.

—Nadie las verá.

—¡Oye! —rio—. Eres tan desvergonzado a veces.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco de él para alcanzar el jabón y la esponja. El pobre trastabilló al intentar dar un paso con su pierna herida, por un momento había olvidado el dolor.

Afortunadamente Xiao Zhan lo tomó con firmeza de la cintura desde atrás y alcanzó las cosas por él.

—No te esfuerces de más —le recordó con cierto reproche—. O no haremos nada —amenazó.

—¡Está bien! —tragó en seco, prometiendo portarse bien.

—Más te vale —le sonrió con una simplicidad increíble, como si no estuvieran los dos desnudos en la ducha, como si fuera algo que hicieran a diario después de una relación de muchos años.

Era increíble como algunas personas simplemente estaban destinadas a estar juntas, tal como ellos. Esa naturalidad en sus actos no era por nada.

Xiao Zhan tomó esponja y jabón, y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su novio. Comenzó por sus hombros y pecho, le hizo cosquillas cuando lavó sus axilas, feliz al ver que no era del todo insensible como había dicho hace mucho tiempo. Descendió la esponja por su espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo y así lavarlo mejor. Cuando llegó a su trasero, apretó cada nalga entre sus manos, siendo gentil, logrando arrancarle un leve gemido a su novio ¿Se estaba excitando sólo por eso? No… los dos ya estaban muy excitados desde que estaban en la recámara.

Fue cuando metió la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, que Yibo se tensó un poco. Xiao Zhan había llevado la esponja a su entrepierna. El menor le quitó la esponja y comenzó a lavarse él mismo. Xiao Zhan tomó el jabón e hizo lo mismo en su propio cuerpo, aseándose todo lo posible.

—Zhan Zhan —dijo de pronto, sosteniéndose del hombro de su novio para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien? —lo había notado un poco adolorido, quizás tomar ese baño por segunda vez en el día lo estaba cansando.

—Sí, sí —sonrió y miró su propia entrepierna—. Te voy a hacer una pregunta extraña…

—Suéltalo —estaba más preocupado al ver que no aguantaba tanto de pie.

—¿Quieres que me afeite? —fue directo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Xiao Zhan no sabía si por la vergüenza o por el calor del agua.

—Oh… eso… bueno —se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada. Si hablaban de aquello quizás él también debería considerar hacer lo mismo. Pero entonces vio que ya le costaba esfuerzo mantenerse en pie, así que descartó la idea—. No me molesta —fue sincero—. Puedes quedarte así.

—¿Estás seguro? Es tu última oportunidad, voy a retirar la oferta.

—No me molesta el vello —se miró a sí mismo y se avergonzó un poco—. ¿Y a ti?

—En lo absoluto.

Xiao Zhan sintió un gran alivio. Aunque estaba dispuesto a afeitarse si a su amado le incomodaba aquello, no le importaría. Vio que Yibo pensaba igual.

—Bien, entonces podemos dejar eso para después. Ven aquí —lo tomó en brazos a modo princesa con aparentemente mucha facilidad, Yibo sintió envidia, pero se alarmó un poco, podrían resbalarse.

—Zhan Zhan, mejor bájame.

—Ya no aguantas tu pierna —dijo simplemente. Yibo ya no dijo nada, su amado se había dado cuenta.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado antes de que su novio lo llevara al chorro de agua. Ambos ya traían champú y no se lo habían quitado aún.

Xiao Zhan lo puso bajo el agua y Yibo rápidamente se quitó el jabón del cuerpo y el champú del cabello. El mayor lo miraba mientras lo hacía, admirando la belleza que tenía por novio. Éste sólo se apresuraba a hacerlo rápido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría soportar teniéndolo en brazos.

—Ayúdame a quitarme el jabón —pidió cuando el menor terminó. Se metió ahora él bajo el agua y con una sonrisa divertida Yibo comenzó a quitarle todo remanente de espuma del cuerpo. Deslizó sus largos dedos por el cuero cabelludo de su amado, despejó su rostro de cualquier cabello y acarició su piel, pasando los dedos por sus cejas, sus párpados cerrados y esas lindas pestañas. Era verdaderamente guapo, incluso todo empapado y sin arreglar.

—Sabes que pude haber metido una silla y así bañarme más fácil ¿No?

—Me gusta cargarte, eres tan liviano.

—¿Me estás diciendo “flaco”?

—No —rio—. Cierra la llave del agua —lo acercó a la pared y Yibo hizo caso. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos por lo que se venía, así que sin darse cuenta comenzaban a desviar un poco el tema.

Al salir de la ducha, Xiao Zhan sentó a su amado sobre un banquito que tenía dentro del baño, donde usualmente Yibo dejaba su ropa sucia. Lo envolvió en una toalla, se secó a sí mismo con otra, y después de envolvérsela en la cintura, tomó a Yibo nuevamente entre sus brazos y salió rumbo al cuarto con prisa.

—Zhan Zhan. Se cayó tu toalla.

—No me sirve más de todas formas —acostó a su novio en la cama y se echó sobre él—. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—Bien.

—Dime la verdad.

—Duele un poco.

Con prisa, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso, envolvió esa pierna y rodilla en vendas nuevas, y volvió a acomodarle la tosca férula.

—No, quítamela.

—¿Por qué?

—Es incómoda, no podré moverme.

—Ese es el objetivo —se la acomodó mejor y lo empujó para que quedara acostado de espaldas al colchón.

—Zhan Zhan… —replicó.

—No te la voy a quitar —zanjó el tema dándole un profundo beso en los labios. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban muy calientes y aún algo húmedos. La suavidad de sus pieles después del baño era adictiva, no podían dejar de acariciarse por todas partes. Las grandes manos de Yibo terminaron una vez más en su lugar favorito. Apretó y estrujó hasta que su novio se quejó, lo calló a besos, buscando su lengua con frenesí, deteniéndose solamente para probar la piel de ese cuello largo y atractivo, amaba besar el cuello de Xiao Zhan y notar cómo su piel se erizaba cada vez que lo mordía. No se molestó en ser cuidadoso y mordisqueó y succionó todo a su alcance. Fue así hasta que el mayor decidió retomar su trabajo anterior.

Las luces de la habitación eran bajas, las cortinas estaban cerradas y el difusor de esencias esparcía un delicioso olor a jazmín que sólo lograba mantenerlos inmersos en lo placentero que era es momento para ambos, para sus cinco sentidos.

—Trata de no moverte —susurró sobre sus labios antes de darles una dulce mordida—. ¿Entendido? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que éste asintió—. Bien… —comenzó a repartir besos una vez más por todo su cuerpo, descendiendo poco a poco y con más prisa que antes.

Abrió la pierna sana de su novio y se acomodó entre ellas. Alzó esa pierna sobre su hombro y lamió la cara interna de su muslo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Yibo, quien lo miraba casi sin aliento, expectante a lo que pudiera hacerle de ahora en adelante.

Avergonzado, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer que le brindaban las atenciones de él. Se sentía tan seguro en sus brazos, sabía que jamás haría algo que no quisiera, así que no había motivo por el cual no entregarse a él por completo.

Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió que la lengua de su novio ya se encontraba en su ingle, y de pronto, sin previo aviso sintió que tomaba su miembro con una mano. Enseguida sintió algo suave y cálido acariciando la punta. Eso bastó para que un gemido escapara de Yibo.

Había sido un beso.

Un dulce y corto beso para tantear el terreno en el que se estaba adentrando.

Al escuchar lo que provocó en él, se atrevió a ir un paso más adelante. Sosteniendo ese miembro con una mano desde la base, puso su otra mano encima, tratando de cubrir toda su longitud. Pero no pudo más que asombrarse al ver que, aún con sus dos manos, no lograba abarcarlo por completo.

O sus manos eran muy pequeñas, o el pene de su novio era bastante grande.

Y Xiao Zhan sabía que no tenía manos tan pequeñas.

El glande era lo único que quedaba libre de sus manos, se inclinó sobre él una vez más y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el beso fue más prolongado y el gemido de Yibo también.

El mayor estaba temblando ¡Los dos lo estaban! Tenía miedo de hacer algo que no le gustara, temía mucho equivocarse. Observó ese pene ¿Era correcto decir que era _lindo_? Es decir, Xiao Zhan ya había visto algunos a lo largo de su vida, siempre había vivido con compañeros hombres, así que era imposible no haberlos visto alguna vez, o que ellos lo vieran a él. Si bien estaba consciente de que él no estaba mal dotado, sí se sentía un poco intimidado por el tamaño de Yibo.

Acarició ese pene con sus dos manos, masturbándolo antes de usar ahora su lengua, sólo en la punta, saboreándolo y estimulándolo a tal grado que Yibo se removió un poco, extasiado al recibir tales caricias por primera vez en su vida. Pero nunca nada lo habría preparado para sentir cómo su miembro de pronto era rodeado por una sensación de humedad y calidez tremenda. Bajó la mirada y sus sentidos casi colapsaron al verlo a él, a su amado, con una pequeña parte de su miembro en la boca. Xiao Zhan se veía concentrado en lo que hacía, pero cuando se sintió observado alzó la mirada y lo vio. Sus ojos se conectaron y las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

—Oh Dios… —se volvió a cubrir el rostro con ambos brazos, totalmente extasiado. Xiao Zhan soltó ese miembro sólo un segundo, viendo cómo se estampaba con fuerza contra el vientre de Yibo, bastante duro.

Lo acarició con sus manos un par de veces antes de introducirlo a su boca una vez más, esta vez un poco más profundo. Intentaba que sus movimientos no fuesen tan torpes, usó su lengua lo mejor que pudo. Supo que lo hacía bien cuando su amado comenzaba a removerse, jadeando y soltando cortas maldiciones por lo bajo.

Como era la primera vez que hacía algo así, le costó trabajo adaptarse a ello, al sabor, a la textura y a la sensación de tener aquello en su boca.

Sin proponérselo, Yibo terminó enroscando su pierna sana alrededor de su novio, buscando un mayor contacto.

—Xiao Zhan… —murmuró entre cortos gemidos—…eso se siente bien… ¡Ah! —jadeó al sentir que succionaba sólo la punta. Sentía que se volvería loco de placer. ¿Por qué algo tan simple como eso parecía querer volarle la cabeza?

El mayor sonrió de lado, pero no detuvo su trabajo. Tomó una mano de Yibo y entrelazó dulcemente sus dedos con los de él. Yibo apretó con fuerza esa mano, y con la otra apretó las sábanas junto a su cabeza.

—No te muevas tanto —le pidió—. Te vas a lastimar.

En ese momento lo que menos le importaba a Yibo era su pierna herida, no mientras tuviera la boca de su novio ocupada en su entrepierna. Xiao Zhan supo combinar el uso de su boca con caricias sobre el pecho de su amado. Eso lo terminó enloqueciendo, o al menos hasta que se le ocurrió usar un poco sus dientes, mordisqueó traviesamente debajo del glande, cerca de la parte más sensible, logrando que Yibo exclamara un quejido nada placentero.

—No, eso no ¡Ah! —se quejó al volver a sentir el filo de sus dientes, entonces rio con nerviosismo—. Xiao Zhan… eso duele.

—Lo siento —rio también, causándole cosquillas a Yibo cuando percibió el aliento de Xiao Zhan sobre su piel.

El mayor volvió a engullir su miembro, poniendo especial atención en el glande, bastante hinchado y rosado. La boca de Xiao Zhan era tan cálida y húmeda… y su lengua tan hábil que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

—¡AH! ¡Para, para! —soltó el agarre de sus manos y tomó con cariño la cabeza de su amado para que se separara de él, lo hizo rápido, antes de que terminara manchando su rostro—. Ah… —se retorció un poco, su respiración estaba bastante agitada y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Cuando logró recuperarse un poco de ese gran orgasmo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Xiao Zhan limpiándose el rostro. Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente rápido al alejarlo de él. Había un rastro blanquecino en la mejilla derecha de su amado.

—¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento tanto! —todavía no se recuperaba del todo de ese orgasmo, y ya se había estirado hacia su buró en busca de un pañuelo desechable.

—No te preocupes —comenzó a tallarse un ojo, al parecer le había caído más de lo que imaginó.

Muerto de vergüenza, Yibo se incorporó muy a duras penas hasta quedar sentado y tomar el rostro de su amado entre sus manos. Limpió su lindo rostro con total devoción.

—En verdad lo siento tanto… debí avisarte que yo… no lo pensé. No sé…

Xiao Zhan sonrió y acarició las manos que sostenían su rostro.

—Está bien, en serio, no tienes que disculparse —besó su mano. Estaba feliz al ver que le produjo tanto placer que perdió la cabeza por unos momentos, esa felicidad nada se lo quitaría.

Yibo se pasó una mano por el cabello totalmente desordenado y empapado aún.

—Ya, no te avergüences más ¿Sí? —tomó sus mejillas, apretándolas—. Me da gusto que lo disfrutaras.

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron enormemente. ¿Disfrutarlo? Había sido una de sus mejores experiencias. Él solo jamás había logrado conseguir un orgasmo así de intenso.

No sabía cómo agradecérselo, ni qué decir, así que simplemente lo atrajo a un fuerte y torpe abrazo.

—Gracias —murmuró muy bajito. La bonita y nerviosa risa de Xiao Zhan llenó sus sentidos.

—Lo haré cuando quieras, no fue tan… extraño como pensé que sería —admitió, abrazándolo todavía.

—Sólo no uses tus dientes —pidió al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Eso sí le había dolido un poco.

—Oh sí, lo siento —rio—. No lo haré —prometió y se inclinó sobre sus labios para unirlos de nuevo.

Yibo soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir cómo la lengua de su novio buscaba la suya con frenesí. Percibió un sabor diferente en ese beso, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y cuando se separaron vio cómo un pequeño hilo de saliva pendió de los labios de ambos. Se limpiaron con una sonrisita traviesa.

Fue entonces que Yibo bajó la mirada y vio la palpitante erección de su novio. No era justo que, una vez más, se quedara con las ganas—. Zhan Ge, déjame ayudarte con esto —extendió su mano y sin previo aviso tomó la erección de él con firmeza, pero teniendo cuidado de que fuese agradable el tacto.

El mayor cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, se sentía muy bien. Llevaba meses necesitando ese tipo de atención. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que su amado le hacía sentir, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se movió en la cama y terminó tumbándolo de espaldas al colchón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, preocupado al ver que se esforzaba un poco para recostarse de lado junto a él, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el costado sano.

—Te dije que te ayudaría con esto.

—Sí, pero…

—Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes tanto —espetó. Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, algo ofendido—. Quiero decir… yo… —trastabilló, no se había expresado correctamente—. ¡Quiero hacer lo mismo que tú! ¿Contento? Ya lo dije.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido. El rostro de Xiao Zhan estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—No estoy inválido, mi boca no lo está. Vamos, déjame hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan se puso nervioso.

—No quiero que te lastimes.

—No lo haré. O al menos… —estiró su mano hasta posarla sobre la entrepierna de su novio—…no si tú me ayudas. No puedo acomodarme muy bien, así que acuéstate bocarriba y déjame hacer mi trabajo —lo empujó de nuevo contra el colchón y se acomodó a la altura de las caderas de su novio, acostado a un lado de él. Hubiera preferido ponerse entre sus piernas, pero tenía que conformarse con eso—. Nunca lo he hecho, así que me disculpo por adelantado, puede que quizás te muerda —sonrió de lado, travieso y osado.

—Yibo —lo miró con advertencia.

—La venganza será dulce —murmuró para sí mismo, con toda la intención de que el otro lo escuchara.

—¡Wang Yibo! —no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse más, pues sintió cómo su novio comenzaba a masturbarlo, un poco torpe al principio, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en otro pene que no fuese suyo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Llevaba mucho necesitando ese tipo de atención.

—Sólo cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Un poco nervioso, Xiao Zhan se quedó recostado, mirándolo con atención sin saber que su mirada fija en él sólo causaba que el menor se sintiera muy nervioso.

Yibo intentó imitar todo lo que su amado hizo con él, pero desafortunadamente no todo salió como quería, pues su estado le impedía hacer ciertas cosas de la manera en la que él deseaba.

Miró durante unos segundos el miembro de su amado, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y entonces dirigió sus carnosos labios a ese pene bastante duro y erecto, besó el dorso de éste y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en toda su longitud, eran besos en los que sólo rosaba sus labios contra esa piel, causándole estremecimientos ante el placer de sentirlo de esa forma.

Con labios fuertemente apretados y el ceño un poco fruncido, Xiao Zhan miraba cada acción, no se quería perder de nada. El simple hecho de verlo… no podía describir la excitación que le causaba ver a Yibo dándole ese tipo de atenciones.

—Ah… —gimió cuando la lengua del menor recorrió toda su extensión y terminó en la punta, lamiéndola como si de un helado se tratase. La imagen ante sus ojos era indescriptible.

Xiao Zhan en verdad trataba de no hacer tanto ruido, ya le había confesado a su novio que en ocasiones, durante el sexo, solía ser un poco ruidoso. Pero por alguna razón no quería que Yibo conociera aún esa faceta de él. Pero la terquedad del menor era tal, que se lo había puesto como objetivo: “Hacer gritar a Zhan Zhan”.

Sin más preámbulos, Yibo introdujo sólo la punta del pene en su boca, tanteando las sensaciones que le producía y las que causaba en su novio. No tardó mucho en acostumbrarse al sabor de su amado, así que comenzó a succionar, arrancándole con éxito un gemido aún más profundo. Cuando alzó la mirada, notó que él aún lo miraba, mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza que podría lacerárselos.

Aprovechó que Xiao Zhan lo miraba para dirigirle una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa sin dejar de succionar.

—Oh Dios —no pudo verlo más o se correría ahí mismo. Se echó por completo sobre su espalda y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Wang Yibo… —murmuró quedito—…eres mi perdición.

—¿Se siente bien? —se separó sólo unos segundos, tiempo que aprovechó para masturbarlo un poco.

—Demasiado —admitió, sin descubrir su rostro.

—¿Ya habías sentido algo así antes?

—Nunca —admitió sin dudar.

Yibo sonrió, amaba saberse el primero en la vida de su Ge Ge, no pudo ser su primera experiencia sexual, pero vaya que podía ser el primero en muchas cosas más. Su ego aumentó y su sensualidad también.

Emocionado, volvió a engullir ese grueso miembro. Tuvo un pequeño problema al intentarlo, pues era más grueso de lo que recordaba, superando un poco al suyo en esa característica. No reparó mucho en ello e intento ir un paso más lejos, lo introdujo todo lo que su boca pudo, llegando un poco más allá de la mitad.

Eso enloqueció al mayor, quien no pudo evitarlo y alzó un poco sus caderas.

Yibo lo retuvo unos segundo más dentro de su boca, feliz de escuchar un gemido aún más fuerte en su amado, pero entonces su reflejo faríngeo se hizo presente e inmediatamente sacó todo el miembro de su boca y tomó aire, comenzando a toser un poco.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, había querido impresionarlo y sólo logró causarse vergüenza.

—¡Yibo! —exclamó, incorporándose lo suficiente para notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por las comisuras de sus párpados. No había dejado de toser, su rostro ya estaba rojo, al igual que su cuello y orejas.

—Estoy bien —tosió un poco más, bastante avergonzado. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se concentró en respirar.

—Lo siento, no debí moverme —rio con culpabilidad, algo nervioso y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Te dio asco? —se preocupó.

Yibo negó con la cabeza, aún recuperándose.

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado, y… fue algo profundo.

Xiao Zhan rio y abrazó la cabeza de él contra su pecho.

—No te esfuerces de más ¿Si? —murmuró con ternura. Él tampoco se había esforzado tanto, pues era la primera vez que hacían aquello y no quería terminar vomitando sobre su novio. Ya irían tomando experiencia con el tiempo y la práctica.

—Lo siento.

—Quizás deberíamos…—fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—Ya sé qué vas a decir, y mi respuesta es: NO. Voy a continuar —lo empujó contra la cama y volvió a acomodarse cerca de sus caderas.

Introdujo de nuevo el miembro de su novio en su boca, pero esta vez no trató de engullirlo por completo, se concentró en darle placer succionando, lamiendo y…

—¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó, retorciendo sus caderas hacia los lados. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de su amado y trató de alejarlo, pero los dientes de Yibo estaban clavados sobre su miembro, así que sólo se causó más dolor.

El menor lo soltó después de unos segundos, riendo entre dientes hasta que vio que una lágrima se le escapó a su amado.

—Oh ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —le quitó las manos del rostro y descubrió que a esa lágrima le siguió una más. El rostro de Xiao Zhan estaba enrojecido y su expresión adolorida le pareció tan adorable y… excitante. Yibo se abofeteó mentalmente y acarició el rostro de su novio.

—¿¡Tenías que vengarte!? —exclamó, conteniendo sus ganas de bajar sus manos y ver si su miembro seguía completo.

—Me pasé un poco, perdóname —se sintió en verdad arrepentido—. Lo siento.

La verdad era que había sido sólo un poco más fuerte que la que Xiao Zhan le dio, la diferencia fue el punto de la mordida. Yibo lo había hecho en un lugar mucho más sensible y por más tiempo. Sin mencionar que sus caninos habían alcanzado a participar también.

Yibo limpió sus lágrimas con dedicación.

—¿Me dejas continuar? —preguntó suavemente—. Prometo no morder, tu deuda está saldada —alzó su mano para que la promesa fuese más solemne.

Xiao Zhan lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de apretar los dientes y golpearlo con un puño en el brazo. Yibo se echó a reír.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? —rio.

—Tú empezaste —lo volvió a golpear, un poco más fuerte. Y es que la mordida aún le dolía.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú me mordiste primero! —le regresó el golpe.

—Estaba probando, ¿y si te gustaba?

—Pues no me gustó.

—Eres terrible.

—No pensabas eso hace unos momentos —alzó una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada sugestiva.

Era increíble que se comportaran así de infantiles en medio de un acto de _ese_ tipo.

Xiao Zhan no pudo rebatirle aquello.

—Déjame continuar —dijo en serio, con una sonrisa sincera mientras acariciaba su ombligo y esa maravillosa línea de vellos que lo guiaban a uno de sus lugares preferidos.

Xiao Zhan aguantó una risita entre dientes. Oh… Yibo había olvidado por un momento que su novio era bastante sensible con las cosquillas, así que lo usó a su favor.

—Si no me dejas seguir, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias —usó la punta de sus dedos para hacerle cosquillas debajo del ombligo, también en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. El pobre se retorció.

—¡Sigue! ¡Sí! ¡Ya! Sólo deja de… deja de hacerme cosquillas —suplicó, retorciéndose muy poco, pues no quería que un movimiento en falso lastimara a su novio.

—Excelente —sin más que decir, volvió a tomar ese miembro entre sus labios, cuidando mucho que sus dientes no lo rozaran tanto de nuevo—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí… —suspiró y agarró una almohada para ponérsela en la cara, pues la lengua de Yibo se estaba volviendo tan hábil que pronto no podría contenerse.

Y así fue. No pasó mucho antes de que Xiao Zhan tuviera que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no ondular sus caderas, necesitaba hacerlo, pero tampoco quería asfixiar a su novio, así que optó por aferrarse fuertemente a esa almohada y gemir contra ella. Sus jadeos se hicieron tan intensos que ya se lograban escuchar a pesar de que cubría su rostro. Y es que Yibo había comenzado a manosearlo por doquier, no tuvo reparo en acariciar incluso sus testículos. Él probaba de todo, explorando, para ver qué hacía gemir más a su amado.

Si tan sólo no estuviera lesionado… estaba seguro de que lo haría gritar.

Aunque no fue necesario, pues cuando succionó con fuerza parte de su miembro al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus testículos un poco, logró arrancarle un jadeo que pareció más bien un grito, si no fuera por esa almohada, lo habría escuchado bastante claro.

Molesto, detuvo su trabajo un segundo sólo para alcanzar esa almohada y arrancársela de las manos, enseguida la lanzó muy lejos y continuó con su trabajo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó. Incorporó la mitad superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos, pero casi desfallece al mirar lo mucho que se concentraba en hacerlo sentir ese grado de placer.

Llevó sus manos al cabello aún húmedo de su novio y enredó los dedos, tirando un poco de ellos debido al cúmulo de sensaciones extraordinarias que le causaba.

—Yibo… —murmuró, mordiéndose los labios.

—No te contengas —le pidió con su grave voz.

Pero Xiao Zhan se negó. Por alguna razón estaba siendo mucho más ruidoso que de costumbre. Eso lo avergonzaba, era algo que no podía contener.

Pero seguía conteniéndose, Yibo lo notó cuando vio que se mordía una mano.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —lo regañó y le jaló el brazo.

Bien, el mayor se rindió, le iba a dar gusto.

Yibo continuó, succionando, lamiendo y aprendiendo con cada minuto que pasaba. No lo había esperado, pero al escuchar los gemidos de su novio, una erección se hizo presente de nuevo entre sus piernas. Tuvo que darle atención al mismo tiempo. Si Xiao Zhan se hubiese dado cuenta, se habría maravillado al ver que Yibo era de los pocos hombres, junto con él, que podía hacer varias cosas a la vez sin fallar en el intento.

Los suspiros de Zhan Zhan se convirtieron en jadeos largos y de jadeos pasó a profundos gemidos incontenibles.

Esos ruidos eran tan excitantes para Wang Yibo, que se sintió venirse una vez más.

Afortunadamente estaban solos, pues estaba seguro de que si hubiera alguien más en casa, no importaba que la puerta estuviese cerrada, escucharía los gemidos de su novio con claridad.

Feliz por lograr su objetivo, aumentó bastante el ritmo de su boca combinado con el de su mano derecha, mientras usaba la izquierda para masturbarse a sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Zhan Zhan comenzara a sentir ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo que le indicaba que estaba muy pronto a culminar.

—Yibo… voy a… aléjate —suplicó, mirando hacia abajo y topándose con su amado haciendo un excelente trabajo, mientras se masturbaba a sí mismo. Esa visión lo volvió loco. Intentó alejar sus caderas de Yibo, pero éste sonrió maliciosamente y no se lo permitió, él tenía otros planes—. Oh no… no, no hagas eso —jadeó una vez más y se giró de costado para que su miembro saliera de la boca de su novio, no quería correrse dentro de él y ensuciarlo. Logró su cometido y finalmente su orgasmo lo atacó con una intensidad que jamás olvidaría.

Esta vez, Wang Yibo estaba seguro de que incluso los vecinos habían escuchado los gritos de su novio. Eso provocó su propio orgasmo. Se corrió una vez más, no tuvo tiempo de moverse y su pierna no le permitió mucho, así que parte de sus fluidos terminaron sobre su novio, mientras que éste terminó con su vientre lleno de sus propios fluidos, combinados un poco con los de su novio.

Xiao Zhan había dicho algunas cosas que Yibo no entendió, pero que supo identificar como el dialecto originario de Chongqing.

Bastante agitados, se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares. Xiao Zhan descansó su brazo sobre sus ojos, tratando de contener sus alocados latidos y su respiración desenfrenada. Desde su lugar, Yibo no alcanzaba a ver mucho de su rostro, sólo sus labios entreabiertos y ese precioso lunar que se moría por besar.

Con un poco de dificultad, Yibo se incorporó un poco y alcanzó su buró para tomar un par de pañuelos una vez más. Con ellos limpió el vientre de su amado que había terminado hecho un desastre, se había corrido abundantemente. Yibo se sintió un poco mal, pues lo había hecho aguantarse durante tanto tiempo…

Aún agitado, Xiao Zhan quitó el brazo que cubría sus ojos al sentir que limpiaban su vientre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron junto con sus orejas al ver a su amado limpiando ese desastre.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —soltó en un tono algo cansado, extendiendo su mano para quitarle el pañuelo, pero Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también te ensucié.

—Pero…

—Quiero hacerlo —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa poco común en él, se veía satisfecho, feliz y pleno. Aunque algo de fatiga se veía en su expresión.

Xiao Zhan incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyando el peso hacia atrás en sus palmas abiertas. Yibo limpió todo lo que pudo, descendió hasta su miembro que ya casi volvía a su tamaño normal, cada vez más pequeño y flácido, igual que el suyo. Pero cuando lo tocó, Xiao Zhan tuvo el reflejo involuntario de alejar un poco sus caderas.

—¿Muy sensible? —preguntó el menor.

—Sí… mejor no lo toques.

—De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, una idea traviesa surcó la mente de Wang-Rebelde-Yibo, idea que fue descartada inmediatamente al recordar que ya había hecho sufrir a su amado con la mordida.

— _Será para otro día_ —pensó con diversión. Miró a su novio a los ojos y recibió una sonrisa pícara como respuesta. Xiao Zhan estaba despeinado, transpiraba un poco y su pecho subía y bajaba todavía. En su cuello había severas marcas de los chupetones y mordidas que le había dado—. _Demonios_ —pensó, su novio lo mataría cuando se diera cuenta de ello, pero bueno, aún no lo notaba así que podía disfrutar por el momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz ronca al sentir que lo miraba mucho y que al mismo tiempo se pasaba la lengua por los labios, como si un pensamiento bastante obsceno atravesara su mente en ese momento. Y ese hecho no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pues al ver a ese Xiao Zhan tan sexy frente a él… quería follarlo, nunca tendría suficiente de él.

—Nada, no pasa nada —lo empujó para que quedara acostado de nuevo sobre el colchón. Se impulsó lo suficiente para acurrucarse sobre su novio. Xiao Zhan de inmediato lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Yibo puso una mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo de su amado, sintiendo el potente latir de su corazón, ya no estaba tan agitado, pero golpeaba con tanta fuerza que se impresionó al sentirlo con esa facilidad. Quitó su mano y acostó su cabeza en su lugar.

Xiao Zhan soltó un largo suspiro, de esos que demuestran cuán satisfecho estás, y entonces abrazó la cabeza de su lindo novio, besó su frente y Yibo sonrió por su dulzura, alzó la cabeza y sintió cómo lo besaba ahora en los labios. Los dos percibieron ese peculiar y nuevo sabor durante el beso, sintiendo cierto grado de morbo ante ello, pero les encantaba.

Al separarse, Yibo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amado para seguir besando y mordisqueando a su pleno antojo. El mayor suspiraba y jadeaba suavemente.

—Yibo… —suspiró—… me encanta que hagas eso, no me malentiendas, pero si sigues vas a dejarme marcas.

—Ya las tienes de todas formas —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?

Yibo rio con algo de culpabilidad.

—¿Lo siento? —le mostró una sonrisa falsa que hizo reír al mayor.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se llevó una mano al cuello, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de suspirar resignado.

—Tu piel es muy delicada —notó, rasguñando su pecho sin fuerza alguna y notando cómo la piel enrojecía y se resaltaba segundos después—. ¡Hey, mira! Puedo escribir tu nombre con rasguños ¿Quieres un nuevo tatuaje?

—¡No! —no pudo enojarse, pues le hacía feliz ver que Yibo volvía a ser el mismo travieso de antes, antes de su accidente. Su ánimo parecía totalmente renovado.

—Te voy a tatuar mi nombre.

—No.

—Sí, se verá muy cool.

—No.

—Te lo tatuaré en una nalga, a ver, voltéate.

—¡Yibo! —se echó a reír, contagiando a su novio.

—Vaya… en verdad es muy delicada tu piel —notó al ver que el ligero rasguño que le hizo seguía enrojeciendo más y más.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—¿Por eso me dices que no apriete tan fuerte tus nalgas?

—Exactamente.

—Entiendo.

—No vas a dejar de hacerlo de todas formas ¿Verdad?

—Nop —se acurrucó de nuevo sobre su pecho, ganándose una nalgada como castigo—. ¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Te lo mereces.

—Me vengaré —suspiró, estaba bastante cansado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, acostados en la cama, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Xiao Zhan abrazaba a su novio con un cariño protector bastante adorable mientras le hacía cariñitos en el brazo con la punta de sus dedos, a pesar de ello, estaba más dormido que despierto. Yibo estaba en las mismas, esas caricias comenzaron a arrullarlo con fuerza.

La cama era un desastre. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, el colchón se vislumbraba en una esquina debido a lo mucho que tiraron de las sábanas. Había almohadas y ropa tiradas en el suelo, las luces bajas seguían encendidas y ellos dos estaban acostados con sus cabezas hacia el pie de la cama.

—Cariño… —murmuró Xiao Zhan con voz ronca, más dormido que despierto. Al escucharlo, Yibo abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Había escuchado bien? —…estamos muy mal acostados… —suspiró, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

—N-no me importa —se acurrucó más hacia él, con su corazón latiendo muy rápido. No podía creer que se ponía así de emocionado sólo por una palabra, vaya tonto enamorado.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro que le hizo cosquillas a Yibo.

—Vamos a amanecer adoloridos.

—Mhn… —se quejó, no quería moverse—. Estoy muy cómodo así.

—Las sábanas están sucias —le recordó.

—Si no te importa, a mí tampoco—tiró de un pedazo de la sábana blanca para cubrirlos a ambos con ella.

—No tenemos almohada… —estaba cada vez más dormido.

—Yo sí —restregó su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio, revolviendo más sus cabellos castaños en el acto.

—Tramposo —bostezó, ya pasaba de la media noche—. Las luces siguen encendidas.

—¿Quieres que las apague?

Xiao Zhan asintió, pero luego negó—. No te levantes.

— _Alexa,_ apaga todas las luces de la casa.

Las luces se apagaron. Xiao Zhan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tienes Alexa?

—Sí.

—Vaya… muy conveniente —bostezó con fuerza una vez más.

—Descansa, Zhan Zhan.

—Descansa, pastelito.

Una risita tierna se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, seguida de un gran silencio que duró el resto de la noche. Los dos cayeron en un profundo y placentero sueño del que no despertaron sino hasta el día siguiente. Esta vez Xiao Zhan no fue el primero en despertar como de costumbre, y el sueño pesado de Yibo no ayudaba.

Al amanecer los dos estaban enredados en la cama, Yibo tenía su pierna herida lejos de Xiao Zhan, y éste era el que ahora abrazaba a su novio como oso de peluche. La sábana terminó enredada de tal forma en sus cuerpos desnudos que no cubría todo lo necesario.

El primero en despertar fue Yibo, sus ojos algo hinchados miraron a su alrededor, desconcertado por un momento hasta que recordó dónde y con quién estaba. Al hacerlo, una preciosa sonrisa somnolienta adornó su cara. Giró su rostro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, pero no encontró a su amado, no hasta que bajó la mirada y lo descubrió durmiendo abrazado a su cuerpo, usando su barriga como almohada. Yibo soltó una risa entre dientes, la cual aumentó al ver cómo se movió su vientre al reír, y en consecuencia la cabeza de su novio.

Se sorprendió al ver la hora en el reloj de su buró, pasaban de las diez de la mañana y ninguno se había levantado. El sol tampoco los despertó debido a que las cortinas gruesas estaban completamente cerradas.

Perezoso, se estiró entre esa revoltura de sábanas y aspiró fuertemente el aroma que Xiao Zhan había elegido el día anterior para su difusor. Olía deliciosamente a jazmín. Inevitablemente de ahora en adelante relacionaría ese olor con el momento que compartieron horas atrás.

Estiró sus manos hacia el cabello de su novio y lo trató de peinar un poco, pero era un caos irremediable.

—Adorable… —murmuró con una sonrisita y su voz bastante ronca.

Entonces escuchó un golpecito, seguido de otro. Ese mismo sonido lo había escuchado entre sueños, eso había sido lo que lo despertó. No entendía qué era, hasta que lo reconoció como el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta principal.

Sin muchas ganas, volvió a cerrar los ojos, no quería ser molestado.

Fue entonces que su celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, terminó incorporándose al ver que no dejaban de llegarle mensajes, pero Xiao Zhan estaba tan aferrado a él que le fue imposible zafarse a tiempo para responder.

—Hey, cariño —murmuró cerca de su oído, llamándolo de la misma forma en que lo había llamado él anoche. Se sentía un completo idiota, pues había jurado que jamás llamaría a su pareja con nombres tontos como ese, al menos no en serio, pero con Xiao Zhan salía de manera natural, y le encantaba.

Una linda sonrisa se expandió en el rostro dormido de su novio.

—Cariño… —repitió, sonriendo y suspirando entre sueños.

—Sí, te lo digo a ti —rio—. Oye… necesito que me sueltes un momento.

—Mjm…

—Zhan Zhan.

Estaba dormido aún. ¿Acaso así era como batallaba siempre con él? No había duda de que el karma actuaba siempre sin importar qué.

Tuvo que tomar los brazos de su novio para desanclarlos de su cintura.

—Wow…—murmuró con sorpresa al sentir esos brazos fuertes a pesar de que no estaba ejerciendo ninguna fuerza en ese momento. Eran unos brazos delgados pero muy bien tonificados. Pues cómo no, si lograba cargarlo sin ninguna dificultad—. Zhan Zhan —se quejó—. Tengo que levantarme.

Refunfuñando, el mayor se giró en la cama, enrollándose en la sábana y llevándosela consigo sin abrir los ojos. Dejó al pobre de Yibo totalmente descubierto y desnudo, sintiendo algo de frío.

Alcanzó con algo de dificultad su teléfono. Lo desbloqueó y entonces miró los mensajes que tenía pendientes. ¡Eran mensajes de su madre!

—Oh por Dios —quiso brincar de la cama, pero no pudo, así que miró al bulto junto a él y lo zarandeó con fuerza—. Zhan Zhan, despierta, necesito tu ayuda.

—Mmm.

—¡Despierta!

El aludido no dio más señales de vida, así que Yibo tuvo que recurrir a fuerzas extremas: le arrancó la sábana y comenzó a nalguearlo sonoramente.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —se quejó, adormilado y molesto por las nalgadas.

—¡Mi madre!

—¿Qué? —se talló los ojos, sin entender.

—¡Vístete! Mi madre está aquí, está tocando la puerta.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —eso bastó para que se espabilara por completo.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Pobre de Xiao Zhan, no se merecía tal mordida de parte de Yibo. Pero entiéndanlos, son novatos en esto y todavía les falta mucho por aprender (Y practicar coff coff), además de que Yibo es bastante travieso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no les moleste que llame “Pene” al pene y “Testículos” a los testículos, prefiero eso que “Falo” o “bolas”. La palabra “bolas” me da mucha risa jaja.**

**Si llegan a encontrar errores, les agradecería que me los dijeran, pues estos últimos capítulos los he escrito y así como salen los subo, no les he podido dar una revisada por las prisas.**

**Saludos! Y cuídense mucho del coronavirus, por favor. Laven mucho sus manos y de forma correcta, no saluden a nadie de beso y mantengan su distancia de todos, incluso de familiares. ¡Su salud es primero!**

**15/02/2020**

**10:40 pm**


	35. Mamá Wang

Se levantó como resorte de la cama y se vistió con una rapidez increíble. Ayudó a Yibo a hacer lo mismo y en menos de dos minutos ya tenían la ropa puesta y muy mal acomodada. Hasta que Xiao Zhan recordó algo. Habían dejado ropa tirada en el baño y su toalla en pleno pasillo.

—¡El baño! —exclamó Yibo, acordándose también.

Xiao Zhan corrió y sacó lo que dejaron ahí, volvió al cuarto y recogió todo lo posible, cambió las sábanas y se deshizo de la evidencia.

Mientras Xiao Zhan se encargaba de todo eso, Yibo usó sus muletas para ir al baño y tratar de arreglarse un poco. Se veía tan desvelado y tan… feliz.

Intentó concentrarse en lo importante y empezó a asearse todo lo posible. Su novio se le unió, parado detrás de él para verse al espejo, pero cuando lo hizo…

—¡Wang Yibo!

—Lo sé, lo siento, lo sé.

Desesperado, se miró todas las marcas en el cuello. Eran demasiado notorias.

—Usa cuello de tortuga, te prestaré uno.

—No hace tanto frío.

—Es eso o que mi madre los vea.

Refunfuñando, aceptó.

—Debería quedarme así, para que ella vea y te de vergüenza.

Yibo rio antes de responder con completo descaro:

—Te daría más pena a ti que a mí.

Y tenía toda la razón.

En menos de cinco minutos desde que despertaron, ya se encontraban más o menos decentes, listos para abrir la puerta, como si no fuera bastante extraño que los dos juntos fuesen a hacer aquello.

El nerviosismo en ellos era evidente.

Cuando abrieron, una hermosa mujer apareció ante ellos.

—Mamá —su corazón se sintió lleno de calidez con el simple hecho de verla.

—¡Mi niño! —lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, Yibo era bastante más alto, haciendo la escena en verdad adorable—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en abrir? —se quejó—. ¿Qué tanto hacían?

—Bu-bueno, vi tus llamadas y mensajes, la verdad era que estábamos dormidos y… nos arreglamos un poco, no quería recibirte así.

La señora lo miró fijamente unos momentos, tratando de hallar la verdad detrás de ello, pero desistió y se rindió ante la felicidad de tener a su hijo una vez más entre sus brazos, más de un año llevaba sin verlo, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Yibo correspondió el abrazo, logrando que las muletas terminaran en el suelo haciendo un escándalo al caer.

Xiao Zhan se apresuró a recogerlas y extendérselas. Fue ahí cuando la señora lo miró directamente durante unos segundos, su mirada era tan pesada como la que Yibo le dirigía a todo mundo. Esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad al pobre de Zhan Zhan. Ella estudiaba su rostro sin limitaciones, mirándolo por primera vez en persona. Xiao Zhan no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que se quedó tan rígido como una piedra, sudando frío.

—Mamá, él es… —silenció al ver que tomó a su novio entre sus brazos, con un cariño que no le profesaba a nadie más que a su familia.

—Xiao Zhan, es un placer conocerte al fin —le dijo en medio del abrazo. Él se quedó petrificado, pero correspondió con un poco de torpeza—. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo durante todo este tiempo —no se refería sólo a esos días, ella sabía mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

—No tiene nada qué agradecer —se sintió culpable al recordar lo que le hacía a su niño durante las noches. Le dio mucha vergüenza.

Cuando se separó del abrazo, la señora dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan, miró su rostro de nuevo y luego a su hijo.

—No te creía, Yibo, pero tienes razón. Es aún más guapo en persona —palmeó sus mejillas y siguió disfrutando de esa cara bonita—. Tienes una piel de envidia —dijo con sorpresa.

—¡Mamá! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, como si ser descubierto por eso fuese más vergonzoso que haber tenido sexo oral con él hace unas horas.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de oreja a oreja con el cumplido y miró a su novio con diversión.

—Gracias…

—No agradezcas, es sólo una verdad irrefutable —le guiñó un ojo y entró a la casa—. ¿Cómo estás, mi niño? Te veo más delgado.

—Mamá… —rio—…estoy igual que siempre.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó la risa, la señora le recordó un poco a su madre.

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? —dejó su bolso y maleta en el recibidor.

—Mejor, Xiao Zhan me ha cuidado _muy_ bien ¿Verdad? —lo miró, logrando sonrojarlo.

—Eh… sí.

—Eres muy bueno, gracias —los miró a ambos, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente—. Y cuéntenme ¿Por qué se desvelaron tanto?

Los chicos se tensaron más todavía.

—Jugamos, sí, estábamos jugando.

—¿Jugando? —miró a su hijo con cierto desconcierto por la forma en que le respondió.

—Videojuegos —añadió Xiao Zhan.

—Y LEGO —continuó Yibo.

La señora los miró con sospecha, disfrutando del hecho que podía ponerlos nerviosos con sólo una mirada.

—¿Cómo va esa colección de LEGO? ¿Duermes ya entre una montaña de ellos? —se burló.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—Aún no cumplo ese objetivo.

La señora se acercó a él y le revolvió los cabellos antes de besarle la mejilla.

—Cocinaré algo rico para los tres, sigo pensando que estás muy delgado —pellizcó su mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina.

Yibo asintió con una dulce sonrisa y vio cómo su madre se iba, cuando volvió a mirar a su novio, notó que el pobre intentaba mantenerse firme, pero estaba seguro de que por dentro temblaba.

—Tranquilo —tomó su mano con algo de dificultad debido a que se apoyaba en las muletas.

Xiao Zhan le respondió con una sonrisa y asintió.

—Mi madre ya te adora.

—¿En serio?

—Te dije que ella sabe lo nuestro. Ha sabido que me gustas desde hace tanto… —rio—… que siente que te conoce desde hace tiempo.

—Estoy muy nervioso —se pasó una mano por los aún algo desordenados cabellos.

Yibo sintió ternura al verlo así.

—¿Así te ponías cada vez que conocías a los padres de tus novias?

Xiao Zhan rio y lo miró con diversión.

—Nunca llegué a conocer a los padres de mis ex novias —confesó.

—Oh… —una linda sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Espera en la sala, iré a ayudar a tu madre con el desayuno —lo acompañó al sillón más cercano.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que la señora ya tenía todo bajo control y cocinaba algo que pronto empezó a oler muy bien. Le recordó demasiado a su madre. Ah… la extrañaba mucho.

—Permítame ayudarla —se dobló las mangas de su camiseta de cuello de tortuga y se paró junto a ella para ver qué hacía.

—Por favor —sonrió—. Yibo me ha hablado tan bien de tu comida, que me ha logrado poner celosa, quiero ver cómo cocinas.

Xiao Zhan soltó una extraña risa nerviosa, contagiando a la señora por ello.

—Él ama su comida, no tiene por qué sentir celos —aseguró.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de explicarle qué estaba cocinando. Muy pronto Xiao Zhan puso manos a la obra y entre los dos prepararon un delicioso desayuno.

Mientras cocinaban juntos, la señora Wang se asombró al ver la habilidad de ese joven para la cocina y su buen desenvolvimiento en tareas del hogar, notó que era un chico totalmente hogareño, y eso le gustó.

Pero nada la prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de ver. El joven al que tanto comenzó a admirar, se agachó para recoger unos desperdicios del suelo, y fue ahí cuando ella pudo ver dentro del cuello de su camiseta.

 _—¡Oh por Dios! —_ exclamó para sus adentros. Se llevó una mano al mentón, sin poder borrar su expresión llena de asombro ¿Acaso su hijo le había hecho eso?

Tendría que enseñarle buenos modales, no era educado de su parte dejar a Xiao Zhan así, pobre de él.

Dejó a Zhan Zhan a cargo de la cocina por unos momentos y casi corrió a la sala donde estaba su hijo esperando el desayuno mientras veía algo en el celular.

No le dijo nada, sólo se sentó a su lado y lo miró con los brazos cruzados. El aludido sintió el peso de su mirada y despegó su atención del teléfono para ver a su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Wang Yibo —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Se están protegiendo?

—¿Qué? —no entendía.

—Cuando tienen relaciones ¿Se están protegiendo? —preguntó sin rodeos y con seriedad.

Yibo casi se asfixia con su propia saliva.

—¡¡Mamá!! —exclamó, totalmente azotado y agitado. Casi había olvidado de dónde fue que heredó su franqueza y poca delicadeza.

—¿Está todo bien? —salió inmediatamente de la cocina al escuchar su grito. Se sorprendió al llegar a la sala y ver a su novio tan sonrojado, con esa expresión descolocada que sólo ponía cuando algo lo avergonzaba mucho.

—Sí, sí —respondió Yibo sin poder dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Qué forma es esa de responder? —su madre le golpeó el brazo. Pero Yibo permaneció avergonzado. Eso sólo hizo que Xiao Zhan se desconcertara más—. Todo está bien —sonrió con calidez—. En un momento estoy contigo —le sonrió.

Xiao Zhan asintió y los dejó a solas, no le apartó la mirada a su novio sino hasta que se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

—No me has respondido.

—Mamá —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, muy nervioso—. ¿Por qué preguntas esto?

—Vi las marcas en su cuello ¿Creíste que no lo notaría? Wang Yibo, no nací ayer. Qué desconsiderado eres al dejarlo así, sé más educado —comenzó a regañarlo en voz baja. Yibo sólo quería que la tierra se lo comiera.

—Tiene la piel demasiado sensible —se justificó, murmurando en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Con mayor razón! Ten cuidado, y no le hagas eso.

—Sí, sí. Él ya me regañó también.

—Me da gusto. Pero no me has respondido ¿Se están cuidando? Hijo, tendremos que tener la “charla” de nuevo.

—¡No! —ya había pasado por “la charla” a los doce años, y los traumas seguían intactos.

—¿Entonces?

—Xiao Zhan es muy responsable —empezó a explicar—. Ninguno de los dos tiene otra pareja en este momento, además, sin que yo se lo preguntara, él me aseguró que… que no tiene ninguna enfermedad de _ese_ tipo —no sabía qué le pasa, él solía ser bastante directo incluso en esos temas, pero al hablarlo con su madre, en especial tratándose de su relación con otro chico, se sentía extraño.

—Oh… eso es bueno —se asombró—. Pero… ¿Él está seguro de eso?

—Confío en él —se acaloró un poco—. Además —no sabía si decirlo o no ¡¿Por qué hacía tanto calor ahí?! —. No hemos… no lo hemos hecho aún, no como tú crees.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó con sorpresa pero en voz muy baja—. ¿Y esas marcas?

—Mamá, no tengo que explicártelo ¿Verdad?

La señora rio traviesamente. Cuando su hijo era apenas adolescente, se imaginaba el momento en el que su bebé creciera y tuviera que hablarle de esas cosas, así podría darle consejos sobre cómo tratar a una señorita, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Está bien que no lo hayan hecho aún, y menos en tu estado.

Yibo no quería echarle más leña al fuego, diciéndole que su novio no quería tener sexo con él precisamente por su estado. Maldita pierna.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él sin entender.

—¡Sigues siendo mi bebé! —se le echó encima y lo rodeó cariñosamente entre sus brazos, revolviendo sus cabellos y llenando su rostro de besos.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó, sin embargo, había una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Xiao Zhan escuchó el escándalo y se asomó de nuevo a la sala, sólo para toparse con la adorable escena de Yibo aceptando el abrazo asfixiante de su madre sin ningún reclamo, al contario, estaba tan feliz que Xiao Zhan apenas podía creer el hecho de ver tal felicidad en su amado. Nunca le había visto tal sonrisa.

Se quedó parado viéndolos durante unos momentos más sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Veía cómo Yibo le sonreía a su madre con una calidez y sinceridad preciosa, con un cariño tan grande que esperó poder recibir tal nivel de amor de su parte algún día.

No había duda de que Yibo adoraba a su madre, pues su coraza de seriedad y rebeldía desaparecía por completo ante su presencia. Las cosas que usualmente le molestaban, dejaban de hacerlo al sentirla cerca.

Zhan Zhan sonrió, se identificaba un poco con él, pues sentía lo mismo por su madre.

—El desayuno está listo —anunció Xiao Zhan, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pero no por eso se separaron del abrazo.

—Vamos, cariño —tomó la mano de su hijo y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Se sentaron los tres juntos a la mesa, compartieron ese delicioso desayuno que Yibo devoró como si no hubiera un mañana y los dos cocineros se sintieron satisfechos.

—Así que tú le cocinas muy seguido a Yibo —dijo de pronto su madre, para romper un poco ese silencio que se había formado.

—Siempre que hay oportunidad, lo hace —se adelantó a responder Yibo, con la boca aún llena de comida—. Sabes que no cocino.

—Lo sé, eres un caso perdido.

Yibo rio mientras comía, su madre sólo rodó los ojos y luego vio con dulzura a Xiao Zhan, quien bebía tranquilamente de su jugo de naranja.

—Por eso me hace feliz saber que están juntos, pues si se casan no me preocuparé tanto por Yibo.

Súbitamente, Xiao Zhan bronco-aspiró su jugo.

—¡Mamá! —se avergonzó bastante.

—¿¡Qué!? Así estaré tranquila, sabiendo que no te morirás de hambre ni te intoxicarás con tu propia comida.

Xiao Zhan empezó a toser, se estaba ahogando con el jugo. Yibo tuvo que golpear su espalda, el pobre soltó lágrimas y se puso casi morado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con angustia al ver el color de su rostro.

—¿Casarnos? —fue lo primero que preguntó cuando pudo respirar mejor, mirando a la mamá de su novio sin dejar de toser. Entró en pánico, ya sabía que ella estaba enterada de su relación, pero decir eso…

—Mamá, lo espantaste —murmuró Yibo en tono de reproche, un poco preocupado—. ¿Estás mejor? —palmeó suavemente su espalda, después la acarició con verdadero cariño. La señora Wang veía todo eso con sorpresa, su hijo no era así con nadie más.

—Estoy bien —le sonrió, aún algo agitado.

—No le hagas caso, nunca le dije nada de casarnos —le explicó a su novio con tacto, después miró a su madre y le abrió mucho los ojos, gritándole con la mirada: “¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!”.

—Nunca lo dijiste, pero sería muy buena idea ¿No? —sonrió, soñando con que eso pudiera hacerse realidad. Ella quería ver a su hijo casado, estaba educada a la vieja escuela y podía aceptar que su hijo tuviera una pareja del mismo sexo, pero no que no se uniera en matrimonio.

—Aún somos muy jóvenes —contratacó Yibo.

—Yo no tanto —admitió Xiao Zhan con una risita nerviosa, aún recuperándose de la tos. Su amado le extendió un vaso con agua para que bebiera. Xiao Zhan miró a la madre de su amado y le sonrió al ver que ella le sonreía con cariño. Terminó tomándole afecto muy pronto, y más con ese comentario porque sólo significaba una cosa: lo aceptaba. Al menos ella lo hacía.

—Pero… —murmuró de pronto Yibo, algo alarmado—… dijiste que te gustaría casarte hasta los treinta y cinco, y aún falta mucho para eso.

—Este año cumplo veintinueve. Estoy más cerca de los treinta de lo que parece —respondió. No quería decirle que de todas formas esos planes podían cambiar ¿Y si ahora quería casarse antes?

—De todas formas… —entristeció un poco—…no podríamos casarnos aunque quisiéramos.

—Vayan a Suiza —dijo su madre de la nada, sorprendiéndolos. Sí, ella ya había investigado bastante. Los dos la miraron sin creerlo del todo—. Ahí podrían hacerlo. También en Grecia ¡Oh, oh! ¡Vayan a Italia! Sería muy romántico

—Mamá… creo que estás yendo muy rápido —miró a su novio—. No hemos hablado de eso y… —frunció el ceño—… ¡Sólo tengo veintidós! No me quiero casar.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió. Ya llegaría el día en que su amado se sintiera listo, no había ninguna prisa, y él vaya que sabía esperar.

Decidieron zanjar el tema por el momento, pero la señora Wang quedó más que satisfecha al ver las reacciones y expresiones de su futuro yerno, sí, estaba muy segura de que sería su yerno, y la verdad le encantaba.

A partir de ahí se sumergieron en temas que a Yibo le aburrían en extremo, trataba de disimularlo por amor a ellos, pero comenzó a quedarse dormido entre tanta charla sobre cosas del hogar, recetas y más cosas que Yibo no entendía ni quería entender. Lo único que entendió y que lo hizo sumamente feliz, fue el hecho de ver la buena relación que comenzaron a entablar su novio y su madre. Agradecía al cielo que todo se diera de forma tan sencilla, pues su madre no se abría tan fácilmente a la gente, pero al verla interactuar así con Xiao Zhan, supo que definitivamente él era el indicado, no había duda alguna.

—Mi madre y usted se llevarían muy bien —dijo Xiao Zhan de repente, logrando que toda pizca de sueño desapareciera de su novio. Sí, Yibo había pensado lo mismo.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió.

—Tienen muchos gustos en común.

—¿Ella es quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes sobre el hogar?

—En realidad fueron los dos, mis padres me enseñaron desde que era niño, siempre buscaron que fuera una persona autosuficiente.

—Vaya —se sintió admirada—. Me encantaría poder conocerlos algún día, parecen ser personas maravillosas.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una linda sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se fueron a reposar el desayuno a la sala, Yibo comenzaba a sentir un poco adolorida su pierna, así que la subió al sillón y recargó su espalda en el costado de Xiao Zhan, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Estás cómodo así? ¿No prefieres ir a tu cama? —preguntó el mayor con suavidad.

—Estoy bien —suspiró con comodidad al sentirlo cerca.

La señora Wang observaba todo y no podía más que estar encantada con ambos. Tristemente su felicidad duró poco al recordar el riesgo de esa relación. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó Yibo al fin, había querido preguntarle desde que llegó.

—Trabajando, tú sabes lo dedicado que es a su empresa. También ha estado cuidando del abuelo.

—Lo sé.

—Quiso venir, pero tenía unos asuntos importantes por atender.

—Lo sé —sonrió, su madre suspiró.

—En serio quería venir.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Salúdalo de mi parte cuando lo veas.

—Me pidió que te dijera que te recuperaras pronto, y que no fueras tan “alocado” con la tabla con ruedas.

—¿Así dijo? —rio. Se echó a reír con más ganas cuando su madre asintió—. Me hubiera gustado verlo —suspiró.

Ella le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Ven a casa pronto. Él también te extraña.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Más tarde, la señora Wang quiso empezar a desempacar, pero se encontró en medio de un dilema: ¿Se quedaría en la habitación para invitados o no? ¿Xiao Zhan estaría durmiendo ahí?

Sabía que sólo había tres recámaras: la de su hijo, la de los LEGO, y la de huéspedes. Y estaba muy segura de que Zhan Zhan no dormía en ninguna de las últimos dos. Yibo notó la expresión pensativa de su progenitora y casi pudo leer sus pensamientos.

—Ella sabe que dormimos juntos —murmuró Yibo en el oído de su novio, éste se tensó mucho—. Tranquilo, está de acuerdo con eso, ya lo aprobó.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Vio las marcas de tu cuello.

—Oh… —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se llevó una mano al cuello antes de golpearlo una vez más por dejar tal evidencia en su cuerpo.

— _Má_ … ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—¿Ya me estás corriendo?

—Sabes que no —le sonrió con esa dulzura que sólo le había visto dirigida hacia él.

Ella sonrió y le apretó las mejillas antes de besar su frente.

—Estaré aquí hasta que te recuperes ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Entonces déjame romperme una pierna.

—¡Yibo!

—¡Yibo!

Exclamaron los dos en completo desacuerdo.

El aludido soltó una risita entre dientes mientras los miraba alternadamente.

—Ya hasta me regañan igual —tomó sus muletas y comenzó a andar por el pasillo hacia la recámara de invitados—. Te quedarás en el cuarto de invitados, porque Xiao Zhan está durmiendo conmigo —dijo sin pena ni recato. La señora rio al ver cómo el otro se sonrojaba tiernamente y se cubría el rostro con una mano.

—Ya no lo canses tanto, el pobre regresará a casa exhausto de tanto cuidarte.

—Para nada —dijo de inmediato Xiao Zhan.

—Ya has hecho tanto por mi hijo, lamento el hecho de que algunas veces pudiese ser una carga.

—Nunca lo fue —dijo sinceramente.

—No lo soy, mamá —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin embargo, muy dentro de sí sentía que podría llegar a ser una carga para su novio.

—No me molesta cuidar de él, Yibo ha hecho lo mismo por mí innumerables veces, más que yo —admitió—. Para mí es un placer poder estar con él incluso en estos momentos.

—Ya lo estoy notando, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón —caminó hacia él y apretó también sus mejillas—. Pero imagino que debes tener mucho trabajo pendiente esperando por ti.

Eso era verdad.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se miraron entre sí. Hasta ese momento, Yibo no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

—Disculpa si me tomo tantas confianzas como esta —dijo, refiriéndose al apretón de mejillas—. Pero es que Yibo me ha contado tanto sobre ti, que siento que ya te conozco. Espero que no te moleste.

—En lo absoluto —sonrió e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella.

—¡Eres adorable! —volvió a apretar sus mejillas—. Hijo, tienes muy buen gusto.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió sin vergüenza alguna. Xiao Zhan amó eso más de lo que imaginó.

**> >><<< **

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al ver que su novio se levantaba de la cama con dificultad, inmediatamente lo ayudó.

—Ya me cansé de estar acostado.

—Llevas en cama sólo unas horas, deberías reposar más.

—Ya estoy harto —espetó, tomando sus muletas e ignorando a su novio.

—Hey —lo detuvo—. Debes descansar.

—También debo caminar un poco, aunque sea muy despacio y con las muletas.

Tenía razón.

—Déjame darte un tour por mi departamento, no te lo he podido enseñar apropiadamente ¿Vamos?

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Vamos —terminó aceptando.

Con la ayuda de su novio, Yibo le mostró cada rincón de ese espacioso y luminoso departamento. Xiao Zhan seguía maravillado con el inmenso armario que tenía, con su bella cocina (la cual estaba como nueva debido a lo poco que la usaba) y con ese cuarto prohibido que se moría por visitar. Wen Pei sólo había logrado crearle una inmensa curiosidad.

—¿Podemos ver ese cuarto? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, al ver que ya lo había llevado a ver todo, menos la habitación “prohibida”.

—Claro. Guardé lo mejor para el final —un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

Xiao Zhan sintió la emoción a flor de piel ¡¿Qué guardaba en ese cuarto?!

Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz… casi se va de espaldas.

—¡Wow!

Había montones de LEGO por todas partes, todos armados y bien acomodados en su sitio, sin embargo, el cuarto estaba repleto del piso al techo. No había espacio para uno más.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¿Por qué Wen Pei me dijo que era un cuarto prohibido?

—¿Te dijo eso? —rio.

—Sí, imaginé que esconderías algo vergonzoso aquí.

— _Eso lo guardo en otra parte_ —pensó—. Está prohibido para él porque siempre quiere tocar todo lo que ve, no lo dejo tocar mis LEGO.

Cuando dijo eso último, Xiao Zhan tenía en sus manos un modelo a escala del Millennium Falcon.

—Oh… lo siento —lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba, pues él también tocaba siempre todo lo que veía.

Yibo sonrió y usó sus muletas para acercarse a él lentamente, cuando lo tuvo en frente, tomó el modelo a escala y lo puso en manos de su novio.

—Tú puedes tocar lo que quieras.

Xiao Zhan se quedó con la boca abierta, para cualquiera podría significar nada, pero él sabía lo mucho que valían esos LEGO para su novio, valían para él más que su propio hogar. Así que se sintió bastante privilegiado.

—Gracias… —no supo qué más decir—… Di Di.

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos armar uno algún día?

Los ojos de Wang Yibo brillaron como dos estrellas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —se emocionó, luego recordó que no tenía ninguno nuevo y entristeció—. Tengo que ir a comprar más.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Estás seguro de que no los tienes todos ya? —miró a su alrededor, había más LEGO que oxígeno en ese cuarto.

—Quizás estés pensando que es un poco extremista —se avergonzó—. Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—No digas eso, es tu pasatiempo y nadie tiene por qué juzgarlo, ni siquiera yo —le sonrió con cariño—. Además, yo también tengo una habitación prohibida en mi casa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué es? —preguntó con verdadero interés.

—No te lo diré, lo verás cuando vayas —rio al recibir un golpe en el brazo.

—Ven —lo llevó hasta la mesa que tenía exclusivamente para armar sus LEGO—. Tengo este empezado ¿Quieres que lo armemos juntos?

—¿Es el castillo de Disney? —se emocionó.

—Oh sí.

Como dos niños pequeños, pasaron el resto de la tarde en ese cuarto, escuchando música y armando LEGO. La señora Wang se encargó de llevarles bocadillos y de arrastrarlos a la mesa cuando llegó la hora de la cena. No pudieron irse a dormir hasta que terminaron de armar ese bello castillo. Xiao Zhan no perdió la oportunidad para tomarle fotos a su novio sin que se diera cuenta, concentrado armando LEGO. También tomó fotos de ambos con el castillo finalizado, pasaba de media noche y la madre de Yibo ya había ido un par de veces a regañarlos para que se fueran a dormir. Xiao Zhan se avergonzó un poco y convenció a su amado de irse a dormir, pues estaba tan enérgico que quería desarmar un modelo ya hecho sólo para volverlo a armar junto con él, si lo hacían, les amanecería ahí.

Los dos se fueron a la cama, ahora sí, vistiendo un pijama más o menos decente y procurando no hacer cosas indecentes durante la noche. Pero eso sí, Yibo no resistió y buscó a su novio por debajo de las sábana, se acurrucó todo lo que su pierna le permitió y soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Era su momento preferido del día: acostarse junto a su novio, respirar su aroma y sentir su calor.

Xiao Zhan sonrió al sentir su cercanía, al percibir cómo acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, pegando la nariz a su piel y aspirando con fuerza.

—Hueles bien —suspiró.

—No huelo a nada.

—Hueles a…ti.

Xiao Zhan rio y se giró de costado para tenerlo de frente.

—¿No te duele la pierna en esa posición? —murmuró bajito, preocupado.

—No —respondió en el mismo tono íntimo y suave.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó al notar su expresión pensativa.

—En tu trabajo. No quiero que te afecte el hecho de estar aquí, conmigo.

—Para empezar, que esté contigo no me causará ningún problema.

—Recuerda que te vieron en el hospital.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, sí, no olvidaba que hubo personas quienes lo reconocieron, tomaron fotos de él y las subieron a la red, creando un nuevo escándalo del cual casi no se preocuparon.

—No me importa —respondió con seguridad—. Ya no estoy en la misma agencia que antes —sonrió—. Y sobre el trabajo no tienes que preocuparte, Na Ying Jie me está cubriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás quedarte?

—Quisiera no irme de aquí —suspiró y frunció las cejas en una clara expresión de angustia.

—El simple hecho de que hayas venido ya me hace muy feliz —admitió con una linda sonrisa, importándole poco sonar tan cursi.

Xiao Zhan le respondió con una sincera sonrisa, antes de darle un suave beso inesperado en los labios, fue apenas un roce, pero eso aceleró el corazón de ambos.

—Tengo que regresar a Beijing en un par de días.

—Bueno… habrá que aprovechar bien este tiempo—deslizó sus manos traviesamente por debajo de la sudadera que le había prestado a su novio.

—Yibo… —lo detuvo—. Tu madre está aquí.

—Pero no está en este cuarto, así que cállate.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y detuvo nuevamente sus manos.

—Si continuas… —suspiró—…en serio, Wang Yibo, si continúas no podré controlarme —tomó ambas manos y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas con un cariño inmenso.

—No quiero que te controles.

—¿Qué parte de “Tu madre está en casa” no entiendes?

Yibo lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, retándolo, pero terminó desistiendo.

—Bien… —soltó en un tono aburrido antes de volver a ocultar su cara en el cuello de su amado. Juguetón, hacía dibujos imaginarios en el pecho de Xiao Zhan con su dedo índice, por encima del pijama.

—Nos veremos pronto después de esto, sólo procura no autolesionarte para que nos veamos antes ¿De acuerdo?

—Tonto —se echó a reír antes de golpearlo.

Xiao Zhan deslizó su mano por el muslo lastimado de su novio, éste no traía pantalón porque decía tener calor, así que acarició directamente las vendas.

—¿Tomaste tu medicamento?

Yibo se quejó con mucha pereza.

—No.

Xiao Zhan lo castigó con una leve nalgada antes de ponerse de pie para ir a buscarlo.

—Está en la mesita de noche de tu lado, sólo abre el cajón.

El mayor obedeció, pero fue en ese momento cuando una alarma se activó en el interior de Yibo. ¡No! ¡No debía de abrir ese cajón por nada del mundo!

—¡Espera! —intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

La expresión de Xiao Zhan se descompuso un poco al sacar de ahí una prenda interior negra.

—¿Por qué guardas esto aquí? —se quejó mientras lo tomaba con una mano—. ¡¿Está usado?! —estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, pero Yibo se apresuró a negar eso.

—¡No, no, no! No lo está —se incorporó hasta quedar completamente sentado, había empezado a sudar frío, pero… no lo había notado, Xiao Zhan no se había dado cuenta de que era suyo.

O eso creyó.

—Oye… —miró el calzón en su mano—…este es mío —frunció el ceño—… lo perdí hace meses.

—Fue el que me prestaste.

—No, no lo es —dijo, muy seguro.

—Xiao Zhan… —palideció.

—¿Robaste mi ropa interior?

—Sí.

—¡¿Robaste mi ropa interior?! —repitió, sorprendido por el hecho de que no lo negara.

—Ya te dije que sí —se sonrojó.

—Eres… —rio—…estás loco.

Yibo se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco.

—Bastante. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Desde que conocí tu armario.

—¿El día en que olías mi ropa? Me pareció extraño, pero no le di tanta importancia.

—¿¡Qué!? —casi se asfixió, los colores aumentaron en su rostro.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿No te diste cuenta de que te estaba viendo? Pensé que lo hacías deliberadamente.

—No… —se cubrió el rostro con una mano, totalmente avergonzado.

—Yibo… —su tono de reproche fue interrumpido.

—Entiéndelo, fuiste mi ídolo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Fui? —alzó una ceja, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Ahora eres mi novio —arrastró una sonrisa matadora que hizo estremecer a Xiao Zhan.

Cuando se recuperó de ello, dijo:

—Bueno, pero tienes que admitir que es algo psicópata de tu parte.

—Lo sé, lo siento —suspiró y se rascó la nuca, luego lo miró—. ¿Tengo que devolvértelo?

—¡Wang Yibo!

—Bien —rodó los ojos—. Tómalo de vuelta.

Xiao Zhan rio incrédulo, suspiró y lo devolvió al cajón mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—Quédatelo.

El menor se emocionó.

—Pero entonces yo me voy a quedar con esto —señaló la sudadera que le había prestado, era un par de tallas más grande, así que le quedaba muy larga y holgada—. Nunca te la devolveré.

—Te queda adorable, ahora es tuya.

De acuerdo, Xiao Zhan no se esperó eso, él quería pelear un poco con Yibo, no creyó que le siguiera la corriente.

—El rosa te va muy bien —lo elogió.

—¿Tú crees? —se sonrojó tiernamente.

—Combina con tu cara sonrojada —se burló. Xiao Zhan sólo rodó los ojos, pero el enojo momentáneo se esfumó cuando sintió el delicioso aroma que emanaba de esa prenda.

—Huele bastante a ti.

Era normal, Yibo siempre la usaba cuando estaba en casa, era su sudadera favorita para holgazanear.

—Úsala todo el tiempo —pidió, mirándolo con una linda sonrisa—. Así olerás a mí.

Xiao Zhan rio, su amado era tan posesivo… bueno, a quién engañaba, él también lo era.

El tiempo que les restó juntos, lo aprovecharon al máximo, claro, con su madre ahí presente no pudieron tener otra noche como la anterior, pero se disfrutaron todo lo posible. Se permitieron ser algo cariñosos incluso frente a la señora, aunque más bien era Yibo quien buscaba cariños por parte de su novio, Xiao Zhan sólo se tensaba y se avergonzaba mucho al descubrir la mirada traviesa que les dirigía ella.

Esos dos días más al lado de Yibo bastaron para ver cómo mejoró con rapidez, para cuando se despidieron, el menor ya podía caminar sin muletas, pero aún estaba algo adolorido.

Necio, Wang Yibo se salió con la suya y acompañó a su novio y a Mao, quien había regresado de sus pequeñas vacaciones en esa su ciudad natal y volvía a sus responsabilidades de guardaespaldas. La señora Wang fue con ellos para después traerse de vuelta a su hijo. El corazón de la mujer se estrujó en su pecho cuando vio la tristeza con la que se despedían los dos, conteniendo sus ganas de demostrarse todo ese afecto en público. Ambos usaban cubrebocas y gafas, tratando de pasar por completo desapercibidos.

—Por favor, cuídate —le pidió Xiao Zhan, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos. Le dolía no poder abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más. Ya se habían despedido en casa, en la recámara de Yibo y lejos de la mirada de cualquier curioso.

En ese momento Xiao Zhan portaba una camiseta de cuello largo debido a que el travieso de su novio lo había vuelto a morder durante su despedida.

—Una marca para el camino —le había dicho con burla. Xiao Zhan se enojó, lo tomó en brazos con una facilidad increíble y lo lanzó al colchón con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo rebotar un poco, pero no tanta como para lastimarlo. Se le echó encima y empezó a molestarlo, listo para dejarle una marca igual o peor, pero en ese momento la señora Wang tocó a la puerta, diciéndoles que Mao ya había llegado por Xiao Zhan.

—Pórtate bien, pastelito, obedece a tu madre.

Yibo sonrió.

—Tengo que encontrarte un apodo, aún no lo hago.

—Ya lo hiciste —aseguró.

—Claro que no.

—Dile a Wen Pei que te muestre el video.

—¿Video? ¿Qué video?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Sólo dile eso —se le acercó lo suficiente como para poner una mano sobre su hombro, acariciándolo muy sutilmente—. Me tengo que ir ya.

—Vete —suspiró.

—Te quiero —le dijo de pronto, logrando avergonzarlo.

—Te quiero, idiota.

El mayor rio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eres terrible.

Yibo le sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo.

—Llámame cuando llegues.

Entre tantos suspiros y miradas tristes, terminaron despidiéndose. La señora Wang miró cómo su hijo no apartó los ojos de Xiao Zhan sino hasta que desapareció por el túnel rumbo al avión.

—Vamos, hijo, volvamos a casa —enroscó su brazo alrededor del de Yibo y éste asintió, comenzando a caminar lentamente, con las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, Yibo miró todo a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro tan pesado que su madre se preocupó por él.

—Te prepararé tus fideos favoritos —le dijo, acariciando su pancita con cariño.

—Gracias mamá —se inclinó y besó su frente. Sabía que esa era su forma de levantarle los ánimos, pero sinceramente nada podía hacerlo en ese momento. Cada vez las despedidas eran más difíciles y dolorosas. No había pasado ni una hora de su separación y ya quería correr tras él. ¿Y si ahora se lesionaba otra parte del cuerpo? ¿Lo haría volver?

Rio ante sus propios pensamientos.

Más tarde, mientras los dos comían juntos en la mesa, Yibo soltó de pronto lo que traía en mente desde hace tiempo.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí? —sonrió.

—Me quiero mudar a Beijing.

La sonrisa de la señora Wang se ensanchó incluso más.

**Continuará…**

**Mamita suegra lo acepta, lo quiere y además lo shipea con su hijo ¿Qué más pueden pedir? Están en la gloria (Por ahora).**

**Dato: el matrimonio igualitario no es legal en Suiza, Grecia y tampoco en Italia. pero la unión civil sí. La unión civil es lo mismo que el matrimonio, pero con otra denominación. Supongamos que en este fic sí es legal el MATRIMONIO jaja.**

**20/03/2020**

**11:30 p.m.**


	36. Bienvenido

Al separarse de nuevo, volvieron cada uno a sus rutinas, sintiendo la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo desde el momento en que se separaron. Ya no podían seguir así y Yibo terminó tomando cartas en el asunto. Sabía que su amado no se podía mover de Beijing por causa de su trabajo, pero en cambio él… vivía en Shanghái, pero tenía que volar constantemente a Beijing por cuestiones de trabajo. Eso era ilógico, sin mencionar que el amor de su vida residía ahí también.

Entonces no lo pensó más: se mudaría a Beijing.

Su madre fue la primera en saberlo y en apoyarlo completamente. A partir de ese día comenzó a indagar en bienes raíces, buscó opciones que estuvieran en un radio de no más de un kilómetro de distancia del departamento de Xiao Zhan. No le importaba qué fuera, podría ser casa, departamento, loft, lo que fuese mientras estuviese cerca.

Pocos días después de comenzar su búsqueda, recibió un mensaje de su querido manager, le había dicho sobre su decisión de mudarse y él estuvo más feliz que nadie, pues él vivía originalmente en Beijing, así no tendría que viajar tanto.

—No sé por qué no tomaste esta decisión desde antes —le dijo por videollamada.

—Yo tampoco —rio.

—Mira, te acabo de mandar una opción a tu correo, ahí encontrarás toda la información necesaria.

—Espera… ¿Sólo una opción? ¿No había más?

—Sí, había más. Pero te aseguro que es la mejor. Hay un cuarto perfecto para tus LEGOS, dos para visitas y la recámara principal es bastante espaciosa como para dos personas. Los pisos son perfectos para que viva también un gato ahí.

—No tengo gato.

—Pero Xiao Zhan sí.

Las mejillas de Yibo se sonrojaron tiernamente.

—También le gustará a él.

—¿Es una casa o departamento?

—Abre el correo y léelo, sé que te gustará. Y si es así avísame lo antes posible, pues ya muchos están interesados en ella. Es un sector muy privado y bastante solicitado, si no eliges este, no encontrarás otra opción en años.

—Bien, bien. Gracias, adiós —colgó la llamada y abrió con prisa el correo. Vio las imágenes y especificaciones de la casa.

No era una casa nueva, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, era lo suficientemente amplia para que vivieran dos personas a sus anchas, era de dos pisos, con mucha iluminación, un pequeño jardín trasero y una linda fachada. Tenía una pinta bastante hogareña y muy estilo de los suburbios estadounidenses. Era una linda casita de película.

Era perfecta.

Sin siquiera ir a verla, llamó a Wen Pei y le dijo con mucha seguridad:

—Cómprala.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Ya fui a asegurarme de que las fotos no mintieran. Se ve incluso mejor que en las imágenes, te lo aseguro.

Con una gran sonrisa que Wen Pei no pudo ver, Yibo le agradeció.

Ahora sólo tenía que decirle a su novio que viviría a dos cuadras de su casa. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Quizás sólo lograría incrementar las sospechas de Xiao Zhan de que era un acosador experto.

No le importó. Esa misma noche buscó a su amado para darle la gran noticia.

Hicieron videollamada mientras cenaban. Hablaron primero sobre su día de trabajo, Xiao Zhan le dijo algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

—Tengo que empezar a ir al gimnasio de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Te están exigiendo que vayas? —estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que su agencia también le exigiera eso.

—No —rio—. Yo quiero ir.

—Zhan Zhan, no estás gordo.

—Lo sé, no es por eso. Necesito aumentar un poco mi masa muscular, estoy muy escuálido, no suelo ser así.

Yibo recordó las fotos viejas de su amado, esas de cuando estaba en la universidad y era un chico ligeramente fornido con mejillas regordetas. Adorable, simplemente adorable.

—No te esfuerces de más ¿Sigues tomando tus vitaminas?

—Todos los días. Ya estoy muy bien —aseguró—. Además… —se mordió el labio—. El director de la serie que estoy firmando me pidió que me esforzara un poco en ese aspecto. Voy a tener varias escenas en las que mostraré más de lo usual.

Yibo se atragantó un poco.

—¿Escena de desnudos? —abrió mucho sus ojos.

—No —rio—. No exactamente. Es la escena de la noche de bodas con… —fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Noche de bodas?! —dejó de comer, completamente sorprendido—. ¿Con quién?

—Con mi coprotagonista —aguantó su risa al ver esos celos.

—Xiao Zhan… —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No me habías dicho nada.

—Es que aún no estaba confirmada esa escena, hace unas horas me lo dijeron apenas —rio antes de dar un bocado más a su cena—. Salí temprano del trabajo y me mandaron con un nutriólogo. Mira esto —le mostró la lista que le dieron con una dieta muy variada y bastante deliciosa, aunque eso sí, le prohibieron casi por completo los carbohidratos.

—Oh… casi pura proteína —se asombró—. ¿Crees soportarla?

—Claro que no —rio. Recordó con tristeza la temporada en la que lo pusieron bajo una estricta y rigurosa dieta en la que comía menos de la mitad de lo usual. Había sido una tortura acoplarse a ella, recordaba cómo durante las noches se despertaba por culpa del hambre, soñaba con comida y casi lloraba por las restricciones que tenía. Pero sabía muy bien que era eso, o perder su incipiente carrera.

—Está bien, no te sobre esfuerces ¿De acuerdo?

—No lo haré —aseguró—. De todas formas no creo quedarme con hambre, es demasiado lo que debo comer, no me va a quedar espacio para las golosinas —rio.

Yibo lo notó feliz, así que no se preocupó tanto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar la noche de bodas? —preguntó con una sonrisilla, haciendo sus celos a un lado por el momento.

—No podemos practicarla a la distancia —murmuró bajito, mirando su plato.

—Pronto iré a verte.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Xiao Zhan alzara la mirada de inmediato.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, la próxima semana estaré en Beijing. Puedo ayudarte con algunas rutinas de ejercicio, si quieres.

—¡Por favor! Nunca he tenido dificultades al momento de ganar peso y masa muscular, pero… —rio—… hoy me dijeron que estaba demasiado flaco ¿puedes creerlo? Me dijeron “Flaco”.

—Es que sí estás muy delgado —recordó su angosta cintura.

Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—Por eso cuando tuviste anemia pensé que se debía a alguna tonta dieta.

—No he hecho dieta en mucho tiempo —admitió con pesar, recordando esos horribles tiempos.

Si se había mantenido delgado era solamente por el intenso ejercicio que hacía para quemar grasa, ni siquiera tenía que salir de su casa para hacer esas rutinas. Pero ahora su objetivo era otro.

—Me encantaría que me ayudaras con esto.

—¿Y con la noche de bodas?

—En especial con eso —rio.

Yibo se vio más satisfecho.

—Xiao Zhan —dijo de pronto. Habían llegado a un punto en el que ambos estaban en silencio, terminando su cena y viendo al otro cenar, sonriendo al poder tenerse al menos frente a una pantalla.

—¿Hm? —puso total atención en él. Sabía que cuando lo llamaba tal cual por su nombre, era por algo importante.

—¿Qué dirías si… si yo te dijera que estaré viviendo en Beijing durante una temporada?

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —se emocionó—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —dejó su cena de lado y lo miró con completa felicidad.

—Bueno… eso es lo que quería decirte —suspiró y luego le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa—. Acabo de comprar una casa. Viviré allá de ahora en adelante.

A Xiao Zhan casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿Te lo pidieron en la agencia?

—No. Quiero estar cerca de ti.

—Pero… pero… ¿Vas a dejar tu vida en Shanghái así como así?

—Mi vida está en Beijing, no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en blanco, impresionado y sin saber qué responder. Su corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos indescriptibles. Wang Yibo se estaba mudando de ciudad por él.

—Wow… —estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Una inmensa sonrisa no se borró de su rostro por largo rato.

Yibo siguió comiendo, feliz de ver su emoción.

—Podré molestarte noche y día.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Prepárate.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Había un brillo muy especial en la mirada de Yibo.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Dónde vivirás?

—Aquí —le mandó la ubicación de su nueva casa. Xiao Zhan la abrió y el menor rio al ver su expresión incrédula.

—Wang Yibo… primero robas mi ropa interior, me seduces y ahora te mudas A DOS CUADRAS DE MI CASA —no podía creerlo—. ¿En serio vivirás aquí?

Yibo asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya la compré, el fin de semana se llevará a cabo la mudanza.

—Wow… —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Su novio viviría a metros de él.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

—Ya necesito que sea fin de semana.

—Yo también —se peinó todo el cabello hacia atrás, eso hizo que Xiao Zhan se acercara a la pantalla y lo viera con detalle.

—Yibo ¿Tienes el cabello mojado?

—Me acabo de bañar.

—¡Sécatelo! No quiero que enfermes.

—Más tarde lo haré —chasqueó la lengua.

—Si ya estuvieras aquí, iría a tu casa a secarte el cabello —sonrió como tonto.

La semana les pareció eterna a los dos, se morían de ganas porque fuera ya fin de semana. Cuando el día llegó, Xiao Zhan se preparó, emocionado. Se arregló lo necesario, asegurándose de que su apariencia le gustara a su novio; salió de casa y pasó en auto por el nuevo hogar de su novio, vio que el camión de mudanza ya había llegado y ya estaban desempacando las cosas. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, pues Yibo llegaría hasta dentro de un par de horas más tarde.

Xiao Zhan se había ofrecido a pasar por él al aeropuerto, pero Yibo se negó rotundamente, diciéndole que era un riesgo, pues era capaz de besarlo en medio de toda la gente.

Así fue como el mayor terminó armando un plan para recibirlo en casa ese día. Fue a su florería favorita y pidió un delicado y elegante ramo de enormes girasoles. Los girasoles eran unas flores especiales, para él significaban muchas cosas, y todas ellas las relacionaba con Wang Yibo. Para él, los girasoles irradiaban vida, estabilidad y una belleza codiciada y al mismo tiempo incomprendida. Era una flor tan maravillosa y llena de calidez. Antes no llamaban mucho su atención, hasta que conoció a Wang Yibo, hasta que lo vio un día vistiendo de amarillo y no pudo evitar pensar en girasoles.

Pasó también por un pequeño y elegante pastel de muchos tipos de chocolate que había mandado a hacer, en él había una tarjeta de chocolate que decía: “Bienvenido a casa”.

Cuando llegó a la nueva casa de Yibo, notó que los de la mudanza habían terminado y habían dejado la llave bajo el tapete de la entrada, tal como Wang Yibo les pidió. Así Xiao Zhan pudo entrar sin dificultad alguna.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un mensaje llegara a su teléfono. Wang Yibo ya había llegado a la ciudad.

—Zhan Zhan ¿No estás en casa?

—Ven a tu casa.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Sólo ven.

Emocionado, Yibo se echó su maleta al hombro, se subió a su patineta y recorrió esas dos cuadras en tan sólo minutos.

Cuando llegó frente a su nueva casa, sonrió como tonto al ver luces encendidas dentro. Corrió a su interior y buscó con frenesí a su novio, lo encontró cuando entró a la sala, aún desordenada y llena de muebles por doquier.

Ahí estaba Xiao Zhan, con su porte atractivo, parado junto a la mesita del centro y sosteniendo un precioso ramo de girasoles.

Yibo lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dedicó esa cálida sonrisa tan característica en él.

—Xiao… Xiao Zhan —dejó caer su patineta al suelo, junto con su maleta antes de caminar hacia él, no podía borrar esa sonrisa boba de su rostro—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Son para ti —le extendió el ramo. Asombrado, Yibo lo tomó en sus manos como si aún no pudiera creerlo. ¿Xiao Zhan le estaba regalando un ramo de flores?

Había recibido cientos de ellos a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca uno tan hermoso y significativo. Nunca se había sentido así por un simple ramo, y vaya que ya había perdido la cuenta de los que había recibido.

Se dijo mentalmente que no diría estupideces, pero su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

—Son hermosas —las sostuvo como si fueran sumamente delicadas. El ramo pesaba bastante. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces, incrédulo aún. Miró a su novio y le sonrió como un verdadero tonto enamorado.

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan estaban algo sonrojadas, sus ojos expresaban el mismo amor y admiración de siempre hacia Yibo.

—¿En serio me estás regalando un ramo? —estaba avergonzado.

—¿Muy cursi? —se rascó la nuca, apenado por su atrevimiento—. Lo siento, no era mi intención. Es que por alguna razón esta flor me recuerda mucho a ti, y estaba tan feliz porque vinieras a vivir aquí que quise darte algo, no se me ocurrió algo mejor que esto. Sé que recibes flores muy seguido, incluso flores más hermosas y finas, pero… —fue silenciado por los labios de Wang Yibo sobre los suyos.

—Me encantan —dijo simplemente al separarse del beso. No pudo decirle que era el ramo más precioso que había recibido jamás, le daba un poco de pena ser tan cursi.

Sonriendo como bobo, Xiao Zhan asintió y le mostró también el pastel que había traído consigo. Yibo se emocionó tanto que pasó a segundo plano el hecho de que su casa estuviera completamente desorganizada, dejó las cosas como estaban y disfrutó de ese pastel junto con su amado, quien traía algo más consigo.

—¿Y eso? —señaló una botella y dos copas.

—Es para celebrar.

—¿Vas a beber? —esbozó una sonrisita traviesa mientras devoraba su pastel.

—La ocasión lo merece ¿Me haces el honor? —le extendió la botella de champagne.

—Compraste una muy buena —se emocionó y la abrió con toda la intención de hacer un pequeño desastre bañándolos a ambos con el líquido.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿Dejaste algo en la botella para beber? —se quejó, quitándose el exceso de bebida de encima.

Yibo no dijo nada, dejó la botella sobre la mesita y se echó encima de su novio, atacando su cuello para degustar las gotas que resbalaban por su piel.

—¡Yibo! —lo regañó un poco, aunque no duró mucho, pues terminó cediendo.

—Sabes bien —murmuró contra su piel. Xiao Zhan se dejó hacer, hasta que resbaló, Yibo cayó sobre él y la botella se derramó más sobre ellos. A este paso no les quedaría nada para verter en sus copas.

—Yibo… —intentó detenerlo, pero esos labios sobre su cuello no lo dejaban pensar con coherencia.

—Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, pero… ah ¡Yibo! —se alarmó cuando sintió que puso una mano entre sus piernas, sin vergüenza ni recato alguno.

—No me digas que no quieres —rio, separándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos—. Oh… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verlo tan sonrojado—. ¿Qué sucede? —no entendía por qué de pronto se avergonzaba.

—Yibo… ¿Vamos a hacerlo _completo_ esta vez?

El menor se sorprendió, más que nada al notar que su amado no se veía muy emocionado por ello.

—Si no lo deseas así, está bien, no lo haremos completo.

—¿Me dejarás ir arriba? —preguntó con tacto.

—No.

—Entonces no.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —se quejó.

—No.

Nervioso, Yibo empezó a reírse.

—Bueno, podemos hacer lo mismo que la última vez ¿Te parece?

Xiao Zhan se emocionó de sólo recordarlo.

—Bien, pero brindemos primero —tomó las dos copas y sirvió lo poco que quedaba dentro de la botella.

—¿Por qué quieres brindar? —preguntó Yibo con una linda sonrisa.

—Brindemos porque estaremos más juntos que nunca.

—Porque estaremos más juntos que nunca —alzó su copa y la chocó suavemente con la de su novio, pero antes de beber, añadió—: por el día en que Zhan Zhan me deje ser el _top_ en la cama.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Xiao Zhan escupió lo que había alcanzado a beber de champagne. Aún tosiendo, le pegó a Yibo repetidas veces.

—¡¿Qué clase de brindis es ese?! —tosió y lo volvió a golpear.

—¡Déjame! Es mi deseo.

El pobre de Xiao Zhan siguió tosiendo. Ya se había ahogado una vez con el asunto de casarse, y ahora le salía con eso. Si seguía así, uno de estos días terminaría ahogado de verdad.

Vio cómo Yibo no dejaba de reír y de verlo con una expresión coqueta y peligrosa. Sentía que si no se cuidaba, terminaría cediendo ante ese hombre.

Terminaron su copa, sentados en el piso de la sala, aún polvoso y desordenado, lo único acomodado era esa mesita.

Yibo de pronto se puso de pie, se limpió el polvo del trasero y ayudó a su novio a levantarse también.

—Vamos a tu departamento.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja y puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Me dejas quedarme contigo unos días? Al menos en lo que organizo este lugar.

El mayor soltó una risita y asintió con mucho cariño.

—Ya tengo todo listo en casa para que te quedes.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Claro que sí, vamos —tomó lo que restaba del pastel y las copas. Yibo tomó su ramo y la botella.

Esa noche desquitaron el poco tiempo que estuvieron separados, aunque había sido corto, para ellos fue una eternidad. Al llegar a casa de Xiao Zhan, Yibo se sintió como en su propia casa, se tomó confianzas que nadie más tenía en ese lugar además del propietario. Fue a la cocina y buscó un recipiente en el cual poner sus hermosas flores en agua. Estaba encantado con ellas, si pudiera, las inmortalizaría.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Quieres más champagne? —preguntó desde la cocina, con un tono juguetón.

—No me vas a emborrachar —respondió desde la sala.

—Cariño, eres el único que se embriaga con una copa y media de alcohol —rio, ajeno a la revolución que creó en el pecho de su novio al escuchar cómo lo llamó—. ¿En serio no quieres más? —preguntó, asomándose hacia la sala para buscarlo.

—Seguro, bebe el resto por mí.

—Bien, tú lo has dicho —sin más, fue a la cocina y se terminó lo poco que restaba. Volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a su amado, quien tenía en su regazo a la pequeña Nut. Yibo le hizo cariñitos con una mano mientras sostenía la copa con la otra—. Tenemos que trabajar con tu resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puede ser que te embriagues tan fácil. Al ver cómo interpretabas al borracho de Wei Wuxian pensé que serías como él en ese aspecto.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Tú eres el borracho en esta relación —se burló. Yibo se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a beber.

Xiao Zhan entonces entendió.

—Oh… ¿Y si bebo agua?

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Lo que tú quieres es verme ebrio para aprovecharte.

Yibo exclamó una risa traviesa y malvada muy bien elaborada.

—¡Lo sabía! —lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Nunca haría algo que no quieras, bien lo sabes.

—Lo sé —lo miró con mucha dulzura.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Xiao Zhan acariciaba a Nut sin dejar de ver a su novio, y éste se terminaba la copa poco a poco, saboreando la bebida.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —Xiao Zhan alcanzó su mano y la apretó con cariño. El corazón de Yibo pegó un vuelco de felicidad.

—Espero que sigas pensando eso más adelante —se terminó el resto de la copa—. Porque no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Eso espero —besó el dorso de su mano, logrando sonrojarlo con ese simple acto.

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación ya? —preguntó, impaciente.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Qué tacto y delicadeza, señor Wang.

Yibo dejó la copa a un lado, bajó a Nut del regazo de su novio y lo tomó en brazos con facilidad.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué haces?

El aludido no respondió y caminó con prisa a la recámara principal, pero no llegó ni a medio camino cuando tuvo que bajar a su novio de sus brazos, muy avergonzado.

—Lo siento —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Xiao Zhan rio, totalmente lleno de ternura.

—Está bien —besó su cabeza y ambos terminaron riendo por lo sucedido. Yibo aún no era tan fuerte como para cargarlo así de fácil, no aguantaba tanto.

En seguida se fueron a la habitación principal. No se molestaron en encender las luces, Yibo sólo tumbó a su novio sobre la cama y se echó sobre él para comérselo a besos.

Xiao Zhan no lo había querido admitir, pero también se moría de ganas por estar con él, por arrancarle la ropa y sentir su desnudez.

Entre los dos se arrancaron la ropa con premura, dejándola regada por todos lados hasta quedar sólo en su ropa interior. Yibo tumbó a su novio bocarriba y no le permitió levantarse, comenzó a besar su cuello y descendió rápidamente, dejando un sendero húmedo ante el paso de sus labios y su lengua. Se detuvo unos momentos a degustar su vientre blandito, lo presionó con una mano y besó la piel junto a su ombligo, haciéndolo suspirar. Descendió poco a poco sus besos hasta que llegó al elástico de su ropa interior, lo jaló con sus manos hasta deshacerse de él. Sonrió al ver cómo el miembro de su amado se alzó al quitarle al fin esa prenda, rebotando contra su vientre bajo.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Traías muchas ganas? —preguntó con toda la intención de molestarlo. Pero nunca esperó que Xiao Zhan bajara una mano hasta apretar su entrepierna.

—Las mismas que tú —respondió, divertido al ver su expresión azorada.

Sí, la verdad es que Yibo tenía mucha urgencia desde que estuvo convaleciente. En esa ocasión tuvieron muchas interrupciones, pero ahora nadie los molestaría.

Xiao Zhan le arrancó la ropa interior y arrastró las caderas de su amado junto a las de él. Ambos suspiraron al sentirse uno contra el otro, piel contra piel. El mayor deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de Yibo hasta descender a su trasero y apretarlo a su entero antojo, amasándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Eso duele —se quejó Yibo entre beso y beso. Xiao Zhan rio.

—Para que veas lo que se siente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan vengativo? —se separó de él unos segundos antes de que lo empujara hasta que los dos quedaron de rodillas en el colchón, frente a frente.

El mayor tomó la iniciativa y pegó su cuerpo al de su novio, lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo sólo como él sabía hacerlo, arrancándole suspiros al rozar su legua contra la de él. Yibo lo rodeó con sus brazos, uno por su cintura y otro por su espalda, pegándolo todo lo posible a él antes de sentir cómo Xiao Zhan tomaba ambos miembros y comenzaba a masturbarlos juntos.

Yibo se volvió loco al experimentar esas sensaciones combinadas con el beso que compartían. Bajó sus grandes manos al trasero de su novio y lo apretó como tenía por costumbre, hasta que éste se quejó y se alejó un poco de él.

—Wang Yibo —le advirtió, con su aliento entrecortado y sus labios ya hinchados. Esa visión fue bastante excitante para el menor, quien admiró sus cabellos revueltos, esos ojos cargados de lujuria y sus lindos labios tan carnosos.

La advertencia no sirvió para nada, esta vez incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de darle una fuerte nalgada. Xiao Zhan iba a reclamarle, pero Yibo se adelantó y asaltó sus labios una vez más, el pobre sólo pudo quejarse en medio del beso, vengándose un poco al morder su lengua.

Yibo sólo se rio, aguantando el dolor que se había ganado con creces. Enseguida sintió cómo las manos de su novio descendieron sensualmente por su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina, en especial cuando tomó su trasero y lo apretó con una fuerza increíble.

—Ah… —un jadeo involuntario salió de su garganta cuando Xiao Zhan azotó una de sus nalgas con fuerza.

¿Acaso era masoquista?

Entre sorprendido y divertido, Xiao Zhan repitió la nalgada, logrando arrancarle de nuevo un jadeo. Yibo no aguantó más y comenzó a morder su cuello.

—¡Sin marcas! —le recordó.

Malhumorado, Yibo buscó otro sitió dónde dejar esas marcas. Con su boca encontró un punto erógeno en su novio que no había descubierto antes. Atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones. Xiao Zhan jadeo y suspiró como tenía por costumbre cuando alguien estimulaba esa zona en particular. Mientras Yibo hacia su trabajo, Xiao Zhan inclinó su cabeza hacia ese hombro pálido que tenía al alcance y comenzó a llenarlo de besos húmedos y ligeras mordidas. La intensidad de éstas aumentaron cuando sintió que su novio tomaba su miembro con una mano y lo estimulaba al mismo tiempo que sus pezones.

Con esa simple estimulación combinada, Xiao Zhan se sintió próximo a venirse, pero no quería que ahí terminara todo, así que tumbó nuevamente a su novio sobre el colchón, abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —se tensó.

Xiao Zhan sólo le respondió con una sonrisa ladina y sensual antes de echarse ambas piernas de Yibo sobre los hombros, comenzó a besar la cara interna de su muslo derecho, acariciándolo con cariño y dedicándole especial atención antes de tomar la punta de ese miembro entre sus labios, apretándola entre ellos con picardía, sin apartar los ojos de su novio.

—OH… —se mordió los labios al sentir que esta vez iba un poco más profundo y devoraba casi la mitad de su longitud. Su boca era tan cálida y suave, y su lengua se movía tan bien que no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco.

Xiao Zhan acarició con su mano libre los testículos de su amado, erizándole la piel al contacto y causándole escalofríos cuando deslizó su dedo índice sobre su entrada.

—¡No, no, no, no! —en un ágil movimiento casi felino, se zafó del agarre y rodó por la cama, lejos de su novio. Abrazó sus piernas y lo miró fieramente a los ojos—. No, Xiao Zhan, ahí no.

El aludido rio con nerviosismo, jamás imaginó que reaccionaría así de gracioso.

—Sólo era mi dedo.

—No.

—No hice nada. Sólo te acaricie.

—¡No!

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Déjame probar algo ¿Sí? Si no te gusta, me detendré.

—¿Qué harás?

—Confía en mí.

Yibo casi hizo un puchero, abrazando sus piernas hecho un ovillo sobre las sábanas ya revueltas.

—Por favor —pidió en un tono y con una carita que intencionalmente no querían parecer adorables, pero ¡Demonios! Yibo era muy débil ante eso.

Suspirando, terminó accediendo.

—¿Me acuesto? —temía arrepentirse al final, aunque si se ponía a pensar, no había nada que Xiao Zhan hubiese hecho antes que no le agradara.

—Sí, bocarriba —lo empujó suavemente con sus manos y se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas. Tomó una almohada y la puso debajo de su trasero para alzar un poco sus caderas. Notó cómo el vientre de su novio subía y bajaba—. Tranquilo —acarició su pancita con las yemas de sus dedos, la verdad era que él también estaba nervioso, siempre corría el riesgo de cometer errores peligrosos.

Yibo flexionó sus piernas un poco y Xiao Zhan le empujó las rodillas hacia los lados para abrirse paso entre ellas. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo e intentó relajarlo con cálidos besos sobre su piel, pero la tensión en él no disminuía.

—Zhan Zhan… ya haz lo que ibas a hacer —estaba ansioso. Necesitaba saber qué rayos haría, no podía estar tranquilo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado, se llevó un par de dedos a su boca, los humedeció con saliva y enseguida los llevó al trasero de Yibo, justo entre sus nalgas.

—Oh no… —tembloroso, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se mordió los labios con fuerza. ¿Debería arrepentirse ya?

—Relájate —le dijo antes de acariciar su entrada con un dedo, Yibo apretó sus piernas e intentó cerrarlas, pero Xiao Zhan estaba entre ellas, así que le fue imposible.

—No puedo relajarme si estás a punto de… ¡Ah! —sintió cómo introdujo sólo la punta de su dedo índice. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

No le gustaba.

—Yibo —murmuró tranquilamente—. Respira —le dijo con una dulce voz, sin retroceder ni un centímetro y acariciando su vientre con su mano libre. Cuando Yibo logró tranquilizarse un poco, continuó introduciendo más su dedo.

—No, Zhan Zhan, no se siente bien —incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo apoyándose en sus codos, lo miró de frente. Ambos desnudos e iluminados sólo con la luz de la calle que se colaba entre las cortinas abiertas.

—Dame una oportunidad —pidió, removiendo su dedo dentro de él. Su objetivo no era ir muy profundo, sino encontrar un punto en específico.

—No… Xiao Zhan —se puso serio, estaba por incorporarse más y detenerlo, pero se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando un estremecimiento lo invadió de pies a cabeza, proviniendo principalmente de entre sus piernas.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No soportó el peso sobre sus codos y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas una vez más.

—Lo encontré —sonrió victorioso, concentrándose en acariciar ese lugar en específico. Era un poco más prominente, no tardó mucho en identificarlo y grabar en su mente la ubicación exacta.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —sus manos buscaban de qué aferrarse, y al no encontrar nada terminó agarrando las sábanas dentro de sus puños. Muy pronto sus caderas comenzaron a alzarse y a moverse en búsqueda de más, quería sentir más aquello que jamás había experimentado en su vida, pero que se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que casi podía jurar que veía estrellas bajo sus párpados.

Xiao Zhan se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo al verlo retorcerse así por causa suya. Siguió usando sólo un dedo para estimularlo, no quería introducir otro, no quería incomodarlo todavía más. Extasiado por la vista que tenía ante sus ojos, y emocionado al saberse el primero en hacerle aquello… tomó el pene de su novio con su mano libre, se inclinó sobre él y se llevó la mitad a su boca. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a las sensaciones que experimentaba al hacer eso, pero hizo a un lado su incomodidad inicial y procedió a darle más placer.

Muy pronto vio cómo de la punta del glande brotaban pequeñas gotas que se escurrían una tras otra por toda su longitud. Aún no se corría, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Movió su dedo un poco más rápido, haciendo la presión exacta y usando la velocidad precisa para hacerlo desfallecer. El cuerpo entero de Wang Yibo se estremeció, sus caderas se retorcieron un poco y se corrió con fuerza sobre la mano de su novio mientras soltaba un profundo gemido, aferrándose a las sabanas y a todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. Aún extasiado y atravesando su orgasmo, extendió su mano hacia su novio, éste no entendió al principio, pero soltó su miembro y tomó esa mano. Yibo la apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos y tratando de recuperarse luego de tan intenso orgasmo.

—¿Qué… demonios fue eso? —jadeó, agitado y extrañamente agotado.

Xiao Zhan salió de él y se acurrucó encima de su cuerpo, aplastándolo. Yibo rodeó sus caderas con sus fuertes piernas y lo retuvo ahí.

—Te dije que te gustaría —besó sus labios. Yibo lo atrapó entre sus brazos y devoró sus labios.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —jadeó luego del beso.

—Internet.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

—¿Estuviste viendo porno todo este tiempo?

Las mejillas de su novio se pusieron tremendamente rojas, sin embargo, no pudo notarlo gracias a la oscuridad.

—¡No! Yo… —se avergonzó bastante—…hay muchos sitios web confiables, sólo investigué un poco y ya.

—Ya veo… haré como que te creo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó.

—Admite que viste porno.

Luego de resistirse tanto, Xiao Zhan tuvo que confesar.

—Bien, sí. Sí vi algo de porno, y debo confesar que me dio miedo —rio un poco—. Todo se ve tan… —fue interrumpido.

—Tan doloroso. Sí, lo sé. Yo también he estado viendo porno —lo dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír entre sus brazos.

Entonces Yibo recordó un pequeño detalle: Una vez más, su novio seguía sin recibir atención.

—Soy un pésimo novio ¿Verdad? —dijo Yibo de pronto. Xiao Zhan se incorporó del pecho de su amado y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Yibo bajó su mano y buscó a tientas el miembro aún erecto de Zhan Zhan, lo tomó con cariño entre su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, robándole suspiros a su amado con cada toque.

—Perdóname —le dijo, muy avergonzado antes de levantarse y girar sus cuerpos hasta terminar encima de su novio—. Es mi turno de divertirme un poco ¿No? —alzó ambas cejas y bajó hasta el vientre de su amado, donde besó y acarició todo a su alcance. De pronto sus besos descendían peligrosamente, pero cuando Xiao Zhan creía que iría directo sobre su miembro, Yibo volvía a subir sus caricias a su vientre. Estuvo así hasta que Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de que jugaba con él.

—¡No seas así! —se quejó—. ¿Acaso me merezco eso?

—No, lo siento —rio—. No te mereces eso, pero me encanta hacerte enojar —alcanzó sus labios y los besó una vez antes de ir directo por el plato fuerte. Ahora sí, Xiao Zhan no se esperó que fuera tan directo e introdujera casi todo su pene en la boca, menos de esa manera tan sensual.

Se mantuvo apoyado en los codos para ver el espectáculo sexy que le ofrecía, pero no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo luego de que Yibo extendiera una mano y comenzara a pellizcarle suavemente uno de sus pezones. La combinación de sensaciones fue tal que Xiao Zhan fácilmente se dio por bien servido. La lengua de su novio era tan hábil que sintió que enloquecería, o así fue hasta que sintió que usaba sus dientes de nuevo.

—¡No! —llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Yibo y trató de alejarlo antes de que se repitiera la historia.

—No lo haré de nuevo —le dijo de inmediato—. Lo siento, eso que hice fue por… no sé por qué.

—Si quieres… hazlo, pero hazlo despacio ¿Si? —casi suplicó.

Emocionado, Yibo asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Con el permiso de él, repartió pequeñas mordiditas a lo largo de toda su longitud, evitando a toda cosa morder la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la erección del mayor estuviera a tope.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las mordidas.

—Cállate —se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, pero Yibo la alcanzó y se la arrebató.

—No hagas eso, quiero escucharte.

—Eres un pervertido.

Yibo rio.

—Sí, ajá.

—¡Ah! —jadeó al sentir que introducía casi todo su miembro a la boca al mismo tiempo que jugaba un poco con sus testículos.

—Eres tan ruidoso —murmuró de pronto.

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó.

—Lo… siento —jadeó y gimió una vez más al sentir esa lengua tan hábil en la punta de su miembro.

—Sabes que me gusta mucho —se alejó de su miembro y tomó los costados de su novio para girarlo en la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al quedar bocabajo.

—Sólo un poco —se sentó sobre los muslos de Xiao Zhan y resbaló su miembro, de nuevo erecto, entre las nalgas de su novio.

—¡Hey! —se asustó.

—Tranquilo.

Los dos tenían aún mucha tensión en ese aspecto. Ninguno había cedido todavía.

Yibo pegó su pecho y su vientre a la espalda de su amado, sus cuerpos encajaban de una forma tan perfecta que no pudo hacer más que maravillarse al sentir cómo las curvas de Xiao Zhan se acoplaban perfectamente a las suyas.

—No haré nada que no quieras —susurró en su oído antes de mordisquear su oreja.

—Está bien —soltó en un suspiro amortiguado, seguido de otro al sentir que mordisqueaba también su hombro y después llenaba de besos toda su columna. La piel se le erizó al sentir que pasaba su lengua descaradamente por cada rincón de su piel, desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja.

—Sabes a Champagne.

—¿Por eso me la tiraste encima?

—Tal vez.

Xiao Zhan rio y se dejó hacer. Las manos y la boca de su novio eran bastante hábiles, sin mencionar que su cuerpo era tremendamente ágil. De pronto sintió como amasaba su trasero con sus grandes manos. No pudo contener sus gemidos un poco adoloridos por la fuerza que usaba, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que sintió después.

El miembro grueso de su novio se deslizó entre sus nalgas varias veces, Xiao Zhan escuchaba cómo disfrutaba él de la fricción, pero se espantó cuando sintió que separaba sus nalgas lo suficiente como para que encontrara su entrada y explorara un poco. Decidió dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo él le había metido un dedo y Yibo se portó muy bien.

Pero…

Lo que Yibo intentaba meter ahí no era un dedo, vaya que no.

El trasero de Xiao Zhan se removió inmediatamente al sentir esa cabeza dura y gruesa buscando entrada en él.

—No.

Fue muy tajante.

—No iba a meterlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —se rio con sarcasmo—. No me digas —se giró de inmediato en la cama, quedando bocarriba de nuevo, protegiendo su trasero.

—Sólo estaba comprobando algo —dijo muy en serio, no bromeaba ni intentaba justificarse.

—¿Qué cosa? —aún estaba agitado y algo alterado.

—Que… cuando te lo haga, te va a doler, y mucho.

Sorprendido y avergonzado, lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

—No me pegues —dijo en un tono tierno antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas, aplastándolo. Sus erecciones quedaron una sobre la otra.

—Quítate —lo empujó, removió sus caderas, temiendo que volviera a intentarlo, pero no fue así. En su lugar, Yibo comenzó a embestirlo, comenzó de una manera suave, prolongada y bastante sensual. Xiao Zhan llevó sus manos a las nalgas de su novio y por el tipo de movimiento de caderas que sentía… estaba muy seguro de que sería una escena erótica digna de ver. Si ahora mismo movía sus caderas como cuando bailaba… Dios, Xiao Zhan se correría de sólo ver eso.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que su novio se frotaba más fuerte contra él, dejó caer su peso completo encima y lo abrazó, restregando sus caderas contra las suyas una y otra vez.

Xiao Zhan no se contuvo más y se dejó llevar, soltando cuanto jadeo y gemido quisieran escapar de su garganta. Se aferró a los hombros de su novio, enredando los dedos de una mano en sus cabellos, estirándolos de vez en cuando mientras Yibo se dedicaba a besar su cuello de una forma tan sexy como el movimiento de sus caderas. Xiao Zhan alzaba las suyas en busca de más contacto y eso enloqueció a Wang Yibo, quien buscó con necesidad los labios de su amado para besarlos y morderlos hasta el cansancio, pero terminó siendo un poco agresivo, lo supo cuando un sabor metálico se hizo presente en el beso.

Espantado, se separó del beso y trató de ver si su amado estaba bien, pero la oscuridad no se lo permitía.

—No importa, sigue, sigue ¡Ah! —lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo obligó a continuar con el beso y las embestidas.

—Pero… —se detuvo un momento antes de que Xiao Zhan volviera a besarlo arrebatadoramente—…tus labios… ¡Xiao Zhan! —se separó, preocupado.

—Estoy bien, demonios, sólo sigue —tomó las caderas de Yibo y las obligó a frotarse contra las suyas. Necesitaba más contacto, más fricción, pues eso estaba dejando de ser suficiente. Él en verdad necesitaba más o se volvería loco.

No pasó mucho antes de que Xiao Zhan se corriera con fuerza, cerró sus ojos, se aferró a la espalda de su novio y se dejó venir. Apretó sus labios para contener la fuerza de sus gemidos, pero no funcionó mucho. Gracias a eso y al pacer previamente proporcionado, Yibo terminó corriéndose segundos después, por segunda vez en la noche.

Los dos terminaron cansados, uno sobre el otro, algo sudorosos y muy débiles. Sólo querían quedarse así hasta el día siguiente.

—Se sintió muy bien —admitió Xiao Zhan dentro de un largo suspiro.

—¿Si? —alzó su rostro para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras. Ahí pudo notar su labio hinchado—. Oh… —extendió una mano y lo acarició con la punta de sus dedos—. Lo siento mucho, yo… —fue interrumpido.

—Yo también lo siento —acarició el labio roto de Yibo, éste ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, había estado tan concentrado en el placer que eso había pasado a segundo plano. Rio, estaba seguro de que ambos amanecerían con su labio rojo e hinchado.

—No importa —suspiró y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio, estaba cansado.

—¿Quieres dormir ya?

Yibo asintió, pero momentos después su estómago rugió en busca de alimento.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —rio—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha.

—Pero si comimos bastante pastel hace no mucho.

—Pero ya tengo hambre —se estiró perezosamente aún sobre el cuerpo de su novio y se incorporó—. ¿Puedo hurgar en tu cocina?

Xiao Zhan bostezó con fuerza y asintió en medio del bostezo.

—¿No quieres que te prepare algo?

—No —se inclinó y besó su frente para no dañar más sus labios—. Descansa, vuelvo enseguida.

Conmovido y tremendamente feliz, Xiao Zhan asintió y sólo vio cómo la silueta desnuda de su amado desaparecía por el pasillo.

¿Se había ido desnudo a la cocina?

Rio. No le extrañaría.

Un poco cansado, levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y vio el desastre que era su estómago. Se levantó y fue al baño a asearse un poco antes de volver a la cama. No se molestó en vestirse, esperaba que Yibo hiciera lo mismo. Quiso esperarlo despierto, pero se tardó tanto que no aguantó y cayó rendido al sueño.

Sólo fue consciente del rico aroma a tocino que invadió de pronto su cuarto.

—Uhm… ¿Freíste mi tocino? —murmuró, más dormido que despierto.

—No… —mintió.

—Apestas a tocino.

Yibo rio.

—Bueno, comí un poco de él.

—¿Te lo acabaste?

—Sí…

Xiao Zhan refunfuñó.

—Yibooo… ese tocino era parte del desayuno que te iba a hacer.

Enternecido, se quitó la ropa que se había puesto para bajar y se acurrucó detrás de su novio, en una adorable pose de cucharas.

—Mañana yo prepararé algo.

—Nooo, no quiero morir.

—¡Oye! —le pellizcó una mejilla, Xiao Zhan seguía con los ojos cerrados, el sueño que tenía era demasiado—. Será algo rico, lo prometo —besó su cuello, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta de él. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo—. Te amo —murmuró contra la piel de su hombro antes de besarlo y acurrucarse listo para dormir.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_24/03/2020_ **

**_12:40 a.m._ **


	37. Parecen Casados

Despertó al sentir un extraño olor inundando su hogar, su nariz se arrugó al percibir cierto aroma intenso. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de que olía a quemado.

—¡No, no, no! —espantado, se levantó de la cama y vio que su amado no estaba a su lado—. ¿Yibo? ¡Yibo! —salió corriendo de su cuarto, aún desnudo.

El pobre estaba muy agitado y un poco adormilado a pesar de sus intentos por espabilarse completamente. Salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina, en donde encontró a su novio portando un delantal y haciendo algo en la estufa.

—¡Yibo! ¡Algo se está quemando y…! —silenció al ver de dónde provenía el olor.

El menor se quedó congelado en su sitio, con sartén en mano y una expresión entre divertida y asombrada. Miró a su novio de pies a cabeza y dejó escapar una risita traviesa entre labios.

—Zhan Ge… ¿Por qué no traes ropa? —preguntó en un tono juguetón y coqueto. Y es que era imposible no hacerlo cuando Xiao Zhan estaba parado a unos metros de él, desnudo de pies a cabeza, con una expresión de espanto a pesar de que su rostro tenía aún marcas de almohada. Era una escena adorable y digna de admirar. Yibo quería comérselo a besos ahí mismo y revolver aún más ese cabello alborotado.

—¿Mh? —se miró a sí mismo—. ¡Ah! —se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna, completamente avergonzado—. Yibo ¿Qué se está quemando? —preguntó con alarma, quería correr y vestirse, pero su preocupación venció su vergüenza.

—Nada —se puso nervioso.

—Huele a quemado.

—Sólo se quemó un poquito, pero no pasa nada, no hay peligro.

Sin creerle del todo, se dio media vuelta y caminó con prisa de regreso a su cuarto.

—¡Lindo trasero! —le gritó Yibo desde la cocina cuando ya no lo tuvo a la vista.

—¡Cállate!

El menor se quedó solo, riendo y “cocinando”.

Xiao Zhan se tomó su tiempo, se duchó, se vistió y volvió a la cocina con su amado, sorprendido al ver lo mucho que se esforzaba en preparar unos simples huevos revueltos y pan tostado con mantequilla.

—¿Por qué te vestiste? ¿No prefieres desayunar desnudo? Me gustas desnudo —bromeó, sin mirarlo porque estaba muy concentrado en su milésimo intento ante la estufa.

Un poquito sonrojado, Xiao Zhan le golpeó el brazo con fuerza y no se atrevió a responderle lo que tenía en mente.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Tienes hambre? Ve a sentarte, ya casi está listo.

El mayor vio el desorden en su cocina y se estresó. Se asomó al fregadero y encontró varios sartenes sucios, con una costra negra que seguramente fueron unos deliciosos huevos revueltos antes de carbonizarse en manos de Wang Yibo. Había cascarones de huevo por todas partes, cosas quemadas también por doquier, y la estufa era ya un desastre embarrado de huevo.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a sentir un poco de ansiedad al ver su cocina así, pero luego vio el empeño que su novio ponía en ello y sólo pudo sentirse verdaderamente feliz.

—Creo que me terminé todos tus huevos —se avergonzó un poco—. Prometo reponerlos.

Lleno de ternura, Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, caminó hacia su novio y lo tomó de la cabeza antes de atraerlo a él y darle un dulce beso en su frente.

—Te amo —dijo de pronto, sonrojando y descolocando por completo a Yibo—. ¡Se va a quemar! —le dijo al ver que dejó de poner atención en el sartén.

Yibo tragó en seco y volvió rápido a lo suyo.

—Ve a sentarte, te llevaré el desayuno —pidió, con una extraña expresión de nerviosismo. Xiao Zhan sonrió con ternura y le hizo caso. A llegar a la mesa, notó que incluso había hecho jugo de naranja natural.

Momentos después Yibo llegó a la mesa con sartén en mano, le sirvió los huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Xiao Zhan quedó sorprendido, en verdad se veía rico, había cumplido su promesa de la noche anterior.

Se preguntó mentalmente cuántos intentos le habría llevado conseguir un platillo decente, quiso preguntarle, pero se abstuvo al imaginar que podría dañar sus sentimientos.

Enseguida Yibo se sentó junto a él después de haberse servido su propio plato, pero al mirarlo bien, Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño.

—Hey, está quemado —señaló el de su novio, éste le restó importancia—. No puedes comerlo así, ten, te lo cambio —quiso intercambiar los platillos, pero Yibo no se lo permitió.

—Está bien así.

—Pero está quemado… ¿Quieres que te prepare otros huevos revueltos? —estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Yibo lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

—No, está bien —se veía avergonzado, luego carraspeó un poco—. Recuerda que ya no hay huevos.

—Oh… cierto. Entonces compartamos mi platillo.

—¡Que no! No seas necio y come —comenzó a comer de su plato, conteniendo muy a duras penas su mueca de asco—. Lo importante es que Zhan Zhan tiene el intento no fallido —rio.

Xiao Zhan no pudo más que llenarse de ternura. Conmovido, tomó su cabeza con fuerza y besó ahora sus labios.

—Gracias, lo disfrutaré mucho —se separó de él con una sonrisa y comenzó a desayunar.

Ciertamente… la comida estaba deliciosa.

—Wang Yibo…

—¿Sabe bien? —se preocupó, sus ojitos agrandados lo demostraban.

—¡Sabe delicioso!

Un inmenso alivio lo invadió. Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Xiao Zhan estaba comiendo cuando de pronto le tocó un trozo de cáscara de huevo. Disimuló muy bien al momento de sacarlo de su boca sin que su amado se diera cuenta.

No podía, Xiao Zhan no podía con la ternura que le causaba ese chico. Tanto así que no le importaba comerse esos huevos revueltos con cáscara.

Luego del inesperadamente rico desayuno, los dos se fueron a la nueva casa de Yibo para comenzar a limpiar y acomodar. Estaban en eso cuando notaron que las paredes necesitaban un nuevo color. Emocionados y sin pensarlo mucho, corrieron a la tienda departamental más cercana para ver tonos de pinturas. Muy pronto regresaron a la casa listos para pintar. Se pusieron ropa vieja y comenzaron su labor mientras escuchaban muy buena música.

—¡Hey! —se quejó cuando Xiao Zhan le picó la mejilla con un dedo que estaba lleno de pintura.

—Te ves lindo.

Yibo apretó los labios, y con el ceño fruncido usó la brocha de su mano para pasarla por todo el rostro de su novio. Xiao Zhan jamás se esperó que hiciera aquello.

—¡Wang Yibo! — se quejó, entre risas incrédulas y asombro. Se limpió lo que pudo de la pintura.

—Te ves lindo —le regresó las palabras.

Xiao Zhan no iba a dejar las cosas así… metió las manos a la tina de pintura, listo para embarrar a su novio, pero éste salió corriendo más rápido de lo que imaginó.

—¡Ven acá! —lo persiguió por toda la casa, con sus manos chorreando en pintura clara.

—¿Crees que te voy a hacer caso? —se burló descaradamente, hasta que escuchó un tremendo resbalón en el pasillo principal de la planta baja.

—Auch…

Espantado, Yibo se asomó al pasillo y el aliento se le fue al verlo tumbado bocarriba sobre el piso. No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó de inmediato, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No, sólo el trasero —se sentó con cuidado. Yibo le extendió sus manos para que se levantara, no le importó llenarse las suyas de pintura. Pero cuando Xiao Zhan las tomó e intentó levantarse, Yibo se resbaló y terminaron los dos en el suelo entre risas y quejidos.

—El piso está mojado —Yibo recordó que recién habían limpiado esa sección—. Rayos —murmuró al ver sus grandes manos estampadas contra el piso, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Xiao Zhan, este miró de soslayo y se echó a reír. Quería moverse, pero Yibo estaba a cuatro sobre su cuerpo. Se retorció como oruga, pero Yibo no se movía.

—¿Te vas a quedar así todo el día? —se quejó, riendo.

—No sé cómo levantarme sin manchar más el piso.

Xiao Zhan rio y lo empujó desde el pecho, dejándole las manos marcadas en la camiseta vieja. Entre risas y golpes, se sentaron en el piso del pasillo, olvidando su tarea inicial. A ese paso nunca terminarían.

Cuando Xiao Zhan decidió levantarse, miró las huellas de las manos de Yibo sobre el piso de duela.

—Tus manos son muy grandes —notó una vez más, con asombro.

—Sí… —respondió, mirándoselas—… eso creo.

Entonces Xiao Zhan hizo una tontería bastante cursi, extendió sus manos y las aplastó sobre el piso, justo en medio de las de su novio. Cuando la huella de ambos quedó impresa ahí, vieron que en efecto, las manos de Wang Yibo eran mucho más grandes que las de él.

—Nunca había puesto especial atención en eso —murmuró Xiao Zhan, tomando las manos de su novio y pegando sus palmas con las de él para comprobar el tamaño.

—Yo sí —dijo Yibo con una sonrisa—. Tus manos me gustaron mucho desde que te conocí.

—¿Mis manos? —rio—. ¿Te fijaste en mis manos?

El menor asintió con una sonrisita y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él a pesar de la pintura.

—Me gustan mucho, y las besaría en este momento, pero no quiero más pintura en mi rostro.

—¡Ja! Tú sólo tienes una manchita ¡Mira cómo me dejaste! —se quejó, aún con su rostro lleno de pintura.

—Sí —rio—. No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes así.

—Claro que no —rio y se puso de pie, luego ayudó a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo—. Sigamos o nunca terminaremos —se giró para volver, pero Yibo lo retuvo jalándolo repentinamente del brazo, Xiao Zhan se estampó inesperadamente contra su pecho y lo miró muy de cerca. Una sonrisita traviesa se asomó en la expresión de Yibo antes de poner sus grandes manos sobre el trasero de su novio.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿Tenías que marcar también mi trasero? —se quejó.

—Claro que sí, para que todos sepan que es sólo mío.

—¿No quieres ponerle tu nombre de una vez? —se burló, no podía dejar de reír. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que Yibo era así, jamás lo hubiera creído.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

—¡No!

Les llevó todo el día pintar el interior de la casa, terminaron tan exhaustos luego de eso que volvieron a casa de Xiao Zhan, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir luego de cenar. Los dos tenían que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente, pues tenían trabajo. Así que la casa de Wang Yibo tendría que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Para ambos fue una hermosa experiencia poder cenar juntos, e ir a la cama juntos, sólo para despertar y comenzar una semana laboral también juntos. Si así iba a ser su vida de casados, los dos estaban completamente de acuerdo, incluso las cosas más sencillas del día a día eran hermosas si las hacían los dos.

Wang Yibo ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle a su novio que le permitiera quedarse en su departamento hasta que su casa estuviera limpia, fue el mismo Xiao Zhan quien ya se había preparado para tenerlo a su lado durante un tiempo, lo notó cuando vio que en la despensa había el doble de comida, y que había de esas sopas instantáneas que a Xiao Zhan no le gustaban, pero sabía muy bien que a su novio le encantaban.

El lunes en la mañana, cuando llegaron a la agencia en el auto de Xiao Zhan oliendo al mismo champú… Wen Pei no dejó de molestarlos, incluso Na Ying Jie se dio cuenta de ello, pero a diferencia de su compañero, ella sí fue bastante discreta y sólo les dedicó una mirada traviesa.

Durante esa semana también decidieron comenzar a ir al mismo gimnasio, cuando se inscribieron descubrieron que varios de sus amigos iban a ejercitarse también ahí. Se encontraron con Zhu Zan Jin y Liu Haikuan, quienes felices al encontrárselos ahí decidieron darles un recorrido por el lugar antes de que empezaran al día siguiente.

El primer día en el que fueron a ejercitarse, Yibo le impuso una buena rutina de pesas a su novio, el pobre terminó tremendamente agotado y adolorido. El menor no fue la excepción, terminó igual que él, pues tenía bastante de no hacer su típica rutina de pesas combinada con cardio.

Esa noche terminaron empapados en sudor, así que justo al terminar se dirigieron a las duchas, pero todas estaban ocupadas y se estaban tardando bastante en salir.

Fastidiado, y al asegurarse de que nadie los veía, Yibo tomó a su novio de la mano cuando una regadera se desocupó y se metió en ella con él.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró alarmado, en voz muy baja.

—Nunca saldremos de aquí si no hacemos esto, ven —lo metió a la ducha, cerró la puerta con llave y le arrancó la toalla de la cadera al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la suya.

Xiao Zhan rio y terminó bañándose con su novio, procuraron no tocarse entre ellos o comenzarían algo que no podrían terminar ahí. Se bañaron entre risitas y empujones debido al poco espacio, pero cuando salieron como si nada del cubículo no se imaginaron que la fila para las regaderas habría aumentado, así que hubo una gran cantidad de espectadores que los miraban con reproche, sin mencionar a los demás que salían de sus duchas y se les quedaban mirando feo a los dos al notar que salían del mismo cubículo.

—¿Qué? —casi ladró Yibo—. Ustedes se estaban tardando demasiado, además, tenemos lo mismo entre las piernas —espetó, mordaz y algo agresivo.

Los demás sólo lo vieron y negaron suavemente con la cabeza antes de seguir en lo suyo, no se animaban a entrar en una discusión con él. Xiao Zhan lo miró en silencio, aguantando sus ganas de reír. Él no iba a darles ninguna explicación a esos hombres, le importaban muy poco, pues en verdad no habían hecho nada más que compartir una ducha.

Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto escucharon risitas traviesas proviniendo de una de las duchas que seguían en uso.

—Cállate, nos van a escuchar —reclamó, pero a pesar de eso seguía riendo.

—Xiao Zhu, ya todos te escucharon —respondió sin dejar de reír.

Todos miraron en esa dirección y se asombraron sobremanera al ver a Zhu Zan Jin y a Liu Haikuan salir del mismo cubículo, riendo traviesamente y muy sonrojados. Los dos recibieron las mismas feas miradas que les habían dedicado a Xiao Zhan y a Wang Yibo momentos antes.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Liu Haikuan a sus antiguos amigos de set. Xiao Zhan le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa a los dos, mientras que Yibo sólo asintió, aguantándose sus ganas de reír al verlos. Zhu Zan Jin se veía bastante avergonzado, pero al mayor no le importaba tanto, parecía incluso divertido.

Traviesos, caminaron a través de todos los hombres como si nada pasara, viviendo en su propia burbuja feliz, o eso parecía, hasta que Zhu Zan Jin se cansó de esas miradas y soltó al aire con fastidio y descaro:

—Yibo ya lo dijo: “tenemos lo mismo entre las piernas” no sé por qué se escandalizan tanto —salió sin mirar atrás, seguido del más alto.

Todos siguieron en lo suyo, pero Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se miraron con asombro, esos dos estaban haciendo algo en la ducha, se notaba al ver sus expresiones y esas risitas extrañas.

Al día siguiente, vieron que había letreros por todo el gimnasio, éstos prohibían estrictamente el uso colectivo de las duchas, pedía que se usaran de forma individual.

Al verlo, Xiao Zhan y Yibo se echaron a reír con ganas.

Así comenzó su vida viviendo juntos: sin proponérselo y de una forma tan natural que muchos envidiarían.

Su primera semana viviendo bajo el mismo techo estaba yendo tan de maravilla, que Yibo se estaba negando a terminar de acomodar su casa. Quería seguir con esa rápida y bella rutina que crearon, quería cenar todas las noches con él, tumbarse en el sillón con él y con Nut para ver algo de televisión antes de ir a lavarse los dientes, ponerse pijama y terminar durmiendo entre los brazos de su ser más preciado, porque eso sí, era Xiao Zhan quien terminaba abrazándolo siempre, y Yibo más que feliz se dejaba hacer.

El gimnasio los tenía tan agotados que todos los días llegaban directo a cenar y dormir, pues además tenían mucho trabajo el día siguiente. Xiao Zhan seguía grabando esa serie en la que saldría medio desnudo (Lo cual incomodaba a Yibo porque sabía que estaría medio desnudo CON UNA CHICA, representando su NOCHE DE BODAS). Decidió no pensar mucho en ello, o terminaba realmente poniéndose celoso.

—¿Crees que logre conseguir un cambio antes de la escena? Sé que sólo llevamos unos días, pero ya quiero sentir un progreso—preguntó Xiao Zhan una noche mientras lavaba los platos y Yibo limpiaba la cocina.

—¿De la escena en la que me eres infiel? No lo sé.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se echó a reír, hasta que vio la seriedad en su rostro—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —se espantó.

—No, claro que no —suspiró—. Pero sí me siento celoso. ¿No has visto los rumores en internet?

Xiao Zhan suspiró, sabía muy bien a cuáles se refería. Todo mundo había comenzado a inventar que su coprotagonista y él tenían una relación.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y a ella parece gustarle que la gente crea eso —refunfuñó al recordar cómo un día la descubrió mirando a Xiao Zhan como estúpida enamorada. Ese día Yibo se aguantó las ganas de ir y plantarle un beso a su novio frente a ella, para marcar su territorio y dejarle bien en claro que él no era hombre libre, pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan dejó de lavar los platos, se secó las manos y abrazó a su novio desde un costado, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás molesto? —le preguntó con tacto.

—Sí —siguió limpiando la cocina a pesar de que su novio estaba prácticamente colgado a él.

—Sabes que sólo son rumores.

—Rumores que la gente ha comenzado a creer, y tú no los desmientes.

—Ya lo hice.

Sí, había dicho en una conferencia que todos esos rumores eran mentira.

—Pero no te creyeron.

—No puedo controlar lo que creen y lo que no.

Yibo suspiró, sabía que estaba siendo muy infantil, pero no podía controlarlo.

—Yibo —le dijo en tono serio, sin despegar la barbilla de su hombro.

—¿Mh? —hizo como que lo ignoró.

—¿Quién duerme conmigo todas las noches?

—Yo.

—¿Quién te hace de desayunar todas las mañanas?

—Tú.

—¿Quién me enjabona en la ducha?

—Yo —esbozó una sonrisa ladina bastante traviesa al recordar eso.

—Entonces no tienes por qué estar celoso —rio.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —suspiró con cansancio—. Es sólo que tu coprotagonista es odiosa.

—Lo es.

Ambos rieron. Xiao Zhan le plantó un lindo beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para seguir con sus tareas, pero Yibo lo retuvo de pronto.

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? —se quejó.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —lo retó con fingida molestia.

—Sí —lo jaló del brazo hasta estamparlo contra su cuerpo y darle un profundo beso que terminó con Xiao Zhan pendiendo de los brazos de Yibo, quien se había inclinado sobre él para darle un beso de película.

¡Cómo hubiese deseado que la compañera de su novio presenciara ese beso! Quizás así calmaría sus intentos por tener algo con Zhan Zhan.

Cuando terminaron la unión, Xiao Zhan le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Zhan Zhan —se puso nervioso.

—¿Mh?

—Me duelen los brazos —habían empezado a temblarle—. Si te suelto no es mi culpa.

Apresurado, Xiao Zhan se incorporó y se echó a reír, burlándose por la debilidad que su novio tenía en los brazos.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó entre risas antes de darle una ligera patada en las piernas que lo hizo temblar. Xiao Zhan casi no las sentía por culpa del ejercicio de ese día.

Los dos estaban muertos de cansancio.

Adoloridos y quejumbrosos, se fueron a la cama como si ya fuesen un matrimonio consumado desde hace muchos años.

Ya estando acostados, Yibo se acostó bocabajo mientras su novio descansaba sus piernas sobre las de él. Estaban todos revueltos en la cama, se veían incómodos, pero la verdad era que estaban en una posición tan cómoda para dormir que no se volvieron a mover en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma sonó y la misión matutina de Xiao Zhan comenzó: despertar a Wang Yibo. Se estiró perezosamente, sintiendo que aún tenía sus piernas sobre su novio. Se giró hacia él, listo para despertarlo, pero pegó un brinco del susto cuando descubrió que Yibo estaba completamente despierto, apoyando su codo sobre la cama y la mejilla contra el puño cerrado, mirándolo dormir.

—B-buenos días ¿qué haces despierto?

—Te observo dormir.

—Eso es perturbador.

—Eres lindo durmiendo.

—No es cierto, dime ya qué planeabas hacer —lo miró con marcada sospecha antes de observar con cautela a su alrededor, en la espera de alguna broma pesada.

—Nada —rio—. ¿No puedo mirarte?

Xiao Zhan entornó más sus ojos hacia él.

—Sospechoso… —fue lo único que dijo antes de intentar levantarse—…¡Ay, mis piernas! —se quejó—. ¿Y si no trabajamos hoy?

—Me parece perfecto —rodó en la cama hasta posicionarse sobre su novio. Era mala idea sugerirle eso a Wang Yibo, él siempre estaría dispuesto a faltar al trabajo si se trataba de pasar más tiempo acurrucado a su lado.

—Sólo bromeaba, no podemos faltar.

—Sí podemos.

—Hoy tengo grabación.

—Sí, hoy grabarás el beso con _ella_ —frunció los labios.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar, Wang Yibo?

—¿Tú que sentirías si me vieras besando a alguien más?

—Horrible —admitió—. Pero entendería si lo haces por trabajo —le pellizcó una mejilla—. Además… comeré ensalada de atún antes de la escena, y no me lavaré los dientes.

—Qué cruel —se sorprendió de verdad ¡Le encantaba! Lo abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Entonces por favor no faltes al trabajo —se levantó y dejó que su novio también lo hiciera.

—Vamos, se nos hará tarde —se estiró perezosamente y Wang Yibo aprovechó para darle una nalgada suave, seguida de otra y otra más—. Yibo, es muy temprano, deja mi trasero en paz.

—No —respondió como niño pequeño antes de apretárselo con ambas manos.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, dando un pequeño saltito antes de tomar un cojín y golpear con él a su novio—. ¡Ya-te-di-je-que-se-ha-rá-tar-de! —lo golpeó una vez por cada sílaba.

Finalmente Wang Yibo soltó su trasero.

—¿Me puedo duchar contigo? —le preguntó con una linda sonrisita.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho que no? —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido, no podemos llegar tarde.

—Bien —brincó de la cama y se dirigieron con prisa al baño.

Sin embargo, Wang Yibo fue bastante travieso y osado al momento de bañarse con su amado. Lo enjabonó como de costumbre, amaba hacerlo, pero esta vez fue un poco más atrevido y tomó su miembro entre sus manos, acariciándolo de arriba abajo y arrancándole un inesperado gemido a su novio.

—Yibo… —soltó en un suspiro lleno de reproche, puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de su novio, mirándolo con una clara advertencia en sus ojos—… no.

—Zhan Zhan, hace mucho que no hacemos nada —se quejó casi en un puchero.

—Claro que sí, fue hace sólo unos días, cuando llegaste a la ciudad.

—Tú lo has dicho: días, han pasado días. Te necesito —lo abrazó con cariño.

Xiao Zhan se llenó de una ternura que jamás pudo sentir con ninguna de sus exparejas.

La verdad era que él también lo necesitaba y lo deseaba demasiado, pero había logrado contenerse debido a lo cansados que terminaban todas las noches por culpa del gimnasio.

—No te he ayudado a practicar la escena de la noche de bodas.

—Practiquemos hoy en la noche —pidió de inmediato.

—¿Seguro? ¿Aguantarás?

—¿Me estás retando? —rio.

—No sé si Zhan Ge y su cintura aguanten.

El mayor rio con ganas.

—¿Me estás diciendo “anciano”?

—Sólo estoy siendo considerado con mis mayores.

Ligeramente ofendido, y muy divertido, Xiao Zhan le dio una fuerte nalgada que sonó bastante ruidosa por el agua.

—Termina de bañarte o me iré sin ti.

Riendo, Wang Yibo siguió enjabonado a su novio, y éste hizo lo mismo que él. Tardaron más de lo normal en salir del baño, tuvieron que optar por desayunar en sus trabajos, pues se les estaba haciendo bastante tarde. Sólo alcanzaron a arreglarse un poco antes de salir de casa.

—Tienes que enseñarme a conducir —dijo de pronto Yibo al ver lo bien que manejaba su amado.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No querías que tu padre te enseñara?

—Sí, pero él está muy ocupado, y ya quiero aprender.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado.

—Si así lo deseas, con gusto te enseñaré.

Poco después Xiao Zhan dejó a su amado en su lugar de trabajo, esta vez no trabajaban tan cerca uno del otro, pues Yibo grababa unos comerciales en el centro de la ciudad, y Xiao Zhan grababa la serie a las afueras. A pesar de ello se daban el tiempo de compartir el camino de casa a trabajo y de trabajo a casa. Eso también aligeraba el trabajo de Mao y del guardaespaldas que cuidaba de Yibo cuando Wen Pei estaba ocupado.

Luego de un día pesado de filmaciones, maquillaje, peinados y ropa extraña, Xiao Zhan pasó por su novio al trabajo y de ahí se dirigieron al gimnasio.

—¿Qué tal el beso de atún? —preguntó Yibo apenas se subió al auto.

—Misión cumplida —respondió con una sonrisa antes de arrancar el auto—. Quedó asqueada —rio—. Me dio vergüenza al principio, pero valió la pena, dejó de acosarme un poco.

—Excelente —se sintió muy satisfecho. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, Yibo miró a su novio detenidamente—. Oye, ¿Te lavaste ya los dientes?

El mayor alzó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿Por…? —fue interrumpido por un tierno beso a modo de saludo. Los vidrios del auto estaban polarizados, así que nadie los reconocería en medio del tráfico.

Xiao Zhan sonrió satisfecho en medio del beso, había extrañado a su amado durante el día, y besar a otra persona sólo le había creado unas fuertes ganas de volver con su amado y quitarse el sabor de esos labios extraños.

—Sabes a… —se relamió los labios—… Zhan Zhan —sus ojos brillaron—. ¿¡Comiste chocolates?!

La luz cambió a verde y el aludido tuvo que comenzar a conducir de nuevo, nervioso por la acusación de su novio.

—Sólo uno —rio con nerviosismo.

—¡Zhan Ge! Quedamos en no comer porquerías por un tiempo, si quieres alcanzar tu meta debes comer sólo proteínas.

—Un poco de carbohidratos no hará daño.

—Te castigaré en la noche.

—Oye… —le iba a reclamar, hasta que giró su rostro y vio esa expresión sexy—… oh, ese tipo de castigo me gusta.

—De alguna manera tienes que quemar esas calorías.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —no tardó mucho en llegar al gimnasio.

Una vez más se encontraron con Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin, los dos se ayudaban mutuamente a hacer sus rutinas.

—¿Esos dos siempre están juntos o qué? —preguntó Yibo en voz baja, mirándolos hasta que escuchó la risa de su novio.

—Ellos han de decir lo mismo de nosotros ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón —bebió agua de su termo antes de ir a cambiarse para comenzar con su ejercicio diario. Al ver la cercanía de sus dos amigos, y al escuchar cómo se referían a ellos los demás… Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo formaron un mutuo acuerdo de mantener las apariencias todo lo posible. A pesar de que iban al gimnasio a hacer ejercicio juntos, trataban de mantener su trato lo más distante posible, la única forma en la que lograban aquello, era pensando en lo bien que la pasarían llegando a casa. Así que valía la pena.

Cada uno con sus audífonos puestos, hicieron sus rutinas en diferentes partes del gimnasio, pues ahora se ejercitaron diferente. Xiao Zhan incluyó ejercicio para quemar grasas antes de dedicar el resto del tiempo a su abdomen y pecho. Del otro lado del gimnasio, Wang Yibo ejercitó sólo sus brazos y espalda. Terminaron cansados, pero no tanto como otros días.

—Zhan Zhan, estás escurriendo —estiró su mano para limpiar el sudor que caía por su frente y entraba en sus ojos, escociéndole. Yibo estaba asombrado con lo mucho que sudaba.

—Ya te había dicho que sudo mucho.

—Nunca te había visto así —rio al notar que las gotas resbalaban por todo su rostro y terminaba goteando en su barbilla. No pudo evitarlo, se le quedó mirando como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. El sudor era repugnante en cualquier persona, pero en Xiao Zhan era tremendamente sexy.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—¿Añadiste cardio?

—Corrí durante un rato.

—Eso explica mucho —siguió ayudándole a quitarse el sudor que caía a sus pestañas—. Vamos a bañarnos —se abstuvo de tomarle la mano. Sólo se dio media vuelta y caminaron hacia las regaderas.

Xiao Zhan no era el único, la ropa de Yibo estaba completamente mojada, y su lindo cabello también. Lo tenía tan largo en la parte superior, que lograba hacerse media coleta pequeña. Xiao Zhan no se contuvo, y al ir caminando detrás de él, le deshizo la coleta con traviesas intenciones.

—Hey —se giró y lo miró con advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo siento —murmuró muy bajito, riendo y mirando discretamente a su alrededor.

Para su sorpresa, las duchas estaban bastante despejadas, los únicos que estaban ahí eran Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin, quienes salían de dos cubículos diferentes. Se les veía bastante felices como de costumbre.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Xiao Zhan con una amigable sonrisa.

—¡Hey! —enérgico, Zhu Zan Jin los saludó—. ¿Ya terminaron?

—Al fin —respondió Yibo, cansado.

—Iremos por unas hamburguesas saliendo de aquí ¿Quieren acompañarnos? —preguntó Zhu Zan Jin con su característica sonrisa.

Liu Haikuan se palmeó el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Xiao Zhan estuvo a punto de aceptar con emoción, sus glándulas salivales empezaron a segregar demasiada saliva al pensar en una hamburguesa con papas, pero se quedó callado al ver la expresión de advertencia de Yibo.

—No podemos comer eso —dijo Wang Yibo.

—Es lo que le digo a Xiao Zhu, pero no me entiende.

—¿Están a dieta? —preguntó Zhu Zan Jin, ignorando a su amigo.

—Sí, por cuestiones de trabajo —suspiró Xiao Zhan. Aunque no podía quejarse, realmente no estaba sufriendo tanto con esa dieta, pues la rompía al menos dos veces al día.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Vi el avance de la serie que estas grabando! Se ve muy prometedora.

—¿¡Ya lo viste!? —se emocionó Xiao Zhan.

—Sí —soltó una risita—. Vi también que incluirá una verdadera escena de desnudos —lo miró pícaramente—. ¿Es tu primera escena de ese tipo?

Sonriendo y apenado, Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Ya entiendo por qué te esmeras tanto en la dieta, bueno… te deseo mucha suerte. Estaré al pendiente del lanzamiento de la serie.

—Oh, gracias —le sonrió en respuesta, estaba por seguir su camino junto con Yibo, pero la otra pareja se detuvo de nuevo.

—Hey ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar a casa uno de estos días? Prepararemos algo ligero.

—Nada de hamburguesas —aseguró Liu Haikuan, riendo—. Zhu Zan Jin cocina delicioso.

El aludido sonrió y lo codeó antes de mirar de nuevo a sus amigos. Algo sorprendidos por la repentina invitación, Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir.

—Excelente, les mandaré un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo —se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de ahí seguido por el más alto.

—¿Dijeron que los dos nos cocinarían? —preguntó Yibo después de que se fueron, en voz baja y algo desconcertado.

—Yo entendí lo mismo. ¿Viven juntos acaso?

—Qué extraño… ¡Hey! —pegó un brinco cuando sintió una nalgada, terminó riendo al sentir que además lo manoseaba un poco.

—Vamos a bañarnos —comenzó a caminar hacia una de las tantas duchas vacías.

—Tenemos que llegar a casa para tu castigo —enrolló su toalla para el sudor con dos manos antes de usarla como látigo contra el trasero de su novio. Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, giró mecánicamente su cabeza, apretó la mandíbula y lo miró con una clara advertencia en sus ojos: le había dolido ese “latigazo”, y cómo no, si Yibo era experto haciendo aquello, incluso la toalla había hecho un ruido certero contra la tela delgada del short de Xiao Zhan—. Lo siento, lo siento —comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz. Pero Xiao Zhan no tuvo suficiente con eso, fue hacia él, y aprovechando que estaban solos, le dio una nalgada tan fuerte que el mismo Yibo se quejó en serio, pero terminó riendo a carcajadas. Amaba hacer enojar a su novio, y amaba los castigos que le imponía.

—Masoquista —murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia una regadera vacía.

Yibo se quedó en el pasillo, riendo y sintiendo que seguramente la mano de su novio quedó tatuada en su nalga. A pesar de todo sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, a veces lo fastidiaba hasta el cansancio.

— _Eres un santo por aguantarme_ —pensó el menor.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Pobre de Xiao Zhan, casi le queman el departamento y le vacían la alacena, pero lo vale si su pastelito se esforzó tanto.**

**¿Qué les pareció la vida de “Casados” de estos dos? A mí me parecen adorables, están en esa etapa de miel sobre hojuelas que todos disfrutamos.**

**¿Se esperaban a esa nueva parejita?**

**¿Se imaginaron a Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo en el gimnasio? Sudando a mares, agitados y con ropa sexy para ejercitarse. Se me hizo agua la boca.**

**Espacio para REVIEWS ¿Me quieres platicar algo?**

**27/03/2020**

**6:40 p.m.**


	38. ¿Ustedes son pareja?

Llegaron a casa y dejaron sus maletas deportivas en la entrada, junto con sus tenis y algunas cosas del trabajo. Habían descubierto que tenían el mismo pésimo hábito de dejar todo tirado en la entrada. Fue divertido darse cuenta de ello, pero no lo era al ver lo desordenada que se veía la recepción de su hogar en contraste con el resto del lugar.

Miraron la pila de cosas y luego compartieron miradas llenas de pereza.

—¿Lo recogemos más tarde? —sugirió Xiao Zhan.

—¡Wuh! Apoyo eso —chocó los cinco con su novio y caminó con prisa a la cocina—. Estoy hambriento ¿Qué harás de cenar hoy, Zhan Zhan?

—¿Yo? —alzó una ceja.

—Yo puedo cocinar también —sonrió angelicalmente. En ese momento pasaron muchas posibilidades por la cabeza de Xiao Zhan, muchas de ellas incluían una visita segura a urgencias para lavado de estómago.

—Está bien, yo lo haré —suspiró—. Tengo que enseñarte a cocinar.

—Por favor —lo abrazó desde atrás, colgándose a su cuerpo y casi siendo arrastrado por su novio.

—No me hagas más difícil las cosas —suspiró con cansancio.

Yibo rio y lo soltó.

—Cenemos atún y ya.

—¿Estás seguro? —detuvo lo que hacía.

—Quiero ir pronto a la cama.

—Oh… ¿Por qué?

—Tu castigo —lo miró con una picardía difícil de describir. El corazón de Xiao Zhan pegó un vuelco inesperado.

—¿C-castigo?

—Por comer chocolates.

—¡Sólo fue uno!

—Pero estás rompiendo tu dieta en cada mínima oportunidad que tienes.

—¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

—Tú, ahora mismo.

Xiao Zhan casi se golpea la cara con su propia mano.

—¿Sabes qué? —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el mayor con curiosidad.

—Tu castigo empieza ahora mismo.

—¡Hey! —sintió que repentinamente su novio empezó a empujarlo, con algo de dificultad, pero lo suficiente para arrastrarlo a la habitación—. ¡Wang Yibo, tengo hambre, no puedes hacerme esto! —se quejó cuando lo aventó contra el colchón.

—Sí puedo —sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la camiseta y su pantalón deportivo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó tirado en la cama, viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Yibo desnudo era algo que veía muy seguido en esos últimos días, pero eso no impedía que casi derramara saliva al verlo una vez más. Xiao Zhan nunca dejaba de opinar lo mismo: Wang Yibo tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Y saber que podía disfrutar de él lo hacía sentirse muy afortunado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las grandes manos de Yibo estirándole la ropa, le facilitó el trabajo alzando sus caderas y dejando que le quitara su short junto con la ropa interior, pero fue cuando hizo una ligera flexión de su cuerpo hacia delante, que el pobre soltó un quejido de dolor y se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preocupó Yibo.

—Nada —rio y se llevó ambas manos a su barriga.

—Dime —serio y dejando de lado la excitación del momento, lo miró con verdadera preocupación mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago—. ¿Tienes mucha hambre? Vayamos a cenar primero, lo siento.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, mientras que el pobre de Yibo le frunció el ceño, no entendía.

—Eres en verdad adorable —lo jaló de los hombros hasta tenerlo encima de él y así poder acariciar su rostro—. Estoy bien, sólo me duele todo por el ejercicio de hoy —rio más—. Estoy muerto.

—¿Quieres seguir? Podemos dejarlo para después.

Zhan Zhan estaba sorprendido, Wang Yibo podía ser la persona más dominante e imponente cuando se lo proponía, pero al tratarse de su Ge Ge todo cambiaba, se volvía un chico tierno y comprensible, buscando siempre el bienestar de su amado.

—Quiero seguir —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, acomodando un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja, el cabello de Yibo ya estaba muy largo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mucho —rio, mostrando sus preciosos dientes—. Pero no me hagas hacer tanto ejercicio —suplicó.

Fue el turno de Yibo para echarse a reír.

—Ese era el objetivo de tu castigo.

—¿Por un chocolate? Que malo eres, ya hice suficiente ejercicio en el gimnasio, por eso estoy muerto.

—Yo también —admitió antes de suspirar.

—¿Qué te duele? —presionó su vientre y luego su pecho, pero no lo vio hacer ni una mueca, hasta que presionó sus brazos—. Oh, ya veo —rio y acarició su espalda.

Los dos rieron.

—Hagamos algo tranquilo hoy, y durmamos —sugirió Zhan Zhan y Yibo estuvo muy de acuerdo.

Entonces el mayor lo empujó suavemente sobre las sábanas y empezó besando por aquí y por allá.

—¿Qué haces? —Yibo soltó una pequeña risa al sentir esos suaves besos por doquier. Cuando sintió uno al inicio de su cadera, del lado derecho, fue que entendió lo que pasaba. Su novio besaba cada uno de sus lunares con mucho cariño—. También tengo varios en la espalda.

—Lo sé —despegó sus labios de esa piel y sonrió antes de girarlo en la cama y comenzar con los de su cintura, fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con los de su nuca, tres pequeños lunares exactamente al mismo nivel que los que él poseía en su labio, mentón y cuello.

Esos besos húmedos eran tan placenteros y relajantes que Yibo soltaba pequeños suspiros.

—Di Di, estás muy tenso —notó al acariciar sus hombros y espalda.

—Me excedí un poco con las pesas —admitió.

—No hagas eso —lo regañó y comenzó a masajear sus músculos adoloridos—. ¿Eso se siente bien?

—Mucho —suspiró. Acomodó su cabeza sobre una almohada y sus brazos cruzados debajo de ésta.

Xiao Zhan se sentó sobre el trasero de su novio y se esmeró mucho en ese masaje, tanto así, que muy pronto el menor terminó rindiéndose ante el cansancio, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

No pudo recriminarle nada, él también estaba cansado y sólo quería dormir, pero también quería tener intimidad con su novio. Era un dilema del que ninguno de los dos podía deshacerse.

Lo acomodó mejor en la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y besó su frente antes de ir a la cocina por algo rico para cenar. ¿Cereal con leche? ¿Una rebanada del pastel que estaba en el refrigerador? ¡O quizás un tazón del helado de fresa de su nevera!

Eligió el helado de fresa, tomó el litro junto con una cuchara y comenzó a comer directo del envase, comió sólo un par de cucharadas y luego se fue a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, horas más tarde, cuando se aburrió y sintió más hambre, volvió a la cocina para terminar de saciarse de helado. Nut no tardó en llegar para hacerle compañía, se subió a la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina, donde Xiao Zhan degustaba con inmenso placer ese postre.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció a Nut con una sonrisilla. La gata se acercó inmediatamente a él, ronroneando y olisqueando a su alrededor. Zhan Zhan metió un dedo a la nieve y le dio sólo una probadita, pero no fue sificiente—. No, te enfermarás si comes más —le dijo con voz tierna antes de acariciarla.

—Tú tampoco deberías estar comiendo eso.

Xiao Zhan pegó un brinco del susto, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar su corazón. Miró a su novio, recargado contra el marco de la entrada a la cocina, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con reproche.

—Yibo, me diste un susto terrible ¿No estabas dormido?

—Desperté y no estabas —le daba pena admitir que definitivamente no podía dormir si no estaba él a su lado, con sólo unos días se había acostumbrado a sentir su presencia en la cama. Miró su reloj y vio que había dormido un par de horas—. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras se tallaba un ojo y caminaba hacia él, vistiendo sólo los bóxers que se dignó a ponerse antes de salir del cuarto.

—No tengo sueño —comió una cucharada más de helado, pensando que su novio se lo arrebataría pronto.

—¿Insomnio? —se alarmó.

—Sólo no tengo sueño hoy —sonrió con suavidad, no quería que se preocupara—. Estoy bien —insistió.

—Deberías tomar tus… —fue interrumpido.

—No es necesario. Sabes que los odio. Además, siempre duermo muy bien, simplemente hoy no he podido conciliar el sueño.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Di Di, tranquilo, no pasa nada malo.

Yibo bajó la mirada hacia ese helado y frunció el ceño.

—Menos vas a dormir si comes eso —se acercó más a él—. Dámelo —extendió su mano para quitarle aquello, pero Xiao Zhan fue más ágil y salió corriendo de la cocina, protegiendo su helado a toda costa. Se sentó en el sillón más lejano y siguió comiendo directo del bote.

—Tengo hambre.

—Podemos comer cualquier cosa —se talló ambos ojos para ver mejor—. Zhan Zhan, comer eso hará que no duermas en toda la noche —se quejó.

—En verdad tenía mucho antojo —suspiró.

Yibo llegó a él y extendió su mano para que le diera el litro de nieve, suspirando, Xiao Zhan accedió y se lo dio, pero jamás imaginó que Yibo se llevaría a la boca una enorme cucharada de helado.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, riendo.

—Delicioso —se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina sin dejar de comer todo lo que pudiera.

—Tú tampoco podrás dormir después de esto.

—¿Me estás retando? —rio y guardó el postre en la nevera—. Ven —tomó la mano de su novio y se lo llevó de regreso al cuarto—. Necesitas descansar, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

—Lo sé —suspiró y se metió a la cama.

—¿Dónde está tu medicamento?

—Yibo…

—Dime dónde.

—No, no los tomaré.

—Es la segunda noche que no duermes ¿Crees que no lo he notado?

Xiao Zhan no se esperó aquello.

—Di Di.

—No quiero que termines como la vez pasada.

—Di Di —lo calmó poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Está bien, estoy bien —sonrió.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué no lo quieres compartir conmigo?

Xiao Zhan meneó suavemente la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Cada día me sorprendes más. No creí que te fueses a dar cuenta —suspiró.

—Entonces sí te ocurre algo, lo sabía —casi palideció. Se sentó en la cama junto a su novio y le pidió que le contara todo.

—No quiero preocuparte.

—Si me dices tus problemas quizás no se solucionen, pero la carga sería más ligera ¿No crees? —entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un tierno gesto.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y suspiró. Decidió que lo mejor era decírselo, Yibo estaría más preocupado haciéndose ideas de lo que podría ser. Además, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, eso dejó muy sorprendido a Zhan Zhan.

—Es sobre mis padres.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —se alarmó.

—Sí, están perfectamente bien —sonrió—. Pero últimamente han insistido mucho en buscarme una novia —se mordió el labio, esperando la reacción de Yibo.

—Oh… —entristeció, pero no aflojó el agarre en la unión de sus manos.

—En verdad quieren que encuentre a alguien pronto.

—Pero tú no la amarías.

—Es lo que les digo —suspiró—. Les dije que no podría casarme sin amor, pero ellos aseguran que podría encontrar el amor en alguna de sus candidatas.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó con tacto.

—Eso es lo que causa mi insomnio.

Wang Yibo se mordió los labios.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho: tengo que hablar con ellos lo antes posible sobre lo nuestro.

Yibo se alarmó. Tenía miedo de que la relación de Xiao Zhan con sus padres se fuera al traste. Sería una pena terrible.

—Zhan Zhan —dijo de pronto, tragando con dureza—. Lo que sea que decidas, yo te apoyaré.

Los ojitos de su novio brillaron.

—Si quieres decírselos, te poyaré; si deseas mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, también te apoyaré —acarició su cabello en un gesto demasiado tierno para alguien tan serio como él.

Xiao Zhan tomó sus manos con mucho amor y las besó una y otra vez.

—No esperaba una respuesta así de tu parte, pero saber esto me da mucha tranquilidad. De verdad, gracias —suspiró con alivio.

De pronto Yibo le pegó en el brazo.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?! —se quejó, adolorido.

—¡Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! Tuve miedo de que fuera algo mucho más grave, por favor, confía en mí de ahora en adelante.

Xiao Zhan asintió solemnemente. Lo que pasaba era que no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien así en su vida. Aún no se acostumbraba el hecho de que no estaba solo.

Conmovido, atrapó a Wang Yibo entre sus brazos.

—Gracias —susurró—. ¿Dormimos ya?

—¿Podrás dormir después de comer todo ese helado?

—No fue tanto —rio.

—Casi te acabas un litro.

—No fue tanto, créeme —no sabía cómo decirle que se podía comer más de un litro en un instante.

—Eres un gordo —se burló.

—Lo sé —se tiró sobre el colchón, suspirando y estirándose todo lo que sus músculos adoloridos le permitían.

—Oye… —se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Mh?

—No estás gordo, sólo bromeaba —quería asegurarse de que no pensara que eran ciertas sus palabras.

—Lo sé —sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en su pecho, Yibo ni lo pensó, fue como una reacción automática: gateó sobre el colchón hasta acurrucarse en su sitio para dormir.

—De hecho estás muy delgado —murmuró con su mejilla aplastada contra el pecho de su novio. Yibo metió su mano a la camiseta de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a acariciarlo muy suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. Las caricias eran totalmente inocentes y tiernas, con la simple intención de ayudarlo a relajarse.

—Tú también lo estás —bostezó, sintiendo un repentino sueño.

—Peso más que tú —aseguró Yibo en voz baja.

Recordó el día en que los dos se pesaron antes de comenzar su entrenamiento y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Xiao Zhan pesaba varios kilos menos que él, a pesar de ser más alto. Eso sólo había logrado preocuparlo un poco, quiso decirle: ¡Come mucho, por favor! Pero sabía que no era una solución prudente, así fue como mejor decidió apoyarlo en la dieta alta en proteínas y vitaminas que le indicó su nutrióloga.

—Tenemos que ir a casa con mamá —murmuró Zhan Zhan, cada vez más dormido.

—Ella sabrá cómo ponernos en engorda.

—Sí lo hará… —suspiró. Xiao Zhan ya no dijo nada, se fue quedando dormido con las caricias de su novio, ignorando el hecho de que les quedaban sólo unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de comenzar un nuevo día.

La situación se repitió durante un par de días: llegaban tan cansados que sólo cenaban y se iban a dormir, pero Xiao Zhan se levantaba en medio de la noche luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, no quería arruinar el descanso de su novio, así que se iba a la sala o a cualquier otra parte de su casa para distraerse hasta que el sueño lo invadiera. Era así hasta que Yibo despertaba al sentir su ausencia y lo hacía volver a la cama, llenándolo de suaves caricias hasta hacerlo dormir. Tuvo que optar por abrazarlo desde atrás, notó que eso lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño más rápido.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad en esos días, le estaban dedicando tanto a su trabajo y al gimnasio que les quedaba muy poco para descansar.

Era ahí cuando Wang Yibo entendía por qué Xiao Zhan dijo alguna vez en una revista que, al tener novia, un idol terminaría con su carrera. Y era muy cierto, pues tener ese estilo de vida era demasiado absorbente, no te dejaba tiempo para tener una pareja.

Afortunadamente su novio trabajaba en lo mismo que él, y si lo veía desde el lado positivo, podía decir que se entendían lo suficiente como para dejar de lado algunas cosas de su relación para mejorar en su carrera profesional, y el otro lo entendería. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas que ambos tenían.

Lo que Xiao Zhan no entendía, era que su novio lo acompañara al gimnasio todos los días, incluso lo apoyaba con su dieta, absteniéndose de comer chatarra para apoyarlo. Él no tenía ninguna obligación, sin embargo, lo hacía.

—No lo hago porque tenga que hacerlo —le aclaró una mañana, mientras ambos alistaban sus maletas deportivas antes de salir de casa a trabajar.

—¿Vanidad? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, curioso.

—No —rio—. Me gusta hacerte compañía, me gusta que hagamos esto juntos.

—Estás loco —rio abiertamente, pues no tenían ni una semana yendo al gimnasio y Xiao Zhan ya se quería rendir.

—¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

—Pues si estuvieras a dieta por el trabajo, y yo no, debo admitir que yo sí me comería un litro de helado en la cena.

—¡Eres tan cruel! —se quejó entre risas, fingiendo gran indignación.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Yibo lo atrapó bruscamente entre sus brazos y pellizcó su cintura con ambas manos.

— _Es tan delgado_ —pensó, pero luego bajó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre su trasero y sonrió al poder disfrutar de él.

—Se nos hará tarde —besó sus labios fugazmente—. Hoy me dirán a qué capítulo de Day Day Up asistiré —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡¿En serio?! —no se esperó que fuese tan pronto.

—Quizás sea en el siguiente.

Eso fue motivo suficiente para que Wang Yibo mantuviera una sonrisa tonta en su rostro durante el resto del día. Por eso y por el hecho de que al fin era viernes y tendrían el fin de semana libre para los dos solos, excepto por esa noche, pues tenían una invitación a cenar.

Esa noche los dos hicieron de lado el gimnasio y lo cambiaron por una rica cena. Llegaron juntos a una linda casa en el centro de Beijing, no tan lejos de su hogar. No supieron si era casa de Liu Haikuan o de Zhu Zan Jin.

Cuando llegaron fueron muy bien recibidos por ambos. Liu Haikuan portaba un ridículo mandil y los saludó desde la cocina mientras que Zhu Zan Jin los recibía con bebidas preparadas por ellos.

—Eso se ve delicioso —Zhu Zan Jin recibió en sus manos el refractario que le daba Xiao Zhan. Era una tarta de manzana que tenía una pinta en verdad deliciosa.

—Lo hizo él —Yibo señaló a su novio con un dedo.

—Zhan Zhan, sabía que cocinabas, pero no sabía que incluso sabías repostería.

—No es la gran cosa —se avergonzó—. Espero que les guste.

—Yo también espero que les guste la cena, Liu Ge y yo la preparamos.

Entrando cada vez más en confianza, Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan comenzaron a pasar una agradable noche con ellos. Yibo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al principio, pues era la primea vez que asistía a una reunión de ese tipo, casi sentía como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados visitando a sus amigos también recién casados. Era tan extraño.

Durante la cena, comenzaron a charlar sobre algo que todos tenían en común: The Untamed. Hablaron sobre sus personajes y lo que pensaban de ellos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la muerte de Jin Guangyao, aunque fue terriblemente triste, se lo merecía.

—Ni siquiera el amor hacia su Er-Ge lo hizo cambiar por completo —aseguró Zhu Zan Jin.

—Y no es que no fuera suficiente amor —argumentó Liu Haikuan, apasionándose con el tema—. Porque Lan Xichen tenía atenciones con él que a nadie más le daba, lo defendió incluso de Lan Wangji.

—Es verdad —dijo Xiao Zhan antes de beber de su vaso.

—Su sed de venganza superó su amor —murmuró Wang Yibo, reflexionando un poco sobre esos personajes.

—No creo que lo superara —dijo Xiao Zhan—. Más bien él deseaba tener todo al mismo tiempo: poder, venganza, estatus social y amor. Pero no puedes tener todo en esta vida, él lo intentó y así terminó.

Un largo silencio invadió el comedor, cada uno meditó lo recién dicho y encontraron mucha razón en esas palabras.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Jin GuangYao de verdad amó a Lan Xichen, fue el único en toda la novela a quien no le hizo daño —agregó Xiao Zhan.

—Entonces… —dijo de pronto Yibo—… ¿Crees que no se puede tener todo en esta vida?

—Siempre hay que sacrificar algo a cambio de nuestras prioridades —explicó con tranquilidad, sonriendo suavemente a su amado.

Yibo lo meditó unos momentos, tenía razón. Sólo esperaba que eso no llegara a aplicar del todo en ellos.

—En cambio, Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian lograron obtenerlo todo —dijo de pronto Liu Haikuan, mirándolos con cierta picardía muy bien disimulada.

—Pero… ¿A qué costo? —Wang Yibo miró a su “Hermano”.

—No estoy diciendo que fue fácil, pero lo lograron —respondió.

—Luego de la muerte de Wei Wuxian, y de que Lan Wangji esperara su regreso por más de una década. No, no esperaba su regreso, pues había muerto. Qué triste… —dijo Zhu Zan Jin—. ¿Leyeron la novela completa? —preguntó a sus invitados. Ellos asintieron.

—¿Completa y sin censura? —añadió Liu Haikuan.

Una vez más, asintieron. Al hacerlo, se miraron con sorpresa entre sí.

Zhu Zan Jin soltó una risita.

—Fueron afortunados por la censura que se aplicó al drama. ¿Se imaginan haber tenido que representar el capítulo de “Incienso”?

Ante las palabras del joven sonriente, Wang Yibo se atragantó con su bebida y miró a su novio con un sonrojo inmenso. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque cuando llegó la hora de grabar, fue él mismo quien le preguntó al director si grabarían esas escenas, esperando obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Se sentía tan pervertido de sólo recordarlo.

—Afortunadamente no fue así —rio Xiao Zhan, bebiendo de su vaso con algo de bochorno.

—No hay duda de que el final de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji fue emotivo, pero es tan triste que el resto de los personajes no obtuvieran un final igual de feliz.

—Yo también pensé en eso —suspiró Xiao Zhan.

—Es muy curioso que… —siguió Zhu Zan Jin—…los actores que dieron vida a los protagonistas estén juntos en la vida real.

—¿Juntos? —se alarmó Wang Yibo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Liu Haikuan tosió con incomodidad.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos? —preguntó Zhu Zan Jin con su característica sonrisa y sus bellos hoyuelos.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ahora Xiao Zhan.

—Sí ¿Cuándo formalizaron su relación?

Los dos se pusieron bastante nerviosos.

—Xiao Zhu, creo que ellos no querían ser descubiertos ¿No es así? —preguntó Liu Haikuan con una suave sonrisa.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se miraron entre sí, en un mudo acuerdo. Ya los habían descubierto, así que ¿Qué más daba?

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, vencido.

—Por cómo te mira —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, señalando a Wang Yibo. El acusado abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creerlo, según él era muy cuidadoso y mantenía su cara de póker todo el tiempo.

Xiao Zhan rio con nerviosismo y se atrevió a responder por educación a las preguntas anteriores.

—Somos novios desde san Valentín.

—Qué romántico ¿Quién se declaró? —preguntó Zhu Zan Jin con una sonrisa y una expresión de verdadero interés. Tenía bastante curiosidad. Pero antes de que Xiao Zhan respondiera, Yibo tomó la palabra.

—Un momento —puso ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Ustedes lo están tomando con mucha naturalidad ¿Por qué? —preguntó, completamente desconcertado.

Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin se miraron mutuamente antes de que el primero hablara.

—Durante las grabaciones fue más que evidente que había algo entre ustedes dos. Todos lo llegaron a comentar, en especial por el trato especial que Yibo siempre te dio —le dijo a Xiao Zhan.

—Y después se empezó a rumorear que tú le correspondías a Yibo por la confianza que le tenías —añadió Zhu Zan Jin.

—¿Confianza? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, no te recargabas en el hombro de nadie más, sólo en el de él. Eras amable y educado con todos, pero con él te atrevías a cruzar la línea y eras bastante atrevido a veces —rio.

—Eso es verdad —confirmó Liu Haikuan.

—En ese entonces… —murmuró Yibo—…sólo éramos amigos.

—Pero ya se querían —aseguró Liu Haikuan—. ¿No han tenido complicaciones?

—¿Complicaciones?

—Sí, por tener que esconderlo.

Los dos suspiraron.

—Unas cuantas, más que nada porque es difícil hacerlo —respondió Xiao Zhan—. Sin mencionar los rumores que hubo hace tiempo, casi pierdo el trabajo por ello.

Los anfitriones se asombraron mucho.

—A veces es difícil también porque en ocasiones se nos olvida que debemos ocultarlo y por poco hacemos cosas en público —continuó Yibo. Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Como el día en que compartieron ducha —se burló Zhu Zan Jin.

—¡No hicimos nada ahí! —se exaltó Xiao Zhan.

—Él no me dejó —refunfuñó Yibo, señalando a su novio con el pulgar.

—Xiao-Zhu tampoco me dejó hacerlo —suspiró Liu Haikuan, resignado.

—¿Hacerlo? —preguntó Yibo con desconcierto—. ¿Hacer qué exactamente?

—Lo mismo que no te dejó hacer Xiao Zhan.

Los dos se miraron con asombro.

—¡¿Son novios?! —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin se echaron a reír.

—¿No somos bastante obvios? —preguntó el menor.

—Pues… pensamos que así era su amistad.

—Todos piensan eso —sonrió Liu Haikuan, victorioso.

—Pero somos pareja desde hace más de un año.

—¡¿Qué¡! —no cabían en sí de la impresión.

—Y notamos que ustedes quizás ya habían formalizado algo, por eso quisimos invitarlos a cenar y saber si era cierto o no. Además, es lindo poder compartir esto con amigos ¿No creen?

Zhu Zan Jin tenía razón. Yibo y Xiao Zhan se sentían más relajados ahora que veían que dentro de su círculo de amigos cercanos no eran los únicos con una relación homosexual.

Quién lo diría.

A partir de ese momento tomaron mucha más confianza de la que tenían en un principio, se sintieron libres de hablar de ciertos temas que con nadie más podían hablar.

Se sentía bien saber que no eran los únicos, que había una pareja igual que los comprendía e incluso podría llegar a aconsejarlos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Liu Haikuan se llevó los platos sucios a la mesa y Yibo se ofreció a ayudarle, pues Xiao Zhan y Zhu Zan Jin estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre repostería y cosas que Yibo no entendía en lo absoluto.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo de pronto Yibo, a solas en la cocina con Liu Haikuan, éste le sonrió.

—Ahora saben que son bienvenidos a esta casa.

—Sigo sorprendido, no imaginé que incluso ya vivían juntos.

—Ustedes deberían considerarlo, es más cómodo.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo de relación.

—Es verdad, siento como si ya fueran una pareja de hace mucho tiempo.

Yibo sonrió, él sentía lo mismo.

—¿Los padres de ustedes ya lo saben? —preguntó Yibo con curiosidad.

—Sí —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, recargado contra la encimera.

—¿No fue difícil? ¿No se enojaron?

—Vaya que fue difícil, pero son nuestros padres, terminaron aceptando la relación y ahora las cosas van bien. Pero no te voy a negar que fueron tiempos muy difíciles. Mi madre vive con el miedo de que se descubra nuestra relación y eso termine arruinando nuestras carreras o nuestras vidas, ya sabes, cada día la sociedad se pone más intensa en ese aspecto.

—Me imagino…

—¿Los padres de ustedes lo saben? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

—Sólo mi madre. Ella nos apoya incondicionalmente. Pero mi padre no lo sabe, tampoco lo papás de Xiao Zhan.

—Ellos son muy buenos, no creo que tengas tanto problema con ellos.

—¿Los conoces?

—Por una causalidad del destino, sí, los conocí un día que viajé a Chongqing.

—Vaya —sonrió—. Liu Ge, quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

Yibo se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hasta que descartó su idea inicial.

—No, olvídalo, no es importante —sonrió levemente—. Volvamos con ellos —se dirigió al comedor de nuevo. Al llegar vieron que los dos seguían charlando de repostería mientras saboreaban la tarta que Xiao Zhan preparó—. Quiero doble porción —pidió Yibo, sentándose a la mesa y permitiendo que su amado le sirviera una generosa rebanada.

Poco antes de medianoche, las dos parejas se despidieron y prometieron reunirse más seguido. A partir de ahí nació una confianza que los unió, pues compartían un gran secreto.

—Zhan Zhan, comí demasiado postre —se quejó en tono de puchero, sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras su novio conducía rumbo a casa.

—Te dije que una tercera porción era demasiado —puso una mano sobre su pancita—. Wow… sí comiste demasiado —rio.

—Tú también comiste mucho —se burló mientras tomaba la mano sobre su estómago y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

—Sí —soltó una risita—. ¿Me vas a castigar? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino, girando en una esquina.

—Lo haré —puso su mano ahora sobre el muslo de su novio, sin intenciones pervertidas, simplemente descansó su mano ahí.

Los dos tenían sueño, estaban bastante llenos y querían llegar a casa para tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta el próximo día. Y eso fue lo que hicieron, llegaron a casa, saludaron a Nut y se fueron a la recámara principal. Se desvistieron y se metieron juntos a la cama.

Acurrucados y haciéndose cariñitos, Xiao Zhan dijo de pronto:

—No es mala idea.

—¿Qué cosa? —acomodó mejor su cabeza en la almohada, él estaba de costado con una pierna sobre Xiao Zhan y éste bocarriba sintiendo las caricias que su novio le daba en el estómago y en su ombligo.

—Vivir juntos, me gusta tenerte aquí.

El corazón de Wang Yibo se aceleró bastante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se incorporó un poco para verlo mejor a los ojos.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una leve sonrisa y un brillo muy especial en su mirar.

—Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ya estamos viviendo juntos de todas formas y…

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —quería escucharlo claramente.

—Wang Yibo, ven a vivir definitivamente conmigo.

Yibo se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos, totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por algo te lo estoy diciendo —acarició su cabello—. Si no te molesta no vivir en tu casa nueva.

Yibo rio.

—No me importa. Pero sí quiero conservarla, por si acaso un día me echas.

—No lo haría… creo.

Ambos rieron.

—Podríamos dormir allá de vez en cuando, para darle uso ¿No?

—Puede ser —besó su cabeza.

—De todas formas la necesito para tener un lugar en dónde guardar mis LEGO.

—No habría espacio aquí para ellos —admitió.

—Pero la verdad… —dijo Yibo de pronto—… me gusta más tu departamento. Es tan… me siento en casa.

Xiao Zhan lo abrazó más fuerte hacia él. Estaba feliz.

—Es bueno oír eso —suspiró, enamorado.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo traer algunas cosas de mi casa?

—Las que quieras —besó su frente.

Oficialmente habían comenzado a vivir juntos. No tenían idea de cómo habían llegado tan rápido a eso, pero estaban inmensamente felices y cómodos con esa decisión. Yibo estaba emocionado, jamás imaginó que a sus veintidós años estaría ya viviendo con el amor de su vida.

Con una nueva emoción en su pecho, Yibo durmió aferrado a su amado.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos al sentir que la luz del sol le calaba en los ojos, se estiró perezosamente hasta sentir sus piernas rozar con las de su novio. Suspiró con satisfacción y lo buscó a tientas en la cama, pero al no hallarlo abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su novio apoyando el codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza sobre el puño. Lo recibió con una tierna sonrisa que no le dedicaba a nadie más que a él.

—Buenos días —acomodó el cabello de Xiao Zhan y le dio un pellizco a su mejilla.

—Buenos días —respondió con voz ronca y algo pastosa—. ¿Ya estabas despierto? —bostezó y se estiró bastante en la cama, aplastando a su novio y empujándolo en el acto.

—Acabo de despertar.

—Mentiroso —le picó el rostro—. Te ves muy espabilado.

Yibo rio y cambió de tema.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No me cambies de tema ¿Por qué últimamente estás despierto? Eso es raro.

—¿Me estás diciendo perezoso?

—Sí.

Y tenía toda la razón.

—Siempre tenía que sacarte de la cama a estirones, ahora parece que despiertas mucho antes que yo.

Yibo no dijo nada, sólo se rio, le pellizcó la nariz y se levantó de la cama.

—Tomaré una ducha —salió del cuarto antes de que le pidiera más explicaciones, pues no sabría cómo decirle que durante esos días había estado roncando tanto que no lo dejaba dormir.

Ese tipo de cosas eran muy difíciles de decir.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Estos dos ya llevan una vida de casados, sólo les falta formalizar. Al menos ya viven juntos oficialmente. ¡Adorable! ¿No creen?**

**30/03/2020**


	39. Sesenta y Nueve

Era sábado, día de terminar de acoplar la nueva casa de Yibo. Habían terminado de pintar algunos detalles y ahora sólo se dedicaban a desempacar y acomodar todo en su lugar. Yibo era muy bueno en ello, guardaba todo con rapidez y eficacia, pero Xiao Zhan… bueno, él se detenía a ver cada cosa novedosa que se encontraba en las cajas.

—¿Dónde quieres que deje esto? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, cargando un par de cajas.

—¡Hey! Eso pesa mucho —se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero entonces vio que en verdad a su novio no le causaba ninguna molestia.

—Yo lo llevo —no permitió que lo ayudara.

—Está bien, señor fuerza —se burló—. Déjalas en nuestra habitación.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja.

—¿Nuestra?

—La habitación principal, es la nuestra —señaló la planta de arriba sin mirarlo, pues estaba más ocupado desempacando cajas, pero lo había dicho de una forma tan natural que el corazón de Xiao Zhan se regocijó con esas simples palabras.

El mayor asintió con una dulce sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a ese amplio cuarto.

Para cuando Yibo terminó de desempacar todo y de acomodar el resto de las cosas de la casa, Xiao Zhan seguía ordenando aún el cuarto de “ambos”. Había muchas cosas interesantes en esas cajas.

—Zhan Zhan, ya sólo falta… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —aguantó las ganas de reír cuando entró al cuarto y lo vio con un sombrero chistoso, unos lentes de sol y una bufanda fea.

—Estoy desempacando —dijo, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de cajas y mirando un viejo álbum de fotos—. ¿Eres tú de bebé? —preguntó, señalando la foto.

—Sí, sí soy —rio y se sentó junto a él sobre el piso de duela.

—Esos cachetes… Yibo, toda tu cara eran sólo mejillas.

—Ya lo sé —le arrebató el álbum y lo miró una vez más de arriba abajo—. ¿Te estás poniendo todo lo que te encuentras en las cajas?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Yibo esperando una respuesta y Xiao Zhan algo avergonzado, pero supo ocultar muy bien su pena, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tiernamente.

No podía evitarlo, le gustaba ver cada cosa que se encontraba.

—Zhan Zhan, a este paso nunca terminaremos de desempacar —le quitó el sombrero, la bufanda y los lentes—. Te ves muy chistoso.

—Pero sólo faltan estas cajas —señaló a su alrededor.

—Y llevas dos horas desempacando sólo esas cajas. Anda, terminemos ya —lo ayudó a levantarse del piso y así ambos desempacaron con rapidez. Yibo no le permitía quedarse mucho rato mirando las cosas que se encontraba como viejos álbumes de fotos o…

—¡Lo trajiste! —se emocionó al encontrar a ese conejo de peluche que le regaló cuando estaba en el hospital.

—Es mi favorito, por supuesto que sí.

—Pensé que lo habrías dejado en tu departamento de Shanghái —lo acercó a su rostro y se dio cuenta de que olía a Yibo—. No me digas que dormías con él.

—Claro que sí —admitió sin ninguna vergüenza mientras jalaba el nuevo colchón hacia la base de la que sería su cama. Era bastante pesado, pues era de tamaño _queen._

Xiao Zhan de inmediato lo ayudó y acomodaron el colchón en su lugar, pusieron un par de sábanas y…

—¿Qué haces? —rio al sentir cómo su novio lo estampaba contra la cama.

Yibo sonrió de lado, bastante seductor.

—Tenemos que estrenar este colchón, nos lo merecemos después de un largo día de trabajo en casa ¿No crees?

Xiao Zhan se emocionó cuando su novio se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, jaloneando su pantalón hasta deshacerse de él con algo de prisa.

—Yibo… —jadeó al sentir que acariciaba su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer negro. Totalmente de acuerdo con él—… ven aquí —lo tomó con fuerza de la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia sus labios, de pronto sintió una urgencia que había estado conteniendo desde días atrás.

El menor se echó por completo sobre él y comenzó a besar sus labios con hambre atrasada, los dos se dieron cuenta de cuánto se habían extrañado en ese aspecto. Habían hecho a un lado sus relaciones íntimas por culpa del trabajo y de sus deberes en el gimnasio, pero ahora tenían un tiempo ilimitado para ellos dos, nadie los molestaría.

—Zhan Zhan… te extrañé.

—Yo también —jadeó contra sus labios, ya no iba a contener sus gemidos ni jadeos, no más. Si un beso de él le provocaba tanto, se lo iba a hacer saber.

El mayor incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo junto con su novio para comenzar a desvestirlo. Le sacó la camiseta y Yibo se apoyó hacia atrás con sus palmas sobre el colchón al sentir cómo Xiao Zhan besaba su torso de una forma tan candente y húmeda que lo hizo excitarse muy fácilmente.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan —suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que ahora besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano. Se entretuvo haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo antes de bajar más y desabrochar sus jeans.

—Levántate —pidió, autoritario. Yibo no le dio oportunidad a que se lo repitiera, se incorporó junto con él hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas en la cama, uno frente al otro.

Xiao Zhan apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Yibo antes de atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios, compartiendo un beso profundo, caliente y bastante húmedo. El menor coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de su novio y acarició descaradamente todo lo que se encontró a su paso antes de arrancarle la prenda sensualmente. Cuando lo tuvo descubierto ante él, llevó sus labios directamente a uno de sus pezones. Escuchaba cómo gemía y suspiraba por sus atenciones, se dio cuenta de cuán excitado comenzaba a estar al pegar su cuerpo al de él y sentir que su erección incrementaba poco a poco.

El mayor no aguantó mucho más, lo empujó contra el colchón, Yibo quedó sentado sobre su trasero y Xiao Zhan arrodillado entre sus piernas le arrancó los jeans de un tirón. Yibo alzó sus caderas y levantó sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo de sacárselos. Entonces el menor incorporó la mitad superior de su cuerpo para abrazar las caderas de Xiao Zhan contra su pecho, éste enredó ambas manos en el cabello de Yibo, despeinándolo totalmente. El abrazo era chistoso y tierno al mismo tiempo.

Juguetón, Yibo puso ambas manos en las nalgas de su novio y las apretó como tenía por costumbre, llevó sus labios a esa hermosa y pálida piel ante sus ojos, besó su ombligo causándole cosquillas, mordisqueó su cintura y humedeció con su lengua lo que tenía al alcance. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver los ojos fieros de Xiao Zhan clavados en lo que hacía, su amado se relamía los labios al verlo hacer todo aquello. Así que Yibo fue aún más travieso y apretó con su mano entera la entrepierna de su novio, abarcando su pene casi en su totalidad, y parte de sus testículos también. Xiao Zhan sólo jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de apoyar ambas manos en los hombros de su novio. Enseguida sintió cómo acariciaba sus muslos de manera ascendente y descendente mientras llevaba su boca a su entrepierna, atrapando entre sus labios la punta de su pene. Y aunque fuese sobre la ropa, eso había bastado para que la excitación en Xiao Zhan aumentara exponencialmente.

Empujó a Yibo contra el colchón y se sentó sobre su erección. El menor iba a jadear como loco al sentir cómo se dejó caer sobre él, pero ese jadeo se perdió en la garganta de su novio cuando se inclinó sobre él y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

Algo desesperado, Yibo atrajo el cuerpo de su novio hacia él, lo apresó entre sus brazos y acarició su nuca, despeinando sus cabellos y suspirando al sentir que comenzó a menear sus caderas sobre su entrepierna. ¿Lo quería volver loco?

¿Desde cuándo Xiao Zhan movía así sus caderas?

Yibo quedó totalmente hipnotizado, sonrió de lado y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, gimiendo durante el beso al sentir cómo frotaba su trasero contra su miembro ya bastante erecto.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron entre ellas una batalla de poder en la que ninguna se rendía ante la otra. Entre jadeos y suspiros, Xiao Zhan mordió el labio inferior de su novio hasta hacerlo quejarse, pero fue un quejido lleno de placer.

Xiao Zhan se separó un poco de él y lo miró, ambos estaban agitados, sus pechos subían y bajaban descontroladamente.

—Eres tan masoquista —le dijo el ver que se mordía el labio que él recién había dejado bastante inflamado.

—¿Y? —lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca, regresándole las atenciones dadas. Bajó las manos hasta poder apretar su trasero con gusto, lo hizo hasta que Xiao Zhan se quejó por el maltrato.

—¡Eres muy brusco! —se quejó, gruñendo en su boca y mordiéndole ahora el labio inferior.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo después de la mordida, suspirando de placer.

—Estás loco.

Yibo sonrió y no dijo nada más. Se giró en la cama hasta tenerlo ahora bajo su cuerpo. Fue su turno de sentarse sobre su erección, le demostró que él también sabía mover muy bien sus caderas. Xiao Zhan se quedó tirado sobre el colchón, extasiado con la vista que tenía ante sus ojos. El cuerpo perfecto de Yibo se movía en un perfecto vaivén profundo y certero, restregándose sin vergüenza alguna contra su cuerpo. Xiao Zhan podía sentir su lindo trasero rozando con su pene a pesar de que ambos aún tenían su ropa interior puesta.

—Hey —lo sostuvo cuando vio que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sobre él. Xiao Zhan le ofreció sus manos y así Yibo tuvo de dónde apoyarse para seguir moviéndose de esa forma.

—Gracias —suspiró y cerró los ojos, él también estaba disfrutando mucho de restregar su trasero contra él. Su mente era tan poderosa que le causaba un placer indescriptible. No había duda de que el cerebro podía ser considerado un órgano sexual más poderoso que los genitales, pues ambos aún tenían ropa y su excitación se estaba elevando por las nubes por simplemente imaginarse ciertas cosas…

Mientras Yibo aún se meneaba sobre la entrepierna de su novio, Xiao Zhan extendió una mano hacia su ropa interior y jaló el borde del elástico, descubriendo sonriente que el pene de su amado suplicaba por salir, lo notó cuando la cabeza se asomó de inmediato, reclamando libertad. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo con su mano y comenzar a estimularlo directamente. El cuerpo entero de Yibo se estremeció y se encorvó hacia delante, dejando de moverse de inmediato. Xiao Zhan jaló su miembro entero hasta que estuvo por completo afuera y comenzó a darle la atención debida.

—Espera… —jadeó, estaba tan excitado que sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento, y no quería que eso sucediera así de fácil, le daba vergüenza terminar tan rápido.

Xiao Zhan iba a preguntarle qué tenía en mente, pero todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza cuando Yibo se acomodó entre sus piernas y le bajó la ropa interior hasta que su miembro salió libremente, golpeando su vientre luego de ser liberado, estaba bastante erecto y a Yibo le brillaron los ojos al notar eso. Se inclinó hacia él, lo tomó con una mano y se llevó la punta a la boca, la succionó con algo de experiencia, justo como sabía que a su amado le gustaba. Sonrió al escucharlo suspirar, pero sabía que no era suficiente, así que volvió a tomarlo con una mano y lamió con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, degustando cada centímetro de esa longitud hasta hacerlo jadear de placer. Supo que lo hacía bien cuando alzó la mirada y vio que su novio tenía ambos brazos sobre su rostro, acalorado y bastante agitado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz ronca y sin dejar de estimular su miembro con una mano.

—Sí… —suspiró en voz baja.

—No te escuché.

—Que sí.

—No escucho… —ahora lamió desde sus testículos hasta la punta, dejando un camino bastante húmedo antes de engullirlo completamente.

—¡Ahh! —jadeo con bastante fuerza antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Yibo, éste tomó esas manos y las acomodó mejor sobre su cabello.

—Zhan Zhan, enséñame cómo te gusta —le pidió en un tono tan sensual que el mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, pues su amado ya había vuelto a tomar su miembro entre sus labios, introduciéndolo poco a poco a su boca.

Xiao Zhan fue obediente y jaló de sus cabellos un poco para imponer su propio ritmo, Yibo se dejó hacer por completo, permitiéndole tal grado de autoridad sobre él. Pero entonces su lado travieso salió a flote, cuando estaba succionando sólo la punta, usó el filo de sus dientes para…

—¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó y tiró de sus cabellos hasta alejarlo de su miembro. Riendo, el menor se alejó sólo un poco de su entre pierna y se limpió la saliva que escurría de sus labios mientras lo veía, sin borrar esa expresión traviesa—. No muerdas —lo regañó, agitado.

—Lo siento —rio—. Sólo fue una pequeña mordida.

—No lo hagas.

—Sólo una chiquita —volvió a bajar a su miembro y atrapó un pequeño pedazo de piel muy cerca de la base para morderlo con suavidad. Esta vez consiguió arrancarle un suave gemido—. No es tan malo ¿Ves?

—Me estás haciendo masoquista como tú —se quejó y volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Eso hizo reír bastante al menor.

—Yibo —murmuró de pronto, bastante sonrojado—. Quiero hacer algo…

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó, fascinado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa ladina y tremendamente sensual, Xiao Zhan arrastró a su novio hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su pecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para que alcanzara su pene con la boca. Totalmente extasiado, Yibo se mordió los labios y permitió que sus gemidos salieran a pesar de ello, amaba sentir la boca de su novio en ese preciso lugar, pero el placer no le duró tanto, de pronto Xiao Zhan se detuvo.

—Date la vuelta —le pidió.

—¿Cómo…? —estaba tan cegado por el placer que su amado le daba con la boca, que su mente no lograba coordinar bien.

Xiao Zhan sonrió traviesamente, entendiendo su estado, así que se incorporó hasta poder susurrarle algo al oído.

—Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo —cuando terminó de hablar, lamió su oreja de una forma tan lasciva que el cuerpo entero del menor se estremeció.

—¡S-sí! —emocionado, se separó de su novio y buscó la forma de acomodarse, de pronto se sintió muy torpe y nervioso. Xiao Zhan tuvo que indicarle qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Así fue como Yibo terminó bocabajo sobre el cuerpo de su novio, con la cabeza hacia los pies de Xiao Zhan, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama para no aplastarlo por completo y así permitirle alcanzar con su boca aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Con su pecho desnudo y pegado al vientre de su novio, aprovechó la posición para dejar un recorrido de besos húmedos desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis, siguiendo ese caminito de vellos que lo guiaban siempre a uno de sus lugares preferidos en el cuerpo de su amado. No perdió su tiempo en más preliminares y una vez más fue directo al pene de Xiao Zhan, dándole la atención que se merecía.

Xiao Zhan no se quedó atrás, pero sí estuvo unos segundos perdido en lo que tenía ante sus ojos, al tenerlo sobre él, su rostro quedaba muy cerca de la entrepierna de su novio, y no sólo eso, también estaba bastante cerca de su trasero y tenía una vista espectacular desde ahí. Se mordió los labios antes de tomar sus nalgas y acariciarlas entre sus manos, lo llenó de tiernas caricias y besos hasta que tomó su miembro con ambas manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Los dos se fundieron en esa nueva sensación de dar y recibir al mismo tiempo. Xiao Zhan se sintió más seguro, pues… si su novio tenía la loca idea de morderlo, él respondería de la misma forma al instante.

Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, Wang Yibo le dio una suave mordida en su miembro, una vez más. Zhan Zhan no lo regañó, tampoco le regresó la mordida, pues sabía que de cierta forma disfrutaba de ellas, así que terminó introduciendo traviesamente su dedo índice en el orificio que tenía muy cerca de su rostro.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —una especie de gemido y grito salió de su garganta. Por primera vez, el mayor no supo interpretarlo, pero fue consciente de que el cuerpo entero de su novio se estremeció.

—Sé que te gusta —murmuró, introduciéndolo un poco más.

—Sí… —admitió al fin, lleno de placer y olvidándose un momento de seguir atendiendo al miembro de su novio.

El mayor sonrió triunfante al escucharlo decir aquello, pero su atención se desvió al momento en el que sintió que su novio volvía a succionar hábilmente su miembro, él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, intentó meter un segundo dedo, pero Yibo se removió, incómodo, así que descartó la idea por el momento y en su lugar comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas haca la boca de Yibo, estaba enloqueciendo, quería sentirlo más. Y Yibo pareció notarlo, así que hizo todo su esfuerzo para tener el miembro entero de Xiao Zhan dentro de sí, se concentró en respirar por la nariz para controlar su reflejo faríngeo. Lo logró. El problema se presentó cuando Xiao Zhan comenzó a ondular sus caderas, buscando más profundidad, hasta que de pronto se alejó de la boca de Wang Yibo.

—Yibo… ah… ¡quítate! —no tuvo la fuerza para moverse él, y Yibo tampoco quiso hacerlo al saber lo que venía. Dejó que su amado se corriera en ese momento, llenando su rostro al no poder moverse hacia ningún lado, pero eso poco le importó al sentir las atenciones que Zhan Zhan le daba en ese momento a pesar de estar atravesando ese fuerte orgasmo.

—¡Ah! Zhan Zhan, ahí… ¡Ah! —movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que el dedo dentro de sí frotara varias veces ese sitio en específico, esa zona tan sensible dentro de él.

Xiao Zhan combinó ese placer junto con el que le daba con su boca, Yibo se estremeció de pies a cabeza y dejó de apoyar su peso en las rodillas, ocasionando que su cuerpo entero estuviera sobre Zhan Zhan, el pobre recibió de pronto toda la longitud de su novio dentro de su boca, trató de soportar aquello, pero tuvo que sacarlo de su boca pronto, era bastante grande como para soportarlo, así que continuó dándole placer con su dedo al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba torpemente el miembro de su novio con la boca, tratando de introducir al menos la mitad. Yibo no soportó mucho más, Xiao Zhan se encontraba en las mismas, su fuerte orgasmo lo había dejado casi sin energía.

—Zhan Ge… —jadeó—. Aléjate —estaba a punto de correrse, pero en respuesta Xiao Zhan sólo apretó su pene con una mano y le impidió moverse.

Yibo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un profundo jadeo al mismo tiempo que se corría con fuerza en la boca de su novio.

Agitados, sudorosos y exhaustos, se quedaron tirados en la posición en la que estaban. Hasta que Yibo se movió.

—Lo siento, te estoy aplastando —al alejarse un poco, pudo ver el precioso cuerpo de su novio, desparramado entre las sábanas blancas, con su lindo vientre subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su pesada respiración. Lo recorrió lascivamente con la mirada, se detuvo unos segundos en su entrepierna, en ese miembro cada vez más pequeño y ligeramente enrojecido por tantas atenciones recién recibidas. Subió su recorrido con la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro, Xiao Zhan también lo recorría con la mirada, algo cansado y agitado mientras descansaba uno de sus brazos sobre la frente.

Había sido una experiencia diferente, intensa.

Entonces Yibo se alarmó sobremanera cuando vio algo que escurría de la comisura de los labios de su novio. ¡¿Era lo que creía que era?!

—¡Zhan Zhan! —extendió su mano y limpió eso de inmediato, Xiao Zhan esbozó una sonrisita traviesa—. ¿Lo tragaste? ¡¿Lo tragaste?! —se acaloró bastante.

—No —rio y se limpió los restos que había en sus labios. Entonces Yibo notó que un fino hilo blanco corría desde sus labios hasta su cuello—. Tiene un sabor peculiar.

Yibo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado, entonces se dio cuenta de que en su rostro tenía rastros del semen de su novio.

—Déjame limpiarte —Xiao Zhan se incorporó un poco para alcanzarlo, pues estaba de rodillas a su lado, algo lejos de su alcance. Nunca imaginó que Yibo se limpiaría el rostro con los dedos y luego miraría su mano por largos segundos.

— _¿Sabor peculiar?_ —se preguntó mentalmente antes de usar sólo la punta de su lengua para probar aquello.

—¡Wang Yibo! —entre incrédulo, sorprendido y enojado, logró alejar esa mano de su boca, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Yibo ya lo había probado.

Su expresión fue única, pego su lengua al paladar un par de veces, probando ese nuevo y exótico sabor antes de hacer una chistosa mueca. Sus ojos se hicieron aún más pequeños y su boca y ceño se fruncieron.

—Sí, sabe raro —admitió sin quitar esa rara expresión.

—¡Tonto! No hagas eso —lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza—. ¡Que sucio! —tomó su mano y la limpió con las sábanas.

—¿Por qué sucio? —soltó una risita traviesa antes de relamer sus labios, en la comisura de éstos había un rastro del semen de Xiao Zhan, había caído en todo su rostro. Esta vez lo probó sin hacer mueca alguna, excepto por la mirada sensual que le dedico mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios de una forma tan provocativa que el corazón de Xiao Zhan dio un vuelco, pocas veces había presenciado algo tan sensual como aquello—. Si es de mi Zhan Zhan no me molesta.

¿“Mi Zhan Zhan”? el mayor casi se derritió al escucharlo decir eso.

—Eres un… —se mordió los labios, estaba a punto de pegarle, pero no pudo, en su lugar, lo abrazó con fuerza—… eres un idiota —suspiró sobre la piel de su cuello. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrando a Yibo con él. Jaló las sábanas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas.

—¿Nos podemos quedar así un rato? —murmuró Yibo, amaba los cariñitos que su amado le hacía después de una intensa sesión como esa.

—Sí —lo atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su desnudez. Estaban en un silencio cómodo y reconfortante—. Bo Di…

—¿Hmm? —estaba tan relajado entre sus brazos que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

—No pusimos las cortinas.

—Oh… —abrió los ojos, y en efecto, habían hecho todo lo que hicieron sin preocuparse por tapar las ventanas—. Es un segundo piso —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero todas las demás casas tienen dos pisos también.

Yibo soltó una risita.

—Ni modo, si alguien vio, ya no podemos hacer nada.

—Exhibicionista.

—Pero hay que poner cortinas pronto, no quiero que alguien más te vea desnudo.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No se lo iba a decir, pero adoraba ese lado posesivo de su novio. Yibo rio más y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Zhan Zhan. Le gustaba demasiado su olor natural.

Entonces Xiao Zhan levantó el rostro de su novio lo suficiente para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Así una nueva sesión de besos dio inicio, eran besos tranquilos y suaves que los arrastraron a un íntimo letargo que se extendió por tiempo indefinido, o al menos hasta que sus labios hinchados pidieron una tregua.

Estaban completamente despeinados, eran un desastre digno de admirar. Xiao Zhan se alejó un poquito de él para mirar su precioso rostro, lo acarició con una mano y delineó sus labios hinchados, su nariz, sus párpados y acarició sus pestañas. No se resistió y besó cada centímetro de ese rostro. Yibo soltó una risita cuando sintió cosquillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al mayor al ver la intensidad y el amor en sus ojos.

—Me gustas mucho.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco ante esas simples palabras.

—En serio me gustas mucho —suspiró extasiado—. Todo tú me encantas —metió sus manos bajo las mantas y acarició desde su muslo, su trasero hasta su cintura. Volvió a bajar la mano sólo para tomar su rodilla desde atrás y así subir la pierna de Yibo sobre él para tenerlo más cerca. El menor soltó un pequeño gemido entre dientes al sentir que sus miembros quedaban juntos en esa posición, rozándose uno contra el otro.

—Tú también me encantas —suspiró. Tomó su rostro y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, comenzó con una simple caricia, ambos abrieron sus bocas y rozaron sus labios en caricias sutiles y tentadoras, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro.

Yibo no sabía cómo explicarle con palabras cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba y cuánto le encantaba; así que optó por demostrárselo con acciones.

—Me gustas mucho, Xiao Zhan —coló sus manos bajo las sábanas para disfrutar del cálido cuerpo desnudo que estaba enredado al suyo. Y es que lo amaba, amaba incluso las pequeñas imperfecciones tan perfectas que tenía. Adoraba su ombligo, sus pequeños vellos formando ese camino a la gloria, adoraba sus piernas fuertes y no le importaba que los vellos en sus piernas le causaran tantas cosquillas estando desnudos en la cama. Amaba su vientre plano y “sin chiste”, como solía llamarlo Xiao Zhan. Le encantaba pellizcarlo y dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo, y ni se diga de cuánto amaba apretar y azotar ese trasero. No lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no conocía a ninguna chica que tuviera un mejor trasero que él, era perfecto y hermoso. Él también tenía un buen trasero, pero no se podía comparar con lo suave y esponjoso que era el de su novio, el de él era un poco más rígido y pequeño.

Otra cosa que amaba en él, era su pene. Sí, no se atrevía a decírselo, pero le gustaba bastante. Era un miembro “bonito”, más grande que el promedio, perfectamente circuncidado, y si bien no era tan grande como el suyo, sí era bastante grueso y llegaba a intimidar un poco estando por completo erecto.

Yibo llevó toda su atención a ese perfecto, hermoso e incomparable rostro. No había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse, Xiao Zhan era la cara más bonita que había visto en su vida, no había duda de que, si un día tenía hijos, éstos serían preciosos.

Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y admiró su belleza. Cuando Xiao Zhan notó lo enajenado que estaba con él, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y tremendamente adorable.

Yibo no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera unir sus labios con los de él en un beso suave.

—Te amo —susurró junto a sus labios. Enseguida sintió que Xiao Zhan enrollaba sus brazos sobre su nuca para profundizar el beso, sintió también que sonrió durante esa caricia antes de separarse y murmurarle esas palabras que no había escuchado jamás:

—Wang Yibo… —suspiró y le dedicó su característica sonrisa, no, era una aún mejor—…eres el amor de mi vida.

El menor se quedó congelado en su sitio. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Parpadeó un par de veces, sólo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que Xiao Zhan le acariciaba una mejilla.

—No tienes que responder nada a eso. No quiero que te sientas presionado a responder lo…

—Tú también eres el amor de mi vida. Lo he sabido desde hace algún tiempo —confesó con una seguridad arrebatadora—. Si no respondía era porque… —sonrió como un tonto—…no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir —se echó sobre él y llevó ambas manos de Xiao Zhan a cada lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, se posicionó entre sus piernas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un profundo gesto de unión y amor—. Te amo tanto que duele —jadeó, su pecho en verdad dolía.

—Yibo…

—Te amo —se inclinó para darle un beso que fue muy bien recibido por su novio—. Zhan Zhan —susurró sobre sus labios—. Que sea en Aspen.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestra primera vez.

Xiao Zhan abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh… —sí, le urgía que ya fuera, pero no quería presionar más a Yibo.

—¿Qué opinas? —se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Temía haberse visto demasiado cursi al sugerir aquello, pero sabía que ese sitio era un lugar especial para ambos, y ahora con eso podrían hacerlo aún más especial.

—Es una excelente idea —acomodó el cabello de Yibo tras su oreja con un cariño infinito—. Que sea ahí —suspiró—. ¿Cuándo iremos?

Yibo se acomodó sobre el pecho de su novio con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su mentón sobre esos brazos.

—Puedo hacer un espacio libre la próxima semana.

—Yo tengo un viaje que quizás se alargue un poco —suspiró.

—¿A dónde? No sabía —entristeció.

—Filmaremos unos capítulos fuera de la ciudad, quizás esté una semana fuera de aquí.

—¿Tanto? —se sintió repentinamente triste.

Xiao Zhan no soportó ver su carita decepcionada, la cual hizo totalmente sin darse cuenta.

—No te lo había dicho porque todavía tengo la esperanza de que se aplace un poco —rio—. Mi coprotagonista tendrá una escena donde mostrará un poco más de su cuerpo y dice que aún no está en forma ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Grabarán ya la escena de la noche de bodas? —casi hizo un puchero, pero se contuvo muy bien.

—Aúno no ¿Quieres que te diga cuando la vaya a grabar?

—Mejor no —resopló, se sentía bastante celoso, quería preguntarle qué tan íntimas serían esas escenas, pero no podía ni imaginárselo con alguien más. Así que por lo pronto no quiso saber.

Xiao Zhan suspiró y rodeó la espalda de su novio con sus brazos, lentamente descendió sus manos por toda su piel hasta llegar a su cintura, sintiendo las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo hasta su trasero. Lo tomó con sus manos gentilmente, aplastándolo un poco y dándole tiernas caricias.

—¿Entonces cuándo podremos ir? —resopló, fastidiado por siempre tener compromisos que les impedían hacer lo que querían.

—En un par de semanas. Pasemos nuestro aniversario ahí, ya que no pudimos celebrar nuestro primer mes.

Si Yibo temía ser demasiado cursi, Xiao Zhan le había ganado con creces, sin embargo, el corazón de Yibo se aceleró de sólo imaginarlo.

—En dos semanas será —se acomodó de nuevo sobre él y cerró los ojos, estaba bastante cómodo ahí, sintiendo las manos de su novio deslizarse por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué eres tan suave? —preguntó Xiao Zhan.

—Tú eres más suave que yo.

—No lo creo —volvió a acariciar todo lo que tenía al alcance—. Tienes piel de bebé.

Yibo rio y ya no dijo nada más, comenzaba a quedarse dormido con las caricias, pero entonces recordó algo.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Hm?

—No me has mostrado el cuarto prohibido de tu departamento.

—Oh, es verdad —rio—. Te lo mostraré más tarde —besó su frente—. ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

—Vamos —se incorporó y se lo llevó directo al baño, fue hasta más tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había toallas disponibles. Divertidos y riendo por su estupidez, se secaron con un cambio limpio de sábanas antes de vestirse de nuevo y prepararse para volver al departamento de Xiao Zhan que ahora era el hogar de ambos.

—Oye —lo detuvo Xiao Zhan y señaló el piso—. Nos faltó limpiar eso —señaló las huellas blancas de sus manos en el suelo.

—No lo voy a limpiar —terminó de ponerse el suéter y empujó a su novio para que avanzara por el pasillo.

—No puedes dejar eso ahí —lo regañó—. Está en pleno corredor, desde la entrada se va a ver.

—¡Que bueno! De hecho voy a pedir que vengan a poner una capa de barniz encima de eso.

—Yibo… —terminó riendo—. ¿Por qué?

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando si debía o no decir aquello que pasaba por su mente. Él quería dejar esas marcas ahí como recuerdo de ese hermoso día en el que uno de sus sueños se cumplía. Quería dejar esas huellas como un lindo recordatorio al que años más adelante le añadirían varías huellitas más, un poco más pequeñas que las de ellos. Sí, eso haría, pero sería mejor no decirle nada a su novio por el momento, ya había sido demasiado cursi por un día.

—¿Yibo? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos al picarle el estómago con un dedo.

—Se ve cool —dijo simplemente antes de avanzar—. Deberíamos poner las huellas de Nut también.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—No es mala idea entonces.

Estaban por salir, pero Yibo recordó que olvidaba algo.

—Espera, ya vuelvo —corrió escaleras arriba y volvió segundos después con un lindo peluche en brazos. Xiao Zhan se llenó de ternura, pero no le dijo nada, sólo le dedicó una miradita traviesa y con eso Yibo entendió todo—. Ya te dije que me gusta mucho ¿Entendido? —espetó, sonrojado, antes de que Xiao Zhan entrelazara sus dedos con los de él en un cálido apretón de manos.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de su hogar y tristemente tuvieron que soltarse de las manos antes de salir.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Xiao Zhan volvieron a ser todo lo cariñosos que les daba la gana. El mayor se puso a preparar la comida mientras Yibo ponía una carga de ropa en la lavadora. Era fin de semana de asear un poco la casa y de lavar todo lo que no podían entresemana. Yibo se sintió en la total confianza de husmear por todo el departamento, era bastante amplio, así que tardó un poco en asomarse a todas las puertas y en mirar en cada rincón. Inevitablemente terminó encontrando la “habitación prohibida”.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —lo llamó desde donde estaba, el aludido dejó lo que hacía y casi corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien… oh, encontraste el cuarto —se secó las manos en el delantal que traía y llegó junto a su amado.

—¿Es en serio? —no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuarto repleto de muñecos de peluche por doquier. Todos eran diferentes, coloridos y apachurrables.

—Te dije que tenía una habitación similar a la de tus LEGO —se burló.

—Pero esto es… ¿Son los que siempre llevas al aeropuerto?

—Siempre llevo un diferente.

—¿Cuándo compraste tantos?

—Obviamente no los compré todos juntos —le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca—. Cada vez que paso por una tienda y veo alguno que me guste, me lo llevo —se encogió de hombros—. Me gustan bastante.

—Tienes muchos gatos y conejos.

—Adoro a los gatos y conejos.

Yibo dio un pequeño recorrido por toda la habitación.

—¡Tienes a un Lan Wangji y a un Wei Wuxian! —se maravilló.

—Fue regalo del director. Son parte de mis preferidos de la colección.

—Wow… a mí no me dio nada —hizo un puchero tierno—. _Pero sí me llevé mis propios recuerdos del set_ —recordó con malicia.

Entonces Xiao Zhan tomó a Lan Wangji y se lo extendió.

—Entonces este es tuyo.

—¿EH? ¡No! Es tuyo, es de tus preferidos.

—Ahora es tuyo, acéptalo —se lo dio con una linda sonrisa a la que era imposible decirle que no.

Conmovido, Wang Yibo lo tomó entre sus manos y luego vio al peluche de Wei Wuxian.

—Zhan Zhan, quiero ese.

El aludido se echó a reír, sin embargo, no podía evitar consentir a Yibo en todo lo posible, así que los intercambió y le regaló su preciado peluche de Wei Wuxian, eso era mucho, a nadie más en el mundo le regalaría aquello.

Yibo abrazó el peluche y lo devolvió a la repisa.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Su lugar es junto a Lan Wangji. Pero eso no significa que no sea mío —apuntó a Xiao Zhan con un dedo—. Ya me lo regalaste, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé —rodó los ojos antes de reír—. Ven, vamos a comer —tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la cocina.

Luego de comer hicieron juntos la lista de los víveres que les hacían falta y fueron al supermercado muy bien camuflados. Compraron lo que necesitaban y volvieron a casa. En el camino se toparon a unos jóvenes motociclistas que iban en grupo. Yibo los miraba con atención analizando con ojo crítico esas bellas motocicletas, Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de ello y un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

—Yibo…

—¿Hm?

—¿No te aburres en casa conmigo?

El aludido despegó su atención de esas motos y giró de inmediato su rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo estoy acostumbrado a una vida mucho más tranquila. Sí, sé que no se pude considerar una “vida tranquila” teniendo la rutina que tenemos, pero… me refiero a que aún eres bastante joven y es un hecho que quieres salir a divertirte como… —señaló con la cabeza a los motociclistas junto a ellos, esperando también que la luz del semáforo cambiara.

Yibo alzó una ceja y se echó a reír.

—Zhan Zhan, mi vida es bastante satisfactoria y muy interesante en este mismo instante ¿Crees que prefiero andar de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo y saliendo en moto con amigos?

—Pues… sí.

—Eso ya lo viví en los últimos años, ya tuve suficiente de esas cosas —admitió—. Ya lo probé, lo viví y sé con certeza que no necesito más. Mi vida es perfecta tal cual es ahora. Y si preguntas esto porque viste cómo miraba a esos chicos… —soltó una risa traviesa—…estás equivocado, Ge Ge, no los miraba a ellos, miraba sus motos ¿Ya viste el diseño de la motocicleta verde? Es precioso.

La luz del semáforo cambió y Xiao Zhan aceleró, aguantándose la risa al notar cómo Yibo se les quedaba mirando hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. En verdad adoraba las motocicletas.

—Pronto traeré mi motocicleta de Shanghái —aseguró—. Y darás un paseo conmigo.

—Si me consigues un casco, lo haré —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—¡Tengo muchos!

—Lo sé —recordó su colección.

Yibo suspiró como tonto enamorado al ver esas motos a lo lejos.

—Son hermosas.

—Tienes varias motos como esas ¿No?

—No como la de ese chico —señaló una a lo lejos—. Es una Harley, son muy difíciles de conseguir en este país —suspiró—. Luego buscaré la forma de importar una.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y soltó una risita mientras conducía. Amaba ver cómo su novio se apasionaba tanto, todo lo que hacía lo hacía con mucha pasión. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él como persona.

Al llegar a casa comenzaron a desempacar sus compras, mientras tanto, Yibo puso algo de música para animar el ambiente. “Blinding Lights” de The Weeknd comenzó a sonar en el buen equipo de sonido que Xiao Zhan tenía en la sala. Yibo volvió a la cocina, bailando con un estilo muy ochentero.

Xiao Zhan se le quedó mirando y se llevó una mano a la boca, admirado y divertido. Vio cómo se acercaba a él moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba y hacia abajo, primero de un lado y luego del otro, sin apartarle la mirada coqueta y divertida.

—¿Qué haces? —soltó una risita divertida al verlo bailar muy cerca de él, sin perder ese estilo que lo caracterizaba, se movía con tanta fluidez y naturalidad que Xiao Zhan sintió envidia.

—Ven, baila conmigo —le extendió una mano y el mayor no se la pudo negar. Tomados de la mano, pero lejos uno del otro comenzaron a bailar—. ¡Eso! —se emocionó al ver que se le daba muy bien ese estilo de baile. Emocionado, Yibo comenzó a cantar—. You don’t even have to do too much, you can turn me on with just a touch, baby!

Después de unos momentos Xiao Zhan lo sorprendió continuando con la letra de la canción.

—I said, ohh, I’m blinded by the lights. No, I can’t sleep until I feel your touch…

Emocionado, Yibo siguió bailando y vio la expresión llena de felicidad de su novio.

En ese instante los dos tuvieron la sensación de que ese sería un hermoso recuerdo. Disfrutaron cada segundo del momento que quedaría grabado en sus memorias hasta el último de sus días. Era algo tonto, los dos simplemente jugaban y se hacían los graciosos, pero ese momento fueron verdaderamente conscientes de la felicidad que compartían y de lo afortunados que eran.

Xiao Zhan se vio abrumado por ese sentimiento, no lo aguantó e interrumpió el baile para abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho. No se animó a decir nada para no arruinar el momento, así que lo retuvo en sus brazos un poco y luego lo soltó para seguir bailando mientras guardaban la comida recién comprada.

Yibo ni siquiera sabía dónde iban las cosas, así que las guardaba en donde creía que era su lugar. Xiao Zhan lo veía y se aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver su energía tan refrescante, Yibo era un manojo de energía andante.

Y sin decirle nada, de pronto tomó a Xiao Zhan una vez más de las manos y comenzó a bailar y cantar como tonto. Estaba muy feliz. Xiao Zhan le siguió la corriente y bailó un poco con él hasta que terminaron tirando al suelo varias cosas.

Entre risas, empujones, baile y canto, los dos se hicieron algo rico de cenar y se fueron a la cama. A pesar de que era sábado en la noche, habían tenido un día largo desempacando y dándose amor en la otra casa. Necesitaban un descanso.

Esta vez Xiao Zhan no tardó en caer rendido al sueño, pero eso significó que Yibo permaneció alerta durante un largo rato, pues los ronquidos de su novio comenzaron.

Era una situación muy difícil, pues no siempre roncaba, sin embargo, no sabía cómo decirle sin dañar sus sentimientos. Decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, curiosamente logró hacerlo después de unos minutos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Poco antes del amanecer, Yibo despertó de nuevo al escuchar que su amado roncaba otra vez. Se estiró entre las sábanas con pereza, bostezó y se abrazó a su novio, quien de pronto soltó un ronquido más fuerte que el resto y despertó por su propio ruido. Yibo tenía la mitad de su rostro hundido en la almohada, así que sólo lo miraba con un ojo, Xiao Zhan notó que ya estaba despierto y que se veía algo desvelado, ató cabos y solo llegó a una conclusión.

—Estaba roncando, ¿Verdad?

Yibo no pudo negarlo.

—Lo hacías.

—Oh no —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Tenía mucho de no hacerlo.

Yibo soltó una risa involuntaria que alertó a Xiao Zhan.

—No me digas que he estado roncando todos estos días.

—A veces. No me había tocado escucharte anteriormente, hasta hace unos días.

—¿Por eso siempre estabas despierto? —se sintió inmensamente culpable cuando vio que asentía con la cabeza—. Oh no… lo siento tanto. Cuando pase esto despiértame, por favor, así podré ir a dormir a otro cuarto y…

—Estás loco.

—Pero no duermes bien por mi culpa.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando —fue muy sincero mientras acariciaba su lindo rostro adormilado—. Además, roncas de una manera muy adorable. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora sí Xiao Zhan se echó a reír como loco.

—En verdad me amas.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices así? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque nadie me había dicho eso jamás. En XFIRE, cuando llegaba a roncar, todos me aventaban sus almohadas —rio más fuerte—. Eres tan lindo, Yibo, muy lindo. Gracias —lo abrazó—. Pero por favor, si vuelvo a roncar, despiértame o patéame. No es justo que no puedas dormir ¿De acuerdo?

Yibo negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita. Jamás podría hacerle eso. No mentía cuando decía que le parecía adorable incluso roncando.

Los días se pasaban volando cuando estaban al lado de la persona más amada. Ambos compartían momentos cotidianos que se volvían maravillosos por el simple hecho de hacerlos en la compañía del otro. Su emoción incrementó cuando al fin les dieron fecha para el programa de Day Day Up en el que aparecería Xiao Zhan como invitado. Yibo parecía niño con juguete nuevo en el set durante el día de grabación.

Ese día llegaron juntos a la agencia y nadie pareció extrañarse por ello, ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos siempre juntos. Pero cuando después se dirigieron al set de grabación y los vieron llegar en el auto de Xiao Zhan, todos se emocionaron y se sorprendieron.

El programa fue sencillo, la visita de Xiao Zhan consistió en demostrarle sus habilidades culinarias al público. Yibo se llenó de emoción cuando lo vio poner manos a la obra, le encantaba que todo mundo apreciara el maravilloso ser que era y lo lejos que estaban de alcanzarlo, sí, porque era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

Luego de iniciar con esa muestra culinaria, los anfitriones (Incluido Yibo), pasaron a probar el platillo que preparó, todos dieron excelentes reseñas, pero Yibo quiso molestar a su amado y dijo que…

—Le falta un poco de forma a esos pepinos, no están bien cortados.

Mentira, estaban en perfecto estado.

—¡Oh! ¡Yibo acaba de criticar al platillo de Xiao Zhan! —exclamó uno de los anfitriones.

—¿Por qué dices eso? El platillo se ve perfecto.

—Está un poco chueco —sonrió divertido al ver la expresión amenazante de su novio.

—Entonces el maestro Wang Yibo tendrá que venir a enseñarme cómo se hace —dijo Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa retadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Acepto. —se puso un delantal y procedió a cortar los pepinos, fallando tremendamente en el intento.

Todos en el set se echaron a reír, a Xiao Zhan le dolió el estómago al reír tanto y ver cómo su amado reía también mientras fracasaba en su horrible intento.

—Bien, podemos ver que no ha cambiado en nada —dijo otro de los anfitriones—. ¿Tendremos disponible el video de la última vez que Yibo intentó esto? —pidió a producción, ellos entonces reprodujeron el video en las pantallas de atrás. Todos miraron ese recuerdo y se echaron a reír al ver cómo hacía lo mismo que ahora: aplastaba los pepinos con el cuchillo.

¿Quién rayos hacía eso?

Yibo le dedicó una corta mirada traviesa a su novio y éste se la correspondió, riendo sin parar.

—Mi error —dijo de pronto Yibo—. El platillo de Zhan Zhan es excepcional —admitió—. Sólo quería molestar —le guiñó un ojo en medio de la grabación. Xiao Zhan se quedó sin habla y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

Todos notaron aquello, pero no dijeron nada en el momento.

Pronto llegó la hora de una entrevista exclusiva para esos dos, era algo que el público había pedido hasta el cansancio.

—Díganos, sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos…

Xiao Zhan y Yibo aguantaron con esfuerzo sus inmensas ganas de reír al recordar los revolcones que tuvieron en la cama durante la noche.

—¿Qué sienten ahora que trabajan para la misma agencia?

Xiao Zhan tomó la seriedad necesaria y respondió:

—Ciertamente es muy reconfortante tener una cara conocida en un nuevo lugar. Es bueno y refrescante tenerlo cerca.

Yibo contuvo muy a penas su sonrisa socarrona.

—Pienso lo mismo —respondió simplemente.

—Sabemos que su amistad inició al grabar juntos su último drama, pero vimos que esa amistad incrementó con el tiempo. Las cámaras los han captado juntos en algunas ocasiones fuera del trabajo. Hemos visto que cuando uno necesita ayuda, el otro siempre está disponible. Eso es de admirar, es bueno ver que aún existen amistades así hoy en día.

Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa, esperando la pregunta.

—¿Cómo consideran su amistad? ¿Es una amistad fuerte?

—Es más que eso, Zhan Ge y yo somos más que amigos.

El aludido lo miró con ojos asesinos. “Cállate, idiota” era lo que decía su entera expresión. Pero una sonrisita traviesa apareció en los labios de Yibo antes de mirar a la cámara y añadir:

—¡Somos súper amigos!

Eso se escuchó tan mal que todo el set, incluso detrás de cámaras, se echaron a reír con ganas. Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro de alivio muy mal disimulado.

De pronto Yibo se puso serio y prosiguió.

—La verdad es que he encontrado a un valioso amigo en el maestro Xiao Zhan —lo miró con verdadera admiración y respeto.

Xiao Zhan se conmovió, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Pero la palabra “Amigo” seguía resonando en su mente.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —continuó Zhan Zhan—. Encontré a un amigo inigualable en Wang Yibo —casi rio al ver la expresión fastidiada de Yibo al escucharlo decir “Amigo”.

Entonces borró cualquier sentido de broma en su tono y agregó:

—Hablando muy en serio puedo decir que Wang Yibo es mi mejor amigo —lo miró y sonrió, sin intención de molestarlo, simplemente diciendo la verdad.

El público ahí presente enloqueció y tardó un rato en estabilizarse. Mientras tanto, el corazoncito de Yibo se aceleró vertiginosamente.

Esa noche, después de terminar de grabar el episodio y estando al fin a solas en casa, Xiao Zhan llegó por detrás y abrazó a su novio desde la espalda mientras éste se quitaba el poco maquillaje que traía.

—¿Qué pasa, Zhan Zhan?

—Me dijiste “amigo”.

—No podía decir lo que quería.

—¿Qué querías decir? —apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de su novio y vio el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del tocador.

—Que serás mi esposo algún día.

Lo dijo tan sencillamente que… el sistema de Xiao Zhan casi colapsó.

—Wang Yibo —murmuró—. Eres un caso increíble.

—Lo sé —terminó de limpiar su rostro y se giró para besar los labios de su novio—. Pero sólo digo la verdad.

Los dos esperaban de todo corazón que eso pudiera hacerse realidad algún día. Se fueron a la cama con ese sentimiento en sus corazones.

**> >><<< **

—Zhan Zhan ¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó, casi devastado.

—Lo sé, sé que dos meses es mucho tiempo —él se sentía igual de impotente.

—Iba a ser sólo un par de semanas a lo mucho.

—Decidieron que terminaríamos de grabar toda la serie en esa ciudad, nos llevará aproximadamente dos meses más, luego de eso regresaré a casa.

Yibo se pasó una mano por el rostro y por su cabello, haciéndolo todo hacia atrás, tragó en seco y miró a su novio, el pobre de Xiao Zhan estaba igual de triste que él.

—Podría ir a visitarte —sugirió de inmediato.

—Sería riesgoso, todos saben que no tienes nada qué hacer por esos rumbos, si te ven… —suspiró—…podrían sospechar.

—Que sospechen la mierda que les dé la gana.

—Yibo… —sonrió de lado, acariciándole una mejilla—. Recuerda que tú también tendrás mucho trabajo, el tiempo se pasará rápido.

Tenía toda la razón.

—Y como recompensa pasaremos una semana entera en Aspen.

—Que sean dos.

—Dos semanas —aceptó sonriendo.

—Es lo mínimo después de aplazarlo tanto tiempo —se sintió impotente. Se suponía que irían a festejar su segundo mes de noviazgo porque durante el primero no pudieron estar juntos, y ahora resultaba que se verían hasta junio. El simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente.

—Lo sé, discúlpame por eso.

—No, Zhan Zhan, no es tu culpa —se apresuró a aclarar—. Lo entiendo bien, así es nuestro trabajo —suspiró—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Mañana en la tarde.

—Oh… —sintió un hueco horrible en el pecho. No lo soportó y lo abrazó—. Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo muy cursi, pero en verdad te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también a ti —correspondió el abrazo con fuerza—. ¿Me ayudas a empacar?

—No te voy a dejar ir —se echó sobre él en el sillón.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Te voy a secuestrar.

Xiao Zhan rio al sentir cómo los dedos traviesos de su novio le hacían cosquillas bajo la ropa.

—No voy a dejar que vayas y grabes esa escena de desnudos con ella.

—¡Yibo! —rio más al sentir esas cosquillas con más potencia, pronto comenzó a dar patadas al aire, era demasiado sensible a las cosquillas.

—¿Cuándo podré ver esos capítulos? —dejó de hacerle cosquillas para poder obtener una respuesta.

—Es muy probable que hasta el año que viene, pero si quieres puedo enseñártelos.

—No, mejor no —se mordió el labio. No sabía si sería capaz de ver a su amado en la cama con alguien más, aunque fuese ficción, no podía—. ¿En serio vas a estar completamente desnudo con ella?

—Claro que no —rio—. Yibo… deja de preocuparte por eso ¿Si? —besó su mejilla y luego sus labios—. Ven, ayúdame con la maleta —lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la habitación.

En ese momento más que nunca deseó poder meterse a esa maleta y ser llevado a su lado.

Prepararse para eso fue difícil para Yibo. Xiao Zhan lo dejó a cargo de su hogar y de su pequeña hija gatuna. Nut estaría bajo el cuidado de Wang Yibo durante dos meses.

Al tener las fechas bien establecidas, los dos se pusieron finalmente de acuerdo sobre su viaje a Aspen, estarían ahí dos semanas enteras. Wang Yibo se iría allá unos días antes junto con Nut para esperar la llegada de Xiao Zhan. Todo estaba bien planeado y preparado, sólo le faltaba esperar que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.

Esa noche Yibo arrastró a su pareja al lecho de ambos para despedirse de él como era debido. A la mañana siguiente despertaron luego de haber dormido sólo un par de horas, pero estaban tan felices y satisfechos que nada les quitaba esa felicidad.

—Nada que una taza de café no pueda solucionar —dijo Xiao Zhan en la mañana, sirviéndose una gran taza del café que recién había preparado en su consentida máquina para espresso. Ya sabía que Yibo no era muy fan del café, así que le preparó un rico licuado de frutas.

Desvelado y con una sonrisa, partió al aeropuerto junto con su novio, quien no se separó de él hasta que tuvo que abordar el avión. Xiao Zhan se fue a su viaje con la tranquilidad de que le había enseñado a Yibo suficientes recetas muy sencillas para que pudiera sobrevivir esos días. Ya habían hecho la prueba días atrás, y aunque Xiao Zhan terminó con dolor estomacal y diarrea después de comer su primer intento, se sintió feliz al probar el segundo y darse cuenta de que no era tan tóxico como el primero.

A pesar del suplicio que representaba estar separados durante dos meses enteros, la situación se hizo más llevadera gracias a las videollamadas que hacían en cada oportunidad que tenían. Xiao Zhan mantenía al tanto a su novio de todo lo que hacía, era una bonita manera de sentirlo cerca de él y Yibo se lo agradecía bastante, pagándole el gesto de la misma forma. Durante esas llamadas Wang Yibo se aseguraba de que su novio estuviera bien, lo observaba con detenimiento y le recordaba que no debía excederse, que debía comer y dormir bien, también debía hacer ejercicio y seguir su dieta para evitar que volviese a caer en anemia.

Xiao Zhan agradecía su preocupación, pero terminaba molestándose con él por ser tan intenso.

—No me importa, no voy a dejar de ser así. Toma tus vitaminas.

—¡Ah! —se exasperó.

—No me hagas esas caras —advirtió, aguantándose la risa.

Xiao Zhan sólo le sacó la lengua y rio antes de dedicarle una linda expresión de cariño.

—Te extraño, Wang Yibo.

—Quizás no me extrañes tanto esta noche —sonrió de lado—. No te duermas sin revisar tu celular, te enviaré unas fotos, míralas a solas.

—¿Nudes? —murmuró muy bajito, algo acalorado.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—¡Bye, bye; Zhan Zhan! —terminó con la llamada antes de ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio.

Faltando sólo un par de días antes de su tan esperado encuentro, Wang Yibo hizo sus maletas, tomó a Nut con él y se fue a Aspen a esperar la llegada de su novio.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la cabaña, un montón de recuerdos abrumaron su mente y su corazón.

Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro al respirar de nuevo ese aroma, al ver el sitio en donde compartió momentos tan íntimos y hermosos con el amor de su vida.

—He vuelto —soltó al aire, suspirando y sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

**_Continuará…_ **

**A que no se esperaban capítulo el día de hoy. Es para compensar todas esas veces en las que no he actualizado en tiempo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura como yo al escribirlo.**

**¡El tiempo corre rápido! En la historia ya estamos en el mes de Junio, y los pobres no han podido pasar ningún aniversario juntos.**

**¿Tienen alguna duda? ¿Alguna confesión? ¿Algún reclamo? Jajaja**

**No se preocupen, les prometo que en el capítulo 40 tendremos al fin lo que han estado esperando tanto: lemon de verdad.**

**¿Quién cederá sus nalgas primero? Hagan sus apuestas, he visto que están 50/50. Veamos quién gana.**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Sí, esa, la primera que se te vino a la mente.**

**31/03/2020**

**11:15 p.m.**


	40. Unidos en cuerpo y alma

Desde que puso un pie en la cabaña, Wang Yibo se encargó de revisar que todo el lugar estuviera en orden y listo para la llegada de su amado que sería en un par de días. A pesar de que la cabaña estaba aseada y ordenada, se puso a limpiar de todas formas, aspiró cada rincón y acomodó casi obsesivamente las cosas. Estaba ansioso y bastante feliz al mismo tiempo, pues estaba cumpliendo la promesa que se hizo meses atrás, la promesa de que cuando volviese ahí, ya tendría una relación con el amor de su vida.

Así era Wang Yibo, siempre cumplía sus metas.

Se aseguró también de que el jacuzzi estuviera en óptimas condiciones, pues claro que lo iban a usar, y esta vez no permitiría que su novio entrara ahí con ropa.

Cuando desempacó sus cosas, sacó un par de cajas de condones que traía consigo, junto con un lubricante muy bueno que le habían recomendado.

Tragó en seco al ver esos objetos, de pronto se sintió algo cohibido y un poco más nervioso. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de guardar las cosas en el cajón de su buró.

Tanto Xiao Zhan como Yibo se habían preparado lo suficiente para dar ese gran paso en su relación. Los dos habían investigado. Yibo fue aconsejado por un amigo bastante cercano, eso lo hizo sentirse más seguro y tranquilo. En cambio, el pobre Zhan Zhan no tuvo tanta suerte, tuvo que recurrir a un viejo amigo de la universidad que salió del clóset cuando ambos cursaban clases juntos. En ese entonces fueron muy cercanos, y Xiao Zhan descubrió que su amistad seguía intacta a pesar de los años, pues con una gran emoción lo felicitó por animarse a amar a pesar de las circunstancias, con gusto le dio toda la información necesaria y unos cuantos consejos que le servirían a la hora del acto.

Xiao Zhan estaba muy avergonzado al recibir toda esa información de un viejo amigo, más que nada por el hecho de que tuvo que confesarle su relación con un chico.

—¿Puedo preguntarte quién es el afortunado? —inquirió el chico con una linda sonrisa—. Estoy casi seguro de que es Wang Yibo, pero prefiero asegurarme.

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se colorearon de un tierno rosa.

—Lo es. A-Kou, por favor —suspiró—. No le digas esto a nadie —pidió con su corazoncito muy preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —si estuviera hablando con él frente a frente y no a través de una video llamada, ya le habría golpeado la espalda como tenía por costumbre—. Sé mejor que nadie lo que es vivir ocultando una relación, llevo siete años así —suspiró y sonrió—. Pero ha valido la pena. Y ahora saber que tú también eres feliz al lado de tu ser amado me hace muy feliz —sonrió genuinamente—. Zhan Zhan, gracias por confiarme esto, sé que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pero sigues siendo un amigo muy especial para mí, me apoyaste en los momentos más difíciles. Así que… si necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir a mí ¿De acuerdo? Por lo pronto te mandaré un mensaje con unos cuantos enlaces —comenzó a enviarlos—. Ahí encontrarás toda la información que te dije, estúdiala antes de ponerla en práctica.

—A-Kou —se asombró con su amabilidad, pensó que después de no hablar en años las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos, se sintió muy feliz al ver que no era así—. Muchas gracias, en verdad.

—Esto no es gratis, Zhan Zhan —rio—. A cambio dime algo —comenzó a hablar en voz baja—. Dime. Tú serás el _top_ ¿Verdad?

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Porque siempre te imaginé como uno, no podría verte de otra forma —se llevó un dedo a los labios, reflexivo.

—¡¿Siempre me imaginaste así?! —se exaltó.

Kou se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—No puedo evitarlo, Zhan Zhan, en algún punto de nuestra amistad llegué a tener cierto interés en ti, eres muy guapo, no me puedes culpar —rio más, avergonzándolo bastante.

—A-Kou… —murmuró, apenado y acalorado.

—No me malentiendas, nuestra amistad nunca cambió y jamás cambiará. Sólo estoy siendo sincero.

Xiao Zhan finalmente rio y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Bueno… —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—…aún no lo decidimos.

—Pueden turnarse.

—Yo creo que ese será el caso.

—Mi novio y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo, aunque… a mí me gusta más ir abajo —rio al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba más—. Pero eso ya depende de cada pareja, con el tiempo y la práctica irán descubriendo qué es lo que les gusta —le guiñó un ojo—. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Y si vas a ir arriba en su primera vez, sé cuidadoso ¿Ok?

—Ok —respondió con sentimientos encontrados, su amigo hablaba tan libremente de eso que se avergonzó un poco. Con nadie más hablaba de esos temas, excepto con Yibo.

Así los dos obtuvieron información de primera mano, aunque Yibo obtuvo tanto consejos como bullying de su gran amigo, quien no dejaba de emocionarse por lo que estaba por vivir su querido _hermano_.

Yibo estaba muy nervioso a pesar de los consejos que le dio Yixuan.

Estaba tirado en la cama, con sus brazos y piernas abiertas de par en par a lo ancho del colchón, mirando perdidamente hacia el techo mientras repasaba la información que su amigo le dio, había sido tan detallada que… se le ponía la piel de gallina. La cuestión era ¿Quién de los dos cedería a ir abajo por primera vez? Porque eso sí, Yibo quería experimentar ambos roles, ya lo había decidido, aunque no se lo había dicho a su novio todavía.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —se giró sobre su costado y miró a Nut, hecha bolita a una distancia prudente de Yibo—. Hey… sí pareces una nuez —le dijo entre risitas al verla acurrucada. No se resistió, la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrastró hacia su pecho para apretarla con fuerza—. ¡¿Qué debo hacer, Nut?! ¡Dime! —comenzó a rodar en la cama con ella, la pobre se quejó por el maltrato y lo rasguñó antes de salir corriendo lejos del humano de su amo.

Después de esos dos largos y aburridos días a solas, llegó por fin la fecha en que Xiao Zhan pisaría tierra estadounidense.

En la mañana de ese día, Wang Yibo se levantó como resorte de la cama, casi corriendo por todas partes y gritando: ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy!

Se había levantado antes del amanecer para bañarse y arreglarse lo suficiente para ir a recibir a su novio al aeropuerto. Quería verse atractivo, así que dedicó más tiempo de lo normal en su arreglo, se cambió varias veces de ropa hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Mientras se arreglaba notó que sus manos sudaban ¡Xiao Zhan era el culpable de que sus nervios fueran un caos! Podía sentir como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, comenzaba a sentirse ansioso al ver que ese sentimiento no se iba, y conforme avanzaba el tiempo, esas mariposas se fueron transformando en urracas alocadas dentro de sí, estaba agitado y ansioso.

¿Eso era estar enamorado?

Porque si era así, él ya estaba jodido.

Sonrió como tonto, claro que era así, y no le molestaba admitirlo.

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez antes de salir de la cabaña. Llegó al aeropuerto bastante temprano y no podía evitar mirar su reloj cada ciertos minutos, esperando que su novio al fin llegara.

No aguantó la ansiedad y se paró frente al vitral con vista a los aviones que iban llegando. Se preguntaba cuál sería el avión de su novio ¡Ya quería verlo! Estaba tan ansioso que las manos le sudaban y su corazón estaba bastante agitado, se sentía como un tonto adolescente enamorado. Y no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Zhan Zhan se sentiría igual?

Terminó optando por sentarse en la sala de espera, repiqueteando su pie contra el piso sin dejar de mirar la hora en su celular. Ni siquiera lograba entretenerse con algún juego o en alguna red social.

Así fue, hasta que logró verlo a lo lejos. Ya había bajado del avión y entraba por una puerta del aeropuerto. Venía con una chaqueta cómoda y abrigadora, su cubrebocas negro tapaba la mitad de su rostro, traía unos anteojos que hacían muy buen juego con su outfit, sin mencionar que su lindo cabello venía sin estilizar, liso y suave cayendo por su frente, acompañado por un tierno gorro. Viéndolo así podría pasar como cualquier otra persona, pero Wang Yibo no necesitaba ver más de él para estar seguro de quién se trataba, reconocería a su novio en donde fuera. Su forma de caminar, de moverse, era inconfundible. Sin mencionar que vio el enorme peluche de un gato en sus brazos.

Sonrió.

Claro que era su Zhan Zhan.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se puso de pie con torpeza y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sentía que avanzaba en cámara lenta a pesar de la prisa de sus pies. No se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba corriendo hacia él.

Se abrió paso entre los montones de personas que había en el lugar, pues era época de turismo. No le importó empujar a más de uno en el camino.

Jamás esperó que cuando Xiao Zhan lo viera, éste comenzaría a acelerar su paso hacia él. Los dos sentían que cada segundo se alargaba infinitamente, había sido un reencuentro bastante esperado. Y cuando al fin estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, no quisieron perder ni un segundo.

Ninguno dejó de correr, más de cien metros los separaban, pero no pasó mucho para que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro como para apreciar la emoción de sus rostros. Yibo se detuvo a tiempo para evitar una colisión, pero Xiao Zhan… no. No se pudo controlar ni un segundo más, dejó que ese impulso tomara el control total de su cuerpo, haciéndolo literalmente saltar a sus brazos.

Sorprendido, Yibo lo recibió sin dudarlo, riendo con escepticismo porque por lo regular él era el impulsivo, no Zhan Zhan. Sintió el impacto de su cuerpo entero contra el suyo, había tomado bastante impulso, depositando toda su confianza en el hecho de que su novio podría sostenerlo, pues incluso había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Desafortunadamente, había sido tan inesperado ese salto, que el pobre de Yibo perdió el equilibrio y cayó poco a poco hacia atrás. La caída fue lenta y poco aparatosa, pero la gente que pasaba cerca los miraba con diversión, algunos con ternura al pensar en que eran dos viejos amigos o familiares reencontrándose. Eran escenas no muy extrañas en aeropuertos.

Pero Wang Yibo, bueno, él no dejaba de pensar:

¿Ese era en verdad su Xiao Zhan?

Sí, lo comprobó cuando sintió cómo rio contra su mejilla, rodeándole los hombros con ambos brazos.

—Zhan Ge —soltó en un suspiro contra su oído, la emoción vibraba en su voz. El aludido sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Aspiró fuertemente su aroma y suspiró como un tonto enamorado.

—Yibo… —suspiró, sin soltarlo, aún los dos en el suelo—. Te extrañé tanto, no tienes idea —su voz tembló ligeramente por la emoción.

—Sí la tengo —rio—. Caíste sobre mí —se quejó sin dejar de reír.

—Lo siento, fue estúpido de mi parte —se separó de él y así ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

¡Habían sido meses de separación!

Querían comerse a besos, abrazarse y no soltarse, pero entonces recordaron dónde y cómo estaban. Si bien no estaban en China, sí estaban en medio de un lugar público en el que les dirigían miraditas traviesas.

—Pensé que me atraparías —se quitó de encima de su novio y se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

Yibo aceptó esa mano y respondió:

—Lo hice.

—Pero luego caímos.

_Touché._

El orgullo de Wang Yibo se vio un poco dañado. ¡Xiao Zhan ahora sí era más pesado que él! No podía recriminarlo. Frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios antes de soltar unas palabras que… quizás no debió decir.

—Estás más pesado, Zhan Ge.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó con una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida. No lo pensó dos veces antes de golpearlo en el brazo, riendo como siempre.

Oh… esa risa. Wang Yibo sintió que le inyectaban años de vida al escuchar esa risa.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que había extrañado incluso eso de él: sus golpes. No quiso devolverle el golpe, en cambio, lo atrajo a un fuerte y largo abrazo, ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y suspiró pesadamente.

— _Al fin estoy en casa_ —pensó el menor. Su corazoncito no se había calmado en ningún momento, golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

Xiao Zhan correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, perdiéndose en él por unos momentos hasta que decidieron separarse.

—Vayamos a casa —le dijo a su novio, sonriendo con un toque de nerviosismo al ver la sonrisa dulce que tanto extrañó de su novio. Se relamió los labios, ansioso por probar una vez más la boca de Xiao Zhan.

¡Pero qué va! No había motivo para contenerse. Iba a tomar la iniciativa, pero su novio fue el primero que lo agarró de las mejillas y lo atrajo a un necesitado y suave beso, de esos que sólo él sabía darle.

Sin pensarlo, rodeó la cintura de Xiao Zhan con sus brazos y lo pegó más a él. Pero entonces sintió algo extraño ¿Traía muchas capas de ropa? ¿O estaba engordando? Sin duda alguna estaba más robusto.

Sintió curiosidad por ello, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió que su novio buscaba acceso a su boca con la lengua, lo hizo tan rápido que pudo comprender que tenía la misma urgencia que él. Abrió sus labios y dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran y se acariciaran sutilmente entre ellas, algo tímidas y ansiosas al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento Yibo se preocupó por la gente a su alrededor ¿Y si los observaban de cerca? ¿Y si veían cómo intercambiaban saliva en un lugar público? Esos pensamientos no lo dejaron tranquilo sino hasta que reparó de nuevo en las manos de su novio abarcando sus mejillas, cubriendo ese beso de la vista de cualquier fisgón.

Sonrió en medio del beso y se dejó llevar un poco más.

¡Había extrañado tanto el sabor de su boca!

Yibo mordisqueó ese labio inferior tan carnoso y delicioso antes de separarse.

—Sabes a café —murmuró con una suave sonrisa, con su mirada algo nublada por el placer de esa caricia.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

Yibo negó con la cabeza y lo pegó a él una vez más, buscando sus labios para unirse en un beso más tranquilo y bastante… seductor. Xiao Zhan tuvo que separarse antes de que hubiera problemas “ahí abajo”.

—Me gusta el café, al menos en tus labios sí —dijo Yibo, entendiendo por qué su amado detenía el beso, él había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo—. Busquemos tu equipaje y vayamos a casa —pegó su frente a la de él y lo miró muy de cerca, inundado por el aroma del perfume de su novio.

—Vamos —dio un pequeño beso a sus labios antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia la banda automática. Yibo sonrió, viendo la unión de sus manos. Sí, Xiao Zhan no había perdido la oportunidad para tomarla y no soltarla.

—¿Cómo se ha portado Nut? —preguntó Xiao Zhan sin dejar de caminar hacia el área de equipaje.

—Nuestra hija ha sido muy buena, me rasguña al menos dos veces al día, te extraña.

La cabeza de Xiao Zhan se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué dijiste? —sus ojos estaban muy agrandados.

—Que me rasguña dos… —fue interrumpido.

—No, lo otro.

—Que es nuestra hija.

—Oh… —se quedó sin palabras.

—Pues… soy el novio de su padre, ahora tengo derechos —usó un tono de voz de autoridad muy mal fingida.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y golpeó su brazo.

—Eso se escuchó muy mal.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que… quiero mucho a Nut.

—Ella ya te adora. Sí, eres su otro padre.

—Somos sus padres —sonrió de lado, esperando la aceptación de Xiao Zhan.

—Lo somos —apretó su mano y le sonrió con una felicidad inigualable. Era increíble como algo tan sencillo lo hacía tan feliz. Entonces miró hacia la banda automática de equipaje y vio que una de sus maletas estaba a punto de ingresar de nuevo a la bodega. Soltó la mano de Yibo y corrió tras ella.

Más tarde, al llegar a la cabaña, Xiao Zhan se vio envuelto en los mismos preciosos recuerdos de hace meses. Sonrió con ternura y notó cómo su novio lo observaba.

—Sí, yo me sentí igual —le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sorprendentemente, Nut reconoció el aroma de su dueño y llegó corriendo a la entrada, maullando con singular alegría al verlo de nuevo. Casi se podía adivinar un tono de reclamo en sus maullidos por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

—Oh Nut —se agachó y la tomó en brazos. La pequeña no dejaba de ronronear y de buscar su tacto, restregándose cariñosamente contra él. Se veía muy feliz. Yibo no pudo más que asombrarse al ver la unión que tenían esos dos. Xiao Zhan lograba conquistar incluso el frío corazón de un felino.

Después del cálido recibimiento, la felina se separó de su dueño, recargada de amor y caricias suficientes de aquí a un mes. Entonces se desapareció unos momentos para subir a su nuevo juguete: una torre recreativa para gatos, con varios niveles de altura, escondites y juguetes incluidos, todas las superficies estaban recubiertas con un material muy suave y esponjoso, mientras que en otras había zonas especiales para que afilara sus garritas.

Xiao Zhan se asombró al ver aquello, casi parecía que su hija le presumía el nuevo juguete que le compró su papi. Yibo se acercó a ella y comenzó a jugar un poco, pero cuando se giró para ver a su novio, descubrió en él esa expresión que siempre ponía cuando lo veía haciendo algo infantil.

—¿Qué? —se puso nervioso al ver que no le decía nada y permanecía de brazos cruzados.

Xiao Zhan contuvo sus ganas de reír y dijo:

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo. Vas a ser un padre muy consentidor, malcriarás bastante a tus hijos —le reprochó.

—¿A “Mis hijos”? —alzó una ceja, acercándose a él.

—Sí.

—¿No querrás decir “Nuestros”?

Xiao Zhan se asombró, él podría hablar fácilmente de esos temas, pero Yibo era aún muy joven ¿En verdad pensaba en eso? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la proximidad de su novio.

—Ya te lo había dicho: yo sí quiero hijos, sé que tú también —puso cariñosamente sus manos en las caderas de Zhan Zhan.

—“Pero no ahora” —repitió las palabras que Yibo había dicho hace algún tiempo.

—Exactamente —sonrió—. Aún faltan muchísimos años.

Xiao Zhan se alarmó un poco.

—Bo Di, no soy tan joven, sabes que estoy muy cerca de los treinta y… —fue interrumpido con un suave beso.

—Eres muy joven aún.

—Sí, pero si espero “Muchísimos años” para tener familia… terminaré pareciendo el abuelo de mis hijos.

—“Nuestros” —le corrigió con el ceño fruncido. Eso hizo que el corazón de Xiao Zhan diera un vuelco.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Eres muy joven aún —acarició su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos con un sentimiento de tristeza que Yibo no pudo soportar—. Soy tu primera pareja, no has tenido otras experiencias, quizás más adelante a ti te gustaría experimentar con otro tipo de relación —su tristeza aumentó.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—¿Por qué tú no? —comenzó a irritarse un poco, sin embargo, no soltó la cintura de su amado.

—Deja de responder mis preguntas con más preguntas —suspiró.

—¿Por qué tú no estás seguro? —insistió, atravesándolo con su mirada. En verdad quería saber qué le impedía dar ese paso adelante y aceptar la realidad. Él quería tener hijos con Xiao Zhan, quería formar una bella familia con él. Pero estaba muy consciente de que ahora no era el momento, no tenía prisa, pero tampoco deseaba esperar tanto.

—Te voy a ser muy sincero —soltó un pesado suspiro y se separó de él para tomarle las manos, Yibo comenzó a angustiarse—. He estado pensando en esto desde hace meses. Aún eres muy joven, estás en un punto crucial de tu carrera, tu fama ha aumentado tanto… tienes tantos fans que… ¿No te gustaría disfrutar de ello? —sabía que era algo de lo que podía arrepentirse, pero no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo sacara de su sistema.

—Lo hago.

—Nuestros demás compañeros disfrutan de salir con chicas de nuestro mismo ámbito. ¿Tú no…?

—No. Tengo novio.

—Precisamente por eso. No quiero ser lo que restrinja tu vida social. ¿Y si el tiempo pasa y te arrepientes de no haber disfrutado estos años?

Yibo lo miró con completa incredulidad.

—Xiao Zhan, me estás subestimando —se sintió lastimado—. ¿Crees que por tener la edad que tengo voy a querer hacer lo mismo que el resto de mi generación?

—Sí.

—¡No! —se exasperó un poco. Unió ambas cejas en un gesto de preocupación ¿Desde cuándo su novio tendría esas dudas? —. Sé que actúo infantil en muchas ocasiones, pero creí que ya sabías la realidad, no necesito de _ese_ tipo de vida. Mi convicción es fuerte, sé lo que quiero y sé para cuándo lo quiero. Sé también que en eso somos iguales, es algo que amo de ti y… creo que es algo que tú me enseñaste —apretó sus manos—. Por eso te puedo decir que estoy muy seguro de estar contigo, sería muy estúpido de mi parte anhelar estar con otras personas cuando… —lo señaló de cuerpo completo—… te tengo a ti —se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Vaya… —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Tonto —le dijo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba con su pulgar una pequeña lágrima que Xiao Zhan se esforzaba por no dejar salir, pero que de todas formas lo hizo—. En serio me estabas subestimando. Igual que cuando vimos esas motocicletas.

—No es eso. Sólo no quería que te perdieras de muchas cosas de las cuales te podrías arrepentir en un futuro.

—Tonto —repitió—. No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, yo ya estoy muy seguro de esto a pesar de mi edad. Además, no soy un chiquillo —se quejó.

—Tienes veintidós —rodó los ojos—. Eres un feto.

—¡¿Ah?! Hablas como si tuvieras cincuenta, ridículo.

Xiao Zhan terminó riendo y su amado continuó:

—¿Has estado sintiendo este miedo por mucho tiempo?

—Un poco.

Yibo suspiró, se mordió los labios y organizó bien sus ideas.

—Te voy a decir algo, pero quiero que me tomes muy en serio. Sé que a veces bromeo, o lo digo de una forma que no parece real. Pero cada vez que hablo sobre _nuestra_ familia, _nuestros_ hijos, _nuestra_ casa o _nuestra_ vida, es porque tengo muy marcadas mis metas en la vida, y si tú estás dispuesto a formas parte de este plan a MEDIANO y LARGO plazo… —enfatizó mucho esas palabras—… seré la persona más feliz —suspiró.

—¿Y si no?

El corazón de Yibo se apachurró.

—No te creería —rio—. Pero si no fuese así… —desvió la mirada hacia el techo, buscando una respuesta—… no había pensado en ello. En verdad quiero que formes parte de esto, porque si no es contigo… —se rascó la nuca, temiendo sonar muy cursi—…no me veo haciéndolo con nadie más —iba a continuar, pero no pudo debido al abrazo asfixiante de su novio.

Ahora entendía que no era que se le hiciera fácil hablar de cosas como esa, no tomaba a la ligera los temas de formar familia. Lo que sucedía era que él estaba tan seguro, que le parecía natural hablar de esos temas con él.

Xiao Zhan se sintió un tonto, él era el mayor en la relación, era quien debía expresar tal seguridad, y vaya que la tenía, pero el miedo de que Yibo no compartiera de forma sincera sus deseos, era inmenso.

—Te amo —susurró Xiao Zhan contra su mejilla. Yibo lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y le respondió con el mismo sentimiento.

El amor entre ambos era tan intenso en esos momentos, que querían fundirse en el otro y no separarse. Yibo lo rodeo tan fuerte con sus brazos, que Xiao Zhan soltó un quejido.

—Cariño, eso duele.

—Lo siento —se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Estás sonrojado! —le pellizcó una mejilla—. ¿Qué te avergüenza?

—Nada —desvió la mirada.

—Oh, ya sé. Es porque te dije… _cariño_.

—Basta —azotó la mano de su novio con la suya.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Adorable —besó su mejilla y Yibo puso de nuevo sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Oye… —murmuró—…desde el aeropuerto noté algo. Dime ¿Engordaste en estos meses? —amasó su cintura por encima de la chamarra.

—¿Qué? —incrédulo, se echó a reír.

—Te siento más gordo.

—¡¿Qué?! Wang Yibo, que bueno que no tienes una novia, porque estoy seguro de que te abofetearía.

—¿Me vas a abofetear?

—No —lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza—. Y no, no estoy “más gordo”, sólo gané algo de peso.

—¿No es eso lo mismo?

Frustrado, Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Tengo hambre ¿Preparaste el desayuno antes de mi llegada? —preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Gordo —murmuró muy bajito.

—¡Te escuché!

Riendo, fue tras su novio y lo sorprendió, sí, le había preparado el desayuno.

—¡Wow! Lo decía bromeando, pero… en serio lo hiciste —vio dos torres de panqués sobre el plato central de la mesa. A su alrededor había mucha fruta picada y lista para servirse, sin mencionar la miel y mantequilla que esperaban sobre la mesa para ser untadas en los panqués.

Las tripas de Xiao Zhan realmente gruñeron ante esa escena. Iba a preguntarle a su amado si había comprado en realidad esos panqués, pero descartó la pregunta cuando notó que algunos estaban ligeramente quemados en las orillas, y otros tantos parecían crudos.

Sí, no había duda: Wang Yibo había cocinado esos panqués. Sólo esperaba que en realidad fueran comestibles para no volver a sufrir de diarrea por su culpa.

—Son comestibles —aseguró, casi leyendo su mente—. Me comí uno antes de ir por ti y mírame, estoy bien.

Xiao Zhan se llenó de ternura antes de ir y abrazarlo de manera tosca, besando su cabeza y asfixiándolo un poco.

—Gracias —le dijo con cariño.

—¿Verdad que soy el mejor novio del mundo?

—Lo eres —besó sus labios fugazmente antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—¿No te quieres quitar primero la chamarra?

—Oh. Ah… sí —se la quitó y su novio amablemente la tomó y fue a dejarla sobre un perchero. Cuando volvió, vio que Xiao Zhan ya estaba devorando el desayuno.

Al mirarlo, notó su espalda más ancha y su cintura de todas formas muy delgada.

—Lo siento —masticó—. En verdad moría de hambre.

Yibo quedó encantado con esa escena, verlo disfrutar de su comida era algo que jamás imaginó que podría ver. Lo miró mejor y se extrañó al ver que no traía muchas capas debajo de la ropa, y la chamarra no era tan gruesa ¿Por qué entonces lo sentía más gordo? Pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido, pues cuando su novio comenzaba a engordar, eran sus mejillas las primeras en delatarlo, y su rostro se veía igual de delgado que siempre.

—¿Te gustaron? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Me edncantadon!

Yibo rio al verlo responder con la boca llena.

—¿Café o jugo?

—¡Café!

Yibo se entretuvo unos momentos preparando el café para Zhan Zhan y jugo para él, y entonces se sentó a desayunar. No podía apartar la mirada de su amado, lo había extrañado tanto que podía mirarlo el resto del día sin parar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó al ver que había dejado de comer y sólo lo veía.

Yibo sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano.

—Te veo diferente —dijo con suavidad, sonriéndole de una forma que era exclusiva para él.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió con diversión—. ¿Qué ves diferente? Y por favor no sigas diciendo que engordé —le advirtió.

Yibo soltó una risita seca antes de seguir pensando en ello.

—¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—No.

—Ya sé, son anteojos nuevos.

—No.

—Uhm… ¿Te operaste algo?

—¡No! —rio.

—Sólo dime. ¿Qué cambiaste?

Xiao Zhan se encogió de hombros.

Frustrado, Yibo decidió dejarlo de lado.

—Yo también te veo algo diferente —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan.

—No he cortado mi cabello en un largo tiempo.

—Se ve lindo, podría hacerte dos coletas pequeñas en la parte de arriba.

—Quizás —rio.

—Tú sí engordaste un poco.

—Lo hice —admitió sin vergüenza.

—Pero casi no se nota.

Sí, Yibo sabía que se le notaba mucho, al menos no en el rostro, pero sí en otras partes.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, vieron cómo Nut había llegado hasta ellos exigiendo alimento con tiernos maullidos mientras se restregaba contra las piernas de su dueño.

Xiao Zhan se levantó y estuvo a punto de ir a buscar algo para darle, pero Yibo lo detuvo y fue a buscar algo en la cocina. Le había comprado su alimento favorito, junto con muchas latas de su comida chatarra preferida. No lo pensó dos veces antes de servírselo en el lindo platito rosado que había comprado con cariño para ella.

Nut percibió el aroma de su comida favorita y corrió increíblemente rápido hacia su otro padre, comenzando a devorar todo mientras ronroneaba e incluso maullaba de repente, demostrando lo feliz que estaba.

—Hija mía, tu padre te está malcriando mucho.

El corazoncito de Yibo se emocionó al escucharlo decir eso por primera vez.

—Déjame consentirla un poco —caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quieres que salgamos un rato? —preguntó al notar que ya había terminado de comer.

Xiao Zhan se emocionó. Se moría por ir y dar un paseo. Así que salieron a caminar, fueron a los alrededores recordando viejos tiempos, pero ahora los disfrutaban como verdaderos novios. Toda la mañana se les fue caminando por las veredas del bosque, luego fueron rumbo al hotel al pie de la montaña, ese junto a la pista nueva de patinaje y la de esquí. Xiao Zhan se emocionó mucho al ver la de patinaje, le pide a su novio ir, pero Wang Yibo admite que no sabe hacerlo. Xiao Zhan le insistió, diciéndole que él le enseñaría. Pero todo salió diferente a sus planes iniciales.

—¿No se supone que tú me enseñarías? —se quejó, riendo al verse tirado en el suelo con su amado a un lado.

—Lo siento —no dejaba de reír—. No patinaba en hielo desde que era un niño.

—Tienes razón, ya pasó demasiado.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ahí.

—¡Ge Ge! ¡No me dejes aquí! —intentaba levantarse, pero no podía. Xiao Zhan no tuvo corazón para dejarlo ahí, así que volvió por él y lo ayudó.

Patinaron por horas hasta que ninguno se cayó, de hecho, pasó poco tiempo y Wang Yibo ya se mantenía en pie sin dificultad. Xiao Zhan se llenó de admiración por él al ver eso. No había duda de que era muy bueno en cualquier actividad física.

La hora de comida se había pasado hace mucho tiempo, de nuevo los dos tenían hambre, así que entraron al restaurante del hotel y comieron en la misma mesa de hace meses. Relajados y cómodos, se les fueron un par de horas ahí. Cuando se aburrieron, salieron a caminar un rato por el pueblo, visitaron tiendas y se sintieron llenos de una libertad que no poseían en casa. Xiao Zhan aprovechó para hacer algunas compras, hasta que recordó algo importante: tenía que ir a una farmacia.

Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecer, las calles del pueblo se iluminaron pronto por las farolas, dando un aspecto mágico y cálido al lugar.

Cuando salieron de la última tienda, Xiao Zhan comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus alrededores.

—¿Qué ocurre, qué buscas?

—Uhm… necesito ir a una farmacia.

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás bien? —se alarmó un poco. Por un momento temió que le volviera a dar diarrea por su culpa.

Xiao Zhan lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Sí, sí. Es sólo que tengo que comprar unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron tiernamente de rosa.

—No te incumbe.

—Creo que sí —sonrió traviesamente, se tragó su vergüenza con tal de molestarlo un poco, y le dijo en voz baja—: ya hay condones y lubricante en casa —apretó su mano entre la suya.

Xiao Zhan aguantó la respiración y se cubrió el rostro entero con una mano. Sí, había adivinado.

—Bien.

—¿Vamos a casa? —apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Zhan Zhan y respiró su aroma, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Vamos —se quitó un guante y tomó la mano desnuda de su novio, Yibo entrelazó los dedos con los de él y caminaron rumbo a la cabaña con una extraña emoción haciéndoles cosquillas en sus estómagos.

Había llegado el momento.

O eso pensaron, hasta que regresaron y se encontraron con las maletas aún hechas en el recibidor. Habían olvidado eso.

—Traje todo lo que me pediste de nuestro departamento —le recordó Wang Yibo—. Ya está guardado en los cajones.

—Oh muchas gracias ¡Qué haría sin ti!

—Te morirías de aburrimiento.

Y tenía toda la razón. Con Yibo jamás se aburría, siempre tenía una nueva ocurrencia que lo hacía reír o lo mantenía ocupado.

—Gracias —besó la punta de su nariz y suspiró al ver todas sus maletas. Y no eran las únicas, tenía el doble de ellas, pero pidió que esas otras fuesen mandadas a Na Ying Jie en Beijing para no tener que cargar con ellas en Aspen—. Quizás debí haber llegado a casa antes de venir aquí.

—Te habrías tardado otro par de días en llegar. Que bueno que no lo hiciste.

—Tuve que comprar ropa de invierno.

—Me hubiera gustado ir de compras contigo.

—¿Te gusta ir de compras? —sonrió.

—Sí.

—Eso no lo sabía —mantuvo su sonrisa alegre y sorprendida—. A mí también. Fue un gusto que adquirí al entrar en la industria.

—A mí me gustaba desde pequeño —admitió—. Mi madre tiene la culpa, hizo que a papá y a mí nos gustara.

—¡Vaya! —sonrió más ampliamente al imaginarse a un pequeño Yibo con sus padres pasando una tarde de compras. Era una imagen agradable a la imaginación.

Comenzaron a desempacar las cosas de Xiao Zhan con una extraña tranquilidad mientras la música que pusieron en la sala les llegaba suavemente. Y cuando al fin el mayor se acomodó en la misma habitación de su novio, Yibo lo rodeó desde atrás y lo apretó contra su cuerpo antes de susúrrale al oído:

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—¿Estás en el menú?

—Es lo único que hay en el menú.

Los dos trataron de mantener su expresión seria y “sexy”, pero no lo lograron y terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

—Que horrible sonó eso —admitió Wang Yibo.

—Lo sé, chiste malo.

—Pero… —dejó de reír—…en verdad sólo quiero cenar una cosa —lo giró y lo empujó sobre el colchón con algo de fuerza, la espalda de Xiao Zhan rebotó sobre la superficie y sonrió de lado cuando su amado se echó sobre él.

En otras circunstancias se habrían desvestido con frenesí, arrancándose la ropa y de paso reventando algunos botones. Pero esta vez era especial, los dos estaban nerviosos porque al fin se venía algo nuevo, así que querían degustar cada paso.

Wang Yibo extendió la mano hacia el interruptor junto a la cabecera de la cama y bajó la intensidad de las luces.

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse al saber lo que se venía, estaban ansiosos.

—¿Está bien así? ¿O prefieres completamente oscuro?

—Así está bien —su pecho subía y bajaba profundamente. Al estar debajo del cuerpo de Yibo sentía una emoción difícil de describir, tenía meses de no sentir aquello.

—¿Estás nervioso? —acarició su mejilla derecha con suavidad. Xiao Zhan asintió y tragó en seco—. Yo también —admitió, pasando saliva. El mayor vio cómo esa manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cada vez más seguido, sí, Yibo estaba nervioso.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego se echaron a reír al ver su sincronía.

Xiao Zhan decidió romper con ese extraño momento incómodo y extendió sus manos para acariciar a su novio. Yibo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre las caderas de él y se dejó acariciar por debajo de la ropa antes de terminar quitándose la camiseta.

—Wow… —no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro al ver que, aunque seguía siendo delgado, su torso estaba bastante bien tonificado. Sus músculos se notaban aunque no hiciera ningún esfuerzo en ello.

Yibo sonrió de lado, gustoso ante su expresión. Si había continuado con su ejercicio durante esos dos meses había sido simplemente para ver la reacción que su amado tendría.

Había valido la pena.

Xiao Zhan se deleitó unos momentos acariciando su pecho, descendió hasta su vientre y sonrió al ver sus abdominales.

—Le dedicaste mucho tiempo a esto ¿Verdad?

—Tenía que ocuparme en algo —se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita traviesa antes de empezar a desabotonar la camisa blanca de su novio. Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan acariciaba los muslos de Yibo que descansaban a sus costados, dejándose hacer.

Pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que Wang Yibo reaccionaría de tal forma al descubrir lo que había debajo de su ropa. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su manzana de Adán subió y bajo con dureza.

—Zhan… Zhan —volvió a tragar en seco antes de volver sus ojos hacia los de él una vez más.

El aludido soltó una risita.

—No estoy más gordo.

¡Para nada estaba más gordo! Su torso se había ensanchado un poco debido al ejercicio que continuó haciendo rutinariamente durante esos dos meses. Había sido tal su dedicación que había alcanzado su objetivo. Si bien no resultó bastante corpulento, sí estaba delicioso ante la mirada de cualquiera. No era más un chico escuálido.

Yibo no podía apartar la mirada de ese torso. Su espalda estaba ligeramente más ancha, y su cintura perfecta seguía estando delgada. No lo pensó más y con sus palmas abiertas acarició y manoseó todo a su antojo, sacando una risita traviesa de Xiao Zhan.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¡Te ves… muy bien! —aseguró y bajó la mirada a su abdomen ¡Tenía los músculos marcados! No tanto como él, pero sí eran bastante notables.

—Es la parte más difícil para mí —admitió entre risas, se había esforzado mucho, pero su vientre tendía a ser plano y aburrido si se daba el lujo de descansar del ejercicio unos días.

—Me gusta… me gusta mucho —fue lo único que su mente logró conjugar. Sus ojos bajaron al ombligo de Xiao Zhan y se llevó una gran sorpresa. No había ni un solo vello ahí.

¿Y su camino a la felicidad?

Pasó sus dedos por la zona, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Sin embargo seguía con una expresión de duda ¿Se habría depilado también más abajo?

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo —le dijo Xiao Zhan, casi leyéndole la mente al mirar sus expresiones.

Con una sonrisa ladina y traviesa, Wang Yibo desabrochó los jeans de su novio y los deslizó por sus piernas, descubriendo un sexy bóxer Calvin Klein de color negro con el borde gris. Xiao Zhan alzó sus caderas y sus piernas para que le pudiera retirar la ropa sin tanto problema, divertido al ver que su novio se relamía los labios con algo de ansiedad, podía ver ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos: se moría por arrancarle ya toda la ropa.

Curioso, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de ese bóxer y empezó a descenderlo con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo. Casi como si estuviera abriendo un obsequio.

—Oh… —se asombró cuando lo bajó por completo—. ¿No te dolió? —lo miró divertido.

Xiao Zhan se esperaba cualquier comentario, menos ese. No pudo evitar reír.

—Hasta el alma.

No había ningún vello a la vista.

—Me siento halagado, que hicieras esto por mí… —exageró, usando un tono melodramático que terminó con un quejido por el golpe que su novio le dio.

—Estás arruinando esto —comenzó a reír, contagiando a Yibo. Sus risas tenían un tinte de nerviosismo bastante divertido. Estaban comportándose como si nunca se hubiesen visto desnudos.

Yibo dejó de hablar tanto y le sacó el bóxer por completo. La vista ante sus ojos era bastante sexy. Tenía a Xiao Zhan bajo su cuerpo, desnudo a excepción de su camisa abierta. Su expresión era seria, parecía estar esperando el siguiente movimiento de Yibo, pero éste sólo lo acariciaba desde su vientre hacia abajo.

—Es tan suave —estaba maravillado, deslizando sus dedos muy cerca de su miembro, hasta que vislumbró algo y se llenó de asombro—. ¡Zhan Zhan! ¡Que adorable!

—¿Qué? —bajó su mirada y vio lo que su novio apuntaba—. Tonto —rio y se sonrojó un poco.

Ante la ausencia de vello, Yibo pudo descubrir un lindo lunar muy cerca de su pene. Se agachó hasta depositar un tierno beso en él.

—¡Ya! —se quejó, pegándole con el puño en un hombro. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bastante avergonzado.

Yibo rio.

—Lo siento, es que es adorable —iba a seguir hablando, pero Xiao Zhan lo empujó hasta cambiar de posiciones, quedando él arriba. Se quitó la camisa blanca y empezó a desnudar a Yibo con algo de prisa. No lo iba a aceptar, pero ese beso en su entrepierna le había causado una sensación extrañamente agradable, ya necesitaba proseguir.

Le sacó el pantalón con ímpetu, descubriendo su bóxer blanco y lo suficientemente ajustado como para no dejar nada a la imaginación. Su miembro ya hacía un bulto notable bajo la prenda. Sonriendo, Xiao Zhan lo acarició por encima de la tela, arrancándole un suspiro a Yibo y notando cómo gradualmente iba aumentando de tamaño esa parte de su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, le quitó esa prenda para liberarlo de la incomodidad.

—Oh… tú también… —fue interrumpido.

—Por eso pregunté si te había dolido —rio—. A mí me dolió terriblemente —admitió.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, habían tomado la misma decisión de deshacerse de todo vello.

Adorable, simplemente adorable.

—Tonto —se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, reclamando su labio superior como tenía por costumbre, todo esto mientras acariciaba su entrepierna con dedicación—. _Bastante suave_ —pensó con satisfacción y sin poder dejar de acariciar esa piel de bebé.

El calor fue aumentando poco a poco con la intensidad de sus besos y caricias que se volvían cada vez más osados y salvajes. Las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban en una sincronía placentera, los dientes de Xiao Zhan se incrustaban de vez en cuando en los labios ya enrojecidos de Wang Yibo, dejando marcas en ellos.

Yibo suspiraba de placer al encontrarse debajo de su cuerpo, tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar mejor su torso, de amasar esos muslos con sus manos y apretarlos a su gusto. Empezó a retorcerse un poco debajo de él al sentir la necesidad de moverse, quería estar arriba una vez más, pero su mente se volvió un caos cuando Xiao Zhan se restregó contra él sin pudor alguno, embistiéndolo suave pero certero. Se restregó un par de veces más, con movimientos sensuales que casi sacan de quicio al menor, recordándole lo que estaba por venir.

Envuelto en completa pasión, Wang Yibo empujó a su novio hasta rodar juntos en la cama y terminar él encima. Se sentó intencionalmente sobre su ya marcada erección y alzó una ceja al ver que aún no estaba tan duro como otras veces.

Ya solucionaría eso.

Comenzó a restregar sus nalgas contra él, dejando su propia erección sobre el vientre de Xiao Zhan, éste lo miraba, expectante ante cualquiera de sus siguientes movimientos.

Yibo se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de mover suavemente sus caderas, comenzó a dejar tiernos besos por todo su cuello, sonriendo al ver cómo su piel se erizaba ante el contacto húmedo y tibio de su aliento. Descendió cada vez más, dejando un delicioso sendero de saliva y chupetones que quedarían como evidencia de lo ocurrido.

Xiao Zhan no le recriminó que hiciera aquello, por hoy tenía permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, y se lo demostró al hacer su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello, enroscando sus brazos en la nuca de él, enredando sus dedos en ese sedoso y ahora algo largo cabello.

Se tomó su tiempo para besar cada rincón de ese cuerpo bien trabajado, admirando la dedicación que Xiao Zhan puso en eso. Cuando llegó a su ombligo echó de menos ese caminito de vellos, pero tampoco le molestó no verlo. Travieso, lamió su ombligo, viendo que su pancita retrocedía ante el tacto. Xiao Zhan se estaba aguantando la risa, sí, seguía siendo bastante sensible a las cosquillas.

Sonrió con malicia y se entretuvo un rato ahí, lamiendo y suspirando sobre él, Xiao Zhan reía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de placer al sentir esas atenciones, al percibir su lengua húmeda y su aliento tibio.

Esa lengua traviesa descendió poco a poco por su vientre, justo en donde sus abdominales formaban una ligera uve al unirse con sus caderas. Llegó a ese lunar recién descubierto y pasó su lengua también por ahí antes de ir directo al plato fuerte. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo llevó a su boca.

Xiao Zhan jadeó con fuerza y cerró los ojos debido al placer.

—Zhan Zhan —suspiró sobre la punta de su pene—. Mírame —pidió con voz ronca. El aludido sintió como si su cuerpo fuese atravesado por una fuerte corriente eléctrica al ver esos ojos tan penetrantes, fijos en los suyos. ¿Cómo hacía Wang Yibo para ser tan jodidamente sexy?

Con el simple hecho de ver lo que hacía con su boca, podía sentir que era capaz de tomarlo en ese mismo instante y hacerlo suyo sin miramientos. Los músculos abdominales de Xiao Zhan se contraían ante cada oleada de placer, la lengua de Yibo era mucho más hábil de lo que recordaba. Como de costumbre, el mayor no pudo refrenar sus gemidos, los cuales eran como música para los oídos de Wang Yibo, motivándolo a dar lo mejor de sí para más adelante arrancarle jadeos, quería escucharlo gritar su nombre.

Extasiado, Xiao Zhan tuvo que recargar de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada, pero bajó sus manos hasta enredarlas suavemente en el cabello castaño de su amado, dejando escapar leves gemidos de vez en cuando, escuchando el lascivo y excitante sonido que hacía esa boca sobre su miembro. No pasó mucho antes de que estuviera completamente duro y erecto, Yibo sonrió al cumplir su objetivo, sorbió la saliva que escurría por una de sus comisuras y lo volvió a introducir en su boca, haciendo más succión que antes. Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un gruñido extraño provenir de su amado.

—¿No se siente bien? —se angustió, alzó el rostro hasta toparse con el otro. Xiao Zhan lo miró, notó sus mejillas rojas y un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. No pudo responderle al ver eso, le pareció una escena tan erótica que pudo sentir cómo su virilidad palpitaba, suplicando por más atención—. Zhan Zhan ¿No te gustó? —insistió al ver que no respondía. El aludido soltó una risita. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle?

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan bueno? —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de pasarse las manos por el rostro y el cabello, echándoselo todo hacia atrás y notando que ya estaba transpirando bastante.

El ego de Wang Yibo se elevó como espuma al aire. Sólo bastaron esos segundos de distracción para que Xiao Zhan lo tomara desprevenido y lo empujara contra el colchón, posicionándose arriba de él.

Era su turno de darle placer.

Bajó sus labios hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones, Yibo soltó de inmediato un gemido involuntario al sentir ese calor húmedo envolviendo su piel. Los dos eran bastante sensibles en esa zona, lo sabían bien y sabían aprovecharlo a su favor.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó antes de jalarlo y atraerlo a sus labios, mientras se besaban, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y pegó su miembro al de él—. Me encantas —volvió a jadear al sentir que ondulaba sus caderas contra las propias, frotándose descaradamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esa mirada lo estaba matando.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan latió con más intensidad que antes ante esas palabras. No tenía duda alguna: estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre. Era el único que lo hacía suspirar como tonto enamorado, sólo Wang Yibo lograba sacar ese lado tan sensual y erótico en él. Ese joven seis años menor lo llenaba en todos los aspectos posibles, simplemente lo tenía encantado.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó suavemente al ver que el cuerpo de Yibo estaba ligeramente cubierto con una delgada capa de sudor.

—Hace calor aquí —suspiró, pegando de nuevo su pelvis a la de él. Los dos gimieron—. Hay que hacerlo, sé que es pronto, pero… —jadeó—… por favor.

Ya no necesitaban juegos previos, llevaban meses sólo haciendo los preliminares, necesitaban una unión más profunda ahora.

—Sí… hay que hacerlo —besó y mordisqueó su cuello hasta arrancarle un gruñido, era el turno de Xiao Zhan de dejarle marcas.

Entonces Wang Yibo lo atrapó entre sus brazos y se impulsó con fuerza hasta rodar y posicionarse arriba. Xiao Zhan parpadeó confundido y vio esa expresión sensual que le dirigía su novio al mismo tiempo que le abría las piernas.

— _Oh no, no hoy_ —pensó. Cerró sus piernas y giró en la cama hasta posarse sobre el cuerpo del menor. Aprisionó sus manos contra el colchón y lo miro de cerca—. ¿Qué plan tenías, Yibo Di Di?

—¿No es obvio? Voy a hacértelo —intensó zafarse del agarre, pero Xiao Zhan era bastante fuerte, y su peso sí era un poco mayor que el de él ahora—. Xiao Zhan… —palideció un poco y tragó saliva con fuerza—…no, por favor —le hizo un tierno puchero que lo descolocó los segundos necesarios para que lograra impulsarse y revolcarse con él por todo el colchón.

—¡Tramposo! —se rio.

—Es mi arma secreta.

—¡Tonto! —se echó a reír con ganas, los dos empezaron a rodar en la cama, peleando por el poder. Entre empujones, golpes y mordiscos, descubrieron que Wang Yibo no era el único que disfrutaba de ese tipo de placeres dolorosos.

Cuando Xiao Zhan lo tomó de las caderas y se posicionó entre sus piernas, Yibo rodó hasta salir de la cama, casi se iba corriendo del cuarto entre risas traviesas, pero Xiao Zhan fue rápido y lo tomó de la cintura lo suficientemente rápido para regresarlo al colchón.

Cualquiera que viera eso, pensaría que era una pelea amistosa entre amigos, sí, entre amigos desnudos.

Muy pronto terminaron más agitados y sudorosos que antes, su cabello era un desorden, y estuvieron a punto de caer fuera del colchón un par de veces mientras se revolcaban.

Entonces Xiao Zhan vio de pronto cierta determinación en los ojos afilados de Wang Yibo… iba muy en serio, tanto así que terminó suspirando.

—Yibo…

—No vas a dejar que te lo haga ¿Verdad? —se veía decepcionado, pero un brillo de emoción apareció en sus ojos.

—Bo Di… —fue interrumpido.

—Entonces hazme tuyo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el único sonido presente era la música que sonaba desde la sala. “Ride” de SoMo levantaba los ánimos en momentos como ese. El único ruido que se le unió a la música fue el de Yibo pasando saliva ruidosamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó casi en un hilo de voz, en verdad muy sorprendido. ¡Wang Yibo había accedido!

—Hazlo y enséñame mientras lo haces —suspiró rendido al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de encima de Xiao Zhan y se tiraba bocarriba en el colchón, abriendo sus piernas a él.

—¡Wang Yibo! —exclamó en un gritillo lleno de asombro.

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, totalmente avergonzado. No se atrevió a decirle que tenía planeado ceder desde un principio, simplemente quería pelear un poco con él y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Lo único que le preocupaba era ver que su amado permanecía reacio a que le introdujera siquiera un dedo. ¿Acaso nunca se dejaría? Eso a veces no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, pero decidió que ese no era momento de preocuparse, así que abrió más sus piernas y se estremeció cuando sintió que Xiao Zhan se acomodaba entre sus rodillas abiertas.

—Oye —intentó quitarle las manos del rostro, pero Wang Yibo estaba tan sonrojado y avergonzado, que no quería que lo viera así—. Hey —besó su cuello con suavidad, y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta remover esas manos y besar sus labios unos momentos antes de separarse y verlo a la cara.

Xiao Zhan quedó flechado.

El rostro de su novio estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por los oídos, su respiración errática y sus ojitos vidriosos se ganaron su corazón por completo.

—Zhan Zhan, enséñame —pidió, aguantando un poco su vergüenza y extendiendo una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Se estaba entregando por completo a él, y eso sin duda alguna era una prueba inmensa de su amor por él. Xiao Zhan no podía estar más conmovido.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo —suspiró y tomó su rostro con una mano cariñosa—. Lo voy a hacer, y te voy a enseñar —sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Yibo se agitara aún más—. Pero no hoy. No es justo que pases por ello en tu primera experiencia, así que… —sonrió con nerviosismo al ver lo mucho que se agrandaban los ojos de Yibo—…hoy puedes tomarme ¿Si? —suspiró, rogando al cielo que le diera la fuerza de voluntad para soportar aquello. El tamaño del pene de Yibo vino a su mente y su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

—Zhan Ge ¿En serio? —sus ojos brillaron—. ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —no podía creerlo, pues hasta hace unos momentos se había mantenido bastante firme.

Xiao Zhan besó su frente con un infinito cariño antes de suspirar.

—Lo digo muy en serio. ¿Serás cuidadoso? —preguntó en un murmullo muy íntimo y cercano.

—Lo seré —prometió en el mismo tono bajo, acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Su corazón se aceleró al ver una vez más esa sonrisa.

—Bien —trémulo y nervioso, se quitó de entre las piernas de Yibo y se echó sobre la cama. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, al igual que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a transpirar presintiendo el peligro inminente.

Yibo se acostó sobre él y comenzó a llenarlo de pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo hasta que consiguió relajarlo lo suficiente, había notado lo tenso que se puso desde que aceptó ir abajo. Tomó incluso sus manos y besó cada uno de sus dedos, fascinado por el permiso que le otorgó, no podía creerlo todavía.

Acomodado entre sus piernas, llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de su novio, acarició su suavidad y se entretuvo ahí unos momentos antes de bajar un poco más sus caricias, llegando a un sitio que no le había permitido tocar antes. Alzó su mirada hacia Zhan Zhan y vio la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro, tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía los labios al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a las sábanas debajo de él. Sabía lo que se venía y tenía miedo.

—Zhan Zhan —acarició su vientre agitado—. Tranquilo, no haré nada que no te guste. Iré despacio ¿Si?

Aún agitado, el mayor asintió y trató de tranquilizar sus temblores, pero terminó meneando sus caderas con incomodidad cuando sintió que su novio intentaba meter un dedo.

— _¡¿Acaso quiere meter el pulgar?! ¡Demonios!_ —se quejó internamente antes de bajar la mirada y notar que sólo intentaba meter la puntita de su dedo índice—. _Esto no va a funcionar_ —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando una almohada para ponérsela en el rostro. Estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que se venía, pero Yibo parecía también muy nervioso por hacer aquello por primera vez, eso no ayudaba a calmar su miedo en lo absoluto.

—Lo siento —musitó al ver que Zhan Zhan no parecía cómodo. Intentó meter un dedo más delgado, pero la situación fue la misma.

—Bo Di… ¿Y si pones algo de lubricante primero? —su voz salió amortiguada por la almohada que decidió no quitarse del rostro, sentía un poco de vergüenza.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí, lo había olvidado! —abrió de inmediato el cajón de su buró y sacó el lubricante. Puso una cantidad generosa en sus dedos y derramó otro poco sobre la entrada de su novio, viendo cómo se estremecía al sentir lo frío del líquido.

Intentó una vez más introducir su índice, logrando meter sólo un poco con bastante éxito. Feliz por su logro, llevó su otra mano al miembro de Zhan Zhan y lo estimuló un poco mientras se concentraba en meter un poco más su dedo, tanteando terrenos desconocidos.

Cuando intentó introducirlo más, el cuerpo entero de su novio se contrajo, incómodo y alejando las caderas de él. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Intentó cerrar las piernas como reflejo natural, pero Yibo las detuvo.

—Ábrelas un poco más —pidió con suavidad. Ese tono cálido y grave tranquilizó un poco al mayor. Abrió más sus piernas y Yibo se acomodó mejor, comenzó a prepararlo moviendo su dedo hacia dentro y hacia afuera sin salir por completo de él.

Notó que su amado seguía incómodo, pero no estaba seguro, pues no podía ver su rostro. Le arrancó la almohada y la lanzó a un lado, quería verlo. Pero fue ahí cuando comprobó en verdad no le estaba gustando. Lo notó también al ver que su erección comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente.

— _Oh no, no, no_ —comenzó a entrar en pánico. En ese momento sintió admiración por su novio, pues cuando se lo hizo a él supo tener el control de la situación, en cambio él… estaba temblando por los nervios.

Decidió tranquilizarse primero, se tomó el tiempo de respirar profundamente y pensar. Para empezar: no estaban en una posición cómoda, y más que hacerle el amor, parecía que quería hacerle un examen médico.

¡Que incómodo!

Avergonzado por su inexperiencia, se alejó un momento de él sólo para girarlo de costado en la cama y acomodarse detrás de él, en una dulce postura de cucharas, siguiendo su instinto.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró al sentir que Yibo lo abrazaba desde atrás y besaba su cuello, excitándolo de nuevo mientras le daba atención a su miembro. Cuando estuvo de nuevo erecto, volvió a buscar su trasero, introdujo un dedo, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

—Demonios… —masculló.

—¿Qué pasa? —jadeó Xiao Zhan, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan apretado?! —se quejó, malhumorado.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y lo miró muy feo. Estaba seguro de que no se quejaría de eso en un rato.

—Yibo ¿Qué haces? —murmuró con mal genio, sentía que buscaba algo a tientas dentro de su cuerpo, usaba su dedo para palpar, pero era bastante torpe.

Estaba molesto e incómodo, no le gustaba la sensación de tener algo dentro de su cuerpo, y si así era con un dedo, no se imaginaba con un…

—¡Ahh! ¡Yibo! —se retorció ante el estímulo intenso e inesperado.

Yibo había estado a punto de rendirse, pero al parecer al fin había logrado su objetivo.

—¡Lo encontré! —casi gritó, feliz y victorioso. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al darse cuenta de lo infantil que se vio, pero es que su emoción fue tal que tuvo que expresarla—. Lo siento, lo siento —besó su hombro y su cuello—. Trataré de hacerte sentir mejor.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió, avergonzado y algo agitado.

Esta vez Yibo besó su nuca, estiró sus cabellos suavemente con una mano y al mismo tiempo volvió a presionar con la yema de su dedo aquel lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

—Oh… se siente muy bien —admitió, verdaderamente extasiado. Yibo pudo ver su expresión deshecha ante el placer.

Habiendo encontrado ese punto sensible, comenzó a dilatarlo poco a poco, cada vez mejor, e intentando unir un segundo dedo a la tarea. Xiao Zhan lo recibió bien, pero cuando introdujo un tercero sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba, eso ya era mucho para él. Yibo se sintió culpable, pues tres dedos no eran nada comparados con su pene.

Lo estimuló todo lo que pudo con sus dedos, pero decidió que era suficiente y empezó a restregar su miembro duro contra sus nalgas.

—No así —pidió Xiao Zhan en un suspiro.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —susurró sobre su hombro.

El mayor se acostó bocarriba y abrió las piernas.

—Ven aquí —señaló su cuerpo.

—Te va a doler mas así.

—Me va a doler de cualquier forma, y así podré desquitarme mordiéndote —espetó, al menos quería tener algo de lo que pudiera aferrarse, y la espalda de su novio era la opción perfecta.

Yibo soltó una risa nerviosa, sí, parecía justo.

En esa nueva posición, lo preparó un poco más, abriendo y cerrando dos dedos dentro de él, como si fueran tijeras que expandían más esa piel suave y caliente. Xiao Zhan se retorcía muy levemente entre sus brazos, pero no gemía mucho, y eso preocupaba a su novio. Antes de hacer algo más, tomó el lubricante y vertió más en su novio y luego en su pene, bañándolo por completo. Si más lubricante significaba menos dolor para su novio, se tiraría un litro encima si fuese necesario.

Indeciso y nervioso, guio su pene a la entrada de su cuerpo, se frotó un par de veces antes de sentir cómo el cuerpo entero de su novio temblaba.

Decidió tumbarse sobre él, dejando un poco de su peso encima para que se tranquilizarla. Pero al unir su pecho con el suyo pudo percibir el alocado ritmo de su corazón, palpitando con una fuerza increíble contra su pecho. Fue entonces que vio cómo el pulso de Xiao Zhan se notaba incluso en su cuello, a pesar de ello, el pobre estaba pálido. ¿Tanto miedo tenía?

—Zhan Zhan —susurró quedito.

—¿Mh? —cerró los ojos.

—Mírame.

Esos bonitos y grandes ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los de él.

—Respira profundo y trata de calmarte un poco. Seré inexperto, pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mí ¿Sí? —acarició su mejilla con una ternura y delicadeza poco comunes en él.

—Lo siento —sonrió en medio de su tribulación y apretó la mano que lo acariciaba—. Me estoy portando como un niño ¿Verdad?

Wang Yibo rio entre dientes.

—No hay descripción más acorde.

El otro rio, aún nervioso.

—Lo siento —suspiró y respiró, tratando de calmarse—. Hazme tuyo, ya —a pesar de que sus palabras eran decididas, por dentro estaba que temblaba de miedo, no, no sólo por dentro ¡Todo él estaba temblando!

—Estoy temblando —admitió Yibo, mostrándole su mano temblorosa.

—Yo también —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y rieron por lo tontos que estaban siendo.

—En serio, hazlo ya —insistió. Ya quería que ocurriese. Ambos habían tenido muy buenos fajes en el pasado, sin embargo, sentía cierta curiosidad ante el hecho de estar conectado a su amado en cuerpo y alma. Salió de sus pensamientos extraños cuando sintió que Yibo tomaba una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la de él. Entonces lo miró fijamente y con seriedad le pidió algo:

—Si duele mucho, dime, me detendré.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco. Estaba conmovido, pero el miedo no se iba, su miembro cada vez más flácido lo demostraba. Aun así permanecía con sus piernas abiertas ante él, dejándole el acceso completo a su interior. Yibo seguía sobre él, tomándolo de la mano y besando su cuello mientras usaba su otra mano para buscar a tientas de nuevo su entrada. Cuando encontró su trasero, restregó el glande por toda esa línea, distribuyendo correctamente el lubricante.

El pobre sintió el miembro grueso y caliente de su novio apretándose entre sus nalgas. Respiró profundamente y sintió un apretón fuerte en su mano. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Amor, mírame —pidió con un cariño y una suavidad increíbles ¿Wang Yibo había dicho eso?

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron de par en par al escuchar cómo lo llamó, era la primera vez que hacía eso. Su corazón se derritió al ver su expresión y sus ojitos anhelantes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Xiao Zhan solo pudo asentir como tonto enamorado.

—Sí, sí —al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ser consciente de lo mucho que Yibo se estaba conteniendo, el pobre se moría pro hacerlo suyo cuanto antes, y él sólo lo retrasaba—. Sigue, por favor —él comenzaba a estar ansioso también.

Entonces Wang Yibo volvió a lo que hacía, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió finalmente a su entrada. Cuando dio con el lugar correcto, comenzó a empujar sus caderas ligeramente hacia adelante, abriéndose paso dentro de él.

Pero eso bastó para que Xiao Zhan llevara su mano libre hasta el vientre de Yibo y lo empujara hacia afuera sin éxito.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el mayor, apenado. Había reaccionado sin pensar.

—Está bien —suspiró y continuó, pero el pobre de Zhan Zhan se retorció con incomodidad, y finalmente jadeó, adolorido. El miembro de Wang Yibo era para nada pequeño, y que estuviera tratando de entrar en un lugar tan apretado dolía bastante. 

—Despacio, ve despacio —pidió, temblando y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para que no se impulsara más hacia dentro.

—Zhan Zhan, sólo he metido la punta.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos antes de suspirar—. Sigue.

—No lo estás disfrutando, es más que evidente —dijo de pronto, con una seriedad que Xiao Zhan no supo cómo describir, se veía decepcionado y algo frustrado. Una alarma se encendió dentro de él. Yibo suspiró y salió por completo de su cuerpo—. Xiao Zhan, házmelo tú a mí entonces.

Oh no, lo había llamado “Xiao Zhan”.

Alarmado, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo. Se sintió mal por Yibo, se había ofrecido a ir abajo y estaba haciendo de su primera experiencia un horror, aunque también era su primera vez con un chico y no podía evitar sentirse así, estaba acostumbrado a dar, no a recibir.

—Me portaré bien, Wang Yibo, por favor.

—No, ni siquiera… —no continuó la oración, sólo señaló su miembro completamente flácido.

—No hagas caso, por favor —casi suplicó, se sentía muy culpable—. Pastelito… —una sonrisa se abrió paso en la expresión desolada de Yibo.

Xiao Zhan se reprendió mentalmente y se dijo a sí mismo que no se quejaría más.

Sí, cómo no.

—Bien —se acomodó, una vez más, entre sus piernas—. Eres muy remilgoso —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Oye! Yo no… ¡Ahh!

De nuevo, sólo era la punta, pero es que ese miembro estaba bastante grande en la punta.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Mnh? —tenía sus ojos muy cerrados mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Yibo con una mano. Abrió los ojos al sentir que de nuevo entrelazaba sus dedos con él en una tierna atención. Xiao Zhan apretó esa mano con fuerza.

—Sólo hay una manera de seguir con esto ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Uh… Sí, creo.

—Amor, perdóname —besó su mejilla dulcemente.

—¿Por qu…¡AH! —un grito fuerte y adolorido salió de su garganta al sentir esa intromisión tan repentina y brusca. Wang Yibo se había abierto paso dentro de él de una forma inesperada, entrando por completo de un solo tirón.

Xiao Zhan abrió grandemente sus ojos, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y buscó algo de lo que agarrarse, estranguló la mano que tenía dentro de la suya y rasgó la espalda de la que se aferraba. Como acto reflejo intentó alejarse, pero no pudo, estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de su novio y el colchón, pensó en aventarlo lejos y sacárselo de adentro, pero no podía hacerle eso.

Le había dicho que siguiera, mas no que lo partiera por la mitad.

—¡Yibo! —sollozó—. Eso fue… eso fue muy cruel —varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su respiración era irregular.

—Lo siento… dijiste que…

—Que siguieras, pero despacio; Yibo, despacio… —lloró.

—Perdóname —llenó su rostro de besos pequeños y adorables. Intentando contener sus inmensas ganas de comenzar a bombear dentro y fuera de él.

Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo así. Su mente dio vueltas al experimentar esa maravillosa sensación de estar dentro de algo tan apretado, caliente y suave, así que le estaba costando en verdad mucho trabajo. Lo único que lograba contenerlo un poco, eran las lágrimas de dolor de su amado, lo había hecho llorar.

—Trata de relajarte —susurró con la poca coherencia que le quedaba, su respiración estaba agitada, su instinto le pedía que se moviera, que lo embistiera.

—¡¿Relajarme?! —se le quebró la voz al final. Yibo comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sincera culpabilidad. Fue ahí cuando consideró por primera vez la posibilidad de terminar el acto en ese momento. ¡Lo había hecho llorar de dolor!

—¿Quieres que salga? —preguntó con voz seria.

—Sí.

Yibo palideció. Triste, comenzó a salir con cuidado de él, escuchándolo gemir de dolor con ese simple acto.

—¿Estás bien? —cerró las piernas de Zhan Zhan y se sentó a su lado.

—Sí —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, y era por su culpa. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Dónde había quedado su determinación? ¿Acaso no podía soportar algo así? Su umbral del dolor era alto, o eso se suponía.

—Dejemos esto —trató de ocultar la tristeza en su voz, pero no le fue posible—. Amor… —intentó quitarle las manos del rostro, pero Xiao Zhan no se lo permitió, menos al ver que a pesar de todo seguía llamándolo “Amor”. No se merecía a un ángel como él.

Xiao Zhan se quitó las manos del rostro y entonces lo miró, lleno de determinación.

—No, no podemos dejarlo así —sabía que se volvería una situación tremendamente difícil entre ambos, si no lo superaban en ese momento, sería difícil hacerlo después. Era ahora o nunca.

—Pero… —silenció al ver que Xiao Zhan se incorporaba en la cama sólo para empujarlo sobre el colchón, dejándolo bocarriba para sentarse luego sobre él—. ¿Qué… qué haces? —lo miró con una impresión asombrosa.

Xiao Zhan respiró profundo, apoyó una mano en el vientre de Yibo sin importarle dejar su peso ahí, y usó la otra mano para buscar su miembro bastante duro y erecto. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y se espantó al ver el grosor. Tembló un poco antes de guiarlo hasta su propia entrada.

—Zhan Zhan… —jadeó en éxtasis por el simple hecho de mirar lo que hacía. No podía despegar su mirada curiosa de él.

Así, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en su cuerpo, a su propio ritmo y profundidad.

Yibo se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta ante esa escena, su novio soltaba leves quejidos de dolor, pero se los aguantaba todo lo posible, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios.

—No puedo más —soltó en un suspiro pesado luego de introducir sólo tres cuartos de su longitud entera. Apoyó ambas manos en el vientre de su novio y empezó a mover sus caderas en un suave y cauteloso vaivén.

Aún en shock, Wang Yibo posó sus manos en las caderas de su novio y lo ayudó en su labor. La visión ante sus ojos era simplemente gloriosa. Sintió que podría correrse en cualquier momento, a pesar de que no llevaba ni dos minutos así, pero es que Xiao Zhan… estaba tan apretado, caliente, y se movía tan…

—No veas… —jadeó—… no me veas así —pidió, totalmente sonrojado y agitado. Quería cubrirse el rostro, pero si lo hacía perdería el equilibro.

—Oh Zhan Zhan —jadeó al fin, se había estado mordiendo los labios para no hacerlo. Le parecía injusto jadear de placer cuando su amado gemía de dolor. Soltó sus caderas y tomó las manos de él, entrelazando sus dedos dulcemente y brindándole apoyo tanto emocional como físico.

Fue ahí cuando Xiao Zhan detuvo el vaivén suave de sus caderas y se sentó un poco más sobre ese miembro, absorbiéndolo por completo con su cuerpo. Percibió un terrible estremecimiento que subió por toda su columna vertebral, de pronto se sintió muy débil y adolorido, no lo aguantó más y sin darse cuenta terminó cayendo sobre el pecho de su amado, éste lo recibió con brazos abiertos y lo apretó contra sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la respiración profunda y agitada.

—Sí…—respondió, bastante suave, ya no quería moverse.

—¿Puedo seguir? —preguntó contra su oreja, ansioso.

—Por favor —su interior comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa intromisión.

Sin salir de él, Wang Yibo se las ingenió para girar en la cama hasta tenerlo bajo su cuerpo. Tomó las piernas de su amado y las enredó en su cintura antes de comenzar a bombear lentamente en su interior.

—Ah… tan apretado —murmuró al fin, se había estado conteniendo tanto que no se permitió siquiera gemir de placer, pero al escucharlo, algo dentro de Xiao Zhan se encendió. Era tan sexy.

—¡Ah! ¡Yibo…ah! —jadeó con fuerza al sentirlo moverse, lo hacía lento, pero eso bastaba para que se retorciera, aún adolorido.

Wang Yibo se sintió la peor persona del mundo al ver incrementada su excitación ante los gemidos de dolor de su pareja, y más aún con esas expresiones que hacía.

Xiao Zhan estaba aferrado a su espalda, arañándola inconscientemente y sin piedad alguna. Yibo no le reclamó eso, lo dejó hacerle lo que quisiera. Además, su mente estaba enfocada en otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Estás muy… muy apretado —jadeó de nuevo, completamente perdido en el placer.

Zhan Zhan no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo profundizaba un poco más y aceleraba el ritmo.

—Yibo… ve un poco más lento —pidió con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento… me cuesta mucho contenerme —admitió, pero a pesar de ello, se detuvo por completo y dejó caer su peso entero encima de él. Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro de alivio y Wang Yibo aprovechó para darle un poco de atención reconfortante.

Metió su mano escurridiza entre el cuerpo de ambos hasta encontrar el miembro de su amado, completamente blando y laxo. Comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un beso húmedo y bastante intenso, inmediatamente su lengua entró en esa boca, buscando el contacto más profundo. Xiao Zhan al fin suspiró en medio del beso, centrándose en el placer que le brindaba y olvidando un poco es trozo de carne que tenía dentro.

Esta vez Yibo no mordió sus labios con fuerza, tampoco amasó su trasero hasta dejar marcas. Esta vez fue más delicado y se concentró en hacerlo sentir bien. Mordisqueó y lamió una de sus orejas, arrancándole un gemido con esa atención. Así fue como poco a poco logró que la excitación volviese a su cuerpo. Supo que estaba listo cuando sintió su pene nuevamente despierto y cuando sus jadeos dejaron de ser gritos de dolor.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, Wang Yibo sintió que su amado movía sus caderas hacia arriba, creando una fricción en su interior que casi lo volvió loco a él.

—Cariño, sigue —abrió los ojos y le sonrió antes de dejar su espalda en paz, colgando sus manos de su nuca.

—¿Puedo?

—Por favor —enredó más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura e incrementó el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Zhan Zhan comenzaba a disfrutar de eso, más todavía cuando su amado combinaba las suaves embestidas con esos besos de lengua tan cálidos.

El calor volvió a subir entre ellos.

Yibo retomó sus movimientos, sorprendido al ver que su amado buscaba mayor contacto y profundidad.

—¿Ya no duele? —tuvo que preguntar, deteniéndose unos segundos para mirarlo de cerca.

—Sí, pero… —alzó sus caderas—…ah ¡Sigue!

Sobresaltado, Wang Yibo prosiguió, se sentía bastante torpe. ¿Lo estaría haciendo bien?

Xiao Zhan deslizó sus manos por toda la suave y arañada espalda de su novio, descendió sus caricias por su angosta cintura y terminó en su trasero ¿Desde cuándo era tan carnoso?

Decidió no desviar sus pensamientos y mejor apretó el trasero de Yibo, impulsándolo más hacia él, quería más, y el menor lo notó con gran sorpresa y entusiasmo. Así comenzó un ritmo más rápido y profundo, el lubricante ayudaba bastante en su labor, podía sentir que entraba y salía con más facilidad.

De pronto la espalda de Xiao Zhan se arqueó al mismo tiempo que apretaba demasiado fuerte su trasero. Había cerrado los ojos tan fuerte que vio destellos bajo sus párpados. Y es que…

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que su amado lo llamaba, preocupado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Fui muy brusco?! ¿Te lastimé?

Xiao Zhan esbozó una tierna sonrisa en medio de su agitación y lo abrazó.

—No dolió. Eso se sintió… muy bien.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, nervioso.

—Lo haces muy bien —murmuró dentro del abrazo—. ¿Por qué te detienes? —se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. Yibo se sonrojó.

—L-lo siento.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita. Nadie le creería si dijera que tenía entre sus piernas al gran Wang Yibo, al siempre serio, firme e intimidante joven talentoso. No creerían que temblaba como una hoja a pesar de que el que estaba recibiendo todo era él.

Lo que Zhan Zhan no sabía, era que su amado estaba en verdad mortificado por hacerlo disfrutar, no quería causarle más dolor. Así que era justo que estuviera nervioso, lo que menos quería era abusar de él, satisfaciendo sus propias necesidades antes del placer de Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo decidió continuar a pesar de sus inseguridades, después de todo era su primera vez, su oportunidad para experimentar y averiguar qué le gustaba a su amado y qué no. Afortunadamente ya tenía algo de experiencia en otras cosas, y así fue como dirigió sus labios directamente a una oreja de Xiao Zhan. Éste pudo sentir los besos húmedos y las pequeñas mordidas que le daba tanto en su lóbulo como en el cartílago, pero lo que definitivamente enloqueció sus sentidos fue el hecho de sentir su pesada respiración yendo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Cada vez que entraba más profundo en él, su cálido aliento y un suave suspiro retumbaban en su oído.

Xiao Zhan se consideraba una persona con un oído bastante agudo, lo que en esos momentos le ayudaba a excitarse por el simple hecho de sentir todo aquello en su oreja.

Decidió que era justo regresarle algo de placer a Yibo, así que sin alejar su oreja de esos labios, buscó la manera de besar su cuello, succionando su piel y mordiéndola hasta hacerlo gemir en su oído. Sabía cuánto le gustaba aquello a Yibo, sentir sus dientes filosos clavándose en su piel.

Entonces una vez más la espalda de Xiao Zhan se arqueó de placer, Yibo había tocado un punto dentro de él que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, sus piernas se enroscaron más en la cintura de su novio e incluso los dedos de sus pies se apretaban por el placer que eso le daba. Sentía un calor abrasador recorriendo todo su cuerpo, comenzando especialmente entre sus piernas.

—Oh… Yibo… así —jadeó sin poder controlarse.

Ese jadeo de verdadero placer fue el detonante necesario para que Wang Yibo liberara un poco de toda la pasión que lo quemaba por dentro. Se estaba volviendo loco al contener las ganas que su instinto le pedía que explotara.

Enseguida aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas, sintiendo que ya no era tan difícil deslizarse dentro de él. Notó cómo aquel dolor inicial se estaba convirtiendo en placer puro. Yibo buscaba entrar en él de diferentes formas, a veces más profundas que otras, a veces sólo a medias pero empujando más hacia arriba; era ahí cuando veía que su novio se retorcía de placer y gemía de esa forma tan erótica que sólo lograba ponerlo más duro.

Wang Yibo comenzó a embestirlo con un poco más de fuerza, aprovechando ese nuevo placer, frotando ese punto dentro de su cuerpo con cada empujón. Enterró sus manos en las caderas de su novio y lo penetró con mayor rapidez hasta arrancarle fuertes gemidos que nunca antes había escuchado. ¿Eran de placer? Esperaba que sí. Estaba tan excitado que no se daba cuenta de que si seguía apretando así las caderas de Xiao Zhan, le dejaría unas severas marcas. Pero ninguno pareció preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

—Ven —pidió entre jadeo y jadeo, arrastrándolo con sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, quería sentirlo más cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con su respiración bastante agitada, dejó de bombear a su interior y se recostó gentilmente sobre su cuerpo, sin salir de él.

—Sí… —sonrió y jadeó—… sí se siente bien —parecía aliviado—. ¡No pares! —movió sus caderas en busca de más. No le había dicho que se detuviera, sólo quería tenerlo más cerca.

Wang Yibo soltó una risita nerviosa antes de mover sólo sus caderas, dejando su peso entero sobre él. Xiao Zhan tenía sus largas piernas aún colgadas de las caderas de su novio, empujándolo a entrar más profundo. El dolor inicial se había olvidado por completo desde momentos atrás.

Mientras sentía cómo se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo, aprovechó para acariciar toda la espalda de su novio, sintiendo la rigidez de sus músculos marcándose con cada estocada. Era tan sexy.

—Yibo… —jadeó y llevó sus manos a ese rostro que se contraía ligeramente cada vez que lo embestía. Podía notar que lo estaba disfrutando, sus gestos lo delataban por completo. Yibo trataba de controlar sus expresiones, pero le era imposible lograrlo del todo. Sus labios entreabiertos y su ceño fruncido demostraban lo mucho que se contenía por no ir más rápido—… ah ¡Yibo! —meneó un poco sus caderas hacia él, arrancándole un jadeo inesperado.

—Zhan Zhan… ¿Puedo ir más rápido? —suplicó.

El aludido respondió con una risita traviesa.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —de nuevo alzó sus caderas, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Wang Yibo al decirle aquello. Lo vio tragar con fuerza antes de empezar a embestirlo con frenesí.

Xiao Zhan no imaginó que lo haría así, fue tan… intenso. Soltó su cuello y se aferró a las sábanas junto a su cabeza, el aire escapó de sus pulmones una vez más y trató de concentrarse, pero perdió toda cordura al sentirlo tan feroz.

Wang Yibo salía por completo de él sólo para volver a insertarse con fuerza hasta el fondo. Podía sentir claramente el choque de sus cuerpos, la habitación completa era llenada con los ruidos lascivos que hacían sus cuerpos golpeándose uno contra el otro.

Con cada embestida, además de estimular su interior, Yibo lograba rozar el miembro de Zhan Zhan con su vientre. El pobre no sabía si aguantaría mucho más. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que el menor consiguió lo que quería.

—¡Wang Yibo! —gritó sin pudor alguno, buscando su espalda para aferrarse a ella sin piedad. Cerró sus ojos y enseguida sintió que su inmensa oleada de placer era incrementada con unos labios feroces sobre los suyos. Yibo mordió su labio inferior, estirándolo hasta que lo hizo gemir una vez más.

El orgasmo de Xiao Zhan jamás se había presentado de una forma tan intensa y duradera. Nunca antes había alcanzado el clímax de esa forma, estaba algo asustado por el poder de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras seguía siendo penetrado por su novio, quien aún lo besaba con frenesí, acariciando su lengua con la propia.

Disfrutando de los vestigios de su orgasmo, Xiao Zhan dejó de apretar con sus piernas las caderas de Yibo y mejor puso las manos en ese buen trasero, sintiendo la firmeza de éste cada vez que se impulsaba hacia delante.

Yibo dedicó unos segundos a mirarlo, había visto su expresión ante tal orgasmo, había percibido sus gritos, y eso lo llevó a la orilla de la locura. Si no se hubiese contenido un poco, se habría corrido ahí mismo, pero no quería que eso terminara, no aún. Seguía mirándolo y sólo podía excitarse más. Xiao Zhan sudaba, tenía varios mechones de cabello pegados a su frente, su cara estaba roja y su respiración era por completo errática: a veces rápida, a veces lenta y profunda, o en ocasiones simplemente dificultosa entre tanto gemido.

Las manos que antes presionaban el trasero de Yibo, ahora yacían sobre el colchón, completamente exhausto después de un clímax tan alto.

Pero Wang Yibo aún no terminaba.

Siguió embistiéndolo, cada vez más fuerte y profundo. Se enterneció un poco cuando sintió que su novio le acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos. Cuando puso atención, notó que Xiao Zhan lo miraba fijamente, estudiando cada expresión que hacía. Eso incendió sus mejillas en un rojo intenso, pues… ¿Qué expresión tan vergonzosa estaría haciendo justo ahora?

Lo que no sabía era que Xiao Zhan estaba fascinado por el hecho de que esa carita que regularmente le causaba ternura, ahora lo estremecía de sólo verlo. Sólo había una palabra para describirlo: erótico.

Las manos de Xiao Zhan tomaron su rostro entre sus manos, no dejaba de observarlo, hasta que Yibo se unió a él en un profundo beso, sin dejar de trabajar con sus caderas. Xiao Zhan enredó sus manos en el cabello de su novio, despeinándolo por completo y halando un poco de esos cabellos.

Durante el beso, un fuerte gemido de Yibo fue ahogado en la boca de su amado. Dejó de apretar sus caderas y posó esas grandes manos ahora en la cintura pequeña de su novio, lo apretó tan fuerte y lo encajó contra su cuerpo de tal forma que Xiao Zhan se estremeció y mordió sus labios con fuerza.

—¡Ah... Yibo! —lo abrazó al sentir esas últimas potentes y profundas estocadas. Su cuerpo entero fue empujado sobre el colchón con cada penetración. Si seguía así, caerían de la cama.

—¡Xiao Zhan! ¡Ah! ¡Xiao Zhan! —jadeó al sentir que una oleada intensa de placer lo invadió, corriéndose abundantemente dentro de su novio. Xiao Zhan lo apretó entre sus brazos y alzó un poco su pelvis. Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus caderas daban una última embestida, profunda y tortuosamente placentera. Podía sentir todavía cómo su miembro era apretado y casi succionado por el interior de su novio.

Y como si hubiesen absorbido toda la energía de su ser, Wang Yibo cayó en peso muerto sobre Xiao Zhan. Se encontraba agitado y bastante sensible.

Ninguno dijo nada, poco a poco controlaron sus respiraciones. Wang Yibo estaba en un ligero shock, inmóvil y tratando de recuperarse mientras su novio le repartía dulces caricias y besos por toda su cabeza. Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que así se sentía tener sexo con Xiao Zhan… no hubiera logrado ser tan paciente, lo habría arrastrado a la cama desde hace meses. No podía creer que se estaba perdiendo de eso desde hace tanto.

—Zài Zài ¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró en medio del silencio.

El corazón de Wang Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar cómo lo llamó. Alzó su rostro y apoyó el mentón sobre el pecho de su novio antes de dedicarle la sonrisa más hermosa, una sonrisa que demostraba lo satisfecho y feliz que estaba.

Yibo no respondió con palabras, se estiró hasta alcanzar su rostro y darle un beso tranquilo en sus labios ya hinchados y enrojecidos. Miró la expresión de su novio y no pudo más que admitir que era un estúpido enamorado, amaba demasiado a ese hombre.

—Creo que eso es un sí —suspiró Xiao Zhan después del beso.

—¿Tú estás bien? —se volvió a recargar sobre él poniendo la cabeza sobre su pectoral izquierdo y escuchando cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

—Sí… —suspiró, cansado y al mismo tiempo extasiado.

Los dos terminaron exhaustos. La combinación de los nervios y el estrés por lo que iba a suceder los desgastó bastante, sin mencionar esos orgasmos tan intensos que ocasionaron que terminaran deseando dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Yibo.

—No recuerdo… —comenzó con un tono de voz suave y bajo—…haber experimentado nunca un orgasmo como este —tuvo que admitir con completa sinceridad. Eso elevó el ego de Yibo hasta los cielos, lo miró con una emoción y un orgullo difícil de describir—. _Parece un cachorro_ —pensó Xiao Zhan con diversión.

Yibo estuvo a punto de preguntarle: “¿Lo hice bien?”, pero se contuvo, no quiso parecer tan infantil.

—¡Pero fuiste un bárbaro al principio! —le pellizcó ambas mejillas como castigo—. Te dije que siguieras, pero no que lo hicieras todo de una sola intención. En verdad dolió.

—Perdón —se incorporó un poco, quería besar su frente. Pero al moverse, Xiao Zhan soltó un pequeño quejido. Fue ahí cuando Yibo recordó un pequeño detalle: no había salido aún de él. Entonces lo hizo con cuidado, sintiendo la fricción de su miembro dentro de esas paredes cálidas.

Xiao Zhan gimió suavemente ante la extraña sensación, si bien el pene de su amado no estaba duro y erecto, seguía siendo lo suficientemente grande como para incomodar un poco si estaba dentro de él.

Yibo bajó la mirada y notó cómo un líquido blanco apareció después de que salió de él. Xiao Zhan se estremeció con completa incomodidad, sentía que algo salía de su cuerpo y no pudo más que avergonzarse, había intentado contenerlo dentro de sí, pero no lo logró.

—No mires —lo jaló hasta tenerlo dentro de su abrazo.

—Lo siento, por eso había comprado condones… demonios —masculló por lo bajo. Sin embargo, la vista de aquello había encendido un poco su excitación, era bastante morboso, debía aceptarlo, pero le gustaba.

—Yo también olvidé ese detalle —rio un poco, sin soltarle los hombros. Enseguida suspiró.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —seguía preocupado.

Zhan Zhan asintió en medio del abrazo, le dolía todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Quizás había estado demasiado tenso.

—Sólo abrázame —pidió en un tono tierno al que Wang Yibo no pudo resistirse. Lo abrazó y lo llenó de cariños, agradeciéndole con éstos el hecho de que se entregara así a él.

Wang Yibo se quitó de encima de su novio, se acostó a un lado y ahora fue él el refugio en el que Xiao Zhan descansó, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándolo de lado. El menor inclinó su cabeza hacia el cabello de su amado y respiró su delicioso aroma. Ambos estaban sudados, completamente despeinados y aún un poco agitados.

Xiao Zhan se relajó en esa cómoda posición, descansó unos minutos, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de su novio, reconociendo esos músculos uno por uno. Yibo no perdió la oportunidad y también lo acarició. No pasó mucho antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, comenzaron como dulces besos, de esos conciliadores que te dicen “Perdón por haberte mordido tan fuerte hace rato”. Pero esas caricias inocentes poco a poco fueron aumentando de nivel. Xiao Zhan deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el vientre de Yibo, y descendió hasta sentir cómo su miembro estaba alzado, inclinado hacia un lado y palpitando, exigiendo atención de nuevo.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se asombró. Yibo sonrió de lado, seductor.

—No es mi culpa.

Xiao Zhan rio y llevó una mano de Yibo a su entrepierna para demostrarle que no era el único, su miembro había comenzado a despertar también.

—¿Segunda ronda? —inquirió el mayor, emocionado. No parecía ser el mismo que se negaba a que le introdujeran siquiera un dedo.

—Zhan Ge ¿Crees soportarlo?

El aludido asintió firmemente. Sentía que ya había pasado lo peor, había logrado superar esa barrera y descubrió que no era tan malo como imaginó.

—Sólo no seas tan rudo al principio —suplicó.

Entusiasmado, Yibo asintió y se echó sobre su novio una vez más.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró después de acomodarse—. ¿Y si lo hacemos diferente?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Acomódate bocabajo.

El pulso de Xiao Zhan se aceleró. ¿Ya quería intentar otra posición?

Bien, lo intentaría.

Yibo se quitó de encima de él y permitió que se acostara bocabajo.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó luego de acomodarse.

—Sube un poco tu trasero —tomó una almohada y la colocó debajo de las caderas de su amado—. Así está perfecto —suspiró lleno de placer, con la emoción anticipada a flor de piel. Tomó su miembro con una mano y se masturbó a sí mismo durante unos segundos mientras tomaba el lubricante y vertía sólo un poco sobre toda su longitud.

Xiao Zhan lo miraba de lado, todo lo que su cabeza le permitía en esa posición, no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Yibo deslizaba su pene entre sus nalgas, como tenía por costumbre. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de abrirlas lo suficiente para introducirse en él.

—Otra vez estás muy apretado, Zhan Ge —jadeó.

El pobre no dijo nada, tomó una almohada y la mordió con fuerza al sentir cómo se abría paso dentro de él, al mismo tiempo sintió que algo escurría de entre sus piernas. Fue una sensación extraña, pero no pudo detenerse a pensar más en ella, pues Yibo se introdujo de golpe dentro de él, otra vez.

—Demonios —masculló mientras mordía la almohada—. ¡Yibo! Despacio —pensó que dolería mucho menos, pero de todas formas sintió un poco de molestias al principio.

—Relájate, no me saques —le pidió al sentir cómo lo que rodeaba su pene lo apretaba y trataba de expulsarlo de su interior.

—Es un reflejo, no puedo controlarlo del todo —admitió, terminó jadeando.

—No me saques —rio y apretó su trasero con más fuerza de la necesaria. Comenzaba a tener esa confianza en sí mismo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿¡Por qué eres tan rudo!? —se quejó al sentir cómo amasaba sus nalgas.

—Sabes que me encanta —jadeó profundamente antes de embestirlo una vez, de forma profunda y dura. Entonces inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Xiao Zhan y besó su nuca con cariño, amaba su nuca.

Profundizó más la penetración y lamió su oreja, escuchándolo gemir una vez más, éstos no se hicieron esperar, aunque mordiera la almohada, se escuchaban en toda la habitación y muy probablemente fuera de la cabaña también.

Xiao Zhan agradeció no estar en cuatro, pues ya no sentía sus piernas.

Sonidos lascivos inundaban el cuarto una vez más, el ruido de sus pieles chocando y del lubricante eran tremendamente eróticos para ambos, sin contar los jadeos y gemidos que emitían casi en sincronía.

Yibo sostenía todo su peso en los brazos apoyados sobre el colchón a cada lado de su novio, y con la ayuda de sus piernas se incorporaba hasta salir de Xiao Zhan para luego dejarse caer dentro de él. El mayor casi le arrancaba un pedazo a la pobre almohada.

Demostrando su gran energía y capacidad, Yibo dio varias estocadas fuertes y ruidosas, en cada una Xiao Zhan soltaba un quejido de placer combinado con dolor por la fuerza utilizada. Su expresión estaba deshecha por sensaciones que ni siquiera él lograba describir, pero le gustaban, lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Bajó la velocidad y terminó echándose sobre Xiao Zhan, su cuerpo perfectamente acomodado sobre la espalda del mayor, con su pecho y vientre pegados a la espalda y trasero de él. Era sorprendente cómo sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien. Las curvas de Xiao Zhan embonaban a la perfección con las de Wang Yibo.

Disfrutando de ese placer, dejó su peso entero encima de él y aprovechó para acariciar sus costados desde su trasero hasta sus brazos. Besó una vez más su nuca y dejó una mordida traviesa sobre su hombro antes de proseguir con el movimiento de sus caderas, no movió nada más que su pelvis, de atrás hacia adelante en un erótico vaivén que los enloqueció a ambos.

Si Xiao Zhan pudiera verlo, se correría de sólo apreciar la sensualidad de sus movimientos. Y su trasero ¡Demonios! Ese trasero fuerte era un placer visual increíble. Los glúteos de Wang Yibo se marcaban con cada embestida corta y certera que daba.

—Zài Zài —suspiró profundamente. El placer que lo envolvía le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Le costaba mucho creer que Yibo, apenas en su segunda experiencia sexual, pudiera darle tal nivel de placer. No había duda de que era un pequeño cachorro que aprendía trucos muy rápido.

—No me digas así… —jadeó contra su oído.

Wang Yibo no permitía que nadie lo llamara “Pequeño cachorro”, sólo Xiao Zhan podía llamarlo así y obtener a cambio una espléndida sonrisa, pero estando en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban… no le gustaba. Era un apodo demasiado dulce para un momento tan caliente y descarado.

—Zài Zài —repitió, tentando su suerte. Sintió que su amado se incorporaba un poco, pero jamás imaginó que haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. ¡Wang Yibo! —exclamó con espanto al sentir una nalgada bastante fuerte.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —jadeó.

—¿Zài Zài? —casi gritó cuando volvió a sentir que le abofeteaba una nalga—…¡Ah! Se siente… se siente bien —jadeó con fuerza al sentir las embestidas más profundas.

No, no sólo se sentía “bien”, se sentía jodidamente bien y Xiao Zhan descubrió que el masoquismo era contagioso, pues su trasero ardía y no parecía molestarle, al contrario.

Entonces un pensamiento fugaz llegó a la mente de Xiao Zhan. Estaba a punto de tentar aún más su suerte. ¿Sería igual que Lan Wangji en _ese_ aspecto?

Correría el riesgo.

—Wang er-ge —giró su rostro hacia él para no perderse la expresión que pondría, pero no tuvo oportunidad de verle la cara, pues ya se hallaba de nuevo sobre él, bombeando contra su trasero tan fuerte y rápido que podía jurar que sus entrañas se retorcieron.

Había activado un interruptor muy peligroso. Nunca lo había llamado así, pero tal parecía que había tocado una fibra sensible de su ser.

Sus caderas dolían, su cuerpo poco a poco iba siendo arrastrado hacia el borde de la cama debido a la intensidad. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

Él solito se lo había buscado.

Wang Yibo seguía penetrándolo con intensidad, Xiao Zhan sólo lograba escuchar su respiración pesada junto a su oído, haciéndole unas cosquillas muy placenteras, combinadas con esos jadeos que soltaba el menor sin ser consciente de ello. Tan masculino, tan intenso, tan erótico.

De pronto dejó de penetrarlo, salió de su cuerpo y lo empujó hasta recostarlo de lado, se acomodó detrás de él y volvió a penetrarlo con ese rítmico vaivén que los hacía desfallecer a ambos.

Yibo quería llegar más y más profundo. Levantó una de sus piernas y la pasó por encima de Xiao Zhan, profundizando la unión y haciendo que su amado se retorciera de placer, acostado, con sus piernas cerradas y siendo rodeado por los brazos y una pierna de su novio. Yibo besaba y mordía su cuello sin parar.

Xiao Zhan tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse todo lo que su cuerpo y mente le permitieron. La combinación de sensaciones era increíble.

Una vez más, y sin previo aviso, Yibo se giró bocarriba en la cama, trayéndose consigo a Zhan Zhan hasta sentarlo (con movimientos algo torpes) sobre su entrepierna. El plan inicial de él era que lo cabalgara, pero fue traicionado por sus propias ganas. No resistió y terminó embistiéndolo, tomó la cintura de Xiao Zhan con sus grandes manos y bombeó intensamente dentro de él. El mayor entrecerró sus ojos y apretó los labios, sus caderas dolían aún más en esa posición.

Yibo lo tomaba con tanta fuerza de la cintura, clavándolo en él, que sus manos quedaron más marcadas que antes en esa aperlada piel.

Debido a la fuerza y al ritmo de las penetraciones, el miembro de Zhan Zhan golpeteaba su vientre y el de Yibo con cada brinco que éste le obligaba a dar con las embestidas.

Extasiado y sin soportar más, Xiao Zhan puso las manos en el pecho de su novio y se dejó venir sobre él, no sin apretar puños y dientes, jadeando su nombre en un profundo gemido que hizo doler su garganta.

Yibo miró su maravillosa expresión, admiró sus sonidos y no pudo soportar mucho más, menos al sentir cómo la entrada de su amado se contraía, orillándolo al inminente clímax. Le dio una última violenta embestida, y mientras eyaculaba dentro de él por segunda vez, le asestó otra fuerte nalgada.

—¡Iboo! —se quejó, pero terminó soltando una risita extraña—. Esa sí me dolió —se mordió el labio, aguantando el equilibrio en esa posición, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba y le pedía a gritos que sólo se tumbara sobre el otro.

No pudo evitarlo, dejó que esa necesidad se apoderara de él y terminó tumbado sobre el cuerpo de su novio, agitado y sudoroso.

—Lo siento —se contagió de esa risa sólo un segundo antes de volver a embestirlo, esta vez suave, percibiendo la fricción de cada centímetro que avanzaba.

—Wang Yibo… ah… demonios, eso se siente bien —jadeó, extasiado.

El menor salió de él y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería gritarle que estaba feliz, que lo que acababa de ocurrir había superado con creces cualquiera de sus sueños más eróticos, pero no se atrevió a decir nada por temor a arruinar el momento.

Así que se limitó a rodear ese cuerpo con sus brazos y respirar su embriagante aroma. El olor de su loción se hallaba mezclado con su olor natural y también con el olor de Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan de pronto se movió lejos del pecho de Yibo, acostándose a su lado y bajando sus manos en busca de ese miembro que lo había hecho sufrir por un rato. Lo tomó y ante los ojos enormemente abiertos y expectantes de Yibo, comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Zhan Zhan, no ¿Qué haces? —se removió con incomodidad.

—Mi venganza.

—¡NO! ¡Ah! —se removió con violencia, riendo y sufriendo al mismo tiempo al ser sobre estimulado. Su pene se encontraba excesivamente sensible en esos momentos, y lo peor que podían hacerle era masturbarlo. Xiao Zhan parecía saberlo, así que se estaba aprovechando—. ¡Por favor! —suplicó, pero el mayor no le hizo caso.

Yibo tuvo que revolcarse en la cama hasta aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo, lo apretó con fuerza contra el colchón y evitó que hiciera cualquier otra locura.

—Basta —jadeó entre risas, exaltado y ya bastante cansado.

—Fue la venganza por las nalgadas.

—¡Pero te gustaron!

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan enrojecieron.

—La última me dolió —admitió con algo de vergüenza—. Me arde el trasero.

Yibo lo consoló un poco.

—Ven —se acostó y palmeó su pecho. Xiao Zhan se removió entre las sábanas hasta acostar su cabeza ahí y hacerse bolita contra su cuerpo.

Por lo regular era Xiao Zhan quien lo recibía así entre sus brazos y lo llenaba siempre de cariños, como si de un niño pequeño y mimado se tratase, pero ahora era él quien quería esos mimos. Yibo lo recibió gustoso y sonrió al confirmar una vez más que su amado parecía un pequeño gato, buscando sus caricias.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado cuando recostó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su pareja, sintiendo las caricias que Yibo comenzó a hacer en su cabeza, nuca y espalda. Eso, más el fuerte y pausado ritmo de su corazón fue la combinación perfecta para cerrar con broche de oro la ocasión.

—No. Gracias a ti, Zhan Zhan. Gracias por esto —besó su frente con un cariño en verdad infinito. Xiao Zhan había sido su primera vez en muchas cosas, y lo que acababan de hacer se añadió a un lugar importante de la lista.

El mayor alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con una de sus características sonrisas.

—No tienes que agradecerlo —acarició su mejilla y enseguida la besó—. Fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé —admitió—. A pesar del mal comienzo, estoy orgulloso de ti, Zài Zài.

Yibo rio, ocultando la inmensa emoción que lo invadió al escuchar aquella confirmación.

—¿No estuvo tan mal? ¿Sí te gustó?

Xiao Zhan rio, lleno de ternura. Se incorporó y atrapó la cabeza de Yibo entre sus brazos con brusquedad antes de besarla.

—Eres increíble. Estoy seguro de que habrías satisfecho a cualquier chica si lo hubieses hecho antes.

—No me interesan ellas. Si lo hubiera hecho con una chica antes de ti, quizás ella no lo habría disfrutado como tú.

—¿Por qué? —rio.

—Porque sólo tú me haces ser así —admitió sin vergüenza alguna—. Es por ti —acarició con suavidad su trasero, dándole tiernas atenciones después de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte durante el sexo.

—Eres un… —no sabía describirlo—…tonto —rio y se volvió a acurrucar contra su cuerpo, buscando el calor que su cuerpo pedía después de que la excitación se viese satisfecha.

Xiao Zhan cerró los ojos y disfrutó las caricias que su pareja le brindaba, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, pero no lo logró al escuchar que llamaban su nombre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Zhan Zhan, deberíamos ir a asearnos —sugirió en voz baja, con una intimidad tan reconfortante que Xiao Zhan sólo deseó quedarse ahí y no moverse nunca.

—Mhn… no quiero —no tenía ganas, y tampoco se creía capaz de pararse y dar un paso sin caer. Pero eso no se lo quería decir a su novio.

Entonces sintió que Yibo deslizaba una mano entre sus nalgas y demostraba que había algo viscoso ahí. El menor estaba nervioso, su amigo le había dicho que era mejor asearse antes de dormir, que sería lo mejor, pero entendía que su amado no quisiera moverse.

—Tomemos un baño corto ¿Si? —sugirió con dulzura.

—Yibo, no importa, quedémonos así.

—Pero… recuerda que no usé condón, deberíamos…

—Uhm… —suspiró, iba a rechazarlo de nuevo, pero recordó que no sólo su trasero era un desastre, sino también el vientre de su amado y el suyo—. Bien, vamos —abrió los ojos.

—Iré a preparar la tina, quédate aquí —besó su mejilla, aplastándola al hacerlo, y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Xiao Zhan lo vio irse, desnudo como si nada importara.

Soltó una risita al verlo hacer eso y se volvió a acomodar entre el mullido edredón, sintiendo la suavidad que lo rodeaba y deseando sólo cerrar sus ojos y dormir, estaba demasiado cansado, su cuerpo dolía tanto que no quería siquiera comprobar qué tantos daños habían quedado después de hacer el amor. Había comprobado que Yibo era bastante rudo a veces, pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, pensaba en eso y más, poco a poco hundiéndose más en el mundo de los sueños hasta que no supo más de sí. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar entre sueños, fue una linda y conocida voz diciéndole un “Te amo” de la forma más dulce y tierna del mundo.

**_Continuará…_ **

***se truena los dedos al estilo Kaneki***

**No lo voy a negar, estoy cansada, no he parado de escribir en todo el día. Espero que no haya muchos horrores de ortografía o gramática, y en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**A las que votaban porque Yibo sería el primero en ceder las nalgas: no se equivocaron, fue el primero en ofrecerlas sinceramente, pero las cosas dieron un giro y la caballerosidad de Xiao Zhan salió a flote.**

**“Zài Zài” es una forma de decir “Pequeño cachorro” en chino. Tal parece que Xiao Zhan se lo dice más seguido de lo que imaginamos jajaja, se confirmó recientemente en un video. Yibo dijo en una entrevista que odia que le digan así, dijo que no lo permitía, pero en el set de grabación sonreía cada vez que Xiao Zhan lo llamaba así, de una forma tan natural y hermosa.**

**¿Cómo ven? Los dos nos resultaron un poquito masoquistas.**

**Se me hizo algo tierno que ambos pensaran en depilarse allá abajo para complacer y sorprender al otro. Lo digo porque es una hueva, y cuando los dos están en el mismo canal y lo hacen sin que se lo pida el otro… ufff casi no existe eso en la vida real jajajaaja**

**El plan era que este capítulo fuese aún más largo, peo creo que hubiese sido demasiado, así que esperen una sorpresita para el siguiente episodio.**

**He visto que algunas de ustedes recomiendan el fic en Facebook, en grupos o en publicaciones. A todas ustedes: GRACIAS INFINITAS. No merezco su amor hahahaah. LAS QUIERO a todas por seguir leyendo y apoyando esta historia.**

**Disfruten mucho estos momentos de amor y alegría. Je je je je.**

**03/04/2020**

**7:00 p.m.**


	41. Venus

Recuperó su consciencia rodeado de una suavidad y calidez tan agradable que no quiso abrir los ojos y romper esa burbuja mágica en la que se sentía, tampoco quiso mover ni un solo músculo, simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil y disfrutando de esa maravillosa calidez.

Pero no podía quedarse así por siempre.

Pronto su mente comenzó a traerle recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior y su corazón se aceleró. ¿En verdad había pasado?

Sí, sólo le bastó intentar moverse un poco para sentir cómo todo su cuerpo dolía horrorosamente. Ni siquiera haciendo ejercicio había terminado tan mal. Sin embargo, estaba tan lleno de dicha que flotaría fuera de su cuerpo, de no ser por un brazo posesivo que se anclaba alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

Sonrió como un bobo y al fin abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos de inmediato al sentir que la luz lo cegaba. Frunció la nariz y se giró en la cama sin imaginar el agudo dolor que sentiría especialmente en su trasero y en sus caderas. Ahogó un grito y se aferró a lo primero que encontró: su novio. Ahí descubrió que él ya estaba despierto, y quién sabe desde cuándo, pues se veía bastante espabilado. Notó su expresión de culpabilidad y el corazón se le apachurró un poco.

—¿Duele mucho? —extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro, rozando esas marcas de almohada que tenía en la mitad de su cara.

— _Venus_ —le dijo con una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Su voz salió más ronca y rasposa de lo que imaginó—. Buenos días.

Yibo se desconcertó un momento por el nombre, pero terminó sonriendo al recordar viejos tiempos.

—Tonto —le pellizcó la nariz—. No me cambies de tema.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

—Estoy bien —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y rozaba su nariz con la de Yibo en un dulce beso esquimal. Eso enterneció tanto a Yibo que lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, arrastrándolo bajo los mullidos edredones que los cubrían hasta el cuello, hacía bastante frío.

—¿Dónde duele? —preguntó en medio del abrazo.

—No me hagas decirlo —soltó una risa nerviosa.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo siento, me sobrepasé.

Sí, para haber sido su primera vez, se desempeñó muy bien en la segunda mitad del acto.

—Está bien, no duele tanto —lo consoló, dándole cariñitos en el rostro.

—Te quejabas entre sueños —suspiró—. No me mientas.

Xiao Zhan se frustró.

—Ok, sí, me duele—rio—. Pero yo me metí en esto, así que no te sientas mal ¿Entendido?

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

Xiao Zhan lo meditó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Nos podemos quedar aquí un poco más? —pidió con verdadera necesidad, no se quería mover, tenía miedo de hacerlo y descubrir cuánto más dolía.

—Sí, todo lo que quieras —no sabía cómo complacerlo, lo que quisiera, se lo daría.

—Abrázame —estiró un brazo de Yibo hacia él.

Con una sonrisa preciosa, el menor lo rodeó con más fuerza. Los dos se estremecieron al sentir cómo sus cuerpos desnudos rozaban su piel una contra la otra. Tan suave, tan cálida.

—Mmn… —murmuró de pronto Xiao Zhan, acurrucado contra el pecho de su novio y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me quiero levantar a bañarme.

—No hay necesidad, ya nos bañamos anoche.

Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Yo no lo recuerdo.

—Estabas dormido.

El mayor alzó la mirada y se topó con el lindo rostro sonrojado de su novio.

—¿¡Me bañaste!? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Tienes el sueño bastante pesado —sonrió de lado, acariciando su cintura y haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Pudiste cargarme? —seguía asombrado.

—Deja de subestimar mi fuerza —le pellizcó un costado, haciéndolo reír.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —juntó su frente con la de él en un tierno gesto—. Gracias —susurró con un nivel de intimidad muy agradable.

Entonces a la mente del mayor vinieron algunos recuerdos, pensó que lo había soñado, pero no… recordaba agua, mucha espuma y unas grandes manos frotándose contra su piel con gentileza.

¡En verdad lo había aseado!

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se tornaron rosadas al pensar en ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yibo al notarlo extraño. Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza y ocultó su rostro al pegarse al pecho de su novio.

—Nada, nada —su hype interno era inmenso—. Miró el despertador sobre la mesita de noche de Yibo y se asombró al ver la hora, pasaba del mediodía.

—Si tú quieres, podemos quedarnos un rato más en cama —sugirió Wang Yibo al seguir la dirección de su mirada—. No te preocupes por la hora.

—Gracias —se acurrucó mejor—. Sólo un rato —suspiró con un placer inmenso. Enredó sus piernas con las de su novio y disfrutó de esa agradable sensación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara profundamente dormido una vez más. Yibo lo tenía entre sus brazos y repartía suaves caricias en su piel, él no tenía sueño, pero estaba disfrutando mucho esos momentos.

— _Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan_ —pensó—. _No hay vuelta atrás, ya no la hay_ —suspiró.

Si antes estaba locamente enamorado de Xiao Zhan, ahora estaba sincera, verdadera y maduramente enamorado de él. Estaba seguro de que no era “curiosidad” lo que incitaba su amor, tampoco quería pasar el rato con él. De esto último ya estaba muy seguro desde tiempo atrás, pero ahora lo había confirmado.

Wang Yibo quería a Xiao Zhan para padre de sus hijos.

Sonriendo de lado y mirando ese bonito rostro, se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios con tal delicadeza que el mayor ni se inmutó. Extendió su mano hasta tocar con las yemas de sus dedos ese rostro, empezó por su frente, tenía una bonita frente. Siguió con sus cejas y luego descendió por el puente de su pequeña nariz, era adorable. Regresó por la nariz hasta tocar uno de sus párpados. Sus pestañas eran pequeñas pero bastante abundantes, no se contuvo y las acarició. Entonces deslizó sus dedos hasta alcanzar esos labios… ah, esos perfectos labios le hacían perder el sueño y el aliento. Los acarició con cautela para no despertarlo, notando que estaban algo inflamados ¡Y cómo no! Después de la noche intensa que pasaron era normal.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Pues jamás se había sentido así con nadie.

De pronto un ligero ronquido salió de los labios de Xiao Zhan, era suave, casi como un pequeño silbido.

Wang Yibo contuvo su risa y terminó suspirando. Sí, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, incluso le parecía adorable.

—Descansa —murmuró muy bajito antes de besarle una mejilla y acurrucarse también, listo para dormir un poco más.

Un par de horas más tarde, Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar. Se sintió como un tonto enamorado al abrir los ojos y que lo primero que entrara en su campo de visión fuese su amado novio.

Feliz y con urgencia de ir al baño, se zafó del abrazo que lo envolvía y se removió suavemente para no despertar a su novio y para no sentir tanto dolor. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para no emitir ruido alguno al sentir el pulsátil dolor en su trasero y en sus caderas.

Apenas se puso de pie, se vistió con la primera camiseta que halló en el suelo. Al ponérsela descubrió que era de su amado al percibir su delicioso aroma en ella. Llevó un trozo de esa tela a su nariz y respiró profundamente, sonriendo como estúpido al percibir con intensidad la loción de Yibo.

Al salir de su momento de estúpido enamoramiento, caminó cojeando al baño, agradeciendo que la camiseta le alcanzaba a cubrir por debajo de las nalgas.

Cuando llegó al baño y se vio al espejo, por poco no se reconoció a sí mismo. Para empezar, ¡Su cabello era un caos total! Tenía marcas de dientes y de chupetones por todo el cuello. Se levantó la camiseta y vio que esas marcas se extendían por todo su torso e incluso en su vientre bajo… oh sí… recordó cómo Yibo succionó la piel de esa área en específico.

Entonces sus ojos percibieron esas marcas amoratadas alrededor de sus caderas, en su cintura y en su trasero. Las grandes manos de Wang Yibo estaban fuertemente marcadas en su piel, casi tatuadas.

—Demonios… —murmuró al ver que contrastaban demasiado con su piel a pesar del tono ligeramente aperlado.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre esas marcas y la piel se le erizó al contacto, recreando en su mente los momentos en que fueron hechas.

Entre suspiros y sonrisitas traviesas, Xiao Zhan hizo lo que tenía que hacer y volvió a la habitación principal.

Contuvo una exclamación de asombro cuando entró al cuarto y vio a su amado dándole la espalda en la cama. El edredón cubría sólo hasta su cintura mientras descansaba plácidamente sobre su costado. De esta forma pudo apreciar claramente las líneas rojas que adornaban la piel de su espalda. Inmediatamente se miró las manos, notando que sus uñas no estaban largas, y sin embargo había logrado dejarle tales rasguños en su piel. Se veían dolorosos.

— _Lo siento tanto_ —pensó con pesar antes de meterse a la cama. Al hacerlo, Yibo despertó, mas no abrió los ojos.

—¿Zhan Zhan? —inquirió en un murmuro apenas perceptible, con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada.

—Soy yo —se metió bajo las sábanas y de inmediato sintió los brazos del otro ciñéndose alrededor de su cuerpo para atraerlo a él.

—Mhm… —restregó su rostro contra Zhan Zhan y suspiró pesadamente antes de quedarse dormido una vez más.

Esta vez fue el turno de Xiao Zhan para admirarlo mientras dormía. Él no sentía ninguna duda, amaba a su pequeño Zài Zài y quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Su mayor miedo era que el sentimiento no fuese recíproco, pero con lo de anoche Yibo había terminado de confirmarle la verdad: el sentimiento era mutuo, la decisión de amarse había sido tomada por los dos, y la emoción de un futuro juntos era totalmente compartida.

Pensar en todo eso hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

—Oye… —murmuró bajito, haciéndole cosquillas con sus labios sobre el cuello—. Wang Yibo —canturreó en voz queda y suave.

—¿Mnh? —esbozó una tierna sonrisa adormilada.

—Tengo hambre, iré a hacer el desayuno —miró la hora en el reloj, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde—. ¿De qué tienes antojo?

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿De qué? —no entendió lo que murmuraba.

—Tengo antojo de Zhan Zhan —finalmente abrió un poco sus ojitos y se los talló como niño pequeño con las manos.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, haciendo un ruidito extraño que hizo reír a su novio también.

—Tomaré eso como un “cocina lo que sea” —se inclinó y besó su mejilla antes de levantarse y vestirse un poco mejor para ir a la cocina. Su estómago rugía suplicando por alimento, y estaba seguro de que Yibo se encontraba en las mismas, ya había transcurrido un día entero desde que ingirieron alimento por última vez.

Puso algo de música, saludó a su amada mascota quien ya había terminado su tazón entero de comida y se dispuso a cocinar sin preocuparse por el peinado matutino que aún tenía, tampoco por ese pijama que le había robado a Yibo.

Cuando un delicioso aroma a tocino y huevos fritos comenzó a inundar toda la cabaña, Wang Yibo se levantó perezosamente de la cama, se vistió y caminó en silencio hacia la cocina. Lo había atraído el aroma y la preciosa voz de su amado cantando las canciones que había puesto en el equipo de música.

Precisamente ese momento era algo que Wang Yibo disfrutaba sobremanera, detalles de ese tipo le daban años extra de vida. Y es que no cualquiera tenía el enorme privilegio de ver a Xiao Zhan cocinándole, vistiendo un pijama adorable, con un peinado matutino terriblemente feo mientras cantaba sus canciones preferidas sin inhibición alguna.

No pudo hacer más que quedarse en el pasillo, viéndolo desde lejos para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabarlo mientras cantaba y cocinaba. Le causó una gran ternura ver que incluso bailaba un poco mientras movía con la espátula lo que había en el sartén. Xiao Zhan bailaba y cantaba “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” de ABBA, hasta que esta terminó y comenzó una nueva.

— _“I know your eyes in the morning sun, I feel you touch me in the pouring rain and the moment that you wander far from me, I want to feel you in my arms again”._

La voz de Xiao Zhan era tan suave y melodiosa que la piel de Yibo se erizó al escuchar la letra combinada con el sentimiento tan profundo con el que la cantaba.

— _“I really mean to learn, 'Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down when they all should let us be._ _We belong to you and me”._

El mayor no se había dado cuenta de que su rutina matutina tan común se había convertido en un concierto para uno.

Yibo no conocía la canción, pero al escucharla cantada por su amado se volvió una de sus favoritas, sin mencionar que la letra era… increíblemente romántica y cursi. En otro momento de su vida le habría causado repelús una canción tan melosa, pero justo ahora le parecía por demás hermosa.

— _“You know the door to my very soul. You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour...”_

¡Entonces Yibo reconoció la canción! Era bastante vieja, de los años setentas.

— _“You're my savior when I fall, and you may not think I care for you, when you know down inside that I really do. And it's me you need to show…”_

— _“…How deep is your love”_ —completó Wang Yibo, entrando a la cocina y advirtiendo a Zhan Zhan de su presencia ahí. El aludido pegó un brinquito al ver cómo su concierto privado resultó no serlo más. Había estado tan concentrado cocinando y cantando con tanto esmero, que no escuchó los pasos de su novio. Éste fue y lo abrazó por detrás mientras completaba la letra.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con asombro.

—Mis padres la escuchaban seguido en casa cuando era niño, no me gustaba.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora sí —besó su cuello y se separó del abrazo para ver lo que cocinaba. La canción siguió de fondo, acompañándolos en esa linda tarde nublada.

—¡Hey! —le palmeó una mano al ver que intentaba robarse un pedazo de tocino.

—Estoy hambriento —rio.

—Yo también, pero espera un poco más —tomó un trozo de tocino y se lo dio—. Ten, sé buen niño y no asaltes mi sartén.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y complacida, Yibo tomó la ofrenda de paz y se la comió sin dejar de verlo. Se recargó contra la estufa y lo miró mientras cocinaba, completamente enajenado por su belleza. Cualquiera diría que se veía tremendamente desalineado, pero para Wang Yibo era un privilegio enorme verlo como nadie más podía.

Xiao Zhan siguió cantando como si su amado no estuviera mirándolo con esos ojos de fascinación.

Ni siquiera dejó que la canción terminara, de la nada, Wang Yibo tomó la cabeza de su novio y lo llenó de besos ruidosos y bruscos por toda su cara.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —se quejó el mayor, riendo durante el ataque de besos, sin poner resistencia a él.

—Te amo —como niño encaprichado, lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejarlo ir.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa tan refrescante y adorable, olvidándose por un momento del desayuno en la estufa.

—Yo también te amo —correspondió el abrazo y suspiró como un tonto enamorado.

—Enséñame a hacer esto bien —dijo de pronto, señalando el sartén.

—¡Con gusto! —sirvió el primer plato y comenzó a hacer rápidamente el segundo, aprovechando para explicarle paso por paso a su amado, pero desafortunadamente necesitaría de mucha práctica para poder hacer un par de huevos decentes.

—¿Así?

—No, mira, hazlo así —se paró detrás de él, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Yibo, colocó sus manos en sus antebrazos y con cariño le enseñó cómo sostener correctamente el sartén y la espátula.

—Oh… ya entiendo —sonrió y siguió los movimientos, pero la cercanía de su amado lo puso repentinamente nervioso, sentirlo por detrás de esa forma aceleró su pulso.

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió al ver que parte de los huevos terminaban fuera del sartén.

—Lo siento.

—Yibo, literalmente te estoy agarrando las manos para enseñarte —rio, burlándose un poco—. ¿Por qué terminaste echándolo sobre la estufa? —recargó su mentón sobre el hombro del menor, divertido.

—¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? —resopló—. Tenerte tan cerca… Zhan Zhan —suspiró, estaba a punto de admitir algo un poco vergonzoso—, me sigues poniendo un poco nervioso —tragó en seco.

—¿Qué? —soltó una risita corta y seca, le costaba creer algo así—. ¿Es en serio?

—No estoy bromeando.

—Vaya… —besó su cuello—…no tienes porqué.

Sí, era extraño que siguiera sintiéndose así a pesar del tiempo que llevaba enamorado de él. Los estudios decían que el enamoramiento que causa mariposas en el estómago no solía pasar de los tres meses, pero él ya llevaba más de un año babeando por Xiao Zhan y la emoción inicial no desaparecía.

A pesar de que seguía firme contra su espalda, Wang Yibo tragó con fuerza y volvió a intentar cocinar un huevo estrellado, rogando al cielo que no terminara siendo un huevo revuelto.

Pero entonces Xiao Zhan se afianzó más a su cuerpo y murmuró algo contra su oído que le puso las rodillas de gelatina.

—Zài Zài, tú también me pones nervioso todavía —besó de nuevo su cuello y el cuerpo entero de Yibo se estremeció.

—Somos unos estúpidos, unos tontos cursis de lo peor —se quejó enfurruñado mientras mezclaba los huevos en el sartén. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pulso elevado hasta los cielos.

—¡Hey! Se supone que son huevos fritos, no revueltos —rio—. ¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó al ver que los batía por completo. Terminó suspirando, resignado.

—Lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte —lo tomó con cariño de las caderas y lo movió a un lado suavemente. Su tacto hacia él era delicado y cuidadoso, pero eso bastaba para que la piel del menor se erizara al sentir la calidez de esas manos tan bonitas.

Se quedó al lado de su Ge Ge, viendo cómo cocinaba con tal maestría que envidió. Zhan Zhan preparó un platillo nuevo, pues el que hizo Yibo había quedado terrible. Éste lo miraba en silencio, con agradable música de fondo, hasta que tuvo que soltar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, tan inesperado y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí dijiste que tu pareja ideal debía saber cocinar. Yo no sé cocinar. Estoy en un gran aprieto —dijo con seriedad, pero terminó soltando una risita al final, pues vio la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió su amado. “No seas ridículo” eso era lo que decía toda la expresión de Xiao Zhan.

—Yo sé cocinar, con eso basta, no moriremos de hambre.

Yibo rio con más ganas.

—Te compensaré por alimentarme, lo prometo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —quiso saber.

—Todas las noches lo haré —alzó una ceja, travieso.

—Oh… y se supone que debo interpretar eso como… —lo miró de reojo, suponiendo a qué se refería.

—Todas las noches son todas las noches —alzó una ceja, dedicándole su mirada más profunda. Xiao Zhan giró su rostro y se topó con el peso de esos ojos sexys. Entonces frunció las cejas, tratando de recordar en dónde había escuchado algo similar y el significado de ello.

Fue ahí cuando la novela de Mo Dao Zu Shi vino a su mente, sí, esa novela que ambos habían leído completa y sin censura.

Sin poder evitarlo, un tierno e inesperado sonrojo invadió todo su rostro.

—¡Zhan Zhan! ¿¡Por qué te sonrojas!? —se burló—. ¿Recordaste el significado de esas palabras? Originalmente es: “Todos los días… —fue interrumpido.

—…son todos los días” —se palmeó el rostro antes de mirarlo severamente—. No bromees con eso.

—No lo hago —su rostro adoptó una seriedad propia de él cuando decía cosas importantes.

—¿Todas las noches? —alzó ambas cejas, imaginándose adolorido y cansado durante las mañanas—. Yibo…

—No siempre lo haré yo. También quiero que me lo hagas —se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba el pan de la tostadora y le daba una mordida a uno.

—Estás loco—rodó los ojos, logrando que su novio soltara una risita traviesa.

—Te pagaré con favores sexuales ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? —lo siguió hasta la mesa, donde cada uno acomodó su plato y vaso.

Xiao Zhan murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—No te escucho.

—Que sí, dije que sí —refunfuñó, sonrojado y sorprendido por el poder de convencimiento que Wang Yibo tenía en él.

No tenía idea de que acababa de firmar su sentencia.

**> >><<< **

—Es hermoso ¿No crees? —preguntó con suavidad antes de soltar un largo suspiro. No podía dejar de admirar el paisaje ante sus ojos, las montañas nevadas de Aspen eran iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol, dándole al cielo unos tonos naranjas que Xiao Zhan amaba mucho.

—Sí, es hermoso —respondió el otro, recargado contra la baranda de madera junto a su Zhan Zhan, ambos envueltos en sus abrigos mientras bebían infusiones calientes preparadas por el mayor.

A pesar de que se habían dormido bastante tarde viendo películas, Wang Yibo decidió que acompañaría a su novio en esa costumbre que había tomado de ver los amaneceres en Aspen. Así que ahí estaban, bebiendo una gran taza de café (que Yibo aceptó a pesar de que no era fan de la infusión), viendo el amanecer, y recordando todo lo que se había contenido la última vez que hicieron lo mismo hace meses, en ese entonces no podía poner una mano en el trasero de su novio mientras apreciaban el paisaje, porque eso sí, no había dejado de rodearlo con un brazo, descansando la mano sobre su nalga. Y Xiao Zhan lo dejó hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

—Yibo, ni siquiera estás viendo el paisaje —notó al girar el rostro y descubrirlo mirándolo.

—Estoy viendo mi paisaje favorito —dijo con tal seriedad que las mejillas heladas de Zhan Zhan se pusieron ligeramente rosadas.

—Quién se iba a imaginar que serías tan cursi —se burló con cariño, apachurrándole una mejilla antes de darle un beso en los labios con sabor a café.

—Bien sabes que sólo contigo —lo pegó más a su cuerpo y unió de nuevo sus bocas—. Ni siquiera yo sabía que era así —rio—. ¿Es demasiado? —preguntó, preocupado de que su amado se disgustara con tanto amor.

Entonces Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza, pues a pesar de que se quejaba de sus cursilerías, las amaba.

—Me gusta —rozó su nariz con la de él. Sus rostros estaban bastante fríos.

De pronto escucharon un ruido de rasguños en la puerta corrediza. Era Nut, exigiendo que le permitieran salir con ellos.

Yibo inmediatamente fue por ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la metió a su abrigo para que no tuviera frío. Curiosamente ella se dejó hacer sin rasguñarlo en el proceso.

—Te ama, en verdad te ama —suspiró con emoción contenida al ver que su hija gatuna en verdad lo quería mucho.

—Soy su padre, claro que me ama —le hizo cariñitos en la cabeza y volvió junto a Xiao Zhan, así esa pequeña familia de tres disfrutó del paisaje ante sus ojos, hasta que algo captó la atención del mayor. Había algo en el suelo que se movía.

Acababa de encontrar a un pequeño bicho en el suelo de la terraza. Era un escarabajo inofensivo, pero era perfecto para el plan que acababa de surgir de su mente macabra.

Lo tomó gentilmente entre sus dedos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su amado.

—Cariño.

—¿Mh? —con una linda sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar cómo lo llamó, despegó la mirada del horizonte y lo miró con gran amor mientras se acercaba a él. Ese dulce mirar se transformó en horror cuando vio lo que sostenía en una mano. Soltó una expresión llena de terror—. ¡Xiao Zhan! ¡NO! —comenzó a retroceder, pero al ver que su novio se acercaba cada vez más a él, no tuvo otra opción más que correr—. ¡Aleja eso de mí!

—Es sólo un bichito. No seas así —lo persiguió por toda la terraza.

—¡NO! —espetó, en verdad asustado, aunque risas nerviosas se escapaban de sus labios de vez en cuando—. Xiao Zhan, te lo advierto, deja esa cosa horrorosa ahí o…

—¿O qué? —lo retó con una sonrisa ladina.

—O… ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo aléjalo de mí! —intentó entrar a la cabaña, pero la puerta deslizable se atoró, y tener a Nut aún dentro de su abrigo no ayudaba mucho.

Xiao Zhan lo alcanzó y le acercó el bicho al rostro, Yibo no encontró otra opción más sacar a Nut de su abrigo y pedirle ayuda. La sostuvo entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y la estiró hacia Xiao Zhan, éste no se esperó que hiciera aquello, así que…

—¡Nut! —la regañó al ver que atrapaba al escarabajo con las garras y se lo llevaba a sus fauces para terminar asesinándolo—. Pobrecito… —sacó al bicho del hocico de su amada mascota para que no se lo terminara comiendo.

Yibo abrió los ojos, y feliz, vio que esa hábil jugada lo había salvado.

—Oh gracias —apretó a su hija contra su rostro, haciéndole más cariños de los que soportaba. La pobre maulló molesta y se zafó de su agarre brincando al suelo.

—Te salvó —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, riendo.

—¡Eres cruel! —le pegó en el brazo.

—No puedo creer que le temas a un simple escarabajo.

—Tú le tenías miedo a mi pene y no me burlé de eso —espetó con el ceño fruncido, pero conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amado.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sorprendido por esa repentina confesión tan verídica.

—Bueno, pero era miedo a TU… pene —desvió la mirada—. Así que mi miedo era razonable.

—¿Ya no le tienes miedo? —alzó una ceja, divertido y coqueto a la vez.

—No.

—No te creo.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Tendrás que confirmármelo —caminó hacia él hasta posar ambas manos sobre sus caderas y pegarlo suavemente a su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan tragó con tanta fuerza que su manzana de Adán fue sumamente notable.

—Aún le temes.

—Mi miedo es totalmente válido —se sonrojó con fuerza.

Yibo esbozó una sincera y amplia sonrisa antes de alzarse un poco y besar su frente con suavidad.

—Dicen que no hay mejor forma de eliminar un miedo que enfrentándolo ¿Quieres enfrentarlo?

—¡Ja ja ja! —se rio con fingida diversión, la verdad era que aún le dolía un poco el trasero, quizás había sido demasiado brusco para tratarse de su primera vez—. Tonto —miró a la gata que tenía entre sus ropas—. Oye, la estás aplastando.

—Ella está cómoda así ¿Verdad, Nut? —le acarició la punta de la nariz que salía de su abrigo.

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro, hacia el paisaje más allá de esa terraza.

—Wow… Bo Di.

—¿Mhh?

—Párate ahí —señaló la baranda de madera.

—¿Para qué?

—Ponte ahí, rápido.

—¿Por qué?

Xiao Zhan rio y rodó los ojos.

—¡Sólo hazlo!

—Bien, bien —obedeció y vio cómo su amado corría al interior de la cabaña—. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Segundos después llegó con cámara profesional en mano.

—No te muevas —pegó una rodilla al piso y se llevó la cámara al rostro.

—Zhan Zhan —soltó una risita nerviosa, todo su rostro demostró la tierna vergüenza que le dio ¿Hizo todo eso porque quería fotografiarlo? —. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Sólo sé tú mismo.

Sin soltar a Nut dentro de su abrigo, le guiñó un ojo a la cámara, luego le hizo una mueca muy fea y chistosa. Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¡Yibo! Así no.

—Dijiste que fuera yo mismo.

—Pero no tan… tú mismo —rio más ampliamente al ver la cara fea que le dedicó.

Entonces Wang Yibo dejó que Nut se bajara al piso y así Xiao Zhan pudo fotografiarlo mejor. Obtuvo unas fotos perfectas de él mirando al horizonte, a ese hermoso amanecer que cada vez alumbraba más ese cielo tan claro. Le tomó fotos de perfil, desde atrás, de cuerpo completo, en close up y también mirándolo de lado.

Fue ahí cuando tuvo una idea.

—Yibo —lo llamó de pronto, atrayendo su atención, pero sin dejar de apuntarlo con la cámara.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

Xiao Zhan inmediatamente tomó una foto, logrando captar el momento exacto en el que su expresión se transformó en una hermosa y genuina sonrisa que pocas veces expresaba, sus ojos se hicieron un poco más pequeños, sus mejillas se estiraron hacia arriba y un pequeño hoyuelo se asomó del lado derecho.

Tomó foto tras foto sin parar, incluso cuando Wang Yibo se acercó a él y le arrebató finalmente la cámara para besarlo en la boca.

—Yo también te amo —susurró contra sus labios, sin borrar esa sonrisa linda de su rostro.

Xiao Zhan estaba feliz, estaba seguro de que había conseguido excelentes fotos.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró después del beso, sosteniendo sus mejillas—. Quiero fotos de ambos, casi no tenemos.

—Es verdad —comenzó a buscar algo dentro de esa chaqueta tremendamente holgada.

—¿Qué buscas?

—¡Lo encontré! —sacó una Polaroid.

—¿Fotos instantáneas? —se asombró.

—Me encantan.

—No sabía eso, pero… no me sorprende —rio—. ¿Qué más tares ahí dentro? —se asomó a la chaqueta, ganándose un empujón por parte de su novio.

—Tomemos la foto —se colocó junto a Yibo, pero este de pronto lo rodeó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de su Ge Ge, éste tomó la foto con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

La instantánea salió y muy pronto los dos pudieron verla, era adorable.

—Te ves tan… tierno —apretó los labios y le extendió la foto a Yibo.

—Y tú tan guapo como siempre —la miró con una sonrisa ladina—. Préstamela —le quitó la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de ambos. Unas salían borrosas, otras eran perfectas, y la gran mayoría eran perfectamente imperfectas. Eran fotografías que no se podían editar, los dos estaban sin maquillaje y totalmente al natural, así que esas fotos eran invaluables.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que ambos tenían una galería completa del otro, repleta de fotografías de todo tipo. Xiao Zhan era el más dedicado, como buen fotógrafo se la pasaba capturando a la belleza que tenía por novio, incluso desde antes de que fuesen algo más que amigos. Desde entonces y hasta la fecha, Xiao Zhan se toma su tiempo para editar esas fotos y hacerlas ver magníficas. Algún día se las enseñaría.

En cuanto a Wang Yibo… bueno, tenía un repertorio muy variado, amaba tomar fotos de su novio cuando no se daba cuenta, en especial en esos momentos en los que solía hacer una cara muy chistosa sin darse cuenta. Esas fotos abundaban en su galería, pero también poseía unas imágenes preciosas.

Su favorita hasta el momento era esa que le tomó en la noche cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. Luego de bañarlo, lo había metido a la cama y Xiao Zhan se acomodó bocabajo inmediatamente. La vista era perfecta, su espalda ancha se iba haciendo cada vez más delgada hasta llegar a su cintura, y justo al nivel de sus caderas una blanca sábana cubría su piel con una delicadeza que se apreciaba incluso en la fotografía. Yibo se había subido de pie al colchón para captar esa sublime imagen. La editó a blanco y negro para que las marcas rojas en su piel no se notaran tanto, sin embargo, resaltaban bastante de todas formas.

Si Xiao Zhan no lo golpeara por hacerlo, ya habría mandado a hacer un poster gigante, enmarcado y listo para colgarlo en el techo de su habitación en Beijing, así podría tener una vista preciosa todos los días al despertar.

Desde aquella noche importante para los dos, Wang Yibo no había dejado de consentir a su novio en todo momento, y es que no tenía palabras para agradecerle el hecho de haberlo dejado experimentar su primera vez de esa forma, entregándole su cuerpo por completo. Quería decírselo con palabras, pero él no era muy bueno en ello, así que mejor le agradecía con acciones, tales como: darle suaves masajes en cada oportunidad, prepararle un rico té caliente, no dejarlo ponerse de pie más de lo necesario hasta que su trasero sanara por completo, y más cosas como esas, incluso había permitido que eligiera una película de terror.

Pero ahora estaban en un punto crítico, no habían hablado mucho de ese primer encuentro tan intenso, y tampoco sabían cómo seguir adelante. Definitivamente querían volver a experimentarlo, pero… ¿Cómo dar ese primer paso? Wang Yibo era capaz de ir y pedirle sexo así como así, pero sentía que no era la forma correcta. Y Xiao Zhan… no sabía cómo ir y decirle: “Ahora déjame hacerlo en ti”.

Así que simplemente evitaron el tema por medio día más, pues fue hasta esa noche, mientras Xiao Zhan cocinaba la cena, que Wang Yibo se le acercó por detrás y coló sensualmente sus grandes manos en la cintura de Zhan Zhan, por debajo de la ropa para que sintiera el calor de su piel contra la suavidad de la suya.

Wang Yibo había tomado cierta fascinación por ese acto, cada vez que lo veía concentrado en la cocina, tenía que ir y abrazarlo desde atrás. Esta vez pegó sus caderas al trasero de él, juntando sus cuerpos en un acto atrevido y sensual hasta que el mayor no pudo concentrarse más en lo que hacía, mucho menos al sentir los labios de Yibo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

—Yibo… voy a quemar la cena —murmuró, tratando de mantener la cordura, pues la combinación de besos y caricias comenzaba a hacerlo suspirar.

—Zhan Zhan, quiero hacerlo.

El aludido tragó en seco, fue bastante notorio. Yibo interpretó mal su reacción, pero no desistió.

—Yo también —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan—. Yo también quiero hacerlo —soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir que las manos de Yibo subían por su pecho.

—Zhan Ge, ya me dejaste experimentar. Hacerlo contigo fue… superó mis expectativas. Quedé bastante satisfecho, fue…

—Ya, calla —estaba tremendamente sonrojado, Yibo soltó una risita al notarlo y continuó.

—Y descubrí que Zhan Zhan es muy bueno en la cama incluso como _bottom_ , ahora quiero ver cómo es de _otra forma._

Xiao Zhan se tensó, no pudo evitar girar su rostro lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Yibo continuó:

—Quiero que esta vez tú me lo hagas a mí —puso una tierna expresión que desarmó por completo a su Ge Ge, éste se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir.

—¿En serio? ¿No lo haces sólo por… —fue interrumpido.

—Quería que me lo hicieras desde hace mucho —admitió sin vergüenza alguna—. Quiero ver cómo se siente, házmelo.

Zhan Zhan se acaloró, estaba algo avergonzado, pero más que eso… estaba muy emocionado, temía que luego de ser el activo, Wang Yibo no quisiera ir abajo.

—G _racias al cielo_ —pensó el mayor, aliviado—. Bien, pero primero cenaremos. Sinceramente muero de hambre.

—Yo también —admitió, la boca se le estaba haciendo agua al ver lo que cocinaba.

—Pon la mesa, cenemos rápido —le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, pero Yibo sólo se aferró más a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé cuidadoso.

—No estropearé la cena —intentó quitárselo de encima.

—No, me refiero a mí —soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa—. Sé cuidadoso—escondió su rostro en el hombro de Zhan Zhan y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¡¿Así como tú lo fuiste conmigo?! —se burló.

—¡Lo siento! No te vayas a vengar.

—No prometo nada.

—¡Zhan Zhan! No seas así.

El aludido soltó una risita adorable, apagó la estufa y se giró hasta poder tomar el rostro de su novio entre sus manos.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo —suspiró—. Seré cuidadoso —besó su frente—. Ahora ve y pon la mesa —se alejó de él luego de darle una nalgada cariñosa.

El pobre se quedó ahí parado sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Todo eso había sido tierno, sexy y bastante adorable. Sólo Xiao Zhan lograba tal combinación tan extraña.

Cenaron uno frente al otro, escuchando música y sin decirse ni una sola palabra, lo único que intercambiaron fueron miradas traviesas y divertidas. Xiao Zhan intentaba mirarlo de manera sexy, pero terminaba riendo terriblemente al ver que las caras “Sexys” de Yibo eran bastante graciosas. Así fue, hasta que Xiao Zhan dejó de reírse y comenzó a verlo con una seriedad que lo obligó a no apartar la mirada de él, incluso dejó de masticar a pesar de que tenía comida en la boca.

Recordó que tenía que masticar luego de un rato, pero cuando intentó tragar la comida, casi se ahoga, pues en ese momento Xiao Zhan le sonrió de medio lado, alzando su comisura derecha de tal forma que se ahogó con el trozo de su cena.

—¿Estás bien? —se rio al ver que comenzaba a toser, por lo regular era él quien pasaba por algo así, no Yibo.

—Sí, sí —le restó importancia y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su plato, hasta que no aguantó y alzó la mirada de nuevo, Xiao Zhan seguía mirándolo, había dejado de comer y ahora estaba recargado contra el respaldo de su silla, cruzado de brazos y dedicándole una mirada tan profunda que casi sintió que lo desvestía con sus ojos.

Amaba ese sentimiento, esa agitación y la emoción anticipada por lo que estaba a punto de venir. Estaba emocionado y bastante ansioso.

Yibo dejó su plato de lado, se le había ido el hambre.

—Zhan Zhan, tomaré una ducha rápida ¿Si? —tomó su plato y lo dejó en la cocina antes de correr escaleras arriba. Necesitaba una ducha rápida y caliente. Si se iba a entregar a su amado, mínimo quería oler rico para él.

Xiao Zhan aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer algo que se le ocurrió en ese mismo instante. Lo pensó unos momentos, meditando si sería buena idea o no, pues quizás era DEMASIADO cursi, pero al final no le importó, él quería hacer eso, no le importaba recibir las burlas de Yibo por ello, iba a demostrarle su amor al desnudo.

Así que corrió en busca de lo que necesitaría y puso manos a la obra.

Yibo se tardó un poco más de lo normal en la ducha, se lavó muy bien todo el cuerpo y vertió más champú del necesario, tardando mucho en quitárselo. Estaba nervioso, pero entusiasmado. Cuando salió de la ducha se miró al espejo y notó un brillo en sus ojos tan peculiar que incluso él se sorprendió.

Se secó el cabello todo lo que pudo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si de un perro se tratase, si Xiao Zhan lo hubiera visto, ya lo habría regañado. Se enrolló una toalla en las caderas y le ahorró trabajo a su novio al no vestirse.

—¡Zhan Zhan! —lo llamó desde el pasillo, pues vio que aún había luces encendidas en la planta baja, y arriba estaba todo apagado.

—Estoy aquí abajo.

—Te espero en el cuarto —le gritó desde arriba.

—No, ven aquí.

No entendía la razón, pero tampoco se iba a detener a cuestionarlo, así que simplemente bajó los escalones y…

—Zhan Zhan… —toda su faz se iluminó al ver aquella escena tan cálida.

_—Venus._

Wang Yibo enrojeció hasta las orejas, apretó el agarre en su toalla de baño y tragó en seco. Xiao Zhan volvió a hablar al ver que no daba ni un paso más.

—Ven aquí, Zài Zài.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Quizás las malacostumbré al capítulo inmenso que subí la vez pasada, lo siento por eso jaja, este fue más corto. Espero que les haya gustado, no hubo la acción que esperaban, pero pudimos ver bastante miel entre ellos._ **

**_¿Qué creen que vio Wang Yibo al bajar las escaleras? Hagan sus teorías locas!!!_ **

**_La mayoría ya ha de saber lo que pasó con mis fics en Wattpad (Sí, de nuevo). Me borraron todas las historias y estoy furiosa con esa plataforma. Afortunadamente no he dejado de actualizar en Fanfiction y en el grupo de Facebook, así que por lo pronto esos seguirán siendo los medios por los que estaré actualizando._ **

**_Lo que más voy a extrañar de wattpad es poder ver sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me alegraban la vida. Si no les molesta… ¿Me podrían dejar un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo? Si lo estás leyendo en Facebook puede ser un mensajito o un comentario, cualquiera de esas opciones me haría sumamente feliz, y si me quieres seguir en fanfiction ¡Mucho mejor!!_ **

****

**_¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Sé que les era más fácil leer en Wattpad, así que… a las que seguirán leyendo esta historia a pesar de eso… GRACIAS INFINITAS. A las que recomiendan día tras día este fic GRACIAS INFINITAS también._ **

**_¡Las quiero!_ **

**_17/04/20_ **

**_10:00 p.m._ **


	42. Es tu turno, Wang Yibo

—Zhan Zhan… —toda su faz se iluminó al ver aquella escena tan cálida.

_—Venus._

Wang Yibo enrojeció hasta las orejas, apretó el agarre en su toalla de baño y tragó en seco. Xiao Zhan volvió a hablar al ver que no daba ni un paso más.

—Ven aquí, Zài Zài —palmeó el espacio libre junto a él.

El menor tragó en seco y admiró todo a su alrededor. Había velas encendidas distribuidas cuidadosamente por toda la sala. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que toda la iluminación venía de esas velas y de la chimenea que resplandecía cálidamente, los maderos crepitaban con el fuego en un agradable ritmo que acompañaba de forma perfecta a la suave música que Xiao Zhan había puesto.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que su novio había preparado una cama improvisada frente a la chimenea. Había sábanas, colchas, cobertores, almohadas, de todo. Sobre esa cama improvisada, Xiao Zhan estaba sentado en una posición muy cómoda, sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano y portando solamente su ropa interior, esa que volvía loco a Wang Yibo, idéntica a la que un día le robó.

¡¿En serio su novio podía ser así de romántico?! Yibo no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le encantaba que su Zhan Zhan fuese así.

—Yibo ¿Está todo en orden? —le preguntó, soltando una risita al final al ver que estaba aún muy sorprendido.

—Sí… —casi babeaba mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentó a su lado en el montón de sábanas y descubrió lo cómodo que se sentía—… Zhan Zhan. Todo esto… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Demasiado cursi? —juntó sus cejas en un claro gesto de preocupación, estaba algo avergonzado.

Wang Yibo sólo pudo soltar un suspiro cargado de sentimientos antes de asaltar los labios de su novio.

—No, es perfecto. Gracias —susurró sobre sus labios y luego dirigió la mirada a esa copa de vino—. ¿Me das?

—Es tuya —se la extendió.

—¿Ya estás ebrio, Zhan Zhan? —preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a la copa.

El aludido se rio y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Claro que no.

—¿No quieres? —señaló el vino.

—No quiero tomar hoy.

—Sólo una. No te embriagas con una.

Tenía razón. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, terminó aceptando y dejó que Yibo le sirviera una copa.

—¡¿También hay fresas con chocolate?! —se emocionó—. ¿Tanto me tardé en el baño?

—Te tardaste bastante —fue sincero.

Yibo se mordió el labio, sí, y era simple y sencillamente porque estaba muy nervioso.

—Lo siento —tomó una fresa y la acercó a su novio, se la iba a dar en la boca.

—No importa, me dio tiempo de hacer todo esto —sonrió, abriendo la boca para recibir esa fresa cubierta de chocolate, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios, Yibo la alejó y se la comió él—. ¡Hey! —se quejó, lo había engañado y Yibo parecía haberlo disfrutado, pues no dejaba de reír mientras masticaba.

—Lo siento —tomó otra fresa y se la dio en la boca, Xiao Zhan la atrapó con sus dientes, pero sólo alcanzó a morder la puntita, pues Yibo ya se la había arrebatado de nuevo para comérsela.

Xiao Zhan no se aguantó y le dio un buen golpe en el costado.

—Que grosero eres —se quejó, tomó una fresa por su propia cuenta, y estaba a punto de comérsela, pero cuando ya la tenía en los labios, Yibo se la robó con los dientes. Sorprendido (y un poco ofendido), frunció el ceño y trató de incorporarse para ir a comer las fresas que había dejado en la cocina, quizás allá no lo molestaría.

—¡No! Espera —rio y lo tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera—. Lo siento, lo siento—siguió riendo—. Ven aquí, por favor —lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, Xiao Zhan accedió y terminó casi encima de él en esa cama improvisada—. Abre la boca.

Un poco molesto todavía, obedeció y recibió la fresa que su novio le dio en los labios, al fin. Vio cómo Yibo tomaba un par más y se lo comía al mismo tiempo. En verdad era un glotón, además de que era fan de esa fruta, Xiao Zhan lo sabía muy bien.

La mezcla entre el vino, las fresas y el chocolate, creaban una explosión de sabores muy agradable para sus paladares.

Lo que Zhan Zhan no sabía, era que Yibo estaba sumamente nervioso, y trataba de ocultarlo comiéndose todo el plato de fruta.

—Hey… —detuvo su mano antes de que se terminara la comida—. ¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó con curiosidad, lo había notado ya.

Yibo se sonrojó un poco y asintió sin dejar de masticar, sus mejillas estaban regordetas por toda la comida que tenía dentro.

Zhan Zhan soltó una risa encantadora que sólo logró agitar más el corazón de Yibo, y ni se diga cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido y protector gesto.

—No tienes que estarlo, lo prometo —susurró contra su oído—. Ahora dime… —murmuró en un tono suave y seductor, poniéndole la piel de gallina—… ¿Traes algo debajo de esa toalla?

Yibo reunió todo el valor y descaro que pudo a pesar de su situación, se aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

—Quise ahorrarte el trabajo, no tengo nada debajo. ¿Me la quito o me la quitas tú?

Xiao Zhan esbozó una preciosa sonrisa llena de picardía, divertido al ver que a pesar de sus nervios, Wang Yibo sacaba a relucir ese lado travieso que tenía.

—Déjame hacerlo —de un solo tirón, se deshizo de esa toalla blanca, y sonrió pícaramente al ver que su miembro no estaba del todo dormido.

Al notar que Xiao Zhan tenía su mirada fija en cierta parte de su anatomía, Yibo se levantó sólo para volverse a sentar, pero esta vez a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su novio, con una rodilla a cada lado de él. Inmediatamente descansó sus antebrazos sobre los hombros del mayor y soltó un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xiao Zhan en un suave e íntimo tono.

Yibo negó con la cabeza, no quería arruinar el momento diciéndole lo muy feliz que estaba.

—Nada malo —besó sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo cómo las manos de Xiao Zhan se ceñían sobre su cintura y acariciaban su piel de esa forma que sólo él sabía hacer.

—Estás raro.

—¡No pasa nada! —se quejó.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja.

—Mejor bésame —tomó la nuca de Zhan Zhan y lo besó, pero muy pronto el mayor tomó el dominio del beso y lo dejó sin aliento. El cuerpo entero de Yibo temblaba ligeramente, sus manos sudaban, y su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Decidió concentrarse en el beso, en enredar sus manos en el cabello de Zhan Zhan hasta dejarlo hecho un completo caos.

Cuando entraron en calor, el mayor apretó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de su novio, pegándolo más a su regazo, haciéndole notar lo excitado que ya se encontraba en ese momento.

—Oh… —no pudo evitar exclamar Yibo al sentir el miembro de su novio debajo de su trasero.

Xiao Zhan sólo sonrió de lado y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Yibo suspiró, lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo la tela de esa ropa interior rozando con su piel desnuda.

—Quítate ya eso —suspiró Yibo, jaloneando el bóxer. Xiao Zhan rio y comenzó a quitárselo con su ayuda—. Oye… —dijo de pronto—. No me bailaste.

Xiao Zhan se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. Yibo llevaba un tiempo insistiendo en que le hiciera un _baile privado_ , pero el mayor siempre se iba por la tangente.

—Oh, cállate ya —rodó los ojos y besó sus labios antes de que se le ocurriera alguna otra tontería.

—¿Me vas a bailar pronto?

—¿En serio quieres que lo haga? —soltó una risa encantadora cuando vio que su novio asintió levemente, sin dejar de apretarlo en un abrazo posesivo y tierno a la vez.

—He visto muchos videos tuyos, de cuando estabas en XNINE —sonrió de lado, encantador—. Y bailabas muy bien.

—Ya no recuerdo esos bailes —rio y deslizó sus manos por la espalda suave de Yibo, a pesar de la inesperada charla, Xiao Zhan seguía ansioso por continuar, no había dejado de acariciarlo ni un segundo. Descubrió cuánto le gustaba sentir su peso encima, era agradable y reconfortante.

—Pues tendrás que improvi…¡Oh! —fue interrumpido por un movimiento de caderas de su novio, diciéndole con sutileza que dejara ya de lado ese tema.

Yibo lo miró a la cara y se estremeció al ver la fijeza de esos ojos oscuros y pesados sobre los suyos. El resplandor del fuego se reflejaba en sus preciosos orbes, la mitad de su rostro era alumbrado por esa luz cálida de la chimenea. Entonces Xiao Zhan lo tomó de las mejillas y lo atrajo a un beso húmedo y cargado de pasión.

El mundo alrededor de ellos dejó de tener importancia, nada podía distraerlos de un momento tan íntimo. Sus besos sabían a vino y chocolate, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse y sus cuerpos poco a poco les pedían más.

Yibo rodeó la nuca de su novio con ambos brazos mientras éste se concentraba en profundizar la caricia. El sonido de sus besos y del intercambio de saliva se combinaban con el crepitar del fuego frente a ellos y la música de fondo. Era una mezcla de sonidos que quedó grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Las manos grandes y pesadas de Yibo se deslizaron por los hombros de Xiao Zhan, descendiendo a su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, era tan delgada, incluso más que la suya.

Esas caricias eran como fuego sobre la piel del mayor, se sentía desfallecer con esas simples atenciones.

Las manos delgadas de Xiao Zhan dejaron de sostener las mejillas de su novio y fueron directamente a su espalda, recorriendo esa piel caliente, sintiendo con sus dedos los rasguños que le había hecho un par de noches atrás. Los acarició suavemente a modo de disculpa, Yibo pareció entenderlo.

—No te preocupes por eso —jadeó al separarse del beso, refiriéndose a los rasguños.

—Yibo… —se enterneció hasta que vio cómo arrastró una de sus típicas medias sonrisas, con ese característico tinte de burla y un poco de picardía. Se inclinó sobre su oído y murmuró en tono travieso:

—Dejaré tu espalda aún peor —mordió su oreja y le arrancó un leve gritillo a su amado, quien no pudo recriminarle nada, era justo. En lugar de quejarse, decidió bajar sus manos hasta apretarle el trasero, amasándolo cual par de bollos calientes y suaves.

Yibo lo disfrutó, se notó gracias a su jadeo sutil y al movimiento de sus caderas contra el regazo de su novio, restregándose contra su miembro una y otra vez mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Zhan Zhan para darse apoyo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mordía sus labios con cada movimiento de caderas que hacía, tenía sus manos cerradas fuertemente sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan, quien lo miraba fascinado, éste apretó sus caderas y ascendió hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura una vez más.

Gracias a la altura que Yibo obtenía al estar sentado sobre su regazo, Xiao Zhan aprovechó para llevar sus labios al torso de Yibo, dando pequeños besos por toda su pálida piel, disfrutando de su calor y suavidad. No mentía cuando decía que era adicto a hacer eso, Yibo era… delicioso.

El menor arqueó su espalda al sentir algo más que los labios de Xiao Zhan sobre uno de sus pezones, bajó la mirada y su excitación aumentó al darse cuenta de la mirada de su novio fija en la suya, Xiao Zhan sonrió al ver la timidez en el rostro de Yibo.

—Desvergonzado —fue lo único que su mente pudo articular. Xiao Zhan soltó una risita en verdad muy chistosa.

Al ver esa reacción, las mejillas de Yibo se sonrojaron más que antes, así que mejor tomó el rostro de su novio una vez más y devoró sus labios.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno al otro, agitados y deseosos de sentir más; sus manos no se estaban quietas, y el miembro de Xiao Zhan estaba muy cómodo al sentir que las caderas de su novio no habían dejado de moverse sobre él.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó al separarse del beso. Estaba muy caliente y sentía la necesidad de ir más allá.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zài Zài? Dímelo.

El rostro entero de Yibo se sonrojó, incluso su cuello comenzaba a verse de otro tono al escucharlo decir eso con tal tono de voz y con esa expresión tan… su miembro palpitó de sólo presenciar aquella faceta de Xiao Zhan.

—Tómame —dijo al fin, sin rodeos, como tenía por costumbre.

Una sonrisa ladina y con un tinte de perversidad adornó la faz del mayor. Yibo se estremeció ante ello.

—¿Tienes prisa? —alzó una ceja, tentando su suerte, pues si seguía provocándolo así, creía que Yibo podría ser capaz de empujarlo sobre las sábanas para terminar tomándolo él.

Yibo frunció labios y cejas, en una expresión de enojo bastante chistosa.

—No empieces —espetó el menor. Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Yo no estoy _empezando_ —le pegó en el brazo. La mandíbula de Wang Yibo se tensó más, se veía tiernamente amenazante.

—Sí lo haces —le devolvió el golpe.

—Estás bastante urgido —le pellizcó el trasero, provocándolo cada vez más. Era algo que ambos tenían en común: esa arraigada costumbre de hacer enojar al otro hasta que terminaban golpeándose en serio. Por lo regular era Xiao Zhan quien se contenía bastante y se portaba con madurez, pero no hoy.

Al escuchar la palabra “urgido”, junto con los pellizcos, la sangre de Wang Yibo hirvió en una mezcla de coraje y excitación. Tomó el rostro de Xiao Zhan de forma brusca y lo besó, o más bien… lo mordió hasta hacerlo gemir.

—Iboo —murmuró durante el “beso”, con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes filosos del menor—. ¡Ah! —se quejó, pegándole en los hombros para que lo soltara.

—Zhan Zhan —lo soltó—. No juegues así conmigo —pidió en un tono suave y un tanto tímido—. Al menos no esta noche —desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

Oh… en verdad lo había hecho enojar, y ahora Yibo estaba avergonzado por eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente, notando que en verdad tenía nerviosismo por lo que iba a suceder—. Te lo compensaré ¿Sí? —besó su mejilla largamente mientras bajaba su mano escurridiza hasta su miembro, Yibo inmediatamente suspiró con satisfacción.

—Sí… eso sí me gusta —recargó su frente sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan y cerró los ojos. Las manos de su novio eran bastante hábiles.

—¿Y así? —comenzó a acariciar sólo la punta, justo debajo de la cabeza. Como respuesta obtuvo un largo suspiro.

Yibo decidió que no quería ser el único en recibir placer, así que llevó sus manos al miembro de Xiao Zhan, abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentirlo tan grueso como recordaba. Entonces cierto nerviosismo lo invadió, le dieron ganas de reír un poco. Quiso contenerse, pero no lo logró del todo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —murmuró Xiao Zhan, un poco perdido en el placer que le brindaba su novio con las manos.

—Nada, nada.

Xiao Zhan no insistió más, sabía que esa risa era debido a los nervios que sentía. Él también quería reírse al verlo tan urgido, pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo, él estaba en las mismas.

Wang Yibo bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Xiao Zhan y tragó en seco al ver ese pene. El mayor lo notó y su ego aumentó un poco al ver que a pesar de que el suyo no era tan grande como el de Yibo, éste aún se intimidaba al verlo. Podría no ser tan grande, pero en cuanto al grosor… eso sí lo superaba un poco.

Dejó de pensar en tamaños y proporciones cuando Xiao Zhan se vio más necesitado, ya no le bastaba sólo con esas caricias y besos.

Ansioso, y muy excitado, Xiao Zhan empujó a su novio sobre la cama improvisada y se posicionó sobre él, sin molestarse en no dejarle su peso encima. Yibo le sonrió y tragó saliva con algo de fuerza. Los dos dedicaron unos segundos a admirarse tranquilamente. Yibo miraba el rostro perfecto de Xiao Zhan, se veía tan varonil de esa forma, encima de él y devorándoselo con la mirada, que su pulso se aceleró mucho más. Su cabello ya estaba revuelto y sus perfectos labios estaban bastante hinchados, en especial el inferior después de la mordida que le propinó.

El mayor estaba absorto en su novio, Yibo le sonreía dulcemente, era esa sonrisa que sólo a él le dedicaba.

—Yibo —acarició su rostro con una mano, como si fuera lo más hermoso y delicado del mundo.

—¿Mhn? —ni siquiera era capaz de responder bien, sólo su sonrisa boba permaneció plasmada en su rostro.

—Te amo —susurró con un tono de voz profundo y algo ronco. El corazón de Wang Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad antes de sentir cómo Xiao Zhan tomaba su mentón y lo alzaba para unir sus labios en un beso dulce y bastante agradable.

No entendía como podía controlarse y ser tan tierno en momentos así. Quería ser igual a Xiao Zhan, pero las ganas se apoderaban de él y terminaba cediendo a su pasión arrebatadora.

Pero Zhan Zhan… él podía ser apasionado y al mismo tiempo tan tierno.

—También te amo —suspiró plácidamente, suspiro que terminó en una exclamación ahogada al sentir que su amado restregaba su miembro suavemente contra el de él. La fricción era bastante excitante. Yibo rodeó su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo sin parar. Enredó una vez más sus manos en su cabello y lo dejó aún más despeinado mientras Zhan Zhan llenaba su cuello de besos y mordiscos.

—Te va a quedar marca —murmuró contra su cuello, suspirando de vez en vez, excitándose cada vez más a pesar de que era Yibo quien recibía todo el placer. Le excitaba ver a su pareja disfrutando de esa forma, disfrutando lo que sus labios y manos lograban en él.

—No me importa —suspiró, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándolo más a él.

La combinación entre los besos, caricias, mordidas y esos movimientos de caderas hicieron volar la cabeza de Yibo. No tuvo que ser estimulado directamente en su miembro para que el líquido preseminal hiciera acto de aparición.

Xiao Zhan descendió sus besos por su pecho, se entretuvo un rato con sus pezones, arrancándole sonoros gemidos al estimularlo en esa zona, cuando terminaron algo irritados decidió bajar un poco más hasta llegar a su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole una risita tan agradable que Zhan Zhan volvió a hacerle lo mismo sólo para escucharlo de nuevo.

—¡Zhan Ge! ¡Zhan Ge! —se retorció un poco, riendo y enredando sus dedos en el cabello suave de su novio.

—¿Cosquillas? A ti no te daban cosquillas tan fácilmente —se sorprendió.

—Pues ahora sí ¡Ya, para! —su risa era música para los oídos de su amado, quien descendió un poco más de su ombligo. Sólo quedaron vestigios de la risa de Yibo cuando éste sintió que iba mucho más debajo de su ombligo. Esas risas se convirtieron en suspiros profundos acompañados de pequeñas exclamaciones de placer—. Oh… ah… ¡Zhan Zhan! —exclamó y se retorció cuando sintió que su miembro era envuelto por un conocido calor húmedo. Jadeó al sentir esa hábil lengua haciendo de las suyas.

Xiao Zhan ya tenía suficiente experiencia con Yibo para saber qué le gustaba y qué no, así que logró arrancarle uno que otro grito ahogado a pesar de que el ruidoso ahí no era él.

Temiendo que su novio terminara tan pronto, dejó su miembro unos momentos para seguir con su recorrido de besos, esta vez descendió por uno de sus muslos, tan suave y blandito.

—Me encanta —murmuró Xiao Zhan cuando alzó su pierna y besó su pantorrilla.

Yibo rio.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —besó de nuevo esa suave y blanquecina pierna—. Es adorable.

Yibo volvió a reír y levantó más su pierna, presumiéndosela y “modelándola” para él. Xiao Zhan rio y atrapó su pie en el aire, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso. En ese momento la risa de Yibo se detuvo abruptamente, el mayor lo miró al rostro y se dio cuenta de su expresión avergonzada y su sonrojo inmenso.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Zhan Zhan, preocupado.

Yibo no pudo responder, así que sólo negó con la cabeza, aún avergonzado.

—¿Te molesta que haga esto? —besó de nuevo el dorso de su pie. Se echó a reír al ver que se avergonzaba aún más—. ¡Eres tan adorable!

—Zhan Zhan, ya… basta —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo siento —no quería avergonzarlo más, así que se volvió a echar sobre él, aplastándolo y besando sus labios. Yibo abrió sus piernas para recibirlo más cómodamente, enredó sus piernas en sus caderas y se frotó sensualmente contra él.

Xiao Zhan bajó una mano con sutileza por el cuerpo de su amado hasta colarla en su trasero. Yibo jadeó entre dientes al sentir una caricia en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, pero se estremeció al percibir que un dedo quería entrar en él, se sintió extraño, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía una intromisión de ese tipo.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se alejó, pero Yibo lo retuvo ferozmente por los hombros.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —se escandalizó.

Xiao Zhan rio al sentir cómo lo retenía, besó sus labios sólo un segundo antes de responder.

—Olvidé unas cosas en la habitación.

—Zhan Ge —negó con la cabeza, impidiéndole irse.

—No querrás que te lo haga sin lubricante.

—De acuerdo, ve —lo liberó de inmediato, haciéndolo reír.

Yibo se quedó solo sobre la cama, de pronto se sintió cohibido por su desnudez, el clima frío le caló por primera vez a pesar de estar junto a la chimenea. Necesitaba el cuerpo de su amado para entrar en calor.

Sin premeditarlo, se sentó y se hizo bolita abrazando sus rodillas. No estuvo solo ni un minuto, pero para él fue una eternidad. Cuando Xiao Zhan volvió y lo vio, se llenó de ternura, se veía adorable en esa posición.

—¿Me tardé mucho? —preguntó en tono suave antes de ir a su lado. Yibo lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Deberías andar desnudo por ahí más seguido —sonrió pícaramente al ver que no se había molestado en cubrirse ni un segundo. Xiao Zhan rio.

—Lo haré más seguido —prometió, besando sus labios y notando que la erección de su novio permanecía igual a la suya.

Se echó una vez más sobre Yibo, tomó el lubricante y vació un poco en un par de sus dedos. El menor lo observaba atentamente, viendo cómo su novio recreaba las acciones de él noches atrás. Se mordió el labio al saber lo que vendría ahora.

Xiao Zhan lo recostó de lado, en pose de cucharas mientras él hacía la función de la cuchara grade. Levantó un poco una pierna de Yibo e introdujo hábilmente la punta de su dedo. Esa sensación no era nueva para el menor, recordaba cómo era la incomodidad inicial, pero ésta se borró cuando sintió cómo su novio encontraba algo dentro de él que lo hacía suspirar y gemir como loco. Cuando Xiao Zhan acarició ese punto sensible, Yibo enterró el rostro en la almohada y la mordió levemente.

Introdujo y sacó ese dedo un par de veces antes de agregarle un segundo dedo.

Wang Yibo sentía los besos y la lengua de su novio en el cuello, junto con sus hábiles dedos en su interior. Se sentía tan bien.

Siguió dilatándolo hasta que sintió que era prudente continuar, había logrado introducir hasta tres dedos, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que su amado no tuviera tanta molestia.

—Zhan Zhan, de lado no —pidió—. Ven aquí —señaló su cuerpo, él también quería hacerlo de frente. Xiao Zhan no se lo podía negar.

Abrió las piernas flexibles de Yibo y se acomodó entre ellas, se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de él para no aplastarlo. Entonces recordó algo importante.

—Espera un segundo.

—¡No otra vez! —se quejó el menor, casi haciendo un berrinche que sorprendió a su novio, quien lo miraba con cara de “¿Es en serio?”.

A pesar de ello, Xiao Zhan se incorporó y se estiró hasta alcanzar la caja de condones que había dejado a un lado de la alfombra.

— _Oh… eso_ —pensó Yibo—. Déjame hacerlo —pidió, quitándole el condón y abriéndolo con los dientes.

—Así… no —suspiró, pero dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, total, en su caso no importaba tanto que se rompiera o no, aunque sería mejor que no.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió, curioso.

—Lo puedes desgarrar sin darte cuenta. Con nosotros no hay problema, pero si alguna vez tienes sexo con una chica, jamás… nunca lo abras con los dientes. O si lo haces, procura morder sólo el empaque —se lo iba a quitar, pero Yibo frunció el ceño y alejó el preservativo de su alcance.

—No tendré sexo con ninguna chica, a menos que decidas cambiar de género —alzó una ceja, un tanto ofendido. Xiao Zhan entendió eso de inmediato.

—Bien, bien —suspiró—. ¿Podemos volver a _esto_? —señaló su pene erecto. Intentó quitarle el condón de nuevo, pero Yibo no se lo permitió.

—Yo lo hago.

— _Qué terco_ —pensó—. Bien, ponlo tú —esbozó una sonrisa ladina y demasiado sexy, sus perfectos dientes se alcanzaron a ver en esa sonrisa traviesa, provocándole un vuelco al corazón.

Yibo llevó el preservativo al miembro de su novio, pero sus manos temblaron tanto que el objeto terminó cayendo sobre las sábanas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, bastante avergonzado. Iba a hacer como que nada pasó y lo iba a intentar de nuevo, pero prefirió ser sincero con su pareja—. Zhan Zhan, nunca he puesto uno.

—¿Ni siquiera en ti mismo, por curiosidad?

—No —desvió la mirada, azorado—. Yo… ¡Demonios! Zhan Zhan, estoy muy nervioso, entiendo por qué lo estabas tú —habló muy rápido, mirándolo con angustia—. Perdóname por burlarme, no te vayas a vengar, por favor.

Xiao Zhan se rio a lo grande y se inclinó hacia él.

—No me voy a vengar —dijo suavemente—. Lo prometo —besó sus labios.

Yibo quería tranquilizarse, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo al saber que en unos momentos estaría de piernas abiertas ante él. Xiao Zhan estaba por completo conmovido, no podía creer que Wang Yibo pudiera causarle tanta ternura, risa y excitación al mismo tiempo.

—Te enseñaré —tomó el condón y se lo dio a Yibo, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su miembro, guiándolo en todo momento hasta que terminó con el preservativo puesto—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, es sólo cuestión de práctica.

—¡Ja! Tú practicaste mucho ¿Verdad? —alzó una ceja, burlón.

Xiao Zhan rio con incomodidad.

—No hablemos de eso ahora —sintió algo extraño en su miembro, bajó la mirada y notó que el preservativo estaba por completo roto, se había rasgado—. Oh… eso es lo que pasa cuando lo abres descuidadamente con los dientes —se lo quitó, suspiró y tumbó a su novio sobre las sábanas antes de tomar un condón nuevo de la caja. Con algo de prisa lo abrió ágilmente con los dientes y lo sacó de su envoltura.

Yibo se sonrojó con arrebato ante esa escena, se sentía abochornado. No entendía cómo un hombre podía verse tremendamente sexy haciendo eso.

Se puso el condón con cierta agilidad y se tumbó sobre su novio. Éste había alcanzado a ver cómo le quedó el preservativo: muy justo, algo apretado. Se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo por su integridad ¿Y si no lo aguantaba? Tenía miedo. Su amado había incluso llorado, ¿lo haría llorar también?

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan confió en la gran flexibilidad de su novio y le pidió algo.

—¿Puedes poner tus piernas sobre mis hombros?

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —se tensó.

—Confía en mí —sonrió de lado, derritiéndolo con ese simple gesto.

Yibo obedeció, descansó sus tobillos sobre los hombros de su novio y tragó en seco, en la espera de lo que se vendría a continuación. Zhan Zhan se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, listo para entrar.

— _Demonios, ya va a pasar_ —pensó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Los abrió cuando sintió un tierno beso en su pantorrilla derecha. ¿Su novio podía ser más lindo?

—Cariño ¿Estás listo?

Sí, podía ser más lindo aún.

—No, pero hazlo.

El mayor soltó una risita chistosa y luego de poner suficiente lubricante en él y en su novio, extendió una mano sobre el vientre de Yibo y la abrió en señal de que quería tomar su mano. Él entendió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. La unión de sus manos se quedó sobre el estómago de Yibo, éste prácticamente temblaba.

—Tranquilo, seré muy cuidadoso —le dio un tierno apretón—. Si duele mucho puedes romperme la mano —rio.

—Está frío —se quejó al sentir que vertía aún más lubricante sobre él.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con media sonrisa mientras usaba su miembro para distribuir bien el líquido que muy pronto adoptó la temperatura de sus cuerpos, más aún con la fricción hecha.

Yibo se estremeció con ese simple acto. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, esperando el momento en el que se introdujera en él y doliera, tenía miedo.

—Amor… tranquilo —suspiró—. Confía en mí, te haré disfrutarlo —lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que logró transmitirle esa confianza a su novio—. Lo prometo —besó de nuevo su pierna—. Sólo relájate ¿Sí? Y Si duele mucho, dime, me detendré.

Sí, sin duda alguna era el hombre más bueno del mundo.

Y así, con sus pantorrillas descansando sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan, y su entrada expuesta, dejó que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana, era suyo.

Sintió cómo el miembro grueso y caliente de su novio se apretaba contra su entrada, respiró profundo y sintió un apretón en su mano. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Mírame —pidió con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eres adorable —rio y terminó suspirando—. Sigue, no me has hecho ningún daño —acarició con su pulgar la mano que apretaba la suya de forma reconfortante—. Sigue —insistió, pues era consciente de que el pobre de su novio se estaba conteniendo demasiado, lo veía en su mirar, estaba ansioso por seguir.

Xiao Zhan empujó sus caderas un poco más hacia delante, entrando un par de centímetros más en él. Yibo no apartó la mirada de su rostro, y que bueno, porque su excitación incrementó considerablemente al ver la expresión que hizo cuando entró un poco más en él. Su ceño se frunció, entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca por demás sexy y varonil. A eso le sumó un gemido contenido entre dientes.

La cabeza de Yibo voló al presenciar eso y al sentir al mismo tiempo cómo se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo, esa cosa caliente y gruesa intentaba entrar en un lugar demasiado estrecho.

Xiao Zhan se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Me detengo?

—¡No!

—¿No duele?

—No.

Sin embargo, su mano estrangulando la de Xiao Zhan decía todo lo contrario. Se estaba aguantando, porque vaya que dolía, dolía jodidamente.

Xiao Zhan puso a prueba la flexibilidad de su novio. Se inclinó sobre él hasta alcanzar su cuello, sorprendido al ver que Yibo podía tener sus propias rodillas sobre los hombros sin ningún problema.

—No sabía que fueras tan flexible —murmuró de pronto, besando sus labios hasta que una risita escapó de la boca del menor.

—Yo tampoco, créeme —se sorprendió de sí mismo. Siguió riendo, hasta que sintió que Xiao Zhan se introducía un poco más. ¿No lo había metido todo ya?

Soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Lo siento —comenzó a besar su cuello con calma, haciéndole pequeños mimos para distraerlo del dolor. Lo hizo con paciencia, a pesar de que el fuego en su interior le pedía que lo penetrara hasta el fondo de una buena vez—. Estás muy apretado —jadeó, revelando su gran necesidad.

—Mira quién lo dice —se quejó. Iba a reír, pero Xiao Zhan terminó de entrar por completo en él—. ¡No te muevas! Sólo no te muevas por unos momentos —jadeó, muy agitado—. Sólo un poco más.

El cuerpo de Xiao Zhan sobre él le daba seguridad, sentir su peso y su calor le ayudaban, sin mencionar que no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

—Esperaré a qué estés listo —susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos con pasión contenida.

La mano libre de Yibo tomó a Xiao Zhan de la nuca para atraerlo más hacia él, mientras que su otra mano permanecía fuertemente unida a la de su pareja.

Xiao Zhan se despegó de esos labios para comenzar a repartir besos y mordidas por su cuello, se entretuvo un rato en su manzana de Adán, mordisqueándola un poco hasta que lo hizo reír por las cosquillas. Supo que Yibo estaba más relajado cuando sintió que la unión de sus manos estaba más floja, Yibo ya no le estrangulaba la extremidad. Notó también que hacía su cabeza hacia atrás para que siguiera devorando la piel de su cuello con facilidad. En pocas palabras: Wang Yibo estaba completamente entregado a él en ese momento.

Xiao Zhan se moría por comenzar a moverse, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, podía sentir cómo el interior de Yibo lo envolvía cálidamente, apretándolo sin darse cuenta. Esa combinación de sensaciones lo estaban volviendo loco.

Dejó de besarlo para mirarlo unos momentos, los ojitos de Wang Yibo estaban ligeramente cerrados, el brillo en ellos era hermoso, y su expresión entera era un bello poema. Xiao Zhan estaba que explotaba de felicidad al tenerlo así ante él. Había fantaseado tanto con ese momento, y al fin estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró muy suavemente.

—¿Mhn? —hizo todo el cabello de Yibo hacia atrás y beso su frente.

—Puedes continuar.

El mayor soltó un pesado y casi dramático suspiro, su sonrisa se ensanchó y asaltó sus labios una vez más antes de salir un poco de él y volver a entrar.

Los jadeos de Yibo murieron ahogados en la boca de su novio. El menor podía sentir la fricción entre sus cuerpos, percibía claramente cómo era llenado en un segundo sólo para sentirse vacío momentos después.

Su novio comenzó a salir por completo de él y se volvía a enterrar profundamente. No lo hacía de forma salvaje, pero sí de manera certera y sin titubear, como si él ya supiera que así le gustaba a Yibo.

Xiao Zhan bajó las piernas que tenía sobre los hombros y las puso sobre las sábanas sin salir de su amado. Abrió sus rodillas lo suficiente para acomodarse mejor y empezó a embestirlo una y otra vez, en cada oportunidad lo hacía más profundo.

Yibo llevó sus manos a la espalda de su novio, y sin proponérselo en serio, comenzó a enterrar sus uñas ahí. Había sentido bastante dolor al principio, pero Xiao Zhan supo cómo manejar la situación en todo momento, logrando que el dolor durara poco y el placer llegara antes de lo esperado. Si clavaba sus uñas en su espalda era simple y sencillamente porque el placer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Al percatarse de ello, Xiao Zhan se permitió ir un poco más allá.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, arrastrando a Yibo sobre él sin que se alejara ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó Yibo, algo confundido pero completamente inundado en placer.

—Te va a gustar, lo prometo —lo acomodó mejor sobre su regazo, logrando entrar un poco más en él. Yibo se estremeció y apretó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Zhan Zhan. Éste puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Yibo y comenzó a empujarlas de atrás hacia delante.

—¡Ah! —rodeó con sus brazos a Xiao Zhan y tomó la iniciativa de ser él quien moviera sus caderas, arrancándole gemidos placenteros al mayor. Los dos lo estaban disfrutando bastante—. Zhan Zhan… yo… ah… —soltó un pequeño grito, incapaz de articular cualquier otra palabra. Su respiración pesada rebotaba contra el cuello de Xiao Zhan, éste bajó la mirada y descubrió algo que lo sorprendió.

—Cariño… —suspiró, aún agitado—. ¿Tan pronto? —se burló al ver que Wang Yibo ya se había corrido sobre él. El líquido blanquecino y viscoso estaba entre sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento —lo abrazó y se escondió tímidamente en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Xiao Zhan.

El mayor soltó una risita traviesa y lo acarició con mucho cariño.

—No te atrevas a disculparte por eso.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Mhn?

—Continúa.

—Pero… —una vez más bajó la mirada, descubriendo con mayor sorpresa que el miembro de su novio estaba aún bastante erecto. No pasó mucho antes de que Yibo ondulara sus caderas.

—Quiero más —jadeó, besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Zhan Zhan.

—A la orden —con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria, Xiao Zhan lo volvió a tumbar sobre las sábanas. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Poco a poco los gemidos de Yibo se hacían más fuertes, aunque no tanto como cuando Xiao Zhan estuvo en la misma situación. Yibo apretaba puños y dientes, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y arqueaba su espalda cada vez que su novio alcanzaba un punto dentro de él que lo estremecía de placer.

—¿Se siente bien ahí? —preguntó con voz grave y sensual, muy cerca del oído de Yibo y justo antes de morderlo.

—Sí… ¡Sí! —echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se estaba volviendo loco. Ni siquiera parecía que había experimentado un orgasmo hace sólo unos minutos.

—Amor —susurró suavemente—. Abre los ojos —disminuyó la fuerza de sus embestidas, pero no se detuvo. Despejó el rostro de Yibo de cualquier cabello y le sonrió.

—No te detengas —puso las manos sobre el trasero de Xiao Zhan.

—¡No lo he hecho! —se quejó.

—Pues… ¡Más rápido!

—No te quejes después —murmuró en tono serio antes de darle todo de sí. No se contendría más. Lo había estado haciendo por miedo a lastimarlo, pero ahora veía que no era el caso, así que…

—¡Ah! ¡Zhan Zhan! ¡Zhan Zhan! —repetía, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, pero pronto los volvía a abrir, pues no quería perderse de la majestuosidad de su novio haciéndole el amor de tal forma.

Yibo abrió más sus piernas, dándole un acceso cómodo a su novio. Aún tenía las manos en su trasero, así que podía sentir claramente el vaivén sexy de sus caderas, podía percibir claramente cómo su cuerpo se ondulaba con sensualidad. Xiao Zhan era todo sensualidad. Si tuviera un espejo cerca para ver cómo lo embestía, ya se habría corrido de nuevo por el simple hecho de verlo además de sentirlo.

El menor se deshacía entre suspiros, caricias, jadeos entrecortados y en especial por ese hábil movimiento de caderas. No tenía idea de que hacer el amor de esa forma con su Zhan Ge podría ser tan placentero. Sabía moverse muy, pero muy bien.

Terminó enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Xiao Zhan, alzándolas para profundizar aún más.

—Zhan Ge —suspiró—. No creo durar mucho… no mucho más ¡Ah!

—No te contengas —susurró sobre sus labios. Él también estaba agitado, parecía que se correría en cualquier momento. Besó los labios de Yibo hasta dejarlos rojos e inflamados, después siguió con su cuello y hombro, succionando hasta dejarle marcas muy evidentes. Esas sensaciones sólo hicieron jadear cada vez más a Yibo.

—¡Zhan Ge! ¡Zhan Ge! —se estremeció. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras experimentaba un segundo orgasmo, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. No pudo evitar enredar sus manos en el cabello de Xiao Zhan, lo hizo tan fuerte que el pobre se terminó quejando. Pero Yibo estaba tan sumergido en su orgasmo que no reaccionó sino hasta poco después.

Xiao Zhan siguió embistiéndolo, ahora más fuerte y continuo. Sus brazos tomaron el cuerpo de Wang Yibo para pegarlo más a él, inmovilizándolo para así poder penetrarlo una y otra vez hasta dejarse arrastrar al clímax del que tanto se había estado resistiendo.

Yibo, un poco más cuerdo al estar recuperándose de su orgasmo, tomó el rostro de Xiao Zhan entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente mientras éste disfrutaba de ese orgasmo intenso y anhelado. El gemido gutural del mayor se perdió en la garganta de Wang Yibo.

Agradeció haberse puesto condón, porque de lo contrario no hubiese poseído la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para venirse fuera de su novio.

—Te amo —jadeó Wang Yibo contra sus labios, aún sosteniendo su rostro dulcemente entre sus manos.

Xiao Zhan estaba aún muy agitado, no pudo responderle con palabras, sólo le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa cansada antes de dejarse caer sobre él. Una pesadez inmensa lo había invadido. Sólo tuvo la fuerza de alzar la mirada para ver el rostro de su amado, quién lo rodeaba ya con sus brazos y le hacía tiernos cariños.

—Oh no, ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, espantado al ver pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en las comisuras de sus párpados. Eran sólo lágrimas incipientes, pero eso bastaba para alertar sus sentidos.

—Claro que no —frunció el ceño y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mhn —no quería que se diera cuenta del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de la razón. Sólo podía afirmar con certeza que sentía una felicidad tan plena que era difícil de describir.

Se recuperaron poco a poco de tan intensos orgasmos, se sentían completamente satisfechos, cómodos y felices. Wang Yibo no sabía cómo describir el trato tan cuidadoso que su amado le brindó, incluso lo había tomado de la mano. Xiao Zhan era un ejemplo a seguir.

—Abrázame —pidió Xiao Zhan, con su voz amortiguada por la piel del pecho de Yibo, éste obedeció de inmediato y lo abrazó con cariño, haciéndole tiernas caricias por toda la espalda y su nuca.

Luego de unos minutos así, Xiao Zhan se separó de su amado, saliendo de él y viendo el desastre que eran, pero tenían tanta pereza que a ninguno de los dos les importó. Simplemente se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó de lado para volver a acurrucarse junto a Yibo.

—Zhan Zhan —dijo de pronto, rompiendo el agradable silencio que había, acompañado solamente por la tenue música de fondo.

—Dime —alzó su carita sonriente.

—Fue… muy bueno.

El mayor rio.

—No, en serio. Fue más bueno de lo que imaginé. Discúlpame por haber sido tan brusco contigo la primera vez.

—Está bien… —pellizcó su mejilla—…pastelito.

Yibo se echó a reír al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo.

—Estuve pensando en un buen apodo para ti, Zhan Ge —aprovechó que estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo rodeando su barriga para acariciarle toda la piel que tenía al alcance.

—¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

Entonces Yibo llevó sus dedos a los labios de Zhan Zhan y los acarició hasta que alcanzó a rosar sus dientes.

—Conejito —dijo de pronto.

Xiao Zhan casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¿¡Wen Pei te lo mostró!? —exclamó, bastante divertido al imaginarse las caras que habrá puesto Yibo al ver cómo actuó aquel día bajo los efectos de fuertes analgésicos.

—¿Qué cosa?

— _Oh… no lo hizo_ —pensó con asombro—. Nada, nada —rio.

—¿No te gustó el apodo? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su brazo con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas muy agradables.

—Es perfecto —siguió riendo—. Es perfecto —repitió dentro de un suspiro, acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de su novio—. ¿Duele? —preguntó de pronto.

El orgullo y dignidad de Wang Yibo eran bastante grandes, así que no lo admitiría tan abiertamente.

—Mhn.

—¿Tomo eso como un sí?

—Mhn.

—Yibo… —le dijo en tono de reproche.

—Fuiste muy bueno conmigo, Zhan Zhan. Es todo lo que diré —besó su frente.

Xiao Zhan decidió no insistir por el momento. Se quedó acostado a su lado, junto al calor de la chimenea y rodeados de esa perfecta atmósfera tan romántica.

A pesar de que estaban un poco cansados, ninguno tenía sueño. No querían dormirse aún.

Yibo se removió en medio de esa cama improvisada, tomó una cobija y la jaló hasta cubrirlos a ambos por completo. Entonces buscó el cuerpo de su novio debajo de la manta y se acurrucó detrás de él, haciendo la función de la cuchara grande. Xiao Zhan simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo que Yibo lo rodeaba por la cintura y acariciaba toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Al mismo tiempo le daba tiernos besos en el cuello. Xiao Zhan no podía sentirse más consentido.

Entonces una canción nueva comenzó y ambos sonrieron al reconocerla.

Xiao Zhan no tardó en ponerse a tararear, Yibo lo siguió muy pronto y así ambos terminaron cantando entre murmullos, risitas traviesas y suspiros.

Esa canción se había vuelto especial entre ellos. Últimamente “How deep is your love” comenzaba a sonar en momentos importantes para los dos. 

Con cuidado y aguantándose las molestias, Yibo echó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de su novio, tomándolo como almohada de cuerpo completo. Se acurrucó mejor y suspiró pesadamente, estaba demasiado cómodo ahí, envuelto en esa calidez y en el agradable aroma tan característico de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? —murmuró Zhan Zhan al girar un poco el rostro y ver que al pobre ya comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos.

—Estoy muy cómodo ¿Y si dormimos aquí? —no iba a admitir en voz alta que su trasero le dolía horriblemente—. ¿Tu espalda de anciano lo soportará?

—¿¡Qué!? —se abstuvo de golpearlo, pues ya se veía bastante adolorido aunque lo negara.

Yibo sólo soltó una risita traviesa.

—Tonto, no soy tan mayor, no tanto… —comenzó a divagar un poco.

—No te traumes, estás muy joven —bostezó ampliamente y restregó su cara contra la nuca de su Ge Ge—. Conejito… —arrugó la nariz, sonaba demasiado cursi incluso saliendo de él—…me voy a quedar dormido en cualquier momento —admitió.

—Duerme —jaló el brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura hasta poder besarle la mano con cariño.

—¿Tú no tienes sueño?

—Sólo duerme —soltó una risita.

Yibo asintió y lo abrazó como si se tratase de su oso de peluche. Debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, Wang Yibo no pudo percatarse de que su amado tardó bastantes horas para lograr conciliar el sueño. Estuvo despierto, sintiendo la respiración tibia de Yibo sobre su nuca; sus brazos, ahora blanditos, reteniéndolo incluso entre sueños. Era tan agradable estar así con él, compartiendo calor, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento.

Xiao Zhan no contuvo sus ganas de girarse con cuidado en la cama para poder ver a su gran amor cara a cara.

¡Era tan adorable durmiendo!

Quería morderle una mejilla, pero se contuvo muy bien. Se mordió los labios y sonrió como tonto antes de acariciar su rostro con infinito cuidado.

—Te amo tanto —susurró muy bajito—. No tienes idea, en verdad no tienes idea de cuánto te amo —se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿A qué venía eso? Bueno, su sentir era inmenso y las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando Xiao Zhan tuvo la gran necesidad de ir al baño. Con cuidado se zafó del firme agarre de su novio, se envolvió en una manta y salió corriendo. Cuando pudo desahogarse un poco, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvió a la sala sólo para encontrarse la cama vacía. Su amado BoBo había rodado con todo y sábanas hacia un rincón lejos de la “cama”, quizás le había ocurrido eso mientras buscaba el calor de Zhan Zhan.

Aguantándose la risa, tomó a su novio entre brazos y lo acomodó en la cama antes de acostarse junto a él, abrazándolo y dejando que lo abrazara.

Al día siguiente Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar a pesar de su desvelo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al abrir los ojos y ver en primer plano el rostro chistoso de su novio durmiendo. Revolvió sus cabellos y besó su rostro infinidad de veces hasta hacerlo fruncir el ceño entre sueños.

**> >><<<**

Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese estado horas ensayando un baile, no, como si hubiese ido al gimnasio. Se halló a sí mismo envuelto hasta la cabeza de cálidas sábanas, alguien lo había arropado.

— _¡Zhan Zhan!_ —pensó, cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había experimentado en las últimas horas.

A tientas, buscó con sus manos el cuerpo de su amado, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Estaba tan perezoso que no se movió más, no hasta que su nariz percibió un delicioso y conocido aroma. Su estómago rugió al reconocerlo.

—Buenos días, Bo Di.

Oh, esa voz, esa preciosa voz. Si hace unos meses le hubiesen dicho que despertaría de esa forma, jamás lo habría creído. 

—Mhn… —fue lo único que pudo responder, sin salir de su escondite.

—Te traje el desayuno: french toast —levantó sólo un poco la manta, lo suficiente para que Yibo sacara su mano y arrastrara el plato entero bajo las sábanas—. También chocolate caliente.

De nuevo una mano salió, tomó la taza y se escabulló hacia dentro. Xiao Zhan se aguantó la risa muy a duras penas, besó lo que creía que era la cabeza de Yibo por encima de las sábanas y volvió a la cocina, desde ahí pudo escuchar la exclamación emocionada de Yibo al descubrir que el chocolate caliente tenía canela.

No podía regañarlo por comer bajo las mantas, entendía cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras Yibo desayunaba, Xiao Zhan volvió a la cocina, de dónde provenía un olor exquisito. Había despertado con tan excelente humor que se puso a hornear algo que su novio adoraba.

Wang Yibo disfrutó de su desayuno en completa paz, hasta que cierta felina tuvo ganas de ir a molestarlo y se acostó justo encima de él, sobre las sábanas. Yibo sintió el peso extra en su espalda, y enseguida percibió un ronroneo muy cerca de su cuello. En ese momento decidió que era hora de levantarse, pero al intentar moverse, su trasero dolió.

—Demonios… —masculló entre dientes, aún en su escondite.

Suspirando, se quedó quieto unos momentos, fue ahí cuando escuchó ruido proviniendo de la cocina, era el movimiento de utensilios combinado con la preciosa voz de su novio tarareando con un poco de música tranquila a lo lejos.

Se destapó sólo la cabeza, y eso bastó para que un exquisito aroma a canela y glaseado llenara sus pulmones. ¡Pero que olor tan delicioso!

No había duda de que era muy grato despertar así.

Se estiró con pereza, sintiendo el roce de las sabanas contra su piel. Estaba tan cómodo, excepto por el dolor pulsátil de su trasero. Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, tardó un poco en estar por completo de pie, se echó una manta encima de la cabeza y salió corriendo a hurtadillas rumbo al baño del segundo piso. Estaba muy consciente de lo feo que se veía siempre al despertar, no quería que su novio lo viera así.

Ya en el baño, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y se estremeció por el extraño placer que experimentó al ver tantas marcas en su piel, las manos de Zhan Zhan se veían en sus caderas. En su cuello había moretones leves y muchas marcas de mordidas también en su pecho.

Con una sonrisa estúpida se pasó una mano por todas esas marcas y suspiró.

Después de asearse y vestirse, bajó a paso muy lento hasta llegar a la cocina para ver a su novio haciendo de las suyas.

En silencio, caminó sigilosamente hacia su novio y lo abrazó desde atrás. El pobre pegó un brinco por el susto.

—Lo siento —rio y besó su cuello—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —se dio media vuelta para mirarlo atentamente, estudiando cada rincón de su rostro—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Qué estás horneado? —se acercó al horno—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Roles de canela?!

—Es la primera vez que los hago, espero que no sean un fiasco.

—Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso, Zhan Zhan —unió sus labios en un fugaz beso, pero se separó cuando Xiao Zhan retrocedió un poco—. ¿Qué suce… oh… —se percató de la gran mordida que estaba marcada en su labio inferior ¿Había sido él?—. Zhan Zhan… lo siento tanto —se sintió muy culpable al ver que ese mordisco se veía doloroso. Tenía que aprender a controlarse.

—Yo también te mordí —le restó importancia.

—Pero yo te mastiqué.

—Sí ¿Tienes hambre?

—Siempre —se relamió los labios y su emoción aumentó cuando vio que Xiao Zhan ya tenía una charola de roles enfriándose junto a la estufa.

—Podremos comerlos en un momento. Mientras tanto ayúdame a preparar algo de chocolate caliente —se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé si sea bueno que comas tanta azúcar en la mañana.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—No soy un niño.

—Pero eres bastante hiperactivo.

El menor se encogió de hombros, sí, no podía negarle aquello.

Esa mañana se sirvieron cada uno un par de enormes roles de canela, una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y subieron a la habitación principal para ver televisión, calientitos bajo la comodidad de su edredón de pluma de ganso.

Por decisión unánime, pusieron la película “Up” de Disney. A pesar de que tenía bastantes años, ninguno de los dos se había dado el tiempo de verla.

Apenas comenzó, los dos no despegaron los ojos de la pantalla, la historia los conmovió desde el primer instante, y cuando la característica melodía que representaba a esa película sonó… los dos tuvieron sentimientos encontrados.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró, sorprendido al ver que lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir silenciosamente de sus ojos mientras veía la película y comía su rol de canela.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sin mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban llenas del delicioso pan que horneó.

Yibo soltó una risita llena de ternura al mirarlo. Sabía lo fácil que era conmoverlo con música de ese tipo y con una historia como esa.

—Ven aquí —Yibo lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo a él para abrazarlo fuerte sin dejar de mirar la película.

—Déjame terminar mi pan —se quejó, incorporándose del abrazo, pero Yibo lo volvió a jalar.

—No, cómelo así —lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Eres tan empalagoso.

—Lo dice el que llora con una película para niños.

—Tonto —fue lo único que le dijo, pues estaba más interesado en seguir mirando la película y comiendo su rol de canela glaseado.

Las lágrimas de Xiao Zhan incrementaron cuando la esposa del protagonista murió, eso, más la triste canción… conmovieron a su tierno corazón de pollo.

Yibo lo consoló en silencio, conmovido por sus lágrimas y pensando en lo mucho que deseaba llegar a esa edad con su amado. Jamás había pensado en eso… vaya que lo quería así.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Mmh? —murmuró dentro de su abrazo, sin dejar de ver la película.

—Te vas a ver adorable de anciano.

—¿¡Qué!? —debido a la inesperada confesión, el pobre se echó a reír.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Y tú cómo te verás de anciano?

—Nunca envejeceré.

—Sí, ajá —rio y siguió viendo la película, sintiendo el abrazo cálido y los mimos de su amado.

Cuando la película terminó, Wang Yibo se levantó y comenzó a brincar en la cama.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Ven, Zhan Zhan —pidió, sin dejar de brincar.

—Creo que sí fue mucha azúcar —murmuró el mayor por lo bajo, esperando que su novio se molestara, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Creo que sí —admitió.

Xiao Zhan rio y decidió acompañar a su amado en ese tonto juego infantil.

—¿Por qué estamos brincando?

—¡Porque ya me cansé de estar acostado!

—Vamos a devolver el estómago si seguimos brincando así —se llevó una mano a su pancita, había comido de más.

Yibo se detuvo abruptamente, si algo no soportaba además de los bichos, era el vómito.

—Salgamos a pasear —sugirió entonces.

—¡Vamos! —Xiao Zhan se emocionó, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa abrigadora para el exterior. Yibo hizo lo mismo hasta que escuchó de pronto el celular de su amado, su tono de notificaciones sonó repetidas veces. Vio cómo su novio abrió lo que probablemente eran mensajes, y se desconcertó al ver la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro antes de comenzar a responder con prisa.

No le gustaba ver eso, sabía que hacía mal en sentirse molesto por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Un instinto asesino lo invadió, pues… ¿Quién demonios tenía el descaro de robarle esas magníficas sonrisas?

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus celos, que había dejado de buscar ropa.

—Iré al baño antes de salir —dijo con una suave sonrisa, dejó su teléfono sobre el buró y se fue.

Yibo se quedó congelado en su lugar. Había dejado su teléfono desbloqueado sobre el buró… ¡Desbloqueado!

No tardó ni dos segundos en ir por él y tomarlo antes de que se bloqueará solo.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras entraba a los mensajes de WeChat. Se sentía culpable por hacer aquello. Estuvo a punto de abortar la misión, pero entonces vio cierto nombre en la parte superior de los mensajes: “LuLu”.

El corazoncito de Yibo se hundió en una repentina desesperación. ¿Por qué seguía hablando con ella? ¿Todavía le pedía que tuvieran sexo ocasional? No, su Zhan Zhan no podía ser capaz de eso ¿O sí?

Abrió el chat con la conversación y empezó a leer. Sí, ella había sido quien le envío esa gran cantidad de mensajes en sólo segundos. Sólo ella tenía esa mala costumbre de decir algo en muchos mensajes en vez de sólo uno.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, con su pulso hasta los cielos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?_ **

**_Rayos, lo único que extraño de Wattpad es poder leer qué parte les gustó más gracias a los comentarios! :c_ **

**_Hagamos la siguiente dinámica!!!_ **

**_Toma una captura de pantalla de tu parte preferida, y si nadie más la ha compartido en el grupo de Facebook, o en el de WhatsApp… ¡Hazlo! Será divertido!!_ **

**_Pd: parece que nuestras actualizaciones triples cada fin de semana se redujeron a una actu larga cada viernes… jiji lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_24/04/2020_ **

**_5:20 p.m._ **


	43. ¿Confías en mí? Sí, pero... báilame

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, con su pulso hasta los cielos.

Había muchos mensajes en ese chat, demasiados mensajes que Xiao Zhan recibía y contestaba casi a diario. La ansiedad de Yibo aumentó, pero cuando comenzó a leer la conversación sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

Lulu y Zhan Zhan hablaban de cosas bastante triviales, ninguno tocaba temas lo suficientemente serios o comprometedores.

Yibo siguió subiendo en la conversación hasta llegar a los mensajes del año pasado en los que se ponían de acuerdo para verse y hacer ciertas cosas… eso le partió el corazón a Wang Yibo, pero cuando vio las fechas se tranquilizó, eran mensajes de hace muchísimo tiempo. Decidió descender más y más hasta que los mensajes para verse dejaron de aparecer, y en su lugar se encontró con unos cuantos que llamaron por completo su atención.

_Xiao Zhan: “Lulu, podemos seguir haciendo esto siempre y cuando estemos conscientes de que no van sentimientos de por medio”._

_Lulu: “Pero sí los hay”._

_Xiao Zhan tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo no pudo poner más que tres puntos suspensivos._

_Lulu: “Sabes a lo que me refiero, te estimo mucho Zhan Zhan”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Pero no me amas”._

_Lulu: “¡No! O al menos no de forma romántica”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Hacer esto estará bien hasta que alguno de los dos encuentre a la persona indicada”._

_Lulu: “Aún no la encuentro”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Yo tampoco…”._

_Lulu: “Entonces podemos seguir, pero cuando encuentres a esa persona, dímelo inmediatamente y pondremos fin a esto”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Estoy de acuerdo”._

_Lulu: “¿Es un trato?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Trato hecho”._

Con el ceño fruncido, casi en un gesto infantil, Wang Yibo descendió más en esa conversación, hasta que encontró otros mensajes, pero ahora estos le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo extraño en la boca del estómago.

_Xiao Zhan: “Hola, Lulu. Tengo algo importante que decirte”._

_Lulu: “¡Dime!_ _¿Es sobre tus vacaciones? No me has dicho dónde estás ni cuándo volverás”._

Yibo revisó la fecha y se dio cuenta de que era de cuando ambos fueron a Aspen por primera vez.

_Xiao Zhan: “_ _Es secreto, pero hoy en la noche regreso a casa”._

_Lulu: “Bueno, después me platicarás. Pero dime ¿Qué es eso importante que debes decirme?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Lo encontré”._

_Lulu: “¿Qué cosa?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “He encontrado al amor de mi vida”._

_Lulu: “Oh…Me sorprende, pero estoy muy feliz por ti, Zhan Zhan. Espero pronto saber quién es la afortunada”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Luego sabrás, por lo pronto tengo que irme. ¿Charlamos luego?”._

Después de ese mensaje vio que Lulu siguió insistiendo por un tiempo para que le dijera de quién se trataba, pero Xiao Zhan simplemente cambiaba de tema o ignoraba esos mensajes. Y hasta la fecha, ella aún no sabía quién era esa _chica_ afortunada que se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

Y la razón por la que Xiao Zhan sonreía de esa forma tan hermosa hace unos momentos, era porque le estaba confesando algo… muy importante a su amiga.

_Lulu: “Es increíble que pasen dos semanas juntos en el extranjero, es muy afortunada. Zhan Zhan, parece que vas muy en serio con ella”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Así es”._

_Lulu: “¿La amas tanto?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Tanto que… quiero casarme”._

_Lulu: “¡Ahh! ¡Zhan Zhan, Zhan Zhan! ¡Tienes que invitarme a la boda! ¿Será pronto?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “No lo creo, es bastante joven aún”._

_Lulu: “¡Zhan Zhan! ¿Pues cuántos años hay de diferencia?”._

_Xiao Zhan: “Seis…”._

_Lulu: “Ja, ja, ja. Eso no es nada. No te desanimes, y si estás seguro ¡Pídeselo!”._

_Xiao Zhan: “No quiero que se asuste”._

Yibo no supo cómo sentirse, estaba feliz por saber lo que era para Xiao Zhan, ¡Porque él sentía lo mismo! ¡Vaya! “Amor de mi vida” eran palabras tan fuertes y delicadas que ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta más de una vez, pero ver que su amado ya se lo había contado a alguien más… ¡Se lo había platicado a la chica con la que se acostaba!

“Quiero casarme”. Esas palabras le hicieron temblar las rodillas.

¡Cielos!

Estaba feliz y celoso al mismo tiempo. No sabía si reír o enojarse, así que terminó experimentando una combinación de ambos. Muy pronto a esa combinación se le unió el terror. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

—Yibo ¿Qué haces? —la voz extrañamente seria de Xiao Zhan se escuchó en toda la habitación. Yibo le daba la espalda a la puerta, así que no vio cuando su novio entró de regreso a la habitación y lo descubrió husmeando en su teléfono.

El pobre se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y vio esa expresión, esa expresión que no sabía cómo interpretar.

—Leo tus conversaciones —fue brutalmente honesto.

Xiao Zhan chasqueó la lengua, caminó hacia él y tomó su teléfono sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Eres de los que revisan todas las cosas de su pareja? —preguntó con un tono totalmente plano.

Yibo sintió como si atravesaran su corazón, Xiao Zhan nunca había usado ese tono vacío para él.

—¡No! No soy así, Zhan Zhan yo no soy así —comenzó a estar muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo lo desbloqueaste? Uso reconocimiento facial.

—Lo dejaste desbloqueado.

Las cejas del mayor se levantaron con sorpresa, sí, la verdad era que él solía dejar su teléfono en cualquier parte, a veces olvidando bloquear la pantalla. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, sinceramente jamás imaginó ver a su novio haciendo aquello.

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —preguntó con tristeza al ver que de entre todas las cosas que pudo haber revisado, eligió ir directo a la conversación con Lulu.

Wang Yibo suspiró pesadamente, las manos le sudaban, pero fue valiente y enfrentó la situación.

—Porque necesitaba hacerlo, la curiosidad me ganó.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí, y los celos también —espetó con seriedad, lamiéndose los labios al final debido a sus nervios que lo delataban de esta forma.

—Wang Yibo ¿Por qué demonios podrías estar celoso? ¿Acaso te doy algún motivo? —comenzó a molestarse, se sintió decepcionado ¿qué estaba haciendo mal con él?

—No pude evitarlo, vi el nombre de ella y… —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—…te pido disculpas por invadir así tu privacidad. Estoy consciente de que no debí hacerlo, pero… —tragó en seco.

El mayor apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no reviso tus cosas —espetó.

—Lo sé —se sintió peor.

—Y no me malinterpretes, no tengo nada que ocultar. Pero podrías simplemente haber preguntado al respecto, te hubiera respondido con sinceridad e incluso te habría mostrado los mensajes si así lo quisieras —suspiró y lo miró con tristeza—. Yibo, dime ¿No confías en mí? No lo pregunto para hacerte sentir mal, la pregunta es en serio.

—¡No es eso! Te voy a ser sincero —se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso—. No soy de _ese tipo_ , pero vi el nombre de Lulu y te vi sonreír tanto al teléfono hace unos momentos que no pude evitarlo.

—¿Tienes celos de ella?

—Cuando te llegan tantos mensajes de ella, sí, pero sé que sólo son amigos, ahora lo tengo muy claro. Lo siento, Zhan Zhan —se sintió en verdad culpable, sí se había visto muy mal, pues su amado le daba toda la confianza del mundo—. ¿Me perdonas?

Xiao Zhan mantuvo su expresión seria sólo un par de segundos más antes de suspirar y tomar su teléfono. Comenzó a buscar algo en él y de la nada lo puso frente a Yibo, muy cerca de su cara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el menor, viendo cómo el teléfono escaneaba su rostro.

—Reconocimiento facial compartido —respondió mientras hacía los últimos ajustes—. Eres el único que puede desbloquear mi teléfono además de mí —sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Yibo se sentía escoria.

—Me descubriste husmeando sin permiso en tu teléfono y… ¿Ahora me das acceso completo a él?

El mayor asintió en silencio.

—Pero sigues molesto —dio un paso hacia él y puso sus grandes manos en su cintura, buscando su mirada y su perdón.

—No estoy molesto, estoy… decepcionado.

El corazón de Yibo se rompió, eso era peor.

—¿Por lo que hice?

—No, no, no. Lo digo porque seguramente leíste un mensaje que no quería que leyeras.

—¿Los mensajes de cuando te acostabas con ella? —preguntó con un tono monótono de voz, cualquiera se echaría a reír al ver el cambio tan repentino.

—No —se aguantó muy bien la risa.

—¿Del acuerdo que hicieron?

—Uhm… algo así —suspiró—. Leíste lo que le dije sobre ti ¿Verdad?

Oh… Yibo pareció entender. Una sonrisa preciosa y extensa apreció en su faz. Tomó a su novio más firmemente por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con una expresión coqueta, quería decirle eso que llevaba tanto guardándose en el corazón.

Se acercó a su oído y murmuró en tono dulce:

—Xiao Zhan… —suspiró como un tonto enamorado, causándole cosquillas—…tú también eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo tanto que quiero casarme.

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Su agitación fue muy evidente.

—¡¿Qué?! Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo ¡Espera! —sintió mucho calor de repente—. Es… es muy pronto, y... y… ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? —se exaltó.

Ninguno supo en qué momento la situación se desvió de esa forma. Ahora era Xiao Zhan quien estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso al verse descubierto.

—Tú empezaste —le mordió la nariz para desvanecer un poco esa tensión en el ambiente. Pero Zhan Zhan lo empujó un poco para seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces no es así? —su corazón comenzó a calmarse.

—Sólo digo que yo también me quiero casar contigo. No mañana, pero tampoco en mucho tiempo.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero le gustaba.

—Yibo.

—¿Mh? —le sonrió de lado.

—Estás loco —pegó su frente a la de él y suspiró. Sintió cómo su amado soltó una risita traviesa.

—Por ti —recordó las palabras que le dijo Wen Pei antes de que se fuera a Aspen:

“Xiao Zhan ha hecho que te perdamos, siempre estás en las nubes y tienes esa cara de… loco. Eres el loco de Xiao Zhan”.

Wang Yibo estuvo a punto de corregirlo y decirle que él era “El pastelito de Xiao Zhan”, pero no se atrevió a decir algo tan ridículo en un lugar público. Y en lugar de enojarse por lo de “loco”, le había respondido con una gran carcajada, y es que era cierto que su novio embotaba sus sentidos con sólo pensar en él. Últimamente andaba muy distraído y se golpeaba con todo, chocaba con puertas o se tropezaba, por eso Wen Pei tenía toda la razón, pero a Yibo no le importaba.

—Oye —murmuró Xiao Zhan, dejándose abrazar—. Ya escaneé tu rostro en mi teléfono, ¿No crees que tú… podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—¡Ja! ¿Y el celoso soy yo?

—Soy muy celoso.

Yibo rio, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la seriedad en su novio, no bromeaba.

—Pero hace meses me dijiste que no eras celoso, Zhan Zhan, me mentiste.

El aludido se echó a reír.

—En ese entonces sólo éramos amigos, y te dije que nunca fui celoso con mis exnovias, pero ahora que tú y yo… —desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a verlo a los ojos—…ahora que somos novios me he dado cuenta de que puedo ser muy celoso —soltó una risita nerviosa al final.

Una sonrisa amplia volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Yibo.

—¿Por qué sonríes así?

—No sabía que me enamoraría más ver tus celos —suspiró como tonto enamorado.

—¡Eres tan cursi! —lo golpeó en el brazo—. Pero no me cambies el tema, ya tienes acceso a mi… —silenció cuando su novio sacó su teléfono y lo puso muy cerca de su rostro—. ¿Qué haces? —alejó su cara del celular, sin entender qué hacía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el teléfono le había reconocido el rostro y ya se había desbloqueado.

—Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta ¿No has tomado mi teléfono en ningún momento?

—No ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Yibo rio y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Hey ¿Por qué me reconoce? ¡¿Cómo le hiciste?!

—Escaneé tu cara mientras dormías.

—¿¡Cuándo!?

—Hace meses —rio entre dientes.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír mientras rodaba los ojos.

No había duda de que eran una pareja muy extraña, pero tremendamente equilibrada. Yibo tenía de sobra lo que le faltaba a Xiao Zhan y viceversa.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —le recordó Yibo, sin soltar el abrazo dulce en el que estaban envueltos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con cautela, en un tono de voz íntimos y suave.

Yibo chasqueó la lengua.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—Bien —le dio una nalgada y terminó con el abrazo—. Me cambiaré de ropa y saldremos.

Aún sonriendo por la nalgada, Yibo fue a tumbarse en la cama mientras su amado buscaba algo de ropa para cambiarse, pues aún andaba en pijama.

Wang Yibo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde el colchón, de pronto comenzó a darle sueño.

—¿Se terminó el efecto del azúcar? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al notar su pereza. Yibo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, tenía sueño, pero quería salir a pasear a los alrededores con su novio.

Cualquier señal de sueño escapó de su cuerpo al ver que Xiao Zhan se iba a desvestir en frente de él. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su celular y buscar algo con prisa. Una sonrisita traviesa se formó en su rostro, sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por Xiao Zhan. Éste comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, y justo en ese momento Yibo reprodujo la canción “Careless Whisper”.

—¡Wang Yibo! —exclamó entre sorprendido y divertido. Terminó de quitarse la prenda y lo miró, notó cómo contenía su carcajada desde la cama, con celular en mano y sin pausar la música.

—Ge Ge, baila un poco para mí.

Ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿De nuevo insistía con el tema del baile? Entendía que Yibo adoraba el baile y era comprensible que le pidiera aquello, pero… ya había insistido bastante y Xiao Zhan no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no aún. ¿Cómo iba a bailar frente al mejor bailarín de China? Eso no era posible, no sin antes ensayar al menos un poco.

—No —le dijo simplemente antes de darle la espalda para quitarse el pantalón con rapidez.

—¡Zhan Ge! Baila un poco para mí —se quejó como niño pequeño.

—Que infantil.

—Sólo un baile —aumentó el volumen de la música y Xiao Zhan sólo pudo girarse y lanzarle su ropa usada a la cara.

La adorable risa de Wang Yibo resonó dentro de esas paredes, pero para cuando se quitó las prendas del rostro descubrió que su amado ya estaba muy cerca de él. Xiao Zhan se sentó sobre su regazo y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, deteniendo las manos en su nuca para atraerlo a un profundo y húmedo beso.

—Eso es mejor que un baile —jadeó al separarse en busca de un poco de oxígeno. Posó ambas manos sobre las caderas de su novio y las apretó—. Pero de todas formas… báilame.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y pausó la música.

—No.

—Báilame.

—No.

—Báilame.

—Bien, bailaré —suspiró, derrotado.

Wang Yibo se emocionó, reanudó la música y casi dio brinquitos en la cama al ver que su amado se ponía de pie. Pero Xiao Zhan sólo tomó la ropa que se iba a poner y terminó de vestirse.

—¿No vamos a salir? —le preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole de forma traviesa y malvada.

Yibo no podía estar más desconcertada.

—¿No vas a bailarme?

Entonces Xiao Zhan arrastró una sonrisa ladina, esa maldita sonrisa socarrona como el demonio que sólo le dedicaba a él en momentos como ese.

—Dije que lo haría, pero no dije cuándo —le guiñó un ojo y salió antes de que Yibo le lanzara algo.

La risa de Zhan Zhan se escuchó en toda la cabaña, seguida del ruido de algo estrellándose contra la pared de la habitación principal. Lo que sea que Wang Yibo hubiese lanzado, ya había pasado a mejor vida.

—¡XIAO ZHAN! —segundos después salió corriendo tras él. Empezaron un juego tonto de perseguirse por todas partes, hasta que Yibo lo atrapó y lo acorraló contra un sillón de la sala.

En momentos como ese era cuando deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo a la cama, pero no podía. Tendría que pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio para ganar fuerza.

Agitados y cansados por tanto correr, olvidaron sus planes de salir y comenzaron una inesperada sesión de besos, producto de sus juegos iniciales.

Las caricias furtivas debajo de la ropa no se hicieron esperar. Yibo estaba sentado sobre su novio, y éste se encontraba recostado sobre su propia espalda.

Xiao Zhan supo lo que su pareja quería cuando sintió que meneaba el trasero sobre su pelvis, en busca de un contacto mayor.

—Yibo… ¿Lo quieres hacer? —preguntó después de un largo y profundo beso.

—Sí —jadeó sobre sus labios antes de asaltarlos de nuevo—. Quiero que tú lo hagas.

Xiao Zhan se alarmó.

—¿Estás seguro? —detuvo el beso y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, analizando cada centímetro de su cara.

—Sí.

Xiao Zhan lo notó extraño, así que no daría ni un paso más hasta descubrir qué le ocurría.

—¿Por qué?

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, ¿Por qué quieres que yo te o haga? Antes peleábamos por ir arriba —pellizcó su mejilla con cariño. Yibo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—No te quiero lastimar —fue sincero. Había visto cuánto sufrió la primera vez y lo que tardó en recuperarse por completo, no quería verlo llorar de nuevo.

—Oh ¿Es por eso?

Yibo asintió.

—No, no te preocupes por eso —sonrió y le apretó las mejillas, estaba bastante conmovido—. La primera vez dolió un poco porque no teníamos experiencia y… —fue interrumpido.

—Eso es lo que me falta, necesito aprender y para ello necesito un maestro —sonrió de lado, seductor—. Zhan Ge, enséñame, enséñame todo lo que sabes y entonces te haré mío de nuevo. Mientras tanto… —sensualmente deslizó su pecho sobre el de Xiao Zhan, pegó más sus cuerpos y lo acarició por debajo de la camiseta sin pudor alguno—. Enséñame —buscó su cuello y lo lleno de besos.

—Ah… Yibo… sabes lo mismo que yo —logró decir a pesar de que su mente estaba cada vez más nublada por el placer.

Con un pesado suspiro, Wang Yibo se separó de él lo suficiente para verlo cara a car.

—Zhan Zhan, anoche yo disfruté tanto que pude darme cuenta de lo poco que disfrutaste cuando yo te lo hice —se veía frustrado—. Házmelo y así podré aprender de ti.

—Bien, bien —rodó los ojos y lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo—. Pero tendrás que aprender rápido —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, erizándola—. Porque en verdad quiero que me tomes de nuevo.

Si Yibo hubiese estado de pie, las piernas se le hubiesen vuelto gelatina. Esas simples palabras fueron motivación suficiente para él.

Esa tarde sus planes de salir a pasear fueron completamente olvidados, cambiados por una tarde en el sillón, desnudos, perdiéndose en caricias y besos ardientes hasta la locura, haciendo el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Lo sé, super corto, pero sentí que debía terminar ahí. Además, esto sirve para no tenerlas esperando hasta el viernes por nuevo capítulo, espero traerles un capítulo largo para esta nueva entrega del viernes.**

**Gracias, como siempre, por su apoyo incondicional!**

**Para ser sincera, me hubiese encantado armar un drama divertido en el que estos dos tuvieran una pelea de pareja por la situación del teléfono, pero… es el Yizhan… siento que son diferentes a lo que imaginamos. Xiao Zhan es bastante maduro como para haber reaccionado así, y Yibo es curioso y un poquito inseguro debido a que aún es un novato en todo este tipo de asuntos.**

**Lo siento, sacrifiqué un drama divertido por una reacciona madura, pero es que no puedo imaginarlo diferente. De haberlos puesto en una situación de verdadero drama por algo así… habrían dejado de ser ellos dos porque no me los imagino así en la vida real.**

**28/04/2020**

**11:20 p.m.**


	44. Niña Perdida

El cansancio ya invadía su cuerpo, llevaban varias horas haciendo el amor y su pareja aún no lo dejaba terminar, cada vez que estaba próximo a correrse, dejaba de embestirlo e impedía su orgasmo. El menor comenzaba a enojarse con él y su lado infantil y berrinchudo salió a flote en esa situación.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjame terminar! —su súplica sonó más bien a una exigencia.

Llevaban así desde que terminaron de cenar, su amado lo había acorralado mientras lavaba los platos y le dio una fuerte nalgada para hacerlo enojar, enseguida se lo llevó a la cama, evitando cualquier reclamo o regaño. Pero el mayor tenía planes para esa noche, una noche que en definitiva no sería corta.

—Un poco más —jadeó. Los dos estaban ya cansados, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos con una fina capa de sudor y las caderas del pobre ya dolían por las fuertes embestidas de su novio, quien a veces terminaba siendo demasiado salvaje.

Justo como ahora, pues no sabía cómo había terminado en el suelo, con su pareja encima de él bombeando a toda potencia contra su trasero.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí…! ¡Ah! —ni siquiera pudo articular bien la oración. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuvo a punto de correrse, pero que su novio había interrumpido terriblemente, deteniéndose o alejándose de él. Esta vez no fue la excepción, notó que su amado estaba por venirse y se detuvo abruptamente, pero el otro no se quedó callado ni inmóvil esta vez, no, en esta ocasión fue él quien comenzó a mover sus caderas con frenesí, en un vano intento de seguir sintiendo el mismo placer. Fue imposible lograrlo, pues sus piernas estaban cada una sobre un hombro del mayor, y éste lo tenía bien sujeto de los tobillos para que no se zafara de su agarre.

—¿Qué intentas? —se burló.

El menor frunció labios, cejas y apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Liu Haikuan! ¡Ya basta! —se removió como oruga mientras hacía ese tierno berrinche que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a su novio. El aludido sólo pudo reír—. Si sigues así… —jadeó, cansado de tanto intentar moverse—…buscaré satisfacerme de otra forma, y sin tu ayuda —amenazó.

La risa de Liu Haikuan se detuvo, liberó las preciosas piernas de su novio y éste suspiró aliviado cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de su amado sobre él. Haikuan se había inclinado sobre él para besarlo muy suavemente en los labios antes de susurrarle:

—No-te-creo.

Zhu Zan Jin hizo una chistosa exclamación para demostrar su indignación, haciendo que su novio riera.

—¡No te rías, tonto! —lo golpeó en el pecho con un puño, apretando los dientes. En esos casi dos años de relación ya conocían lo suficientemente bien el cuerpo del otro para saber cuáles eran sus límites y qué era lo que les gustaba.

Justo ahora Liu Haikuan se estaba dando cuenta de que su amado comenzaba a enojarse en serio, pues ya lo había torturado bastante.

—Me arde la espalda —murmuró. Y es que la alfombra ya había irritado su espalda por la fricción que hacía con su piel cada vez que era penetrado.

—Ven acá —se apiadó de él y lo tomó con una facilidad increíble, sentándolo sobre su regazo.

Zhu Zan Jin rodeó la cintura de Liu Haikuan con sus piernas y lo apretó con fuerza. El mayor se quejó al sentirse atrapado entre esas piernas, pues eran bastante fuertes.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risitas al acariciar su espalda y sentir esa piel por completo irritada debido a la fricción contra la alfombra.

—Eres un salvaje.

—¿Yo? —volvió a reír y entonces le dio una fuerte estocada a su amado, tomándolo por completo por sorpresa.

—Sí —gimió entre dientes—. ¡Ah! —el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando sintió cómo reanudaba las embestidas fuertes y profundas. Estaba seguro de que ahora lo que estaría irritado sería el trasero de Liu Haikuan que hacía fricción con la alfombra.

Podían subir a la cama y olvidarse de ese problema, pero estaban demasiado ocupado para siquiera pensar en moverse del lugar.

Con sus manos apretando las caderas de Zhu Zan Jin, Haikuan lo enterró con más fuerza en su cuerpo.

—Justo ahí… ¡Ah! —jadeó, acercándose de nuevo a su tan anhelado orgasmo—. Tú… no se te ocurra… ¡Ah! —no pudo continuar al sentir que se incorporaba con él en brazos, aún aferrado a ese fuerte torso como koala a un árbol.

Zhu Zan Jin de pronto se halló con la espalda contra su mullido edredón blanco, sintiendo cómo su amado reanudaba su labor, esta vez más rápido, más profundo y sin detenerse.

Jadeando, sudando y temblando ligeramente, el menor tomó el rostro de su pareja y lo atrajo a sus labios para un beso profundo y demandante. Liu Haikuan le mordió el labio, y llevó una de sus manos al miembro de su pareja, sintiendo lo húmedo y resbaloso que estaba ya. Comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez. Esa combinación lo enloqueció tanto que alcanzó su orgasmo, eyaculando abundantemente sobre la mano de su novio.

Fue tan intenso que apretó incluso los dedos de sus pies, las uñas de sus manos se enterraron en los hombros de su amado, y éste sólo siguió bombeando, buscando alcanzar el mismo placer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo lograra, obteniendo un orgasmo igual de intenso y duradero que el de él.

Tremendamente exhaustos, se quedaron tirados uno encima del otro.

—Eso fue…. Fue muy intenso —jadeó el menor, sintiendo todo el peso de su pareja encima. Ambos sentían como si les hubiesen extraído su energía por completo—. Oye… me aplastas —se quejó.

—Mhn…—no se quería mover.

—¡Liu Ge! —se retorció para quitárselo de encima, pero el mayor no movió ni un músculo, lo hacía con toda la intensión de molestarlo, adoraba hacerlo enojar. Terminó haciéndose a un lado cuando su novio comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, aguantaba lo que fuera, menos eso.

A pesar de que estaba “enojado”, Zhu Zan Jin se acurrucó inmediatamente en el costado de su novio, éste lo rodeó con un fuerte brazo y los cubrió a ambos con el edredón.

—Oye… tengo hambre —dijo de pronto el menor—. Quiero cereal con leche.

—Zan Jin —suspiró y miró el reloj—. Son las dos de la mañana, es muy tarde para eso.

¿O muy temprano? Ya no sabía.

—En alguna parte del mundo es de mañana ya —echó el edredón a un lado dándole patadas enérgicas. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón dispuesto a levantarse, pero cuando lo intentó volvió a sentarse de inmediato.

Liu Haikuan rio a sus espaldas. Cuando Zhu Zan Jin giró su rosto para verlo por encima del hombro, lo descubrió tan sexy como siempre. Ese hombre en verdad no era consciente de que era un manjar para todos lo sentidos. Justo ahora estaba acostado de lado, apoyando su peso en un codo y dedicándole una sonrisa por completo burlona. El menor le habría dado una respuesta rápida de no ser por esa pose sensual en la que estaba recostado sin proponérselo, sin mencionar que el edredón comenzaba a cubrirlo sólo por debajo de esa uve que se formaba por sus músculos en el vientre, descendiendo cada vez más hasta perderse por debajo de las sábanas.

Zhu Zan Jin salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó de nuevo la risa de su amado.

—Casi dos años y sigues siendo tan imprudente después del sexo —suspiró en medio de su risa y negó con la cabeza antes de estirarse hacia él y besarle un hombro desnudo—. Quédate en cama, no te exijas de más.

¡Pues claro! Acababan de tener una larga sesión de sexo intenso, el menor apenas sentía sus piernas. Pero su hambre era mayor, así que por eso intentó levantarse como si no hubiese estado siendo penetrado por largo tiempo.

—¿Cereal con leche? —preguntó Haikuan. Ya estaba de pie, buscando con qué cubrir su desnudez. Tomó una bata y cubrió su cuerpo con ella.

—Cereal con leche —sonrió con suavidad, viendo que su novio iba en busca de su pedido. ¿Qué cosa tan buena había hecho en otra vida para merecerlo?

Cuando volvió con la comida, se la dio a su amado y se metió a la cama junto con él. Liu Haikuan adoraba mirarlo comer, era adorable. Contrastaba mucho con ese carácter que en ocasiones tenía.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió el menor al ver que su amado estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hora es en Estados Unidos?

Zhu Zan Jin alzó una ceja.

—No tengo idea ¿Por qué?

El otro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás pensando en ellos ¿Verdad?

Liu Haikuan asintió.

—He querido mandarle un mensaje a Yibo para preguntarle cómo van las cosas.

Zhu Zan Jin se enterneció al recordar cómo Wang Yibo recurrió a su pareja para pedirle consejos muy íntimos. No pudo evitar verse en él cuando aún no tenía relaciones con Liu Haikuan. La diferencia fue que ellos dos tuvieron que descubrir todo por sí solos, no hubo ni una sola persona que pudiera darles algún consejo.

Quizás fue por esa razón que Liu Haikuan se tomó muy en serio su papel de “Mentor”, tanto así que tuvo una larga video-llamada con Wang Yibo. Zhu Zan Jin recordó cómo el pobre de su amigo suplicaba a Haikuan que se callara y que no fuera tan explícito.

Había sido un momento digno de grabar.

—Yo le mandé un mensaje ayer —dijo Zhu Zan Jin.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó—. Él no sabe que te conté.

—Pues ya lo sabe —rio—. No se molestó. Imagino que al momento de pedirte consejos debió suponer que yo terminaría enterándome.

—Quizás. ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te respondió?

—Le pregunté si… —rio—…si la serpiente ya había entrado a la bota.

Liu Haikuan se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—¿En serio le preguntaste así? —sintió demasiada pena ajena.

—Claro que sí —se echó a reír.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

—Me dejó en visto por varias horas antes de responderme con un simple pulgar arriba.

—Que poca delicadeza tuviste.

—Sólo fui directo.

—Espero que les esté yendo bien —suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

Zhu Zan Jin lo miró y compartió el mismo sentimiento. Admiraba cómo su pareja se preocupaba y le tenía tanto cariño a esos dos a pesar de que no se veían tan seguido como quisieran.

—Todo va a ir bien, ya no te preocupes —terminó su cereal y dejó el plato en el buró—. Si tú y yo lo logramos sin ayuda de nadie, estoy seguro de que a ellos les estará yendo de maravilla justo ahora.

No estaba nada equivocado.

>>><<<

Se recuperaba de un fuerte orgasmo, recostado sobre el pecho de Wang Yibo y percibiendo el alocado ritmo de su corazón, sus latidos eran tan potentes que Xiao Zhan podía sentir que su cabeza recostada sobre ese pecho se movía al ritmo de sus pulsaciones.

Yibo deslizó sus manos por toda la columna vertebral de Xiao Zhan. La cabaña estaba en un silencio tal, que incluso el ruido de esa ligera fricción fue totalmente perceptible. Cada vez que Yibo subía y bajaba lentamente sus manos por esa espalda, podía escuchar el roce de sus pieles. Asimismo sus respiraciones eran completamente notables.

—Tu corazón… —murmuró Xiao Zhan de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó.

Xiao Zhan apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de su amado y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Late bastante fuerte.

Si bien ya se había calmado el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones, Xiao Zhan aún podía percibir claramente la intensidad de esos latidos cada vez más pausados.

—Estaba a punto de decir la mayor cursilería de mi vida —murmuró Wang Yibo de repente—. Pero mejor me callo.

—No, ahora dímelo —rio suavemente.

—Te ocasionaría diabetes —tomó su mentón con una mano, admirando ese bonito rostro tan guapo.

—“Es porque Late por ti” —dijo Xiao Zhan—. ¿Era eso?

Wang Yibo soltó una carcajada inesperada, de esas espontáneas y tan genuinas que inyectaban vida al alma de Xiao Zhan.

—Sí, justo así —siguió riendo.

—Eres tan cursi —suspiró, sabiendo que Yibo podría decir lo mismo de él—. ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó al ver que su piel se erizaba. Poco a poco iban perdiendo el calor que sentían por el aumento de temperatura entre sus cuerpos.

—Sí —admitió.

Estaban en la sala, así que no tenían ni una cobija a la mano.

—Vayamos a la habitación —Xiao Zhan salió del cuerpo de su novio, ocasionándole un leve gemido apenas perceptible.

—No —lo tomó por los hombros y lo pegó a su cuerpo, casi cubriéndose con él—. Así no tengo frío.

—¿No estarías más cómodo en la cama?

Yibo negó, la verdad era que estaba bastante a gusto ahí, no quería moverse.

—Bien —se acurrucó mejor sobre él, asegurándose de cubrirlo todo lo posible con su cuerpo.

—Zhan Zhan, estás bastante caliente.

—Siempre estoy así, ya lo sabes —rio.

—Mi chef personal y ahora también mi calentador personal —murmuró en tono casual—. Que afortunado soy.

Xiao Zhan rio y lo golpeó como de costumbre. Iba a reclamarle algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Yibo.

—Lo dejé en la habitación —murmuró con pereza. Xiao Zhan se iba a levantar, pero Yibo se lo impidió—. Déjalo que suene.

Estaba medio inválido, no tenía ninguna intención de moverse y tampoco de dejar que su novio lo hiciera.

Se quedaron en un cómodo e íntimo letargo, no había necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Estaban plenamente felices acurrucados de esa forma, sin importarles su desnudez ni la necesidad de ir y darse un baño. Xiao Zhan había terminado acostado con la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yibo mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y acariciaba su trasero con la mano libre.

Xiao Zhan estaba entretenido deslizando sus dedos en la pálida piel de su novio, haciendo figuritas imaginarias sobre su pecho y de vez en cuando logrando sacarle una risita por las cosquillas que le causaba cuando acariciaba uno de sus pezones.

Los dos eran un caos divertido digno de ver: despeinados, llenos de marcas por todas partes, y con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos.

—Tu piel es tan clara —murmuró Zhan Zhan, entretenido todavía en su labor.

—Es desabrida.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Desabrida? ¿Cómo una piel puede ser “desabrida”? —se echó a reír por las ocurrencias de su novio, pero éste no se rio.

—No es como la tuya —acarició su brazo, su hombro y su cuello.

—¿La mía? ¿Qué tiene mi piel?

Wang Yibo se estiró hasta alcanzar el rostro de su novio, sacó la lengua y lamió toda su mejilla.

—¡Wang Yibo!

—Perfecta —se relamió los labios, haciendo reír bastante a su novio.

—Eres un tonto —siguió riendo—. La piel no tiene un sabor —mentira, sabía que sí. La piel de Yibo era deliciosa, tenía un olor y un sabor natural que se quedaron tatuados con fuego en su mente desde la primera vez que la probó, los reconocería siempre, a como diera lugar. Además, se había vuelto adicto a ello.

—Lo digo en serio, es aburrida, muy pálida. No me puedo asolear o termino completamente enrojecido, no es tan agradable.

—Pero se ve muy bonita, no tienen que retocar tanto tus fotos teniendo esta piel.

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Xiao Zhan rio incrédulo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de todos los retoques que hacen a mis fotografías?

—Lo hacen con todos ¿No?

El mayor frunció los labios.

—Sí, pero… siento que me cambian mucho, en especial el tono de mi piel. Cuando la gente me conoce en persona seguramente se sorprende al ver que no soy tan… pálido como en las fotos —soltó una risita.

Yibo volvió a alzar una ceja.

—Zhan Zhan, tampoco es como que tengas una piel muy oscura y bronceada —se rio y lo acarició—. Está perfecta así.

—No me malinterpretes, la verdad estoy bien con ello y no intentaría cambiarlo. Lo único que me molesta es que los demás quieran que me vea diferente —rodó los ojos—. Odio las fotos con tantos retoques.

—A mí me gusta mucho tu piel —confesó con un tierno e incipiente sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo con la punta de sus dedos—. Me gustó desde que grabábamos el drama.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó. No tardó en acomodarse mejor sobre él, cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho de Yibo y apoyó ahí su barbilla, listo para escuchar la historia—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Desde el principio, pero en especial cuando grabamos la escena en la que Wei Wuxian fue herido y Lan Wangji lo llevó a su habitación para curarlo.

—Cuando casi me desnudas ante las cámaras —exageró, bromeando.

—Sí, esa vez —rio—. Dios… estaba tan nervioso cuando grabamos eso.

—¡¿Tus nervios eran reales?! Pensé que eran parte de la actuación, ya sabes, se supone que Lan Wangji se ponía algo tímido al tener el torso de Wei Wuxian medio desnudo ante él.

—Eran reales —suspiró—. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo.

—¿Y por qué estabas nervioso? —sintió mariposas en el estómago al enterarse de todo eso por el mismo Yibo.

—Porque yo ya sabía que me gustabas un poco, y hacer eso… bueno, me sudaron las manos. Pude contrarrestar mi nerviosismo pensando en lo mucho que debiste de haber sufrido cuando tuviste que someterte a depilación para grabar esa escena —soltó una risita divertida y malvada.

—¡Ah! Ni me lo recuerdes —rio—. Fue la primera vez que experimenté eso, fue horrible.

—¿Tan horrible como en esta ocasión? —descendió su mano hasta alcanzar el ombligo de su novio, lo acarició y descendió por esa pequeña y apenas notable línea de vellos incipientes en su vientre. Todavía no podía creer que Xiao Zhan se había sometido a eso por él, y lo más sorprendente era que él había hecho lo mismo. Fue una gran coincidencia.

—No tan horrible. En esta ocasión fue peor, pero porque no sólo fue en esa área.

Sí, había sido una depilación completa.

—Quizás a la próxima podríamos intentar un método menos doloroso —sugirió, apretándolo más entre sus brazos. Aprovechó la posición de ambos y subió una pierna sobre Xiao Zhan, rodeándolo ahora sí con brazos y piernas.

—Voto por eso — suspiró y volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Wang Yibo. Los latidos de su corazón eran en verdad tranquilizadores para él. Si el insomnio lo atacaba de nuevo, bastaba con acurrucarse sobre ese pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Quizás sonaba bastante cursi, pero era verdad.

Sin planearlo, Xiao Zhan comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Wang Yibo tuvo que despertarlo, pues no quiso tomar el riesgo de cargarlo y llevarlo escaleras arriba, temía no soportar el peso, pues ni siquiera creía poder ponerse de pie sin que le temblaran las piernas.

—Amor, vamos a la cama —susurró con todo el cariño posible.

Xiao Zhan le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

—Dilo de nuevo —murmuró.

—¿“Vamos a la cama”?

—No —se quejó y le pegó suavemente en el pecho con el puño, sus ojitos seguían cerrados—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Mi amor —susurró contra su oído, arrancándole otra preciosa sonrisa.

Xiao Zhan sintió mariposas en el estómago una vez más.

Finalmente se levantó, recogió la ropa de ambos que estaba regada por toda la sala, se vistió sólo con su ropa interior y ayudó a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo, entonces le extendió la mano para que se levantara, pero éste se quedó sentado en el sillón.

—Zhan Ge… —murmuró muy bajito—…esta vez sí me duele —admitió con sus mejillas enrojecidas—. Puedo dormir aquí, tú ve a descansar.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita divertida antes de simplemente tomarlo entre sus brazos y alzarlo luego de esforzarse un poco en mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

—Por supuesto que no te dejaría aquí, tonto —comenzó a caminar rumbo al segundo piso, pero Yibo se removió hasta que se bajó de sus brazos.

—Cuida tu cintura, Ge Ge —comenzó a caminar lentamente, cojeando un poco. Xiao Zhan se desconcertó.

—Hey, pero estoy bien —lo alcanzó—. Déjame llevarte —se sentía mal al haber sido él quien le causó tales molestias.

Pero Yibo se negó rotundamente al recordar que, durante la grabación de The Untamed, Xiao Zhan tuvo algunos problemas luego de lesionarse la espalda baja grabando una escena. Era algo que solían olvidar, incluso el mismo Xiao Zhan, quien estaba acostumbrado a siempre cargar cosas pesadas, incluyendo a sus amigos de XNINE. Quizás desde entonces se empezó a formar esa lesión en su espalda, por ser tan imprudente aceptando tales juegos en ese show. ¡Ja! Cargar a un compañero en brazos y hacer sentadillas al mismo tiempo sin siquiera haber calentado antes…. Era una locura. Y el Xiao Zhan de ahora veintiocho años se lo reprochaba a su yo más joven.

A pesar de ello, Wang Yibo no dejaba de maravillarse con la fuerza que siempre demostraba tener. Pues cuando él no podía abrir un frasco en la cocina, siempre llegaba su Zhan Zhan al rescate y lo abría por él sin dificultad alguna.

Sin embargo, todo eso no significaba que no le diera algo de vergüenza tener que ser cargado así por él, Yibo era quien quería tomarlo en brazos, cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo.

—No quiero que te lastimes —besó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la otra.

El mayor no pudo replicar nada, en especial porque su espalda verdaderamente se lo agradecía, pues aunque Yibo pesaba muy poco, era lo suficiente para que a veces su cintura le cobrara factura.

Así, como un par de tórtolos llegaron a su habitación, se metieron bajo las sábanas y se acurrucaron una vez más. Xiao Zhan, como de costumbre, buscó recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—¿No te molesta?

—No —besó su frente y dejó que se recostara ahí. Le había espantado el sueño hace unos momentos, así que no podía negarle nada.

Al día siguiente se despertaron a las diez de la mañana, con energías recargadas. Xiao Zhan fue el primero en levantarse de la cama y estirarse con pereza. Yibo estaba dentro de su escondite entre las sábanas, mirándolo por un recoveco.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama? —preguntó el mayor con suavidad, inclinándose sobre el montón de sábanas. Inesperadamente Yibo se quitó las mantas de la cabeza y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—No, ya me quiero levantar también. ¿Nos duchamos juntos? —sugirió.

—Bien —se inclinó más y le dio un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz.

Yibo intentó incorporarse, pero se quedó quieto de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver que no se movía más.

—Ah… demonios, ahora sí duele —recordó, quejándose.

—¿Qué te duele?

—Mis caderas —se sentó con cuidado en la orilla del colchón, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Todo, todo me duele.

—Lo siento.

—Es tu culpa —le dedicó una sonrisa ladina bastante lasciva.

Xiao Zhan rio con nerviosismo y lo golpeó en el brazo para romper la tensión.

—¿Puedes caminar o te llevo? —le ofreció sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que puedo caminar —respondió, con su orgullo dañado. Pero cuando se puso de pie se arrepintió al instante.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —lo rodeó suavemente por la cintura.

—Sí, sí —rechazó la ayuda y comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño, mordiéndose la lengua para no emitir ruido alguno. Su trasero también le dolía bastante, pero la molestia iba disminuyendo conforme caminaba.

—Que necio —suspiró y lo siguió.

Esa mañana aprovecharon para hacer algo de limpieza en la cabaña, ya tenían una semana ahí y no habían llevado tanta ropa, así que también se pusieron a lavar y secar.

—Zhan Zhan, ya parecemos un matrimonio ¿No crees? —le preguntó mientras aspiraba la alfombra. Xiao Zhan estaba limpiando las ventanas cuando escuchó eso.

—Tienes razón, pero es una lástima que mi esposo no sepa cocinar.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, omitiendo el hecho de que le había recordado su falta de habilidad culinaria.

—¡Pero sé hacer todo lo demás! —rio—. Sé lavar, secar, barrer, trapear y aspirar. Y no me molesta lavar los platos.

En eso tenía toda la razón. Xiao Zhan se había sorprendido cuando descubrió que su amado era bastante exigente con el orden y la limpieza, cualidad que ambos compartían. Pero lo mejor de todo era que cuando querían ser desordenados, (como su mala costumbre de dejar sus cosas tiradas en la entrada) tenían un mutuo acuerdo para hacerlo y no molestarse con el otro por eso.

—Hacemos buen equipo, mientras tú cocines, yo puedo encargarme de lo demás. ¿No crees que te convengo como esposo?

—Tentador —siguió limpiando los vidrios, dándole la espalda para que no viera el brillo que irradiaba su expresión.

—Te lo dije —le guiñó un ojo cuando su amado lo miró de reojo—. ¿Sabes por qué más te convengo? —apagó esa aspiradora silenciosa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo desde atrás.

—¿Porque me vas a dar diabetes a una temprana edad?

Yibo rio, sí, sabía que podía llegar a ser bastante cursi, pero sólo con él era capaz de eso.

—No, porque comeré todo lo que cocines para mí, todo.

—¿Eso me conviene a mí o a ti? Y en todo caso… serías tú el que terminaría con diabetes —empezó a reír, contagiando a Yibo.

—No, ya hablando en serio… —dejó de reír y lo apretó más entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Zhan Zhan—...te convengo porque jamás rompería una promesa.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca. Ya te lo había dicho, y lo sostengo: “Todas las noches son todas las noches”.

—¡Yibo! —empezó a reír más fuerte, girándose dentro del abrazo para tenerlo de frente. Amaba lo espontáneo que podía llegar a ser, siempre era tan ingenioso para hacerle creer que hablaba muy en serio y luego terminaba diciendo algo como eso. Aunque… a pesar de que parecía broma, no lo era.

El menor no dejaba de mencionar el asunto del matrimonio porque quería dejarle muy claro el hecho de que él estaba más que dispuesto. Si se lo pedía ahora, él diría que sí. Estaba seguro, nunca cambiaría su sentir ni su decisión de amarlo por el resto de su vida.

Estaban inmersos en su burbuja de amor hasta que el celular de Yibo la rompió.

El menor tomó su teléfono y vio quién lo llamaba.

—Es mi madre —se asombró, pues en China apenas estaba amaneciendo, por eso no le había regresado la llamada.

—¡Contesta! —le pegó en el brazo al ver que se quedaba quieto. Yibo reaccionó y respondió a la llamada.

—Hola mamá.

_—Hola cariño ¿Cómo están?_

—Muy bien —sonrió de lado y recargó su trasero en el respaldo del sillón que le daba la espalda.

_—Dale mis saludos a Xiao Zhan._

—Zhan Zhan, mi mamá te manda saludos.

El aludido se acercó con una emoción muy tierna y dijo en voz alta.

—¡Hola señora Wang!

Yibo rio, su novio era adorable, y su madre ya lo amaba también.

—Te puse en altavoz —le dijo a su madre.

_—Espero que se estén portando bien y que mi hijo no te esté dando tantas molestias, Zhan Zhan._

Las mejillas de Yibo enrojecieron un poco.

—Sí, mamá, sí. Y no le estoy dando molestias —refunfuñó.

_—¿No estás dejando tus cosas tiradas en el recibidor?_

Automáticamente los dos dirigieron sus miradas a dicho lugar, viendo algunas cosas que ambos habían dejado en el suelo al llegar ahí hace unos días. Inevitablemente se echaron a reír.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

—Mamá, temo decirte que él tiene la misma mala costumbre.

— _Oh no, son un caso perdido_ —suspiró.

—Lo somos —admitió Xiao Zhan entre risas. Yibo quitó el altavoz y siguió hablando con su madre.

—Hay algo que me quieres decir ¿Verdad? —fue directo.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, la señora soltó lo que tenía que decir.

_—Hijo ¿Cuándo vuelves al país?_

—En una semana.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, parecía molesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él.

_—Lo olvidaste de nuevo._

—¿Qué cosa?

_—Tu cita semestral con el médico. Es en dos días._

—Oh… —se mordió el labio, en verdad la había olvidado.

 _—La última vez la cancelaste, y ahora la pospondrás_ —se oía molesta.

—Lo siento mamá, llamaré y reprogramaré la cita.

_—Hazlo hoy mismo, sino yo la haré por ti._

—No, no es necesario —suspiró.

_—¿Olvidaste la única condición que te pusimos para que pudieras vivir por tu cuenta?_

—No la olvidé, mamá, tranquila. Haré la cita hoy mismo.

_—Prográmala lo antes posible._

—Sí.

_—Bien. Me voy, tu padre me está esperando para ir al aeropuerto._

—¿Van a viajar?

 _—Celebramos nuestro aniversario número veinticinco, cariño —_ sonrió—. _Será nuestra segunda luna de miel, y vamos a aprovecharla bien._

Yibo hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Mamá! Demasiada información —se estremeció, pero entonces escuchó la voz de su progenitor a lo lejos, le estaba preguntando a su madre por él. Pudo apreciar el cariño en la voz de su padre y eso lo emocionó. Escuchó cómo su madre cubría el micrófono para que no escuchara lo que le decía.

 _—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo_ —ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Yibo de responder, pues el señor Wang ya había tomado el teléfono.

 _—Si no llamas hoy mismo para programar cita, iré hasta donde estás y te llevaré con el médico. ¿Entendido?_ —fue mucho más directo que su esposa.

Yibo se preocupó, su padre sí era capaz de eso.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —dijo con voz queda al haber percibido ese tono de enojo en él. ¿Y el cariño que había escuchado en su voz antes de que tomara el teléfono?

Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto percibió un suspiro largo al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Yibo, por favor, no seas irresponsable en esto_ —su tono era bastante suave en comparación con el que usó momentos antes—. _Nos preocupas._

—Prometo que hoy programaré la cita, y será lo más pronto posible.

_—Bien._

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

_—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás con tu amigo?_

—Uh… sí, todo bien, estoy con Xiao Zhan —se puso repentinamente nervioso.

_—Tengan cuidado en la montaña, cuídense y diviértanse._

—Sí —sonrió levemente.

 _—Adiós hijo, te queremos_ —se despidió con prisa y colgó.

La sonrisa de Yibo se extendió y una expresión de incredulidad permaneció en su rostro por largo rato. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Su padre había dicho que lo quería!

No lo había escuchado decir aquello desde… desde hace mucho tiempo.

Xiao Zhan le había dado privacidad para que hablara con su familia tranquilamente, pero se quedó cerca al escuchar que hablaba con el señor Wang, pues sabía que a veces Yibo terminaba muy triste o conmocionado luego de una charla con él. Pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, Yibo se veía tremendamente feliz, y eso lo hizo feliz a él también.

—Mis padres están por irse de luna de miel —rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Llevan veinticinco años casados, es increíble.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita.

—Sí, es increíble —suspiró y recordó a sus progenitores con cariño—. Este año mis padres celebrarán su treinta aniversario.

—¡Wow! —sonrió, esperaba algún día llegar a cumplir eso y más junto a su novio.

—Son muchos años ¿Verdad? —se recargó junto a él en el respaldo del sofá, cruzando brazos y tobillos.

—Demasiados —lo miró al rostro—. Zhan Zhan ¿Tú me aguantarías tantos años?

El aludido lo miró e inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, viéndose más adorable de lo normal. Meditó la pregunta unos segundos antes de sonreír y responder.

—No.

—¿Ah?

—No te “aguantaría”, tonto. No tendría que “aguantarte”, eso no es… amor, eso es obligación y espero jamás tener que llegar a eso. Yo viviría treinta años contigo, y más —terminó la oración con un tono tan cariñoso que derritió el corazón de Yibo. ¿Y Xiao Zhan le decía cursi a él?

—¿Aunque haya malos momentos y discusiones?

—Eso es parte de un amor de verdad —sonrió de lado y le acarició una mejilla—. Lo importante son las reconciliaciones.

— _Reconciliaciones_ —murmuró en un tono sugestivo que hizo reír bastante a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Todo bien con tus padres? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sí.

—¿Te regañaron?

Yibo se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Sí, su Zhan Ge ya se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, y si preguntaba de esa forma era porque quería que él mismo se animara a contárselo sin necesidad de preguntar directamente.

—Algo así.

Xiao Zhan no preguntó más, iba a respetar su privacidad, pero ya luego vería la forma de hacer que se animara a contarle esas cosas.

Aunque nunca contó con el hecho de que Yibo decidiers abrir un poco su corazón a él en ese momento.

—Están molestos porque olvidé una cita que tenía con el médico —explicó, tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo son revisiones de rutina cada seis meses, todo mundo lo hace.

Si bien era lo más recomendable, no todo mundo lo hacía, y Xiao Zhan quería decirle eso, pero mejor guardó sus palabras.

—Hace unos meses olvidé la cita y no asistí. Mis padres me acaban de recordar que la tengo agendada para dentro de unos días, tendré que reprogramar —tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a la secretaria de su médico. Programó la cita en la fecha más cercana posible.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio, pensando mucho en eso. Decidió no preguntarle más, pues se veía algo incómodo, así que decidió que el día de la cita lo acompañaría, pero por el momento no le dijo nada.

—Ven, vamos a ver qué podemos comer de la alacena —con su brazo rodeó la nuca de su amado y casi lo arrastró a dicho lugar. Yibo sólo rio.

—¿Ya tienes hambre?

—Yep —alcanzó la caja de lucky charms y empezó a comer directamente de ella.

—¡Dame! —empezó a comerse sólo los malvaviscos, dejando el cereal de lado.

—No hagas eso, yo también quiero malvaviscos.

Empezaron una divertida pelea que terminó con lucky charms regados por el suelo.

Después de varios días encerrados cómodamente en la cabaña, decidieron al fin salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y divertirse.

—Ahora sí vas a aprender a usar la tabla.

—Prefiero los esquís.

—¡Déjame enseñarte! —insistió.

—Soy muy torpe para esas cosas —le recordó.

—No puedo creer que te guste más el esquí, es más difícil.

—¿Tú crees? Pienso que es más sencillo, puedo frenar más fácil.

Yibo negó.

—Es más fácil con tabla.

—Sólo para ti. A mí no se me da.

—Claro que no, vamos, sé que puedes —lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rentar un par de tablas. Luego de ponerse la protección necesaria y de escoger las tablas adecuadas, Yibo comenzó a explicarle paso por paso cómo debía frenar, avanzar o cambiar de dirección.

Xiao Zhan quedó admirado por la paciencia de su novio, paciencia que bien sabía no demostraba con todos.

Después de un largo rato intentando y fallando, Xiao Zhan logró mantenerse en pie y deslizarse sin ayuda por una pequeña pendiente. Yibo brincó de felicidad y hasta hizo una exclamación muy graciosa de emoción que hizo sonrojar a Xiao Zhan.

Yibo dedicó varias horas más a seguir enseñándole todo lo que sabía, explicándole incluso sus secretos que había descubierto con la práctica.

El tiempo se les fue muy rápido. Xiao Zhan se quedó practicando en la pendiente para principiantes y mandó a su novio a la de profesionales.

—Ve, sé que te mueres por ir. Ya me enseñaste mucho, no moriré en el intento, ¡ve! —insistió hasta que Yibo aceptó dejarlo solo un rato e ir a divertirse haciendo algo que en verdad le gustaba mucho.

Xiao Zhan siguió practicando hasta lograr dominar lo básico, pero cuando su novio estaba por descender el último tercio de la montaña, fue y se sentó cerca de la pista para fotografiarlo.

No había duda alguna, el fan más grande de Wang Yibo era Xiao Zhan, y el hecho de que fuera un fotógrafo profesional era un _plus_ que Yibo adoraba.

Del interior de su holgada chamarra, Xiao Zhan sacó esa cámara profesional que llevaba casi a todos lados, o al menos cuando su ropa le permitía ocultarla.

Cuando vislumbró a Yibo apareciendo después de una curva, se emocionó bastante y se acomodó en un sitio estratégico para captar su llegada.

Feliz de haber obtenido las mejores fotos, estuvo a punto de guardar su cámara, pero la volvió a preparar al ver cómo se quitaba el casco de protección y su visor, buscándolo con la mirada por todas partes mientras acomodaba su desordenado cabello.

Yibo esbozó una preciosa sonrisa al ver a su novio muy entretenido fotografiándolo, esa sonrisa definitivamente fue captada por el mayor.

—¡ZhanGe! —liberó sus pies de la tabla y corrió hacia él sin borrar esa gran sonrisa, ajeno al hecho de que con eso le había regalado una secuencia de fotos verdaderamente hermosa a su novio—. ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Xiao Zhan le tomó una última foto antes de bajar la cámara.

—La llevo conmigo siempre que puedo —guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cámara, esa cosa era su adoración.

Yibo soltó una risita.

—¿Tienes muchas fotos mías? —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No tienes idea de cuántas.

—¿Y qué haces con ellas?

—Las vendo en internet, a veces las subasto —se encogió de hombros y aguantó sus ganas de reír al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novio.

—¿En serio? —palideció un poco.

—¡Claro! Hasta ahora las que mejor se han vendido son las que te tomé en la ducha.

Wang Yibo descubrió que mentía cuando notó que se aguantaba las ganas de reír, sin mucho éxito.

—Idiota —rio con ganas y lo atrapó con un abrazo algo brusco—. ¿Me las vas a mostrar? Necesito cambiar mi foto de usuario en Weibo.

—¡Seguro! Cuando lleguemos a casa las voy a revisar y les haré los ajustes necesarios para que elijas la que más te guste.

Yibo soltó una risita traviesa y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos:

—Chef personal, calentador personal y ahora fotógrafo personal también —suspiró—. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Pide lo que quieras —le guiñó un ojo—. De todas formas te lo cobraré más tarde.

—¿Cómo?

—Con favores sexuales, obviamente —guardó la cámara y tomó la mano de su novio—. Subamos a la montaña, quiero intentar desde ahí —señaló un punto muy alto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, he practicado bastante.

Yibo sonrió y con una felicidad que irradiaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, subió junto a su novio al teleférico. Cuando llegaron arriba y vio a su amado descender en la tabla, se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía nada mal para ser de sus primeros intentos.

—¡Nos vemos abajo! —le dijo al pasar a su lado—. No vayas muy rápido —le pidió antes de alejarse de él.

Xiao Zhan rio y siguió a su propio ritmo, tampoco quería tomar la velocidad de su amado.

Repitieron ese paseo varias veces. Yibo siempre era el primero en llegar al pie de la montaña luego de haber hecho incluso ciertas piruetas con su tabla. Y en todas esas ocasiones esperaba a su novio pacientemente, en una de esas ocasiones lo esperó con un par de botellas de agua, consciente de lo sediento que se ponía su amado con cualquier actividad física.

Luego de hidratarse volvían a subir por el teleférico. El momento era muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvieron ahí juntos, pues ahora se abrazaban abiertamente y se besaban los labios fríos cada vez que querían, sin importarles nada a su alrededor. Eso les provocaba una sensación de libertad difícil de explicar. No querían irse de ahí nunca.

En una de esas ocasiones, mientras bajaban la montaña, Xiao Zhan había ganado más velocidad de la esperada, sin proponérselo. Wang Yibo lo notó cuando lo vio aparecer en la pista luego de la última curva, se alarmó un poco al percatarse de que sus intentos de frenar no eran muy buenos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia él e interceptarlo a pesar del riesgo que eso implicaba. Xiao Zhan iba con la suficiente velocidad como para arrastrarlo en su camino, pero Yibo no tuvo otra opción, pues su amado casi llegaba la final de la pista, y si no lo interceptaba él, cualquier otra cosa lo haría.

Al pobre Yibo se le escapó el aire de los pulmones al atraparlo y recibir el impacto, inevitablemente los dos terminaron rodando por la nieve, la cual por fortuna estaba ahí y amortiguó su caída.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?! —se angustió a pesar de que era él quien estaba debajo del cuerpo de Xiao Zhan, siendo aplastado y aún batallando para recuperar su respiración regular luego del impacto. Notó que su amado también estaba muy agitado, quizás por la adrenalina del momento. Le quitó el visor para poder mirarlo a los ojos, se veía espantado.

—Yibo… —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, sí, estaba muy asustado—… pensé que… pensé que me estrellaría con algo —soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

—Tranquilo, estás bien —le sacó el casco y acarició su cabeza.

—¿Cómo… cómo te diste cuenta?

—Vi que intentabas frenar y no funcionaba —jadeó un poco y se llevó una mano al pecho, se había llevado un gran susto, tanto así que no había dudado en usar su cuerpo como freno humano.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero… ¡En serio muchas gracias! —casi quería llorar, se había espantado bastante al haber tomado tanta velocidad sin proponérselo.

—Debes tener más cuidado —le dijo con suma seriedad—. Tienes que girar tu cuerpo con más fuerza si quieres frenar yendo a esa velocidad ¿Entendido? —fue bastante estricto—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Entendido —respondió sin quejarse por el regaño. Al contrario, estaba muy avergonzado, pues era la segunda vez que se impactaba contra algo, hace meses había sido un pino, ahora fue contra un chino muy guapo. 

—¿Se encuentran bien? —se acercó uno de los guardias que vigilaban el lugar—. ¿Necesitan atención médica? —preguntó con radio en mano, listo para mandar traer primeros auxilios.

—Oh, no, no. Estamos bien, gracias —dijo Yibo de inmediato. Los dos seguían en la nieve.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Xiao Zhan en mandarín—. ¿No te lastimé?

—Estoy bien —aseguró y luego miró al guardia para decirle lo mismo en inglés—. Estamos bien.

Entonces Xiao Zhan se percató de que seguía aplastándolo.

—Lo siento tanto —en verdad apenado, se incorporó con cuidado de encima de su novio y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la nieve. Ahí sentados, Yibo le ayudó a liberar sus pies de la tabla y se incorporaron con cuidado, en especial el menor, quien soltó un leve quejido al hacerlo—. Oh Yibo ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —estaba muy angustiado.

El aludido soltó una risa pequeña.

—Ochenta kilos acaban de arrollarme a una alta velocidad —fingió molestia, pero al ver que su amado no lo tomaba como broma y comenzaba a sentirse en verdad preocupado, decidió parar ahí el asunto—. Hey, sólo bromeo. Estoy bien —rio—. Lo prometo.

De pronto Xiao Zhan detuvo el andar de ambos y posó las manos en la cintura de su novio, logrando encontrarla a pesar de las capas de ropa y esa chamarra tan grande. Lo apretó con suavidad y al mirarlo a los ojos le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste, me has salvado —besó la punta de su nariz—. Estoy agradecido —soltó una risita—. Te sonrojas tan fácil —acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos.

Yibo enrojeció más.

—No es verdad. Es culpa del frío, sí, es eso —desvió la mirada.

Xiao Zhan se sentía sumamente poderoso al ver que aún podía lograr sonrojarlo de esa forma con pequeños detalles.

—Vamos por un chocolate caliente —pellizcó su mejilla sonrojada y tomó su mano para empezar a caminar rumbo al restaurante del hotel que estaba a unos metros.

—Vamos, pero volveremos a subir a la montaña luego de eso.

—Oh no, después de esta última experiencia yo paso.

—Precisamente por eso —dijo Yibo con seriedad—. Todo está determinado por nuestras últimas experiencias. Tienes que volverlo a intentar y sustituir esta última mala experiencia con una buena, sino nunca querrás volver a intentarlo debido a lo que pasó —explicó con una seriedad y madurez que dejó a Xiao Zhan impresionado. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, meditando esas palabras tan sabias y dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Tienes razón —le revolvió el cabello—. Intentémoslo una vez más luego del chocolate.

Yibo sonrió de lado con un brillo especial en sus ojos y asintió fervientemente.

— _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme_ —pensó Xiao Zhan, caminando tomado de la mano de su novio—. Oye —dijo de pronto.

—¿Mh? —no lo miró, pues iba entretenido mirando el paisaje a su alrededor. El viento frío acariciaba su rostro, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y moviendo sus suaves cabellos. Su perfil era perfecto y el momento para tomar una fotografía no podía ser mejor.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Xiao Zhan se las arregló para sacar su cámara (afortunadamente intacta luego de la caída) con una sola mano, encenderla y tomarle una fotografía. Yibo giró su rostro hacia él al escuchar la captura de la foto.

—¡Hey! —se avergonzó, pues siempre le estaba tomando fotografías—. Deberías tomar más fotos del paisaje.

—Lo estoy haciendo —le tomó otra fotografía, pero Yibo hizo una cara en verdad horrorosa.

—Dime, Zhan Ge ¿Soy un paisaje bello? —volvió a hacer la misma mueca, logrando con ello que Xiao Zhan se echara a reír escandalosamente.

—Incluso así estás hermoso.

Yibo frunció el ceño al no lograr su objetivo. Terminó quitándole la cámara, abrazándolo por el cuello y tomando una _selfie_ de ambos mientas hacían una horrible mueca.

—Vamos, Ge Ge —le devolvió la cámara y comenzó a caminar por delante de su novio, eso sí, sin soltarle la mano. Xiao Zhan aprovechó la oportunidad para fotografiar también la unión de sus manos. Sí, era todo un cursi aunque acusara siempre a Yibo de ser el romántico de la relación.

—Oye —recordó lo que le iba a decir desde hace rato.

—¿Mnh?

—¡No peso ochenta kilos! —se quejó, pues no había podido hacerlo cuando Yibo lo mencionó.

El menor rio.

—Dije un número al azar, en realidad no tengo idea de cuánto pesas.

—Entonces pudiste haber dicho un número menor —rio, alcanzándolo para caminar hombro a hombro.

—¿Setenta? —alzó una ceja.

Xiao Zhan siguió riendo, mejor dejó el tema de lado antes de que saliera a la luz su verdadero peso. Si Yibo se enteraba de que era mucho menor a ese seguramente se preocuparía.

Fueron por esa merecida taza de chocolate y se relajaron un rato, Yibo tomó la cámara de su novio y comenzó a ver las fotos, eran verdaderamente buenas, él por más que intentaba sacar fotos así, no lo lograba del todo.

—Tienes talento —dijo de pronto, mirando también las fotos de paisajes que tenía ahí.

—Gracias —sonrió. Que su novio le dijera eso tenía bastante peso.

—¡Oh! ¡Esta foto está genial! —exclamó con singular emoción al ver la que le había tomado cuando comenzó a frenar al pie de la montaña. La nieve que salpicó quedó capturada de una forma increíble, casi podía sentir que alcanzaba a tocarla, reviviendo el momento. El ángulo fue perfecto, y la luz ni se diga, los rayos del sol se colaban entre los pinos detrás de Yibo, dándole un aspecto en verdad imponente.

—Y aún no la arreglo, espera a verla cuando ajuste un poco la saturación y la luz.

Yibo se veía bastante emocionado.

—Zhan Zhan, quiero una sesión de fotos ¡¿Puedes ser mi fotógrafo?!

El aludido parpadeó con sorpresa antes de reponerse y sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Y ya sabes, te pagaré con… —fue interrumpido.

—Que no se acaben los favores sexuales, por favor —rio antes de beber de su chocolate. Ambos se echaron a reír. Felices con la compañía del otro y siendo ellos mismos sin preocuparse por nada en el mundo.

Luego de su descanso volvieron a subir a la montaña, pero antes de descender Yibo se aseguró de que su novio sabía bien cómo frenar y cómo girar correctamente para que lo último no se repitiera.

—¿Estás listo?

—No —rio—. Tengo algo de miedo, pero lo haré.

—Me quedaré cerca de ti ¿Ok?

—Ok —respiró profundamente y su novio en un acto lleno de ternura le acomodó el visor y se aseguró de que su casco estaba bien puesto.

—Bien, vamos —le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de comenzar a descender muy cerca de él en todo momento. Ninguno se percató de la atención que las personas a su alrededor les dirigían, y es que eran en verdad muy tiernos.

Esta última experiencia logró sustituir con creces a la pasada. Xiao Zhan llegó ileso al pie de la montaña, y como su novio había llegado un poquito antes que él, había aprovechado para hacer un par de bolas de nieve y “celebrar” el momento lanzándoselas a su novio.

—¡No hagas eso! —se quejó, cubriéndose lo que podía, pero Yibo ya estaba haciendo más bolas, listo para lanzárselas.

—¡Son tu regalo por no haberte caído ni accidentado!

Xiao Zhan rio con algo de desconsuelo. Sí, debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces era algo torpe. ¡Pero no se iba a dejar! Se agachó y formó una bola de nieve que terminó lanzando a su novio. Casi se fue de espaldas por la risa al ver que Yibo soltó la nieve que tenía en las manos e inmediatamente se cubrió la entrepierna.

Tal parecía que un viejo recuerdo lo había alcanzado, un recuerdo de la última vez que Xiao Zhan le lanzó una bola de nieve justo en los testículos.

—Te traumaticé de por vida ¿Verdad?

Yibo se avergonzó un poco al ver el reflejo instintivo de protección que tuvo.

—La verdad, sí… —admitió con pesar.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír con ganas y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.

—Si queremos tener hijos más te vale que no vuelva a suceder —se quejó.

El mayor se limpió una lagrimita y asintió.

—Sí, sí. Tienes razón —besó su mejilla y suspiró debido a la felicidad que lo desbordaba.

—Está atardeciendo ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le ayudó a liberar sus pies de la tabla, Xiao Zhan se lo agradeció bastante.

—Vayamos a esa terraza y tomemos otro chocolate caliente —sugirió el mayor. El lugar era muy bonito. Era un restaurante del pueblo con dos pisos, y arriba de este último había una terraza al aire libre llena de pequeños foquitos de luz blanca. Daba la impresión de que la atmósfera del lugar era cálida y agradable.

—Vamos por unas cervezas —tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al local donde rentaron el equipo deportivo.

—Chocolate —insistió.

—Cervezas.

—¿Quieres embriagarme?

—Quiero enseñarte a beber.

—Oh… —rio con algo de vergüenza.

Yibo le mordió la mejilla hasta hacerlo quejarse.

—Vamos —le jaló la mano y fueron a dejar sus cosas.

Llegaron al local y devolvieron todo lo que habían rentado, pero al salir, Wang Yibo se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al sentir que se detenía, miró hacia la misma dirección que su novio y entendió—. Oh…

—Creo que está perdida —no le podía apartar la vista a una pequeña niña que estaba a unos metros de ellos, la pobre tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, sollozos silenciosos delataban el miedo que sentía, podían notarlo al ver sus pequeños hombros dando leves brinquitos por el llanto.

Xiao Zhan no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia ella al notar que estaba completamente sola, mirando los rostros de cada persona que pasaba, como si buscara a alguien.

—Hola —llegó a su lado y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, era bastante pequeña—. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Ella los miró raro, totalmente desconfiada, pero al ver que nadie más se había acercado a ayudarla, terminó confiando un poquito.

—Me perdí —respondió en un tierno puchero.

Xiao Zhan miró a su novio desde su altura. Toda su expresión decía: “Hay que ayudarla”. Wang Yibo asintió a su muda petición y también se agachó a la altura de la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió Yibo.

—Emma.

—Que lindo nombre —dijo Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa que le inspiró más confianza a la pequeña—. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscar a tus padres?

Emma asintió tímidamente, con su rostro aún bañado en lágrimas.

—Estaba con mi hermana mayor, ahí —señaló una tienda junto a ellos—. Pero ya no está y… y… —lloró más.

—Tranquila, Emma. Te ayudaremos a encontrarlos ¿Si? —limpió sus lágrimas gentilmente con un pulgar. La nena asintió con la cabeza y miró a Yibo, intimidándose un poquito con su cara seria.

—Mi nombre es Yibo —se presentó y le extendió el puño a modo de saludo con total naturalidad.

—¿Yibo? —preguntó con curiosidad y extendió también su pequeño puño para corresponder el saludo. Terminó esbozando una sonrisa al saludarlo de esa forma.

—Sí, “Yibo”. Y este de aquí es Xiao Zhan —le pegó suavemente en el brazo a su amado.

—Que nombres tan raros —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, un poco cohibida.

—Dime “Zhan Zhan” —rio y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su llanto se había calmado al verse distraída por esos dos chicos.

—¿“Chan Chan”?

Ambos rieron.

—“Zhan Zhan” —la corrigió—. Ven, vamos a ver si tu hermana está en la tienda —tanto él como Yibo se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar después de que Xiao Zhan le ofreciera su mano a Emma—. _Tan pequeña_ —pensó, totalmente enternecido al sentir esa mano sosteniendo con fuerza la suya.

Juntos comenzaron a buscar a la chica, preguntaron por todas partes, dieron un par de vueltas al pueblo entero y no encontraron rastros de la familia de Emma. La pobre se cansó de tanto caminar y Wang Yibo fue el primero en notarlo.

—Emma ¿Quieres ir en mi espalda? —se ofreció.

—¡Sí!

Yibo se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y con la ayuda de Xiao Zhan se subió a su espalda.

—Sujétate fuerte —le dijo Zhan Zhan. Ella asintió y rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Yibo, recargando la cabeza en la nuca de él.

—¿Dónde más podremos buscar? —preguntó Yibo en voz baja, comenzaba a preocuparse, ya había anochecido y no encontraban ni un rastro de la familia de Emma.

—Vayamos al hotel principal, quizás se están hospedando ahí —sugirió.

Yibo asintió, no perdían nada con intentarlo.

—Emma ¿Ya conocías este lugar? —Xiao Zhan señaló el hotel, pero la pequeña inmediatamente negó con la cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas dónde te estás quedando?

Una vez más, ella negó con la cabeza. Frustrada, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Oh no… no llores —Zhan Zhan limpió sus lágrimas y la consoló, Yibo no sabía qué hacer mas que quedarse muy quieto para que ella llorara cómodamente—. ¡Ya sé! Vamos por una taza de chocolate caliente.

Yibo rio.

—Zhan Zhan, todo quieres arreglar con chocolate.

El mayor se ofendió un poco.

—¡Hey! Pero es una buena idea ¿Verdad, Emma? —le sonrió de esa forma tan bella que hechizaba a cualquiera que lo viera—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —se acercó a ella y le hizo un poco de cosquillas para animarla.

—¡Sí! ¡Chocolate! —exclamó desde la espalda de Yibo.

—Chocolate será —alzó una ceja en dirección a su novio, éste sólo rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una risilla.

Los dos entraron una vez más al restaurante del hotel principal a donde todos los turistas llegaban después de esquiar. Era muy probable que su familia anduviera por ahí.

Xiao Zhan pidió una ronda de tazas de chocolate mientras su amado iba a la recepción a preguntar por la familia de Emma, pero desgraciadamente no se estaban hospedando ahí. La única opción fue buscar a las autoridades. Yibo se encargó de eso y volvió al restaurante con ellos luego de levantar el reporte de la niña a la que encontraron.

Cuando los vio a lo lejos, sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana, no pudo evitar sonreír. Xiao Zhan tenía todo bajo control, lo notó al ver que la pequeña había dejado de llorar y justo ahora reía junto con su amado. No había duda, Xiao Zhan ya la había encantado como a todos los que tenían la fortuna de conocerlo en persona.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Emma? —preguntó luego de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida caliente.

La pequeña alzó su manita completamente extendida.

—¿Cinco? ¡Wow! Eres muy grande.

Ella asintió, soltando una risita traviesa.

—¿Tu chocolate no está muy caliente? ¿Puedes beberlo así?

Ella volvió a asentir. Estaba muy entretenida mirando a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó, palpando su rostro mientras sonreía.

Emma no dijo nada, sólo puso sus dedos en las orillas de sus ojos y los estiró hasta que se vieron pequeños. Xiao Zhan lo entendió todo y se echó a reír con ganas.

—Sí, mis ojos son rasgados.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no soy de este país.

—¡Oh! ¿De dónde eres?

—De China.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es muy, pero muy lejos! —exclamó con verdadero asombro.

Xiao Zhan rio y asintió.

—¡Mucho!

—¿Yibo también es de China?

—Sí, vinimos de vacaciones.

—¡Yo también!

—¿De dónde eres?

—New York.

—Oh… que bonita ciudad, siempre he querido ir ahí.

La nena sonrió.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hay muchos parques grandes! ¡Y el zoológico es genial!

Estaban en medio de esa conversación cuando Yibo se les unió, sentándose junto a Emma, dejándola en medio de ambos.

La pequeña se volvió a estirar los ojos, riendo mientras veía a Yibo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó el menor, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—¡Tus ojos! —exclamó ella—. Tú los tienes más… —y volvió a estirarlos.

—Ah, sí —sonrió de lado—. Mis ojos son más pequeños que los de él —señaló a Xiao Zhan con la cabeza.

—Pero aun así son muy lindos —dijo Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa completamente enamorada.

—Oh... —se sorprendió al ver el cariño con el que ese chico dijo aquello hacia el otro chico, después vio cómo entrelazaban sus manos por encima de la mesa y entonces pareció entenderlo todo. Era una niña pequeña, pero no ciega, a pesar de sus cortos años lograba distinguir esas cosas—. ¿Son novios? —preguntó de pronto. Era bastante curiosa y a todo mundo le preguntaba eso cuando veía cualquier muestra de cariño compartida.

Los dos se desconcertaron por un momento debido a la pregunta, pero inmediatamente sonrieron.

—Lo somos —respondió Yibo, curioso ante lo que pudiera hacer a continuación.

—Lindos —dijo con una bella sonrisa antes de beber de su taza de chocolate, en sus labios quedó un bigote de chocolate muy gracioso. Wang Yibo, sin borrar su cara de seriedad, le limpió con el pulgar la espuma del chocolate. La niña se dejó, teniendo confianza en esos dos extraños que recién conoció y a quienes ya les tenía algo de cariño.

En cuanto a ellos dos, se llevaron una gran impresión al escuchar esa respuesta. Por un momento pensaron que les comenzaría a hacer preguntas de por qué dos hombres eran novios, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Xiao Zhan en voz baja.

—Levanté el reporte, pero me dijeron que nadie había ido a preguntar por una niña extraviada aún. Me recomendaron que nos quedáramos con ella por lo pronto, y si tenían alguna noticia me llamarían o vendrían a buscarnos, les dije que estaríamos aquí.

—Bien hecho —miró a la nena, le sonrió y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa igual de bonita.

Xiao Zhan suspiró largamente y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, mirándola con curiosidad. Era una niña muy bonita, su cabello castaño casi rubio estaba sujeto en dos colitas, su piel era bastante clara, haciendo que las pecas de su rostro contrastaran mucho. Era demasiado tierna. Pero lo mejor de todo era ver a Yibo charlando con ella y tratando de entretenerla. No supo en qué momento su amado sacó su celular y comenzó a hablarle de motos. Sorprendentemente la niña se emocionó al ver los videos que él le mostraba. Xiao Zhan no pudo mas que contener sus ganas de reír.

—Emma ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Zhan Zhan y ella asintió varias veces—. Te ordenaré algo de comer ¿Qué te gusta?

—¡Algodón de azúcar!

Los dos ahí presentes rieron.

—No creo que vendan eso aquí —tomó el menú del centro de la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo ¿Qué se supone que le debería de dar de comer a una niña?

—Esos Nuggets de pollo se ven ricos —dijo de pronto Yibo, señalando una parte del menú.

—Oh, sí ¿Quieres Nuggets de pollo? —miró a Emma y ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía.

—Nuggets serán —llamó a un mesero e hizo el pedido.

—Que sean dos órdenes —dijo Yibo antes de que se fuera. Xiao Zhan rio.

—Tres, por favor —dijo el mayor.

Yibo lo miró y rio también, podrían tener la edad que tenían, pero siempre amarían los Nuggets de pollo.

Las horas pasaron y el restaurante del hotel comenzó a vaciarse. Su preocupación se incrementó al ver que la policía no los llamaba y tampoco iba a buscarlos. La pobre de Emma comenzaba a sentir bastante sueño.

—Quiero a mis papás —murmuró muy bajito, con sus ojos llenándose lentamente de lágrimas.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo con cariño:

—Muy pronto van a venir por ti, ya lo verás.

La nena lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y asintió.

—Tienes que ser valiente, a tus papás no les gustaría ver que estás llorando —dijo Yibo, ganándose una pequeña patada bajo la mesa dada por Zhan Zhan.

Pero la pequeña en lugar de llorar más, asintió solemnemente y contuvo sus lágrimas.

—Emma, mejor platícanos ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—No —miró a Zhan Zhan—. Sólo hermana mayor y yo.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

—Es grande… tiene… tiene muchos años.

Ambos rieron.

—Veinti… veintidós —logró completar el número, pues hasta ahora sólo sabía contar hasta el treinta, pero los números luego del veinte siempre se le complicaban.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—Yo tengo veintidós ¿Me veo muy grande? —se señaló a sí mismo.

—Sí.

Yibo se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor de corazón mientras reía por la franqueza de Emma.

—¿Quién se ve más grade? —preguntó Xiao Zhan.

Emma señaló de inmediato a Wang Yibo. El pobre hizo la misma exclamación una vez más.

Xiao Zhan no contuvo su risa.

—No, Emma, él es mayor que yo —lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Ha de ser porque ve que eres un poco serio.

—¿Un poco serio? —se quejó, antes de hacerle caras feas y graciosas a Emma hasta arrancarle una dulce carcajada.

—¿Cuántos años tengo? —le preguntó Zhan Zhan a su nueva amiga.

Ella lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—¡Cinco!

Una vez más se echaron a reír con verdaderas ganas, lagrimitas salían de los ojos de ambos.

—¿Crees que tengo los mismos años que tú?

Emma asintió fervientemente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Yibo, tengo cinco años.

—No puedo debatir eso —le siguió la corriente.

Por un largo rato Emma se olvidó de sus problemas y se rio a causa de esos dos tontos que lograban entretenerla muy bien, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar sus relojes, preocupándose cada vez más.

—¿Tienen bebés? —preguntó de pronto, mirándolos con una sonrisita. Ambos se sorprendieron y compartieron miradas asombradas antes de responderle con una sonrisa.

—No, no los tenemos —dijo Xiao Zhan.

—Que triste. Si tuvieran bebés, yo jugaría con ellos —hizo un tierno puchero tan lindo que Xiao Zhan no lo soportó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Eres tan linda —le dijo, ella rio con su melodiosa voz y correspondió el abrazo con más efusividad de la que Xiao Zhan esperó. Definitivamente en China las costumbres eran muy diferentes, pues ni un niño haría eso.

—No tenemos bebés, pero los tendremos —aseguró Yibo con media sonrisa muy significativa, mirándolo a los ojos y descubriendo ese brillo radiante en ellos.

La pequeña Emma aplaudió ante eso.

—¿Tendrán niños o niñas?

—De los dos —aseguró Yibo.

—¿Cuántos?

—¡Muchos! —hizo un gesto chistoso con sus brazos, exagerando.

Xiao Zhan sólo rio y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras los miraba interactuar de esa forma tan natural.

—Yo puedo jugar con ellos.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Yibo, riendo.

Con todo eso Xiao Zhan descubrió que la paciencia de su novio hacia los niños era mayor que la que tenía hacia los adultos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los encargados del restaurante fuera a decirles que estaban a punto de cerrar, pero que si así lo deseaban podían ir al vestíbulo y descansar en los sillones, porque sí, todo el personal ya se había enterado de la pequeña niña extraviada y de esos jóvenes extranjeros tan responsables y amables.

Antes de comenzar a ir al vestíbulo, la pequeña los sorprendió tomando la mano de cada uno con firmeza. Llenos de ternura se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, Emma estiró la mano de Xiao Zhan varias veces, buscando llamar su atención.

—Chan Chan —frunció sus labios y cejas mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella soltó su mano y le hizo un gesto con su dedito para que se inclinara hacia ella, él así lo hizo y dejó que le susurrara algo al oído.

—Oh… —se preocupó al escuchar lo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yibo.

—Quiere ir al baño.

Los dos miraron alrededor hasta que los encontraron, se sintieron aliviados al ver que había baño para hombres, baño para mujeres y otro para “Familia”, perfecto para circunstancias como esa.

Volvieron a tomar las manos de la niña y fueron al baño. Éste se encontraba vacío, dejaron que entrara sola al cubículo y se quedaron afuera de él esperando por ella.

Cuando salió, la ayudaron a lavarse las manos y a secárselas. Fue muy gracioso, pues ninguno sabía muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Era la primera vez que cuidaban de una niña de esa edad.

Volvieron al vestíbulo y se sentaron juntos en un amplio sillón, dejando a Emma en medio de ambos. Comenzaban a estar aburridos, así que Xiao Zhan sacó su cámara profesional y le preguntó a la pequeña si quería ver fotos de su gatita. Ella se emocionó y Yibo sólo miró con diversión a su novio, pues siempre que tenía oportunidad, presumía a su hija ante los demás. ¡Y cómo no! Si Nut era hermosa. No le sorprendió ver qué ya le había hecho varias sesiones fotográficas a la felina. 

El mayor le enseñó todas las fotos de Nut, riendo al ver las expresiones de la niña. Se entretuvieron un rato con eso, hasta que Zhan Zhan tuvo una idea.

—Tomémonos una foto —colocó la cámara en frente de los tres, rodeó el cuello de Yibo con un brazo y Emma sonrió a la cámara en medio de ambos chicos—. _Say “cheese”._

— _¡Cheese!_ —exclamaron los otros dos.

Enseguida miraron la foto y sonrieron.

—Perfecta —dijo Xiao Zhan—. ¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó al verla bostezar con fuerza.

—Sí… —se talló los ojos ya irritados por tanto llanto.

—Ven, duerme un rato aquí —la atrajo a su regazo. Emma apoyó su cabeza sobre los muslos de Xiao Zhan sin queja alguna y subió sus pies al otro extremo, para esto Yibo se movió y le dio el espacio suficiente, sentándose mejor junto a su novio. Poco después tuvo una gran idea, se quitó su enorme chamarra y se la puso encima a la pequeña, se sorprendió al ver que la cubría por completo.

—Es tan linda —admitió Yibo en voz baja. Xiao Zhan soltó una risita y asintió, comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una mano hasta que la pequeña cayó completamente rendida al sueño, sintiendo la suficiente confianza hacia esos dos como para no preocuparse por nada más.

Lo más adorable de todo fue que tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan con fuerza mientras dormía, había desarrollado un curioso apego hacia él.

—Me voy a poner celoso —dijo Yibo.

—Tienes motivos —bromeó Zhan Zhan.

—Ya es bastante tarde —murmuró Yibo después de un rato—. ¿Crees que deba ir a preguntar?

—Sería buena idea —también estaba preocupado.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Hey, espera —con cuidado de no despertar a Emma, Xiao Zhan se quitó su chamarra y se la dio—. Hace frío afuera, ponte esto.

—Gracias, amor —le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a salir, pero entonces vio que de frente venía caminando con urgencia una chica bastante parecida a Emma. ¿Acaso ella sería…?

—¡Emma! —gritó en medio del recibidor, reconociéndola a lo lejos. Yibo regresó sobre sus pasos al verla ir hacia Zhan Zhan y Emma.

La pequeña despertó abruptamente cuando escuchó la voz de esa mujer, brincó del regazo de Xiao Zhan y corrió en dirección a ella.

—¡Hermana! —se abrazó a sus piernas. El reencuentro fue algo emotivo, la chica lloraba mientras la abrazaba y la regañaba por haberse desaparecido así.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se acercaron a ellas, sonriendo por el esperado reencuentro.

—Nos tenías tan preocupados, papá y mamá también te han estado buscando por todas partes —suspiró de alivio sin soltar el abrazo aún. Levantó la mirada y observó a esos dos—. ¿Ustedes cuidaron de mi hermana? —se puso de pie y los miró con un infinito agradecimiento cuando éstos asintieron.

—¡ _Sis,_ ellos son mis nuevos amigos! Yibo y Chan Chan.

—“Zhan Zhan” —corrigió el mayor, extendiendo la mano para saludar a la joven. Yibo también se presentó.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, en la estación de policía me dijeron que un par de turistas la estaban cuidando en este hotel —sonrió aliviada—. Nosotros tampoco somos de aquí y temíamos no encontrar a Emma.

Ambos veían a la joven mientras hablaba, la verdad era que estaban algo perdidos en su belleza. Sus ojos color miel eran preciosos, y su rostro al igual que su hermana menor, estaba salpicado en pequeñas pecas que sólo lograban hacerla ver más linda. Su cabello era castaño claro, muy largo y con ondas suaves. A todo esto se le sumaba un hermoso cuerpo que sólo resaltaba más con esa ropa entallada y esos jean claros que acentuaban bastante su trasero. Se percataron de esto último cuando la joven se agachó para abrazar a su hermanita.

—Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias —sin detenerse a pensarlo, ella se acercó primero a Xiao Zhan para darle un largo y fuerte abrazo acompañado de un efusivo beso en la mejilla, parándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor.

Yibo estuvo a punto de arrancársela de encima, sus ojos casi se le salieron al ver su atrevimiento hacia su novio, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues pronto llegó su turno de ser besado y abrazado por igual.

Los dos recibieron los gestos con completo asombro, sin atreverse a corresponder. Fue chistoso que ni siquiera la tocaron cuando se colgó de sus cuellos. No era normal que una chica los abrazara tan efusivamente, al menos no si no era su novia, así que evitaron tocarla por mero instinto, pero no por eso no disfrutaron de su dulce aroma y de la belleza que irradiaba.

—Quiero agradecerles por haber cuidado de Emma durante todo este rato ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra cabaña a cenar? Mis papás querrán agradecerles de alguna forma.

—Oh, no es necesario, muchas gracias —rechazó la oferta con amabilidad, dedicándole una linda sonrisa que dejó maravillada a la joven.

—Bueno, si cambian de opinión… —fue hacia una barra cercana, tomó pluma y papel, y escribió algo en él—… este es mi número. Mi familia y yo estaremos aquí un par de semanas más. La oferta de la cena seguirá en pie todo el tiempo que gusten —le entregó el papelito a Xiao Zhan y les guiñó un ojo a los dos, bastante coqueta.

—¡No! —exclamó de pronto Emma, empujando a su hermana por las piernas.

—¿Qué pasa? —se rio al ver molesta a su hermanita.

—¡No hagas eso! Se van a enojar.

—¿Por qué?

Los dos también querían saber.

—¡Porque son novios! No puedes hacerle esto… —hizo un intento fallido de guiñar el ojo—…a dos novios.

—Oh ¿Es verdad? —se llevó una mano al mentón, bastante decepcionada.

—Sí —respondió Yibo, siendo muy tajante y marcando su territorio poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de su novio. Xiao Zhan se sorprendió, era la primera vez que experimentaba los celos de Yibo en público. Debía admitir que era… en verdad muy lindo. En su estómago sintió miles de mariposas al ver cómo marcaba una línea entre ellos y la chica.

—Vaya —los miró a ambos, pensando en que era una lástima que no les interesaran las chicas, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo bien que se veían juntos y sonrió—. La invitación sigue en pie —fue bastante amable—. Pueden venir a nuestra cabaña cuando quieran.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó la pequeña.

—Gracias —Xiao Zhan se inclinó levemente hacia ambas—. Quizás nos veamos de nuevo en estos días.

—Adiós enana —Yibo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Emma a modo de despedida. Ella le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Adiós Emma —Zhan Zhan se agachó a su altura y extendió los brazos. Ella de inmediato se echó entre ellos y se aferró a él.

—Adiós Chan Chan —su apego hacia él era normal, los veía a ambos casi como héroes después de haber sido las primeras personas que se detuvieron a ayudarla. Pero Xiao Zhan le había sonreído de esa forma tan linda que terminó fascinada con él.

Xiao Zhan rio por cómo pronunciaba su nombre. En serio esperaban verla de nuevo.

La despedida fue corta y tranquilizadora, pues ella al fin estaba con su familia. Ambos sintieron un peso enorme quitándose de sus hombros. Se quedaron en medio del vestíbulo, viéndolas marcharse.

Cuando Xiao Zhan miró a su novio de reojo se dio cuenta de que éste miraba a la chica mayor de pies a cabeza. Era extraño, pues nunca había visto que hiciera eso antes. Aguantándose la risa, lo codeó con fuerza.

—¡Hey!

Yibo parpadeó, espabilándose al verse descubierto. Pensó que su amado estaría enojado con él, pero cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que él también admiraba la belleza de esa chica.

—Lo siento —murmuró Yibo, un poquito avergonzado, pero se le pasó cuando vio la sonrisa que le dirigió.

—¿Por qué? Es hermosa —se encogió de hombros.

¡El ánimo volvió a Yibo al ver que podía compartir incluso eso con su novio!

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —se llevó una mano al rostro, soltando risitas traviesas—. ¿Viste su… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Trasero? —completó Xiao Zhan—. Sí, lo vi.

Yibo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con completa incredulidad. Sólo con sus amigos de Uniq había hecho eso, y con bastante timidez. Con Xiao Zhan se sentía diferente, era mucho más… natural.

—Y su rostro —continuó Yibo.

—Es una chica muy hermosa —suspiró Xiao Zhan.

—¿Viste su cara de espanto cuando Emma le dijo que somos novios?

Ambos rieron.

—Se decepcionó mucho cuando se lo confirmamos —ahora fue Xiao Zhan quien lo rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndolo a un dulce beso.

—¿Crees que la volvamos a ver?

—Podrías llamarla.

Yibo se rio por la sugerencia.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero te gustó su trasero.

—Zhan Zhan, a ti también te gustó, y a ella tú le gustaste mucho ¿No viste cómo te miraba?

Ahora Xiao Zhan soltó una risa muy divertida.

—No estés celoso, la llamaré y le diré que quieres una cita con ella —sólo quería molestarlo.

—Si tú vas incluido en esa cita, estoy de acuerdo.

—¡¿Trío?! Yibo, no te conocía así.

El menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, había intentado sonar sexy, pero terminó sugiriendo algo que no quería.

—Sinceramente no podría ser parte de eso —admitió aún con vergüenza—. Jamás podría siquiera imaginar el compartirte con alguien —se horrorizó.

Xiao Zhan se enamoró aún más de él. Yibo pegó un respingo al sentir un apretón en su trasero.

—Yo tampoco te compartiría con nadie —murmuró Xiao Zhan muy cerca de sus labios, bastante seductor.

—Pero nos gustó a ambos ¿No?

—Sí —rio—. Es grato poder apreciar la belleza femenina con mi novio.

—¡Qué romántico! —rodó los ojos.

Así, entre risas, empujones y besos furtivos regresaron a su cabaña esa noche.

Decidieron tomar taxi sólo hasta la mitad del camino, pues querían disfrutar de una caminata nocturna tomados de la mano. Iban en completo silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos y con sus sonrisas espontaneas al recordar todo lo sucedido.

—Chan Chan —dijo de pronto Yibo, rompiendo con el silencio que había sido interrumpido solamente por el sonido de sus continuas pisadas y sus respiraciones.

—¿Umh?

—Serías un muy buen padre.

Su risita armoniosa y dulce hizo eco en el bosque.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy muy seguro —apretó más su mano.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Tú también lo serías, eres muy paciente con los niños.

Yibo no dijo nada, sólo esbozó una linda sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, los dos se deshicieron de sus pesadas chamarras y botas, dejándolas regadas en la entrada y encendiendo la chimenea en busca de calor.

—¡Me duele todo! —exclamó Xiao Zhan, haciendo estiramientos de su entumido cuerpo. Yibo lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás y besando muy suavemente su nuca.

—¿Quieres que usemos el jacuzzi?

—Es una excelente idea —acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole un mejor acceso a su cuello.

—Pero hay una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Sin ropa.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada —mordió su cuello.

Eso definitivamente tendría resultados sexuales.

**Continuará…**

**Ok, esto se alargó muchísimo más de lo que imaginé, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de imaginar a estos dos estando a cargo de una pequeña niña.**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capítulo?**

**¿Se esperaban ese inicio? Sí, ya me está gustando demasiado esa pareja también.**

**¿Qué más les gustaría ver en esta historia? No sé, cositas como a Yibo viajando a la ciudad de Xiao Zhan para pasar unos días en casa de los suegros, conociendo todo sobre la infancia y adolescencia del conejito, conociendo incluso a sus amigos de la universidad y a… su primera novia ¡Ujuuy!**

**Hagan sus teorías y déjenme leerlas ya sea en un review, un mensaje o en el grupo de Facebook.**

**Pd: cuando decía que se iban a frikear, era por el repentino sexo entre Zhu Zan Jin y Liu Haikuan hahaha. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho para nada.**

**¡Ciao!**

**02/05/2020**

**1:15 a.m.**


	45. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo

El agua caliente rodeaba sus cuerpos, la presión de los chorros era perfecta para relajar sus músculos cansados después de un día tan largo, pero nada era mejor para cerrar el día con broche de oro que una intensa sesión de caricias y besos en el jacuzzi.

Hace poco más de una hora se habían metido a él, sin ropa y listos para relajarse un rato. Cada uno se había sentado en un extremo opuesto, disfrutando de las burbujas y de la temperatura. Ambos descansaban su cabeza sobre una toalla en el borde, disfrutando en completa paz el momento. Sobre ellos el techo tenía un tragaluz tan amplio que podían ver las estrellas en esa noche de cielo despejado, la pared detrás del jacuzzi tenía también un ventanal amplio desde donde podían ver un oscuro y nevado bosque. Lo único que alumbraba el cuarto del jacuzzi eran pequeñas velas artificiales que daban la suficiente luz para distinguir lo más necesario.

El momento era perfecto, relajante y tan pacífico que Yibo se cansó de tanto silencio y quietud. Abrió sólo un ojo y descubrió con mucha sorpresa que su novio parecía haberse quedado dormido. ¡Pero no quería eso! Él tenía otros planes para esa noche.

Con movimientos sigilosos se deslizó a través del jacuzzi hasta llegar a su lado. Lo miró unos segundos y descubrió que, en efecto, estaba dormido.

— _Adorable_ —pensó, mirando su perfil y suspirando ante la belleza de ese hombre.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo a su lado, una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en su rostro por largo rato. Xiao Zhan era perfecto, y verlo interactuar con Emma sólo había logrado que su admiración hacia él incrementara.

Suspiró como tonto enamorado y lo admiró en silencio por unos momentos más. Sin embargo, no resistió mucho y puso manos a la obra. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos desde el borde de su barbilla, descendiendo por su manzana de Adán y llegando hasta sus clavículas. En todo momento estuvo al pendiente por si despertaba, pero al ver que no lo hacía, continuó. Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron por su pecho lentamente, llegaron a su ombligo y de ahí en adelante se movieron con más cuidado hasta encontrar lo que buscaba desde un principio.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre su pene y percibió cómo su amado soltaba un leve ruidito entre dientes, aún dormido. Fue un poco más travieso y atrapó entre sus dedos sólo el glande, estimulándolo de tal forma que sabía enloquecería a su novio. Haciendo eso logró arrancarle un gemido entre sueños.

Yibo puso su mentón sobre el hombro de Zhan Zhan y comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que tomaba su pene dentro de un puño, apretándolo suavemente antes de comenzar a masturbarlo.

—Ah… —abrió los párpados de par en par, despertando ante ese placer—…Yibo ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? —lo miró a los ojos, con expresión confundida. Pero sus brazos actuaron por inercia, rodeando a su novio con cariño.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que me detenga? —murmuró sensualmente contra su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

—Ah… no, no te detengas —acarició su espalda húmeda y suave, atrayéndolo más hacia él. El menor ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su novio, besándolo y repartiendo todo tipo de atenciones placenteras.

Que fortuna era despertar así.

De pronto Yibo se acomodó entre las piernas de su novio, haciéndole notar que ya estaba excitado desde hace tiempo.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Mh? —estaba aún adormilado y bastante perdido debido a las atenciones que le daba su pareja.

—Sé que dije que quería que sólo tú me lo hicieras por ahora, pero… —suspiró contra la piel de su cuello antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Puedo hacértelo esta vez?

Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente, para empezar, no podía decirle que no a esa linda expresión. Y para terminar… ¡Él quería que se lo hiciera! Lo extrañaba.

—Hazlo —le dijo antes de unir sus labios en un anhelado beso que subió de tono inmediatamente.

El mayor abrió más sus piernas y las ancló en las caderas de su novio, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

El pulso de Yibo se elevó hasta los cielos ante esa aprobación. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, le demostraría a Xiao Zhan todo lo que había logrado aprender en esos días.

Los besos se volvieron más hambrientos, más profundos. Las caricias se sentían con una mayor intensidad debido a la temperatura caliente del agua.

Yibo tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Xiao Zhan, con sus palmas abiertas, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Las mantenía presionadas sobre sus pectorales, percibiendo incluso el latir de su corazón, tan potente y cada vez más acelerado.

El menor mantenía su boca firme sobre la de su amado hasta que Zhan Zhan, sin poder contenerse más, lo tomó del rostro y profundizó el beso, instándolo a separar los labios para tocar su lengua con la de él, buscando que ese beso les robara el aliento a ambos. Eso ocasionó que se perdieran por largos minutos en ese beso en el que parecía que más que besarse buscaban absorberse uno al otro dentro de esos movimientos lentos pero profundos y certeros.

Xiao Zhan se separó un momento del beso, pero sin soltar sus manos de ese bonito rostro. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Yibo se mordió el labio inferior al mirarlo, se lo quería comer ahí mismo. El mayor tenía su boca entreabierta, estaba sonrojado y jadeante, pero no quitaba su mirada de Yibo, una mirada seria, brillante y arrebatadora.

No hicieron falta palabras. Yibo de pronto apretó las caderas de su novio por debajo del agua, pellizcándolas hasta hacerlo fruncir el ceño y los labios.

Yibo tragó con fuerza al escucharlo gemir cuando tomó su miembro entre ambas manos, masturbándolo. Xiao Zhan echó su cabeza hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el contacto visual en todo momento, su amado lo miraba como si el tiempo y espacio hubiesen dejado de existir.

Zhan Zhan de pronto rodeó la angosta cintura de su pareja y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el agua que los rodeaba se agitó un poco ante sus movimientos. Una vez más, Xiao Zhan se rindió ante uno de sus besos, un beso que lo sumergió en lo más profundo de un sentimiento cálido, lleno de confianza y un amor difícil de describir con palabras. Se sentía tan bien dentro de su abrazo, rodeado por sus caricias, que no encontraba una mejor manera de regresarle un poco de ese amor mas que ofreciéndole su cuerpo entero. Xiao Zhan estaba a merced de Wang Yibo, no había vuelta atrás.

La sesión de besos se alargó un poco más, estaban tan cómodos ahí que no les importaba el hecho de que sus cuerpos ya eran un par de pasas arrugadas por el agua.

Xiao Zhan acariciaba esa espalda sin cansarse, descendiendo de vez en cuando a su trasero para darle la atención debida.

—Me encantas, me gustas demasiado, Zhan Zhan —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, causándole cosquillas al sentir pequeños besos revoloteando por su cuello y hombro. La suave risa que soltaba por esas cosquillas fue sustituida por leves jadeos al sentir mordidas en vez de besos.

—Wang Yibo ¿Ya vas a comenzar? —jadeó, arqueando su espalda al sentir que nuevamente comenzaba a masturbarlo mientras repartía besos por doquier.

—Tú empezaste —murmuró, mordiéndolo.

—No… tú… ah —ya no pudo coordinar ni siquiera sus pensamientos. Abrazó a Yibo por el cuello y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, degustando el sabor de su piel, sintiendo cómo esos labios no sólo lo acariciaban, sino que lo incitaban y seducían sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Su cuerpo entero ardía en pasión. Le faltó la respiración cuando Yibo jadeó y deslizó una mano tras su espalda, tomándolo por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, de esta forma sus caderas quedaron unas contra las otras, frotándose por debajo del agua.

Yibo se apartó un poco de él al escuchar palabras incoherentes.

—Oye… ah… espe…ah…

—¿Qué pasa, Zhan Zhan? —jadeó, separándose un poco más de él y dejando de restregarle su miembro contra el suyo.

—Vayamos a la cama —pidió en medio de un suspiro, tomando a Yibo de la nuca y pegando su frente a la de él—. Por favor.

Yibo le daría gusto en lo que lo que sea que le pidiera. Se apartó de él y permitió que se levantara. Pero apenas lo vio incorporarse y darse media vuelta, la boca se le hizo agua al mirarlo. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, el agua escurriendo por su piel aperlada, la cual se erizaba ante el cambio drástico de temperatura.

No lo aguantó más y se echó sobre él. Lo atrapó desde atrás y pegó su cuerpo al de Xiao Zhan, éste perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo hacia delante. Lo único que impidió su caída fue el vidrio del ventanal frente a él, se apoyó con ambas manos, dejando la huella de su calor sobre el vidrio.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó, asustado por pensar que se pudieron haber caído, pero el menor no hizo caso, sólo lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y empezó a restregar su miembro erecto contra su trasero, una y otra vez, frotándose sin ningún pudor. Xiao Zhan pudo mirar el tenue reflejo de ambos sobre esa ventana, y no pudo más que sonrojarse al vislumbrar el sexy movimiento de caderas de su novio.

—No pude soportarlo más —jadeó sobre su hombro, mordiéndolo al final.

—Yibo… Zài Zài, por favor, vamos a la cama —las piernas le temblaban por la emoción del momento, si así era ahora, no quería imaginarse cuando las cosas se pusieran peor, definitivamente no aguantaría ahí de pie.

—Bien —besó su cuello y lo dejó liberarse del posesivo abrazo.

Ambos salieron con prisa del jacuzzi, tanto así que sólo se detuvieron a apagarlo antes de salir casi corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Yibo se había echado encima su bata de baño y tomó la de su novio antes de perseguirlo y alcanzarlo a medio camino para cubrirlo con ella también.

Pero no la necesitaron mucho tiempo, pues apenas llegaron a la recámara tiraron sus batas y se tumbaron sobre la cama. Xiao Zhan fue el primero, esperando con brazos abiertos a su pareja. Yibo se acostó sobre él, feliz al ver lo dispuesto que estaba.

—Te quiero, Zài Zài —suspiró al sentir cómo dejaba un camino de besos en sus mejillas, luego en su mandíbula y finalmente en su cuello, causando que el pulso de Xiao Zhan se acelerara aún más.

—Y yo te amo —apretó su cintura con una mano mientras usaba la otra para acariciar su pecho.

—Yo también te… te ah…

Yibo lo interrumpía a propósito, volviéndolo loco al entretenerse con uno de sus pezones, besándolo y succionándolo hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Los besos de él deberían ser considerados adictivos. Xiao Zhan aún se sorprendía por la rapidez con la que Yibo aprendía, pues sólo él había logrado causarle tal grado de excitación en toda su vida. El menor supo que lo que hacía estaba dando frutos cuando bajó una mano al miembro de Xiao Zhan y sintió bastante humedad en él.

No pudo esperar más, se levantó en busca del lubricante que tenían en la mesita de noche y con algo de prisa colocó un poco del líquido sobre su dedo medio. Xiao Zhan miraba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No podía evitar estar algo nervioso debido a su experiencia pasada, pero confiaba en que su amado lo haría mucho mejor.

Inmediatamente Yibo llevó ese dedo hacia la entrada de su pareja y lo introdujo muy lentamente, buscando provocarle la menor molestia posible. Esta vez no se quedó sentado entre sus piernas, no, ahora se recostó sobre él y dedicó especial atención a uno de sus pezones, distrayéndolo así de lo que ocurría entre sus piernas.

—Zhan Zhan —susurró—. Abre más tus piernas.

—Lo siento… ah —jadeó, complacido por las atenciones.

Muy pronto Xiao Zhan, el ruidoso, apareció.

Estaba consciente del ruido que hacía, eso lo avergonzaba mucho, pero sabía también que su pareja lo disfrutaba en grande. Y es que esos gemidos eran producto del enorme placer que le provocaban sus ardientes caricias sobre su piel, sus besos cálidos que le robaban el aliento, y de esa lengua ágil y poderosa que lo hacía desfallecer.

Xiao Zhan intentaba controlarse, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible. Wang Yibo le arrancaba esos sonidos casi sin tocarlo, le bastaba con dedicarle una de esas miradas profundas y penetrantes para que Xiao Zhan se estremeciera y comenzara a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo por la emoción anticipada.

Para Wang Yibo, escuchar la deleitable voz de Xiao Zhan murmurando su nombre entre gemidos era tremendamente excitante, casi como tocar el cielo. Y el simple hecho de pensar en cuántas mujeres deseaban tenerlo así en su cama… ¡Wow! Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque él sí podía tenerlo en su cama, y no sólo eso, podía tenerlo en su corazón, y a eso nada se le podía comparar.

Sin detener su labor, varios pensamientos asaltaron su mente en ese momento: estando en público tenía que limitar mucho su trato hacia él, a pesar de que se encontraban en otro país, se contenía un poco porque sabía que el riesgo de ser reconocidos seguía existiendo. Pero no sabía si podría contenerse aún más estando en su país, pues Yibo se moría por poder caminar por la calle, abrazado a él, robarle un beso en plena luz del día y decir en voz alta y entre la gente cuánto lo amaba. Quería que todos supieran que los dos se amaban y que nadie tenía derecho a meterse en su relación.

Sin embargo, debía conformarse con lo que podían tener. Simplemente se limitaban a guardar toda esa pasión para expresársela mutuamente tras las puertas de su hogar. Justo como ahora, podía entrelazar sus manos, abrazarlo, besarlo y mostrarle con cuánta pasión lo adoraba.

A veces temía que Xiao Zhan no le creyera cuando le decía cuánto lo amaba, que lo adoraba con locura y que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, sabía que lo tomaba por loco enamorado a temprana edad. Y no era así.

—Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó entre suspiros, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo bajo sus atenciones.

—Te amo —lo dijo muy en serio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El aludido esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo también te amo.

—Lo digo muy en serio.

—Yo también —sonrió más ampliamente.

—Es que… Zhan Zhan, créeme, te amo demasiado. Tanto que… —se llevó una mano al pecho—…en serio duele.

—¿Estás bien? —dejó de lado la pasión del momento y se acercó a él—. ¿Te duele el pecho?

—Sí. Bueno, no así —suspiró, algo exasperado—. ¡Sólo quiero que entiendas que te amo! —lo empujó contra el colchón y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, apretándolo muy fuerte mientras repetía una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba.

—¡Yibo, Yibo! —detuvo esos besos que le causaban tantas cosquillas y acunó tiernamente su rostro entre sus manos—. Lo entiendo perfectamente, porque yo me siento igual —besó sus labios y luego una de sus mejillas—. Te amo, y sé muy bien que tú también me amas —lo miró a los ojos con ese hermoso sentimiento brillando en ellos.

Wang Yibo tragó en seco, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Cariño —pasó una mano por los cabellos de Yibo—. Hazme tuyo —le pidió con una sonrisa, sin detener el contacto visual ni un segundo.

Yibo se mordió el labio antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y llenarlo de besos. Ese fue el mejor incentivo para que continuara con lo que había dejado a medias.

Una vez más buscó dilatar a su amado, lo hizo con paciencia y amor. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora le dedicó el tiempo necesario y de una forma totalmente diferente, pues mientras hacía su labor, llenaba de atenciones el cuello de su amado y sus labios también.

Con una mano cálida lo llenó de caricias mientras con su profunda voz le decía cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto le gustaba su cuerpo y su piel. Besó su cuello hasta el cansancio, dejó un recorrido de besos y saliva a lo largo de su piel, haciéndolo gemir al sentir la succión de sus labios cada pocos centímetros. Xiao Zhan podía sentir cómo esas atenciones le provocaban un hormigueo intenso en su vientre bajo y entrepierna.

Lo único que podía hacer era intentar regresarle un poco de ese maravilloso placer, pero su mente nublada ante tanta excitación no le dejaba hacer mucho, sólo podía removerse un poco debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo sin pudor alguno y enredando sus dedos en su suave cabello aún mojado.

—Yibo… ah… hazlo ya —onduló sus caderas hacia él, mostrándole que estaba más que preparado.

Apresurado, dejó de prepararlo con sus dedos y se estiró hasta el buró en busca de un preservativo. Se lo puso con algo de torpeza, y cuando lo logró se volvió a acomodar sobre su amado.

Xiao Zhan sonrió al verlo con más seguridad que la primera vez. Ahora su mirada lo estremecía de sólo toparse con ella.

Abrió más sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso, descansó sus talones sobre su perfecto trasero y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

—¿Estás listo?

Xiao Zhan asintió dulcemente.

Yibo tragó en seco, un poco nervioso al traer a su mente recuerdos de su última experiencia. Había hecho sufrir tanto a su amado que incluso lo hizo llorar, no quería que eso se repitiera. Tenía mucho miedo.

Pero decidió enfrentar esos temores.

Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, tomó su miembro y lo llevó a la entrada de su novio, introduciéndolo muy despacio. En todo momento estuvo al pendiente de sus expresiones y de sus sonidos. Se sintió aliviado al verlo fruncir el ceño, pero gimiendo suave y largamente. Eso significaba que lo que le hacía se sentía bien.

Logró introducir más de la mitad y Xiao Zhan ya estaba aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró contra su mejilla, llenándola de suaves besos.

—Sí —suspiró y sonrió al sentir que le mordía una mejilla—. Tonto —rio y lo abrazó más fuerte—. Puedes seguir, estoy bien —aseguró. Yibo se dio cuenta de que no mentía porque pudo sentir que acariciaba su espalda y se veía bastante relajado—. Confío en ti, sigue.

Más confiado, Wang Yibo continuó y lo penetró por completo. Xiao Zhan mantuvo el contacto visual con su pareja, pero su rostro entero se contrajo en una mueca de dolor combinada con placer.

Al verse rodeado y apretado por ese calor dentro del cuerpo de su novio, Yibo soltó un pequeño gruñido, lleno de placer. Se esperó unos momentos antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas, momentos que aprovechó para consentir a Zhan Zhan, llenándolo de besos y caricias que incluso lo hicieron soltar pequeñas risas por las cosquillas que le causaba. Yibo sonrió al escucharlo reír con esa tranquilidad. Esta vez sabía que lo hacía bien.

—¿Me puedo mover? —preguntó sobre sus labios. Pero como respuesta obtuvo un sensual movimiento de caderas de Xiao Zhan que los hizo gemir a ambos—. ¿Eso… eso es un sí?

—¿Tú que crees, tonto? —rio antes de rodear más fuerte su cuello, atrayéndolo a él.

Entonces Yibo comenzó un rítmico y profundo vaivén. La habitación se vio llena de sonidos bastante excitantes, sus gemidos se mezclaban, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno con otro era en verdad muy lascivo.

La espalda de Xiao Zhan se arqueó y Yibo se detuvo un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué paras? ¡No pares! —bajó sus manos hasta tomar el trasero de Yibo y lo apretó al mismo tiempo que alzaba las caderas para profundizar la penetración.

Yibo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, vio cómo su expresión se… ¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

Con una sonrisa ladina, Wang Yibo se vio bastante motivado una vez más. No volvería a detenerse.

—¡Ah! ¡Así! —apretó los labios para retener los gemidos que querían salir, Wang Yibo se percató de ello e inmediatamente lo reprendió, inclinándose hacia él y mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlo jadear.

—No hagas eso —lo regañó—. No te contengas.

Xiao Zhan juntó ambas cejas en un gesto bastante tierno, casi parecía un puchero. Y es que le daba algo de vergüenza ser tan ruidoso. Yibo lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

—A mí me encanta —jadeó contra su oído antes de lamer su oreja de extremo a extremo—. Me pone más duro —admitió sin un atisbo de pudor, suspirando en esa oreja sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas.

Cuando se apartó un poco de él, pudo ver el tierno sonrojo en todo el rostro de Xiao Zhan. Yibo sonrió con su ego por los cielos. Tenía debajo de él a un hombre de veintiocho años, completamente a su merced y avergonzado por su culpa.

—Ah… —jadeó Yibo, agitado y muy excitado—. Demasiado estrecho.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, pero en esta ocasión ninguno deshizo el contacto. Se miraron fijamente. Cuando Yibo aumentaba la fuerza de sus penetraciones podía ver cómo el bonito rostro de Zhan Zhan se contraía en una leve mueca de placer. Pero él quería hacerlo gritar su nombre, y no lo había logrado aún.

Fue ahí cuando tuvo una gran idea. Recordó que su amado alguna vez logró meterse en una maleta, lo que indicaba que poseía una buena elasticidad, suficiente para…

—Levanta tus piernas —le pidió. Puso sus manos en la cara posterior de las rodillas de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a elevar sus piernas lo suficiente para tener un mejor acceso a él

El mayor jadeó y se retorció al sentirlo más profundo, tomó sus propias piernas y las detuvo en el aire para que Yibo pudiera apoyarse en la cama y embestirlo con más fuerza. Xiao Zhan quería más, necesitaba mucho más. El Yibo rudo de aquella primera vez se había desvanecido, quizás se había asustado, pero lo quería de vuelta.

—Zài Zài… ah… ven —extendió su mano, Yibo se inclinó sobre él y sintió que lo jalaban de la nuca hacia abajo. Se preocupó, pues las rodillas de Xiao Zhan quedaron casi sobre sus hombros ¿No le dolía? Tal parecía que era igual de flexible que él—. Yibo… —suspiró muy cerca de sus labios—. No tengas miedo, no me voy a romper.

Eso sorprendió al menor.

—¿Quieres que… sea más rudo? —tragó en seco.

Xiao Zhan asintió sin apartar la mirada de él, sonriéndole de una forma que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Sé que te gusta así, y… a mí también —admitió—. Así que te digo lo mismo: no ten contengas.

—Pero, ¿y si te duele?

Xiao Zhan negó con su cabeza, sin soltar la nuca del otro.

—La primera vez dolió, ahora sé a lo que me atengo. Confía en mí y sigue ¡Por favor! —rio.

—Tú lo has pedido —besó sus labios antes de separarse de él y comenzar a hacer lo que había querido desde el principio.

Apoyó ambos brazos fuertemente contra el colchón, a cada lado de Xiao Zhan; le pidió que sostuviera sus piernas por los muslos, manteniéndolas separadas y hacia arriba; y entonces comenzó.

La espalda entera de Xiao Zhan se arqueó al sentir cómo salía completamente de él sólo para volver a insertarse hasta el fondo, con fuerza y sin titubear. Incluso el aire había escapado de sus pulmones debido a la repentina intromisión.

No había duda de que Wang Yibo era _Frío_ o _Caliente,_ era _todo_ o _nada._

Gracias a la posición de sus cuerpos, Xiao Zhan podía apreciar claramente desde su lugar cómo el pene de Yibo entraba y salía sin piedad de su cuerpo, logrando que esos sonidos lascivos se hicieran mucho más sucios.

La visión de aquello, el sonido de sus cuerpos y los leves jadeos que soltaba Yibo con cada estocada le estaban volando la cabeza a Xiao Zhan. La combinación sólo había logrado excitarlo mucho más.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó—. ¿Se siente bien así? —a pesar de que lo veía retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, quería oír de su propia voz lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello.

—Por Dios ¡Sí! —cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró sus rodillas hacia el pecho todo lo que pudo, hasta que no soportó mucho en esa posición y mejor terminó enredando sus largas piernas en la cintura de su novio.

Momentos después Yibo supo que en verdad lo hacía bien, pues había dado con cierto punto dentro de Zhan Zhan que lo hizo gemir en voz muy alta al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que casi no lo dejó moverse más.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarlos durante unos segundos—. Oye… —jadeó, moviendo solamente sus caderas, pues el resto de su cuerpo era inmovilizado por el mayor—…no me puedo mover —dijo al fin.

—Lo siento —murmuró, avergonzado. Lo soltó y dejó que le siguiera brindando placer.

Cada embestida culminaba en un gemido fuerte y claro de Xiao Zhan, cuya voz salía grave y algo rasposa. Lo mejor de todo era que Yibo no se quedaba callado, le dejaba saber a su pareja lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndole el amor de esa forma.

Se unieron en un profundo beso, Xiao Zhan le devolvió todas las atenciones que le daba, con ese beso. Yibo suspiró de placer al sentir la lengua de su novio buscando la suya con insistencia. Yibo dejó de penetrarlo unos momentos y dejó todo su peso sobre Xiao Zhan, recuperando el aliento unos segundos y aprovechando para mantener su boca unida a la de él.

Algo que Yibo le reconocía sin dudar a su novio, eran sus besos. Xiao Zhan era excelente besando. Todavía seguía sorprendido por lo que un simple beso de él causaba en su cuerpo. Justo como ahora, la lengua de su novio acariciaba a la suya con un ritmo perfecto, sabía cuándo succionar, cuándo acariciar con su lengua e incluso cuándo dar pequeñas mordidas, de esas que Yibo amaba porque podía sentir como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo ante besos de esa excelente calidad.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Xiao Zhan enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Yibo y lo atraía a su boca para profundizar aún más el beso. Pero sus manos no se quedaban quietas ahí, no, bajaban por su nuca y se deslizaban sutilmente por toda su columna vertebral, delineándola y erizando la piel a su paso.

Al terminar el beso, un pequeño hilo de saliva quedó pendiendo entre ambos. Xiao Zhan esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de pasar su lengua por los labios de Yibo, haciéndolo soltar una pequeña risa. Pero la sonrisa de Xiao Zhan se convirtió en una mueca de completo placer al sentir que sin previo aviso Yibo volvía a salir por completo de su cuerpo y después se insertaba sin dudar en él.

—Ah… demonios —enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Yibo, arrancándole un gemido entre adolorido y placentero.

Entonces Yibo se separó, una idea había surcado su mente, quería cambiar de posición. Salió del cuerpo de su novio, abrió sus piernas y pegó la pelvis al trasero de Xiao Zhan, restregándose contra él un par de veces.

—Pon tus piernas aquí —las jaló hasta pasárselas una a cada costado.

Así terminaron en una extraña posición, Yibo con las piernas abiertas, sentado frente a Xiao Zhan, y éste recostado en la misma posición, descansando sus piernas a los costados de Yibo.

—¿Qué… dónde viste esto? —suspiró Xiao Zhan al sentirse tan cómodo, en especial porque Yibo ahora tenía un perfecto acceso al miembro de Xiao Zhan.

—En ningún lado, sólo se me ocurrió.

Xiao Zhan iba a molestarlo un poco más, pero su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió que su amado volvía a penetrarlo, esta vez mucho más profundo. Pero lo que hizo de esa posición ahora una de sus favoritas, fue el hecho de que Yibo podía masturbarlo, y vaya que sus manos eran bastante ágiles.

El único inconveniente era que no tenía nada de qué sujetarse, y eso no le gustaba. Así que tomó una almohada y la abrazó con fuerza, pero Wang Yibo no pareció conforme con eso, en especial porque de un momento a otro se la llevó a la cara.

—No, eso no —Yibo tomó esa almohada y la lanzó violentamente lejos de ellos—. Quiero escucharte.

—Ah… —quería hablar coherentemente, pero no podía hacerlo mientras todo su cuerpo y la cama entera estuvieran moviéndose al ritmo de las estocadas de su pareja—… ¿Tienes un… fetiche, acaso?

—Sí —se moría por inclinarse sobre él y comérselo a besos, pero no quería deshacer esa posición que era en verdad placentera.

Decidió concentrarse en ello, en penetrarlo a diferentes ritmos, a diferentes profundidades y ángulos; quería saber qué hacía disfrutar más a su amado, y no tardó mucho en averiguarlo.

Mientras lo penetraba, logró coordinar los movimientos de sus manos sobre su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente, viendo cómo el líquido preseminal comenzaba a chorrear sin cesar.

—¡Wang Yibo! ¡AH! ¡ahí! Tú… rápido… más.

El ego de Wang Yibo aumentó un poco más y sus inseguridades comenzaron a desvanecerse al ver que podía lograr que su novio gritara su nombre de esa forma.

No tardó en localizar el punto exacto que había hecho gritar a su amado, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a rozarlo incansablemente con su miembro, entrando y saliendo, creando una deliciosa fricción que ya lo estaba enloqueciendo a él también.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Xiao Zhan se impulsó hacia delante, empujándolo ahora a él contra el colchón. Todo esto sin que el miembro saliera de su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan lo acorraló bajo su cuerpo, apresándolo contra el colchón usando las manos sobre sus brazos, estaba inclinado sobre él, pero sus pechos no se tocaban. Wang Yibo se deleitó unos momentos con la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos. Estaba precioso. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración errática, una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su piel. Su cabello… ¡Ja! Su cabello era un completo desorden por culpa de Wang Yibo, y ni se diga de sus labios rojos e inflamados. Era un bonito desorden lleno de marcas y mordidas por doquier. No pudo evitar sonreír del lado, pensando por enésima vez en lo afortunado que era.

Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, Xiao Zhan comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante. En el primer intento su cuerpo entero se estremeció y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, pues su cuerpo al fin había absorbido por completo a ese trozo de carne en su interior.

Yibo no dijo nada, lo apreció en silencio y simplemente estiró sus manos hasta los hombros de su novio, los acarició y descendió poco a poco por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, esas que retenían con fuerza a sus brazos sobre el colchón. Las tomó con cariño y se llevó una de ellas a los labios, besando el dorso de ésta con tanto amor que el rostro de Xiao Zhan se sonrojó. Motivado, Xiao Zhan volvió a mover sus caderas de forma oscilatoria una y otra vez, viendo cómo ahora era Yibo quien se mordía los labios por el placer.

Yibo entrelazó sus manos con él, permitiendo que se apoyara en éstas, inclinado hacia delante para darse el impulso necesario para mover sus caderas sin perder el equilibrio.

—Mierda… —soltó Yibo entre dientes, eso alarmó a Xiao Zhan, quien no dejó de mover sus caderas ni un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó en un jadeo.

—Mierda —repitió, con un rostro preocupado.

—Yibo… —fue interrumpido.

—No creo aguantar mucho —confesó.

—Yo tampoco —fue muy sincero, pues estaba al borde de su orgasmo.

—Ven aquí —Yibo se incorporó lo suficiente para terminar sentado con sus piernas abiertas y Xiao Zhan sobre su regazo, ésta pareció muy feliz al poder abrazarlo, pues inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargó la mejilla sobre el hombro de su novio.

Entonces Yibo retomó su tarea y siguió bombeando dentro del cuerpo de su amado. Sentía cómo su pene era envuelto y apretado por ese interior tan caliente, tan suave y húmedo. Si no fuera por el condón, su propio líquido preseminal habría hecho de esa entrada mucho más húmeda.

Las caderas de Xiao Zhan rebotaban una y otra vez contra el regazo de su novio, quien no tuvo piedad y aumentó con frenesí la fuerza de sus embestidas. Con sus grandes manos tomó la cintura de Zhan Zhan y lo encajó con fuerza contra su pelvis, buscando toda la profundidad que esa posición les permitía.

—¡Ah, demonios! —jadeó Yibo con fuerza, compitiendo contra los gemidos que su novio no había dejado de emitir con cada penetración—. Oh Zhan Zhan… ¡Ah! —apretó los dientes, casi rechinándolos ante el explosivo e intenso orgasmo que lo invadió de pronto. Enterró el trasero de Xiao Zhan fuertemente contra su pene, desahogándose dentro de él. Sin embargo, retomó el movimiento se sus caderas al notar que su novio aún no se corría, pero que estaba a punto de hacerlo, sólo un poco más y llegaría.

Xiao Zhan no dejaba de besar y de morder su cuello, succionando todo lo que tenía al alcance. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió que su amado lo penetraba una y otra vez, golpeando sus caderas con cada penetración. Inmediatamente su orgasmo llegó de forma arrebatadora. Un gemido gutural salió de su boca cuando sintió que Yibo tomaba la cabeza de su pene con una mano y lo estimulaba durante su orgasmo. Al principio fue explosiva la sensación, pero con el paso de los segundos se volvió un tacto insoportable.

—Yibo… basta… ah —suplicó al ver que no dejaba de masturbarlo a pesar de que ya había eyaculado por completo sobre él. Pero el menor no se detuvo. Y cuando Xiao Zhan intentó alejar sus caderas de él, éste lo tomó con fuerza, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

—No, Zhan Zhan, aún no hemos terminado —arrastró esa media sonrisa, socarrona como el demonio. Nada bueno venía de esas sonrisas. Xiao Zhan sabía que el costo de ellas era muy caro.

Pero el pobre no dejaba de pensar en qué demonios hacía. ¿Acaso se estaba vengando porque intentó eso con él en una ocasión?

¡No era justo!

—¡Demonios! ¡Yibo! ¡Para ya! —meneó sus caderas en busca de libertad, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que sólo lograba que Yibo lo estimulara más con su mano mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente con la otra. Y su orgasmo lo había dejado tan agotado que no tenía la energía suficiente para pararse e irse de allí, sin mencionar que el miembro de Yibo seguía dentro de él.

—No.

Como niño caprichoso, se salió con la suya. El movimiento de su mano pasó a ser tortuosamente rápido. Xiao Zhan no pudo hacer más que enterrar sus dedos en la espalda de Yibo, mordiéndole un hombro como protesta ante sus “maltratos”.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que Xiao Zhan jamás había experimentado y creyó que jamás lograría conseguir. Esa hipersensibilidad dio paso a un espontáneo segundo orgasmo, tan intenso como el primero y aún más abundante.

Yibo sonrió triunfante al ver su mano cubierta por el semen de su novio. El pobre seguía aferrado a él, con la respiración bastante agitada y hasta algo errática.

—Vaya… Zhan Zhan, conseguiste un segundo orgasmo en segundos. Qué envidia.

—Idiota… —fue lo único que pudo articular. Sentía su boca completamente seca, su cuerpo le dolía, y sólo tenía ganas de tirarse al colchón y no mover ni un músculo. Sentía el fuerte latir de su corazón incluso en los oídos, zumbando con fuerza.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Wang Yibo. Usó su mano libre y limpia para acariciar toda la espalda de su novio, consolándolo un poco.

—No me voy a disculpar, porque vi que lo disfrutaste bastante.

—Mhn —lo golpeó en la espalda con un puño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se separó del abrazo y miró el desastre que había entre sus piernas—. Demonios… —masculló entre dientes, se había corrido con abundancia, ensuciando bastante—. Ah… Yibo —jadeó al sentir que salía de él.

El menor también soltó un pequeño gemido al hallarse fuera del cuerpo de su amado. Se quitó el preservativo y se levantó de la cama para ir a desecharlo. Pero cuando volvió se encontró a su novio tumbado de lado sobre la cama, completamente exhausto. Enternecido, tomó un par de pañuelos desechables de su buró y se acercó a su amado para asearlo cariñosamente.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, algo cohibido e intentando ocultar un poco el desastre en el que se había convertido. Intentó quitarle los pañuelos para hacerlo él mismo, pero Yibo no se lo permitió.

—No te voy a pedir que te levantes ahora para que tomemos un baño —mientras lo aseaba, se inclinó sobre su novio para darle un dulce beso en la frente—. Sé cómo se siente estar en tu lugar —se burló, logrando que la expresión enternecida de su novio cambiara a una de fastidio por la burla, golpeándolo en el brazo por el comentario.

—Gracias —suspiró. Un repentino cansancio lo había invadido, sus párpados pesaban y su cuerpo entero le exigía descanso. Yibo lo notó al ver que sus ojos se cerraban aún en contra de su voluntad. Terminó de asearlo e inmediatamente se metió a la cama con él, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas y buscando su calor debajo de ellas—. Zài Zài —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Mnh? —murmuró mientras buscaba la forma más cómoda de acurrucarse.

—No quiero ser la cuchara grande hoy —estaba más dormido que despierto.

Yibo contuvo una risilla y besó sus labios con infinito amor.

—Yo lo seré —susurró contra sus labios—. ¿Tienes mucho sueño? —su voz era suave y conciliadora.

Zhan Zhan estaba tan cansado que sólo asintió, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye, espera. No te duermas aún —le hizo cosquillas, ganándose una patada bajo las sábanas.

Riendo, Yibo lo abrazó de frente, miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de susurrar contra su oído:

—Feliz aniversario, Zhan Ge —llenó su cuello y mejilla de pequeños besos.

Xiao Zhan abrió sólo un ojo y sonrió ante esas deliciosas atenciones, podía sentir los carnosos labios de su amado dejando caricias por todo su rostro.

Miró el despertador y confirmó la fecha. Ya pasaba de media noche, así que ya era 14 de junio, su cuarto aniversario de mes, y el primero que lograban iniciar juntos.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño —aún adormilado, tomó las mejillas de Yibo y lo atrajo a un dulce y tranquilo beso.

—Hay que iniciar todos nuestros aniversarios así ¿No crees? —sugirió, entusiasmado.

—Mhn —asintió.

—Aunque podríamos iniciar así todas las madrugadas. ¿Qué dices?

—No estoy tan dormido como para aceptar algo así —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la almohada, haciendo que su voz sonara diferente.

—No, todas las noches son todas las noches —afirmó con tono solemne.

—Wang Yibo.

—¿Si?

—Ya duérmete.

—No tengo sueño.

—Mh…

Yibo estaba bastante espabilado, ahora el que no podía dormir era él.

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía? —preguntó, abriendo muy apenas sus ojos. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no quedarse dormido.

Wang Yibo se llenó de ternura, su Ge Ge era capaz de lo que fuera por él.

—No te preocupes, duerme —acarició su cabello y eso bastó para que el mayor se rindiera al sueño—. Yo seré la cuchar grande —murmuró en voz muy bajita. Besó la punta de su nariz y se acomodó detrás de su novio, pegando las caderas a su trasero completamente desnudo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo que Xiao Zhan inmediatamente tomó y abrazó entre sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio Xiao Zhan al abrir los ojos fue un lindo desayuno sobre su buró, y cuando alzó más la mirada pudo apreciar al hombre que recién lo dejó ahí. Alcanzó a notar el brillo en los ojos de Yibo cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

—Despertaste —murmuró con un tono dulce, sentándose en la orilla del colchón e inclinándose para llenar su mejilla de besos bastante suaves.

Xiao Zhan soltó un ruido chistoso y se dejó querer, percibiendo el agradable aroma a dentífrico proviniendo de su pareja.

—Buenos días —le dijo con voz bastante ronca, su garganta le dolía.

—¿Cómo estás? Acarició su espalda desnuda, aprovechando que su novio dormía bocabajo.

El mayor hizo un rápido recuento de los daños en su cuerpo.

—Siento como si me hubiese arrollado un camión.

—Exagerado —soltó una risa pequeña antes de besar ahora su nuca. Amaba ver su espalda desnuda.

—Yibo —suspiró—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me gustas mucho, no puedo evitarlo.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se aceleró ante esas palabras. Se sentía como un tonto enamorado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dejó un último beso sobre su omóplato y lo miró al rostro con una sonrisa ladina tan fresca y agradable que Xiao Zhan se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Uh? Sí, tengo mucha hambre —admitió, notando por primera vez el vacío que sentía en su estómago. Entonces miró la hora y descubrió que era bastante tarde, el sol había salido hace mucho y él no se había despertado ni una sola vez.

Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y miró el desayuno que su novio le había preparado.

—¡Wang Yibo! —rio y se maravilló al mismo tiempo. Se talló los ojos para cerciorarse de que sí era lo que creía.

—Todos para ti —besó una vez más su mejilla—. ¿Quieres que le ponga la leche ya?

Xiao Zhan asintió con emoción y se sentó correctamente en la cama, aguantando el dolor pulsátil en su trasero, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, no era tan malo como la primera vez.

Wang Yibo le había preparado nada más y nada menos que un enorme tazón de cereal con leche, pero no era cualquier cereal ¡Eran Lucky Charms! Y lo mejor de todo era que sólo había malvaviscos en el tazón.

—¿En serio separaste todos los malvaviscos del cereal? —se le hizo agua la boca.

Yibo soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

¡Eso era amor de verdad!

—Oh por Dios, eres tan adorable —se emocionó al ver que sobre la bandeja del desayuno había un pequeño florero ¡Con flores! Eran unas lindas florecillas blancas.

—Feliz aniversario —besó ahora sus labios. Xiao Zhan lo tomó de las mejillas y las acarició durante el beso.

¡Qué manera de despertar!

—¿Dónde conseguiste esas flores?

—Son silvestres, las encontré detrás de la cabaña.

—Están muy lindas.

Yibo se avergonzó un poco al mostrar ese lado tan cursi que había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

—Gracias —susurró sobre sus labios, atrayéndolo de nuevo a un beso.

No podía creer que su novio se había levantado temprano para separar el cereal, salir a buscar flores y prepararle esa linda bandeja. Pero lo más increíble era que… ¡Se había levantado temprano sin que Xiao Zhan lo empujara de la cama!

Pronto, Yibo fue por su propio plato de cereal y desayunaron juntos en la cama, en medio de un cómodo silencio, entre miradas y sonrisas traviesas. Yibo no podía apartar los ojos del torso desnudo de su amado, de las marcas que él mismo se había encargado de dejarle hace sólo unas horas.

Xiao Zhan terminó su plato y se levantó con algo de urgencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —se alarmó Yibo.

—Necesito ir al baño —rio, se enredó en una sábana y se paró con cuidado de la cama, tolerando muy bien las ya conocidas molestias antes de salir corriendo.

Una vez más se miró al espejo y descubrió todas las marcas en su piel, éstas de alguna forma lo hacían sentir bien, recordar cómo habían sido hechas le hacían feliz.

Luego de ir al baño, se lavó los dientes y arregló un poco su desordenado cabello antes de volver a la recámara aún envuelto en la sábana. Cuando entró, encontró a Yibo mirando por la ventana mientras cargaba a Nut entre sus brazos.

—Wow… —se acercó a él y miró el cielo a través del cristal.

—Se aproxima una tormenta —dijo Yibo.

—Se ve aterrador.

El cielo estaba gris, de un gris tan oscuro que parecía que estuviera anocheciendo en vez de ser casi mediodía.

Xiao Zhan encendió el televisor y buscó el noticiero local.

En efecto, e acercaba una terrible tormenta.

—Creo que nuestros planes de salir a esquiar se verán algo afectados —murmuró con decepción.

—¡¿Va a durar toda la semana?! —se exaltó Yibo, algo decepcionado porque en verdad quería volver a salir.

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que las condiciones mejoren —siguió mirando el noticiero con mucha seriedad. La cosa iba en serio, se les estaba recomendando a todos que se quedaran en casa y se prepararan para esos días encerrados.

Yibo se veía decepcionado, pero Xiao Zhan encontró la forma perfecta para animarlo en un solo segundo.

—Oye… piensa en las posibilidades —alzó una ceja, en un gesto bastante sugerente. Contuvo su risa al ver que repentino brillo en los ojos de su novio, quien de inmediato recuperó su ánimo.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, estar encerrado con su novio en un lugar apartado del mundo durante una semana no sonaba nada mal.

Se quedaron ahí parados, viendo por la ventana cómo la tormenta seguía formándose, lista para arrasar con todo a su paso.

—Yibo —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

—¿Mnh?

—Aprendiste bien.

Esas simples palabras hicieron sonreír bastante a Wang Yibo. Por fin, sintió que había derrumbado esa barrera que se había formado entre ambos a partir de su primer encuentro. Esa última “no tan buena” experiencia le había impedido querer hacerle el amor de nuevo a su novio, por miedo a lastimarlo. Pero ahora que pudo ver cuánto lo disfrutó, sentía cómo esa barrera que él mismo había puesto ya estaba deshecha.

—Aprendí del mejor —le dio una nalgada que lo hizo saltar.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**13/05/2020**

**8:00 p.m.**


	46. Ebrios Peligrosos

Debido a la gran tormenta que se avecinó, tuvieron que recluirse en la cabaña por varios días. Al principio, Yibo pensó que sería difícil y algo aburrido, pero luego Xiao Zhan le mostró todas las ventajas que eso les traía y se dio cuenta de que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo.

Durante esos días encerrados lograron conocerse aún más que antes.

Yibo se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que a Xiao Zhan le gustaba jugar ajedrez, y no sólo eso, sino que también era bastante bueno en ello.

—A mí me sorprende que tú sepas jugar tan bien —contratacó Xiao Zhan—. ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de aprender? —no se imaginaba a un Yibo aprendiendo pacientemente el juego.

—Me enseñó mi papá cuando yo era sólo un niño —sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Cuando era pequeño pasaba bastante tiempo en el hospital, de médico a médico, esperando tratamientos y medicamentos que lo hacían sentir extraño. A veces pasaban largos periodos de tiempo en salas de espera, o en consultorios médicos, a la espera de medicamento y atención.

El señor Wang prefirió ver aquello como una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hijo y enseñarle una de sus pasiones: el ajedrez. Cuando vio que aprendió fácilmente y que además le gustaba, comenzó a llevar consigo un ajedrez de bolsillo que sacaba cada vez que les tocaba esperar como de costumbre.

—Mi padre también me enseñó a jugarlo cuando era sólo un niño —sonrió Xiao Zhan, recordando esos bellos tiempos—. Cuando estaba de vacaciones él llegaba del trabajo y pasaba toda la tarde jugando conmigo.

Yibo sonrió de lado, mirando el tablero ante él y pensando en su siguiente movimiento, pero de pronto un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿te hubiera gustado tener hermanos?

—Definitivamente —respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, y es que ya lo había pensado durante toda su vida.

—A mí también —suspiró.

—Mis padres también quisieron tener más hijos, pero en ese entonces era imposible.

Yibo rio un poco.

—¿Sabes? Hace unos años, cuando la ley de un sólo hijo fue retirada, mi padre se puso tan feliz que le propuso a mi madre tener otro hijo.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué pasó?

Yibo rio más.

—Mi madre se aterrorizó y se negó rotundamente —rio más al recordar que en esa ocasión ella le soltó un fuerte golpe en el brazo a su padre, así como los que él y Xiao Zhan intercambiaban muy seguido—. Dijo que a su edad no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo por el proceso de criar a un hijo.

—¿Tan malo fuiste de niño?

—Era terrible —bromeó.

—¿Cómo eras de niño? —de pronto sintió mucha curiosidad.

—Era un niño normal.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso sólo iba a decir eso?

—¿Qué te gustaba hacer? ¿Cuáles eran tus pasatiempos?

—Ver televisión, videojuegos, ajedrez.

Nuevamente, Xiao Zhan se desconcertó un poco.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yibo al ver la expresión de su amado.

—Pues… imaginé que dirías algo más emocionante. No sé, pensé que quizás te la pasabas jugando en la calle, andando en bicicleta, corriendo, trepando árboles, lastimándote por imprudente —rio, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la expresión suave y serena de Yibo.

—Fui un niño muy tranquilo —admitió.

—Vaya, quizás por eso ahora eres como eres.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —comenzó a reír—. Jaque mate.

—¡Hey! —no supo en qué momento ocurrió—. ¡Quiero la revancha!

De esta forma se les fue una tarde entera. Lo más divertido era que terminaron empatados con el mismo número de victorias cada uno. Estaban tan concentrados jugando, que Xiao Zhan pegó un brinco del susto cuando Yibo gritó:

—¡Xiao Zhan!

—¿Qué te pasa? Demonios, me asustaste —se quejó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Terminaste de grabar “The Wolf” —no era una pregunta.

—Sí ¿Y?

—Eso quiere decir que ya grabaste la escena de desnudos.

—Sí —alzó una ceja, no entendía a qué venía todo eso—. ¿Y? —insistió.

—¡Ya la grabaste! —dramatizó—. ¿Cómo fue? —se mordió los labios, preocupado.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, entendiendo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Lo sabrás cuando publiquen el drama.

—¡No seas así! —se quejó—. ¿Saliste muy desnudo?

—No mucho, en realidad censuraron bastante.

—¿Estaban desnudos en serio?

—Uhm… un poco.

—¿Cuánto es un poco? —tragó con fuerza.

—Sí estábamos desnudos —rio—. Pero sólo de la cintura para arriba.

Yibo se escandalizó aún más.

—¿¡Ella estaba desnuda!?

—Sólo de la cintura para arriba. Yibo, ya cálmate —rio.

—¿Te gustó? Ella… ella tiene muy buen cuerpo —recordó sus pronunciadas curvas.

—Vaya que sí —sonrió, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su novio. Xiao Zhan sólo se pudo echar a reír con más ganas—. ¿Ya te había dicho lo adorable que eres estando celoso?

Yibo no respondió, sólo le dedicó una severa mirada de hielo antes de tomar su brazo y morderlo hasta dejar marca en él. Ese era su castigo.

—¡Aya! —se quejó, alejando su brazo luego de ser mordido así—. Que salvaje eres.

—Lo haré cada vez que me ponga celoso por tu culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Ja! —rio.

Discutieron por largo rato sobre eso, hasta que se aburrieron y mejor se tumbaron en el sillón a ver películas, con la chimenea encendida y Yibo acostado sobre Xiao Zhan, bocabajo y poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba bastante cómodo, más todavía con las caricias en su cabello.

En otro de esos días, los dos amanecieron con bastante energía. Xiao Zhan le pidió que le enseñara a bailar mejor y Yibo no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar.

Terminaron sudando y cansados en los sillones de la sala, pero eso no impidió que de pronto Yibo se acostara sobre Xiao Zhan, comenzando un juego de caricias y besos que dieron paso a una larga sesión de sexo tranquilo que relajó sus cuerpos luego de tanto ejercicio. Xiao Zhan se dejó hacer, permitiéndole a su Bo Di tomar el control del acto. Pero no tuvieron suficiente con esa sesión en la sala, el mayor arrastró a su novio a la habitación y reanudaron las caricias y los besos en sitios inapropiados. En esa ocasión él quiso tomar el control, y fue así como terminaron turnándose en cada encuentro.

Cuando se cansaban, simplemente se quedaban dormidos en la cama, abrazados entre sí sólo para despertar horas más tarde por culpa del otro. Eso le pasó a Xiao Zhan, quien tenía un bonito sueño y fue interrumpido al sentir los labios de Yibo sobre su piel. Eso lo despertó de golpe y dio paso a una nueva ronda de sexo entre ambos.

Ya ni siquiera sabían que día o qué hora era, sólo sabían que no querían separarse ni un momento.

Cuando se dignaron a levantarse se dieron cuenta de que ya era la noche del siguiente día después de que comenzaron a manosearse luego de bailar. Ni siquiera habían comido algo en todo ese tiempo, sólo se habían molestado en beber agua, alimentar a Nut y volver a la cama.

—No podemos cenar cereal, ya nos lo acabamos —dijo Xiao Zhan, buscando algo en la alacena.

Wang Yibo buscó en las repisas y sonrió triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Yo prepararé la cena —se ofreció.

—Pero muro de hambre —se quejó Xiao Zhan, buscando alguna otra opción en la alacena—. Y quiero cenar algo rápido.

—Yo me encargo, soy experto haciendo comida rápida.

Entonces Xiao Zhan lo miró y entendió.

—Wang Yibo —rio al ver que entre sus manos sostenía varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

—Confía en mi Zhan Ge, he preparado esto un millón de veces. Estará listo en unos minutos —fue hacia la estufa y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

—Dime por favor que no comiste sólo eso en estos últimos dos meses.

Yibo se tensó.

—Claro que no. Ya, ve a sentarte por allá —lo empujó.

El mayor se sentó en el pequeño antecomedor que había dentro de la cocina y lo miró hacer la cena con total paciencia. Yibo puso algo de música y empezó a bailar, haciendo reír a su novio, quien no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a grabarlo.

Pasaron diez minutos y la cena casi estaba lista, sólo faltaba esperar un poco más a que terminara de cocinarse.

—Estará listo en unos momentos —aseguró Yibo, poniéndole una tapa a la olla para que estuviera listo más pronto—. ¡Hey! —dio un pequeño respingo al sentir que apretaban sus nalgas con una sola mano—. ¡Xiao Zhan! —rio—. Qué atrevido.

El aludido lo miró con incredulidad ¿Atrevido? Cómo osaba decirle eso después de todo lo que habían hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—No te hagas el inocente —se burló, dándole ahora una nalgada.

Sí, esos últimos revolcones no habían sido suficiente. Xiao Zhan quería más y Wang Yibo también. Estaban en su etapa de luna de miel, y lo único que querían era estar pegados uno al otro, completamente.

—Si sigues así, no vamos a cenar —suspiró al sentir que apresaba su cuerpo contra el refrigerador—. Zhan Zhan… ah —jedó ante los besos que comenzó a repartir en su cuello.

—Cenemos rápido —le dijo contra la piel de su cuello. Yibo soltó una risa divertida.

—Eres insaciable.

Xiao Zhan simplemente le respondió con una mordida en su oreja que le provocó cierta debilidad en sus rodillas.

Dejaron el momento caliente de lado cuando escucharon cómo el agua comenzaba a desbordarse de la olla. Zhan Zhan inmediatamente apagó la estufa, retiró la tapa y percibió el delicioso aroma que provenía de ese ramen instantáneo.

—Cariño, ya te puedes casar —le dijo, tomando un par de platos para servir la cena.

—Te dije que era bueno en esto —le guiñó un ojo—. Y sobre la propuesta… acepto.

—¿Mh?

—Casarnos.

—Yibo, no… —fue interrumpido.

—¡No! Ya lo dijiste, yo ya acepté y ahora no te puedes retractar —rio—. Firmaste tu sentencia, Xiao Zhan —besó su mejilla y lo hizo a un lado, empujándolo con su cadera para él encargarse de servir.

—¿Mi sentencia? ¿No será más bien la tuya? —murmuró contra su oído con un tono tan sensual que la piel se le erizó con violencia.

Entre risas y juegos tontos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron en cantidades enormes. Enseguida se arrepintieron de haber comido tanto

—Siento que… podría rodar —se llevó ambas manos al estómago, bastante lleno.

—A ver… —Yibo llevó una mano al estómago de Xiao Zhan y de pronto soltó una carcajada—. ¡Demonios, Zhan Zhan! ¿Cuánto comiste? —se burló.

—Lo mismo que tú, idiota —lo miró feo, logrando con eso que Yibo riera aún más, con esa carcajada extraña que a todos les parecía rara, pero que para Xiao Zhan era el sello personal de su novio. Amaba su risa tonta.

Sus risas fueron detenidas abruptamente por un estruendo proveniente de afuera. La tormenta no había cesado en lo absoluto.

—¿Crees que sea necesario que cambiemos la fecha de nuestro vuelo? —preguntó Yibo con completa seriedad, mirando hacia la terraza y notando que no se veía nada más allá del terreno de su cabaña.

—Espero que no, pero debemos estar al pendiente del pronóstico, para saber si terminaremos quedándonos aquí más días.

—Yo podría estar aquí durante meses, pero…Wen Pei me mataría —rio al recordarlo.

—Na Ying Jie también me mataría —suspiró al recordar todo el trabajo que lo esperaba en casa.

—Zhan Zhan, bebamos juntos.

—¿Eh? —hizo una mueca en verdad graciosa.

—Tenemos un almacén lleno de excelentes vinos, y aunque en estos momentos se me antoja más una cerveza… bebamos vino. ¿Sí, sí, sí?

—¡Está bien! Ya, tranquilo —suspiró—. Tenemos que volver a casa para que saques toda esa energía —lo dijo sólo con la intención de molestarlo, sin imaginar que podría ser usado en su contra.

—O puedes ayudarme a gastar esta energía —alzó una ceja en un gesto bastante insinuante.

—¡Es lo que hemos estado haciendo las últimas veinticuatro horas!

—Pero has aguantado muy bien el ritmo a pesar de tu edad, Ge Ge.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa seca, totalmente incrédula y ofendida.

—Wang Yibo, voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Que estás viejo?

—Tú lo pediste —se levantó, lo tomó de su camiseta y lo arrastró a la recámara.

—¿Qué haces? —se maravilló al sentir cómo lo estampó contra el colchón, antes de comenzar a desnudarse ante sus ojos.

—Te doy una lección.

—Esto me gusta —admitió con una enorme sonrisa, arrastrándolo sobre él para poder manosear todo su cuerpo una vez más.

No iba a negarlo, Xiao Zhan tenía tan buen aguante que Yibo estaba sorprendido, él ya comenzaba a sentirse agotado, pero su Ge Ge… estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, listo para comenzar una nueva ronda. O eso creyó, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de su novio de pronto quedaba en peso muerto sobre él.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy muy lleno —su tierna voz sonó amortiguada por las sábanas contra las que tenía aplastado el rostro.

Wang Yibo quiso reírse y burlarse de él, pero no pudo.

—Estoy igual —admitió, con un tono agudo y chistoso.

Xiao Zhan bajó una mano hasta ponerla sobre el estómago de Yibo.

—Estás igual que yo —se burló.

—No me aplastes, o vomitaré —se quejó.

Cansado, Xiao Zhan se hizo a un lado y se tiró sobre el colchón junto a su novio. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, silencio que fue interrumpido por un ruido que dejó a Zhan Zhan con ojos y boca muy abiertos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yibo después de su gran eructo.

¡Xiao Zhan nunca lo había escuchado hacer eso! O al menos no con tanta potencia. No pudo evitar reírse de él.

—¡Wang Yibo!

—Agradece que fue por arriba.

—¡Wang Yibo! —exclamó, aún más sorprendido, ¿ya estaban llegando a esa fase de intimidad? Aunque fuese extraño, le hacía feliz.

—No te escandalices, a ti también te pasa —espetó, poniendo los brazos debajo de la cabeza, como almohada y sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Xiao Zhan sólo seguía riendo, no sabía cómo decirle que en lo absoluto le molestaba, él también podía llegar a ser así, de hecho, se había contenido bastante.

—A que no puedes superarlo —lo retó Wang Yibo.

El aludido alzó una ceja y se esperó unos segundos antes de intentar igualar el eructo de su novio. Y si bien fue bastante fuerte, no se acercó al que Yibo emitió después.

—¡Diablos, Yibo! —se rio con más ganas—. No creo superar eso, en verdad no creo —su risa incrementó al grado de que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, Yibo se vio contagiado y rieron juntos por largo rato, hasta que el malestar de estar demasiado llenos los invadió.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan ¡Comí mucho! —comenzó a rodar en la cama.

—No hagas eso, o vomitarás.

Yibo se detuvo abruptamente, no quería vomitar.

—¿Nos embriagamos juntos luego? —pidió el menor.

—Sí, sí —suspiró, tal parecía que no podría librarse de eso.

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana —cerró los ojos un momento y no los volvió a abrir sino hasta el día siguiente.

Les quedaban tres días ahí, claro, si es que la tormenta no se alargaba, pues de ser así tendrían que retrasar su vuelo.

Esa noche durmieron tan tranquila y profundamente que se despertaron hasta al día siguiente en la misma posición en la que se durmieron horas atrás.

En la mañana Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar y en levantarse. Al ver que su amado aún dormía, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir rumbo al baño.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al mirarse al espejo. Era un verdadero desastre, no se había afeitado en días, tenía marcas de dientes por todo su cuello, chupetones por doquier y su labio inferior tenía una gran mordida en él. Yibo se había emocionado mordiéndolo.

Pero a pesar de todo ese caos, había un brillo en sus ojos que era inigualable, era el brillo característico de un hombre verdaderamente enamorado.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundo que antes.

— _Xiao Zhan, no tienes remedio, ya no hay vuelta atrás_ —se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo y negando levemente con la cabeza—. _Desde hace mucho tiempo llegué a ese punto sin retorno_ —aceptó.

Abrió el botiquín detrás del espejo y sacó loción para afeitar y su rasuradora favorita. Era hora de dejar de verse como un vagabundo. Yibo le había dicho que no se veía mal, y que incluso le gustaba cómo se sentía su barbilla rasposa rosando con cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero… Xiao Zhan nunca se había sentido muy cómodo, sentía que no le iba del todo bien, sin mencionar que además se veía mucho mayor. Así que era hora de volver a ser bebé Zhan.

Se puso la loción para afeitar y entonces pegó un brinco del susto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente.

—Oh, lo siento —se talló un ojo con pereza—. No sabía que estabas aquí —bostezó fuertemente y entró de todas formas al baño.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con una sonrisilla, viéndolo a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

Yibo mantuvo su mirada fija en él, con sus ojos un poco más pequeños de lo normal y sus mejillas regordetas.

—¿Ya te había dicho lo adorable que te ves recién levantado?

—Sí, muchas veces. Y yo sólo puedo opinar que necesitas un cambio de graduación en tus lentes.

—No traigo lentes ahora.

—¿Ni de contacto?

—No.

—¿Ves? Estás ciego, por eso dices que estoy lindo —frunció los labios en una chistosa mueca que siempre hacía reír mucho a Xiao Zhan.

—No seas tonto, te puedo ver claramente estando así de cerca —le dijo, aún mirándolo por el reflejo, pues seguía ocupado con la loción de afeitar.

—Oye, espero que no te moleste, pero… necesito orinar —no le dio espacio a réplicas, simplemente caminó al retrete, se bajó un poco el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y comenzó a hacer sus necesidades.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó las ganas de reír y de mirar, mejor se concentró en usar bien su rasuradora. Yibo terminó de hacer sus necesidades, bajó la palanca y empujó a Xiao Zhan hacia un lado para lavarse las manos, se las secó en el pants y enseguida se sentó sobre el azulejo del amplio tocador, junto al lavabo para ver de frente a su Xiao Zhan y cómo se afeitaba.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó cuando Yibo le pellizcó la mejilla que recién había afeitado.

—Tan suave como trasero de bebé —lo acarició y al final le dio una palmadita. Todavía estaba algo adormilado. Entonces acarició su barbilla, sintiendo como una especie de lija bajo su tacto. La piel se le estremeció al recordar cómo ese mentón le había dejado marcas de raspones por todas partes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que no se movía de su sitio.

—Me gusta observarte —se puso cómodo.

Xiao Zhan se sorprendía por la facilidad con la que Yibo se sentaba en lugares donde no se suponía que debería sentarse. El otro día lo había sorprendido sentado en la barra que separaba a la cocina del comedor grande.

—Zhan Zhan —le dijo con un tierno tono—. ¿Me puedes afeitar?

El aludido se rio, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que lo decía en serio. ¿Pero qué quería que le afeitara? Apenas tenía vello incipiente en su rostro.

—Bien —terminó su labor, se limpió el rostro y procedió a humedecer un poco el de su amado, usando la loción.

Yibo aspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, con una expresión de bastante comodidad.

—Huele a Zhan Ge —suspiró. Descubrió que otro de los aromas que disfrutaba mucho de él, además de su champú y el olor de su ropa, era el de su loción para afeitar. Xiao Zhan era un conjunto de aromas suaves, que mezclados entre sí, formaban un olor único que Wang Yibo disfrutaba más que cualquier perfume.

—No te muevas —se rio. Yibo se quedó quieto y dejó que hiciera su trabajo. Con su rostro tan cerca del suyo, pudo admirar la concentración con la que lo rasuraba.

No tardó mucho en retirar el vello incipiente del rostro de Yibo. Cuando estuvo listo, limpió su cara con una toalla húmeda y luego sacó del botiquín del espejo otro producto.

—¿Qué es eso, Zhan Ge?

Xiao Zhan se puso una crema en las manos y luego la frotó suavemente y con dedicación sobre el rostro de Yibo, olía bastante bien y se sentía refrescante.

—Sólo una crema humectante para después de afeitar.

—Vaya… entonces es así como logras tener una piel tan bonita —se asombró. Sonó a broma, pero Yibo lo decía muy en serio. Xiao Zhan sólo rio y rodó los ojos antes de aplicarse la misma crema en sí mismo.

—Listo —le pellizcó las mejillas a su novio, Yibo se dejó hacer sin replicar, estaba muy tranquilo esa mañana. Incluso dejó que su amado le pasara las manos por el cabello, peinándolo un poco, haciendo una pequeña coleta en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Tu cabello está muy largo —sonrió—. Me gusta.

—Lo cortaré llegando a casa.

Xiao Zhan lo miró feo, hasta que Wang Yibo rio.

—Tengo que hacerlo para mi nuevo papel como policía —aclaró.

—Oh, es verdad —recordó con una sonrisa. Su mente comenzó a volar durante unos segundos.

—¿Me estás imaginando vestido de policía?

Las mejillas de Zhan Zhan se sonrojaron ligeramente.

—Sí —admitió con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. Iré a verte durante las filmaciones.

—¡¿En serio?! —se emocionó de verdad—. Pero… todos se darían cuenta.

—Puedo ir camuflado.

Yibo rio al escucharlo, pues eso era algo que haría él, no Xiao Zhan.

—De todas formas se darían cuenta.

—No tendría nada de malo. Sería sólo un amigo visitando a otro.

Eso emocionó aún más a Yibo.

—Me gustaría mucho —le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, pero detrás de ella había toneladas de emoción contenida. Internamente, Wang Yibo estaba gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Entonces ahí estaré —besó la punta de su nariz y procedió a guardar las cosas.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Esa rasuradora sirve para…? —bajó la mirada hacia su propia entrepierna.

—¡No vas a usar mi rasuradora para eso! —se quejó, riendo al final.

—Pero podemos conseguir una. No pienso volver a depilarme con cera.

Xiao Zhan empezó a reír al ver su cara de sufrimiento, la verdad era que a él también le había dolido bastante.

—Yo tampoco. Pero… estás bien así, no tienes que hacerlo —fue muy sincero.

—¿No te gusto así? —se angustió, pensando que quizás su esfuerzo aguantando el dolor al depilarse había sido en vano.

—Me encantó, la verdad es que tu piel se sentía muy suave.

—Y ya no.

—Obviamente no —rio—. Pero apenas está creciendo, no te preocupes por eso.

—Muy diferente a… —no continuó, sólo estiró el elástico del pants de Xiao Zhan y vio por debajo de su ropa interior, como si no lo hubiese visto desnudo todo el día de ayer.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, quitando la mano de su ropa para que dejara de verlo.

Y es que sí, el cabello de Xiao Zhan crecía muy rápido, en todo su cuerpo.

—Sólo bromeaba —volvió a jalar su pantalón, pero ahora para arrastrarlo hacia él y atraparlo con sus piernas, aún sentado sobre el azulejo del lavabo—. ¿Entonces…?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Ya te lo había dicho —lo abrazó por las caderas—. Sí tú quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero que sea porque tú quieres, no porque yo así lo desee.

—¿Pero así lo deseas? —alzó una ceja.

Xiao Zhan casi se palmeó el rostro con una mano.

—No lo voy a repetir —besó sus labios. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos—. ¿Todo esto es una indirecta para que yo me afeite? —inquirió con algo de vergüenza al sentirse ingenuo.

Yibo rio.

—Sabes que no suelo usar indirectas. Si quisiera que lo hicieras, o no, te lo diría directamente.

Tenía razón, él decía las cosas a pelo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo.

—Ven, vamos a ver qué desayunaremos —lo tomó del trasero y lo jaló hasta que se pusiera de pie.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, poco a poco la tormenta fue cesando hasta que se convirtió en una leve nevada.

Como habían perdido la noción del tiempo, comían y se bañaban a la hora que les diera la gana. Justo como ahora, de pronto a Xiao Zhan le entraron ganas de tomar una ducha.

Y como si Yibo no estuviera pegado a él durante todo el día y toda la noche, pegó un brinco y lo alcanzó.

—¿Me pudo bañar contigo?

Xiao Zhan le respondió con una sonrisa amable, pero lo dudó unos momentos.

—Yibo… yo… —desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —se puso serio.

—Mi trasero aún duele, ayer nos excedimos.

El aludido sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa bastante sensual.

—A mí también me duele, tenlo por seguro —lo tomó de la cintura con cariño—. Lo que te pedí fue que nos ducháramos juntos, nunca dije que tendríamos sexo.

—¡Ja! —alzó una ceja, en verdad divertido.

—¿No me crees? ¿Me estás retando? —rio—. Zhan Zhan, estoy cansado, drenaste toda la energía de mi cuerpo —suspiró—. Tomemos esa ducha juntos —lo giró y le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de empujarlo por los hombros rumbo al baño.

Abrieron la llave del agua al gusto de Xiao Zhan, se desvistieron uno al otro y entraron a la regadera, cerrando el cancel de vidrio.

El agua tibia relajó sus músculos, se ayudaron mutuamente a enjabonarse y a llenarse el cabello de champú. Xiao Zhan se asombró al ver lo largo que tenía su novio el cabello. Necesitaba un corte con urgencia. Se entretuvo con eso durante un rato, Yibo cerró los ojos y se relajó tanto con esos dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo que se tambaleó un poco.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —soltó una risa adorable y encantadora. Yibo abrió los ojos sólo un poco, le sonrió y terminó abrazándolo para recargar la mejilla en su hombro.

—Tengo sueño. Xiao Zhan, ¿me puedo dormir aquí?

—No, cariño, terminemos de bañarnos y tomemos una siesta —acarició toda su espalda desnuda. Yibo sólo asintió suavemente.

Como si fuesen una pareja de años de unión, se bañaron mutuamente con mucho cariño, sin dobles intenciones, sin morbo ni intentos de seducción a pesar de que se tenían desnudos uno frente al otro.

Apenas salieron del baño, se vistieron con sus pijamas más cómodos y se fueron a dormir. Wang Yibo sonrió como bobo enamorado al ver que se puso un pijama bastante afelpado, no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle pequeñas nalgadas y abrazarlo en la cama como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

No despertaron sino hasta que anocheció. Fue ahí cuando Yibo le recordó a su novio la promesa que hizo de embriagarse con él esa noche. Xiao Zhan aceptó.

—¿Por qué te cambias de ropa? —inquirió al ver que se quitaba el pijama afelpado.

—¡Tengo mucho calor! —se quejó y se puso ropa normal.

Yibo sí se quedó en pijama, fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a beber.

—No vas a tomar sólo una copa ¿O sí? —alzó una ceja—. Eso no es embriagarse.

—Ya me estoy mareando —se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y esperando escuchar la risa de su novio. Y en efecto, ésta no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

—Zhan Ge ¡Sólo has tomado una copa!

—Lo sé, lo siento. No soy bueno bebiendo.

—Eso es peligroso ¿Qué haces en los eventos sociales?

—Me tomo máximo una copa, y me paso el resto de la noche con otra en la mano.

Yibo rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Te voy a enseñar a beber.

—¿Emborrachándome?

—No hay otra opción —llenó su copa de nuevo—. Bebe. Es mejor que aprendas aquí conmigo y no en público.

Tenía toda la razón, o eso creía Xiao Zhan.

—¿Y es seguro emborracharme contigo? —lo miró con los ojos entornados.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—No haré nada malo, lo prometo. O al menos no algo malo que no desees.

Sin estar del todo convencido, Xiao Zhan bebió del vino. Hizo una mueca chistosa al probar el sabor seco que tenía, era bastante fuerte.

—Adorable —rio Yibo—. Pareces un tierno conejito cuando haces eso —estiró una mano hasta presionar la punta de la nariz de Xiao Zhan hacia arriba—. ¡Que tierno!

Xiao Zhan le dio un manotazo, enojado.

—¿Te vas a aprovechar de esto, verdad?

—Al máximo, cariño, al máximo —se recargó en su silla y bebió de su tercera copa.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró y bebió, resignado, pero deseándolo en serio muy en su interior. Si quería embriagarse sin preocupaciones, ahora era el momento.

Entonces el teléfono de Wang Yibo sonó, miró la pantalla y se asombró. Era un mensaje de su padre:

_“¿Hiciste la cita con tu médico?”_

Frunció labios y cejas antes de responder un seco “Sí”.

Xiao Zhan vio todo eso.

—¿Sólo un “Sí”? —lo codeó—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas sobre su viaje?

—No —bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de beber de nuevo de su copa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Zhan Zhan —suspiró—. No.

Pero conforme se ponían borrachos, Yibo se iba viendo cada vez más serio y melancólico.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —le palmeó la espalda.

—Nada.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Nada —insistió.

—¿Te estás poniendo de mal humor?

Yibo permaneció serio.

—Hey ¿Qué pasa? —se acercó a él—. ¿Es sobre tu padre?

—Sí —fue muy sincero.

—Había evitado inmiscuirme en esto, pero… ¿Qué sucede entre tu padre y tú?

Yibo soltó un pesado y largo suspiro.

—No quiero arruinar la noche con esto, vamos a embriagarnos y no se supone que sea así.

—No pasa nada malo —acarició su brazo con cariño hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él—. Y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —correspondió el apretón de mano y le dedicó una linda sonrisa ladina—. Pues… —suspiró—…no hay mucho qué decir. La relación entre nosotros no es mala en realidad, sino que… —chasqueó la lengua—…no somos muy unidos.

—¿Por qué?

—Somos muy diferentes. Cuando era pequeño, mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores conmigo, él esperaba que yo creciera, estudiara negocios y me hiciera cargo de su empresa.

—¿Tiene una empresa?

—Sí, mi abuelo la comenzó, luego se la heredó a mi padre y él quería hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Pero decidiste dedicarte a otras cosas.

—Exactamente.

—¿No estaba de acuerdo en ello?

—Al contrario, siempre me apoyó y me ayudó a conseguir mis sueños. De no ser así, no estaría en donde estoy ahora.

—¿Pero?

—Pero sé que no cumplí con sus expectativas. No lo admite en voz alta, pero muy dentro de sí está decepcionado. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Aunque apoyó mis sueños, nuestro trato no volvió a ser el mismo. Mi abuelo dice que alucino, que mi padre es igual que siempre, pero yo sé que no es así. Hay algo distinto, sólo yo puedo percibirlo.

—¿No has pensado en que quizás se deba a que estuvieron separados muchos años?

—Eso es sólo un factor de tantos —suspiró—. Quisiera volver a tener la misma relación con él, la misma de cuando me enseñaba a jugar ajedrez. Lo extraño.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Dile cuánto lo quieres y cómo te sientes.

—No es tan fácil.

Xiao Zhan estaba por decirle: “¡Claro que sí!”, pero se contuvo al pensar en que no todos eran iguales, para él era muy sencillo ir y abrazar a su padre, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero eso no significaba que para todos fuese igual.

—Él es un hombre duro y recto, nadie es capaz de cambiar sus ideales y mucho menos sus valores —sonrió de lado—. Es temperamental, pero por eso es capaz de liderar su empresa de forma tan exitosa. Ya sabes, es un hombre de negocios, bastante intimidante cuando se lo propone, incluso cuando no.

—Te estás describiendo —le sonrió con suavidad.

Yibo lo pensó unos segundos, jamás lo había relacionado de esa forma. Soltó una risa seca y sonrió.

—Supongo que sí —bebió de su copa sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Deberías buscarlo. Él se preocupa por ti, y lo demuestra de esa forma.

—Es que no es tan fácil. Siento... siento como si hubiese una barrera entre los dos.

—Podrás romperla si te lo propones, sólo no te niegues a las oportunidades.

Yibo desvió la mirada.

—Amas mucho a tu padre ¿No?

El aludido asintió.

—Entonces deberías intentarlo ¿Lo harás? —tomó su barbilla y la alzó suavemente. Yibo terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa muy suave.

—Lo haré, lo intentaré.

—Así me gusta —hizo una mueca tierna y le pellizcó la nariz. Yibo rio.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —lo miró como un loco enamorado—. Pareces un conejito.

Xiao Zhan rio y bebió más vino.

—Ahora, quiero saber algo más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Háblame sobre tus visitas al médico. Siento que hay algo que no me quieres decir —se llevó una mano al pecho—. Es sólo un presentimiento, pero… es muy fuerte, y no me ha dejado tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Amor ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Puedes decírmelo? —acarició su mejilla con un cariño tan puro que el pecho de Wang Yibo se llenó de un bello sentimiento.

Lo que Yibo no sabía, era que Xiao Zhan había investigado un poco dentro del loco fandom, quien se enteraba de cosas que ni siquiera él sabía. En uno de los videos de “10 cosas que no sabías de Wang Yibo” encontró datos que lo alarmaron, uno de ellos fue el dato de que desde niño había sido muy enfermizo, pasando su infancia de hospital en hospital por un problema en el corazón.

Pero también sabía que esas fuentes no eran del todo confiables.

Yibo tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, tenía un fuerte debate interno sobre si debía decirle, o no, toda la verdad.

—De pequeño fui muy enfermizo, y desde entonces visito al médico con regularidad, sólo para revisiones de rutina y asegurarme de que todo está bien.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó con tacto a pesar de que por dentro su preocupación incrementaba exponencialmente.

—No, estoy bien —fue muy rotundo. No le gustaba que la gente supiera sobre ese pasado por temor a esas miradas cargadas de lástima y preocupación. Él no era débil y definitivamente no quería que Xiao Zhan lo mirara así.

Cuando alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de su novio, notó que él no lo miraba con lástima, sólo había preocupación sincera y mucho amor en esa mirada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Le iba a decir la verdad.

—Cuando era muy pequeño padecí problemas en el corazón.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies a Xiao Zhan. Entonces lo que había visto en internet era verdad.

—Eso me trajo algunos problemas y mi infancia fue algo diferente a la del resto. Pero ya estoy muy bien, y esos chequeos son sólo para que mis padres estén tranquilos.

—Gracias por decírmelo —suspiró—. Así podré estar al pendiente también.

—No, Zhan Ge. No quería decírtelo, precisamente para evitar eso. No quiero que te preocupes y tampoco que me cuides, durante muchos años me sobreprotegieron y no quiero eso.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado.

—Siempre te voy a cuidar, sabiendo eso o no.

Yibo no pudo evitar sonreír, sólo Xiao Zhan logaba hacerlo sentir así, sólo ante él podía mostrarse por completo al desnudo.

—¿Te puedo acompañar a tu cita con el médico?

El menor lo pensó durante unos momentos, totalmente serio hasta que tomó una mano de su novio y besó el dorso de ésta con mucho amor.

—Gracias. Iremos juntos.

—Entonces es por eso que eras muy tranquilo de niño —murmuró de pronto, recordando la charla que tuvieron cuando jugaban ajedrez.

Yibo asintió.

—Tenía prohibido correr, trepar árboles, o cualquier actividad física que requiriera más esfuerzo del que podía dar —suspiró al recordar esos tiempos difíciles, pero luego sonrió—. Aunque no me puedo quejar, de no haber sufrido eso, quizás no me hubiera motivado a dedicarme al baile.

Xiao Zhan se emocionó y siguió escuchándolo en silencio.

—En una visita al médico, mamá y yo estábamos en la sala de espera cuando en la televisión pasaron un programa de baile. Los chicos que salían ahí se movían de una forma increíble, y lo hacían con tanta facilidad que quedé impresionado. Ese día le dije a mi madre que quería hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Yo tenía seis años, así que sólo se rio y me dio palmaditas en la cabeza —rio, Xiao Zhan se contagió—. Cuando crecí y me recuperé, retomé ese sueño. Fue difícil que mis padres me apoyaran, temían por mi salud, pero yo ya me encontraba muy bien y pude hacer lo que tanto quería.

—Te esforzaste mucho, ¿verdad? —lo miró con admiración. Ese joven ante él se había esforzado desde muy pequeño, primero para salir de su enfermedad, luego para enfrentar a sus padres, y finalmente para partir a cumplir sus sueños lejos de casa.

Xiao Zhan lo admiraba tanto.

—No te voy a mentir, fue difícil —suspiró—. Pero de no haber tomado las decisiones que tomé, nunca te habría conocido —sonrió con una felicidad invaluable.

El aludido no dijo nada, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados en su pecho. Sólo pudo extender una mano y acariciar su rostro.

—Te admiro —le dijo sinceramente. Las mejillas de Yibo se enrojecieron un poco. No supo qué responder a eso, así que bebió de su copa hasta terminarla—. Y siento que de una u otra forma hubiéramos terminado conociéndonos.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Qué estaríamos haciendo si no hubiésemos tomado el camino que tomamos?

Xiao Zhan se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia el techo en una tierna pose pensativa.

—Tú estarías trabajando en la empresa de tu padre. Y como tienes veintidós, seguramente serías recién egresado de la universidad —sonrió de sólo imaginárselo—. Y yo estaría trabajando todavía en la misma empresa de diseño profesional.

Fue entonces que Yibo reaccionó, su amado era diseñador gráfico profesional, se había dedicado de lleno a ello durante un tiempo antes de entrar al mundo del espectáculo.

—¿Y cómo nos habríamos conocido?

—La empresa de tu padre seguramente habría buscado a un excelente diseñador —alardeó un poco, señalándose a sí mismo y haciendo reír a Yibo—. Yo iría a cerrar el negocio con él y ahí te habría conocido.

Sonaba algo fantasioso, pero todo era posible.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. O nos hubiésemos conocido en algún restaurante, nos la pasamos comiendo y conociendo nuevos lugares —se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. ¿Y crees que seríamos novios?

—Definitivamente.

Eso hizo sonreír más a Yibo. Terminó suspirando, con cierto tinte de nostalgia en su rostro.

—O quizás nos hubiésemos conocido en una sala de hospital.

Yibo se alarmó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Yo vivía accidentándome. Era bastante travieso de niño, siempre me trepaba a los árboles, incluso a los techos; me gustaba perseguir gatos y los llevaba a casa para que mamá me dejara quedármelos, pero nunca me permitieron tener uno —miró a su amada hija felina a lo lejos, dormida en su torre gigante—. También llevaba perros a casa, conejos, y todo tipo de animales —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Pero siempre me caía o me golpeaba con algo. Recuerdo la vez que intenté aprender a andar en bicicleta —rodó los ojos—. No, fue terrible. Chongqing no es una ciudad en la que puedas practicar ese deporte, hay demasiadas montañas. Esa vez que intenté hacerlo, terminé desviándome hacia una pendiente y…

Yibo abrió mucho sus ojos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Choqué contra un auto al pie de la colina.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por eso te digo que quizás nos hubiéramos conocido en un hospital —rio.

—¡Eso no es gracioso!

—Ahora lo es, pero en el momento… —se puso serio—. Fue una experiencia horrible. Afortunadamente era un auto estacionado, de esa forma logré detenerme antes de ir a dar a la avenida de alta velocidad. El accidente no me mató, pero mis padres casi lo hacen.

—¿En serio eras tan travieso?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Cuando vayamos a casa de mis padres ellos te contarán más anécdotas.

El cuerpo entero de Yibo sintió un calorcito agradable al recordar eso: pronto irían a casa de los padres de su novio. Estaba emocionado y nervioso.

—Es una tristeza que nacimos en ciudades tan lejanas.

—No tanto, al menos no estamos en polos opuestos. Además, tengo familia en Luoyang. Llegué a ir varias veces cuando era niño.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, cuando tenía cinco años.

Yibo bufó.

—Yo aún no nacía —se quejó y Xiao Zhan se echó a reír al percatarse de ello.

Luego de eso se quedaron en un largo silencio, el único ruido era el del viento.

Xiao Zhan no rompió ese silencio, se quedó mirándolo y analizando cada gesto de su novio. Le hubiera gustado saber mucho más a detalle sobre su enfermedad, pero ya había logrado bastante con el simple hecho de que soltara esa poca información. No iba a presionar más por el momento. Pero se había quedado un poco angustiado, pues… el simple hecho de que siguiera en revisión era porque podría presentar malestar de nuevo ¿O no?

De pronto la atmósfera se volvió bastante lúgubre. Wang Yibo podía percibir la preocupación de su novio, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarla.

Yibo terminó golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Vamos a la sala —le dijo a Xiao Zhan, tomando la botella de vino y sus copas. Entonces tomó su laptop y la encendió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Veamos qué hay de nuevo en internet —se sentó cómodamente junto a Xiao Zhan en el sillón más mullido y cómodo, bastante cerca de él.

—¡Uh! ¡Cuenta falsa! —se acercó más a su novio, apoyando un codo sobre su muslo para ver más de cerca. Eso se iba a poner muy bueno—. Necesito más vino —tomó la botella de la mesita de centro y llenó su copa y la de su novio.

Desde la cuenta falsa de Wang Yibo, la cual era: “WangYibo2”, observaron los acontecimientos más recientes en su grupo alocado de fans. Xiao Zhan vio que su amado seguía muchas cuentas desde ese usuario, entre ellas estaban muchos grupos de fans de “Yizhan” y de cada uno por separado.

Era divertido poder ver todo aquello sin miedo de comentar o darle “Me gusta” a algún post.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —se quejó Xiao Zhan al ver que un usuario se encargó de hacer un meme muy feo y gracioso de él. Y no era todo, pues en los comentarios, cientos de usuarios se habían unido a la causa, haciendo memes del famoso Xiao Zhan.

Yibo no se pudo aguantar la risa.

—Pero son tan lindos.

—¡Claro que no! —los miró y se sintió terrible, odiaba que hicieran memes de él tan fácilmente.

—Es que haces demasiadas expresiones.

—No puedo evitarlo —se quejó, un poco de malas.

—Es algo que amo de ti —confesó con una mirada seria y adorable al mismo tiempo ¿Era posible eso? ¿No? Pues en Wang Yibo lo era.

El enojo se esfumó instantáneamente de Xiao Zhan.

—Justo ahora tienes una cara perfecta para meme —sacó su celular e intentó tomarle una foto, pero Xiao Zhan le dio un golpe.

—No seas idiota —se burló y siguió mirando la laptop—. ¡No los guardes! —se quejó al ver que su novio comenzaba a guardar esos memes.

—Es material para WeChat.

—¡No! —lo volvió a golpear—. ¡Hey! Alto ahí —tomó el mando de la laptop y descubrió que tenía una carpeta llena de memes de él. ¡Los coleccionaba! —. ¿Qué tanto más ocultas, Wang Yibo?

—No, deja ahí —le quiso quitar la laptop, pero Xiao Zhan no se lo permitió—. ¡No seas metiche!

—Soy muy metiche —rio como tonto y comenzó a indagar por todo su disco duro—. Vaya, vaya… ¿Es tu carpeta de porno? —preguntó al ver que una de esas carpetas tenía más de 4 mil archivos.

—¡No!

—Oh… —se sorprendió al abrirla y encontrar miles y miles de fotos de él. Y todas y cada una de ellas estaba clasificada en un estricto orden—. ¿Desde cuándo guardas estas fotos de mí?

Gracias a que el alcohol aflojaba mucho la lengua de ambos, Yibo dijo sin dificultad:

—Desde que te conocí.

—¿Desde Day Day Up?

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí —se rascó la nariz. A pesar de todo, sentía algo de pena—. Zhan Zhan, ya te había dicho que fue amor a primera vista.

—Cuéntame más.

Yibo soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de esbozar una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—De entre todos los invitados de ese día al show, fuiste el único que llamó realmente mi atención, no recuerdo a ninguno de los otros, ni sus nombres.

—Éramos muchos.

—Nueve.

—Sí —rio.

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando sonreíste. Pero cuando me viste a los ojos y sonreíste… —suspiró como idiota y se llevó una mano al pecho—…Entonces me asusté, pues nunca me había sucedido eso con un chico, jamás.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa nerviosa muy linda.

—Tuviste un… ¿ _Gay panic_?

—¡Muy fuerte! —admitió, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso—. No podía apartarte la mirada de encima, Feng Ge se dio cuenta de eso y me molestó por un tiempo, hasta la fecha vive molestándome contigo. Si tan sólo supiera —rio—. Debería decirle.

—Son muy importantes para ti, ¿verdad?

—Son mi familia, mis hermanos.

—Adorable.

—No creo que se sorprendan mucho si les digo que te amo y que somos novios. Desde ese día ellos comenzaron a molestarme mucho contigo, y más todavía porque estuve preguntando por tu número de teléfono. Me lo dieron, pero tardé mucho en mandarte un mensaje.

Zhan Zhan estaba sorprendido.

—Empecé a seguirte desde mis cuentas falsas, y desde entonces colecciono tus fotos.

—Wow —rio.

—No te burles, idiota —lo golpeó en el brazo. Xiao Zhan se quejó dramáticamente.

—No, es que… yo hice lo mismo. Te vi bailar y vi cómo contrastabas con el resto de los presentadores, te veías pequeño y adorable, o eso creí hasta que bailaste.

—¿Te gustó mi baile?

—Mucho. Y también busqué tu número de teléfono, pero no me atreví a mandarte mensaje.

—¿Tú no tuviste un _gay panic?_

—Sí, y por ello me contuve de buscarte, me asustó lo que causaste en mí. Así que seguí con mi vida.

—Ya te había gustado un chico antes ¿No?

—No ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Curiosidad.

—Por algo lo dices —entornó los ojos.

—Es que vi todos los videos de XFire y XNine en los que aparecías, todos. Y vi que algunos de tus _amigos_ se la pasaban acariciándote. Siempre buscaban tocarte o pellizcarte —frunció los labios, bastante disgustado.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Es lo mismo con tus amigos de UNIQ —se quejó—. ¡Incluso te emparejaban con uno de ellos!

—Pero nunca pasó nada, todo era _fanservice._

—Aun así… me pone celoso.

—Zhan Zhan, eres adorable estando celoso. Me das miedo, pero es un miedo adorable —lo miró como idiota.

Xiao Zhan de pronto se sintió molesto, se enojaba de sólo recordar cómo tocaban a su amado, cómo lo “besaban en la boca” y cómo lo manoseaban todo el tiempo, incluso Seungyoun se había atrevido a pegarle en los testículos, con la mano abierta, dos veces. Su enojo aumentó de sólo recordarlo.

—No te enojes —sonrió y le lanzó un beso al aire. Estalló en carcajadas al ver cómo su enojo se borró y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol.

—Cuando… —comenzó a murmurar Xiao Zhan—…cuando te vi por primera vez en el set, me costó creer que eras tú, pensé que era una broma del destino.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues aquel chico que me había causado mi primer _gay panic_ había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida sin que me lo propusiera. Entonces pensé que debía permitirme conocerte, pero… me sentí bastante tímido. El director y los productores me buscaron para pedirme que me acercara a ti y rompiera ya ese hielo, pues no hablabas con nadie y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ti —rio—. Intimidabas a todos.

Yibo rodó los ojos, pero se alertó cuando sintió que su novio le acarició la mejilla.

—No tienen idea del tierno y dulce pastelito que eres, mi amor.

Las mejillas de Yibo se pusieron completamente rojas, se mordió los labios y no le apartó la vista a su novio, quien suspiró y continuó hablando.

—Me dijeron que debía acercarme a ti, porque eras tímido, pero… ¡Yo también me sentía muy tímido! No sabía cómo llegar a tu lado y comenzar una conversación, menos aún después de lo que causaste en mí la primera vez que te vi. Pasado un tiempo, comprendí que te quería.

—Pero alguna vez me dijiste que no sentiste amor a primera vista por mí.

—Lo sé, eso dije, sin embargo… no es cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, no te pude sacar de mi mente desde ese día.

Yibo estaba muy conmovido.

—Ven acá, idiota —lo tomó del rostro y le dio un delicioso beso, muy lento y bastante húmedo.

—También tengo una carpeta llena de tus fotos —confesó luego del beso—. Las tengo en mi celular, también tengo las que me mandabas durante la filmación.

—¿¡Las guardaste?! Pero dijiste que no gastarías tus datos en eso.

—¡Era mentira! En ese entonces no lo iba a admitir, pero claro que entré a esos links y descargué todas tus fotos.

—Vaya… —no podía estar más enamorado.

—¿Qué es esto? —se alarmó al encontrar cierta carpeta—. ¡Son nuestras nudes! ¡Wang Yibo! Dijimos que las borraríamos —se molestó. Esa había sido la condición para mandárselas, pues era un riesgo tener eso en su teléfono ¿Y si se los robaban? ¡No, era muy peligroso!

—Supuse que tú sí lo harías, así que por eso también guardé las mías, cuando quieras puedes verlas en mi laptop.

—¡Dijimos que las borraríamos! —repitió.

—Ya te escuché.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Sí lo hice, las borré de mi celular. El riesgo era tenerlas ahí, yo las tengo en mi laptop.

Xiao Zhan no pudo discutirle más, sus sentidos comenzaban a embotarse por el alcohol.

—Está bien, déjalas ahí para cuando no estés en casa y te extrañe —recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y siguieron viendo la laptop. En ningún momento dejaron de beber. De pequeños tragos, Xiao Zhan perdió la cuenta de sus copas.

Un tanto idos, y bastante relajados por el vino, miraban todo lo que se encontraban en internet. La mente de Yibo comenzó a divagar un poco, pensando en cosas sin sentido.

—Zhan Ge —dijo, de pronto—. Hay algo que me sorprende mucho de ti.

—¿Qué cosa —se levantó del hombro de él y lo miró a los ojos.

Yibo se distrajo unos momentos con el rosa de sus mejillas, ya estaba un poco ebrio.

—Cuando fui por primera vez a tu departamento, y entré a tu cuarto, jamás imaginé que fueras tan desordenado.

Las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se pusieron aún más rojas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Fue muy gracioso ver que tu habitación contrastaba tanto con el resto de tu casa, completamente limpia y ordenada —rio, recordando el pequeño desorden que tenía en su habitación.

—Sólo soy así en mi habitación.

—Ya lo noté —recordó la mesita de noche de su amado en casa, siempre tenía vasos de agua vacíos.

—¿Te molesta? —se preocupó.

—Claro que no —besó su mejilla.

—¿Seguro? —le costaba creerlo, pues él se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver lo estricto que era Yibo con el orden y la limpieza en cualquier parte del hogar. Pues podía aspirar el departamento entero dos veces por semana sin siquiera pedírselo.

—De hecho, en los dos meses que estuve solo, incluso extrañé eso de ti —suspiró.

Xiao Zhan le apretó ambas mejillas.

—¿Te hice falta? —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Mucha… logré sobrellevarlos gracias a que tuve mucho trabajo y a las nudes que me mandabas —sonrió como tonto.

Zhan Zhan se sonrojó aún más al recordar eso. Jamás en su vida se había tomado ese tipo de fotos. Recordó lo mucho que tardó en tomárselas, y en lo avergonzado que se sintió luego de enviarlas y de recibir las de Yibo.

—Si antes de esos dos meses hubiésemos tenido el sexo que tenemos ahora, simplemente no lo habría soportado —admitió con completa seriedad.

El mayor quería decirle que exageraba, pero sabía que no era así, porque él se sentía igual.

—Mínimo pudimos darnos placer propio con esas fotos —añadió Xiao Zhan en tono reflexivo.

—Sí… —suspiró en el mismo tono, luego miró a su novio de reojo—. Oye ¿Ya estás borracho?

—No.

—A que sí.

—Que no.

—A ver, párate sin marearte.

—No quiero —se recostó contra su hombro de nuevo. Sí, ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para marearse.

Yibo rio y lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria contra su cuerpo.

—Bo Di.

—¿Mhn?

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿Qué pasó? —se preocupó al percibir su tono preocupado. Hizo que se levantara de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

—En varias ocasiones, yo… —se mordió los labios y bajó al mirada—…yo me manoseé pensando en ti.

El menor soltó un chistoso “Pfff”, seguido de una carcajada.

—Zhan Ge, yo también lo he hecho pensando en ti, más veces de las que puedo recordar —apretó sus mejillas hasta que sus labios se alzaron de una forma divertida y adorable.

—No, pero… —le dio un manotazo fuerte para que dejara de apretarle las mejillas—… lo hice antes de que fuéramos novios.

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Cuando grabábamos la serie —admitió con algo de vergüenza, pero sin titubear—. ¿Recuerdas cuando grabaste la escena dentro del lago? Cuando no usaste la parte superior del traje.

—Sí, sí.

—Bueno, ese fue un buen material para esos momentos.

Definitivamente eso era algo que un Xiao Zhan en sus cinco sentidos no diría.

—¿Te gusté ahí?

El aludido asintió fervientemente.

—También te llegué a ver en ropa interior una vez mientras te cambiabas. Esa imagen se quedó grabada en mi mente por mucho tiempo —miró su copa medio vacía, la cual fue llenada por Yibo de inmediato.

—Te masturbabas pensando en mí y luego te acostabas con Xuan Lu —espetó, logrando que Xiao Zhan lo mirara como si acabara de decir una atrocidad.

—Estaba confundido, quería evadir lo que me hacías sentir, pero ni siquiera teniendo sexo con ella lograba sacarte de mi cabeza. Supe que algo andaba mal cuando en el último encuentro que tuvimos estuve a punto de decir tu nombre.

Yibo se quedó perplejo, pálido.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No lo hago —fue tajante—. Por eso cuando hablamos por primera vez de estas cosas, llevaba meses sin tocar a alguien más.

—Dijiste que no habías vuelto a tener sexo en algún tiempo —recordó, reafirmando sus palabras.

—Porque temía terminar diciendo tu nombre.

—Entonces sabías que me querías desde hace mucho.

—Lo sabía, pero me daba miedo admitirlo. Yo mismo me engañaba —suspiró—. Fui un tonto, de nada servía contenerme, el sentimiento sólo fue incrementando con el tiempo.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en el rostro de Wang Yibo, pero el sabor amargo de Xuan Lu se le quedó impregnado en el alma.

Se bebió una copa entera de vino de golpe y eructó, haciendo reír bastante a Xiao Zhan.

Yibo sonrió, su amado era muy gracioso estando ebrio. Aunque… él comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado también.

En ese estado de ebriedad cada vez más marcado, volvieron a navegar en internet, querían ver qué encontraban en el fandom, en SU fandom.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar teorías locas y conspirativas en las que los emparejaban a morir. Muchos usuarios se dedicaban a hacer análisis sobre ellos, de cualquier cosa como: las fotos que subían y que supuestamente tenían mensajes ocultos, la ropa que compartían, los códigos que había en sus publicaciones dependiendo de la hora y el minuto en que fueron posteadas. También había análisis de los videos en los que salían juntos, y en uno de ellos incluso habían logrado aislar la risa de Xiao Zhan que se escuchaba muy en el fondo. Eso los había dejado impresionados, pero nada como el análisis del lenguaje corporal.

Estos últimos análisis eran de videos del año pasado, de eventos y reuniones para fans, de premiaciones y todo lo relacionado con la serie.

Miraron esos videos por largo rato, sorprendiéndose por lo que estaban descubriendo.

—Yo estaba bien loco por ti desde entonces —admitió Yibo, con su lengua ya bastante floja.

—Yo también.

—Pero lo disimulabas muy bien —rodó los ojos—. ¡Oh por Dios! Se dieron cuenta de la seña de corazón que te hice con los dedos —exclamó al ver las teorías sobre ello, teorías que eran totalmente ciertas.

—Te dije que fueras más discreto con eso, fuiste bastante obvio.

—Pensé que no lo sería.

—Mira, ahí fue cuando una fan gritó mi nombre —rio al ver la reacción de Yibo, quien alzó la mirada, buscando a la responsable con un gesto ceñudo.

—Me sentí celoso ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Todo esto es real —dijo Xiao Zhan, refiriéndose al análisis de lenguaje corporal.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Pronto se encontraron con el video análisis de Happy Camp.

—Zhan Ge, me intimidaste mucho ese día.

—¡Estaba celoso! Sólo mira cómo te tocó él, siempre iba detrás de ti, sólo de ti.

—Porque es conocido mío.

—Aun así —frunció el ceño y los labios—. Me enojé mucho.

Yibo rio y ahora fue él quien recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan.

—Me gustas celoso. Pero insisto, das un poco de miedo.

El aludido simplemente ignoró eso y continuó mirando.

—Oye… ellas creen que nos mandamos mensajes ocultos a través de nuestros post.

—Que ridículo, no hay necesidad, te tengo junto a mí todo el tiempo —rodeó a su Ge Ge con los brazos y le mordió cariñosamente el hombro.

—Lo sé.

—Sería divertido comenzar a mandarnos verdaderos mensajes ocultos, para ver si son capaces de descubrirlos.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—No sé, algo como… —lo pensó más de lo usual, su mente no procesaba tan rápido ya—… postear algo a las cuatro de la mañana con dieciocho minutos.

—¿Qué significaría eso?

—No lo sé, tendré que buscar cómo codificar “Xiao Xiao es mi favorito”, “Xiao Xiao, el mejor para el placer”.

Xiao Zhan lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas demasiado ruidosas. Su novio estaba loco, y amaba trollear a la gente.

—Podemos investigar ese sistema, y enviarnos mensajes en verdad estúpidos.

—¡Hay que hacerlo!

—Pero no hoy —Xiao Zhan tomó el control de la laptop y llegó a un post donde comparaban la ropa y el calzado que usaban ambos, supuestamente descubriendo que se prestan hasta los calzones.

—Todo mundo tiene esa ropa interior —se mofó Yibo—. Que teoría tan tonta.

—Lo dice el que se robó mis calzones.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, sonrojado y totalmente ofendido—. Tú me los regalaste.

—Después de que los tomaste sin permiso de mi armario.

—Cierto.

—Pervertido.

Yibo rio, no podía debatirle eso. Quizás había sido virgen hasta que hizo el amor con Xiao Zhan, pero su mente no era tan pura como todos creían.

—Puras mentiras —balbuceó Yibo al ver esas teorías de que compartían ropa—. Todo eso es falso.

—No lo es del todo —señaló Xiao Zhan—. Mira, estas fotos sí son de ropa que nos prestamos.

Yibo miró mejor y se sorprendió.

—¡Es verdad! Oye, no te he regresado tus zapatos italianos.

—Son mis favoritos.

—Lo siento, te conseguiré unos nuevos.

—¿Por qué?

—Los rasgué mientras patinaba.

—¡¿Por qué demonios patinaste con zapatos italianos?!

—Porque estaba en el receso de un evento y quería practicar.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos.

—Hey, tú no me has devuelto esa chamarra de cuadros —murmuró Yibo.

Xiao Zhan le respondió con una sonrisa adorablemente traviesa.

—No lo voy a hacer.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque me gusta.

—Bueno, préstamela de vez en cuando.

—No —le sacó la lengua.

Yibo iba a replicar algo, pero la impresión de Xiao Zhan viendo la pantalla hizo que se le olvidara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

—Hay fanfics nuevos sobre nosotros.

—¡A ver! —lo empujó un poco para ver, cuando leyó, descubrió por qué su novio se asombró tanto. Eran fanfics _MPreg_ —. Oh no ¿Pero qué demonios? —arrugó todo su rostro en desagrado al ver la portada. Miró a su novio y luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente y prácticamente leer la mente del otro, asintieron en mutuo acuerdo antes de abrir la historia y comenzar a leer.

—Tiene buena trama.

—Pero pésima ortografía —bufó.

—Oh no… yo soy el que se embaraza —Xiao Zhan se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo? —se hizo bolita sobre el sillón, abrazando sus piernas.

—Porque eres adorable —besó su cabeza antes de seguir leyendo, la historia se veía buena, aunque sería mejor si estuviese bien escrita. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando el morbo fue mayor que su exigencia en ortografía y gramática.

No era la primera vez que se topaban con ese tipo de historias en el fandom, incluso había algunas que eran bastante famosas. Pero esas en donde embarazaban a uno de los personajes siempre les causaba algo de repelús.

—Que bueno que no podemos embarazarnos —murmuró Yibo en tono muy serio.

En cualquier otro momento de sobriedad, Xiao Zhan se habría reído bastante, pero ahora por alguna razón se lo tomó en serio y estuvo de acuerdo con él, asintiendo en silencio. Hasta que de pronto susurró:

—De lo contrario ya estaríamos embarazados los dos.

Yibo hizo una exclamación exagerada de asombro, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—Tienes razón, Zhan Zhan.

—Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Sería lindo.

—¡¿Embarazarse?!

—¡No! —le dio un manotazo muy fuerte en la pierna—. Poder tener hijos de ambos. ¿Cómo sería un hijo tuyo y mío?

Yibo abrió su boca, sorprendido, y comenzó a divagar. Esa simple pregunta realmente lo puso a pensar.

—Sería una niña.

—¿Quieres una hija?

Yibo asintió fervientemente.

—Que tenga tus ojos y tu sonrisa.

—Oh no, no le deseo mis dientes, pobre —rio.

—Yo sí, son lindos —no dio pie a réplicas—. Quiero que sea idéntica a ti.

—No, mejor igual a ti.

—¿Niño o niña?

Xiao Zhan sonrió al pensar en ello.

—Ambos, y que se parezcan a los dos —apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla y el mentón sobre su puño, mirando perdidamente a su novio. No podía borrar su sonrisa estúpida del rostro.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

—Una niña con algunos de tus rasgos sería realmente hermosa.

Yibo se sonrojó un poco más.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Deberá tener… —extendió una mano y le acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar—…tus labios, tu pequeño rostro, y tu cabello tan suave.

El corazón de Yibo se aceleró al imaginar eso, al imaginar a una hija de ambos. No pudo evitar terminar suspirando como idiota.

—Tristemente nunca podremos tener a un hijo con rasgos de los dos —entristeció.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato lo abrazó.

—Pero no quiere decir que no podamos tenerlos —frotó su mejilla contra la de su novio.

—Zhan Zhan… todavía faltan muchos años para eso ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué bueno, no estoy listo para ser padre —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, realmente aliviado por no tener que lidiar con hijos por el momento—. No puedo creer que mis padres me tuvieron tan jóvenes —hizo cálculos, en unos años él tendría ya la edad en la que su padre era todo un hombre de familia. Le costaba imaginarse así.

—Yo tampoco estoy listo —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan. Yibo se rio.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo basta mirar cómo eres con Nut.

—Es un gato.

—Y eres tan hogareño, cuidadoso, cariñoso ¡Y sabes tejer! —rio con asombro, todavía no dejaba de sorprenderse con cada cosa que iba descubriendo de su novio—. Nuestros hijos se sentirían muy seguros contigo, así como yo me siento —admitió de pronto, bastante sincero.

Xiao Zhan se conmovió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir.

—Wang Yibo —se le quebró la voz.

—Oh… no llores —lo apretó entre sus brazos y comenzó a consolarlo torpemente—. Sigamos viendo esto —señaló la laptop y de nuevo comenzó a descender, viendo más publicaciones y fanfics. Desafortunadamente, Xiao Zhan se sintió muy incómodo al ver que en todos y cada uno de ellos lo ponían a él como el “pasivo” en la relación.

—¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Dudan de mi masculinidad? —se alarmó.

Yibo sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, él sabía por qué la gente hacía eso.

—Es porque eres una persona cálida, amable, todos te quieren y buscan cuidarte al pensar que eres frágil. Pero ninguno de ellos tiene idea de la fortaleza que posees, y del enorme poder que tienes.

—¿Poder?

—Logras hacer sentir seguro y a salvo a cualquiera que esté cerca de ti. Conviertes cualquier lugar en un verdadero hogar. No sé cómo lo haces, pero… eres increíble. ¡No llores! —lo golpeó, no entendía por qué estaba tan sensible. Tal parecía que el alcohol tenía muchos efectos distintos en él.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente, sorbiéndose la nariz y aguantando su llanto.

Yibo frunció los labios, se puso la laptop sobre el regazo y comenzó a escribir algo en su Weibo.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

—Voy a hacer que todo el mundo se entere de lo que eres en realidad.

—¿Qué? —se asomó a ver qué escribía y palideció—. ¡Wang Yibo! ¡No!

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Él había escrito: “Zhan Zhan no debe ser siempre el pasivo en la relación de los fanfics, su potencial como semental es envidiable, además… ¡XIAO XIAO ES LO MÁXIMO!”

Y en ese post adjuntó una imagen de Larry, la langosta de Bob Esponja.

Xiao Zhan se rio bastante al leer sus locuras, estaba por decirle que era hora de borrarlo, pero… Yibo presionó el botón de “Publicar”, y el post se hizo público.

—Oh no… —se le fue la sangre hasta los pies, por un momento sintió como si su embriaguez se esfumara—. ¡Dame eso! —le quitó la laptop y comenzó a mirar toda la pantalla hasta asegurarse de que lo había compartido desde su cuenta falsa y no la oficial—. Yibo… —tragó en seco—…no vuelvas a hacer esto —se recargó sobre el respaldo, aliviado al ver que lo había hecho en su cuenta falsa.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Y mira, la gente está de acuerdo conmigo —le mostró los comentarios que poco a poco se fueron apilando debajo de ese post, pues no tardó en hacerse famoso en segundos, todos los seguidores de esa cuenta repostearon la publicación y más gente comenzó a seguirlo, diciéndole:

“¡Eso es, hermana! Xiao Zhan es un semental excepcional, están desperdiciando su potencial”.

Xiao Zhan leyó eso junto con Yibo, riéndose con incredulidad y algo de vergüenza.

Entonces Yibo comenzó a escribir otro post.

—Yibo, no —le advirtió Zhan Zhan.

—Yibo, sí —siguió escribiendo sin parar. El post ahora decía algo así:

“Zhan Zhan es mi novio, perras, nadie se atreva a tocarlo”

—¡Wang Yibo! ¡Ese lenguaje!

—Tú también dices groserías —lo miró feo—. Así que no me regañes —compartió el mensaje y a raíz de eso le llegó una lluvia de comentarios de chicas enojadas diciendo que eran las novias de Xiao Zhan. Algunas otras lo atacaron diciéndole un glorioso: “¡Xiao Zhan es de Wang Yibo!”, a esos comentarios él les respondía:

“Yo soy Wang Yibo, idiota”

“Chica lista”

“Tienes razón”

“Sólo es de él” _edit:_ “Sólo es mío, de Wang Yibo”

Muchos pensaban que esa cuenta era de una chica haciéndose pasar por él como juego de rol. Nadie tenía idea de que el verdadero Wang Yibo estaba detrás de todo eso.

Xiao Zhan lo miraba desde su posición, abrazando sus piernas y bastante sorprendido (pero no menos divertido) por lo que hacía.

Luego de un rato haciendo lo mismo, Yibo le puso la laptop a Xiao Zhan sobre el regazo.

—Responde tú, diles lo que quieras. Necesito ir al baño —se levantó con algo de dificultad y fue a hacer sus necesidades.

Xiao Zhan aceptó esa importante tarea y se entretuvo un buen tiempo en ello, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amado ya se había tardado bastante en regresar del baño. ¿Se habría dormido?

—¡Yibo! —lo llamó desde la sala—. ¿Estás bien? Ya te tardaste mucho.

—¡Ya voy! —regresó a la sala, besó los labios de su novio y se sentó a su lado, bastante feliz—. ¿Qué lees?

—Encontré algo —señaló el fanfic que estaba abierto en la pantalla.

—Oh, vaya —giró su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de adivinar el ángulo correcto de la imagen que estaba adjunta en la historia, usada como referencia a…

—Es una historia erótica —aclaró Zhan Zhan.

—Pornográfica, diría yo.

Xiao Zhan estuvo a punto de quitarla, pero Yibo lo detuvo.

—¡No! Espera, quiero leerla.

Y así, los dos comenzaron a leer esa corta historia en donde ambos tenían sexo alocado y salvaje por todas partes: en el auto, la cocina, el baño, ¡en un set de grabación!

—Tiene de todo —murmuró Yibo, pasándose la lengua por los labios, estaba bastante concentrado.

—Es como Disneyland para los degenerados.

Yibo rio, con su característica y chistosa risa.

—Vaya que lo es ¡Mira esto!

—Wow…

—Estamos usando juguetes, vienen los nombres, pero no tengo idea de cuáles sean —admitió.

Xiao Zhan se acaloró, Wang Yibo lo notó y lo miró extraño.

—Espera… tú sí sabes cuáles son ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¡¿Has usado juguetes en la cama?!

El mayor se escandalizó un poco.

—¡No! Nunca los he usado —estaba muy acalorado—. Pero los conozco, eso es todo.

—Eres un pervertido.

Ahora era Xiao Zhan quien no podía refutarlo.

Cuando llegaron al final de la historia, descubrieron que la autora añadió imágenes de cada uno de los juguetes mencionados y de las posiciones sexuales.

Entonces Yibo le dio “Guardar” al fanfic.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo guardas? —le dio un manotazo.

—Lo hago con propósitos académicos —lo dijo tan en serio que Xiao Zhan se echó a reír como loco. Cuando su risa se calmó, miró fijamente a su novio y dijo:

—Yibo, hay que intentarlo.

El aludido lo miró de inmediato a los ojos, los dos ya estaban muy, pero muy ebrios, y se veían bastante torpes y adorables en ese estado.

—¿Cuál quieres intentar? —preguntó, directo y conciso.

Xiao Zhan le quitó el mando de la laptop y buscó lo que quería.

—Esto —señaló una posición llamada “La leña”.

—¿Quieres hacérmelo?

—No, quiero que me lo hagas —corrigió—. ¿Cuál quieres que yo te haga?

Apresurado, Yibo buscó la imagen y la señaló.

—¡Wow! —Xiao Zhan se emocionó—. Se ve difícil —frunció el ceño, incluso el nombre era peligroso: “La hélice”.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—No lo sabré hasta que lo intente.

—Zhan Zhan.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando volvamos a casa hay que comprar algunos juguetes.

—¿En serio? —le había dado algo de vergüenza sugerirlo, pero ahora que era Yibo quien lo hacía… no se iba a negar, incluso se mostró entusiasta ante la sugerencia.

—Sí.

—¿Hay algún otro deseo que quieras que te cumpla?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál?

Yibo lo miró fijamente unos momentos.

—Yo… —tragó en seco—…tengo una fantasía.

—Dímela —no podía apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de Yibo. Éste se inclinó hacia él y se la dijo al oído. Los colores se subieron al rostro de Xiao Zhan. Ni siquiera se atrevió a soltar comentario alguno, estaba demasiado asombrado y sonrojado.

Cuando Yibo se separó de él, quedó a centímetros de su rostro, escaneando las expresiones que Xiao Zhan haría después de enterarse de esa fantasía tan… se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso ante la reacción que podría tener.

—¿Qué dices?

—No sé si podré soportarlo —admitió.

—Podemos practicar hasta lograrlo.

—Necesitamos juguetes, lo haremos cuando volvamos a casa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un “Ya veremos”.

Yibo hizo un puchero.

—Di que sí —su puchero incrementó, eso le recordó un poco al Yibo dopado—. ¡Di que sí!

—Ni siquiera tenemos el material necesario.

—Yo sí.

Xiao Zhan se espantó.

—Alguna vez te confesé que me robé cosas del set ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No recuerdo… ¿Te robaste los vestuarios?

—No, pero podemos improvisar eso.

—Te llevaste a… ¿Bichen?

Yibo sonrió de lado, bastante sexy.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más?

—Te lo mostraré en casa —suspiró, ya estaba algo agitado de sólo imaginarlo—. Zhan Zhan, podemos ir practicando.

—Sí, ven, vamos a la cama —lo jaló de la camiseta y lo arrastró a la habitación. Milagrosamente llegaron intactos a la cama, sin haberse caído por las escaleras o golpeado con las paredes. Bueno, sólo Xiao Zhan tropezó un poco, pero Yibo lo ayudó.

Llegando a la habitación, Wang Yibo se sentó en un taburete cómodo que tenían cerca de la cama, o al menos eso intentó, pues estaba tan mareado que terminó en el piso.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —preguntó Xiao Zhan, arrastrando un poco las palabras y tambaleándose en su intento de ir y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Wang Yibo alzó un dedo al aire y explicó:

—Un pequeñito error de culo…

—¿Error de culo?

—Sí.

—Creo que te estás equivocando.

—No.

—No existen los errores de culos.

—¡Error de cálculo! Dije error de cálculo.

—No es cierto —lo apuntó con un dedo y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente—. ¡Error de culo!

Yibo gruñó y extendió una mano.

—¿Me ayudas? —todo le daba vueltas, y Xiao Zhan no estaba muy diferente. Extendió también su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo jaló con fuerza del piso para que se sentara en el lugar correcto.

—¿Por qué te quieres sentar ahí? Vamos a la cama.

—No.

—Va a ser incómodo hacerlo ahí —se quejó y se desabrochó varios botones de la camisa de franela a cuadros que traía puesta—. Hace calor.

—Ya estás sudando.

—Ugh, sí, lo siento —se abanicó aire con la mano, el vino le había dado bastante calor.

—Es sexy —lo miró profundamente, había mucha seriedad en su rostro.

Xiao Zhan volvió a reír.

—Ay… te amo tanto —suspiró—. Ven —intentó jalarlo hacia la cama, pero Yibo no se dejó.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que me bailes. Zhan Ge, báilame.

El mayor le iba a decir que no, que estaba loco, pero entonces miró esa preciosa y adorable expresión que tenía.

—¿Por favor?

—No me mires con cara de perro muerto.

La expresión tierna desapareció y dio paso a una de enojo.

—¡No es de perro muerto! Es “ojos de cachorro”.

Xiao Zhan lo miró unos segundos, como no entendiendo. Y es que su mente no daba para más en esos momentos.

—Lo que sea. ¿Vamos a tener sexo o no? —se exasperó.

—Después de que me bailes.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada más, se alejó de él y…

—Está bien —dijo, exasperado. Se quedó parado ahí en medio de la habitación, pensando en algo que pudiera bailar.

—Zhan Ge ¿Por qué no bailas? —se quejó.

—No me has puesto música —le lanzó su celular—. Elige tú.

—Ah… —tomó el celular de Xiao Zhan en el aire y comenzó a buscar. Sonrió como estúpido cuando encontró la canción perfecta.

“Earned it” de The Weeknd comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación.

Xiao Zhan le dedicó una mirada lasciva que combinaba muy bien con su sonrisa y los movimientos sexys que comenzó a hacer, movimientos que Wang Yibo jamás en la vida le había visto. No lo pensó dos veces antes de sacar su propio celular y comenzar a grabarlo.

—¡Dijiste que no sabías bailar así! —se quejó.

—No sé —respondió, concentrándose en esos movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —dijo en voz baja y algo perdida, no le podía apartar la mirada.

—No aprendí.

Y tenía toda la razón, no lo había aprendido, no había practicado. Xiao Zhan se movía al ritmo de la música y los pasos que hacía salían con bastante naturalidad. Más que pasos de baile, eran movimientos muy sensuales, lentos, fluidos y bastante insinuantes.

—Oh Dios… —suspiró pesadamente y apretó una mano sobre su rodilla, mientras filmaba con la otra, conteniéndose de ir y arrastrarlo a la cama de una vez por todas. Miró su propia entrepierna y notó que ya un bulto se alzaba entre sus piernas.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a desabotonarse más la camisa. Su expresión sensual, con sus ojos fijos en Wang Yibo mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo el pecho sin quitarse por completo la prenda… sin duda alguna estaba encendiendo a Yibo.

Las manos de Zhan Zhan bajaron a sus caderas, haciendo movimientos bastante sexys con ellas.

Yibo estiró sus manos y lo alcanzó para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo hasta el piso. Xiao Zhan tiró a un lado la prenda, dando divertidas patadas, se alejó de su novio y siguió bailando, muy concentrado en ello.

El menor estaba totalmente enajenado, mirándolo, apreciando esas bonitas piernas y ese trasero a través de su bóxer negro. El hecho de que sólo tuviera esa prenda y la camisa de cuadros encima, entreabierta… lo volvía loco, era muy sensual a la vista.

Hasta que decidió quitarse la camisa y lanzársela al rostro. Yibo soltó una risita traviesa y se la quitó de inmediato para no perder ni un segundo de ese espectáculo tan esperado. Pero cuando lo hizo, descubrió que su novio ya estaba sobre él, sentándose en su regazo y empezando a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa.

Sin darse cuenta, Yibo soltó su teléfono y éste terminó en el suelo sobre el tapete, con la cámara apuntando hacia el techo. A partir de ese momento se olvidó de su existencia, no pudo pensar en nada más cuando las caderas de Xiao Zhan no dejaban de moverse, estimulando así al miembro de su novio sin siquiera tocarlo con sus manos.

Su encuentro comenzó muy ardiente y bastante apresurado, prepararon sus cuerpos con algo de torpeza, pero no les importaba, tenían demasiada urgencia, el alcohol había logrado ponerlos más calientes de lo normal.

—Inténtalo tú primero —le pidió Yibo mientras besaba su cuello.

—¿Y si nos lastimamos?

—No pasará.

La poca racionalidad que quedaba en Xiao Zhan le decía que no debían intentar “La Hélice”, que era una pésima idea, y que esa posición sólo debería ser permitida para los actores porno más experimentados, no para ellos. Pero su estado de embriaguez le ayudó a mandar toda racionalidad al carajo sin pensarlo más de dos veces.

Empujó a Yibo hasta que cayó de la cama.

—Auch —se quejó.

—Lo siento —respondió Xiao Zhan, pero enseguida tomó las piernas de su novio y las jaló para que sus pies quedaran sobre la cama y su espalda contra el borde lateral del colchón. La posición de su cuello se veía bastante incómoda, pero el calor del momento no les permitió pensar en ello.

A como los dioses le dieron a entender, Xiao Zhan se acomodó de tal forma que logró penetrarlo, ni siquiera pensó en ponerse condón, logrando que sintiera esa experiencia aún más diferente, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía sin protección con él.

Yibo soltó un largo y rasposo gemido al sentirlo dentro de él tan de repente, completo, sin piedad. Le había dolido. Su Zhan Zhan nunca era así, pero… a pesar del dolor, le estaba gustando. O así fue, hasta que las penetraciones comenzaron y sintió verdadera molestia en su cuello. Decidió ignorarlo y mejor se enfocó en el placer que su amado le daba.

—Abre tus piernas —le pidió Xiao Zhan, agitado y aún transpirando un poco, Yibo estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

—Ya están abiertas.

—Ábrelas más —le ayudó a hacerlo, pero Yibo se veía incómodo.

—Zhan Zhan ¡Ah! No, espera ¡No! —lo empujó lejos, rodó hacia un lado y terminó lastimándose más el cuello al dar esa media pirueta sobre el piso.

—¿Qué pasa? —se asustó de verdad inmediatamente fue a su lado al ver que se hacía bolita, abrazando sus piernas. Lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

—Calambre —soltó en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Oh… —se tranquilizó un poco, había temido que se lesionara el cuello—. ¿Dónde?

—Mi pierna derecha.

Entonces Xiao Zhan se asustó aún más al recordar que esa pierna era la que se había lesionado.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Intentaba reaccionar. Estaba en esa etapa de embriaguez en la que uno ya sabe que está borracho, y quiere sacudirse la sensación, pero no se puede por más que se intente.

Así estaba Xiao Zhan, tenía a su novio sufriendo enfrente, pero la pesadez en su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

A pesar de ello, logró tomar la pierna de su novio para identificar el calambre. Tocó sus músculos y se tranquilizó al ver que era un calambre común y corriente en la pantorrilla. Sabiendo eso, estiró la pierna de su amado lo suficiente para que se fuera pasando el malestar poco a poco. Yibo sufría con el estiramiento, incluso lo pateaba con su pierna libre para que lo soltara, pero Xiao Zhan se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo y logró acabar con ese calambre. Masajeó su pierna por un rato hasta que Yibo se tranquilizó.

Se quedaron en el piso unos momentos, Yibo ahí tirado y Xiao Zhan sentado a su lado.

—No fue buena idea —murmuró el menor.

—No lo fue. Lo siento, no soy experto en esas posiciones.

—No es tu culpa, es culpa de esa maldita posición extraña. Tengamos sexo normal…—balbuceó un poco al final, ni su dolor le había borrado la borrachera—… amor, házmelo como tú quieras, y luego yo te lo haré como acordamos ¿Si?

No tuvo que decirle más, Xiao Zhan le ayudó a levantarse y lo arrastró a la cama.

Ambos deseaban no olvidar eso en la mañana, pues estaban teniendo un encuentro intenso y bastante… salvaje. Xiao Zhan estaba siendo muy salvaje, embistiéndolo desde los ángulos que más adoraba, esos que les causaban explosiones de placer a ambos.

Esa noche Yibo se unió al club de los ruidosos, y es que su novio lo estaba haciendo gritar. No supo si era el alcohol, o las ganas que ambos se traían desde hace meses, lo único que sabía era que el sexo con Xiao Zhan era lo máximo.

Se habían contenido de hacerlo por tanto tiempo, que cuando empezaron no se detuvieron a pensar en un límite, se rindieron a la pasión y al deseo de sus corazones.

—Zhan… Zhan Zhan —jadeó murmullos incomprensibles. Aún estaba con sus piernas abiertas y con Xiao Zhan entre ellas, tumbado sobre su pecho y tratando de recuperar la respiración después de haberlo hecho tocar el cielo con ese orgasmo alucinante. Los dos habían terminado casi al mismo tiempo, cosa que no les había ocurrido antes—. Zhan Zhan —susurró, le dolía la garganta ¿Había gritado tanto?

—¿Mh? —no levantó su rostro del pecho de Yibo, tampoco había salido aún de él.

—Me… me dejaste exhausto.

Xiao Zhan se separó un poco y salió de su cuerpo.

—Ya no está duro —señaló Yibo a su propio miembro. Se suponía que era su turno de hacérselo a Xiao Zhan, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora.

—¿No me lo vas a hacer? —se decepcionó.

—¡Me has dejado inválido!

—Mentiroso —comenzó a molestarse como un niño caprichoso.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —jadeó, sorprendido al sentir los besos y caricias en su cuerpo, esas atenciones muy pronto bajaron a su miembro completamente flácido.

—Quiero que me lo hagas.

—Pero… ah —echó su cabeza haca atrás al sentir la boca de su novio sobre su pene.

Xiao Zhan quería más acción, así que se encargaría de levantar ese miembro una vez más.

Sorprendentemente no tardó mucho en hacerlo, incluso Yibo no lo podía creer.

—¡Listo! —sonrió con victoria al ver ese miembro duro, grueso y bastante incrementado en tamaño—. Ahora… házmelo ¿Si? —besó sus labios.

Yibo lo miraba como si fuese un ser divino ¿Podría amar más a ese hombre? Era igual de pervertido que él, igual se insaciable (¿O quizás más?) e igual de travieso en la cama.

Sin dejar pasar un minuto más, Yibo lo empujó sobre la cama hasta dejarlo bocabajo. Le haría el amor en la postura que su Zhan Zhan deseaba. Él también se colocó bocabajo, pero con su cabeza en el sentido contrario a la de Xiao Zhan. De esta forma lo penetró y pudo sentir que la posición que había elegido su novio… era en verdad placentera, para ambos.

No se contuvo, se permitió ser todo lo salvaje que Xiao Zhan había sido con él. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, deshizo la posición y se acomodó entre las piernas de su novio, quería tenerlo cerca para abrazarlo y morderlo, quería ver cómo su expresión se deshacía en placer.

Sus besos sabían a vino, sus caricias se sentían más calientes, y todas sus acciones eran más violentas que antes.

Cuando Xiao Zhan llegó al clímax, Wang Yibo aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta alcanzar el propio. Se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía. Quería saber si su Zhan Zhan se sentía igual, pero cuando lo miró mejor se dio cuenta de que ya se había dormido, ni siquiera se despertó cuando salió de él.

Quiso reclamarle, pero no pudo, pues él también cayó rendido apenas puso la cabeza sobre una almohada.

Horas más tarde, la luz del día entró de lleno en le habitación, habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas un día antes.

Yibo amaneció acostado bocabajo, con su pierna y un brazo colgando de la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su celular en el piso. Por mera costumbre lo tomó e intentó ver la hora, pero estaba completamente descargado.

Refunfuñó con fastidio e intentó moverse en la cama, pues estaba muy en la orilla. Pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impedía. Cuando miró detrás de él, descubrió a su novio completamente enredado entre las sábanas, durmiendo bocabajo y con brazos y piernas abiertos, ocupando toda la cama, por eso él estaba en el borde, sin sábana para cubrirse y a punto de caerse.

En otro momento se habría reído bastante, pero el dolor en su cabeza lo estaba matando.

Sin borrar su expresión de fastidio, se estiró desde su lugar para buscar algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche, debía poner a cargar su celular. Lo logró con éxito, pero sus quejidos despertaron a Xiao Zhan.

—Buenos días —saludó el mayor, acomodándose mejor en la cama luego de darse cuenta de cómo estaba acostado—. ¿Yibo? —preguntó al ver que estaba demasiado entretenido mirando su celular. Y es que al encenderlo descubrió que su teléfono tenía la memoria casi llena, buscó la causa de ello y no pudo más que espantarse.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se llevó una mano al rostro, primero sorprendido y luego riendo bastante.

—¿Qué es eso? —se asomó sobre su hombro y vio el celular junto con él—. ¡¿Qué es eso?! —repitió, bastante exaltado al ver ese video muy mal grabado en donde salía él ¿Bailando?

—No grites —se llevó una mano a la sien, su cabeza le iba a explotar.

—¿Por qué… por qué estoy haciendo eso? —se sentía muy acalorado. No recordaba haber hecho algo así. Al grabar el video, la cámara se movía demasiado de un lado a otro, no enfocaba bien, se veía el techo solamente o Xiao Zhan fuera de cuadro.

No había duda de que Wang Yibo estaba muy ebrio mientras grababa eso. Lo único que se percibía muy claramente eran los sonidos.

—Demonios —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. Sí soy muy ruidoso ¿Verdad?

Wang Yibo sólo asintió sin emitir ruido alguno, estaba más ocupado escuchando los sonidos de ese video que ya sólo apuntaba hacia el techo.

—Espera, ese no soy yo —dijo Xiao Zhan, desconociendo esos gritos que decían: “¡No pares! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ahí! Ah… no, no seas tan violento. Ten piedad”.

Yibo palideció. Él no era así de ruidoso, pero a juzgar por lo que se escuchaba, el sexo había sido demasiado bueno. Junto con los gritos, había muchos otros sonidos, tales como el ruido de sus caderas estampándose con violencia, ruido de fluidos y nalgadas de vez en cuando.

Lo peor del caso era que… no recordaban nada de eso.

Yibo tenía un puño cerrado, apretado contra su boca. Estaba en shock al escucharse gritar así. Miró a su novio y estaba en las mismas.

—¿Qué me hiciste, Xiao Zhan?

El aludido tragó en seco. Ya habían escuchado todo el desastre que hubo con el primer intento de la dichosa posición “La Hélice”, la cual no recordaban en lo absoluto. Escucharon las quejas y el dolor de Yibo, y posteriormente sus risas tontas y los balbuceos. Se quedaron escuchando todo, adelantando algunas partes en las que sólo el sonido de besos era presente y, deteniéndose cuando escuchaban gritos, tratando de identificar de quién eran.

Después escucharon cómo Yibo hizo sufrir a Xiao Zhan por largo rato, arrancándole también severos gemidos, prolongados y bastante… masculinos. Desafortunadamente sólo contaban con el audio.

—Zhan Ge, deberíamos grabarnos un día mientras tenemos sexo.

—¡Claro que no! —se escandalizó—. ¿Y si por alguna razón alguien lo ve?

—Tendríamos cuidado para que eso no pase.

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó bastante de sólo imaginarlo. Tendría que estar muy ebrio para aceptar algo así.

—Que vergüenza, quita eso, por favor —le dijo al ver que seguía reproduciendo el video.

—No —lo alejó de su alcance—. Dura ocho horas —rio. Sí, ocho horas, de las cuales cinco y media eran de él acostado en el borde del colchón. En la cámara se alcanzaba a ver parte de su rostro, su mejilla aplastada y su brazo colgante. A eso se le podía sumar el ruido de dos ronquidos diferentes.

—Estás roncando, Yibo, ¡Tú también roncas!

—¡Que no grites… —suspiró—… demonios! —su cabeza le iba a explotar, hacía mucho tiempo que no se embriagaba así—. Suelo roncar cuando duermo luego de emborracharme.

—Y te burlas de mis ronquidos.

—Tú roncas siempre.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡Tú tampoco grites!

—Zhan Ge, cállate.

—Tú primero.

—Idiota, me va a explotar la cabeza.

—Bien, si eso pasa quizás dejes de gritar.

Comenzaron a pelear, cualquiera que los viera se reiría bastante, no difería mucho a las peleas que tenían en el set de grabación, pelea de las fuertes en las que sí se veían enojados, y en las que los demás ya no sabían si era broma o muy en serio.

Pero el pleito no duró mucho, pues entre tanto grito los dos quedaron aturdidos.

—Demonios… —exclamó Xiao Zhan en voz baja cuando intentó moverse. Sus caderas lo estaban matando ¿Qué demonios habían hecho anoche? O más bien… ¿Cómo lo habían hecho?

Miró hacia el lado de la cama de su novio y todo enojo hacia él se esfumó al ver su espalda desnuda.

— _Pobre_ —pensó—. _¿Así se habrán visto los latigazos de Lan Wangji?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo al ver las marcas en su piel pálida. Pero su lástima por esa piel se esfumó al pensar en que, si así se la había dejado, era por algo. Entonces volvió a sentir el agudo dolor en sus caderas y en su trasero.

—Zhan Zhan, me duele el culo.

El aludido se echó a reír.

—No estoy mejor que tú.

—Me duelen las caderas —se quejó.

—Te aseguro que me duelen más —recordó ciertos momentos de la noche y tragó en seco. Habían sido un poco salvajes, demasiado… eufóricos.

Paulatinamente, los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a la mente de los dos.

Yibo se volvió a recostar, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Xiao Zhan tuvo piedad de él.

—Perdón por gritarte —dijo con voz suave y conciliadora.

—Está bien, perdóname a mí también —se llevó una mano al estómago y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te duele el estómago?

—Necesito un antiácido.

Xiao Zhan rio por ello.

—Ya estás envejeciendo, Wang Yibo.

—Ni digas nada, tú te emborrachas tan rápido… —suspiró—. A mí me costó un par de botellas.

Tenía razón.

—Iré a buscar algo en el botiquín —se levantó de la cama, no sin soltar un quejido en verdad adolorido—. ¡Demonios, Yibo! ¿Qué me hiciste anoche?

—Lo mismo que tú a mí, cariño —había bastante sarcasmo en su voz. Estaban algo irritables. Definitivamente no eran cariñosos y amables en medio de una resaca.

A pesar de ello, Yibo tuvo la valentía de levantarse (hasta que Xiao Zhan salió del cuarto para que no lo viera quejarse como niña por el dolor), pero sintió algo extraño en su trasero, algo que no había sentido antes.

—Demonios —corrió al baño. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no habían usado condón.

Luego de asearse un poco, fue directamente a la cocina para intentar preparar algo para los dos, pues a pesar de su malestar, tenía mucha hambre.

—Bo Di —llegó junto a él y le extendió una botella—. Encontré este antiácido. Te ayudará.

Su mirada se iluminó.

—Gracias, Zhan Ge.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto —lo tomó con suavidad de las caderas y lo movió lejos de la estufa—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Hablaban en tonos suaves, cansados. Todo el cuerpo les dolía.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Huevos revueltos y fruta?

—Bien —tomó del antiácido directamente de la botella—. Te ayudaré con la fruta.

—Pero…

—Estuve practicando en casa, además, me enseñaste bien. Yo me encargo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y asintió.

—No le añadiré condimentos a los huevos.

—¿Por qué? —hizo puchero, le encantaba cómo los preparaba su amado.

—Por tu estómago.

—Oh —no había pensado en ello—. Gracias —le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue a cortar la fruta—. ¿Melón? —preguntó desde la barra. Xiao Zhan sólo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos que lo hizo reír bastante—. Sólo estoy bromeando, sé que lo odias. Cortaré un poco de piña, ¿quieres fresas?, añadiré también uvas —su apetito se había incrementado bastante—. ¡Oh sí! ¡Hay mango!

Xiao Zhan sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Horas más tarde, los dos se encontraban bastante perezosos, estaban tumbados cada uno en un sillón diferente. La resaca aún hacía efecto en ambos.

De pronto, Yibo se levantó y tomó su laptop, de veía preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al notarlo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo, entró a su Weibo oficial y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar nada extraño.

Xiao Zhan se puso de pie y fue a sentarse junto a su novio. Entonces muchas cosas vinieron a su mente.

Yibo ingresó a su cuenta falsa y ahí encontró todo.

—Santo cielo —murmuró el menor, estaba sorprendido y algo divertido por las locuras que publicó anoche.

—¡Yibo! —rio—. Eres… estás loco.

—Por algo eres mi novio.

Xiao Zhan lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Voy a eliminar esto.

—No, espera. Quiero leer los comentarios —pidió Xiao Zhan, divertido. Lo hicieron juntos y luego de reír bastante por la sarta de locuras, eliminaron las publicaciones.

Luego de eso se fueron a ver las tendencias top de Weibo. Jamás creyeron que uno de ellos estaría ocupando el primer lugar.

Yibo leyó de lo que se trataba y frunció el ceño.

Xiao Zhan estaba en el puesto número uno gracias a las fotografías de él en el aeropuerto antes de volar a Aspen. En él se le veía bastante guapo, y a pesar de que iba muy bien cubierto, los fans lo habían reconocido.

—“El actor y cantante Xiao Zhan fue visto en el aeropuerto la ropa que usualmente utiliza, pero notamos algo diferente en él ¿Hizo ejercicio?” —leyó Yibo una de las tantas notas.

—No le hagas caso a eso —se sonrojó un poco, ya había leído todo lo que escribieron de él.

—Zhan Zhan, enamoraste más a tus fans. Todos notaron que la ropa no te queda tan holgada como antes —alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Era un hábito que no podía dejar, y menos cuando miraba a su novio.

—¡Olvídalo! —le pegó con el cojín, comenzando a avergonzarse en serio.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Ellos tienen toda la razón, hiciste ejercicio y te ves aún más sexy.

—¡Ya cállate! —lo volvió a golear, pero el menor no se detuvo, incluso comenzó a escribir para responder a esos post.

“Está más sexy, guapo y más delicioso que nunca. Wang Yibo es tan afortunado”.

—¡ERES INSUFRIBLE! —le pegó con el puño en un muslo.

Yibo se quejó.

—Ese sí dolió, idiota —a pesar de sus palabras, no dejaba de reír, o así fue hasta que dio con otro tema que se estaba volviendo tendencia en Weibo, eso sí lo hizo enojar un poco.

—Oh… eso —notó Xiao Zhan, poniéndose serio—. Sólo ignóralos.

Yibo apretó la mandíbula.

Estaban comparando fotos de Xiao Zhan, ponían el antes y el después del Photoshop que aplicaban a todas sus fotografías.

—Están diciendo estupideces muy grandes —murmuro Yibo mientras leía todos esos comentarios malintencionados hacia su novio.

—Por eso odio que retoquen tanto mis fotografías —se rascó detrás de una oreja, algo incómodo por la situación, pues el contraste en las fotos sí era muy notable—. No entiendo por qué se esmeran tanto en hacerme ver tan pálido. Es decir… ahí parezco Elsa.

Yibo lo miró con incredulidad ¿En serio se estaba burlando de sus propias fotos? Al ver que lo hacía en serio, no pudo evitar reírse con ganas.

—¿Frozen ? —rio con su característica risa de “pato”.

—¡Sí! Sólo mira eso —le señaló otra foto en donde su piel se veía más oscura y sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas—. Lo peor del caso es que la gente en realidad me veo como en las fotos editadas. Después, cuando me ven en persona se llevan una gran decepción.

—Es porque son idiotas.

—Deberían dejar de editar tanto mis fotos, mi piel no es así.

—Yo amo tu piel —le dijo muy en serio, mirándolo fijamente y sin dejarle espacio para réplicas.

Xiao Zhan lo miró sin parpadear unos segundos, analizando su expresión hasta que terminó dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

—Me gusta mucho tu piel cálida, es… antojable.

—¿Antojable? —se echó a reír, sólo su novio decía esas tonterías. Terminó suspirando—. Me evitaría muchos problemas si mi piel fuese como la tuya —e dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

—No, estás perfecto así. Además, yo tampoco tengo piel de porcelana.

—Casi.

—Claro que no —rio—. También retocan muchísimo mis fotos.

Siguieron leyendo un poco esos comentarios negativos y Yibo cada vez estaba más molesto, iba a responderles cosas horribles, pero entonces notó que su amado se veía bastante tranquilo. A Xiao Zhan no le estaba afectando lo que leía.

Vio cómo tomaba esos ataques, se dio cuenta de que ¡A él realmente no le importaban! No le importaban en lo absoluto.

No pudo evitar admirarlo sobremanera por ello. Pues si bien él intentaba mostrarse insensible ante los ataques y las críticas, muy dentro de él no podía evitar sentirse irritado, al grado de terminar externando esa molestia en sus redes sociales oficiales.

Le terminaban molestando tanto los ataques hacia su novio o hacia él, que no lo había pensado dos veces antes de hacerse una cuenta falsa desde la cual podía responderle a esa horda de gente estúpida. Así se desquitaba un poco con esas personas groseras.

Pero por el contrario, Xiao Zhan tenía el suficiente autocontrol y madurez para tomarlo con más calma.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Yibo, hirviendo en coraje por dentro.

Xiao Zhan entendió a qué se refería sin necesidad de que fuera más claro.

—No voy a tomar en cuenta la opinión de personas que no me conocen y que sólo quieren dañarme. Sólo tomaré las críticas constructivas e intentaré mejorar.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente.

—Enséñame a ser así sin que se me forme una úlcera en el estómago.

Xiao Zhan rio. Sinceramente le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a eso, sin mencionar que sus padres habían trabajado muy duro enseñándole esos principios.

—Sólo ignóralos y enfócate en lo que más amas, no dejes que esa negatividad te contamine.

Yibo suspiró y asintió, pero luego de unos momentos de serenidad, dijo:

—Voy a tumbar todas las cuentas de gente estúpida que te ataque —se acomodó mejor la laptop sobre su regazo y comenzó su trabajo.

—¿Qué? —no lo podía creer—. ¿Y todo lo que te acabo de decir no sirvió para nada?

—Claro que sí —se preocupó—. Zhan Ge, claro que sí. Pero no voy a permitir que te molesten —no detuvo su labor.

—¿Puedes tumbarles las cuentas? —se asomó, curioso.

—Sí.

Yibo sonrió de lado y dijo:

—Es un secreto —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a su novio.

—Bien, iré por algo de chatarra para comer ¿Quieres algo?

—¡Sí! Y aprovecha todo lo que puedas esa comida, porque volveremos a la alimentación sana regresando a casa.

—¿Por qué? —hizo puchero.

—Debes comer bien.

—Si lo dices por mi anemia… ya estoy perfectamente —aseguró.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Yibo suspiró con alivio.

—Comeremos sanamente, y después agregaremos chatarra.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —sonrió y se fue a la cocina en busca de alguna bolsa de papitas o cualquier chatarra para pasar el rato entretenido.

Pero mientras buscaba en el almacén, Xiao Zhan recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era Xuan Lu.

—Zhan Zhan, ya sé quién es tu novio — a ese mensaje le adjuntó un emoji con cara traviesa.

Xiao Zhan tuvo que leer una, y otra, y otra vez ese mensaje, palideciendo cada vez más. Con manos temblorosas, respondió:

—Creo que te equivocaste.

—No lo hice. Yibo es tu novio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó luego de un rato, estaba en shock. Tuvo miedo de que se hubiese filtrado información de ellos, o quizás podrían ser fotografías de ahí mismo, en Aspen.

La espera por una respuesta fue eterna. Si Yibo estuviera ahí, ya se habría preocupado al verlo tan alterado.

—Él mismo me lo dijo —respondió luego de tres largos y tortuosos minutos de espera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No estoy entendiendo.

—Me llamó hace poco, estaba muy ebrio.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies a Xiao Zhan y de inmediato la llamó por teléfono.

—Me sorprendí tanto con la noticia, que casi dejo sordo a Yibo. ¡Xiao Zhan! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! —estaba realmente feliz.

El pobre tragó en seco.

—Porque es muy peligroso que alguien más lo sepa —respondió con un tono serio y preocupado—, por eso.

—Te juro que no diré nada, Zhan Zhan. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Siempre pensé que hacían una hermosa pareja, incluso pensé que se gustaban porque… bueno, porque todos en el set notábamos esa chispa especial entre ambos. Pero luego pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros y descarté esa idea —suspiró—. Zhan Zhan ¿Es él la persona que te hace tan feliz? ¿Es de quien me has estado hablando todos estos meses?

—Es él —soltó un suspiro tan pesado que casi sintió que su alma se iba en él.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, en verdad no diré nada.

—Lo sé, te creo. Pero no puedo creer que él hiciera eso.

Ella rio.

—Es bastante celoso.

—Ya me estoy dando cuenta. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Digamos que… marcó su territorio. Zhan Zhan ¿Le contaste lo que hubo entre tú y yo?

—No podía no hacerlo.

—Eres adorable, pero creo que ahora me odia.

—No te odia, sólo está… celoso.

—No creo ni siquiera que logre recordar lo que hizo. ¿Por qué estaba tan ebrio?

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa seca.

—Nos embriagamos anoche y perdimos un poco el control, no supe en qué momento te llamó.

—No sólo eso, me mandó fotos también.

—¿Fotos?

—En un momento te las mando —ahora fue ella la que suspiró, pero llena de felicidad—. Zhan Zhan, te felicito, y en verdad espero que sean muy felices. Y por favor, dile a Yibo que no tiene de qué preocuparse, yo soy de las que apoyan al “Yizhan” desde cuentas falsas, soy administradora de uno de los grupos de fans más grandes.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca te diré de cual, pero te aseguro que es de los justos y buenos —rio—. Bueno, ya me voy. Me hace muy feliz que sean tan felices. Dile a Yibo que no sea tan celoso. ¡Ciao!

Después de colgar, Lulu le mandó la captura de pantalla de la conversación corta con Yibo, incluyendo la fotografía. Xiao Zhan la vio y sus ojos se agrandaron demasiado.

—¡WANG YIBO! —exclamó a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia donde estaba su amado, en la sala con su laptop.

El aludido lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no hay papas fritas?

—¿¡Por qué llamaste a Lulu anoche?

—¿Eh? —dejó la laptop de lado y caminó hacia él—. No sé de qué rayos hablas.

—De esto —le mostró la captura de pantalla que ella le mandó. Yibo recordó todo al momento de verla.

—Oh… eso.

—Sí, eso —se veía molesto, avergonzado y muy sorprendido.

—¿Te fue con el chisme?

—Me llamó para felicitarnos por nuestra relación, pero ese no es el punto aquí, el punto es que… —fue interrumpido.

—Estaba tan borracho que hice estupideces —se pasó una mano por la cara, bastante avergonzado—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, entiendo, pero…. Me preocupa. ¿Y si hubieras publicado esa foto en tu cuenta oficial? ¡Imaginate lo que sucedería! Sería el fin.

Wang Yibo se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo.

—Oh Dios, lo siento, tienes razón. Pero… creo que ni estando tan ebrio lograría hacer algo así. Si lo hice con ella era porque en verdad deseaba que ya supiera lo nuestro, pues seguía creyendo que salías con una chica.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Yibo, estás loco —no podía culparlo, pue se habían embriagado mucho—. ¿Vas a decir algo en tu defensa?

El aludido sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa inocente de oreja a oreja.

—Me declaro totalmente culpable.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente y fue en busca de la comida, murmurando un débil: “Yo también buscaré a tu ex y haré lo mismo”. A lo que Yibo le gritó desde la sala:

—¿¡Te paso su número!?

**> >><<< **

Usó todos sus conocimientos en informática para tumbar las cuentas de Weibo de todos aquellos que osaran ofender a su amado. Sinceramente nunca iba a terminar. Se le fue el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche en ello, incluso Xiao Zhan se había ido a dormir, pidiéndole que no se entretuviera mucho con eso, pero Yibo no pudo parar.

En plena madrugada Xiao Zhan se despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de Yibo junto al suyo. Bajó a la sala y se lo encontró dormido en el sillón, con la laptop sobre su regazo.

Se acercó a él, le quitó la computadora de encima, lo cubrió con una cobija y besó su frente.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —le dijo con voz suave.

Yibo se talló los ojos con ambas manos y miró a su novio, sonrió cuando lo vio a los ojos.

—No es necesario que sigas haciendo esto, amor, los haters siempre van a ser haters. Nunca terminaremos con ellos. Mejor vamos a ignorarlos ¿Si? —vio la pantalla de la laptop y casi se va de espaldas.

¡Yibo había eliminado 575 cuentas hasta el momento!

—¿Debería preocuparme por cuidar mis cuentas bancarias de ti? Quizás un día de estos las vacíes con un solo clic.

—Mejor cuida otras cosas —lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una expresión por completo lasciva y una sonrisa pícara al final, amenazándolo con atacar su cuerpo si no salía corriendo en ese mismo instante. Pero no fue necesario que lo persiguiera por la cabaña, pues el mismo Xiao Zhan se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—¿En verdad tengo que cuidarme? Prefiero no hacerlo —rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Yibo sólo sonrió de lado y le dio un dulce beso, tranquilo, profundo y largo.

—Ven a la cama conmigo —le dijo suavemente luego del beso, acariciando su cabello con una mano y despejando por completo su frente, amaba verlo así.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Zhan Zhan.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo hacerte el amor? —besó su cuello muy suavemente.

El mayor sintió sus caricias suaves, sus atenciones delicadas y la pesadez de su respiración. Yibo no estaba encendido como otras veces.

Xiao Zhan ya lograba identificar cuando quería empotrarlo contra el respaldo de la cama para tener sexo durante horas, con una lujuria insaciable; y también identificaba cuando quería hacer el amor lento y dulce, abrazándolo y llenándolo de mimos, justo como ahora.

Debía admitir que tenía muchas ganas de recibir esas atenciones que sólo Yibo sabía darle. Amaba sentir sus caricias, sentirse consentido por él, y ver lo mucho que se esforzaba sólo por hacerlo disfrutar. Nadie antes se habría preocupado por eso, siempre era él quien tenía que proporcionar el placer y recibir poco a cambio, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes con Wang Yibo. Además, había aprendido tan rápido que ya lograba hacerlo suspirar con sólo una caricia.

—Hazme el amor —susurró contra sus labios, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos para acariciarlo durante el eso corto que le dio—. Vamos —se levantó y se lo llevó tomado de la mano hacia la cama.

Se tumbaron en ella y Wang Yibo deshizo a su novio en caricias, besos y atenciones que lo hicieron soltar pequeños gemidos suaves a cada paso.

Yibo había aprendido tan rápido, que ya lograba identificar qué le gustaba a su novio y qué no.

—¿Te gusta ahí? —le preguntó Yibo, con un tono íntimo y una leve sonrisa mientras pellizcaba una de sus pezones. Xiao Zhan se mordió el labio inferior y asintió—. ¿Y aquí? —con su otra mano acarició sus testículos, arrancándole un gemido un poco más prolongado.

Sin dejar de acariciar toda la piel que tenía al alcance, Yibo se acomodó entre las piernas de su amado después de haberlo preparado y estimulado lo suficiente, ya se había preparado con el preservativo y bastante lubricante, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, sabía que aún le dolía el trasero y las caderas, lo notaba al ver cómo se sentaba con cuidado.

—Seré cuidadoso ¿Si? —besó su mejilla. Xiao Zhan sentía su pecho lleno de dicha y de confianza. Tomó la nuca de Yibo y lo atrajo a un dulce beso en los labios mientras éste se abría paso a su interior poco a poco, de forma lenta y segura.

Sus gemidos murieron ahogados en la boca de Yibo, y éste se tomó el tiempo incluso para relajarlo acariciando su piel. Sus embestidas eran suaves, pero profundas, buscaba no golpear las caderas de su amado.

—Ah… Yibo, ahí se siente muy bien —suspiró, arqueando un poco su espalda.

El menor embistió un poco más en ese mismo ángulo, haciéndolo retorcerse debajo de sus brazos.

—Oye —dijo de pronto—. A-Zhan, te amo —llenó su rostro de pequeños besos, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando una sonrisa inmensa en su novio. Nunca lo había llamado así, pero al hacerlo, había logrado causar algo hermoso en su interior. Se sintió verdaderamente amado, consentido y muy protegido estando entre sus brazos. Era una sensación que no había logrado obtener de nadie más.

—Oh Yibo… —suspiró y acarició su rostro entre sus manos—…yo también te amo —le dijo, con un sentimiento especial en sus ojos—. Te amo, A-Bo.

El menor soltó una risa chistosa ante el nombre, no dejó que su novio siguiera hablando, pues lo penetró un poco más profundo, deshaciendo su expresión de amor y convirtiéndola en una de placer puro.

Al haber encontrado el punto más sensible dentro de él, se concentró en darle placer ahí, una y otra vez hasta que se dejó venir entre suaves y adorables gemidos. Wang Yibo no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, pues el interior de su novio se contraía durante el orgasmo, orillándolo al propio.

—A-Zhan —murmuró, suspirando mientras salía de su amado y se tumbaba a su lado, aún se recuperándose de sus orgasmos.

—¿A-Bo?

—Te quiero mucho —tomó su brazo y lo apretó entre los suyos, apoyando la frente en él. Había terminado cansado. Xiao Zhan le respondió con un dulce beso en la frente, de esos que sólo le das a la persona más amada.

—Durmamos un poco —lo rodeó con sus brazo y besó ahora su cabeza. Bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos y le retiró el condón sólo para desecharlo en un cesto que tenían bajo uno de los burós, precisamente para esos momentos de pereza en el que no querían levantarse hasta el baño para desecharlo.

Yibo ni se dio cuenta, ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Era turno de Xiao Zhan para cuidarlo.

Durmieron un par de horas, pero para cuando Yibo abrió los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que su novio había abandonado la cama. No tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar su paradero, bastó con mirar la hora que era.

Se asomó desde la ventana del cuarto y vio que, en efecto, su pareja estaba en la terraza de la cabaña, viendo el amanecer con una taza de té caliente en las manos.

Yibo se vistió, tomó su celular, audífonos y corrió a la terraza luego de haber visto el sublime paisaje que había en el horizonte.

Xiao Zhan estaba muy enfrascado con lo que lo rodeaba, con el aire gélido acariciando su rostro, el olor a pino y los colores cálidos ante sus ojos. Ese era el último amanecer de Aspen que vería en un tiempo, y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Pero cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor, de pronto sintió algo en su oído externo, seguido de una hermosa canción imposible de no reconocer: “Saturn”. Miró de reojo y se topó a su novio con el otro audífono puesto, le dedicó una linda sonrisa y ambos miraron juntos el amanecer. Yibo lo rodeó entre sus brazos desde atrás, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Y ahí estaba, su paraíso completo.

Cuando la canción terminó, Yibo le quitó el audífono y le susurró al oído: Te amo.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una de sus sonrisas más grandes y preciosas, se giró dentro del abrazo y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso cálido a pesar de que sus labios estaban congelados.

—Te amo —le respondió con un lindo susurro.

Xiao Zhan soltó un largo suspiro al pensar en todo lo que les esperaba para ese día. Debían comenzar a empacar y recoger, pues esa noche regresarían a China.

**Continuará:**

**¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?**

**¡Gracias por tu paciencia y tu cariño!**

**17/05/2020**

**5:00 p.m.**

**Y porque las quiero mucho, aquí les va este pequeño obsequio:**

**EXTRA.**

—Zhan Ge, Necesito ir al baño —se levantó con algo de dificultad y comenzó a caminar (O más bien tambalearse) rumbo al baño. Durante el camino pensaba en muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba Xuan Lu. Sentía mucho coraje al recordar los revolcones que se dio con su Zhan Zhan, y el alcohol solo incrementaba ese resentimiento injustificado. ¿Por qué había comenzado a pensar en ella? No tenía ni puta idea.

Hizo sus necesidades con cuidado de no orinar fuera del retrete y trató de volver a donde su amado, pero a medio camino tuvo una idea muy, pero muy estúpida. Aunque para él fue bastante astuta e inteligente. Tomó su teléfono celular y con torpeza buscó cierto número entre sus contactos. Tuvo que entrar a un grupo antiguo de WeChat para dar con él, pero cuando lo obtuvo, sonrió con demasiada malicia.

Ni si quiera lo pensó antes de llamar por teléfono.

La llamada timbró un par de veces hasta ser respondida por la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola?

—Él es… mío.

—¿Quién habla?

—Es sólo mío, ¡Xiao Zhan es mío!

—¿Wang Yibo? —se preocupó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien, algo le pasó a Zhan Zhan?

—¡No lo llames así!

La pobre de Lulu no entendía qué demonios ocurría, y no conocía lo suficiente a Yibo como para tener una idea de lo que sucedía.

—Él es mi novio, y aunque ustedes se hayan acostado antes, eso no significa nada. Ahora es mío.

—Xiao Zhan y tú… ¿Son novios?

—Obvio.

Yibo tuvo que alejar el teléfono al escuchar un grito emocionado al otro lado de la línea.

—Wang Yibo —rio—. ¿Estás ebrio?

—No.

Incluso ella podía notarlo, estaba bastante borracho ya, y se oía muy enojado.

—No me digas que estás en Aspen.

—Sí, con Xiao Zhan. Él no está contigo y nunca lo estará.

—Está bien, Yibo, tú ganas —decidió ser condescendiente con él, aguantándose sus ganas de reír—. Él es todo tuyo.

Yibo sonrió por su victoria.

—Te lo dije. Y te lo voy a demostrar también —le colgó antes de poder decirle algo. Inmediatamente fue a WeChat y le mandó una fotografía a Xuan Lu diciéndole: “¿Ves eso? Yo se lo hice”

La pobre quedó en un shock tan fuerte y en una emoción tan grande que no pudo responderle. Esperaría pacientemente para hablar eso con Xiao Zhan.

Y esa fotografía que le mandó Yibo… la guardaría hasta el fin de sus días.

En ella aparecía Xiao Zhan acostado bocabajo en la cama, las sábanas cubrían sólo a partir de la terminación de su cintura. Su espalda preciosa estaba cubierta de besos y marcas de dientes, ni qué decir de su nuca y hombros. Su rostro descansaba plácidamente sobre la almohada, y sus brazos estaban debajo de ésta.

Había sido tomada desde un ángulo alto, Yibo tuvo que pararse en la cama, con sus pies a los costados del cuerpo de su novio para obtener una buena toma. Desde ese ángulo se apreciaba su precioso perfil y esas cortas y hermosas pestañas tan abundantes. Su rostro expresaba que dormía en completa paz, algo que Wang Yibo adoraba mirar.

Si estuviera en venta, sería una de las fotos mejor pagadas del mundo.

Xiao Zhan se volvería loco cuando la viera.


	47. De vuelta a la rutina

—Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró Xiao Zhan al abrir la puerta de su hogar luego de dos meses y medio de estar lejos—. ¡Wow! —exclamó mientras entraba, cargado de maletas al igual que Wang Yibo.

—¿Qué pasa? —llegó detrás de él, dejando su cargamento pesado y a Nut en el piso.

—¿Por qué está tan sospechosamente limpio?

—Zhan Zhan, fueron dos meses sin tenerte a mi lado. Tenía que canalizar mi energía de alguna forma.

Tenía toda la razón. Pero seguía sorprendido, si su departamento ya era demasiado limpio antes, ahora parecía un hogar muestra. Le gustaba. Había extrañado demasiado su hogar. Descubrió que en su ausencia, su hogar ya sólo olía a Yibo, era un aroma bastante sutil, pero él lo reconocería en donde fuera.

Cuando Xiao Zhan fue a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse al colchón, a su preciada cama. Descubrió con satisfacción que las sábanas y almohadas olían a su novio, era una sensación muy grata.

Suspirando, se acostó de lado y vio la mesita de noche de Yibo, sobre ella había una lámpara de noche, de esas que usan los niños cuando le temen a la oscuridad, pero esta era especial, pues al encenderla iluminaba techo y paredes con pequeñas estrellas que parecían formar constelaciones, haciendo que se sintieran envueltos por una galaxia en movimiento.

—¡Wow! ¡Yibo! —lo llamó desde ahí.

—¡Ya voy! —estaba terminando de dejar las maletas en el recibidor, pero cuando entró a la habitación, se topó a su novio muy entretenido con su lámpara de noche—. Oh… eso —se avergonzó un poco, Xiao Zhan lo notó de inmediato.

—¡Es increíble! —estaba maravillado con la lámpara—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Internet.

Entonces Zhan Zhan recordó que su amado no soportaba dormir a oscuras o sin ruido. Le costaba recordarlo, pues cuando dormían juntos no era así, pero ahora que estuvo solo durante dos meses… bueno, el pobre no debió pasarla muy bien.

—Sí, también me traje la televisión de la sala por un tiempo, pero ya la devolví a su lugar —admitió Yibo a la muda pregunta de su novio.

—Oh... Lo siento, te dejé sólo mucho tiempo.

—Me lo tienes que pagar con intereses.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague?

—Sólo sigue durmiendo a mi lado…

Xiao Zhan se enterneció ¿Cómo lograba ser tan angelical y tierno? Nadie le creería si dijera que Wang Yibo era así. De hecho, había pensado que le propondría algo indecoroso, por eso esa respuesta linda e inocente lo tomó por sorpresa.

—…desnudo —añadió luego de unos segundos.

Xiao Zhan casi se palmea la cara.

—Nunca cambias.

—Y nunca lo haré —se lanzó a la cama junto a su amado.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al sentir cómo se acurrucaba hacia él. Yibo sólo asintió—. Tenemos que desempacar.

—Mañana.

—Mañana hay que trabajar. Los dos tenemos que ir a filmar comerciales.

—No… —dramatizó—…no quiero.

—Wang Yibo, estuvimos de vacaciones dos semanas —rio.

—Pero extrañaba estar en casa contigo.

No podía recriminarle nada, él también había extrañado eso.

Xiao Zhan no tenía idea de la tortura que había sido para Yibo el hecho de vivir dos meses solo. Era verdad que sólo habían vivido juntos durante una semana y media antes de esa corta separación, pero eso había bastado para que resintiera su ausencia de tal forma.

Había extrañado cosas que ni siquiera se imaginó que podrían echarse de menos, tales como a Xiao Zhan levantándose muy temprano de la cama, con movimientos lentos para no despertarlo, sin saber que de todas formas lo hacía; también los ruidos que hacía en la casa: la puerta del baño, luego las pisadas en la escalera y el tintineo del collar de Nut al bajar tras él, el ruido de los trastes en la cocina y la música suave que Xiao Zhan ponía todas las mañanas mientras hacía el desayuno.

En ocasiones, durante ese tiempo a solas, Wang Yibo se despertaba con el ruido de la rasuradora eléctrica de su novio. En esos momentos brincaba de la cama y corría al baño, pero era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de que todo era producto de su imaginación y de sus inmensas ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Había extrañado levantarse y que el desayuno estuviera listo para ambos. A veces eran pancakes, a veces huevos en diferentes presentaciones, fruta, o avena; y cuando tenían mucha prisa, Xiao Zhan preparaba un batido de frutas para beber en el camino. Yibo adoraba el de mango con fresas, pero odiaba el de vegetales.

Otra cosa que increíblemente extrañó, fue el pequeño desorden que creaba en su habitación. Y es que Xiao Zhan no podía evitarlo, como siempre estaba bebiendo agua, tenía vasos en su mesita de noche, siempre. También tenía demasiados zapatos, tantos, que no cabían en su inmenso vestidor y terminaba ocupando espacio de la habitación para ellos. Pero él no era el único que hacía eso, pues Wang Yibo era otro loco por los zapatos, y tenía la misma cantidad loca, tuvo que dejar en su otra casa los que no usaba con regularidad para no llenar el cuarto con ellos.

Un día, en medio de sus charlas por videollamada, propusieron la opción de usar uno de los cuartos vacíos del departamento como closet de puros zapatos, pues no estaban dispuestos a dejar de adquirir más y más.

Algo que no le había dicho a Xiao Zhan, era que mientras estuvo solo, se la pasó oliendo sus perfumes, pues tenía una gran colección de ellos. Los olía uno por uno, descubriendo cuáles sí le gustaban y cuáles no. Y mientras los clasificaba, descubrió que muchos de ellos ya los había percibido con anterioridad, precisamente en Xiao Zhan, pero en diferentes lugares y situaciones. Cada fragancia le traía un recuerdo diferente, pero había uno de Gucci que amaba con locura, pues le recordaba a la noche de los premios Tencent, cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez. Debido a que durmió aferrado a Xiao Zhan, respiró toda la noche ese delicioso aroma, grabándolo con fuego en su mente.

Otra cosa que Yibo hacía, era utilizar el gel de baño y el champú de su novio, éstos olían a jazmín, a esa fragancia que su novio tanto adoraba. También se la pasó colocando aceite de jazmín en su difusor, pues le recordaba mucho a aquella vez que Zhan Zhan fue hasta Shanghái sólo para cuidarlo, ocasión en la que, inesperadamente, terminaron teniendo sexo oral por primera vez. No importaba que ya lo hubiesen hecho mil veces más luego de esa noche, Wang Yibo seguía sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de esa noche en particular.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la fragancia del perfume de su novio muy cerca de él.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —estaba sentado a su lado, inclinándose hacia él.

Yibo restregó su rostro contra la pierna de su novio y suspiró.

—En lo mucho que te extrañé.

Xiao Zhan sonrió, le revolvió el cabello y lo besó.

—Descansa, iré a desempacar.

Yibo no dijo nada, simplemente se paró de la cama y fue tras él, no lo iba a dejar hacer aquello solo.

Al día siguiente vuelven a sus rutinas, y a diferencia de muchas personas, ellos amaban sus rutinas diarias.

Xiao Zhan se levantó tan temprano como de costumbre, pero esta vez no se salió en silencio de la cama, antes de ello, se inclinó sobre su novio y besó su mejilla.

Yibo sonrió entre sueños y fue despertando poco a poco, recuperando sus sentidos y siendo consciente de los ligeros ruidos que hacía su novio en el baño, luego bajando las escaleras y finalmente en la cocina. Todo eso lo hizo despertar con una sonrisa.

Se estiró con fuerza y permaneció tumbado bocarriba, mirando el techo durante un rato hasta que la voz de su Xiao Zhan lo llamó desde la cocina.

—¡Cariño, despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde!

—¡Ya estoy despierto! —se estiró una vez más y comenzó su día con un calorcito muy agradable en su pecho.

Desayunaron juntos, se arreglaron un p5oco y se fueron rumbo al trabajo. Xiao Zhan dejó a su novio en el set de filmación donde grabaría ese día, y se fue directamente al suyo.

Los siguientes días luego de ese, fueron muy similares y bastante agradables para los dos. A veces se duchaban juntos, procurando no tocarse mucho para no terminar esa ducha rápida en un mañanero que, bien sabían, no duraría muy poco y los haría llegar tarde.

—Zhan Ge, luego de grabar el episodio, los chicos y yo iremos por unas cervezas. Sólo será un rato, Wen Pei también irá. ¿No te molesta quedarte solo unas horas en la noche?

Xiao Zhan sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta —se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta—. No hay problema, yo estaré trabajando hasta tarde el día de hoy. Si necesitas que vaya por ti, me llamas.

—Gracias —sonrió ampliamente y se subió al auto con él. También había extrañado mucho eso. Miraba cómo su amado conducía tranquilamente por las calles de Beijing. De pronto sostuvo el volante sólo con una mano, y la otra la puso sobre la pierna de Yibo, simplemente descansándola ahí—. ¿No deberías de poner ambas manos al volante? —se mortificó.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Puedo manejar perfectamente así —dejó la mano en su lugar y Yibo comprobó que tenía razón, así que mejor puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó con cariño. Iban a tener un día tan ocupado que se verían en la noche sólo para dormir.

—No me esperes para cenar —besó sus labios antes de bajarse del auto.

—Te amo —acarició su mejilla una vez más, dejándolo ir.

Como Yibo ya estaba fuera del auto, sólo le dedicó una seña de corazón con sus dedos y se despidió, mirando todo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo reconocía. A simple vista pasaba por cualquier ciudadano promedio, aunque para ello debía dejar su patineta en casa, usar ropa sencilla, gorra, lentes de sol y mascarilla.

Xiao Zhan lo dejaba en un punto estratégico en el que casi no tenía que caminar para llegar a su destino, sólo un par de metros y ya estaba ahí, seguro y a salvo.

El mayor tenía que hacer algo similar al llegar a su trabajo, no quería que reconocieran su auto, así que lo estacionaba lejos y trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Bien podrían cada uno ir con su chofer, pero disfrutaban mucho ir al trabajo juntos por la mañana. Era lo más cercano a la rutina de una pareja normal y no querían abandonar la costumbre.

**> >><<< **

—Te extrañamos mucho en estas dos semanas ¿Descansaste en aspen? —inquirió Feng Ge con curiosidad, todos guardaron silencio para escucharlo.

Wang Yibo recordó todo lo sucedido en Aspen y tragó en seco. Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, recordándose no mostrar expresión alguna o sus hermanos se irían sobre él con preguntas.

—Sí.

—¿Sólo “Sí”? ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué hiciste allá durante tanto tiempo? —inquirió Zhang Ge, los demás asintieron enérgicamente, excepto Han Ge y Wen Pei, éste último miraba todo en silencio, algo nervioso por lo que Yibo pudiera decirles.

—Yo… esquié.

—Pero si dijiste que no te gustaba.

—E hice snowboarding.

—¿Sólo eso? Debiste de haber hecho mucho más en dos semanas.

El pobre comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Yo… —fue interrumpido.

—Conociste a una chica ¿Verdad? Dinos, ¿Cómo se llama? —Feng Ge lo codeó, con expresión pícara.

—¡No! —se exaltó, incluso se sonrojó.

—¡Oh! Se sonrojó, Wang Yibo se sonrojó —exclamó Zhang Ge.

Estaba perdido, ahora insistirían mucho más. Pero afortunadamente alguien salió a su rescate.

—Déjenlo en paz, ya se avergonzó. Debió pasarlo muy aburrido, pues escuché que hubo muchas tormentas ¿No es así? —inquirió Wen Pei.

Yibo asintió repetidas veces.

—Sí, pude salir muy poco —al menos no mentía.

—Vaya… que desafortunado.

—Yibo —murmuró Feng Ge en voz baja, temiendo que alguien más fuera de su mesa en ese bar los escuchara—. Hay rumores que dicen que Xiao Zhan estuvo en Colorado durante esos días también.

—¿Ah, en serio? —fingió muy mal su sorpresa, pero para su sorpresa, parecieron creerle.

—Sí, lo vieron en el aeropuerto, esperando un vuelo a esa ciudad. ¿No lo viste por allá?

—No. Que mal, debió avisarme para poder vernos —renegó, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, supo que no lo hacía bien cuando se topó con la expresión de fastidio que Wen Pei le dirigía. El pobre comenzó a sudar frío.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de regresar a casa —dijo Han Ge, terminando su bebida sin alcohol y mirando a sus amigos—. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a Yibo con una sonrisa cálida, de esas que sólo un padre le dedica a sus hijos. El aludido asintió y se terminó el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo —suspiró Feng Ge—. ¿Cuándo te enseñamos a ser un alcohólico? —dramatizó.

Yibo sólo rio y señaló sus bebidas, ellos eran iguales, el único responsable eran Han Ge.

—¿Alguien más quiere que lo lleve? —inquirió el mayor de todos, pero los demás dijeron que tomarían un taxi.

Wang Yibo estaba por ponerse de pie, pero entonces sintió una patada debajo de la mesa, era Wen Pei, quien lo miraba casi con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas. Después de golpearlo, le hizo una señal con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Yo también ya me voy, pero iré al baño antes —dijo en voz alta, dándole a entender a Yibo lo que quería. El menor lo siguió sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. Y cuando al fin estuvieron solos, lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó—. ¡¿Estás loco?!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Wang Han te va a llevar a tu casa.

—¿Y? —alzó una ceja, mirándolo feo por el maltrato.

—O el alcohol te hizo mal, o de verdad estás tonto.

—No te entiendo.

Wen Pei se palmeó la cara.

—Sólo dime, Wang Yibo: ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿Con QUIÉN vives ahora?

—Oh… —su expresión se quedó serena unos segundos antes de alarmarse por completo—. ¡Oh por Dios!

—Exactamente, se dará cuenta de todo.

—No, no tiene por qué ser así —comenzó a pensar con velocidad. El pobre se mordía los labios, nervioso—. Le daré la dirección de mi casa, no del departamento de Xiao Zhan.

—Oh… buena idea.

—Demonios.

—¿Qué?

—No traje las llaves de la casa, se dará cuenta.

—Dile que yo te llevaré.

—No, sería una grosería, no puedo hacerle eso.

—Inventa una excusa.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna, acaso?

Ninguno tenía una buena idea en ese momento, y el alcohol que habían bebido no ayudaba del todo.

De pronto Yibo golpeó su puño contra su palma abierta, había tenido una idea.

—No tiene por qué darse cuenta. Zhan Zhan regresará hasta más tarde al departamento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

No muy convencido del todo, dejó que se fuera.

Durante el camino a casa, Wang Han le hizo pocas y certeras preguntas sobre su viaje. No era entrometido, pero era bastante listo.

—¿No te aburriste estando encerrado por la tormenta?

—No —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué hiciste para no aburrirte?

—Jugar ajedrez, bailar, ver películas.

—Ya veo, y… ¿descansaste? Te veo cansado, regresaste con más ojeras que antes.

Los nervios volvieron a él, ¿cómo le explicaba que se la había pasado haciendo el amor con su novio? ¿Cómo le decía que él y Xiao Zhan habían parecido conejos en celo?

—Es sólo el cambio de horario, aún no nos acostumbramos.

Han Ge alzó una ceja.

—¿“Acostumbramos”?

Wang Yibo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral.

La había cagado.

—Quise decir: aún no me acostumbro —rio con nerviosismo, una especie de “Je, je, je” salió de su boca mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Llegamos —se estacionó a un lado de la acera, frente a ese bonito departamento.

Yibo sintió como si la campana lo salvara, pero esa sensación fue sólo porque no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Qué bonito lugar, no tenía idea de que te gustaran los dúplex. ¿Es tu auto? —preguntó al estacionarse justo detrás de un Audi gris—. Espera… ¿Tienes un TTS? —su curiosidad podía más que su autocontrol, se había contenido bastante, pero en ese preciso momento no pudo más.

—No es mío, yo no… —se congeló de pies a cabeza cuando descubrió que frente a la puerta del departamento estaba Xiao Zhan con llaves en mano, entrando—… _oh por Dios_ —se llevó una mano a la cara, rogando al cielo que Han Ge no lo hubiese visto aún.

—¿No es ese Xiao Zhan?

— _¡Trágame tierra!_ —pensó, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Yibo. Ese que entró a tu departamento es Xiao Zhan.

El aludido se quedó callado, mirando a la nada y tratando de encontrar una excusa válida, pero primero: no existía ni una sola excusa creíble, y segundo: era hora de decirle la verdad, Wang Han era como su segundo padre.

—Wang Han —comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos y a morder sus labios.

—¿Si? —el aludido se giró levemente hacia él, no dejaba de examinar cada uno de sus gestos. Estaba a la espera de una confesión que ya se esperaba.

—La verdad es que… me estoy quedando con Xiao Zhan mientras a mi casa le hacen unos arreglos.

—¿Ah? —alzó una ceja, completamente desconcertado—. No seas mentiroso, admite que vives con él —soltó al fin—. Ese auto es más el estilo de él —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando el auto frente al suyo—. Tiene buen gusto.

Yibo seguía pálido. No era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

—Sí, yo vivo con él —dijo en voz baja, pero seguro—. Pero… —su nueva mentira fue interrumpida antes de que iniciara.

—Y son pareja.

—Han Ge —comenzó a temblar ligeramente, no sabía identificar si estaba por regañarlo o felicitarlo—. Él y yo… sí.

—Oh no, esperaba estar equivocado —se angustió—. Lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, reflexivo—. Te voy a ser muy sincero, Wang Yibo.

El aludido tragó en seco al ver su repentina seriedad, se vía molesto.

—Tenía la esperanza de que sólo fuesen alucinaciones mías.

—¿Por qué lo sospechabas?

—Eres bastante obvio.

No era la primera persona que se lo decía.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que me tomó por sorpresa, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que me dejas muy preocupado —su seriedad incrementó.

—Han Ge, no tienes por qué.

—Claro que sí, conoces los riesgos de una relación así, en especial de SU relación.

Él tenía toda la razón

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Muy pocas personas: mi madre y mis amigos más cercanos.

—¿Y Wen Pei?

—También.

—Eso explica mucho, no entendía por qué te dio una patada en el restaurante.

Yibo casi se echa a reír.

—Mao también lo sabe, ellos fueron los primeros en saber.

Han Ge suspiró pesadamente y entonces lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos.

—Yibo, dime algo. ¿Eres feliz?

Los ojos del menor mostraron un brillo encantador.

—Lo soy —aseguró sin un atisbo de duda.

—¿Vale la pena el riesgo?

—Totalmente.

Han Ge extendió una mano hacia él y palmeó el lado derecho de su rostro con un cariño en verdad paternal.

—Entonces sigan adelante. Pero por favor, Wang Yibo, por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. Si algún día necesitan ayuda, no dudes en buscarme, seré muy discreto.

El corazón de Wang Yibo palpitaba con fuerza, y unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo nacieron desde lo más profundo.

—Han Ge, muchas gracias —no contuvo su impulso y lo abrazó con fuerza. El aludido se sorprendió, era la primera vez que hacía eso con él y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Correspondió y lo retuvo en sus brazos unos momentos, palmeando su espalda.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien y seas feliz —se separó del abrazo y le sonrió—. Ahora entiendo porque de un día para otro cambiaste de opinión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un día comentaste en el programa que te gustaban las chicas menores, pero tiempo después dijiste que quien te gustaba era mayor que tú, pero nunca mencionaste que fuera mujer —suspiró—. En serio llevaba mucho tiempo sospechando esto —una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Tu padre no lo sabe?

Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—Si me lo permites, voy a darte un consejo.

El menor escuchó atentamente.

—No se lo digas aún, no lo hagas a menos que estés cien por ciento seguro de que lo suyo va en serio.

—¡Va muy en serio!

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—No importa el tiempo, importan los sentimientos.

Wang Han lo miró sin decir nada, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Cuatro meses —respondió al fin.

El mayor suspiró muy pesadamente.

—Bien —se pasó una mano por el rostro, estaba algo cansado—. Dejen de ser tan obvios y tómense muy en serio las consecuencias de esto. Sean cuidadosos —en verdad estaba muy preocupado. Wang Yibo sabía que su amigo no se iría nada tranquilo, lo conocía lo suficiente para notarlo.

—Tendré más cuidado ahora —tomó muy en serio sus consejos—. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —volvió a suspirar—. Ve a casa o Xiao Zhan comenzará a preocuparse —sonrió—. Salúdalo por mí.

Wang Yibo esbozó una gran sonrisa, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que su padre reaccionara de tal forma. Quizás si hiciera las paces con él, antes de confesárselo, podría lograrlo.

Se despidió de Han Ge y salió del auto, el mayor bajó la ventana del lado del copiloto y le dijo:

—Hiciste una buena elección, Xiao Zhan es una buena persona. Pero sin duda alguna él se llevó el premio mayor —le guiñó un ojo.

Yibo se sonrojó y se quedó congelado en su lugar durante unos momentos, nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Su sonrisa tonta se ensanchó y se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de mano.

Atravesó el pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal de su hogar, abrió con sus llaves muy silenciosamente y entró. Todo esto sin dejar de pensar en mil cosas a la vez. Estaba feliz de que Han Ge ya supiera sobre su relación, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que cada vez más personas sabían y la gran mayoría se daban cuenta por sí solos.

—¿Yibo? —preguntó Xiao Zhan desde la sala, estirando el cuello desde el sofá más amplio para asomarse al recibidor.

—Hola —dejó sus llaves en la mesita de la entrada y lo miró—. ¿Cansado? —inquirió al ver que sólo se había quitado los zapatos y se había tumbado en el sillón más amplio.

—Sólo un poco, estuvimos grabando todo el día, pero logramos terminar —sonrió y lo miró, notando que estaba algo extraño.

—Que bueno —se quitó los tenis y sin decir nada más, se acostó bocabajo sobre su novio. Al hacerlo, soltó un suspiro pesado y lleno de alivio. Xiao Zhan lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su nuca y su cintura; fue entonces que Yibo se sintió al fin en casa, ese era su hogar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un tono suave y bastante conciliador.

—Zhan Zhan, somos muy obvios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos en cuanto a nuestra relación.

—Es lo que te he dicho desde un comienzo —suspiró y lo miró con reproche, Yibo alzó la mirada hasta toparse con esos grandes ojos que tanto amaba.

—Lo sé, y tienes razón —volvió a bajar la mirada, aplastando su mejilla contra el pecho de su novio, sintiendo su respiración acompasada tranquilizando su alma. Estaba tan cómodo ahí que no se quería mover.

—¿Quién se enteró? —preguntó Xiao Zhan sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

—Han Ge. Y los demás ya lo sospechan.

Xiao Zhan se preocupó.

—Pero puedes estar tranquilo —alzó sólo su cabeza para apoyar el mentón en el pecho de su novio y así mirarlo a los ojos—. Han Ge aprueba nuestra relación, pero está preocupado, dice que eres demasiado obvio —rodó los ojos, dramatizando.

—¡¿Yo?! —se echó a reír, sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa por completo traviesa y continuó con su mentira.

—Sí, dice que eres muy obvio porque prácticamente babeas cuando me ves. Y tiene toda la razón —hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia tan graciosa que Xiao Zhan no pudo golpearlo como de costumbre debido a la risa que le causó.

—Tienes un poco de razón, me pasa todo eso, pero definitivamente no lo externo tanto como tú. Al menos no en público —le pellizcó una mejilla hasta hacerlo quejarse.

—Ya hablando en serio… Han Ge se quedó preocupado y me hizo reflexionar. Zhan Zhan no quiero perderte por un descuido mío. Así que seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

—Yo también lo seré —se inclinó un poco hacia delante para unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo e íntimo que terminó con una sonrisa en ambos. Xiao Zhan no dejaba de acariciar su suave cabello—. Te veo muy feliz —dijo de pronto, notando ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Es que estoy feliz de que Han Ge lo sepa —sonrió ampliamente—. Él es muy importante para mí. Y el hecho de que apruebe lo nuestro —suspiró sin dejar de sonreír—. Me hace feliz —besó fugazmente sus labios y se levantó—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí —tomó su mano y la besó—. ¿Ramen?

—Está perfecto —sonrió aliviado.

—Ramen será.

Yibo se había dado cuenta de que su amado estaba algo cansado, lo notó porque no era normal encontrarlo acostado en el sillón de la sala. Entendía que estuviera así, todavía no se recuperaban del cambio de horario.

Preparó la cena y volvió a la sala con ella, pero descubrió que su amado ya estaba profundamente dormido, con Nut haciéndole compañía a un lado.

Lo pensó mucho antes de terminar despertándolo, pues no quería que se quedara dormido con el estómago vacío.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_21/05/2020_ **

**_10:10 p.m._ **


	48. Cita con el médico

—Ya te dije que no —le quitó la caja de cereal de la mano y lo devolvió a la alacena.

—Pero Zhan Ge, tengo hambre —se quejó, haciendo un puchero en serio, y muy adorable.

—Te van a hacer estudios, necesitas ir en ayuno —miró la hora en su reloj—. Vámonos ya, tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

—Pero no desayunaste.

—Por solidaridad —sonrió.

—Eres tan bueno —hizo una mueca chistosa y bastante tierna.

—Y porque iremos por waffles al salir.

—Excelente idea.

Salieron juntos esa mañana rumbo al laboratorio para que Yibo se hiciera ciertos análisis de sangre que su médico le había solicitado para antes de la consulta. Fue algo complicado, pues a veces se les olvidaba que cualquiera podría reconocerlos. Xiao Zhan tuvo que quedarse en el auto mientras Yibo iba solo, cubriendo por completo su identidad.

En verdad era agotador hacer eso todo el tiempo, ahora más que nunca lo resentía, pues él quería acompañarlo incluso en esos momentos, pero no podía.

En todo momento estuvieron en contacto, Xiao Zhan pensaba que quizás hubiese sido mejor que su guardaespaldas lo acompañara, pero Yibo descartó la idea, asegurando que así sólo lograría llamar más la atención.

—Nadie me ha reconocido —le dijo Yibo por mensaje—. Sólo la recepcionista a quien le di mis datos verdaderos, pero no ha hecho ningún escándalo.

—Bien, ten cuidado, estaré al pendiente —le respondió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yibo regresara al auto, con su brazo izquierdo flexionado y con una galleta a medio comer en la mano derecha.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Xiao Zhan de inmediato.

—Casi me desangro —dramatizó, con un tono tan neutro que hizo reír a Xiao Zhan. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y le mostró el pequeño curita que le habían puesto.

Xiao Zhan rio más.

—Que dramático.

—¿Galleta? —la puso frente a su rostro. Ya estaba toda mordida y quedaba muy poco.

—No, cómela tú. ¿Por qué te dieron galletas?

—Porque soy ¡Wang Yibo!

Xiao Zhan sólo rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a su novio.

Fueron hasta su sitio de waffles preferido, pero cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, a punto de bajarse, se dieron cuenta de la pésima idea que había sido aquello.

Ellos no podían ir y desayunar waffles en público, no podían darse el lujo de compartir un momento común y corriente del cual el resto del mundo sí tenía privilegio.

Yibo apretó los puños, fastidiado al darse cuenta de la falla en sus planes.

—Vamos a casa —sugirió Yibo, algo cabizbajo. Odiaba no poder hacer cosas cotidianas en público con su amado, ni siquiera como amigos.

Si un solo fan los descubriera, aunque fuese por separado, se armaría un escándalo total. Y ninguno de los dos traía a su guardaespaldas. Mao se enojaba últimamente con ellos por eso, pero es que los dos querían pasar tiempo a solas, y no escoltados siempre por alguien.

—Zhan Zhan, en serio, vámonos.

El aludido encendió el auto.

—No, no nos iremos —se dirigió hasta el autoservicio y ordenó.

—¿Qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para ir y comer esto en casa.

—Nunca dije que iríamos a casa —sonrió.

Apenas recibieron el pedido, Xiao Zhan condujo rápidamente hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad. Era un mirador en lo alto de la montaña, con vista a la ciudad y sus alrededores. El cielo siempre se veía contaminado, pero al menos el lugar estaba rodeado de naturaleza y no era muy concurrido. Lo mejor de todo era que les quedaba de paso.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —dijo Yibo, con sus ánimos renovados y sacando su desayuno de la bolsa. Se moría de hambre.

Xiao Zhan sólo rio y abrió su paquete de comida también, no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Hay que venir aquí de noche —murmuró Yibo mientras comía.

—¿Por qué?

—Podríamos hacerlo aquí en el auto, en la noche, sin que nadie se dé cuenta —sugirió con un tono bastante travieso.

Xiao Zhan dejó de masticar, procesó la información recién otorgada y se sonrojó antes de golpearlo.

—Claro que no haremos eso.

—Si hicimos “La Hélice” ¿Por qué no intentaríamos esto? —murmuró muy bajito, mirando sus waffles.

Xiao Zhan se atragantó con su comida y terminó tosiendo con fuerza.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —tosió.

Yibo sonrió de lado. Su cuello aún le reclamaba el esfuerzo hecho esa noche, y su pierna no estaba mejor.

—Veo que tú sí, ¿Zhan Ge, por qué no me mencionaste nada al respecto? —se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Porque fue muy vergonzoso y esperaba que no lo recordaras.

—Recordé todo.

—Demonios… —masculló entre dientes.

—Sí, también el baile —se relamió los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente. Xiao Zhan entendió de inmediato eso. Había tenido sexo con él las suficientes veces como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—Wang Yibo, aclara tu mente —miró la hora—. No es momento para esto, ¿sí?

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, reaccionando y dándose cuenta de que ahí no era como en Aspen. No podía pedirle sexo a su novio cuando se le pegara la gana, en plena luz del día, y en un espacio público.

—Tú también te mueres por hacerlo —dijo con voz seria, sin apartar la mirada de él. Y es que había notado el peso de esos grandes ojos, era una sensación que sólo percibía cuando Xiao Zhan quería tener intimidad, éste no se daba cuenta de ello, pero de alguna forma lograba transmitirle a Yibo sus deseos.

—Sí —admitió, tragando en seco. La idea de hacerlo ahí, en ese preciso instante, le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La tentación de lo prohibido era mucha. Pero logró resistir y chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Yibo—. Reacciona, termina de desayunar y vámonos.

El aludido le hizo caso, deseando internamente que el día pasara pronto para poder estar en la cama con su novio esa noche.

Estaba feliz, ni siquiera el hecho de que iría al médico al día siguiente lo hacía desanimarse o preocuparse. Tener a Xiao Zhan en su vida le provocaba ganas de vivirla al máximo y el valor de enfrentar cualquier cosa. Después de todo estaba cumpliendo un sueño que bien pudo haber sido imposible: vivir con el amor de su vida, con el gran Xiao Zhan, hombre igual que él.

Su ánimo no decayó ni un segundo durante el día, al contrario, éste iba en aumento conforme se acercaba la hora de ver a su amado.

Su vida se estaba acomodando perfectamente a sus deseos, incluso estaba feliz porque a diferencia de antes, ahora no tendría que tomar un avión para visitar a su médico, pues lo tenía ahí mismo en la ciudad.

Xiao Zhan se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que su amado viajaba hasta Beijing para sus consultas semestrales. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era su especialista de cabecera. Lo había sido toda la vida.

Al día siguiente Wang Yibo fue despertado cariñosamente por su novio, quién ya estaba listo para salir.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —preguntó Yibo con voz adormilada al verlo.

Xiao Zhan le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

—Parecía que tenías un buen sueño y no quise despertarte —le dijo con un suave tono de voz antes de darle un beso en la frente—. Dúchate y baja, el desayuno ya casi está listo. Hoy tendremos un día ocupado —le recordó.

Así comenzaron el día. Ninguno lo decía, pero estaban nerviosos por la consulta, querían que el tiempo se adelantara y así ya poder enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Afortunadamente el día laboral de ambos iba a estar bastante saturado, tendrían sus mentes ocupadas.

—Pasaré por ti a las seis e iremos a la consulta —le recordó Xiao Zhan antes de que Yibo se bajara de auto, él asintió y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, mirándolo con fijeza—. ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió al ver que no se movía.

Yibo ensanchó un poco su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —se estiró hasta alcanzar sus labios. Inicialmente iba a ser un corto y casto beso, pero el mismo Yibo no soportó la tentación y tomó el rostro de su novio con ambas manos para profundizar la caricia que terminó segundos después con otro beso, mucho más corto y adorable.

Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro enamorado y lo miró a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se quería despedir.

—Ten un buen día —le dijo Yibo con voz suave y una sonrisa ladina.

—Te amo —susurró Xiao Zhan, abrazándolo por los hombros a como pudo debido al cinturón de seguridad que aún tenía puesto.

La sonrisa de Yibo se ensanchó, jamás se cansaría de escuchar esas palabras saliendo de sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, Zhan Zhan —suspiró y finalmente se despidieron.

Yibo no se lo había dicho, pero se le había quedado mirando por una simple y sencilla razón: Xiao Zhan lo hacía fuerte, y se estaba dando cuenta de ello gracias a lo que estaban viviendo.

En sus demás visitas al médico solía ponerse más nervioso, incluso llegaba sentir malestar en el estómago por ello, y es que siempre iba solo. Nunca dejó que nadie lo acompañara, ni Wen Pei, tampoco sus hermanos de UNIQ. Ni siquiera Wang Han, quien siempre se ofrecía a ir con él.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, su novio lo acompañaría y eso le daba cierto valor que antes no poseía.

Xiao Zhan lo hacía fuerte, porque sabía que no estaba solo, que él lo apoyaría incondicionalmente.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan estuvo ansioso la mayor parte del día. Debía mantenerse fuerte para su novio, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que no era más que una consulta para asegurar que todo siguiera en orden, pero… él se sentía inquieto. El simple hecho de saber que su amado padecía algo así le ponía los nervios de punta.

Durante todo el día se la pasó mirando su celular cada cierto tiempo, mirando la hora, o esperando algún mensaje de su novio.

En una de esas ocasiones en que revisó el celular, una llamada entrante apareció en su pantalla. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de responder al instante.

—Yibo ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con preocupación, pues no solía llamarlo en horas de trabajo.

—Hola Ge Ge —sonó normalmente tranquilo, eso relajó al mayor—. La secretaria de mi médico llamó, me pidieron que adelantara la cita un par de horas.

Xiao Zhan miró su reloj.

—Eso sería… ¿en media hora?

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Si no se adelantaba, me la pospondrían hasta el otro mes.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Intentaré salir cuanto antes.

—Zhan Zhan, sé que estás muy ocupado. Le pediré a mi chofer que me lleve.

—Pero yo quiero acompañarte —ignoró a uno de los asistentes del set que lo llamaban desde lejos, haciéndole señales para que ya dejara el teléfono y se acercara al sitio de grabación.

—No puedes abandonar tu trabajo así como así.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Hoy tienes un día muy ocupado, y yo entiendo eso. Es la ventaja de que tengas un novio que trabaja en lo mismo.

Xiao Zhan pudo sentir su sonrisa a pesar de no verlo.

—Estaré bien —continuó—. Mejor llega temprano a casa, te contaré ahí cómo me fue en la cita. ¿Sí?

No muy convencido, Xiao Zhan terminó aceptando, pues le estaban pidiendo que volviera al trabajo. El pobre anduvo de mal humor por un buen rato, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos por ello.

En cuanto a Yibo… se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que iría solo. Amaba el hecho de que su novio lo apoyara en ese asunto, pero no estaba listo para ver su expresión triste en caso de que algo no anduviera bien con él.

Yibo tuvo que hablar con Han Ge para irse un poco más temprano. Cuando le explicó el motivo, su amigo se ofreció inmediatamente para llevarlo. Pero como de costumbre, Yibo se negó.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.

—¿Xiao Zhan te llevará?

Por un momento Yibo había olvidado que su Ge Ge ya lo sabía todo. Pudo sentir el calor en sus orejas, estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando.

—Eh… no. Era el plan inicial, pero me adelantaron la cita un par de horas y Zhan Zhan aún sigue muy ocupado en el trabajo. Pero iré con mi guardaespaldas, mi chofer nos llevará.

—Bien —lo miró pensativo durante unos segundos—. ¿Y cómo estás?

Yibo sabía bien a lo que se refería, tanto Wang Han, como el resto de los hermanos de Day Day Up sabían sobre su condición de salud. Había tenido que decírselos desde un principio porque trabajaría mucho con ellos. Desde entonces lo protegían más, preocupándose en serio por la salud del “hermano pequeño”.

—Estoy bien —sonrió—. Yo me siento muy bien.

Han Ge le regresó la sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello.

—Entonces ve, antes de que se te haga tarde. Yo me encargaré de explicarle al resto —le guiñó un ojo—. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Yibo le agradeció. Sabía que los demás comenzarían a preocuparse al no verlo cerca, pues él nunca se iba temprano.

De camino al consultorio, Yibo se sorprendió al sentir las palmas de sus manos totalmente empapadas ¿Tan nervioso estaba?

Al llegar sólo pudo sentirse más nervioso. Afortunadamente era el único en la sala de espera, pero eso no ayudaba con su ansiedad. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Xiao Zhan estuviera ahí con él, sólo él lograba tranquilizarlo.

— _Demonios_ —murmuró mentalmente, estaba muy inquieto, golpeteando el piso con su pie una y otra vez.

Se distrajo un momento cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, lo abrió y una bella sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vio que su amado le había enviado un meme de él mismo.

“Uno nuevo para tu colección” le había escrito, seguido de un: “Todo va a salir bien, te amo”.

Eso calmó un poco a su alocado corazón, pero éste dio un salto de nuevo al escuchar cómo se abría de pronto la puerta del consultorio, desde donde un hombre mayor con bata blanca asomó su cabeza.

—Wang Yibo —dijo con grave y amable voz.

El aludido se puso de pie y entró al consultorio, saludándolo con educación.

—¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Cuánto has crecido! —realmente estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo.

—No he crecido —sonrió, sintiéndose un poco tranquilo ante la calidez que su médico emanaba. Siempre había sido un hombre muy bueno, lo había atendido desde que tenía uso razón, así que también le tenía cariño.

—Tienes más de un año de no venir, claro que creciste, ahora mismo lo comprobaremos —lo empujó suavemente contra una barra métrica que tenía en la pared y lo midió—. Creciste tres centímetros —comprobó. Le sonrió y alzó una ceja—. Te lo dije.

Yibo rio un poco.

—¿Cree que siga creciendo?

—Por tu edad, no. Esta será tu altura.

El pobre tenía la esperanza de al menos crecer unos tres centímetros más y alcanzar a su novio.

—Ven, toma asiento —con una sonrisa palmeó la espalda de Yibo y lo condujo a una de las sillas frente a su escritorio—. Ya revisé los resultados de tus estudios de ayer —le señaló la pantalla de su computador. Ahí tenía el expediente completo de su paciente.

—¿Cómo está todo? —no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos.

El médico mantenía una expresión neutra, ya no sonreía, eso sólo lo puso más nervioso.

—Aparentemente todo está en orden, pero quiero revisarte para tener un panorama más completo.

Señaló una camilla de examinación detrás de una cortina. Yibo ya se sabía la rutina de memoria, así que caminó hasta sentarse en ella y dejó que el médico lo revisara.

Yibo no aparataba los ojos de su médico, analizando cada reacción que tenía mientras lo revisaba, tratando de encontrar una señal de que algo iba mal.

—Tranquilízate un poco, estás muy agitado —le pidió el doctor al auscultar su corazón.

—Lo siento —tragó en seco y respiró profundamente, logrando calmarse un poco.

—Recuéstate, ya sabes la rutina —le pidió con una sonrisa amable.

Yibo asintió, se quitó el reloj, los accesorios de metal que traía puestos, se descubrió los tobillos y finalmente se quitó la camiseta antes de recostarse sobre la camilla. El médico comenzó a colocar los electrodos en su tórax, muñecas y tobillos.

A partir de ahí Yibo recordó que no debía hablar ni moverse. Había pasado por eso tantas veces que casi podía dar clase sobre cómo realizar un electrocardiograma correctamente.

Esperó con paciencia a que el electrocardiógrafo arrojara sus resultados y a que su médico comprobara que salieron correctamente antes de retirarle los electrodos. Al terminar, Yibo volvió a colocarse la camiseta y sus accesorios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con algo incertidumbre al ver la expresión casi neutra de su médico mientras seguía interpretando los resultados.

—¿Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente? —lo miró por encima de sus anteojos, con completa seriedad.

Yibo soltó una risa seca.

—No, en lo absoluto. Acabo de regresar de unas largas vacaciones en las montañas. Dígame ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez… —tragó en seco.

—No, no. Tranquilo —suspiró y se llevó una mano al mentón, completamente pensativo—. Mira, los resultados no son cien por ciento alentadores.

A Yibo se le fue la sangre hasta los pies.

—Pero tampoco debes preocuparte mucho por ello. Tu corazón no está bien del todo, pero no es tan grave como antes.

—Pero no me he sentido mal en ningún momento —comenzó a agitarse, se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo.

El médico suspiró y finalmente sonrió.

—Lo detectamos muy a tiempo, y el medicamento que te voy a dar ayudará a que mejores. Si hubieras dejado pasar otros seis meses… bueno, la historia sería diferente. Me gustaría que pasara menos tiempo entre cada chequeo, no hay que subestimar esto ¿De acuerdo?

Con su rostro estoico, Yibo asintió, luchando con sus fuerzas para contener las emociones que lo invadían en ese momento. Tenía sus puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, su mandíbula apretada y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sentía coraje por su maldito cuerpo débil que parecía querer darle problemas de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo que creyó estar completamente sano, por un momento pensó que su enfermedad al fin había quedado en el pasado.

—Oye —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Tranquilo, es una buena noticia haberlo detectado a tiempo.

Yibo trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Por más mínimo que hubiese sido el mal resultado, era un mal resultado. Él no quería eso, odiaba saberse enfermo.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de bajarse de la camilla.

—Trata de limitar el ejercicio que implique más esfuerzo de lo normal. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas en reposo, sólo ten cuidado para que tu estado no vaya a empeorar. He visto que haces coreografías muy difíciles y bastante intensas. Trata de evitarlas por ahora —lo miró y notó la sorpresa en Yibo—. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no seguía el trabajo de mi paciente estrella? ¡Claro que lo hago! Además, mi hija es una gran fan tuya.

Yibo se sonrojó un poco.

—Mantente activo, pero no abuses ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido asintió.

—Este medicamento es bastante suave, lo tomarás desde hoy hasta que te vuelva a ver. Veremos cómo reaccionas con él y así sabremos cómo proceder —le extendió el medicamento y una receta para que siguiera surtiéndolo en la farmacia—. Quiero verte de nuevo en un mes.

—¿Tan pronto? —se exaltó.

—Sí, ya no faltes a tus consultas, por favor —lo regañó.

Yibo comenzó a sentirse muy agitado, tenía años, muchos años de no recibir esos resultados en sus estudios y chequeos. La última vez que comenzó a mostrar síntomas, terminó internado en un hospital en Corea por varias semanas, haciendo que sus amigos se enteraran de todo lo que padecía y logrando que lo sobreprotegieran y se preocuparan todo el tiempo por él.

Además, también estaban sus padres… ¿Qué les diría? ¿Con qué cara iría a decirles que de nuevo no estaba muy bien?

Y como si su médico le leyera la mente…

—¿Quieres que hable con tus padres?

Yibo reaccionó segundos después, parpadeando con confusión.

—¿Eh? No, yo les diré —suspiró—. ¿Es todo por hoy?

—Así es —le sonrió con suavidad, preocupándose un poco por su paciente al verlo tan decaído.

Caminaron hacia la salida, y ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta del consultorio, el médico le palmeó la espalda con cariño.

—Yibo, escúchame bien.

El aludido asintió y lo miró con seriedad.

—No quiero que esto sea motivo de preocupación o terminará afectándote. Necesito que estés tranquilo, sigue las indicaciones, toma el medicamento y no vuelvas a faltar a tus consultas —le reprochó—. Te veré aquí en un mes y ya verás que todo irá mejor. Recuerda que lo detectamos a tiempo, esto no tiene por qué empeorar.

Yibo volvió a asentir, su médico tenía razón. Además, dentro de todas las malas posibilidades, le había tocado la menos peor. Al menos no tenía ni una molestia.

—Si llegas a sentir cualquier molestia, adelanta la cita y te veré de inmediato.

—Gracias —le dedicó la sonrisa más forzada que había hecho en un largo tiempo.

El médico se despidió dándole otra palmada en la espalda.

Yibo se quedó ahí parado unos segundos, mirando a la nada, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Le programo la cita dentro de un mes? ¿A la misma hora? —inquirió la secretaria con una suave sonrisa.

Yibo asintió, pagó la consulta y se dio media vuelta con una expresión en verdad triste, pero cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que la sala de espera no estaba sola, se topó con unos ojos fijos en él. Esos ojos se veían asustados y totalmente preocupados.

—Di Di —murmuró la persona en la sala de espera y a Yibo se le vino el mundo encima.

Era él. ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?! Y lo más importante ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí? ¿Habría escuchado lo que le dijo el médico?

Xiao Zhan había hecho hasta lo imposible para escaparse de su trabajo y llegar a tiempo a la consulta, pero no lo logró y tuvo que esperar afuera. El pobre sólo había logrado cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desmaquillarse, sólo tomó una gorra, su cubrebocas y salió corriendo del set de grabación.

Nadie había logrado reconocerlo, lo único que se veía de él eran sus ojos, esos ojos que Yibo reconocería en cualquier parte.

A pesar de haberlo reconocido, Yibo se quedó parado en su lugar, incapaz de dar un paso. Por su parte, Xiao Zhan se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue hacia él. Acarició sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto bastante conciliador.

—Hey… —murmuró en voz baja, pues la secretaria seguía ahí—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó con tacto, en un tono íntimo y cariñoso. Aún estaba algo asustado por lo que escuchó, su corazón agitado pedía a gritos una explicación, pero sabía que no era momento de mostrar su alarma, Yibo necesitaba que conservara su templanza.

El aludido no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, sentía que, de hacerlo, comenzaría a llorar a mares.

—¿Podemos ir a casa? Yo… quiero descansar.

—Vamos —sin cuestionarle nada más, puso un brazo alrededor de su espalda y salieron de ahí. Yibo llamó a su chofer y le dijo que podía irse, pues ya tenía quién lo llevara.

Durante el camino a casa, Xiao Zhan no lo soportó más y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, necesitaba saber todo, pues por dentro se moría de temor y de nerviosismo, pero por fuera se mostraba lo más tranquilo posible, todo por su Di Di.

—¿Te dio medicamento?

Yibo apretó el frasco entre sus manos y bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Cómo está tu corazón?

—Bien.

—Yibo…

—Zhan Zhan, no hagamos esto —suspiró—. Estoy bien, no quiero que te preocupes. En verdad todo está bien.

—Me preocupa más no saber la verdad. No me mientas.

—No lo hago.

—En la cabaña me dijiste que no estabas enfermo.

Yibo se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó con la mirada baja por un rato, sin atreverse a responder.

—Por favor —suplicó Xiao Zhan, al detenerse en una luz roja puso su mano sobre la pierna de Yibo y lo miró directamente al rostro a pesar de que Yibo se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos—. Por favor, no me excluyas de esto, estamos juntos en todo ¿Lo recuerdas? En las buenas y en las malas.

Yibo no pudo más, el llanto que le quemaba la garganta por querer salir, salió.

—Oh… amor —se impactó al ver sus lágrimas, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde y ya había una fila de autos detrás de él, presionando la bocina para que se moviera.

Al darse cuenta, Xiao Zhan se salió del carril, giró en una esquina y se estacionó junto a la acera. Yibo seguía llorando con las manos en su rostro, lo hacía completamente en silencio. El mayor apagó el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para tener más libertad y acercarse a él.

—Di Di —le dijo con cariño—. Mírame —le quitó las manos del rostro, descubriendo que estaba muy rojo ya. Yibo miró hacia el techo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, con sus ojos rojos y llorosos. Pero luego de unos momentos en los que Xiao Zhan tuvo la suficiente paciencia, Yibo terminó mirándolo a los ojos, pero al hacerlo comenzó a llorar más.

—Zhan Ge, lo siento —se talló el rostro—. No es que quiera excluirte de esto es sólo que… —resopló al ver que su voz se quebraba, trató de calmarse y de controlar su respiración antes de continuar—. Es sólo que no quería que supieras esto, no quiero que tu concepto sobre mí cambie al saber la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Estoy enfermo, Zhan Zhan —confesó al fin.

El temblor en Xiao Zhan fue tal que no sólo fue interno, se pudo apreciar claramente en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó con mucho miedo de la respuesta.

—No es algo nuevo. Yo… nací con un defecto en el corazón que sólo empeoró cuando contraje miocarditis siendo pequeño —no quería profundizar mucho—. Durante varios años mis padres me estuvieron llevando con médicos, hasta que encontramos a este cardiólogo que trabajó en conjunto con mi pediatra. Ellos me ayudaron a mejorar y pasé muchos años sintiéndome completamente sano, cuando crecí pude hacer actividades físicas que de niño no podía, y todo iba bien, pero… hace unos años volví a recaer.

—¿Cuándo? —se alarmó.

—Tenía sólo 15, estaba en Corea, mi médico estaba muy lejos, así que estuve un tiempo en el hospital.

—No sabía eso.

—Nadie lo sabe, sólo los más cercanos. Pero luego de eso no volví a tener ni un solo problema, una vez más reanudé mis actividades sin restricción alguna, asistí a mis revisiones semestrales y cada vez me encontraba incluso mejor que antes. No necesité medicamentos nunca más.

Xiao Zhan bajó la mirada al regazo de su novio, al frasco de pastillas que apretaba en su mano.

—Pero ahora he vuelto a lo mismo —estaba muy frustrado.

—Oye, pero… me imagino que ahora fue detectado muy en tiempo ¿No?

—Eso dijo mi doctor —se sorbió la nariz, aguatando su llanto.

—Entonces todo va a salir bien —apretó su mano. Él mismo estaba temblando por dentro. Jamás imaginó que Wang Yibo tuviera ese tipo de problemas de salud, le costaba mucho creerlo—. Imagino lo frustrante que debe ser, pero… —limpió sus lágrimas con una mano—… estás aquí, estás conmigo y no en un hospital. El médico ya te revisó y vas a comenzar el tratamiento, en un mes lo verás y todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? Yo estaré contigo en cada momento, y cuidaré de ti —lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Nunca te dejaré solo en esto ¿Entendido? —acarició su espalda de una forma tan reconfortante que el menor se echó a llorar con fuerza en sus brazos.

—Sé que… sé que el médico dijo que sólo hubo una pequeña anomalía en mis resultados, dijo que no me preocupara, pero tengo miedo.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se partió al sentir cómo temblaba dentro del abrazo. Era la primera vez que Yibo lloraba así ante él, aceptando el miedo que le tenía a algo tan peligroso e intimidante como eso.

Xiao Zhan lo apretó con fuerza y logró reconfortarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es normal tener miedo, pero aquí estoy contigo para enfrentarlo —acariciaba su espalda con mucho cariño, dando pequeños besos a su cabeza.

Entendía que tuviera tanto miedo aunque los resultados no fueran terribles. Para él, por más mínima que fuese la mala noticia, sentía un terrible terror, pues los recuerdos de su infancia en ese aspecto no eran muy buenos. El solo hecho de pensar que existía la posibilidad de volver a ello… lo ponía a temblar, así que Xiao Zhan lo entendía

—Por eso no querías ir, ¿verdad?

—Por eso no había ido en un año —suspiró y se separó del abrazo. El corazón de Xiao Zhan se estrujó una vez más al verlo así, no lo soportaba.

—¿Sospechabas que pasaría algo así? ¿Te habías sentido mal? —se angustió, tratando de recordar algún momento durante la filmación de The Untamed en el que se hubiese sentido mal, pero no, Wang Yibo siempre fue bastante sano.

—No, no me he sentido mal. Pero el médico dijo que, de no haber asistido hoy, lo habría hecho muy pronto debido a alguna molestia.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, bueno, al menos no se sentía mal, eso ya era ganancia. Pero entonces se molestó y lo golpeó.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —preguntó en un tono triste, muy diferente a sus reacciones habituales. Xiao Zhan se arrepintió de hacerlo y masajeó con suavidad la zona que golpeó.

—Por irresponsable, no debiste faltar a tu cita, la postergaste mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé…

—No lo harás de nuevo.

—No.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Bien.

Xiao Zhan suspiró. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

—Vamos por un helado —encendió el auto.

Yibo lo miró, al fin, con una sonrisa.

—Zhan Ge, tú siempre quieres helado.

—¿Tienes antojo de algo más? Podemos ir por unas hamburguesas si quieres. Espera, no. No es bueno para ti.

Yibo negó.

—Puedo comer normal, no necesito una dieta específica, estoy bien en ese aspecto. Si mi corazón falla no es por eso, no tengo colesterol, de hecho… está bajo —rio un poco—. Vamos por unas hamburguesas y por un helado también.

—Bien —sonrió al verlo un poco más animado, sin embargo, notaba que seguía soltando una que otra lágrima, su tristeza era palpable. Entonces Xiao Zhan recordó algo—. Toma —sacó algo de su bolsillo delantero y se lo extendió.

Yibo abrió mucho sus ojos al ver lo que era: un pañuelo de tela. Su corazoncito se aceleró

—Zhan Zhan ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Ochenta?

—Cállate y acéptalo.

Con una bonita sonrisa, Yibo tomó ese suave pañuelo doblado y lo usó para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Gracias —musitó en un tono quedo y algo apagado. Xiao Zhan extendió su mano hacia él sin aparatar la mirada del camino y le revolvió los cabellos. Sabía que ese “gracias” no era sólo por el pañuelo.

—Si lo llenas de mocos, tendrás que lavarlo antes de regresármelo.

—Lo siento. Tendré que lavarlo… —murmuró, antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Tristemente, una vez más los dos tuvieron que descartar la idea de ir por comida y helado, no podían simplemente pararse en un lugar público sin esperar que los rodearan y les tomaran fotografías.

Así que hicieron su pedido por internet y se fueron directo a casa a esperar.

Mientras comían en la cama, vestidos con la ropa más cómoda que tenían, Nut se subió y se acurrucó junto a Yibo. Casi parecía que la pequeña sentía la tristeza de su padre.

—Ella sólo quiere que le des helado.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Zhan Zhan —se burló, acariciando a Nut y dejándola hacer lo que quisiera.

Xiao Zhan sólo rio y siguió comiendo directamente del envase.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró de pronto—. ¿En serio no te molesta esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Somos novios, pero no podemos salir siquiera por un helado.

Xiao Zhan le dedicó una linda sonrisa antes de responder:

—Juntos o no, la situación con los fans es la misma. Ni siquiera estando solos podemos hacer eso, así que… ¿Qué mejor que compartir la situación con mi novio, en nuestro departamento y con nuestra hija?

Yibo no pudo responder con palabras, estaba demasiado sensible y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sólo pudo seguir comiendo helado para disimular su llanto contenido.

—No quiero ser una molestia con esto, pero ¿no crees que sería buena idea hablar con tus padres? Deben estar esperando que les digas cómo te fue.

—Lo haré luego.

Xiao Zhan decidió no insistir más en el tema.

Los ánimos en casa estaban un poco bajos, esa noche se fueron a la cama en silencio, Xiao Zhan lo abrazó desde atrás y lo apretó contra su pecho para hacerle sentir su apoyo. Pero Yibo quería otra cosa.

—Amor, ¿puedes dormir sobre mí? —inquirió Yibo en voz baja.

El aludido se desconcertó un poco, pero cedió ante su pedido y se hizo a un lado para recostarse sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza justo sobre su corazón.

Yibo soltó un pesado y largo suspiro. Sentir el peso de su novio sobre él lo tranquilizaba, y poder rodearlo con sus brazos también.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de quedarse dormido poco a poco.

Esa noche Xiao Zhan no pudo dormir. Permaneció acostado en esa cómoda posición, escuchando el latir de su corazón hasta que amaneció y llegó la hora de levantarse y seguir con su rutina diaria.

Los días posteriores a ese fueron tranquilos, Xiao Zhan se aseguraba de que su novio tomara el medicamento sin falta, también volvió a la comida balanceada y a los jugos verdes por la mañana.

Yibo tuvo que hablar con Wen Pei sobre su estado y él se encargó de hablar con la agencia, quienes decidieron aligerar su carga de trabajo y hasta le ofrecieron unas vacaciones a pesar de que acababa de llegar de unas. Yibo se negó y prefirió seguir con su calmada rutina, necesitaba tener su mente ocupada.

Desafortunadamente uno de sus proyectos se vino abajo, iba a participar en una competencia de baile contra bailarines expertos. Eso iba a requerir de un esfuerzo físico extenuante, así que el mismo Yibo decidió que lo mejor era rechazar ese trabajo por ahora.

Sus hermanos de Day Day Up no tardaron en enterarse, y al hacerlo, se volvieron sumamente sobreprotectores con él. Les agradecía que se preocuparan por él, pero admitía que se sentía asfixiado con sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, hubo algo dentro de todo eso que agradeció mucho. Y era el hecho de que su novio no lo sobreprotegía. Se preocupaba por él, sí, pero no lo abrumaba todo el día con cuidados y preguntas. Eso era un gran alivio para él.

Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue llegar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y encontrarse a su novio esperando por él en el jardín delantero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió con curiosidad después de despedirse del chofer.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le extendió el control con el que abrían la cortina automática del garaje.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo.

Hizo caso, presionó el botón y…

—¡Xiao Zhan! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! —corrió hacia el garaje y miró con profundo cariño al segundo amor de su vida: su Ducati roja.

—Tengo un par de contactos en esos negocios y… bueno, hice que adelantaran el envío.

Yibo llevaba mucho intentando que le enviaran su motocicleta desde Shanghái, pero había sido muy difícil y los trámites del traslado eran muy lentos. 

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —abrazó a su bebé. Estaba tan reluciente y hermosa como la última vez que la vio.

—Toma —le extendió las llaves.

—Oh Xiao Zhan, en serio ¡Muchas gracias!

No cabía en sí de la felicidad. Y Xiao Zhan no podía estar más feliz al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en él, y ese brillo en sus ojos que se había ido apagando.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior. Yibo lo miró e inconscientemente se mordió el suyo también.

—¿Pero?

—Podrías llevarme a dar una vuelta —ofreció con un poco de timidez—. Nunca me he subido a una moto.

—¡¿Nunca?!

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! —miró a su alrededor y descubrió que en una caja cerca de la moto estaban unos cuantos cascos de su gran colección—. Elige el que quieras —le dijo a su amado mientras él escogía el que Zhan Zhan le había regalado en su cumpleaños hace un par de años.

Con ánimos renovados, Yibo se subió a la moto y le pidió a su amado que hiciera lo mismo.

—Abrázame fuerte por la cintura, no te vayas a soltar —le pidió.

—No lo haré —estaba emocionado.

Yibo encendió la moto y su cuerpo entero se estremeció al volver a sentir esa emoción anticipada antes de arrancar.

Salieron del garaje y fueron a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad. Xiao Zhan se sujetaba firmemente de la cintura de su novio, descansando sus manos en el estómago de él. En ocasiones tomaba una velocidad bastante alta, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza como para no ponerse nervioso y disfrutar del viaje.

—¿Quieres conducirla? —le preguntó cuando se detuvieron afuera de una pequeña tienda de autoservicio a las afueras de la ciudad. Yibo había conducido hacia la carretera para poder tomar velocidades altas.

—¡No gracias!

—Vamos, yo te enseño.

Xiao Zhan lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar.

—¡Excelente! —emocionado, bajó su visor del casco y el de su amado también, entonces chocó su casco con el de Xiao Zhan a modo de “beso” y le pidió que se subiera primero a la motocicleta.

Con paciencia le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber, y cuando logró arrancar sin que se le apagara, se sintió victorioso.

Xiao Zhan no tardó mucho en aprender a conducirla, pero…

—Manejas como abuelita —le dijo Yibo de pronto, aferrado con fuerza de su cintura más por gusto que por otra cosa, pues iban demasiado lento.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó—. Apenas estoy aprendiendo.

—Pero podrías ir un poco más rápido.

—No.

—Abuelita —se burló y ambos se echaron a reír.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer llegaron a otra pequeña tienda junto a la carretera. El lugar estaba bastante solo así que se arriesgaron a quitarse los cascos y a entrar sin ocultar su identidad.

Sólo estaba el encargado de la tienda, pero no tenía idea de quiénes eran ellos.

Relajados y felices, eligieron toda la comida chatarra que se les antojó y se sentaron en una banca afuera del establecimiento, junto a la moto.

—Estás sudando demasiado —Yibo peinó el cabello de su novio hacia atrás, importándole poco que estuviera empapado en sudor.

—Tú también —señaló su rostro, incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor que hacía, estaban en pleno verano, y el haber estado bajo el sol abrasador toda la tarde no ayudaba.

A pesar de que era de noche, el calor seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Xiao Zhan se acabó la botella entera de agua que se había comprado y se recargó contra el respaldo de la banca. Yibo no le apartaba la mirada de encima, y es que incluso así, completamente sudado y agitado, se veía precioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver que su novio había dejado de masticar sus papitas fritas.

Yibo negó con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—La verdad es que quiero besarte.

Esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a Xiao Zhan, quien miró discretamente a su alrededor y notó que estaban solos, a un lado de una carretera vacía y oscura. Nadie los vería ¿O sí?

Xiao Zhan dejó que ese impulso tomara el control de su cuerpo y se estiró hacia su novio, tomándolo de una mejilla cariñosamente para besarlo en los labios. Pudo sentir cómo Yibo sonreía en medio del beso y cómo le mordió el labio inferior con picardía. Se estaba comportando travieso, algo que no hacía desde hace algún tiempo.

Al separarse, Xiao Zhan se relamió los labios y rio sin soltarle la mejilla.

—Sabes a crema con cebolla.

Yibo se avergonzó y recordó que recién estaba comiendo papas fritas de ese sabor.

—Lo siento —rio.

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta.

Sí, quizás era un tonto enamorado, porque en cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra persona, no le habría gustado aquello.

—¿Quieres conducir de camino a casa? —le preguntó Yibo.

—No, gracias —rio—. Llegaríamos hasta mañana, después de todo dices que conduzco como abuelita.

—Tienes razón, yo conduciré.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con rencor y se contuvo de sacarle la lengua.

Entonces ambos recibieron notificaciones en sus teléfonos. Abrieron sus mensajes y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Los habían buscado para lo mismo. Wen Pei le había mandado una captura con un mensaje simple: “???”. Y Na Ying Jie había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Xiao Zhan, pero le había escrito un: “¡Tengan más cuidado, por favor!”.

Y es que habían sido captados en las calles de Beijing andando juntos en moto. Hubieran pasado desapercibidos si Yibo no se hubiese puesto el casco que Xiao Zhan le regaló. Eso los delató por completo. Tanto así, que ya eran tendencia en la noticias de Weibo. Les habían tomado fotografías en el centro de la ciudad y en la primera tienda de autoservicio a la que llegaron. Captaron justo el momento en el que Yibo le daba un “beso” con su casco al otro.

—Que idiota —se dijo a sí mismo Yibo, culpándose por haber elegido ese casco, si no hubiese sido así, no se habrían dado cuenta de nada.

—No digas eso, yo tampoco me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias —suspiró Xiao Zhan.

Siguieron leyendo las notas y descubrieron con sorpresa que nadie sabía quién era el acompañante de Yibo. Todos querían creer que era Xiao Zhan, pero no había ninguna foto de él sin casco.

Pero lo que había ocasionado un gran alboroto fue el “beso” de casco a casco y el hecho de que Wang Yibo le estaba enseñando a alguien a conducir SU MOTOCICLETA. Este era otro tema bastante activo en las redes en ese momento, pues era bien sabido por todas que una de las cosas más sagradas para Wang Yibo era su amada motocicleta, y obviamente no iba a dejar que cualquiera se subiera a ella, mucho menos que la condujera.

Así fue como comenzó la polémica de: “¿Quién es el afortunado de la moto?”.

—Nunca había dejado que alguien se subiera a mi moto —confesó Yibo de pronto, subiendo un poco los ánimos.

—¿En serio?

—Eres el primero y el único, Zhan Ge —le sonrió.

—Me siento afortunado.

—Aunque es una lástima que manejes como abuelita —enseguida soltó un quejido de dolor, pues se había ganado un fuerte codazo de su novio—. Ya no nos preocupemos más por esto —bloqueó el celular y miró a Zhan Zhan—. Vamos a casa —besó sus labios fugazmente antes de levantarse y subirse a la moto.

Días después, y a pesar de la polémica que crearon por accidente, Wang Yibo recibió una notificación de la agencia en la que le decían que tenía varios días libres de trabajo y que podía tomárselos como vacaciones.

Curiosamente, Na Jie llamó a Xiao Zhan para decirle exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero tenía una sesión de fotos para dentro de dos días.

Su quería amiga soltó una risita traviesa con la que Xiao Zhan entendió todo.

—Pues ahora es hasta la otra semana —entonces bajó la voz—. Disfruten estos días y distráiganse un poco. Los dos son muy importantes para esta agencia, así fue como Wen Pei y yo logramos que les dieran estos días libres porque… pues ya sabes, es por el bien de los idols más importantes de YueHua.

Ahora fue el turno de Xiao Zhan para reír. Wen Pei y Na Ying Jie eran increíbles, ellos dos, junto con Mao, eran sus ángeles guardianes.

—Gracias —le dijo de todo corazón.

—Aprovechen el tiempo, no hagan locuras y nos vemos en unos días. ¡Salúdame a Yibo!

—Lo haré.

Se despidieron y Xiao Zhan colgó la llamada. La había puesto en altavoz, así que Yibo escuchó todo con una gran sonrisa.

—Amor, ¿quieres pasar estos días en casa de mis padres?

Los ojos de Wang Yibo brillaron intensamente.

**_Continuará…_ **

**29/05/2020**

**5:50 p.m**


	49. Chongqing

Cuando Xiao Zhan los llamó para decirles que iría a pasar unos días con ellos, se emocionaron mucho, pero cuando les dijo que llevaría a Yibo… la emoción aumentó tanto que su madre dijo que comenzaría a acoplar la recámara de invitados para Wang Yibo.

En ese momento Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo cayeron en cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Rayos… —murmuró Xiao Zhan luego de la llamada, pensando en lo que había dicho su madre. Y es que era obvio, no iban a dormir en la misma cama estando en casa de sus padres, ni siquiera en el mismo cuarto habiendo varias habitaciones vacías en casa.

—Son sólo unos días sin sexo a cambio de ir a conocer tu hogar y pasar tiempo con tus padres. Lo vale por completo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Que sí!

—No te creo —rio—. En un par de días estaremos buscando la manera de tener sexo —se incluyó, pues se conocía bien a sí mismo.

Yibo tragó en seco, tenía toda la razón, pero no quería verse tan loco admitiéndolo.

—Entonces tendremos que saciarnos bien antes de viajar.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Wang Yibo? —fingió escandalizarse.

—Te extraño —murmuró en voz baja, invadiendo su espacio personal y aspirando su delicioso aroma en el cuello.

A partir de la consulta con el médico no habían tenido relaciones, y no porque Xiao Zhan se lo negara, sino porque respetaba su espacio y lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que en ese estado Yibo no tendría ganas de hacer nada de eso. Pero ya habían pasado varios días y se necesitaban el uno al otro.

—No haremos la hélice ni nada parecido ¿Bien?

Yibo no pudo aguantar su risa al escucharlo decir aquello.

—No, no lo haremos —se abochornó un poco al recordarlo—. Pero quiero hacerte el amor —deslizó su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Xiao Zhan, rozándolo con cariño. El mayor suspiró al sentir su respiración en su cuello, seguida de varios besos suaves y cálidos.

—¿Estarás bien? —era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso antes de alguna actividad física. Yibo se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Puedo hacerlo —aseguró. Lo tomó con suavidad de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, mirándolo muy de cerca en la espera de su aprobación. Sonrió cuando Xiao Zhan posó las manos en su trasero y lo atrajo a un beso.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron acercando a su habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Se desvistieron con calma, prenda por prenda y acariciando su piel al hacerlo.

Yibo se acomodó encima de su novio y tomó sus piernas para anclárselas a la cintura. Acarició sus pantorrillas y sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Quería acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería amarlo y hacerlo suspirar entre besos y caricias como en aquel último encuentro en Aspen. Quería sacarle esos tiernos gemidos cargados de pasión. No tardó mucho en lograrlo, bastó con deslizar un par de dedos a lo largo de su miembro, estimulándolo muy sutilmente al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello.

—Me gustas tanto —suspiró—. Me gustas demasiado —lo apretó fuertemente contra él. Jamás tendría suficiente de Xiao Zhan.

—Te amo —le respondió en un suspiro al mismo tiempo que arqueaba un poco su espalda ante las atenciones recibidas.

Amaba cómo lograba hacerlo sentir tan consentido, amado y tan sexy al mismo tiempo.

Fue un encuentro diferente a los demás. Hicieron el amor despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo mientras memorizaban el cuerpo del otro con cada caricia.

De vez en cuando Xiao Zhan soltaba pequeñas risas ante las traviesas manos de su novio, quien le hacía cosquillas en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, y luego hacía lo mismo en su ombligo.

Cuando llegó el momento de prepararlo, fue cuidadoso y paciente, utilizando suficiente lubricante y la dedicación necesaria. No había duda de que había aprendido bastante bien desde el viaje a Aspen. Xiao Zhan permaneció acostado de espaldas al colchón hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado por su amado.

Estando listo, le pidió ir arriba en esa ocasión. Tumbó a Yibo con cariño sobre el mullido edredón y le colocó un preservativo. Y ahí, ante su mirada pesada y fija, Xiao Zhan poco a poco se fue penetrando a sí mismo con el mimbro de su amado. No pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera en una incómoda mueca de dolor al principio, pero esa molestia inicial desapareció luego de unos momentos, fue así que terminó sentándose por completo sobre la erección de Yibo, teniéndolo entero dentro de su cuerpo.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró el menor ante esa magnífica vista. Agitado y adolorido, Xiao Zhan se sostenía con las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en el torso de Yibo. Éste tenía sus manos en las caderas de Zhan Zhan y con cuidado lo empujaba hacia su pelvis, impidiéndole la escapatoria.

—No voy a huir —jadeó el mayor al sentir el fuerte agarre de sus manos.

—Lo siento —sonrió—. No puedo evitarlo —suspiró y acarició con las puntas de sus dedos toda la piel que tuvo al alcance. Vio el efecto que eso tuvo en su Ge Ge y no dudó en seguir haciéndolo. Se concentró en pasar sus dedos por toda la piel de Xiao Zhan, por su vientre blandito, por su pecho, sus hombros, su espalda e incluso sus muslos que descansaban a cada costado de él.

Cuando Xiao Zhan se sintió listo para comenzar a moverse, lo hizo con seguridad y firmeza, moviendo sólo sus caderas ondulantes sobre las de Yibo, arrancándole suspiros que no tenía previstos.

Dejó que el menor permaneciera recostado mientras él hacía el resto del trabajo, pero Yibo no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, así que tomó el miembro de su amado y comenzó a masturbarlo tal como le gustaba: enfocándose sólo en la punta durante unos momentos antes de estimular toda la longitud un par de veces y luego repetir desde el principio. De esa forma sabía que no se correría de inmediato, pero lo disfrutaría lo suficiente para perder la cordura un rato.

Xiao Zhan pasó de ondular sus caderas a sentarse una y otra vez sobre el regazo de su novio, arrancándole fuertes gemidos que sólo eran opacados por los suyos.

Yibo no soportó mucho el hecho de quedarse quieto, así que jaló a Xiao Zhan hacia su pecho, lo apretó y giró en la cama sin salir de él. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y empezó a embestirlo despacio, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerlo retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo.

—Ah… Yibo… no creo aguantar mucho.

—Está bien —besó su oreja con cariño, sin dejar de embestirlo lentamente—. Yo también estoy por terminar —admitió con la voz algo entrecortada—. Zhan Zhan, mírame —se detuvo un momento y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Sí, sentía mucha pasión y lujuria en ese momento, como siempre, pero ahora había algo más. Ese algo lo había hecho detenerse para admirar la hermosura de ese ser al que tanto adoraba.

—¿Qué sucede? —no le reclamó que se detuviera, al contrario, alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Yibo inclinó su rostro hacia esa mano, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Te amo mucho. Yo… sólo quería decírtelo.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre, si pudiera, lo congelaría en el tiempo y se quedarían así el resto de la eternidad.

El rostro entero de Xiao Zhan se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras.

—Te amo, pastelito —enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos de Yibo y los estiró suavemente.

Yibo esbozó una preciosa sonrisa, jamás lo había admitido y nunca lo haría, pero amaba que le dijera así. Era tan cursi y empalagoso que sentía una sobrecarga de azúcar, pero le encantaba.

—Conejito —murmuró muy cerca de los labios de su novio, sin dejar de sonreír como idiota.

—Pastelito —respondió en el mismo tono juguetón.

—Conejito.

—¡Pastelito!

Comenzó lo que parecía ser una competencia de sobrenombres.

—Conejito —abrió las piernas un poco más, empujando las de Xiao Zhan para que las alzara un poco y le diera un mejor acceso. Así se impulsó más hacia dentro del cuerpo de su amado.

—Pa… ¡Ah! —arqueó su espalda—. Ah… Yibo —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, había llegado bastante profundo, se sentía lleno de él. No pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida al pensar en lo ridículo que sonó gimiendo así.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Y así, entre risas traviesas, caricias, besos húmedos, labios mordidos y bastantes gemidos, hicieron el amor en toda la extensión de la frase.

Después de un rato de haber terminado, los dos se hacían pequeños cariños, cubiertos ya por las sábanas y bastante relajados.

Wang Yibo se acostó bocabajo con su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia su novio. Zhan Zhan estaba muy cerca de él, recostado de lado con la mitad de su cara enterrada en la almohada.

La luz de la habitación era bastante tenue, pero era lo suficiente para que pudieran verse con claridad.

Ninguno decía nada, los dos estaban inmersos en un cómodo silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Eran como un par de enamorados que apenas se estaban conociendo, experimentando la emoción de un nuevo amor, con la única y gran diferencia de que se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo, y llevaban ya los suficientes meses de relación como para considerarlos unos recién enamorados.

A cualquiera le costaría mucho creer que esos dos ya tenían más de tres meses de novios, pues seguían comportándose como dos traviesos que se enamoran mutuamente día tras día.

Xiao Zhan no podía despegar la mirada de Yibo, de su hermosa y suave espalda, tan pálida y apetecible. No se resistió y extendió una mano para acariciarlo. Se incorporó un poco sobre su costado hasta apoyar el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre su puño cerrado. Así pudo acariciar más cómodamente toda la espalda de su novio, comenzando desde su nuca y descendiendo por su columna hasta sus últimas vértebras.

Repitió aquello incontables veces, usando sólo la punta de sus dedos, relajándolo tanto que comenzaba a tener mucho sueño.

Acarició su nuca, sus hombros y finalmente su cabello.

—Conejito.

—¿Hm?

—Debo confesar que… pensé que no ibas a acceder a que tuviéramos sexo.

—¿Por qué? —su tono era bastante suave e íntimo, Yibo se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque estaba ya algo adormilado.

—Por lo de mi corazón.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado. La verdad era que estuvo a punto de negarse, precisamente por esa razón.

—Has vivido con esto durante toda tu vida. Te conozco, eres responsable y nunca harías algo que pudiera dañarte. No eres tan imprudente como yo —admitió con una leve sonrisa que hizo fruncir el ceño de Wang Yibo.

—Tonto.

—Hablo en serio. No pienso fastidiarte todo el tiempo diciéndote qué hacer y qué no hacer. Eres lo suficientemente maduro para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Yibo abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido por esa respuesta. Pues todos los que lo rodeaban se la pasaban diciéndole qué no debía hacer y qué sí, preocupándose por él y su “débil corazón”, como si no supiera cómo sobrellevarlo después de tantos años conviviendo con esa enfermedad.

Lo hacían sentir irritado, pero Xiao Zhan… Dios, él era perfecto. Con eso se dio cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía ya, y eso simplemente lo espantó un poco. En el buen sentido, claro.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Pero no te emociones, si veo que eres imprudente, te detendré —le advirtió.

Yibo se maravilló aún más, no pudo decirle nada, simplemente extendió un brazo hasta atraparlo por la nuca y abrazarlo, asfixiándolo.

—¡Yibo! —se quejó, tratando de zafarse del brusco cariño.

—Te amo —besó su cabeza.

—Yo también, pero ya suéltame. No puedo respirar.

—Dramático —lo soltó y vio que ya estaba rojo por la falta de aire—. Lo siento —rio al recibir su mirada llena de reproche, pero esta no duró mucho, pues se volvió a acomodar junto a él.

—Muévete hacia allá, me quiero acomodar —le pidió, con un tono “ofendido”.

Yibo le dio complacencia y se acostó bocarriba para recibirlo en su pecho. Xiao Zhan acurrucó su cabeza sobre el costado izquierdo de Yibo y se arrulló a sí mismo con ese pausado y potente latir.

—Has mejorado mucho en esto—dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan, murmurando al aire a sabiendas de que su novio seguía despierto.

—¿Te he satisfecho? —preguntó con voz ronca, pero con ese tinte de arrogancia que hizo reír a Xiao Zhan.

—Más de lo que esperaba cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Aprendes bastante rápido —suspiró, totalmente pleno.

—He aprendido del mejor —eso lo dijo muy en serio.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa más antes de cerrar los ojos y caer poco a poco en el mundo de los sueños.

**> >><<< **

Era la primera vez que estaba en Chongqing, y estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía a su alrededor desde el taxi, pues Xiao Zhan tenía algo que contar sobre cada lugar por el que pasaban. Se veía tan emocionado que Yibo no podía estar más feliz por él, por verlo así de sonriente al estar al fin en casa.

—Esta fue la pendiente donde intenté aprender a andar en bici —señaló la calle en la que estaban entrando. Yibo miró por el vidrio parabrisas y se espantó.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —se espantó.

—Sí —rio, no con orgullo, pies había sido demasiado imprudente.

—Si yo fuera tu padre, te habría dado un buen regaño —frunció el ceño.

—Vaya que lo obtuve, no sólo de mi padre —recordó esos tiempos.

Era demasiado inquieto y a veces sus papás no sabían qué hacer con sus travesuras.

—Di di.

—¿Mnh? —estaba muy ocupado mirando todo por la ventana.

—¿Serías un padre muy estricto?

Esa pregunta le hizo poner total atención a su novio. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder sabiamente.

—Lo necesario para evitar que casi se maten aprendiendo a andar en bici —respondió con seriedad.

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó y rio con una mano sobre su rostro.

—Si un hijo hiciera eso, lo dejaría tres meses sin videojuegos y sin salir.

—¿¡Tres meses!? —se escandalizó—. Que malo.

—No me importa. Serviría para que aprenda a no poner en riesgo su vida.

Xiao Zhan rio ahora con nerviosismo al imaginarse lo que le esperaba a sus futuros hijos.

Cuando el auto se estacionó frente a una hermosa casa, Yibo sonrió. Era tal cual la imaginaba. Sentía algo lindo al saber que ahí creció el amor de su vida.

Bajaron sus maletas de la cajuela y atravesaron el jardín del frente. Yibo miraba con admiración las bonitas flores y plantas que ahí había, se imaginaba el esmero con el que la madre de Xiao Zhan las cuidaba.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, inmediatamente les abrieron la puerta y una bella mujer apareció ante ellos.

—¡Ya llegaron! —exclamó con sincera felicidad.

—¡Mamá! —Xiao Zhan se inclinó y la abrazó con bastante amor.

—Cariño, que bueno que ya están aquí —se separó del abrazo y lo tomó de las mejillas, tratando de comprobar algo—. ¡Qué bueno! Ya no estás tan delgado, mi niño.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—No mamá, ya no. Y no creo salir con el mismo peso de aquí en unos días —besó la frente de su madre, tomó las maletas y entró a su casa, respirando el aroma de su hogar que siempre extrañaba.

—¡Wang Yibo! —lo saludó efusivamente, igual que a Xiao Zhan.

El aludido correspondió el abrazo, era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así con él. Se sintió en verdad muy bien recibido.

—Nos da mucho gusto que aceptaras la invitación, espero que te sientas como en casa —lo tomó de las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Una vez más, Yibo pudo percibir en esos ojos la misma calidez que su novio emanaba siempre que le hablaba.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No, cariño, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Después de todo eres parte de la familia —le apretó más las manos.

Al escucha aquello, Xiao Zhan soltó por accidente una maleta y giró su rostro con sorpresa hacia ellos.

—¿Qué dijiste, mamá?

—Sólo la verdad, Yibo ya es parte de la familia. Tu padre dijo lo mismo. Además, siempre quisimos que tuvieras un hermano.

Yibo palideció y Xiao Zhan soltó el resto de las maletas.

¿Hermano?

¿En serio pensaba eso?

De ser así, muy pronto sus padres se darían cuenta de lo incestuosos que podían llegar a ser.

—Ven, entra y ponte cómodo. Zhan Zhan te enseñará cuál será tu habitación —lo estiró suavemente de las manos para que entrara, pues se había quedado congelado en su lugar después de escuchar lo de “hermano”. Xiao Zhan estaba en las mismas.

De pronto la pequeña felina soltó un fuerte maullido haciéndose notar.

—¡Oh Nut! Tú también viniste —la sacó de la jaula que yacía junto a Yibo y su maleta. Entonces notó que ninguno de los dos se movía—. Vayan, vayan. Pero no tarden mucho, Zhan Zhan, tu padre está terminando de hacer la cena.

—Sí… —miró a su novio—. Ven, Yibo, te enseñaré tu cuarto.

—Sí, gracias.

El trato entre ambos de pronto se volvió cordialmente distante, al menos frente a la señora Xiao.

—Demonios, Zhan Zhan, ¿oíste lo que dijo? —le preguntó cuando ambos estaban solos en el segundo piso, en medio del pasillo de todas las habitaciones.

—Sí —se llevó ambas manos a los costados de su rostro, entrando en una graciosa desesperación.

—¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que tú y yo… —fue silenciado por una mano sobre su boca.

—Ya nos preocuparemos por ello cuando llegue el momento —estaba nervioso y preocupado. Si había algo que no soportaba, era el hecho de decepcionar a sus padres, o causarles problemas. Así que estaba muy angustiado, tanto que había comenzado a morderse las uñas.

—Tranquilo, cuidaremos nuestras acciones estos días, no sospecharán nada.

—Es que ese es el problema. Yo quiero que sepan, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin romperles el corazón —admitió.

—Oh… ¿Les quieres decir?

Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisa hermosa.

—No quiero ocultar lo nuestro a mis padres, ya se lo ocultamos al mundo y con eso basta.

Tenía toda la razón.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, ya veremos cómo solucionar eso. Ven, vamos a tu cuarto.

Yibo sonrió como tonto al escuchar eso: su cuarto. Ya tenía una habitación en casa de Xiao Zhan, y fue la misma señora Xiao quien se encargó de acoplarla para él.

Se sentía especial.

Dejaron las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, Yibo de inmediato se sintió cómodo en su recámara, pero no sé detuvo a apreciarla del todo porque ambos bajaron al escuchar que la cena ya estaba lista.

—Hola, hijo —el señor Xiao salió de la cocina con un refractario en manos, portando un tierno delantal y guantes de cocina que se quitó para saludar a su amado primogénito.

—¡Papá! —hizo lo mismo que con su madre, lo abrazó e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que su padre a él.

—Ya te extrañábamos —confesó.

—Y yo a ustedes —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Pero ya estoy en casa.

—Y con buena compañía —agregó, mirando a Yibo quien permanecía detrás de Xiao Zhan, en silencio y observando todo muy atentamente.

Seguía sorprendido por la forma en que esos dos se saludaron, tan cálidos y cariñosos entre sí. Para él era algo extraño ver aquello.

—Muchacho —le dijo a Yibo a modo de saludo, extendiéndole una mano.

Yibo inmediatamente correspondió y sintió el firme apretón de mano que le dio el señor.

No lo iba a negar, Xiao Zhan tenía toda la razón cuando decía que su padre le causaba miedo a sus amigos, pues era bastante serio. Pero ese miedo disminuyó un poco al ver cómo quería a su hijo, y sobre todo, al ver lo hogareño que era, usando ese delantal muy similar al que Xiao Zhan tenía en su departamento.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa durante estos días —dijo, en el tono más educado que pudo.

Xiao Zhan casi se reía al verlo tan rígido. Sabía que estaba nervioso.

—Eres bienvenido en esta casa. Sabemos lo mucho que te estima nuestro hijo, y lo importante que es tu amistad para él. Nos da gusto tenerte aquí.

A pesar de que lo decía con seriedad, Wang Yibo sintió cómo su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, felicidad que se desbordó de su cuerpo con una sonrisa nerviosa y adorable.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Vamos a cenar —Xiao Zhan le pegó en el brazo ante la divertida mirada de su padre y se fueron a sentar al comedor.

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos a la mesa y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena en familia, con charlas amenas, risas y mucho cariño flotando en el aire.

Wang Yibo ahora entendía por qué su pareja era como era. Pues cómo no sería así después de haber crecido en ese ambiente tan cálido y con esa comida exquisita.

No pudo evitar elogiar la cena, pues si la comida de su Zhan Zhan era tremendamente deliciosa, esa cena lo superaba, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—Él quiso cocinar hoy para festejar su llegada —explicó la señora Xiao con una linda sonrisa—. Hemos estado emocionados desde que llamaste —le dijo a su hijo, quién no podía estar más feliz al verlos tan contentos.

—Gracias a los dos —le hizo un gesto lindo con los ojos, pestañeando una vez hacia ella en muestra de su cariño, también hacia su padre.

—Y… cuéntenos, ¿cómo va todo en sus vidas? —inquirió el señor con una leve sonrisa.

Los otros dos se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos, pensando muy bien en qué decir. El problema era tener cuidado para no descubrir el hecho de que vivían juntos, pues no había manera de inventar una excusa para ello.

—Hemos tenido mucho trabajo —se adelantó a explicar Xiao Zhan.

—Pero se están cuidando, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella con preocupación—. ¿La carga de trabajo no es muy pesada? —miró especialmente a su hijo.

—Ya no es así desde que trabajo en la misma agencia que Yibo.

—¡Oh! —se emocionó—. Entonces me imagino que pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

—Bastante —respondió Yibo sin pensar, con una sonrisa traviesa que desapareció al sentir una patada bajo la mesa.

—Me da mucho gusto —sonrió y luego pareció recordar algo—. Zhan Zhan, ¿Cómo ha estado Guang Guang?

Ante esa pregunta, Wang Yibo tragó con fuerza lo que masticaba y giró su rostro mecánicamente hacia su novio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba preguntando por Xia Zhi Guang?

Xiao Zhan mantuvo su linda sonrisa y le respondió que su querido amigo estaba muy bien, con mucho trabajo y viajando por el mundo.

Pero cuando Xiao Zhan miró a su novio y se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía, sintió un helado escalofrío.

Entonces recordó. Durante el rodaje de The Untamed, Yibo solía hacerle muchas preguntas sobre Guang Guang y Peng Chu Yue. Ahora entendía por qué, ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Hace unos meses vino a la ciudad y llegó de paso a visitarnos, pensó que con suerte te encontraría aquí.

— _Suerte que no fue así —_ pensó Wang Yibo, alzando sus cejas inconscientemente mientras meneaba su comida en el plato, se le había ido el apetito.

—Sí, me platicó que pasó a saludarlos —sonrió con cariño al recordar a su querido amigo—. Lo llamaré para ver si de casualidad está cerca de la ciudad, quizás pueda venir un rato.

Ahora fue el turno de Yibo para patearlo bajo la mesa, apretando la mandíbula y los palillos en su mano.

Xiao Zhan sufrió por el golpe, pero supo disimularlo, sus ganas de reír al ver sus celos superaba cualquier dolor.

—¿Tienen planes para estos días?

Yibo salió de su ensimismamiento ante la pregunta de su suegro.

—No realmente —respondió Yibo y miró a su novio, quien también negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —le preguntó ella a su invitado.

Yibo lo pensó unos momentos y sonrió.

—Me gustaría conocer la ciudad, y visitar los lugares a los que Zhan Zhan solía ir cuando era joven.

Los señores se echaron a reír al escucharlo decir aquello último. Xiao Zhan fingió ofenderse enormemente e incluso le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

El pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante su error, pero no lo rectificó, Xiao Zhan se lo merecía por ponerlo celoso.

Además, no se sentía aún en la confianza de responderle a su novio como de costumbre, o de tratarlo como solía hacerlo, pues estaba frente a sus suegros y los respetaba demasiado.

Terminando de cenar, todos se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, Xiao Zhan acompañó a su novio a la suya y se despidió de él para dejarlo dormir, pero Yibo lo retuvo unos momentos, tomándolo por la cintura al asegurarse que la puerta tras ellos estaba cerrada y que nadie los vería.

—No sé cómo haré para dormir sin ti —dijo en voz muy baja, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y lo tomó de las mejillas antes de suspirar.

—Yo tampoco, me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que será difícil —admitió en el mismo tono.

—Aunque no extrañaré tus ronquidos.

Mentira, hasta eso extrañaría, ya se había acostumbrado incluso a ellos.

—Tonto —lo golpeó y se quedó en silencio unos momentos—. Oye —le acarició el brazo—. ¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron por la emoción y asintió enérgicamente.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y salieron al pasillo, fue ahí cuando Yibo lo soltó inmediatamente, mirando hacia todos lados, temeroso—. Tranquilo, ya se fueron a dormir, no saldrán de su cuarto —aseguró.

—De todas formas —susurró, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, bien.

Entraron al cuarto de Xiao Zhan. Yibo sonrió al ver que Nut yacía sobre la cama, marcando su territorio.

Miró todo a su alrededor y sonrió más al confirmar que el lugar iba muy bien con su novio. Observó todo con detalle, desde el color crema de las paredes, hasta los tonos azules de las cortinas y sábanas.

—Oye… —quería molestar a Xiao Zhan—. ¿Por qué está tan limpio? Me lo imaginaba más desordenado, ya sabes, vasos medio vacíos, zapatos en el piso y un buró lleno de cosas.

Xiao Zhan dramatizó su reacción, lo miró con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, como no creyendo que se estuviese burlando de él con eso.

—¿Es en serio, Wang Yibo? —rio con incredulidad. Se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto le gustaba molestarlo de esa forma, pues no tenía nada más con qué fastidiarlo. Fuera del pequeño desorden en su cuarto, Xiao Zhan no tenía nada más por qué ser inculpado.

—Ah, ya sé por qué está tan limpio. Es porque no has estado aquí en mucho tiempo —se burló.

Xiao Zhan apretó los dientes y lo miró con advertencia al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba la cintura, notando que cada vez tenía más de dónde agarrar para hacerle eso. Iba a burlarse de él, pero Yibo se distrajo cuando encontró un librero repleto de libros de la universidad y de lectura común.

—¿Y esto? —señaló con sorpresa al descubrir varios libros de poemas también.

Xiao Zhan se alertó y se paró entre el librero y su novio, algo avergonzado.

—¿Te gusta la poesía? —insistió Yibo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, desde que estaba en la secundaria.

—Adorable —en verdad le encantaba. Iba a molestarlo más con ello, hasta que descubrió un par de repisas que lo dejaron con la boca abierta—. ¡Te gusta One Piece! —miró la gran colección de manga que tenía ahí—. ¡Y Naruto también! —lo miró con la boca muy abierta—. Ge Ge… ¿Eres Otaku?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír con ganas, por un momento temió despertar a sus padres.

—No exactamente, pero… crecí mirando esos animes.

Los ojitos de Yibo brillaron.

—¡Yo también! —siguió observando las repisas—. Tienes todos los tomos de Naruto —estaba maravillado—. Aún no he podido terminar de leerlo.

—¿¡No has visto el final!?

—Sólo el del anime, no he terminado de leer el manga.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Puedes tomarlos cuando quieras.

—¿Me los estás regalando?

—No.

Yibo hizo una tierna expresión de desilusión.

—Lo siento, pastelito, pero es mi gran colección. ¿Tú me darías tus LEGO?

—Si seguimos viviendo juntos, sí.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Así no cuenta.

El menor se encogió de hombros y le respondió sin mirarlo:

—De todas formas no volveremos a vivir separados.

Xiao Zhan no supo si fueron las palabras, o la certeza con la que las dijo, pero sí supo que causaron un gran impacto en él. Algo dentro de su pecho dolió por tanta emoción que no pudo evitar caminar hacia él y abrazarlo desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él.

Yibo acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban y sintió cómo sus cuerpos se balanceaban muy suavemente en medio de ese cálido abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un tono suave.

—Te amo —susurró contra la piel de su nuca y le dio un pequeño beso—. Y mi colección es tu colección, toma lo que quieras.

—Espero que no te arrepientas.

—No hagas que suceda —rio y se separó del abrazo. Él también recorrió su habitación con la mirada, pues tenía mucho de no estar ahí.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era ver a Yibo tan entretenido con cada cosa que encontraba.

Esa había sido su habitación desde que era pequeño, así que aún conservaba algunos juguetes y figuras de sus superhéroes favoritos. Y al parecer eso emocionaba mucho a Yibo.

—¡¿Sabías que esta figura de Spiderman ya es considerada de colección?!

—Lo sé —sonrió, orgulloso por nunca haberse deshecho de ella.

—Es tan antigua —seguía maravillado.

Después de unos segundos Xiao Zhan cayó en cuenta de lo que su novio dijo.

—¡Hey! Esa figura es más joven que yo y le estás diciendo antigüedad, más respeto, por favor.

—Lo siento, señor —hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su novio, ganándose una patada en las nalgas como castigo.

—Tonto —contuvo todo lo que pudo sus risas, pues podría despertar a sus padres.

—¿Y esa puerta? —preguntó Yibo con curiosidad. Una era la principal de la recámara, la otra era el armario, pero había una tercera.

—Oh, guardé lo mejor para el final —sonrió y abrió esa puerta.

—¿El baño? —inquirió sin entender del todo.

—Ven —tomó su mano y lo arrastró al baño, ahí dentro había otra puerta. Xiao Zhan la abrió y Yibo entendió todo.

El baño comunicaba las habitaciones de ambos.

—Oh… —se asombró.

—Mis padres nunca usan este baño, es prácticamente mío, así que tendremos algo de privacidad —sonrió dulcemente y lo tomó de las caderas para atraerlo de frente a él—. ¿Qué ocurre? —acarició su mejilla con cariño, abarcando todo su espacio personal.

Yibo se veía extrañamente nervioso y hasta un poco incómodo.

—¿Y si entran y nos ven? —puso ambas manos en el pecho de Xiao Zhan y lo empujó con suavidad para que se alejara de él—. No quiero meterte en problemas —lo miró con una expresión adorable, estaba en verdad preocupado por ello, por él.

Xiao Zhan se volvió a acercar a él, invadiendo su espacio personal de nuevo, y tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, le dijo:

—No me meterías en un problema. En algún momento se los voy a decir, además, no puedo contenerme tanto —suspiró.

—¿En serio no puedes? —sonrió de lado, bastante coqueto.

—No.

—Yo tampoco —confesó—, pero estamos en casa de tus padres y siento que les falto el respeto.

Xiao Zhan se alejó un poco de él y lo miró con incredulidad, sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi Wang Yibo desvergonzado?

El aludido le frunció el ceño.

—Son tus padres, no lo puedo tomar a la ligera. Me importará una mierda el resto, tú y tu familia no.

A pesar de que lo dijo en un tono serio y hasta algo molesto, Xiao Zhan no pudo contener sus ganas de pellizcarle ambas mejillas.

—Yo también te amo, Yibo —sonrió más y besó sus labios.

—Estás muy raro hoy —murmuró después del beso.

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

—Mucho más feliz de lo habitual.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

¡Pero claro que estaba feliz! Si la felicidad emanara literalmente de los poros, Xiao Zhan ya estaría empapado de ella.

—Es porque estás aquí —confesó sin ninguna inhibición.

—¿No estás preocupado?

—Amor —suspiró y acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo—. Estás demasiado tenso.

—Tus padres piensan que nos queremos como hermanos.

—Como hermanos incestuosos.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —lo regañó entre dientes, golpeándolo en el brazo.

¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? Ahora su novio era el desvergonzado.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me causó mucha gracia cuando mi madre dijo eso.

La verdad era que se había espantado, ya después le dio risa.

—No nos preocupemos tanto por eso, dejemos que pase el tiempo, ya veremos lo que nos trae.

Yibo terminó suspirando y asintiendo. Lo que menos quería era ser un motivo de discusión entre Xiao Zhan y sus padres.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

Yibo sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Hasta mañana —se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de Zhan Zhan y los besó suavemente antes de separarse y dirigirse a su recién asignada habitación, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Su novio lo seguía muy de cerca—. ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a dormir.

—Tú vas a dormir allá —señaló la puerta abierta de su habitación detrás de él—. Y yo acá.

El mayor le hizo una mueca de puchero tan adorable que Yibo tragó en seco, su manzana de Adán hizo un movimiento demasiado notorio.

—No, no me pongas esa cara.

Xiao Zhan intensificó el nivel de ternura, aunque por dentro se moría de risa al estar haciendo eso.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Que no! ¿Y si nos encuentran durmiendo en la misma cama? ¿Qué excusa daríamos?

—Les diría que te da miedo la oscuridad. Después de todo no es una mentira.

Yibo lo golpeó de nuevo.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco y finalmente se puso serio.

—Está bien, te dejaré dormir solo, aunque extrañes mis ronquidos.

—Gracias —rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para ya irse a dormir, pero inmediatamente volvió sobre sus pasos, besó los labios de su novio, le quitó la camiseta que traía y se fue a dormir.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó a la distancia, antes de que Yibo cerrara la puerta.

Yibo alzó la camiseta y sonrió victorioso.

—Te reemplazaré con esto —sin decir más se fue a dormir.

Xiao Zhan se quedó parado en medio del baño, sonriendo como venía haciéndolo desde que se enamoró de Wang Yibo.

En verdad se moría por hablar con sus padres y decirles la verdad, quería sentir que los tenía como aliados también en eso.

Finalmente cada uno se metió a su cama y las horas pasaron. Xiao Zhan no logró conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Se acostaba de un lado, luego del otro, buscaba lo fresco, luego lo tibio, pero ninguna posición le ayudaba a dormir bien.

A veces le asustaba un poco lo dependiente que se estaba volviendo de Yibo, pues en verdad lo necesitaba para poder dormir. Era como su oso de peluche personal, calientito y perfecto para darle placer cuando deseaba.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos sucios de la cabeza y se quedó acostado bocarriba, acostado entre una revoltura tremenda de sábanas y con Nut durmiendo al pie de la cama.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando, fastidiado, se levantó de la cama y cruzó el baño para llegar a la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y sonrió lleno de ternura al ver que la luz estaba encendida, pero su novio dormía profundamente en la cama. 

Se mordió el labio inferior con emoción al ver que Yibo hablaba en serio en cuanto a la camiseta, pues la había puesto encima de la almohada que ahora abrazaba.

En silencio, apagó la luz y buscó la manera de acostarse sin despertarlo. Era difícil, pues la cama estaba pegada a la pared y eso no le daba muchas opciones.

Desafortunadamente el tamaño de la cama individual tampoco ayudaba, así que el pobre terminó despertándose de todas formas al sentir que el colchón se hundía un poco del lado opuesto a la pared. Pegó un brinco al sentir a ese intruso.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —susurró.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz adormilada, muy apenas abría los ojos.

—No puedo dormir. Lo siento, no quería despertarte —lo empujó—. Hazte para allá, no tengo suficiente espacio.

Más dormido que despierto, Yibo se le quedó mirando, ausente, preguntándose internamente si realmente estaba ahí o si sólo era un sueño. No supo distinguir la realidad, así que simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No, vete a dormir con Guang Guang —espetó de mala gana antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama, casi echando al piso a su novio.

Xiao Zhan no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Quizás había estado soñando con eso y ahora se lo echaba en cara.

—¡Yibo! No seas así —murmuró—. ¿En verdad sientes celos?

—Obvio. Hasta tus padres lo quieren.

—Wang Yibo, él es nueve años menor que yo, nueve — recalcó.

—¿Y sólo por eso no estás con él?

—¿Te estás escuchando, idiota? —rio—. Es como mi hermanito menor.

—Yo soy seis años menor ¿También soy tu hermanito? —espetó.

—Estás dormido, por eso dices estas cosas —lo empujó—. Muévete hacia allá, me voy a caer de la cama.

—No, quítate. Si él fuera como tu hermano menor, no dejarías que te manoseara tanto.

—¿Manosearme? ¿Cuándo? —se desconcertó por completo.

—Yo los vi. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, te tocaba.

Xiao Zhan se palmeó la cara.

—Yibo… ya, no te enojes, eso fue hace muchos años. Déjame dormir contigo ¿Sí? —hizo un tierno puchero que aceleró el corazón del menor.

—No.

—No seas así.

—Tus padres se van a dar cuenta.

—No, porque volveré a mi habitación antes del amanecer. ¿Sí? Por favor —coló sus manos por debajo de la playera del pijama de su novio, tratando de convencerlo.

—¡No vamos a hacer nada de _eso_ aquí! —se escandalizó. Al parecer había obtenido el efecto contrario del que Zhan Zhan esperaba.

Terminó suspirando, derrotado.

—Déjame dormir aquí, por favor. En verdad no puedo dormir solo, ya lo intenté, pero es imposible —pidió muy en serio—. Prometo portarme bien.

Yibo ya estaba un poco más espabilado, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no había dormido nada.

—Bien —se apiadó de él—. Pero nada de caricias atrevidas ni… ni…

—Sí, sí, entendido —lo empujó de nuevo, abriéndose paso en esa cama individual.

Tuvieron que acomodarse prácticamente uno encima del otro, pero eso no fue problema para ninguno.

Yibo cayó rendido al sueño casi de inmediato, y Xiao Zhan apenas puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, se quedó profundamente dormido, sintiendo la protección de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Horas más tarde Yibo fue el primero en despertar al sentir la luz de la mañana colándose entre las cortinas y dándole directo en la cara. Frunció el ceño e intentó moverse, pero sintió su cuerpo pesado y su brazo izquierdo completamente entumecido. Miró a su alrededor, por un momento olvidó donde estaba y se asustó al no reconocer las paredes, pero se tranquilizó al sentir una calidez muy conocida justo a su lado. Bajó la mirada y se topó con el rostro dormido de su novio recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo, aplastándolo. Eso explicaba el entumecimiento.

Iba a empujarlo para que la sangre volviese a correr por su brazo, pero no pudo. Xiao Zhan lo estaba aplastando con su cuerpo, pues no había suficiente espacio en la cama y tenía la mitad de su cuerpo abrazando al de Yibo.

El menor suspiró pesadamente, con una sonrisa pequeña y bastante tonta en su expresión.

El rostro de Xiao Zhan era iluminado por una delgada franja de luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana. Eso sólo lo hacía ver más etéreo y hermoso. Xiao Zhan siempre estaba perfecto, incluso durmiendo, con sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos suavemente cerrados, su cabello por completo revuelto. Lo mejor de todo era que no traía camisa y podía acariciar su suave piel sin ningún impedimento.

Wang Yibo suspiró extasiado, en ese momento se encontraba en la casa de los padres del amor de su vida, y aunque éstos aún no supieran sobre la verdadera relación qua había entre ambos, estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Una vez más miró sus labios y no contuvo sus ganas de acariciarlos con sus dedos, eran tan suaves y lo suficientemente carnosos para proporcionar besos en verdad placenteros. Era adicto a esos hermosos labios. Miró el lunar debajo de su labio inferior y lo acarició con ternura antes de alzar su mentón con una mano y atraerlo a un dulce beso que lo hizo despertar con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días — susurró Yibo muy cerca de su rostro al verlo despertar. Xiao Zhan abrió sus ojos, y le sonrió con éstos, se veía adorable.

—Quiero despertar así todos los días —murmuró con una voz tremendamente sexy que erizó la piel de Yibo.

—Despiertas así todos los días —respondió, tratando de calmar lo que le causaba su novio, quería comérselo a besos y hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

—No, yo te despierto así. Nunca te levantas antes que yo —reclamó.

Tenía toda la razón.

Yibo soltó una pequeña risa, dándole le victoria en la discusión y zanjando el tema, pues estaba más ocupado mirando la belleza de ese rostro ante él. La franja de luz iluminaba sólo una parte del rostro de Xiao Zhan, a lo largo, alcanzando su ojo izquierdo y haciéndolo ver de un tono castaño tremendamente hermoso. Yibo se quedó embelesado mirándolo.

Pero entonces su burbuja de amor se rompió al escuchar que tocaban la puerta del cuarto contiguo.

—Zhan Zhan, hijo, el desayuno ya casi está listo. Despierta a Yibo y bajen.

Era la voz de su madre, Yibo sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, y cuando reaccionó, sacó a su novio de la cama casi a patadas.

—¡Tranquilo! —espetó en voz baja, algo mareado por lo rápido que se levantó.

—¡Ve a tu cuarto, ya! —masculló entre dientes y en voz baja.

—¿Zhan Zhan? —cuestionó la señora al no obtener respuesta.

Xiao Zhan se apresuró a atravesar el baño para responder desde su habitación.

—Sí, mamá. Bajamos en un momento.

—No se demoren mucho o el desayuno se enfriará.

A partir de ese momento, un día hermoso y fuera de lo común comenzó para ambos.

Bajaron a desayunar en familia, Yibo se sintió parte de ella inmediatamente. Los señores Xiao eran bastante buenos con él, lo habían recibido en casa con los brazos abiertos.

Otra cosa que le gustaba mucho a Yibo, era ver cómo amaban y preocupaban por su hijo. Definitivamente Xiao Zhan era muy amado por sus padres, y él les correspondía con el mismo cariño, era igual de afectuoso con los dos.

Lo envidiaba un poco.

Luego del desayuno, y mientras Xiao Zhan se bañaba, Yibo caminaba por la habitación de su novio, descubriendo más cosas con cada rincón que observaba.

Se encontró con viejos juegos de mesa, con sus primeras pinturas al óleo y acuarela, figuras de súper héroes y demás. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue reconocer un estuche de violín bien cuidado. Lo tomó y al abrirlo descubrió un precioso violín dentro.

No cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Oh… tenía años de no verlo —dijo Xiao Zhan, recién saliendo del baño, sólo con una toalla rodeando sus caderas y otra sobre sus hombros para secar su cabello.

—Espera ¿Tocas el violín?

—Lo hacía.

—¿Ya no?

—Tengo mucho de no hacerlo. Estudié cuando era niño, hasta que entré a la preparatoria.

—Esos son muchos años. Toca algo para mí —pidió sin dudar.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago.

—No importa —en verdad quería escucharlo.

—Lo haré luego, está desafinado y… necesito practicar un poco antes.

—¿También tocas el piano?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque vi el piano en la sala.

—Mi padre me enseñó.

—Vaya. No tenía idea de que fueras tan hábil con la música —sonrió—. ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí? Más tarde.

—Seguro —se acercó y le dio un dulce beso. Yibo lo rodeó por el cuello con ambas manos y se dejó hacer. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su espalda, por mera costumbre, pero se detuvo cuando fue consciente de que eso podría convertirse fácilmente en algo más.

—Ya te extraño —confesó Yibo. Pensó que su novio le diría que era un exagerado, pero para su sorpresa respondió con un beso más profundo.

—Yo también.

**> >><<< **

Mao había insistido mucho en ir con ellos para cuidarlos durante su viaje, pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitió. Decidieron viajar sin seguridad, sabían lo arriesgado que era, pero estaban tomando las precauciones necesarias. Además, se habían encargado de esparcir el rumor de que los dos estarían en ciudades diferentes, trabajando, así que nadie tenía idea de que estaban en Chongqing.

Así salieron a pasear ese día a las calles de la ciudad, usando gorra, lentes de sol y cubrebocas a pesar del calor que hacía. Afortunadamente había mucha gente en las calles que vestía igual, así que lograron pasar desapercibidos.

Xiao Zhan le dio un pequeño tour por sus lugares preferidos, lo llevó a la tienda de antigüedades que siempre visitaba. De ahí salieron con un par de compras y luego se dirigieron a comer un delicioso _hot pot,_ no importaba que hiciera un calor infernal, siempre sería un buen momento para comerlo.

Al salir, se fueron a caminar a un parque que Xiao Zhan frecuentaba mucho cuando era más joven.

—¿Tienes espacio para un postre? —inquirió Zhan Zhan con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Siempre, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Ven —tomó su mano y lo llevó a una pequeña heladería frente al parque.

De entre todo el menú, cada uno eligió una paleta helada de diferentes sabores y regresaron al parque para sentarse en los columpios de la zona de juegos más alejada y con mayor sombra.

—Tienen una forma extraña —murmuró Yibo.

—¿Extraña? Tienen forma de paleta —no encontró nada extraño en ellas. Entonces prestó más atención y soltó una carcajada.

Las paletas tenían forma ligeramente troncocónica. Luego miró que Yibo lamía toda la longitud de una forma bastante lasciva, ahí terminó de entender todo.

—Wang Yibo, eres un pervertido.

—Tú fuiste quien hizo deducciones —no dejaba de mirar a su novio, en la espera de verlo comerse ese helado.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a comérsela como cualquier persona lo haría, sin embargo, Yibo no se vio decepcionado, pues era imposible comerse una de esas y no verse lascivo.

—¿De qué es la tuya? —inquirió Zhan Zhan. Yibo no respondió, se la extendió para que la lamiera, pero para su sorpresa, Xiao Zhan no sólo le dio una “probada”, no, le dio un tremendo mordisco que le erizó la piel a Yibo—. Mango, buena elección —sonrió y le extendió la suya para que la probara también. A diferencia de él, Yibo metió todo lo que pudo de la paleta a su boca y la sacó, saboreándola de esa forma.

—¿Frambuesa?

—La dejaste llena de babas —se quejó, haciéndole una mueca fea.

—No sabía que eso te molestaba —le quitó la paleta de frambuesa y comenzó a lamerla, “quitándole” sus babas.

—Sólo lo estás empeorando. ¿Por qué crees que mordí la tuya?

—Lo siento —rio y le extendió su propia paleta—. Ten, te la cambio.

Xiao Zhan se enterneció.

—No te preocupes —se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, pero se detuvo a tiempo—. Lo siento, por un momento olvidé que estamos en público —suspiró y miró discretamente a su alrededor.

—Yo también —entristeció un poco. Había parejas en el parque, caminando tomados de la mano y besándose cuando les daba la gana. Pero ellos no podían hacer lo mismo.

Zhan Zhan notó el ligero cambio en su estado de ánimo, así que tomó su paleta helada y le picó la mejilla a su novio con ella.

—Hey —le dijo con media sonrisa—. No te pongas triste en nuestra primera cita.

Las cejas de Yibo se alzaron en una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Primera cita?

Xiao Zhan asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y rodeó la mano de Yibo que se sostenía de la cadena del columpio.

—Es la primera vez que salimos junto de esta forma, al menos estando en el país —miró a su alrededor—. Piénsalo, estamos en un parque, compartiendo un helado y tomados de las manos. Quizás no podamos besarnos aquí, pero sabes que te amo y que me muero por llegar a cas ay poder hacerlo.

Yibo sintió cómo su corazón se agitaba con esas palabras y con esa sonrisa tan hermosa ante él. Su novio tenía toda la razón. Le devolvió el apretón de manos y le sonrió.

—Oye —dijo de pronto, mirando hacia delante—. Deberíamos volver a este parque más tarde, o quizás mañana. Puedes traer tu patineta y yo mis patines.

—¿Patinas? Pensé que sólo sobre hielo.

—También en piso —sonrió ampliamente.

—Traigamos tu bici —se burló, ganándose un golpe de Xiao Zhan.

—Para tu información, ya sé andar en bicicleta, tonto.

Yibo se echó a reír más fuerte.

No querían ir a casa todavía, así que terminaron su helado y se quedaron en los columpios durante un rato. Xiao Zhan irradiaba felicidad al contarle tantas anécdotas, mientras que Yibo sólo podía sonreír y admirar lo hermoso que era en ese estado. Pero también veía que el pobre se estaba derritiendo por el calor que hacía, lo notaba al ver que gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello. No quiso interrumpirlo, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó el sudor de su cuello y frente.

—Gracias —sonrió con ternura ante ese acto tan lindo, en especial tomando en cuenta la expresión seria de su rostro—. Veo que algunas costumbres se pegan.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado y siguió atento, escuchando sus relatos con completa paz. Podría escucharlo hablar todo el día y no se cansaría. Lo escuchaba con bastante atención.

Cuando Zhan Zhan se dio cuenta de que hablaba demasiado, decidió detenerse y proponer algo.

—El sol está bajando, ¿qué te parece si vamos por nuestras cosas a casa y volvemos aquí para patinar?

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron.

—¡Vamos! —había estado punto de sugerirle empujarlo del columpio, se moría por hacer eso, pero estaba seguro de que Zhan Zhan se negaría porque estaban en público. Pero podrían patinar juntos y no habría problema, ¿Verdad? Siempre y cuando no los descubrieran.

Como dos niños pequeños, corrieron a casa por patines y patineta y volvieron al parque a disfrutar. La señora Xiao los miró y no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo: parecían un par de niños.

“Volvemos más tarde, iremos al parque” fue lo que dijo su hijo de veintiocho años mientras salía corriendo de la casa, con sus patines en una mochila y Yibo siguiéndolo con su patineta en mano.

Al llegar al parque se aseguraron de que no hubiera mucha gente en el lugar. Era un día entre semana, bastante caluroso y sin tanta gente alrededor. Había algunos padres con sus pequeños hijos en los juegos o andando en bicicleta. No los creía un riesgo para ellos, así que dieron rinda suelta a sus ganas de jugar.

Yibo sonrió al ver la emoción en su novio, quien no se molestó en buscar una banca vacía para sentarse y ponerse los patines, no, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se los puso. Pero cuando se levantó con la ayuda de Yibo, casi termina en el suelo de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo no los usas? —inquirió sin soltar sus manos.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa nerviosa, bastante chistosa.

—Cursaba el primer año de la universidad.

Yibo se palmeó la frente.

—Te vas a caer, mejor no lo hagas.

—Sólo fue hace unos 8 años.

—Creo que estás haciendo mal la cuenta, fue hace mucho más.

De nuevo, Xiao Zhan rio.

—Ya, suéltame. Patinar es como andar en bici, nunca se olvida.

— _Y lo dice el que aprendió hace poco a andar en bicicleta_ —pensó, preocupado.

—Yibo, suéltame —rio.

El aludido, aunque renuente, lo hizo.

Sorprendentemente Xiao Zhan sólo trastabilló al principio, pero luego logró controlar muy bien su equilibro, consiguiendo patinar con facilidad.

—Te lo dije —giró sobre sus talones para ver a Yibo, el pobre estaba sorprendido.

—Bien, tenías toda la razón —se subió a su patineta y lo siguió de cerca. Ambos patinaban casi hombro con hombro a través del parque. El aire cálido de verano chocaba contra sus rostros, y su cabello que estaba despeinado por haber usado gorra todo el día, terminó peor ahora que no las usaban.

El menor miró a su novio de reojo, iba muy relajado, con sus manos descansando detrás de su espalda, mirando el paisaje alrededor y disfrutando del momento. El atardecer estaba llegando, así que ambos eran cubiertos por su luz anaranjada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al sentirse observado. Yibo sonrió de lado.

—Estás bastante alto con esos patines.

El mayor rio, sí, estaba bastante alto con ellos.

—Tendré que pararme de puntillas para besarte.

—No seas exagerado, además, no se te ocurra hacer eso.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeo —entristeció un poco, sabía que no podía siquiera tomarlo de la mano, mucho menos podría besarlo. Era frustrante.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar eso de lado y se enfocó en grabar ese momento en su memoria. Estaba feliz de estar ahí con su Ge Ge, sin importar los impedimentos y las restricciones, estaba bastante feliz por lo afortunado que era. Ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarlo, y es que era hermoso.

—Si sigues viéndome así me voy a poner nervioso —admitió de pronto Xiao Zhan, mirándolo de reojo.

Yibo rio.

—¿Aún te pongo nervioso? —preguntó con verdadero asombro.

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! —se quejó. Yibo pudo apreciar un ligero sonrojo asomándose desde debajo de su cubrebocas.

Xiao Zhan se sintió aún más observado, así que apresuró el paso, pero Yibo era bastante bueno tomando velocidad aunque fuese en su patineta.

—No escapes de mí —le siguió el ritmo.

—No lo hago, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado lento —apresuró aún más el paso y Yibo se sombró por ello, tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo. Era mucho más cansado y difícil en patineta.

—¡Quiero uno patines! —se quejó.

Xiao Zhan se detuvo y volvió hacia él.

—¿Quieres que cambiemos?

El menor se alarmó.

—Yo… creo que no soy muy bueno con patines —admitió. Ya lo había intentado antes y sólo terminaba en el suelo.

—Yo te enseño.

—¿Seguro?

Zhan Zhan no dijo nada más. Y así como se sentó de pronto en el piso para ponerse los patines, hizo lo mismo para quitárselos y volver a sus converse.

Yibo se los puso, sintiéndose afortunado de que su novio y él calzaran casi lo mismo.

Xiao Zhan se quedó con la patineta mientras Yibo trataba de mantener el equilibrio con los patines, pero el pobre sí terminó en el suelo. Fue después de un rato de práctica con la ayuda de su novio que logró mantenerse de pie para deslizarse.

En realidad no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, una vez más, Yibo sorprendiera a Zhan Zhan con su rápido aprendizaje. Era increíble cómo era capaz de dominar una actividad física en cuestión de horas.

En poco tiempo ya estaba patinando con más seguridad.

—Mira Zhan Zhan, soy más alto que tú —se burló.

—Vaya, ya era hora —le regresó la broma, haciendo que Yibo se bajara el cubrebocas y le sacara la lengua—. Ahora enséñame a usar esta cosa.

—No es “esta cosa”, es mi patineta. Más respeto, por favor.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el brazo.

Muy pronto Yibo ya estaba enseñándole cómo usarla, además de buen aprendiz, era un excelente maestro, Xiao Zhan lo notó y no dudó en elogiarlo, pues él no era tan bueno con las actividades físicas y ya lograba mantenerse de pie sin ayuda.

De pronto Yibo tuvo una idea extraña, mientras ayudaba a su novio, se subió con él a la misma patineta.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el mayor, preocupado cuando sintió las manos de Yibo rodeándole la cintura desde atrás—. Yibo… no —susurró, mirando con pánico a su alrededor. Nadie les prestaba atención, pero aun así…

—Tranquilo, en este momento no le importamos a nadie, todos están en sus propios asuntos.

Yibo ya lo había notado y por eso se atrevió a hacer aquello.

—Además, sólo somos dos amigos que se enseñan mutuamente.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco y terminó asintiendo. Dejó que Yibo se afianzara más a su cintura y que fuera él también quien tomara la velocidad necesaria.

—¿Estás seguro de que se puede hacer esto? Es decir, las patinetas son individuales. Nos vamos a caer, es mucho peso para una sola patineta y…

—Shh… tranquilo —soltó una risa muy linda sobre su hombro. Xiao Zhan volvió a tragar en seco, seguía angustiado y estaba a punto de bajarse y terminar con ello—. No nos vamos a caer, vamos demasiado lento —tenía toda la razón.

—Xiao Zhan ¿¡Eres tú!? —exclamó una voz cerca de ellos. Los dos miraron en esa dirección. Zhan Zhan se tensó tanto que perdió la concentración y el equilibrio. Yibo lo tomó más firmemente de la cintura para que no cayera, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, no pudieron mantener el control y cayeron al piso juntos.

De alguna forma, y sin proponérselo, Xiao Zhan terminó amortiguando todo el peso de su novio sobre su espalda mientras él caía de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Oh! Sí eres tú —se acercó a ayudar, terminando de confirmar su identidad.

**_Continuará…_ **

**06/06/2020**

**7:50 p.m.**


	50. De Fiesta en Chonqing

Al darse cuenta de que había caído encima de su novio, se hizo a un lado inmediatamente y comenzó a revisarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación, pues a pesar de que la caída había sido mínima, había escuchado el ruido sordo de las rodillas de su novio estampándose contra el concreto.

Con ayuda de Yibo, Xiao Zhan se giró y quedó sentado en el suelo, riendo un poco para ocultar el palpitante dolor en sus rodillas.

—Sí, sí —rio y le restó importancia.

—¡Cielos! Menos mal que traes jeans —espetó esa tercera voz con asombro al ver los tremendos raspones en las rodillas de Xiao Zhan, incluso la tela se había rasgado.

Yibo miró a esa persona con enfado, dedicándole una de sus peores miradas, pues por su culpa se habían caído.

—Ven —Yibo se levantó y le extendió una mano a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Gracias —estuvo a punto de decirle “cariño”, pero se contuvo al recordar que no estaban solos—. Sí, estoy bien —aseguró y luego miró al joven frente a ellos—. ¿Xin Yue? ¡¿Eres tú?! —se asombró.

—No he cambiado nada, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

—Te ves más viejo —lo molestó.

—Y tú te ves más joven ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Ya no estoy gordo —rio.

—¡Qué va! Claro que no estabas gordo, aunque ahora estás mucho más delgado —lo observó.

Por un momento Yibo quedó totalmente fuera de lugar, parado a un lado de los dos, viendo ese reencuentro de viejos amigos. Se sintió muy incómodo. ¿Xiao Zhan lo presentaría? Quizás no.

—¡No nos veíamos desde la universidad!

—Ya hace mucho tiempo.

—Lamento haber hecho que cayeran, no era mi intención, pero me impresionó mucho verte por aquí. Sobretodo así, sin tus asistentes y guardaespaldas —rio un poco, contagiando a Xiao Zhan.

—Sí… uhm… las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que salí de la universidad.

—¿Un poco? Zhan Zhan, eres tremendamente famoso. Deberías tener más cuidado, sería peligroso si alguien más te reconociera.

—Trataré de ser más cuidadoso.

—¡Por cierto! —espetó de pronto, bastante animado—. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás en la ciudad?

—Sólo unos días más, ¿por qué?

—Llegaste en el momento perfecto. Habrá una reunión de exalumnos de la universidad. Toda nuestra generación se reunirá. Cenaremos en un restaurante, este viernes. ¿Quieres venir?

Xiao Zhan se sorprendió, lo pensó durante unos segundos y miró a su novio. Ninguno de los dos se había quitado aún el cubrebocas, tenían miedo de que alguien más los reconociera.

—Puedes llevar a Yibo —lo señaló con la cabeza y una sonrisa. El aludido se asombró, no sabía que ya lo había reconocido—. Todos llevarán a alguien.

—¿Y tú?

—Iba a llevar a mi esposa, pero no encontramos a alguien que cuidara a los niños.

—¿Tienes hijos? —estaba asombrado.

—Tres.

—¡¿Tantos?!

Su amigo rio y señaló a tres pequeños a lo lejos, trepados en los juegos y siendo supervisados por su madre.

—No he visto noticias de que tengas siquiera pareja, pero… ¿No tienes algún hijo escondido por ahí? —alzó una ceja, travieso.

—¡No! —se escandalizó—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y no quieres tenerlos? ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Una vez más, la presión social recaía sobre sus hombros. Yibo pudo ver cómo su novio se tensaba un poco ante esa pregunta.

—Claro que quiero hijos, pero casarme… —titubeó, ¿cómo le explicaba que el que estaba a un lado suyo era su novio? ¿Cómo le recordaba que no podía contraer nupcias con su novio en el país?

—¿No te vas a casar?

—Lo haré —aseguró con una sonrisa algo enigmática.

Xin Yue hubiese continuado con las preguntas incómodas de no ser porque en ese momento llegó corriendo una pequeña no mayor de cinco años, ésta se aferró a las piernas de su padre y miró a los desconocidos con algo de timidez.

—Papi, tengo sed. Quiero un jugo.

El hombre acarició su cabecita y le prometió ir por un jugo, pero antes le presentó a sus amigos. La pequeña los saludó a ambos con un gesto tierno de su mano y sin soltar las piernas de su padre.

Yibo y Xiao Zhan se llenaron de ternura al verla, era adorable.

Luego de intercambiar teléfonos, Xin Yue quedó en mandarle la ubicación y el horario.

—Vas a ir. ¿Verdad? No te puedes perder esta reunión, no has asistido a ninguna desde que nos graduamos. Además, va a ir Mei Mei —alzó ambas cejas de forma pícara mientras codeaba a Xiao Zhan. El pobre se quedó como piedra, en especial al sentir la pesada mirada de su novio sobre ambos.

—Sí, yo te confirmaré mi asistencia más tarde —rio con nerviosismo.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no te acuerdas de Mei Mei, porque ella sí que te recuerda. Todos sabemos que te sigue amando —rio un poco, recordando ciertas cosas—. Ella podrá haber salido con la mitad de la generación después de haber estado contigo, pero todos sabemos que jamás te olvidó. Va a todas las reuniones anuales con la esperanza de encontrarte en ellas. Estoy seguro de que esta vez no será la excepción.

Yibo abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar todo eso. No pudo evitar mirar a su novio con expresión asesina, por primera vez no logró contenerlo. Afortunadamente su cubrebocas evitaba que se dieran cuenta de la cantidad de vinagre que, figurativamente, estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

Lo único que resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, era el “Te sigue **amando**. Te sigue **amando**. Te sigue **amando**.” ¡Demonios! Estaba hablando de amor de verdad.

—Deberías venir, echarle un vistazo y quién sabe, quizás esta vez sí terminas casado y con hijos.

Yibo apretó los puños y comenzó a balancear su peso de un pie a otro, demostrando lo incómodo que estaba en ese lugar. Su cuerpo gritaba: “Vámonos de aquí o terminaré diciendo algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos”

—Sí… eh… yo lo pensaré —se rascó la nuca, muy nervioso.

—¡Papi! ¡Tengo sed! —se quejó, colgándose de su padre. Éste se despidió y se fue de ahí.

Xiao Zhan se quedó parado en su lugar, esperaba que Yibo le dijera algo, pero eso no ocurrió, o al menos no le dijo lo que imaginaba que diría.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —lo tomó suavemente del codo y lo llevó a una banca cercana para revisar sus rodillas—. ¿Arde?

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza, analizando lo que alcanzaba a ver del rostro de su novio y tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Yibo… —fue interrumpido por él.

—Así que… ¿Mei Mei?

A Xiao Zhan se le escapó una risa extraña y nerviosa a pesar de que eso no era gracioso, al menos no para Wang Yibo.

—Ella es mi ex novia de la universidad.

—¿La primera con la que te acostaste?

—Sí.

Yibo frunció los labios, cosa que Xiao Zhan pudo percibir a pesar de no verlo.

—No es algo importante.

—Claro que lo es. Uno nunca olvida algo así, y menos si es contigo.

Xiao Zhan no supo si soltar una exclamación de ternura o si debía preocuparse.

—Me estás sobrestimando. Esa primera vez no fue tan buena.

—Mei Mei no piensa eso —se burló con sarcasmo.

—Yibo… ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto —se bajó el cubrebocas y le mostro una espléndida sonrisa—. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera la conozco, pero… —rodó los ojos, sentía una revoltura extraña de emociones.

—Pastelito.

—¿Qué?

—Si no estuviéramos en público, te besaría.

El aludido le respondió rodando los ojos una vez más y girando el rostro hacia un lado.

—No tienes idea de lo adorable que te ves estando celoso.

—No estoy bromeando —lo miró, molesto.

—Lo sé, eso sólo me provoca más ganas de besarte —suspiró.

Yibo no pudo permanecer enojado mucho tiempo, menos con esa preciosa mirada que su novio le dirigía, y esa sonrisa…. ¡Dios! Entendía a la perfección a esa tal Mei Mei, si fuera ella, tampoco podría olvidarlo nunca.

—¿Vas a ir a la reunión? —espetó de mala gana.

—¿Vendrías conmigo?

—¡Sí quieres ir! —se escandalizó.

—No vayamos entonces —zanjó el tema así de fácil. Realmente no le importaba mucho, aunque muy en el fondo sí tenía ganas de ver a sus viejos amigos.

—No, vamos a ir —sentenció Yibo.

No le iba a “prohibir” cosas a su novio, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar ir solo, no con esa mujer asechando.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yibo al ver que Xiao Zhan mandaba un mensaje.

—Le confirmo a Xin Yue que sí iremos. Listo —le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Da igual —rodó los ojos. Se estaba comportando como un crío, y estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su enojo pasó a segundo plano cuando vio de nuevo las rodillas de su novio, estaban raspadas y ensangrentadas, eso definitivamente dejaría cicatrices.

—Vamos a casa, tenemos que desinfectar eso —hizo mueca de dolor—. ¿En serio no te duele? —lo miró, preocupado.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risita y negó, la verdad era que su umbral del dolor era muy alto. O eso parecía hasta que se puso de pie y tuvo que flexionar sus rodillas. El pobre se echó a reír.

—Sí, duele un poco —siguió riendo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

El mayor se enterneció por completo.

—En serio, si pudiera, te besaría ahora mismo —suspiró, enamorado.

—Entonces vamos a casa y bésame —sonrió de lado, bastante coqueto. Se acercaron a la calle y tomaron un taxi.

—Veamos el lado bueno —dijo de pronto Yibo cuando estaban por entrar a la casa—. Tienes unos nuevos jeans rasgados.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, tenía toda la razón.

—Sólo espero que las manchas de sangre se quiten.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, la señora Xiao los recibió y se espantó al ver las rodillas de su hijo.

—¡¿Pero qué sucedió?!

—Nos caímos andando en patineta —respondió Xiao Zhan.

La señora miró de inmediato a Yibo.

—A ti no te pasó nada —dijo al inspeccionarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Adivina quién amortiguó la caída —dijo Xiao Zhan, riendo.

Su madre rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Ven acá, vamos a desinfectar las heridas —lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a la sala—. Primero quítate ese pantalón. Iré por el botiquín.

Xiao Zhan miró a su novio y luego a su madre.

—¿Aquí? —inquirió, en verdad desconcertado por la petición.

—O si prefieres vamos al baño. No pensé que te fuera a dar pena con tu amigo.

Yibo soltó una risa inesperada.

—¿Te da pena, Zhan Zhan? —inquirió, con un tono sugerente y bastante divertido, sólo quería molestarlo.

El aludido lo miró con enojo, pero sus orejas ya estaban bastante rojas.

—No, no me da pena —miró ahora a su madre—. Pero yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes —aseguró, pues sabía que ella estaba ocupada en la cocina, su padre llegaría a casa en cualquier momento y siempre tenía mucha hambre a la hora de la cena, no quería retrasarla.

—Pero… —lo miró con preocupación y acarició su rostro—….mi niño, te caíste.

Por un momento Xiao Zhan sintió como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido veinte años. Su corazón se llenó de dicha. Tomó la mano de su madre y la besó.

—Sé que estás ocupada con la cena. Yo me puedo curar y luego iré a ayudarte en la cocina.

—Pero… —fue interrumpida.

—Yo puedo ayudarlo también —intervino Yibo—. Después de todo yo caí arriba de él —se sentía un poco avergonzado al haber salido ileso.

La mamá de Xiao Zhan finalmente aceptó y así estos dos subieron al baño que unía sus habitaciones. Zhan Zhan se sentó en el borde de la bañera y le indició a Yibo el lugar en donde estaba el botiquín.

—Así que te da pena que te vea en ropa interior —murmuró Yibo, sentándose a su lado en la bañera. Xiao Zhan ya se había quitado el pantalón.

—Claro que no, idiota, me preocupaba que mi madre se diera cuenta de que ni tú ni yo nos avergonzamos por eso. Siento que se daría cuenta de algo.

Tenía razón.

—Y más aún si hacías esto —señaló la mano de Yibo que acariciaba su muslo.

El menor sonrió y le dio varios apretones a su pierna, casi como si estuviera manoseando fruta para ver si ya está madura. Eso sólo hizo reír a Xiao Zhan.

—Ya, deja mis piernas —le dio un manotazo.

—Bien, veamos —abrió el botiquín y sacó lo necesario para curar esos raspones. No eran la gran cosa, pero sí se veían muy dramáticos. A partir de ahí Yibo limpió y desinfectó las heridas con cariño y delicadeza.

Fue entonces que Xiao Zhan puso atención en las rodillas de su amado, traía un short puesto, así que pudo apreciarlas fácilmente, notando que tenía muchas cicatrices en ellas que no parecían haber sido de su infancia, sino de hace pocos años. Con razón tenía tanta experiencia curando ese tipo de raspones.

—Listo —le dijo luego de poner una última capa de spray desinfectante para heridas—. No te pongas curita por ahora, deja que cicatrice un poco —sopló con cariño las heridas, tratando de que el líquido que acababa de ponerle no ardiera tanto, pero Xiao Zhan parecía que en verdad no sentía dolor, pues lo miraba con una dulce expresión.

—Gracias —tomó la barbilla de Yibo y lo atrajo a sus labios. Y es que verlo así, preocupado por él, cuidando tan cariñosamente de sus raspones… era adorable. Quería comérselo a besos ahí mismo.

—De nada —respondió con una dulce sonrisa al separarse del beso, esa sonrisa sólo se la mostraba a su novio, a nadie más.

Después de cenar esa noche, Xiao Zhan le pidió a Yibo que durmiera con él en su habitación. Éste tardó en aceptar, pues aún le mortificaba ser descubierto por sus padres y causarle problemas. Pero de todas formas terminó yendo a su habitación antes de dormir.

—Sabía que vendrías —Xiao Zhan sonrió con victoria al verlo entrar por la puerta del baño—. Ven —palmeó el espacio libre en la cama, junto a él—. ¿Te duelen los pies? —preguntó al verlo caminar raro.

—Sí, no traía el calzado correcto hoy.

Entonces Xiao Zhan recordó todo lo que habían caminado por la ciudad y el parque.

—Acuéstate —le señaló la almohada, Yibo obedeció y vio que su novio se sentaba al pie de la cama, en pose india antes de tomar sus pies y ponérselos sobre las piernas.

Inmediatamente supo qué era lo que Xiao Zhan haría, sonrió de lado y soltó un pesado y largo suspiro.

—Gracias, conejito —cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la magia que hacían sus manos. De vez en cuando se le escapaban suspiros de placer.

Xiao Zhan sólo se aguantaba las ganas de reír y seguía masajeándole los pies sobre sus calcetines. Muy pronto se los quitó y le dio especial atención a cada uno.

—Zhan Zhan… eres muy bueno en esto —suspiró.

El aludido sonrió de lado y siguió concentrado en su trabajo.

—Sólo es cuestión de hacer presión en los lugares adecuados.

—Ah… ahí, ahí se siente muy bien.

Con un pie entre sus manos, apretó con sus pulgares cierto lugar en la planta del pie, haciendo que Yibo suspirara profundamente. Estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera abría los ojos.

Xiao Zhan lo observó en silencio sin dejar de masajearlo. El pobre sí tenía sus pies muy cansados, pero había estado tan feliz siguiéndolo de un lado a otro que no se detuvo a decirle.

También aprovechó la oportunidad para ver sus pies de cerca, eran bastante lindos y muy delicados para ser de un chico.

—Tienes pies muy bonitos —dijo de pronto, acariciando cada dedo y pellizcándole el meñique.

—¿Tienes fetiches que no sepa? —inquirió, abriendo sólo un ojo para mirarlo.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa muy chistosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta —deslizó traviesamente una mano hasta ponerla sobre la entrepierna de Yibo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se escandalizó.

—Hey, no soy yo quien tiene una carpa levantada en su pantalón desde hace rato —se burló. Gracias a que ambos traían un simple short deportivo, pudo ver desde que empezó a levantarse, hasta que estuvo completamente alzado.

Yibo bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y se avergonzó. Tomó un cojín y se cubrió con él.

—¿Tan bueno estuvo el masaje? —se burló Xiao Zhan.

—Cállate —se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La verdad era que se había relajado mucho, y estaba disfrutando tanto que… simplemente pasó, a veces sucedía sin motivo ni razón aparente.

Xiao Zhan se deslizó entonces sobre el cuerpo de su novio hasta recostarse sobre él, acariciando con una mano ese miembro duro que exigía atención inmediata.

—Zhan Zhan… no.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso y nervioso? No estoy intentando que tengamos sexo, sólo quiero… —silenció cuando Yibo tomó su mano, impidiendo que siguiera acariciándolo indebidamente.

—No.

—Yibo —lo miró con completa incredulidad, jamás lo había rechazado así.

—¿Y si tus padres se dan cuenta?

—No va a ser así.

—Seamos razonables. Si tú me ayudas con esto —señaló su miembro erecto—. No nos detendremos ahí, eso nos llevará a algo más, nos besaremos, haremos… ¡Además, tú eres muy ruidoso!

Xiao Zhan no sabía si carcajearse u ofenderse, Yibo se veía realmente preocupado por el asunto, estaba muy serio y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas, te dejaré en paz —se le quitó de encima.

—Zhan Ge, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—Claro que no —se volvió a acostar sobre él y besó la punta de su nariz—. Entiendo tus motivos.

—No quiero meterte en problemas con tus padres. Además… si nos descubren haciéndolo, sería una forma horrible de anunciarles nuestra relación.

Xiao Zhan rio, tenía toda la razón.

—¿Qué haremos con eso? —señaló la entrepierna de su novio con la mirada.

—Ignorémoslo —nunca le había costado tanto decir eso.

—¿Crees que desaparecerá así como así?

—Tiene que. Y si no, iré al baño.

—¿Y qué harás exactamente? —lo miró con picardía. El corazón de Yibo se aceleró más.

—No me estás ayudando —tragó en seco.

—Lo siento —rio y se hizo a un lado para acotarse ahora sobre la cama, se estiró perezosamente y bostezó—. Intentemos dormir.

Yibo asintió, apagaron las luces y se acurrucaron juntos. Xiao Zhan dejó que su novio lo rodeara con los brazos desde atrás, apretándolo suavemente contra su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente decidieron quedarse en casa, afuera hacía más calor que el día anterior y simplemente no tenían ganas de asolearse más. Se quedaron en la recámara de Xiao Zhan gran parte del día, leyendo mangas en la comodidad de dos sillones puff.

Yibo miraba discretamente a su novio por encima del manga, sonriendo a escondidas al verlo tan entretenido con la historia. Parecía un niño pequeño, tumbado en total comodidad sobre ese sillón, con una camiseta y un short bastante frescos. Yibo se encontraba en las mismas, pero no podía concentrarse del todo en la lectura, no al tener a su novio justo enfrente, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre. Sólo quería acortar la distancia entre ambos y comérselo a besos.

¿Era adicto a él? Quizás.

—Yibo… ya —le advirtió al sentir que estiraba el pie envuelto en calcetín hasta alcanzar el suyo que estaba desnudo, pisándolo y molestándolo.

—¿No te da cosquillas?

—Sí, pero… Esto está muy bueno, hace años que no leía mis mangas.

—Uhm… —respondió y no obtuvo más palabras de su novio.

Algo aburrido, Yibo empezó a ponerle el pie en todas partes, le hacía cosquillas en donde quiera que alcanzara. Xiao Zhan ya no le reclamaba, simplemente se dejaba hacer y permanecía concentrado en su lectura, esperando que, al ignorarlo, Yibo se cansara y dejara de molestarlo, pero no fue así. El menor picó la mejilla de su novio con el pie, una y otra vez.

—¡Yibo! —se quejó, riendo y mirándolo con reproche.

—Ponme atención —infló las mejillas y levantó los labios como si fuese un niño mimado.

Xiao Zhan sólo rodó los ojos y siguió ignorándolo.

Mala decisión.

Yibo se fue resbalando poco a poco de su puff, hasta quedar en una incómoda posición que le permitió seguir molestando a su novio con el pie.

—Te huelen los pies.

—No es cierto.

—¿Estás seguro? —no apartó la mirada de su manga, pero sí alzó una ceja.

Entonces Yibo tomó el pie con una mano y se lo llevó a la nariz para comprobar sus palabras, preocupado de que fuesen ciertas. Pero sonrió divertido al ver que eran puras mentiras.

—¿Cómo lograste eso? —se burló al ver la facilidad con la que se llevaba el pie a la cara.

—Lo puedo poner detrás de mi cuello, ¿quieres ver?

—A ver —dejó de lado su manga y lo miró con asombro.

Yibo empezó a hacer la contorsión y Xiao Zhan no podía estar más maravillado.

—¡Wow! —le aplaudió.

El rostro del menor estaba rojo por el esfuerzo.

—Chicos, les traje unos… oh —se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta, como ésta estaba abierta no pudo haber tocado antes de entrar—. ¡Yibo! ¿Cómo es que haces eso? —estaba demasiado sorprendida.

El aludido trató de deshacer su acrobacia, pero no pudo, así que sólo le sonrió con timidez.

—Es demasiado flexible —se rio Xiao Zhan, poniéndose de pie para ir por la bandeja que su mamá les llevaba—. ¡Se ve delicioso! Gracias mamá —tomó el vaso de té helado y lo disfrutó plenamente, ajeno del conflicto que vivía su novio.

—Si necesitan algo, estaré abajo —les guiñó un ojo y se fue.

—¿No te has cansado? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, comiendo los bocadillos que su madre le llevó y mirando la incómoda posición de su novio.

—Zhan Ge… ¿Me puedes ayudar? Creo que me atoré.

El aludido casi escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y después de reírse un poco corrió a ayudarlo.

—Mejor no lo hagas de nuevo —le acomodó la pierna en su lugar—. Se te va a terminar saliendo un hueso.

Ahora fue Yibo el que rio.

Luego de comerse lo que la señora Xiao les llevó, se acostaron en la cama para mayor comodidad. Como estaban con la puerta abierta, optaron por acostarse en posiciones opuestas: Yibo con la cabeza al pie de la cama y los pies hacia la almohada mientras que Xiao Zhan estaba al revés.

En esas cómodas posiciones siguieron leyendo manga el resto de la tarde, aunque eso sí, ninguno de los dos podía evitar tener contacto físico con el otro. Yibo tenía su pierna atravesada sobre el cuerpo de su novio y éste le acariciaba la suave piel con sus dedos, a veces le hacía cosquillas en el pie y Yibo se las regresaba con cariño. Todo esto sin dejar de leer.

La señora Xiao había vuelto a pasar por la habitación para ver si todo estaba en orden, pues los había notado muy callados y bastante tranquilos durante el día, pero al ver esa escena decidió no molestarlos y se fue de ahí riendo entre dientes y pensando en que esos dos seguían siendo unos niños. Lo único que llamó su atención fue ver que su hijo nunca había sido tan cercano con alguien como con él. Se sentía feliz por ambos, pero había algo que encendía una alerta en su interior, y no sabía a qué se debía con exactitud.

**> >><<< **

—Acéptalo, perdiste la apuesta y ahora tienes que cumplir.

—No quiero.

—Xiao Zhan, ¿no eres un hombre de palabra? —cuestionó Yibo con completa seriedad.

—Cariño, ¿por qué están discutiendo? —inquirió el señor Xiao al acercarse a su esposa luego de verlos discutiendo en la sala.

Ambos los miraban desde el comedor.

—Hoy en la tarde hicieron una apuesta, y Zhan Zhan perdió.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué apostaron?

Su esposa se echó a reír, pero no respondió y siguió escuchando la discusión.

—Me voy, Zhan Zhan, iré a comprar la cera.

—¡No! ¿Podemos cambiarlo por otra cosa?

—No.

—Yibo, por favor —casi suplicó, nunca pensó que perdería contra Yibo en el ajedrez de una forma tan rápida, por eso había apostado con tanta seguridad.

—No —rio.

—Hijo, creo haberte educado lo suficientemente bien como para cumplir tu palabra —intervino el señor, quien hasta ahora había permanecido junto a su esposa como expectante.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, la señora le hizo una señal con la mano a Yibo para que se acercara a ella, éste obedeció y se inclinó para que ella le susurrara algo al oído.

—No tienes que ir a la tienda, tengo cera para depilar en el baño —murmuró en voz baja. La cara de Yibo se iluminó, no podía creer que su suegra lo estaba ayudando.

—¡Gracias! —le sonrió ampliamente y luego miró hacia su suegro y novio—. Zhan Zhan, vamos al baño, tienes que cumplir —le dijo fuerte y claro, pero su novio estaba ocupado escuchando las burlas de su padre.

—¡¿En serio apostaste eso?! Hijo, te va a doler.

—¡Lo sé! —se llevó una mano al rostro, en verdad preocupado.

—Pero ve, tienes que cumplir tus compromisos —lo empujó hacia Yibo, sin dejar de reír.

—Bien, bien —suspiró y siguió a su amado hasta llegar al baño. La señora Xiao había ido a buscar la cera para dejársela a Yibo y volvió con su esposo a la sala a tomar el té. Ambos esperaban entre risas escuchar los gritos de su pobre hijo.

—Qué tonto, ¿por qué apostó eso? —inquirió el señor.

Su esposa rio y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No pensó que perdería.

—¿Qué apostó Wang Yibo?

—Dejarse cortar el cabello por nuestro hijo.

—Vaya, que bueno que no perdió —bebió de su té y comenzó a leer el periódico local en su Tablet.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan los alaridos de Zhan Zhan. Yibo lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

—Pobre —murmuró ella, bebiendo también de su té.

—Mhn.

Mientras tanto, en el baño estaba Xiao Zhan sentado en el borde de la bañera, con su pierna extendida hacia su novio, suplicándole que con una sola tira de cera bastara.

—No, van a ser las dos piernas.

—¡Eres cruel!

—Gracias —comenzó a calentar entre sus manos la otra banda de cera.

—No era un cumplido, estúpido —al pobre le salían pequeñas lágrimas de dolor a pesar de que reía un poco.

—Aquí vamos —se la puso en la pantorrilla y Xiao Zhan cerró con fuerza sus ojos—. Cariño, eres demasiado peludo.

—¡Cálla….ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Eso dolió! —le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

Yibo se hizo a un lado y se carcajeó de lo lindo.

Repitieron eso una y otra vez hasta que las piernas de Xiao Zhan quedaron libres de cualquier vello, pero con su pobre piel bastante irritada.

—Como trasero de bebé.

—¿A qué costo? —abrazaba uno de sus peluches que Yibo le llevó para que pudiera morder y dejara de gritar.

—No seas exagerado. Te depilaste otras partes más sensibles y no te quejaste así, ¿verdad?

—No, porque la chica que lo hizo tuvo mucho cuidado. Tú fuiste un salvaje.

—Lo siento —se sentó a su lado y tomó las dos piernas de Xiao Zhan para ponerlas sobre su regazo. No podía dejar de acariciárselas, eran muy bonitas, masculinas, fuertes y tremendamente suaves—. Me gustan tus piernas, pero me gustan más con vello.

Entre lágrimas, y mordiéndose los labios, Xiao Zhan le propinó un buen golpe en el muslo con su puño cerrado.

—Idiota.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Xiao Zhan de inmediato bajó las piernas del regazo de su amado y se separó un poco de él.

—Chicos, ¿todo en orden? —era su padre.

—Sí, puedes entrar.

El aludido asomó la cabeza y su esposa hizo lo mismo. Se echó a reír al ver a su hijo con sus piernas deslumbrando por la ausencia de vello, más aún al ver su carita llorosa.

—Hijo, no debiste apostar eso —lo miró con compasión.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Yibo no podía dejar de reír entre dientes, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para no ser tan obvio, pero sus suegros lo vieron y se contagiaron.

Le habían seguido el juego en algo como eso, jamás imaginó que llegaría a tal nivel de confianza.

—Oh cariño, sigues teniendo tu piel muy sensible. Toma un baño con agua fresca antes de dormir —le acarició las piernas y soltó una pequeña risa antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente—. Ya nos vamos a dormir, descansen, chicos.

Se despidieron de ambos y salieron de ahí.

A pesar de todo, Yibo se sentía un poco mal por su novio, así que se encargó de prepararle el baño antes de irse a la cama. Obviamente no se ofreció a acompañarlo en la tina, ni siquiera a permanecer en el baño junto con él, pues se conocía bien y sabía que si lo veía desnudo, se le echaría encima como depredador a su presa.

Y como Xiao Zhan sabía muy bien eso, tuvo el total descaro de salir del baño nuevamente sólo con una toalla rodeando sus caderas, muy por debajo de donde debería de estar. Yibo lo vio, tragó en seco y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para no verlo más.

Zhan Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿En verdad no quieres ver nada de nada?

—No quiero —su voz salió amortiguada por las sábanas.

—No te creo.

Yibo pudo apreciar el ruido seco de la toalla cayendo al piso. No pudo evitar tragar con fuerza una vez más. Sabía que si miraba, aunque fuese sólo un poco, terminaría cediendo a eso que Xiao Zhan lo incitaba.

—Zhan Zhan, por favor —suplicó—. No me hagas esto. En verdad quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo en casa de tus padres, están a un par de habitaciones de aquí, en verdad no puedo.

Sintió cómo un peso extra entraba a la cama, colándose por debajo de las sábanas y llenando sus sentidos del exquisito aroma del desodorante de su novio combinado con su jabón de baño.

—Te he presionado mucho, ¿verdad? —lo atrapó entre sus brazos y no lo dejó ir—. No insistiré más, lo siento —besó su mejilla.

Yibo abrió los ojos y descubrió con su tacto que Xiao Zhan llevaba ropa, por un momento temió que se metiera desnudo a la cama.

—No me malentiendas, te amo, me encantas, pero por eso mismo estoy seguro de que no podré controlarme.

—Lo sé, porque me pasa lo mismo —suspiró y besó su frente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, haciéndose pequeños cariños y disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

—Zhan Ge.

—¿Mhn?

—Creo que estoy engordando.

—¿Crees? —se burló, totalmente sarcástico y ganándose un golpe en el estómago.

—He comido demasiado estos días, sin mencionar todo lo que comimos en Aspen —suspiró—. Tengo que hacer más ejercicio.

—Así me gustas —restregó su cabeza contra el cuello de su amado, parecía un pequeño gatito buscando su calor.

Yibo sonrió como bobo ante esas palabras.

—¿Aunque me ponga gordo y feo?

—Nunca te verías feo.

—Mi padre era igual de delgado que yo a mi edad, pero comenzó a engordar después de casarse. Me temo que la genética es muy fuerte.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Engordarás cuando nos casemos?

—Si sigues cocinando tan delicioso, sí.

Xiao Zhan lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

—Eres hermoso, sea como sea, lo eres —aseguró.

—De todas formas, cuando volvamos a casa haré más ejercicio, regresaré al gimnasio.

—Tómatelo con calma —murmuró—. No te esfuerces de más.

—No lo haré.

—Cariño, ¿tomaste tu medicina?

—Sí —murmuró en voz baja—. ¿Tomaste tus vitaminas?

—En la mañana —bostezó—. Oye… mañana es la reunión de exalumnos, ¿en serio quieres ir? Porque si gustas podemos quedarnos en… —fue interrumpido.

—Quiero ir.

Por supuesto que quería, no se iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer a los amigos de la universidad de su novio, era una manera de conocerlo mejor y de conocer a esa famosa ex novia que tuvo. Esperaba que sí asistiera, quizás podría demostrarle que Xiao Zhan estaba ahora con alguien mucho mejor.

—Quizás te aburras un poco, será muy tranquilo: una cena en un restaurante elegante al que jamás he ido —suspiró.

—Está bien, quiero ir y descubrir por qué te pusieron ese apodo tan horrible.

—¿El de “mano derecha fuerte”? —rio.

—Ese —se quedó pensativo unos momentos—. Zhan Zhan, no traje ropa como para ir a una cena así.

—Sabes que puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi armario.

—Gracias —murmuró, más dormido que despierto.

Xiao Zhan besó su frente y así Yibo se quedó dormido con una ligera sonrisa.

**> >><<< **

—Anda, dime quién de todas es —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

—Adivina.

—No tengo idea, Zhan Zhan, dime ya.

Estaban en la fila de reservaciones, esperando a que los dejaran pasar. Cada vez que una chica amiga de Xiao Zhan se acercaba a saludarlo, Yibo le preguntaba: “¿Es ella?”, y el aludido siempre respondía con negativas.

—Tal parece que no vendrá —Yibo miró su reloj y notó que ya pasaba de la hora acordada.

En la recepción del restaurante estaban todos los exalumnos de la generación de Zhan Zhan, al menos todos los que habían podido asistir, pues muchos de ellos ya tenían esposa e hijos de los cuales hacerse cargo. Así que no había más de veinte personas, y entre ellas parecía no encontrarse la tal Mei Mei.

Fue entonces que un par de chicas muy lindas entraron al restaurante y fueron saludadas de inmediato por todos los presentes, se notaba que les tenían aprecio.

—¿Es alguna de ellas dos? —inquirió Yibo de nuevo, parado junto a su novio, pero éste no le respondió, se le quedó mirando a ambas. De hecho, los dos se quedaron absortos mirándolas. Eran dos mujeres muy guapas, con un excelente gusto para vestir y un muy buen cuerpo. Una era más seria que la otra, los presentes la saludaban con verdadero cariño y algunos incluso con admiración y respeto. Eso llamó la atención de Yibo, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas de su tipo (hermosas, y bien vestidas) eran siempre algo extravagantes en su forma de ser, tratando de llamar la atención en cada oportunidad, pero ella no era así.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos, la chica seria y hermosa se congeló al mirarlos, específicamente al mirar a Xiao Zhan.

Fue ahí cuando Yibo supo identificarla.

— _¡Demonios! ¿Será ella? En verdad es linda_ —pensó, mirándola y frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

No estaba equivocado.

—¿¡Zhan Zhan!? ¡¿Viniste?! —ante la mirada de todos, ignoró a los que le faltaba por saludar y fue directo hacia él para saludarlo con bastante efusividad, como a ningún otro de sus excompañeros.

—Hola, Mei Mei —respondió en medio del fuerte abrazo, mirando a su novio por encima del hombro de la chica, quien casi lo asfixiaba, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, algunos con envidia y otros aguantándose la risa ante el tormento que revivía Xiao Zhan.

—¡Han pasado tantos años sin vernos! ¡Nunca respondiste mis mensajes! Y tampoco has venido a las reuniones.

—Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado —se disculpó con una sonrisa muy apenada.

—Lo bueno es que estás aquí —sus ojos brillaban enormemente al mirarlo. No había duda de que seguía queriéndolo, Yibo reconocía muy bien ese brillo. Además, Mei Mei tuvo el descaro de posar su mano sobre el pecho de su novio, con demasiada confianza.

Eso sólo crispó más los nervios de Yibo. No podía dejar de pensar: “Quita-tu-mano-de-ahí”.

—¿Wang Yibo? —inquirió ella con desconcierto al reconocerlo.

El aludido sólo alzó su mano derecha a modo de saludo, mirándola sin expresión alguna, pero muriéndose de celos por dentro.

—¿Trajiste a Wang Yibo a la reunión? —se desconcertó, pero con una gran sonrisa fue y lo saludó casi tan efusivamente como a Xiao Zhan, lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó una de sus manos sobre su pecho mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza—. Eres un hombre muy apuesto para sólo tener veintiún años.

—Veintidós —corrigió el aludido, con su misma expresión seria y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Xiao Zhan temblaba de nervios por dentro. Su incomodidad era inmensa.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Gracias a los medios sé que eres cercano a Zhan Zhan, pero no sabía que lo eras tanto —sonrió, aún pegada a Wang Yibo. Si no fuera porque se trataba de la ex novia de su novio, quizás no le hubiera molestado tanto su cercanía, pues tenía un perfume exquisito. A Wang Yibo nunca le gustaban los perfumes de las chicas que se le acercaban, pero ella olía muy bien, se vestía muy bien y tenía un porte que lograba hacer que todos la admiraran. Era una combinación extraña y exótica que no pudo, de alguna manera, evitar disfrutar.

Pero seguía sintiendo desprecio por ella. No podía contenerlo. En especial porque seguía comiéndose a Xiao Zhan con la mirada a pesar de que no lo había soltado a él, permanecía parada a su lado, recargada ligeramente sobre su costado y con una mano en su pecho con tal ligereza que a penas la sentía.

Estaba tan concentrado analizándola a ella y a la situación, que olvidó que había hecho una pregunta a la cual Xiao Zhan se adelantó a responder.

—Vino de visita a la ciudad, no iba a dejarlo a su suerte —respondió con las palabras exactas que habían planeado los dos como excusa antes de llegar al restaurante, excusa que le dieron a todos cuando se sorprendieron al verlo ahí.

Es decir, sus amigos de la universidad estaban muy conscientes de la fama de Zhan Zhan, pero jamás imaginaron que llevaría a uno de sus amigos. Se desconcertaron al principio, pero eso pasó a segundo plano luego de la explicación que dieron. Todos, sin excepción, sabían quién era él, pero eran lo suficientemente maduros como para guardar la compostura a pesar de que había uno que otro fanboy presente.

Sabían que era un riesgo enorme aparecer así en público, pero fue un riesgo que estuvieron dispuestos a tomar, pues no estarían solos, sino en una reunión.

—¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? —les preguntó Mei Mei, tomando a cada uno de un brazo y caminando en medio de los dos rumbo a las mesas que les asignaron al grupo.

—Uhm… sí —respondió Xiao Zhan, sintiendo de inmediato el peso de la mirada asesina de Yibo—. _No podía decirle que no_ —pensó, mirando a su novio con una expresión que Yibo inmediatamente entendió.

Al llegar a la mesa, Yibo se adelantó a ofrecerle una silla a Mei Mei.

—Que caballeroso, gracias —halagada, se sentó, esperando quedar en medio de los dos, pero no fue así. Yibo se sentó junto a ella y Zhan Zhan al lado de él.

Por supuesto que Yibo no iba a ser caballeroso con ella sólo porque sí.

Xiao Zhan notó eso y rio para sus adentros.

Así comenzó la velada. Yibo miraba y escuchaba en silencio todas las conversaciones. Era un grupo de personas bastante animado, se trataban con la misma confianza de amigos de toda la vida, y aunque Xiao Zhan hubiese estado lejos tanto tiempo, lo incluían en cada charla.

Yibo estaba asombrado con la habilidad de su novio para ser tan carismático. Entendía por qué ninguno podía apartar la mirada de él cuando hablaba, no los culpaba.

Cuando Mei Mei se levantó al baño, Yibo tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a su novio lo que venía pensando desde que vio a esa chica.

—Así que… es ella.

—Ella es —respondió, incómodo y dándole un sorbo pequeño a su copa de vino.

—Zhan Zhan, es muy hermosa.

El aludido se había esperado todo, menos eso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —rio, incrédulo.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Que me esté muriendo de celos es otra cosa —admitió con su expresión completamente seria, esa que le demostraba a Xiao Zhan que no estaba jugando.

—Le gustaste.

—No, tú le sigues gustando. Demasiado, diría yo.

—Pero le interesaste.

Yibo frunció los labios.

—¿Quieres que te consiga una cita con ella? —inquirió Zhan Zhan con una sonrisa pícara, pues era la primera vez que veía a Yibo mirar así a una chica. Casualmente también era la primera chica que le causó algo en serio a él.

—¡No! —se escandalizó—. ¿Estás loco? —lo miró con una expresión exasperada, en verdad no se había esperado eso de su novio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mucho.

Sí, Mei Mei era hermosa, pero… ¿Cómo le decía la verdad? ¿Cómo le decía que sexualmente hablando le atraía más él que Mei Mei? Yibo se sonrojó hasta las orejas por su pensamiento tan… gay.

—Yibo…

—No —lo miró con hastío para disimular su vergüenza—. ¿Estás diciendo que me puedes compartir sin ningún remordimiento?

—Sólo estoy confirmando una vez más que eres increíble —suspiró, enamorado y asegurándose de contenerse muy bien ante los demás, atento a que nadie les prestara atención en ese momento.

—No juegues con eso.

—Estás sonrojado.

Sí, estaba muy acalorado. Después de todo, una mujer seis años mayor se le había estado insinuando sutilmente. Eso lo acaloraba.

—Me siento algo celoso —admitió Xiao Zhan.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡Ja! Yo no soy el que tiene una exnovia que aún lo ama.

—No me ama.

—Se nota que sí.

Xiao Zhan se preocupó, ¿sería verdad eso?

Mei Mei no tardó en volver a la mesa, con su lindo lipstick renovado en sus labios. Durante toda la cena trató de mantener una conversación con Xiao Zhan, pero le fue difícil debido a que Yibo estaba en medio de los dos. Intentó hacer lo mismo con él, pero Yibo se mantuvo tan serio y estoico como cuando no quiere hablar con nadie.

La pobre no tuvo otra opción más que charlar con otra persona, pero en todo momento se mantuvo atenta a su querido ex.

Xiao Zhan se asombró al ver que muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban casados, él era de los pocos que aún no lo hacían. Obviamente pasaron toda la cena molestándolo por ello, haciéndole malas indirectas sobre Mei Mei, quien de casualidad también seguía soltera.

—¿En verdad no se habían vuelto a ver desde la universidad?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¿Y no han pensado en salir de nuevo? Hacían una hermosa pareja, todos los envidiábamos.

Xiao Zhan se atragantó un poco con lo que comía, carraspeó y se adelantó a hablar antes que ella lo hiciera.

—Lo nuestro fue muy… —miró a su ex, ésta le regresó una mirada tierna—…fue muy corto. No podríamos considerarlo algo serio, ¿verdad? —le sonrió con gentileza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa que haya sido poco tiempo, atesoro cada recuerdo de nuestra relación.

Xiao Zhan tragó con fuerza y miró a su novio, en medio de ambos. Yibo no dijo nada ni levantó la mirada, estaba muy concentrado comiendo su filete.

—Te lo dije —Xuan Yue, quien estaba al lado de Xiao Zhan, lo codeó con fuerza—. Ella aún te quiere, ¿por qué no le pides una cita?

Un poco exasperado por la insistencia en el asunto, Zhan Zhan tuvo que tomar el control de la situación.

—Por el momento no estoy interesado en salir con nadie —sonrió amablemente, diciendo aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que ella y algunos otros escucharan—. Tengo tanto trabajo que no podría tener una pareja en este momento.

Mei Mei se desilusionó en serio, le estaba dejando muy en claro que no le interesaba. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia? —le preguntó a Yibo, incluyéndolo directamente en la conversación a pesar de que Xiao Zhan había intentado eso antes y no había dado frutos.

—No.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —le sonrió, bastante coqueta y con una seguridad en sí misma que era en verdad atractiva.

Yibo seguía masticando su filete, lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

—Quizás.

Los ahí presentes se sorprendieron mucho, en especial Xiao Zhan.

Mei Mei no cupo en sí de la impresión, pies había estado segura de que obtendría un no. Lo había hecho sólo para ver la reacción de Xiao Zhan, pero… no le molestaba en lo absoluto salir con Wang Yibo, era un chico en verdad atractivo y muy sexy.

—Vaya, pásame tu WeChat —le pidió, entusiasmada y aún sorprendida por su victoria.

Ante la expectación de todos, Wang Yibo sacó su móvil, le dictó su número y la aceptó en WeChat.

Xiao Zhan mantuvo su expresión amable, pero cualquiera que le prestara la atención debida, se daría cuenta de que su puño estaba por romper el cuchillo que sostenía.

—¿No te molesta salir con alguien mayor? —inquirió ella, mirándolo con ternura, pues aunque fuese tan serio y a veces intimidante, le parecía un jovencito adorable.

—Me gustan mayores —sonrió de lado, derritiendo el corazón de Mei Mei—. ¿Verdad, Zhan Zhan? —le dedicó una sonrisa tan angelical que el mayor sólo pudo apretar la mandíbula. Esa se la iba a cobrar muy cara.

Entonces Mei Mei y Yibo se enfrascaron en una especie de conversación, poniéndose de acuerdo para verse en un futuro muy cercano.

Xiao Zhan escuchaba todo eso y sólo hacía muecas que no podía contener mientras comía su cena en silencio. ¿En qué momento los papeles se habían invertido?

Escuchaba la conversación de esos dos atentamente, y de pronto sus celos se calmaron al confirmar que todo eso había sido sólo una mala broma por parte de su novio, pues lo escuchó decirle algo a Mei Mei.

—Oh… lo siento, estoy viendo mi agenda y me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi próximo fin de semana libre es hasta dentro de seis meses. Que mal, lo siento.

—Ya veo —lo miró a él y luego la expresión divertida en Xiao Zhan—. Quizás yo podría visitarte algún día. Mi agenda también está bastante apretada, pero podría hacer un espacio—miró una vez más a su exnovio y sonrió de lado—. Zhan Zhan, ¿no te molesta que salga con tu amigo?

Mei Mei era una mujer bastante lista.

—Me parece una excelente idea, en especial porque no tiene mucha experiencia con mujeres —le guiñó un ojo—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh… ¿en serio?

Wang Yibo quedó en shock. ¿Su novio en verdad acababa de hacer aquello? Su rostro enrojeció una vez más e incluso comenzó a toser. Eso sólo ayudó a confirmar lo que Xiao Zhan dijo.

—¡Que adorable! —soltó una risa encantadora—. No te preocupes, cariño, puedes aprender conmigo —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡No es así! ¡Él miente! —fue lo más coherente que pudo decir.

—¿No eres virgen? Eso fue lo que entendí.

—¡No lo soy!

Vaya que no lo era.

—Bueno, en ese caso te ayudaré a adquirir más experiencia. No sé qué te habrá contado Zhan Zhan, pero no le creas. Han pasado muchos años después de nuestro último encuentro, y éramos completamente inexpertos —rio—. Te aseguro que las cosas han cambiado. Aunque… —miró a su ex—…no cambiaría nada en él —lo miró sin vergüenza, con una expresión de deseo y enamoramiento que le puso la piel de gallina a los dos.

—Mei Mei —carraspeó Zhan Zhan, incómodo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo decirlo? Fue nuestra primera experiencia de ese tipo, es algo que no se olvida. Además, para haber sido la primera vez de ambos… —rodó los ojos en un gesto bastante sugerente—… fuiste muy bueno. Ustedes que son chicos seguramente hablan mucho sobre eso entre ustedes —rio y miró a Yibo—. Si te presume que es bueno en la cama, créele, porque es totalmente cierto.

—¡Mei Mei! ¡Los estás avergonzando! —intervino su amiga por primera vez, mostrando la pena y la decencia que Mei Mei se ahorraba.

Yibo quería gritarle que él sabía muy bien eso porque lo había vivido en carne propia, pero se contuvo.

Tanto Yibo como Xiao Zhan habían empezado a jugar con fuego en esa situación, y estaban quemándose poco a poco.

Cuando la cena terminó, algunos se fueron a sus casas, pero el resto sugirió hacer lo mismo de cada año: ir a un club nocturno, bailar y beber hasta tarde.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Quieres ir? —murmuró en voz baja, cerca de él.

—¿Vas a seguir con tu jueguito tonto?

El menor no aguantó su risa.

—No, ya logré lo que quise.

—¿Hacerme enojar?

—Sí, eres sexy cuando te enojas.

—Cállate.

—¿Vamos a ir o no?

—Vamos —tenía ganas de salir un rato y distraerse, ¿y por qué no? Podría recordar viejos tiempos con sus amigos.

Fue así como terminaron en un club nocturno abarrotado de gente, con poca iluminación y un ruido increíble. Eligieron una mesa alejada del escándalo en la que podían charlar sin tanto esfuerzo.

Uno de los amigos de Xiao Zhan invitó las cervezas para todos.

Después de un rato de charla a gritos y de jugar a “las vencidas” entre todos, quedó más que claro que Xiao Zhan seguía siendo el campeón, honrando su feo apodo. Yibo se echó a reír al escuchar a los amigos de su novio llamarlo así cuando les ganó a todos, incluyéndolo a él. Se había espantado al experimentar por primera vez la fuerza del brazo de su novio de esa forma.

Afortunadamente Mei Mei se había mantenido un poco al margen, en especial al ver que ellos dos no se separaron, sentándose con otro grupo de chicos lejos de ella.

Entonces Yibo notó que su amado sólo llevaba media cerveza cuando él ya iba por la cuarta. No pudo evitar sentir ternura por él.

—Zhan Zhan ¿Quieres que te pida algo sin alcohol? —le dijo al oído.

El aludido sonrió con algo de vergüenza y respondió:

—Iré a la barra a ver qué hay para tomar —sonrió y se alejó a hacer su pedido. Yibo se quedó a solas con los amigos de su novio, estos eran muy amables, pero empezaron a preguntarle por su amistad, por cómo se conocieron y el por qué eran tan cercanos a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Yibo sólo respondió que se hicieron muy buenos amigos en el set de grabación, y que ahora eran mejores amigos. Se sintió muy extraño al dar esa explicación tan lejana a la realidad actual. Pero más extraño aún al ver el interés de todos en eso.

Momentos después llegó Xiao Zhan a la mesa, ya había hecho su pedido, sólo le faltaba esperar por él.

—¿Encontraste algo bueno? —preguntó Yibo con una leve sonrisa.

—Pedí un jugo.

El aludido rio, jamás imaginó que habría jugo en un club nocturno.

—Zhan Zhan, iré al baño, vuelvo en un momento.

—Bien —le dedicó una linda sonrisa y lo vio irse. Pero cuando eso pasó, su querida ex novia se plantó a su lado, tomando el lugar de Yibo.

—En verdad estoy sorprendida.

—¿Eh?

—Zhan Zhan, son demasiado obvios.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Un mesero llegó con su jugo y Xiao Zhan lo tomó y empezó a beber de la pajilla inmediatamente, tratando de calmar el susto.

—No te entiendo.

—No te hagas el tonto, ustedes dos se traen algo. No sé si ya lo sepan o aún no se han confesado. Pero los celos de ambos fueron demasiado obvios. Zhan Zhan ¡Tú le gustas! —se emocionó.

El aludido casi se echa a reír.

—¿Tú crees? —se calmó un poco.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó—. ¿A ti te gusta?

—La pregunta aquí es: ¿A quién demonios no le gusta Wang Yibo?

—Buen punto —se mordió el labio—. ¿Crees que consiga algo con él? Es decir, puede ser que le gustes tú, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda gustarle —sonrió, coqueta. Vaya que era linda.

—No.

—¿Es gay? —se asombró.

—No.

—Entonces es bisexual.

—Mejor déjalo en paz.

—¡También te gusta! —ya no estaba tan emocionada, sino decepcionada.

—Mei Mei —suspiró—. Ya deja ese tema de lado —si bien era divertido al principio, ya era algo agotador.

—Nunca lo imaginé, pero ahora creo que es muy probable.

—¿Qué?

—Que seas bisexual —dijo con una simplicidad increíble—. Que ambos lo sean.

Xiao Zhan no respondió y se desentendió bebiendo de su jugo.

—Yo también lo soy —confesó—. ¿Viste a la chica que traje conmigo? Es mi cita de hoy.

—¿Y aun así coqueteaste con nosotros?

—Ella sabe lo que siento por ti —su tono coqueto desapareció, y en su lugar lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—Mei Mei.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me quedó muy claro que no sientes nada por mí —suspiró—. Pero yo aún te sigo amando, y quiero que lo sepas. No importa que salga con diferentes hombres y mujeres, tú siempre ocuparás el primer lugar en mi corazón. Después de todo fuiste mi primer novio, mi primera pareja.

Xiao Zhan se conmovió un poco y la miró con cariño.

—Gracias por eso, pero lamento mucho no poder corresponder.

—Quizás no ahora, pero si algún día cambias de opinión, ahí estaré —aseguró con su amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenía la misma energía que la de Xiao Zhan. Quizás por eso eran considerados una pareja perfecta cuando estaban en la universidad—. Has cambiado mucho físicamente —dijo de pronto, mirándolo con ilusión—. Pero sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, me encanta eso de ti —extendió una mano y le acarició el cabello.

—Tú estás idéntica —rio.

Ella se enorgulleció por eso.

—Xiao Zhan —dijo de pronto—. Quiero proponerte algo, a ti y a Yibo —su expresión cambió a una de completa seriedad. Se inclinó sobre el oído de él y comenzó a explicarle detenida y explícitamente.

Conforme avanzaba, las mejillas de Xiao Zhan se iban poniendo más y más rojas.

Mientras tanto, Yibo llevaba ya diez minutos en la fila para el baño. Estaba tan urgido que por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de ir afuera y hacer sus necesidades en algún callejón. Tardó otros diez minutos en volver a la mesa con su novio, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que su amado bebía algo en un vaso grande, directamente de la pajilla.

—¡Yibo! —se emocionó al verlo, pues se había desaparecido un buen rato.

—Había mucha fila en el baño —explicó y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué estás tomando? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Jugo —respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

—Zhan Zhan, eso no es jugo —le dijo uno de sus amigos, quien había alcanzado a escuchar su respuesta y se alarmó.

—¿Ah, no? —lo miró con sorpresa, examinándolo—. Pero sabe a frutas, es de frutas —ya se lo había terminado, sólo quedaban los hielos y un poco de jugo al fondo.

Alarmado, Yibo acercó su nariz al vaso y lo terminó por confirmar.

—Esto es vodka —suspiró y miró a su novio con preocupación—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué no debería de sentirme bien?

—Te acabas de tomar un litro de jugo con vodka —puso una mano en la frente de Xiao Zhan, sí, su rostro rojo era debido al calor de su cuerpo, ya estaba bastante ebrio.

¡Lo había dejado sólo por veinte minutos!

—Oh... Upsi —rio.

Sus amigos lo vieron con asombro, sólo una vez lo habían visto ebrio y fue bastante chistoso porque al día siguiente tuvieron examen en la universidad, y el pobre se presentó con una resaca terrible por haberse tomado sólo dos cervezas.

—Vaya, vaya. Zhan Zhan no ha cambiado en nada —se rio uno de sus compañeros, pero luego se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

—Estoy bien —aseguró al sentir las miradas sobre él.

Se veía bastante cuerdo para ser él y haber bebido todo aquello.

—Ten, toma esto —le extendió una botella de agua—. Ya no pruebes ninguna bebida.

—Pero ya pedí otro jugo —miró a su novio con un tierno puchero.

—No, bebe el agua.

Xiao Zhan comenzaba a ponerse un poco necio, y no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

Preocupado, Yibo decidió llevárselo a casa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar así con él ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? No. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de bajarle la borrachera antes de eso.

—Vámonos a casa —lo tomó discretamente del brazo y lo empujó a la salida—. Tendremos que tomar un taxi —suspiró.

—No, puedo conducir.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Sólo me tomé un trago.

—Un trago de un litro, ven acá —al ver que no había nadie en la calle, lo tomó de la cintura con firmeza, pero Xiao Zhan estaba renuente, se veía más borracho que antes, sentir el aire fresco de la noche no le había ayudado en lo absoluto.

—Yo puedo conducir —insistió, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Yibo se las arrebató de inmediato y afianzó un brazo a su cintura, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la esquina para pedir un taxi. Zhan Zhan se tambaleaba un poco, así que Yibo apretó más el agarre en su angosta cintura, deseando tener la fuerza para simplemente echárselo al hombro y llevárselo a casa.

La calle no estaba muy transitada a pesar de ser viernes por la noche, el club estaba en una zona muy exclusiva y casi no se veían taxis comunes, Yibo tuvo que pedir uno a través de una aplicación.

Mientras lo hacía, Xiao Zhan se recargó contra su novio, estaba tan flojo como muñeca de trapo, apoyando su peso sobre el hombro de Yibo, hasta que se incorporó un poco y le mordisqueó la oreja.

—¿Qué haces? —se alteró el menor, mirando de inmediato hacia todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo.

—¿Ahorita?

—Sí —murmuró contra su oído, causándole escalofríos.

Él también quería hacerlo, pero iban rumbo a la casa de sus suegros, no podían tener sexo ahí. Además, aún tenía que pensar en una forma de sacarlo de ese estado de ebriedad antes de llegar a casa.

Yibo se estaba estresando mucho.

—Demonios —se encontraba en un gran dilema.

—Vamos a un hotel —murmuró Xiao Zhan de pronto, con su voz grave y arrastrando las palabras. Sus murmullos le causaron cosquillas a Yibo en el cuello—. Hagámoslo en un hotel y luego vayamos a casa —sugirió. Para sorpresa de Yibo, su novio seguía siendo bastante listo a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Irían a un hotel, pero… no podía cogerse a su novio en ese estado. Ya se había sentido muy mal hace meses cuando lo besó por primera vez mientras estaba ebrio.

—No, estás borracho.

—¿No podemos tener sexo así? —rio torpemente.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres?

—Quiero hacértelo.

Yibo sintió sus rodillas de gelatina. Si su novio estaba borracho, y era éste quien se lo quería coger… no había problema, ¿o sí?

—Bien, bien —llegó el taxi y de inmediato fueron al hotel más cercano, tuvieron que apresurarse, pues no querían llegar tan tarde a casa.

En menos tiempo del que se imaginó, ya estaba en la habitación con Xiao Zhan apresándolo contra la puerta, besándolo y acariciándolo endemoniadamente bien.

Yibo estaba sorprendido por lo candente que estaba su novio, aunque no era para menos, había permanecido en abstinencia varios días, él también estaba ansioso por hacer el amor con su pareja.

Comenzaron a desvestirse cuando el pobre de Xiao Zhan se mareó tremendamente.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —con cuidado lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, de pronto se vio bastante pálido.

—Sí —frunció el ceño de forma adorable antes de llevarse una mano al estómago.

—¿Qué te duele?

—Aquí —señaló su estómago. Casi parecía un puchero infantil. Yibo se hubiera reído de no ser por el hecho de que de pronto su novio se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo al baño.

Fue tras él, imaginándose lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Y así fue. Cuando entró al baño pudo ver cómo su novio devolvía el estómago, de rodillas frente al retrete. No lo pensó antes de ir y consolarlo, frotando su espalda mientras vaciaba su interior. Pero realmente no lo pensó, pues al segundo siguiente quiso salir corriendo de ahí. Él jamás había soportado ver que alguien vomitara, ni siquiera el sonido de ello. Siempre terminaba vomitando.

Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte por su novio. Así que se quedó a su lado, consolándolo y sorprendiéndose por todo lo que podía vomitar. Le dolía escucharlo.

La piel se le ponía de gallina al escuchar sus arcadas, quería regresar sobre sus pasos y salir de ahí.

—Es mejor así —suspiró, acariciando su espalda—. La resaca sería peor si no lo sacas.

El mayor dejó de vomitar, pero permaneció prácticamente abrazado a la taza, todo le daba vueltas.

—Toma —le extendió una toalla para que limpiara su rostro, el cual no dejaba que Yibo viera.

—Gracias —murmuró con voz adolorida y rasposa—. Que asco.

—Sí, que asco —le bajó al baño e hizo que su amado se sentara en el borde de la bañera—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pasó esa toalla por todo su rostro, seguía pálido.

Él iba a responder, pero no pudo, en su lugar se inclinó de nuevo sobre el retrete y siguió vomitando. Yibo respiró profundamente y contuvo sus ganas de vomitar también. El simple sonido le revolvía el estómago.

Sabía que era mejor que sacara todo, lo reconfortó hasta que no pudo más y él también terminó vomitando en el lavabo del baño. Fue una escena por demás graciosa y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, el malestar de Yibo no se comparaba con el de Xiao Zhan, el pobre terminó agotado por tanto vomitar. A pesar de todo ello, el estado de ebriedad no se iba. Preocupado, Yibo lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y se encargó de refrescar su rostro con toallas húmedas, eso le ayudaría a espabilarlo más pronto. Pero eso no pasó.

Tuvieron que volver a casa en taxi, con su novio a cuestas aún bastante ebrio y con mucho malestar. Al parecer habían descubierto su debilidad más fuerte de todas: el vodka.

En casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, Yibo se sintió aliviado por ello, pues no quería que sus suegros vieran cómo había terminado su hijo. Desafortunadamente fueron descubiertos apenas cerró la puerta principal.

—¿¡Qué sucedió!? —se espantó la señora Xiao al ver que Yibo cargaba a su hijo en la espalda, muy apenas aguantando su peso.

—Larga historia —murmuró en voz baja.

—Ven, déjalo en la sala.

—No, mejor lo llevaré a su recámara.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo llamar a mi esposo.

—Oh, no, no —se avergonzó—. Puedo llevarlo —mentía. A pesar de que Xiao Zhan era bastante delgado, sus piernas y brazos ya temblaban por cargarlo.

Así Yibo subió muy a duras penas las escaleras hasta dejarlo acostado sobre su cama.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó ella, en verdad angustiada.

—Sólo está ebrio. Confundió una bebida alcohólica con jugo —suspiró.

La señora parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, antes de echarse a reír. Yibo se vio contagiado por un momento.

—En su defensa puedo decir que sí parecía jugo.

—¿Y qué era?

—Un coctel con vodka.

—Oh no, Zhan Zhan nunca se ha llevado bien con el alcohol, menos con ese en específico.

—Ya me di cuenta —suspiró, pero terminó riendo al escuchar la risa de su suegra.

Ella contenía con dificultad su risa por su pequeño que aún seguía siendo tan vulnerable al alcohol. Yibo se contagió de nuevo de esas risas, pero se detuvo al sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento, no pude cuidarlo debidamente.

La señora se asombró mucho por ello.

—Oh, cariño. Es él quien debería cuidar de ti —sonrió y acarició su hombro con calidez—. Él ya es bastante grande, no te culpes.

Tenía toda la razón, pero él no podía evitar sentirse así.

—¿Cómo les fue en la cena? —cambió de tema.

—Bien.

—¿De casualidad asistió Mei Mei? —inquirió con una linda sonrisa.

Wang Yibo se alarmó.

—Sí.

—¿Zhan Zhan y ella hablaron?

—Sí… ¿la conoce?

—Muy poco, pero sí —no dijo más al respecto, pero el hecho de que ella se fuera a dormir con una sonrisa al saber eso, preocupó más a Yibo.

Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, se dispuso a quitarle la ropa a su novio. Lo dejaría al menos en ropa interior para que descansara mejor.

Pensó en hacerlo y luego irse a dormir a otra parte, pero no pudo. Se quedó sentado a su lado en la cama, acariciándole el cabello y viendo su serena expresión al dormir mientras reflexionaba sobre esa noche.

En sólo unas horas había logrado descubrir que Xiao Zhan era _ese tipo_ de chico en la universidad, era bastante popular, tal aprecia que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y alguna que otra admiradora secreta, siempre participaba en los eventos culturales y artísticos, pertenecía a muchos clubs y se dedicaba a la caridad también.

¿Su novio podía ser más perfecto?

También pudo percibir el cariño con el que sus compañeros lo trataban, pues no importaba que fuese ahora una celebridad, lo seguían tratando como su gran amigo.

Gracias a que estuvo callado durante toda la cena, pudo escuchar las tantas anécdotas que contaban, en la gran mayoría Xiao Zhan iba involucrado. Se enteró de que a pesar de no vivir tan lejos de la universidad, Xiao Zhan se fue a vivir un tiempo en los dormitorios de la escuela, así pudo convivir más con sus amigos y perdía menos tiempo en traslados.

Escuchó también que era muy extraño verlo caminar solo por el campus, pues siempre estaba rodeado de gente.

No le costó imaginar eso, su amado era un ser de luz, e inevitablemente las personas siempre terminaban buscándolo.

Sabía que su novio nunca se consideraba el más guapo, pero esa noche sus amigos lograron sonrojarlo recordándole todas las admiradoras que tenía, pues era de los chicos más guapos del campus, o al menos eso decían muchos.

Y cómo no iban a verlo guapo, si era un chico bastante fuera de lo común: amable, caballeroso, humilde, alegre y tremendamente adorable. Sin mencionar que siempre fue muy dedicado a sus estudios en la universidad, pues se graduó con honores.

Por esto y más, las personas lo admiraban y le tenían un gran cariño hasta hoy en día.

Yibo estaba maravillado por todas las cosas buenas que descubrió de Xiao Zhan esa noche, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en qué él era el lado totalmente opuesto. No le era fácil socializar, solía ser tímido para comenzar a hablar con gente que no conocía, incluso en UNIQ le llevó un tiempo tomarles completa confianza a sus ahora hermanos.

Pero Xiao Zhan, a pesar de ser tímido, lograba romper esa barrera y hacer hermosas amistades. Desafortunadamente para Yibo, pues su novio se llenaba cada vez de más fans, admiradores y enamorados.

—Zhan Zhan, Zhan Zhan —suspiró, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No quiero compartirte con nadie —murmuró en voz muy baja antes de darle un largo y suave beso en la frente.

**_Continuará…_ **

**La mayor cuestión aquí es: ¿Qué fue lo que le propuso Mei Mei a Zhan Zhan? ¡!**

**Y también esta: ¡¿Cuál fue su parte preferida?!**

**12/06/2020**


	51. En casa de los suegros

Sabía que Xiao Zhan se despertaría con una resaca terrible, así que se aseguró de levantarse a tiempo e ir a la cocina a prepararle un remedio perfecto.

La señora Xiao lo descubrió y se llenó de ternura al saber lo que hacía.

—Discúlpeme por tomar sus cosas sin permiso —señaló el pequeño desastre que dejó junto a la licuadora—. Limpiaré todo en un momento, sólo le llevaré esto a Zhan Zhan —señaló el vaso con ese extraño líquido que parecía tóxico.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, esta también es tu casa —le palmeó ambos hombros—. Anda, ve a darle eso a Zhan Zhan —le sonrió cálidamente.

Yibo sólo asintió con una linda sonrisa, amaba cómo todo el tiempo lo hacían sentir parte de la familia.

Cuando Yibo entró a la recámara de su novio, lo descubrió oculto entre sus sábanas revueltas, cubierto hasta la cabeza. Lo único que veía de él era su lindo pie derecho asomándose por entre las mantas.

Sonrió como tonto, dejó el vaso sobre el buró y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

—Zhan Zhan —susurró, inclinándose sobre él y besando lo que creía que era su cabeza—. Amor, despierta.

—Mnh… —se quejó.

—Ya casi es medio día, vamos, levántate.

—Baja la voz —le suplicó a pesar de que ya le estaba hablando en murmullos.

Yibo lo destapó lentamente hasta poder ver su rostro. Xiao Zhan frunció su expresión e intentó volver a ocultarse bajo las sábanas, el sol que entraba por las ventanas le incomodaba mucho.

Como buen novio, Yibo fue y cerró las cortinas por él.

—Te ves terrible.

—Te creo —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sentó con dificultad en la cama—. ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche? —tenía recuerdos muy difusos.

—Bebiste mucho jugo.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con cara de no entender y de no querer pensar.

—Con bastante vodka —aclaró.

—Oh… —ahora todo cobraba sentido—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—Te lo contaré todo si bebes esto —le extendió el vaso.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Tu salvación. Bébelo.

—¿Es seguro hacerlo? —tomó el vaso y olió el contenido.

—No lo huelas, sólo bébelo. Y sí, es seguro. Yixuan solía prepararlo para mí cuando recién aprendía a beber. Aunque no lo creas, pasé por muchas resacas.

—¿Quién dice que no lo creo? —inquirió en tono muy serio, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos apenas abriéndose.

Yibo se estaba aguantando la risa, su amado sí que se veía terrible. Estaba pálido, con los ojos rojos, sus labios secos, el cabello tremendamente revuelto y su barba incipiente ya hacía acto de aparición.

Increíblemente aun así le seguía pareciendo adorable.

—Bebe —le acarició el cabello y Xiao Zhan obedeció.

Mientras bebía esa horrible cosa, Yibo le narró todos los hechos de la noche anterior, incluyendo el vómito mutuo en el hotel.

—Oh… por… Dios. Perdóname, ¡Lo siento tanto!

No cabía en sí de la vergüenza.

—No pasa nada —rio al verlo tan avergonzado.

—¿En serio vomitaste?

—No soporto ver vómito, ni escucharlo, mucho menos olerlo —fue muy sincero.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Oh… lo siento, te hice pasar por un momento incómodo, te juro que yo pensaba que eso era jugo de frutas.

—Zhan Zhan, no te creo, tenía demasiado vodka.

—¡Es en serio! —se agarró la cabeza luego de sentir las fuertes punzadas de dolor—. Es sólo que me distraje con… —se sonrojó increíblemente al recordar qué lo había distraído.

—¿Qué ocurre? —tocó su rostro con una mano, sintiéndolo caliente.

—Nada —nervioso, se tomó de un trago el resto del extraño jugo.

Entonces recordó que fue justamente así como había ocurrido. Mei Mei lo había puesto nervioso y él se bebió todo el vaso sin pensar.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —insistió Yibo.

—Yibo, ayer Mei Mei me hizo una sugerencia, y eso me dejó pensando un poco sobre nosotros.

El menor se tensó, tuvo un mal presentimiento y de inmediato pensó lo peor.

—¿Qué te dijo? —insistió al ver que Zhan Zhan se quedaba pensativo.

—Me propuso que… oh Dios —se llevó una mano al rostro. Avergonzado.

—Ya, suéltalo.

—Me propuso un trío. Tú, yo, ella.

—No.

—Pero… —calló abruptamente al ver cómo su novio abría los ojos con una impresión de espanto.

—¿¡Lo estás considerando!? —se exaltó unos segundos antes de mirarlo con tristeza y algo de enojo—. La extrañas, ¿Verdad?

—Idiota —rio—. Claro que no. Es decir, sí, es hermosa, pero no quiero algo con ella.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me sugieres un trío con ella?! —casi gritó.

—Cállate, mis padres pueden escucharte —se masajeó una sien, adolorido.

—Pero tú me estás diciendo que… —fue interrumpido.

—Lo que digo, es que no has tenido ninguna experiencia sexual con una mujer. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que quieres esto… —se señaló a sí mismo—…el resto de tu vida si nunca has probado lo que podrías tener?

Por una parte, Yibo quería reír y abrazarlo por la proposición implícita que conllevaban sus palabras y gestos, pero por otra parte quería ahorcarlo hasta hacerlo entender.

—Me lleno de celos al pensar en que podrías estar con otra persona, pero tampoco quiero ser quién para impedirlo.

—Quieres decir que puedo ir y acostarme con una mujer y eso estaría bien para ti, ¿Verdad? —espetó con un tono que Xiao Zhan no supo interpretar.

—¡NO! —se alteró—. Por eso la opción del… trío, me pareció razonable —le costaba mucho decir todo eso.

—¿Eso es porque quieres estar presente cuando ocurra? Xiao Zhan, que sucio —se estaba aguantando la risa. La verdad era que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de sentimientos contradictorios. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era del hecho de que su Zhan Zhan se preocupaba por él, no quería privarlo de nada por estar a su lado.

—Bueno, la verdad sí, porque si algo no te gusta, te la puedo quitar de encima.

Wang Yibo se echó a reír.

—Zhan Zhan, Zhan Zhan —se inclinó hacia él y tomó su rostro con una mano—. No quiero un trío, no quiero estar con una mujer, ¡No quiero compartirte con nadie, ni que me compartas con alguien! ¿Entendido?

Un gran alivio invadió a Xiao Zhan, sin embargo, se quiso asegurar una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro de querer perder esta oportunidad?

—¿De serte infiel con tu consentimiento y participación? Sí, muy seguro.

Xiao Zhan rio y rodó los ojos. Su novio era muy bueno con las palabras cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Entonces nunca estarás con una mujer?

Yibo se puso un poco nervioso. Esa era una buena pregunta.

—¿No tienes aunque sea un poco de curiosidad? —insistió, tentándolo.

—Pues… si Zhan Ge se pone peluca y pechos, quizás pueda saciar esa curiosidad.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se espantó, gritándole y arrepintiéndose un segundo después, pues su cabeza estaba por explotarle.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto esto?

—Porque temo que algún día te arrepientas de no haber estado con una mujer, de no haber experimentado todo antes de quedarte conmigo. ¿Y si en un tiempo comienzas a sentir curiosidad? ¿Y si prefieres quedarte con una mujer? —le dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo, decirlo ya le estaba costando un nudo en la garganta.

—No va a ser así, estoy muy seguro.

—No puedes estarlo si no lo has intentado.

—Tú ya te has acostado con varias mujeres, ¿y si de pronto te das cuenta de que prefieres eso antes que a mí?

—Imposible —respondió con completa convicción.

Yibo lo señaló de inmediato con un dedo.

—¡Así! Justo así me siento cuando me lo preguntas, siento la misma seguridad.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que los dos vivían con el mismo temor.

—Yibo, prométeme algo —dijo de pronto.

—Te escucho.

—Si algún día sientes curiosidad hacia una mujer, dímelo. O si algún día dejas de amarme, dímelo. Por favor —pidió muy en serio.

Yibo sonrió de lado, pegó su frente a la de Xiao Zhan y le susurró:

—No creo que sea posible dejar de amarte, pero está bien, te lo prometo —se inclinó para besar sus labios.

—Espera —apartó el rostro—. Bo Di, no me he lavado los dientes. Ya sabes… el vómito y esas cosas —se aguantó la risa al ver que su novio se separaba inmediatamente de él.

—Toma una ducha, lávate los dientes —enfatizó mucho eso último—, y baja a desayunar. Tu mamá ya está preparando la comida, pero hizo desayuno para nosotros dos —sonrió de lado, quería bastante a su suegra.

—Espera… ¿Mis papás saben lo que pasó?

—Tu mamá sabe que te embriagaste por accidente con vodka. Tuve que decírselo, no puedo mentirle.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, resignado. Eso sólo quería decir que su padre también lo sabría ya.

—Apesto a cigarro —olió su propia ropa y sintió asco.

—Tuve que bañarme dos veces para quitarme el olor del cabello —le palmeó una pierna y lo animó a levantarse ya.

Xiao Zhan tomó una ducha y bajó a desayunar con su familia, cuando su padre lo vio, no lo pensó dos veces antes de burlarse de él por haberse embriagado así de fácil.

—Hijo, siempre te lo he dicho: tienes que aprender a beber.

—Yo le puedo enseñar —se ofreció Yibo de inmediato.

—No, gracias, no quiero saber de alcohol en un buen tiempo.

—Ten, cariño. Toma esto, te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza —su madre le entregó un par de píldoras que Xiao Zhan aceptó de inmediato. El licuado asqueroso que le había preparado Yibo ya estaba haciendo su efecto, no se sentía tan mal como cuando recién se despertó, pero ya quería volver a descansar.

Terminó de desayunar y se disculpó con todos antes de regresar a la cama. Yibo se quedó con sus suegros un rato antes de subir tras su novio y ver cómo estaba.

—Hey —murmuró al entrar a la habitación y encontrarlo a oscuras—. ¿Estás bien? —se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Sí —respondió con una suave sonrisa—. Sólo quiero dormir un poco más.

—No estás acostumbrado a la resaca, ¿verdad?

—Ya, no te burles.

—No lo hago —rio y palmeó su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres que me acurruque a tu lado un rato?

Xiao Zhan se asombró mucho por la proposición.

—Tus padres salieron —se adelantó a aclarar.

—Entonces ven —levantó las mantas para que su novio se acurrucara junto a él.

Xiao Zhan mentiría si dijera que Wang Yibo no era el remedio perfecto para cualquiera de sus malestares, porque vaya que se sintió mucho mejor al sentirse abrazado por él desde atrás, sintiendo su gran mano rodeándolo por la cintura y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Estaban demasiado quietos y tranquilos, tanto, que Yibo de pronto se aburrió y comenzó a jugar con la barba y el bigote incipiente de su novio, deslizando los dedos por su piel una y otra vez.

—¿Es una indirecta para que ya me afeite? —inquirió, con voz ronca.

—No, sólo tengo ganas de molestarte.

Xiao Zhan gruñó.

—¿Te sientes muy mal?

—No mucho —admitió, y se dejó consentir más por su novio—. En verdad lamento todo lo de anoche. Desde el asunto con Mei Mei hasta mi borrachera —estaba muy avergonzado.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez que ella se te acerque tanto, no lo pensaré dos veces antes de dejarle muy en claro quién soy en tu vida.

Xiao Zhan contuvo su risa y la emoción que sintió al escucharlo decir eso.

—Bien, hazlo —sonrió, gustoso. Total, no creía volver a verla—. Aun así… me siento muy avergonzado —no se podía quitar ese sentimiento con nada.

—No te preocupes más por eso. Ya después te tocará lidiar con mis borracheras.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Necesitaremos abastecernos de mucho alcohol.

Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—Te diré un secreto —murmuró contra su oído—. Mi debilidad en el alcohol siempre ha sido el tequila. Si un día quieres embriagarme en serio, dame tequila. Bastan unos cuantos shots para que me sienta bastante mareado —admitió.

—Oh… ¿En serio?

—Sí. Usa está información con sabiduría, ¿de acuerdo?

Xiao Zhan volvió a reír.

—Eres adorable… mira que embriagarte con un vaso de “jugo” —rio ampliamente—. Me encantas —dijo entre risas. Xiao Zhan le respondió con un leve codazo.

Xiao Zhan durmió un rato y Yibo decidió cuidar de su descanso hasta que llegaron los señores Xiao. Fue ahí cuando decidieron ir a la sala a ver películas, así sí podrían estar tumbados en el sillón, uno cerca del otro.

Habían pensado en salir a pasear un poco, pero el calor era insoportable. Así una vez más optaron por refugiarse en la frescura del hogar.

Se habían sentado en el sillón para dos, veían la tele hasta que a Yibo le dio un poco de sueño y terminó recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan, acción que sorprendió sobremanera al mayor, pues su novio había estado muy paranoico durante esos días y no se atrevía a tener ningún contacto con él mientras sus padres estuvieran cerca.

Pero Xiao Zhan no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que correspondió el gesto recargando el brazo sobre sus hombros de forma despreocupada, pero cariñoso como siempre. Momentos después terminó apoyando su cabeza contra la de Yibo mientras le hacía suaves cosquillas en el brazo con sus dedos.

Ninguno se percató del par de ojos que los observaban con cierta incredulidad.

Los señores Xiao se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de ver aquello y reforzando sus sospechas.

Más tarde, Xiao Zhan se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que sus padres saldrían en una cita.

—¿Estarán bien sin nosotros durante un par de horas? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, no somos niños.

—Pórtense bien mientras no estemos —dijo el señor Xiao con seriedad.

—Claro que sí —rio.

—Si necesitan algo sólo llámenos.

—Sí, mamá.

—No nos llamen, estaremos ocupados —respondió el señor, recibiendo un ligero golpe de su esposa.

—No le hagan caso, si necesitan algo sólo llamen —les sonrió cálidamente. Su esposo sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

—Querida, vámonos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo a la película — la tomó de los hombros y la empujó con suavidad a la salida—. No nos esperen despiertos —y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Zhan Zhan se sentía feliz al ver que sus padres decidían tomarse un tiempo para ambos, pero esa salida tan de repente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Volvieron a su película en la sala como si nada hubiese cambiado, acurrucados el uno contra el otro y haciéndose tiernos cariños, hasta que Xiao Zhan cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Oye, estamos solos.

—Hmn.

—Mis padres se fueron.

—¿Ya los extrañas? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar la película, estaba por sugerir ir a la cocina por un refrigerio.

—No, idiota —rio—. Tenemos casa sola —lo empujó contra el sillón y se echó sobre él.

—Zhan Zhan, no.

—No te puedes negar a esto —coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Yibo y éste soltó un gemido que hubiera preferido no emitir—. ¿A quién quieres engañar? —se burló.

—A nadie, Xiao Zhan, a nadie —masculló entre dientes, mirando hacia el pasillo del recibidor, temiendo que de un momento a otro aparecieran sus suegros—. Yo quiero hacerlo tanto como tú, pero ya hablamos sobre esto.

—¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? —rio.

A Yibo le estaba costando mucho trabajo no comérselo a besos y mordidas en ese mismo instante, y el hecho de que Xiao Zhan estuviese restregando intencionalmente su entrepierna contra la de él, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Fueron al cine y posiblemente irán a cenar luego, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Todo puede pasar.

—No van a venir temprano —aseguró. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero le parecía muy extraño que sus padres decidieran salir justamente esa noche. Por lo regular se la pasaban en casa todo el tiempo posible cuando él los visitaba. Hasta había llegado a pensar que esa salida fue intencional para dejarles un tiempo a solas, pero decidió descartarlo, manteniendo la idea en su mente de que sus papás aún no sabían nada, aunque muy en su interior estaba consciente de que sí.

—Zhan Zhan.

—Yibo, no.

Xiao Zhan decidió no usar más palabras y mejor se concentró en usar su boca para otras cosas, tales como morder los labios de su amado hasta hacerlo quejarse y manosearlo en lugares inapropiados.

—Zhan Zhan —se quejó, suspirando al sentir ahora sus labios sobre su oreja, lugar que lamió y mordisqueó hasta hacerlo gemir—. No… para… ¡Ah! —jadeó al sentir cómo jaló tan fuerte su pantalón que uno de los botones terminó en el suelo. Ni siquiera había tocado su piel, pero al verlo hacer aquello… tan desesperado, tan fuerte, tan salvaje… lo volvió loco.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó, acariciando con su palma abierta toda la longitud de su novio, su miembro estaba poco a poco más duro.

Yibo tragó en seco y lo miró a los ojos, trataba de pensar coherentemente, pero no podía hacerlo mientras lo tuviera sobre él, acariciándolo de esa forma tan atrevida y sin vergüenza alguna. ¿Qué habían hecho con su Zhan Zhan tímido y recatado? No tenía idea, pero sí estaba seguro de que esa faceta suya lo estaba excitando más de lo que imaginó.

—¿Quieres que me detenga en serio? —inquirió de nuevo, dejó de tocarlo para obtener una respuesta clara.

—No. No te detengas —suspiró con resignación, no había escapatoria, él quería eso tanto como Xiao Zhan.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en mi cuarto? —murmuró contra su oreja.

—Vamos —lo empujó y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Sí, tenía mucha prisa.

Entre manoseos inapropiados, risas de Xiao Zhan y regaños de Yibo, llegaron a la habitación y el mayor tumbó a su amado a la cama antes de arrancarle la ropa a tirones. Había esperado muchos días por eso, lo quería, lo necesitaba. Y Wang Yibo no podía estar más feliz al ver que su novio se encontraba así, pues él estaba en las mismas.

—Ya, quítate la ropa —jadeó Yibo contra el cuello de Xiao Zhan, sólo le faltaba quitarse la ropa interior, pero tendría que incorporarse para ello y Yibo no lo quería así—. No, espera —aprovechó que lo tenía encima de él para llevar sus manos al bóxer negro y, no sin dificultad, romperlo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el mayor.

—Tú rompiste mi pantalón, estamos a mano.

—Como sea —realmente no quería pelear por algo así, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a repartirle besos salvajes que muy pronto hizo palpitar sus erecciones.

No habían hablado sobre quién iría arriba y quién abajo, pero fue algo que arreglaron luego de revolcarse un par de veces en esa cama individual de la que casi se caen al piso. Xiao Zhan dominó la situación sosteniendo las muñecas de Yibo contra el colchón con una mano, justo sobre su cabeza mientras lo besaba arrebatadoramente en la boca. Yibo podía sentir cómo le faltaba el aliento con ese beso, sus lenguas cálidas estaban felices de encontrarse una vez más, explorando de nuevo los terrenos ya muy bien conocidos.

Los juegos previos no eran necesarios, los dos querían ir directo a la acción para saciar un poco esa hambre atrasada que los venía agobiando desde días atrás.

Sin soltar las manos de Yibo, y sin dejar de besarlo, Xiao Zhan se las arregló para mover sensualmente sus caderas, ondulándolas contra las de su novio hasta arrancarle gemidos que morían ahogados en su garganta. Yibo abrió sus piernas y las ancló alrededor de la cintura de su novio, permitiendo que sus entrepiernas se frotaran aún más.

—¿Trajiste condones? —jadeó Zhan Zhan al separarse del beso, bastante agitado.

—¿A casa de tus padres? Ja, por supuesto —espetó con sarcasmo, igual de agitado. Estaba caliente, y cuando estaba caliente y algo se interponía en su propósito, su sarcasmo aumentaba exponencialmente.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos.

—¿No tienes algunos guardados por ahí?

—No.

Yibo lo miró sin creerle.

—¡Nunca he tenido sexo en casa! Así que no acostumbraba guardar condones aquí —no se iba a detener a explicarle que solía conseguirlos antes de sus citas y nunca tenía condones de reserva en casa.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—Sí, pero eso no es nuestro asunto ahora, enfócate. No te lo puedo hacer así, no tengo lubricante, y al menos un condón ayudaría.

—Oh… —salió de su ensimismamiento por la emoción de estrenar la cama de su novio de esa forma—. ¿Tus padres no tendrán?

—¡Ahhh! —se quitó de encima de él y se sentó en el borde del colchón, con una expresión de asco bastante chistosa.

—Lo siento —rio—. Pero era una pregunta seria.

—Nunca menciones a alguno de nuestros padres durante el sexo —espetó muy en serio.

—¡Perdón!

—Ni siquiera me atrevo a ir a buscar a su habitación —se llevó una mano al rostro. El Xiao Zhan desvergonzado tenía un límite.

—¿Y en su baño?

—Espera —se puso de pie, sacó una maleta de su armario y comenzó a hurgar en ella—. ¡Lo encontré! Sólo hay uno, pero servirá —había olvidado sacar ese último condón de la maleta que también había usado para Aspen, había llegado ahí con un cargamento considerable de preservativos y sólo quedaba ese.

No se esperó más y se volvió a meter a la cama junto a su novio, éste lo masturbó un poco como compensación por lo que dijo, e incluso le ayudó a ponerse el preservativo antes de abrir sus piernas a él y dejar que lo preparara.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Xiao Zhan al intentar introducir un dedo y no lograrlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, siempre pasaba cuando se exponía así ante su novio.

—Estás mucho más apretado de lo que recordaba.

Yibo suspiró, nervioso.

—Necesitas relajarte.

No podía hacerlo al imaginar que en cualquier momento llegarían sus suegros.

—¿Le pusiste llave a la puerta?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Que sí! —llevó un par de dedos a los labios de Yibo y gentilmente los introdujo en su boca—. Mejor ayúdame con esto.

Yibo sonrió de lado, bastante lascivo al entender lo que su novio quería. Lamió esos dedos hasta dejarlos llenos de saliva, era la primera vez que hacían eso y simplemente el hecho de observar a Yibo haciendo aquello, provocaba impulsos intensos en Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo estaba en la misma situación al ver el sentimiento con el que lo observaba.

Sin aguantar mucho más, Zhan Zhan llevó esos dedos a la entrada de su novio, introduciendo con éxito sólo uno de ellos. Inevitablemente Yibo se retorció un poco y se quejó por la intromisión, pero logró relajarse lo suficiente para que pronto a ese dedo se le uniera un segundo y finalmente un tercero. A este punto ya se retorcía sobre el colchón, pues su novio hábilmente había encontrado su próstata y la frotaba consecutivamente con uno de sus dedos.

—Basta… —jadeó—…si sigues así… me correré muy pronto.

Xiao Zhan hizo caso, no quería que eso terminara ahí.

Sin darle tiempo para recobrar un poco el aliento, abrió las piernas de su amado y se acomodó entre ellas, listo para comenzar a penetrarlo. A diferencia de otras veces en las que era delicado al introducirse en él, ahora lo hizo de forma más directa y profunda desde el comienzo.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó, aferrado a la espalda de su novio, dejándole la marca de sus uñas sin darse cuenta de ello.

—No me moveré —susurró, casi jadeó contra su oído.

Yibo controló su respiración luego del susto de sentirlo todo dentro de él, pasaron unos momentos en los que Xiao Zhan se dedicó a llenarlo de besos y caricias, conteniendo las ganas que lo quemaban por dentro para comenzar a penetrarlo una y otra vez.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando Yibo comenzó a mover muy levemente sus caderas, soltando pequeños quejidos al hacerlo.

—Demonios, Xiao Zhan —se quejó en serio—. En serio lo metiste todo.

—Estoy muy ansioso, lo siento.

—Está bien —gimió, él se sentía igual. Iba a decir algo más, pero lo que sea que fuera a decir quedó perdido en su mente cuando sintió que su amado salía un poco de él y se volvía a incrustar hasta el fondo. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se aferraron a la almohada bajo su cabeza. Xiao Zhan estaba yendo un poco rápido, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a su tamaño y además tenía mucho tiempo de que no se lo hacía.

A pesar de todo no se podía quejar, era un dolor bastante placentero, su erección palpitaba más cada vez que su novio hacía aquello, pues lo hizo una y otra vez, estampando su cuerpo contra el de Yibo a un ritmo acompasado y profundo. Sin embargo, no salía por completo de su cuerpo, sólo sacaba parte de su miembro y lo volvía a introducir.

Fue cuando comenzó a sacarlo por completo y con más velocidad cuando Yibo soltaba gemidos sin pudor alguno. Las embestidas, más los besos en su cuello lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus uñas volvieron a arremeter contra la espalda de su amado.

—No… no dejes marcas… cuello. No…

—¿Como las de tus uñas en mi espalda? —se quejó entre jadeos y risas.

—Te lo mereces —lo miró a los ojos unos segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a cerrarlos por el inmenso placer que lo inundaba—. Con un demonio… se siente jodidamente bi… ¡Ahh!

Las penetraciones fueron tales, que toda la habitación fue inundada con un sonido similar a: “¡PAPAPA!”.

La cama ya era un desastre y rechinaba terriblemente con cada movimiento. Los sensibles oídos de Xiao Zhan estaban aturdidos y no lo soportó más. Con ayuda de la adrenalina del momento, y tomando un gran riesgo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con Yibo sobre su regazo, éste se aferró a su cuerpo como koala y se asombró al ver que Zhan Zhan se levantaba de la cama con él en brazos, sin sacar su miembro de su cuerpo. Debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que pudiera hacer algo como aquello sin fallar en el intento. Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan sabía que no aguantaría mucho, así que lo empotró contra la pared más cercana. Ahí siguió con su labor, haciendo desfallecer a Yibo entre sus brazos, quien se aferraba a él con fuerza para no caer.

La gravedad les ayudaba mucho en ese momento, Yibo caía por completo sobre el miembro de su novio. Y si bien la profundidad no era tanta como en otras posiciones, la emoción de hacerlo de esa forma si era bastante grande. Las manos de Xiao Zhan sostenían a su novio por el trasero, una nalga en cada mano y la espalda contra la pared, así el peso que cargaba no era tanto.

Yibo estaba aferrado al cuello de Xiao Zhan, gimiendo en su oído y enredando sus piernas en su cintura todo lo posible, dándole completo acceso a él.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan… ah… eso se siente muy bien. Yo… —se estaba volviendo loco, nunca creyó que se pudiera correr tan rápido.

—Hazlo, hazlo — dio unas estocas más lentas, pero bastante profundas, el cuerpo entero de Yibo se restregaba contra el muro con cada embestida. Su espalda ya ardía por la fricción, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en el momento.

Xiao Zhan mordisqueó su cuello y eso bastó para que Yibo culminara con fuerza en un prolongado y ruidoso orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra la pared. Zhan Zhan aprovechó para besar más su cuello, en especial su manzana de Adán.

Yibo sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba en ligeros espasmos debido a su orgasmo, incluso los dedos de sus pies estaban apretados. Se había corrido abundantemente sobre su novio, manchando su pecho y su vientre.

Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan aún no se corría, y Yibo no tardó en incitarlo a que continuara penetrándolo.

—Lo siento —murmuró el mayor, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro antes de reanudar las embestidas profundas y fuertes.

No siempre hacían el amor de esa forma, pero cuando lo hacían, terminaban completamente adoloridos.

Xiao Zhan no tardó mucho en llegar a su clímax, fue suficiente luego de ver la expresión que hacía Yibo al ser embestido y estimulado después de su orgasmo. Estaba tan sensible e inmerso en su placer, que no se daba cuenta de las expresiones que hacía y volvían loco a Xiao Zhan.

Jadeando y con cansancio unieron sus frentes. Estaban un poco temblorosos y transpiraban bastante.

Frotaron sus labios contra los del otro en un beso lento, necesitaban recuperar el aliento. De pronto Xiao Zhan se sintió bastante débil, tuvo que bajar a su novio de sus brazos, pero a éste le temblaron las piernas cual gelatina.

—¡No me sueltes! —pidió, aferrándose del cuello de Xiao Zhan—. Lo siento, pero… casi no siento mis piernas —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

Enternecido, Xiao Zhan lo abrazó por la cintura y con torpeza llegaron los dos a la cama, tumbándose sobre las sábanas revueltas y respirando agitadamente.

Yibo estaba inmensamente satisfecho, amaba que con Xiao Zhan todo tipo de sexo era bueno: el lento y romántico, el que duraba horas, el sexo intenso, y también el sexo rápido a escondidas de sus padres. Y Xiao Zhan no podía estar más feliz y satisfecho, pues amaba que Yibo cedía ante todas sus ocurrencias y caprichos, justo como ahora. Había logrado convencerlo y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Tus piernas están muy suaves aún —murmuró Yibo al acariciar una pierna de Xiao Zhan con su pie desnudo.

El mayor rio.

—Y tus piernas me pican.

Ahora que Xiao Zhan no tenía ni un vello en sus piernas, podía sentir los de Yibo con más facilidad.

—Que exagerado —rodó los ojos—. Lo que sí pica es tu barba —se quejó.

Xiao Zhan volvió a reír, lo abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria y frotó su mejilla rasposa contra la de Yibo, haciéndolo quejarse al sentir aquello.

—¡No seas idiota! —espetó entre risas tontas, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo y tampoco quiso.

Podrían estar desnudos, sudorosos y aún agitados luego de un encuentro algo salvaje, pero ni siquiera eso los detenía para hacer sus peleas infantiles de costumbre.

Acostado bocarriba, Xiao Zhan tenía a Yibo recostado sobre su lado derecho, acariciando todo su cuerpo gentilmente. Zhan Zhan sonreía sutilmente al sentir cómo prácticamente Yibo palpaba su cuerpo. Había comenzado con su pecho, se detuvo un rato en su vientre, jugueteando con esa fina línea de vellos antes de bajar un poco más.

Curiosamente evitó su entrepierna, quizás no estaba listo para una segunda ronda.

Sus grandes y pálidas manos descendieron a uno de los muslos de Zhan Zhan, lo acarició y apretó a su antojo antes de volver a subir y continuar con sus brazos, se entretuvo otro rato amasando su brazo izquierdo hasta que Xiao Zhan no aguantó más su curiosidad y preguntó:

—No es que me moleste, en realidad se siente agradable, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yibo alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Zhan Zhan está muy blandito últimamente.

El aludido lo miró con una expresión claramente ofendida.

—¡¿Blandito?!

Así que era por eso que lo manoseaba en todo el cuerpo. Si bien aún conservaba un poco la figura que consiguió durante sus meses de rodaje lejos de casa, ya no era exactamente igual. Su cintura era aún muy delgada, y su espalda más ancha en contraste. Pero su vientre volvió totalmente a su estado natural: blando.

—Menos tus brazos —los volvió a apretar, amaba esos fuerte brazos, ahora mucho más al ver que eran capaces de levantarlo y empotrarlo contra la pared de esa forma.

—No estoy blandito —continuó, al parecer sí se había ofendido un poco.

—Sí, blandito, y eso me encanta —suspiró, completamente satisfecho, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho y tomando su mano—. Hazme cosquillas, pero que sean cosquillas muy suaves —se apresuró a aclarar.

Xiao Zhan resopló con exageración, pero terminó riendo y accediendo. De un tiempo hacia acá Yibo amaba que le hiciera cosquillas con las puntas de sus dedos. Se lo pedía muy seguido y terminaba quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos. Parecía un bebé.

Pero antes de hacerlo, fueron a asearse y a vestirse, pues no sería conveniente que los encontraran desnudos en la cama.

Sin embargo, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no se contuvieron y terminaron teniendo una ronda más en la ducha. Yibo se dejó hacer una vez más, entregándose completamente a su amado. Xiao Zhan se lo agradecía con cada caricia y atención que le brindaba.

Tal vez era el calor que hacía, o quizás simplemente estaban cansados luego de haberse desvelado tanto una noche antes, pues luego de la ducha se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la cama de Xiao Zhan mientras éste le hacía cosquillas suaves a su novio.

Se suponía que cada uno dormiría en su habitación por si a sus papás se les ocurría echar un vistazo. Pero terminaron descartando la posibilidad, bajaron la guardia y se quedaron dormidos uno sobre otro en el poco espacio de esa cama individual.

Poco después de media noche, los señores Xiao llegaron a casa y se sorprendieron al encontrar todo en silencio.

Desconcertados por eso, se asomaron silenciosamente a la habitación de su hijo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, pero inmensa fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos durmiendo en la misma cama. Incluso Nut estaba acostada entre ellos a pesar del nulo espacio.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró el señor al ver que su esposa se acercaba a ambos.

—No se ven cómodos, voy a despertar a Zhan Zhan para que duerma en el otro cuarto —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

Él inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalos descansar.

Sabía que si se habían quedado dormidos así, era porque no les incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Afortunadamente Yibo y Zhan Zhan habían llegado a esa etapa del sueño en el que se acomodaban de formas extrañas en la cama. Justo ahora Yibo les daba la espalda, durmiendo sobre su costado y mirando hacia la pared. Estaba hecho bolita mientras su novio abarcaba el resto de la cama, acostado bocarriba y aplastándolo sin dejar de roncar.

La señora Xiao no creía que estuvieran muy cómodos, en especial Yibo, pero decidió dejarlos descansar e irse a la recámara con su esposo.

—No entiendo cómo pueden dormir así, están tan apretados en esa cama —seguía preocupada por el descanso de su hijo y su hijo adoptivo.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo Wang Yibo puede dormir con tal escándalo a su lado —se asombró mucho.

Ella rio.

—Cariño, tú roncas peor y yo duermo tranquila todas las noches.

—Sí, pero es porque hemos compartido cama por muchos años —dejó de desatarse los zapatos y se quedó pensativo en la orilla de la cama. Su esposa se quedó en el mismo estado por un rato, ambos pensando seriamente en su conversación durante la cena.

Su salida al cine y a cenar había tenido dos propósitos: darles un rato a solas a los muchachos, y estar en un lugar en el que podrían hablar sobre ellos sin interrupciones y sin preocuparse por ser escuchados.

Los dos tenían altas sospechas respecto a la relación entre Yibo y Xiao Zhan, y necesitaban hablarlo con tranquilidad. Se sorprendieron al ver que sospechaban exactamente lo mismo, aunque llegaron a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de una íntima amistad y nada más.

Pero llegar a casa y ver eso no ayudaba a justificar esa conclusión.

—Ha de ser un malentendido —dijo él de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado—. Se quedaron charlando hasta tarde y terminaron dormidos. Sí debe ser eso.

—Cariño —lo miró, preocupada—. No estoy segura.

—Ya lo hablamos en la cena —bajó la mirada, algo triste.

—¿Y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas?

Él terminó de ponerse el pijama y se metió a la cama junto a su esposa. Tardó un poco en responder.

—Tengo la esperanza de que no lo sean.

—¿Y si lo son?

A él no le gustaba mucho pensar en ello, pues se trataba de su único hijo. Xiao Zhan era su orgullo y su adoración.

—No lo sé, no lo sé en realidad —se dispuso a dormir, zanjando el tema por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente Yibo fue el primero en despertar, pero estaba tan perezoso que no abrió los ojos. Sólo sentía que jugaban con sus pestañas.

—Mhn… Zhan Zhan, ya, déjame en paz.

Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue algo muy suave y cálido restregándose contra su mejilla y cuello, entonces ese _algo_ comenzó a ronronear.

—Nut… —se quejó al abrir los ojos y verla muy entretenida jugando con él.

Miró sobre su hombro y descubrió a su novio durmiendo cómodamente, aplastándolo y roncando un poco todavía. No pudo evitar reír por ello.

Suspirando, se giró en la cama hasta poder acurrucarse mejor contra el cuerpo de Zhan Zhan. Lo miró dormir durante un rato, acarició su lindo rostro apenas tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, pero parecía que esta vez tenía un sueño bastante profundo. Le gustaba verlo descansar así, más todavía al saber lo difícil que era para él conciliar el sueño en muchas ocasiones.

A la habitación llegaba un delicioso aroma desde la cocina. Con eso Yibo se dio cuenta de que sus suegros ya se habían despertado a pesar de que era un domingo muy temprano en la mañana.

Decidió que era hora de despertar a su novio, pero no sabía qué método usar. Si estuvieran en casa quizás lo despertaría con caricias indecorosas, masturbándolo suavemente hasta que reaccionara.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes ante ese pensamiento, pues ya se estaba excitando de sólo pensarlo. Más todavía al levantar la sábana y ver la entrepierna de su novio.

Sí, ahí estaba, despierto y grueso como todos los días por la mañana.

No, tenía que calmar su mente y su cuerpo. Por alguna razón desconocida sentía que últimamente su apetito sexual aumentaba con cualquier estímulo, incluso con el más mínimo pensamiento sucio.

—Zhan Zhan —lo llamó suavemente. Decidió despertarlo de forma convencional, pero nunca esperó que su susurro le causara escalofríos a su novio, quien se estremeció y soltó un gemido bastante sugerente entre sueños. Yibo rio con nerviosismo y lo volvió a llamar, tratando de despertarlo, pero obtuvo el mismo gemido sensual de su parte—. Xiao Zhan, despiértate ya —rodó sobre él para bajarse de la cama y correr al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría a pesar de que aún le dolía el trasero por la acción que tuvo anoche.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró a su novio totalmente espabilado, vestido y sin ninguna erección en sus pantalones. 

—Buenos días, amor —se detuvo a besar sus labios rápidamente antes de correr al baño.

Yibo se asombró. ¿Se había esperado a que saliera para ir a orinar? Ya no hacía eso. Tenían la suficiente confianza para… oh. Lo entendió todo entonces.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró contra la puerta del baño.

—¿Mnh?

—¿Tú también estás muy… _horny_?

El aludido soltó una risa incrédula.

—¿Por eso saliste corriendo de la cama hace rato?

—Sí. Siento haberte aplastado —escuchó que jalaba la palanca y luego se lavaba las manos.

—Está bien, yo estoy igual —confesó al abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente lo abrazó, descansando sus manos en las nalgas de Yibo, apretándolas a su entero antojo.

—Tengo marca de tus manos en mi trasero —se quejó.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¡Lo siento!

—No, está bien. Tu espalda quedó peor —lo acarició sutilmente sobre la camiseta.

Habían hecho el amor dos veces en la noche, pero en lugar de saciar sus necesidades, éstas incrementaron exponencialmente.

Yibo disfrutó de esos apretones al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a Zhan Zhan con sus brazos por el cuello y le daba un delicioso beso matutino con sabor a dentífrico de hierbabuena.

—No me quiero ir aún —se separó de los labios del mayor—. He pasado un tiempo verdaderamente agradable con tus padres, pero…

Fue interrumpido.

—Pero extrañas tener un poco más de libertad.

—Suena feo si lo dices así. Es sólo que tengo miedo de hacer algo incorrecto y delatarnos. No quiero meterte en problemas.

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente y lo miró fijo durante unos momentos, sin soltar el abrazo. Sabía que si le decía a sus padres la verdad, Yibo estaría mucho más tranquilo, y él también. 

—No me meterías en ningún problema. Relájate —lo besó una vez más y le dio palmaditas en el trasero con ambas manos—. Vamos a desayunar.

Cuando bajaron al comedor y vieron a los dos poniendo la mesa, se apresuraron a ayudarlos en ello, pero nadie los preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó la señora Xiao a los recién llegados con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Xiao Zhan correspondió efusivamente, mientras Yibo sonreía con timidez y se sonrojaba por el lindo gesto—. ¿Durmieron bien?

Yibo se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser. Se sentía un completo desvergonzado.

—Sí, muy bien —respondió Zhan Zhan, distraído con la repentina tos de su novio—. Hey, ¿Estás bien?

—Sigo sin entender cómo pudieron descansar acostados en la misma cama —el señor rodó los ojos—. En fin, la juventud lo soporta todo.

Una vez más, Wang Yibo se atragantó con su saliva y volvió a toser más fuerte que antes.

**_Continuará…_ **

27/06/2020

8:00 p.m.


	52. Propuesta inesperada

—Chico ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el señor Xiao—. Ten, bebe un poco —le extendió un vaso con agua.

El pobre estaba completamente sonrojado. De no ser por el hecho de estarse ahogando, estaría igual de pálido que su novio.

Los habían visto durmiendo juntos.

—Estoy bien —tosió—. Gracias.

—Nos sorprendió verlos dormir en la misma cama —continuó su padre—. ¿En verdad pudieron descansar? —muy en su interior sólo quería molestarlos y ver cómo reaccionaban.

—Wang Yibo le teme mucho a la oscuridad —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan, con bastante naturalidad. Él ya había dicho antes, que, en caso de que los descubriesen, diría eso. Sin embargo, Yibo se ofendió un poco, pero terminó admitiéndolo.

—Oh… ahora entiendo por qué en la primera noche que estuvieron aquí, la luz del cuarto de Yibo estuvo encendida hasta entrada la madrugada.

El pobre ya no sabía en dónde meterse por la vergüenza que sentía.

—Entonces… ¿Han estado durmiendo juntos todo este tiempo? —inquirió la señora Xiao con bastante curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió Xiao Zhan sin vergüenza alguna. Yibo no podía creerlo—. Es un miedoso cuando se trata de oscuridad e insectos —rio.

Yibo apretó puños y labios, quería defenderse y decir lo mucho que Xiao Zhan había insistido esos días para que durmieran en la misma cama, pero se contuvo al notar que esa actitud despreocupada y divertida con la que manejaba el asunto les estaba ayudando mucho, pues hacia que sus padres lo tomaran también con gracia y no con enojo por ser algo _homo_ entre ellos.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver que su padre se veía muy formal para ser un domingo por la mañana.

—Sí, el equipo de marketing está teniendo problemas con la publicidad, el catálogo en línea aún no está listo y los clientes ya lo están pidiendo. Iré a ver qué puedo hacer —suspiró.

—Deberías dejar que ellos lo arreglen —dijo su esposa con seriedad—. Eres el dueño, no deberían hacerte ir a trabajar en domingo.

El señor rio y la miró con ternura.

—Cariño, precisamente porque lo soy es que tengo que ir.

Xiao Zhan se había quedado pensativo, mientras que Yibo sólo sentía curiosidad sobre esa empresa. Su novio nunca le había platicado nada al respecto.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? Quizás pueda ayudar un poco.

Su padre lo miró con asombro, no se le había ocurrido antes.

—¡Sería excelente! Yo creo que nos podrías ayudar mucho —comenzó a emocionarse—. Pero… —miró a Yibo, recordando la visita de su hijo.

—No se preocupen por mí —dijo el aludido de inmediato.

—Se quedará conmigo —la señora Xiao tomó a Yibo por los hombros, con mucho cariño—. Ya veremos qué haremos toda la mañana, ¿verdad?

Wang Yibo asintió con una leve sonrisa. Su novio lo miró con preocupación, pidiendo su aprobación con la mirada, Yibo lo entendió y le respondió con una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

Eso había sido un sí.

Se veía bastante tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios al quedarse a solas con su suegra.

**> >><<< **

Xiao Zhan tenía muchos años de no visitar el edificio de las oficinas de su padre. Estaba asombrado con las renovaciones que habían hecho desde su última visita. La compañía había crecido increíblemente durante los últimos años.

Cuando el padre de Xiao Zhan era joven decidió dirigir el pequeño negocio de sus padres: una tienda de ropa. Pero el negocio comenzó a ir tan bien que logró crear su propia marca y línea de ropa. Con los años fue creciendo a tal grado que vendió franquicias en muchas ciudades importantes del país. En un inicio el señor Xiao no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre moda, pero era un excelente administrador que logró liderar el negocio hasta hacerlo crecer de tal forma. Consiguió a excelentes diseñadores y ahora la marca era reconocida en todo el país, pero casi nadie conocía a la sencilla familia detrás de ese emporio.

Era imposible que después de trabajar tantos años en el mundo de la moda, no se le pegara el gusto de vestir siempre de acuerdo a la ocasión, adquiriendo un excelente gusto que heredó a su hijo.

Ahora Xiao Zhan regresaba al edificio de la marca de su padre, maravillado con la cantidad de personal y la calidad de todo lo que producían. Sintió un orgullo muy grande al ver el respeto con el que todos trataban a su padre, pero luego reía un poco al ver las expresiones que ponían al verlo a él. Era obvio que lo reconocerían, todos ahí sabían que el hijo del jefe era el mismísimo Xiao Zhan.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, el señor Xiao se sentía más animado de lo normal, se notaba en esa sonrisa ladina y el brillo en sus ojos. ¿¡Y cómo no sería así!? Había llevado a su hijo a la oficina.

Hicieron una parada en la oficina principal y Xiao Zhan se llenó de recuerdos muy agradables al ver el interior de ese lugar.

—¿Aún quieres dar vueltas en mi silla giratoria? —preguntó en tono divertido mientras rebuscaba algo en su escritorio.

—Pero por supuesto que sí —respondió de inmediato, yendo hacia la cómoda silla y sentándose en ella para dar vueltas.

El señor Xiao dejó de buscar en su escritorio y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me decías cuando me veías sentado en esa silla? —preguntó el mayor.

Xiao Zhan dejó de dar vueltas y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Te decía que la usabas mal —rio.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas por qué?

Xiao Zhan rio más fuerte.

—¡La usabas mal porque no estabas dando giros en ella!

Los dos rieron juntos, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Extrañaba esto —suspiró con una gran sonrisa, sin levantarse de la silla.

Su padre fue hacia él y puso cariñosamente una mano sobre su nuca.

—Yo también. Vamos, nos están esperando.

El menor se levantó de la silla y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Les dijiste que vendría?

—Claro que no. Habrían hecho un escándalo.

El pobre se sintió un poco incómodo y algo culpable. Siempre temió que la fama adquirida con los años terminara afectando a su familia, era lo que menos deseaba.

—No te preocupes —palmeó su espalda—. Mis empleados saben comportarse.

Y vaya que sí. Ni hubo se atrevería a dar un paso en falso frente al gran jefe, si bien era estimado por sus trabajadores, todos le tenían un respeto infinito, y es que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Llegaron a la sala donde los esperaban y resultó que el verdadero problema era la sesión de fotos que necesitaban para lanzar el nuevo catálogo en línea. Todo estaba yendo mal, desde el modelo masculino que mandaron de la agencia, hasta el nuevo equipo de fotógrafos.

Pero apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el hijo del jefe.

—Buenos días, equipo —saludó el señor, Xiao Zhan saludó a todos con una ligera sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se sintió un poco nervioso por todas las miradas recibidas—. Sigan en lo suyo —les dijo al ver que dejaban de trabajar por ver a su hijo—. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? —se acercó al encargado de la sesión y discutieron durante unos minutos todas las posibles soluciones que tenían a la mano.

Xiao Zhan permaneció cerca de él, mirando cómo trabajaban todos. Tenía la suficiente experiencia en sesiones fotográficas para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y si a eso se le añadía su experiencia en fotografía profesional… ya tenía el panorama completo ante sus ojos. Mientras su padre seguía hablando con el encargado, se acercó silenciosamente al fotógrafo principal y miró su técnica. Era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero estaba cometiendo un error muy común y por eso las fotografías no salían como todos esperaban.

—Oh… ¡Buenos días! —saludó el joven con nerviosismo luego de dar un pequeño brinco al percatarse de que Xiao Zhan lo observaba mientras tomaba las fotografías.

—Buenos días —sonrió y le extendió una mano—. Mi nombre es Xiao Zhan —se presentó amablemente.

—¡Sé quién eres! —respondió precipitadamente—, l-lo siento. Soy Hiu Lian —extendió la mano y apretó la de Xiao Zhan. Se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado de más, estaba muy nervioso—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —su rostro entero ya estaba sonrojado, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera mirándolo con admiración. No dejaba de pensar que de haber sabido que visitaría las oficinas, se habría arreglado un poco mejor.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Veo que tienen algunos problemas con las fotografías —se acercó a una pantalla en la que proyectaban las fotos recién tomadas.

El joven asintió tímidamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

—¡Por favor! —de nuevo, su respuesta fue demasiado efusiva.

—Bien —le dedicó una linda sonrisa—. Muéstrame cómo estás tomando las fotografías.

El aludido obedeció y tomó un par de fotos al modelo. Xiao Zhan captó mejor el problema y se apresuró a corregirlo, posicionándose detrás del chico y tomando sus brazos para mejorar su posición sin tener idea del fuerte vuelco que dio su corazón al sentir el tacto de su ídolo.

—Si haces esto, obtendrás el ángulo correcto. No te tenses tanto al sujetar la cámara —le dijo con suavidad y sin dejar de mirar hacia el modelo—. Bien, ahora inclínate un poco y baja tus hombros —puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Excelente —felicitó al ver que la imagen en la pantalla resultó mucho más nítida y con un ángulo más favorable.

—Gracias —tragó con fuerza, estaba demasiado nervioso todavía.

—No es nada, tu técnica ya es muy buena, sólo estás algo tenso —sonrió.

—Vaya, ya arreglaste el problema de la fotografía —su padre llegó a su lado y miró el buen resultado. También notó el estado emocional de su fotógrafo principal, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno—. Pero tenemos otro problema sin solucionar —suspiró y miró a su hijo—. ¿Ya lo notaste?

Xiao Zhan asintió de inmediato.

—El modelo es demasiado robusto para ese traje de vestir —respondió sin dudar.

—¡Exactamente! Y no se necesita ser un profesional para notarlo —suspiró, un poco frustrado.

—¿No pueden darle un traje de su talla? —inquirió Xiao Zhan con simpleza—. Un traje dos tallas mayores —soltó una pequeña risa al verlo a lo lejos y notar que le quedaba demasiado ajustado.

Su padre suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta nueva línea de ropa es especialmente para hombres jóvenes de complexión muy delgada que necesitan trajes que les queden a la medida. La mayoría de los trajes de este tipo les quedan muy holgados a personas delgadas a pesar de que eligen la talla más pequeña.

—Holgados y bastante cortos —confirmó, recordando cómo le quedaban normalmente los trajes que no eran hechos a la medida. Siempre eran cortos de brazos y piernas, pero bastante flojos.

—La agencia no entendió nuestra solicitud y nos envió al modelo equivocado —suspiró una vez más—. Me temo que tendremos que posponer la sesión para otro día —se cruzó de brazos y meditó unos segundos tratando de encontrar otra solución, masajeándose la sien que comenzaba a doler. 

Entonces miró a su hijo de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido antes?!

—¡Zhan Zhan! —lo tomó de los brazos—. Ya que solucionaste el problema de la fotografía, ¿crees que puedas ser el modelo?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Tienes la complexión ideal para esto, y no te preocupes por tu agencia, hijo. Imagino que tu contrato no te permite hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no será necesario que salga tu rostro, sólo queremos fotografiar los trajes.

Parecía una excelente idea, su padre pensaba en todo rápidamente.

—Aunque… Sé que estás descansando del trabajo, si no quieres hacerlo no habrá ningún problema —fue interrumpido.

—Papá —puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió—. Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Aliviado, el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

—Aunque no sé si esa ropa me quede bien —rio—. Papá, no sé si lo has notado pero he engordado un poco últimamente.

—Y tu madre está muy feliz por ello, pero estoy seguro de que te quedarán bien —lo analizó de pies a cabeza. No era un experto, pero al llevar tantos años involucrado en ese ámbito le ayudó a crear un ojo crítico para ese tipo de cosas.

Hiu Lian, el fotógrafo, no podía estar más feliz e inspirado. Cuando tuvo a su gran ídolo frente a él, se esforzó al máximo para obtener las mejores fotografías de su figura con esa ropa tan elegante. Conocía los mejores ángulos de Xiao Zhan de memoria, así que no fue difícil captar excelentes imágenes de su cuerpo en esos trajes.

Muy pronto los problemas se fueron solucionando, la sesión terminó mucho antes de lo planeado y Xiao Zhan estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su padre. Todos en la sala se mantuvieron muy productivos, sin embargo, aún no podían creer que estaban llevando a cabo una sesión fotográfica a ese precioso modelo.

El señor Xiao estaba asombrado al ver a su hijo en acción, según el encargado, nunca habían tenido una sesión tan fácil de hacer como esa. Xiao Zhan demostró su profesionalidad y experiencia durante toda la mañana, dejando en claro que era mucho más que una cara bonita.

—Excelente, editen las fotografías y terminen el catálogo en línea —se detuvo junto al fotógrafo y miró las fotos en la pantalla—. Y envíenme esas a mi correo —señaló la pantalla.

—¿Para qué quieres que te las envíen? —Xiao Zhan llegó a su lado, aún abotonándose su camisa luego de haberse probado tantos trajes y camisas diferentes.

—Tu madre se va a emocionar al verlas —aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Disculpe, jefe.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No podemos editar las fotografías. El programa que utilizamos comenzó a fallar y no habrá soporte técnico sino hasta mañana.

—Utilicen el programa de respaldo.

Los ahí presentes se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —se puso muy serio.

—No sabemos utilizarlo.

El jefe rodó los ojos y se exasperó. ¡Un problema más por resolver! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Xiao Zhan puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, calmándolo.

—Quizás pueda ayudar un poco —le dijo a él y luego se dirigió a los demás—. Muéstrenme qué programa tienen de respaldo.

Inmediatamente lo llevaron al estudio de edición y le mostraron lo necesario. Xiao Zhan se echó a reír por las casualidades del destino. Él conocía a la perfección ese programa, había trabajado con él cuando se dedicaba a hacer sesiones fotográficas.

—Hijo, déjalo así. Ya hiciste suficiente con modelar, sería un abuso de mi parte ponerte a editar tus propias fotos. Vamos a casa y dejémoslo así.

—No hay ningún problema —se sentó en la cómoda silla giratoria frente al escritorio y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, incluso dejó que el equipo se sentara junto a él para así enseñarles cómo usar el programa.

El personal no podía estar más maravillado.

Cuando estuvo por terminar su trabajo en la edición, el diseñador llegó corriendo a la sala de ediciones luego de ver que había sido Xiao Zhan quien modeló sus diseños para el catálogo.

—Quiero que modeles una vez más, por favor —le pidió, verdaderamente esperanzado.

—Ya tenemos las fotos para mañana, no es necesario —intervino el jefe.

—Estas fotos sería para el mes que viene, para el catálogo en línea, el catálogo internacional físico y para la publicidad en todas las franquicias —explicó.

—¿Estás hablando de…? —se asombró el jefe, miró a su hijo y le pareció una excelente idea—. Zhan Zhan, tu agencia no te permiten esto, ¿verdad?

—No, pero puedo hablar con mi agente para que empiece a buscar el permiso.

—Entonces ¿estás de ánimo para modelar una vez más? Puedes decir que no con toda confianza.

El aludido no entendía qué estaba pasando ni por qué el diseñador se veía tan emocionado.

—Casualmente estamos por comenzar la sesión, todo está listo en el estudio de al lado —añadió el hombre.

—Pero… ¿qué es lo que modelaría? —en verdad quería saber.

—Esto —el diseñador le enseñó fotografías de las prendas.

—Oh… —se quedó impactado. ¿Sería prudente hacerlo? Miró a su padre y notó que él no tenía ningún problema con ello—. Bien, lo haré, pero no estoy arreglado para ello.

—No te preocupes, los estilistas te arreglarán.

—¿Y el modelo que iba a salir en las fotos inicialmente?

—Está maravillado por verte a ti modelando lo que se iba a poner —palmeó su hombro—. No te preocupes, le pagaremos sus honorarios de todas formas.

Con eso último Xiao Zhan terminó aceptando sin ningún problema. Los demás empleados que estaban con él ya habían terminado su trabajo, pero decidieron quedarse a ver la sesión.

Mientras lo preparaban para las fotos, uno de los empleados salió corriendo a un Starbucks a comprar bebidas y bocadillos para todos, pero en especial para el invitado de ese día, querían complacerlo en todo lo posible.

Cuando le entregaron a Zhan Zhan su bebida favorita de frambuesa con grosella no pudo evitar recordar a su amado novio y todas las veces que la compartieron durante el rodaje de The Untamed.

Eso lo llevó a pensar: ¿qué estaría haciendo su novio en ese momento? Ya lo extrañaba.

Aunque si le dijeran que estaba cocinando con su madre, no les creería. Pero esa era la verdad. Desde que se fueron, Wang Yibo le ayudó a lavar los trastes sucios del desayuno, y durante una conversación casual le pidió a su suegra que le enseñara a cocinar la comida preferida de su novio.

Obviamente ella no se negó, al contrario, comenzó a enseñarle con mucho gusto cómo preparar el estofado picante favorito de su hijo.

—¿Se lo quieres cocinar un día? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Si logro aprender a hacerlo, sí —sonrió suavemente.

—Vaya… que bueno que viven en la misma ciudad y que se pueden cuidar mutuamente.

—Sí —su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa.

Mientras cocinaban, ella descubrió el pequeño desastre que era Yibo en la cocina, le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero cuando él le platicó que vivió fuera de casa desde los trece años, fue como ella pudo entender muchas cosas. Así que comenzó a enseñarle desde lo más básico, tal como: cómo encender la estufa sin hacer explotar la casa.

Después de un par de horas de enseñanza básica, comenzaron a ver buenos resultados.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —lo felicitó—. A este paso podrás prepararle lo que sea a Zhan Zhan.

Las mejillas de Yibo se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, no podía evitar sentirse algo tímido.

La verdad era que la señora Xiao tenía bastante paciencia y corregía sus errores en la cocina con mucho amor y sin hacerle bullying como Xiao Zhan tenía por costumbre. Aunque Yibo no podía culparlo, él le hacía lo mismo al intentar enseñarle a andar en motocicleta o patineta.

Mientras cocinaban el platillo favorito de Zhan Zhan, los dos charlaron sin parar. Yibo poco a poco fue tomando más confianza y admiración hacia esa mujer. Ella lo hizo sentir tan cómodo que, sin darse cuenta, él fue revelando más información de la que debía durante su charla.

La señora era muy lista y no tardó en comenzar a intuir ciertas cosas.

Yibo no se lo dijo directamente, pero ella logró entender que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, todo el que les era posible. Además, notó cierta expresión de fastidio en él cuando charlaron sobre Mei Mei. Además, insistía mucho en saber más sobre ella, y cuando la señora Xiao le explicó cómo había sido realmente la relación entre su hijo y esa chica, Yibo no pudo evitar relajarse bastante al asegurar con eso que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego de terminar de cocinar la comida, se fueron a la sala a seguir charlando y quién sabe cómo, pero terminaron viendo los viejos álbumes de fotografías familiares. La señora Xiao era una madre orgullosa de su hijo, y Wang Yibo estaba disfrutando mucho al ver todas esas fotos de su amado.

Tuvo que contener sus ganas de arrancar la foto del álbum cuando vio a Xiao Zhan con sólo dos años de edad, presumiendo desde entonces esa preciosa sonrisa con la que nació.

—Es una foto muy linda —fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque por dentro estaba gritando, lleno de ternura.

—Siempre fue un niño muy sonriente, y bastante travieso —añadió.

—Me ha contado algunas cosas.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Hubo una temporada en la que fue tan travieso que su padre y yo nos estábamos volviendo locos. Nos llamaban del colegio al menos dos veces por semana y… —fue interrumpida.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Xiao Zhan se portaba mal?

—Era un niño muy inquieto, con energía desbordante y una imaginación sin fin. Peligrosa combinación.

Yibo rio un poco, conteniendo sus ganas de reír abiertamente.

Tal parecía que los dos habían sido polos opuestos en su infancia.

—Oh, mira esta foto. Es de su primer festival de primavera en el jardín de niños.

Ahora sí, Wang Yibo quería robarse esa fotografía, iba a robársela.

¡Era Xiao Zhan a los tres años de edad con un disfraz de conejito! Lo mejor de todo era que seguía sonriendo como siempre, mostrando que incluso sus dientes infantiles lo hacían ver como un dulce conejito.

No pudo contenerse, se quedó largo rato admirando esa fotografía, tanto así que la señora Xiao se dio cuenta de ello.

—Iré por algo de té mientras esperamos a que lleguen a comer, ¿quieres un poco?

Yibo negó suavemente con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias —seguía mirando el álbum con gran fascinación.

—Oh… ¿esto es tuyo? —inquirió la señora luego de levantar un botón del suelo, cerca de la mesa de centro de la sala.

Al verlo, Yibo sintió cómo la sangre se le iba hasta los pies. Reconoció el botón de inmediato, fue el que Xiao Zhan le arrancó cuando le quitaba la ropa una noche antes.

—No —respondió después de tragar con dificultad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la señora Xiao lo guardó por si acaso.

 **> >><<<**

A final de cuentas las personas no lograron resistirse y terminaron pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos a Xiao Zhan. Lo habían amado aún más después de recibir toda la ayuda que les dio y de ver lo profesional que podía ser.

Agradecido por su discreción y respeto, Xiao Zhan accedió a darle gusto a cada uno de los empleados, lo hizo con un poco de vergüenza, agradeciéndoles humildemente el apoyo a su carrera artística.

El señor Xiao miraba todo eso de lejos y no podía estar más orgulloso del hijo que crio. Quién diría que aquel niño travieso que vivía llegando a casa con citatorios por sus travesuras terminaría siendo ese hombre hecho y derecho.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que percibieron fue el delicioso aroma a estofado. Xiao Zhan lo reconoció sin dudar y se emocionó. Pero cuando entraron a la sala y vieron lo que hacían los otros dos…

—¡No! ¡Esas fotos no! —Xiao Zhan corrió y trató de arrebatarle el álbum a Yibo, pero éste no lo permitió.

—Muy tarde, Zhan Zhan, ya vi tus fotos de bebé y todas las vergonzosas también.

El aludido lo miró con los labios fruncidos en un tierno puchero y luego miró a su madre.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó.

—Pero hijo, son tus fotos de la infancia. Yibo es tu amigo de confianza, no pensé que te molestaría que las viera.

Suspirando con resignación, Xiao Zhan dijo:

—Sí, pero no esas —señaló justo las que estaban en la siguiente página. Eran fotos de él haciendo travesuras en la casa. En una de ellas estaba lleno de harina luego de haber alcanzado un pequeño costal de la alacena, echándoselo encima por accidente. Pero en lugar de haber llorado, se puso a jugar con la harina en el piso.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? Te veías adorable —le dijo Yibo con completa sinceridad.

Suspirando, Xiao Zhan se sentó junto a su novio y vio las fotografías con ellos. El señor Xiao no tardó en unirse también.

Había demasiadas fotografías. Los señores prácticamente habían documentado toda la vida de su único hijo desde el día en que nació. Las fotografías de su primer día de vida eran tremendamente lindas. Xiao Zhan era una cosita adorable, con mejillas regordetas y rosadas. Yibo tuvo que contener el impulso de girarse hacia su novio y apachurrarlo entre sus brazos.

Pero fue entonces que llegaron a otras fotografías que en verdad avergonzaron a Xiao Zhan.

—¡Mamá! ¡Esas no! —las cubrió con sus manos para impedir que su novio lo mirara desnudo mientras lo bañaban de pequeño, pero Yibo se las quitó y miró.

—Cosita —dijo entre risas.

Xiao Zhan lo golpeó en el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Los colores habían subido a su rostro. ¿Le estaba diciendo “Cosita” a él o a su…?

—Vayamos a comer —les arrebató el álbum—. Mama, huele muy bien, ¿qué preparaste? —dejó el álbum en la parte más alta de un mueble de la sala, donde ni su novio ni su madre lo alanzarían.

Entre risas de todos, la señora respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Tu comida preferida, cariño. Pero no la preparé yo, la hizo Yibo.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con asombro y luego rio, listo para molestarlo—. Eso debe de ser tóxico, mejor ordenemos pizza.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —su madre se ofendió mucho, mientras que su padre se echaba a reír con ganas y Yibo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, pensando: “te vas a tragar tus palabras”, pues ya había probado su propia comida y sorpresivamente estaba deliciosa.

Y así fue, Xiao Zhan probó aquello y no pudo más que maravillarse.

—¡Esto está delicioso, felicidades!

—Gracias —respondió Yibo modestamente.

—No, le digo a mi madre. Ella logró enseñarte a cocinar.

Yibo frunció el ceño.

—Sí, cosa que tú no lograste —contraatacó.

—No, porque terminabas incendiando todo.

—Ya. ¿Está rico o no? —se fastidió.

—Delicioso.

—Bien —con eso se daba por bien servido.

—¿Cómo les fue en la oficina? —su madre cambió el tema.

Entonces fue el momento perfecto para que el señor Xiao presumiera a su adorado hijo. Xiao Zhan no sabía dónde meter el rostro por la vergüenza, pero eso se le pasó cuando vio la misma expresión en su madre y su novio. Ambos estaban maravillados escuchando cómo salvó el día en el trabajo.

Inmediatamente la señora Xiao le pidió a su esposo que le mostrara aquellas fotos, cosa que Yibo se había estado conteniendo de hacer.

—Hijo, te ves tan guapo con esos trajes —se maravilló.

—Pero estos son los mejores —el señor Xiao buscó en su galería—. El diseñador quedó tan fascinado con él que le pidió que modelara ropa del catálogo que lanzaremos el próximo mes.

—¿El catálogo de trajes de bodas? —inquirió ella con asombro.

Su esposo asintió y les enseñó las fotos.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en lágrimas al ver a su hijo en traje de bodas, de la mano de una hermosa modelo en vestido de novia. La producción del set era tan buena que realmente parecía que estaban a punto de casarse. Pues no sólo eran fotos para el catálogo, sino para la publicidad también.

Yibo tragó en seco al ver aquello. Su novio salía perfecto en la foto, ahora entendía porque traía un poco de maquillaje al llegar a casa, pero lo que le hizo sentir como si bebiera su propia bilis fue verlo de la mano con esa chica en una atmósfera de matrimonio que simplemente le dio náuseas.

—Si la agencia de Zhan Zhan le da el permiso, usaremos estas fotos en todas las franquicias del país —seguía mostrándoles con orgullo las fotografías y los distintos diseños de traje para novio, incluso se había probado un frac.

Se veía increíblemente elegante, parecía un ser de otro mundo.

La señora Xiao tenía un nudo en la garganta por ver a su hijo en ese tipo de escenario y con esa ropa.

—Se ve igual a cuando yo era joven, ¿verdad, querida? —preguntó el señor, bastante emocionado.

Su esposa rio y le palmeó el hombro. La verdad era que sí, se parecía demasiado a él cuando se casaron, pero no era eso lo que la conmovía, sino el hecho de presenciar una foto de ese tipo.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero se moría por ver a su hijo en una fotografía así, con la mujer que sería madre de sus hijos. Entonces el nudo en su garganta se hizo mayor, despegó la mirada de la foto y alzó la vista sólo para toparse con los ojos de su hijo, quien ya llevaba rato observándola en silencio.

Ajeno a todo eso, el señor Xiao ya estaba enfrascado en una conversación que para Yibo fue bastante interesante, pues se había estado preguntando cuál sería la empresa del papá de su novio, había tenido mucha curiosidad, pero no se había animado a preguntar directamente. Estaban tan sumergidos en la conversación que no se percataron de la conversación de miradas que tenían madre e hijo.

Xiao Zhan había notado desde el principio la conmoción de su madre, logrando que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderara de él, mirándola con una triste y amarga sonrisa.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual, diciéndose tanto con esa mirada que no fue necesario emitir alguna palabra. Muy dentro de sí, ella sabía que nunca obtendría una fotografía verdadera de su hijo en esas circunstancias, y Xiao Zhan acababa de confirmárselo con esa expresión que decía: “Lo siento, mamá”.

La señora Xiao miró entonces a Yibo charlando con su esposo y un par de lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas, lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiar y así nadie más se dio cuenta, excepto Xiao Zhan, quien se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, los señores Xiao volvieron a tocar el tema de su hijo.

—¿Qué opinas de Wang Yibo? —preguntó con voz queda, interrumpiendo la lectura de su esposo. Éste dejó su libro sobre la mesita de noche y la miró por encima de sus anteojos para leer.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Es un buen chico, me cae bien.

—Pero… ¿Qué opinas de su relación de amistad con nuestro hijo?

El señor lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Debo admitir que he logrado apreciarlo desde que lo conocimos en persona. Ver cómo cuida y se preocupa por nuestro hijo hizo que me agradara casi inmediatamente. Además, se ve que se llevan bastante bien, Zhan Zhan no tiene ese nivel de confianza con mucha gente. Es bueno que tenga a alguien así cerca de él.

Ella lo escuchó con serenidad y asintió en silencio. Su esposo no tardó en regresarle la pregunta.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

—Es imposible no quererlo —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al final. Sí, lo quería mucho, era un chico cálido y adorable a pesar de su apariencia fría—. Y nuestro hijo parece quererlo _mucho_ también —enfatizó la palabra “mucho”.

El señor distinguió ese tono extraño.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Él chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Mujer, deja de pensar en esas cosas. Son muy buenos amigos, es normal que sean tan cercanos. Ninguno tiene hermanos, por eso son así el uno con el otro.

La conversación pareció terminar ahí, él continuó con su lectura, pero ella no dejó de pensar en ello.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día? Cuando se plantaron frente a la casa con pancartas diciendo que… —fue interrumpida.

—Sí.

No les gustaba hablar de ello, había sido un escándalo que los tomó por completo desprevenidos. En ese momento no creyeron nada de lo que decían esas pancartas. Sabían que los rumores eran falsos y que había muchos fans completamente locos. Pero ahora se ponían a pensar en ello y sentían un miedo muy grande al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese cierto.

La señora Xiao iba a continuar con el tema, pero vio la tristeza que apareció en la expresión de su esposo y decidió dejar el tema zanjado al menos por esa noche.

A un par de habitaciones de la suya estaban los dos jóvenes sin poder dormir. Yibo notaba muy extraño a su novio desde la cena y no entendía qué podría estar sucediendo.

Xiao Zhan estaba acostumbrado a buscar el cuerpo de su amado, abrazarlo y así quedarse dormido, pero esta vez estaba acostado bocarriba, mirando el techo en completo silencio.

El menor se acostó sobre él y lo aplastó intencionalmente con su cuerpo para llamar su atención, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, sólo lo abrazó con cariño, suavemente. No lo empujó ni le pegó como en otras ocasiones.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de su novio. Éste negó con la cabeza y sonrió muy levemente, aún algo ausente—. Zhan Zhan —lo llamó con un tono suave—. ¿Mi comida te enfermó? ¿Tienes diarrea? —puso una mano sobre su estómago, acariciando ese vientre blandito con cariño.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco.

—No es eso. Tu comida estaba perfecta —lo miró y le acarició el cabello.

—Sé que algo te sucede y no me quieres decir.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, aún ausente. Yibo se preocupó.

—Conejito —se permitió ser cursi, con tal de lograr averiguar qué pasaba por esa mente en esos momentos.

Logró sacarle una ligera sonrisa y aguardó en silencio a que se animara a hablar.

—Hice llorar a mi madre durante la cena —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Yibo se desconcertó, él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Ella lo sabe —miró a su novio a los ojos—. Me percaté de eso al ver el impacto que tuvieron las últimas fotos en ella. Se dio cuenta de que nunca le daré una foto real de ese tipo, se lo confirmé esta noche —sentía una leve opresión en su pecho.

Yibo no supo qué decir. ¿Entonces su suegra ya lo sabía?

—No sé desde cuándo ella habrá comenzado a sospechar, pero hoy lo confirmó. Es un hecho, ya lo sabe y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. La tristeza que vi en sus ojos… —silenció cuando el nudo en su garganta lo superó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando sintió la mano de Yibo limpiando sus lágrimas con gentileza.

El menor en verdad no sabía qué hacer. No podía decirle que lo entendía a la perfección, pues su madre se había dado cuenta de todo incluso antes que él, y lo había aceptado así desde un principio. Pero la señora Xiao había vivido con la ilusión de experimentar la boda de su único hijo, la boda de él con una mujer.

—Lo siento —dijo Yibo, de pronto había comenzado a sentirse terriblemente culpable. ¿Y si la señora empezaba a odiarlo?

Xiao Zhan lo miró desconcertado ante su disculpa, frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, sólo tomó su mejilla y lo atrajo a un beso húmedo por las lágrimas.

—No te disculpes por eso, jamás —le dijo luego del beso, con su frente pegada a la de él—. Era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

—¿Quieres que hablemos mañana con ella? —se ofreció de inmediato.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Yo hablaré con ella y le diré cómo están las cosas en realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Yibo volvió a hablar.

—Dile que podemos darle una foto así, una foto nuestra —hablaba muy en serio—. Tiene que saber que lo nuestro no es algo pasajero —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Yo quiero casarme contigo, Xiao Zhan —tomó su mejilla con una mano y la acarició con el pulgar—. Lo sabes bien.

El mayor nunca antes había sentido tan reales esas palabras, llenándolo de una fortaleza y una felicidad agridulce que no supo cómo describir. Tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la besó con mucho amor.

—Lo haré, se lo diré, porque yo también quiero casarme contigo.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco de felicidad tan grande que por un momento sintió como si se le fuera a salir por la garganta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que… ya no sólo somos novios? —inquirió con una sonrisa adorablemente titubeante.

Xiao Zhan se contagió, sonrió y sintió una lágrima más derramándose por su mejilla. Se giró sobre su costado y así ambos quedaron en la misma posición, uno frente al otro, rodeados de una atmósfera llena de amor mientras se sostenían de las manos, mirándose fijamente.

—Wang Yibo, ¿Te casarías conmigo? —su corazón también se le quería salir del pecho, jamás imaginó que terminaría proponiéndoselo de esa forma.

La respiración del menor se agitó, sentía cómo su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y rapidez en su pecho.

—Sí, acepto, sí. Me casaré contigo, Xiao Zhan —no cabía en sí de la felicidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. ¡Eso había sido una propuesta en serio! Siempre lo habían hablado, pero nunca se lo habían propuesto de esa forma. No soportó más la emoción y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo lenta y profundamente, el beso poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad, pero a diferencia de otras veces, este beso no era solamente “pasional”, era un beso a sus almas, el sello de una promesa que anhelaban poder cumplir pronto.

Al separarse del beso, y aun entre lágrimas, Xiao Zhan se incorporó de la cama hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Yibo al verlo buscando algo. Se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano—. Zhan Zhan.

El aludido se limpió las tontas lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo y miró ahora dentro de su cajón.

—Te acabo de pedir matrimonio y no tengo un anillo para darte.

Yibo se echó a reír con ganas.

—¡Eso no importa! —detuvo su búsqueda.

—Claro que sí —sacó algo de su cajón y tomó la mano de su novio—. Acepta esto mientras tanto —le puso un brazalete tejido a mano, muy bonito.

—¿Brazalete de compromiso? —preguntó entre risas.

—¡No te burles! —también terminó riendo—. Cuando regresemos a casa te daré algo decente.

Yibo se dio cuenta de que eran dos brazaletes cuando Xiao Zhan se puso uno igual en la muñeca izquierda.

—Espera, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

—Los compré cuando fuimos al parque a patinar. Había una pequeña feria artesanal, los vi y me gustaron mucho, pensaba dártelo pronto.

Eso era demasiado adorable.

—¿Muy cursi? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver que su novio (ahora prometido) no decía nada.

Yibo meneó la cabeza, no dejaba de mirar el lindo brazalete en su muñeca izquierda.

—Ni se te ocurra cambiar esto por anillos de compromiso —sin decir más, se echó sobre él y lo tomó del rostro para llenarlo de besos.

Esa noche se durmieron hasta muy tarde, no podían conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción. Charlaron hasta caer rendidos, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que les deparaba el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan se levantó muy temprano para acompañar a su padre una última vez a la oficina, sólo serían unas cuantas horas para terminar la edición de las fotos.

Una vez más, Yibo se quedó a solas con su suegra, pero ahora sí se sintió muy incómodo y hasta tuvo miedo de ser despreciado por ella, pero inmensa fue su sorpresa al ver que seguía siendo cariñosa con él como de costumbre.

Pero mientras estaban en la cocina, listos para una nueva clase de postres, la señora Xiao se paró de pronto frente a Yibo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión que el menor no supo cómo interpretar.

Ella extendió una mano hacia arriba hasta alcanzar la mejilla de él, lo miró con un gran amor y un nudo en la garganta antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas

—Cuida mucho de Zhan Zhan —le pidió con gruesas lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas.

Eso tomó tan desprevenido a Yibo que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —se quedó congelado, quería limpiar sus lágrimas, sintiendo el mismo dolor como cuando veía llorar a su madre.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —volvió a acariciar su mejilla—. Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz como lo es contigo, jamás vi que protegiera a alguien tanto como a ti. Sé que él te ama, y tú has demostrado ser digno de ese amor, correspondiéndole con las mismas atenciones y cariño. Wang Yibo, no es fácil para mí decir esto —tragó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el nudo en su garganta le impedía continuar—. Pero eres bienvenido a esta familia como compañero de vida de mi hijo. Si su amor es tan fuerte como lo han demostrado hasta hora, luchen por él sin importar qué dirán los demás, sin importar quién intervenga en él, incluso si mi esposo decide no apoyarlos, no se detengan —le costaba mucho trabajo decir todo aquello, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar intensamente a alguien, lo que era encontrar a tu alma gemela y desear con todas tus fuerzas nunca separarte de él. Lo había experimentado con su esposo y ahora veía que su hijo parecía atravesar lo mismo con ese joven, pues se veía a sí misma en Xiao Zhan cada vez que éste miraba a Yibo.

El menor se quedó en blanco. El silencio comenzó a sentirse incómodo hasta que de pronto dio un paso al frente y la rodeó con sus brazos. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan familiar y cálido como ese. Ella correspondió al instante y Yibo dobló un poco sus rodillas para poder abrazarla mejor.

—¿Son verdaderamente felices? —preguntó dentro del abrazo.

—Lo somos —respondió con la voz amortiguada—. En verdad lo somos.

—Me alegra saber eso —sonrió al separarse del abrazo, pero se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos y brillosos de su ahora yerno. Éste no se permitió soltar ni una lágrima.

—Gracias —apretó sus manos mientras la miraba con un sentimiento difícil de descifrar. Sus ojos brillaban y su expresión irradiaba una felicidad llena de asombro por lo que recién había ocurrido—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

La mujer se rio adorablemente y cubrió su boca con la punta de sus dedos.

—Hijo, son bastante obvios. Y tus celos son adorables.

Las mejillas de Yibo se tornaron intensamente rojas.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de los celos de Zhan Zhan —bromeó un poco, aligerando su propia tensión.

—¡Vaya que no! Es igual que yo en ese aspecto —rio abiertamente—. Lo descubrí cuando su padre le preguntó si tenías novia, se puso muy raro y actuó tal como lo hago yo cuando por alguna razón siento celos —no estaba muy orgullosa de admitirlo, pero era la verdad, su hijo y él eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto.

Yibo se asombró, así que incluso por algo así se ponía celoso. Vaya…

No pudo evitar reír al imaginárselo, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un extraño gesto de molestia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella al ver que de pronto comenzó a ponerse muy pálido.

— _Ahora no, ahora no, ahora no_ —pensaba Yibo, muy abrumado por el malestar que iba en aumento—. _Demonios —_ pensó _._

—¿Yibo? —lo tomó por los hombros y con cuidado lo condujo al sillón más cercano. Se asustó cuando vio que se llevó una mano al pecho—. Oh por Dios, llamaré a emergencias.

—¡No! —logró articular palabra—. Estoy bien —jadeó un poco, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno—. Sólo… sólo olvidé tomar un medicamento esta mañana.

—¿Dónde está?

Yibo le dijo dónde se encontraba y en menos tiempo del que imaginó ya estaba ella de vuelta con la medicina y un vaso con agua. Después de tomarla lo ayudó a recostarse en el sillón.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario —quería levantarse, pero su suegra se lo impidió.

—Por lo menos hasta que te sientas un poco mejor —estaba muy angustiada—. No te ves bien, deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No —dijo de inmediato, con un tono bastante vulnerable. Odiaba a pulso los hospitales—. Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor —aseguró.

Sin creerle del todo, la señora Xiao se quedó al pendiente de él hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente bien para subir las escaleras y acostarse en su cama. Se quedó con él un momento, incluso se tomó la confianza de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, a su lado, mirándolo con la preocupación característica de una madre hacia su hijo.

Tenía el frasco de píldoras entre sus manos, mirándolo pensativamente.

—No quiero ser indiscreta, y si no quieres responder no me molestaré, pero… ¿Desde cuándo padeces esto? ¿Mi hijo lo sabe? —preguntó con sumo tacto.

Yibo no se molestó ni se sintió incómodo.

—Desde que era un bebé. Y sí, lo supo hace poco.

Ella volvió a mirar el frasco con preocupación.

—El abuelo de Zhan Zhan… mi padre, comenzó a tomar este medicamento cuando era mucho más joven.

Yibo entendió entones porqué miraba el frasco con esa expresión.

—A lo largo de su vida ha tenido diferentes problemas de salud, a veces su corazón se inflama tanto que tiene que pasar una temporada en el hospital —miró a Yibo—. ¿Tu caso es similar? —lo miró con mucha tristeza.

—Un poco.

—Entiendo —sonrió de lado. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —puso una mano sobre su frente notando que su temperatura volvía a ser la misma, ya no estaba tan frío como hace unos momentos y el color había vuelto a su rostro.

—Mucho mejor —intentó levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Es mejor que descanses.

—Pero íbamos a cocinar.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy similar a la de Xiao Zhan.

—No te preocupes por eso y mejor descansa —lo arropó como solía hacerlo con su hijo cuando era niño, si bien era pleno verano y el calor afuera era insoportable, el clima central de la casa estaba en la temperatura suficiente para que Yibo en su estado sintiera de repente escalofríos. Ella lo notó y se aseguró de arroparlo bien.

Para sorpresa de Yibo, la señora se inclinó sobre él y le dio un tierno y corto beso en la frente.

Así que iba muy en serio eso de ser parta de la familia ¿eh?

No pudo evitar sentirse muy emocionado ante esas muestras de cariño. De pronto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá estuviera ahí con él. La extrañaba mucho.

—Gracias —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados. La verdad era que le había dado un sueño tremendo luego de haberse sentido tan extraño. Jamás pensó que olvidar tomar su medicamento le causaría aquello.

Cuando Xiao Zhan y su padre llegaron más tarde a casa, fueron recibidos por un delicioso aroma a comida casera.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¿Yibo cocinó de nuevo? —la saludó con un beso y abrazo, buscando a su novio por todas partes con la mirada.

—Cariño —lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Dónde está Yibo?

—No se sintió muy bien a media mañana. Está descansando en su cuarto, fui a verlo hace unos momentos y sigue dormido.

Conforme hablaba, el corazón de Xiao Zhan se aceleraba más y más, su rostro palideció un poco y no lo pensó dos veces antes de subir las escaleras de par en par ante la mirada asombrada de su padre.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió al saludar a su esposa, ella procedió a explicarle solamente lo del malestar de Yibo.

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan ya estaba en la habitación de su novio, inspeccionándolo mientras dormía. Sí, estaba más pálido y parecía tener un sueño profundo, pero no entendía qué demonios había ocurrido. En la mañana se veía muy bien.

Su angustia se acumuló poco a poco en su pecho, hasta que vio cómo su amado abría los ojos lentamente.

—Zhan Zhan, llegaste —sonrió.

—Idiota, ¿qué te pasó?

El aludido soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ya estoy bien, sólo me sentí un poco mal.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Me dolía el pecho.

Xiao Zhan sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, tenía miedo, pero supo muy bien cómo ocultarlo. Se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello de su novio, examinando cada centímetro de su cara.

—Pero ya estoy bien, lo prometo. Tu mamá me ayudó e incluso me arropó —sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué te habrás sentido así? ¿Tuviste un susto fuerte? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Yibo negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego esbozó una preciosa sonrisa.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El pobre se puso más nervioso, tomó su mano y le suplicó que se apurara en decirle.

—Tenías razón, Zhan Zhan, tu madre ya lo sabe.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

—Tuvimos una charla, ella… —sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos a pesar de su tono pálido de piel—…me dio la bienvenida a la familia como tu compañero de vida.

Xiao Zhan quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Lo sé, yo me sentí igual —soltó una risa pequeña—. Dijo que no era fácil para ella aceptar algo así, pero está feliz por nosotros. Estoy seguro de que quería hablar contigo cuando llegaras.

—¿Fue por eso que te sentiste mal?

—No creo, o quizás los nervios por todo esto también tuvieron algo que ver, pero yo… —se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué?

—Olvidé tomar mi medicamento esta mañana.

—Yibo… —lo miró con bastante reproche.

—Y también ayer.

—¡Wang Yibo! —golpeó el colchón con su puño—. ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!

—Simplemente lo olvidé por completo.

Xiao Zhan se molestó.

—Sé que te dije que no te agobiaría todo el tiempo con esto, pero recuerdo haberte dicho que no permitiría que fueras imprudente, y lo estás siendo ahora mismo.

—Lo sé, no tengo excusas. En verdad lo siento.

—Te estaré recordando tomar la medicina todos los días y no te vas a quejar por ello —advirtió.

—Está bien.

—E iremos a ver a tu médico al volver.

—Eso no es necesario, no falta mucho para mí consulta y ya estoy mejor. No dejaré de tomar el medicamento, lo prometo.

Y claro que no lo haría, se había asustado bastante horas atrás.

Xiao Zhan se quedó junto a su novio hasta que éste se volvió a dormir, no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación por él. Sólo quería verlo sano.

Sin querer apartarse de su lado, tuvo que salir en busca de su madre. Habló con ella hasta que su padre regresó a la oficina luego de comer.

—¿Le dijiste algo a papá?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ambos tenían rato charlando en la sala, uno sentado junto al otro.

—No le dije, pero él ya lo sabe. Hemos hablado sobre el tema directamente. Pero a pesar de que lo sabe, se niega a aceptarlo. Él cree que sólo son buenos amigos —rio—. Sinceramente yo no podía creer eso luego de notar cómo se miran y se protegen el uno al otro. Las atenciones que tienes hacia él son demasiado íntimas y cariñosas.

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca extraña.

—Hijo, creo que no te das cuenta, pero eres muy afectuoso con él. No dejas de tocarlo en cada oportunidad que tienes.

—¡No es cierto! —se avergonzó.

—No te das cuenta porque parece ser algo común y cotidiano entre ustedes dos.

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado y algo nervioso.

—También descubrí un botón aquí —señaló la alfombra de la sala, bajo la mesa del centro. Miró a su hijo con sospecha.

Entonces Xiao Zhan recordó lo que le hizo al pantalón de Yibo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, eso fue suficiente respuesta para su madre.

—Lo sabía —suspiró—. No quiero detalles, sólo quiero que me digas si se cuidan.

—Mamá…

—A lo que me refiero es que… bueno, no creo que sea el caso, pero tengo que asegurarme para estar tranquila. ¿Él es la única persona con la que estás?

Xiao Zhan entendió su preocupación.

—Lo es.

—¿Y tú…

—Yo soy el único.

—Bien —se sintió aliviada.

—Ya que estamos hablando de esto, creo que es momento de decirte que él y yo vivimos juntos desde hace algún tiempo.

La pobre se asombró mucho. ¡Su hijo ya había dado ese gran paso en su vida y ella no lo sabía!

Ahí fue cuando Zhan Zhan comenzó a pensar si sería buena idea decirle de una vez que incluso ya estaban comprometidos. Pero terminó haciéndolo de una vez por todas.

—Mamá, tendrás una foto de bodas. Lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué?

—Yibo y yo nos casaremos.

Sí, era demasiada información nueva para una misma tarde. Por un momento se quedó sin habla, pero al siguiente ya estaba gritando de emoción.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se espantó al entrar a su hogar y escuchar tal grito de su esposa, ésta abrazaba a Xiao Zhan con una emoción que impresionó mucho a su esposo.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco. ¿Ya era hora de decirle también a su padre?

No lo sabía, sólo estaba seguro de que ya estaba cansado de escondérselo al mundo, así que al menos se lo diría a las personas más importantes para él.

—Papá, tenemos que hablar.

El mayor dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y fue a sentarse a la sala, preocupado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —miró a su esposa llorando de felicidad y a su hijo con una determinación resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

—Papá, creo que ya lo sabes, pero de todas formas quiero que lo escuches directamente de mí —habló con rancho y serenidad. A pesar de su apariencia tranquila, el pobre temblaba ligeramente—. Yibo y yo som… —fue interrumpido.

—No —movió su mano frente a él, deteniendo sus palabras—. Basta, no. No quiero escuchar esto —no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Mira do hacia la alfombra, el señor de frotó las rodillas con ambas manos y comenzó a respirar un poco más pesado. Estaba enfrentando un momento que sabía llegaría pronto, pero que hubiese deseado jamás experimentar.

—Papá… —su corazón dolió.

—No. Sé lo que me vas a decir, lo sé muy bien, y no —con un suspiro pesado y sin mirar todavía a su hijo, se levantó del sillón y fue directamente al recibidor. Tomó sus llaves y se fue.

Xiao Zhan se quedó congelado en su lugar, con la mirada fija en el sillón que ocupó su padre hasta hace unos momentos.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, su pecho le pesaba y le costaba respirar. Había decepcionado a su padre.

—Cariño —lo rodeó con sus brazos, buscando consolarlo. Pero apenas sintió el calor de su mamá, se echó a llorar en silencio entre sus brazos.

La señora estaba muy asombrada, no veía llorar a su hijo de esa forma desde… ni siquiera lo recordaba. Estaba impactada.

—Tu padre lo va a entender pronto, cariño. Él ya lo sabía, pero le cuesta aceptarlo. Terminará haciéndolo, sólo dale tiempo.

El pobre sólo asintió dentro del abrazo, si hablaba se le quebraría la voz.

—¿Qué sucede?

Una tercera voz se les unió. Xiao Zhan se separó lentamente del abrazo de su madre y se apresuró a limpiar su rostro lloroso, a pesar de ello no se atrevió a mirar a su amado, quien venía bajando las escaleras.

—Zhan Zhan intentó hablar con su padre sobre… sobre ustedes —explicó ella al ver que su hijo aún no se reponía.

Yibo fue de inmediato hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Intentaba ver su rostro, pero sabía lo mucho que Zhan Zhan odiaba que lo viera llorar.

—Está bien —lo miró a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa quebrada. El corazón de Yibo se apachurró al verlo en ese estado. No se contuvo y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Ya lo aceptará… —sollozó—. Ya lo hará.

Durante el resto de la tarde Xiao Zhan estuvo bastante nervioso y un tanto decaído. Su amado veía cómo luchaba por estar bien frente a él, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber el gran conflicto interno que estaba atravesando.

No soportaba verlo así. Cuando tuvieron un momento a solas, Yibo lo acorraló y habló seriamente con él. Sabía lo importante que era para él su relación con su padre.

—Xiao Zhan, ¿qué pasará si tu padre no acepta nuestra relación?

—No romperé contigo si es eso lo que estás pensando —se apresuró a aclarar, aún algo lloroso y con su nariz y ojos rojos.

Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti, ¿verdad?

Entonces Xiao Zhan entendió y se espantó.

—No.

Yibo tomó su mano la besó con cariño.

—Sí. Sé lo importante que es para ti no decepcionar a tu padre. La relación que ustedes tienen es envidiable, y no quiero ser yo quien la destruya.

—No.

—Sí.

—Ya dije que no —se enojó.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado porque no soporto verte sufrir así —acarició su mejilla. En verdad le partía el alma ver ese tipo de llanto en su novio.

—No te permitiría hacerte a un lado. Si te vas de mi vida sólo sería peor el sufrimiento, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Yo te amo.

—¡Lo sé! Y yo te amo a ti, pero no puedo destruir tu excelente relación con tus padres. No me lo perdonaría.

—No. No te vayas de mi vida —acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo rodeó por los hombros con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y llorando en silencio.

Yibo no sabía qué hacer. Sólo sabía que no quería verlo llorar más.

Correspondió el abrazo y lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que necesitara.

Fue hasta horas más tarde, por la noche, cuando el señor Xiao volvió a su hogar con una expresión indescifrable y dispuesto a hablar con su familia.

—Ustedes dos —señaló a Yibo y Zhan Zhan—. Vayan a la sala, hablaré muy seriamente con ambos.

—Cariño —su esposa lo tomó del brazo, preocupada de que fuese a ser muy duro. Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no hiciera nada esta vez.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron caso y fueron a la sala, sus corazones querían salirse de sus pechos. Por un momento Xiao Zhan temió que su amado pudiera sentirse mal, pero se tranquilizó al verlo bien.

Sentados los cuatro en la sala, un largo e incómodo silencio reinó el lugar.

Entonces el patriarca de esa familia comenzó a hablar.

—No voy a mentir. Ya lo sabía.

Los dos involucrados tragaron con fuerza, expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

—Lo he sospechado desde hace algún tiempo, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, incluso ahora me sigue costando mucho trabajo hacerlo —espetó, con la más seria de sus expresiones. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como si estuviese conteniendo muchas emociones dentro de sí mismo—. Nuestro sueño más grande era verte casado, con hijos y una vida realizada. Me desilusiona saber que eso jamás sucederá.

Xiao Zhan sintió como si hubiesen puesto un peso inmenso sobre sus hombros, un peso insoportable.

Cuando el señor vio la expresión desolada de su hijo, se apresuró a corregir sus palabras.

—No me estoy expresando bien. Lo que quiero decir en realidad es que… —suspiró—. Xiao Zhan, ese era nuestro sueño, y duele saber que no lo veremos hecho realidad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te amamos tal y como eres, nada podría disminuir este amor que sentimos por ti, hijo.

La señora asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Xiao Zhan.

—De todas formas... —suspiró—… de todas formas Wang Yibo ya formaba parte de esta familia —miró al aludido y por primera vez desde que llegó esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para que tanto Xiao Zhan como Wang Yibo sintieran un inmenso alivio.

—Papá… —iba a decir algo, pero su nido en la garganta no se lo permitió.

—Te amo y te acepto tal como eres, Zhan Zhan, sigues siendo un orgullo para esta familia.

Xiao Zhan no pudo soportarlo más. Se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su padre. Éste correspondió con la misma intensidad, sintiendo por un momento que su hijo volvía a ser ese pequeño que siempre corría a los brazos de su padre.

—Gracias —murmuró en voz baja, sin soltarlo—. Gracias, papá.

El mayor palmeó fuertemente su espalda y terminó con el abrazo para limpiar el rostro de su hijo, notando por primera vez todo lo que debió implicar haber guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo.

Un poco más aliviado. Xiao Zhan volvió al sillón junto a su novio y tomó su mano por primera vez frente a sus padres, entrelazando dulcemente los dedos con él y dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa.

Entonces Yibo correspondió ese gesto y jugueteó un poco con la pulsera de compromiso de su novio antes de apretar fuerte su mano, dándose el valor para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

—Que estemos juntos no quiere decir que perdieron la oportunidad de ver a su hijo casado —miró a sus suegros con mucha seguridad a pesar de que por dentro temblaba y sus manos sudaban, sólo Xiao Zhan supo cuánto le estaba costando hacer aquello.

—Oh… —con la boca abierta, el señor miró a los dos jóvenes ante él mientras su esposa sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de felicidad—. ¿Es en serio? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Papá —tomó la mano de Yibo con sus dos manos, la miró unos segundos y luego a su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Cuando mamá gritó hace rato fue porque le dije que… —miró a su prometido, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente—…nos vamos a casar.

Mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba todo aquello, las señales lo habían golpeado con fuerza en el rostro desde que empezó el año. Sin embargo, escuchar eso de boca de su hijo hacía que todas sus sospechas se convirtieran en hechos tangibles.

Boda.

Jamás imaginó que sería en esas circunstancias, ¡Pero habría una boda!

—Pero… pero no está permitido en este país.

—No importa, nos casaremos en otra parte —sonrió, algo conmocionado.

—Siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo —intervino Yibo, deteniendo la emoción de su amado.

—Yibo… —murmuró Xiao Zhan.

—Ni siquiera les preguntamos y ya nos queremos casar —lo regañó.

Sí, Yibo tenía razón.

—Señor —miró a su suegro—. ¿Me permite tomar a su hijo como esposo? —jamás en su vida imaginó que haría algo así. Nunca.

Impactados por esas palabras, ninguno dijo nada hasta que lograron procesarlas.

El señor miró a su hijo y al novio de éste simultáneamente durante unos momentos hasta que se decidió.

—Está bien —los miró fijamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, el señor Xiao se echó a reír luego de eso. Y es que jamás imaginó que alguien le pediría la mano de su HIJO. Aunque de algo sí estaba bien seguro, y no se molestó en decirlo:

—Si su amor no fuera como es, no permitiríamos siquiera que estuvieran juntos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos al escucharlo decir aquello. Xiao Zhan recordó entonces lo intimidante que su padre podía llegar a ser.

—Si creyéramos que es una “etapa” o un capricho, no lo permitiríamos —continuó.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Etapa? Papá, casi tengo treinta años.

—Lo que me recuerda… Yibo es mucho menor —miró al aludido con bastante seriedad—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Tus padres ya lo saben?

Yibo se tensó.

—Mi madre lo sabe y lo aprueba.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una sonrisa al recordar a su suegra.

—¿¡Ya se lo habían dicho a ella!? —exclamó la señora.

—Zhan Zhan quería decírselo a ustedes desde hace mucho. No lo culpe, mi mamá lo supo incluso antes que él —señaló a su novio, dispuesto a defenderlo de todo.

La señora sonrió.

—Está bien, entiendo.

—¿Y tu padre? —el señor no quitó el dedo del renglón.

—No lo sabe.

—¿Piensas decírselo? Si quieren casarse debería saber lo que su hijo está por hacer.

—Lo sabrá pronto —aseguró.

—Bien. Pero no respondiste una de mis preguntas. ¿Estás seguro de esto? A tu edad Xiao Zhan no sabía ni siquiera si ejercer su carrera o entrar a una profesión totalmente diferente —sus palabras eran filosas y pesadas.

—Papá —murmuró Xiao Zhan, preocupado, estaba presionando demasiado.

—Estoy muy seguro de esto —fue bastante certero, no dejó lugar a dudas, sin embargo, Xiao Zhan tuvo que proceder a explicar algo.

—Mamá, papá. Los dos estamos muy seguros de lo que queremos, pero si no fuera porque él dio el primer paso, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí, seguiríamos siendo sólo amigos —confesó. Él estaba seguro del amor de Yibo, quería que sus padres sintieran lo mismo.

Un silencio largo reinó en el lugar.

—¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó Yibo con suavidad.

Yibo asintió solemnemente.

—No era totalmente porque tuviera miedo al rechazo, más bien temía que correspondieras porque eso significaba llegar a este tipo de charla con nuestros padres, enfrentar su decepción… —fue interrumpido.

—Alto ahí —intervino su padre—. Quiero dejar algo muy claro. Ni tu madre ni yo estamos decepcionados de ti. Por mi parte puedo decir que entristecí un poco cuando pensé que no te casarías y que mucho menos tendrías hijos. Pero en ningún momento he sentido decepción.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Papá, siempre he dicho que quiero hijos.

—Por eso me tomó un poco por sorpresa esto.

—Habrá hijos —aseguró Yibo interviniendo de la nada, su nerviosismo no ayudaba mucho, aunque por fuera parecía la persona más tranquila en ese momento—. Yo también los quiero.

Los señores esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa llena de dicha. Sus ilusiones volvían a construirse ante sus ojos. ¡Sí serían abuelos!

—¿Cuándo se comprometieron?

Xiao Zhan rio y Yibo sólo tragó en seco.

—Anoche.

—¿Qué? —los miraron con completa incredulidad—. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué así?

—Fue anoche, en mi habitación… ¿Y por qué no? —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

El señor rio.

—Hijo, ya sabes cómo le propuse matrimonio a tu madre —le recordó la historia que siempre le contaba. La verdad era que sus padres podían ser bastante cursis, cosa extraña viniendo del señor Xiao, quien siempre daba una impresión de ser malhumorado y serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé —rio y rodó los ojos.

—O quizás… —continuó el señor—… ¿Te lo pidió Yibo?

—No, yo lo hice.

—¿Y tenías que ser tan… frío? —se quejó su madre.

Xiao Zhan no supo en qué momento esa confesión de orientación sexual se convirtió en un regaño por ser tan poco atento con su novio.

—Cariño, dime que al menos te esforzaste en conseguir un lindo anillo —siguió su madre.

Yibo sonrió traviesamente, alzó en silencio su mano izquierda y tomó la de Xiao Zhan para hacer lo mismo.

—Mamá —avergonzado, se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su mano libre—. Las cosas no funcionan así, si le hubiese dado un anillo sería como asumir que él tiene el rol de mujer en la relación, y ninguno lo tiene, así que… —fue interrumpido.

—Pues dos anillos, hijo, hubieras comprado dos anillos, pero no puedes ser así de informal y frío.

El señor Xiao miraba todo eso en silencio, soltando pequeñas risas por lo bajo.

—En lugar de eso… ¿qué? ¿Le diste un pedazo de tela? —ella estaba comenzando a molestarse un poco.

Ahora sí, el señor rio abiertamente, contagiando un poco a Yibo por ver a su amado en ese apuro. Que bueno que no fue él quien le pidió matrimonio. Lo que la señora Xiao no entendía, era que ese “pedazo de tela” valía para él más que cualquier anillo costoso y ostentoso.

Madre e hijo no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que ambos se enfrascaron tanto en esa discusión que terminaron hablando con su dialecto natal, con ese acento tan brusco que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Ya cenaste? —le preguntó el señor a Yibo, ni su hijo ni su esposa lo escucharon por estar tan ocupados discutiendo.

Yibo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen? —volvió a preguntar, y de nuevo Yibo negó con la cabeza, esta vez riendo al verlos hablar tan raro—. Ven, vamos a la cocina —se puso de pie. Yibo hizo lo mismo y caminó junto a su suegro mientras este le palmeaba la espalda. El menor sintió aquello como una bienvenida a la familia. Estaba muy feliz.

Mientras calentaba la cena, el señor Xiao le platicaba a Yibo lo común que era ver a Xiao Zhan y a su madre discutiendo de esa forma.

—¿Siempre pelean así? —se espantó.

—Parece que pelean, pero es su forma de hablar cuando algo los exaspera un poco, no quiere decir que estén enojados uno con el otro —sonrió—. Zhan Zhan puede ser muy tranquilo, pero su forma de explotar fácilmente fue heredada por completo de su madre.

 _—Vaya… celos que daban miedo y un carácter fuerte_ —pensó Yibo con algo de asombro y diversión. Sí, así era su Zhan Zhan.

Luego de esa acalorada discusión, madre e hijo se unieron a la cena y convivieron por primera vez como una familia de verdad, los cuatro juntos. Wang Yibo no podía sentirse más feliz, su corazoncito no dejaba de dar vuelcos de felicidad al poder tomar la mano de su novio por encima de la mesa, a la vista de sus suegros sin que éstos se molestaran.

Su dicha era muy grande, pero había sido un día tan cargado de emociones que terminó agotado al igual que los demás. Se fueron temprano a la cama, para poder madrugar y hacer las maletas.

Pero luego de que Yibo se quedara dormido, Xiao Zhan bajó a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se encontró a sus padres charlando ahí, ya con sus pijamas puestos. Les sonrió, pero su padre lo detuvo con una pregunta que lo dejó congelado.

—Xiao Zhan, ¿Es verdad que ya viven juntos desde hace mucho? —inquirió su con bastante seriedad.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar. De pronto se sintió de nuevo como ese niño de nueve años, en pijama y listo para ser regañado por una de sus habituales travesuras.

Miró a su madre y esta asintió en respuesta a su muda pregunta. Sí, le había contado a su padre. Entre ellos dos no había ni un solo secreto, mucho menos si se trataba de su hijo.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Desde que estuviste en el hospital? —quería saber si desde entonces ya eran una pareja—. ¿Desde que vinieron con esos letreros? —recordó esos incómodos momentos.

—Oh no, no. Claro que no —sintió un amargo sabor al recordar todo eso—. Fue hace sólo unos cuantos meses.

—Entiendo —se quedó pensativo—. Sé que ya lo pregunté, pero me veo obligado a hacerlo de nuevo puesto que están por dar un paso muy importante en sus vidas, y además se van a enfrentar a toda una sociedad que está en contra de las relaciones de este tipo: ¿Están seguros de lo que están haciendo? ¿No quieren esperar más tiempo antes de casarse? —suspiró—. Hijo… él es muy joven aún.

—Lo sé, yo también he pensado eso en alguna ocasión. Pero estoy seguro de su amor y creo en su convicción.

—Corren mucho riesgo.

—También lo sé, por eso hemos tenido mucho cuidado.

—Tu madre me contó sobre Yibo, dijo que se sintió mal en la mañana. ¿Tiene algo parecido a lo del abuelo? —inquirió con verdadera preocupación por el muchacho.

—No tan grave, pero sí, es muy similar.

Sus padres se preocuparon mucho. Sabían que uno de los más afectados por la enfermedad del abuelo era Xiao Zhan.

—Pero está en tratamiento, y yo trato de cuidarlo lo mejor que puedo.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró su madre con preocupación, no quería verlo igual de preocupado que por su abuelo.

—Y él también se cuida bastante, es muy responsable, sólo olvidó tomar su medicamento esta mañana.

—Zhan Zhan, si te casas con él… será tu responsabilidad.

—Mamá, no tiene que ser mi esposo para que lo sea. Los dos nos cuidamos mutuamente.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que, si él está enfermo… —fue interrumpido.

—No, sé lo que quieren decir. Y no puedo creer que me estén cuestionando esto después de que tú te casaste con mamá aun sabiendo que…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Tienes razón —lo detuvo su padre.

—Sólo queremos que estés consciente de la gran responsabilidad que esto conlleva.

—Lo estoy. Además, les sorprendería saber cuántas veces ha sido él quien se ha hecho cargo de mí. Ha dejado de dormir por cuidarme, reorganizó las prioridades de su vida para permanecer a mi lado a pesar de que se encontraba en un momento crítico de su carrera —explicó con bastante convicción y un poco de enojo—. Ha atravesado el país sólo para estar conmigo en momentos difíciles —suspiró—. Él es el amor de mi vida, y me ha demostrado con hechos que yo soy el suyo. Sé que las personas pueden subestimarlo por su edad, o por la personalidad que parece tener —sonrió ligeramente—. Pero no tienen idea de la gran madurez que hay en esa persona de sólo veintidós años, mucho menos de lo cálido y amoroso que puede llegar a ser. ¿Me creerían si les digo que él es el cursi en la relación?

Los señores negaron suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—Esto no es un reclamo hacia ustedes, entiendo que se preocupen por mí y que no quieran que alguien me lastime, pero Yibo y yo estamos muy seguros de esto. Tampoco quiere decir que nos casaremos y tendremos hijos ya —rio con nerviosismo—. Pero comenzaremos a planearlo poco a poco. Es muy maduro para su edad, pero no quiero convertirlo en papá antes de los veinticinco —rio.

—Nosotros te tuvimos mucho más jóvenes que eso —le recordó su madre.

—Sí, pero yo tampoco quiero hijos por ahora —hizo una mueca chistosa de desagrado—. Eso vendrá en unos años.

—Hijo… ¿Y sus carreras? En algún momento tendrán que hacer pública su relación.

—Trataremos de aplazar eso todo lo posible, papá. Mientras sólo seamos él y yo todo será más fácil de ocultar. Cuando tengamos hijos no tendremos muchas opciones y habrá que hacerlo público. Pero no nos queremos preocupar por eso ahora.

—Zhan Zhan —le dijo su madre con una sonrisita traviesa—. Y los hijos… ¿Adoptarán?

El aludido se puso un poco nervioso ante ese tema, por un momento deseó que su amado estuviera ahí.

—No nos hemos sentado a hablar sobre ello con tanta claridad, pero sí, es una opción.

—¿Hay otra? —su padre alzó una ceja.

—Sí, hijos propios —sonrió de oreja a oreja de sólo imaginar a un pequeño Yibo entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió su madre con espanto.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Tranquila, mamá. La ciencia no ha llegado tan lejos como para embarazar hombres, y aunque se pudiera… que horror, no. La otra opción es alquilar un vientre.

—Oh… es muy buena idea.

—Aún no hemos investigado bien cómo es el proceso legal y médico, pero ya nos preocuparemos por eso más adelante. Por el momento queremos crecer en nuestras carreras —eso le trajo a la mente los proyectos de Yibo que se estaban viniendo abajo debido a su enfermedad. Sintió una punzada de tristeza en su corazón.

—Te vemos muy feliz —dijo de pronto su mamá.

—Lo estoy.

—Nunca te habíamos visto así —confesó su padre.

—Nunca me había sentido así —se encogió de hombros.

Algo abrumada por las emociones de todo el día, la señora Xiao abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. Para sorpresa de ambos, el señor se unió al abrazo.

—Cuentan con nosotros, siempre, ¿entendido? —dijo su padre antes de terminar el abrazo.

—Gracias, a ambos.

Pasado el clímax de emociones, Xiao Zhan recordó por qué había bajado a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y se despidió de sus padres para irse a dormir. Era su última noche ahí y debían levantarse temprano para empacar e irse al aeropuerto al mediodía.

—Hijo, veo que sigues con la misma mala costumbre, ¡no quiero ver tu mesa de noche llena de vasos! —lo regañó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Mañana lo devolveré a la cocina, lo prometo mamá —salió corriendo entre risitas traviesas, pero se detuvo abruptamente al pie de la escalera al reconocer a su prometido sentado en ellas, debido a la penumbra del lugar no había logrado percibirlo—. Yibo… —se espantó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

El aludido no dijo nada, se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ambos para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

—Amor… —correspondió, algo asustado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te amo —murmuró contra su cuello—. Sé que no lo digo muy seguido, pero te amo y estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo.

—Pastelito… —frotó su espalda con cariño reconfortante—…yo también te amo mucho —suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Yibo, aprovechando que éste se encontraba más alto por estar sobre el escalón. Xiao Zhan podía sentir y escuchar los potentes latidos de Yibo. Lo que no sabía era que había bajado tras él por un vaso con agua, pero se quedó en las escaleras al escuchar las voces de sus suegros.

Había escuchado toda la conversación.

**_Continuará…_ **

**No se esperaban que la propuesta de matrimonio fuera en este capítulo, verdad? Jajaja Sé que todas esperaban que fuera Yibo quien se lo pidiera, pues es bastante impulsivo y se deja llevar por ese amor tan intenso, pero siento que Xiao Zhan era el indicado para hacerlo, ya le tocaba ser un poquito impulsivo. Miren que incluso se lo pidió sin siquiera tener un anillo para hacerlo. Pero eso es lo que lo hace especial, se lo propuso porque le nació desde el corazón, porque sin importar todo lo que tenían en contra, él quería tomar el riesgo porque sin duda alguna sabía que valía la pena.**

**Siento que esto fue una prueba de amor inmensa para que Yibo se diera cuenta de que él no era el único realmente entregado en la relación. Él le había pedido que fuesen novios, pero Xiao Zhan le pidió que fuesen esposos. Sin embargo, si se fijaron bien, la propuesta se dio gracias al empujoncito de Yibo preguntándole si ahora eran algo más que novios, refiriéndose obviamente a ser prometidos. Yibo no necesitaba en realidad de una propuesta, conoce a su novio y sabe que no necesita escuchar esas palabras de sus labios para saber que ya lo amaba como esposo incluso.**

**En fin, este ha sido uno de mis capítulos preferidos, he disfrutado mucho al escribirlo porque es una miscelánea de cosas, desde la enfermedad de Yibo, el trabajo del papá de Xiao Zhan, la sesión de fotos, la revelación que esperábamos desde hace mucho y la reacción de los padres. Bueno, hasta propuesta de matrimonio hubo, con todo y promesa de tener hijos.**

**Las cosas van muy bien hasta ahora ¿verdad?**

**Ja ja ja ja.**

**29/06/2020**

**7:00 p.m.**


	53. Susto

La despedida fue emotiva. Después de tales confesiones y anuncios de futura boda, la relación entre ellos cuatro se fortaleció aún más. Esos cuantos días en Chongqing habían provocado un giro tremendo a sus vidas. Una nueva etapa comenzaba y lo único que les faltaba por hacer para sentirse una pareja formal, era hablar con el padre de Wang Yibo, pero incluso éste tenía pavor de hacerlo.

Durante el vuelo a casa los dos se sintieron afortunados al poder pasar a sus asientos de primera clase sin ser reconocidos o molestados por alguien, de haber sido así, no sabrían qué hacer al no traer ningún tipo de protección con ellos, ni sus agentes y tampoco guardaespaldas. A veces Mao se enojaba con ellos por ser tan irresponsables en ese aspecto. Pero al menos habían aceptado que él fuera por ellos al aeropuerto.

Yibo no perdió la oportunidad para reclamarle a su amado que no hubiese tocado el violín para él a pesar de que se lo pidió, tampoco lo hizo tocar el piano.

—Déjame practicar un poco antes de hacerlo, por eso me traje el violín.

—¿No lo vas a dejar ahí arrumbado?

—Claro que no —rio.

—Bien —bajó la mirada a la unión de sus manos, miró la mano izquierda de Xiao Zhan con esa pulsera. Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme de felicidad, sentía lo mismo cada vez que miraba esos brazaletes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó de pronto, en voz baja y mirando a su alrededor. Habían comprado los asientos de atrás y delante de ellos para tener un poco más de privacidad. Para su fortuna, ese vuelo estaba muy poco concurrido en primera clase.

—Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Te ves algo pálido —se angustió.

—Siempre me veo así —rio. Tenía sólo un poco de razón, pues en realidad sí estaba pálido.

Xiao Zhan no dijo más, sólo acarició su mejilla mientras lo miraba con cierta preocupación. Esa mañana no lo dejó en paz hasta que vio que se tomó su medicamento.

Ahora que regresaban a casa, Xiao Zhan no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inquieto por su amado, pues él regresaría a su apretada agenda de trabajo, mientras que Yibo… bueno, a él le habían cancelado un par de proyectos y el único pendiente que tenía era llegar a grabar Day Day Up. A pesar de todo ello, lo veía muy tranquilo, y era precisamente por esa razón que estaba preocupado.

—Hey, ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? —Mao los recibió con mucho cariño, sosteniendo un letrero pequeño e improvisado que decía: “Par de tontos”.

—¿Por qué el letrero? —inquirió Yibo con el ceño fruncido mientras Xiao Zhan sólo reía y saludaba a su querido guardaespaldas con un choque de puños.

—Porque nos vemos tan poco que pensé que ya no me reconocerían.

De nuevo, ahí estaba el reclamo por no ser tan solicitado como antes. No era que no estuviese recibiendo su sueldo completo, eso no era problema, sino su preocupación por esos dos tontos.

—Saben que estoy enterado de su relación, y saben bien que puedo cuidarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo cuando salen.

—Oh… ya sé lo que pasa —dijo Yibo con una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que pronosticaban un comentario que haría enojar al otro involucrado. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mao lo miró de cerca—. Nos extrañas mucho —sentenció.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír al ver la reacción de su guardaespaldas. Éste no se había esperado tal comentario, su expresión de asombro lo demostró, pero enseguida frunció el entrecejo y se quitó de encima a Yibo, ligeramente sonrojado. Su ex protegido había dado en el clavo.

—No. Sucede que ustedes son un par de tontos irresponsables que se han olvidado del peligro al que se exponen cada vez que se escapan de viaje a solas —estaba molesto.

—Ya, admite que sí nos extrañas.

—Yibo, ya, deja de molestarlo —le pidió Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, los llevaré a casa —Mao se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia el estacionamiento.

—Lo hiciste enojar —murmuró Xiao Zhan cerca del oído de su amado. Ambos caminaban detrás de su amigo guardaespaldas.

—¿Tú crees? —se preocupó—. Pues que sensible —rodó los ojos, recibiendo de inmediato un codazo nada sutil—. ¿Por qué me pegas? —masculló entre dientes.

Al llegar a casa, invitaron a su amigo a pasar y tomar unos tragos con ellos luego del largo viaje.

Dejaron sus cosas en el recibidor y Yibo fue a la cocina por unas cervezas que dejó en la mesita de centro en la sala. Xiao Zhan las miró con algo de recelo, incluso con asco al recordar lo horrible que fue su resaca.

—Yo paso —dijo, al ver que sólo traía cervezas.

—No, Zhan Ge, las cervezas son para nosotros, y esto… —le mostró el jugo que traía en otra mano—…es para ti. Sin vodka —aseguró.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió complacido por ese lindo detalle.

Mao miraba todo eso sin entender. ¿Qué tanto había sucedido en Chongqing?

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y soltaron risas traviesas. Había sucedido de todo en ese viaje.

Fue entonces que comenzaron a platicarle la odisea que había sido aquella visita. Desde los nervios de Yibo por pasar unos días en casa de sus suegros, hasta las caídas que sufrieron al patinar. Pero cuando llegaron a la parte de la fiesta, de la ex de Xiao Zhan y de la borrachera; Mao ya se estaba carcajeando como pocas veces.

—¡¿En serio les ofreció un trío?!

—Lo hizo. Lo increíble es que era en verdad muy linda —alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Lo consideraste? —se asombró, luego miró a Xiao Zhan, quién se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Se puso loco cuando se lo dije —dijo el mayor.

—Fue Xiao Zhan quien lo consideró —rodó los ojos—. Pero jamás aceptaría algo así. Nunca —le Dio un gran tragó a su cerveza.

Mao se sorprendió un poco. Esos dos estaban algo locos a veces.

Entonces Xiao Zhan recordó nítidamente lo que Mei Mei le había dicho al oído esa noche:

—Si no tengo una oportunidad a solas contigo, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos acompañados? Dile a Yibo, los tres podríamos pasarla muy bien.

En ese momento Xiao Zhan se había escandalizado terriblemente, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier exclamación. Sólo se había separado de ella y le dijo:

—Nunca.

—Díselo a Yibo, piénsenlo y luego búsquenme.

—Ya dije que no —fue muy tajante.

Mei Mei se sorprendió al ver tal determinación en sus ojos y en su voz. Xiao Zhan no estaba jugando y tampoco le quedaba mucha paciencia sobre ese tema.

—Dijiste que tu amigo es virgen, podríamos enseñarle entre los dos, ¿Qué opinas?

El corazón de Xiao Zhan pegó un brinco de sólo imaginar aquello. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente era del suave mareo que repentinamente comenzó a asediarlo.

—Él no es virgen. No necesita eso.

—Si cambias de opinión, llámame.

—No —giró su rostro hacia un lado y siguió bebiendo de su jugo, pensando en mil cosas a la vez y preguntándose por qué demonios su novio se tardaba tanto en el baño.

Xiao Zhan salió de sus pensamientos y regresó al presente al escuchar que Mao se burlaba de él.

—Lo que no puedo creer —miró a Xiao Zhan—. Es que te hayas embriagado pensando que lo que bebías era jugo. Debí de haberte enseñado a beber.

—¡Yo le digo lo mismo!

—Y tomando jugo no vas a aprender.

Xiao Zhan rio con incredulidad.

—¿Me quieren dejar en paz? —seguía riendo, bebiendo de su delicioso jugo sin molestarse por los comentarios de los otro dos.

—Desearía que Wen Pei estuviera aquí para escuchar todo esto —Mao seguía riendo.

—Luego se lo podrás platicar —se rio Yibo.

Así fue como, después de varias cervezas más, llegó el momento de darle una importante noticia.

—Le dijimos a mis padres que somos pareja.

—Demonios —dejó de beber—. Y… ¿Cómo lo tomaron? —supuso que bien, pues ambos se veían bastante tranquilos.

Entre los dos le explicaron que no fue fácil, que incluso Yibo llegó a sentirse mal de salud. Pero al final todo salió muy bien, ya tenían la aprobación de sus padres.

Mao estaba sorprendido por su valentía, pero entonces miró sus muñecas y la pulsera roja que traían a juego.

—¿Eso significa algo? —inquirió, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Pero sus ganas de saber aumentaron cuando notó cómo se miraron mutuamente después de esa pregunta.

—Serás el primero en saberlo después de mis padres —explicó Xiao Zhan.

—Brazaletes de compromiso —dijo Wang Yibo.

El guardaespaldas se quedó en blanco. Los miró con completa incredulidad.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Que nos vamos a casar —dijeron al unísono.

El pobre casi soltó su cerveza por la impresión.

—¿Qué? —palideció—. No, no pueden hacer eso.

Los otros dos se miraron sin entender, no pensaron que pudiera reaccionar así.

—No es como si no hubieses estado enterado de nuestra relación —murmuró Yibo, desconcertado.

—No es eso.

Sí, estaba feliz por ellos, pero de pronto se sintió muy angustiado. Él sabía lo complicado que era llevar una relación así en un país como en el que vivían, mil veces más complicado si se trataba de dos figuras públicas de tal magnitud.

—Chicos, ¿ya lo pensaron bien?

—Sí.

—No hay nada qué pensar.

Respondieron Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo respectivamente. Pensaron que se alegraría, pero más que eso se veía consternado.

—No me mal entiendan, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero… ¿Ya pensaron en los riesgos?

—Todos los días pensamos en eso, créeme —aseguró Yibo.

—Y piensan seguir adelante de todas formas —dejó su cerveza sobre la mesita de la sala y suspiró profundamente—. ¿Dónde piensan casarse? Ya saben que aquí no sé puede.

—Aún no lo decidimos.

—¿Cuándo se casarán?

—No tenemos una fecha establecida, pero tampoco será muy pronto —aseguró Xiao Zhan. Yibo asintió junto a él.

Mao se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, en verdad estaba preocupado.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? No creí que reaccionarías así —le dijo Yibo con cierta tristeza.

—Sólo no quiero que les pase algo malo a ninguno de los dos. Por favor, sean muy discretos. Esto… esto es muy peligroso. ¿Y si se van a vivir a otro país? —sugirió.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió Xiao Zhan. Estaban por completo desconcertados. No entendían por qué era tan grande su angustia.

—No, eso no podríamos hacerlo.

—Nuestras familias y carreras están aquí. Afuera no tenemos nada.

Mao tragó en seco, ya ni siquiera había vuelto a beber de su cerveza. Sabía que una cosa era tener una relación homosexual en China, en unión libre estaba bien. Pero hablar de boda significaba desafiar al gobierno, y si se trataba de una boda de gente así de famosa, era un insulto a la nación.

Era imposible que el gobierno no tomara cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con tacto.

Mao los miró con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación casi paternal, pues era como el hermano mayor para ambos.

—Solo cuídense mucho, no sean imprudentes, por favor. Y llévenme a dónde quieran, no es bueno que anden sin seguridad. Les daré la privacidad que necesiten. No me molesta que se demuestren afecto frente a mí —suspiró—. Sólo quiero que estén a salvo. 

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —Yibo fue directo al grano.

Mao lo pensó unos momentos, pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que les pase algo malo. Eso es todo.

—No nos va a pasar nada —Xiao Zhan puso una mano sobre su espalda, agradeciéndole que se preocupara tanto por ellos. Yibo hizo lo mismo y le ofreció otra cerveza luego de palmearle bruscamente el hombro.

—¿Quieres ver fotos de Xiao Zhan cuando era joven? —le propuso de pronto, con la intención de subir los ánimos y de paso molestar a su prometido.

—¿Disculpa? —Xiao Zhan casi se ahogó con su jugo, alzó ambas cejas hacia su novio, viendo cómo sacaba algo de una maleta.

—A ver… —tomo las fotos que Yibo le extendió y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Era Xiao Zhan vestido de conejito! A esa le siguieron unas cuantas más de cuando era niño.

—¡¿Por qué las tienes?!

—Tu madre me las dio. Se dio cuenta de que me gustaron mucho. Dijo que la próxima vez que vayamos va a sacar todos los VHS que tienen de ti.

—Oh Dios, no.

—Mira esta, no hay ninguna foto en internet de Xiao Zhan cuando tenía esta edad —le mostró a Mao como si fuese un _fanboy._

—¡Oh! ¿Qué edad tiene aquí? —inquirió.

—¿¡Qué foto es!? —intentó arrebatárselas pero no lo dejaron.

—Quince.

Oh no, era la foto que Xiao Zhan más odiaba. A los quince tenía sobrepeso y sus mejillas eran inmensas y sus ojos muy pequeños. Fue una etapa terrible.

—¡Wang Yibo! —tacleó a su novio, pero Mao tomó la foto y la siguió mirando.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo ya estaban tumbados en la alfombra, riendo como dos niños tontos.

—No puedo creerlo. Zhan Zhan, te ves muy diferente.

—Estaba muy gordo —soltó a Yibo y se dio por vencido.

—Adorable —fue lo único que dijo Mao después de una risa corta. Dejó las fotos en la mesita y bebió de su cerveza. Miró a esos dos tontos tirados en el suelo, aún peleando un poco.

Suspiró.

Sí, los había extrañado.

Jamás imaginó que regresarían con una noticia de tal calibre. Boda, habría boda.

—¿Me van a invitar a la boda?

Eso bastó para que los otros dos dejaran de pelear y se sentaran civilizadamente para charlar sobre ello con una sonrisa.

Tenía que haber boda, al menos una pequeña reunión en otro país con sus personas más cercanas e importantes.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Esa noche Mao dejó el departamento de sus dos amigos y se fue a casa con una preocupación latente, no se podía sacudir ese mal presentimiento por más que lo intentaba. Y es que esos dos realmente se habían convertido en personas muy importantes en su vida, eran sus amigos.

**> >><<< **

Al volver a su rutina, Wang Yibo se dedicó por completo a los proyectos que seguían en pie, cuidando siempre de su salud y recibiendo todos los cuidados de su prometido.

Ahora tenía más tiempo libre que Xiao Zhan, así que solía pasar unas cuantas horas bailando en el estudio de la agencia, aprovechando que estaba solo para crear buenas coreografías que grababa y guardaba por si las llegaba a necesitar más adelante. Ese ejercicio le bastó para perder esos pocos kilos de más que había ganado en Aspen y en casa de sus suegros, porque eso sí, los dos habían regresado a Beijing con más kilos de los que tenían cuando llegaron a Chongqing.

El trabajo de Xiao Zhan no había disminuido, así que Yibo pasaba ese tiempo practicando en el estudio de baile hasta que su prometido terminaba de trabajar y pasaba por él para irse juntos a casa, y cuando era posible, Yibo era quien pasaba por su novio para ir a casa en motocicleta.

Una de esas noches, Xiao Zhan se desocupó más temprano pero no le dijo nada a su novio, en cambio, se escabulló en el estudio y lo observó desde un sitio en el que no podía ser visto. Quedó maravillado al ver a su amado en acción, recordando que era uno de los mejores bailarines de todo el país.

Yibo de pronto dejó de ensayar su complicada coreografía y fue por su teléfono.

—Ten, ayúdame con esto —le pidió.

—¿Me pediste que viniera aquí a grabar tu baile? —se quejó Wen Pei.

—Por favor —comenzó a buscar la canción correcta en el computador para reproducirla en las bocinas del estudio.

—¿Es el regalo que me dijiste que le darías a Zhan Zhan? —sonrió, pícaro.

—Sí —seguía concentrado en su búsqueda.

—¿Y qué tipo de baile será? Si empiezas a desnudarte me largaré de aquí.

—Claro que no —chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué le darás esto?

—Porque sé que le gusta verme bailar.

—Qué humildad —se burló, pero Yibo no le dio importancia. No lo había dicho por vanidad y Xiao Zhan estaba muy seguro de ello, conocía a su novio y sabía que lo dijo porque era una completa verdad. Adoraba verlo bailar, y el hecho de saber que estaba creando una coreografía para él… se sentía muy emocionado.

Yibo encontró la canción e inmediatamente se posicionó en el lugar indicado. La coreografía dio inicio y Xiao Zhan no pudo más que maravillarse con lo que veía. Esos pasos… ¡Esos no eran sólo pasos de baile! ¡Eso era…!

— _Oh Dios_ —pensó, mordiéndose los labios y deseando estar ya en casa, en la privacidad de su recámara con Yibo para poder hacerle todo lo que le venía a la mente en ese momento.

Así que eso era lo que venía haciendo desde hace días.

Era una coreografía bastante sensual, cada uno de sus pasos derrochaba un erotismo difícil de describir con palabras. Yibo se veía tan apetecible a pesar de que sólo traía unos jeans claros desgastados de las rodillas, una camisa blanca a medio abotonar y sus tenis de siempre. Pero esta vez no traía camiseta interior… y el sudor hacía que la tela blanca se pegara a su piel y dejara muy poco a la imaginación.

Xiao Zhan sintió pena por Wen Pei, quien siempre terminaba siendo partícipe de ese tipo de cosas, pero ahí estaba, apoyándolo en todo, incluso en eso. La coreografía fue corta, pero con eso bastó para que el pulso de Xiao Zhan estuviera ya bastante acelerado.

Así que era un obsequio para él… lo guardaría como un gran tesoro y le pediría una presentación en vivo dentro de su recámara… en su cama.

Al ser consciente de los pensamientos sucios que atravesaban su mente, se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo su risa de incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertido y tan caliente? Antes de Yibo, cuando tenía sexo era para saciar sus necesidades básicas, de vez en cuando. Pero ahora… ahora quería coger con él todos los días y en todo momento posible.

Se sintió un completo pervertido, si no fuera porque Wen Pei estaba ahí, ya lo habría interceptado para arrastrarlo a un cuarto privado y hacerlo suyo.

Le costó mucho trabajo contenerse y regresar al auto donde se suponía esperaba a que saliera.

Pero no soportó mucho, sólo de camino a casa pudo contenerse de detener el auto y hacerlo ahí mismo. Yibo lo notó extraño durante todo el camino, preguntándole si todo estaba en orden, pero Xiao Zhan le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y ponía su mano en el muslo de su novio, tranquilizando su preocupación.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yibo fue directo al baño para ducharse y quitarse todo el sudor de encima. No se esperó que de pronto Xiao Zhan se metiera con él a la regadera, abrazándolo desde atrás y restregándole su desnudez.

Yibo sintió como si sus rodillas fueran de mantequilla al percibir los besos en su cuello y las caricias descendiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro. Sumándole a eso el hecho de sentir su el miembro erecto de su amado restregándose contra su trasero de forma bastante lasciva.

—Zhan Ge —suspiró, haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado para que la boca experta de su amado siguiera haciendo ese excelente trabajo.

—¿Te gusta ahí? —jadeó suavemente contra su oreja, acariciando la punta de su miembro con una mano.

—Sabes que sí —cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las lentas caricias, éstas lo hacían temblar ligeramente.

—¿Y ahí?

Yibo respondió con un gemido contenido. Eso hizo sonreír al mayor, motivado a continuar con sus caricias, ahora dedicándole un poco de atención a las caderas de su amado, preguntándose cómo demonios hacía para moverlas tan condenadamente bien cada vez que bailaba o hacían el amor.

—Pastelito.

A pesar de la pasión del momento, el aludido soltó una pequeña risa muy graciosa.

—Quiero que me lo hagas tú —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, motivándolo. ¡Pero claro que quería que se lo hiciera él! Después de ver tal coreografía no quería otra cosa.

No fue necesario que dijeran más, el menor acorraló a su prometido contra la pared y asaltó sus labios de forma arrebatadora. Ese encuentro terminó con los dos en la cama, empapados, agitados y muy satisfechos. Lo que amaban de estar en casa, solos, era poder hacer aquello cuando les diera la gana.

Pero luego de la primera ronda, Xiao Zhan volvió a buscarlo bajo las mantas, acariciando lugares muy sensibles en Yibo hasta hacer que su miembro despertara de nuevo, no le costó mucho trabajo hacer aquello, sólo tuvo que besar su cuello, mordisquear su oreja y acariciar su entrepierna delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos. Haciendo eso era como oprimir un interruptor, al instante ya tenía una erección.

En esa nueva ronda fue Xiao Zhan quien pidió ir arriba a pesar de que sus caderas dolían un poco, pues su novio había sido bastante enérgico al momento de hacerle el amor.

Yibo no entendía por qué su novio estaba tan _horny,_ pero no se lo cuestionó, al contrario, lo incitó a seguir.

Entre caricias ardientes, apretones, besos y mordidas, hicieron el amor una vez más hasta caer rendidos sobre el colchón, con sus cuerpos revueltos entre las sábanas no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con fuerza debido a su respiración pesada.

El tiempo se les había pasado tan rápido que, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya casi era media noche y aún no habían cenado. A pesar de que era tarde, fueron a la cocina y cenaron juntos en la barra, charlando sobre su día.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver la mueca de dolor de su novio.

—Me duele el trasero.

El mayor soltó una risa bastante graciosa, fue como un ruido extraño, eso a Yibo le causaba mucha gracia.

—Lo siento, ¿fui muy brusco?

—No, estuviste muy bien —lo miró con deseo. Jamás tendría suficiente de él.

—A mí también me duele un poco —admitió, aunque lo que más le dolía eran sus nalgas. Yibo se emocionaba mucho al amasarlas a su gusto, y al pobre le quedaban bastante adoloridas.

—Lo siento, me cuesta contenerme.

—Lo sé, no pasa nada, a mí me ocurre lo mismo.

Y es que de los dos, Xiao Zhan era el que tenía el trasero más redondeado, respingado y bastante blando. Era demasiada tentación para Yibo, quien en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de nalguearlo en lugares públicos.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró después de un rato de cómodo silencio mientras cenaban. Se veía dudoso de decirle aquello. Su novio lo notó al ver cómo meneaba su comida de un lado a otro del plato.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo animó a continuar.

Yibo se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de alzar la mirada y decírselo de frente y sin rodeos.

—Quiero dedicarme más a las motocicletas —dijo de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fue ahí cuando entendió por qué no se veía tan decaído ante sus proyectos cancelados. Pues claro, tenía ya un muy buen plan de respaldo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —la sonrisa que apareció a continuación en Yibo fue lo que terminó convenciendo a Xiao Zhan, éste sabía que las motocicletas eran una de sus más grandes pasiones. Se sintió feliz por él, por verlo tan emocionado y seguro de su decisión. Sin embargo, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—¿El baile y la actuación…?

—Seguiré con eso, también modelaré, pero me interesan más las motocicletas en este momento. Además, no implican tanto esfuerzo físico como el baile o la actuación.

Tenía razón, pero Xiao Zhan quería decirle que corría demasiado riesgo en eso y que temía por su bienestar. Sin embargo, no le iba a negar una de sus más grandes pasiones. Lo apoyaría.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece buena idea, si te sientes cómodo y feliz, adelante.

Una linda sonrisa adornó el rostro del menor mientras seguía cenando.

—Gracias —aún con comida en la boca, besó la mejilla de su novio y se levantó de la barra para ir a dejar su plato vacío al fregadero.

—Vamos a dormir —lo siguió Xiao Zhan—. ¡Oye! —se quejó al sentir un apretón en el trasero—. ¿Al menos puedes dejar que me recupere un poco?

—Lo siento —hizo un tierno puchero, pero terminó riendo y empujándolo como el buen niño tosco y juguetón que era siempre que se sentía en confianza.

Dándose empujones infantiles y una que otra maldición entre risas, llegaron a la cama y cayeron rendidos al sueño casi de inmediato.

Xiao Zhan estaba cansado. Había firmado el contrato para una nueva serie que sería corta, pero interpretaría a un personaje muy importante y con bastantes diálogos complicados. A veces se arrepentía de elegir a ese tipo de personajes, pero sabía que valdría la pena, además, su novio adoraba verlo actuar.

Ese film lo dejaba muy agotado todas las noches, y como no era el único compromiso que tenía, se la pasaba todo el día ocupado y usaba los pocos momentos libres para repasar sus líneas y practicar.

Sin duda alguna era bastante difícil mantener su carrera, cumplir sus compromisos y además estar en una relación amorosa de tal calibre. A veces temía no poder cumplir al cien por ciento con todo, lo que menos quería era fallarle a su prometido, pero también quería que estuviera profesionalmente orgulloso de él.

Pero cuando más agobiado se sentía por el trabajo, llegaba a casa con su persona más amada y todo cobraba sentido, hacía que cada esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Sólo bastaba ser rodeado por los brazos de Yibo para sentir cómo sus energías se recargaban al instante. A veces sólo lo necesitaba a él para seguir. Le asustaba la dependencia que estaba creando hacia Yibo, pero no se arrepentía, lo hacía tan feliz que no podía evitarlo. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba muy seguro de que era recíproco.

Un día, Xiao Zhan se desocupó tan temprano que se fue directo a casa luego de avisarle a su novio por medio de un mensaje.

—Entonces no pases por mí en la noche —le escribió Yibo—. Aprovecha la tarde y descansa. Le pediré a mi chofer que me lleve más tarde.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche. Pórtate bien.

—¡Ja! Yo siempre me porto bien.

—Sí, ajá.

Yibo se apresuró a terminar sus compromisos lo más temprano posible, deseaba estar con su novio aunque éste se encontrara dormido. Era algo que no podía explicar, quería estar siempre con él, no se aburría de ello. Jamás imaginó que experimentaría tal nivel de enamoramiento por alguien.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró a su prometido durmiendo profundamente en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Sobre su pecho descansaba su mano, sosteniendo el libreto que intentaba memorizar. Su brazo y pierna derecha colgaban adorablemente del sillón. Se veía muy cansado, incluso roncaba un poco. Nut estaba acostada en uno de sus sitios preferidos: el vientre cálido y blando de Xiao Zhan.

Yibo fue a su lado y le acarició el rostro con las puntas de sus dedos para no despertarlo, aunque sabía que de todas formas tendría que hacerlo, pues no podía quedarse ahí dormido.

Lo dejó descansar un poco más y fue a la cocina para ver qué preparar para cenar, pero para su sorpresa la cena ya estaba lista en la estufa, toda la cocina estaba limpia y no había ni un solo plato por lavar. Descubrió también que toda la ropa estaba limpia y guardada en su lugar, la casa estaba aseada y la caja de arena de Nut recién vaciada.

Xiao Zhan se la había pasado aseando su hogar toda la tarde en vez de descansar. Yibo se sintió muy culpable y comenzó a considerar la opción de contratar un poco de ayuda doméstica, ya que los dos pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

—Zhan Zhan —se agachó junto al sillón y despejó la frente de su novio de cualquier cabello.

—¿Mnh? —murmuró entre sueños, sin abrir los ojos.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó en un tono bastante dulce.

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Pero tengo sueño… —se quejó.

—Cenemos rápido y vayamos a la cama —acarició sus labios con los dedos. Xiao Zhan sonrió, adormilado antes de sentir unos labios sobre los propios. Amaba despertar así.

—De acuerdo —finalmente abrió los ojos, pero se llevó una inmensa sorpresa—. ¡Yibo! ¡Tu cabello! —se incorporó tan rápido que el libreto terminó en el suelo y Nut también, molesta por ello.

—¿Se ve extraño? —se pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos. Era un cambio muy drástico.

—Es raro verte así, pero… —extendió una mano para acariciarlo—…te ves tan guapo —los ojos le brillaron.

Ya sabía que pronto se tendría que cortar el cabello debido a uno de sus proyectos, pero no sabía que lo haría ese día.

No podía dejar de pasar su mano por su cabeza. Se veía bastante guapo. El cabello de los costados era muy corto, pero el de la parte superior no lo era tanto. Se sentía tan suave y agradable al tacto que Xiao Zhan no dejaba de acariciarlo.

—Ya veo que sí te gustó —rio, cerrando los ojos ante el placer de esas agradables caricias. Comenzaba a sentirse relajado y somnoliento.

—Me encanta —besó su frente y finalmente se puso de pie, estirando su todo cuerpo entumecido por haberse quedado dormido ahí.

La verdad era que a Yibo no le había gustado, pero al ver cómo Xiao Zhan lo miraba maravillado, ese disgusto se esfumó.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y revolvió el cabello de su novio.

—No puedo evitarlo —rio—. Es tan suave y tan oscuro.

Sí, todo rastro del tinte que traía desapareció. Su cabello era intensamente negro, natural. Eso sólo lograba hacer que su tez pareciera más pálida todavía.

—Me gusta bastante —suspiró y se fue a la cocina con una linda sonrisa.

Yibo se quedó de pie en la sala, viéndolo caminar. Con una sonrisa ladina miró a su hija gatuna y le dijo:

—¿Escuchaste a tu padre? Le gusto mucho —le guiñó un ojo.

Nut se le quedó mirando en silencio, acurrucada sobre la parte tibia del sillón que dejó Xiao Zhan.

Con el autoestima por los cielos, Wang Yibo ayudó a poner la mesa y se sentaron a cenar en familia.

—Zhan Ge, creo que necesitamos contratar algo de ayuda doméstica.

El aludido inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que el departamento está sucio? —se sintió muy ofendido.

—No. Precisamente porque me di cuenta de que pasaste todo el día limpiando es que quisiera buscar algo de ayuda. Los dos tenemos trabajo y casi no estamos en casa. Podríamos contratar a alguien que venga un par de veces por semana. ¿Qué dices?

No le pareció mala idea. Sin embargo, era casi imposible encontrar a alguien de confianza en sus circunstancias. Cualquiera que entrara a ese hogar se daría cuenta de que los dos viven juntos, prácticamente como un matrimonio. Eso era un gran peligro para ambos, así que terminaron descartando la idea casi inmediatamente.

—Zhan Zhan, no pasa nada si el departamento está desorganizado —le preocupaba que se esforzara así por él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Además, podremos dedicar un día a la semana a asear todo, juntos. No te esfuerces de más haciendo esto, en especial ahora que tienes tanto trabajo. Déjame ayudar más.

Algo conmovido y satisfecho, Xiao Zhan asintió. La verdad era que a él no le molestaba un poco de desorden en su hogar, pero conocía bien el lado “loco por la limpieza” que su novio poseía.

Sin embargo, no había nada que no se pudiera solucionar hablándolo. 

—Amor —dijo de pronto Yibo, tomando por sorpresa a Xiao Zhan, pues no siempre lo llamaba así.

—¿Si? —lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Te tengo un regalo.

El mayor miró de inmediato la fecha en su reloj. No, no era su aniversario. Entonces recordó aquella coreografía que Yibo había hecho.

Su corazón se aceleró.

—Pero te lo daré mañana —esbozó una sonrisa burlona, con sus mejillas regordetas y llenas de comida.

Xiao Zhan le apretó esas mejillas y se quedó con las ganas de verlo bailar una vez más.

—Te lo enviaré hasta mañana para que no me extrañes.

—¿Por qué te voy a extrañar? —alzó una ceja.

—Trabajaré hasta tarde, la práctica en la pista de carreras se recorrió porque hoy hubo un accidente con un par de corredores y tienen que hacer algunos arreglos.

Xiao Zhan se angustió.

—¿Ellos están bien?

—Un poco lastimados, pero nada de qué preocuparse —le restó importancia.

—Entonces mañana practicarás en esa pista… —comenzó a menear su comida de un lado a otro del plato con el tenedor, estaba bastante pensativo.

—Sí —notó su preocupación.

—Tranquilo, sabes que soy muy cuidadoso.

Tenía toda la razón. Nunca había sufrido un accidente en moto por la misma razón. Sin embargo, un amargo presentimiento se quedó en Xiao Zhan.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Yibo se sintió mal al negarle algo, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo.

—Zhan Zhan, es una práctica a puertas cerradas. Si vas, todos se darán cuenta y empezarán a sospechar aún más de lo que ya lo hacen.

—¿Ya lo hacen?

—Bueno… —desvió la mirada—…digamos que tienen la ligera impresión de que me gustas —esbozó una sonrisa amplia llena de culpabilidad. La escena era por demás graciosa.

—¿Por qué?

Yibo no dijo nada, sólo le mostró su fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Xiao Zhan vistiendo un traje elegante.

—¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?

Era una foto de Xiao Zhan modelando uno de los trajes más elegantes de la nueva línea, de los que había modelado para la sesión en la compañía de su padre.

—Se la pedí a tu papá y me la mandó antes de regresar de Chongqing.

¡Vaya! ¿Ahora su padre era cómplice de Wang Yibo?

—Sabes el riesgo que hay al hacer eso. Es decir, me encanta que ese sea tu fondo de pantalla —se aguantó un poco la risa, pues él también lo tenía a él de fondo de pantalla, pero no dejaba que nadie tocara su teléfono—, pero es muy peligroso.

—No te preocupes, les dije que había perdido una apuesta contigo y por eso traía de fondo al feo Xiao Zhan.

El aludido se ofendió, y entre risas lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Bueno, el punto es que sí sería riesgoso que te vean en la práctica.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. Supongo que esperaré a que llegues.

—No me extrañarás tanto —aseguró.

—¿Por el regalo que me harás?

—Exactamente.

Xiao Zhan sólo podía pensar en que lo extrañaría mucho más después de volver a ver esa coreografía.

Al día siguiente, Xiao Zhan comenzó a indagar sobre la pista de carreras en la que ocurrió el accidente. No tardó en encontrar la noticia en internet. El accidente no había sido tan grave, pero los conductores seguían en el hospital.

Su preocupación aumentó un nivel más, pero logró mantener la calma al recordar lo cuidadoso que era su amado.

Esa noche Xiao Zhan se relajó un rato haciendo la cena y después tomando un largo baño en la tina. Yibo llegaría hasta tarde y él trataba de estar lo más tranquilo posible, alejando las preocupaciones de su mente. Pero cuando creyó que había alcanzado su estado de relajación óptima, su teléfono sonó y él se salió de la bañera prácticamente de un salto para ver quién era.

Sus nervios se calmaron al ver que era un mensaje de su prometido diciéndole que todo estaba en orden, que la práctica iba muy bien pero se iba a retrasar aún más. Como compensación le mandó un corto video diciéndole: “Espero que te guste, lo estuve practicando para ti”.

El pulso de Xiao Zhan se aceleró peligrosamente al abrir el archivo y ver a Yibo parado junto a un reflector que daba a la cámara. Su figura se apreciaba levemente entre la penumbra, pero lo suficiente para reconocerlo con su camisa blanca y jeans rasgados. En ese video aún tenía el cabello largo, viéndose tremendamente sexy al bailar al ritmo de “Without You” de Miguel Jontel.

Una cosa era verlo desde lejos, oculto en un pasillo, y otra muy diferente verlo en una pantalla, de frente y en alta calidad.

Xiao Zhan pudo sentir cómo su pulso se elevaba al ver aquello.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarle una respuesta a su novio.

—Dijiste que me ayudaría a no extrañarte…

—¿Funcionó?

—¡Te necesito en la cama ahora mismo!

Yibo se echó a reír y le respondió con varios stickers muy graciosos.

—No bromeo… Wang Yibo, apresúrate y regresa a casa lo antes posible.

El menor tragó en seco al ver ese mensaje.

—Te necesito.

Yibo sintió su rostro enrojecer, no por vergüenza, sino por los pensamientos impuros que atravesaban su mente en ese preciso momento.

Después de la llamada, ninguno pudo concentrarse. Por alguna extraña razón Xiao Zhan se quedó bastante agitado, no podía esperar a que su novio llegara, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así.

Nut sólo veía cómo su padre caminaba de un lado a otro, demasiado inquieto. Había salido de su baño y muy apenas se molestó en ponerse una bata. Su cuerpo hormigueaba en necesidad de su pareja.

—Demonios, ¿Qué me pasa? —se preguntó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba. Se frotó los brazos tratando de calmarse, pero no podía.

¡¿Por qué demonios Yibo tardaba tanto?!

El menor llegó poco antes de las diez de la noche, tranquilo y listo para tomar una ducha que lo refrescará después del calor que sufrió durante toda la tarde, además, tenía mucha hambre.

Pensaba en qué era lo que se prepararía de cenar mientras caminaba a la entrada de su hogar y buscaba las llaves en su mochila. Grande fue su asombro cuando la puerta principal se abrió y una mano lo jaló al interior sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

—Zhan… —fue interrumpido por unos labios hambrientos y calientes.

Se había desconectado, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser recibido así. Xiao Zhan se aferraba a él, usando más que sólo sus labios en el beso.

Suspirando por la satisfacción de esa atrevida caricia, Wang Yibo se separó sólo unos segundos del beso y miró a su prometido a los ojos. Éste tenía un brillo muy peligroso en ellos, conocía esa mirada. Esos ojos lograban excitarlo con esa sexy y profunda mirada porque sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

—Te dije que volvieras lo antes posible.

—Lo hice.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a la puerta? Incluso venías silbando con tanta tranquilidad —se quejó, malhumorado y al mismo tiempo muy excitado.

Yibo rio al pensar que bromeaba, pero se asombró mucho al ver que no era así. Sabía que su amado se puso _horny_ al ver el video, pero realmente no imaginó qué tanto.

—Lo siento, no pensé que… —fue interrumpido de nuevo por esos labios expertos que le robaban el aliento y le hacían temblar las piernas.

Posó sus grandes manos sobre la cintura de Xiao Zhan, sintiendo la tela afelpada de su bata favorita de baño. ¿Traería algo puesto debajo de ella?

Estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

—Esos no sólo eran pasos de baile —se detuvo unos momentos para decirle eso, confirmando la razón por la que estaba tan caliente.

Yibo arrastró una sonrisa de lado tan sexy que debería considerarse no apta para menores.

—Por eso sólo para ti.

Y es que esos sexys movimientos de cadera parecían estar inspirados en todo lo que hacían en la intimidad, debajo de las sábanas de su cama.

—Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero algunos de los pasos los robé de ti.

—¿De mí? —sólo por ese momento su curiosidad fue mayor que sus ganas de arrastrarlo a la cama—. Nunca he hecho esos pasos, ninguno de ellos en realidad.

—Los hiciste en Aspen, cuando nos embriagamos y bailaste para mí.

—Oh… —se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos unos momentos, recordando.

Tenía razón.

¡Pero demonios! Una cosa era hacerlos él y otra muy diferente que Wang Yibo los interpretara de tal forma. Si ya eran provocativos, ahora lo eran mucho más.

No quería que nadie más lo viera hacer aquello, NADIE.

—Zhan Zhan —jadeó entre beso y beso.

—¿Hmn?

—No traes nada debajo de la bata —metió sus manos bajo la prenda y apretó todo a su entero gusto.

—No —respondió con un adorable toque de picardía antes de llevar sus labios al largo cuello de Yibo.

—Amor —lo detuvo un momento después de que sintió los besos en su cuello. Xiao Zhan lo miró fijamente, esperando que su interrupción valiese la pena—. Estoy completamente sudado, quería tomar un baño para que tú… —fue interrumpido por esos labios voraces.

—No importa, en verdad no me importa —jadeó luego del beso, sacándole la camiseta con bastante prisa y desabrochándole el pantalón.

Yibo sonrió, complacido. No tenía idea de qué habría hecho en su vida anterior para merecerse un Xiao Zhan ahora.

Le quitó la bata, dejándolo desnudo en pleno recibidor. Y como en muchas otras ocasiones, deseó poder tener la fuerza de echárselo al hombro y llevarlo a la cama. Pero tuvo que conformarse con empujarlo rumbo a su cuarto para echarse encima de él en el colchón.

Su excitación llegó a niveles peligrosos cuando Xiao Zhan se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Fóllame.

Fue un detonante que sorprendió incluso al culpable de ello. Xiao Zhan soltó un grito ahogado al sentir cómo lo tomaba por las muñecas y lo estampaba contra el colchón, tomando el poder al sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La mirada que tenía en ese momento era de lujuria pura, el cuerpo entero de Zhan Zhan se estremeció con el simple hecho de mirarlo, de sentir la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba y la pasión con la que se apoderó de su boca, mordiendo y besando a su entero antojo.

Sin necesidad de muchos juegos previos, Wang Yibo preparó a su novio con bastante prisa, usando todo el lubricante que le era posible.

—Ven… ya —jadeó cuando su novio se alejó para ponerse un preservativo. Estaba demasiado ansioso por sentirlo dentro de él.

Yibo sonrió de lado con bastante malicia, tomó las caderas de Xiao Zhan y lo giró en la cama hasta ponerlo en cuatro. ¿Le gustaba cómo movía sus caderas? Bien, le daría una demostración especial esa noche.

Entró casi de lleno en él, robándole el aliento y haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza. Se esperó sólo unos momentos antes de comenzar a bombear de manera ondulante, sensual y profunda. Xiao Zhan ceñía sus puños en una almohada, misma que mordía para no gritar.

—Deja eso —le arrebató la almohada antes de continuar con su arduo y placentero trabajo.

—¡Demonios!

—¿No te gusta?

—Me encanta —jadeó. Arqueó su espalda, creando una curva cóncava y perfecta desde su dorso hasta su trasero. Yibo acarició esa curva y sintió cómo entraba aún más profundo en él cuando hacía aquello.

Desde esa posición, Yibo se dio cuenta de algo a lo que no le había prestado suficiente atención con anterioridad. Xiao Zhan tenía unos adorables hoyuelos en su espalda baja. No pudo evitar acariciarlos, sorprendido aún por no haberlos notado. Desde ese ángulo podía ver también cómo las caderas de su novio eran ligeramente redondeadas, perfectas para que sus manos las apretaran sin piedad. Su cintura, tan angosta como de costumbre, lo volvía loco.

De pronto se inclinó sobre él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acostó sobre la cama con Xiao Zhan encima de él, aún dándole la espalda.

El mayor se quería mover para cambiar de posición, pero Yibo no se lo permitió y comenzó a embestirlo desde abajo, tal como en su coreografía. Se sintió mucho mejor de lo que ambos imaginaron. El peso entero de Xiao Zhan estaba sobre Yibo, éste sentía aquello bastante placentero, le bastaba con golpear sus caderas contra las de él para embestirlo profundamente.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo en esa posición que parecían disfrutar demasiado. Yibo podría abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciar todo su torso e incluso masturbarlo. Por su parte, Xiao Zhan sólo se dejaba hacer e intentaba no perder el equilibro y caer hacia un lado, pero Yibo tuvo la fuerza y coordinación suficiente como para impedir que eso sucediera.

Sin previo aviso, Xiao Zhan se corrió con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a su novio, quien desde ese ángulo alcanzaba a frotar un punto muy placentero dentro de Xiao Zhan, causante de ese repentino orgasmo.

—¡No te detengas! —jadeó el mayor.

Yibo obedeció y continuó, pero decidió volver a la primera posición, lo puso de nuevo a cuatro frente a él y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba prácticamente sobre él, abrazándolo y moviendo sólo sus caderas en un rítmico e incansable vaivén que provocó un segundo orgasmo en Xiao Zhan, seguido casi de inmediato por el de Yibo.

Durante su clímax, Wang Yibo jadeó profundamente mientras enroscaba con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de Xiao Zhan. Éste no pudo sostener más el peso de ambos y se dejó caer sobre el mullido edredón, agitado y bastante satisfecho.

Yibo estaba aplastando a su amado, pero no le importó moverse, sabía que podía soportar muy bien su peso.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, salió del cuerpo de su prometido, causándole escalofríos antes de darse media vuelta y recibirlo en sus brazos.

Había sido intenso, lograron descubrir una posición más para añadir al repertorio de sus favoritas. Yibo adoraba que su novio lo dejara experimentar así en la cama, amaba que lo dejara hacer y le permitiera hacerlo llegar al clímax de esa forma tan intensa.

—Te amo —murmuró Xiao Zhan, completamente extasiado y agitado.

—Te amo —respondió con una amplia sonrisa que más bien se parecía a las de Xiao Zhan, lo tomó de una mejilla y lo besó profundamente—. Te corriste dos veces —dijo de pronto. Estaba sorprendido.

—Es lo que pasa cuando bailas para mí.

—Lo haré más seguido —rio y beso su mejilla.

A pesar de que habían estado deseando un encuentro así desde hace días, ninguno de los dos soportó mucho tiempo despierto, cayeron rendidos al sueño, pero… durante la madrugada, Xiao Zhan despertó a su novio con besos y caricias, demostrándole lo duro que estaba entre sus piernas.

Al principio Yibo estaba desconcertado, su sueño profundo no ayudaba mucho, pero luego de sentir cómo lo masturbaba su novio se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño pervertido, sino su amado sorprendiéndolo con eso.

Gustoso, volvió a hacerle el amor, unas horas antes de levantarse y comenzar con sus rutinas diarias.

Horas más tarde, Xiao Zhan resintió por completo la actividad física de la noche. Sus caderas dolían, su trasero también, y el resto del cuerpo le molestaba como cuando iba al gimnasio.

¡Vaya ejercicio el que había hecho!

—Eso te ganas por andar de caliente —se burló Wang Yibo al verlo cojear un poco.

—¿Disculpa? —jadeó con completo asombro—. Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando sea yo el que te lo haga.

—Ya veremos —besó su cuello—. Vas muy elegante hoy al trabajo —lo elogió.

—Quise cancelar este compromiso —suspiró, cansado—. Pero llegaré a casa hasta después del mediodía, necesito dormir.

—Ten —le extendió un termo con el café que recién le había preparado—. Espero que te guste, tu madre me enseñó a hacerlo como te gusta.

—Oh… —no se había esperado aquello. Se conmovió mucho—. Gracias —le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidió antes de irse a trabajar.

Yibo tenía la mañana libre e iría a practicar a la pista de carreras hasta más tarde. Desafortunadamente ese día no se verían de nuevo sino hasta la noche. Toda la mañana se la pasó preguntándose si a Xiao Zhan le seguiría doliendo el trasero. Quizás se había excedido un poco.

Fue un día un poco aburrido para ambos, y bastante ocupado. Desafortunadamente no coincidieron en ningún momento. Cuando Yibo estaba ocupado, Xiao Zhan ya estaba libre en casa.

Fue hasta la noche, cuando Yibo llegó, que se pudieron ver de nuevo. El mayor recibió a su prometido con un beso en los labios bastante cálido y con una sonrisa, hasta que vio su brazo y se espantó.

—¿¡Qué te sucedió!? —fue increíble cómo su rostro cambió de expresión tan drásticamente.

Yibo miró la abrasión en su brazo derecho y le restó importancia.

—Sólo me raspé con el asfalto.

—¿No tenías puesto tu traje? —lo jaló del brazo hacia la barra de la cocina, donde había más luz, quería revisar bien esa herida.

—No. Sólo estábamos haciendo unas pruebas. En realidad fue una caída muy tonta, no tiene importancia.

Para Xiao Zhan sí que la tenía, pues eso era sólo una probadita del verdadero riesgo que corre en realidad.

En silencio y con completa paciencia, Xiao Zhan desinfectó la herida de la misma forma que Yibo le había sanado los raspones en sus rodillas días atrás.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Yibo, pues su novio estaba demasiado callado, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le molestaba.

El mayor sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Suéltalo ya.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Me preocupas, esto fue sólo un raspón, pero…

—No me va a pasar nada.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y señaló la herida con un dedo.

—Tú lo has dicho, fue sólo un raspón.

—¿Y si pasa algo peor?

—No será así.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Confía en mí.

—Esto no es cuestión de confianza —comenzó a molestarse—. Sé que las carreras te están ayudando a sobrellevar todo esto, pero es un riesgo muy grande.

Yibo se quedó callado.

—¿Qué es “todo esto”? —preguntó con una seriedad de escalofrío—. Ya es un riesgo que baile, que actúe en dramas de acción. ¿Qué más se me va a prohibir? —se levantó del banquillo en el que estaba y se fue de ahí, dejando a solas a su novio.

Estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para irse a dormir a la habitación sin esperar ni decirle nada más a su novio. Si algo odiaba, era que comenzaran a decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer en función a su enfermedad. Y ahora que encontraba algo que podía practicar sin temor de sufrir un daño al corazón… llega Xiao Zhan y le dice que es peligroso.

¡No era justo!

De acuerdo, quizás estaba siendo algo infantil en ese momento. Su prometido sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar. Se dio cuenta de ello luego de haberse metido a la cama. Quería ir y disculparse con él por ser tan cabeza dura, pero algo se lo impidió, ¿orgullo? Quizás.

A pesar del enojo, su cansancio fue mayor y terminó quedándose dormido antes de que Xiao Zhan se metiera a la cama junto a él.

Sí, estaba molesto con Yibo por reaccionar de esa forma, pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía. También se había enojado, pero no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sintiendo eso. Así que lo buscó bajo las sábanas y lo abrazó desde atrás. Sonrió al sentir que a pesar de estar dormido, Yibo buscaba su tacto al moverse hacia su cuerpo. Con una leve sonrisa, besó la nuca de su novio y se acurrucó intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que logró hasta dentro de varias horas más tarde.

Al día siguiente tampoco se vieron mucho, ahora fue Yibo quien salió temprano de casa y dejó a su novio durmiendo en la cama, con el desayuno listo en la cocina. Durante todo el día se sintió culpable por cómo le había hablado la noche anterior, en especial porque se fue a la cama con ese enojo a flor de piel.

No podía negar que al despertar sintió un gran alivio al sentir los brazos de su novio ceñidos a su cuerpo, pero tenía dudas, ¿y si estaba enojado con él?

Ese pensamiento lo mantuvo alerta durante todo el día, se la pasó revisando su teléfono a la espera de algún mensaje de Xiao Zhan, pero nada llegaba. Lo que no sabía, era que el pobre de su novio no se levantó sino hasta que casi llegó el medio día, y casualmente lo primero que vio al desbloquear su teléfono fueron noticias actualizadas sobre carreras de motos y sus accidentes más comunes.

Decidió ignorar aquello por el momento, no quería sentirse más angustiado todavía.

Entonces un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. Era su novio mandándole una foto de él montado sobre su moto, portando su traje completo y todas las seguridades necesarias. Xiao Zhan se sintió un poco más tranquilo y le respondió con un simple pulgar hacia arriba, aún estaba algo adormilado.

Yibo sólo se sintió más inquieto ante esa simple respuesta, ya quería llegar a casa y asegurarse de que su novio no estaba molesto con él. Nunca se habían peleado en serio, y no quería que esta fuera una pelea así.

Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan tampoco sabía en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba su novio, se había ido antes de que él despertara. También tenía sus dudas, así que cuando se volvieron a ver en la tarde, ninguno de los dos fue tan efusivo como de costumbre.

—Hey, volví —saludó Yibo al entrar al departamento y encontrarse a su novio sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, bebiendo té y leyendo su libreto.

—Hey —saludó con una sonrisa titubeante.

La tensión se sentía flotando en la sala.

No sabían cómo actuar en casos así.

Yibo se sentó en otro sillón y se quedó mirando su celular un rato hasta que lo único que hacía en realidad era mirar de reojo a su novio, ¿por qué no le decía nada? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Entonces tuvo una buena idea.

Entró a una página en internet y comenzó a buscar algo con insistencia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el contenido que se encontró, pero así fue como puso en marcha su plan.

Se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia su amado y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre su regazo, de lado por la falta de espacio.

—¿Qué sucede? —alzó una ceja, haciendo a un lado su libreto.

—Lo siento.

—Oh… no, yo lo siento —se sorprendió.

—No debí molestarme así.

—Yo no debí de decirte las cosas de esa forma —suspiró—. Sólo me preocupo por ti —con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Yibo desde un costado, pues estaba sentado como si estuviera pidiéndole su lista de regalos a Santa Claus.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado y entonces le mostró la pantalla de su celular. Sabía que con eso lograría la paz de inmediato.

Xiao Zhan miró el celular y...

—¿Qué vas a comprar? —inquirió en apenas un murmuro.

—No tengo idea. No sé para qué sirven la mayoría de estas cosas.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüemos? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Por favor.

Aún sentado sobre su novio, le prestó su teléfono y ambos comenzaron a ver las especificaciones y las fotos de cada juguete sexual que vendían en esa página de internet.

Entre risas traviesas y comentarios sucios, eligieron varios juguetes que querían probar en el otro. Había algunos tan extraños que no tenían idea de su función, pero ya lo averiguarían juntos.

Eso animó su día por completo, dejando de lado la pequeña discusión.

Una vez hecho el pedido, Xiao Zhan se dispuso a ir y sacar la ropa de la secadora, sí, había pasado parte de la tarde haciendo el aseo del hogar.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió de pronto cómo su novio lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Yo lo hago —le quitó la canasta, listo para encararse de doblar y guardar la ropa, tarea del hogar que Xiao Zhan odiaba.

Agradecido, Zhan Zhan lo sigió a la sala y descansó un rato con su laptop sobre el regazo, navegando en internet y distrayéndose un poco. De pronto se puso muy concentrado respondiendo un test que sus amigos de XNINE le mandaron, pero al finalizar se rio por el resultado y dejó de lado la laptop para ayudar a su amado a doblar la ropa.

—¿Qué era eso? —inquirió con curiosidad al haberlo visto tan divertido respondiendo ese test.

—Un juego tonto —le restó importancia.

—Zhan Zhan, estás doblando mal la ropa —se quejó—. Déjamelo a mí, yo lo hago —lo empujó hacia un lado con su cadera.

Xiao Zhan se frustró e hizo bola los calzones de su novio antes de lanzarlos al sillón, ciertamente le gustaba más esa prenda cuando se la arrancaba del cuerpo, no para doblarla y guardarla.

—Ge Ge, no seas infantil.

El aludido le sacó la lengua, tomó las pilas de ropa pulcramente doblada y se la llevó a la habitación para guardarla en los cajones.

Yibo terminó lo que hacía y con curiosidad se acercó a la laptop de su novio. Cuando vio que ese juego era un interesante test, no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a contestarlo, se puso los audífonos que su amado había dejado conectados a la laptop y el juego inició. Pasaron sólo unos minutos antes de que diera clic al botón de “Finalizar test”, pero justo en ese momento un _screamer_ horrible apareció en la pantalla completa, acompañado de un grito espeluznante a todo volumen.

—¡AHHH! —pegó un brinco terrible en el sillón. Terminó hecho bolita, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba escandalosamente.

Xiao Zhan corrió en su búsqueda al escucharlo, pues no había sido un grito como cuando veía insectos, no, fue uno reamente de espanto. Pero al llegar a la sala y verlo…

—Oh, lo contestaste —rio y se acercó a él, viendo que aún estaba la pantalla completa con el rostro de un demonio.

Xiao Zhan se había echado a reír, pensando que sobreactuaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era sí. Lo supo cuando con voz temblorosa, y sin quitarse las manos del rostro, le pidió:

—¿Puedes quitar eso? Por favor —esa voz trémula y quebradiza lo preocupó.

—Oh… te asustaste en serio —quitó de inmediato al demonio de la pantalla y se acercó a observarlo de cerca, puso las manos sobre sus hombros para intentar calmarlo—. Yibo —insistió al ver que no se quitaba las manos de la cara.

—¿Ya lo quitaste? —casi sollozó.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Pobrecito! ¿Quién no odia esos feos juegos? Si le llega a pasar algo malo por eso, Xiao Zhan no se lo perdonará nunca en la vida.**

**03/07/2020**

**11:00 p.m.**


	54. Corazón débil

—¿Ya lo quitaste? —casi sollozó.

—Ya, lo juro —tomó sus manos y las retiró de su rostro, estaba helado—. Dios, estás tan pálido —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al ver que estaba temblando y que su respiración no se normalizaba.

Sólo había sido un susto, ¿no?

Yibo se sentó correctamente en el sillón y trató de controlar su respiración, pero el malestar lo asaltó y no pudo ocultar su molestia. Se llevó una mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—Yibo —se espantó—. ¿Qué sucede?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no hablaba. Estaba tan pálido que asustaba.

—Estás sudando frío —notó al tocar su frente—. Dios mío, esto no está bien —se espantó—. Te llevaré al hospital —la sangre se le fue hasta los pies cuando Yibo asintió en medio de una mueca de dolor, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios muy apretados.

Debido a la adrenalina del momento, lo tomó en brazos como si fuera lo más ligero y se lo llevó al auto. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ante la preocupación. Condujo lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital más cercano, mirando de reojo a su novio en todo momento. El pobre iba en completo silencio, cada vez más pálido y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

—Yibo… —lo llamó, pero no respondió—. ¡Wang Yibo!

Logró que abriera los ojos y se espabilara un poco.

—Resiste, casi llegamos al hospital —puso una mano sobre su muslo y se concentró en conducir más rápido de lo permitido. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando. Es decir, estaban doblando la ropa y… de pronto eso sucedió.

Xiao Zhan llegó con el auto a la entrada de urgencias, los guardias que estaban ahí se acercaron inmediatamente preguntando si necesitaban una silla de ruedas, pero cuando vieron al joven inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto ni siquiera se detuvieron a esperar una respuesta.

Lo ingresaron a urgencias y Xiao Zhan se moría de la angustia porque lo mandaron a dejar su auto en otra parte que no fuera la entrada. Lo acomodó en el primer sitio que encontró y literalmente corrió al interior del hospital, donde ya estaban atendiendo a su amado. Al ver que venía con él, le preguntaron lo que había sucedido, asimismo los antecedentes y datos del paciente.

El pobre de Xiao Zhan se mantuvo todo lo cuerdo que pudo, su prometido necesitaba de él en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué sigue inconsciente? ¿Por qué no despierta? —preguntó al mirar por encima del hombro del médico que le hacía preguntas, detrás de él estaban revisando a Yibo en uno de los cubículos de emergencias.

—Está en buenas manos, no se preocupe por su amigo. Necesito que me describa detalladamente los sucesos. ¿Cómo empezó su malestar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar al hospital?

Reuniendo todo su autocontrol, Xiao Zhan respondió rápidamente a cada pregunta hasta que no hubo más y lo mandaron a la sala de espera a pesar de que él intentó y casi suplicó poder quedarse ahí.

Sentía una impotencia terrible y un miedo tan profundo que en su garganta se formó un nudo que no permitió se deshiciera, no quería llorar. Yibo era el que estaba ahí dentro, no él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus ruegos al cielo para que Yibo estuviera bien, que no se percató de la gente a su alrededor que comenzaba a murmurar cosas, apuntándolo disimuladamente y sacando sus teléfonos celulares para documentar aquello.

Lo habían reconocido.

Ajenos al sufrimiento que estaba atravesando, esos fans que lo reconocieron se acercaron disimuladamente a él para fotografiarlo y grabarlo como si Xiao Zhan no fuese capaz de ver que lo hacían. Él estaba tan sumergido en su situación que no le prestó la suficiente atención a lo que ocurría, hasta que los sintió demasiado cerca. De pronto ya había un pequeño círculo de personas rodeándolo con sus celulares en alto. Para cuando le prestó la suficiente atención, ya era demasiado tarde. Las fotos de él en ese hospital ya habían sido publicadas y compartidas en cientos de grupos virtuales.

— _Demonios_ —pensó. Tomó su teléfono celular y le preguntó a Mao si estaba disponible. Él de inmediato le respondió que sí y fue entonces que Xiao Zhan le pidió el gran favor de que fuera con él.

—Pásame tu ubicación —le pidió por mensaje. Xiao Zhan se la envió y él sólo se asustó—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien?

—Es Yibo, no está bien.

—Voy para allá.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y él ya estaba entrando al hospital, yendo directo a la sala de espera de los pacientes de urgencias.

Al entrar pudo ver que su protegido estaba rodeado de gente.

—Por favor, ¿pueden darme espacio? Les agradezco su atención, pero no estoy pasando un buen momento —pidió con amabilidad—. Me sentiría tranquilo si sólo me ignoran.

—Xiao Zhan, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó una de las fans, sin dejar de grabar cada segundo.

El aludido suspiró, sabía que ese video iría a dar a todas las redes, no podía ser grosero con ella.

—Tengo a un ser querido en urgencias, por favor, necesito espacio —casi suplicó, con sus ojos por poco desbordándose en lágrimas que cada vez le costaban más trabajo detener.

Pero ellos no entendieron y se amontonaron un poco más a su alrededor. Xiao Zhan suspiró con frustración, bajó el rostro y debido a la ansiedad del momento comenzó a pellizcar su propia mano. Tener a Yibo en urgencias sin saber nada de su estado, estando rodado de gente grosera que no respetaba su privacidad y dolor, y aguantando las ganas de gritarles… era una pésima combinación. Sin embargo, tenía que soportar, no podía ser grosero con ellos o le costaría muy caro.

Mao observó todo eso de lejos y no dudó en ir y deshacerse de ese tumulto de gente, parándose frente a Xiao Zhan y protegiéndolo de ellos. Les pidió de forma amable (Y sin lugar a réplicas) que se fueran de ahí y respetaran su espacio.

Nadie podía decirle que no a Mao cuando pedía las cosas de esa forma. Intimidaba a cualquiera a pesar de que usara palabras amables.

—Gracias —suspiró, verdaderamente aliviado al verlo ahí. El nudo en su garganta comenzó a aflojarse un poco, sus lágrimas rogaban por salir.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios sucedió? —se sentó a su lado, hablando en voz baja para que la gente cerca de ambos no escuchara.

—Es Yibo… —murmuró—… él… —quería llorar, en verdad lo necesitaba. Pero se tragó esos sentimientos y continuó—. Estábamos en casa, respondió un test de juego en mi computadora y al final salió un _screamer_ en la pantalla. Jamás imaginé que pudiera hacerle tanto daño un susto como ese.

—Su corazón… —sí, él lo sabía.

—Así es. Y es mi culpa, es mi culpa —repitió, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Tú lo hiciste responder el test?

—No, él tomó mi computadora y lo hizo, pero yo no lo sabía y no pude advertirle lo que era en realidad. Mis amigos me lo mandaron pensando que me asustarían, pero…

—No te culpes por eso —puso una mano en su nuca, reconfortándolo—. No había forma de que supieras que lo iba a hacer. Además, esos malditos juegos deberían de tener una advertencia.

—Aun así —sollozó—. Debí preverlo.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Xiao Zhan no pudo más, ocultando su rostro del resto del mundo, se permitió llorar un poco. Mao lo consoló todo lo que pudo.

—Vamos a otro lugar —sugirió al ver que muchos los observaban.

—No. Aún no me dan noticias de él —lo miró a los ojos y entonces Mao pudo ver su expresión. Dios, se le rompió el corazón al verlo así. Ahora entendía por qué Yibo era tan susceptible ante Xiao Zhan.

Entonces fue así como decidieron quedarse a esperar ahí. Mao se limitaba a dedicarles terribles miradas de advertencia a todo aquel que osara apuntar una cámara hacia ellos. No era el momento ni el lugar para que los fans estuvieran haciendo eso.

El personal del hospital había reconocido de inmediato a las dos estrellas que llegaron por urgencias, así que cuando el médico en turno tenía información que darle a Xiao Zhan, no lo llamó en voz alta, sólo caminó hacia él.

—¿Puede venir un momento conmigo? —pidió con discreción.

El aludido alzó la mirada, y al ver que se trataba del médico que los recibió, se levantó de la silla con una velocidad increíble.

—¡¿Cómo está él?!

—Lo llevaré a verlo, se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Esas palabras lograron tranquilizar mucho a Xiao Zhan, miró a Mao y éste asintió, dejándolo ir y dándole a entender que ahí lo esperaría.

Cuando se alejaron de la sala de espera, el médico procedió a explicar.

—Tuvo un episodio cardiaco provocado por el susto. No debería afectar tanto a la salud, pero su corazón se encuentra débil por el momento. Al estar susceptible no soportó el impacto que tuvo ese susto.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora?

—Logramos calmarlo con medicamentos, ya llamamos a su cardiólogo y no tardará en llegar. Es necesario que lo revise y que cambie su medicación. Pero no se preocupe, él estará bien.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—De hecho, debido a la situación que se presentó en la sala de espera, le recomendamos que permanezca con él para que no sea molestado por las personas.

Totalmente agradecido, Xiao Zhan siguió al médico hasta que lo dejó en el cubículo de Wang Yibo.

Se sintió caer en un abismo al verlo postrado en esa cama una vez más, pero nunca se había sentido tan impresionado como ahora. Estaba tremendamente pálido, como pocas veces en la vida. El monitor que registraba sus signos vitales sonaba con insistencia. Su corazón aún latía con más rapidez de la debida.

—Estuvo preguntando por usted —agregó el médico—. Su cardiólogo no tardará en llegar —dijo, antes de cerrar las cortina de cubículo e irse.

Xiao Zhan caminó hacia su prometido y de inmediato tomó su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él.

Yibo abrió ligeramente los ojos y le sonrió.

—Aquí estás —murmuró con esa leve sonrisa.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se agitó en angustia al vero tan débil. ¿Por qué demonios había sucedido todo aquello?

—Aquí estoy —apretó su mano y la besó con mucho cariño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Lo siento…

¿¡Él se estaba disculpando!? ¡No tenía por qué!

Xiao Zhan se sentía demasiado culpable.

—No, tú perdóname a mí —terminó llorando sin poder controlarlo—. No debí dejar eso abierto, o al menos debí haberte advertido.

—No llores —murmuró suavemente, alcanzando con la mano la mejilla de su prometido—. No tienes que disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa.

—Claro que lo es.

—Acércate.

Xiao Zhan obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces y se inclinó hacia él, entonces Wang Yibo logró abrazarlo débilmente, rodeando el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos.

—¿Me puedes abrazar? —pidió, con esa debilidad en la voz que sólo preocupaba a su novio.

—Oh… lo que tú quieras, haré lo que quieras.

Yibo no dijo más, se sentía muy cansado. Xiao Zhan se subió a la orilla de la cama y lo abrazó con cariño. El menor correspondió con debilidad, acercando su rostro al pecho de Xiao Zhan y respirando su aroma, eso lograba relajarlo bastante.

Momentos más tarde llegó el cardiólogo de Yibo, entró en silencio al cubículo al ver que su paciente dormía profundamente. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía verlo ser abrazado por Xiao Zhan, pero decidió mantener su sorpresa a raya y se concentró en su paciente de toda la vida.

—Buenas tardes, lo siento, tendré que despertarlo —se disculpó el amable doctor.

Xiao Zhan asintió y lo ayudó a hacer aquello. Lo movió suavemente hasta que su amado abrió los ojos.

—Hola, hola —saludó el cardiólogo con una sonrisa afable que Yibo muy apenas correspondió, más por el sueño que tenía que por otra cosa.

—Hola —respondió, tallándose un ojo y sintiendo cómo su prometido se separaba suavemente de él.

—Me dijeron lo que pasó, ¿cómo te sientes? —procedió a inspeccionarlo.

Yibo le explicó más a detalle sus síntomas y también el ligero episodio que había sufrido días atrás en Chongqing. Su médico terminó ordenando varios estudios para comprobar el estado actual de su corazón, y fue hasta que tuvo los resultados cuando pudo dar un diagnóstico correcto y un nuevo plan de tratamiento.

—El peligro ya pasó —le dijo luego de revisar sus estudios. Xiao Zhan y Yibo llevaban ya varias horas en ese cubículo, aburridos, pero más que nada preocupados—. Pero preferiría que pasaras esta noche en el hospital para mantenerte en observación un poco más.

Yibo asintió con la cabeza. Odiaba la idea, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Tu corazón está más inflamado que la última vez que te vi, pero no te preocupes por eso. Cambiaré tu medicación y te sentirás mejor. Pero necesito que pongas mucho de tu parte, no olvides tomar el medicamento ni un solo día, evita emociones fuertes y ejercicios extenuantes, por favor —suspiró y miró al hombre junto a su paciente—. ¿Nos podrías ayudar con eso? —preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Tus padres ya saben sobre esto?

—No.

—Sé que eres mayor de edad, pero sería bueno que se los dijeras.

Yibo no respondió y Xiao Zhan sólo se preocupó aún más.

—Doctor, él… ¿Estará bien?

—Lo estará. Sólo necesitamos encontrar el medicamento que se adapte a sus necesidades. Esperemos que con esta nueva medicación reaccione mejor que con la anterior.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo tomaré?

—No me preguntes eso, tómalo y nos vemos en mi consultorio en quince días.

Yibo refunfuñó, haciendo reír a su cardiólogo.

—Idéntico a cuando tenías seis años —rio más, logrando aligerar la atmósfera pesada del momento—. No hay por qué preocuparse tanto, él estará bien —miró específicamente a Xiao Zhan y le guiñó un ojo a modo cómplice.

El aludido se sintió un poco aliviado. Le agradeció al médico que fuese hasta ahí y se despidió de él, afuera del cubículo.

—¿En verdad estará bien? —le preguntó en voz baja, aprovechando que estaban solos.

—Lo estará. Necesita ser cuidadoso y no exigirse de más, siempre ha sido bastante obstinado, pero si quiere mejorar necesita acatar las reglas en esta ocasión.

Xiao Zhan se mortificó.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, no es nada que no se pueda solucionar. Pero si algo así vuelve a suceder, llámame y llévalo de inmediato a este hospital —le entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono y la dirección del hospital en donde trabajaba.

—Entendido. Muchas gracias.

—Vendré a revisarlo mañana a primera hora, y si reaccionó bien al medicamento, lo daré de alta lo más temprano posible.

Xiao Zhan se sintió aliviado, le agradeció de nuevo al médico y volvió al interior del cubículo de su amado. Ya lo estaban preparando para llevarlo a una habitación. Mientras tanto, fue a buscar a Mao para actualizarle las noticias y pedirle que volviera a casa.

—Llámame si necesitan algo. ¿Quieres que informe a Wen Pei sobre esto?

—¿Podrías hacerlo? —la verdad era que no tenía cabeza para nada más en esos momentos—. Tenía un compromiso mañana en la tarde.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo, hablaré con él.

—Muchas gracias.

Más tarde, cuando instalaron a Yibo en un cuarto, se sintieron con mayor libertad.

—Amor, ve a casa —murmuró Yibo, algo agitado luego de haberse subido a la cama desde la silla de ruedas en que lo transportaron.

—Estás loco si crees que lo haré. Ya sabes que me voy a quedar.

—Pero estoy bien —su voz era pausada y cansada—. Ve a descansar y ven por mí en la mañana —sonrió suavemente.

—No.

—Xiao Zhan.

El aludido ya no respondió, simplemente se plantó junto a la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tal como le gustaba.

—Bien, entonces…

—¿Entonces?

—¿Me cantarías algo? —pidió con una sonrisa a la que no le podía negar nada.

—¿Qué quieres que te cante? —siguió acariciando su cabello.

—Lo que quieras —cerró sus ojos y momentos después Xiao Zhan comenzó a cantar con un tono suave e íntimo para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

— _“Eres el regalo que nunca pedí, la porción de cielo que no merecí… todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti… y no quiero perderte, no lo quiero así”_ —cantó con su dulce voz.

La piel de Yibo se erizó ante tan hermosa letra y tan maravillosa voz, un nudo se formó en su garganta, abrió los ojos y miró a su novio sonriéndole con ese cariño infinito que sólo él era capaz de expresarle.

—¿Y esa canción? —murmuró—. No la conozco.

—Yo tampoco, la acabo de inventar —rio un poco—. Vamos, descansa.

—Sigue cantando para mí —pidió, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiéndole que le contara otro cuento.

 _—“Eres mi sol… luz, calor y vida para mí”_ —continuó improvisando. Todo lo que quería decirle a Yibo salía a modo de canción de sus labios.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Yibo quedara profundamente dormido, cosa que Xiao Zhan no logró hacer en toda la noche. Sentía cierto terror al saber que el problema de salud de su prometido era el corazón. Temía que de un momento a otro simplemente dejara de latir, tal como sucedió con su abuelo.

Afortunadamente Wang Yibo amaneció mucho mejor, el cambio era increíble, su aspecto débil desapareció y la sonrisa amplia que le dedicaba a su novio volvió a aparecer.

Xiao Zhan sintió un alivio inmenso al ver eso, agradeció con todas sus fuerzas al cielo y abrazó a su prometido con una fuerza rompe-huesos.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que importa es que ya estás mucho mejor —suspiró pesadamente.

—Hey.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bésame —le pidió, ya que él no podía levantarse y robarle un beso.

El mayor sonrió y concedió su deseo. Sintió una gran paz al saberlo a salvo y con ánimos renovados.

El medicamento nuevo funcionó tan bien que esa misma mañana el médico lo dio de alta con muy buenas noticias, pero a pesar de ello quería verlo en quince días en su consultorio.

A partir de ese día, el lado más protector de Xiao Zhan salió a flote. A Yibo le gustó en un principio, pero pronto comenzó a desesperarse, logrando incluso que discutieran un poco por ello.

—¡Zhan Ge! —se quejó—. Por favor, sólo una vez.

—Pero no deberíamos.

—El doctor nunca dijo que no pudiéramos tener sexo.

—¡El doctor no sabe siquiera que tenemos sexo!

Yibo resopló con indignación.

—No me va a pasar nada.

—¿Y si sí?

—¿Entonces nunca lo volveremos a hacer? —se exasperó más de lo que debería por una simple discusión.

Xiao Zhan se quedó callado, no tenía una respuesta para ello.

—Bien —enojado, Yibo se fue de donde estaba y se encerró en la habitación.

Sí, estaba siendo bastante infantil, pero es que la sobreprotección de su novio lo estaba volviendo loco. Luego de haber terminado en el hospital, Xiao Zhan le pidió que hablara con Wen Pei sobre su situación, pero Yibo no quería hacerlo, sabía que le cancelarían aún más proyectos y era lo que menos deseaba, pero a final de cuentas terminó siendo convencido por su novio. Era lo correcto.

Mao, Wen Pei e incluso Na Jie estuvieron al pendiente de la recuperación de Yibo, la cual por cierto fue bastante rápida. Su nuevo medicamento le estaba ayudando mucho, pero ni siquiera así Xiao Zhan aceptó tener relaciones con él.

—Eres cruel —murmuró Yibo una noche.

—Es por tu bien —besó su frente y se fue por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación para descansar, pero no contó con que Yibo de pronto lo tomaría de la cintura por detrás, con manos escurridizas que trepaban traviesamente por su cuerpo.

—¿En verdad te vas a negar a esto? —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, causándole escalofríos—. Porque yo no puedo —delineó con su lengua toda la longitud del cuello de Xiao Zhan.

—Basta —tragó en seco.

—No me va a pasar nada si tenemos sexo.

—Pero tu co…

—Dije que basta —descendió sus manos por las caderas de Xiao Zhan, tanteando debajo del pijama e incluso de la ropa interior hasta tomar su miembro con ambas manos—. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—Lo hago, pero me importa más tu salud —sacó las manos de Yibo de su ropa interior y se giró para mirarlo de frente, aguantándose las ganas de asaltar esos labios y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

—¿En serio vas a detener esto? —jadeó, exasperado de verdad.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y lo tomó de los hombros. Quería zarandearlo para que entendiera su postura.

—¡Lo hago por tu bien! —sí, lo sacudió—. Entiéndelo, Wang Yibo. No quiero… —se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza, le dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo—…No quiero perderte, Yibo, no lo soportaría. Tu médico dijo que nada de esfuerzo físico hasta la consulta —le palmeó los hombros—. Y así será. A dormir —se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, controlando su respiración todo lo posible para evitar terminar con una erección después de las insinuaciones de su amado.

Sin previo aviso, Xiao Zhan fue nuevamente abrazado desde atrás, pero esta vez fue diferente.

—Lo siento —murmuró con el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro—. Es sólo que he estado algo…

—¿Cachondo? Sí —rio.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de eso, tú estabas peor hace unos días.

—Después del video que me enviaste es completamente razonable, Wang Yibo —rio y acarició los brazos que lo rodeaban—. Ven, mejor vamos a la cama.

Después de un largo y dramático suspiro, Wang Yibo besó su mejilla de forma muy empalagosa y enseguida apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan, caminando juntos hacia su habitación.

A pesar de lo despreocupado que Yibo aparentaba estar, muy dentro de sí admitía que había pasado un inmenso susto con esa última visita al hospital. A partir de ese día comenzó a pensar en lo corta que es la vida y en lo mucho que desea seguir vivo. Aún no había cumplido todos sus sueños, aún no estaba casado con Xiao Zhan.

—Amor —murmuró cariñosamente cuando ya estaban dentro de la cama. También se había vuelto más afectivo a la hora de hablarle a Xiao Zhan con dulces apodos, no se limitaba como antes.

—¿Hm? —esbozó una linda sonrisa a pesar de estar prácticamente dormido.

—Quiero hacer aún más formal lo nuestro.

Xiao Zhan abrió sólo un ojo para verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró con voz adormilada.

—Hablaré con mi padre sobre lo nuestro.

Ahora sí, Xiao Zhan se espabiló por completo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—Yibo… —se preocupó—. Quizás no sea buena idea que hagas eso ahora, serían muchas emociones.

—Pero no quiero esperar más.

—Piénsalo bien.

—Es que no hay nada qué pensar. No quiero ocultárselo más.

—Lo harás, pero no ahora —acarició su mejilla—. Espera a que estés en mejores condiciones para viajar, ¿sí?

Yibo resopló como niño pequeño, logrando que su novio riera por ello.

—No te burles, idiota —espetó de mala gana.

—Ya, cállate y duerme —giró su cuerpo, rodando en la cama hasta aplastar a Yibo.

—No puedo respirar, me aplastas.

—No seas exagerado.

—Pesas mucho —se quejó.

—Actualmente pesas más que yo.

Tenía razón. Xiao Zhan había estado en una dieta estricta desde hace algún tiempo. Necesitaba adelgazar para su nuevo papel dentro de un drama. Wang Yibo no estaba de acuerdo en que aceptara el contrato, pues le preocupaba que le pidieran que bajara aún más de peso si ya estaba tan delgado.

Yibo no rebatió más, se quedó en silencio y acarició con cariño el cuerpo de su amado. Sí estaba más delgado, lo notaba en su angosta cintura que casi abarcaba por completo con sus dos manos.

Odiaba que estuviera en una dieta tan rigurosa, en especial porque sabía que se iba a la cama con un hambre terrible, lo notaba en la noche cuando escuchaba cómo su estómago suplicaba por alimento. También lo notaba por el hecho de que Xiao Zhan terminaba babeando la almohada (o a veces a él) debido a que soñaba con la comida que más anhelaba comer.

Mientras Xiao Zhan se concentraba en su trabajo, memorizando sus líneas, practicando actuación y haciendo esa terrible dieta; Wang Yibo se concentraba cada vez más en las carreras de motos. Había perdido aún más proyectos cuando informó a su agencia sobre su nuevo estado de salud, pues inmediatamente lo retiraron de todo evento o programa en el que requiriera hacer más esfuerzo físico del permitido. Esto lo puso de muy mal humor, se sentía impotente en todas las áreas de su vida.

Un día, después de una tarde entera de asolearse en la pista de carreras, volvió a casa sólo para encontrársela vacía. Nut lo recibió con el cariño de siempre, éste consistía en maullarle con fuerza hasta que le rascara detrás de las orejas y le hiciera tiernos mimos.

Xiao Zhan había pasado el día entero trabajando, tuvo una sesión de fotos para una marca de ropa, aprovecharon que estaba más delgado de lo normal para ello. Luego de que terminó, le mandó un mensaje a su amado.

—Iré a casa lo antes posible, llegaré por algo para cenar en el camino, ¿qué se te antoja? —le escribió.

—Lo que tú quieras —le respondió, desganado y cansado. Pero entonces una gran cantidad de fotografías comenzaron a llegarle al celular. Todas se las había mandado su novio.

—Eres el primero en verlas, ¿qué opinas?

Wang Yibo las miró una por una con detenimiento.

¡Demonios!

Sí que tenía un novio bastante sexy.

—Oh no… —se encontró con una fotografía de Xiao Zhan portando un abrigo sin camisa debajo de él. Se veía muy poca piel, pero eso bastó para que pudiera apreciar su lindo vientre blandito más plano de lo usual. En él contrastaba esa línea de vellos que empezaba en su ombligo y desaparecía por debajo del pantalón que le llegaba a las caderas, bastante sensual.

Amaba ver ese tipo de fotografías de su novio, pero no soportaba hacerlo justo ahora cuando lo tenían en abstinencia.

¡Sentía que iba a explotar!

No lo soportó más. Se fue a la habitación y aprovechó que su novio tardaría en llegar para tumbarse en la cama, bajarse el pantalón y así darse un poco de placer a sí mismo. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, y si su prometido no quería ayudarle, se haría cargo él solo.

Su miembro palpitaba, suplicando atención luego de tantos días sin recibirla. Sabía que lo que sea que hiciera no se compararía a tener a Xiao Zhan haciéndole el amor, pero peor era nada.

Tomó toda su longitud con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse, lento al principio y más intensó y rápido luego de unos minutos. Deseaba que funcionara como cuando era sólo un adolescente, pero no fue así. Necesitaba más, mucho más.

Frustrado, se detuvo unos momentos. Su respiración estaba agitada y su frustración sexual sólo iba en aumento al no obtener lo que necesitaba, hasta que tuvo una idea. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar que era Xiao Zhan quien lo acariciaba. Se masturbó con una mano mientras usaba la libre para acariciarse el torso tal como hacía su novio.

Eso pareció funcionar. Recreó en su mente los momentos más calientes entre su novio y él, y su excitación aumentó gradualmente hasta sentirse cerca del clímax. Ajeno a que el dueño de sus gemidos estaba entrando a casa en ese preciso momento.

—¡Estoy en casa! —dejó todas sus cosas en la entrada como tenían por costumbre—. Lamento llegar tarde, por alguna extraña razón le estaban tomando la temperatura a todos que entraban a comprar comida —saludó a su querida hija y fue en busca de su novio por el departamento, seguro de que estaba escuchando lo que le decía y que estaba tirado en alguna parte mirando su celular—. Tal parece que hay un brote de neumonía, ¿puedes creerlo? En pleno verano —rio, pero no obtuvo respuesta y ya había recorrido los lugares que Yibo solía utilizar para tumbarse a ver el celular—. ¿Yibo? —no obtuvo respuesta.

Terminó asomándose a la habitación de ambos, lo hizo en completo silencio y no pudo asombrarse más al toparse con aquello.

Yibo estaba masturbándose en la cama, mirando su celular y con los audífonos puestos.

—Oh por Dios —murmuró Xiao Zhan. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero de lo que sí estaba muy seguro, era de la gran culpabilidad que experimentó. Su novio en verdad lo necesitaba.

No sabía si entrar y hacerle saber que ya había llegado, o mejor dejarlo seguir y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos y de cerciorarse de algo, tomó una decisión.

—¿Viendo pornografía en mi ausencia? —preguntó con un tono sugerente al entrar al cuarto.

Yibo se espantó un poco al principio, se arrancó los audífonos y cubrió su entrepierna con una mano. Tenía el rostro tan rojo que hasta sus orejas se veían de ese color. Al principio se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto en tan penosa situación, pero esa timidez se convirtió en enojo.

—No me queda otra opción —espetó.

Aguantando sus ganas de reír, Xiao Zhan se subió a la cama y se acercó sensualmente a él hasta alcanzar su teléfono, curioso.

—Déjame ver qué tipo de porno te gusta, nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello —utilizó el reconocimiento facial para desbloquear el teléfono de su novio.

Yibo se mordió los labios.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó, totalmente sorprendido.

No era pornografía, era el video de él bailándole sensualmente a Yibo en la cabaña, de esa noche en la que ambos se embriagaron y Xiao Zhan le dedicó un baile sensual mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Esa era la pornografía de Wang Yibo.

—Es hora de que te hagas cargo de esto —sin darle oportunidad de negarse a ello, Yibo lo jaló a la cama y se echó sobre su cuerpo—. Estoy harto de esperar —masculló antes de arrancarle la camisa de vestir.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Fuertes discusiones se acercan, malas noticias y la hora de hablar con el señor Wang también.**

**¿Lograrán superar todo eso sin morir en el intento?**

**10/07/2020**

**9:00 p.m.**

**Para las que conocen “Agape to Eros”, prepárense, habrá actualización.**


	55. ¡Quiero Hacerlo!

**Capítulo 55: “¡Quiero hacerlo!”**

—No.

—Xiao Zhan, por favor —sí, le estaba suplicando con un tono suave y un gesto de sincera necesidad. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente unidas, se mordía los labios sin siquiera estar consciente de ello.

—No puedo —soltó un pesado suspiro y se quitó a Yibo de encima con mucho cuidado de no ser brusco, no quería que lo malinterpretara. Pero era muy tarde.

Yibo se acomodó la ropa interior y su pantalón antes de preguntar con miedo a su respuesta:

—¿Ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—Claro que quiero, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, soportando su debate interno.

—Desde que sabes lo de mi condición no te has comportado como siempre.

Xiao Zhan se asombró, él realmente había intentado actuar natural, pero tal parecía que no había funcionado del todo.

—Entiéndeme, me preocupas mucho.

—No quiero preocuparte. No soy de cristal, no me voy a morir porque tengamos sexo —espetó, cada vez más molesto. Intentaba calmarse, pero la situación lo estresaba. Se había acostumbrado a tener sexo con él cuando le diera la gana, y acostumbrarse a lo bueno era demasiado fácil, en especial si se trataba de Xiao Zhan.

El mayor se quedó en silencio unos momentos, no quería responder a eso, pues ¿qué le diría? ¿Le diría que no quería tener sexo con él porque un simple susto casi le ocasiona un infarto?

Sí.

—Bien, no quería decir esto, pero tendré que hacerlo.

Yibo se puso de pie, listo para enfrentar lo que sea que se viniera.

—Demonios, ya. Suéltalo de una vez.

—No tendremos sexo.

—¿Nunca?

—Al menos hasta que te encuentres verdaderamente estable.

—Lo estoy.

—Eso decías antes.

Yibo apretó puños y dientes, lo miró con enfado durante unos momentos hasta que no soportó más su enojo y mejor giró el rostro hacia otro lado. Quería irse de ahí, pero sus pies parecían de plomo.

—No debí confiarte esto —dijo, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

—Hey —se paró de la cama y fue tras él, intentó detenerlo por el hombro, pero Yibo se zafó bruscamente—. No hay necesidad de que te pongas así —espetó, molestándose también.

—Está bien —fue a la cocina y buscó algo para comer. Encontró el helado favorito de su novio en la nevera.

Estaba muy molesto, Xiao Zhan lo comprobó al ver sus movimientos bruscos al hacer cualquier cosa.

—Yibo —intentó que lo mirara a los ojos, pero el menor lo evadía a toda costa—. Yibo, mírame.

El aludido golpeó el envase de helado sobre la encimera de la cocina, resopló y lo miró con esos ojos enfadados. Xiao Zhan sintió el peso de esa mirada y se estremeció.

—¿Qué? Ya dejaste muy claro tu punto —abrió el envase y le clavó una cuchara con más fuerza de la necesaria, llevándose a la boca una bola enorme de helado.

Xiao Zhan jamás imaginó que se enojaría tanto por algo así, sinceramente estaba muy sorprendido. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver cómo resultaban las cosas a pesar de que él sólo buscaba lo mejor para su novio. Se aguantó ese cúmulo de emociones y se las tragó.

—Olvídalo.

Yibo levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con enojo.

—Anda, sé que quieres decir algo más, suéltalo de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo. No soporto más esto —se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado—. Tú… tú no tienes idea de lo terrible que fue verte perder así la conciencia de camino al hospital, ver cómo te llevaban en una camilla y cómo te veías tan pálido como un muerto. No tienes idea del pánico que sentí al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de perderte porque… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —a estas alturas no logró contener más sus lágrimas. Sus ademanes se hacían más y más marcados con cada palabra que exclamaba, saliéndose de sus cabales.

Yibo no dijo nada, se quedó congelado en su sitio, sintiendo de verdad las palabras que le decía.

—Por un momento en verdad temí perderte, creí que habías sufrido un infarto… yo… yo —se dio cuenta de que lloraba porque algo había nublado su visión. Lágrimas salían en contra de su voluntad, eran tan gruesas que escurrían por sus pestañas y terminaban estampándose directo en el suelo, una tras otra y sin poder evitarlo.

Enojado consigo mismo por llorar, se talló los ojos con la manga de su camisa. No se había permitido llorar así. Cuando ocurrió todo aquello se mantuvo fuerte, serio y casi imperturbable, aunque por dentro se estaba desmoronando sin control, pensando en todos los posibles escenarios que había. Permaneció relativamente sereno, tal como le habían enseñado, pues no podía ir por ahí demostrando el pánico y la tremenda ansiedad que experimentaba, mucho menos ahora que era una figura pública.

—Y lo peor del caso es que todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado mi correo abierto, o quizás si te hubiera advertido antes —se pasó ambas manos por todo el rostro, tallándolo para borrar sus lágrimas. Su enojo había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituido por ese cúmulo de emociones que se había estado guardando desde aquel día.

Xiao Zhan aún no dejaba de limpiarse el rostro cuando de pronto sintió que lo arrastraban a un brusco abrazo, pero tremendamente reconfortante.

—Lo siento —susurró, por completo arrepentido de haberse comportado como un cretino—. Perdóname, Zhan Zhan —posó un brazo alrededor de su torso y con su otra mano lo tomó cariñosamente de la nuca.

El mayor no pudo responder, apoyó el rostro sobre el hombro de su novio y lloró, lloró hasta la última lágrima.

Yibo no lo dijo, pero sí sabía lo que era experimentar esa impotencia y preocupación, ya lo había vivido con su novio cuando todavía eran sólo amigos, y había sido terrible. Así que lo entendía.

—Dios… fui un cretino infantil, ¿verdad? —murmuró, meciéndose suavemente con Xiao Zhan aún entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su espalda.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Perdóname —insistió Yibo, y no pararía hasta escucharlo responder con palabras.

—Te perdono —se separó de él, tallándose aún los ojos.

—No hagas eso —detuvo sus manos, alejándolas del rostro, pero Xiao Zhan de nuevo se los talló.

—Me arden.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño, lo sentó sobre el borde de la bañera y comenzó a buscar algo en el botiquín detrás del espejo—. Quítatelos ya —le extendió el estuche de sus lentes de contacto.

Xiao Zhan se lavó las manos y se los quitó de inmediato.

—Oh… tus ojos están muy rojos —se preocupó y buscó algo más en el botiquín mientras su amado se quitaba los lentes de contacto—. Ven, siéntate —lo empujó suavemente.

—Espera, necesito las gotas que tienen la etiqueta… —fue interrumpido.

—Amarilla, sí, lo sé —le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Abre bien los ojos —con cuidado le aplicó las gotas, deteniendo cada párpado con suma delicadeza.

Al instante Xiao Zhan sintió un gran alivio.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Yibo, viendo cómo su amado parpadeaba repetidas veces.

—Sí —dejó de parpadear y lo miró fijamente. Terminó dedicándole una suave sonrisa—. Gracias, Yibo.

—Deberías usar más tus anteojos.

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—De todas formas te ves bien con lo que sea —añadió.

El mayor soltó una pequeña risa, negó con la cabeza y finalmente suspiró.

—Ya no peleemos, ¿sí? —extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Por favor.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, de esas en las que sus comisuras sólo se extienden levemente y sus dientes no se ven. Era una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Ya no peleemos —estuvo de acuerdo. Se sintió muy mal, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota muy infantil.

—Traje la cena, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa leve y sus ojos aún vidriosos.

—Buena idea —sonrió de lado—. Pero ponte tus anteojos.

—Sí —rio un poco.

La verdad era que estaba exhausto, había sido un día muy difícil en el trabajo, su energía estaba por los suelos y sólo quería comerse una hamburguesa doble y dormir una semana.

—¿Fuiste hasta ese restaurante? —se asombró al ver el logotipo en la bolsa. Era de un lugar lejos de casa.

—Me quedaba de paso y recordé que tenías ganas de una de sus hamburguesas —sonrió y sacó los pedidos de la bolsa de papel—. Disfrútala —le extendió su orden con doble porción de papas fritas.

A Yibo se le hizo agua la boca, pero entonces vio que Xiao Zhan sacaba su orden de la bolsa.

—¿Vas a cenar eso? —señaló la aburrida ensalada.

El aludido sonrió con tristeza y luego le hizo cara de desprecio a su cena.

—Sí, recuerda que estoy a dieta.

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Yibo llevaba días sintiéndose preocupado al ver que apenas ingería alimento.

Sin decirle nada, fue a la cocina y partió su hamburguesa en dos, colocó las mitades en dos platos y les vació las papas fritas antes de volver a la mesa.

—Dame eso —le quitó la ensalada y puso el otro plato frente a él.

—Pero… —frunció el ceño—…no, por favor —le había costado mucho seguir esa dieta.

—Sólo esta vez, te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro.

Xiao Zhan miró el plato y sus glándulas salivales comenzaron a segregar montones de saliva. ¡Su estómago estaba gruñendo tan fuerte que Yibo podía escucharlo! Éste último no quería decirle que le angustiaba verlo así, pues a pesar de que intentaba tener su ánimo de siempre, se veía ligeramente sin energías.

—Pero sólo compré una hamburguesa, es tuya.

—Nuestra —se sentó junto a él—. No voy a cenar hasta que lo hagas tú también.

—Bien.

Sin decir más, tomó la mitad de la hamburguesa y le dio una gran mordida. El pobre cerró los ojos y sintió el paraíso en su paladar, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido de gusto al ingerir una vez más los carbohidratos que tanto amaba.

Yibo soltó una pequeña risa involuntaria.

—¿Mnh? —inquirió el mayor sin dejar de masticar. Había un brillo en sus ojos desde que dio el primer mordisco.

—Nada —extendió una mano y limpió la comisura de sus labios manchada con salsa BBQ. Aún se sentía culpable por haber sido tan desconsiderado con él, Xiao Zhan sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, había estado cargando con ese peso desde entonces y él sólo lo trató mal por no querer hacer el amor.

—¿Por qué no cenas? Vamos, pruébala, está deliciosa.

Yibo le dio sólo una mordida.

—Ya me llené, ¿te la podrías comer por mí?

—¡Pero casi ni la probaste!

—No tenía mucho apetito, y no quiero desperdiciarla.

—Bueno, está bien —tomó el plato de su novio y se comió su mitad. Yibo sólo se dedicó a comerse la mitad de las papas fritas y a observar a su novio disfrutando tanto de su cena.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir con un sentimiento agridulce en sus corazones. Odiaban pelear, pero afortunadamente nunca permanecían enojados por mucho tiempo. Tal como ahora, ambos yacían en su cama, Yibo abrazaba a su novio desde atrás y Xiao Zhan dormía plácidamente al abrazar los brazos que lo rodeaban, sintiéndose seguro al percibirlo cerca.

En esta ocasión Yibo no podía dormir, seguía sintiéndose miserable. En verdad era afortunado por tener a un novio con ese carácter, tan maduro y sensato. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, ya lo habría mandado por un tubo al verlo comportarse así, o ya le habría puesto un alto definitivo.

Yibo agradecía que Xiao Zhan soportara sus episodios aún algo infantiles, que no se desesperara y terminara dejándolo por ser como cualquier otro chico de su edad, seis años menor.

Suspirando y tratando de conciliar el sueño, Yibo dedicó un rato a acariciar el cuerpo de su novio. Estaban en pleno verano, y a pesar del aire acondicionado sentían algo de calor durante las noches, así que tenían la costumbre de dormir sólo en ropa interior.

Acarició su pierna, subió por su cadera y descansó su mano en esa angosta cintura. Dios, estaba demasiado delgado. Él quería a su Zhan Zhan de vuelta, a ese con un poquito más de volumen. No le gustaba verlo tan delgado y sin energías.

Por ahora se sentía aliviado al verlo descansar de verdad, no parecía soñar con comida como la mayoría de las noches, tampoco dejó la almohada llena de babas.

Bendita hamburguesa.

A la mañana siguiente Yibo fue el primero en despertar, vio que aún faltaba un rato antes de que sonara la alarma de su novio, así que se apresuró a ir a la cocina y prepararle algo rico y saludable: el batido de vegetales que Xiao Zhan adoraba y que él odiaba.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar acordarse de su suegra enseñándole a hacerlos. Sonrió. Ya la extrañaba, aunque no tanto como a su madre.

Suspiró.

Su madre…

Sabía que debía llamarla y ser sincero con ella. Sus padres tenían derecho a saber todo lo que había estado ocurriendo con su salud últimamente. También se moría por contarle a su mamá los avances en su relación con el amor de su vida.

Sonrió.

Se volvería loca al saber que se casarían, después de todo ella ya lo había sugerido en su última visita. Sin embargo, quería decírselo en persona, y con Xiao Zhan junto a él.

Quizás más tarde, en su mensaje diario, le preguntaría cuándo podría ir a visitarlos.

Sentía que era necesario que supieran todo de una vez por todas, desde su recaída como el hecho de que se iba a casar. Y más comenzó a sentir el peso de ello cuando sus suegros comenzaron a mandarle mensajes diarios para preguntarle cómo estaba. Antes le mandaban preguntar con Xiao Zhan, pero ahora lo hacían directamente, fue así desde que vieron que su hijo apareció en muchos encabezados luego de ser visto en la sala de urgencias de un hospital en Beijing.

Desde esa noticia, los señores Xiao supieron que algo no andaba bien con Yibo a pesar de que en todas las notas aseguraban no saber por qué motivo Xiao Zhan estaba ahí. Nadie logró descubrir que se trataba de Yibo y tampoco lograron hacer que Zhan Zhan hablara sobre ello ante los medios.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces?

Yibo pegó un brinco del susto al escuchar esa voz adormilada cerca de él, justo antes de sentir unos brazos alrededor suyo y un cuerpo tibio pegado a su espalda.

—Tu desayuno.

—Mhn… no tengo hambre, me duele el estómago.

Quizás había sido mala idea que cenara tan pesado luego de la dieta a la cual su cuerpo se había estado acostumbrando.

—Es sólo un licuado de vegetales.

—Bien —besó su cuello—. Gracias —lo apretó como si fuera un oso de peluche y Yibo se dejó hacer, gustoso—. Iré a ducharme, hoy pasarán más temprano por mí. ¿A qué hora saldrás?

—En una hora.

—¿Llegarás tarde hoy?

—No. Quizás esté aquí a las cinco.

—¡Yo también! —se emocionó—. ¿Quieres salir esta noche?

—¿En una cita? —mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de sólo imaginarlo.

—Sí, podríamos ir a dar un paseo en tu moto.

Los ojos de Yibo se agrandaron y se giró para ver a su novio al rostro. Si no estuviera tan emocionado por su sugerencia, se habría detenido a burlarse del tremendo peinado matutino que tenía en ese momento.

—Bueno, si es que tienes ganas de andar en moto luego del trabajo —rio.

—¿Bromeas? —lo besó en los labios—. Me encantaría, incluso podrías conducir si así lo deseas.

¡Wow! No había duda de que Yibo lo amaba de todo corazón, pues jamás en la vida tendría la consideración de ofrecerle eso a alguien más.

—Gracias, pastelito —le acarició la barbilla—. Pero eso mejor lo dejo en tus manos —rio y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño—. Después de todo dices que conduzco como abuelita.

Yibo rio desde la cocina, pero no desmintió aquello.

Durante todo el día estuvieron anhelando la hora de reencontrarse.

Poco después de la hora acordada, Xiao Zhan llegó a la casa y se preocupó al ver que su novio aún no estaba ahí. Estaba por mandarle un mensaje cuando escuchó unas llaves fuera de la puerta principal. Corrió a abrirle y sonrió al verlo.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Siento llegar tarde —estiró su cuello para darle un corto beso en los labios. Xiao Zhan lo tomó de la nuca para profundizar la caricia, pero Yibo se alejó—. Lo siento, Zhan Zhan, estoy todavía muy sudado. Tomaré una ducha y nos iremos pronto, ¿sí? —le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo.

Sus ánimos estaban de vuelta, eso hizo feliz a Xiao Zhan, quien se quedó en el recibidor, sonriendo y confirmando que su amado sudaba bastante, pues lo sintió al acariciar su nuca y su cabello empapado. El pobre siempre terminaba así luego de pasar una tarde en la pista de carreras.

Momentos después Yibo apareció en la sala, bañado, vestido y listo para salir. Cuando pasó cerca de Xiao Zhan, dejó una estela de su deliciosa fragancia.

El mayor mentiría si dijera que no se moría por devorarlo a besos y empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, pero el recuerdo de él inconsciente lograba que su deseo sexual se apagara.

Con cascos oscuros y ropa diferente a la que usaban con regularidad, salieron a las calles de Beijing y dieron un largo paseo. Yibo lo llevó hasta las carreteras a las afueras de la ciudad, demostrando sus nuevas habilidades con la motocicleta y tomando velocidades muy altas.

En un principio Xiao Zhan se mortificaba por esa alta velocidad, pero luego de ver la naturalidad con la que Yibo lo hacía, y las precauciones que tomaba, el miedo se le pasó. Se sentía seguro con él al mando de la motocicleta. Además, estaba muy cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba: abrazando a Yibo desde atrás, con las manos sobre su estómago y sintiendo su fragancia durante todo el camino.

Fue hasta que comenzó a oscurecer cuando Yibo cambió el rumbo del camino y se dirigió a un sitio que ya había visitado con su novio, pero lo había hecho por muy poco tiempo y sólo durante la mañana. Estaba seguro que el atardecer se vería espectacular desde ahí.

Aceleró el paso y sintió cómo Xiao Zhan se aferraba más fuerte a su cintura.

Cuando llegaron al mirador, y luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se quitaron los cascos y respiraron el aire fresco del lugar. Xiao Zhan se bajó de la moto y estiró los músculos mientras su novio estacionaba la motocicleta junto a un árbol.

—Vaya, la vista es hermosa desde aquí.

—Eso imaginé —tomó a Xiao Zhan de la cintura y besó su mejilla, el aludido se dejó hacer, sin dejar de mirar el paisaje frente a sus ojos—. Por eso quise venir —soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

Terminaron sentándose en el césped, solos en ese mirador que parecía no haber tenido visitas en mucho tiempo.

Con sus cuerpos estirados sobre el césped, apoyando el peso en sus brazos estirados hacia atrás y con sus piernas cómodamente hacia delante, observaron el increíble atardecer.

¿Cómo era posible que esa maravilla de la naturaleza ocurriese a diario y ellos no se daban el tiempo de apreciarla?

No fueron necesarias las palabras, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras miraba aquello.

Cuando el viento estival se llevó las únicas nubes que había, un cielo estrellado comenzó a aparecer ante ellos. Las cigarras seguían haciendo su característico sonido, logrando que esa atmósfera veraniega fuese aún más perfecta.

Sin previo aviso, Xiao Zhan deshizo su posición inicial y recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yibo, acostándose completamente sobre el césped.

Sorprendido por su iniciativa, Yibo lo recibió gustoso.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que le acaricia a él cabello. Supo que así era cuando escuchó su pesado suspiro.

—Sólo un poco —le sonrió.

—¿Quieres que antes de llegar a casa compremos algo rico para cenar?

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca graciosa de sufrimiento.

—No, pastelito, no me estás ayudando con mi dieta.

—Puede ser algo rico y saludable.

—Por ejemplo…

—Hot Pot.

—Estás loco —rio.

Yibo de pronto se puso más serio y llevó una mano al estómago de su novio, al acariciar también su torso pudo sentir sus costillas, odiaba eso.

—Estás muy delgado.

—¿No te gusto así? —rio por lo bajo.

—No es eso, bien lo sabes.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, sí, lo sabía.

—Sólo falta un mes de rodaje y terminaremos. Volveré a comer de todo.

—Bien. Entonces te apoyaré por lo pronto, pero al menos ingiere tus vitaminas.

—Lo hago a diario —su sonrisa se expandió al ver que su novio se inclinaba sobre él para robarle un beso en los labios. Gustoso respondió, colgando sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Yibo.

—¿Así vamos a ser de ancianos? —preguntó el menor al separarse.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, sin entender.

—Tú te seguras de que tome mi medicamento y yo de que tú ingieras tus vitaminas —rio.

—En ese caso, ya somos un par de ancianos —también rio y atrajo a su novio de vuelta a sus labios.

Estaba tan cómodo ahí, con el cielo estrellado sobre ellos, la tenue luz de los faroles cerca de ellos y el sonido de las cigarras cada vez más bajo.

El clima era perfecto, la brisa veraniega acariciaba sus cuerpos con un relajante soplido que poco a poco fue arrullando a Xiao Zhan.

Yibo se aguantó la risa cuando se percató de que su novio se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo.

Decidió dejarlo descansar todo lo posible. Mientras tanto él le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello con sus largos dedos, disfrutando de la atmósfera perfecta que lo rodeaba.

Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con ese fresco aire nocturno y se relajó como hace mucho no hacía.

Su mente comenzó a llenarse de muchos pensamientos, entre ellos uno que era bastante agridulce: Xiao Zhan permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo, soportaba sus arranques infantiles, sus enojos, sus hobbies y todo lo que estos conllevaban. Xiao Zhan fácilmente podría conseguirse a alguien que no fuera así, que fuese tan comprensivo y maduro como él, alguien que no lo tuviera preocupado todo el día y la noche por temor a que su corazón vuelva a fallar.

Suspiró.

Ya quería estar bien y volver a ser el de siempre, extrañaba andar en patineta, bailar hasta el cansancio, salir a correr en las mañanas con su amado. Extrañaba tantas cosas que temía jamás volver a hacer.

Paró un rato antes de que Xiao Zhan abriera los ojos, sólo para toparse con el cielo nocturno sobre él, tapizado de millones de estrellas brillantes e increíbles. Pero lo mejor de todo, fue admirar ese rostro que era bello sin importar el ángulo desde el que se apreciara.

Era tan hermoso. Aunque… no supo si era su mala visión o no, pero notó cierto atisbo de tristeza en él.

Carraspeó y eso bastó para que Yibo bajara la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos, sonriéndole como sólo a él le sonreía.

—Hey, hola —le pellizcó una mejilla.

—¿Dormí mucho? —se alarmó, levantándose del regazo de Yibo.

—Lo suficiente para que no sienta mis piernas. No sé si volveré a caminar —lo dijo con tal seriedad que Xiao Zhan tuvo que detenerse a procesar la información recibida. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que era un chiste y se echó a reír, golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Exagerado.

—No exagero, no siento mis piernas —se estiró un poco más sobre el césped—. ¡Y no se te ocurra tocarlas! —exclamó al ver la expresión traviesa que apareció en el rostro de su amado, pues tenía esa mala costumbre. Cada vez que se le dormía una pierna por estar sentado de forma incorrecta, Xiao Zhan iba y se la movía para que esa sensación extraña de hormigueo desapareciera más rápido. Según él ese era un buen método.

Puras patrañas.

—¡Xiao Zhan, aléjate! Con un demonio —se quejó cuando sintió que además le hacía cosquillas. El pobre se retorció en el césped, siendo abusado por su novio—. Eres malo, ¡Muy malo!

—Lo sé —él reía a sus anchas. Siguió molestándolo hasta que Yibo aseguró que se le había pasado por completo el adormecimiento—. Te dije, es un método efectivo.

—Claro que no —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado junto a Xiao Zhan, ambos llenos de césped y florecillas silvestres.

—Yibo —dijo de pronto, sin tono de juego.

—¿Mnh?

—Dime qué sucede —fue directo al grano.

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—Nada.

—Algo te preocupa.

—Estás alucinando.

—Lo que tú digas —rodó los ojos. No quiso insistir, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría.

Y así fue, luego de un rato de estar en silencio mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad, Yibo dijo de pronto:

—Gracias.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, en verdad no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró, sin embargo, Yibo sólo abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó el mentón sobre éstas. Verlo en esa posición le ocasionaba unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de lo que fuera.

—Por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —se sentó en pose india, cruzando sus piernas sobre el césped e ignorando el paisaje para verlo sólo a él.

—

—Sí, bueno… después de saber lo que padezco —se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo aún a los ojos—. Sé que nunca imaginaste que tendrías que lidiar con algo así, lamento no haberlo dicho desde el principio, quizás así te hubiera evitado tener que pasar por tanto.

Xiao Zhan entendió todo, y para ser sincero, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Alto ahí, no sigas —lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Piensas que hubiera elegido apartarme de ti al saber todo esto desde antes?

—Tal vez.

—¡Idiota! Claro que no —se exaltó.

—Es una carga, admítelo —ocultó un poco más su rostro sobre sus rodillas, casi temiendo que de alguna forma Xiao Zhan indicara que ese argumento era cierto.

—Wang Yibo —se interpuso entre él y lo que miraba al infinito. Entonces lo tomó fuertemente de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca permitas que alguien te haga sentir como una carga. Porque no lo eres. ¿Entendido? Ni siquiera vuelvas a considerarlo como opción estaba muy sorprendido luego de escuchar aquello.

Con sus mejillas aún apretadas por él, Yibo asintió, agradecido con el cielo por mandarle a alguien como Xiao Zhan. Éste no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más, pues atrajo la cabeza de Yibo a su pecho, rodeándolo en un abrazo bastante protector y lleno de cariño.

—A veces tienes ideas muy tontas, Wang Yibo —murmuró durante el abrazo asfixiante, cumpliendo su objetivo: comenzar una de sus típicas peleas que lograba levantarles el ánimo en cualquier circunstancia.

Luego de discutir un rato, Yibo terminó la pelea empujando a su novio contra el césped, aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan lo miró desde su posición, sin poner resistencia alguna y dejándose atapar por él. Yibo arrastró una sonrisa ladina endemoniadamente sensual mientras miraba los labios de su novio y se mordía los propios, bastante tentado.

—¿Qué esperas? —murmuró Xiao Zhan en tono seductor, él no podía moverse, pues Yibo lo aplastaba y además tenía su cuerpo inmovilizado con sus manos.

Sin más preámbulos, Yibo inició un beso que llevaba anhelando desde hace rato. El beso comenzó con la traviesa lengua de Yibo lamiendo con la punta los deliciosos labios de Zhan Zhan. Bastó una pequeña lamida para que el mayor ensanchara su sonrisa al ver lo travieso que estaba siendo. Sus grandes manos seguían apresando las delgadas muñecas de Xiao Zhan mientras convertía esa traviesa caricia con su lengua en un arrebatador beso que dejó al otro sin aire.

Rápidamente sus cuerpos se llenaron una ardiente pasión que venían guardando desde días atrás. Sus cuerpos despertaron, pidiendo cada vez más. Se abrieron paso a un torrente de emociones que no estaban seguros de poder controlar. Podrían tener la edad que tenían, pero cuando se trataba de tener intimidad, parecían un par de adolescentes precoces, incapaces de controlar sus arranques hormonales.

Cuando Yibo se separó de los labios de Xiao Zhan y continuó besando su cuello, el mayor se alarmó.

—Yibo… —su reclamo sonó más bien a un gemido lleno de placer.

No se detuvo, besó, lamió y mordió lo que tenía al alcance, suspirando pesadamente contra la piel caliente de su pareja.

—Deja de quejarte, sé que te gusta —mordió su cuello, arrancándole un pequeño grito.

—Me encanta, ¡pero no podemos hacerlo!

—No me va a pasar nada.

—Wang Yibo, estamos en un lugar público.

El aludido se detuvo sólo un par de segundos, procesó y analizó esas palabras antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su trabajo.

—Zài Zài —suplicó, sabía que no soportaría mucho llevándole la contraria, caería ante sus besos en menos de lo que esperaba. Y no quería eso.

—Si vamos a casa… ¿lo haremos? —se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, deseoso y lleno de ilusión. Casi parecía un cachorro meneando la cola a la espera de un premio.

—Yibo… —arrastró la última sílaba—… no me lo hagas más difícil —aprovechó que había soltado sus muñecas para llevarse ambas manos a la cara. ¿Cómo le decía que no? Era imposible, y más aún si lo miraba con esos ojos.

—Por favor —suplicó muy en serio—. Te necesito —acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y descendió por el ángulo de su mandíbula, delineando cada centímetro de esa piel aperlada que tanto amaba.

—Yo también te necesito, no tienes idea de cuánto —soltó en un suspiro lleno de cargo de consciencia.

—Hagámoslo. Aunque sea sólo algo muy tranquilo.

Xiao Zhan rio, ¿tranquilo? Con las ganas que se traían era casi imposible lograr eso.

—Por favor, conejito, por favor —comenzó a besar su cuello una vez más, dando todo de sí para persuadirlo. Supo que lo estaba logrando cuando sintió la mano traviesa de su novio deslizándose debajo de su playera. Acarició su espalda hacia arriba y volvió hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con su trasero—. Te dejo elegir, ¿quieres hacérmelo? ¿Quieres que te lo haga? —murmuró contra su oído, lamiéndolo suavemente.

—Ah, está bien, tú ganas —era imposible ganarle a Wang Yibo cuando estaba _horny,_ y para ser muy sinceros, Xiao Zhan se encontraba en las mismas—. Tú elige, lo haremos como te sientas más cómodo —aceptó al fin.

Jamás imaginó que con esas simples palabras lograría una de las sonrisas más hermosas en Yibo. Éste de inmediato se incorporó y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

—Vámonos a casa —lo tomó de la mano y corrió hacia la moto, ni siquiera dejó que su novio se limpiara los restos del césped que quedaron en su camiseta.

Al llegar a casa, se encontraron un paquete en la entrada.

Yibo iba a hacerlo a un lado para entrar a su hogar y hacer el amor con su pareja, pero Xiao Zhan sí se detuvo a ver qué era esa gran caja de cartón.

—Oh por Dios —rio al ver lo que era.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Yibo luego de abrir la entrada principal con sus llaves.

—Nuestros juguetes llegaron, y lo hicieron en un momento muy oportuno —siguió riendo por la coincidencia.

—¿Juguetes? ¡¿Pediste legos y no me avisaste?! —se exaltó. Sólo eso haría que dejara de lado su calentura: sus legos.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Es en serio, Wang Yibo? —lo empujó al interior de su hogar—. Son otro tipo de juguetes, ¿no recuerdas que los pedimos ya hace algún tiempo?

—Oh…

**_Continuará…_ **

**Y volví a wattpad, a ver cuánto tiempo me dura el gusto.**

**Espero que estén muy bien! Gracias por seguir leyendo y mil gracias por recomendar el fic, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que me encuentro con algún post en Facebook donde piden recomendaciones y ustedes ponen a “Nosotros”. Las quiero mucho.**

**Y _ElledeBlue,_ si estás leyendo esto: TE AMO. Siempre leo tus reviews en Fanfiction. Si sigo publicando ahí es simple y sencillamente porque adoro leer tus mensajes, son como una inyección de inspiración. Hay ocasiones en las que tengo cero inspiración, pero llega tu review y POOM! Escribo un capítulo nuevo. No te miento cuando digo que me la paso dando refresh la página, a la espera de tus preciosos reviews. Espero que estés muy bien. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Para todas: ME ENCANTA ver su opinión sobre cada capítulo, sus análisis, teorías y sugerencias. Me ayudan mucho a crecer e ir mejorando con base a sus cometarios.**

**¡Alooh Ciura! Feliz Cumpleaños mujer! Este cap va para ti con mucho cariño!**

**18/07/2020**

**8:45 p.m.**

****


	56. Juguetes

**Capítulo 56: “Juguetes”**

—Espera, ¿Quién pidió todo esto? —cuestionó Xiao Zhan al abrir el paquete junto con su novio y ver la gran variedad de contenido.

Según recordaba, sólo habían pedido unas cuantas cosas, no más de cinco o seis juguetes. Pero en la caja había varias decenas de cosas.

—Antes de terminar la compra, añadí varias cosas al carrito —no dejaba de mirar los artículos con bastante curiosidad.

—Yibo, ¿sabes para qué sirve exactamente todo esto? —lo miró con sospecha—. ¿Ya los has usado antes?

El aludido lo miró de reojo unos segundos e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

Sospechoso.

—Oh por Dios —entre risas incrédulas y un gran asombro, Xiao Zhan sacó algo de la caja—. ¿Por qué compraste un dildo con forma de pene? —alzó una ceja—. Los dos tenemos uno.

Yibo no disimuló sus ganas de reír, le quitó el juguete de las manos y lo encendió.

—Sí, pero ni el tuyo ni el mío vibran.

Literalmente, Zhan Zhan se palmeó la cara con una mano, logrando que su novio se echara a reír como loco.

—Tu rostro entero está sonrojado —se burló el menor—. ¿Te da vergüenza hacer esto?

—Bueno, yo… sí —admitió al fin—. Debí de haber pedido legos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada —suspiró y miró a su novio sacando los juguetes de sus empaques. Había todo tipo de cosas: vibradores de distintos tamaños y formas, plugs anales, uno que otro dildo, muchas cosas de las cuales no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué servían, y entonces encontró aquella caja que ambos habían pedido. La tomó entre sus manos y miró el contenido.

—¿Quieres usarlo hoy? —a Yibo le brillaron los ojos, en verdad esperanzado.

—¡No! Dijimos que sería algo tranquilo —tragó en seco, mirando ese kit de edición especial, las esposas que venían ahí se veían demasiado reales. ¿Eran de metal?

¿A quién engañaba? Se moría por usarlo. Cuando lo vieron en el catálogo, los dos se detuvieron a observarlo con detalle, sorprendiéndose al ver que compartían la misma curiosidad. Nunca lo habían intentado, pero querían probar.

Por su parte, Yibo seguía sorprendido por ese lado ligeramente masoquista de su novio, nunca se lo imaginó verdaderamente así, pero le encantaba la simple idea.

—¿Y si usamos esto? —Yibo sacó un set de cuerdas especiales para bondage.

—¡No!

—¿¡Entonces qué vamos a hacer!? —se desesperó. Con el simple hecho de estar desempacando todos esos juguetes ya sentía una ligera presión en sus pantalones, y sabía que Xiao Zhan estaba igual, lo notaba a través de su ropa.

Xiao Zhan miró el contenido de la caja desparramado sobre la cama de ambos. Mentiría si dijera que conocía la función de cada juguete, pero miró uno inofensivo, lo tomó y sonrió de lado. Metió todo a la caja y la dejó en el suelo antes de abalanzarse sobre su novio y arrancarle la ropa.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —inquirió Yibo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya —le sacó la playera y Yibo le ayudó con los pantalones.

Comenzaron como de costumbre, con besos y caricias que rápidamente iniciaron un fuego difícil de apagar. Ambos estaban deseosos cual conejos en pleno celo. Sus pulsos se aceleraron al igual que sus respiraciones.

Teniendo a Yibo completamente desnudo ante él, Xiao Zhan comenzó a llenar su cuerpo con docenas de besos por doquier, se tomó el tiempo de incluso besar uno de sus brazos hasta su mano. Yibo iba a quejarse y decirle que fuese al grano, pero la verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando bastante, su Ge Ge estaba siendo tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, una mezcla difícil de equilibrar.

Yibo se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su novio posándose sobre su vientre bajo, descendiendo cada vez más, con esos pequeños besos que hacían un ruido adorable dentro de esa habitación silenciosa.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de placer cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda de su amado recorriendo toda la longitud de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, sin siquiera tocarlo con las manos. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y flexionó ambas piernas ante el placer que experimentaba, pues Zhan Zhan seguía repartiendo discretas lamidas, viendo cómo su piel se erizaba con cada atención recibida.

Se acomodó bocabajo entre las piernas de Yibo, sujetó ambos muslos y engulló ese miembro que estaba cada vez más duro y grande.

—Diablos… Zhan… Zh… ¡Ah! —jadeó al sentir que se enfocaba sólo en la punta, acariciándola con su lengua en círculos. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

No supo qué hacer con sus manos, así que las llevó al cabello de Xiao Zhan, enredando sus dedos ahí y acariciándolos.

De pronto, Zhan Zhan engulló el miembro casi en su totalidad, arrancando ruidos graves de la garganta de su amado.

Yibo intentaba no moverse mucho, pero al final le fue imposible evitarlo y comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando más profundidad en la boca de su novio.

—Zhan Ge… ah, más rápido —suplicó, abrió sus ojos sólo para toparse con una imagen que explotó sus sentidos. Xiao Zhan se separaba de su erección, dejando entrever un hilo de saliva que pendía desde sus labios hasta su miembro. Eso lo volvió loco—. Oh…

—No.

—Ge Ge —murmuró trémulamente al sentir que de nuevo lo engullía en su totalidad—. Más rápido —insistió, recibiendo como respuesta unos dientes filosos encajándose en su sensible hombría. Sin embargo, eso sólo lo excitó más.

—Ya dije que no —tomó el juguete que había seleccionado y lo encendió.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —inquirió Yibo al verlo, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa tremendamente traviesa.

—Si no te gusta, dímelo —acercó el pequeño vibrador en forma de cápsula al pene de su prometido. Apenas tocó la punta, el cuerpo entero de Yibo se inundó de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas.

—Oh Dios —exclamó.

—No te muevas —le pidió al ver que movía sus caderas en busca de más. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas abiertas de Yibo y comenzó a pasar ese vibrador por toda su longitud, lo deslizó también por sus testículos, haciéndolo gruñir sensualmente en respuesta. Pero fue al ponerlo suavemente contra su entrada cuando Yibo se estremeció por completo, jadeando y dejándose hacer lo que le viniera en gana a Xiao Zhan. Pero éste tuvo otros planes, alejó el vibrador y lo llevó a uno de los pezones de su novio.

—¡Ah! ¡Zhan Zhan! Ah… —se retorció severamente. Jamás habían intentado aquello, pero parecían muy felices de hacerlo.

El miembro de Yibo estaba ya muy duro. Mientras Xiao Zhan rozaba el vibrador contra los pezones, masturbaba al mismo tiempo el miembro de su novio.

Cuando volvió a poner el vibrador sobre el glande, Yibo se volvió loco, pues además no había dejado de masturbarlo. Se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas y cerró sus ojos.

—Zhan Zhan… yo… ¡Ah! —no podía hablar con coherencia, sentía demasiado placer ante todo lo que le hacía.

En ese momento un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta, eyaculando abundantemente sobre la mano de Xiao Zhan, quien no alejó el vibrador ni un segundo de su pene. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yibo se quejara, verdaderamente incómodo por la sobrestimulación.

—¡Ya! ¡Para! —se giró hacia un costado, pero Xiao Zhan, riendo, no lo soltó. Yibo tuvo que rodar en la cama para que lo dejara en paz—. ¡No es divertido! —se quejó entre risas, invalidando su argumento.

—Lo es —le dio una nalgada.

Con la respiración aún muy agitada y resintiendo los vestigios de su orgasmo, Yibo se quedó bocabajo unos momentos.

—Bien, ahora durmamos —apagó la luz y se acostó junto a Yibo, dándole la espalda y acomodándose cómodamente para ya dormir.

—¿Qué? Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Quiero más!

—Yibo… —se quejó—. Acabas de tener un… —silenció cuando el otro le tomó la mano para llevarla a su entrepierna—. Oh… ¿tan rápido? —giró sólo su rostro para mirarlo con asombro entre las penumbras.

Sí, ya tenía una erección de nuevo. Eso sólo había sido el comienzo, o eso había pensado Yibo, hasta que su amado de pronto decidió que era hora de dormir.

—Me he estado aguantando mucho tiempo, Zhan Zhan, te necesito. Además, no es justo que te quedes con las ganas.

—Sobre eso… —se abochornó bastante, su incomodidad aumentó cuando Yibo se acurrucó en posición de cucharas contra su espalda, restregándole su erección en el trasero y palpando a ciegas con su mano para encontrar el pene de Zhan Zhan.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió con gran asombro al descubrir su miembro totalmente blando—. ¿Hice algo mal? —besó su hombro desnudo, buscando remediar lo que fuera que hubiese hecho mal.

—No, tú no hiciste nada malo —se apresuró a aclarar, girándose en la cama para verlo de frente.

Yibo estaba seguro de que su amado seguía sintiendo atracción y deseo por él, de eso no tenía duda, pero era precisamente por esa razón que se sintió preocupado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

—No me digas que la edad ya te está afectando. Zhan Zhan, ¿Ya eres impotente? —murmuró con fingido asombro.

El mayor lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, sin gesto alguno en su rostro hasta que simplemente le soltó un fuerte golpe.

—¡Ayo! ¡Eso dolió!

—Idiota, por supuesto que no soy impotente —si no estuvieran en penumbras, Wang Yibo habría notado su gran sonrojo. Y es que… ¿¡Cómo demonios se le ocurría sugerir eso!?

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —en lugar de molestarse, lo abrazó y le hizo tiernos cariños muy íntimos.

Xiao Zhan no sabía por dónde comenzar, ni siquiera sabía si era prudente decírselo. La verdad era que había varios factores que lo orillaron a eso. Para empezar, se angustió mucho al pensar que cualquier agitación fuera de lo normal pudiera afectar el corazón de su novio, le daba pavor el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Eso afectó considerablemente su deseo sexual. Además… estaba exhausto, estaba jodidamente cansado.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió al no obtener respuesta.

Xiao Zhan asintió con una linda sonrisa. No, no le iba a decir todo aquello, no quería arruinar el lindo día que habían tenido juntos.

—Déjame hacértelo —besó suavemente su cuello—. Será despacio, lo prometo. Déjame intentarlo, y si aun así no te sientes cómodo, nos detendremos. ¿Qué dices? —lo miró a los ojos, acomodando tiernamente su cabello tras la oreja.

—No. El médico te dijo que nada de esfuerzos extra.

—Entonces házmelo tú a mí.

Xiao Zhan suspiró y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. No podía, su intranquilidad no le permitiría seguir.

—No debemos —dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yibo se levantó de pronto de la cama, tomó su teléfono del buró e hizo una llamada.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas.

El menor puso la llamada en altavoz. Después de varios tonos, la voz de un hombre adulto saludó.

—Buenas noches, muchacho, ¿todo en orden? —su tono era amable con un tinte de preocupación.

—¿Puedo tener sexo?

Una risa grave resonó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Deberías pedirle permiso a tus padres, no a tu médico.

—Hablo en serio. Me dijo que no hiciera esfuerzo físico fuera de lo normal.

—¿Entonces no has tenido sexo nunca?

—Doctor Yang, hablo muy en serio.

Una vez más, el médico se echó a reír.

—Claro que sí, sólo no te extralimites. Sé prudente. ¿Entendido?

—Gracias —y sin decir más, colgó—. Ya lo escuchaste —miró a su novio, éste seguía cubriéndose con las sábanas, mirándolo con incredulidad por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Estás loco, en verdad lo estás.

Wang Yibo esbozó una sonrisa matadora que puso el mundo de Xiao Zhan de cabeza.

—Tengo permiso de mi doctor, ¿qué dices? —se tumbó sobre él—. En verdad quiero hacerlo —lo aplastó más y apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de su novio—. Por favor —hizo un tierno puchero.

No podía decirle que no, además, si era él quien se ofrecía a hacer todo el trabajo, ¿qué podría salir mal? Incluso lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

—Bien —lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo a sus labios una vez más.

Entonces Yibo comenzó con su labor. Quitó la sábana que se interponía entre ambos y la hizo a un lado, logrando que sus pieles se acariciaran y sintieran su calor y suavidad mutua.

—Intentaré despertar a Xiao Xiao —repartió ligeras mordidas a lo largo de todo el cuello de su novio, deslizando una mano traviesa hasta alcanzar su miembro sin erección.

Xiao Zhan rio por cómo lo llamó.

—¿Crees lograrlo?

—¿Me estás retando? —le apretó fuertemente una nalga, haciéndolo gemir.

Iba por buen camino.

—Te reto.

Entre risas divertidas, besos y caricias inapropiadas, los dos se revolcaron en la cama. Xiao Zhan se dejó hacer por completo, dejando su cuerpo a merced de Yibo.

—¿Puedo… —titubeó.

—Dime —pidió Yibo, deteniendo lo que hacía y poniéndole total atención.

—¿Puedo quedarme acostado? —sonrió levemente, acariciando la nuca de Yibo con ambas manos.

—Claro —besó la punta de su nariz y sonrió, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro—. Cariño, ¿estás bien? —despejó su linda frente de cualquier cabello y sintió una calidez inmensa en su pecho al ser observado de la forma en que Xiao Zhan lo hacía. Lo miraba con un amor puro, incluso con admiración. Yibo se sentía completo cuando lo miraba así.

Xiao Zhan asintió y pegó sus caderas a las de él.

—Sigue, por favor.

—¿Puedo usar un juguete? —pidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, parecía un niño pequeño.

—Siempre y cuando no sea al dildo gigante.

—No es gigante —rio, pues en verdad no era la gran cosa.

—Lo que sea. No quiero eso.

—Bien —besó fugazmente sus labios y fue en busca de un condón, suficiente lubricante y uno de los juguetes que más llamó su atención.

Xiao Zhan sonrió al ver lo que traía en sus manos.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Ya lo verás —abrió el paquete y sacó el juguete, era muy similar al que Xiao Zhan usó en él, la única diferencia era que éste era para uso tanto externo como interno. La pequeña cápsula vibradora traía un cordón en ella del que podría jalar en dado caso que lo usara de forma interna.

Encendió el vibrador e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Zhan Zhan había hecho en él, logrando los mismos resultados que lo llevaron a tener de nuevo una gran erección. Pero algo que llamaba la atención de Yibo, era que su novio no estaba siendo tan ruidoso como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, no se rindió y siguió intentando arrancarle esos característicos gemidos de la garganta.

Logró un avance cuando llevó el vibrador a sus pezones, pero más que un gemido profundo, consiguió un jadeo y su espalda ligeramente arqueada.

Un poco insatisfecho por su respuesta, procedió a dar el siguiente paso.

Bañó la cápsula en lubricante y la introdujo lentamente en Xiao Zhan, éste se quejó un poco por la inesperada intromisión, en especial cuando encendió el vibrador.

—Oh por Dios —se retorció. Jamás había experimentado algo así, no podía evitar seguir retorciéndose un poco.

—¿Te gusta así?

—Sí… ah sí.

Yibo se echó sobre él y besó sus labios, aplastó el cuerpo entero de Xiao Zhan con su peso y restregó su miembro contra el de él, dándole una embestida tras otra.

A pesar de que el vibrador seguía dentro de Xiao Zhan, se podía escuchar levemente en el silencio de la habitación. Quizás lo había puesto en una potencia muy alta. No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía con certeza, era que su prometido se deshacía en suspiros, gemidos y jadeos que le robaban el aliento. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto, pegado a su vientre. Podía ver cómo la punta relucía debido al líquido preseminal que salía de él.

No pudo contener su lado travieso y… con un dedo sobre la cabeza del pene de su novio, lo jaló hacia delante y lo soltó, riendo al ver cómo volvía con fuerza hacia el vientre de Xiao Zhan.

—¿A qué juegas? —se quejó, avergonzado al ver que seguía haciendo lo mismo con su pene.

—Gané el reto —una vez más jaló el miembro suavemente con un dedo para después soltarlo y reír al ver cómo golpeaba el vientre de Zhan Zhan, alcanzando casi su ombligo.

—Deja de jugar —se quejó—. Necesito más, sigue, ya.

Entonces Yibo se separó un momento de él sólo para ponerse el preservativo. Había tenido una gran idea y esperaba que fuera tan placentera como imaginaba. Abrió las piernas de su novio y llevó su miembro a su entrada. No necesitaba dilatarlo, el vibrador ya lo había hecho por él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Aún tengo el vibrador adentro —se alarmó—. ¡Esper…ahh!

—¡Ah!

Gimieron fuertemente al unísono. La sensación de tener sus cuerpos unidos era increíble, aún más cuando había un vibrador dándole placer a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Xiao Zhan sintió el grueso miembro de Yibo estirando sus paredes internas, empujando más y más a la cápsula en su interior. Entonces se preocupó.

—Yibo… ah espera un momento —lo empujó y llevó una mano a la unión de sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La cosa esa tiene de dónde sujetarla, ¿verdad? Tiene un cordón, ¿verdad? —comenzó a alarmarse al palpar y palpar y no encontrar nada.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—¡No te rías! ¡Esto es serio! —se espantó.

Era comprensible que Yibo no pudiera dejar de reír. A cualquiera le costaría trabajo tomarse en serio a alguien que se encontrara en el mismo estado que Xiao Zhan: retorciéndose de placer ante las vibraciones incesantes del juguete.

Terminó golpeando a Yibo en el brazo con bastante fuerza para hacer que lo tomara en serio.

Entonces Yibo tomó la mano de su prometido y la llevó hasta donde estaba el cordón.

—Aquí está, ¿ves? Así que tranquilízate y déjame follarte.

Esas palabras, esas jodidas palabras.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Xiao Zhan se habría ofendido y lo habría golpeado por hablarle así, pero lo había dicho en un tono tan sensual y autoritario que su cuerpo entero se derritió, estaba bajo su completo control.

Yibo se acostó sobre él, dejándole todo su peso encima, podía sentir el pecho de Xiao Zhan subiendo y bajando con fuerza, sentía también el calor de su cuerpo y sus lindas manos aferrándose a su ancha espalda. Fue entonces que movió sus caderas hacia atrás para salir un poco de él, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente.

Sonrió de lado. Otro objetivo cumplido.

Salió sólo lo suficiente para volver a introducirse de golpe en él, haciendo un ruido sordo en el acto y robándole un grito ahogado a su prometido.

—Yibo… ah Yibo, ve despacio.

—Hace no mucho me estabas pidiendo más.

Xiao Zhan no respondió, se aferró con ambas manos de la almohada bajo su cabeza y se retorció aún más. La estimulación era tal que no lograba pensar con coherencia, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría.

Yibo dejó de lado la conversación y empezó a penetrarlo una y otra vez, con fuerza y en un ritmo marcado. Xiao Zhan sólo sentía cómo la cápsula vibradora alcanzaba un punto profundo dentro de él al mismo tiempo que el miembro de su novio estimulaba su próstata debido al ángulo en el que lo penetraba.

La habitación era inundada de sonidos bastante lascivos, gemidos, ruidos extraños de fluidos y pieles chocando, junto con el sonido tenue del vibrador. Sus gemidos se fusionaban, pues no sólo Xiao Zhan se derretía por las deliciosas vibraciones. Yibo estaba en las mismas, cada vez que lo penetraba y alcanzaba con la punta de su pene el vibrador, su cuerpo entero se estremecía.

Sin duda alguna era una experiencia que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Xiao Zhan ya no se sostuvo de nada, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y se dejó hacer lo que fuera, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y agradecía que Yibo fuera el que se encargara de todo, se sentía muy bien así.

—¿Quieres cambiar de posición? —murmuró entre jadeos sobre la oreja de Xiao Zhan, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba sentarse sobre él y cabalgarlo. Pero para su gran sorpresa, se negó.

—Así, sigamos así —suplicó—. Me gusta mucho —fue sincero.

—Zhan Zhan, me gustas mucho —jadeó, verdaderamente fascinado. Amaba cada reacción y cada sonido de su cuerpo cuando le hacía el amor de esta forma.

—Tú también me gustas mucho —sonrió de lado y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Esa visión que tenía en ese preciso momento… Dios, sabía que miles matarían por estar en su lugar. Tenía a Wang Yibo sobre él, entre sus piernas, haciéndole el amor. Lo único que tenía a la vista era su precioso rostro, su cabello completamente desordenado (por causa suya), y sus fuertes brazos apoyándose a cada lado de él para darse el impulso necesario en cada estocada.

Yibo asaltó una vez más sus labios. Comenzó con una caricia tierna, sin dejar de bombear dentro de su cuerpo, pero muy pronto esa caricia tierna se convirtió en un beso profundo, con mordidas cada vez más fuertes. Finalmente su lengua terminó imponiendo su autoridad dentro de la boca de Xiao Zhan, y éste con gusto le permitió hacer lo que le viniera en gana, después de todo lo estaba llenando de un placer difícil de describir.

Xiao Zhan no soportó mucho tiempo más, durante ese profundo beso y siendo tremendamente estimulado, se corrió con fuerza. Sus gemidos fueron atrapados por la boca de Yibo, muriendo en su garganta. Momentos después ocurrió lo mismo con el menor, quien le dio un último par de embestidas, profundas y lentas mientras eyaculaba dentro de él.

El mayor volvió a la vida cuando sintió el cuerpo agitado de Yibo cayendo sobre él. Inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y aspiró su deliciosa fragancia, plasmándola para siempre en su memoria. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de su Zài Zài se estremecía, o quizás era el suyo que temblaba con tal fuerza que los hacía temblar a los dos.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al ver que su novio no se movía, de pronto un tremendo pánico lo atacó.

—Estoy bien —se apresuró a aclarar—. Simplemente estoy muy cómodo —suspiró y volvió a inhalar, disfrutando de los vestigios del perfume de Xiao Zhan. Ese perfume olía muy bien, pero olía mil veces mejor cuando ya llevaba horas sobre la piel de su prometido.

Después de recuperarse de tan intenso orgasmo, Yibo salió con cuidado del interior de su novio, pues el vibrador seguía encendido y su miembro no aguantaba ya tanta estimulación.

—¿Puedes apagarlo? —casi suplicó Xiao Zhan.

—Sí, lo siento. Oh no…

—¿Qué ocurre? —alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con espanto.

Yibo lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, parecía pensar en algo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—El cordón se desprendió.

—¿Qué?

—El cordón del vibrador.

Xiao Zhan palideció peligrosamente, sintió cómo la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

—¡NO! —se sentó de golpe, haciendo una mueca chistosa al sentir el vibrador aún encendido en su interior—. ¡¿Cómo demonios se pudo desprender?! ¡¡¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?!! Oh no, oh no, oh no —comenzó a entrar en histeria—. Si vamos a urgencias… ¡No, definitivamente no es una opción! —miró a su novio—. ¿Crees poder sacarlo? —comenzó a temblar, espantado en serio—. Oh Dios mío… ¡¿Qué haces?! —se quejó cuando Yibo lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama, entonces Xiao Zhan sintió que algo era jalado desde su interior.

Wang Yibo alzó algo frente a sus ojos, balanceándolo con una expresión tan traviesa que Xiao Zhan quiso ahorcarlo.

Había sacado el vibrador de un tirón, usando el cordón que supuestamente se había desprendido.

—¡TÚ… maldito mentiroso! —lo miró con pequeñas lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

Yibo se echó a reír con ganas, incluso se agarró el estómago debido a la fuerza de su risa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Xiao Zhan se contagiara, sin embargo terminó golpeando su brazo con un puño.

—Me asustaste en serio —se quejó, tranquilizando su alocado corazón. Suspiró con pesadez y se tiró de nuevo sobre el colchón, estaba demasiado cansado, su cuerpo suplicaba una tregua.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías tanto —se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama para desechar el preservativo—. Iré a tomar una ducha, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó en un tono bastante seductor. Pero Xiao Zhan ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Uhm… —se estiró perezosamente en la cama, hasta que sintió algo viscoso entre las sábanas—. Oh no… ¡No cerraste el lubricante! —se quejó al ver la botella casi vacía y las sabanas hechas un desastre.

—Oh… ¡Lo siento! —se avergonzó bastante. La verdad era que estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas en ese momento, que no le dio importancia a aquello—. Lo limpiaré.

—No, está bien. Ve a ducharte, cambiaré las sábanas y te alcanzaré en un momento —le sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ve.

—Bien, gracias —besó su mejilla y se fue.

Xiao Zhan suspiró aliviado. Sinceramente no tenía la energía necesaria para una ronda más en la ducha, sabía que su amado lo pediría, y le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que se moría de cansancio y no podría hacerlo.

Así que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en lo que hacía. Primero tomó pañuelos de su buró para limpiar el desastre en su vientre bajo. Una vez que estuvo limpio, procedió a quitar la ropa de cama e ir en busca de un cambio limpio. Se tomó tanto tiempo en ello, que Yibo ya había terminado de bañarse, resignado a que su amado no lo alcanzaría en el baño.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, cambió las sábanas y suspiró cansinamente al terminar.

—¿Qué me sucede? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la cabeza debido al repentino mareo que lo atacó. De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, sus extremidades hormigueaban y las percibía entumidas. Su visión iba y venía.

Conocía muy bien ese malestar.

Estaba por desmayarse.

—Demonios —apenas logró murmurar, todo le dio vueltas y se volvió negro. Quiso alcanzar la cama para caer sobre ella, pero sus pies ya no respondieron y cayó sobre el piso justo a un lado de la cama. Lo último que percibió fue un agudo dolor de cabeza al sentir que ésta rebotaba contra el frío suelo.

Momentos después, Yibo entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba recién bañado, portaba sólo su ropa interior y se secaba el cabello con una toalla que traía sobre sus hombros. Se le veía bastante cómodo.

—Zhan Zhan, pensé que me alcanzarías en el baño —dijo en un tierno puchero. Entonces miró la cama recién tendida con sábanas limpias, pero no vio a su novio por ningún lado—. ¿Zhan Ge? —se asomó al pasillo y fue a buscarlo a la planta baja, se desconcertó grandemente al no encontrarlo por ningún lado—. ¿Ge Ge?

Siguió llamándolo repetidas veces, preocupándose aún más. ¿A dónde demonios había ido? Sus llaves estaban ahí, el auto también, incluso su celular.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte maullido en la casa. Nut nunca maullaba así. Eso asustó un poco a Yibo. Siguió los ruidosos maullidos y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Entonces vio la cola de Nut sobresaliendo desde el otro lado de la cama, en el suelo. Sólo alcanzaba a ver que movía su cola de un lado a otro con fuerza, parecía alterada. Yibo tuvo miedo, corrió hacia el lugar y enseguida se paralizó.

—¡Xiao Zhan!

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su amado. Estaba inconsciente en suelo, con Nut a un lado de él intentando despertarlo restregando su cabeza contra la de él.

Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo y lo movió con suavidad, intentando despertarlo, pero no funcionó. Lo giró un poco hasta recostarlo bocarriba en el suelo. Se había golpeado la cabeza, tenía un golpe en la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello.

—Xiao Zhan, despierta, Xiao Zhan —se alteró. Estaba aterrorizado al tenerlo inconsciente frente a él. De pronto se sintió viajar al pasado, cuando su prometido era sólo su amigo y vivía desmayándose en todas partes. Sentía pánico, odiaba verlo enfermo.

Fue ahí que entendió por completo lo que su Zhan Zhan sentía respecto a él y su enfermedad.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, intentó tomarlo en sus brazos para levantarlo y acomodarlo en la cama, pero para su sorpresa Xiao Zhan pesaba mucho menos que antes, lo notó al poder cargarlo casi sin dificultad.

Aún angustiado, lo acomodó sobre el colchón y siguió intentando despertarlo. Sólo logró hacerlo cuando se le ocurrió ir por algo de alcohol para acercárselo a la nariz y obligarlo a despertar.

—¡Zhan Zhan! Oh Zhan Zhan —pegó su frente a la de él luego de ver qué reaccionaba, totalmente aliviado de ver que despertó. Sucumbió a sus emociones y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Auch… —fue lo único que respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa? —empujó débilmente a su novio, pues sentía que lo asfixiaba.

—Mi amor, te desmayaste —en otras circunstancias le habría dicho “Idiota”, pero no ahora. Por alguna razón sintió un miedo terrible, peor que antes.

—Oh… ya —empezó a recordar. Se llevó una mano a la frente, notando que había una pequeña herida por la cuál sangraba.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza.

—Ya me di cuenta —frunció más el ceño, sentía que le iba a explotar.

—No te toques la frente —le quitó las manos de ahí, pues sólo se estaba llenando más de sangre la cara—. Iré por el botiquín, espérame aquí.

Lo dejó bajo el cuidado de Nut, quien estaba acurrucada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

Yibo no tardó en volver con botiquín en mano, listo para curar ese pequeño golpe.

—Te va a arder.

Xiao Zhan asintió y se aguantó el escozor. Era una herida muy pequeña, pero vaya que le dolía bastante.

—¿Se ve muy mal? ¿Crees que me quede cicatriz?

—No creo, pero probablemente se inflamará —terminó de desinfectar la zona y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Quizás sea mejor que vayamos al hospital, quizás el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte.

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se recargaba contra sus mullidas almohadas.

—Te prometo que estoy bien, sólo fue un golpe.

Entonces la preocupación de Yibo se transformó en completa seriedad.

—Y el golpe fue por tu desmayo, y el desmayo por… dime, Zhan Zhan, ¿por qué te desmayaste? —el tono en sus palabras contrastó con el tono cálido de momentos atrás.

El mayor no respondió, sólo suspiró. Entendía que Yibo estuviera molesto, ya le había advertido eso con anterioridad.

—Temo que vuelvas a recaer, todo se está repitiendo. No te alimentas bien y siempre estás débil.

Tenía toda la razón.

—¿El director te sigue pidiendo que continúes con la dieta?

—Él no me lo pidió, de hecho fue la agencia quien lo hizo.

Yibo se desconcertó.

—Me mandaron directamente con el nutriólogo porque notaron que mi peso no era el adecuado para el personaje —continuó explicando.

—¿Na Ying Jie sabe sobre esto?

—Supongo que sí.

El desconcierto de Yibo aumentó. Algo extraño había en todo ese asunto. Su novio estaba casi en los huesos y le seguían pidiendo que bajara de peso, eso era ilógico.

—Lo sé, suena extraño que me pidan que adelgace más —suspiró—. Pero fueron indicaciones de los jefes, por eso no lo discutí.

—Deberías, aunque sea indicación de los jefes. ¿Sabes? Ellos no siempre tienen la razón, deben apegarse a las normas de tu contrato y no pedir más de lo establecido, esto ya es un abuso —parecía molesto—. ¿Quieres que hable con ellos?

Xiao Zhan se enterneció, alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres adorable.

Yibo tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la besó. Sí, se había convertido en la persona cursi que prometió jamás ser.

—No lo soy. Sólo no quiero que abusen de ti. Zhan Zhan, la gente siempre quiere abusar, y cuando se trata de ti no lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacerlo, no lo permitiré.

Una vez más, Xiao Zhan esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura por cómo lo protegía. Yibo podría ser seis años menor, pero en muchas cosas tenía más experiencia que él, pues estaba en el mundo de la fama desde muy joven.

—Gracias —siguió acariciando su mejilla con un gran amor.

De pronto, Yibo abrió el cajón del buró de su novio y tomó el frasco de sus vitaminas, lo agitó y notó que ya quedaban pocas.

Sí estaba tomando sus vitaminas.

—Nunca olvido tomarlas —murmuró.

Yibo suspiró pesadamente.

—Traeré hielo para tu cabeza —se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave y adorable beso en su frente.

Xiao Zhan inmediatamente sonrió.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Yibo le dio entonces otro pequeño beso.

—Aún mejor —agregó, Yibo siguió besando su frente con mucha delicadeza, tomándolo por las mejillas.

—Ahora vuelvo —esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se fue.

Sí, era un estúpido cursi, y Xiao Zhan tenía toda la culpa.

Cuando volvió con el hielo, Zhan Zhan le prometió que ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo haciendo esa dieta, pues estaba por terminar de filmar esa serie corta.

—¿Y si comes más y haces ejercicio?

—No, porque mi masa muscular aumentaría, y no quieren eso.

Yibo se frustró, incluso parecía que lo hacían con la intención de matarlo de hambre. Y como Xiao Zhan era tan profesional, siguió esa rigurosa dieta al pie de la letra y sin queja alguna.

—Ya falta poco —lo tranquilizó al notar que se estaba enojando.

El menor no dijo nada más, acarició el torso desnudo de su prometido y sintió cómo sus costillas se resaltaban levemente. Odiaba eso.

—Te prepararé comida deliciosa cuando dejes esa estúpida dieta —murmuró, sin quitar su tono molesto. Estaba enojado con la agencia, no con él.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro que sí. Tu madre me está enseñando a cocinar mejor.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja y lo miró con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Cuándo hace eso?

—Cuando tenemos oportunidad, hacemos Facetime y me enseña.

—Vaya —no sabía que la relación entre ellos había llegado a tanto. Su madre no le enseñaba a cocinar a nadie que no fuera su hijo—. No hay duda, mi madre te adora.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Tú crees que no? —rio.

—Bueno, cuando termines esa dieta volverás a tu peso normal con rapidez.

—No lo dudes, muero por volver a comer helado —casi babeó—. ¿Sabes de qué he tenido mucho antojo?

—¿Mnh?

—Sándwich de tres quesos con jamón. Que esté caliente y tostado —comenzó a salivar demasiado, pues su comida no variaba de ensaladas, verduras al vapor y pescado sin una pisca de grasa.

Yibo pudo percibir claramente cómo el estómago de su novio rugía, suplicando por alimento.

—Basta —terminó el abrazo y se levantó de la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse. Se fue a la cocina en ropa interior y preparó ese sándwich que le robaba el sueño a su prometido.

Cuando volvió a la recámara, lo encontró profundamente dormido, en la misma posición en la que lo dejó.

En silencio, se acercó hasta su lado de la cama. Sonrió de lado al mirarlo dormir con tanta paz. No quiso despertarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Lo hizo poniendo el plato muy cerca de su nariz. Eso bastó para que los grandes ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieran de par en par.

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

—Es para ti, come.

Esta vez no se negó, lo tomó y comió.

No podía creer que Wang Yibo había preparado ese sándwich de tres quesos tan delicioso. Estaba justo como le gustaban.

Mientras saboreaba su comida, Yibo lo miraba disimuladamente, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por él. Xiao Zhan sintió su mirada, se la regresó y sonrió.

Nut estaba a su lado en la cama, observándolo también.

—Ella se asustó mucho.

—Lo siento —la acarició y luego miró a su novio—. Lo siento —le dijo a él también—. Te asusté mucho, ¿verdad? —se sintió culpable.

—No tienes idea —suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama para recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Xiao Zhan recargó su cabeza sobre la de Yibo sin dejar de comer.

Luego del sándwich, los tres se durmieron juntos en la cama. Xiao Zhan durmió de costado, mirando hacia su novio, pero éste terminó abrazándolo por la cintura, con una pierna sobre él y el rostro apoyado contra su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan fue el primero en despertar, intentó estirar sus músculos, pero se halló a sí mismo atrapado en ese candado humana que era Yibo.

Desafortunadamente tuvo que despertarlo para poder zafarse, pues le urgía ir al baño.

Mientras ambos se alistaban para salir, Xiao Zhan se subió a la báscula que tenía en el baño antes de vestirse. No pudo evitar suspirar al ver el resultado que indicaba el aparato. Había aumentado un poco desde la semana pasada.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se espantó al asomarse y ver los números. Nunca le había preguntado su peso, pero ahora que lo veía no podía estar más asustado—. Xiao Zhan, pesas mucho menos que yo —lo miró con sincera angustia—. ¡Y eso no es posible! ¡Eres más alto! No debería ser así —lo tomó de los brazos firmemente—. Por favor, ya no sigas con esto, por favor.

—Es por el trabajo.

—¡Ya lo sé! —se frustró—. Pero tu salud está de por medio —suspiró y bajó la mirada—. No soporto verte así —admitió—. Y no es por el hecho de que estés más delgado, eso no me importa, me preocupa tu salud. ¿Y si te desmayas de nuevo y no hay alguien cerca para ayudarte? ¿Y si te desmayada conduciendo? —se alteró.

Xiao Zhan de pronto lo abrazó con fuerza. Yibo no solía expresar tan claramente su preocupación, pero ahora lo hacía porque en verdad tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo. Zhan Zhan lo entendía y se sentía mal por hacerlo pasar por ello.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, hoy hablaré con Na Ying Jie sobre esto y veremos qué hacer. No te preocupes más —besó fugazmente sus labios.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado antes de atraerlo a un beso más profundo que el primero. Al separarse miró el moretón en la frente de su prometido, estaba justo en el nacimiento del cabello, del lado derecho, casi en la sien—. Ven, te ayudaré a ocultar un poco ese golpe.

—Van a pensar que me golpeas —se hizo el mártir.

Yibo parpadeó confundido unos segundos antes de echarse a reír y golpearlo en el brazo.

—No seas estúpido.

—¡Me acabas de golpear! —se agarró el brazo, pues sí le había dolido.

—Como si tú nunca lo hicieras —rodó los ojos y se fue a vestir.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en el baño, riendo y amando más que nunca a ese alocado joven de casi veintitrés años.

 **> >><<<**

—Bien, hagamos otra toma. Ayanga, acércate un poco más. Y tú, Xiao Zhan, procura ser un poco más enérgico en tu última línea.

El director ya había pedido que se repitiera la toma más de tres veces, pero aún no quedaba satisfecho. Xiao Zhan se veía sin energías y se cansaba muy rápido, eso hacía que no quedara la toma a la primera.

Los actores se prepararon en escena y se adentraron en su papel luego de la señal.

Pero mientras intentaban grabar esa escena por enésima vez, algo nuevo ocurrió. Ayanga terminó su línea y esperó a que su compañero prosiguiera, pero éste sólo se agarró del mueble más cercano mientras miraba a la nada.

Algo no andaba bien.

Xiao Zhan estaba asustado, su visión iba y volvía, en momentos todo era oscuridad. Nunca lo había sentido tan terriblemente terrorífico.

—Hey —Ayanga dio un paso hacia él, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. Pensó que improvisaba, pero supo que el espanto en la cara de su amigo era verdadero, algo le estaba ocurriendo—. ¡Corte! —gritó, mirando al director. Éste le hizo caso de inmediato y se acercó a ver qué sucedía—. Hey, amigo. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con algo de alarma. Pero Xiao Zhan ya no pudo responder, su cuerpo entero se desvaneció.

Se habría golpeado contra el suelo una vez más de no ser por los reflejos de Ayanga, quien rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

Muy pronto se hizo un escándalo en el set, pues los que vieron lo que ocurrió se alarmaron, y los que pronto se enteraron no tardaron en acercarse para ver qué sucedía.

Ya había causado polémica el hecho de que Xiao Zhan llegara al trabajo con un visible golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de que intentó ocultarlo con su cabello y con maquillaje, su estilista lo notó al instante. A eso se le podía sumar el hecho de que había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo profesional que era al tomarse tan en serio su papel y la dieta que estaba haciendo. Él, quién se la pasaba comiendo chatarra en la más mínima oportunidad, dejó de hacerlo. Eso llamó la atención de muchos, en especial de aquellos que compraban esos bocadillos para él sólo porque sabían que los amaba. Lo hacían para alegrar un poco su día de trabajo.

Pero sin previo aviso simplemente dejó de comerlos, de pronto ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a la mesa en donde siempre los dejaban para él.

Y ahora, al verlo desmayarse, gran parte del personal se preocupó en serio por él.

Pensaron en llevarlo a la enfermería, pero estaba muy lejos del set de grabación en el que se encontraban.

Así que Ayanga lo tomó firmemente en sus brazos y sin dificultad alguna lo llevó a su camerino, era lo más cercano.

Inmediatamente lo recostó sobre uno de los sofás pequeños que ahí tenía, Xiao Zhan no cabía bien, pero mínimo pudieron recostarlo en un lugar.

De pronto el pequeño camerino se vio abarrotado de gente, todos preocupados por lo que le pasaba. Ayanga les pidió amablemente que se fueran y así se quedó a solas con su amigo y el director, quién ya había llamado al médico de la enfermería. Éste no tardó en llegar y revisarlo.

—¿Se golpeó la cabeza al desmayarse? —inquirió el médico al ver el golpe en su frente.

—No, logré alcanzarlo antes de eso.

—Bien, dejen que despierte solo. Muy probablemente no desayunó o se ha estado saltando comidas —miró al director—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? —le pidió y así ambos salieron, dejando a solas a los otros dos.

Ayanga miró a su amigo por largo rato, preguntándose qué estaría ocurriendo en su vida. Xiao Zhan siempre era una persona muy amable, servicial y bastante atento hacia los demás, pero nunca liberaba mucha información sobre su vida privada. Eso sólo lograba incrementar su curiosidad.

Mientras cuidaba de él y esperaba a que despertara, escuchó cómo llamaba a alguien en medio de su inconsciencia.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿qué dices? —se inclinó sobre su rostro para escucharlo mejor.

—Yi…bo… —murmuró.

Ayanga rio y le dio palmaditas en el pecho.

—Lamento decepcionarte, mi amigo, no soy Wang Yibo.

Entonces Xiao Zhan abrió poco a poco los ojos y miró lentamente a su alrededor.

—Que bueno que despiertas —lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… ¿Qué pasó? —intentó incorporarse, pero Ayanga lo detuvo.

En ese momento Na Ying Jie entró al camerino sin tocar.

—¡Sucede que te desmayaste en plena grabación! —estaba molesta—. De no ser por él… —señaló a Ayanga—...te habrías golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, de nuevo, porque a mí no me engañas Xiao Zhan. Sé muy bien que ese golpe en tu cabeza no fue un accidente, ¿Verdad?

El aludido suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió al fin, en completa seriedad.

—No te ves nada bien, estás volviendo a lo de antes. Y si sigues así, haré que te cancelen proyectos.

—¿¡Qué!? —se asustó. Ningún agente antes había hecho eso, al contrario, no importaba que estuviera mal de salud, siempre buscaban más contratos.

—Primero es tu salud, ¿Entendido?

Cruzado de brazos y viendo todo con una ligera sonrisa, Ayanga asintió, apoyándola.

—Sólo estoy siguiendo las indicaciones del nutriólogo que me asignaron.

—Espera, ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¿En qué momento? Yo no estoy enterada de esto. ¿No te estás malpasando como antes?

—No —alzó una ceja, desconcertado—. Pensé que estabas enterada.

—¿Quién te mandó con ese nutriólogo? ¿El director de la serie?

—No, fue uno de los jefes de la agencia —estaba confundido.

Na Ying Jie no podía creerlo. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono celular y salió a hacer una llamada.

Estaba muy molesta, no tardó en comenzar a discutir con uno de los altos mandos de la agencia, pues eran ellos los que le imponían que fuese más delgado, ni siquiera el director de la producción era tan estricto. Los altos mandos le dijeron que era porque así se vería más fiel al personaje. Ella, como su agente, les ordenó que dejaran de imponerle eso. En realidad no tenía la autoridad suficiente para hacerlo, pero fácilmente logró intimidarlos.

Se portó como toda mamá gallina con su polluelos, alegando que precisamente ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales Xiao Zhan abandonó su antigua agencia. No era posible que ellos comenzaran a molestarlo con lo mismo.

Ayanga y Xiao Zhan estaban en silencio, escuchando toda la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros de ellos.

—Te protege mucho, se ve que te quiere de verdad —sonrió Ayanga.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa extraña y nerviosa. Sí, Na Ying Jie se había convertido en una amiga muy especial, y la mayoría de las veces lo trataba como a uno más de sus hijos.

—Yo también la quiero mucho —suspiró.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya estoy bien —se acomodó mejor hasta quedar sentado correctamente.

—Tómalo como consejo de Ge Ge a Di Di —le dijo de pronto—. No permitas que te exijan tanto, al menos no al grado de hacerte desmayar. Sé que firmaste un contrato, pero a final de cuentas tú tienes el poder, pues ningún contrato de la agencia en la que estás obliga a sus empleados a llegar a tales extremos.

Xiao Zhan asintió, recordando que Yibo le dijo lo mismo.

—Gracias, Ge Ge —sonrió con algo de diversión al llamarlo así por primera vez—. Y gracias por ayudarme.

Ayanga la palmeó el hombro con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Ayanga, Na Ying Jie y él eran amigos muy cercanos desde que compartieron escenario en un show de TV a finales del año pasado. Yaanga y él incluso habían tomado un vuelo juntos, suficiente motivo para que los fans de ambos comenzaran a emparejarlos, cosa que a los dos siempre les causaba mucha gracia.

—Listo, se terminó —Na Ying Jie entró de nuevo al camerino y miró directamente a Xiao Zhan—. Tu dieta se acabó.

—Pero el personaje…

—El personaje está bien así, incluso el director está de acuerdo. No te preocupes más por esto.

—¿En serio? —le brillaron los ojos.

—Xiao Zhan —se puso muy seria—. En ningún momento el director pidió que te aplicaran esta dieta. Hay algo muy extraño detrás de todo esto, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Mándame los datos de la persona que te dio las indicaciones —suspiró—. Pero lo más importante: ¡Traigan algo de comer a este pobre niño que está en los huesos! —exclamó haciendo reír a Ayanga mientras Zhan Zhan sólo se encogía en su sitio.

**> >><<< **

Wang Yibo llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Había leído rumores en un grupo de fans de Weibo en el que decían que Xiao Zhan había tenido un pequeño incidente en el set de grabación. Decían que se había desmayado y que Ayanga lo había rescatado heroicamente.

No habría creído esos rumores de no ser por el hecho de que sabía que su novio se encontraba débil. Por eso no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir directo al set de grabación. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Na Ying Jie saliendo de ahí, se veía molesta, pero a pesar de ello la detuvo y le preguntó por Zhan Zhan. Ella le dio las indicaciones para llegar al camerino de Ayanga, lugar en donde su novio descansaba.

—No te preocupes, ya se encuentra bien —le sonrió—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Rumores en internet. Además, pasaba por aquí cerca y quise aprovechar para darle un vistazo —supo disimular muy bien su urgencia por salir corriendo en busca de él.

—Ya veo, bueno, le va a dar gusto ver a un viejo amigo —le palmeó el hombro y se despidió.

Ahora sí, Wang Yibo caminó con grandes pasos hasta encontrar el dichoso camerino, en el que entró sin siquiera tocar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novio devorando un enorme y humeante tazón de fideos con pollo y vegetales. Parecía disfrutarlo mucho. A su lado estaba Ayanga, charlando con él mientras Xiao Zhan no dejaba de comer y reír por lo que sea que Ayanga le dijera.

Los dos lo miraron con sorpresa. Yibo sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño hacia aquel hombre que hacía reír así a su novio, además, tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras le platicaba eso que parecía ser tan gracioso.

—¡Yibo! Que bueno que llegas, Zhan Zhan había estado preguntando por ti —se puso de pie.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso no es cierto —se apresuró a aclarar, no tenía idea de dónde sacaba eso.

—Claro que sí, cuando estabas inconsciente pensabas que yo era Yibo —rio—. Los dejaré a solas, vuelvo más tarde.

Se fue de su propio camerino, dándoles privacidad.

No era necesario que le dijeran la verdad a Ayanga, él era bastante intuitivo y desde que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Xiao Zhan notó muchas cosas. Una de ellas era la repentina aparición de Wang Yibo en el set de filmación.

Sabía que el set donde filmaba esa serie estaba dentro de una de las instalaciones de la agencia a la que pertenecían esos dos, pero Wang Yibo realmente no tenía nada qué hacer por esos rumbos. Pero cuando se aparecía por ahí no perdía la oportunidad para dirigirle esa mirada pesada y fría. No era como la que le dirigía a todos, no, al resto los miraba con indiferencia, pero a él lo miraba con enojo y no entendía el motivo. Al menos no lo entendió sino hasta que se volvió más cercano a Xiao Zhan. Ahí comprendió todo.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas un momento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —se sentó a su lado.

—Mucho mejor —señaló su tazón casi vacío.

—Vi lo que sucedió. Deja ya esa maldita dieta —estaba muy serio—. ¿De qué demonios te ríes? —se exasperó.

—¿No ves lo que estoy comiendo? —rio más—. Ya sé acabó. No habrá más dieta.

Yibo sintió un inmenso alivio.

—Ten, pruébalo —tomó fideos con sus palillos y se los dio en la boca a su prometido.

—Están muy buenos —admitió—. ¿Dónde los compraron? —quería pedir una orden para él también.

—Eran el almuerzo de Ayanga, él los preparó en su casa. Pero me los obsequió.

Automáticamente Yibo frunció los labios. La comida en su boca le supo amarga al saber su origen.

Ese Ayanga incluso era excelente cocinero.

—¿Yibo? —inquirió al notarlo repentinamente serio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se estiró hacia él y besó rápidamente sus labios—. Volveré al trabajo.

—¿Te saliste sin avisar?

—Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —levantó un poco el cabello de su frente para ver el golpe que tenía, aún se veía bastante feo a pesar del maquillaje. Suspiró—. Mi chofer me espera. Nos vemos en la noche —besó una vez más sus labios. Se iba a separar, pero Xiao Zhan lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó lenta y dulcemente, de tal forma que el corazón de Wang Yibo se aceleró, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago.

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios carnosos—. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Pero ya terminó. Te esperaré en casa con la cena lista —miró de reojo el tazón de fideos frente a ellos. No sabía cómo, pero lograría cocinar algo mejor que eso—. Te amo —respondió en voz baja, sólo ellos podían escucharse mutuamente.

Esa noche Xiao Zhan llegó a casa luego de haber filmado toda la tarde. Apenas abrió la puerta, un delicioso aroma a comida inundó sus sentidos.

Fue un sentimiento muy agradable llegar a casa de esa forma. Se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en el recibidor y siguió ese rico aroma.

—¿Yibo? —preguntó desde la sala, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se asomó a la cocina y ahí lo vio, le daba la espalda mientras parecía mezclar algo en la estufa—. Hola, pastelito.

—¡¿PASTELITO?! —se escucharon dos voces masculinas, riéndose a carcajadas y repitiendo el nombre una y otra vez.

Wang Yibo dejó de cocinar y se giró hacia su novio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus mejillas encendidas en un rojo fuego. Sólo ahí Xiao Zhan pudo ver que su amado estaba en videollamada con dos de sus amigos de UNIQ.

—¡Hola, Zhan Zhan! —saludó Seungyoun con una gran sonrisa y su característica energía de sobra.

Sunjoo lo hizo a un lado y se asomó a saludarlo también.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó con una sonrisa igual de animada, más aún al ver que su amado estaba bastante avergonzado.

—Así que… pastelito. Uhm —dijo Seungyoun, en un tono de completa burla.

—Ya, cállense —espetó Yibo, volviendo a su estofado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre? —inquirió Sungjoo, aguantando la risa muy apenas—. Bobo siempre dijo que nunca sería ese tipo de novio, que jamás permitiría que lo llamaran con nombres cursis y mucho menos llamaría a alguien así.

—De hecho… —Xiao Zhan fue silenciado por Yibo.

—¡La cena está lista! Gracias por la ayuda, adiós —colgó la llamada mientras los otros dos seguían burlándose del nombrecito.

Si tan sólo supieran que fue él mismo quien se lo puso, y que además acostumbraba llamar a su novio “conejito”.

Xiao Zhan rio y lo abrazó desde un costado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Le pedí a Sungjoo que me explicara su receta para el estofado de res. Aunque tiene carne de cerdo y muchos vegetales también, como te gusta.

—Espera… —lo soltó y se acercó a la estufa—. Esto se ve comestible, incluso se ve delicioso —se ganó un codazo en las costillas.

—Te dije que te esperaría con la cena lista —se quitó el delantal.

Claro que no le iba a decir que se había propuesto superar el sazón de Ayanga. Tampoco le diría que tuvo que explicarle todo a Sunjoo para que accediera a enseñarle, y el hecho de que Seungyoun estuviera con él en ese momento sólo logró aumentar la dosis de bullying.

Pero cuando Wang Yibo se proponía algo en serio, ni siquiera la cocina era un obstáculo, menos aún si se trataba de complacer a su prometido.

Su prometido… vaya, aún no le decía a sus amigos sobre ello, tampoco a su madre, con quien por cierto llevaba varios días en contacto continuo. Desde que su mamá vio las noticias de Xiao Zhan en una sala de espera de hospital, se imaginó lo peor al igual que sus suegros. Yibo decidió no decirle nada sobre su estado actual de salud, pero sí permaneció en un contacto más recurrente que antes con ella. Lo mismo había sucedido con sus amigos.

—¿En serio cocinaste para mí? —lo volvió a abrazar, completamente agradecido.

—Sí, y ya está listo. Así que ve a lavarte las manos y siéntate en la mesa.

—Te ayudó al menos a llevar los platos a…

—Todo ya está listo, anda, ve —le dio una palmadita en el trasero y lo empujó fuera de la cocina.

Sorprendido por tantas atenciones, obedeció a su amado y se dejó consentir.

El estofado estuvo exquisitamente delicioso, era el primer platillo con el que Yibo se lucía de tal forma.

—¿Está bueno?

—Wang Yibo, esto está… dime, ¿dónde lo compraste?

El aludido se echó a reír, gustoso de escucharlo decir eso.

—Tú me viste cocinarlo.

—¿Y si sólo lo compraste y lo calentaste?

—Idiota, claro que no. Pregúntale a Seungyoun y a Sunjoo.

—Te creo —terminó su segundo plato, lleno de dicha por comer tales manjares.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró, sin despegar la mirada de su propio plato.

—¿Mhn?

—¿Te gustó más que… los fideos de esta tarde?

Xiao Zhan comenzó a atar cabos, entonces entendió todo lo que había detrás de esa cena. Por poco se rio, pero logró contenerse.

—Esta cena los supera por mucho —acarició su mano—. Gracias por cuidarme tanto, Zài Zài.

Un lindo sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Yibo, pero también un sentimiento enorme de satisfacción.

Y Xiao Zhan no mentía. Es decir, Ayanga cocinaba exquisitamente bien, pero este estofado en verdad lo superaba porque estaba hecho por Yibo, con todo su amor y dedicación. Se había esforzado mucho para darle una rica cena.

—De nada —sonrió, satisfecho—. ¿Listo para el postre?

—Siempre hay espacio para el postre. ¿Preparaste algo?

—Lo siento, todavía no llego a tal nivel de habilidad en la cocina. Pero compré helado de varios sabores.

Xiao Zhan fue directo a la nevera.

—¡Compraste de chocomenta! —se emocionó.

—Ese lo compré para mí. ¿Te gusta el de chocomenta? —se desconcertó.

—¡Me encanta!

Yibo rio. Vaya coincidencia. No había duda de que nunca se deja de conocer a las personas. Ahora resultaba que tenían otro gusto en común.

—Comamos ese —sacó el medio galón de la nevera, tomó dos cucharas y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos.

Se pusieron ropa cómoda, se acostaron en la cama y pusieron una película para ver mientras comían del mismo recipiente.

Pocas personas valoraban el delicioso sabor de ese helado. Ambos lo disfrutaban enormemente, sentían la exquisita combinación de la menta con el chocolate, derritiéndose en su paladar con cada cucharada.

Y… era extraño, pero Xiao Zhan a veces comparaba a Wang Yibo con ese sabor de helado. Sí, Yibo tenía millones de fans alrededor del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de hacer amigos cercanos siempre era bastante renuente. Él era como el helado de chocomenta: o terminan amándolo y jamás tienen suficiente de él; o terminan alejándose porque el sabor es demasiado para sus paladares.

Pero Xiao Zhan… ¡Ja! Xiao Zhan amaba el chocomenta.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Ah verdad! Pensaban que a Zhan Zhan se le quedaría atorado el juguete, pero NO. Not today... jajajajaja**

**¡Hola personitas!**

**Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me brindan día tras día, ya sea por medio del grupo de Facebook o el de Whats. Gracias por recomendar la historia en los grupos y a sus amigos, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Con la mano en el corazón, gracias.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**En Facebook les dije que se prepararan para el drama, ¿recuerdan? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tendrán la primera oleada, luego un poco de paz, después un drama un poco más intenso, un poquito de paz y… BOOM!**

**¡PREGUNTA!**

**¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita de toda la historia?**

**¡Esa! Sí, justo esa que se te acaba de venir a la mente, por algo fue la primera que llegó. Cuéntame, cuál es y por qué jajaja**

**23/07/2020**

**10:00 p.m.**


	57. Pista de carreras

**Capítulo 57: “Pista de carreras”**

Tenía que apoyarlo, quería apoyarlo. Así que hizo a un lado sus miedos y rogó al cielo que todo saliera tan bien como en sus prácticas. Tomó asiento en un lugar reservado cerca de la pista desde donde podía observar todo a la perfección. Junto a él estaba Mao, cuidándolo por si alguien en el público lograba reconocerlo.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a morderse las uñas. Un día muy importante para Yibo había llegado, todo por lo que estuvo practicando durante tanto tiempo se demostraría ahora en la pista de carreras. Y como buen novio, le pidió que fuera a verlo, aunque fuese con guardaespaldas, y vistiendo sencillo para pasar desapercibido. Obviamente Xiao Zhan no se negó, quería estar ahí, apoyándolo.

Habían tenido ya varias discusiones debido a las motocicletas, pero Xiao Zhan decidió que era justo darle una oportunidad a eso, después de todo Yibo lo apoyó a lo largo de su dieta, respetando el hecho de que se trataba de trabajo, al menos hasta que comenzó a afectarle en la salud, ahí sí intervino. Pero este no era el caso. Yibo era muy bueno en lo que hacía y sabía tomar las medidas necesarias de prevención.

Cuando la carrera dio inicio, Xiao Zhan quedó boquiabierto al ver la habilidad de su novio en eso. ¡Era increíblemente bueno! Durante casi todas las vueltas permaneció en el primer puesto, excepto en la última. Otro competidor estaba muy cerca de él, hasta que finalmente logró rebasarlo. Estaban sólo a metros de la meta cuando Yibo logró acelerar lo suficiente para sobrepasarlo sin problema alguno, llevándose el primer lugar.

El público en las gradas se puso de pie y festejó con gritos y aplausos, Xiao Zhan iba incluido entre ellos, festejando junto a Mao el éxito de su amado.

Pero entonces las exclamaciones de felicidad del público fueron sustituidas por unas de espanto. Cuando Xiao Zhan miró de nuevo hacia la pista… sintió que su mundo se le vino completamente encima.

Luego de pasar la meta, dejó de acelerar, pero su velocidad seguía siendo increíblemente alta al igual que la del resto de los competidores. El motociclista que había logrado rebasarlo no bajó la velocidad a pesar de haber cruzado ya la meta, no frenaba y parecía que tampoco despegaba el acelerador.

Fue entonces que escucharon los gritos ahogados del joven. Su motocicleta estaba presentando fallas, no lograba frenar.

Sólo los competidores que iban detrás de él lograron ver lo que sucedía, disminuyeron su velocidad con premura y vieron cómo el joven perdía el control de la moto, avanzando más y más hasta aproximarse a la curva donde Yibo estaba girando cada vez más despacio. Pero la moto del chico no siguió la curva debidamente, sino que sólo avanzó hacia delante, hasta alcanzar a Yibo y atravesarse en su línea de trayectoria. Éste no se había dado cuenta de nada porque todo ocurrió a sus espaldas, hasta que esa moto descontrolada lo rebasó y se atravesó por completo en su camino.

El suceso lo tomó desprevenido, había estado concentrado buscando a su novio entre el público luego de pasar la meta, nunca imaginó que ese compañero terminaría atravesándose en su camino.

La moto de Yibo se estrelló contra la del otro competidor. Había logrado frenar un poco, pero ni siquiera eso lo salvó de salir volando más de diez metros por enfrente de su motocicleta. Su cuerpo se estampó sobre el pavimento y rodó varios metros más.

Yibo actuó correctamente, aminoró el impacto haciéndose bolita y dejando que la velocidad que llevaba su cuerpo fuese disminuyendo al rodar sobre el piso.

Sin embargo, fue una vista alarmante y espantosa. Por un momento hubo completo silencio en el estadio.

Cuando dejó de rodar ya se encontraba a más de veinte metros de distancia de donde fue la colisión. Agitado, y aún en shock, se quedó quieto en el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente por el susto, no había nada en su campo de visión más que el cielo celeste de ese día sin nubes, lo podía ver con claridad porque el visor de su casco terminó hecho añicos. No sabía si se había lastimado, pues simplemente no sentía todo su cuerpo.

No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, no percibía nada, sólo sabía que sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho, incluso podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos martillándole los oídos.

A pesar del shock, se concentró en regularizar su respiración y en mantenerse quieto. Sabía que debido a la adrenalina podría no sentir cualquier lesión que tuviera, y como no sabía si se había quebrado algo, se quedó inmóvil, esperando que la ayuda llegara.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos.

—Wang Yibo —un hombre apareció en su campo de visión—. Wang Yibo —insistió hasta que lo hizo reaccionar, pues no dejaba de mirar al infinito—. Sigue mi dedo, ¿puedes seguirlo? —movió un dedo de un lado a otro frente él, Yibo obedeció—. ¿Puedes decirme si te duele algo?

—Mi brazo —dijo al fin, en apenas un hilo de voz. Intentó moverse, lo logró. Sólo sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado.

—Bien, no te muevas, ahora mismo lo revisaremos —lo tomó con cuidado, pero lo soltó al ver la mueca de dolor en Yibo.

Muy pronto llegó un auto-ambulancia equipado con camilla para llevárselo a la enfermería.

—¿Te duele algo más? —inquirió el paramédico mientras revisaba el resto de su cuerpo, por encima del traje.

—No, yo… en realidad estoy bien —con ayuda de otro paramédico logró sentarse en el pavimento. Ahí le quitaron el casco y comprobaron que éste había terminado hecho añicos, pero Yibo estaba intacto.

Se acercaron a él con la camilla, listo para llevárselo, pero él se negó luego de comprobar que estaba bien.

—Puedo ponerme de pie, sólo me duele el brazo —aseguró, descansando su extremidad sobre el regazo.

Con ayuda de ellos logró ponerse de pie y caminó como si no hubiera salido disparado de su motocicleta.

Debido al protocolo no dejaron que se fuera caminando a la enfermería, así que lo subieron al auto-ambulancia. Desde ahí pudo ver cómo al otro motociclista sí lo subían en la camilla, no se veía nada bien.

Entonces vieron cómo hubo una pequeña explosión en donde estaban las motocicletas. La colisión había causado un ligero incendio que alcanzó los tanques de combustible. Muy pronto esa pequeña explosión se transformó en un incendio grande.

Las dos motocicletas se consumían en medio de las llamas. Mientras tanto, Yibo miraba aquello en silencio y con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso?

Él sólo estaba festejando su victoria, buscando a su novio entre el público para dedicarle ese éxito, y de pronto pasó, simplemente se estrellaron contra él.

¡Qué injusto!

Entonces se acordó: ¡Su novio!

Miró por todas partes, pero no lo halló, tampoco estaba Mao. Cuando llegó a la enfermería vio que ellos dos ya se habían adelantado y lo esperaban al otro lado del pasillo de donde se encontraba la enfermería. Como no eran parte del personal no tenían permitido acercarse más.

Vio a Xiao Zhan a los ojos y lo sintió, sintió cómo se contenía para no ir y estamparse en sus brazos preguntándole si estaba bien. La gente ya lo había reconocido, así que Yibo entendía que se mantuviera distante a pesar de su necesidad de ir hacia él y ver cómo estaba.

Al verlo a lo lejos, Yibo sólo levantó un pulgar en su dirección, indicándole que estaba bien.

Eso, y verlo caminar con normalidad, bastó para que el alma volviese al cuerpo de Xiao Zhan.

—Está bien, él está bien —suspiró Mao, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su protegido.

Xiao Zhan estaba completamente rígido y angustiado a pesar de todo. No podía sacarse de la mente el momento exacto de la colisión y del cuerpo de su novio volando cual proyectil por el aire.

Cuando vio eso, su primera reacción fue salir corriendo hacia él. En ese momento no le importó nada, ¡Sólo quería asegurarse de que seguía vivo!

Era el amor de su vida, no podía perderlo así como así.

Fue tal su impulso que hasta momentos después se dio cuenta de que Mao lo detenía con todas sus fuerzas, la gente alrededor los miraba extraño, y fue ahí cuando lo reconocieron. ¿Y cómo no? Si no dejaba de forcejear con su guardaespaldas para salir corriendo, incluso gritaba el nombre de Wang Yibo.

El susto había sido demasiado grande.

—Recuérdame nunca pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ti —dijo de pronto Mao.

Xiao Zhan tenía la mirada fija en la puerta a unos metros de ellos, esperando a que su amado saliera ya de la enfermería. Fue hasta que Mao repitió sus palabras cuando Zhan Zhan le prestó atención.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apenado al ver cómo se masajeaba el hombro, pues lo había tacleado y empujado con todas sus fuerzas y la adrenalina que tenía en el momento. Si bien Mao era mucho más grande que él, Xiao Zhan tuvo algo de ventaja porque su guardaespaldas no quiso hacerle daño al intentar retenerlo.

—Estás muy pálido, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí —se quitó la gorra negra que traía y se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciéndolo todo hacia atrás. El bajón luego de un susto de tal calibre era muy duro. Se sentía sin energías.

Mao lo tomó de un hombro y lo hizo caminar hacia unas sillas a un costado del pasillo. Desde ahí vieron que el entrenador de Yibo llegó a la enfermería y habló largo rato con él. Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos enojados de ambos.

Yibo estaba furioso por lo ocurrido con su moto, y cuando su entrenador le dio la noticia de que había quedado irreparable… la ira se apoderó por completo de él.

Xiao Zhan y Mao escucharon todo, preguntándose si sería buena idea entrar a verlo. Sabían que se encontraba bien, pues la fuerza en sus gritos lo demostraba. Pero temían que se enfureciera también con ellos sin razón alguna.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Mao al ver que su protegido se levantaba de la silla.

—Iré a ver cómo está —dijo al ver que el entrenador salía de la enfermería, dejándolo a solas.

—Te va a gritar como a él. Está furioso, es mejor que lo dejes calmarse.

Alzó una ceja, claro que no lo dejaría solo en esos momentos.

—Por eso voy a entrar, necesita calmarse.

—Cree en mí cuando te digo que te echará de ahí a gritos. Siempre ha sido así.

Xiao Zhan chasqueó la lengua y siguió su camino, sin creer las palabras de su guardaespaldas. Anunció su llegada con un par de golpecillos en la puerta.

—¿¡QUÉ QUIEREN!? —exclamó Yibo con su grave voz, estaba furioso todavía.

Xiao Zhan giró su cabeza hacia Mao y vio cómo éste se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza. Pero Xiao Zhan no le hizo caso y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Bo Di…

Al escuchar esa voz, la furia de Wang Yibo se disipó. Sus ojos cristalinos buscaron de inmediato al dueño de esa voz y sintió el impulso de ir hacia él y pedirle que lo abrazara. Se sintió como cuando se lastimó la pierna patinando y Xiao Zhan llegó de sorpresa al hospital, la misma sensación de alivio lo invadía.

Xiao Zhan lo miró. Estaba en una de las camas de esa enfermería que por ahora se encontraba vacía. Al otro chico lo habían llevado directamente al hospital. Afortunadamente Yibo salió con lesiones menores.

Le habían quitado el traje, así que se encontraba sólo con su camiseta interior y sus cómodos bóxers holgados. Su codo estaba sobre un campo de tela, y sobre él tenía una compresa fría que le ayudaba con la inflamación.

Zhan Zhan se acercó a su lado y comenzó a inspeccionar todo su cuerpo, en busca de alguna lesión, pero no encontró nada además del ligero daño en su codo derecho.

—Gracias al cielo —soltó un suspiro sumamente pesado.

—Zhan Ge… —se le quebró la voz—…mi moto.

—Oh, lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a abrazarlo. Yibo correspondió con un brazo, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su prometido y llorando. Sus sollozos eran de sincera tristeza.

¡Había perdido su moto!

—Lo importante es que tú estás bien, ¿de acuerdo? —tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró de cerca, limpiando esas lágrimas que salían por montones.

Yibo volvió a refugiarse en la seguridad del abrazo de su prometido, y éste lo dejó hacerlo.

—¿Cómo está tu corazón? —esa duda lo venía carcomiendo desde hace rato.

—Bien —no se soltó del abrazo, no quería—. Me asusté mucho, cuando eso pasó pude sentir como si se me quisiera salir del pecho, pero… no me dolió, no me sentí mal.

—El medicamento esta vez está funcionando —sonrió aliviado. Días atrás habían visitado al médico, y éste le entregó muy buenos resultados a Yibo, su corazón se estaba recuperando. Habían encontrado el medicamento correcto para él. Desafortunadamente debía seguir tomándolo hasta nuevo aviso. Pero ya era una inmensa ganancia el hecho de que no le fallara el corazón a pesar de todo lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió entonces. Ninguno se soltó del abrazo al ver que se trataba de Wen Pei. Mao se había quedado vigilando en la puerta, se imaginaba que esos dos cursis se estarían abrazando, así que montó vigilancia para que nadie más los descubriera. Ya se había hecho un pequeño escándalo afuera cuando vieron que Xiao Zhan había ido a la carrera de su “amigo”.

—Y así es como se doma a una bestia —dijo Wen Pei con simpleza al ver al lloroso de Yibo aún abrazado por su novio.

—¡Cállate! —rugió. Repartiendo su furia a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que no fuera su Ge Ge.

—Zhan Zhan, no sé cómo haces para domarlo.

Yibo casi gruñó, separándose del abrazo de su novio y mirando con enojo a su manager.

—Ya, no te enojes. En un momento vendrán a vendar tu brazo y luego te llevaré a casa.

—Me voy a ir con Xiao Zhan.

—A ninguno de los dos les conviene que los vean irse juntos. Deja que él se vaya con Mao y tú te vienes conmigo. Te dejaré en casa con tu novio a tiempo, ¿bien?

Aún con su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, y con su expresión llena de enfado, aceptó.

—Te traje esto —había estado ocultando detrás de él el trofeo de primer lugar. Lo dejó en una repisa junto a la cama y se acercó a la salida—. Zhan Zhan, será mejor que no te vean aquí, ve a casa, prometo llevártelo sano y salvo —apuntó a Yibo con la cabeza.

—Gracias —sonrió suavemente, sin borrar la preocupación de sus ojos, y se despidió de su prometido con un beso en la frente.

El médico de turno llegó y vendó el brazo de Yibo, indicándole que debía permanecer inmovilizado un par de días para evitar inflamación y más dolor. Yibo asintió a cada indicación, con su rostro más estoico de lo normal.

Momentos después ya estaba en casa, acostado en su cómoda cama y siendo cuidado por su novio.

Luego del accidente, Yibo no tardó en recibir llamada tras llamada. Sus padres, sus amigos de UNIQ, sus hermanos de Day Day Up e incluso los padres de Xiao Zhan. La mayoría de ellos lo regañaron, en especial sus padres y Han Ge. Éstos le pedían que reconsiderara la decisión de dedicarse por completo a las motos, pues si bien él tomaba todas las medidas de protección necesarias… no podía evitar que ocurrieran accidentes como el de ese día.

Yibo los escuchó en silencio, manteniéndose firme en su decisión de continuar.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —espetó Yibo luego de terminar la llamada con sus padres—. Quieren que abandone las carreras. No entienden que lo de hoy sólo fue un accidente, es muy raro que ocurran.

— _No es así_ —pensó Xiao Zhan, pero decidió no reprocharle nada porque de por sí ya estaba bastante triste por la pérdida de su moto, así que mejor se dedicó a cuidarlo y a levantarle el ánimo.

Días después del incidente Yibo ya estaba totalmente recuperado y aliviado también al ver que su compañero de pista estaba ya en su casa recuperándose. Otra cosa que logró levantar su ánimo fue ir a buscar una nueva motocicleta. Su mayor patrocinador lo llevó a la maquiladora de Yamaha para que eligiera su nuevo modelo. Yibo no podía estar más feliz.

—Ya elegí el modelo, pero me falta entregarles el diseño de la pintura.

—Sí, ajá —lo escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que estaba ocupado subrayando sus líneas en el libreto.

—¿Crees poder ayudarme con eso?

—¿Cómo? —alzó una ceja, él no sabía nada de motos.

Yibo rio.

—¡Zhan Ge! Eres diseñador, ¿podrías ayudarme haciendo un diseño único?

—Uhm… déjame pensarlo.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar?

—¿Cómo me vas a pagar?

—Con todos los favores sexuales que quieras.

—No tienen que ser sexuales. Lava los platos por un mes y lo haré.

—Trato hecho.

Chocaron puños y cada uno siguió ocupado en sus asuntos. Xiao Zhan memorizaba las líneas de los últimos capítulos de la serie mientras Yibo leía boletines informativos sobre carreras de motos. No había duda de que se había metido de lleno en ese mundo.

Sin embargo, algo molestaba a Xiao Zhan y no se animaba a decírselo a Yibo. Sabía que se enojaría y no quería eso. Necesitaba decirle lo mucho que se angustiaba cada vez que se iba a entrenar. Ya no había aceptado ir a verlo de nuevo porque no podía con la angustia en su pecho al verlo correr.

Simplemente no podía.

Y mientras Yibo estaba en la pista, Xiao Zhan se la pasaba mordiéndose las uñas, estirándose las pestañas y arrancándose una a una las cejas. Su ansiedad muy pronto se volvió notable para sus compañeros de trabajo, incluso Ayanga lo percibió y no dudó antes de preguntarle al respecto, dándole sus buenos consejos que consistían simple y sencillamente en hablar del tema cara a cara.

Xiao Zhan lo dejó pasar un poco, su novio era feliz, no quería estropearle eso con sus miedos. Pero entonces ocurrió de nuevo.

Wang Yibo llegó a casa con un brazo vendado y con una raspadura en el pómulo que alarmó a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se acercó a inspeccionarlo.

—Nada.

—¿“Nada”? ¿Es lo único que me dirás?

—No fue nada importante —caminó rumbo a la cocina, su novio lo siguió.

—¡Claro que lo es! Mira cómo llegaste. ¿Te caíste de nuevo?

—Sólo fue una falla en la motocicleta.

—¿En la nueva?

Se la habían entregado apenas hace unos días, pero desde el principio Yibo tuvo problemas con ella, no se acostumbraba a usarla.

—Sí. Sigo acostumbrado a mi antigua moto. Si no se hubiera incendiado sería muy diferente —parecía molesto, abrió el refrigerador, sacó el jugo de naranja y bebió directo del envase.

—¿Te importaría usar un vaso?

Yibo siguió bebiendo por unos segundos más, cuando terminó se secó los labios con su antebrazo y volvió a meter el jugo al refrigerador.

—Es muy peligroso que sigas así —continuó Xiao Zhan—. Esta moto te ha dado muchos problemas.

—La otra se quemó —le recordó, por milésima vez.

—¡Lo sé! Ya lo sé —suspiró, se llevó un par de dedos a la sien, tratando de calmar su creciente migraña—. ¿No crees que es una señal?

—¿De qué? —inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

—De que no deberías seguir más.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me rinda?

—No exactamente. Yibo, escúchame —pensó muy bien las palabras antes de hablar—. Sé que las motos son una de tus pasiones más grandes, lo entiendo y lo he respetado todo este tiempo, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que corres riesgo de muerte cada vez que vas a entrenar o cada vez que vas a una competencia. Sé que eres increíble en lo que haces, y lo admiro, pero… —suspiró—. No puedo más con esta ansiedad. Vives lastimándote por accidentes en la pista.

—Son accidentes menores.

—¡El de la competencia del mes pasado no lo fue! —alzó la voz. De sólo recordar ese día… se le revolvía el estómago por la angustia.

Yibo frunció el ceño y los labios, no le gustaba para nada lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que hablaba con toda la razón.

—Yo no te he pedido que dejes de actuar o cantar, ¿por qué vienes a pedirme que abandone lo único que puedo hacer?

—Ya puedes volver al baile.

Su conversación se volvió tajante, con comentarios filosos y apresurados. Ambos se miraban fijamente, los ojos pesados de Yibo le dirigían esa mirada que usualmente era sólo para cualquiera que no fuera Xiao Zhan, pero esta vez… esta vez le tocó experimentarla.

—Cuando hiciste tu dieta en la que te matabas de hambre, te apoyé —le echó en cara aquello, cosa que Wang Yibo jamás acostumbraba hacer.

—Y cuando viste que me estaba haciendo daño, me ayudaste a darme cuenta y a parar. Es justamente lo que estoy haciendo contigo ahora.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Y tienes la opción de cambiarlo, Yibo, no tienes que seguir con las motos, al menos no de manera profesional —ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender—. Tu médico dijo que puedes volver al baile y a la actuación, ve y recupera tus proyectos —lo alentó.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?! Pareces un… un…

Yibo levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo miró con enfado.

—¿Ah? ¿Un niño? —el enfado en su rostro sólo incrementó.

—No iba a decir eso —musitó con hastío.

—Claro que sí —los puños se le crisparon sin poder pensarlo siquiera—. Si te parezco un niño, entonces ve y busca a alguien que no lo sea, alguien de tu edad que sólo quiera sentarse a tejer y ver pasar el tiempo ante sus ojos.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa seca, llena de incredulidad. Esas palabras le habían dolido. ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero concepto que tenía de él?

—Retiro mis palabras, Wang Yibo, sí te estás comportando como un niño.

—Entonces ve y consíguete a un anciano.

—Un anciano se comportaría mejor que tú.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Como Ayanga?

Xiao Zhan resopló.

—¿En serio vas a jugar esa carta?

—Sí, ¿y?

—No viene al caso. Estamos hablando del riesgo que corres en las carreras de motos, no desvíes el tema.

—Ese soy yo, ese es mi trabajo, y si no lo aceptas tal cual… lo siento mucho.

El mayor lo miró, completamente incrédulo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo abandones por completo, sólo te pido que eso no sea tu profesión principal. Vuelve al baile, a la actuación —insistió, suavizando su tono. No quería llegar a extremos peligrosos, pero Yibo parecía realmente enojado, lo notaba por la gélida mirada que le dirigía. Él nunca lo miraba así.

—Estoy bien con las motos.

Xiao Zhan sintió unas repentinas ganas de zarandearlo hasta hacerlo entender.

—Y no, no quiero dejarlo ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó al fin. Ya le había aguantado muchos comentarios ácidos y groseros, su paciencia tenía un límite y estaba llegando a él. Se sentía exasperado al ver que no podían dialogar civilizadamente. El enojo de Yibo se le estaba contagiando.

—Porque quieres decidir cosas que no te conciernen.

Auch.

Eso le dolió, más que cualquier comentario anterior.

Xiao Zhan apretó la mandíbula, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y miró fijamente a su novio a los ojos. Él parecía imperturbable, eso sólo lo molestó más.

—Así que… no me conciernen —soltó una risa seca llena de ironía al igual que su tono al hablar, aunque si se le escuchara con detenimiento, un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se percibiría en él—. Bien —alzó ambas manos, dándose por vencido. Dejó de mirarlo y pasó de largo. Ya ni siquiera quería discutir con él, sabía que no llegaría a nada y que, por el contrario, podría salir mucho más lastimado con sus filosas palabras. Yibo enojado era un verdadero peligro. Decía cosas de las que luego se terminaba arrepintiendo. Por lo regular Xiao Zhan no le daba tanta importancia a esos enojos y lo dejaba ser, pero en esa ocasión sí le dolieron sus palabras, y mucho.

Yibo se quedó en la cocina, lleno de una ira que no sabía bien de dónde venía, ni siquiera quiso cenar. Fue directo a tomar una ducha rápida y luego se metió a la cama. Pero por más que intentaba, el enojo no se iba.

Él siempre dijo que nunca permitiría que alguien se metiera con las cosas que más amaba, entre ellas sus pasatiempos y su carrera. Incluso dijo en una entrevista que si un día una de sus parejas le llegaba a pedir que abandonara sus pasatiempos, él simplemente terminaría con esa persona.

Pero ese era el gran problema en esa situación: él jamás podría terminar con Xiao Zhan por algo así, pero sí le molestaba mucho que interviniera de esa forma.

Un poco después de que Yibo se metió a la cama, Xiao Zhan hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Pero para sorpresa del mayor, Yibo tomó su almohada y se paró del colchón, listo para irse a dormir a otra parte.

—Que infantil —dijo Xiao Zhan, acomodándose en la cama entera, aprovechando el espacio extra.

Yibo alcanzó a escucharlo, así que al salir azotó la puerta con fuerza. Su ira estaba por los cielos.

Desde ese momento comenzaron días incómodos para ambos, porque eso sí, su enojo duró DÍAS enteros.

Durante todo ese tiempo se aplicaron la ley del hielo. Yibo defendía su pasión por las motos y tachaba a su novio de exagerado, no podía creer que le pidiera que lo dejara de lado.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan se mantenía firme en su postura. Él insistía en que el accidente aparatoso había sido una clara señal, una advertencia de que algo peor podría pasarle, pero Yibo no lo quería ver así, él seguía creyendo que su cuerpo era de hule y que nunca le pasaría nada malo.

Luego de días, hubo un momento en el que rompieron esa ley del hielo, sólo uno rato durante una cena juntos.

—No quiero alejarte de tu pasión por las motos —aclaró Xiao Zhan de pronto, era la primera vez en dos días que se dirigían la palabra—. Tampoco se trata de ponerte condiciones o un ultimátum. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas cómo me hace sentir esto. No tienes idea de la angustia que vivo cada vez que vas a practicar o a competir. Mi corazón se acelera de una forma extraña, mi cuerpo se tensa tanto que cuando te veo volver con bien a casa me siento agotado después de un día entero de preocupación.

Yibo se quedó callado, no le respondió ni lo miró, pero había dejado de comer, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Sé que no siempre hay accidentes, y quizás exagero con mi preocupación, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no me lo he podido quitar por semanas. Por favor, por favor. Al menos considera mis palabras.

Ya estaba cansado de pelear, de la ley del hielo impuesta por ambos y de la incertidumbre del paradero de Yibo todos los días.

—Iré a dormir —levantó su plato y lo dejó en la cocina. Xiao Zhan lo vio irse y sólo pudo sentirse pésimo. No entendía por qué Yibo reaccionaba así.

Los días incómodos de silencio siguieron, pero a pesar de estar enojados uno con el otro, no podían ignorarse del todo. Ni siquiera estando peleados podían odiarse, pues a pesar de todo Xiao Zhan seguía dejándole el desayuno listo, y Wang Yibo se encargaba de doblar y guardar también la ropa de su amado.

Aún dormían en habitaciones separadas y no se hablaban, pues cuando lo hacían sólo terminaban discutiendo más sobre cosas estúpidas que no tenían mucho sentido.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a la habitación? —preguntó un día Xiao Zhan.

—Roncas mucho.

—Idiota. Tú también roncas.

—No es verdad.

—Es que no te escuchas.

—Al menos puedo estar en una habitación ordenada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si duermo acá no me preocupo por tener que estar recogiendo vasos medio vacíos por todas partes —rodó los ojos.

—Madura un poco, ¿quieres? —se fue de ahí, dejándolo con puños y dientes apretados. Yibo odiaba que le dijera eso, era su talón de Aquiles.

Luego de esas pequeñas discusiones dejaban de hablarse de nuevo.

Todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía, pues ambos se la pasaban enojados o muy serios con el resto de personas con las que convivían, a tal grado llegó el asunto que Mao y Wen Pei terminaron haciendo una intervención.

—Ustedes, díganos qué demonios les pasa —espetó Wen Pei, interceptándolos antes de que se fueran a casa, en autos separados: Xiao Zhan conduciendo su auto y Wang Yibo con su chofer.

—Nada.

—No te importa.

Respondieron Xiao Zhan y Yibo respectivamente. Estaban uno al lado del otro, pero ni siquiera así se miraban a los ojos.

—Están actuando muy raro últimamente —intervino Mao.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

—Necesito ir a casa y descansar —se talló los ojos, estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Sus compañeros y él estuvieron grabando todo el día—. Nos vemos luego —se despidió de Mao y Wen Pei, y se fue.

Yibo se quedó ahí, esperando a que su chofer llegara por él.

—A esto nos referimos. Viven en la misma casa, pero se van en autos separados. Eso definitivamente no es normal en ustedes.

Yibo sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Llegó a casa poco después que su novio, pero para ese momento Xiao Zhan ya se había metido a la cama, en verdad estaba cansado.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación que antes compartía con su prometido y comprobó que ya estaba dormido al escuchar sus leves ronquidos. Sólo así se animó a entrar en silencio. Lo miró dormir durante unos momentos. Xiao Zhan era muy guapo incluso durmiendo, no importaba que tuviera el ceño fruncido, no importaba que estuviera furioso con él.

Sintió la necesidad de meterse a la cama y abrazarlo, pero entonces recordaba que lo quería alejar de las motocicletas y se le pasaba.

Se abstuvo de acariciarlo y salió del cuarto antes de cometer alguna locura como besarlo o abrazarlo.

Fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida antes de dormir, y al hacerlo se encontró con una camiseta de su novio, usada. Ni siquiera lo pensó, casi en automático la tomó y la acercó a su nariz.

¡Por Dios! Olía completamente a él, al resultado de la mezcla de su perfume con su olor natural. Cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente, ¡cuánto lo extrañaba!

Entonces miró la pulsera en su mano izquierda… demonios, ya se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Odiaba estar enojado con él, no podía evitar extrañar sus besos, sus abrazos, las caricias que le daba al despertar cuando pensaba que seguía dormido. Extrañaba tanto sentir cómo llenaba su cuello y su nuca de pequeños besos cuando al dormir lo abrazaba por detrás.

Actualmente le era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Xiao Zhan junto a él. Sólo por eso fue a la habitación de muñecos de peluche de su novio y le robó un conejo gigante y esponjoso.

Yibo ya tenía el pequeño conejo blanco que Xiao Zhan le había regalado meses atrás, pero él necesitaba algo más grande para poder abrazar en las noches. Así que eligió uno y en secreto fue y le puso un poco del perfume de su novio.

Esa noche pudo dormir mejor, sin embargo, no era lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con ánimos renovados, no sabía la razón, pero se sintió animado desde que abrió los ojos. Así se alistó para ir a grabar el nuevo episodio de Day Day Up y bajó a la cocina, pero para su sorpresa, Xiao Zhan ya se había ido desde muy temprano, dejándole el desayuno listo en la mesa.

Lo extrañaba, ya no quería estar así, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de abandonar algo en lo que le estaba yendo también y que además amaba.

El día se le iba demasiado lento al no recibir ningún mensaje o llamada de su novio, eso le amargaba la existencia al grado que sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de ello desde hace algún tiempo y no sabían qué hacer para traer de vuelta al Yibo de siempre.

Al terminar la filmación, Han Ge se acercó a él antes de que se fuera.

—Me gustaría charlar contigo, ¿te puedo llevar a casa? —inquirió con una sonrisa amable, pero con un sentimiento de preocupación en su mirada. Al notar esto último, Wang Yibo no se pudo negar.

**> >><<< **

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo saliendo de aquí? Hoy tuvimos un día largo.

—Últimamente todos los días son largos —suspiró, haciendo reír a Ayanga.

—Eso no es normal en ti, nunca eres así de pesimista.

Xiao Zhan suspiró de nuevo.

—Tampoco sueles suspirar tanto —añadió—. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—No es nada.

—¿Problemas amorosos?

Xiao Zhan se tensó.

—Algo así.

—No he visto a Yibo por aquí durante estos días, así que supuse que sería eso.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula bastante apretada.

—Tranquilo —murmuró—. No es que sean demasiado obvios, bueno, un poco, pero es que es fácil distinguir a personas con tu misma orientación.

—Espera… ¿qué?

Ayanga rio y asintió.

—Dado que acerté… cuéntame, ¿o prefieres contarme en el camino? Conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí que vende el mejor Hot Pot.

—Gracias —sonrió sinceramente—. En serio, pero estoy muy cansado, quisiera llegar a casa y dormir.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Traje mi auto.

—Entiendo.

Ayanga lo estimaba mucho, y no le gustaba verlo decaído. Xiao Zhan era una persona que iluminaba a los demás gracias al brillo resplandeciente que irradiaba su presencia, pero últimamente ese brillo se había apagado un poco.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. ¿De acuerdo? —no quiso insistir más para no incomodarlo.

—Muchas gracias —le dedicó una linda sonrisa, tomó sus llaves y se fue.

En verdad le agradecía su preocupación, y le sorprendía que supiera lo de Yibo, pero ni siquiera así quiso salir a charlar. No quería hablar con nadie sobre el tema de su novio. Sólo quería que éste reflexionara y tomara decisiones distintas. Había decidido darle su espacio para que pensara y recapacitara, sin embargo, no creía soportar mucho esa situación, tarde o temprano terminaría enfrentándolo una vez más.

Recordó cómo esa mañana no había logrado contener su impulso, metiéndose a la habitación de su novio para ver cómo dormía, darle un beso en la frente y desearle un buen día antes de salir de casa sin que se percatara de nada.

**> >><<< **

—¿Está todo bien, Han Ge? —preguntó apenas se subieron al auto.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. Te hemos notado extraño últimamente, y en lo personal me preocupa que tenga algo que ver con tu salud.

—Oh no, no te preocupes por eso —sonrió de inmediato—. Estoy muy bien de salud. En la última visita al médico obtuve buenos resultados en los estudios, estoy tomando un medicamento que funciona bien y no he tenido problema, ni siquiera después del susto de la moto.

Han Ge hizo un gesto de enojo al recordar eso, incluso se rascó el cuello con incomodidad.

—En serio, Di Di, deberías reconsiderar lo que te dije: deja definitivamente las motos, ¡No son buenas! Corres un gran peligro de muerte cada vez que te subes a una. ¿Por qué no mejor eliges carreras en patines?

Yibo rio, Han Ge era mucho más extremista que Xiao Zhan. Era como su padre.

—No, gracias —rio.

—Bueno —suspiró—. Mejor dime qué es lo que te trae así. Si no es tu salud… ¿Xiao Zhan?

Yibo asintió enérgicamente.

—Es un terco —respondió.

El mayor alzó una ceja y lo miró unos segundos antes de devolver la vista al camino.

—De los dos, yo juraría que el terco eres tú.

Yibo rio. Muy dentro de él sabía que así era. Pero ya no dijo nada más.

—¿Por qué es un terco? —insistió, no lo iba a dejar en casa hasta que terminaran de hablar y de encontrar una solución a cualquiera que fuese su problema.

Yibo no quería responder, se talló el puente de la nariz por un rato.

—Wang Yibo.

El aludido suspiró.

—Quiere que deje las motos, dice que es muy peligroso.

—¡Y tiene toda la razón! —exclamó, apoyándolo de inmediato—. ¿Por eso has estado así todo este tiempo?

Yibo bajó la mirada.

—Tuvimos una discusión fuerte y no nos hablamos desde entonces.

—Pero viven juntos.

—No nos hablamos, nada —era la primera vez que charlaba sobre eso con alguien, ni siquiera lo había mencionado en voz alta. Ahora que lo hacía pudo sentir cómo un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensan seguir así?

—No lo sé.

Su voz salió en un tono diferente, Han Ge lo miró un segundo y se llenó de una sorpresa inmensa.

¡Yibo estaba llorando!

—Hey…—palmeó su rodilla con cariño, tratando de reconfortarlo sin soltar el volante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el asunto era serio—. ¿Es su primera pelea de este tipo?

El menor asintió.

—Oh Yibo, no te sientas tan mal. Todo tiene solución, lo único que tienen que hacer es hablar. Te lo digo como hombre casado que soy. Es muy difícil permanecer enojado con tu pareja, más aún si viven juntos.

—Intentamos hablar, pero terminamos discutiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te dice él? ¿Está siendo injusto contigo?

—En realidad, no —admitió al fin—. Quiere que deje las carreras, pero tampoco me está pidiendo que abandone todo lo relacionado a las motos.

—¿Te puso condiciones?

—¡No, no, no! —se apresuró a aclarar—. Pero siempre dije que si mi pareja me pedía que dejara mis pasatiempos favoritos… —fue interrumpido.

—Tú terminarías con esa persona inmediatamente.

—Y no puedo hacer eso con Xiao Zhan. Yo realmente lo amo.

—¿Y qué esperas para decirle justamente eso?

—No solucionaría nada.

—Solucionaría todo, muchacho, todo. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Es que no hay acuerdo al que podamos llegar. Sólo hay dos opciones: o dejo las carreras y volvemos a la normalidad, o no las dejo y permanezco así con él.

Han Ge soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Crees que si no las dejas él va a soportar permanecer en la misma situación de ahora? Di Di, tienes que saber que todos tenemos límites, y Xiao Zhan no es la excepción. Él no soportará seguir viendo cómo te lastimas en las carreras, al menos no para siempre. ¿Tú aguantarías ver cómo algo que él ama lo lastima y a pesar ello sigue haciéndolo?

—Claro que no, buscaría la manera de alejarlo de eso que lo lastima, aunque él ame hacerlo —su tono fue disminuyendo gradualmente, dándose cuenta de que no se había puesto en los zapatos de su prometido—. ¿Crees que termine conmigo?

—No los conozco tanto como pareja para tener una opinión, sólo puedo decirte lo que sé gracias a mis años de matrimonio. Bo Bo, no es fácil tener una relación seria, pero por eso es tan valioso cuidarla y mantenerla —le sonrió.

Ya habían llegado al dúplex desde hace varios minutos, pero seguían charlando en el auto.

—Yibo —dijo de pronto, luego de unos momentos de silencio—. ¿Qué tan seria es su relación?

El menor abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, ¡aún no le decía nada a él sobre el compromiso!

—Han Ge —se puso nervioso, ni siquiera se animó a mirarlo.

—¿Si?

—No te lo había dicho, pero… —levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, ahí el otro pudo darse cuenta del tierno sonrojo que adornaba gran parte de su rostro. Ya estaba tan impactado por eso, que las palabras a continuación tardaron en entrar a su sistema y ser digeridas—…Xiao Zhan y yo formalizamos un poco más nuestra relación: nos vamos a casar.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, impactado—. ¿Es una broma?

—No lo es.

—Wow… —cubrió su boca con una mano y miró a su alrededor, tratando de digerir esa gran noticia—. ¡Pero si eres un niño todavía!

Yibo rio.

—No lo soy, Han Ge. Además, no hemos puesto fecha aún —su ánimo fue decayendo poco a poco, volviendo a sentirse triste debido a la situación actual.

—¿Están seguros de dar ese gran paso?

—Completamente. Si no es con él, con nadie más.

Su seguridad fue tal, que Han Ge se llenó de una gran nostalgia. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un hombre? De pronto se puso algo sentimental.

—En ese caso… —suspiró larga y pesadamente—… debes reorganizar tus prioridades.

El menor lo miró extraño, como si no entendiera su punto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no se trata sólo de ti, menos ahora que planean casarse. Desde el momento en el que compartes tu vida con alguien más, debes considerar a esa persona en cada uno de tus planes. Ahora tienes una pareja, un prometido que se preocupa por ti. No puedes ser egoísta y perseguir tus ambiciones sin que te importe tu compañero de vida, es injusto para él.

Ahora que lo pensaba… todo lo que le decía Han Ge tenía sentido. No se había detenido a pensarlo, pero su novio siempre lo consideraba en sus planes a futuro, y cada vez que estaba por firmar un nuevo contrato sobre algún proyecto nuevo, lo consultaba con él primero. Xiao Zhan lo consideraba a él en cada aspecto de su vida, sus decisiones personales las compartía con él y tenía la atención de preguntarle su opinión antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No era como que le pidiera permiso, sino que trataba de involucrarlo en todo, en cambio él…

Le había dicho que no se entrometiera en su vida.

Se sintió escoria.

—Demonios —masculló en voz baja.

—Y suena mal que lo diga, pero el amor también consiste en hacer pequeños o grandes sacrificios por esa persona amada.

Han Ge tenía razón. Se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida y no, no podía ni imaginarlo. Preferiría abandonar cualquier cosa antes que perder el amor de Xiao Zhan.

¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en abrir los ojos a la verdad? ¿Por qué a veces terminaba siendo tan inmaduro y obstinado?

Justo en ese momento no se sentía merecedor de la forma en que Xiao Zhan lo defendió ante sus suegros en Chongqing.

No era tan maduro como imaginaba.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió la mano de Han Ge revolviendo sus cabellos.

—No te angusties, no hay nada que no tenga solución. Xiao Zhan es bueno y estoy seguro de que te escuchará. Pero pon de tu parte, ¿quieres?

El menor asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Se limpió las lágrimas que escurrieron sutilmente por sus mejillas y suspiró.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Lo haré.

—Te deseo suerte. Los demás y yo ya no queremos verte triste. Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando no quisiste probar los mariscos que nos llevaron.

Y sí, Yibo negando comida era un mal presagio.

—Gracias, Han Ge. Por todo.

El aludido asintió y le palmeó la espalda.

—Nos vemos en unos días. Y espero que consideres la posibilidad de no manejar una moto nunca más.

—Claro que no —rio. Quizás dejaría las carreras, pero nunca se desharía de su moto personal.

Se despidieron y Yibo entró a su hogar en silencio. La luz del recibidor y de las escaleras estaba encendida, pero Xiao Zhan no se veía por ningún lado.

—Zhan Ge —lo llamó con suavidad, caminando por todas las habitaciones de su hogar, pero no lo halló.

Terminó encontrándolo profundamente dormido en su cama. ¿Y cómo no? Pasaba de media noche y el pobre siempre llegaba exhausto después del trabajo. Lo había notado porque a veces no cenaba y se iba directo a la cama.

Esta vez no se contuvo y entró al cuarto, fue directo hacia la cama y se acercó a su novio. Sí, estaba profundamente dormido. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y suspiró. Incluso había extrañado acariciarlo así.

No quiso despertarlo ni incomodarlo, así que simplemente besó su frente y susurró un suave “Lo siento” antes de arroparlo e irse a dormir a la habitación de al lado.

A diferencia de otras noches, Nut lo siguió en esta ocasión y se durmió con él, como si supiera que su padre al fin había recapacitado, tomando la decisión correcta.

Yibo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Desde que se cambió de habitación no dormía igual, tenía que encender la luz y abrazar el enorme peluche en forma de conejo, pero ahora ni siquiera eso bastaba.

Logró quedarse dormido hasta entrada la madrugada, pero a medio sueño una pesadilla lo despertó y no logró dormirse de nuevo. Estuvo dando vueltas en su propia cama hasta que se cansó y, decidido, fue directo a la habitación contigua.

Su novio seguía durmiendo en la misma posición de horas atrás, se veía tan cómodo que se detuvo a reconsiderar su plan.

A la mierda todo, no soportaba más esa situación.

Levantó las sábanas de un lado y se metió a la cama, arrastrándose en ella hasta encontrar la cintura de Xiao Zhan, abrazándola.

El mayor de inmediato se despertó, algo desconcertado.

—¿Yibo? —preguntó con la voz completamente ronca.

—Mhn —asintió con la cabeza frotándose en la espalda de su novio, como si fuese un gatito pidiendo disculpas.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato se giró en la cama hasta tenerlo de frente. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para enfocar su vista en él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —aún estaba demasiado adormilado, pero eso no impedía que su preocupación por Yibo apareciera. Además, se suponía que estaban peleados, ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Sí.

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que durmiera acurrucado contra su pecho, incluso besó su frente y le dio palmaditas en la espalda antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

A Yibo se le formó un tremendo nudo en la garganta. Abrazó más fuerte a Xiao Zhan y aspiró con profundidad ese aroma que tanto había extrañado.

Con curiosidad deslizó sus manos sutilmente por el cuerpo de su novio, sin una intención oculta, sólo quería sentirlo como antes.

Sonrió al percibir que ya no estaba tan delgado, eso le daba tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente Wang Yibo despertó y no encontró a su prometido junto a él, por un momento llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero descubrió que no era así cuando sintió que estaba arropado de la forma en que Xiao Zhan solía hacerlo. Éste ya se había ido al trabajo y decidió no despertarlo.

Ese día Yibo se levantó con una gran determinación. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hablaría con su novio, sí, pero antes resolvería un par de asuntos y le daría varias buenas noticias al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, si quería llevar a cabo todo eso tendría que hacer un pequeño viaje. Aprovecharía que aún estaban “peleados” para cometer una locura que quizás no saldría tan mal.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan llegó a su trabajo con una ligera sonrisa que no había presentado en días. Todos a su alrededor notaron ese cambio y no dudaron en decírselo. ¡Y cómo no iba a estar feliz! si al despertar se dio cuenta de que su sueño no había sido un sueño, sino la mera realidad: Yibo había ido a buscarlo en plena madrugada para acurrucarse con él.

Ese simple hecho le había levantado los ánimos tremendamente.

Pensó en mandarle un mensaje, pero no tenía idea de qué sería adecuado decirle, por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Terminó decidiendo que sería mejor esperar a llegar a casa y hablar con él cara a cara.

Pero cuando se hizo de noche y Xiao Zhan llegó a casa, se la encontró con todas las luces apagadas. Wang Yibo no estaba ahí.

Decidió esperarlo un poco, quizás se había demorado más en el set de filmación. Estuvo tranquilo, esperando a que llegara hasta que recordó que ese día no iría a grabar nada al set.

Se preocupó.

Hizo a un lado el asunto de su distanciamiento, tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.

—Hola —le dijo al escuchar que contestaba—. Estoy en casa, ¿aún estás trabajando?

—No —su voz salió con un tono extraño. Eso alertó los sentidos de Xiao Zhan.

—Yibo —se puso muy serio—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

—Lo siento —rompió en llanto.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola personitas!**

**¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan!**

**¿Qué creen que está por ocurrir? ¿Dónde está Yibo?Quiero y necesito leer sus teorías! Y si todo va bien, quizás tengamos capítulo antes del próximo viernes!**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Las leo en el grupo de Facebook! (FanFics Tsuki No Hana)**

**Saludos! Y muchas gracias por la espera y por seguir aquí!**

**30/07/2020**

**10:20 p.m.**

**Pd: quizás esperaban una pelea muy explosiva, pero no fue así debido a que Xiao Zhan se portó bastante maduro, comprendió a su novio y esperó pacientemente. Pero… se imaginan una pelea en la que Xiao Zhan se enoje y explote? Hasta a mí me daría miedo! jajaaja**


	58. Papá Wang

**Capítulo 58: “Papá Wang”**

Compró su boleto de avión temprano por la mañana para salir de la ciudad a media tarde. Antes de tomar su vuelo, habló con Wen Pei y le pidió ayuda para hablar con su entrenador de motociclismo y con el equipo.

—¿Al fin decidiste ser prudente? —espetó luego de escuchar la noticia de Yibo, éste rodó los ojos—. Haces bien. Imagino que las cosas entre Xiao Zhan y tú mejoraron ya.

—Aún no hablo con él.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Quiero darle la sorpresa junto con algo más. Después de todo no nos podemos casar así como así —lo dijo con tal naturalidad que Wen Pei se quedó congelado, incluso palideció—. Vamos, no te hagas el sorprendido porque estoy seguro de que Mao ya te platicó.

—Lo hizo —no se estaba haciendo el sorprendido, sino que tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de parte de Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo.

—¿Por qué pones la misma cara que puso Mao? Pensé que se alegrarían.

—Nos da gusto a ambos, pero nos preocupan. Casarse, aunque sea en otro país, es desafiar directamente al gobierno. Si no fueran figuras públicas no habría tanto problema, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Ya, no te preocupes. Somos cuidadosos.

—¡No se trata sólo de eso, Yibo! —espetó con autoridad, poniéndose bastante serio—. Y no lo son. Dieron mucho de qué hablar en tu última carrera.

Yibo recordó el escándalo que se hizo en las redes cuando el público reconoció a Xiao Zhan en las gradas. Y es que ese no había sido el problema, sino el hecho de que Zhan Zhan se había puesto histérico al ver el accidente de Yibo.

Trataron de calmar el escándalo confirmando que ambos eran excelentes amigos, casi hermanos, y por eso la preocupación de Xiao Zhan había sido tal. Sin embargo, no muchos lo creyeron. En los grupos de fans a favor del “Yizhan” no dejaban de compartir teorías, esparciendo rumores intensos por todo el internet, aunque dichos rumores no distaban mucho de la realidad.

—No puedes culpar a Zhan Zhan por reaccionar así —recordó el video en el que su novio prácticamente tacleó a Mao para que lo dejara correr hacia él. Se había sorprendido mucho al ver aquello, le dolía ver el pánico y la angustia en su expresión. Tal fue su espanto que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el hecho de que Mao lo superaba en tamaño y peso, jamás podría contra alguien como él, pero en ese momento Xiao Zhan sólo pensaba en alcanzar a su amado y asegurarse de que siguiera con vida. Pues para Yibo habían sido sólo unos cuantos segundos tirado en el piso, inmóvil, sin saber que realmente habían pasado varios minutos antes de que alguien llegara a su lado y comprobara que seguía con vida.

—No lo culpo, yo me sentí igual que él —suspiró—. Por eso me alegra mucho saber que ya tomaste la mejor decisión —. Puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con tu entrenador y con el equipo. Pero ayúdame a ser más cuidadoso, tú y Xiao Zhan. No permitan que se hagan más chismes, no les den de qué hablar —pidió con verdadera angustia, y ahora más que nunca al saber que sus planes de matrimonio iban muy en serio.

—Está bien.

—Demonios… ya te vas a casar —dio paso a la felicidad que se ocultaba detrás de su angustia—. ¡Pero si todavía eres un mocoso malcriado! —le revolvió los cabellos con brusquedad.

—¡No lo soy! —se removió hasta zafarse del “cariño” que le proporcionaba.

—Xiao Zhan se sentirá muy aliviado cuando lo sepa —le aseguró.

Yibo asintió, sí, sabía que su amado estaría más tranquilo al saber que esa sería su última temporada en las carreras, ya no se dedicaría a ellas de manera profesional, lo dejaría como uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero sólo eso.

Un par de horas antes del atardecer, Wang Yibo aterrizó en su ciudad natal. No le había dicho a nadie que iría, no quería seguridad ni guardaespaldas, tampoco quería que Xiao Zhan lo acompañara. Hablaría con su padre, era algo que necesitaba hacer por su cuenta.

Cuando llegó a su casa no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte nostalgia, a pesar de que había vivido la mitad de su vida fuera de ella, la extrañaba.

Presionó el timbre y una mujer desconocida abrió la puerta.

—¿Diga?

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—Es mi casa, ¿puedo entrar?

La mujer se desconcertó.

—Espere aquí un momento —le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue.

Yibo no cabía en sí de la impresión. Sus padres habían cambiado el servicio doméstico y éstos no lo reconocían. ¿Acaso no sabían que era el hijo de sus padres?

Momentos después la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una bella mujer que aparentaba mucho menos edad de la que tenía.

—¡Yibo! —sonrió ampliamente antes de rodearlo con sus brazos—. ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! —miró hacia atrás de él, buscando algún guardaespaldas o incluso a Xiao Zhan, pero nada.

—Hola, mamá —correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño—. Te extrañé —dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndola aún más.

—Hijo, ¿qué sucede? No es que no me alegre tenerte en casa, pero… ¿por qué vienes solo? ¿qué haces aquí? —estaba preocupada—. Ven —lo jaló del brazo y lo metió a la residencia.

Yibo miró a su alrededor, notando que habían remodelado su hogar.

—No ocurre nada malo —sonrió—. Tuve tiempo libre y quise venir a verlos —se sentó en la sala junto a su madre. Pronto, les trajeron té y las galletas preferidas de Yibo, esas que su madre solía preparar porque tanto él como su padre se las acababan como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de verlo con preocupación.

—Que bueno que estás en casa, a tu padre le dará mucho gusto verte —suspiró, aliviada—. Dime que te quedaras unos días. No, mejor quédate hasta tu cumpleaños, no falta mucho y podríamos pasarla juntos —le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos con mucho cariño.

Parecía una excelente idea, Yibo quería y podía aceptarlo, pero no sabía cómo terminarían las cosas después de cumplir con la tarea que lo llevó ahí en primer lugar.

—Hoy regresaré a Beijing, ni siquiera traje equipaje.

Tenía que volver con su amado para solucionar sus problemas.

—Oh… entiendo, pero ¿entonces que te trajo aquí?

—Voy a hablar con papá.

Ella palideció.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente?

—Tú sabes bien.

—Hijo… —lo miró con angustia.

—¿Crees que se enoje mucho?

—Ni siquiera tiene idea, así que sí, se va a enojar. ¿No quieres esperar un poco?

—¿Para qué? se va a enojar sin importar cuándo se lo diga —negó con la cabeza—. Tengo que hacerlo ahora.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Xiao Zhan y yo… —miró hacia todos lados—. ¿Papá está en casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, esperando ansiosa a que terminara de explicarse.

Yibo sonrió y tomó un respiro antes de darle la noticia.

—Nos vamos a casar.

La reacción de la mujer fue digna de grabar. Al principio palideció, luego sonrió enormemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desbordaban en lágrimas, para finalmente abrazarlo con una fuerza maternal casi destructiva.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó por el abrazo.

—¡¿Desde cuándo tomaron esa decisión?! —se separó del abrazo, tomándolo por los hombros.

—No tiene mucho —sonrió con calidez, tener la aprobación de su madre le daba una paz muy grande.

—¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Ni siquiera tenemos fecha —rio—. No va a ser pronto, ambos estamos muy ocupados y la situación es difícil, pero lo haremos.

—Me imagino que será una boda en el extranjero, como les dije desde un principio. ¿Ya pensaron en algún lugar? ¿Qué tipo de recepción querrán? ¿Habrá muchos invitados? —estaba tan emocionada que olvidaba la gravedad la situación.

—Mamá, tranquila —tomó sus manos mientras reía. Yibo tenía un brillo especial en su rostro—. Aún no hemos hablado sobre eso, además… por el momento estamos peleados.

—¿Por qué?

Yibo desvió la mirada.

—Por una tontería, pero ya lo estoy arreglando.

—Y la “tontería” fue de… —alzó una ceja, lista para defender a su hijo de cualquiera, incluso de Xiao Zhan.

—Mía.

—Oh.

—Sí —rio—. Pero lo solucionaré hoy al volver a casa.

—¿De casualidad tiene que ver con las motos?

—Sí… —la miró con una expresión chistosa de culpa—…ya me convenció de no dedicarme a ellas de forma profesional. No quiere decir que las abandonaré, pero bueno —suspiró—, ya no correré en la pista a diario y me dedicaré de nuevo al baile y a la actuación.

—¡Que alegría! Tengo que hablar con él para agradecerle que te hiciera cambiar de opinión. Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados desde tu primer accidente —lo miró con enojo, pero ya podía estar más tranquila.

Yibo la miró entonces con una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, la había extrañado tanto que no podía dejar de ver a su madre.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó ella el sentir su mirada. Para su sorpresa, Yibo extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla con un tacto delicado. Ella se quedó congelada, su pequeño no hacía eso desde que era apenas un niño.

—Te ves tan linda como siempre —le sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh mi niño —lo atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos y no lo dejó ir a pesar de las súplicas de Yibo por liberarse y poder respirar—. En verdad tuviste que extrañarme mucho —se burló.

—Lo hice —se liberó al fin, respirando—. ¿Recuerdas que te platiqué que Xiao Zhan me llevó unos días a casa de sus padres?

¿Que si lo recordaba? ¡Pero claro que sí! Yibo no dejaba de hablar cuando le platicó aquello.

—Ellos son muy buenas personas, Zhan Zhan les habló sobre nuestra relación, incluso del compromiso, y lo tomaron muy bien al final.

—¿Al final?

—Sí, bueno… digamos que al principio fue un gran impacto. No se imaginaban que su hijo… bueno, tú sabes.

Ella asintió. Se imaginaba cómo se habrían sentido al recibir la noticia sin siquiera imaginarse la posibilidad. A ella no le había ocurrido eso, había notado algo en su hijo desde que conoció a Xiao Zhan años atrás. Pero su esposo… a él sí le caería la noticia como una bomba.

—Me gustaría que algún día los conozcas, sé que se llevarían bien. El papá de Zhan Zhan da miedo al principio. Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡Es como papá! Porque en realidad es muy divertido. Y su mamá… —sonrió—…es adorable.

—¿Ya la quieres más que a mí? Me voy a poner celosa —le estiró las mejillas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Yibo se quejó y le quitó las manos con fastidio marcado en su rostro. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero al mismo tiempo era por eso que amaba tanto a su madre. El cariño entre ellos siempre había sido así de extraño: ella lo abrazaba bruscamente, lo zarandeaba, lo empujaba y jugaba con él como si fuese un niño también. Siempre fue así desde que era pequeño, eso lo divertía mucho, aunque en ocasiones terminaba enojado porque su mamá le aplastaba de más sus mejillas, y más se enojaba al ver cómo ella se reía de sus tiernos pucheros. No había duda de que no era una mamá normal, pero la amaba por eso. Y la amaba porque además de ser tan cariñosa como la madre de Xiao Zhan, era tosca con él y podían jugar así aunque ya fuera un joven de veintidós años.

—Si me sigues maltratando voy a terminar queriéndola más —espetó con fingido enojo.

Ella se rio abiertamente.

—Bo Bo, no seas dramático, no te maltrato —lo abrazó por los hombros y le revolvió el cabello tan fuerte que lo dejó por completo despeinado.

—¡Ah! ¡Mamá! —se quejó en serio.

—Lo siento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo —rio y besó su mejilla. Además, lo había extrañado demasiado—. Ya, no te hagas la víctima —le pellizcó un costado—. ¡Vaya! Xiao Zhan te ha alimentado muy bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá! —se quejó, alejando la mano que le pellizcaba la cintura. Pero tenía toda la razón. Desde que vivía con Zhan Zhan era muy difícil no engordar, pues ahora comía más que antes.

—Me temo que te sucederá igual que a tu padre —se burló.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Él era exactamente igual a ti cuando nos íbamos a casar, tenía tu misma complexión —lo miró mejor—. Incluso el mismo corte —le pasó la mano por los cabellos una vez más, nostálgica.

—¿Y qué pasó? —ya se imaginaba por dónde iba esa historia.

—Nos casamos, se enamoró también de mi comida, y engordó.

Ambos se echaron a reír con ganas.

—No me va a pasar así —aseguró.

—El metabolismo se hace más lento con la edad, cariño, ya te llegará la hora —se burló un poco.

—Me preocuparé de eso cuando suceda, ahora comeré todo lo que quiera —se encogió de hombros. Total, las calorías que ingería en el día las perdía teniendo sexo con su prometido. Bueno… hace mucho que no lo hacían, quizás por eso estaba engordando.

—Dime algo, Yibo —se inclinó hacia él, como si quisiera que le compartiera un secreto—. ¿Quién se le propuso a quién? —preguntó con un brillo maternal resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

Las mejillas de Yibo adquirieron un tierno tono rosado, parecía incluso acalorado.

—Oh… ¿Él te lo pidió? —inquirió al ver su reacción. Yibo asintió—. ¡Adorable! Y que bueno que lo hizo, a tu edad yo ya estaba casada con tu padre, y a los tres años te tuvimos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me apresure a casarme y tener hijos?

—Sí —fue muy directa—. Quiero disfrutar de mis nietos antes de ser anciana.

Yibo soltó una risa muy dulce.

—Mamá, tú aún eres muy joven. Papá es el anciano.

—¿Qué dijiste? —entró a la sala, haciendo que su esposa e hijo pegaran un brinco del susto.

Habían estado tan centrados en su conversación que no lo escucharon entrar.

El señor Wang fingió estar molesto por el comentario de su hijo, pero no pudo mantener la farsa tanto tiempo, pues le había tomado por sorpresa verlo ahí, una sorpresa muy grata. No pudo ocultar más su felicidad y se aproximó a él para abrazarlo. Yibo se quedó impactado, su padre jamás lo abrazaba, así que correspondió con mucho cariño.

—Soy sólo unos años mayor que tu madre —le dijo durante el abrazo.

—Seis años, querido —añadió ella desde el sillón, viendo con felicidad el afecto entre padre e hijo.

El señor chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia. El problema era que ella se veía mucho menor de lo que realmente era, y él siempre se vio mayor.

—Hola, hijo —lo soltó del abrazo y lo miró con bastante cariño. Yibo se sorprendió por ello, quizás debería desaparecerse por más tiempo para ser recibido así por él—. Me da gusto que estés aquí —fue muy sincero.

—Me da gusto estar en casa de nuevo —admitió con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, o al menos así se sintió hasta que recordó el motivo de su visita.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te quedarás para tu cumpleaños?

—Yo le pregunté lo mismo —rio la señora.

—Sería bueno que pasaras un cumpleaños en casa —insistió él—. Podríamos hacerte una cena y así invitarías a tus amigos, a los de tu grupo, los de la tele y a tu amigo Xiao Zhan, ¿sigues en contacto con él? He sabido que últimamente está demasiado ocupado —bebió un poco del té que recién le llevaron.

Yibo tragó en seco, miró a su madre de reojo y notó que estaba igual que él.

¡Ja! ¿Le preguntaba si estaba en contacto con Xiao Zhan? ¡Por Dios! Vivía con él. Aunque debido a su situación actual con él podría decirse que no estaban en contacto. Yibo rio internamente por su tonto pensamiento, pero volvió a prestar atención a la conversación cuando su padre empezó a hablar de los medios. Ahí se dio cuenta de que le prestaba bastante atención a Xiao Zhan, pues de todos sus amigos, su nombre fue el único que recordó.

—Sí, ha tenido mucho trabajo, casi no hemos hablado —y vaya que fue honesto.

—Entonces podrías invitarlo, quizás se anime a venir.

Yibo apretó la taza de té entre sus manos, preguntándose si sería buena idea decirle ahora mismo sobre su relación verdadera con él. Si lo hacía, era casi un hecho que arruinaría esa buena imagen que su progenitor tenía de Xiao Zhan.

—Sí, tal vez.

—Querido, estamos en deuda con Xiao Zhan.

El señor Wang alzó una ceja. Yibo se tensó.

—¿Por qué? —miró a su hijo—. ¿Rompiste algo caro en su casa? Seguramente fue mientras patinabas. Ya te dije que… —fue interrumpido por la risa de su hijo.

—Claro que no es eso, nunca patino dentro de ninguna casa —aclaró. Y por supuesto que no se atrevería a hacerlo dentro del departamento que ahora compartía con su amado, pues… ¿Y si rallaba el piso de fina madera? No quería averiguar qué tanto le importaban a Xiao Zhan sus pisos.

—Estamos en deuda con él porque logró convencer a nuestro hijo de que dejara las carreras de motos.

El señor abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Su esposa asintió.

Los dos se sorprendieron ante esa noticia porque sabían lo terco que era su hijo cuando se trataba de sus pasatiempos o sus mayores pasiones. Y el hecho de que Xiao Zhan lograra convencerlo, era digno de admirar por ambos, pues ni siquiera ellos lo habían logrado.

—Vaya, me gustaría conocerlo en persona para poder agradecerle que dejes de una vez por todas las motos.

—¡No las voy a dejar por completo! Sólo no me dedicaré de forma profesional a las carreras, pero seguiré montando motocicleta y participando de vez en cuando en alguna carrera.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —suspiró el señor—. Pero bueno, eso ya es ganancia —frunció los labios.

Yibo tragó en seco, estaba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban.

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí para tu cumpleaños?

—Sobre eso… no, papá. Vine por otra cosa.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, de hecho todo va bien y por eso quise venir a casa. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Qué sucede? —se puso serio al ver que su hijo estaba tan nervioso.

Yibo apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba. ¡Estaba temblando cual hoja al aire!

—Yibo —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Papá, yo… —suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro—…lo siento, necesito tomar aire —se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo al jardín trasero. Sentía que se asfixiaba.

Caminó hasta llegar a su viejo columpio y se sentó en él. Trató de calmar su respiración, pero le era muy difícil, de pronto sintió como si comenzara a hiperventilar. Quería llamar a su novio y pedirle apoyo moral, pero no podía o se daría cuenta de dónde estaba y se molestaría.

Logró calmarse un poco luego de unos minutos, pero entonces miró el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda y sintió algo extraño dentro de sí. Sintió un valor repentino que lo impulsó a levantarse del columpio.

Tenía que ser valiente, había llegado hasta ahí por una razón, y no se iba a ir de casa hasta lograr su objetivo.

—Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? —el señor Wang salió al jardín luego de esperar un rato y no verlo volver.

—Papá… —sus rodillas temblaron, estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse en el columpio—. Sí… sí, estoy bien.

—Cuando eras pequeño siempre venías a sentarte aquí —recordó de pronto, con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras miraba el amplio y hermoso jardín lleno de plantas y césped verde muy bien cuidado.

—¿Por qué siguen guardando estos columpios? —inquirió con curiosidad, desviando un poco el tema para ganar tiempo y calmarse por completo, aunque dudaba que eso último fuese a suceder.

—Porque sabemos cuánto te gustan —sonrió.

—Pero nunca estoy en casa —miró los columpios con cierta nostalgia—. ¿No les estorba?

—No los vamos a quitar, tu madre y yo estamos seguros de que a nuestros nietos también les gustará jugar aquí.

Yibo se congeló en su sitio durante unos segundos.

—Papá… —suspiró, cerró los ojos y apretó puños y dientes durante unos segundos, armándose de valor—… lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante —se pasó firmemente ante su progenitor.

—Te escucho.

—Voy a ser muy directo. Papá, Xiao Zhan y yo estamos en una relación —trató de mantener el tono firme en su voz, pero trastabilló un poco en la última palabra. La voz le tembló.

El señor parpadeó, confundido.

—Sí, son amigos.

Yibo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin apartar sus ojos de la expresión de decepción que poco a poco se iba formando en el rostro desencajado de su padre.

—Nosotros somos pareja, lo hemos sido desde hace algún tiempo. Nuestra relación va muy en serio, él y yo… —silenció al ver cómo las lágrimas se amontonaban silenciosamente tras las gafas de él—. Papá…

—¿Los rumores siempre fueron ciertos? —preguntó con un tono lleno de decepción—. ¿Ustedes siempre han sido pareja? ¿Por eso vinieron a hacer campaña con pancartas fuera de nuestra casa? —su voz se mantuvo en el mismo tono plano, casi sin emoción a pesar de que sus ojos expresaban todo lo que no podía con palabras.

—¡No! No fue así, en ese entonces sólo éramos amigos —aseguró.

El señor desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pensando.

Esos pocos segundos fueron eternos para Yibo, quien no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo.

—Mi hijo, mi único hijo es… —no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró y se llevó una mano al rostro, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

—Papá, yo no quisiera que… —fue silenciado abruptamente por una mano pesada y grande golpeando su rostro por un lado.

Quizás el golpe no había sido tan grave, pero el significado que eso conllevaba dolió mucho más que cualquier paliza.

—¡Yibo! —gritó la señora Wang, apenas iba saliendo hacia el jardín y se topó con esa escena—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —enfrentó a su esposo, parándose entre los dos para defender a su hijo.

—No quiero volver a verlo —le dijo a su esposa, apuntando a su hijo con un dedo. El hombre apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, se veía el coraje que muy a duras penas contenía—. No quiero volver a verlo hasta que decida rectificar su camino.

Wang Yibo permanecía con su rostro hacia un lado, sentía cómo su mejilla palpitaba dolorosamente, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse, seguía en shock. Sus padres jamás le habían puesto una mano encima de esa forma, pues nunca fueron partidarios de ello, y tampoco tuvieron la necesidad de recurrir a eso con un hijo tan bien portado.

A pesar de seguir en shock, Yibo escuchaba cómo sus padres se adentraban en una fuerte discusión, su madre lo defendía a tal grado que el señor no tardó en darse cuenta de que ella ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. Eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Yibo cerró los ojos, sólo escuchaba cómo su padre alzaba la voz cada vez más, gritando que era una abominación, que no era posible que su único hijo le hiciera eso.

—Has traído deshonor a la familia —sin usar fuerza, hizo a un lado a su esposa para encarar de nuevo a su hijo, pero Yibo no se atrevió a levantar la mirada a pesar de que tenía a su padre a sólo un paso de distancia frente a él—. ¡Esto que haces es una vergüenza! Ese joven debió influenciarte de alguna forma, están confundidos, eso es todo —intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Pasó de ser “Xiao Zhan” a “Ese joven”.

—Según recuerdo él es mucho mayor que tú —continuó, analizando la situación tan rapidez, digno de un abogado del calibre de él—. ¡Podría demandarlo por abuso!—estaba tan alterado que no medía sus palabras y tampoco pensaba con mucha coherencia. Pero su hijo, al escuchar estas últimas palabras, alzó inmediatamente el rostro y lo encaró.

—¡No! No puedes demandarlo —no supo de dónde sacó el valor y el coraje para responderle así, nunca en la vida le había alzado la voz a su progenitor—. Él no ha hecho nada malo, y yo no soy menor de edad. Así que no te atrevas a tomas medidas legales en su contra.

Su padre era un excelente abogado, uno muy reconocido, así que sintió verdadero pánico cuando mencionó la palabra “demanda”.

Como si fuera posible, el enojo en el mayor aumentó a grados exponenciales.

—Mientras sigas en ese camino deshonroso… —masculló entre dientes—…no serás más mi hijo. ¿Entiendes? —sus ojos ya estaban muy rojos—. ¡Largo de mi casa! —gritó tan fuerte y repentinamente, que tanto Yibo como su madre pegaron un leve brinco por el susto.

Supo que era una batalla perdida desde el momento en el que le dio esa fuerte bofetada, no ganaba nada al quedarse y discutir más con él, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así que se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí lo antes posible, ni siquiera las súplicas de su madre lograron retenerlo, no podía ver más la expresión de decepción en su padre, no lo soportaba, le dolía incluso más que el golpe en sí.

La señora Wang persiguió a su hijo y lo tomó del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta principal.

—Mamá, suéltame —pidió con la voz entrecortada.

—No te voy a dejar ir así.

—Por favor —suplicó, con su rostro hacia la calle, no quería ni siquiera que lo mirara a la cara.

—No te puedo dejar ir así ¡Menos después de cómo ha estado tu corazón!

Entonces Yibo la miró cara a cara.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —estaba muy agitado.

—Eso no importa —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No te puedo dejar ir así, por favor, quédate.

—No lo haré. Mamá, déjame ir —intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no lo lograría sin lastimarla en el proceso—. Estaré bien, sólo… sólo necesito irme de aquí, por favor. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hijo…

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No… no lo sé, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

—Déjame llevarte.

—¡No! —agitó su brazo, pero en lugar de liberarse, fue atrapado por los brazos de su madre.

—Está bien, te dejaré ir. Pero prométeme que no viajarás estando así. Ve a un hotel, regístrate y mándame tu ubicación. Iré a verte más tarde.

—Mamá… —quiso deshacer el abrazo, pero ella lo evitó.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, puedes irte. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El nuevo medicamento sigue funcionando?

Yibo frunció el ceño, sorprendido por todo lo que ella sabía.

—Sí.

—Bien —miró su rostro y el corazón se le hizo pequeño.

Yibo finalmente se soltó y se fue.

La señora Wang regresó al interior de su casa, descubriendo a su esposo aún en el jardín, mirándose la mano con la que había golpeado a su hijo por primera vez.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —lo encaró ella con furia—. ¡Se trata de nuestro hijo! A pesar de todo… es nuestro hijo —sollozó.

—Precisamente porque lo es… —se dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar casi arrastrando los pies. El impacto había sido tal que aún no salía del shock. Su mujer lo siguió hasta la sala, donde él tomó asiento en el primer sillón y se dejó caer. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y un dolor en su alma que no sabía cómo describir.

Su hijo… su único hijo.

Cuando ella lo alcanzó y lo vio llorar, su enojo se esfumó. Su esposo nunca lloraba. A lo largo de su vida lo había visto llorar sólo dos veces: cuando nació Yibo, y después, cuando el médico les dio el terrible diagnóstico del corazón de su pequeño.

—¿Qué hice mal? —se cuestionó entre lágrimas, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y ambas manos sosteniendo su frente. Su esposa podía ver cómo sus gruesas lágrimas caían al piso de la sala, una tras otra hasta formar un pequeño charco.

Entonces ella lo comprendió, dejó de estar furiosa con él y se sentó a su lado. Entendía sus sentimientos, mas no justificaba sus actos. Sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazó y lo consoló.

—No hiciste nada mal.

—No debimos permitir que se fuera de casa siendo tan pequeño, no debió vivir su adolescencia en Corea, mira en lo que resultó. Allá son tan liberales y… —su esposa lo silenció.

—Basta. Eso no tiene nada qué ver, y bien lo sabes. Nuestro hijo no está haciendo mal.

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Está con otro hombre!

—Él está enamorado de verdad, y deberías de estar feliz por eso. Además, ambos estamos conscientes de que Xiao Zhan es un joven excepcional, lo sabemos muy bien.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Me lo dijo apenas hace unos meses, pero me di cuenta desde mucho antes de que iniciaran su relación. Conozco a nuestro hijo, cariño, él lo quiso desde el momento en el que lo conoció. Luchó contra esos sentimientos durante un par de años, pero… —suspiró—…no pudo evitarlo. Él tenía tanto miedo de hablar contigo, pero ahora que las cosas entre ellos dos van tan en serio, quiso hablar contigo antes de dar un paso importante en su vida.

El hombre rio con incredulidad.

—¿Paso importante? ¿Qué? ¿Se van a casar? —se mofó, pero su risa se volvió histérica cuando vio la seriedad en el rostro de su mujer—. ¿De verdad piensan hacer esa estupidez? ¡Su relación no es válida! ¡SON DOS HOMBRES, POR DIOS!

—¿Y? —lo miró con completa seriedad—. Nuestro hijo luchó mucho tiempo contra esos sentimientos. Él siempre estuvo consciente de que se enfrentaría ante todo tipo de obstáculos, pero a pesar de eso… decidió amar.

El hombre no pudo más, sollozó y se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas.

—Entiende, mujer, se está enfrentando a una situación muy riesgosa. No se trata solamente de que yo esté en contra, todo el país lo está. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hacen a ese tipo de personas en este país?

Desconcertada, ella frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera extraña.

—Sí, sé que no los toleran, lo sé, pero… —silenció al ver que su esposo negaba con la cabeza.

—Cariño, no es sólo eso —soltó un pesado y exhausto suspiro. Su esposa pudo ver qué más que enfado, estaba tremendamente angustiado. La furia sólo había sido una forma de canalizar ese pánico.

—¿¡Entonces qué!? ¡Explícate!

Él sabía muchas cosas gracias a su posición en la sociedad. A pesar de no trabajar directamente en el gobierno, tenía muchos contactos que sí lo hacían. Y sabía, gracias a las reuniones que tenía con ellos y a los clientes que había defendido, que ser homosexual era tremendamente peligroso en su nación.

—El gobierno no suele prestarle tanta atención a las pequeñas comunidades LGBT del país, siempre y cuando se mantengan con un perfil bajo y discreto, no les hacen nada. Pero cuando se trata de una figura pública…

—¿Qué?

—Se encargan de acabar con ellos por ser un mal ejemplo para la sociedad. ¿Cuándo has escuchado de algún famoso en nuestro país que sea homosexual?

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca.

—Y no es que no haya —continuó él—. Porque sí los hay, pero esconden demasiado bien su relación, viven ocultos.

Supo que su esposo tenía razón.

—Cuando el gobierno se da cuenta de que una figura pública mantiene una relación de este tipo, comienzan a mandar advertencias. Y si la pareja involucrada no acata las reglas, las advertencias se convierten en amenazas, hasta que finalmente se toman medidas extremas y son eliminados.

—Eso no es cierto, el gobierno no se ensuciaría las manos a tal grado.

—Son muy inteligentes, jamás dejarán evidencia de que se trató de un asesinato. Siempre se maneja como un “Suicidio”, o simplemente los declaran desaparecidos. Esto sucede sólo con las figuras públicas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —estaba impactada.

—Porque he tenido clientes… —suspiró y corrigió—…en el bufete hemos tenido clientes que intentan demandar al mismo gobierno, alegando que asesinaron a sus familiares, casualmente todo ellos eran homosexuales y figuras públicas, cuyas muertes fueron catalogadas como “suicidio”.

—No sabía…

—No siempre atacan tan fuerte dese el principio. A veces comienzan afectando sus carreras, sus negocios y proyectos, cerrándoles puertas en todas partes hasta que terminan siendo nada… Hasta que algunos pierden la cordura al ver sus vidas frustradas —un miedo muy sincero apareció en sus ojos—. Esto ha existido siempre. Pero ningún caso ha llegado siquiera a juicio. Desde hace unos años comenzó una ráfaga de “suicidios” y “accidentes” entre figuras públicas, y todos ellos tenían algo en común.

—Oh no… —se horrorizó.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué reacciono de esta manera?

Ella no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, la angustia comenzó a carcomerla por dentro. Su hijo era una figura pública nacional e internacional. ¡Por supuesto que corría un gran riesgo!

—Aun así, cariño. No debiste golpearlo.

El hombre se miró la mano que usó para abofetear a su hijo. Cerró el puño con fuerza, sí, no debió pegarle, pero su miedo le ganó, su miedo de no lograr hacerlo entrar en razón y terminar perdiéndolo.

**> >><<< **

Se registró en un hotel cercano a su hogar, en todo momento cubrió su identidad y procuró ser muy discreto. Cuando entró a la habitación que pidió, se miró en un espejo y el corazón se le contrajo en tristeza al ver cómo su mejilla y pómulo izquierdo estaban enrojecidos e inflamados, incluso su labio inferior estaba un poco abierto.

Su padre tenía manos muy pesadas, lo comprobó con ese golpe.

Lo primero que pensó fue: ¿Cómo evitar que Xiao Zhan viera ese golpe? No quería siquiera que se enterara.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, su celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante de su prometido.

Lo pensó mucho antes de responder. ¿Qué le diría? Seguramente ya había llegado al departamento y no lo había encontrado, ya era de noche.

¿Y si le decía que tuvo que viajar de emergencia por cuestiones de trabajo? Sí, podía decirle que tendría que quedarse unos días lejos, así tendría tiempo de sanar su rostro y Xiao Zhan no se enteraría de nada.

Decidido, deslizó el ícono verde en la pantalla de su teléfono, pero no emitió ruido alguno. Enseguida escuchó la voz de Xiao Zhan.

—Hola. Estoy en casa, ¿aún estás trabajando?

Los planes de Yibo no contaban con que se le haría un nudo inmenso en la garganta al escuchar su voz. ¡Lo necesitaba!

—No.

Su cuerpo entero se sintió débil, triste. Fue como si hubieran activado un interruptor, pues sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones con sólo escuchar la voz de él.

El plan se fue a la mierda.

—Yibo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

Listo. Xiao Zhan ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él. Así de simple.

—Lo siento —su voz finalmente se cortó y rompió en llanto.

Xiao Zhan se espantó.

—¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Dime dónde estás y voy por ti!

—Estoy muy lejos, lo siento. Me fui esta tarde, tomé un avión y… —sollozó, no podía contener su llanto. Pocas veces Xiao Zhan lo había escuchado así, y… por tan sólo un momento, hizo a un lado su optimismo y pensó algo terrible.

—¿Te fuiste? —le tembló la voz—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yibo, no, lo siento, ¡lo siento! No te vayas así. Hablemos, por favor.

—Espera, Zhan Zhan. No me fui de casa —se restregó la manga de su camiseta por el rostro, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía—. Estoy en Luoyang. Yo… vine a hablar con mi papá sobre nosotros.

—Oh… —se le fue la sangre hasta los pies, se quedó en shock dos segundos antes de reaccionar—. ¿¡Fuiste tú solo!?

—Sí.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se preocupó mucho—. Dame tu ubicación, iré para allá.

—No.

—¿Ya vienes de regreso?

—No —se sorbió la nariz—. Ya no hay vuelos disponibles a Beijing, tomaré el de mañana a primera hora. Me estoy quedando en un hotel.

—Entonces yo iré —ya había encendido su laptop y estaba en busca de algún boleto disponible a Luoyang—. Pásame tu ubicación.

—Zhan Zhan, no, por favor.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —encontró un vuelo disponible que salía en hora y media. Ni siquiera lo pensó, le dio clic al botón: “Finalizar compra”

Yibo no respondió, no sabía qué decirle.

—Ya compré un boleto de avión. En tres horas estaré llegando a tu ciudad, si no me mandas tu ubicación, buscaré tu nombre en cada hotel, no me importa —fue tajante.

Yibo se echó a llorar con más fuerza, alejó el celular de su rostro, pero a pesar de ello Zhan Zhan logró escucharlo. El pobre se estaba muriendo de angustia.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Te mandaré mi ubicación.

—Amor.

El cuerpo entero de Yibo se estremeció al escucharlo decir eso. Quiso llorar de nuevo.

—Dime algo, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo grave? —su tono era conciliador y suave a pesar de la gran preocupación que ahora mismo aceleraba su corazón.

—Sí, Zhan Zhan, estoy bien. Te esperaré aquí, ven con cuidado.

—Sí —iba a terminar la llamada, incluso despegó el teléfono de su mejilla, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a poner—. Yibo —dijo, apresurado.

—¿Si? —también había estado a punto de colgar.

—Te quiero.

Una sonrisa quebrada apareció en el rostro del menor.

—Yo también te quiero —soltó una pequeña risa en medio de su llanto. Eso era lo que había estado necesitando, sólo esas dos simples palabras.

Apenas terminó la llamada, recibió otra.

Contestó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de su madre, quien le pidió su ubicación, y así en pocos minutos ya estaba en el hotel cuidando de su pequeño.

—¡Oh por Dios! —tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos con mucho cuidado—. Se está inflamado mucho.

—Está bien, mamá, no te preocupes —suspiró.

—No lo está, ahora vuelvo.

Salió en busca de hielo y regresó pocos minutos después. Hizo que su hijo se sentara en la cama para ponerle los hielos envueltos en una toalla contra su rostro.

—Hablé con tu padre —dijo de pronto, con un tono de voz muy serio.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, pensando si sería prudente preguntar o no.

—Xiao Zhan y tú corren riesgo de muerte al estar juntos.

Yibo frunció labios y cejas al escuchar eso, arrepintiéndose al instante luego de sentir el agudo dolor en su rostro.

—Ridículo. ¿Por qué mi padre te diría eso? Ah, sí, porque no puede soportar la idea de que su hijo esté con otro hombre, ¿verdad?

—Hablo muy en serio, hijo, sé cuándo tu padre dice la verdad y cuándo no. No mentía. Él sólo tiene miedo.

—Y mucha ira.

La señora se encogió de hombros, sí, tenía razón.

—Sólo dale tiempo, terminará aceptándolo. Pero por favor… por favor júrame que tú y Xiao Zhan serán muy cuidadosos.

—Lo juro.

—Y si pueden, váyanse del país.

—Mamá… —se espantó, más aún al sentir que las manos que estaban sobre sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

—El gobierno acaba poco a poco con las parejas del mismo sexo.

—Tendría que matar a un gran porcentaje de la población, suena imposible.

—Lo hacen meramente con las figuras públicas, con aquellos que llaman más la atención —suspiró—. Ustedes ya tienen a todo un séquito de fans que quiere verlos juntos en una relación. Ellos no conocen el riesgo inmenso en el que los están metiendo. Ni siquiera yo tenía idea de la magnitud de esto.

Yibo tragó en seco, pues en realidad ni Xiao Zhan ni él conocían al cien porciento esos riesgos.

—No se casen ahora, esperen todo lo posible y busquen la manera de poder hacer su vida en otro país, quizás Corea, no está tan lejos de aquí y podríamos ir a visitarlos.

—Mamá, tranquilízate —dejó los hielos sobre la cama y tomó las manos de su madre—. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

—¡Porque no quiero perderte! —exclamó en un grito lleno de angustia—. Tampoco quiero que le pase algo a Zhan Zhan —sollozó—. Por favor, habla de esto con él y formen un plan. Si en verdad quieren estar juntos, háganlo.

Estaba hablando de dejar de lado la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, su trabajo, sus amigos. Pero si lo pensaba bien, todo eso valía la pena si a cambio obtenía una vida junto a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—Viene en camino. Llegará en un par de horas.

—Bien, me quedaré contigo hasta entonces.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que sí —se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo atrajo a un cómodo y cálido abrazo—. ¿Hablarás con él sobre esto?

—Lo haré.

—Bien.

—Mamá.

—¿Mhn?

—¿Cómo supiste lo de mi corazón? ¿El médico habló contigo?

—No.

—Xiao Zhan… —murmuró en voz baja. Enseguida sintió que su madre asentía con la cabeza.

—No lo culpes, yo lo orillé a que me dijera la verdad. Presentía que algo te estaba pasando y tú no nos querías decir, así que le pedí que fuera sincero conmigo.

—¿Papá lo sabe?

—Quizás de haberlo sabido no te habría abofeteado.

—Entiendo.

—¿Crees que acepte mi relación con Xiao Zhan?

Ella suspiró pesadamente. Realmente no tenía idea, a pesar de sus veinticinco años de matrimonio con ese hombre, no sabía asegurar si lo haría o no, pues jamás lo había visto tan alterado como ahora.

—Esperemos que sí. Hijo, ¿ya comiste?

—No, pero en verdad no tengo hambre.

—Te voy a ordenar algo, tienes que comer —se paró de la cama, pero Yibo la retuvo jalando suavemente de su falda, tal como solía hacer cuando era sólo un niño.

—Ma… ¿Y si mejor me ayudas a intentar ocultar esto? —señaló el golpe en su cara—. No quiero que Xiao Zhan se dé cuénta.

—Lo va a notar de todas formas.

Era imposible no notarlo.

—Bueno, ¿me ayudarías a que no se vea tan aparatoso?

Suspirando, la señora Wang accedió y se sentó de nuevo junto a su hijo, tomó su bolso y sacó los pocos cosméticos que solía llevar con ella en caso de necesitarlos.

—Que bueno que tenemos el mismo tono de piel —sonrió, tratando de amenizar un poco el ambiente lúgubre.

Yibo también sonrió, pero se quejó de inmediato al sentir que la piel dañada de su labio inferior se estiraba de más.

Con paciencia y cuidado, poco a poco las marcas enrojecidas y amoratadas fueron desapareciendo gracias a la ligera capa de maquillaje, sin embargo, seguía notándose que algo había mal en ese rostro.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo y volvió a colocar los hielos sobre su herida.

—Zhan Zhan se dará cuenta a primera vista —aseguró ella, suspirando pesadamente.

—Trataré de que no sea así —su teléfono vibró, lo tomó de inmediato y leyó el mensaje.

—¿Es él?

—Ya llegó a la ciudad, y en cualquier momento llegará al hotel.

—Me gustaría saludarlo, pero creo que es mejor que los deje solos para que hablen.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, cariño —se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar su frente con delicadeza—. Volveré a casa. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame. Y por favor, no dejes que pase tanto tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver, ¿quieres?

Yibo sonrió, algo conmovido mientras asentía. Se puso de pie y le dio un largo abrazo a su amada madre.

—Nos veremos pronto.

—Quizás vaya a visitarte en tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Por favor! —su ánimo incrementó.

—Y no te preocupes por tu padre. Ya me encargaré de él.

Sin querer hacerlo, madre e hijo se despidieron una vez más.

La señora Wang bajó al vestíbulo, ahí logró ver a un joven muy alto y de buen porte entrando al hotel, yendo directamente hacia los ascensores. Su identidad estaba cubierta por un gorro, lentes y cubrebocas. Parecía que tenía mucha prisa, pues sus largas piernas daban pasos inmensos y apresurados.

No había duda, ese era Xiao Zhan.

Pensó en detenerlo y saludarlo, pero estaba segura de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era reencontrarse con Yibo. Así que no se interpuso en su camino. Terminó lo que hacía y se fue a casa. Su hijo ya estaba en buenas manos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola personitas!**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Me encantaría saber su opinión!**

**Algunas ya tenían una idea de por dónde iba la cosa, pero también vi que otras imaginaban que sería una broma de parte de Di Di, pero ya vieron que no fue así.**

**Les dije que se armarían los pinches chingadazos! Sinceramente me dolió escribir la parte de la bofetada, pero al mismo tiempo me encantó jaja. Pobre Yibo por recibir tal golpe y tal impacto psicológico, pero pobre señor también, ¿Se imaginan ser él? No se nos vaya a petatear!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme en cada actualización! Me motivan a seguir publicando esta historia!**

**06/08/2020**

**8:20 p.m.**

****


	59. Wang Yibo es mío

**Capítulo 59: “Wang Yibo es mío”**

Desde que ese día comenzó, experimentó de todo tiempo de emociones.

Todo empezó en la mañana al despertar. Su corazón pegó un vuelco de felicidad al abrir los ojos y sentir el tibio cuerpo de su prometido junto a él. Pensó que había sido un sueño, pero comprobó que no era así cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente. No quería levantarse, poco le importó que se le hiciera tarde, pues había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo así con Yibo.

No quiso despertarlo, lo había visto cansado últimamente, así que se fue a trabajar deseando que las horas se pasaran rápido para poder verlo de nuevo.

Jamás imaginó que al llegar a casa no lo encontraría ahí, mucho menos que al llamarlo resultaría que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de él, llorando y bastante afectado emocionalmente. Eso lo enloqueció y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a buscarlo.

El vuelo en avión era de tan sólo hora y media, pero le pareció tremendamente largo.

Cuando llegó al hotel en el que estaba, prácticamente cruzó el vestíbulo corriendo, y cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó con premura.

Yibo tardó un poco en abrirle, pero cuando lo hizo, Xiao Zhan pudo verlo portando su cubrebocas y detrás de él la habitación se veía un tanto oscura.

Inmediatamente entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de ir y abrazar fuertemente a su novio.

—¿Qué demonios pensabas, Yibo? —murmuró, aliviado por al fin tenerlo entre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué viniste tú solo aquí? ¡Y sin decirme nada! Estaba tan preocupado.

—Lo siento —se aferró con fuerza a ese abrazo, vaya que lo había necesitado—. Quería volver a casa esta noche y darte un par de buenas sorpresas, eso es todo. Ya no quería que peleáramos más, por eso fui en la noche a tu cama, yo… —hablaba atropelladamente, entonces se separó del abrazo y lo miró a la cara.

Xiao Zhan ya tenía su cubrebocas abajo, pero se desconcertó al ver que Yibo aún lo portaba. Notó algo extraño en él, sin previo aviso le quitó la prenda con cuidado y fue ahí cuando se espantó.

A pesar del maquillaje, a pesar de las luces bajas del cuarto… ese golpe no pasaba desapercibido por nadie.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz.

Pero Yibo no respondió, sólo giró el rostro hacia un lado. No sabía cómo decírselo.

Xiao Zhan tomó su rostro con cuidado y lo giró hacia él para verlo mejor. El menor hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la presión en su piel inflamada.

—Oh Dios, ¿cómo te ocurrió esto? —poco a poco comenzaba a alterarse.

—No es nada —volvió a alejarse. Pero entonces Xiao Zhan encendió la luz principal y fue hasta él, levantó su mentón y con cuidado retiró el maquillaje de su rostro usando la manga de su camisa.

—¿¡Quién te hizo esto!? —estaba horrorizado.

Yibo suspiró, sabía que no dejaría de insistir hasta saberlo.

—Mi padre.

La ira invadió repentinamente a Xiao Zhan, una ira que Yibo nunca antes le había visto. Sus ojos poco a poco se pusieron rojos por el coraje y su mandíbula se apretó.

—No debiste hablar tú solo con él, no debiste —lo tomó por los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco debido a la impotencia que sentía—. Yo debía ir contigo, y así enfrentarlo juntos. ¡¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste hacerlo de esta forma?! —estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, con el padre de Yibo también.

—Era algo que tenía que hacer, no pensé que mi padre reaccionaría así —admitió.

—¡Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo! —estaba alterado.

—No es prudente que lo hagas en ese estado, cálmate —le dijo con mucho tacto y tranquilidad, pero Xiao Zhan no se tranquilizó ni un poco.

—¡¿Cómo pides que me calme?! —se exaltó—. No puedo, menos al ver tu… tu rostro —se le partía el corazón.

Yibo lo tomó de la cintura con cariño y lo arrastró hasta la cama, donde ambos quedaron sentados uno junto al otro.

—Cálmate —acarició su mejilla con una mano, podía ver cómo el pecho de su prometido subía y bajaba debido a lo alterado que estaba—. Por favor —besó su mejilla, con cuidado, pues su labio roto aún le dolía.

Poco a poco Xiao Zhan se fue calmando. Yibo entendía cómo se sentía, pero no quería verlo así de alterado.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Zhan Zhan, y agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero si te soy sincero… el simple hecho de tenerte aquí hace que los problemas ya no sean tan malos —susurró en su oído, acariciando su cintura hasta finalmente atraparlo en un suave abrazo lleno de amor.

El mayor se conmovió y correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza. Posó una mano en la nuca de Yibo y otra en su espalda, respiró su aroma y logró tranquilizarse.

¡Ah, qué bien se sentía volver a estar en los brazos del otro!

Era verdad que los problemas parecían aminorar cuando estaban juntos.

—No justifico a mi papá —se separó del brazo y lo miró a los ojos—. El maldito golpe aún me duele —masculló—. Pero mi madre vino hace unos momentos y me explicó muchas cosas que no sabía. Papá jamás me había puesto una mano encima, y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora… bueno, está preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —hizo una fea expresión de odio, cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a su amado se ganaba automáticamente todo su desprecio.

Yibo soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de explicarle todo lo que su madre le había dicho. Xiao Zhan lo escuchó con atención y sólo pudo horrorizarse, pues cada cosa que le decía tenía mucho sentido. Su amigo Kou, quien le había dado consejos para tener relaciones por primera vez con Yibo, ya le había dicho algo al respecto, pues él era pareja de un chico que era una figura pública. Ahora entendía por qué llevaban siete años ocultando su relación.

Después de toda esa explicación, Xiao Zhan entendió cómo se sentía Yibo y su familia.

Suspirando, el mayor posó una mano al costado del rostro de su novio y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mirando cada rincón de su cara.

—De todas formas iré a hablar con tu padre.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—No pelearé, sólo necesito tomar la responsabilidad que me concierne. Por favor, dame la dirección de tu casa.

—Iré contigo.

—No.

—Zhan Zhan, no hagas esto.

—Es necesario, no puedo simplemente no dar la cara. Y necesito hacerlo solo, ya pasaste por mucho el día de hoy. Mejor toma un baño y relájate un poco, no tardaré mucho —besó la punta de su nariz—. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin estar convencido del todo, Yibo asintió. Confiaba en la facilidad de palabra y en la madurez de su novio, pero temía por su integridad física.

—No, mejor voy.

—No, Yibo, por favor.

Tardó un poco más en convencerlo, pero al final lo logró y se fue directo a casa de sus suegros antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Cuando llegó a su destino se bajó del taxi y miró la residencia Wang, quedó sorprendido. Era mucho más grande que su casa en Chongqing, y eso ya era decir mucho. Al tocar el timbre, una chica del personal de la residencia le abrió y lo invitó a pasar al recibidor mientras ella anunciaba su visita.

Xiao Zhan ni siquiera pudo sentarse, mentiría si dijera que no estaba temblando por dentro, pero se armó de valor y se mantuvo firme por fuera.

Minutos más tarde la señora Wang apareció en el recibidor con una expresión de completo asombro, jamás se imaginó que el novio de su hijo tendría el valor de pararse ahí.

—Xiao Zhan —murmuró, impresionada.

—Buenas noches, señora Wang —hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza, demostrando su excelente educación.

—Imagino cuál es el motivo de tu visita, pero no creo que sea buen momento —lo miró con angustia.

—Yibo me explicó todo lo que pasó y lo que usted le dijo también. Entiendo las circunstancias y es por eso que he decidido hablar con el señor Wang, tengo que hacerlo.

Ella lo miró unos momentos en completo silencio, debatiéndose internamente.

—Bien, ven conmigo —aceptó, no muy convencida.

Llegaron ante dos grandes puertas de madera, ella dio un par de pequeños golpes sobre la puerta y enseguida una voz cansada le respondió desde el interior.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo a Xiao Zhan antes de entrar al estudio de su esposo.

Fueron sólo unos segundos de espera, pero para Xiao Zhan fue una eternidad, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba internamente.

—Dile que pase —esa voz grave resonó desde adentro, Xiao Zhan sólo se tensó más, pero logró ocultarlo muy bien.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del estudio, lo primero que vio fueron las paredes de los costados con inmensos libreros de piso a techo, repletos de libros muy bien acomodados. Había una pequeña sala de sillones individuales de piel con una mesita al centro y una elegante alfombra debajo de ésta. Al fondo estaba un amplio escritorio de caoba y detrás de él había un ventanal con vista a un jardín que pintaba ser precioso y extenso. Detrás de ese escritorio se encontraba también el señor Wang, sentado en su cómoda silla y dirigiéndole la mirada más pesada y penetrante que jamás había recibido.

¡El hombre era un retrato de Wang Yibo, pero con unos veinte años más!

Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado su novio esa mirada.

A pesar de verse amenazante, se veía también muy, pero muy cansado.

Xiao Zhan se presentó ante él, saludándolo de la misma forma en que saludó a la señora Wang.

—Ya sé quién eres: el _“amigo”_ de mi hijo, ¿verdad? —se mofó, pero su semblante serio no cambiaba. Su tono estuvo lleno de sarcasmo, así que Xiao Zhan no le discutió su argumento—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a reclamarme algo? —se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—No. Vengo a presentarme formalmente, por cuestiones ajenas a mí no pude venir junto con Yibo a hablar con usted, pero lo hago ahora.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —no apartaba esos ojos penetrantes de él.

—Hablé con él, me dijo muchas cosas y lo entiendo, entiendo por qué se preocupa por Yibo y por qué reaccionó como reaccionó. No vengo a juzgarlo… —fue interrumpido.

—Ni siquiera tienes el derecho.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco. Ya había logrado ponerlo más nervioso.

—Amo a su hijo —fue directo al grano, manteniéndose firme, ni siquiera el señor Wang lograba imaginar el pánico que el pobre estaba experimentando—. Nuestra relación es muy seria. Créame cuando le digo que los dos intentamos que lo nuestro no sucediera, sabíamos que enfrentaríamos muchos obstáculos, pero no pudimos evitarlo, y así llegamos hasta donde estamos.

El señor permaneció estoico, escuchándolo.

—Queremos casarnos.

—No pueden hacerlo aquí.

—No me importaría hacerlo en otro país.

—De todas formas su matrimonio no sería oficial en China—se encogió de hombros—. Y sólo lograrían que todos los ojos se pusieran sobre ustedes. Desde el momento en el que decidan casarse y eso se haga público… —resopló—… no podrían poner un pie aquí sin correr riesgo de muerte.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer mi vida en otro país, Yibo piensa lo mismo.

—Estarían tirando a la basura sus carreras. ¿Harías que Yibo deje de lado lo que más ama? ¿No crees que podría reprochártelo algún día? O quizás tú terminarías reprochándoselo a él, no estoy seguro de cómo es su relación en ese aspecto —hizo un ademán de desinterés con su mano al aire.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—En todo caso, eso sería algo que los dos tenemos que hablar y determinar antes de hacer cualquier cosa. De todas formas no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar en un par de meses.

—Y mientras tanto… ¿qué? Van a seguir con su relación clandestina, “ocultándose” de la gente y corriendo riesgo de muerte por arriesgarse a salir juntos en moto.

Xiao Zhan abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Oh vamos, no finjas sorpresa, el país entero supo que eran ustedes dos. Me hablas de ser responsable y cuidadoso, pero no han demostrado serlo hasta ahora. Si ya saben el riesgo que corren al estar juntos, ¿Por qué no toman la decisión correcta de terminar con esto de una vez por todas? —le dedicó una fría mirada idéntica a la de Yibo, no, peor.

—Porque nos amamos —respondió con mucha seguridad, sintiéndose un estúpido por lo ridículo que sonaba su argumento en contra del de él.

El señor Wang soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo lograrán que les hagan daño. Una relación así es un riesgo mortal en este país. Que no te sorprenda si un día Yibo sufre un accidente y no vuelve a casa, o quizás seas tú a quien decidan atacar, no se sabe.

Xiao Zhan no podía creer la frialdad con la que decía cada palabra, su tono era filoso y agresivo. Pero sus palabras eran ciertas, no podía debatir aquello, él tenía la misma preocupación.

—Mientras ustedes sigan con esa relación, no quiero ver a mi hijo, no hasta que se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo y del riesgo que están corriendo.

—La sociedad no acepta esto, estamos muy conscientes, pero por eso mismo somos muy cuidadosos. Y de ser necesario… nos iríamos a vivir a otro país, pero no nos separaremos.

El señor Wang lo miró con sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo.

—No pueden hacer eso… —suspiró, se estaba cansando—… entiende, tú eres el mayor, deberías ser el más sensato. Corren un riesgo inimaginable, en especial por tratarse de ustedes dos. ¿Me entiendes? —se estaba desesperando.

—Lo entiendo… —sí, entendía que estuviera preocupado y que tuviera miedo—…pero yo protegeré a Yibo con mi vida, jamás permitiré que le hagan daño, ni siquiera usted.

—Lo dices por el golpe —no fue una pregunta.

—No tenía derecho a hacer eso.

—Es mi hijo, claro que sí. Y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias con tal de que recapacite.

La sangre de Xiao Zhan repentinamente comenzó a hervir de puro coraje.

—¡No va a volver a ponerle una mano encima! —ni él tenía idea de dónde estaba sacando tal valor y coraje—. Yibo es su hijo, sí, pero ya es mayor de edad e independiente. Y si vuelve a golpearlo, no me quedaré mirando cómo sucede, se lo prometo.

No solía ser agresivo, pero se trataba de la integridad física de su amado, no permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, ni siquiera su padre.

El señor lo miró en completo silencio y con una seriedad que congelaba a cualquiera, no dijo nada, sólo miró fijamente a ese joven ante él durante un tiempo que pareció una eternidad para Xiao Zhan.

—¿En verdad crees que puedes protegerlo? Quizás de mí, pero no de lo que les espera si siguen en esa relación.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

El hombre se rio, no de Xiao Zhan, sino por la impotencia que sentía.

—La única manera en la que puedes protegerlo es separándote de él —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una fuerza que casi le hace apartar la mirada a Xiao Zhan; sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

—Señor… si un día le dijeran que la relación con su esposa se ha vuelto ilegal, ¿qué haría?, ¿la dejaría por el riesgo que implica que estén juntos?

El hombre permaneció estoico.

—Es lo mismo que sentimos Yibo y yo, no podemos terminar con nuestra relación.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, analizando con cuidado esas palabras, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—Si yo estuviera en esa situación… —su voz era grave y pausada—…me alejaría de ella, preferiría estar lejos antes que perderla.

Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras.

—Por favor, lárgate de aquí —se dio media vuelta en su silla, mirando por el ventanal y dándole la espalda—. Ya sabes dónde está la salida.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario. Quizás… —lo pensó muy bien—…quizás nos separemos un tiempo hasta que podamos irnos a otro país, pero nunca nos alejaremos definitivamente uno del otro, de eso puede estar muy seguro —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta—. Me retiro —se despidió con esas palabras, pero el hombre mayor lo detuvo.

—Se están condenando, uno de los dos terminará muerto —a pesar de que no lo aparentaba, le dolían esas palabras en el alma.

Xiao Zhan permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo, que el señor Wang tuvo que girar su silla para comprobar que no se hubiese ido ya, para su sorpresa, Zhan Zhan seguía ahí de pie, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del piso. Parecía tener un debate interno. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero las palabras del señor no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez.

—Con su permiso —hizo una leve reverencia y se fue. Su mente era un caos, tenía un conflicto interno más grande que cuando llegó a esa casa. Al salir del estudio se encontró a la señora Wang, quien lo guio hasta la salida con lágrimas en los ojos, había escuchado todo.

—Zhan Zhan… por favor, si necesitan algo, o si le ocurre algo a Yibo… por favor, llámame sin dudarlo, no importa la hora, ¿sí? —le acarició una mejilla.

Él asintió con una leve sonrisa, la cual se quebró un poco al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la mujer.

—Por favor, cuídense mucho. Cuida mucho de mi niño.

—Lo haré. Ni siquiera lo dude —dijo con convicción.

Xiao Zhan pidió un taxi y volvió al hotel, sin embargo, no pudo subir a la habitación. Tenía demasiados pensamientos que lo agobiaban. El señor Wang tenía razón en muchas cosas, y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se quedó en el bar del hotel, tomando un vaso de jugo y meditando el asunto hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Sacó su teléfono y marcó ese número que se había vuelto tan familiar.

—¿Señora Wang?

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿todo está bien? —se alarmó.

—Todo está bien. Necesito un gran favor, ¿podría comunicarme con su esposo?

—Zhan Zhan…

—Por favor.

—Bien —aceptó a duras penas—. Espera un momento.

Se tardó unos segundos antes de que la voz grave del señor Wang resonara en el auricular.

—¿Qué quieres?

Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro y se armó de valor una vez más.

**> >><<< **

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, parecía león enjaulado. No se animaba a salir a dar una vuelta porque sería un gran riesgo hacerlo sin tener seguridad que lo protegiera. Y tampoco quería que una desgracia más se le sumara a ese horrible día. Sólo quería que Zhan Zhan volviera de con sus padres y saberlo con bien. No soportaba la incertidumbre, casi se arrancaba el cabello y se mordía las uñas por la angustia.

Muchas posibilidades pasaban por su mente: ¿Y si su padre golpeaba a su novio?, ¿y si las cosas sólo empeoraban?

Había sido un error no haber acompañado a Xiao Zhan, lo sabía. ¡¿Por qué lo había dejado ir solo?! ¿Acaso el miedo le había ganado?

Quizás.

**> >><<< **

Terminó su llamada y enseguida le hizo una señal al bartender.

—¿Me puede dar un… —estaba a punto de pedir algo de alcohol, lo necesitaba para calmar sus nervios—…olvídelo —dejó propina sobre la barra y subió de una vez por todas a la habitación con su novio.

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. El recuerdo vívido de Yibo quemaba su mente, ese recuerdo de él estando dispuesto a alejarse con tal de no destrozar la relación con su padre luego de que ambos confesaron su relación. Ese día en Chongqing Xiao Zhan había quedado totalmente sorprendido por la madurez de su amado, cosa que ahora le admiraba, pues para él era muy difícil tomar esa decisión de hacerse a un lado, le quemaba el alma el simple hecho de considerarlo como posibilidad.

Si Yibo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él en ese momento, ¿por qué no habría él de hacer lo mismo? Y con mayor razón ahora que sabían el riesgo que corrían.

El señor Wang tenía razón: él era el mayor, era quien debía poner el ejemplo y guiar a su amado. Y después de haber meditado la situación con la cabeza fría pudo llegar a esa conclusión: Haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de que el amor de su vida estuviera bien.

Sin embargo, con el simple hecho de pensar en una separación, el alma de Xiao Zhan se hundía en un profundo abismo de desolación. Su energía se drenaba al grado de sentir un agotamiento sorprendente. Y todo esto con sólo imaginar su vida sin él.

Vaya. Sí dependía en cuerpo y alma de Wang Yibo. Eso era un arma de doble filo bastante peligrosa. ¿En qué momento se había dejado caer en una relación de tal magnitud? Un año atrás no se habría imaginado estar pasando por algo así. Nunca creyó que el amor le pegaría tan fuerte.

Suspirando, entró a la habitación de hotel y estuvo a punto de buscar a su novio con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paro más, Yibo ya lo tenía agarrado por los brazos mientras lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente.

—Bo Di —murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa? —su tono era cansado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato, quitándole el cubrebocas para mirarle mejor el rostro.

Entonces Xiao Zhan entendió, su amado buscaba algún golpe o herida en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, no me hizo nada —tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño.

Yibo soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te fue? No me vas a abandonar, ¿verdad? —un atisbo de miedo se distinguía en su voz si se escuchaba con atención.

Era curioso que preguntara eso después de haberse comportado tan infantil últimamente, después de que el mismo Xiao Zhan pensara que había sido abandonado por Yibo.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco, el otro lo notó y se espantó.

—¡NO! ¿¡Él te convenció!? —lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¡No me vas a abandonar! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

El mayor quedó en shock por unos segundos antes de que una linda y leve sonrisa ladina apareciera en su faz. Yibo era adorable incluso siendo tan intimidante como en esos momentos. Jamás le había hablado en ese tono lleno de pánico y enojo al mismo tiempo, pero lejos de enojarse, se llenó de ternura.

—Tú estabas dispuesto a terminar conmigo en Chongqing. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero obviamente no te iba a dejar. Lo dije solamente para calmar el momento.

Xiao Zhan abrió mucho los ojos. ¿¡Así que había sido un ofrecimiento falso!?

—¿¡Mentiste!? —no sabía si reír o enojarse.

—Bueno… me dolió mucho ver cómo te estaba causando problemas con tu padre. Su relación es tan estrecha y tan sincera que por un momento estuve dispuesto a hacerme a un lado para evitar que perdieras ese lazo con él. Pero luego de decirlo lo pensé mejor y me arrepentí. Por supuesto que no podría separarme de ti, idiota.

Xiao Zhan lo miró unos segundos en silencio antes de sonreír y negar suavemente con la cabeza. Yibo no tenía remedio, y lo amaba así tal cual.

Sin decir nada, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un adorable beso en la frente, cargado de amor y de un sentimiento de protección bastante palpable.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yibo al escuchar el suspiro de su novio. Lo miró directo a la cara sin importarle que descubriera el ligero sonrojo que adornaba su rostro en ese momento. El beso en la frente lo había tomado por completo desprevenido, y nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pero amaba cuando Xiao Zhan se comportaba protector y cariñoso como en esos momentos.

—Nada —lo meditó unos segundos antes de retractarse—. No, sí es algo —admitió—. Te extrañé demasiado.

Ahora fue el turno de Yibo para soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Yo también —hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para que su voz no se quebrara, seguía endemoniadamente sensible.

—Que estúpidos fuimos, ¿no? —sonrió de lado.

—Yo fui el estúpido. Lo peor es que sí lo sabía, pero no pude evitar seguir comportándome así—confesó Yibo.

—Está bien —suspiró. Estaba suspirando demasiado.

—¿Cómo te fue con mi padre? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, yendo directo al grano al verlo tan decaído.

—Hablamos con tranquilidad —sonrió tristemente.

—Te pidió que me dejaras.

Xiao Zhan asintió en silencio.

El menor sintió la misma pesadez en su cuerpo que Xiao Zhan, fue a buscar dónde sentarse y muy pronto su novio lo siguió, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Y tiene motivos muy válidos —aseguró—. Es extraño, pero presiento que lo que le molesta no es el hecho de que te guste un hombre, sino que te guste un hombre precisamente en este país —quiso bromear un poco.

—Vámonos a vivir a otra parte —dijo de pronto, muy en serio.

—Yibo… —su mirada triste no se iba—… yo también lo quisiera así, pero por el momento no es conveniente para la carrera de ninguno de los dos. Estás retomando tus proyectos, no sería justo.

—No me importa.

—A mí tampoco —admitió—. Pero seamos realistas, con el dinero que tenemos podríamos vivir unos años en el extranjero sin trabajar, pero… ¿Y luego?

—No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé —suspiró, fastidiado, su cabeza ya le dolía, había sido un día demasiado largo.

—Quedaríamos vetados del país, nuestras familias correrían riesgo… ahora que lo pienso, es verdaderamente difícil sólo irnos así como así.

Tenía toda la razón.

—¿Entonces me quieres dejar? —espetó Yibo con enojo.

—No, idiota, no —se frustró. Los dos se miraron con enojo para terminar riendo como tontos—. Seamos aún más cuidadosos, verdaderamente cuidadosos.

Yibo asintió, no le importaría sacrificar algunas comodidades a cambio de que la relación con su prometido no terminara.

—Bien —se sintió aliviado. Al menos la relación con Xiao Zhan estaba intacta—. Oye… sobre nuestra pelea.

—Olvidémosla —sabía que no era lo mejor, que tenían que hablar, pero estaba muy cansado psicológicamente como para comenzar a debatir.

—No. Quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que fui un idiota. Han Ge habló conmigo y me hizo ver que tienes todo el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida porque… bueno —bajó la mirada, tímido—, porque seremos esposos. Mi vida no será sólo mía, las consecuencias de cualquiera de mis acciones también te afectarían a ti.

Xiao Zhan abrió mucho sus ojos, no pensó que su novio fuese a recapacitar así.

—Viajé hasta acá y sin decirte nada porque quería darte dos sorpresas.

—¿Dos?

El menor asintió y sonrió.

—La primera: dejaré de dedicarme profesionalmente a las carreras.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron enormemente, más que antes. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿En serio? —un gran alivio comenzó a invadirlo—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —lo abrazó con fuerza, robándole el aliento.

Fue hasta ese preciso momento en el que Yibo fue en verdad consciente del miedo que su novio atravesaba día tras días al saber que seguía trabajando en las carreras de motos.

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

—Espera —se separó de él—. ¿Las dejarás definitivamente? —se alarmó.

—Claro que no. Amo las motos, pero ya no será mi trabajo.

Estaba bien, Xiao Zhan se conformaba perfectamente con eso.

—Bien, está muy bien —sonrió con un gran alivio.

—Lamento haber sido un idiota, actué como un niño —decir eso le costaba bastante orgullo doblegado—. ¿Me perdonas?

Xiao Zhan tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo miró detenidamente antes de asentir y unir sus labios con los de él en apenas una caricia, pues estaba consciente de su labio roto.

—Demonios —masculló Yibo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No podía besarte porque estábamos peleados, y ahora no puedo hacerlo por esta herida —se enojó.

—Yo sí te besaba aunque estuviéramos peleados.

Yibo alzó una ceja.

—Lo hacía mientras aún dormías —confesó con un tono divertido.

—Tramposo.

Xiao Zhan se encogió de hombros.

—Y dime, ¿cuál era la otra sorpresa?

La sonrisa de Yibo se desvaneció poco a poco, bajó la mirada al piso y sus ojos se fueron inundando con gruesas lágrimas. Entonces se tragó el nudo en su garganta antes de responder.

—Mi plan era volver a casa y decirte que mi papá estaba enterado de lo nuestro, que aceptaba lo que tenemos nosotros —lo miró a los ojos.

A Xiao Zhan se le partió el corazón al verlo así.

—Pero las cosas no salieron como imaginé —se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas pasándose ambas manos por el rostro—. Por un momento tuve la estúpida esperanza de que papá pudiera tomarlo como tu padre.

—Bo Di —tomó su mano con cariño—. Esto no termina aquí. Lo que sucedió hoy no quiere decir que tu padre no nos vaya a aceptar más adelante.

—¿En serio tienes esperanzas?

Xiao Zhan asintió con suavidad. Él estaba casi seguro de que el señor Wang había reaccionado así por la preocupación hacia su hijo, no tanto por descubrir su orientación sexual. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

—Así que fue por eso que de pronto desapareciste —retomó el tema inicial—. No te voy a seguir reprochando el hecho de que no me avisaras, tampoco puedo estar sobre ti todo el tiempo. Mereces tu espacio y tu privacidad.

—No, no. Ya no quiero eso —respondió con avidez—. Estemos casados o no, eres mi compañero de vida.

Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras, y vaya que era difícil lograr eso en él. Estaba impresionado, pues así como Yibo podía llegar a ser la persona más fría del mundo, podía ser también el más cariñoso y cálido.

—Nunca debí decirte que no te entrometieras. Me arrepentí al instante, pero no podía retractarme.

—Estabas enojado.

—Mucho.

—Yo también —suspiró—. No debí decirte “infantil”.

Yibo rio roncamente.

—Me lo merecía.

—Te extrañé en la cama.

—Pensé que estabas cómodo con ese espacio extra —alzó una ceja. Xiao Zhan soltó una risa divertida y le pellizcó la mejilla sana.

—Lo dije para hacerte enojar. La verdad es que ya me acostumbré a dormir contigo, me siento extraño cuando no estás en la cama.

Yibo se conmovió, a él le ocurría lo mismo.

—Ya no quiero pelear —murmuró Yibo. Por lo regular no me preocupa estar enojado con los demás, pero contigo… es horrible.

—Es imposible que no peleemos de vez en cuando —fue realista—. Pero lo importante es que nos reconciliemos, justo como ahora —acarició su rostro con mucho cuidado y cariño.

—Hablando de reconciliación… —sonrió de lado, olvidando por un momento sus penas y entregándose al sentimiento de felicidad de tener al amor de su vida junto a él. Yibo se acercó a su novio, rodeó su nuca con ambas manos y lo atrajo a un suave beso. Xiao Zhan miró con suavidad cada una de sus acciones, permitiéndole hacer lo que le viniera en gana y dejándose llevar por el amor que le tenía.

Yibo unió sus labios con los de él, abriendo un poco su boca para no lastimarse el labio, pero fue inútil, de todas formas le dolió. Xiao Zhan se separó al escucharlo quejarse, y se disculpó.

—No es tu culpa —soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Déjamelo a mí —sonrió de lado y tomó el mentón de Yibo con una mano.

—¿Qué harás?

Xiao Zhan alzó el rostro de su novio e inclinó el suyo hacia un lado antes de acortar la distancia. Yibo cerró los ojos y esperó el beso, pero este no llegó de inmediato, primero pudo percibir cómo Zhan Zhan frotaba con dulzura la punta de su nariz contra su rostro, en una adorable caricia muy íntima, también acariciaba su mejilla con una mano. La combinación de sensaciones era tremendamente agradable, y Yibo pudo sentir que éstas incrementaron cuando sus labios se tocaron en una tierna caricia, fue apenas un roce, pero eso bastó para que sintiera un inesperado hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios apenas se habían rozado y Yibo ya estaba suspirando. Eso había sido un beso completo, un beso que no se bastaba sólo con caricias entre labios. Xiao Zhan sabía usar todo a su favor, y eso hacía que Yibo se derritiera a sus pies.

Enseguida el mayor comenzó a repartir pequeños y tremendamente adorables besos por todo su rostro.

Aún con ojos cerrados, Wang Yibo esbozó una linda sonrisa, cargada de amor y satisfacción. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los besos se detuvieron. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al descubrir que su amado lo miraba con algo de diversión, aún sin soltar su rostro de entre sus cálidas manos.

Yibo suspiró extasiado, y murmuró un suave:

—Vaya… —empujó a Xiao Zhan hacia la cama hasta que ambos quedaron acostados, Yibo pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de su amado y se aferró a él.

El mayor de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, rodeándolo con mucho cariño, logrando que se sintiera a salvo y cómodo entre sus brazos. Yibo posó su frente contra el pecho de su novio y percibió como una mano le acariciaba la nuca al mismo tiempo que sentía un beso en su cabeza.

Se estaba sobrecargando de tanta dulzura que…

—Bo Di —murmuró Xiao Zhan mientras acariciaba su nuca con una mano y su espalda con la otra—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con tacto al sentir cierta humedad en su pecho.

Yibo estaba llorando en silencio.

—Gracias —dijo con su voz ligeramente quebrada—. Gracias —repitió, restregando su rostro contra la camisa de su novio. Parecía un niño pequeño, aferrado a su ser querido, buscando protección.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte y siguió besándolo. Lo dejó llorar todo lo que necesitaba, sin decirle nada, sólo estando ahí para él. Sabía que ese “Gracias” tenía un significado bastante profundo, supo percibir todo lo que quiso transmitirle. Era un “Gracias por estar aquí, por venir tras de mí y por hacer a un lado nuestros problemas al saberme en peligro”.

La camiseta de Xiao Zhan terminó empapada de lágrimas. Yibo lloraba en completo silencio, aferrado a su novio y sin dejar que lo viera a la cara. Sólo de vez en cuando se le escapaba un pequeño sollozo, o el característico hipido ocasionado por llorar tanto.

A Xiao Zhan se le partía el corazón. Él nunca había sido bueno consolando a la gente, no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien se ponía a llorar frente a él. Así que sólo permaneció a su lado, abrazándolo y dejándose usar como almohada para lágrimas. Rascaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Yibo, casi masajeándolo hasta lograr relajarlo.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, Xiao Zhan se separó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara. Se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Observó su rostro detenidamente, sus párpados estaban hinchados al igual que el resto de su cara, en especial del lado que estaba golpeado. Sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba al verlo así. Era impactante para él ver ese lado vulnerable de Yibo, le nacía un instinto protector que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía.

Con la punta de sus dedos acarició todo el rostro de Yibo, sorprendiéndose al ver que dormía profundamente, sin embargo, no había aflojado el agarre. Aún tenía una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Zhan Zhan y su brazo anclado a su cintura.

El pobre estaba buscando la manera de zafarse, pues… le urgía ir al baño.

Luego de muchos intentos logró escapar de su fuerte agarre, dejando una almohada en su lugar. Yibo de inmediato la agarró, pero aún entre sueños pareció no estar conforme con esa simple almohada.

Para cuando Xiao Zhan volvió, se encontró a su amado en el otro extremo de la cama, había rodado, seguramente buscándolo.

Momentos más tarde, Wang Yibo abrió los ojos al percibir un agradable aroma, bastante delicioso. Se halló a sí mismo bien arropado en la cama, ya sin sus tenis y sin sus jeans. A su lado en la cama estaba Xiao Zhan, sentado en pose india mientras abría una gran bolsa de papel.

—Imaginé que despertarías pronto. No cenaste, ¿verdad?

Aún desconcertado, Yibo se talló los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —se sentó en la misma pose que su novio y miró lo que tenía entre manos.

—Hamburguesa doble para ti —se la extendió junto con su orden de papas fritas, tamaño jumbo.

Al menor le brillaron los ojos.

—Come con cuidado —le recordó, dedicándole una linda sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la televisión. Estaba viendo Bob Esponja.

Yibo sintió un tremendo nudo en la garganta, lo miró durante unos segundos, buscando las palabras indicadas para agradecerle, pero al no encontrarlas sólo se estiró hacia él y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Xiao Zhan sonrió sin dejar de masticar su hamburguesa y lo miró de reojo sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente.

—Vamos, come o se enfriará —le dijo, con su tono amable y divertido.

Y así, sin más, los dos comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Yibo le agradeció de todo corazón que hiciera aquello, no volvieron a tocar el tema de su padre en toda la noche, por el contrario, cenaron hasta quedar completamente satisfechos e incluso rieron mientras veían Bob Esponja. Eso les trajo muy buenos recuerdos de la noche en que compartieron cama por primera vez. En ese entonces era Yibo quien cuidaba de Xiao Zhan, pero ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, y Yibo no podía estar más conmovido. Se tragó sus ganas de llorar y mejor disfrutó del momento, dejando que su novio lo distrajera con su comida chatarra y caricaturas preferidas.

Antes de dormirse, Yibo se sacó la camiseta al ver que su amado también lo hacía, amaba poder dormir abrazado a él, piel con piel. Así se volvieron a meter a la cama, vistiendo sólo su ropa interior y cubriendo sus cuerpos con el espumoso edredón.

Automáticamente sus cuerpos se buscaron por debajo de las mantas, tal como tenían por costumbre desde hace meses. Yibo fue quien abrazó a su amado por detrás, haciendo la función de “Cuchara grande”. Ambos soltaron un largo y prolongado suspiro mientras pensaban lo mismo: que bien era estar así con la persona amada. No valía la pena estar pelados y perderse de esa maravilla.

Xiao Zhan se removió un poco en la cama hasta encontrar la posición ideal para al fin dormir, pero Yibo seguía apretándolo desde atrás, sintiendo la fricción del trasero de su novio contra cierta parte de su anatomía, haciendo que se pusiera ligeramente duro. El mayor notó eso y de inmediatamente giró su rostro hacia él, mirándolo con una clara duda en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con _eso_? —preguntó, divertido. Pero para su inmensa sorpresa, Yibo se negó.

—Sólo quiero acurrucarme —restregó más su cuerpo hacia él, acomodando su nariz en la nuca de Xiao Zhan, aspirando su delicioso champú a jazmín.

—Entonces… hasta mañana —extendió su mano hacia atrás, y a ciegas le dio un par de palmaditas en el trasero, con cariño, antes de estrujarle una nalga con su palma abierta—. Lo siento —dijo al sentir la risa de Yibo en su nuca—. Había extrañado hacer eso.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Qué te puedo decir.

Ambos rieron un poco, pero estaban tan agotados que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Yibo abrazándolo desde atrás, y Xiao Zhan posando su mano sobre el brazo anclado a su cintura. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, se notaba lo mucho que habían extrañado aquello.

**> >><<< **

—Cariño, ve a dormir. Llevas días sin descansar correctamente.

Na Ying Jie negó con la cabeza y se liberó suavemente del abrazo de su esposo.

—Lo siento, amor —acarició sus manos—. Pero no puedo dormir en paz hasta resolver esto.

El amable hombre suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Aún no encuentras qué persona de la agencia dio la indicación? —se sentó a su lado, frente al escritorio de su estudio.

—Peor aún: no fue alguien de la agencia.

Por eso estaba tan preocupada. Su estrés había aumentado desde que descubrió lo mal que la estaba pasando Xiao Zhan, y ella ni enterada estaba. Eso sólo había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta, algo no andaba bien, y la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto quería pasar por completo desapercibida, pues no había dejado rastro alguno.

Le había platicado la situación a su esposo, y éste siempre la escuchaba atentamente, ayudándola a buscar soluciones.

—¿Entonces qué harán?

—Incrementaremos la seguridad que lo rodea. Ahora no tendrá permitido acatar ninguna indicación a menos que yo confirme que son ciertas.

El señor se quedó pensativo por varios minutos.

—Si esta persona logró tanto, es porque tiene ayuda del personal interno de la agencia —aseguró.

—Es por eso que no me puedo ir a la cama aún, estoy tratando de averiguar quién puede ser. Con ayuda de Mao, el guardaespaldas —le aclaró—, he estado revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, pero la persona que habló con Xiao Zhan fue muy inteligente y supo aprovechar los puntos ciegos de las cámaras, también el que lo ayudó. Sólo sabemos que es otro hombre.

—Esto está muy difícil.

—Así es —suspiró.

—¿No pueden hablar con las autoridades?

—No hay evidencia de daño. Además, un cambio en la dieta no es considerado un crimen. Estas personas son muy inteligentes, yo diría que incluso están bastante involucradas en el mundo del espectáculo.

—¿Quién querría hacerle daño a un joven cómo él? —se preguntó con verdadera preocupación, pues tenía un hijo casi de su edad y no se imaginaba por qué alguien querría hacerle daño.

—Cariño, la verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿Quién no?

El hombre la miró sin creerle del todo.

—Hablo en serio. En el mundo de la fama existen demasiadas envidias. Incluso hay grupos que brindan sus servicios para difamar al artista que se les pida, ¡Y les pagan por ello! —se exasperó—. Xiao Zhan es un joven con tanta luz que inevitablemente ascendió a la fama de manera vertiginosa, su carrera se disparó a pasos agigantados de un día para otro. Eso lo volvió un blanco fácil para toda agencia que no lo tenga y que se vea afectada porque sus _idols_ no son tan famosos, o porque no crean tantas ganancias como él.

—Es un mundo muy turbio.

—Lo es.

—Pero afortunadamente él te tiene como manager —besó su mejilla y la jaló suavemente del brazo—. Ven, necesitas dormir —sin espacio a negativas, se la llevó a la cama.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Beijing estaba un grupo de personas hablando sobre el mismo tema.

—¿Lograron descubrir algo sobre nosotros? 

—Nada, señor. Pero el chico ahora está rodeado de más seguridad, tiene prohibido recibir órdenes de cualquier persona de la agencia que no sea la directora o su manager.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y repiqueteó sus dedos sobre la madera fina de su escritorio.

—Bien, en ese caso tendremos que recurrir a medidas más drásticas. Esta vez iremos en serio —sonrió—. Ya no sabotearemos la dieta del chico —rio y miró a su asistente—. Tráelos aquí.

—Pero es media noche.

—¿Acaso eso importa? Trabajan para el gobierno también, así que están disponibles las veinticuatro horas. Además, la información que se recabe será de utilidad para ellos y para nosotros.

¿Y cómo no? El robo y venta de datos era un negocio muy costeable hoy en día.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas!**

**No hubo golpes entre el señor Wang y Xiao Zhan, pero pienso que sucedió como debía suceder. Zhan Zhan no iba a dejar de lado sus valores para rebajarse al nivel del señor, además que no es partidario de la violencia, él tiene un arma más letal: Las palabras. Y créanme cuando les digo que dejó al señor Wang pensando toda la noche, ahora difícilmente se lo va a sacar de la mente.**

**Qué valentía la de Xiao Zhan, ¿no creen?**

**Imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas jajajaja, sí, empiecen a hacer sus teorías, las leeré tranquilamente en Facebook.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de las reacciones y emociones?**

**Las leo.**

**12/08/2020**

**6:30 p.m.**


	60. Te extrañé tanto

**Capítulo 60: “Te extrañé tanto”**

A pesar de que al fin estaban juntos, Xiao Zhan no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad, y cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo conseguir un par de horas de sueño ligero antes de despertar y quedarse abrazado a su amado.

No sabía en qué momento de la noche habían terminado los dos abrazados de frente, Yibo lo rodeaba por la cintura como si no quisiera que se escapara, tenía su mejilla aplastada contra el colchón, pero su frente contra el pecho de su novio. Xiao Zhan se limitaba a abrazarlo con cariño y darle tiernas caricias en su espalda desnuda.

Luego de que amaneció, Yibo fue saliendo de su sueño profundo con lentitud, tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y toparse con su amado mirándolo. Pero cuando lo notó, lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su horrible cara de recién levantado por su cara adorable de recién levantado. ¡Y cómo no! Si lo primero que vio al despertar fue a ese hombre que medio China deseaba.

—Buenos días, mi amor —no había dejado de acariciar su espalda.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa preciosa, algo atolondrada, pero hermosa. No respondió con palabras, sólo frotó su rostro contra el pecho desnudo de su amado. No se quería levantar, estaba feliz por al fin tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Debemos alistarnos, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en un par de horas.

—Mnh… —se quejó—…cinco minutos más.

—Podremos dormir en el avión, vamos, levántate —le hizo cosquillas en los costados, pero no funcionó. Entonces recordó que su punto débil para las cosquillas eran las caras internas de sus muslos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de apretarlos hasta hacerlo reír, retorciéndose por lo sensible que era en esa zona.

—¡Zhan Zhan, basta! —suplicó, con su voz bastante ronca y desafinada.

El mayor lo ignoró, siguió molestándolo y además se rio de él. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar quejidos muy chistosos por parte de su amado. Se había reído tanto que su rostro lastimado le cobró factura por ello.

Xiao Zhan acarició su rostro con cuidado y lo miró seriamente.

—Se ve un poco mejor que ayer.

—No te creo.

El otro suspiró, sí, no se veía mucho mejor que ayer.

—Wen Pei se va a infartar cuando me vea así.

—No lo dudes. Van a tener que posponer la grabación del comercial de Miniso.

—¿Llevabas mucho tiempo despierto? —preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema al verlo tan espabilado.

—No mucho —mintió.

—Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan. Olvidas que te conozco demasiado bien.

—Desafortunadamente sí —suspiró con un dramatismo digno de grabar, pero eso bastó para hacer reír a Yibo.

—¿Insomnio?

—Sólo un poco —admitió—. Estoy preocupado, no he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó ayer —fue bastante sincero.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedaron en silencio, haciéndose arrumacos en la cama como si no tuvieran que levantarse ya.

—Bo Di.

—¿Mnh?

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero no quiero que te enojes.

El menor asintió, pero resopló un poco.

—¿Por qué fuiste a buscar a tu padre de esa forma tan precipitada? Es decir, entiendo que querías darme una sorpresa, pero… siempre creí que lo enfrentaríamos juntos. No merecías pasar por ese tormento tú solo.

—A final de cuentas no estuve solo —sonrió de lado, obviando el hecho de que estaban ahí, juntos.

—Responde mi pregunta —pidió con suavidad. Le acarició el cabello, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Yibo suspiró y lo pensó bien antes de responder.

—Quería ser como tú.

El aludido hizo una mueca de desconcierto bastante chistosa. En verdad no entendía.

—Quería demostrarte que puedo ser valiente y lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentar mis miedos —fue bastante sincero—. Cuando fuimos a Chongqing y vi el coraje con el que defendiste nuestra relación… ¡Wow! Quise ser como tú.

Una expresión llena de ternura invadió el rostro de Xiao Zhan.

—Yibo… —fue interrumpido.

—Eso no es todo. Desde ese día sentí más admiración por ti de la que podría imaginar. Después de escuchar cómo me defendiste ante tus padres esa noche… todo lo que dijiste sobre mí… —se le formó un nudo en la garganta que supo disimular muy bien.

—Nos escuchaste —suspiró, desde entonces había tenido sospechas sobre eso, hasta ahora venía a confirmarlo.

—Lo hice. Y he de admitir que sólo lograste que te amara más. Nadie me había descrito de esa forma antes, no con tus palabras, mucho menos con el amor que expresaste esa noche. Jamás lo olvidaré.

Ahora era Xiao Zhan quien se sentía bastante conmovido.

—Quería que sintieras lo mismo que experimenté esa noche, por eso enfrenté a mi padre de esa forma. Pero… —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba y dejaba salir un poco de llanto. Odiaba llorar, y últimamente lo estaba haciendo con más frecuencia. Cuánto lo odiaba—. Sólo quería ser como tú —ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su novio, lloroso y avergonzado.

—Oye… —lo consoló, acariciándole la espalda y pegándolo más a su cuerpo—…no tienes que ser como yo. Además, ¿quién dice que soy valiente? No tienes idea de lo mucho que estaba temblando ayer que fui a ver a tu padre. Por un momento temí desmayarme.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con la voz quebrada. Alzó un poco la cabeza hasta toparse con los ojos cálidos y amables de su prometido.

Para Yibo, Xiao Zhan era un súper héroe imperturbable, poderoso y sumamente valiente que siempre encontraba la mejor solución a los problemas. Lo que no sabía era que su novio pensaba lo mismo de él: siempre firme ante las adversidades, frío de sentimientos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, valiente cuando se trata de defender lo que amaba. Yibo no tenía idea de lo mucho que su prometido lo admiraba.

—Para mí tú eres el más valiente en esta relación —admitió con un tono suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo miraba a los ojos.

Yibo no pudo responder de inmediato, sólo lo miró, atónito.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú lo eres!

—¿Quieres que peleemos por eso? —lo retó, alzando una ceja.

—No —rio, se sentía mejor—. Zhan Zhan, nunca lo he dicho en voz alta, pues en realidad odio que me lo digan. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero… —suspiró—. Debo aceptar que soy un poco inmaduro. No siempre logro controlar mis emociones, me enojo fácilmente y puedo ser muy caprichoso. Además, no tengo experiencia como pareja, todo lo he ido aprendiendo sobre la marcha, y con tu guía.

—Hey… controlar las emociones no depende directamente del grado de madurez que uno tenga. A mí también me cuesta contenerme en muchas ocasiones —admitió.

—Nunca te he visto realmente furioso.

—No quieres vivir eso.

Yibo tragó en seco al sentir cómo lo dijo. No bromeaba.

—Y en cuanto a la experiencia en pareja —soltó una risa cantarina—. Yo también estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha. No tengo tanta experiencia en ello, y lo que sé es gracias a lo que vi en mis padres a lo largo de mi vida, a lo que me han enseñado.

—Déjame adivinar. Te enseñaron que debías elegir a una señorita de buena familia, educada y recatada, que cocine muy bien y sea una excelente madre, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo supiste?! —bromeó.

—Mis padres querían lo mismo para mí.

—Y terminaste eligiéndome.

—Sí, te elegí a ti, Xiao Zhan —suspiró con un aire soñador mientras se quedaba pensativo durante unos momentos—. Sabes que no tengo ni una pizca de recato, ¿verdad?

—Vaya que sí —rio. Yibo era bastante desvergonzado aún sin proponérselo.

—También sabes que cocino asquerosamente mal y que sería un pésimo padre.

—Mi madre te está enseñando a cocinar. Por lo menos ya no nos provocas intoxicación con tus platillos —contratacó—. Y en cuanto a la paternidad… siempre he creído que serás muy buen padre, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante —soltó una risa divertida ante los ojos muy abiertos de Yibo, quien no pudo decir nada al respecto, lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Bueno… ahora que aclaramos el asunto, ¿aún te quieres casar conmigo? No soy una señorita recatada que se la pasa en casa con las tareas del hogar.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír con ganas, con esa energía que no demostraba desde hace algún tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con total convicción, rozando su nariz con la de él en un tierno acto—. ¿Y tú?

—¡Por Dios! Pero claro que sí, hombre —extendió una mano en el casi nulo espacio que había entre los dos y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Sabes cocinar, lavar, planchar, eres paternal, y también sabes comportarte en público.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una señorita recatada? —masculló entre dientes con una mueca muy fea al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba los costados.

—Con esa cara ya no puedo opinar lo mismo —se burló—. ¡Eso duele! —se quejó al sentir los pellizcos—. ¿Ves? Incluso regañas como toda buena madre.

—¡Wang Yibo! No tientes tu suerte.

El menor estaba por responderle una vez más que parecía una madre enojada, pero mejor se calló.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Eso era lo que tanta falta les había hecho en las últimas semanas: reír juntos, ser ellos mismos, disfrutarse, hacerse enojar sólo para terminar abrazados y más enamorados el uno del otro. Habían estado tan molestos el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se detuvieron a celebrar su aniversario de meses.

Cuando sus risas se calmaron, una vez más entraron a un silencio cómodo, pero triste. Yibo no podía evitar volver a sentirse así.

—Lamento traer tantos problemas a esta relación. En verdad espero que no te arrepientas de estar con alguien menor, inmaduro y necio.

—Yo soy quien teme que te arrepientas de la relación.

—¿¡Por qué!? —se espantó.

—Por mi edad.

—¡Idiota! —lo golpeó con bastante fuerza en el brazo, pero pobre esta vez sí se quejó en serio—. ¡Nunca podría dejarte! Menos por eso.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustan mayores?

—¿No ha quedado eso muy claro? Además, te he dicho que quiero ser como tú, ¿no te queda claro cuánto te admiro y te amo? —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rosa.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír antes de suspirar y decir con certeza:

—Nos complementamos muy bien —acarició su rostro—. Yibo, quieres ser como yo, pero… yo no podría estar con alguien como yo —rio, sonaba gracioso lo que decía, pero era la verdad—. Yo no podría tener una relación conmigo mismo, así que te pido por favor que no dejes de ser tú, ¿si?

Yibo asintió en silencio, sorprendido.

—No podrías tener una relación con alguien como tú porque no podrías aguantar sus ronquidos, ¿verdad?

—¡Wang Yibo! —se giró en la cama hasta posarse sobre él y aplastarlo sin piedad, haciéndole cosquillas y pellizcándolo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos rodaron en la cama y se convirtieron en una masa humana revuelta entre sábanas enredadas, soltando risas y ruiditos extraños.

Yibo había extrañado tanto molestarlo con cosas de ese tipo. La vida era buena cuando podía hacerle bullying a su persona favorita.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan entendía las inseguridades de su amado, sabía que era completamente normal tener problemas así, en especial porque la relación de ambos era muy nueva todavía, pues no tenían ni un año de noviazgo y ya vivían juntos e incluso estaban comprometidos. Habían avanzado a pasos agigantados.

—Sé que nuestra relación es incipiente, que muchos dirán que nos apresuramos a vivir juntos, y más aún al tomar la decisión de casarnos —dijo Xiao Zhan de pronto, con Yibo sobre su pecho y las sábanas completamente revueltas a su alrededor—. Pero sé que a pesar de todo vamos por muy buen camino. El simple hecho de estar como estamos lo demuestra. ¿No lo crees? —acarició su brazo desnudo.

Yibo suspiró. Tenía toda la razón.

—Entonces es justificable que me muera de celos de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Xiao Zhan se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y lo miró con una expresión de sincera confusión.

—¿Celoso? ¡¿Tú?! —se burló.

—Estoy hablando en serio, estúpido.

Xiao Zhan casi deja de reír por la grosería, pero esta vez ni eso lo detuvo.

—No te creo.

—Ayanga.

—¿Estás celoso de él? —dejó de reír al ver que su novio no lo hacía.

Yibo le dedicó una fiera mirada que le hizo recordar la del señor Wang.

—Son demasiado cercanos. Hay muchos fans a los que les gusta emparejarlos, odio eso.

—Son sólo ideas de los fans —rio de nuevo—. Me han emparejado incluso con ellos mismos —le restó importancia—. Además, ¿por qué habrías de estar celoso de él? —se encogió de hombros.

Yibo alzó una ceja y tomó aire antes de comenzar.

—Veamos: es mayor que tú, es bastante atractivo; según tú, cocina “Increíblemente delicioso” ; es un hombre muy educado que, aún desde lejos, se nota que sabe controlar sus impulsos. No te voy a negar que sí… es sexy y atrae la mirada tanto de mujeres como de hombres. En pocas palabras: es como tú, pero con un par de años extra.

Xiao Zhan parpadeó repetidas veces, con un infinito asombro antes de escandalizarse y reír a todo pulmón.

—¡No te burles! —le pegó con una almohada.

—¿No te acabo de decir que no podría estar con alguien como yo? —siguió riendo, incluso se limpió una pequeña lágrima.

—Sí, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—No tienes por qué sentir celos, te lo prometo.

Yibo frunció los labios, inconforme.

—Menos mal que él no tiene interés en los hombres, pues entonces sí me preocuparía mucho. Si así se nota que te ve con ojos… ojos… —intentó imitar su mirada matadora, pero no le salió—…¡Ah! Odio que haga eso —refunfuñó y luego miró el desconcierto de su novio—. ¿Qué?

—Bueno, sobre eso…

—¿Qué?

—Ayanga es bisexual, me lo dijo hace poco.

Yibo abrió mucho los ojos y alzó ambas cejas en un gesto por completo incrédulo. Pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que el lado más posesivo y celoso de Yibo saliera a flote. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hablando con una velocidad de la que Xiao Zhan no sabía que era capaz.

—¡Yosabíaqueesasmiradasteníanunsignificado! ¡Túlegustas! ¡¿Ysiintentaalgocontigo?! ¡Nolopermitiré!

Xiao Zhan se quedó en la cama, mirándolo con verdadero asombro mientras decía un sinfín de cosas sin sentido, cada vez más rápido y difícil de entender.

En silencio y sin que se diera cuenta por estar tan ocupado parloteando incoherencias, Xiao Zhan se puso de pie y fue tras él hasta atraparlo con suavidad entre sus brazos, desde atrás.

—Shh… —le dijo al oído—. ¿Quién es mi prometido?

—¡Pero…! —la voz calmada de su Ge Ge lo calló.

—¿Con quién me voy a casar?

—Conmigo —murmuró, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Quién es el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor?

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Yo —afirmó, orgulloso.

—¡¿Entonces cuál es tu miedo?! —rio, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca con su aliento—. No estés celoso, sólo te quiero a ti, ¿de acuerdo? —le apretó una nalga con cariño antes de darle una palmada, Yibo estaba feliz.

—Pero… ¿Y si te termina gustando otro hombre?

—Imposible.

—Seguramente eso decías cuando te preguntaban si te gustaban los hombres, y míranos ahora.

Tenía razón.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo. Escúchame bien, te lo diré lo más claro posible —se acercó una vez más a su oído, afianzó el abrazo desde atrás y dijo con voz ronca y sensual—: Sólo te amo a ti. Y pase lo que pase, siempre será así. Siempre.

—¿Pase lo que pase?

—Para toda la vida.

—¿Sólo en esta vida?

Xiao Zhan rio, ¿y se suponía que él era el cursi de la relación? ¡No, señor!

—Si reencarnamos, te volveré a encontrar —lo giró entre sus brazos para tenerlo de frente y poder besar sus labios, presionando los suyos sobre los de él con una suavidad increíble—. Es una promesa.

—Más te vale, o yo iré detrás de ti —sonrió de lado, era esa sonrisa socarrona y galante que sólo Xiao Zhan lograba sacarle.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras —ahora fue él quien le apretó el trasero con ambas manos y siguió sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al sentir que lo miraba mucho, en especial su cabello.

—Tienes un peinado matutino tan gracioso.

—¡Tú estás igual! Incluso tienes un… —señaló su nariz.

Yibo palideció y de inmediato se llevó una mano a la nariz, buscando aquello que Xiao Zhan le señaló. Supo que había sido una mala broma cuando su novio se carcajeó abiertamente.

—Tonto —rio también, golpeándolo como tenía por costumbre.

—Ya, basta —se aguantó la risa y trató de ponerse serio—. Tomemos una ducha rápida y salgamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

—Bien, ve tú primero —comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Xiao Zhan, éste había pensado que sugeriría ducharse con él, pero no fue así.

—De acuerdo —se le quedó mirando raro hasta que entró al baño. Cuando salió, descubrió que ya había pedido el desayuno en servicio a la habitación.

—Desayuna —fue hacia él y le dio un beso con sabor a pancakes—. Están más ricos los tuyos, pero creo que es peor irnos sin desayunar —comenzó a sacarse a la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

—Gracias —sonrió de lado y se sentó a desayunar mientras Yibo se bañaba con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo para dejar correr el agua tibia por su cuerpo, por su rostro aún amoratado.

Ese mismo día volvieron a sus rutinas. En la agencia casi se infartaron al ver el rostro de Wang Yibo en ese estado. La mentira que les dijo fue: “Me caí practicando con la patineta”.

Lo cual sonó como una vil mentira para todos, pues él era tan hábil que jamás se había caído de cara contra el suelo.

—Ya, dinos la verdad —dijo Wen Pei mientras codeaba Yibo—. Xiao Zhan te pegó, ¿verdad?

Mao se hecho a reír. Sólo estaban ellos cuatro en medio de ese pasillo del edificio, discutían sobre lo que harían con ese rostro maltrecho, tendrían que cancelar algunas grabaciones y posponer la participación de Yibo en Day Day Up hasta que el maquillaje pudiera cubrir eso.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —se les unió Han Ge a la conversación, mirando a su hermano menor y a Xiao Zhan simultáneamente. Di Di sólo se rio, mientras que el acusado se avergonzaba en serio.

—Han Ge, seguí tu consejo. Le pedí que me perdonara, y prometió hacerlo a cambio de que lo dejara darme una lección —se hizo el mártir.

—¡Wang Yibo! —el rostro entero de Xiao Zhan se puso tan rojo que todos ahí supieron de inmediato que Yibo lo estaba metiendo en aprietos con esas mentiras—. Eso no es verdad.

Los tres mayores se echaron a reír. Mao palmeó el hombro de Xiao Zhan y le sonrió.

—Sabemos que serías incapaz, sólo estamos molestándolos.

—Volviendo al tema… no importa qué haya sido —intervino Wen Pei, si Yibo no quería decir el origen de esos golpes, era por algo, y él lo respetaba—. El punto es que no podrás grabar nada hasta que se desvanezcan un poco esos moretones. A la próxima no dejes que tu rostro detenga la caída.

Yibo sólo asintió, sintiendo la mirada de su amado.

—Ven conmigo, iremos a arreglar tu calendario —le dijo Wen Pei, tomándolo del hombro y llevándoselo. Los dos enamorados sólo se despidieron con la mirada.

—¿Ya todo está bien entre ustedes? —le preguntó Han Ge a Xiao Zhan.

—Todo está bien ahora —sonrió—. Yibo me dijo que usted habló con él. Se lo agradezco mucho —hizo una ligera reverencia llena de respeto. Han le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió.

—Aún es muy joven, todavía está aprendiendo de la vida. Sólo cuídalo mucho y sigue así. Te has ganado por completo su corazón, mira que dejar de lado las motocicletas por ti —hizo un gesto de sorpresa bastante chistoso—. Ni si quiera lo consideró cuando hablé por primera vez con él sobre eso.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Fue muy difícil, pero comprendió que es por su bien.

—Me alegra saberlo —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Me voy —se despidió de él y de Mao antes de irse por donde Wen Pei se había llevado a Yibo.

Ese día fue largo para ambos, Xiao Zhan se dirigió al estudio en donde estaba por terminar las grabaciones con su buen amigo Ayanga, y Yibo se fue a conocer el nuevo proyecto que tenían para él. Estuvieron tan ocupados que no se volvieron a ver en todo el día.

Hasta la noche fue que Yibo llegó a casa después del trabajo, había pasado todo el día memorizando sus nuevas líneas para una serie corta. Era un buen proyecto, y lo terminaría en poco tiempo, perfecto para ser su primer trabajo ante las cámaras luego de su pausa por la enfermedad en su corazón.

Sin embargo, el día entero se le iba en el set de filmación, así que, tanto él como Xiao Zhan comenzarían a estar fuera de casa todo el día.

Dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y fue a buscar a su amado a la cocina. Casi siempre que llegaba a casa se lo encontraba ahí, ya sea cocinando o comiendo.

Pero en esta ocasión no lo halló por ningún lado.

—Zhan Zhan —lo llamó, pero el departamento seguía en silencio.

Sabía que se encontraba en casa porque vio sus cosas en la entrada. Acaso… ¿Se habría ido a dormir ya?

Pero al no hallarlo tampoco en su dormitorio, comenzó a llamarlo de nuevo.

—¡Estoy en el baño! —exclamó al escucharlo.

—¿Quieres que vaya preparando la cena?

Se acercó a la puerta del baño al no escuchar respuesta.

—Zhan Ge, puedo hacer ramen instantáneo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —respondió desde adentro—. Pero prepara sólo para ti, no tengo hambre.

—De acuerdo —se desconcertó, pues siempre cenaban juntos. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, seguramente su amado estaba muy cansado.

Yibo le dio privacidad y se fue a la cocina, preparó su ramen, lo cenó mientras veía videos en YouTube, y finalmente subió a su habitación.

Pero no había señales de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Sigues en el baño? —preguntó desde el pasillo.

—Sí… —su voz sonaba muy apagada—. No me siento bien.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se angustió.

—Comí algo en mal estado y pasé toda la tarde vomitando.

Al escuchar eso, Yibo intentó abrir la puerta, y al ver que no tenía seguro, entró.

Entonces lo vio, sentado en el frío piso del baño, con su espalda recargada en la pared que estaba justo frente al retrete y con sus ojos entrecerrados mirándolo.

—Hey… —en un par de pasos largos llegó a su lado—. Pensé que tenías diarrea y que por eso no salías del baño.

—También —cerró los ojos ante las náuseas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —su voz sonaba apagada y rasposa.

Yibo no le reclamó más. Mejor se agachó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y por qué estás sentado en el piso del baño? Es asqueroso.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño.

—Mentiras —murmuró—. Yo lo limpio a diario.

Tenía toda la razón.

Yibo se recargó más hacia él, hombro con hombro y con su espalda recta contra la pared de azulejos claros.

—¿Por qué no vas al dormitorio?

—No quiero correr hasta acá cada vez que quiera vomitar.

Tenía sentido.

Yibo iba a poner una mano sobre su cabeza para consolarlo, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a hacerlo, pues Xiao Zhan ya se había impulsado hacia delante para alcanzar el retrete y vomitar una vez más.

— _Oh no, no de nuevo —_ pensó Yibo, con pánico al sentir su piel erizada. Aún no superaba su debilidad ante las personas que vomitaban. La última vez que vio a Xiao Zhan hacerlo… él también vomitó.

Y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de volver a pasar por lo mismo. Además, su ramen le había quedado delicioso, sí, pero no quería probarlo de nuevo al vomitar.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Yibo al acercarse y verlo devolver el estómago. La exclamación le había salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin la intención de molestar a su novio.

Pero Xiao Zhan lo había escuchado y, aún vomitando, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Pero Yibo no se fue.

—¿Los fideos de Ayanga te cayeron mal? —se burló un poco, tratando de distraer su mente.

Con el rostro aún en el baño, y tan agitado como para responder con palabras, Xiao Zhan sólo extendió a ciegas un brazo hacia él y le mostró una seña obscena con su dedo medio.

Ok, sí estaba enojado.

—No te pasaría esto si comieras de mi comida en vez de la de Ayanga —le extendió una toalla que Xiao Zhan no aceptó, seguía con su rostro prácticamente dentro de la taza.

—De ser así, ya estaría en el hospital —murmuró entre jadeos cansados antes de descargar una tanda más de vómito.

Cuando se lo proponía, Xiao Zhan podía ser de lengua bastante filosa, y Yibo estaba consciente de ello y del hecho de que se lo tenía bien ganado porque él mismo se lo buscó.

—Eres malo —Yibo hizo un puchero divertido que sólo logró molestarlo más. 

—¡Largo!

—Zhan Zhan, no te enojes —acarició su espalda. Le extendió la toalla de nuevo y éste al fin la aceptó—. Oh… ¡ya sé que está pasando en realidad! —exclamó, ganándose la atención del otro—. Hemos cogido tanto, que ya surgió efecto.

Xiao Zhan sólo alzó una ceja, alejándose un poco del retrete, tirando de la cadena y limpiándose el rostro, a la espera de una explicación.

—Al fin quedaste embarazado.

Atónito. Xiao Zhan lo miró en completo silencio durante unos segundos antes de aventarle la toalla con vómito.

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué asco! —alcanzó a esquivarla. Eso le sacó una sorpresiva risa a Xiao Zhan.

—Que idiota… —prácticamente se arrastró de nuevo a la pared en la que había estado recargado y volvió a quedarse ahí, muy quieto—. Embarazado _…_ ¡Ja! —se rio un poco más—. ¿De dónde sacas tanta imaginación? —lo miró de reojo.

Yibo rio con él y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

—¿Imaginas qué pasaría si eso fuera posible? —dejó que su amado recargara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—De ser así… —lo meditó unos momentos—… ya tendríamos muchos hijos correteando por todo el departamento.

Yibo rio. Tenía toda la razón.

—Vamos a la recámara.

—Mnh… no. Aquí estoy bien.

—Estarás más cómodo en la cama.

—No —se quejó—. El piso está fresco. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Yibo suspiró. Por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar ahí solo, así que lo acompañó e incluso lo ayudó a que recostara la cabeza sobre su regazo. Acarició sus cabellos y lo arrulló lentamente.

—Deberíamos ir con un médico.

—Ya fui, me inyectaron un medicamento y ya estoy vomitando menos.

¿¡Menos!? Wang Yibo no podía creerlo, pues había vomitado bastante hace apenas unos momentos.

—Me hubieras llamado, podría haberte llevado al médico.

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No quería molestarte. De todas formas no fui solo.

—¿Te acompañó Na Jie?

—Estaba ocupada con la jefa de la agencia, así que… no te vayas a enojar, Wang Yibo —se enojó él primero—. Ayanga me llevó, luego Mao nos alcanzó y me trajo a casa.

Yibo rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que bien pudieron habérsele quedado atorados.

—Tenia razón, sí te enfermaste comiendo su comida.

—No, tonto.

Yibo se mordía la lengua para no soltar más comentarios ácidos hacia él.

—¿Entonces?

Xiao Zhan se avergonzó.

—Me vas a regañar.

—Ya, suéltalo.

—Estuve comiendo _snacks_ todo el día. La revoltura no me hizo bien, y… creo que uno de esos bocadillos no estaba en buen estado.

—¿De qué eran?

—Mariscos.

—¿Anguila?

—¿¡Podemos hablar de otra cosa!? —las náuseas volvían a incrementar.

—Sí, lo siento —soltó una risa graciosa mientras rodeaba el trémulo cuerpo de Xiao Zhan con su fuerte brazo, el mayor se dejó apapachar e incluso se acurrucó más hacia el costado de su amado.

—A veces eres un dolor en el trasero —murmuró, quedándose dormido. Estaba muy cómodo ahí.

Yibo rio.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero recuerdo que soy TU dolor en el trasero —le mostró el brazalete—. Y pronto firmaremos para que sea de por vida —fingió una risa malvada tan tonta y graciosa, que Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar reírse. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Yibo y así no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido. Los malestares habían menguado bastante luego de tenerlo a su lado.

Yibo se quedó a su lado, dejó que descansara en esa posición un rato. Mientras tanto se puso a jugar con su celular, pero se terminó frustrando al poder usar sólo una mano, no podía ganar así. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero terminó despertando a su amado con cariño para llevarlo a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Xiao Zhan arrugó su nariz, a Yibo le dieron ganas de morderla.

—Mejor —admitió, pero seguía con el estómago revuelto.

—¿Ya quieres ir a la cama?

—¿Tú también lo harás?

Yibo asintió.

—Entonces sí quiero —se levantó con la ayuda de su amado. Se lavó los dientes y finalmente se fueron a la recámara. El pobre de Xiao Zhan parecía tener activado el “modo zombie”, se veía terrible. Incluso quitarse la ropa era una tarea difícil de hacer.

—¿No te quieres quitar toda la ropa? —señaló su bóxer, pero Xiao Zhan lo ignoró y se tumbó como peso muerto sobre el colchón—. Bien, lo tomaré como un no —él también se quedó en bóxer y se acostó a su lado, también bocabajo y con su rostro cerca de él—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte sentir mejor? —le picó la mejilla.

Xiao Zhan abrió sólo un ojo.

—¿Harías lo que fuera?

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Hmm… sí.

—Baila “Pick me, pick me” para mí.

—¡NO!

—Eres malo.

—Sabes que odio bailar eso.

—Hazlo por mí.

—No te hará sentir mejor.

—Pero me harás reír.

—¿Te hace sentir mejor cuando te burlas de mí?

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa adorable.

—Sí.

Suspirando pesada y dramáticamente, Wang Yibo salió de la cama con pereza, se posicionó a un lado del colchón para que Xiao Zhan pudiera verlo y… la coreografía comenzó, ¡incluso cantó la canción mientras bailaba!

Xiao Zhan sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

—Gracias, mi amor —murmuró antes de quedarse dormido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisita con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada fue la mejor recompensa por haber bailado esa tonta canción. Yibo no podía arrepentirse.

Besó su frente y se metió junto a él a la cama.

**> >><<< **

Luego de un par de días, el rostro de Wang Yibo volvió a la normalidad, y así pudo retomar sus actividades.

Sus heridas externas sanaron, pero las internas aún dolían.

Xiao Zhan había estado buscando la forma de levantarle el ánimo a su novio, intentó de muchas formas. Incluso tuvo la idea de enseñarle a conducir, Yibo se emocionó al principio y asintió enérgicamente cuando se lo propuso, hasta que recordó que su padre había prometido hacer eso. No pudo evitar entristecer un poco por ello. Xiao Zhan se sintió un estúpido al no haber recordado ese detalle tan importante.

En otra ocasión intentó animarlo sugiriéndole salir a andar en motocicleta un rato, completamente camuflados, usando ropa que jamás se pondrían y sin quitarse el casco en todo el camino. Así sería fácil pasar desapercibidos en esa inmensa ciudad. Pero para su inmensa sorpresa, Yibo se negó con amabilidad, alegando que no estaba de ánimos para salir en moto.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Xiao Zhan comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

Entonces decidió recurrir a una de sus armas secretas. Jamás en la vida había intentado aquello, ni siquiera con sus exparejas, pero ahora lo haría. Todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso uno de sus bóxer más sexys. Uno de esos que Yibo adoraba ver en él. Era un Calvin Klein negro, con borde del mismo color y letras grises. La talla elegida le iba como anillo al dedo, no aplastaba su trasero, al contrario, lo hacía ver más respingado todavía, y bastante apetecible. En la parte delantera dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pues la tela ejercía sólo la presión suave y necesaria para mantener todo en su lugar, sin embargo, permitía que se notara fácilmente la forma de lo que había debajo.

Xiao Zhan se miró al espejo y se sintió satisfecho. Sólo portaba esa prenda. Su plan era pasearse por el departamento de esa forma, total, era un día bastante caluroso.

Yibo estaba en la sala, mirando la televisión en el sofá frente a ésta. En su regazo tenía a Nut, y no dejaba de acariciarla mientras miraba perdidamente la pantalla. Seguía viéndose bastante disperso.

Para efectuar su plan, antes que nada debía alejar a Nut de ese regazo.

Fue a la cocina, pasando muy cerca de su novio, pero éste ni se inmutó.

Alcanzó una lata de los estantes más altos y la abrió. Eso bastó para que Nut brincara del regazo de su padre y corriera rumbo a la cocina al reconocer el sonido de la lata de sus bocadillos preferidos.

—Buena niña —dejó que lo siguiera por toda la planta baja del departamento, maullando ante la espera de degustar esa comida.

Xiao Zhan pasó de nuevo junto a su prometido, esta vez tan cerca que lo hizo voltear. Sonrió satisfecho cuando logró captar su atención.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Yibo, Xiao Zhan se agachó sin doblar las rodillas para servirle el alimento a Nut en su plato. Podía jurar que sentía la mirada penetrante de Yibo sobre su trasero. Lo miró discretamente de reojo y alcanzó a apreciar cómo tragaba en seco.

Sonrió de lado. Estaba funcionando su plan.

Se incorporó sugestivamente, suspirando y estirando su cuerpo con fingida pereza para que su novio viera más de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Tenías mucho calor? —esa voz grave se escuchó desde la sala.

Xiao Zhan se aguantó la risa y giró hacia él hasta estar de frente. Puso una mano sobre su cadera y le sonrió.

—¿Tú no tienes calor? —preguntó al verlo con su pants deportivo.

—Ahora que lo dices… —lo miró de pies a cabeza con unos ojos bastante pervertidos.

Xiao Zhan caminó en su dirección. Con cada paso que daba hacia él, Wang Yibo podía sentir su pulso acelerándose.

—Me gusta ese bóxer.

—Lo sé —llegó frente a él, Yibo seguía sentado, con sus piernas cómodamente abiertas—. ¿Sólo te gusta el bóxer? —inquirió, con un tono bastante sensual al igual que el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Yibo, en una posición bastante atrevida. Sus pelvis estaban prácticamente una contra la otra. El pulso de ambos ya estaba bastante acelerado sólo con eso.

Yibo soltó un largo y pesado suspiro de satisfacción al tenerlo así, sólo para él.

—¿Y bien? No respondiste a mi pregunta —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —parpadeó como bobo. La verdad era que estaba bastante distraído apreciando ese cuerpo que tanto amaba.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, entonces se inclinó sobre el hombro de Yibo y le susurró al oído:

—¿Sólo te gusta el bóxer? —repitió.

Yibo posó sus grandes manos en los costados de Xiao Zhan, acariciando de forma descendente hasta llegar a su cintura, y de ahí a sus caderas para terminar en sus nalgas. Las apretó sin recato y lo empujó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, pegándolo más a él.

—Me gustas tú… —jadeó al sentir que Xiao Zhan meneaba sensualmente sus caderas hacia delante, rozando descaradamente su entrepierna contra la de él.

El mayor sonrió triunfante al escuchar eso.

Yibo recorrió el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan con la mirada, tatuando en su mente cada parte de ese hermoso ser: su piel tersa y acanelada, su vientre tan lindo y blando, sus muslos apretados sobre los suyos, y… se había afeitado, no había ni un vello en sus piernas y tampoco en su vientre.

Yibo sonrió de lado, acariciando sus muslos y pantorrillas, le enloquecía la suavidad de su piel.

Xiao Zhan le sacó la camiseta a su amado, dejándolo despeinado en el acto. Sonrió al ver que sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas debido a la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, deteniéndose en cada pequeño lunar que encontraba a su paso. Yibo apretaba su cintura y sus caderas con ambas manos, disfrutando del agradable tacto que le ofrecía.

Xiao Zhan despegó su boca de la piel de Yibo y fue directo a sus labios. Tomó su cabeza dulcemente con ambas manos, inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y le dio un beso que dejó al otro sin aire. Yibo abrió su boca para darle completo acceso a la lengua de Xiao Zhan.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos soltaron un suave suspiro de satisfacción. Yibo tomó el mando del beso, jugueteando con la lengua de Xiao Zhan, acariciándola con la suya, sintiendo cómo sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban uniformemente al igual que su saliva.

El sabor de los labios de cada uno era una placentera adicción para el otro.

Yibo adoraba cómo Xiao Zhan lo tomaba del rostro durante el beso, a veces enredando sus dedos en su cabello negro y liso, estirándolo un poco. A veces no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, tampoco de lo mucho que Yibo disfrutaba de esa sensación. Justo como ahora.

Cuando Xiao Zhan retomó el mando del beso, delineó con la punta de su lengua los carnosos labios de su prometido, acariciando con suavidad esa piel sensible antes de encajar sus dientes en ella al mismo tiempo que daba una ligera embestida con sus caderas.

—¡Ah! —jadeó Yibo. Xiao Zhan pudo identificar un placer doloroso en ese gemido.

Las manos del menor se ciñeron con más fuerza en el trasero de Xiao Zhan, apretándolo a su entero antojo.

—Vas a dejar la marca de tus manos —murmuró en un ligero jadeo al separarse del beso.

—Nadie se dará cuenta —sonrió de lado antes de devorar su boca una vez más, amasando ese lindo trasero con cuidado, pero con bastante firmeza.

Sin detener el beso, Xiao Zhan deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Yibo, bajando hasta sus abdominales. Se entretuvo unos minutos ahí, acariciando y disfrutando de la firmeza de esos músculos, incluso de la suavidad de su vientre bajo, en donde había perdido por completo la firmeza. No pudo evitar sonreír durante el beso al sentir aquello, vaya, hasta el Dios griego Wang Yibo era susceptible a tener el vientre blando.

—No te burles —le dijo al separarse unos segundos del beso. Xiao Zhan rio más—. Los recuperaré. Es algo muy sencillo.

A él nunca se le había complicado lograr aquello.

—Aún así… —soltó una risa traviesa entre beso y beso—…me encanta —admitió con completa sinceridad.

Eso calentó el corazón de Yibo, sintiéndose feliz con esas simple palabras.

Xiao Zhan descendió ahora sus manos hasta los bordes del jogger, pero cuando terminó con el beso para bajar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

El jogger era de color gris claro, y desde donde estaba, Xiao Zhan podía apreciar fácilmente la forma del miembro de Yibo, estaba ya bastante duro y parecía luchar con la tela para salir de su lugar. En la punta de ese miembro, y a pesar de las prendas que lo cubrían, se veía una mancha húmeda que poco a poco iba incrementando.

¿Se había puesto así de duro y necesitado tan pronto?

Xiao Zhan no dejaba de sorprenderse.

Haciendo la vergüenza a un lado, Yibo tomó una mano de Xiao Zhan y la llevó directo a su erección.

—Está así por tu culpa —acusó con un tono serio y profundo, observándolo con esa mirada que estremecía a Xiao Zhan. Éste sonrió de lado y apretó esa erección con su mano, aún sobre la ropa—. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo —confesó con una voz ronca y profunda, sin apartar su mirada penetrante de los ojos de Xiao Zhan.

Yibo apretó la mandíbula y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el tacto de su novio. Su mano había empezado a acariciar toda su longitud, deteniéndose en la punta. Sintió la humedad de la prenda y cómo está incrementaba cuando giraba sus dedos sobre el glande.

El mayor le jaló el pantalón sólo lo suficiente para sacar su miembro. Éste se alzó ante él, duro y majestuoso.

¿Estaba más grande que antes? No, quizás sólo alucinaba. Tenía mucho de no verlo ni sentirlo. Sí, era eso.

Tragó en seco y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Usaba su mano para subir y bajar por todo el pene, pero cuando llegaba a la punta usaba su pulgar para acariciar en círculos, arrancándole gemidos nada sutiles.

—¿Te gusta así? —inquirió en un tono bajo, sensual, adictivo.

Yibo llevó un brazo a sus ojos mientras mantenía aún su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con sus piernas bien abiertas y Xiao Zhan sobre su regazo.

—Sí… ah, así —su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cada vez que tragaba saliva. Xiao Zhan no se resistió y se inclinó sobre él para besar esa parte de su garganta que le parecía tan sexy. Yibo sonrió de lado. Estaba bastante relajado con tanto placer proporcionado.

De pronto Yibo despegó su cabeza del sillón y miró con prisa su entrepierna, pues había sentido que algo además de las manos de Zhan Zhan se estaba frotando contra él.

Una sonrisa ancha y bastante sensual apareció en sus labios al ver que Xiao Zhan al fin había sacado a Xiao Xiao.

El mayor tomó ambos miembros con sus dos manos y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos. La sensación fue excitante para ambos, en especial porque veían la unión de ambas erecciones, frotándose una contra la otra dentro de esas manos bonitas.

—Sí, está más grande —murmuró Xiao Zhan.

—Es que te extrañó mucho —jadeó Yibo antes de tomarlo de las mejillas y atraerlo a un beso profundo y nada inocente. La imagen de ambos miembros frotándose entre sí lo había excitado aún más.

Durante el beso, Xiao Zhan empujó su pelvis hacia Yibo, buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpos. De pronto eso se volvió insuficiente. Necesitaban más.

Xiao Zhan soltó sus miembros y dirigió sus manos a los pezones de Yibo, la posición en la que se en entraban le daba un perfecto acceso a ellos, y sabía lo mucho que le excitaba que les prestara atención.

Tocó esos dos pequeños botones rosas con sus dedos, y la piel de Yibo se erizó, el beso se intensificó e incluso embistió un poco sus caderas hacia las de Xiao Zhan, le urgía sentir más contacto con él.

Con sus dedos acarició y pellizcó esos pezones, arrancándole gemidos profundos a Yibo hasta que ambos pezones terminaron algo enrojecidos y respingados. A Xiao Zhan le parecían adorables, eran de un tono rosado pálido, y contrastaban dulcemente con su piel tan clara y suave. Eran una gran tentación cada vez que lo veía sin camisa.

Las manos grandes de Yibo recorrieron la piel de la espalda de Xiao Zhan, desde los hombros hasta su trasero. Metió las manos bajo el bóxer y abrió un poco sus nalgas. Xiao Zhan exclamó un jadeo extraño al sentir eso, pues Yibo ya estaba acariciando su entrada.

El mayor separó sus labios de los de Yibo y comenzó a repartir húmedos besos a lo largo de todo su cuello.

—Pastelito —murmuró en su cuello.

Yibo rio a pesar de la pasión del momento.

—¿Mnh?

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú, o lo hago yo? Elige —deslizó su lengua desde la clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja, arrancándole un profundo jadeo.

—Ah… —lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y movió sus caderas para buscar fricción entre sus penes. No pensaba con coherencia, pero si de algo estaba muy seguro, era de que quería ser amado por él—…Zhan Zhan, hazlo. Házmelo tú —suplicó.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al otro, pues en esa ocasión verdaderamente tenía ganas de que fuera Yibo quien lo tomara.

—¿Estás seguro? —tomó su miembro duro con una mano, casi podía sentirlo palpitando dentro de su puño.

—Totalmente. Pero… —se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos—…vamos a la cama —miró con atención a su novio y soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué?

—Estás completamente sonrojado. ¿Qué te avergüenza?

—Tú estás igual, idiota —se burló y le pellizcó una oreja—. Vamos a la cama —casi suplicó. Se puso de pie con cuidado y trató de guardarse la erección en su ropa interior.

—Déjalo afuera —hizo un tierno puchero al mismo tiempo que Xiao Zhan se lo acomodaba con incomodidad a pesar de la petición de su novio—. Por eso es más cómodo usar esta ropa —se puso de pie y señaló su bóxer bastante holgado al igual que su jogger. Guardó su erección dentro, pero Xiao Zhan se echó a reír al ver que parecía una carpa de circo alzada. Negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo a la habitación de ambos.

Yibo se recostó en el centro de la cama, esperando a que su amado se le echara encima, y así fue, lo cubrió con su cuerpo antes de jalarle suavemente el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Deslizó sus manos por esas piernas fuertes de piel tan tersa y clara como la de un bebé.

—Eres tan hermoso —suspiró, extasiado al ver la hermosura de novio que tenía.

Esas simples palabras hicieron latir más rápido el corazón de Yibo, sonrojando sus mejillas.

—Quítate eso —fue lo único que pudo decir, señalando su bóxer.

Xiao Zhan obedeció y se lo quitó rápidamente, quedando al fin desnudos los dos.

Deslizándose sobre Yibo, rozó con su cuerpo cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcance. Sus vientres quedaron juntos, sus pechos también. El mayor no se molestó en no dejar todo su peso encima de él.

Acarició la mejilla de Yibo y lo miró detenidamente, acomodándose el cabello antes de sonreírle y decirle con un sincero tono:

—Te amo, Wang Yibo.

El aludido tragó en seco. Se sintió bastante conmocionado con esas palabras. No pudo responderle mas que apretándolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Te amo, cariño, te amo mucho —murmuró al fin cuando deshizo el nudo en su garganta.

—Oh, mi amor —se preocupó al separarse del abrazo y verlo llorar.

Yibo estaba demasiado sensible desde que ocurrió el asunto con su padre. Lloraba con mucha facilidad y eso le partía el corazón a Xiao Zhan.

Con paciencia y dedicación se tomó el tiempo necesario para besar cada una de sus lágrimas.

—No me hagas caso —sonrió y descendió sus grandes manos por la cintura de Xiao Zhan hasta sus nalgas.

—Sabes que puedes llorar si así lo deseas.

Yibo sonrió sinceramente, aún con sus lágrimas brotando.

—El problema es que… ya no quiero llorar —rio y se talló el rostro con fuerza. Seguía llorando a pesar de reír.

—Mi amor… —se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en su pecho.

—No, no, no. Zhan Zhan, ya no quiero llorar ni hablar de esto. Por favor, hazme el amor —suplicó, buscando sus labios con sed atrasada.

Xiao Zhan le hizo caso. Sabía que no lograría detener su llanto con palabras, necesitaba distraer su mente con algo más.

Le haría el amor con devoción; lento, intenso, y lleno de caricias conciliadoras que aliviaran el dolor de su alma.

Besó entonces cada rincón de su rostro, eran besos pequeños que hacían un ruido tierno. Acarició su cuerpo con devota admiración, y descendió sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo en sus pezones unos momentos, dándoles la debida atención a cada uno. Luego se entretuvo con su lindo ombligo, amaba ese ombligo tan adorable.

Sonrió cuando escuchó una pequeña risa acompañada de un suspiro. Yibo estaba disfrutando aquello.

Las manos y los labios de Xiao Zhan hacían magia sobre el cuerpo de Yibo, logrando calmar ese tormento interno que llevaba experimentando desde hace días. Sólo Zhan Zhan era capaz de aliviar un poco esa pena, con su cariño, sus atenciones, con su amor tan sincero.

Y lo demostró una vez más. No importaba que tuviera una erección a tope, o que se estuviera muriendo por entregarle esa pasión que llevaba dentro desde hace tanto. No. Él pacientemente llenó de atenciones a su prometido, asegurándose de hacerlo sentir amado.

Cuando vio que Yibo se moría de ganas al igual que él, fue que decidió proceder a prepararlo para entregarle todo su amor de manera carnal.

El menor abrió sus piernas con plena confianza, dándole un completo acceso a su amado.

Con una mano posada dulcemente sobre su vientre, dirigió la otra a su entrada ya lubricada. Intentó ingresar un solo dedo, pero le fue difícil.

—¿Duele? —inquirió al escucharlo quejarse entre dientes.

—No, sólo… se siente como la primera vez —rio un poco.

—Estás bastante apretado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

—Si te sientes incómodo, dilo, y me detendré.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa hermosa y besó el brazo con el que Xiao Zhan se apoyaba en la cama, lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro, así que siguió dándole tiernos besos.

—Conejito, tú puedes hacerme lo que te venga en gana y yo siempre seré feliz —fue muy sincero.

Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos más de lo normal al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso.

—¿En qué pensaste, pervertido? —se burló el menor al ver su reacción.

Xiao Zhan sólo rio, negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para callarlo a besos.

Se tomó el tiempo necesario para lubricarlo y prepararlo lo suficiente para que no le doliera tanto a la hora de la penetración. Yibo disfrutó esos momentos, completamente laxo y relajado sobre el edredón de su cama. Sentía cómo Xiao Zhan lo dilataba con sus dedos, y mientras lo hacía, lo miraba fijamente al rostro. Yibo se avergonzó y estuvo a punto de tomar un cojín para taparse la cara, ¿acaso estaría haciendo gestos muy pervertidos? ¿Por qué no le quitaba la mirada? Y encima de todo, parecía muy concentrado en observar cada centímetro de su rostro mientras tenía varios dedos dentro de él.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué demonios lo miraba tanto, pero en ese momento su mente se nubló debido al inmenso placer que lo invadió.

La expresión concentrada de Xiao Zhan cambió a una de triunfo. Había encontrado la próstata de su amado y ahora la frotaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

Yibo se aferró con sus grandes manos al edredón, arqueó su espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que un jadeo descontrolado y entrecortado salía de su garganta. Esos dedos dentro de él estaban haciendo magia.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo por hacerlo disfrutar de esa forma. Amaba ver cómo se retorcía de placer debido a sus atenciones, cómo sus manos se veían tan sensuales aferrándose a las sábanas de esa forma, y cómo su linda boca dejaba salir esos ruidos que sólo lograban excitarlo aún más.

Desde su posición podía ver cómo los músculos de todo su cuerpo se contraían cada vez que se removía por el placer.

Pero lo más adorable de todo eran sus pies. Sus dedos se apretaban inconscientemente cuando su cuerpo era llenado de tal placer.

—¿Se siente bien ahí? —preguntó con suavidad, sin detener el labor de sus dedos.

—Con un demonio… ¡Sí! —jadeó. Ya se había tardado en empezar a maldecir. Quizás no se daba cuenta, pero cuando estaba en medio de un placer tan grande, su vocabulario poco a poco se iba volviendo más sucio.

Xiao Zhan frotó sus dedos con más intensidad, presionando esa pequeña protuberancia con insistencia hasta que, sin previo aviso, Yibo se corrió sobre su propio vientre.

Maldiciendo y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, sintió su primer orgasmo de la noche. Había sido tan intenso, que su semen salió disparado con fuerza, manchando más que sólo su vientre y pecho.

Y todo había sido gracias a los dedos de su novio. Ni si quiera había tenido que tocar su miembro.

—¿Cómo demonios haces eso? —jadeó, disfrutando de los vestigios de su orgasmo y tratando de regularizar su respiración aún agitada.

Xiao Zhan no respondió, sólo soltó una risa graciosa. Y es que… ¿Cómo no iba a saber cómo darle placer a su pareja? Habían compartido tantos encuentros como ese que ya podía decir con certeza que conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Tienes algo de… —Xiao Zhan se inclinó sobre él y limpió su cabello.

—Oh… ¿Llegó hasta ahí? —no movió ni un músculo, se quedó tirado ahí, dejando que su novio le quitara esos restos de semen que habían caído volando hasta su cabeza.

Ambos se echaron a reír con ganas. Eso sí que había salido como un fuerte disparo.

A pesar de que el miembro de Yibo se ablandó un poco, el de Xiao Zhan seguía a tope, completamente alzado y suplicando algo de atención.

Yibo rodeó el cuello de su prometido con ambos brazos y lo atrajo a un profundo beso en el que intercambiaron más que sólo su aliento.

—Fóllame —susurró antes de morder sus labios con suavidad, casi suplicando que lo tomara ya.

Xiao Zhan no lo hizo esperar más. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más hasta hacerlo flexionar sus rodillas, completamente expuesto ante él.

Tomó su miembro con una mano y lo llevó a la entrada de su novio, ésta se contraía un poco, esperando su contacto con ansias. 

Se deslizó dentro de él con algo de dificultad. No importaba que lo hubiese preparado, tuvo que tomar con firmeza su pene en la mano para evitar que éste se resbalara fuera del cuerpo de Yibo.

—En verdad estás más apretado.

Yibo sólo gimió al sentir cómo a pesar de estar tan estrecho, Xiao Zhan se abría paso dentro de él, frotando sus paredes internas con su miembro.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan, Zhan Zhan.

—¿Qué pasa? —se detuvo por completo, aunque ya estaba enterrado dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes poner un poco más de lubricante? —pidió, algo apenado y sin mirarlo al rostro. Tenía el antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

Sí, le estaba doliendo.

¿Acaso había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez?

Tal parecía que sí.

—Lo siento —se inclinó hacia delante para besar la comisura de sus labios y entonces salió de él con cuidado, haciéndolo gemir sólo por eso.

Suspiró aliviado cuando dejó de sentir esa gran intromisión en su cuerpo.

Xiao Zhan vertió todo el lubricante que pudo sobre su miembro e incluso aplicó un poco dentro de su amado.

Habiendo terminado, volvió a dirigir su pene a su entrada. Cuando logró introducir sólo la punta, se recostó sobre Yibo y le quitó el brazo de la cara para tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Ese gesto tremendamente íntimo y adorable bastó para que el corazón de Yibo se acelerara más. Sus ojos resplandecientes miraron al amor de su vida y cómo esté le sonreía a centímetros de su rostro, mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo poco a poco.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir la intromisión, sin embargo, sentía cómo ahora ese trozo de carne se deslizaba con mayor facilidad en su interior. Estaba caliente, bastante grueso y casi podía sentir cómo palpitaba dentro de él.

Su mano se aferró a la de Xiao Zhan, la apretó con fuerza y él le correspondió de la misma forma. Dejó de admirar sus expresiones para ir directo a su cuello, degustándolo con lentitud, erizándole la piel ante el contacto de su lengua con ella y dejando que Yibo enterrara las uñas de su mano libre en su espalda.

—¿Todavía duele? —susurró contra su oído, causándole cosquillas con su aliento.

—No… —suspiró, y con sus piernas atrapó las caderas de Xiao Zhan—. Ya puedes moverte —pidió, y en seguida le mordió la oreja al ver que la tenía al alcance.

Un ruido muy sensual salió de los labios de Xiao Zhan antes de despegar su pelvis de Yibo, lo suficiente para salir casi por completo de él, sólo para volverse a enterrar con fuerza.

El cuerpo entero de Yibo se estremeció, incluso podía jurar que sintió cómo el colchón tembló ligeramente ante esa penetración.

A esa embestida le siguió una igual, luego otra, y otra, y una más.

La mano que Yibo tenía en la espalda de su novio, descendió por toda su columna vertebral, enterrando sus dedos en su piel hasta llegar a su trasero. Apretó una nalga con su mano y sintió el vaivén sensual de esas caderas, ondulado contra las suyas.

Por un momento pensó en cómo se vería eso desde un punto de vista externo. Seguramente se correría de sólo ver ese movimiento de caderas. Quizás debería pedirle a Zhan Zhan que le permitiera grabar uno de sus encuentros.

Cielos, se lo hubiera pedido desde el principio, estaba disfrutando mucho, y con sólo sentir con su mano cómo se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás… su mente hacia maravillas, ya podía imaginarse la escena. Sería el mejor porno que podría ver.

Su mente dejó de pensar en eso cuando de pronto las embestidas se volvieron aún más profundas. Su mano derecha seguía entrelazada con la izquierda de su amado, ambos apretaban ese agarre con fuerza. Xiao Zhan fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que la cama comenzó a moverse, adquiriendo un rechinido que antes no había aparecido.

—Ya rompiste… nuestra cama —se burló, jadeando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Xiao Zhan también rio, pero sólo unos segundos, pues estaba más concentrado en el cuerpo de Yibo.

Abrió más las piernas de su Bo Di, pues necesitaba un acceso más profundo, pero esa posición no se lo permitía del todo.

De pronto Xiao Zhan rompió la unión de sus manos, tomó la cintura de Yibo y, sin salir de él, se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el colchón con su amado sobre él. Logró una penetración tan profunda que el pobre se mareó un poco y rodeó los hombros de Xiao Zhan con los brazos, sosteniéndose de él.

—Ah… eso se siente jodidamente bien —dijo sin pudor alguno, meneando sus caderas sobre las de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Y esto? —a pesar de su posición, logró tener la fuerza suficiente en sus caderas para empujarlas hacia Yibo, entrando más y más profundo en él.

Yibo gritó.

Tomó la cabeza de Xiao Zhan entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre él para devorar su boca a besos. Debido a la posición, Yibo se encontraba más alto que Xiao Zhan, así que este sólo alzaba un poco el mentón para que sus labios pudieran estar unidos, frotándose en ese beso, por completo húmedo y caliente.

Sus bellas manos estaban ancladas en la angosta cintura de Yibo, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo como si temiera que de un momento a otro se escapara. Lo cual era gracioso, puesto que Yibo tomaba la cabeza de Xiao Zhan con el mismo sentimiento, comiéndoselo a besos.

La habitación fue inundada por los sonidos lascivos de sus cuerpos chocando, de sus labios húmedos y de los gemidos y gritos que morían ahogados en la garganta del otro.

Acompañando a esos ruidos, el difusor de aroma sobre el buró de Xiao Zhan llenaba la habitación de un delicado y exquisito olor a flor de jazmín.

La atmósfera no podía ser mejor.

O eso creyeron, hasta que los maullidos de su hija gatuna se hicieron presentes.

Decidieron ignorarla por el momento.

Mala idea.

Giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto, ésta se encontraba ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que ella se asomara y la empujara.

Decidieron seguir ignorándola. Hasta que se sintieron fuertemente observados.

Ambos miraron en su dirección, deteniendo sus actividades sólo un par de segundos para ver cómo estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta, meneando la punta de su colita como si estuviera feliz de interrumpir aquello. No les apartaba la vista de encima.

—Sólo ignórala —jadeó Xiao Zhan, volviendo a embestirlo hasta arrancarle gemidos ásperos.

—Estamos teniendo sexo frente a nuestra hija, no puedo.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Sólo no la mires.

Pero Yibo la miró.

—Nos… nos está observando —se sentía incómodo—. Sabe lo que estamos haciendo.

—No seas ridículo —se detuvo unos segundos y miró a su hija. Sí, su mirada felina daba escalofríos—. Nut, vete —le chasqueó los dedos, esperando que obedeciera y se fuera de ahí, pues logró incomodarlo un poco.

Pero la felina obstinada hizo todo lo contrario. Se puso de pie y caminó campantemente hacia ellos. Los observaba desde el piso junto al colchón.

Xiao Zhan chasqueó la lengua y siguió con su arduo trabajo. Yibo iba a reclamarle, pero no pudo porque su boca fue ocupada por la de su amado.

Siguieron en lo suyo, sin imaginarse que Nut daría un brinco hasta treparse en el colchón.

—¡Nut! —la regañó Xiao Zhan.

Pero ella se quedó muy cerca de ambos, mirando las cochinadas que hacían. Parecía molesta, como si se sintiera excluida. Pues también quería cariño.

Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a restregarse contra ambos, buscando ser participe de los “juegos” de sus padres.

Entre risas, Zhan Zhan la empujó un poco para que se fuera y lo dejara seguir cogiendo a su prometido, pero ella permaneció renuente.

—Zhan Ge —rio y se separó un poco de él—. Perdón, pero no puedo seguir mientras ella esté aquí.

Su desvergüenza tenía un límite, y era ese. Nut era sagrada para él.

—Pero…

—¡Llévatela! —exigió, entre divertido y molesto cuando sintió que una vez más Nut se restregaba contra su muslo desnudo.

—Bien —había pensado en sólo empujarla y ya, pero sabía lo caprichosa que era su hija.

Besó los labios de Yibo de manera fugaz mientras salía por completo de su cuerpo, dejándolo solo en medio de la cama.

Xiao Zhan tomó a Nut y la dejó en el pasillo.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Esto no es para ti —cerró la puerta con llave y se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con la escena más sensual y adorable que había presenciado jamás.

Yibo estaba en medio de la cama, desnudo y bastante sonrojado por la agitación. Sus labios entreabiertos revelaban su respiración acelerada. Sus ojos entrecerrados demostraban el deseo que experimentaba en esos momentos, y su cuerpo…

Xiao Zhan se quedó como estúpido mirándolo desde la puerta. Wang Yibo estaba sentado sobre el trasero, descansando su peso en él y en sus manos apoyadas en el colchón, hacia atrás. Sus largas piernas, pálidas y preciosas, estaban flexionadas pero juntas, sin permitirle ver más de lo debido.

A todo eso le acompañaba una expresión traviesa.

La cereza del pastel fue el momento exacto en el que relamió sus labios de una forma lasciva al mismo tiempo que separaba sus rodillas, abriéndolas de par en par, dejándose totalmente expuesto ante él.

Xiao Zhan sintió que su excitación incrementaba sólo con ver aquello, en especial al notar la mirada pesada y lujuriosa con la que lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. Yibo se lo comió con la mirada, dedicando un tiempo extra a esa parte de su anatomía.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! —se quejó.

Xiao Zhan salió de su admiración, tragó en seco y agradeció al cielo por lo afortunado que era.

Se subió a la cama y a gatas se posicionó de nuevo entre las piernas de su amado. Éste lo atrapó con brazos y piernas, y no lo dejó escaparse de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —gruñó contra su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y haciendo que se estremeciera por ello.

—Hazlo… —jadeó con un tono grave.

—¿Qué cosa quieres que haga? —pasó su lengua por toda su oreja.

—¡Que me cojas! ¡Carajo! ¡Yo…! Oh… —silenció al sentir una repentina penetración, tan profunda e inesperada que el aire escapó de sus pulmones por la impresión. Incluso sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos de Xiao Zhan.

—Yibo…

—¿Qué…? ¡Ah! —se estaba deshaciendo en placer.

—Quiero que te pongas en cuatro —murmuró sensualmente sobre la piel de su cuello—. Quiero follarte por detrás —lo embistió una sola vez, con fuerza, y encajó los dientes en su cuello tan sensible.

Jamás imaginó que…

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahh…! ¡Oh cielos, Xiao Zhan! —prácticamente gritó su nombre completo mientras se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, eyaculando abundantemente al haber sido alcanzado por su segundo orgasmo. 

Zhan Zhan parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertado. ¡No le había hecho nada!

Yibo le habría reclamado: “¡Qué lenguaje!”, pero su orgasmo no se lo permitió… ese orgasmo ocasionado precisamente por la voz de Xiao Zhan en un tono grave y hasta un tanto obsceno.

Escuchar al amable y siempre educado Xiao Zhan diciendo esas cosas… era literalmente orgásmico.

—¿Quieres un tercer orgasmo? —susurró a milímetros de sus labios, rozándolos ocasionalmente. Yibo se estremeció, su novio se veía tan sexy, despeinado, agitado, sonriéndole de lado con ese tinte de lujuria que le ponía a temblar el cuerpo.

—Por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces ya sabes qué hacer —se separó de Yibo lo suficiente para que se incorporara.

Pero el pobre aún estaba afectado por su orgasmo.

—Ah… lo siento —trastabilló al incorporarse, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien se compadeció de él a pesar de que le urgía retomar actividades, su erección dolía.

—Si no puedes hacerlo… —lo tomó de los hombros con cariño—… está bien, podemos… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Ja! Claro que puedo —le había dado justo en el orgullo. Se armó de fuerza, luchó contra la pesadez de su cuerpo y se puso en cuatro, listo para recibirlo de nuevo, sintiendo que su erección iba en aumento una vez más, sólo viendo la sensualidad y la masculinidad de su pareja.

Xiao Zhan se sintió orgulloso. Se posicionó inmediatamente detrás de sus caderas, sorprendido por lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos en esa posición.

Y a pesar de todo, se tomó el tiempo de acariciar el trasero de Yibo, pues tenía una vista espectacular de él, de toda su espalda y su hermosa cintura. No aguantó la tentación y acarició con sus palmas abiertas desde la nuca de Yibo, descendiendo ardientemente por toda su columna vertebral hasta posicionar de nuevo sus manos en ambas nalgas, abriéndolas de par en par para penetrarlo de golpe una vez más.

Un grito ahogado y áspero salió de la garganta de Yibo. La fuerza en sus brazos lo traicionó, y terminó apoyando la mitad superior de su cuerpo contra el colchón, dejando su trasero alzado.

Su espalda hacia una perfecta curva cóncava que, enloqueció… de verdad enloqueció a Xiao Zhan.

—¡Ah! Así… ¡Más fuerte! —gritaba Yibo a pesar de las frenéticas penetraciones de su amado. El cuerpo caliente de Xiao Zhan transpiraba sensualmente. Gotas de sudor escurrían por su pecho y también por su rostro.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era rítmico y acelerado, así como el rechinido de la cama.

Yibo se aferró con fuerza a la primera almohada que alcanzó desde su posición, y la mordió. La fricción en su interior era tan… le apretaba tanto que… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Sentía que se partiría en dos. Y los movimientos de su amado… ¡Ya ni si quiera podía pensar con cordura!

Xiao Zhan se sintió próximo a correrse, y su novio se dio cuenta de ello gracias a ese tipo específico de gemidos que ya escapaban de su garganta, eran guturales, graves y entrecortados.

—Adentro… hazlo ¡ah! Adentro.

Xiao Zhan no le debatió aquello, le agradeció que le permitiera hacer eso a pesar de no estar usando protección. Apretó sus manos entorno a la cintura de Yibo y lo embistió con un frenesí mayor, sus gemidos se hicieron al fin presentes y consistentes.

Por su parte, Yibo no resistió mucho aquella intensidad y terminó dejándose caer por completo al colchón, lo único que mantenía su trasero alzado eran las manos de Xiao Zhan.

—Oh… ¡Demonios! —gritó entre dientes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó quieto dentro de Yibo sólo por unos segundos al sentir el inicio de su orgasmo, pero retomó sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que se corría con fuerza dentro de él.

Jadeando, sudando y aún eyaculando, se dejó caer sobre Yibo, dejándole todo su peso encima.

Ambos estaban agitados, Yibo podía sentir el corazón de Xiao Zhan latiendo sobre su espalda. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue que de pronto empezara a mover sus caderas una vez más. Seguía con su torso pegado a la espalda de Yibo, lo único que movía era su pelvis, entrando y saliendo mientras jadeaba intensamente.

Yibo contrajo su entrada varias veces, con toda la intención de enloquecerlo aún más, pero eso no sólo excitó a Xiao Zhan, pues el menor se corrió una vez más, gritando con su cara enterrada en la almohada que había estado mordiendo antes.

—Ah… ah Yibo… Zài Zài… —besó su nuca, dejando que ese segundo e inmediato orgasmo se apoderara de él.

No supo en qué momento ese encuentro tierno y tranquilo se había tornado tan intenso.

Yibo respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Podía sentir aún el miembro de Xiao Zhan dentro de él, acompañado de algo líquido, espeso y bastante caliente.

Se quedaron en esa posición, Xiao Zhan aplastando a Yibo mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos.

—Xiao Zhan —lo llamó con voz profunda—. Quiero verte —se removió. El mayor se quitó de encima suyo, saliendo de su cuerpo para tumbarse bocabajo a su lado, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

—Hola —suspiró Xiao Zhan, extasiado, pero exhausto. Su sonrisa ladina lo demostraba.

—Hola —extendió una mano para acariciar su mentón y su mejilla. Él se encontraba en las mismas: completamente drenado de energía. Miró el bonito rostro post-coito de su prometido.

¡Que bueno que nadie más tenía esa vista de Xiao Zhan! Porque de ser así, más gente caería a sus pies con sólo echarle una mirada a ese hombre despeinado que transpiraba y le dedicaba una mirada intensa a pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio. Sus labios estaban inflamados y algo irritados, el color rojo intenso en ellos delataba el encuentro salvaje que habían tenido.

No se resistió y acarició esos labios.

—Estoy… muy cansado —murmuró con voz ronca.

Yibo se burló.

—Tú te lo buscaste, te paseaste frente a mí con esa ropa que adoro.

—Lo sé —sonrió, orgulloso—. Aunque debo admitir que tenía ganas de que tú me follaras.

Yibo se asombró.

—Te ofrecería una ronda más, para yo hacértelo. Pero después de tres veces… no creo que haya forma humana de levantar _eso_ —dijo, refiriéndose a su miembro.

Xiao Zhan rio entre dientes, con su mejilla aplastada contra el colchón. Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio.

—Lo hiciste bien, campeón, lo hiciste bien—le dijo Yibo, con un tono divertido mientras nalgueaba a su prometido con palmadas un tanto flojas.

—Tonto —rio y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos momentos, pero los volvió a abrir al escuchar un quejido de inconformidad.

Yibo se había girado en la cama, pero al quedar sentado pudo sentir cómo algo salía de su ano, en contra de su voluntad.

Xiao Zhan se sintió culpable a pesar de que le había dado permiso de eyacular dentro de él.

—Uhm… —se llevó una mano al vientre—. Que bueno que no soy mujer.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, sin entender y sin moverse aún de su cómoda posición de “cadáver en escena del crimen”.

—De ser así, ya estaría embarazado —continuó, haciendo reír a su amado. Este vio cómo Yibo se envolvía una sábana entera en las caderas antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué te cubres?

—No quieres ver cómo _eso_ sale de mi cuerpo. Demonios, Xiao Zhan —se quejó en serio—. Es demasiado —gruñó al sentirse incapaz de controlar la salida de todo lo que Xiao Zhan dejó dentro de él.

Iba caminando con piernas temblorosas rumbo a la salida de la habitación, pero de pronto Xiao Zhan ya se había levantado y estaba ayudándolo a llegar al baño sano y salvo.

—Lo siento —murmuró suavemente, apenado y con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

Yibo soltó una risa cantarina bastante linda.

—Valió la pena, valió cada maldito segundo —suspiró pesadamente, satisfecho. Su prometido lo había dejado por completo satisfecho.

Xiao Zhan lo ayudó a llegar al baño, e incluso se iba a tomar el tiempo y la dedicación para asearlo.

—Espera, no, no tienes que hacer eso —lo detuvo. Su rostro entero estaba sonrojado.

—Soy el causante de que quedaras así —lo miró con dulzura, como si momentos antes no lo hubiese estado follando tan duro que casi deshacía la cama—. Si no te molesta, quiero hacerlo —besó su hombro desnudo.

—Zhan Zhan, eres adorable, y todo un caballero. Pero… largo —lo empujó hacia la salida del baño y cerró la puerta—. Mejor ve y cambia las sábanas, te alcanzaré en un momento —le dijo desde el interior del baño.

El aludido suspiró y terminó soltando una pequeña risa resignada antes de ir a hacer lo que pidió. Las sábanas habían terminado hechas un completo desastre. Él se había corrido dentro de Yibo, dos veces, pero Yibo… bueno, las sábanas habían quedado bastante húmedas de ciertas partes, y no sólo por el sudor que ambos transpiraron.

Después de cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias, Xiao Zhan se asomó al pasillo y vio que su amado seguía en el baño.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó luego de dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta.

Sólo obtuvo un largo: “¡Sí!”.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que sí!

El mayor se fue a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar, mientras tanto Yibo seguía encerrado en el baño. ¿Cómo le explicaba que le dolía mucho el trasero? En el momento del acto no lo sintió así, incluso quería más, pero ahora… su cuerpo le estaba cobrando factura, y con intereses incluidos.

Terminó de asearse, hizo sus necesidades y fue a la cocina en busca de algo para beber. No le sorprendió encontrarse a su novio ahí también.

—¿¡Por qué no usas vaso!? —lo regañó de forma exagerada, cobrándole una de tantas.

Xiao Zhan lo ignoró y siguió bebiendo agua fresca directo de una jarra que había sacado del refrigerador.

Incluso bebiendo como bestia sedienta era tremendamente sexy. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con cada trago. Además, pequeños caminos de agua se escurrían por sus comisuras, mojando su cuello y deslizándose por su pecho desnudo.

Yibo también se abasteció de agua. Y no sólo eso, sacó la caja de pizza que habían pedido para centa y tomó dos rebanadas, dándole una mordida a una y luego a otra.

Zhan Zhan se sentó a su lado en la barra y juntos se terminaron esa pizza. Comían y bebían como si no lo hubieran hecho desde hace días, al final terminaron riendo al verse a sí mismos.

Fue al regresar a su habitación cuando Xiao Zhan vio que su novio cojeaba. Inmediatamente le dio apoyo al caminar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me has dejado lisiado.

El mayor no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Idiota —le dijo Yibo, sin embargo, también se echó a reír.

Cuando se metieron a la cama comenzaron a repartirse tiernas caricias, tenían mucho sueño y se estaban arrullando lentamente con esas caricias.

—Tengo una idea para cuando los dos queramos ser follados al mismo tiempo —dijo Yibo de pronto.

—¿Cuál?

—No te diré.

—No acepto tríos ni nada por el estilo —espetó de inmediato.

—¡Ja! No fui yo quien lo sugirió antes.

—¡Nunca lo hice!

—Bueno, ya no importa. El punto es que sí sería un trío, pero no con una persona —lo miró sugerentemente, con una expresión tan pícara y chistosa que Xiao Zhan entendió todo.

—Oh…

—Sí: “Oh…” —mantuvo esa cara graciosa.

—¿Ese dildo?

—Sí.

El dildo doble, largo y medianamente grueso.

—Hay que intentarlo —bostezó con mucha fuerza.

—Por lo pronto durmamos —Yibo besó la frente de su prometido—. Porque mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Xiao Zhan se quejó de manera infantil. No quería ir a trabajar.

—Oye… Yibo —murmuró muy apenas, con un tono dulcemente adormilado mientras su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la almohada. Ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —sorprendentemente él no tenía tanto sueño. Apoyó el codo sobre su almohada y la cabeza contra la palma de su mano. Su novio ya estaba tumbado bocabajo, con su lindo rostro de lado—. ¿Zhan Zhan? —inquirió al no escucharlo más. Acarició su rostro dormido con la punta de sus dedos. Pero luego de unos segundos pareció revivir.

—Vayamos a la playa —murmuró, más dormido que despierto—. Tú… yo… solos.

El corazón de Yibo se emocionó tremendamente con esa propuesta.

—¡Sí! —exclamó de inmediato—. Pero vayamos a una lejos de aquí. ¿Qué tal Bali? O quizás Bora Bora… ¡No! ¡Mejor una playa del mar Caribe! —estaba muy emocionado—. Entre más lejos de aquí, mejor —rio. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que su prometido ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Yibo suspiró y lo acarició lentamente en la mejilla. En verdad ansiaba poder hacer más cosas de pareja normal con su amado. E ir a la playa era una excelente manera de comenzar.

Yibo permaneció despierto por largo rato, no dejaba de acariciar muy ligeramente el rostro de ese hombre, de su futuro esposo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se aferró a él como koala a árbol, no le importó que Xiao Zhan se quedará entre sueños al sentir su peso. Y así se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Lo había extrañado mucho. No sabía cómo había hecho para aguantar tanto tiempo sin él.

Y para colmo, Wang Yibo soñó con él. Y no, no fue un sueño erótico y tampoco uno aventurero. En ese sueño se había reflejado uno de sus más grandes anhelos:

Poder salir a las calles con Xiao Zhan, sin temor de ser reconocidos; sin detener sus ganas de caminar por la acera tomado de su mano, besarlo cuando le diera la gana y en frente de quién fuera. Mejor aún, besarlo en frente de todos para que supieran de una vez por todas que no era hombre disponible.

Soñó que iba a tomar un helado con él, sin tener que ocultar su identidad. En su sueño iban también a un parque de diversiones y luego se paseaban en la playa como dos personas completamente normales.

A veces, sólo a veces, maldecía su fama. Pero luego se retractaba al darse cuenta de que, para empezar, sin ella no habría conocido al amor de su vida.

Valía la pena. Tenían muchas limitaciones, pero Yibo siempre pensaba en cierta frase que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante:

_“Deja que el tiempo pase, ya veremos lo que trae”_

Le daba esperanzas. Su suerte podría cambiar. ¿Y si se iba a vivir a otra parte del mundo con su Zhan Zhan? Le emocionaba la simple idea. Por lo pronto, Wang Yibo agradecía al cielo el hecho de estar ahí, con su amado, sin estar peleados. No quería pasar por eso una vez más.

—Te extrañe tanto —murmuró antes de finalmente dormir.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Hola, personitas!**

**Sé que les prometí sexo sucio con palabras puercas. Pero sinceramente no pude, terminé borrándolo porque más que “sexy”, daba risa JAJAJA. Así que dejémoslo así por ahora. Quizás eso se dé más adelante, quizás no. Ya veré cómo desarrollo.**

**Por lo pronto espero no haberlas decepcionado, en serio, espero que no. Y si fue así, lo siento.**

**Antes de irme quiero advertir una cosa. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del soft en este capítulo, porque en el siguiente comenzará el primer nivel del drama que se esperaba desde hace algún tiempo. En el transcurso de la próxima actualización, cuando menos se lo esperen, ocurrirá.**

**Sin más qué decir, me despido!**

**Dasvidania!**

**24/05/2020**

**5:30 p.m.**


	61. Todo es Felicidad

**Capítulo 61: “Todo es felicidad”**

La felicidad desbordaba por sus poros. Iban al trabajo con una sonrisa y estaban felices durante todo el día, tanto así, que comenzaron a preocupar a quienes los rodeaban, pues un Yibo tan feliz durante todo el día era en verdad extraño de ver.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Yibo miró a su manager y le sonrió.

— _Esa sonrisa perturbadora de nuevo_ —pensó Wen Pei.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque estás demasiado feliz, y eso es… deja de sonreír así, me perturbas —se alejó un paso de él.

Yibo se echó a reír.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que esté tan feliz?

—Nada, pero a todos nos asombra verte así —cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una suave sonrisa—. Dime, ¿qué te tiene tan animado?

Yibo iba a responder, pero Wen Pei se le adelantó.

—¡No me digas! ¡Ya sé qué es! Obviamente se trata de Xiao Zhan.

—Obviamente —rio y rodó los ojos.

—Pero… ¿cuál es el motivo en particular?

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —alzó una ceja y se rio aún más al ver la expresión extraña que puso su agente. No, no quería saber, pero de todas formas se lo dijo—. Xiao Zhan y yo cogemos todos los días —suspiró, satisfecho al ver la gran incomodidad en el rostro de su amigo. Siempre era Wen Pei quien lo ponía en situaciones incómodas, pero ahora Yibo se estaba vengando al mismo tiempo que le presumía su dicha.

—Demasiada información.

—Tú querías saber.

—Oye, pero él ha estado igual de extraño que tú.

Yibo le dedicó una expresión pícara tan graciosa que el mayor no pudo evitar reír.

—Ahora todo cobra sentido. ¿Era por eso que no podías bailar bien hace unos días?

Recordó el ensayo del lunes y cómo Yibo se detenía cada ciertos segundos, quejándose de dolor en sus caderas, ni siquiera pudo hacer bien los pasos de baile que involucraban movimiento de pelvis. Todos se habían preocupado pensando que quizás se había lesionado, incluso lo mandaron a terapia para que masajearan sus caderas y le aplicaran frío y calor. Pero Yibo jamás aceptó que fuese una lesión por el baile y tampoco lo negó, simplemente no se atrevió a decir el verdadero motivo, sólo aceptó el masaje y disfrutó la terapia gratis.

Lo peor de todo, era que el staff con el que trabajaba Xiao Zhan se había dado cuenta de que éste parecía estar muy adolorido también. Le ofrecieron que fuera a terapia, pues de repente lo veían cojear un poco, era apenas notable. Pero Xiao Zhan se negó rotundamente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que alguien le mencionaba algo al respecto.

Wen Pei no tardó en atar cabos y darse cuenta de la causa de esas molestias en ambos.

—¡Niño, deberían controlarse un poco! —exclamó Wen Pei, sonrojado luego de unir todos los puntos.

Yibo sólo soltó una carcajada refrescante, con su característica risa de pato.

—Somos jóvenes, no hay necesidad.

—Pues si te deja medio paralítico, yo creo que sí.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, riendo todavía.

—Entiendo que la reconciliación tuvo que estar muy buena, pero… no es justo para sus cuerpos que se reconcilien cada día.

Yibo chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Entonces su manager recibió una llamada y se apresuró a alejarse de ahí para responder.

—Me tengo que ir —le dijo a Yibo—. Pórtense bien.

—Sí, sí —le restó importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo estaban tan sumergidos en su burbuja de amor, que todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Incluso la tristeza de Yibo por su padre había menguado un poco. Sin embargo, si el tema salía a flote, una clara expresión de culpa aparecía en su rostro. Así que Xiao Zhan se encargaba de hacerlo feliz día tras día, trayendo como consecuencia felicidad para él también.

Ambos se sentían plenos, satisfechos y muy cómodos en su relación de pareja. Tanto así, que Wang Yibo había comenzado a buscar el anillo perfecto para su prometido. Quería regalarle uno como símbolo de su amor y compromiso. Wen Pei lo estaba ayudando a encontrar el anillo perfecto, pero tal parecía que aún no existía, pues ninguno lo convencía.

Mientras tanto, él seguía feliz al recordar que llegando a casa cenaría junto a su prometido y terminarían el día revueltos en la cama, haciendo el amor.

Lo habían estado haciendo a diario, sin embargo, no todos los días era igual. No siempre había penetración. Esto era porque notaron cómo su desempeño físico disminuía un poco cuando se pasaban de la raya una noche antes. Necesitaban estar al cien porciento en el trabajo, así que optaron por poner ciertas “reglas” con el fin de no desgastar sus cuerpos a tal grado.

Pero fuera de eso, estaban llenos de energía para terminar el día de esa forma. Y si estaban cansados, eso sólo los motivaba.

Había ocasiones en las que Yibo notaba que su amado llegaba verdaderamente cansado del trabajo, era ahí cuando le preguntaba si quería hacerlo esa noche también, y al ver que sí quería, se ofrecía a ir arriba para que pudiera descansar un poco.

Xiao Zhan le agradecía eso de todo corazón, pues su cuerpo cansado a veces llegaba muerto luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. Además, no lo había emitido en voz alta, pero le encantaba cuando Yibo era quien le hacía el amor, pues lo hacía sentir cuidado, amado; le gustaba mucho recibir de él y no sólo ser quien daba.

Le gustaba cómo Yibo había ido ganando experiencia y cómo lograba hacerlo suspirar sin siquiera tocarlo.

Otra razón por la que amaba que su prometido tomara el rol dominante, era por el simple y sencillo hecho de que día tras día tenía el control de su vida y de su entorno, de sus decisiones y acciones, pero cuando estaban en la cama…

Amaba que Yibo tomara el control de vez en cuando, que lo amara y lo follara sólo como él sabía hacerlo. A veces suave y tierno, a veces salvaje y duro.

Xiao Zhan estaba de tan buen humor que hizo su cansancio a un lado y decidió que al desocuparse de sus compromisos iría a comprar lo necesario para prepararle una rica cena a su prometido.

Así, cuando Wang Yibo llegó en la noche al departamento, fue recibido por la calidez de un hogar con comida deliciosa preparándose en la cocina.

Su nariz se deleitó con el inconfundible aroma a fideos hechos en casa. Había música alegre en el equipo de sonido, y a lo lejos podía escuchar a Xiao Zhan cantando.

Esa era su definición de paraíso. Adoraba fervientemente esos momentos, pues se sentía el hombre más dichoso. No necesitaba nada más que comida preparada por su novio y a su novio. Y bueno, obviamente a su hija felina recibiéndolo como de costumbre: caminando entre sus piernas y restregando su cuerpo suave contra él hasta que la levantaba y le hacía cariños.

—Yibo, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Xiao Zhan desde la cocina.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —le dijo desde el recibidor. 

—Mis padres tienen llave —dijo, asomándose desde la cocina. Wang Yibo lo vio y se enterneció. Traía su delantal puesto sobre la ropa con la que había salido de casa en la mañana, pero ahora traía unas cómodas pantuflas.

—Los extraño —confesó Yibo sin dejar de acariciar a Nut.

—Yo también —suspiró.

—¿Y si vamos a visitarlos? ¿O si mejor vienen ellos?

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No podemos ir ahora. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Y papá… bueno, justo ahora están en pleno lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa.

—¿De esta? —señaló su fondo de pantalla. En éste estaba Xiao Zhan modelando uno de los trajes de novio de la marca de su padre.

—¡Ya quita esa foto! —se quejó.

—No. Por cierto, tengo que buscar a tu padre, dijo que antes del lanzamiento me mandaría uno de los póster que ponen en las tiendas.

—¿Póster de qué?

—Obviamente de ti, tonto.

—¡¿Para qué quieres uno!? —se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¿No puedo tener un póster de mi esposo? —lo dijo con tal naturalidad que Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras. Eso había sonado tan bien—. Bueno, casi esposo —corrigió al ver que seguía sorprendido.

—¡La cena! —corrió de vuelta a la cocina al recordar que dejó la estufa encendida.

Yibo dejó a Nut en el suelo y siguió a su amado. Lo vio tan ocupado cocinando que no quiso interrumpir. Se quedó en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor y tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos. Ahí se quedó, mirando cómo cocinaba y cantaba al mismo tiempo. Disfrutaba mucho de ello, no necesitaba ser parte de la escena para sentir esa dicha en su pecho.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Pues ya conocía la respuesta de Xiao Zhan.

—No.

Sí, cuando se veía así de concentrado cocinando algo, no permitía que Yibo metiera mano.

Mientras tanto, Wang Yibo disfrutaba de verlo de pies a cabeza. No importaba el paso de los meses, él seguía igual de emocionado por tenerlo como novio. En pocas palabras: aún no lo podía creer.

—Huele demasiado bien —inhaló y exhaló—. ¿Cuándo compraste todo eso? —inquirió al ver que había ingredientes que no estaban en la cocina esa mañana.

—Fui al súper mercado —respondió, salteando los vegetales en la sartén y esperando el regaño por parte de su amado.

—¿Por qué no lo pediste en línea?

—Necesitaba ver los ingredientes en persona para asegurarme de comprar los indicados.

—Pero… —iba a recordarle que era muy peligroso que fuera solo a cualquier parte, pero fue interrumpido.

—Y no, no fui solo —le sonrió de lado—. Mao me acompañó e incluso me ayudó a elegir bien.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero… ¿acaso estamos celebrando algo?

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa pequeña y entre dientes.

—Uhm, sí.

Yibo se alarmó, ¿estaba olvidando una fecha importante?

—No te preocupes —rio al ver su angustia—. Lo que pasa es que estuvimos peleando en nuestro aniversario de mes, y no lo celebramos debidamente. No es la gran cosa, sólo una cena, pero quería hacerlo.

—Oh… —se conmovió. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?—. ¿Por eso me estás cocinando?

—Técnicamente siempre te cocino, pero sí —rio—. ¡Oh! —se asustó cuando de pronto sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Yibo entró a la cocina y fue tras él.

El menor rodeó la cintura de su novio y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro antes de besar su cuello.

—Te amo —murmuró en un tono íntimo y lleno de cariño. Xiao Zhan sintió que sus piernas se derretían ante ese tono y esas sensaciones.

—Si no me sueltas, voy a quemar la cena.

Yibo lo apretó una vez más antes de soltarlo.

—Y yo también te amo —dejó la sartén un momento y se giró para darle un corto beso en los labios que lo hizo sonreír mucho.

El teléfono de Xiao Zhan comenzó a sonar, pero estaba tan ocupado que le pidió a Yibo que respondiera la llamada en su lugar. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, se negó rotundamente.

—No. Es Xuan Lu.

Xiao Zhan no entendía el motivo de su renuencia.

—¿Y?

—No he hablado con ella desde… desde que la llamé estando ebrio.

Entonces Xiao Zhan recordó todo y se echó a reír, con mayor razón quería que le respondiera.

—Ella no está enojada, contesta.

—No sabía que seguían teniendo contacto.

—Es mi amiga —se encogió de hombros.

—Me da vergüenza, no tomaré la llamada.

—¡Contesta!

Murmurando groserías, Yibo apretó los labios y obedeció.

—¿Diga?

—¿Zhan Zhan?

—No. Habla Wang Yibo —murmuró con completa seriedad, ocultando la inmensa vergüenza que sentía—. Él está ocupado haciendo la cena.

—Oh… —su dulce voz se escuchaba en verdad sorprendida al escucharlo a él. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

Xiao Zhan trataba de escuchar lo que ella le decía, pero no lo logró. Estaba al tanto de lo que sea que fueran a hablar. Tenía curiosidad.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó por mera cortesía, se notaba la incomodidad en su voz y en el lenguaje corporal que expresaba.

—Bien. Me da gusto hablar contigo. No charlábamos desde…

Yibo se palmeó la cara. Había tenido la esperanza de que no lo recordara, o que al menos no se atreviera a mencionar esa escenita de celos.

—Sí, lo sé. Estaba bastante ebrio y dije cosas muy groseras. En verdad estoy apenado, Xuan Lu. Lo siento mucho —dijo todo en una sola bocanada de aire.

Ella soltó una risa muy adorable.

—No te preocupes. Me alegró la noticia. Zhan Zhan se ve muy feliz a tu lado.

Yibo se sentía nervioso, pero su lado celoso salió a flote sin poder evitarlo. Pensó en la opción de decirle de forma casual que ya no sólo eran novios, sino que pronto se casarían. Sí, se lo Iba a decir, pero ella se le adelantó.

—¡Me dijo que se van a casar! —soltó una exclamación llena de entusiasmo.

Yibo se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

—Tú… él… ¿Te lo dijo?

—Sí, estaba muy emocionado. Aunque aún le remuerde la conciencia por haberte dado sólo un brazalete.

—Oh… —una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. Así que Xuan Lu ya lo sabía, y directamente de Xiao Zhan.

Le gustaba. Sí, eso lo hacía sentirse feliz.

—¿Me dejarán ser madrina de algo? De lo que ustedes quieran.

Yibo no sabía qué decir.

—Uhm… sí —se rascó la mejilla, incómodo por seguir en esa conversación—. Oye… ¿Quieres hablar con Xiao Zhan? —ahora sí estaba dispuesto a comunicárselo.

—¿Ya se desocupó?

—No, pero te pondré en altavoz —dejó el celular en la isla en medio de la cocina.

—Hola Lulu, te escucho.

—¡Zhan Zhan! No quería molestarlos a esta hora, pero necesitaba saber algo.

—No te preocupes, sabes que tus llamadas siempre son bienvenidas —dijo con entusiasmo, sólo para sacarle la lengua a Yibo después de decir aquello.

—“Sibis qui tis llimidis simpri sin binbinidis” —se burló Yibo, imitándolo de forma chistosa a pesar de que sí estaba algo molesto. Afortunadamente lo hizo en voz baja y Lulu no lo escuchó.

—¿Tienen proyectos programados en alguna localidad cercana o dentro de Wuhan? —inquirió ella luego de soltar una agradable risa.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente antes de responder.

—No, ninguna. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque están sucediendo cosas extrañas. Mi agencia canceló todos los proyectos que se llevarían acabo ahí debido un extraño virus que está enfermando a gran parte de la población de la ciudad. Las autoridades aún no lo hacen oficial, así que muy poca gente sabe sobre esto. No sé si la agencia de ustedes ya lo sepa, pero quería asegurarme. No quiero que alguno de mis amigos corra riesgo de enfermarse.

Ambos se sorprendieron.

—¿Es muy grave ese virus?

—Hasta donde sabemos, los que se contagian contraen una neumonía terrible, aún no hay vacuna para ello y ya han muerto varias personas.

Fue entonces que Xiao Zhan recordó la noticia que vio hace semanas sobre el brote de neumonía que apareció en pleno verano. Eso no era normal.

—¿No es el brote de neumonía que comenzó hace poco? —inquirió Yibo, también lo había recordado.

—Quizás tenga relación —respondió ella—. Por favor, cuídense mucho.

—Gracias por la información, Lulu. Tú también cuídate, estaremos al pendiente.

Se despidieron con cortesía y cariño antes de colgar. Yibo sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. 

—¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba enojada contigo.

Yibo sintió un gran alivio. Sí, estaba celoso de ella por haber estado en la vida de Xiao Zhan de _esa_ forma desde mucho antes que él, pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza que sentía al recordar cómo le restregó en la cara que Zhan Zhan era sólo suyo.

Afortunadamente Lulu no era rencorosa.

—Sobre lo que dijo… —Yibo se puso repentinamente serio—… Wen Pei me platicó sobre eso hoy en la tarde. Parece que hay un virus esparciéndose en esa zona del país, y los que han viajado ahí en los últimos meses han esparcido la enfermedad en sus ciudades.

—Eso explica por qué en algunos establecimientos están tomando la temperatura de cada cliente —recordó que incluso para entrar al supermercado le pidieron que se dejara revisar.

Hablaron sobre ello mientras Xiao Zhan terminaba la cena, pero pronto lo dejaron de lado y siguieron con temas más importantes para ellos.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Xiao Zhan miraba expectante a su prometido, quería ver su reacción ante ese platillo que nunca antes había preparado, pero que gracias a su suegra, sabía que era uno de los preferidos de Yibo.

—Estos fideos no son típicos de esta ciudad —dijo Yibo al mirar el delicioso platillo—. Parecen ser de…

—Luoyang. Sí, lo son.

Los ojos de Yibo se agrandaron e inmediatamente procedió a probar su plato.

Pero apenas puso un bocado en su boca… se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron una tras otra por sus mejillas hasta amontonarse en su barbilla.

—¿Tan mal está?

La escena era graciosa. Yibo lloraba en silencio, sin embargo, no dejaba de masticar.

El sabor de esos fideos lo habían transportado a una época muy feliz de su vida. Su madre solía preparar ese platillo cuando apenas era un niño, cuando aún no lo diagnosticaban y eran una familia feliz y despreocupada. Con el tiempo, ese platillo se convirtió en costumbre después de cada visita al médico; años más tarde sólo lo probaba cuando iba a casa cada año y medio. Y ahora… ahora el amor de su vida le había traído el sabor de su hogar en Louyang hasta Beijing.

Yibo estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la pregunta de su novio. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Xiao Zhan le detuvo la mano que sostenía los palillos.

—Si está tan malo, no lo comas, por favor —pidió, avergonzado.

El menor dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, y con sus mejillas aún regordetas por la comida, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Está delicioso.

Xiao Zhan correspondió el abrazo, pero seguía sin comprender esa reacción tan exagerada. Es decir, sí, sabía que cocinaba bien, pero estaba seguro de que no era para tanto.

—Sabe exactamente igual a los fideos que suele prepararme mamá en momentos difíciles. Tenía mucho de no comerlos. Gracias.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma. Aguantándose la risa al ver que seguía masticando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Se veía adorable.

¿Por eso su suegra le había sugerido ese platillo? Vaya…

Yibo se comió tres bowls de fideos, terminó tan lleno que no se quiso levantar de la mesa en un buen rato.

—Mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano —murmuró Yibo de pronto, sintiendo pereza. Odiaba madrugar.

—Yo también. ¿Es por la reunión de la agencia?

—¡Sí! ¿También irás?

—Pues sí —rio—. Van a anunciarnos los nuevos proyectos que iniciarán en otoño.

Yibo se emocionó. Sabía que iniciaría una nueva temporada de _Street Dance China,_ y esperaba ansiosamente ser invitado como _coach_.

—Sí te van a llamar para ese proyecto —aseguró Xiao Zhan, estirándose perezosamente en su silla.

—¿Tú crees? También hay un proyecto para una película policiaca… quiero entrar.

—No te sobrecargues de compromisos.

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

—Hablo en serio, Wang Yibo. Estás retomando actividades, comenzaste con los anuncios de tus marcas, no vayas a exagerar aceptando varios dramas y programas.

—Bien, bien —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la barriga, estaba demasiado lleno—. Oye, Zhan Zhan. ¿Podemos irnos juntos a la agencia?

—No es conveniente.

—Es que no tiene caso que vengan a recogernos por separado si vamos al mismo sitio y a la misma hora.

—No deben vernos llegar juntos.

Tenía toda la razón.

Yibo frunció los labios.

—Hey, no pasa nada. Vale la pena pagar ese pequeño precio a cambio de todo lo demás.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Yibo. Se inclinó hacia su amado y le dio un delicioso beso en los labios.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —inquirió el menor.

—Sí, sólo limpiaré la cocina —se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

—No, déjamelo a mí —lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a recoger todo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Te ayudo. Así terminamos más rápido —besó su mejilla.

Entre los dos recogieron rápidamente todo y se fueron a la habitación.

—Zhan Ge —murmuró, desnudándose de camino a la cama—. Hoy tengo mucho sueño.

—Yo también.

—¿Y si dejamos el “Todas las noches son todas las noches” para después?

—Apoyo eso —aceptó, riendo y metiéndose a la cama luego de quedar sólo en ropa interior.

—Pero quítate el bóxer. Quiero dormir desnudo, pero me siento un pervertido si sólo yo lo hago.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y cumplió su capricho, él también prefería dormir sin nada.

Yibo se metió a la cama y fue hasta ese momento que se percató de la caja discreta que había sobre su mesa de noche. Era de color negro, con un acabado de piel muy fino.

—¿Y esto? —se incorporó como resorte de la cama al verlo.

—Feliz no aniversario.

—¡¿Un regalo para mí?! —se emocionó—. Zhan Zhan, yo no te di nada —se sintió mal.

—No importa, sólo ábrelo —rio—. Pensé que lo verías al entrar a la habitación. Vaya que eres despistado.

Yibo rodó los ojos y rio, pero dejó de reír cuando abrió la tapa de la caja y…

—Oh por Dios —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Dentro de la caja de piel había una cúpula de vidrio. Yibo la sacó con sumo cuidado y admiró con maravilla las preciosas rosas rosas que había en su interior. Pero lo más bello de todo era el pequeño conejito blanco al estilo “Venus”, diosa romana del amor y la belleza. Estaba parado sobre una concha de mar abierta, rodeado de rosas y sosteniendo una hermosa perla blanca en sus pequeñas manos. El conejito vestía una túnica blanca, exactamente igual a la que Yibo portaba aquel día en la sesión de fotos en la que Xiao Zhan le dijo: “Venus”.

La base fina de la cúpula tenía algo escrito con letras plateadas: “ _Bo Di, Ge Ge ai ni_ ”. Y debajo de eso el nombre de la marca: “roseonly.”

Con sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la gran impresión, Yibo miró a su Ge Ge sin salir aún de su asombro. 

—Es precioso —miró de nuevo el arreglo—. ¡Me encanta! —lo dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el buró antes de echarse a los brazos del amor de su vida.

Xiao Zhan lo recibió con brazos abiertos, riendo al sentir su ímpetu.

—Me encanta —lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

No tenía palabras para describir la emoción que ese regalo le causaba. Xiao Zhan era la única persona en el mundo que le había regalado flores de manera romántica, primero habían sido los girasoles de bienvenida, y ahora este precioso arreglo, que, a diferencia de los girasoles, nunca se marchitarían.

—Gracias, amor. Pero yo no te tengo nada de regalo —se separó del abrazo, mirándolo con culpa.

Xiao Zhan acomodó su cabello con cariño y lo miró a los ojos con una infinita ternura.

—Existes, con eso basta.

—¡Qué cursi! —se carcajeó abiertamente, abrazándolo de nuevo y restregando su rostro contra él.

¡Lo amaba demasiado!

—De hecho me robé la frase de Tumblr.

—Entonces que poco original eres, Ge Ge. Oye, dime algo. ¿El conejito de ahí adentro eres tú?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Una combinación de los dos.

—Sí que eres cursi.

—¡Ya cállate! —le pegó, riendo.

—¡Ayo! —se quejó—. Sólo tú eres capaz de dar un regalo tan adorable y golpear al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo tomo —sentenció, acostándose encima de él y quitando las sábanas que separaban la desnudez entre sus cuerpos.

—Bo Di, dijiste que querías dormir. Mañana hay que levantarnos muy temprano.

—Lo sé —besó sus labios.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —él no parecía tener tantas ganas, en especial porque pensaba en las consecuencias del día siguiente.

—Sinceramente, no —rio—. Y no me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que mañana es un día importante en el trabajo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió, parecía que le había leído la mente.

—Pero eso no impide que te bese —murmuró Yibo sobre sus labios.

Gustoso, Xiao Zhan aceptó el gesto y continuó con esa sesión por tiempo indefinido. Ambos se sumergieron en ese íntimo letargo, probando sus bocas una y otra vez, suspirando entre cada beso, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándose las manos como dos personas que apenas iniciaban su relación, dando sus primeros pasos, con la gran excepción de que ambos ya eran unos expertos en hacer disfrutar al otro. Así fuese sólo con besos.

Sin embargo…

—Ah… Yibo, dijimos que sólo unos besos y ya —jadeó al sentir la erección de su amado contra la suya.

—No puedo evitarlo, además, tú estás igual —murmuró sobre sus labios, rozándolos.

—¿Me vas a dejar así? —suspiró sensualmente, ondulado sus caderas hacia él.

Sí, estaban lanzando la cordura por la borda. Ya era de madrugada y no parecía que se fuesen a dormir pronto.

—Me ofende tu pregunta —sonrió de lado y comenzó a frotarse más contra él.

La mente de ambos era poderosa, además, la sensualidad que expresaban los hacía llegar a nuevos límites cada día.

Yibo dejó todo su peso sobre Zhan Zhan, movía sólo sus caderas para frotarse descaradamente contra él. Sus miembros se rozaban deliciosamente con cada movimiento. Yibo se separó un poco y admiró la figura de su amado, era precioso. Deslizó su mano por la cintura tan angosta de Xiao Zhan y descendió hasta su cadera, la cual apretó antes de tomar ambos miembros para masturbarlos juntos con una sola mano. Al mismo tiempo se inclinó sobre el mayor y llenó su cuello de deliciosos besos húmedos y calientes, a veces lo mordía, en otras ocasiones sólo usaba su lengua. Pero el punto máximo de placer fue cuando se le ocurrió hacer todo eso en la oreja de Xiao Zhan, este jadeó y arqueó su espalda al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus dedos en ambas nalgas de Yibo, apretándolo hacia su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos se corrieran, uno sobre el otro.

Se abrazaron y se dieron tiernos cariños post-orgasmo, Yibo llenaba la piel que tenía al alcance de pequeños y adorables besos, mientras que Xiao Zhan acariciaba toda la espalda de su amado, preguntándose cómo hacía para tener una piel tan suave.

Después de recuperarse un poco, y teniendo cuidado de no manchar las sábanas, Yibo se estiró hasta alcanzar la caja de pañuelos sobre el buró de su novio, tomó unos cuantos y limpió sus vientres.

—Que considerado —bromeó Xiao Zhan al ver que también lo aseaba a él.

Yibo sólo rio mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un lindo tono rosado.

La verdad era que cuando hacían sólo eso, tenían mucho cuidado de no manchar las sábanas, pues les daba bastante pereza tener que cambiarlas, pero tampoco les agradaba la idea de dormir sobre sábanas con áreas húmedas por su semen esparcido.

—¿¡Son las dos de la mañana!? —se espantó Xiao Zhan al mirar la hora en su despertador.

—¿Qué? —palideció, pues tenían que levantarse en menos de cinco horas—. Demonios —masculló, pero terminó chasqueando la lengua. Había valido cada maldito segundo.

—Durmamos —rio y se estiró con pereza en la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas rozando su piel desnuda.

Yibo se acomodó sin cuidado en el colchón, buscando su posición más cómoda, pero no estuvo feliz sino hasta que atrapó a su novio entre sus brazos.

—¿No te ocasiono calor si te abrazo así? —inquirió Yibo, temiendo molestar a su amado.

Wang Yibo no tenía idea de que Xiao Zhan bajaba la temperatura del clima central todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, para no morir de calor entre los brazos de Yibo.

—No, no pasa nada. 

—Bien, hasta mañana —besó su hombro desnudo y cerró los ojos. Pero no pudo dormir—. Zhan Ge.

—¿Mnh? —tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero seguía despierto.

—Di Di ai ni —enseguida besó su mejilla y Xiao Zhan sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya duérmete —extendió una mano hasta ponerla sobre la cara de Yibo. Éste rio se quitó la mano de encima, mejor le estiró el brazo y se lo pasó por encima del cuerpo.

—Abrázame.

—Mnh… —cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Yibo sí cayó en un profundo sueño con facilidad, pero Xiao Zhan no pudo dormir de inmediato. Se quedó mirando la linda carita de su amado hasta que cayó rendido al sueño también.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue el mayor de los dos. Se estiró con pereza bajo las sábanas y buscó a tientas el cuerpo tibio de Yibo, lo terminó encontrando hasta el otro extremo de la cama, acostado bocabajo de una forma muy sexy.

No se contuvo y corrió por una de sus cámaras profesionales. Se paró en el colchón, y desde su altura le tomó varias fotografías.

A pesar del ruido y del movimiento de la cama, Yibo no dio señales de vida.

—Amor, arriba, levántate.

Ni siquiera reaccionó.

Entre risas, Xiao Zhan le picó el costado con el pie.

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró muy apenas.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde, vamos, ¡arriba!

—Sólo minutos cinco más…

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír. Estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera decía bien las cosas.

—Bien, iré al baño, cuando vuelva quiero que ya estés despierto —le siguió picando el costado con el pie.

Yibo sólo frunció el ceño y empujó su pie para que lo dejara en paz.

Lo conocía, no estaría despierto cuando volviera de hacer sus necesidades.

Y así fue.

Terminó arrancándole las sábanas de un tirón, revelando su cuerpo desnudo en una pose sexy y despreocupada que le causó unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

—¡Que hermoso trasero! —exclamó Xiao Zhan luego de arrancarle las mantas. Lo hacía con toda la intensión de ser sumamente escandaloso. Ya había abierto las cortinas de par en par, la ligera luz del amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte.

—Mnh… déjame dormir más.

—Se nos hará tarde, mi amor —se subió a la cama sólo para nalguearle el trasero con ambas manos, como si se trataran de unos bongos.

—¡Ya! Déjame —hizo un tierno berrinche, empujándolo para que dejara de golpearle el trasero de esa forma.

—Si no te levantas, seguiré nalgueándote. Tengo muchas canciones en mente —se sentó a horcajadas sobre la espalda baja de Yibo, de frente a su trasero para usarlo como dos verdaderos bongos mientras tarareaba una melodía.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se enojó, girando en la cama hasta sacárselo de encima.

El mayor estaba riéndose abiertamente, pero Yibo… él sí estaba enojado. Solía ponerse de mal humor cuando se desvelaba y no dormía sus horas adecuadas. Él siempre decía que podía dormir sólo un par de horas y a pesar de ello funcionar al cien por ciento, y sí, pero el costo era estar de un pésimo humor durante toda la mañana. Xiao Zhan era el único que podía quitárselo luego de un rato.

No por nada Wen Pei vivía diciendo que Xiao Zhan era el único que lograba domar a la bestia.

—¡Arriba! —Xiao Zhan aplaudió varias veces, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero Yibo se quedó en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente sus pantuflas en el suelo. No le importaba estar por completo desnudo.

—¡Wang Yibo, ya levántate! —le gritó desde el baño, metiéndose a bañar.

El aludido al fin hizo caso, se puso sólo sus pantuflas y caminó así al baño para hacer sus necesidades.

—Al fin te paraste de la cama —le dijo desde la regadera al escucharlo entrar al baño. Yibo le respondió con un ruido gutural, aún malhumorado.

De pronto, y sin decir nada, Wang Yibo abrió el cancel de la regadera y se metió bajo el agua a presión junto con su amado. Iba a abrazarlo por la espalda, pero pegó un brinco cuando sintió la temperatura del agua.

Estaba jodidamente helada.

—¡Hijo de la…! —se espabiló al cien por ciento y casi se resbaló al salir de la ducha.

—¡Yibo! —rio y dejó de lavarse el cabello para mirar a su amado temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo—. ¿Ya te despertaste?

—¡¿Cómo demonios te puedes bañar con esa temperatura en el agua?!

—¡Sirve para despertar! Además, es bueno para la salud.

—La salud… ja. La salud mis cojones.

—¡Yibo! —rio, estaba más malhumorado de lo normal.

—Lo siento —frunció el ceño y agarró una toalla para cubrir su desnudez y así quitarse un poco el frío que aún sentía.

Con marcas de almohada en la mitad de su rostro, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

—¿No te quieres duchar conmigo?

—No.

Se fue.

Minutos después Xiao Zhan salió de la ducha sólo con su bata de baño, su amado entró de inmediato y abrió toda la llave del agua caliente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el baño pareciese un sauna.

Y así empezaron su rutina diaria de las mañanas.

Xiao Zhan bajó a la cocina, aún en bata, para encender su preciada cafetera. Pero para su sorpresa, el café ya estaba listo. Se sirvió una taza entera y subió de nuevo a su habitación para vestirse y volver a bajar para preparar el desayuno.

—¿Ya estás de mejor humor? —preguntó el mayor, terminando de preparar los huevos revueltos. Pero cuando se dio la media vuelta para verlo, se echó a reír.

Les había sucedido de nuevo: vestían exactamente igual.

—¡Yo no me voy a cambiar!

—¡Yo no me voy a cambiar!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Yibo, yo me vestí primero.

—Pero yo pensé en esta ropa desde anoche.

—Mentiroso, ni si quiera planeas lo que vas a desayunar al día siguiente, mucho menos vas a planear tu vestimenta.

—Que cruel —dramatizó—. Cámbiate tú.

—No, tú.

—Me veo mejor en esta ropa.

—No es cierto, yo me veo mejor.

—Te quedan muy cortos esos pantalones, Ge Ge.

—A ti te quedan demasiado largos.

Yibo se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla, no sabía cómo debatir eso, pues tenía razón.

—¿Y si nos cambiamos los dos? —sugirió Xiao Zhan.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Desayunaron juntos como de costumbre, Nut los acompañó desayunando de su propio bowl de croquetas.

—Tomas mucho café —dijo Yibo sin dejar de masticar su delicioso desayuno.

—Tú comes muchos dulces, y yo no te digo nada.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora —esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa que fue contagiada a Xiao Zhan.

—Amo el café.

—Ya lo sé —lo miró con cariño, ya se le estaba pasando el mal humor—. Y yo adoro los dulces.

Apenas terminaron, dejaron los platos en el fregadero y subieron a terminar de arreglarse. Se cambiaron de ropa, pero para su sorpresa eligieron los mismos tonos, aunque en diferentes estilos. Últimamente les sucedía mucho aquello, y terminaban cambiándose para no llamar tanto la atención, en especial de esas fans que los seguían a todas partes y estaban al pendiente de cada prenda que se ponían.

—Ya, dejémoslo así —rio al ver que Yibo traía una sudadera rosa y jeans claros, mientras que él portaba un hoodie del mismo color y unos pantalones bastante similares.

—Será muy extraño que lleguemos vestidos casi igual —Yibo tenía razón. La única diferencia era que el hoodie de Zhan Zhan tenía gorra. Entonces el menor fue y se cambió.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo Xiao Zhan.

—Sí tenía. Te ves adorable con ese color —besó sus labios.

—Bo Di.

—¿Mnh?

—¿Me prestas esos tenis? —señaló unos Nike negros con suela blanca que Yibo usaba regularmente, Xiao Zhan los amaba.

Wang Yibo miró sus tenis y luego a su novio, estaba pensativo.

—Xiao Zhan —dijo su nombre completo con solemnidad—. Eres la única persona en este mundo a quien le presto mis zapatos. Sí, tómalos. Puedes usarlos cuando quieras, no tienes que pedírmelos.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron mucho.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Lo mío también es tuyo —besó su mejilla.

—Puedes tomar todos, excepto… los Nike negros con verde.

Xiao Zhan chasqueó la lengua.

—Tengo el par hermano de esos.

—¿Los blancos con verde?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¡Préstamelos! Se acabaron antes de que pudiera adquirirlos.

—No.

—¡No seas así!

El otro terminó riendo, claro que se los prestaría, sólo quería molestarlo.

—Zhan Ge, tienes el pie muy pequeño —notó al ver que le quedaban ligeramente grandes.

—No es cierto —rio, pues calzaba de un numero grande—. Es sólo que tú eres pie grande —se burló—. Y no es la gran cosa, realmente calzamos casi lo mismo —notó—. Además, me gusta que me queden un poco grandes.

—Sólo lo dices porque quieres usar mis zapatos.

—No lo voy a negar —rio.

Y es que entre los dos juntaban una cantidad de ropa y zapatos tan increíble que ya habían acoplado la habitación de huéspedes para usarla como un segundo clóset con la ropa que no usaban tan a menudo. Además, ambos tenían un gran arsenal de accesorios que usaban muy poco, pues siempre elegían los mismos.

—Se te ven geniales —alzó ambos pulgares a ver sus tenis puestos en Zhan Zhan—. Ahora ven conmigo, te ayudaré a secarte el cabello.

—¡Gracias! —odiaba hacerlo él mismo, siempre quedaba despeinado, pero cuando Yibo le ayudaba… ¡quedaba tal cual como se lo dejaban los estilistas!

Xiao Zhan se sentó frente al tocador y dejó que su novio le secara el cabello y lo peinara.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto?

—He visto a estilistas peinarme día tras día desde los trece, digamos que aprendí algo.

Xiao Zhan a veces olvidaba la gran trayectoria que ya había recorrido su amado. Vaya, a los trece años él sólo se preocupaba por sacar buenas notas en la secundaria, salir con sus amigos y por no hacer enojar tanto a su madre con sus travesuras, porque eso sí, a esa edad seguía siendo sumamente travieso.

Los dedos de Yibo hacían magia sobre su cuero cabelludo, sin poder evitarlo, Xiao Zhan comenzó a cabecear. Le había entrado un sueño tremendo, estaba tan relajado que los ojos se le cerraban.

—Ten, bebe —le extendió la taza de café negro que había subido con él.

—Gracias —suspiró y bebió de la infusión—. Di Di, quiero dormir.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora ves lo que se siente?

—Lo digo en serio, tengo mucho sueño —los párpados le pesaban tanto que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Nunca se imaginó que le palmearía fuertemente las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Wang Yibo! —se quejó.

—Te iba a dar nalgadas, pero estás sentado.

Xiao Zhan se sobó las mejillas, enfurruñado.

—Lo siento —rio con nerviosismo al pensar que se había propasado un poco—. Pero funcionó, ¿o no?

Tenía razón.

—Ya estás listo —besó su mejilla desde atrás, mirándose a sí mismo y a su novio en el reflejo del espejo del tocador que tenían enfrente—. Te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias a ti —sonrió, lleno de amor por los cariños que tenía hacia él.

Entonces Yibo soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—¿A qué viene ese suspiro? —acarició la mano que descansaba sobre su hombro. Yibo lo acarició con el pulgar, sin deshacer el contacto.

—Quisiera quedarme todo el día en cama.

—¿Te sientes mal? —se preocupó.

—No —rio—. Quiero estar en cama contigo —se inclinó hacia delante y respiró profundamente en el cuello de su novio, ya se había puesto su perfume.

—Hoy me desocuparé temprano.

—¡Yo también!

—¿Quieres venir directo a casa y…?

—¿…sólo acurrucarnos en la cama? Sí, por favor —suplicó Yibo. Tenía tanto sueño que sólo esperaba la hora de volver a casa y dormir.

Así de rápido hicieron planes para esa noche: dormir.

Xiao Zhan estaba arreglándose un poco más frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, hasta que miró a través de éste que su novio le tomaba fotos a la cúpula con flores que descansaba sobre su buró.

—No irás a publicar eso, ¿verdad? —se alarmó.

—Me muero por hacerlo, pero sé que es una pésima idea —respondió sin mirarlo, concentrado en lo que hacía—. Sólo quiero presumirle esto a Wen Pei.

Xiao Zhan rio, le agradaba mucho ver la relación que esos dos tenían.

—Y a Mao, también a UNIQ. Uhm… y quizás a Ayanga.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? —preguntó, con un claro tono de advertencia.

—También se lo mandaré a Mei Mei.

—¡Yibo! —rio.

—Oh… —dejó de tomar fotos al ver un mensaje en su pantalla—. Ya llegaron por mí. Nos vemos en la agencia.

Xiao Zhan asintió, tomó a su novio de las mejillas y le dio un beso más largo y bastante delicioso. Era curioso, Yibo no era fan del café, pero adoraba los besos de su novio con ese sabor.

Minutos más tarde llegó Mao por Xiao Zhan, éste le entregó la habitual “ofrenda” que le daba cada vez que pasaba por él. Siempre le apartaba algo del desayuno, ya sea sólo café, o a veces algún delicioso pan dulce.

—Hoy huele particularmente delicioso —dijo al abrir el termo que le extendió su protegido—. ¡Y no sólo huele, lo está! —exclamó al probarlo—. Felicidades, está exquisito.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Lo preparó Yibo.

Mao parpadeó, confundido.

—A él no le gusta el café.

—Pero sabe que yo lo bebo como si fuera agua —rio—. Aprendió a hacerlo tal como me gusta.

—Vaya…

Mao y Wen Pei vivían sorprendidos por lo buen novio que era Xiao Zhan, siempre velando por el bienestar de Yibo, cuidándolo, consintiéndolo, y siendo su apoyo en los buenos y malos momentos. Pero ninguno se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que ponía Yibo para estar a la altura de gran novio que tenía. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas cocinar bien para él. Eso era algo que había considerado imposible, pero gracias a su suegra lo estaba logrando. Había aprendido a hacer el café tal cual le gustaba a su prometido, y también tenía muchos detalles hacia él que a veces ni el mismo Xiao Zhan notaba.

Uno de esos detalles eran las conversaciones que a veces tenían Na Ying Jie y él. Yibo no quería que su amado volviese a sufrir por culpa de un mal trato de alguna agencia, mucho menos de la agencia a la que prácticamente lo había metido él. Así que intentaba estar al pendiente de su situación con los jefes, de las responsabilidades que le añadían.

Con su experiencia en esas cosas podía discernir si era justo o no lo que le pedían a su amado. No quería que lo explotaran de forma inhumana como en su antigua agencia.

Otro detalle que Xiao Zhan no había notado aún, era que Yibo siempre estaba al pendiente de su alimentación y de que tomara sus vitaminas sin falta. Lo que menos quería era que recayera en la anemia.

Estos y más detalles solía tener Yibo hacia él, quizás no era algo que los demás le reconocieran, pero estaba feliz al ver que su prometido era feliz y estaba sano. Eso le bastaba.

—Le has hecho mucho bien —dijo Mao de pronto—. Pero él a ti… —sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirar el camino por el cual conducía—…te ha complementado, ¿No es así?

Xiao Zhan asintió suavemente, sin borrar esa sonrisa nostálgica de su rostro.

—Antes de conocer a Yibo, sentía que mi alma estaba siempre en busca de algo, de alguien. Pero cuando comenzamos a interactuar, mi alma dejó de buscar. Es algo muy extraño que no estoy seguro de expresar bien —soltó una risa corta y seca, pero llena de significado. Miró el termo de café entre sus manos y suspiró con alivio—. Yibo es aquello que mi alma estuvo buscando siempre.

Mao se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada. Eso desconcertó a Xiao Zhan, así que lo miró.

—Mao… ¿Estás llorando?

No, no lo estaba. Pero casi lo hacía.

—Sólo estoy conmovido. En verdad deseo que puedan ser felices a pesar de todo.

—¿A pesar de tener todo en contra? —rio y rodó los ojos. Ciertas mañas de Yibo ya se le habían pegado.

—Sí, espero que sí. Ustedes deben de estar juntos. Ambos se hacen mejores el uno al otro —suspiró.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero… ¿qué te preocupa? —inquirió al ver su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Precisamente eso, ambos se han vuelto muy dependientes uno del otro. No quiero imaginar qué sucedería si algo llegara a separarlos.

Xiao Zhan se quedó callado, sólo apretó más el termo de café entre sus manos y suspiró. Sí, él ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero era precisamente para evitar aquello que estaba yendo en ese momento en un auto diferente al de Yibo, para despistar y mantener las apariencias.

Se estaban esforzando por mantener a flote esa relación, sin ninguna intervención externa.

Esa mañana, luego de la junta, ambos salieron con contratos firmados para nuevos proyectos. Yibo parecía niño pequeño con juguete nuevo al haber sido solicitado para Street Dance China 3 y también para la película policiaca. Y en cuanto a Xiao Zhan… le llovieron ofertas para ser portavoz y embajador de ciertas marcas reconocidas, incluyendo una de ropa interior que no se animó a aceptar.

—¿¡Por qué no quisiste!? —le preguntó Yibo, estaban los dos solos en una de las oficinas.

—Porque obviamente me pedirían que modelara algunas prendas.

—¿Y?

—No quiero que todo el país me vea en ropa interior.

Yibo lo pensó mejor.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es mejor así —se apresuró a retractarse.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja y lo miró con diversión.

—Cambiaste muy rápido de parecer.

—No quiero que todo China te vea medio desnudo. Mejor te compraré ropa interior muy sexy y te pediré que la modeles para mí.

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un adorable rosa.

—Mejor cállate.

—De lo que se pierde el resto del mundo.

Xiao Zhan se sintió más cohibido.

—No es para tanto. Además, no quise aceptar porque… bueno, hay que admitirlo, no me veo tan bien sólo en ropa interior —rio un poco—. Aunque me digan que tengo que adelgazar un poco para ciertos papeles, cuando se trata de modelar ropa interior… —no sabía cómo decirlo—… estoy muy escuálido para eso.

Yibo pareció ofenderse mucho al escucharlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, vaya… yo no tengo tu abdomen —rodó los ojos—. Ni tus piernas.

El menor sólo rio más.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices. Tienes un trasero perfecto para modelar ropa interior.

—Mejor ya cállate —se estaba avergonzando.

—Sí, no quiero que termines convenciéndote de aceptar ese contrato.

**> >><<< **

Parecía indeciso y preocupado, su novio llevaba rato observando cómo fruncía el ceño y se mordía el dedo pulgar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamarlos para advertirles?

—¿A Yibo y Xiao Zhan?

El menor asintió.

—Hay que hacerlo —sentenció de inmediato—. No sabemos si su agencia ya está enterada del virus que se está propagando en Wuhan, será mejor que les advirtamos.

—¿Y si de paso los invitamos a cenar?

—Me parece buena idea —besó la punta de su nariz—. Hace mucho que no nos juntamos, y ya no han ido al gimnasio—se giró para tener de frente a su novio—. Le tienes mucho cariño a esos dos, ¿verdad?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—¿A-Zhu? —insistió. Había notado que les tomó más cariño luego de confirmar que tenían una relación. Si antes los estimaba, ahora mucho más, pues sentía que tenían un importante detalle en común. Además, era agradable tener amigos con los cuales poder cenar en parejas.

—Sí, sí —admitió—. Y tú también, no me lo vas a negar.

—No puedo negarlo —rio—. Le llamaré a Yibo, ¿Si?

—Salúdalos de mi parte. Iré viendo qué prepararemos para cenar —se vio emocionado.

**> >><<< **

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Xiao Zhan al ver a su novio tan concentrado en el teléfono. Se había asomado para ver qué observaba con tanto detalle en la pantalla, pero Yibo inmediatamente lo bloqueó.

—Nada.

—Yibo… —lo miró con mucha sospecha.

—Nada que te importe, Zhan Zhan —le sacó la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, riendo.

—No te enfades —rio también—. Es una sorpresa, creo que podrá gustarte.

—¡¿Una sorpresa?! Espera… ¿“Crees”? Tengo la sospecha de que puede ser algo embarazoso, o quizás algo que me haga enojar.

Una risa chistosa escapó de entre los labios de Yibo, nervioso.

—Dime, ¿qué es?

Error, Yibo no debió decirle. Ahora no dejaría de preguntar hasta obtener una pista, pero afortunadamente la campana lo salvó. Recibió una llamada de un número desconocido que no dudó en contestar. Todo fuera por salvarse de su novio curioso.

—¿Diga?

Xiao Zhan lo miró contestar con seriedad, pero cuando Yibo escuchó la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea… su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Fei Fei! —exclamó con una emoción que no se le veía muy a menudo.

Xiao Zhan no lograba escuchar lo que ella le decía, ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era, pero ver tan feliz a su amado le daba paz.

Le dio privacidad para hablar y se fue a buscar a Nut.

La llamada duró más de media hora. Yibo reía escandalosamente con su característica risa de pato, y caminaba de un lado a otro sin despegar el teléfono de su mejilla. Resplandecía por la felicidad que sentía.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Wang Yibo corrió a buscar a su novio para platicarle.

—¡Zhan Zhan, era mi hermana! —su rostro sólo esbozaba felicidad—. ¡Va a volver al país! —casi brincaba de alegría.

—¡¿Hermana?! —se escandalizó.

—Bueno… —rio—. Es mi prima, pero somos como hermanos.

Entonces Zhan Zhan se alegró por él, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yibo procedió a explicarle con detalle.

Lang Fei era su prima, hija de la hermana mayor de su madre. Wang Yibo tenía muchos primos, pero con ninguno era tan cercano como con ella. Era seis años menor, sin embargo, eso nunca impidió que ambos se llevaran de maravilla.

—Ha estado viviendo en el extranjero durante muchos años. No la veo desde… —trató de hacer memoria—… ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

—¿Cuándo estará en la ciudad?

—Lo más probable es que sea en una semana y media, o dos —sonrió como idiota—. Quizás esté aquí para mi cumpleaños.

Xiao Zhan adoraba verlo tan feliz.

—Dijo… —rio—. Dijo que mi madre le mencionó algo sobre una sorpresa que yo le tenía.

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, sin entender.

—La sorpresa eres tú —le dijo a su amado, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Le dirás sobre nosotros?

—¡Claro que sí! —entonces se puso algo nervioso—. Ella pensó que se trataba de una novia. Tuve que decirle que no estaba tan equivocada.

—¡Yibo! —rio y lo golpeó—. Se va a desilusionar cuando sepa que soy yo.

Yibo no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Es en serio? —alzó una ceja—. Bueno, sí creo que se sorprenderá al saber que estoy comprometido con un hombre, pero cuando sepa que eres tú… se va a volver loca.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella te sigue desde que estabas en Xnine.

Xiao Zhan se sorprendió demasiado.

—Cuando vio que tu grupo y tú fueron a Day Day Up… me buscó inmediatamente y me pidió que consiguiera tu número.

—¿Por eso le pediste a Han Ge que consiguiera mi WeChat? —se decepcionó un poco.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa de lado bastante traviesa.

—No. Yo quería tener tu número, pero no para pasárselo a mi prima.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Pero ni siquiera me escribiste —se quejó.

—¡Me daba pena, idiota! —le recordó—. Después de todo aún era un adolescente.

Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar sonreír antes de ir y abrazarlo con cariño.

—Míranos ahora, Bo Di —suspiró dentro del abrazo.

Yibo correspondió con el mismo cariño.

—Quién lo habría imaginado —rio y besó el cuello de su Zhan Zhan—. Y por eso te digo que se va a volver loca cuando sepa que eres tú. Aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de que se sorprenda.

—¿Por qué? —se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabe que nos llevamos muy bien desde que comenzamos a filmar juntos, vio lo mismo que todas las fans. Pero también sabe que fui rechazado para el papel de Lan Wanji, y sabe también que insistí tanto que terminé viajando para presentarme ante los directivos hasta ser aceptado.

—¿Tanto así era tu deseo de participar en el drama?

Yibo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No me digas que a estas alturas aún no tienes idea del motivo de mi insistencia.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de encogerse de hombros con una expresión adorablemente infantil.

Yibo se exasperó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—Tonto, ¡siempre fue por ti! ¡Te quise desde que te conocí!

Xiao Zhan se quedó sorprendido, en completo silencio antes de reír y atraparlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. No lo soltó a pesar de las patadas, empujones y mordidas que Yibo le daba. El pobre estaba muy ofendido.

En ese momento, una vez más Yibo fue salvado por la campana. Pero esta vez lo estaba llamando su amigo Liu Haikuan, invitándolos a cenar esa noche a su casa.

—¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó Yibo a su amado luego de terminar la llamada.

—Esta mañana decías que querías volver a casa para dormir temprano.

—Pero ya no tengo sueño —hizo un tierno puchero, alzando sus labios y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Bien, zài zài —acarició su cabeza como si fuese un cachorro—. Vamos.

Él también tenía muchas ganas de ir.

**> >><<< **

Odiaba llegar con las manos vacías, así que hizo una parada a una linda pastelería.

—¿Y este lugar? —inquirió Yibo. Nunca había ido ahí—. No te vas a bajar, ¿o sí? —se alarmó.

—Tranquilo —apagó el auto y tomó su celular para hacer una llamada—. ¡Hola! —saludó con efusividad antes de poner el teléfono en altavoz.

—Ya tengo listo tu pedido —dijo la voz que salía del teléfono

—Lamento haberlo hecho con tan poco tiempo de anticipación —se avergonzó.

—No te preocupes, tú siempre tendrás prioridad, Zhan Zhan —le dijo con mucho cariño y dulzura. Yibo sólo frunció más el ceño—. ¿Ya llegaste a la pastelería?

—Estoy estacionado justo en frente, en un auto… —fue interrumpido.

—¿En tu Audi gris?

—¿Ya me viste? —se asomó discretamente por el parabrisas, pero no vio a nadie observándolo desde la pastelería.

—No —rio—. Pero recuerdo bien tu auto. En un momento haré que te lo lleven. Es una lástima que no esté en la ciudad, me hubiera gustado verte.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas. Te invitaré a cenar a casa.

—¡Entonces iré muy pronto a Beijing! —se emocionó.

Yibo sólo fruncía cada vez más sus labios y su ceño.

—Creo que ya están trayendo el pastel —mencionó al ver que un trabajador de la pastelería cruzaba la calle con un paquete.

—Espero que te guste.

—Estoy seguro de eso, las recetas de tus postres siempre fueron deliciosas. ¡Gracias!

—Gracias a ti, Zhan Zhan. ¡Cuídate, hermano! —terminó la llamada.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo se acomodaron mejor sus cubrebocas para ocultar su identidad, el trabajador les entregó el pastel y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

Yibo iba muy callado.

—Guang Guang abrió una pastelería hace poco en su ciudad. Esta es la segunda sucursal que tiene. Es increíble, ¿no? —explicó.

—Mhn… —siguió mirando por la ventana.

—Yibo… amor —puso una mano sobre su muslo.

El aludido no pudo permanecer indiferente a todo eso.

—Es el Guang Guang manoseador, ¿verdad?

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es como mi hermano!

—Sí, como sea.

—No seas tonto, ya hablamos sobre esto. Él es mucho menor que yo.

—Nueve años, sí. Eso ya lo hablamos y quedamos en que la edad no es un buen argumento para debatir.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos.

—Guang Guang es un bebé para mí —espetó—. Y quería platicarte uno de mis sueños, pero ya no me dieron ganas.

Yibo lo miró de reojo. Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, eso fue lo más que pudieron aguantar “molestos” uno con el otro.

—¿Un sueño?

Xiao Zhan asintió, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca.

—Cuéntame.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Hey, idiota, no me ignores —le pellizcó la pierna.

En vez de enojarse, Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—He estado pensando en mi retiro.

Yibo se alarmó.

—Pero sólo tienes veintiocho años —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

—Tranquilo —rio y le palmeó la pierna—. Lo que quise decir es que he estado pensando en lo que me gustaría hacer al retirarme. Me gusta mucho lo que hago ahora, pero es una vida demasiado agitada. Si quiero tener familia necesitaré llevar un ritmo de vida más tranquilo para poder criar a mis hijos.

—Nosotros.

—¿Eh?

—Nosotros, Xiao Zhan. Estás hablando en singular, recuerda que esto se trata de nosotros, ambos.

—Oh… —soltó una risa tonta por su distracción—. Tienes razón —soltó un suspiro de enamorado y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al imaginar ese futuro a su lado.

—Y es verdad lo que dices —lo apoyó Yibo—. Tendremos que buscar un ritmo de vida más tranquilo.

—Quizás sí podamos seguir trabajando en este medio, pero menos. No podríamos viajar tanto, ni pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Por eso pensé que tener mi propia pastelería sería una buena idea.

—¿Le harás competencia a tu amigo?

—No exactamente. Haría mi propia marca, diseñaría mi propio logo y haría mi mercadotecnia. Tendría una gran línea de postres gourmet, pero accesible para que todos puedan probarlos.

—Postres gourmet al alcance de todos. Me gusta —se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¿Tu esposo podrá comer gratis?

Xiao Zhan soltó una carcajada, no se esperaba eso.

—Me puedes pagar de otra forma, tú sabes cuál.

—Oh… soy muy bueno en eso, ¿verdad? —puso un mano sobre el muslo de Xiao Zhan y la subió lentamente, apretando su pierna con suavidad.

—Demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. Si no dejas de hacer eso, terminaremos chocando.

—Lo siento —retiró la mano de su entrepierna de inmediato, algo apenado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has pensado para el futuro?

Yibo se quedó en silencio.

—Zhan Zhan, tú ya pensaste muy a futuro. Yo… yo sólo sé que quiero que vayamos a la playa muy pronto.

El mayor se echó a reír.

—¡Yo también! —sonrió, ajeno a que los planes de Wang Yibo eran bastante serios, pero aún no era momento de compartirlos. Él sí que tenía un gran plan: boda, un perro, hijos, diseñar su propia marca de ropa y encargarse de dirigirla. ¿Y por qué no? Cumplir el deseo de su padre de estudiar una carrera, aunque no elegiría derecho, sino administración para dirigir su marca y ayudar a Zhan Zhan en la suya.

Era un buen plan, sensato, seguro y prometedor. Se sentía bien saber el rumbo que quería tomar para su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la cena con sus amigos, éstos los recibieron con la misma calidez de antaño. Ni siquiera parecía que tenían meses de no reunirse. Los hicieron sentir en casa y pasaron un ameno momento con ellos, charlando de todo un poco y sin limitaciones.

Y como de costumbre, los temas interesantes llegaron a la hora del postre.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó Zhu Zan Jin al probar el pastel.

—¿Verdad que sí? —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Oh no, no fui yo, fue… —fue interrumpido.

—Su amigo Guang Guang —espetó Yibo, mostrando sus celos sin ningún reparo.

—¿Celoso? —inquirió Liu Haikuan, burlándose un poco.

—Zhan Zhan siempre hace que me ponga celoso.

—Hey —se quejó—. No me culpes por eso.

—Es verdad, es culpa de sus amigos que lo miran con ojos de amor.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se avergonzó un poco al ser expuesto así.

—¿Tiene muchos enamorados? —inquirió Zhu Zan Jin, echándole leña al fuego.

—Me faltan dedos para contarlos —exageró Yibo.

—Ridículo —murmuró Xiao Zhan y bebió de su té.

—Es que Zhan Zhan tiene muchos admiradores, es un precio que te toca pagar por ser el afortunado al estar a su lado —miró a su novio—. A mí me toca pagar el mismo precio con A-Liu.

—Yo pago el mismo —murmuró el aludido.

Pronto todos rieron.

—Y… cuéntenos ¿ya se acabó su fase de luna de miel?

—No —respondieron Yibo y Xiao Zhan al mismo tiempo sólo para terminar riendo por la determinación en sus respuestas.

—Sinceramente ambos estábamos sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que evolucionó su relación. Es decir, todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos, pero de pronto ya eran novios y estaban viviendo juntos. Fue muy rápido —explicó Liu Haikuan con sorpresa.

—“Todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos” —murmuró Xiao Zhan.

—¿Quiénes son “Todos”? —completó Wang Yibo.

Ambos estaban muy intrigados.

—Pues… todos los que estuvimos en el set de grabación. Era evidente lo que se traían ustedes dos —respondió Zhu Zan Jin, haciendo que los aludidos se desconcertaran.

—¿Éramos tan obvios? —preguntó Xiao Zhan.

—¡Por Dios! Claro que sí —se burló Zan Jin.

Zhan Zhan y Yibo se miraron mutuamente, algo ahí no cuadraba.

—En ese entonces A-Zhu y yo ya teníamos una relación formal, por lo que no nos costó mucho trabajo vernos a nosotros mismos en ustedes —sonrió con nostalgia.

—Lo extraño… —comenzó Xiao Zhan, reflexivo—…es que en ese entonces yo salía con alguien.

Sus anfitriones se quedaron sin habla.

—Aún no nos confesábamos nuestros sentimientos —añadió Yibo, también desconcertado por la situación.

—¿Están seguros de eso? Bueno… quizás no se confesaban su sentir, pero ya se traían algo. Todos lo notamos en la noche del banquete de clausura.

Los aludidos seguían igual de desconcertados.

—En fin. Lo importante es que ahora están juntos —sonrió Liu Haikuan—. ¿Tienen planes a futuro?

—Nos vamos a casar —dijo Yibo, sin reparos ni tacto.

Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin se quedaron petrificados.

—¿Por qué todos ponen esa cara cuando se los decimos? —inquirió con fastidio, recordando la cara de Mao y Wen Pei.

—Chicos, yo creo que sería mejor que se tomaran las cosas con calma.

—¿Por qué lo dicen? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con tacto.

—Bueno… —Zhu Zan Jin miró a su pareja y éste continuó.

—Nosotros también queríamos casarnos, desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó, sorprendiendo a sus invitados—. Pero es imposible.

—¿Por qué? —Yibo comenzaba a sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba, no le gustaba lo que sentía, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Somos figuras públicas. Y si bien sí podemos contraer matrimonio en algún otro país, al hacerlo sería como ponernos un blanco encima al volver a China.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo les tenían plena confianza a esos dos, además, tenían mucha más experiencia en estas cosas que ellos, así que los escucharon con atención.

—En resumen: se pueden casar, pero sería en otro país y de forma simbólica porque aquí no es válido.

—Lo sabemos.

—Y tendrían que mantenerlo en completo silencio.

—¿No han considerado quedare así? —inquirió Zhu Zan Jin.

Xiao Zhan y Yibo compartieron miradas tristes. Les hacía mucha ilusión casarse, además sus familias ya esperaban eso.

—Después de todo ya están viviendo juntos, ya tienen que soportarse el uno al otro —Zhu Zan Jin se encogió de hombros.

—¿“Soportarse”? —inquirió Liu Haikuan alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sí, tengo que soportar que todo el tiempo dejes la tapa y el asiento del baño levantados. Sabes que odio eso.

Liu Haikuan juntó ambas cejas y se quejó.

—Somos hombres, ¿eso qué importa?

—No me gusta entrar al baño y verlo así.

El mayor rodó los ojos.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo sólo contenían sus ganas de reír.

—¿Ustedes no tienen ese problema? —preguntó Zhu Zan Jin.

—En realidad… —miró a Zhan Zhan.

—…No —completó el otro.

Entonces se enfrascaron en una larga conversación sobre problemas cotidianos y comunes entre parejas que viven bajo el mismo techo. Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo no tenían ese problema del baño porque ambos tenían la misma costumbre de bajar el asiento y su tapa cada vez que lo usaban, así que ni siquiera habían pensado en ello.

Y al ver que no tenían aún problemas de ese tipo, la pareja veterana comenzó a hablarles sobre lo que les esperaba como “matrimonio”. No todo era color de rosas. A veces tenían peleas por cosas insignificantes como enojarse por ropa sucia fuera del cesto, desorden en general, la tapa de la pasta de dientes. También les dijeron que en el primer año de vivir bajo el mismo techo acostumbraban dormir abrazados, pero con el tiempo cada uno empezó a buscar su espacio. Dormían en la misma cama, pero pocas veces permanecían abrazados toda la noche.

—Pero lo peor de todo: los ronquidos —dijo Liu Haikuan.

—¡Cállate! —Zhu Zan Jin lo golpeó.

—¿Pueden creer que alguien tan pequeño como él ronque como león?

Yibo no pudo más, estalló en carcajadas. Su amado sólo cerró los ojos, suspiró, y esperó la burla que le seguiría.

—Te creo. Zhan Zhan ronca tan fuerte que se escucha en toda la casa.

—¡Wang Yibo! —lo encaró, sonrojado.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Sí, pero no tienes por qué exponerme así ante nuestros amigos —se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado.

Todos rieron abiertamente.

—No te sientas mal, Zhan Zhan —dijo de pronto Zhu Zan Jin—. La otra noche, A-Liu me sacó a patadas de la cama, ¿puedes creerlo? Me tuve que ir a dormir a otra habitación, y mis hijas ni si quiera se dignaron a seguirme, se quedaron en la cama con él.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró Zhan Zhan—. Sé lo que se siente.

Se enfrascaron en esa conversación por largo rato, hasta que se quedaron en silencio y suspiraron con satisfacción.

—Pero lo mejor de todo, sin lugar a dudas… —dijo de pronto Wang Yibo, captando la atención de todos—…es regresar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo y ser recibido por la persona que amas —evitó la mirada de Xiao Zhan, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos en esos momentos, lograría sonrojarlo más. De por sí le estaba costando trabajo decir eso sin tartamudear.

—Ah… tienes razón —suspiró Liu Haikuan y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amado, robándole una sonrisa—. Eso hace que todo valga la pena.

Al terminar la cena, Liu Haikuan comenzó a recoger la mesa, inmediatamente Yibo le ayudo y así Xiao Zhan y Zhu Zan Jin se quedaron solos en el comedor.

—Así que… siguen en esa etapa de luna de miel —murmuró el menor.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Sí, espero que dure mucho —suspiró como completo enamorado.

—¿Siguen teniendo sexo a diario?

Las mejillas de Zhan Zhan se enrojecieron.

—No me respondas, tu rostro ya lo hizo —se burló.

—Bueno, no todos los días.

—Pero casi.

—Sí, casi —se rascó el cuello, un poco avergonzado.

—Sinceramente… —rio—. Nosotros estamos igual —se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Zhu Zan Jin habló de nuevo.

—¿No te pasa a veces que… estás muy cansado y solo quieres dormir, pero llega Yibo y te mira con ojitos de cachorro y…?

—…Y terminamos teniendo sexo, sí —se echó a reír—. ¿También te aplica esa técnica?

—Todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina Yibo estaba buscando la manera de pedirle un gran favor a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Sé que fuiste modelo de esta marca durante un tiempo —le mostró la foto en su celular.

—Sí, ¿quieres entrar al negocio?

—No, no. Lo que quiero es conseguir esto —le mostró de nuevo la foto, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas—. Intenté comprarlo en línea, pero se acabaron de inmediato. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a conseguir uno? No importa lo que cueste.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese estilo.

Yibo se sonrojó más. Si estaba recurriendo a él era porque en verdad estaba desesperado en conseguir aquello.

—Haré un par de llamadas —sonrió—. Yo creo que sí te lo pueden conseguir pronto.

—¡Muchas gracias! —hizo una ligera reverencia hacia él.

Esa noche se fueron a casa con el estómago lleno y sus corazones también. Era agradable poder compartir un tiempo así con amigos como ellos. En especial porque ellos entendían lo difícil que era ocultar una relación, más aún cuando se es una figura pública perseguida siempre por seguidores.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al mirar de reojo a su amado, había recibido un mensaje y soltó una pequeña risa al leerlo.

—Nada, Zhan Ge, nada.

—¿Es sobre la sorpresa?

—Lo es. Tal parece que mañana mismo te la podré dar. ¿Estarás ocupado todo el día?

—Sí, llegaré a casa hasta tarde —alzó una ceja—. ¿De qué se trata la sorpresa?

—Obviamente no te diré.

Xiao Zhan no dejó de insistir incluso cuando ya estaban acurrucados en la cama.

—Bo Di —murmuró, dejándose abrazar por detrás, siendo la cuchara pequeña.

—¿Hm?

—¿Sigo roncando?

—Últimamente no lo has hecho.

—Si lo hago, despiértame.

—Adorable —fue lo único que dijo luego de un rato de silencio. Había cenado tanto que un sueño muy pesado lo invadía. No dijo nada más y cayó rendido al sueño.

Xiao Zhan permaneció despierto durante un rato más, disfrutando de la maravilla de estar entre los brazos cálidos de su ser amado. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él jamás dejaría de sentir ese enamoramiento hacia Yibo. Con suavidad tomó la mano grande que descansaba en su estómago y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

Suspiró.

Era jodidamente feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Yibo fue el primero en despertar. Sonrió por ello, pues siempre era su novio quien se levantaba primero. Se estiró con pereza en la cama, deslizó sus piernas bajo las suaves y frescas sábanas, sintiendo su suavidad y la de la piel de las piernas de su novio. Lo apretó más con su brazo y besó su nuca.

—Buenos días, mi amor —murmuró con voz bastante ronca.

Eso bastó para que Xiao Zhan abriera los ojos y se estirara también, pero Yibo no lo soltó y se quedó aferrado a él un rato más, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Xiao Zhan y disfrutando del delicioso aroma de éste.

—¿Y si no vamos a trabajar? —sugirió Yibo.

—No —extendió su mano hacia atrás y le dio una nalgada suave, pero dejó su mano ahí. Pronto volvió a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormido de nuevo hasta que la alarma sonó.

—¿Ves? tú tampoco te quieres levantar.

—No —se giró escurridizamente entre las sábanas hasta quedar de frente a su amado—. Buenos días —se talló el rostro, tratando de no verse tan horrible.

—Buenos días —repitió, besando cortamente sus labios. Aún no se lavaba los dientes y le daba pena que su amado pudiera sentir su mal aliento matutino—. Te ves tan lindo por las mañanas, ¿cómo haces eso? —se quejó, pues él sentía que se veía horrible.

—Es un don natural —murmuró, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

Yibo sólo se rio, besó su frente y se acostó encima de él. El mayor lo dejó hacer lo que le viniera en gana, aunque eso significara ser aplastado por él.

Xiao Zhan soltó un ruidito chistoso al sentir que Yibo llenaba su rostro de besos. Lo que no sabía, era que su amado había estado mirando esos lunares que siempre le cubrían con el maquillaje. Eran adorables, y tenía bastantes. Besó cada uno de ellos y acarició su perfecto rostro con una mano.

Ahí estaba frente a él, dormitando y ajeno a lo que causaba en él. Yibo sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho al verlo ahí tan perfecto, siendo él mismo.

No aguantó la tentación y las ganas de aplastarle fuertemente las mejillas hasta hacerlo quejarse.

—Uhm… ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! —se quejó al sentir el cariño apache.

—¡Porque me encantas! —espetó entre dientes, sin dejar de apretarle las mejillas con brusquedad.

—¡Ayo! Que cruel eres —se lo quitó de encima y volvió a dormir, abrazándose a una almohada. Yibo sólo rio y se volvió a poner encima de él, aplastándolo—. Déjame en paz —sin abrir los ojos, le dio un fuerte manotazo que Yibo apenas esquivó. Lo que Zhan Zhan no se esperaba era que Yibo se inclinara sobre él y le mordiera fuertemente una mejilla—. ¡Wang Yibo! —soltó patadas al aire, tratando de liberarse de él.

—Lo siento —lamió la mordida que le dio, quizás se había pasado un poco, pues sus dientes habían quedado marcados en la piel de su rostro.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan brusco? —se quejó.

—Sí —se inclinó sobre él para besarle en los labios. A pesar de todo, Xiao Zhan correspondió y finalmente se volvió a acurrucar en la cama luego de que Yibo se quitó de encima de él.

El menor lo dejó dormir un poco más mientras él iba a poner café y a bañarse. Cuando volvió a la habitación traía consigo una gran taza llena de café. Xiao Zhan amaba esa taza por su enorme tamaño y su enérgico color rojo. No dejaba que Yibo la tomara.

—Es hora de levantarse —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a su amado envuelto en ese espumoso edredón blanco. Le acarició una mejilla y deslizó sus dedos por su revuelto cabello—. Mi amor, levántate —esas palabras bastaron para que una amplia y adormilada sonrisa adornara su expresión. Entonces Yibo aceró la taza de café a su rostro y eso al fin hizo que abriera sus ojos.

—Huele delicioso —murmuró, pero no se incorporó.

—Zhan Zhan —musitó, algo preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? —puso una mano en la frente de su novio—. No tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo perezoso.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —rio—. No miento —se incorporó y bebió de la taza, pero seguía viendo esa expresión en su rostro—. Te juro que estoy bien, ¿me crees?

—Bien, sí, te creo.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y siguió bebiendo su café.

—Delicioso —la energía comenzó a llenar su cuerpo.

—Hoy te llegará una sorpresa al trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿En el trabajo?

Yibo asintió.

—¿Eso te sirve de motivación para empezar el día?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —saltó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para ese nuevo día.

Cada uno se fue a su trabajo, pero después del mediodía Xiao Zhan comenzó a recibir mensajes de su amado que le crisparon los nervios. Eran mensajes algo… calientes. Y no era que no le gustaran, sino que sentía una gran adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al abrir esos mensajes en pleno horario laboral, junto a sus compañeros. Lo peor del caso era que le respondía igual o peor. De pronto se sintió bastante _horny._

—Estás consiguiendo que no logre concentrarme, y estoy seguro de que tú estás igual.

Yibo se tardó en responder.

—Tienes razón. Te dejaré en paz por un rato. Mientras tanto reproduce esto —le mandó una canción—. Tiene que ver con tu sorpresa.

Xiao Zhan abrió el archivo y escuchó la canción en sus auriculares. “Versace on the floor” de Bruno Mars. Sabía cuánto amaba Yibo su música, a él también le gustaba mucho, pero esa canción en particular… la letra era muy linda, pero bastante sensual.

No pudo concentrarse en todo el día. Lo único que quería era ya llegar a casa y ver a su amado, lo había dejado bastante _horny._ Lo mínimo que podía hacer era tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Las horas se pasaron de una forma muy lenta para ambos, pero poco antes de que terminara su trabajo, Xiao Zhan recibió un paquete. Se lo entregó uno de sus asistentes, la tarjeta no tenía remitente y sólo decía un pequeño: “No abrir en público”.

— _¿Qué demonios me habrá mandado?_ —se preguntó con algo de bochorno.

¡¿Y si le había mandado un juguete sexual?! ¡Lo mataría!

Inmediatamente tomó el paquete y se fue a buscar un lugar privado para abrirlo. Se encerró en su camerino bajo llave y le mandó una foto a Yibo.

—¿Qué travesura estás tramando? —le escribió en el mensaje.

—Sólo ábrelo. Fue difícil conseguirlo, pero estoy seguro de que… bueno, mejor no te digo nada. Sólo ábrelo y ven a casa lo antes posible, ya te estoy esperando.

Xiao Zhan abrió la caja de embalaje. Dentro había otra caja, pero esta era tremendamente fina y elegante. Era una caja de entrega de Versace.

— _¿Qué locura hizo ahora?_ —se preguntó internamente. Sabía lo costosa que era esa marca, y sabía también que su amado no era embajador de ella. Así que… ¿¡Cuánto se habría gastado en ese regalo!?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un mensaje de Yibo apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono:

_“¿Ya lo abriste? Quiero que lo uses esta noche para mí”_

No le respondió y mejor lo abrió.

—Dios mío.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Les dije que el drama comenzaría en este capítulo, bueno, se alargó un poco, será hasta el próximo. Así que disfruten.**

**Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa.**

**Preguntas!!!**

**¿Qué le regaló Yibo a su Zhan Zhan? ¿Qué sorpresa es de la que habla? ¿Cómo creen que comenzará la tragedia en esta historia? (He estado evitando precisamente esto, me duele imaginarlos en medio de tragedia, pero eso es parte del clímax de esta historia, así que… no hay de otra)**

**06/09/2020**

**4:40 p.m.**


	62. Versace on the floor

**(Esta es la segunda actualización del día, si no has leído el capítulo 61, regrésate uno)**

**Capítulo 62: “Versace on the floor”**

Estaba esperando ansioso su llegada. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se asomaba por la ventana cada cinco minutos ante la espera de su amado. Era un hecho que ya habría abierto el paquete. Quizás no fue buena idea regalarle aquello, probablemente se había pasado de la línea.

Estaba nervioso.

Y cuando reconoció el sonido de las llaves de su prometido tintineando en la puerta principal… la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Por fuera podría verse muy seguro de sus actos, pero por dentro temblaba como una hoja al aire.

Xiao Zhan entró al departamento, dejó sus cosas tiradas en el recibidor y fue directamente a la sala, donde su amado lo esperaba con la chimenea encendida, velas alrededor y un par de copas de vino.

—Bienvenido a casa — caminó hacia él y le extendió una copa que Xiao Zhan aceptó gustoso. Estaba maravillado por la atmósfera que había creado. Se respiraba sensualidad y calidez. Había buena música sonando tenuemente, la mesa del centro de la sala había sido removida y en su lugar había una cama improvisada de colchas esponjosas y muy suaves.

—Esto… —sus ojos brillaban con el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Te recuerda a algo?

Xiao Zhan sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, todavía no podía creerlo. Bebió de su copa y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

—Aspen —suspiró, completamente enajenado.

—Aspen —asintió Yibo, bebiendo de su vino para calmar esos nervios, no quería que lo terminaran traicionando.

—Ni siquiera sabía si la chimenea podía encenderse —rio Xiao Zhan, quien jamás había hecho uso de ella.

—¡Yo tampoco! Tuve que usar una app para que vinieran a encenderla.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—Sí —rio.

—Vaya… —bebió más de su copa—…y este vino —se asombró—. ¡Es el mismo de Aspen! El de _esa_ noche.

—Lo es.

—Wang Yibo, ¿desde cuándo estás planeando esto?

—Feliz No Aniversario —fue lo único que respondió.

Zhan Zhan se echó a reír, hasta que Yibo acortó la distancia entre ambos con sutileza, pegando un poco su cuerpo al de él para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —acarició su mano, apenas rozándola con la suya.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y se inclinó un poco sobre el oído de su novio.

—Adivina qué traigo puesto.

Esas simples palabras encendieron a Wang Yibo. Dejó su copa sobre la mesita junto a ellos, Xiao Zhan hizo lo mismo y permitió que su amado se apoderara de pronto de su boca, uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas para profundizar la caricia. Xiao Zhan tomó las caderas de Yibo y lo pegó más a él.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de cada prenda. Yibo desabotonó con tranquilidad cada botón de la camisa blanca de su amado, sonrió al ver que no traía camiseta interior, así que sólo deslizó la prenda por sus hombros suavemente mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcance. Sonrió al ver cómo la piel de Xiao Zhan se erizó al sentir un beso húmedo en su hombro.

Entonces las manos de Xiao Zhan comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo de su amado, abriéndose paso entre las capas de ropa para ir retirándolas una a una con movimientos algo torpes, pues su mente estaba nublada por el placer de sentir los labios y la lengua de su novio deslizándose por su cuello, encajando sus dientes de vez en cuando. Eso hacía que sus rodillas temblaran. Su necesidad de sentir la desnudez de Yibo contra la suya era tanta que terminó arranándole el último botón de su camisa.

Yibo sonrió al ver aquello. Lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, pegándolo a él todo lo posible mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan sexy con la que lograba poner de cabeza el mundo de Xiao Zhan.

Se acercó a su oído, odiando por enésima vez la poca diferencia en estatura que había entre ambos, y le dijo:

—Esta noche quiero hacerte mío —lamió su oreja con la punta de su hábil lengua—. ¿Me das permiso?

Xiao Zhan rio. No fue una risa de burla ni de diversión, era una risa llena de ternura y de nerviosismo. Su novio iba muy en serio, y parecía tener un plan.

—Haz… lo que tengas que hacer —respondió entrecortadamente al sentir de nuevo esa lengua traviesa haciendo de las suyas.

—Te mostraré todo lo que he aprendido desde Aspen.

—Ah… —jadeó al sentir una mano apretando su trasero sobre los jeans—…enséñame, enséñame todo.

Sonriendo de lado, Yibo se separó un poco de él para mirar su rostro nublado por el placer. Sus lindos ojos entrecerrados, su precioso cabello enmarcando su rostro y esos labios ligeramente abiertos. No pudo evitar morderse los propios, pasándose la lengua por ellos antes de asaltar la boca de Xiao Zhan con la suya en un beso bastante húmedo, bastante sexy, demasiado… lascivo.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y sus labios se rozaron. Ellos se movían en perfecta sincronía. Yibo tomó el rostro de Xiao Zhan con una mano para tener un mejor control del beso mientras usaba su otra mano para bajar a la entrepierna de su novio. Hizo uso de su habilidad para desabotonar el pantalón con una sola mano, metiéndola al fin entre los jeans y esa ropa interior tan suave y que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. Xiao Zhan jadeó al sentir esas caricias indecentes, sintiéndose cada vez más y más excitado.

Xiao Zhan logró dejar a su novio en ropa interior, pero éste aún no le quitaba el pantalón.

—¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó a Yibo en un susurro.

El aludido se separó de él y sonrió de lado, maliciosamente.

—Quiero que tú te lo quites.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Qué pervertido.

—De eso se trata.

_Touché._

Sin decir nada más, Xiao Zhan dio un paso atrás y comenzó a bajarse los jeans ante la atenta mirada de su prometido. Yibo sonrió complacido, pero tragó en seco al ver la forma sexy y masculina en que lo hacía, lo hizo lento, suave, hasta que la ropa quedó en el suelo.

Se veía tremendamente precioso vistiendo sólo ese bóxer de encaje de Versace. Había hecho una perfecta elección.

—Date una vuelta.

—Yibo… —masculló entre dientes, estaba tiernamente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te apenas? —rio—. Hemos hecho cosas aún más pervertidas.

Tenía toda la razón.

Se dio una vuelta lentamente.

—Oh Dios… —se llevó ambas manos a la boca. La fina tela de encaje negra dejaba ver la piel aperlada de su cuerpo. No dejaba mucho a la imaginación debido a su transparencia, pero sí cubría recatadamente la zona de la entrepierna con una tela distinta, no permitía que viera más—. Temía no acertar en las medidas, pero tal parece que ya me sé tu talla de memoria —rio y acortó la distancia con sólo un par de pasos. Lo atrapó con fuerza por la cintura—. Te ves precioso —rio con suavidad al ver cómo se avergonzaba. Era adorable.

El calor en sus cuerpos fue aumentando poco a poco, las caricias íntimas no se hicieron esperar. A un lado de ambos estaba la cama improvisada frente a la chimenea, pero a Yibo le atrajo más la idea de atrapar a su novio entre su cuerpo y la pared, acorralándolo.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que Xiao Zhan sentía la pared en su espalda y el cuerpo bien trabajado de su novio en todo el frente.

Yibo comenzó a besar su cuello y Xiao Zhan se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa exquisita sensación de su lengua húmeda recorriéndole el cuello, dejando una que otra mordida suave a su paso.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Wang Yibo tomó una pierna de Xiao Zhan y, confiando en su elasticidad, la levantó lo suficiente para anclársela a la cadera. De esta forma se pudo frotar deliberadamente contra la entrepierna de su novio. Xiao Zhan jadeó y apoyó más su peso en la pared para mantenerse en pie. Si no fuera porque Yibo lo tenía literalmente aplastado contra el muro, ya se habría dejado caer por el temblor en sus rodillas.

Xiao Zhan enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yibo y se abrazó a él todo lo posible. Eso fue una buena señal para el menor, quien dio paso a su deseo irrefrenable y embistió con sus caderas hacia delante, frotándose lenta y profundamente contra él.

Sus erecciones ya eran considerables, podían percibirlo a pesar de que aún portaban su ropa interior.

Yibo apretó con una mano la cadera de su novio, sintiendo la maravillosa suavidad del encaje. Con su otra mano levantó más la pierna de Xiao Zhan y volvió a presionar sus entrepiernas, todo esto sin dejar de besar la longitud entera de su cuello. Podía sentir el pulso de su prometido cada vez que besaba cerca de la zona de la carótida. Sus pulsaciones estaban por los cielos.

Se separó un momento de ese sexy cuello para mirar el cuadro entero. Xiao Zhan tenía su cabeza hacia atrás, recargada contra la pared, estaba aferrado a él con sus brazos y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del roce entre sus miembros, pues Yibo seguía frotándose una y otra vez contra él.

Al sentir su lejanía, Xiao Zhan abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo intenso al ver la expresión sexy y burlona en su amado.

—Veo que lo disfrutas —detuvo toda caricia y sólo permaneció muy cerca de él.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba burlando de él?

—No soy el único —onduló sus caderas hacia delante, arrancándole un gemido inesperado a Yibo.

—Debo admitir que tienes razón —asaltó de nuevo sus labios, buscando su lengua con la suya mientras Xiao Zhan deslizaba sus manos por toda la espalda de Yibo hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, metió las manos bajo la prenda, apretó ambas nalgas con gentileza y entonces empezó a jalar la tela hasta hacerla bajar, pero no lo logró del todo.

Yibo se separó de sus labios un momento, pues la risa le había ganado al ver que su amado no podía bajarle el bóxer.

—Se enganchó, espera —se separó de Xiao Zhan, soltando su pierna para que descansara unos segundos. Entonces el mayor también rio al ver de dónde estaba enganchada la tela—. Ya puedes quitármelo.

Aún entre pequeñas risas, Xiao Zhan tomó las orillas del bóxer y lo bajó luego de desengancharlo de su miembro completamente alzado, pero al bajarlo, dicho miembro se alzó en completa libertad, rebotando contra el vientre bajo de Yibo.

—Wow… —se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Y esta vez, en vez de sentir vergüenza, Yibo sonrió completamente satisfecho al ser admirado así por su amado, Xiao Zhan era la única persona en el mundo que lo había visto de esa forma, y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Sin decir nada, volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos, tomó la pierna de Xiao Zhan y la levantó de nuevo, anclándola en su cadera para estamparlo contra el muro. Esta vez bajó la mano en busca del miembro de su amado, lo acarició por encima de la prenda hasta que finalmente lo sacó de entre los pliegues de ésta.

Xiao Zhan soltó un jadeo y se aferró más a los hombros de Yibo ante el placer de sus caricias, pues éste lo masturbaba suavemente. Ya conocía el ritmo perfecto para hacerlo disfrutar sin que se corriera tan rápido.

—Yibo… —jadeó—… quiero que… que… Ah —no podía ni pensar con coherencia al sentir esa gran mano envolviendo su miembro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zhan Zhan? Dímelo.

Después de un rato logró reunir la suficiente cordura para hablar.

—Ámame… sólo… sólo ámame y hazme tuyo —se avergonzó por lo cursi que sonaron sus propias palabras, así que escondió el rostro en el cuello de Yibo mientras éste seguía masturbándolo.

Ese encuentro iba mucho más allá de algo simplemente físico. Querían unirse en cuerpo y alma. Yibo quería ser uno con él, sentir su cálido interior y escuchar sus suaves gemidos mientras le hacía el amor.

Yibo asaltó una vez más sus labios, saciando esa sed que tenía de él. Acarició con su mano libre la cintura de su novio, ascendió lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, dibujando suaves círculos alrededor de él. Xiao Zhan jadeó aún más ronco y su cuerpo entero tembló.

Notó que no aguantaría mucho tiempo de pie, así que bajó su pierna y lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo para guiarlo a la cama que él mismo había improvisado frente a la chimenea. Lo tumbó con cuidado sobre las mullidas mantas espumosas y dedicó un tiempo especial para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Besó su rostro, cada lunar de éste; descendió por su cuello, mordió con suavidad su manzana de Adán y siguió besando cada vez más abajo. Dedicó un tiempo especial a sus pezones, logrando que arqueara su espalda. Los besó, succionó y mordisqueó hasta dejarlos enrojecidos y bastante sensibles. Entonces descendió más, besando su lindo estómago, su ombligo y ese amado sendero de pequeños vellos que se perdían por debajo de su ropa interior.

Había tenido sumo cuidado de no dejar marcas en lugares visibles, pero ahora que estaba ahí, no se contuvo y se entretuvo un rato dejando marcas por doquier en su vientre bajo. Lo mismo hizo en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Xiao Zhan sólo se aferraba a la almohada bajo su cabeza, arqueando la espalda de vez en cuando y suspirando en todo momento. El placer inundaba sus sentidos.

Entonces Yibo comenzó a descender su bóxer.

—Lo siento, se te ve precioso, pero no lo necesitarás más —sonrió de lado, bastante sensual mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus muslos.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de igual forma y alzó sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Segundos después, el bóxer Versace terminó en el suelo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, sintió cómo su amado envolvía su miembro con su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y alzó un poco las caderas. Tenía sus piernas abiertas de par en par, flexionadas, y con Yibo tumbado en medio de ellas. No pudo evitarlo y llevó sus manos al suave cabello de su pareja, aunque no necesitó guiarlo esta vez, Yibo supo exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo hasta lograr arrancarle esos gemidos ruidosos que tanto amaba.

Sus respiraciones agitadas demostraban lo excitados que se encontraban, los jadeos de Xiao Zhan eran fuertes y claros, y sus miembros no podían estar más erectos.

Yibo quería tomarse su tiempo, prolongar ese encuentro todo lo posible. Pero con un novio como Xiao Zhan era casi imposible, pues una verdadera urgencia de poseerlo lo invadió por completo.

—Zhan Zhan… —despegó su boca de su miembro. El aludido bajó la mirada y se excitó más al verlo en esa situación.

—¿Mnh?

—Ya quiero hacerlo, lo siento, pero… no aguanto más —jadeó.

Entonces el mayor se dio cuenta, Yibo se masturbaba a sí mismo mientras le hacía ese oral tan magnífico.

—¡Yo tampoco aguanto más! —exclamó, animando por completo a su novio—. Ven aquí —extendió ambos brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

Yibo sonrió de lado y se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Inmediatamente sintió cómo Xiao Zhan enredaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, lo mismo hizo con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Lo apretó con fuerza y susurró en su oído algo que Wang Yibo jamás le había escuchado decir.

—… _Hyung_ , hazme tuyo —jadeó, meneando sus caderas hacia él.

Yibo sintió que su corazón se detuvo sólo para comenzar a latir con locura. ¡¿Había escuchado bien?! Técnicamente era un error que lo llamara así, pues él era el menor en la relación, pero… ¿acaso Xiao Zhan sabía sobre su fantasía de ser mayor que él? Porque eso sí que le hubiera encantado. Y que ahora lo llame de esa forma… bueno, le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante. Tal como aquella vez que lo llamó “Wang Er-ge”.

¿Cómo demonios una palabra podía volcar así su mundo?

Xiao Zhan había logrado su objetivo.

Wang Yibo tomó el lubricante y uno de los condones que ya había dejado al alcance con anterioridad. Comenzó a preparar a su amado y éste cooperó en la tarea. Minutos después Yibo ya se estaba abriendo paso en el cuerpo de su prometido, empujando firmemente mientras lo escuchaba gemir su nombre una y otra vez, eso sólo lograba encenderlo más.

— _Hyung…_ ven aquí —pidió, extendiendo sus brazos una vez más hacia él, puesto que estaba entre sus piernas, sentado y con el trasero de Xiao Zhan sobre su regazo en una posición algo incómoda. Le hizo caso a su amado y se tumbó sobre él en una sencilla y cómoda posición del misionero antes de comenzar a penetrarlo una y otra vez. Aprovechó la posición para devorar sus labios con ferviente pasión.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan, estás tan apretado ¡ah! —se quedó quieto al sentir que Xiao Zhan contraía su interior, apretándolo aún más, ciñendo su carne alrededor de su miembro.

Entonces Yibo se incorporó un poco con la ayuda de sus manos, tomó las rodillas de Xiao Zhan y las empujó hacia arriba. En todo momento observó la expresión de su amado, buscando algún indicio de que le molestara aquella posición, pero el aludido sólo sonrió de lado.

—Recuerda que soy bastante flexible —él mismo tomó sus piernas y las abrió lo suficiente hasta pegar las rodillas a su pecho.

—Wow… ¿No duele?

—No… ah —jadeó al sentir que gracias a la posición Yibo pudo profundizar la penetración.

—Si algo duele, dime —se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente. Un gesto demasiado tierno a pesar de las circunstancias. Xiao Zhan sólo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de contraer su interior una vez más, pidiendo que continuara.

Yibo no se hizo esperar, salió casi por completo de su cuerpo sólo para introducirse nuevamente, abriéndose paso en su interior. Xiao Zhan se retorcía un poco, cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer experimentado.

El menor estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, bombeando sin cansancio y apoyando todo su peso en ambas manos sobre las sábanas mientras Xiao Zhan mantenía las suyas en sus piernas, abriéndolas más y pegándolas más a su pecho. Tenía la costumbre de cerrar los ojos cuando la excitación sobrepasaba sus límites, no podía evitarlo, pero cuando decidió abrirlos descubrió la mirada fiera de Yibo, fija en él. Vio cómo sus labios se arquearon en una media sonrisa, sensual y tremendamente atractiva.

—Oh Dios —se llevó un brazo a los ojos, riendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le quitó el brazo del rostro.

—¿Es posible excitarse con una sonrisa? —jadeó al final, pues Yibo lo penetró una vez más antes de detenerse y reír.

—Idiota —continuó bombeando en su interior.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo digo en serio! —lo miró al rostro, sonriendo victorioso al ver que logró sonrojarlo.

—No tientes tu suerte —masculló.

Sí, a Xiao Zhan se le olvidaba que estaba desnudo, a merced de Wang Yibo.

Se tragó sus palabras y miró a su escultural novio, desnudo, tan precioso, tan sexy, penetrándolo cada vez más fuerte, tanto, que su cuerpo poco a poco se iba recorriendo más hacia la alfombra, fuera de las sábanas.

—Yibo… ahh… oye…

Pero el menor no le hizo caso.

— _¡Hyung!_ —exclamó.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo.

—Quiero ir arriba.

—No —fue determinante. Xiao Zhan rio, pero su risa se le acabó cuando Yibo lo penetró una vez más.

—No me refiero a ese “arriba”. Sólo quiero estar arriba de ti… contigo… dentro de mí ¡ah! —jadeó—. ¡Hazme caso!

Yibo sonrió de lado, travieso. Entonces se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oído y susurró:

—No.

Xiao Zhan hizo un pequeño berrinche. Se había cansado de esa posición. La cama improvisada no era lo suficientemente gruesa y su espalda baja le estaba reclamando aquello, sin embargo, no era algo que quería decirle a su novio en pleno acto: “Cariño, debido a que soy un hombre mayor, mi espalda duele al estar en el piso. ¿Podemos ir a la cama?”

No, no podía hacer eso, además, estaba tan cómodo ahí en frente de la chimenea, rodeado de velas.

— _Hyung…_ por favor —pidió de nuevo, teniendo la esperanza de que llamándolo así lograría algo, y sí lo hizo, pero no lo que quería.

—Te estás portando mal —mordió su cuello, causándole cosquillas. Él en verdad pensaba que era sólo un berrinche más, de esos que solía hacer durante el sexo en algunas ocasiones. Había descubierto que en el día a día podía ser muy maduro, pero a veces en la cama, en especial cuando le tocaba ir abajo, era tremendamente tierno y berrinchudo. Eso sólo excitaba más a Yibo.

—Yibo… en serio, mi espalda duele —tuvo que confesar, pues el pellizco en su espalda baja era cada vez más fuerte. El menor lo confirmó al ver que su erección había disminuido.

—Oh… ¡Lo siento! —se avergonzó mucho, salió de él y lo ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Inmediatamente sobó con cariño su espalda baja—. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? Te puedo cargar hasta la cama.

— _¡Adorable!_ —fue lo primero que pensó Xiao Zhan—. No, quedémonos aquí, continuemos —lo abrazó, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, agradecido por su gentileza a pesar de la calentura del momento.

—Bien, entonces… —se tumbó bocarriba—…siéntate aquí —señaló su erección con ambas manos.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír y accedió obedientemente. Yibo lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio dándole apoyo con una mano mientras descansaba la otra en una de las caderas de su novio, éste tomó el miembro de Yibo y lo dirigió a su entrada, respiró profundamente, acomodó mejor el condón que se había desajustado y comenzó a introducirlo con lentitud.

Algo que Yibo adoraba con locura de esa posición, era ver los gestos que hacía su amado cada vez que lo penetraba desde cero. Hacía unas expresiones dignas de grabar. Su mandíbula se apretaba, su ceño se fruncía, y sus lindos dientes de conejo mordían con fuerza su labio inferior hasta dejarlo de un tono rojo sangre. Podía sentir también el agarre en su mano, era tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

—¿Está bien así? —inquirió Yibo al verlo ya sentado por completo sobre él.

Xiao Zhan asintió, respirando agitadamente. Hacer eso no era tarea fácil, incluso había comenzado a transpirar. Wang Yibo limpió con cariño el sudor de su frente.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco? —inquirió al ver que estaba tardando en acostumbrarse al tamaño.

El mayor jadeó y frunció más el ceño.

—¡¿Por qué lo tienes así?! —se quejó, casi parecía un puchero, pero no lo era.

—¿“Así”? ¿Cómo? —rio. Ya sabía a lo que se refería, sólo quería escucharlo decir eso.

—Así de grande —murmuró por lo bajo. El ego de Wang Yibo se elevó como espuma al aire.

Vio que Yibo estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, así que lo silenció moviendo sus caderas sin previo aviso. Le había dolido hacer eso tan de pronto, pero valió la pena al escuchar cómo su novio jadeo gravemente.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, las penetraciones eran cortas, pero eso bastaba para que ambos enloquecieran un poco.

Yibo no tardó en poner ambas manos sobre el trasero de Xiao Zhan, amasándolo a su antojo, dejando marcas como de costumbre. Fue entonces que azotó dos fuertes nalgadas.

—¡Wang Yibo!

—Ya sé, ya sé —rodó los ojos.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Te duele?

—No, pero… ¡Hey! —se quejó al sentir otro par de nalgadas—. Ayo… esas sí dolieron —se le escapó una lágrima traicionera. Sin embargo, no había dejado de moverse. Ahora no sólo movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, sino que combinaba ese movimiento con fuertes sentones sobre su entrepierna. Yibo cerró los ojos con fuerza debido al tremendo placer que estaba experimentando, los volvió a abrir sólo para ver cómo el miembro grueso de su amado le golpeaba el vientre repetidas veces cuando se impulsaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Era una escena bastante morbosa y plenamente excitante. Acompañando eso, el vello de su novio le causaba cosquillas en el vientre bajo. Sí, era toda una escena morbosa y placentera a la vez.

Recorrió con su mirada desde el miembro de Xiao Zhan, subió por ese caminito de vellos hasta su lindo ombligo, y siguió subiendo hasta toparse con esa preciosa expresión llena de placer doloroso.

Ambos sentían ya mucho calor, la chimenea a un lado no ayudaba mucho a detener la transpiración en sus cuerpos, pero eso poco les importaba en ese momento. A Yibo incluso le parecía sexy ver a su novio sobre él, moviéndose así, penetrándose a sí mismo mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y su pecho. Era tan masculino, tan sensual.

Yibo siguió repartiendo nalgadas de vez en cuando, como respuesta, Xiao Zhan encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros, donde ahora se apoyaba para mantenerse ligeramente erguido. No pasó mucho antes de que se dejara caer sobre el pecho del menor, completamente exhausto.

Pero Wang Yibo quería más.

—¿Tú espalda está bien? —preguntó suavemente, cerciorándose de ello antes de comenzar algo que tenía en mente.

—Sí —jadeó, cansado sobre su hombro.

—De acuerdo —dio una vuelta, revolcando sus cuerpos hasta quedar en la posición inicial. Xiao Zhan hizo una ligera mueca de molestia, tanto por el ligero dolor en su espalda, como la sensación del miembro de Yibo saliendo de su interior.

El menor tomó una de las almohadas y la colocó debajo de la espalda baja de su novio.

—¿Mejor?

Xiao Zhan suspiró pesadamente, aliviado. Pero Yibo sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladina, bastante socarrona.

—Qué considerado —pronto se arrepentiría de esas palabras, pues apenas respondió, Yibo dirigió de nuevo su miembro a su entrada, enterrándose por completo y sin piedad dentro de él—. ¡Retiro lo dicho!

Yibo rio contra la piel de su cuello. A pesar de ello, Xiao Zhan no tardó en suplicar por más.

Se derritieron entre caricias, besos, mordidas y jadeos bastante sensuales. Xiao Zhan recorría con sus manos la piel que tenía al alcance, dedicando especial atención al lindo trasero de su novio, amaba amasarlo y acariciarlo sin descanso. Le encantaba acariciar su espalda, delineando sus músculos y arañando suavemente su piel.

No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que Xiao Zhan se sintiera próximo a correrse, se lo hizo saber a su novio.

—Juntos —jadeó Yibo, él ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo también. No siempre les ocurría de esa forma, así que quería aprovecharlo. Llevó una mano al miembro de Xiao Zhan, notando lo húmedo y duro que estaba, prácticamente estaba goteando. Lo masturbó para que se corriera pronto, y mientras lo hacía, también lo embestía con más fuerza, más rápido.

Esta vez los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo juntos.

Xiao Zhan gritó su nombre con voz ronca, y entre jadeos y gemidos bastante lascivos, se dejaron venir.

—Oh Yibo… ¡Ah, Yibo! —cerró fuertemente sus ojos, aferrándose con ambos brazos al cuello de su amado. Podía sentir la pesada y agitada respiración de Yibo rebotando contra su cuello. Muy pronto sintió el peso muerto de Wang Yibo sobre él. No tardó en repartir tiernas caricias en toda su espalda.

—Tus gemidos… mierda… son tan…

—¿Molestos? —rio, recuperando un poco el aliento.

—Sexys.

Xiao Zhan rio más.

—Te amo.

Sí, por eso lo amaba, porque él estaba lleno de defectos que para Wang Yibo no eran más que simples maravillas.

—Te amo —respondió, aún sin salir del escondite en el cuello de Xiao Zhan—. Y amo que seas tan jodidamente ruidoso.

—Idiota —rio. Su garganta estaba áspera. Llevó sus manos a la nuca de Yibo y despeinó aún más sus cabellos. El aludido suspiró complacido.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda? —preguntó suavemente.

—Bien, lamento eso.

Yibo despegó su rostro del cuello de Zhan Zhan y lo miró con ternura.

—No te disculpes por eso —besó la punta de su nariz y se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

La intensidad inicial había dado paso a un íntimo letargo que ambos disfrutaron mucho, repartiéndose tiernas caricias y besando sus bocas. Xiao Zhan adoraba delinear con la punta de su lengua los carnosos labios de su prometido, amaba esos labios suaves y hermosos. Justo ahora estaban más hinchados de lo normal, pues solía morderlo al final de cada beso, costumbre que adquirió gracias a que Wang Yibo hacía lo mismo en él. Así que sus labios estaban en la misma situación.

—Te amo —repitió Xiao Zhan, con su voz ya ronca por sus gemidos anteriores—. Te amo tanto, Zài Zài —pasó ambas manos por el desordenado cabello de su amado. Aún lo miraba como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, imposible de creer.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa amplia, sincera y refrescante. Quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente de su prometido, dejándola despejada por completo, amaba cómo se veía así. Sus ojos rasgados viajaban de un punto a otro en el rostro de Xiao Zhan, analizando bien su rostro antes de decirle lo que tenía planeado decirle.

—Te amo, _oppa_ —dijo, con un tono demasiado tierno.

Entonces los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron aún más, su rostro adquirió un adorable tono rosado y su respiración se aceleró.

—Idiota —fue lo que respondió, azorado.

Yibo soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Eso es lo que me vas a responder, oppa? Qué grosero.

—¿Sí sabes que eso sólo lo dicen las chicas?

—Obviamente lo sé —rodó los ojos—. Pero valió la pena con tal de ver tu reacción —rio besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que salía de su cuerpo. El jadeo que salió de los labios de Xiao Zhan murió ahogado en la boca de Yibo.

Yibo se separó unos momentos del cuerpo de su amado, se sentó dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba el condón, le hacía un nudo y lo dejaba a un lado, no tenía ganas de pararse a buscar un cesto de basura. Pero cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Xiao Zhan, por poco no logró contener una exclamación de ternura.

Se había quedado dormido. Lo supo al notar su respiración lenta y profunda. Sus lindos labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, dejando entrever un poco sus perfectos dientes. Era hermoso incluso así: despeinado y aún transpirando un poco debido al ejercicio recién practicado.

—¿Puedes ser más adorable? No lo creo —dijo en voz muy baja, aseando el vientre de su amado con cariño y dedicación. Cubrió su desnudez con una manta luego de haberle quitado la almohada de la espalda baja.

Se quedó meditando unos segundos. Lo ideal era subirlo en brazos hasta la recámara, pero… no creía ser capaz de lograrlo. Odiaba eso. Así que terminó yendo por más colchas gruesas, las acopló en la cama improvisada y arrastró a su novio sobre ellas. Se echó a reír entre dientes al ver lo profundo que era su sueño, tanto así que ni siquiera se despertó al ser arrastrado.

En fin, esperaba que eso bastara para que su espalda no doliera.

Apagó todas las velas y la chimenea. La única luz que alcanzaba a alumbrar ligeramente la sala, era la del comedor. Yibo sabía que su amado dormía bien sólo si todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que se armó de valor y fue a apagarla. Sin embargo, se largó del comedor corriendo como loco, desnudo, por toda la casa oscura hasta llegar a la sala y meterse bajo las mantas con su novio, abrazándolo. Odiaba la oscuridad, lo único que lo ayudaba a dormir sin luz, era estar aferrado a Xiao Zhan.

Que patético.

¿Qué haría si a sus futuros hijos les daba miedo la oscuridad? ¿Cómo les enseñaría a superar eso?

No, les enseñaría cómo correr más rápido luego de apagar la última luz.

Se rio ante eso tontos pensamientos que llegaban regularmente cuando no podía dormir.

A este paso, quizás serían sus propios hijos quienes le enseñarían a dejar de temerle a la oscuridad.

¿Y si ellos resultaban ser amantes de las películas de terror?

Definitivamente los daría en adopción.

Volvió a reír ante esas ideas locas. Eran ideas locas, pero lo hacían tremendamente feliz.

—¿Mhn? ¿Yibo? —inquirió al despertarse con su risa.

—Lo siento, vuelve a dormir —besó su mejilla y comenzó a arrullarlo como si de un bebé se tratase—. Shh… shh…

No tardó ni un minuto en caer rendido de nuevo ante el sueño.

Sin embargo, siguió con sus fantasías. No podía evitar pensar en… ¿Cómo serían sus hijos?

Él quería tener una niña, definitivamente quería una. Pero… ¿Y si sólo conseguían tener hijos?

Los amaría por igual, pero él quería tener a una pequeñita, de preferencia igual a su amado, con su carácter y su belleza. En especial con su carácter. No sería bueno que sus hijos heredaran el suyo.

El tiempo se le fue volando a Wang Yibo, imaginando esa vida a futuro de la que había estado hablando con su amado. Sería una vida hermosa, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir, a pesar de que estaban muy conscientes de ello, era el hecho de que conseguir esa vida sería imposible mientras vivieran en China. Tendrían que mudarse al extranjero para realizar sus sueños.

— _Corea no es una mala idea. Estaría cerca de mi hermana, también de Sungjoo y Seungyoun. Además, Xiao Zhan sabe algo de coreano. Incluso nos podríamos casar ahí sin ningún problema. Hum… quizás debería proponerle esta idea_ —pensaba, emocionado mientras abrazaba a su durmiente esposo. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad debido a la emoción.

No podía dormir, su mente seguía trabajando al cien por ciento y su cuerpo estaba muy despierto también. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amado bajo las sábanas, buscando conciliar el sueño con eso.

Vaya error.

La idea resultó contraproducente.

Wang Yibo se encontraba ahora con una erección cada vez más grande. ¿Cómo ocurrió? Simplemente manoseó a su novio, no fueron sólo caricias inocentes, no, había estado masturbándolo con suavidad. Xiao Zhan dejaba escapar suaves y adorables gemidos entre sueños, mientras que Yibo rogaba al cielo porque ya se despertara para pedirle permiso de hacerlo suyo una vez más. No se atrevería a hacerlo mientras él estuviese inconsciente.

Pero al ver que no despertaba, optó por el plan B.

—¿Yibo? —murmuró con voz ronca, excitado y sorprendido al sentir todo su peso sobre él, al percibir sus labios dejando un sendero de besos y saliva a lo largo de su cuello, pero aquello que más lo excitó, fue la mano de Yibo masturbándolo ágilmente, tomando su miembro y el de él en una mano.

—¿Puedo? —jadeó, aumentando la fricción entre sus miembros.

—Hazlo.

Ahí estaba, su aprobación.

—¿Te vas a quedar dormido?

—Demonios, no —ya estaba muy despierto. Tomó la nuca de Yibo y devoró sus labios.

Así dieron pie a una segunda ronda. El trasero de Xiao Zhan le cobraría factura en la mañana, también sus caderas, y quizás su espalda baja; pero valía la pena.

A la mañana siguiente fue Xiao Zhan el primero en abrir los ojos, molesto por recibir tanta luz directo en los ojos. ¿Yibo había olvidado cerrar las cortinas anoche?

Pero fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Sobre él estaba el candil de la sala, y la luz que le daba directamente era de las ventanas de su hogar.

Estaba tan cansado que volvió a cerrar los ojos, aún lo suficientemente adormilado como para no recordar todo lo que había pasado. O así fue hasta que sintió ese brazo posesivo anclado alrededor de su cintura, brazo que pegaba su espalda a un pecho firme. Lo curioso era que la mano de ese brazo le daba tiernas caricias en su estómago con los dedos.

—Buenos días, oppa.

Ese murmullo ronco contra su nuca le erizó la piel deliciosamente.

—Buenos días —respondió con pereza, estirando su adolorido cuerpo antes de girarse entre las mantas hasta quedar de frente a él. Al hacerlo, unos labios carnosos y deliciosos se sellaron sobre los suyos.

El calor bajo las mantas aumentó una vez más ante ese beso.

Yibo pareció recordar algo y se separó de inmediato del beso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, aún con su voz algo pastosa.

—No me he lavado los dientes.

—Yo tampoco —rio.

—¿No tengo un terrible aliento? —se preocupó.

Xiao Zhan se encogió de hombros.

—El aliento normal que hay por la mañana.

—¿No te molesta?

—No, ¿y a ti? —preguntó, refiriéndose al suyo.

—Sólo cuando cenas comida muy condimentada.

Xiao Zhan se rio, pero agradeció su sinceridad.

—Anoche no cenamos —besó de nuevo sus labios.

El sabor de sus bocas ya era tan familiar entre ellos, también el olor de sus cuerpos cálidos por las mañanas, la sensación de su piel suave y tibia al estar aún bajo las mantas. Todo eso era un conjunto de cosas que ambos amaban compartir por el simple hecho de ser tan íntimo, ese nivel de intimidad no lo tenían con nadie más, y eso les gustaba.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró Wang Yibo, pero justo después un sonido fuerte y claro hizo que las mejillas de Xiao Zhan enrojecieran. Su estómago había rugido con fuerza.

—Yo también muero de hambre.

—Ya lo noté —rio y acarició su estómago.

¿Y cómo no iban a estar hambrientos? Wang Yibo había despertado a su amado dos veces durante la noche, calenturiento y duro entre sus piernas. La primera vez, Xiao Zhan se espabiló por completo e hicieron el amor una vez más, pero en la segunda ocasión…

—Hazlo —había murmurado Xiao Zhan al sentir a su amado de nuevo duro contra él. Pero a diferencia del último encuentro, esta vez se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

—Pero no te duermas.

—Amor… no puedo evitarlo.

—Así no puedo hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua sin abrir los ojos.

—Tú hazlo, te estoy dando permiso —murmuró, apenas consciente—. Pero si me quedo dormido… no te enojes. Hazlo —insistió.

—Pero… Zhan Zhan…

El mayor no dijo más, se giró de costado, dándole la espalda a su novio y flexionó un poco las rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Te estoy dando mi consentimiento. Si no lo aprovechas… —bostezó y abrazó una almohada—…es tu problema, Wang Yibo.

El aludido tragó en seco.

No lo soportó más, tenía el trasero de Xiao Zhan pegado a su erección, ni siquiera tendría que prepararlo debido a sus recientes encuentros. Sólo era cuestión de deslizarlo entre sus nalgas y… ¡Plop! Sólo eso.

A pesar de su estado, Xiao Zhan fue bastante travieso e incitó a su novio restregándole el trasero.

No se diga más. Wang Yibo tomó el último condón de la caja, se lo puso rápidamente y lo hizo, lo penetró.

—Ah… —jadeó Xiao Zhan al sentir la repentina intromisión, sin embargo, seguía en ese limbo entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Abrazó más la almohada entre sus brazos y suspiró el nombre de Yibo una y otra vez.

Yibo no aguantó mucho, fue un encuentro rápido que duró tanto o menos de lo que duraban sus “mañaneros” con Zhan Zhan en la cama o en la ducha.

Luego de unos minutos se corrió dentro de él, afortunadamente se había dado el tiempo de ponerse preservativo. Pero para su sorpresa… ¡Xiao Zhan estaba bastante duro!

Besó su hombro desnudo, pegó más su cuerpo al de él y comenzó a masturbarlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. El mayor suspiraba entrecortadamente, de hecho, era bastante dulce escucharlo así. Yibo combinó la acción de su mano con tiernos besos y mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Xiao Zhan tampoco tardó mucho en correrse, en menor cantidad que antes y en menor tiempo. La verdad era que ambos ya estaban cansados.

Yibo lo aseó un poco y finalmente se tumbó a dormir, abrazándolo desde atrás.

Ahora, ambos yacían en la cama improvisada, con la luz del día dándoles plena y directamente. La luz del Sol rebotaba en las paredes blancas, incomodándoles más de lo habitual.

—Lo hicimos sólo dos veces, pero me siento tan cansado —murmuró Xiao Zhan, estirando sus músculos adoloridos.

Yibo parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido.

—Zhan Zhan, no. Lo hicimos tres veces.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Fueron dos.

—Fueron tres.

—Dos.

—¡Que fueron tres! —se rio—. Pero creo que estabas muy adormilado.

—¡¿Lo hiciste sin que me diera cuenta?!

—¡NO! Tú me diste permiso —se apresuró a aclarar—. Te giraste de costado y me dijiste: “Te estoy dando mi consentimiento. Si no lo aprovechas, es tu problema, Wang Yibo” —trató de imitarlo.

Xiao Zhan recordó todo, sí, tenía razón.

—¿Se supone que esa es mi voz? —se burló de su mala imitación.

—Sí —se acostó sobre él, aplastándolo.

Xiao Zhan rio y se quejó un poco, pues su adolorido cuerpo le reclamaba aquello.

—Sí pesas, quítate —lo empujó, pero Yibo se pegó más a él—. Ah… si no te quitas, yo…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo retó, riendo de forma adorable ante los ojos de Xiao Zhan.

—Esto —tomó su rostro y lo pegó al suyo. Le restregó la barbilla y parte de su mejilla contra la de Yibo.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Quítate, eso pica! —se quejó entre risas, pero para cuando Xiao Zhan lo dejó en paz, su piel ya estaba enrojecida por la aspereza de la barba incipiente de su novio—. Demonios, ¿por qué te crece tan rápido? —había un tinte de envidia en su voz.

En cambio, el rostro de Wang Yibo seguía tan suave como trasero de bebé a pesar de no haberse afeitado en dos días ya. Xiao Zhan sí que tenía envidia de eso, y lo demostró acariciando su barbilla y sus mejillas.

—Yo te prefiero así —suspiró—. Yo quisiera ser así, es tan molesto tener que afeitarse cada mañana. Y se dejo de hacerlo un par de días ya me veo como un vagabundo.

Wang Yibo se carcajeó.

—Un vagabundo muy alto y guapo —besó su mejilla—. Ve a afeitarte, yo haré el desayuno —se levantó del suelo y caminó sin vergüenza por su casa, completamente desnudo.

—¡Ponte algo de ropa!

—Luego —le sacó la lengua. Entonces Xiao Zhan tomó la primera prenda que encontró en el suelo y se la lanzó. Yibo la extendió y sonrió gustoso al comprobar que era la camisa blanca de vestir de su amado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ponérsela. Las camisas de Xiao Zhan solían quedarle bastante grandes, pues su amado de por sí las usaba muy holgadas. Ésta en específico le llegaba hasta los muslos.

—Ponte tus calzones también —los señaló en el piso, junto a Yibo.

—No —sonrió desvergonzadamente y se fue a la cocina, pero regresó sobre sus pasos al escuchar un quejido de su amado—. Hey, ¿estás bien? —recordó el dolor de su espalda baja.

—Estoy bien.

La última vez que se había quejado sobre eso fue durante las grabaciones de “The Untamed”, se había provocado una terrible lesión en las últimas vértebras lumbares, pero no había dejado que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, incluso había ido al hospital en secreto y estuvo ahí dos días. Nadie además de los directivos supo aquello. Xiao Zhan ni siquiera se había animado a hablarle sobre eso todavía.

Si Yibo se había dado cuenta, era porque había visto la expresión de su amado al momento de lastimarse con el arnés que se encargaba de alzarlo en sus escenas de acción. Fue culpa de ello que terminara con una lesión irreversible, pero él era tan profesional que había decidido mantenerlo en completo secreto.

Todo lo demás lo sabía gracias a que escuchó al director hablando sobre eso con los demás productores, preocupado por el bienestar de Xiao Zhan.

Y ahora estaba ahí frente a él, quejándose de dolor lumbar. Se sentía sumamente culpable.

—Estoy bien —repitió, aceptando la ayuda de su amado para ponerse de pie.

—Es tu espalda —no era una pregunta.

—Oh, no, no —se sonrojó.

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

—¡¿Quieres que te diga que me duele el trasero?! Sí, me duele el trasero —se quejó y se agachó con cuidado para recoger su ropa interior y ponérsela.

Yibo frunció el ceño, molesto, y no por cómo le respondió, eso no le importaba. Lo que le molestaba era que le ocultara la verdad.

Su enojo se le fue cuando sintió la mirada de Xiao Zhan recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves bien así —sonrió de lado. Ahora fue él quien sonrojó a Yibo. Pero la vergüenza se le pasó muy pronto, pues acortó la distancia entre ambos y le apretó el trasero con las dos manos. El pobre de Xiao Zhan se quejó, también le dolían las nalgas después de tantas bofetadas.

—Lo siento —besó su hombro desnudo—. Pero tú también te ves muy bien así —a pesar de lo que dijo, se agachó y recogió su camisa para ponérsela sobre los hombros—. ¿Quieres cereal con leche? —recogió su propia ropa interior y obedeció a Xiao Zhan, poniéndosela.

El aludido sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Te daré mis malvaviscos —susurró sobre sus labios, tratándolo con mucho cariño y cuidado.

—Por eso te amo —rio antes de besarlo.

—Descansa aquí —acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo. Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja, Yibo estaba siendo más protector de lo normal.

—Está bien, quiero subir al baño y… quiero recostarme un rato —se notaba el malestar en su rostro por más que intentara ocultarlo.

—Bien, te llevaré el desayuno a la cama —tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño.

—No me malentiendas, me encanta esto, pero… ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupado? —alzó ambas cejas.

—Estás alucinando —se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina.

Momentos después Yibo subió con dos grandes tazones de cereal con leche y con una compresa caliente colgando en vilo sobre su brazo. Haciendo uso de su buen equilibrio, llegó a la habitación sin derramar ni una gota de leche. Se preocupó al ver a su amado acostado de lado, abrazando sus piernas.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró en un tono muy bajo, pues estaba dormido. Dejó los dos tazones sobre el buró de su amado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para levantar las sábanas y poner la compresa caliente contra su espalda baja. La metió un poco por debajo del borde de la ropa interior para que el elástico la retuviera ahí.

Al sentir el calor, el mayor despertó y giró su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de su amado.

—Es una compresa caliente —explicó—. Te ayudará con el dolor.

Completamente sin palabras, los ojos de Xiao Zhan se volvieron acuosos. Nunca, nadie se daba cuenta de esos momentos que atravesaba de vez en cuando, de los días en los que esa vieja lesión decidía joderlo. Él lograba ocultar muy bien su dolor, excepto de Wang Yibo, era el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar—. ¿Duele mucho? ¿Quieres que te lleve con el médico?

Eso sólo logró ponerlo más sensible. Negó con la cabeza, llorando en silencio. Yibo no tuvo otra opción más que meterse a la cama de su lado y atraerlo con cuidado a un abrazo. Deslizó una mano por su espalda baja y presionó ligeramente esa compresa contra su piel para que el efecto fuera mayor.

—Sé lo que te pasó en el set de filmación —dijo de pronto, con un tono conciliador—. Sé que ese par de días en los que estuviste ausente no se debieron a una sesión de fotos —murmuró, con su mentón apoyado sobre su cabeza.

Xiao Zhan sacó su rostro del abrazo cálido y lo miró a los ojos con asombro.

—Pero… se supone que nadie más sabía. Los productores y el director…

—No fue intencional. Me enteré porque me habían llamado a su oficina, y no se dieron cuenta de que mientras los esperaba había alcanzado a escuchar todo.

El mayor apretó la mandíbula.

—No quería que nadie se enterara.

—¿Por qué?

—No es bueno para mi carrera.

—¿Crees que profesionalmente te voy a valorar menos sabiendo esto? Estás loco.

—En tu caso… no, no es eso. No quería verte preocupado, no me gusta ver ese sentimiento en tus ojos. Yo soy quien quiere cuidarte, no que tú me cuides.

—Déjame hacerlo. No siempre tienes que ser el fuerte, aquí estoy para que te apoyes en mí —fue directo y sincero—. A veces parece que se te olvida —lo regañó.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco entre lágrimas, limpiándoselas torpemente con la mano.

—Entonces siempre lo supiste.

—Sí, pero no lo recordaba, hasta anoche. Nunca había visto que te molestara la espalda.

—La última vez que ocurrió fue cuando estuvimos separados dos meses.

—¿Cuándo viajaste para grabar la serie?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo un par de noches en las que no quisiste hacer videochat.

El mayor bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó en esos días?

—Estuve en el hospital —murmuró muy apenas.

Wang Yibo iba regañarlo, estaba enojado por el hecho de que no le dijera. Sin embargo, lo entendía a la perfección, él también le había ocultado su enfermedad por temor a verse vulnerable ante él.

Xiao Zhan parecía esperar el regaño, pero al ver que nunca llegó, alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos llorosos de su novio. No podía creerlo. Iba a decir algo, pero Yibo lo apretó más entre sus brazos y escondió el rostro de él, apoyando de nuevo la barbilla sobre el cabello escuro de Xiao Zhan.

—Demonios, Zhan Zhan. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, no te recrimino el hecho de que no me dijeras nada, pero… mierda, anoche te lastimé.

El mayor suspiró y lo rodeó suavemente con un brazo.

—No fue tu culpa, es una vieja y tonta lesión. Estaré bien muy pronto. ¡Y no quiero que te pongas raro respecto a esto! No vamos a dejar de tener sexo —amenazó.

Yibo rio y lo miró al rostro luego de haber controlado su llanto.

—Bien, bien. Tú eres el que sabe cómo manejar esto —aceptó—. Sólo dime una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Xiao Zhan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Algún gemelo maligno del que no me hayas hablado?

El mayor rio ampliamente, lo había tomado tan desprevenido que incluso ese chiste malo lo hizo reír así.

—No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a mis padres.

—Tonto.

—Tonto tú —besó la frente de Yibo con cariño—. Discúlpame por haberme puesto tan…

—¿Llorón?

—Sí —le frunció el ceño, haciéndolo reír un poco y contagiándose de su risa. Pero el pobre terminó quejándose al intentar moverse un poco.

—El dolor es serio —murmuró, no era una pregunta, lo veía en su expresión.

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tengo medicamento para eso, aunque no sé si aún sirva, lo compré hace mucho.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el vestidor. En el cajón de mis calcetines.

—¿Por qué lo guardas ahí?

—No quería que te lo encontraras por casualidad en el botiquín.

—Zhan Zhan, sólo los adictos hacen eso. Que predecible: el cajón de tus calcetines.

—Ya, idiota —se quejó, pero terminó riendo—. De todas formas… creo que ya caducó.

—Iré a conseguirte más de ser así.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se contrajo por el sentimiento que lo invadió. Un nudo se formó en su garganta

Yibo fue y buscó donde en el cajón.

—Ya está caduco —le dijo desde el vestidor—. Iré a conseguirlo a la farmacia.

—No sirve de nada —dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara—. Es un medicamento controlado, necesito receta. Tendré que ir a…

—Aquí hay una receta —salió del vestidor con ella en mano. Se la mostró a Xiao Zhan y éste suspiró aliviado.

—Esta servirá.

—Zhan Zhan, yo no sé de medicamentos, pero sí conozco uno de los componentes —estaba algo asustado. Sabía que era un fuerte somnífero.

El aludido suspiró con resignación.

—¿Es por eso que no querías tomar tus pastillas para dormir?

El otro asintió. Y es que nunca había reaccionado muy bien a esas cosas. Le provocaban un sueño tan terrible que nada lo hacía espabilarse.

Yibo comenzó a vestirse con prisa para ir a la farmacia más cercana.

—No, espera —se dio cuenta del gran fallo en su plan—. No puedes ir así nada más, te reconocerán.

—Es sábado por la mañana, mucha gente aún está dormida —su lógica tenía muchos fallos.

—Ve en el auto —esa lógica tenía un fallo mayor—. Demonios —masculló al darse cuenta.

—Iré en mi moto.

—¡No!

—Me pondré un casco cualquiera, no me reconocerán, lo prometo.

Aunque se lo prometiera, tenía miedo, no quería dejarlo ir solo.

—Déjame acompañarte y vamos en el auto.

—Estás loco —terminó de vestirse, se puso un hoodie negro y se acomodó la gorra de éste sobre la cabeza. Tomó unos lentes oscuros de su novio y el cubrebocas negro que solía usar—. No tardaré mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —se inclinó sobre él en la cama y besó sus labios.

Xiao Zhan no parecía convencido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No vayas —pidió al fin—, quédate conmigo.

—No te vas a quedar sufriendo todo el día —aseguró—. Volveré pronto, come tu cereal antes de que se haga aguado. Ven, te ayudo a sentarte.

—Comeré cuando vuelvas —rechazó la ayuda para levantarse.

Wang Yibo suspiró.

—Xiao Zhan, a veces eres tan necio como un niño.

Esta vez el aludido no se rio, pero tampoco se enojó. Sólo seguía angustiado.

—Bien, si no quieres comer, quédate así y espera que vuelva —una vez más se agachó para besarlo, dejando a su amado solo con Nut, quien se subió a la cama y se recargó contra la compresa caliente—. Buena chica, mantenlo ahí hasta que regrese —la acarició y salió casi corriendo de su hogar.

El mal presentimiento no se fue de Xiao Zhan. Pasaron los minutos y Wang Yibo no volvía. Había ido en su moto y la farmacia estaba muy cerca, así que no debía tardar más de quince minutos.

Los nervios comenzaron a carcomerlo cuando había pasado ya media hora y él no regresaba. Decidió llamarlo, pero no tenía su celular a la mano. Lo había dejado en la sala.

Impulsado por ese mal presentimiento, decidió ir por su teléfono. Pero la simple tarea de levantarse de la cama fue todo un martirio. Odiaba ese dolor, porque empezaba siendo leve e iba aumentando cada vez más, no se detenía sino hasta que ingería su medicamento y dormía un par de días.

Con el dolor a flor de piel, se levantó de la cama y logró bajar las escaleras una a una hasta llegar a la sala. Su querida hija podía sentir que se encontraba mal, lo siguió de cerca, caminando con él cada escalón, esperándolo en las pausas que hacía, y maullando cuando la molestia era tal que lo obligaba a externarlo con un jadeo doloroso.

Cuando al fin llegó a la sala, vio su teléfono tirado bajo un sillón. No tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para aguantar eso, así que sólo tomó el teléfono de su departamento que estaba sobre una de las mesitas de los rincones y marcó el número de Yibo. Afortunadamente se lo sabía de memoria.

El característico tono que Yibo tenía asignado para el teléfono de casa y el de él, sonó afuera de la puerta principal, la cual se abrió en ese mismo instante, dejando ver a un Yibo cargado de bolsas, sin poder tomar su celular.

—Zhan Zhan —se asombró al verlo sentado en la sala.

—¡Yibo! Gracias al cielo… —se levantó con brusquedad del sillón, queriendo ir hacia él al ver que su mal presentimiento no se hizo realidad, pero no dio ni un paso antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese oscuro. Había sentido un agudo y pulsátil dolor tan fuerte que simplemente su sistema no lo soportó y perdió la consciencia. Lo último que vio fue a Yibo soltando las bolsas que traía consigo.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba de nuevo en su cama, recostado bocarriba con una almohada bajo sus rodillas y otra bajo su espalda baja, ésta última acompañada de una compresa caliente.

—Despertaste —una voz cargada de alivio se escuchó muy distante a pesar de que tenía al dueño de ésta a un lado—. Ten, toma esto —le puso la píldora en sus labios y le acercó un vaso con agua. Xiao Zhan aún estaba algo aturdido, pero obedeció.

Habiendo tomado la medicina, Wang Yibo procedió al regaño.

—¿Qué demonios hacías fuera de la cama?

—Estás bien… —suspiró con un inmenso alivio.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué podría haberme sucedido? —se exasperó, y es que el miedo terrible de verlo desmayarse ante él había sido tan que sintió cómo su sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

—Tenía un mal presentimiento —lo miró fijamente—. No lo sé, yo… lo sentía en mi pecho. Temí que algo pudiera sucederte, y como tardaste tanto…

—Tuve que buscar el medicamento en otra farmacia porque no lo tenían en la primera. Después fui a comprar el almuerzo para los dos —suspiró—. Te mandé mensajes para avisarte.

—Dejé mi teléfono en la sala, por eso bajé —frunció el ceño.

Todo enojo desapareció de Yibo. Su amado sólo estaba preocupado por él, así como lo estaba él en esos momentos.

—Lo importante es que ambos estamos aquí y ya tomaste tu medicamento. Ahora deberías almorzar.

Xiao Zhan negó.

—No tengo apetito.

—Pero te morías de hambre en la mañana.

—Ya no.

—Come aunque sea un poco —le mostro el delicioso congee que había conseguido para él, tomó una porción con la cuchara y la acercó a su boca. Xiao Zhan no pudo negarse.

En realidad se sintió mucho mejor al ingerir alimento. Un día antes sólo había tenido tiempo de almorzar antes del mediodía, y al llegar a casa no cenó porque… bueno, tuvo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

—Está bueno —tomó el plato y la cuchara. Yibo hizo un lindo puchero—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo quería darte de comer en la boca.

—Tonto —a pesar de su condición, terminó riendo.

A pesar de que ya no sentía tanto apetito, Yibo también tomó su comida y acompañó a su amado.

—Tú… —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan, dándose cuenta de algo—…¿me cargaste en brazos hasta acá? —se asombró.

—No me preguntes cómo lo hice, que ni siquiera yo sé.

Sí sabía, había sido la adrenalina del momento la que lo hizo capaz de ello.

—Aunque no sabía si llamar a una ambulancia —dijo muy en serio, se veía angustiado—. De hecho… ¿No quieres que te lleve al médico?

Xiao Zhan se negó rotundamente.

—Lo único que harán será sedarme y dejarme internado un par de días, siempre es lo mismo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro —respondió, solemne. Wang Yibo le creyó, estaba siendo sincero—. Por cierto… pareces muy capacitado para esto —señaló las almohadas debajo de él y la compresa caliente.

Yibo dio un sorbo a su té helado y procedió a explicar.

—Mi padre tiene lo mismo. Desde pequeño vi cómo mi madre lo cuidaba cuando llegaba a sentir molestias en su espalda —dijo con naturalidad.

—Vaya…

—Parece que me entrenaron para cuidarte —presumió, haciendo que Xiao Zhan sólo rodara los ojos—. ¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?

—Sinceramente… sí, esperaba que eso sucediera.

—Idiota, pero claro que me daría cuenta.

—Lo notaste de inmediato.

—Te conozco más de lo que imaginas, Xiao Zhan —acarició su mejilla.

—Yibo… —hizo una mueca extraña.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El mal presentimiento no se va.

El menor comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Ya te había sucedido antes?

—Sí, antes de que mi abuelo muriera.

Demonios. Era cosa seria.

—Siento una presión extraña en mi pecho, y al poco tiempo una muy mala noticia llega. Quizás debería llamar a mis padres.

—Hablé con tu mamá hace rato.

—¿Le dijiste que yo…? —fue interrumpido.

—No. Ella me llamó para contarme que tu papá ya envió por correo el póster que me prometió —sonrió de lado.

Xiao Zhan rio, pero estaba aliviado.

—Ellos están bien —continuó—. Así que no te preocupes más y descansa —le dijo al notar que los ojos se le cerraban.

—Odio esta medicina.

—¿Te causa más sueño que el medicamento para dormir?

Xiao Zhan sólo asintió, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Yibo…

—Dime.

—No te asustes si yo… si yo duermo hasta mañana.

—Está bien —tomó su mano con firmeza—. Te despertaré para que tomes el medicamento. Yo cuidaré de ti, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, llamaré a Na Ying Jie y le diré que necesitas descansar el lunes, yo haré lo mismo con Wen Pei.

Y así, una a una fue resolviendo las preocupaciones de Xiao Zhan.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de caer en ese profundo y obligado sueño. Una pequeña lágrima rodó desde sus párpados cerrados hasta su barbilla. Yibo la limpió con mucho cariño antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Sabía con certeza que su amado no quería que nadie más supiera sobre eso, así que ni siquiera sugirió la opción de decirles a sus padres sobre eso.

A partir de ahí se la pasó cuidando a su amado. Xiao Zhan no se dio cuenta, pero cuando Yibo no estaba cambiando su compresa caliente o acomodando sus almohadas, se la pasaba acostado a su lado, sosteniendo la mano que descansaba sobre su estómago. Estaba ahí, velando su recuperación y rogando al cielo que ese malestar pasara.

Se sentía tan culpable… si bien se trataba de una vieja lesión, no podía evitar sentir que había desencadenado ese episodio.

Y tal como había dicho Xiao Zhan, se había quedado dormido durante todo el fin de semana. Sólo despertaba para tomar de nuevo su medicamento y volver a dormir. Yibo trató de despertarlo para que comiera algo, pero el pobre se quedaba dormido antes de lograr dar un mordisco a su comida.

El domingo en la tarde Wang Yibo supo que su prometido se encontraba mucho mejor al ver que se giró entre las sábanas para cambiar de posición, incluso había comenzado a roncar un poco. Eso lo hizo sonreír como idiota, había extrañado sus ronquidos.

Supuso que despertaría pronto, pues las dosis del medicamento ya se habían completado.

—Hola, extraño —murmuró con una felicidad difícil de esconder al verlo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Xiao Zhan sonrió, adormilado, antes de estirarse con facilidad y sin dolor.

—Hola, amor —se talló los ojos y enfocó mejor su mirada sólo para encontrárselo con ojeras. Iba a decirle algo al respecto, pero Yibo lo apresó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —suspiró, aliviado—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se separó del abrazo para verlo mejor.

—Muy bien —sonrió, se veía perezoso—. Ya no me duele —se removió en la cama—. Bueno, sólo un poco —admitió—. Pero es muy mínimo —admitió.

—Hey, tranquilo —le dijo al ver que intentaba incorporarse como si no hubiese estado dormid tanto tiempo.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

—Es lunes por la mañana… —dijo, dando tranquilidad al otro—…del 2021.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Yibo soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver su expresión.

—¡Es broma, es broma!

—Que idiota.

—Ah Zhan Zhan, te extrañé tanto —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Pero si sólo dormí poco más de un día.

—Dos días —corrigió.

—Bueno, dos.

—¡Fueron dos días sin ti! —dramatizó. Aunque la verdad era que había estado muy preocupado.

Xiao Zhan lo rodeó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —acarició su espalda y su cabello—. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí. ¿Yibo? —inquirió al sentir que se aferraba más fuerte a él, rehusándose a sacar el rostro del hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Entonces comenzó a sentir cierta humedad en su cuello—. Oh… Bo Di. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. No quería preocuparte así.

—No…—se sorbió la nariz—…está bien. Sólo estoy feliz y… aliviado —suspiró y al fin se separó de él.

—No dormiste mucho en estos días —pasó sus pulgares por las ojeras—. Ven, ¿quieres dormir un rato?

Yibo negó y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Preparé el almuerzo, ¿tienes hambre?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… sí.

—¡Vuelvo en un momento! —corrió escaleras abajo, sirvió dos platos de su obra maestra y subió.

—¡Esto se ve muy bien!

Eran huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

Yibo se comportó a la altura de la situación, fue un novio ejemplar, cuidó de su prometido como lo haría cualquier esposo.

Desayunaron en la cama, haciéndose compañía. Después Xiao Zhan dejó que su amado durmiera abrazado a él, pues se veía tremendamente cansado. Por primera vez desde el viernes, Wang Yibo logró conciliar el sueño como era debido.

Xiao Zhan ya no pudo dormir más, se quedó velando el sueño de su prometido, y mientras lo hacía se pasó una mano por el mentón. Se espantó, su barba había crecido bastante. ¿Y cómo no? No se había afeitado desde el viernes en la mañana. Lo gracioso era que Yibo no le había hecho ninguna broma al respecto.

— _Pobre de ti_ —pensó, acariciándolo con amor luego de pensar en toda la angustia por la que pasó.

Pasaron sólo unos momentos antes de que Xiao Zhan sintiera una tremenda urgencia de ir al baño. Sólo acomodó a Yibo sobre el colchón y se levantó con algo de prisa, no sin sentirse mareado y débil al principio. Sus piernas temblaron un poco por la falta de movimiento, pero eso no le impidió llegar al baño antes de que sus necesidades le ganaran.

Hizo sus necesidades básicas, incluso se duchó, cansándose tremendamente al hacerlo. Se enredó una toalla en las caderas y se miró al espejo, apoyado en la superficie de mármol de su tocador. Parecía otra persona con esa barba y bigote.

—Zhan Zhan —una suave voz provino de la entrada al baño.

—Aquí estoy.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo tomé un baño.

—¿Puedo pasar? —se asomó sutilmente.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para eso?

El aludido entró y lo miró de frente.

—Wow… sí pareces otra persona.

—Justamente eso pensaba.

—¿Vas a deshacerte de ella? —inquirió al verlo con su afeitadora en mano.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Si quieres podrías dejártela un día más —desvió la mirada.

Xiao Zhan volvió a reír.

—Creí que no te gustaba con barba.

Las mejillas de Yibo se pusieron tremendamente rojas.

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras —rodó los ojos y salió del baño.

Xiao Zhan le hizo caso, guardó la afeitadora y se miró una vez más al espejo. Rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba cómo se veía, pero si a Yibo sí le agradaba…. Le daría gusto en esa ocasión. También lo hacía porque no creía aguantar mucho tiempo más de pie. En todo momento se había sostenido del mármol.

Salió del baño y descubrió a Yibo esperándolo en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó a él y se pasó un brazo de Xiao Zhan por los hombros para darle apoyo.

—Sí —suspiró—. Sólo algo débil, gracias.

Ya en la recámara, Yibo fue a buscar la ropa por él, e incluso lo ayudó a vestirse a pesar de que Xiao Zhan le decía que no era necesario. Pero éste notaba algo extraño en su novio, casi no lo miraba a los ojos, y cuando lo hacía, se sonrojaba. Eso ni siquiera sucedió al inicio de su relación de pareja.

—Estás muy raro, dime ya qué pasa.

—Nada —frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—Sí te miro a los ojos —lo hizo, y se sonrojó.

—¡Te estás sonrojando! —lo apuntó con un dedo.

Frustrado, Yibo se pasó las manos por el cabello. Tenía que decirlo, o su novio no desistiría hasta sacarle la verdad.

—¿Qué? No me digas que acabas de descubrir que te gustan los chicos con barba —se burló, pero silenció al ver que tragaba en seco, su manzana de Adán lo delató terriblemente junto con su sonrojo—. ¡¿Es en serio?! —exclamó.

—Ay, ya. Estás muy ruidoso para haberte levantado tan sólo hace unos momentos—se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección opuesta a él.

—Qué tierno. No tengo ningún problema con verte sonrojado, te ves hermoso, pero… ¿no me vas a mirar a los ojos? Si va a ser así, iré a quitarme esto ahora mismo.

—No. No es necesario —suspiró—. Quédate así —lo miró, sonrojándose muy poco. Se estaba controlando—. ¡Ah! Estúpido, ¿por qué te ves tan bien?

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué me insultas? —siguió riendo—. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió al verlo tomar una almohada, dejarla en la cama y luego tomar otra.

—Estoy viendo cuál me servirá para asfixiarte.

—¡Wang Yibo! —siguió riendo, esa risa fue música para los oídos de Yibo—. Ya… no estés así de raro conmigo.

La verdad es que Yibo sabía que su amado era muy velludo, y ya lo había visto con barba incipiente en más de una ocasión, pero jamás lo había visto así. Eran pocos los Chinos a los que había visto que tuvieran una barba abundante como su novio. Por lo regular los de su país solían tener muy poco vello facial, si no es que nulo, como él.

Y tampoco es como si no hubiese visto a su amado con barba antes de que recuperara la conciencia, pero es que verlo despierto, hablándole y mirándolo así. Eso lo superaba.

Yibo se acostó junto a su novio, éste lo arrastró hacia su pecho, sabía que dormía mejor así, y dejó que tomara una siesta. La necesitaba. Xiao Zhan comenzó a dormitar también. Ese día lo pasaron encerrados en su habitación, descansando y preparándose para el siguiente día.

Ya en la noche, los miraban una película acostados en la cama, se la habían pasado comiendo toda la tarde y ahora sentían una gran pereza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era tarde no lograban conciliar el sueño.

Estaban en medio de su película cuando de pronto su teléfono y el de Yibo comenzaron a sonar insistentemente.

Ambos vieron que eran sus managers. Respondieron las llamadas de inmediato, pero se desconcertaron mucho al escucharlos tan agitados.

—¡Wang Yibo! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¿No han visto internet en todo el día?

—Espera… ¿qué te pasa? —espetó al escucharlo tan alterado y enojado.

—Revisa las tendencias en Weibo, Twitter, en cualquier red social. Esto es muy serio, las imágenes han estado circulando desde la mañana, todo el mundo está hablando de esto.

—¿De qué imágenes estás hablando?

—Mañana los queremos a ti y a Xiao Zhan a primera hora en la oficina principal de la agencia.

—Wen Pei… tranquilízate y dime qué demonios está pasando —sólo escuchó la respiración pesada y agitada de su manager y amigo.

—Los exhibieron, Yibo. Tú y Xiao Zhan han sido expuestos a todo el mundo. Revisa tus redes, trata de guardar la calma, aunque yo aún no puedo —soltó una risa llena de ironía—. Y vengan a primera hora a la agencia. Nos vemos mañana —colgó la llamada.

Yibo estaba desconcertado, miró a su amado, éste ya había terminado su llamada con Na Ying Jie y parecía muy consternado mirando su teléfono. Se asustó cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Inmediatamente se asomó a ver lo que su amado observaba con tanto espanto, y ahí la sangre se le fue a los pies.

Wen Pei tenía razón.

Todo el mundo sabía ya sobre su relación. ¿Cómo pasó? No tenían ni puta idea.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas!**

**Esta era la sorpresa que les mencioné en las notas del capítulo anterior: ¡Premio doble!**

**Realmente todo este capítulo lo escribí de tirón desde la mañana jajaja lo voy terminando, así que es probable que encuentren muchos errores porque no lo he editado. Les agradecería si me los hacen saber. Pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de publicarlo hoy mismo jajaja espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora sí, se nos viene el dramón!**

**¿Qué les pareció el delicioso? ¿Llenó sus expectativas?**

**¿Pensaron que el drama sería respecto a Xiao Zhan y su espalda? No señor! Aunque desde hace tiempo había decidido agregarlo porque en parte es verdad, tuvo problemas con su espalda durante la filmación de TU, debido a las repeticiones que tuvo que hacer cuando grababan la caía de Wei Ying hacia el precipicio. Xiao Zhan estuvo durante horas pendiendo de un incómodo arnés, en una incómoda posición que comprometió su espalda baja y lo dejó con ese achaque. Obviamente yo exageré los hechos para darle sabor a la historia, así que no se preocupen ¿ok?**

**Ahora… ¿qué fotos creen que se han hecho públicas? JAJAAJJAAJA recuerden que todo puede pasar!**

**En fin. Mil gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. ¡Las quiero un montón!**

**Me voy, porque ya no siento los dedos (literalmente).**

**06/09/2020**

**11:40 p.m.**


	63. Fotos inapropiadas

**Capítulo 63: “Fotografías inapropiadas”**

Al tomar una fotografía se logra captar no sólo una imagen, sino un momento exacto que quedará congelado en el tiempo por el resto de la eternidad. Los sentimientos del instante permanecerán para siempre en ella, haciendo casi palpables las emociones para aquel que vea la imagen, transportándolo a ese instante, reviviendo las sensaciones una y otra vez.

Eso era lo que les sucedía a Xiao Zhan y a Wang Yibo cada vez que veían sus propias galerías de fotos y se encontraban con cientos y cientos de ellas. Algunas tomadas sin cuidado, borrosas y distorsionadas; pero incluso esas fotos eran especiales para ambos.

Ahora tenían que lidiar con la filtración de un par de fotografías de los dos. Afortunadamente no eran comprometedoras, sin embargo…

Eran fotografías que se habían tomado en Aspen.

Sí, no había manera de sostener su declaración “Sólo solos amigos”.

Una era una _selfie_ de los dos, rodeados de pinos altos y de nieve. La escena era muy inocente, pero lo que los delataba era el hecho de que Xiao Zhan abrazaba a Yibo por detrás mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Eso bastó para que los fans enloquecieran, por más buenos amigos que fueran, no tenían por qué tener ese tipo de gestos entre ellos.

La segunda fotografía había sido tomada por Xiao Zhan con sumo cuidado. Y aunque éste último no salía en ella igualmente causó gran controversia.

—Esa foto… —había dicho Yibo al mirarla, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía—. ¿Es de _esa_ vez?

Con un gesto aún triste, pero con un toque de nostalgia, Xiao Zhan asintió en silencio.

Sí, cuando tomó esa foto había estado apuntándolo discretamente con su cámara mientras Yibo miraba el amanecer en Aspen. Ambos estaban en la terraza, recargados contra la baranda de madera, aún con sus pijamas, despeinados y con caras de recién haberse levantado. Pero de pronto Zhan Zhan le había dicho un fuerte y claro “Te Amo”.

Inmediatamente le había tomado la foto, logrando captar el momento exacto en el que su rostro se transformó en una expresión inigualable, pues lo hizo esbozar una hermosa y genuina sonrisa que pocas veces expresaba, sus ojos se hicieron un poco más pequeños, sus mejillas se estiraron hacia arriba y un pequeño hoyuelo se asomó del lado derecho.

Era una fotografía de Yibo mirándolo a los ojos luego de haber recibido tan preciosas palabras de los labios del amor de su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a poner esa expresión de completo enamorado?

Y a pesar de que sólo salía él en la foto, el fandom entero estalló al verlo con esa sonrisa que a nadie más le dedicaba. Hubo quienes invirtieron horas en buscar el reflejo del fotógrafo en los ojos del Wang Yibo de la imagen. Sorprendentemente habían logrado obtener un reflejo distorsionado de alguien muy parecido a Xiao Zhan.

Cuando esas fotografías fueron tomadas, tanto Xiao Zhan como Wang Yibo tenían sus corazones rebosantes de alegría. Jamás imaginaron que aquello podría ser usado en su contra a futuro. Eran fotos llenas del amor más puro que muchos podrían encontrar en su vida, y aun así, esas personas se atrevían a mancharlo de esa forma.

El shock que atravesaron luego de enterarse de la situación fue terrible, pero el que más se vio afectado por ello fue Xiao Zhan. Yibo tardó en tranquilizarlo, pues realmente había entrado en pánico, y el menor lo entendía, él tenía más tiempo en este negocio y había enfrentado etapas de odio por parte del público, incluso en alguna ocasión lo bañaron con pintura en pleno escenario. Así que sí, si Wang Yibo había aprendido algo en todos esos años de duro trabajo a cambio de nada, era soportar y manejar el odio de las personas. Pero su Zhan Zhan aún no experimentaba eso del todo.

Dormir fue una tarea casi imposible durante esa noche, y si lo lograron fue sólo durante intervalos cortos, interrumpidos por la preocupación que los perseguía incluso en sus sueños.

Luego de despertar por enésima vez en la noche, Xiao Zhan se deshizo del abrazo en el que su novio lo tenía, movió a su hija gatuna del lugar en el que estaba en la cama y salió de su habitación en completo silencio.

Arrastrando los pies, fue directo a la cocina y encendió la estufa para calentar agua.

Y ahí se quedó, solo con sus pensamientos, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Pudo haber despertado a su prometido, en especial después de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido, pero no quiso ser tan egoísta y mejor lo dejó descansar. Sabía que les esperaba un día muy difícil.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wang Yibo sintiera su ausencia en la cama.

Supo que estaba en la cocina al ver que la única luz que había en la casa provenía de una de las lámparas que había sobre la barra en la que solían desayunar cuando tenían prisa.

En silencio se acercó a él, sorprendido al ver que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Se veía tan triste y desolado. Sentado en el banquillo alto, con el codo sobre la barra y la mejilla aplastada contra la palma de su mano. Miraba perdidamente el contenido de su taza humeante, como si ahí pudiera encontrar una solución.

Había tanto silencio que el sonido de los grillos del jardín era claramente apreciable.

—Zhan Ge —no quería asustarlo, así que lo llamó en voz baja, pero su amado de todas formas dio un pequeño brinco.

—Di Di, ¿qué haces despierto? —lo miró con sus ojos cansados.

Yibo no respondió, se acercó a él y olió lo que bebía.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con una ceja alzada, desconcertado.

—Pensé que era café. Estaba a punto de regañarte.

—Es té para dormir, ¿quieres? —le ofreció su taza.

—Eso no sirve —fue a la cocina, sirvió dos tazas grandes de leche y las metió al microondas. Xiao Zhan casi rio por eso, pues se supone que debía usar la estufa, pero Yibo era más práctico (aunque Xiao Zhan llamaba a esa practicidad “Pereza e impaciencia”).

—Gracias —suspiró cuando aceptó la taza de leche tibia. Le dio un sorbo y sonrió levemente hacia Yibo cuando se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué? —dijo en apenas un susurro al ver cómo lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. El aludido negó con la cabeza y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto y muy suave. Más que un beso parecía como si hubiese querido quitarle algo de los labios.

Xiao Zhan le dio un sorbo más a su taza, y entonces Yibo de nuevo lo besó, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre risas, desconcertado.

Yibo sonrió de lado y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Nada.

No le quiso decir lo adorable que se veía cada vez que bebía un sorbo, pues en su labio superior quedaba una gota de leche y él ni cuenta se daba.

Simplemente adorable.

Dejó de insistir al ver que no conseguiría que Yibo le dijera más. Entonces recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido. Éste lo rodeó con un brazo y lo apretó un poco hacia su cuerpo.

En silencio bebieron sus tazas de leche y volvieron a la cama. Lograron dormir un par de horas antes de iniciar ese día.

Habían decidido silenciar sus redes sociales, no querían saber más del caos que se creó con esas fotos. Cuando apenas se enteraron, Yibo corrió por su laptop y comenzó a tumbar todas las cuentas que habían compartido esas fotos. Pero eran tantas que fue inútil, además, todo usuario que se encontraba con las imágenes las guardaba inmediatamente y las compartía desde su cuenta. Desde _fans_ y _only fans_ , hasta _antifans_. Todos compartían aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la agencia (por separado para mantener todavía la farsa) fueron directamente a la sala de juntas de la oficina principal. Ahí los esperaban sus respectivos representantes y la dueña de la agencia. Incluso Mao estaba ahí, pues al igual que Wen Pei y Na Ying Jie, se preocupaba mucho por esos niños.

Estaban tan nerviosos que sus manos sudaban. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la sala pudieron sentir cómo todas las miradas caían sobre ambos.

—Antes que nada —comenzó la CEO—. ¿Estas fotos son reales? Necesitamos total sinceridad de su parte.

De los ahí presentes, Wen Pei y Mao eran los únicos que sabían sobre su relación. Así que Na Ying Jie se asombró sólo un poco cuando ambos chicos asintieron en silencio.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

—No estoy seguro de cuáles sean esos rumores con exactitud. Lo cierto es que Wang Yibo y yo estamos en una relación formal, se lo hemos dicho a muy pocas personas —se apresuró a aclarar Xiao Zhan, con un tono seguro y convincente.

—Bueno, pues su relación ya se dio a conocer a nivel mundial —respondió ella con fría diplomacia.

Ambos tragaron fuertemente. Estaban ansiosos, no sabían a qué se enfrentarían. Iban preparados para todo, incluso para recibir su carta de renuncia.

Entonces la mujer deslizó un par de hojas sobre la mesa larga de cristal templado. Las fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta que llegaron a ambos.

En ese momento sintieron que la sangre se les fue hasta los pies. ¿Acaso ahí terminaban sus carreras?

—Necesito que firmen esos documentos —explicó ella—. Léanlos bien antes de firmar.

Los ojos de los dos leían con prisa cada renglón, sintiendo el latir de su corazón palpitando contra sus sienes. Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Como bien saben, las relaciones entre compañeros de esta agencia están estrictamente prohibidas. Al firmar esa responsiva determinan un mutuo acuerdo en el que, en caso de que terminen con su relación, no habrá conflictos profesionales entre ambos —explicó con tranquilidad—. Es mera formalidad —le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Pero es indispensable que las firmen.

El alma volvió al cuerpo de ellos. ¿Les estaban pidiendo que firmaran un documento que validaba su relación ante la empresa?

¡Ja! Quizás eso sería lo más cercano a un acta de matrimonio que firmarían en toda su vida.

—No entiendo… —Yibo estaba en shock. Su mano ni siquiera sostenía bien el bolígrafo, Xiao Zhan no estaba mejor—. ¿No nos van a despedir? Las fotos… —fue interrumpido.

—Es la mayor estupidez que pudieron haber cometido, y serán castigados por ello. Pero no los vamos a despedir porque estén en una relación. Somos una agencia seria, pero no por eso vivimos en el siglo pasado.

—Pero… las leyes —murmuró Xiao Zhan.

—Tenemos un gran respaldo jurídico —apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre el dorso de ambas manos entrelazadas—. Y si bien la homosexualidad no es un delito, sí es carente de derechos legales. No hay nada que los proteja ante la ley —suspiró—. Aquí no los vamos a juzgar, pero sí les pedimos que sean más discretos.

—¿Y las fotos? —inquirió Wang Yibo.

—Es otro tema del que necesitamos hablar —añadió Wen Pei con seriedad.

—Tenemos que saber cómo es que fueron robadas —habló Na Ying Jie por primera vez—. ¿Con qué celular fueron tomadas?

—El mío —dijo Xiao Zhan.

—¿Se las enviaste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Ni a Yibo?

El aludido negó. Las fotos nunca estuvieron en línea, así que… ¿Cómo las habrían obtenido?

—¿Sus cámaras están vinculadas a la nube? —preguntó Mao de repente. Había estado en silencio, sólo como expectante.

Al escuchar eso, todas las miradas se fueron hacia Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo. Ambos tomaron sus teléfonos con prisa y comenzaron a buscar. Con manos temblorosas entraron a sus configuraciones y…

Un repentino alivio los invadió. No tenían activada la opción de respaldo en la nube.

—Eso es sólo peor —dijo la CEO, tajante.

El alivio escapó de sus cuerpos y el entendimiento llegó. Si la persona que consiguió las fotos no lo hizo hackeando sus cuentas en la nube… sólo quería decir que habían ingresado al celular de Xiao Zhan, lo cual era aún peor.

—Ponlo ahora mismo en modo avión.

Él hizo caso, sintiéndose pésimo al pensar en que quizás todo eso había ocurrido por alguna negligencia suya. ¿No tenía la seguridad suficiente en su teléfono? ¿Qué otra información pudo haber robado esa persona? Y… ¿Con qué fines?

— _Demonios, demonios, demonios_ —pensaba Xiao Zhan, cada vez más ansioso. ¿Y si se atrevían a publicar archivos realmente comprometedores? Se sintió desmayar con sólo imaginarlo.

—Antes de que llegaran estuvimos hablando sobre las posibles opciones para solucionar este problema —explicó Wen Pei.

—La primera opción es desmentir todo, decir que se trata de fotomontajes muy bien elaborados —continuó la CEO—. Existen demasiadas “fotografías” de ustedes dos, y no sólo de ustedes abrazándose —carraspeó al recordar todas las ilustraciones que las fans de ambos realizaban—. Podemos decir que se trata de una más. Después de todo ya han salido a la luz algunas ediciones bastante realistas que causan mucha polémica.

Sí, todos sabían eso. El problema era que ningún fotomontaje había causado tal revuelo, ni siquiera los más realistas y elaborados. Además, estas imágenes se habían esparcido como pólvora por la red. Se habían percatado de que cientos de cuentas de Weibo habían posteado las fotos al mismo tiempo. Eso los hacía entender que no se trataba de una persona en específico tratando de llamar la atención, no, el asunto era serio. Alguien profesional estaba detrás de todo eso, y sabían de antemano que eso sólo había sido una probada de lo que harían más adelante.

—Prepárense mentalmente desde ahora, pues las cosas van a empeorar. Si ellos tienen acceso a sus teléfonos es un hecho que usarán en su contra todo lo que encuentren. Esto sólo fue una advertencia de lo que se viene.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían cada vez más desesperados.

—Y si todo empeora… —Yibo fue interrumpido por la dueña de la agencia.

—¿Tienen material muy comprometedor en sus teléfonos?

Se sintieron caer en un abismo de desesperación. ¿Que si tenían contenido comprometedor? ¡Pero claro que sí!

—Tomaré eso como un sí —continuó ella al ver que palidecían y se quedaban en silencio.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, tratando de controlar su angustia.

—Tenemos un plan para eso, pero depende de la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —inquirió Yibo de inmediato. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—No es la primera vez que ocurre algo así con figuras públicas —dijo de pronto Wen Pei—. Y en la mayoría de los casos se termina separando a la pareja. La mejor solución para terminar con el asunto desde raíz es que anuncien su compromiso… con alguien más, con una persona del sexo opuesto. Eso ayuda a desmentir el escándalo y así conservarían sus carreras. Pero obviamente tendrían que cumplir con su palabra, comprometiéndose y casándose de verdad.

—¡Qué estupidez! —exclamó Yibo, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, todos pegaron un pequeño brinco ante la inesperada reacción, incluso Xiao Zhan se sorprendió—. La gente no es tonta, se darían cuenta de la farsa. Y… casarnos con alguien más…

—Eso no solucionaría nada —murmuró Xiao Zhan con un tono de voz realmente desanimado.

—Eso sería un plan extremo, sólo en caso de que las circunstancias no puedan ser peor y que ambos decidan seguir con sus carreras. Hasta ahora el mejor plan es dar la cara y desmentir este asunto —intervino Na Ying Jie para calmarlos un poco.

Yibo miró a su prometido y se sintió sumamente preocupado, estaba muy serio, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Voto por esa opción, porque no pienso casarme —su tono se tranquilizó poco a poco, en especial luego de ver a su novio—. Es una pésima idea, además ¿quién querría casarse conmigo? No tengo paciencia con ninguna chica, soy malhumorado, testarudo y cero romántico —espetó, dejando las cosas muy en claro.

—Además… no sabes cocinar y das patadas en la noche mientras duermes—añadió Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa y una mirada tímida. Seguía agitado por el miedo creciente ante lo que se les venía encima, pero logró darse cuenta de que Yibo trataba de mantener el control por él, dando espacio a esos comentarios graciosos sólo para levantarle el ánimo.

Pero al escuchar lo que dijo, Yibo se quedó sorprendido, parpadeando con confusión. Realmente no se esperó que le siguiera la corriente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zhan Zhan ante el silencio que reinó en la sala—. Pensé que hacías una lista —se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento todos los presentes se echaron a reír abiertamente. Estaban aliviados al ver que esos dos lograban mantener la calma en medio de la tempestad, relajándose un poco con esas bromas.

—Exactamente, soy un pésimo partido. Nunca me casaré con una chica para mantener una farsa —espetó, muy seguro.

Los demás deseaban de todo corazón que no fuese necesario llegar a ese extremo.

Entonces Mao habló muy seriamente:

—En verdad no deseo que eso pase, chicos, juro que no lo quiero así. Pero si este asunto se nos sale más de las manos… tendrán que hacerlo si es que desean mantener sus carreras. Y no sólo eso —suspiró, le era difícil el sólo hecho de imaginarlo—. Si esto crece, tendrán que hacerlo no sólo por su carrera —se adelantó a aclarar a sabiendas de que esos dos eran capaces de abandonar sus carreras sólo por permanecer juntos—. Sino por la seguridad y bienestar de sus familias —fue brutalmente honesto.

La tensión volvió a llenar esa sala.

—Ya no basta con ser cuidadosos. La verdad ha salido a la luz y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque digan que se trata de un fotomontaje… esto dará pie a que todos tengan un ojo sobre ustedes. ¿Están conscientes de esto? De ahora en adelante todo será mucho más difícil —estaba tremendamente serio.

—Mao —Wen Pei lo miró con tristeza, pidiéndole con un gesto que se detuviera.

Pero Mao negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, desesperado.

—¿¡Soy el único que de da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto!? ¡Esto les puede costar la vida! ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Sé que se aman, pero deberían organizar sus prioridades: permanecer juntos y hacerse a la idea de que alguno de los dos muera en un “accidente” —hizo comillas al aire—. O bien, hacer el sacrificio de separarse por un tiempo hasta que se retiren de sus carreras o hasta que puedan escaparse del país —estaba desesperado—. Justo ahora son las figuras públicas con más influencia en el país ¿No les da miedo la magnitud de esto?

Por supuesto que tenían miedo, sus caras pálidas lo demostraban.

—Mao, detente —intervino de nuevo Wen Pei.

—No, basta de esto. Necesitamos decir las cosas como son. Ellos han sido sumamente descuidados e irresponsables —los apuntó con un dedo, su enojo se hacía cada vez más palpable—. ¡¿Acaso soy el único que se preocupa en serio?! —golpeó el escritorio con ambas palmas abiertas, haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño respingo en sus lugares.

—Oye… —intervino Yibo, con voz insegura al verlo así, nunca lo había visto enojado, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por otro grito de su gran amigo.

—¡No quiero perderlos! —espetó, furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los presentes tardaron silencio, observaron cómo Mao se limpiaba bruscamente esas lágrimas y salía sin decir nada más.

La sala se quedó en silencio total, hasta que la CEO dio por terminada la junta, obteniendo como conclusión que debían dar la cara por separado en sus redes, desmentir los rumores y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Era la mejor estrategia para que se olvidara el asunto lo antes posible.

Así que ahí mismo y con la ayuda de sus agentes, Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan hicieron un post en sus respectivas cuentas, aclarando el asunto, diciendo que se trataba de un fotomontaje muy bueno y pidiendo de favor que no divulgaran más esas fotografías.

Eso se volvió tendencia en tan sólo minutos. Pero ayudó un poco a calmar la situación.

Mientras tanto. Na Ying Jie seguía asombrada respecto a la relación de esos dos. Si bien ya se había dado cuenta de que algo se traían esos dos, la impresión de saber reales sus sospechas fue genuina.

Sabiendo que las fotos eran reales, las miraba y se llenaba de un agradable sentimiento. Se veían tan bien juntos, sus expresiones demostraban el más puro y sincero amor. Amaba eso.

Se quedó observando las fotos por largo rato, sonriendo levemente. A través de esas imágenes podía percibir el amor que se profesaban. Y en cuanto a la foto de Yibo, cielos… jamás le había visto tal expresión. Y el hecho de saber que esa sonrisa la había causado Xiao Zhan, la hacía muy feliz, porque así sabía que su adorado protegido era bien correspondido en el amor.

Suspirando, decidió dar todo de ella para protegerlos.

Luego de la reunión, y de dar cada uno su comunicado al público, se apresuraron a cambiar sus contraseñas, a poner más seguridad en sus dispositivos electrónicos. También optaron por eliminar todo el contenido de sus teléfonos luego de hacer un respaldo en sus laptop. Finalmente acordaron no tomarse ni una sola fotografía con dispositivos digitales que tuvieran acceso a la red.

A pesar de todas las medidas que habían tomado, seguían sintiéndose inquietos. Decidieron portarse a la altura de la situación y permanecieron distanciados uno del otro durante todo el día, y si llegaban a coincidir, se trataban con verdadera indiferencia.

El día fue largo para ambos. No lograban concentrarse en nada, y aunque el haber dado la cara desde un principio tuvo buenos frutos, no se sentían bien. Las palabras de Mao resonaba en sus mentes. Él tenía toda la razón, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado del sincero cariño y de la profunda preocupación que le causaban.

A la hora de comida, sin ganas de convivir con nadie y aprovechando que estaban al mismo tiempo en la agencia, se encerraron en la sala de juntas para comer con sus managers.

La idea inicial había sido charlar sobre el asunto, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, comían lentamente y en silencio. Hasta que Na Ying Jie decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos? —preguntó con una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Desde San Valentín —respondieron al unísono. Los cuatro ahí presentes sonrieron por ello. Wen Pei recordó la noche en que fue a recoger a Yibo al departamento de Xiao Zhan departamento que ahora ambos compartían. Sonrió más ampliamente de sólo recordar la felicidad en sus ojos ese día.

—Vaya, entonces no tienen mucho.

—No, pero… —respondió Yibo antes de ser interrumpido por una llamada. Lo que fuera que iba a decir, se le olvidó por completo al ver el nombre del contacto. Su rostro entero palideció tanto que todos se angustiaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —Xiao Zhan se inclinó hacia él para ver quién lo llamaba—. Yibo… —también palideció.

—Disculpen, vuelvo en un momento —contestó la llamada y salió con prisa de ahí.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó de inmediato Wen Pei.

—Su padre.

Mientras tanto, Wang Yibo ya se había encerrado en una de las oficinas vacías cerca de ahí.

—Ya viste las fotos —fue lo primero que le dijo a su padre.

—¡¿Y quién no?! —de exaltó.

Yibo ya se esperaba aquello.

—Estoy esperando que me digas que verdaderamente son falsas, como tú y él dijeron hace unos momentos en sus redes.

Su voz era severa.

—Son reales.

El mayor soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ahórrate el sermón. Ya nos regañaron lo suficiente acá. Además, ninguno de los dos imaginamos que esas fotos serían usadas en nuestra contra.

—Absolutamente todo lo que hagan juntos podría ser usado en su contra. ¿Aún no lo entienden?

—Ya cálmate. Esto se va a olvidar en unos días.

—No estés tan seguro. Mientras sigas con él, eso no sucederá.

Yibo se quedó en silencio.

—Déjalo de una vez por todas. Antes de que esto se ponga peor y sus vidas corran más peligro.

Sabía que su progenitor tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Y sin decir más, Wang Yibo terminó la llamada.

**> >><<< **

Esa noche, a pesar de que aún era temprano, los dos se metieron a la cama y se abrazaron mutuamente, en silencio. Estaban sentados, recargados contra el cómodo respaldo del colchón mientras acariciaban a Nut, perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Wang Yibo habló. Xiao Zhan tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, así que pudo sentir cómo su voz retumbó en su caja torácica. Amaba eso.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo, tomando la mano que acariciaba ansiosamente a Nut, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Ahí una vez más fueron testigos de la diferencia abismal entre el tamaño de sus manos.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado. Siempre había notado esa diferencia, desde que lo conoció, pero jamás había dicho algo al respecto. Wang Yibo podría ser más bajito que él, podía ser medio lampiño y con piel delicada de bebé, pero… sus enormes manos masculinas eran mucho más grandes que las suyas. Justo ahora su mano era cubierta por completo por la de él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas más tranquilo? —preguntó Yibo en medio de un susurro tranquilo, haciéndole tiernos cariños a su amado y dejando que se refugiara en la comodidad y calidez de su pecho.

—No entiendo cómo es que estás tan tranquilo —dijo de pronto—. Incluso Wen Pei y Na Ying Jie están muy preocupados, y Mao… —suspiró, no lo habían vuelto a ver en todo el día luego de aquella reunión.

—Lo sé, pero… es porque no importa qué suceda, nada me alejará de ti. De eso estoy muy seguro.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo lo logras? —se desesperó—. Yo tengo un miedo terrible —confesó al fin.

Yibo apretó más el abrazo y besó su cabeza. La verdad era que él también se moría de miedo, pero al ver la reacción de su novio ante las fotos, supo que le tocaba a él ser el pilar en ese momento. Debía encontrar la calma en medio de la tormenta para ser el sostén emocional de Xiao Zhan.

—Trata de no pensar mucho en eso. Sólo fueron fotos de nosotros en Aspen, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, y de todas formas ya declaramos que son falsas.

Xiao Zhan soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—No puedo estar tranquilo.

—¿Tu mal presentimiento sigue ahí?

El mayor asintió en silencio. Yibo podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Xiao Zhan rebotando contra su pecho, estaba muy inquieto.

—Quizás sirva de algo que te diga que…

Xiao Zhan alzó la mirada al ver que silenció.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sirve de algo que te diga que te quiero mucho más que a mis Lego?

El aludido parpadeó confundido antes de soltar una risa sorpresiva y fresca. Eso lo había tomado por completo por sorpresa.

—¡Eso ayuda mucho! —se volvió a acomodar sobre su pecho, riendo como tonto. Entonces miró su mano entrelazada con la de Yibo, ambas yacían sobre el vientre del menor, se movían al compás de su respiración, junto con Nut, quien yacía ahí también.

Xiao Zhan soltó la mano de Yibo y comenzó a acariciar su brazalete de compromiso, pensativo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menor al ver lo que hacía—. ¿Ya no quiere casarte conmigo? ¿Tienes dudas? —preguntó en un tono dramático bastante gracioso y exagerado.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—Claro que no es eso, idiota —dijo con un tono suave y sereno.

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a darte un verdadero anillo de compromiso, esto… esto no lo eso —se sintió avergonzado, cada vez que veía ese pedazo de tela, se sentía así. Yibo se merecía algo mil veces mejor que eso.

Pero para su sorpresa, Wang Yibo alejó la mano de él y protegió su brazalete sagrado.

—No te atrevas, Xiao Zhan. No quiero un anillo. Me pediste matrimonio con esto, quiero este brazalete.

—Bien, bien —rio, alzando ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Tú… ¿Tú sí quieres otra cosa? —bajó la mirada hasta toparse con sus hermosos ojos.

—Yo estoy bien así, pero me avergüenza haberte ofrecido sólo eso. Hasta mi madre me regañó, ¿recuerdas?

—Fue muy gracioso —rio.

Ambos recordaron aquel día, recordaron también el inmenso nerviosismo que los invadía. Aquella tarde habían dado un paso muy importante en su relación.

—Bo Di, ¿tú aún quieres casarte conmigo?

—Pregunta estúpida.

—¡Hey! Hablo en serio.

—Yo también: es una pregunta muy estúpida.

Xiao Zhan rio, tomaría eso como un sí.

—Te ves muy cansado —Yibo acarició las ojeras de su amado, no le gustaba verlo así. Aunque no era consciente de que él tenía unas idénticas.

—Tú también —suspiró.

—¿Quieres que durmamos ya?

Xiao Zhan asintió. Aún era temprano, pero habían tenido un día tremendamente largo.

Ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa como tenían por costumbre, no, sólo cerraron los ojos e intentaron dormir. Esta vez lo lograron con mayor facilidad, pues tenían la esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

Vaya ilusos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas!**

**Como bien se imaginaron, fueron fotos tomadas en Aspen por ellos mismos. Alguien hackeó el celular de Xiao Zhan. La cuestión ahora es… ¿Qué otra información le habrán robado?**

**Pobre Yibo, él ya tiene bastante experiencia en estos asuntos debido a que ha pasado casi la mitad de su vida en estos negocios. Eso de la pintura que mencioné, es un dato verdadero. Me parte el corazón imaginar lo que el pobre sintió en esos momentos de su vida. En cuanto a esta historia, Yibo inmediatamente adoptó el papel de pilar en la situación. Está acostumbrado a hacer eso desde que era pequeño y sus padres se preocupaban por su salud así que es experto en mantenerse “bien” para que los demás lo estén también. Un arma de doble filo, ¿no creen?**

**En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo esta larga historia, y gracias por siempre brindarme su apoyo. Espero estar actualizando más seguido. Por lo pronto fue un capítulo corto, pero quise compartírselos de una vez para no hacerlas esperar.**

**He visto también que muchas han preguntado en Wattpad sobre el nombre del grupo de Facebook. Se llama “Fanfics by Tea Drop”. Sólo tienen que responder unas preguntas para asegurar que saben en qué se están metiendo, y listo jajaja.**

**PREGUNTAS!**

  * **¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Creo yo es bastante obvio je je je.**
  * **¿El señor Wang tomará cartas en el asunto?**
  * **¿Quién o quiénes están detrás de todo esto?**
  * **¿Tienen ustedes alguna duda?**



**16/09/2020**

**5:00 p.m.**


	64. Rueda de prensa

**Capítulo 64: “Rueda de prensa”**

Estaba acostado bocabajo sobre una cama aparentemente muy acogedora, sólo la mitad de su rostro era visible, pues la otra mitad descansaba contra la mullida almohada sobre la que tenía su cabeza. Su espalda desnuda se apreciaba con claridad, tentando a cualquiera de extender una mano para comprobar la suavidad que presumía tener esa aperlada piel.

La calidad de esa fotografía a blanco y negro era tal, que se podían apreciar con claridad los pequeños lunares y una que otra peca sobre esa sexy espalda. Pero lo que más resaltaba, a pesar de los colores de la foto, eran marcas oscuras a lo largo de su nuca y su cuello, dando a entender que el encuentro de esa noche había sido bastante satisfactorio, eso y su cabello sumamente revuelto lo delataban.

Otro factor que atraía la atención de cualquiera que mirara la foto, era la sábana blanca que sólo comenzaba a cubrir por debajo del inicio del trasero de Xiao Zhan. Y en su cintura se apreciaba un par de marcas de grandes manos, era apenas notable, pero ahí estaba.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo estallar a las redes fue ver que, en la esquina inferior de la foto, junto al cuerpo de Xiao Zhan salía un pie muy conocido por el fandom. Era el pie de Wang Yibo, quien se había parado en el colchón para tomar esa foto desde su altura.

Esta vez habían obtenido una fotografía del celular de Yibo, dándoles entender que tenían el poder sobre ellos, y que no importaba qué hicieran, ya tenían todos sus datos.

Los dos se habían despertado esa mañana recibiendo como primera noticia la filtración de nuevas fotografías, porque eso sí, no había sido sólo una.

Al entrar a internet vieron que ya eran tendencia a nivel mundial, pues no sólo en Weibo habían encabezado la lista de tendencias.

—Dame eso —Yibo le quitó el celular a su novio, pues no podía dejar de leer los comentarios que todo el mundo hacía respecto a sus fotografías. Había un gran porcentaje de comentarios hermosos, pero no importaba que fueran mayoría. Los negativos e insultantes lograban aplastar la dignidad de cualquiera—. Ya no entres a internet.

—Tenemos que ver qué otra información se filtrará.

—No. Nada lograremos con eso.

—Yibo… ¿Borraste las _nudes_ que te mandé?

El aludido palideció.

—¡Wang Yibo! —se enojó—. ¡Te lo repetí una y otra vez! —estaba muy enojado, pues ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa foto a blanco y negro, y aunque era preciosa… no podía sentirse bien al respecto.

—No sale tu cara —recordó de inmediato.

—Pero sí mis manos.

—Oh…

Sabía que eso bastaba para que dedujeran que se trataba de Xiao Zhan. Y más aún si se trataba de sus manos sobre su miembro.

Hasta el momento sólo había dos fotos nuevas: la que estaba a blanco y negro, y otra en la que Xiao Zhan estaba en la cocina, dándole la espalda mientras hacía el desayuno. Pero lo alarmante de esta última era el hecho de que sólo portaba una camisa blanca de vestir que le llegaba por debajo del trasero, estaba muy despeinado y Nut estaba junto a él, esperando que algo cayera del sartén para comerlo.

Ocurrió lo mismo de la última filtración de fotos: sus managers los llamaron, pero ahora les pidieron que no dijeran nada al respecto en sus cuentas. La situación se estaba saliendo de control y sabían que se pondría peor, así que el área jurídica comenzó a actuar.

Les cancelaron sus actividades de ese día y les pidieron que se quedaran en casa, era lo mejor para todos.

Pero lo que nunca imaginaron fue que a partir de ese momento se liberarían fotos nuevas cada hora.

Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan se estaban volviendo locos, no podían estar tranquilos al ver que estaban exponiendo sus vidas privadas de esa forma. Y a pesar de que sabía que no lograría nada con aquello, Yibo dedicó todo el día a estar tumbando las cuentas que los difamaban, le enseñó a su novio a hacerlo y entre los dos pusieron manos a la obra. Pero no importaba qué hicieran, las fotos se esparcían como plaga por todo internet.

Sus amigos más cercanos no tardaron en buscarlos para ver cómo estaban, pues se desconcertaron mucho al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero las cosas terminaron por salirse de control cuando de pronto salió un video a la luz.

—Xiao Zhan… tú… ¿Tú publicaste esto? —giró la pantalla de su laptop para que mirara eso que le hizo sentir que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

El mayor dejó caer sus brazos a los lados.

—No…

Habían hackeado su cuenta de Weibo, subiendo un fragmento de un video que jamás debió ver la luz del día.

Entonces sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba peligrosamente, el aire le faltaba, sus ojos ardían y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada. Yibo no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Basta, ¡basta de esto! —Yibo cerró ambas laptops y abrazó con fuerza a su amado, no sólo para reconfortarlo, sino para buscar consuelo en él también.

Se abrazaron y lloraron. Lloraron por la impotencia, el coraje y el miedo que los invadía abrumadoramente.

Y es que… había salido a la luz, el video de Xiao Zhan quitándose la ropa en la cabaña de Aspen, bailándole a Yibo. Ambos estaban en un severo estado de ebriedad. Eso jamás debió salir del celular de Wang Yibo.

A partir de ese momento todo ocurrió de manera tremendamente rápida.

Su agencia los llamó con urgencia, les pidieron que cerraran temporalmente sus cuentas en Weibo y que se alejaran de los medios. Ahí mismo organizaron una rueda de prensa de emergencia e hicieron que ambos dieran la cara, desmintiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, explicando que alguien estaba tras ellos, difamándolos y hackeando todas sus cuentas.

—¿El señor Wang Yibo y usted tienen una relación amorosa? —preguntó uno de los reporteros ahí presentes.

Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo estaban sentados detrás de una mesa, cada uno con su micrófono, acompañados por sus representantes junto a ellos.

A Xiao Zhan le costó trabajo responder esa pregunta, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. De hecho, mantenía una expresión serena y calmada a pesar del caos que cargaba en su interior.

—Eso es mentira —respondió tajantemente.

—Señor Wang Yibo. El material que se ha hecho público durante estos últimos días, ¿de dónde proviene?

—No tenemos idea de eso, pero quien sea que lo esté haciendo, deténgase ahora mismo —espetó con una seguridad abrumadora, con esos ojos pesados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba enojado porque lo estaban difamando con el rumor de que era homosexual.

—Sólo les pedimos que no crean todo lo que ven en internet —continuó Xiao Zhan—. Decidimos hacer esta rueda de prensa antes de que el asunto se saliera más de control. Nuestras cuentas fueron hackeadas y ahora alguien está publicando mentiras bajo nuestros nombres —miró a Yibo y luego a los reporteros—. Ninguno de los dos nos sentimos cómodos con esto. Este nivel de difamación ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—Especialistas han revisado las fotos, incluso el video, y han reportado que no hay indicios de alteración digital en ellos, que son completamente reales —inquirió otro reportero.

Los aludidos apretaron los puños sobre sus rodillas, afortunadamente nadie podía verlo gracias al mantel de la mesa. Tampoco pudieron ver el momento en que Na Ying Jie tomaba uno de los puños de Xiao Zhan y lo apretaba con suavidad, dándole su apoyo.

—Como dijo mi compañero —respondió Wang Yibo con la tenacidad que lo caracterizaba —. No crean todo lo que ven o escuchan en internet. La gente hace lo que sea por dinero, incluso crear este tipo de escándalos. Además, ese video del que hablan muestra a una sola persona, está oscuro, hay mucho ruido y está muy mal grabado.

Tenía toda la razón.

—En dicho video se escuchan las voces de ambos llamándose por sus nombres. ¿Qué pueden decir al respecto?

—Cualquiera pudo haber grabado eso y decir nuestros nombres —respondió Xiao Zhan de inmediato, casi mordiéndose la lengua al saber que lo que decía era una vil mentira.

—Hay gente enferma en todas partes, quizás era la fantasía sexual de alguna pareja —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No han dado un vistazo a los grupos “Yizhan” que hay en Weibo? —inquirió Yibo con un tono sarcástico. Eso hizo reír a todos los reporteros, quienes asintieron dándole la razón.

Xiao Zhan y el resto del equipo estaban sorprendidos por su forma de manejar el asunto. En cuestión de segundos había logrado inclinar la báscula a su favor.

—¿Ustedes pertenecen a alguno de esos grupos? —cuestionó una reportera.

Los aludidos se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir.

—Por eso podemos decir con seguridad que sólo se trata de otra creación de los fans —continuó Xiao Zhan con astucia—. La tecnología ha llegado a tanto que pueden incluso usar nuestras voces.

Sonó bastante convincente.

Otro reportero iba a hacer una pregunta más, pero fue interrumpido por murmullos y expresiones de asombro. Muchas voces murmurando comenzaron a hacer eco en la sala, todos parecían estar viendo algo en sus teléfonos, algo que los hacía soltar exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo, sus representantes y su respectivo equipo miraban a todos sin entender, hasta que de pronto escucharon gemidos y gritos viniendo de un celular.

_“¡No pares! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ahí! Ah… no, no seas tan violento. Ten piedad”._

Ninguno reconoció la voz, pero Wang Yibo casi se desmayó ahí mismo al reconocer sus propios gritos. Xiao Zhan tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, el color había escapado de su piel. Sus reacciones fueron inevitables, y muchos reporteros lograron notar ese ligero cambio en sus rostros.

—¿Pueden apagar eso? —pidió Wen Pei con enojo—. Más respeto, por favor. Estamos en medio de una rueda de prensa.

Entonces en ese momento los reporteros ignoraron el orden de los turnos para hacer preguntas y todos comenzaron a cuestionarlos sin cesar, abalanzándose cada vez más hacia la mesa en la que estaban. En cuestión de segundo se formó un gran caos en la sala. Seguridad tuvo que intervenir y así la rueda de prensa llegó a su fin.

Mao no tardó en llegar hacia ellos para escoltarlos hacia un lugar seguro, dejando atrás ese tumulto de gente exaltada que buscaba respuestas. 

Lo que sucedió fue que habían subido otra parte del video pornográfico, estando en plena conferencia. Los reporteros no tuvieron piedad al reproducirlo ahí mismo.

La situación se estaba yendo al caño, justo cuando parecía que estaban recuperando el control y la credibilidad de la gente.

Los cinco se encerraron en una sala aislada del resto, lejos del escándalo. Los involucrados seguían en shock, lo demostraban sus expresiones pálidas.

—Chicos… —comenzó Na Ying Jie, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó.

—Tenemos que… —Wen Pei fue interrumpido por Xiao Zhan.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas un momento? —preguntó, sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos, Yibo estaba igual, con sus ojos clavados en el piso.

Ambos representantes y el guardaespaldas salieron de ahí, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban, asumiendo que aquel video era completamente verídico.

Al quedarse a solas, ninguno habló, ni siquiera se miraron. Se quedaron en ese estado de shock por largos minutos, hasta que al fin se animaron a hablar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —susurró Wang Yibo, ahora ni siquiera él tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Huir a otro país y no volver a dar la cara en público.

Yibo asintió, se sentía igual.

La vergüenza que atravesaban era tal que ni siquiera entre ellos podían verse a los ojos. Una cosa era que expusieran su relación con fotografías comprometedoras, pero otra muy diferente era que exhibieran ese video tan íntimo de uno de sus encuentros más ridículos e intensos. Habían estado tan ebrios que ni a estas alturas recordaban todo lo que había ocurrido, y lo que sabían era sólo gracias a ese video que más bien parecía sólo un audio debido a las malas condiciones en que se grabó.

Querían creer que sólo era una pesadilla de la cual despertarían pronto, pero no fue así. Estaban en medio de esa sala, cada uno en una silla sin interactuar entre ellos, sumidos en sus pensamientos y en su vergüenza.

Xiao Zhan intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza contra sus manos, mirando perdidamente hacia el piso. Una incipiente migraña comenzaba a palpitar en su cráneo.

¿En verdad estaba sucediendo todo eso?

Yibo estaba en la misma situación, pero su palidez era cada vez más preocupante.

—Yibo —murmuró Xiao Zhan, alzando la mirada y viendo a su amado sudar frío—. Hey —inmediatamente fue hacia él y puso una mano en su rostro, estaba helado.

Se asustó.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Yibo cuando sintió que Xiao Zhan lo levantaba de la silla y prácticamente lo arrastraba a uno de los sofás que había en esa sala privada. Ahí lo recostó y se aseguró de subir sus pies sobre el descansabrazos para que sus piernas quedaran a un nivel más alto que su pecho. Muy pronto el color volvió al rostro de Yibo, y su estado mejoró.

—Gracias —suspiró, ni si quiera él sabía que necesitaba recostarse. Aún estaba dentro del shock que le causó escuchar sus gemidos en una sala llena de reporteros. Y no sólo eso, el hecho de saber que miles de millones de personas estaban ahora mismo reproduciendo ese video… le ponía la piel de gallina y su corazón comenzaba a latir con un ritmo anormal.

Xiao Zhan dejó caer su trasero sobre el suelo junto al sofá, así tuvo el rostro de Yibo cerca de él.

Ninguno dijo nada. Yibo rodeó el cuello de su novio con un brazo y lo atrajo a él. Xiao Zhan recargó su frente contra el costado del pecho de Yibo y suspiró.

Querían llorar, pero estaban tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera el llanto les salía.

¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante?

Tenían miedo.

Sus celulares comenzaron a sonar con insistencia. Eran docenas de mensajes en WeChat. Todos sus amigos y conocidos los estaban buscando porque ya habían visto el video.

Los padres de Zhan Zhan estaban entre esos mensajes. Ya habían llamado a su hijo desde que vieron la filtración de las primeras fotos, y ambos habían sido muy sinceros con ellos, diciéndoles lo que estaba pasando, así que ahora que salieron esos videos… no tenían forma de decirles que eran falsos, no les creerían.

Ambos se morían de vergüenza, pero en especial Yibo. No le importaba que sus amigos o todo el mundo escuchara sus gemidos, no. Le importaba que sus suegros o incluso sus padres lo hicieran. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía con su vergüenza.

Entonces recordó: ¡SUS PADRES! Tenía llamadas perdidas de su papá, y mensajes de su mamá sin leer.

—Mis papás me están llamando —dijo Xiao Zhan de pronto, mirando su teléfono.

Yibo se tensó considerablemente.

—No podré verlos de nuevo a la cara.

Xiao Zhan lo entendió, él se sentía igual. No sabía siquiera si contestar o no. Terminó haciéndolo al pensar en lo muy preocupados que estarían.

—¡Xiao Zhan!

—Hola, papá…

Yibo sólo veía la cara de seriedad que su novio tenía.

—Los videos que salieron hoy desde la cuenta de Weibo de Yibo, esos… ¿Son reales? ¿O son un invento de alguien?

—Son reales —le había costado mucho trabajo aceptar la verdad ante su padre.

—Dios… y la rueda de prensa que estaban dando hasta hace unos momentos… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Todo se salió de control. No sabemos qué ocurrirá, pero estaremos bien. No se preocupen por favor.

El señor soltó un pesado suspiro. Sabía que su hijo no estaba bien, lo notaba en su voz.

—¿Cómo están tú y Yibo?

A Xiao Zhan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

—Sobrellevándolo.

—¿Volverán a hablar con la prensa?

—No estoy seguro.

—De ser así, recuerda, hijo: mantén tu mente serena, lo que necesitas es templanza. Ten paciencia hacia los demás aunque estén levantando falsos hacia ustedes. Si te enojas… —fue interrumpido.

—Si me enojo, pierdo —sonrió de lado. Era una frase que siempre le decía a él debido a que desde pequeño solía enojarse con facilidad, al igual que su madre.

—Sé que no han de estar muy bien después de todo esto, pero dile a Yibo que también le mandamos nuestro apoyo. Estamos aquí para ustedes. Y si necesitan un lugar al cual “huir”, vengan a casa, los dos.

—Gracias, papá —suspiró—. No me importa mucho lo que piensen los demás sobre lo que escucharon, pero mamá y tú…

Su padre soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Si eso es una preocupación para ustedes, olvídenlo.

No le iba a decir lo mucho que les sorprendió e incomodó escuchar eso, más ahora que sabían que era real.

—Pero ustedes no lo olvidarán —Xiao Zhan tenía razón.

—Olvidémoslo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Papá, tengo que colgar —dijo al ver que sus managers, Mao y la CEO entraban a la sala. Éstos se preocuparon al ver a Yibo recostado en el sillón y con esa mala pinta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se acercó Wen Pei de inmediato—. ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos esta mañana?

—Lo hice. Estoy bien —aseguró, tomando asiento de forma correcta sobre el mueble.

—La impresión del momento no le hizo bien —añadió Xiao Zhan—. ¿Ocurrió algo más? —preguntó al verlos a todos ahí.

—Venía a preguntarles si podían salir de nuevo —respondió la CEO.

Los rostros de los dos involucrados se tornaron taciturnos.

—Pero ya me han dado su respuesta con esas caras —prosiguió.

—No, yo iré. Aclararé este asunto, desmentiré todo.

—Zhan Zhan… yo también iré.

—No. Tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? —inquirió directora de la agencia.

—Sí. No podemos dejar las cosas así.

—Bien —suspiró—. Hicimos que se calmaran, podrás hablar con tranquilidad.

Xiao Zhan asintió con tranquilidad a pesar de que su pulso estaba por los cielos, sin embargo, su rostro mostraba una templanza de envidia.

—No —Yibo se aferró a la muñeca de su novio antes de que se alejara. Intentó levantarse, pero se mareó un poco.

—No, tú no irás a ningún lado —Xiao Zhan lo regresó al sillón.

—¡No puedes ir tú solo allá!

—Yo estaré con él —dijo la CEO—. No dejaré que las cosas se vuelvan a salir de control —aseguró y luego se le quedó mirando—. Necesitas que te lleven al médico —no era una pregunta.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo es la impresión del momento —aseguró.

La CEO miró a Xiao Zhan en busca de apoyo, pero éste miró a su novio y asintió.

—Él está bien —aseguró, sabía que se encontraba bien, había tomado sus medicamentos en la mañana y esto sólo era resultado del estrés del momento, lo reconocía al ver el rostro de su amado.

—Bien —la CEO asintió—. Pero si te vuelves a sentir mal, te llevaremos a urgencias.

—¿Para hacer este escándalo más grande? No —se incorporó—. Voy con ustedes.

—Eres necio —espetó Xiao Zhan—. Entiendo que estés bien, pero no te voy arriesgar. Devuelve tu trasero a ese sillón ahora mismo —apuntó dicho mueble.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que Yibo obedeció al instante, y cómo no, Xiao Zhan ni siquiera tenía que alzar la voz para volverse tan convincente (o intimidante).

Enseguida la CEO se llevó a Xiao Zhan con ella y se encerraron en una sala durante unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué decir y cómo.

Así, cuando se presentaron de nuevo ante las cámaras, excusaron a Yibo diciendo que tenía un compromiso y por eso se fue. A la prensa le costó creer aquello, pero dejaron de lado el asunto y volvieron a hacer preguntas incómodas a Xiao Zhan.

—¿El video que acaban de subir es de ustedes dos?

—No lo es.

—¿No son esas sus voces?

—Algún genio en programas de edición debió lograr que esas voces se escucharan como las nuestras.

—Desde comienzos del año se les ha visto cada vez más unidos, ¿Yibo y tú son muy cercanos?

—Esto parece un juicio —interrumpió la CEO—. Hagan preguntas serias o daremos por terminada la reunión.

Xiao Zhan agradeció aquello.

—¿Por qué hay nuevo material sobre ustedes tan de repente? Internet está lleno de eso desde ayer.

Xiao Zhan soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo. Yibo y yo sabemos lo mismo que ustedes, y si realizamos esta rueda de prensa es para dar la cara ante ustedes y avisarles de antemano que no somos nosotros los de esas fotos y videos, nuestras cuentas en las redes sociales fueron hackeadas por alguien y ya no tenemos control sobre ellas. Así que, por favor, les pido que no crean todo lo que ven en internet, enfóquense en seguir con sus vidas, y en ser mejores personas no compartiendo contenido que pueda difamar o afectar a los demás. —pidió con serenidad.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, en especial al verlo tan tranquilo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que alguien se animara a hacer una pregunta más.

—¿Quién crees que esté haciendo esto y por qué?

—Repito: yo también quisiera saberlo. Y aprovecho este momento para mandarle un mensaje a esa o esas personas detrás de todo —miró fijamente a una de las cámaras y sonrió con fría diplomacia—. A partir de hoy habrá consecuencias jurídicas para aquellos que compartan y divulguen ese material. Y para las personas encargadas de hacer el material y esparcirlo de primera mano —sonrió más—. Obtendrán un castigo conforme el peso de la ley. Se están respaldando detrás de la pantalla de su computador, refugiados, pensando que no obtendrán consecuencias porque no sabemos quiénes son, pero pronto lo sabremos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Todos dejamos un rastro en internet, no importa el servidor que usen o si navegan en modo incógnito, lo sabremos todo.

El silencio reinó en la sala.

La CEO junto a él sonrió con satisfacción. Amaba ese lado de Xiao Zhan, sabía que podía ser tierno, adorable y profesional también; pero con todo este asunto se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de proteger lo que más amaba.

—Todo lo que él acaba de decir —ella lo apuntó—. Es completamente cierto, esta misma tarde nos reuniremos con los abogados para levantar una demanda en contra de los culpables de comenzar con este escándalo. Ya encontramos las cuentas y el número de usuario de los responsables, sólo es cuestión de encontrar sus direcciones IP.

Eso último era mentira, pero no estaba de más decirlo y asustar a aquellos culpables que seguramente los veían en vivo ahora mismo.

—En conclusión —prosiguió Xiao Zhan—. Piensen dos veces las cosas antes de compartir algo en sus redes, pregúntense: ¿Esto dañará la imagen de alguien? ¿Heriré los sentimientos de alguna persona? Y si la respuesta es sí, no lo compartan. Nosotros también somos seres humanos, tenemos vidas propias y no es grato tener este tipo de problemas.

—¿Te causó problemas con tu novia? —inquirió de inmediato una reportera.

Xiao Zhan abrió mucho los ojos, lo habían tomado con la guardia baja.

—¿Wang Yibo y tú en realidad se llevan mal? ¿Su amistad fue una farsa para elevar ventas?

—La rueda de prensa terminó —comunicó la CEO, apartando los micrófonos y poniéndose de pie, haciéndole una señal a Xiao Zhan para que hiciera lo mismo. El pobre estaba sorprendido aún por las tontas preguntas que recién le hicieron. Eran tan estúpidas que se les quedó mirando feo hasta que se levantó y se fue.

— _Lo lamento, papá, terminé perdiendo —_ pensó, pues se sentía muy molesto.

Yibo vio todo desde su celular. Estaba molesto, indignado, se sentía por completo impotente.

—Lo hizo muy bien —le dijo Wen Pei, pues él miraba todo junto con Yibo—. Fue lo mejor que pudo decir.

—Aunque al final se notó claramente su molestia —agregó Na Ying Jie.

—Es comprensible, yo estaría peor —el pobre de Mao estaba igual de afectado que sus dos protegidos.

Sin embargo, las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco. Los medios se dieron por bien servidos con esa rueda de prensa y tuvieron de qué hablar por largo rato.

Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan fueron llevados a su hogar, donde se quedaron encerrados por el resto del día, no querían siquiera salir.

A pesar de que los medios se habían calmado un poco, las fans se encargaron de analizar cada foto expuesta, también los videos, llegando a la conclusión de que eran nada más y nada menos que totalmente verídicos. No se tardaron en compartir sus conclusiones con el mundo; echando, sin querer, más leña al fuego.

En el transcurso del día fueron viendo cómo sus cuentas eran utilizadas para compartir más fotos de ambos. A pesar de que querían dejar de estar al pendiente de todo eso, no podían, pasaron la tarde entera pegados a sus teléfonos, leyendo los comentarios en internet respecto a sus fotos, viendo cómo habían perdido el control incluso de sus cuentas, pues no importaba cuántas veces las cerraran, las volvían a abrir.

Mientras tanto, los abogados de la agencia ya habían entrado en acción, cumpliendo lo que Xiao Zhan dijo en la rueda de prensa. Las investigaciones habían dado inicio, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Las fotografías que fueron expuestas durante ese día ya no eran comprometedoras, sino de su día a día como pareja. Nada delicado, pero sí era suficiente material para mantenerlos en el puesto número uno en la lista de tendencias.

Sus corazones se llenaban de tristeza al ver que las fotos hermosas que se habían tomado mutuamente eran usadas con el terrible fin de difamarlos.

Lo que más los inquietaba era que sus seres cercanos sabían que todo eso era verdad.

Con el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros, Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo estaban en su departamento, tumbados cada uno en un sillón, mirando sus celulares sin parar. El silencio reinaba su hogar. Necesitaban que alguien llegara y les arrebatara esos teléfonos, nada ganaban al estar mirando cómo la gente reaccionaba a sus fotos privadas.

Pero en esta ocasión fue Xiao Zhan el primero en dejar su teléfono de lado, miró el techo por largo rato hasta que observó a su prometido, estaba igual de angustiado que él, incluso se mordía las uñas.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

—Amor, basta —le quitó el celular—. No podemos seguir así, esto se está apoderando de nosotros.

El menor lo miró con angustia, sus nervio estaban de punta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de repente. Había intentado ser fuerte, pero la situación lo estaba venciendo, y es que su mayor miedo era lo que podía pasar a raíz de esto.

Xiao Zhan de inmediato se sentó junto a él, Yibo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y lo abrazó, buscando su consuelo.

—Todo va a estar bien —lo apretó contra su pecho—. Esto va a pasar pronto —dijo, sin creer del todo en sus propias palabras, aunque así lo deseaba fervientemente.

—Zhan Zhan, tengo miedo —admitió por primera vez.

El mayor lo abrazó más fuerte y besó su cabeza.

—Yo también, pero sé que podemos enfrentarlo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Wang Yibo suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya sé, te cocinaré algo rico para cenar —se separó de Yibo y le revolvió el cabello.

Sorpresivamente el menor soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tú siempre quieres cocinar.

—Y tú siempre te comes lo que preparo —le pellizcó la nariz—. Ven, ayúdame a hacer algo rico de cenar —lo jaló del brazo.

Yibo se dejó arrastrar hasta la cocina y vio que su amado ponía algo de música alegre para mejorar esa atmósfera tan lúgubre. En verdad se estaba esforzando.

Comenzaron a cocinar, olvidándose de sus problemas por unos minutos, entre caricias espontáneas, empujones y risas traviesas.

Estaban terminando de cocinar cuando Xiao Zhan recibió una llamada.

Era de parte de la CEO.

—Descubrimos al culpable —dijo ella después de que Xiao Zhan la pusiera en altavoz.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Yibo, ansioso.

—Sé que es tarde, pero ¿podrían reunirse con nosotros en la agencia? Será mejor que hablemos esto en persona.

—Sí, sí. Iremos ahora mismo —Xiao Zhan se quitó el delantal inmediatamente y miró a Yibo, quien asintió a su muda pregunta.

—No vengan solos, Mao ya va por ustedes. Esperen por él.

Siguieron las indicaciones. Dejaron la cena enfriándose en la estufa, el hambre se les había escapado y la ansiedad se volvió a apoderar de ellos.

En menos de diez minutos, Mao ya estaba esperándolos afuera del departamento, venía con Wen Pei.

—¿Saben de quién se trata? —preguntó Yibo de inmediato.

—No tenemos idea, no nos han querido decir.

Preocupados, se apresuraron a llegar a la agencia.

Durante el camino, Wen Pei y Mao iban hablando de las posibilidades, mientras tanto, los dos involucrados iban en el asiento trasero en completo silencio.

Se sentían agradecidos por tener un respaldo tan grande y confiable como el de sus agentes y el de Mao, quien, más que un guardaespaldas, era un verdadero amigo, casi hermano para ambos.

—Debe tratarse de una agencia de entretenimiento que quiere sabotearlos. Ya saben, competencia.

—No lo creo, Mao, tengo la sospecha de que puede ser un grupo de antifans.

—¿Crees que se atrevan a llegar tan lejos? Yo no.

Iban enfrascados en su debate, mientras Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan iban en silencio, mirando por las ventanas de sus respectivos asientos, hasta que Zhan Zhan miró a su novio y sin decir nada deslizó su mano por el asiento hasta tomar la de él, quien lo miró y sintió alivio al toparse con su expresión tranquila.

“Te amo” le dijo Xiao Zhan sólo moviendo sus labios. Una inesperada y preciosa sonrisa apareció en los labios de su prometido, quien le respondió “Yo también te amo” de la misma forma.

Y entonces ahí ambos estuvieron seguros de una cosa: todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien mientras permanecieran juntos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas!**

**Más problemas se acercan, decisiones importantes se tomarán y éstas producirán un cambio drástico en sus vidas.**

**Próximo episodio: Se revelará al culpable.**

**21/09/2020**

**6:30 p.m.**


	65. La raíz de los problemas

**Capítulo 65: “La raíz de los problemas”**

Podrían decir que ya se lo esperaban, pero no era así. Nadie imaginó que ellos serían la causa principal de todos los problemas que Xiao Zhan había atravesado desde el principio, mucho menos que serían los responsables de lo que ahora les ocurría a los dos.

Todo comenzó con la protesta que hicieron las fans de Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan. La protesta en la que hicieron pancartas y se plantaron afuera de los hogares de los padres de ellos para exigirles que les permitieran se pareja. La agencia de Yibo actuó de inmediato e hizo lo posible al respecto, pero la de Xiao Zhan simplemente ignoró lo ocurrido.

En ese entonces no había más que una fuerte amistad entre ellos, pero ésta estuvo en riesgo debido a esos acontecimientos que, en vez de ayudar, perjudicaron terriblemente su relación, pues ya no podían aparecer juntos en público o la gente comenzaba a especular. Ahí inició todo, a partir de ese momento el gobierno chino comenzó a observarlos de cerca, en especial al notar el revuelo que causaban y la influencia que tenían en la población joven del país.

Sin embargo, dejaron de ser vigilados al comprobar que no eran más que sólo amigos. Hicieron el caso a un lado y no les dieron más importancia.

Pero fue entonces que la agencia a la que pertenecía Xiao Zhan comenzó a explotarlo laboralmente, exigiéndole mucho a cambio de nada. Las cosas estaban tranquilas para la agencia, hasta que su mina de oro se les rebeló, respaldado por la mejor abogada que tenía YUEHUA, la agencia a la que pertenecía su gran amigo Wang Yibo.

Logró anular su contrato, y por si fuera poco, su abogada consiguió que la agencia se encargara de indemnizar los daños que le habían causado, obligándolos a hacerse responsables de sus actos.

Todo eso no trajo más que rencor por parte de ellos.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver que Xiao Zhan era reclutado por esa misma agencia, quienes ahora se llevaban todas las ganancias por tener a las dos figuras públicas con mayor influencia del momento.

A raíz de eso decidieron no quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tomaron cartas en el asunto y desde las sombras comenzaron a mover los hilos, lenta y disimuladamente. Lo mantuvieron bajo estricta observación durante mucho tiempo. Trataban de encontrar algún error en él, o verlo teniendo algún desliz; lo que fuera que les sirviera como material para desprestigiarlo y arruinar su carrera.

Para su mala fortuna, no encontraron nada que pudiera ayudarles a sabotearlo, hasta que notaron cierta irregularidad: Wang Yibo no se le separaba en ningún momento, incluso notaron que compartían auto y de pronto parecía que vivían en el mismo vecindario. Tan sospechoso fue, que los siguieron innumerables veces, pero no pudieron ir más allá de la caseta de seguridad que estaba en la entrada del vecindario.

Intentaron recopilar más información, o encontrarlos a solas para poder confirmar las sospechas que tenían de que esos dos eran algo más que amigos, pero les fue imposible. Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan siempre estaban rodeados de sus amigos y seres cercanos, y frente a ellos parecían dos simples amigos más.

Al no encontrar material por ese medio, desistieron y comenzaron a atacar de otra forma: arruinando sus proyectos y atentando contra su salud. Pero a final de cuentas no funcionó del todo, además, Wang Yibo estaba pegado a él como sombra, cuidándolo en todo momento. Eso sólo logró que a la antigua agencia de Xiao Zhan no le importara afectarlo a él también.

Pero fue entonces que tuvieron la idea de acceder a sus teléfonos. Jamás imaginaron que se encontrarían con tal contenido. Fue tanto su asombro que tardaron un poco en asimilarlo y formular un plan para hacer uso de esa valiosa información. Habían accedido a sus fotos, mensajes, cuentas de redes sociales, incluso sus cuentas bancarias. Pero poco les importaba robarles su dinero, además que contaban con mucha seguridad para ello, así que sólo se enfocaron en utilizar esa información de la mejor forma posible. Fue así como decidieron torturar a Xiao Zhan vendiendo la información a internautas que se encargaron de soltar el material poco a poco, de forma lenta para que la tortura se prolongara todo lo posible. Lo hicieron desde miles de cuentas a la vez para lograr tendencias en tiempo récord.

Desafortunadamente Wang Yibo salió perdiendo, no querían afectarlo a él también, pero al ver que era una persona muy importante para Xiao Zhan, no dudaron en atacarlo.

Y no sólo hicieron uso de su información, sino del fandom de ellos, tanto como pareja como individualmente. Sabían que al soltar tremenda bomba harían que comenzaran las riñas entre fandoms, echando más leña al fuego hasta hacer arder Troya.

En pocas palabras: la agencia tenía la chispa, y los fandoms la pólvora.

Cuando les dieron toda esta información a Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo a Mao y a los agentes, ninguno podía hablar debido a la impresión. Los abogados y los investigadores los habían convocado a esa reunión de emergencia al descubrir la verdad, sin importar que fueran ya altas horas de la noche, pues tenían que contraatacar lo antes posible.

Pero los dos involucrados seguían en shock. Wang Yibo tenía mucho coraje, mientras que Xiao Zhan comenzaba a hundirse en un abismo de desesperación, odio y culpa, mucha culpa.

—Con las pruebas que tenemos será suficiente para inculparlos y llevarlos directamente a prisión sin necesidad de un juicio —explicó uno de los abogados.

—Sin embargo… —añadió la abogada que Xiao Zhan conocía tan bien—…ellos ya iniciaron un fuego que será muy difícil de apagar. Desde el momento en que hicieron pública esa información dejó de estar en sus manos el control, ni siquiera nosotros podríamos hacer mucho al respecto más que dedicarnos a levantar amenazas en internet con cargos hacia todo aquel que se una a compartir dicho contenido.

—Así que… no queda más que negar todo y esperar a que pase el tiempo y se olviden de esto —inquirió Yibo.

Xiao Zhan lo miró en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Estaba seguro de que su Bo Di sabía lo que todo eso significaba, pues tenía más experiencia en estos asuntos, pero sabía también que no quería ver la realidad.

—No basta sólo con eso, lamentablemente —respondió el abogado—. Sí, ellos irán a la cárcel por diferentes cargos, pero el daño ya está hecho y no se puede borrar.

—Es un hecho que el gobierno ha puesto un ojo sobre ustedes luego de tal escándalo. Las cosas no estarán fáciles por un tiempo. Esto… esto es un asunto muy serio y si quieren salir ilesos… tendrán que hacer ciertos sacrificios —añadió la abogada, mirándolos con tristeza a ambos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Yibo, mordaz.

—Antes que nada, dejen de vivir juntos —dijo Wen Pei, tomando la palabra por primera vez. Había entendido todo, y sabía que sería difícil para sus amigos, todo lo que había advertido Mao estaba pasando.

Los abogados y la CEO asintieron en mudo acuerdo. Wang Yibo frunció el ceño mientras que Xiao Zhan sólo bajaba más la mirada, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Será sólo por un tiempo, hasta que dejen de tenerlos vigilados. No sería bueno que el gobierno supiera más, o que tuviera más hechos con los cuales constatar las imágenes y videos filtrados.

—Chicos —comenzó a hablar la CEO, con un tono sumamente serio—. Nosotros no podemos decidir sobre sus vidas privadas, no podemos obligarlos a nada y quiero que sepan que tienen su trabajo seguro en esta agencia sin importar lo que ocurra.

Los ojos de los aludidos se iluminaron un poco al escuchar aquello.

—Pero deben saber que eso que les dice Wen Pei es lo mejor que pueden hacer por ahora. Será un sacrificio, pero es necesario si no quieren correr _riesgos_.

Entonces Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo entendieron a qué se refería con esos _riesgos_. Recordaron las palabras del señor Wang y no pudieron más que sentirse unos irresponsables muy estúpidos.

—Esperamos que esto pase y quede sólo como un mal recuerdo, pero para ello es necesario que pongan de su parte.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces vayan a casa y descansen. Tomen esto como una victoria y piensen que muy pronto obtendrán otra al lograr que todo esto quede en el olvido.

Fue así como ambos regresaron a casa con sentimientos muy agridulces. Para empezar, estaban llenos de vergüenza por haber visto expuestas muchas de sus más secretas intimidades, y para rematar, estaban sufriendo al pensar en los sacrificios que tenían que hacer, tanto así que el hecho de que habían descubierto a los culpables no les alegraba como se supone que debería.

A partir de ese momento sus vidas darían un giro drástico e inesperado. Fue cuestión de un par de días para que su relación se viese afectada de tal forma.

Al llegar a casa, ninguno se detuvo en la cocina para llenar sus estómagos vacíos, no tenían ánimos de ello.

—Tomaré un baño —dijo simplemente Xiao Zhan, subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba refugiarse en la calidez del agua, despejando su mente de todo el caos que atravesaba.

Yibo lo miró subir en silencio, preocupado. Los dos se encontraban igual.

Xiao Zhan se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, estuvo bajo el chorro de agua hasta que ésta salió fría en vez de caliente. Su plan inicial había sido tomar un baño en la tina, pero su mente dispersa no dio para más, apenas había abierto la llave, se quedó con la frente pegada al frío mármol, con la cascada de agua caliente cayendo a su cabeza y deslizándose por todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía miserablemente culpable, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Wang Yibo había salido perjudicado sólo por él, de no ser por eso, no estaría pasando por tales circunstancias.

Se odiaba por ello.

Entonces recordó todas las advertencias que habían recibido. Él pensaba que había sido cuidadoso, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que les faltó ser mucho más prevenidos.

—Que idiota, que idiota —se repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba muy suavemente su frente contra la pared.

Sabía que no había marcha atrás, y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más miserable.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la suave voz de su novio al otro lado de la puerta.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí. Puedes pasar —cerró la llave del agua—. ¿Te vas a duchar? Lo siento, creo que me terminé el agua caliente.

—No, sólo me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto —tomó la toalla que colgaba en la pared y abrió el cancel de la regadera.

Xiao Zhan extendió la mano para tomarla, pero Yibo no se la dio, sino que lo rodeó cariñosamente con ella desde los hombros y le dio suaves palmaditas en el cuerpo sobre la toalla, muy parecido al gesto que tiene una madre hacia su hijo pequeño.

—Estás helado —lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo cubrió todo lo posible con su cuerpo—. ¿Desde hace cuánto se acabó el agua caliente?

El mayor sólo soltó una risa seca entre dientes y se dejó abrazar, recargando su cabeza contra la de Yibo. De pronto sus problemas perdieron importancia al estar en su lugar favorito.

—¿Quieres que te vista? —preguntó Yibo en tono de broma.

Xiao Zhan se separó del abrazo y lo miró con cariño.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente antes de quitarse la toalla de los hombros para ponerla sólo alrededor de sus caderas.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Xiao Zhan rio.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿puedo desvestirte?

—Yibo… —estaba parcialmente seguro de que era broma, pero de todas formas quería asegurarse y hacerle notar que en verdad no tenía ganas de _eso._

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeó —suspiró y sonrió de lado—. Aunque suene extraño… yo tampoco tengo ganas.

Él también estaba muy angustiado, pero ponía todo de sí para tratar de estar bien, por él mismo y por su novio.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir? —inquirió Yibo, acariciando el cabello revuelto y mojado de Xiao Zhan.

—Sí —le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Yibo trataba de animarlo y consolarlo, pero sabía que no funcionaba del todo, pues seguía disperso. Muy a duras penas había logrado sacarle una mínima sonrisa.

Y cuando vio que tomaba el celular, se apresuró a decirle:

—Déjalo, no han subido nada más sobre nosotros.

—¿En serio? —lo miró, con un atisbo de alivio en su expresión.

Yibo asintió, mordiéndose la lengua por la mentira que le decía. Aunque era una mentiras medias, pues ni si quiera él sabía si era verdad o no, no se había animado a echar un vistazo desde que volvieron a casa.

—Olvídate de eso y ven —le quitó el teléfono y lo arrastró a la cama luego de que se pusiera la ropa interior.

Terminó abrazando a Xiao Zhan muy fuerte contra su cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando de pronto el mayor se echó a llorar con ganas, sacando todo ese llanto lleno de frustración e impotencia que no había logrado sacar.

Wang Yibo no tardó en verse contagiado, llorando de igual forma. Los dos sollozaban, abrazados hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, como dos niños luego de llorar al ser castigados injustamente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con los ojos sumamente hinchados, tanto que apenas podían abrirlos. Llamaron a sus agentes y les pidieron que cancelaran todos sus compromisos de ese día, necesitaban estar en casa. Ellos lo entendieron de inmediato y cancelaron sus agendas.

—¿Me compartes un poco? —llegó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura como tenía por costumbre, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y mirando cómo preparaba el café.

—¿Lo quieres con leche y azúcar?

—Negro.

Sirvió una taza para Yibo y otra para él. Se sentaron en la sala a beberlo, cada uno en un sillón, con Nut sobre el regazo de Yibo.

Estaban en completo silencio, el departamento no había estado tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo, pues siempre había ruido. Ya sea por Xiao Zhan cantando, Yibo bailando y tumbando algún adorno o jarrón, o incluso Nut haciendo escándalo con sus juguetes. Pero no ahora. Los tres estaban en completa quietud. Ni siquiera miraban ya sus teléfonos. No querían ver lo que la gente decía y tampoco los mensajes de apoyo que sus amigos y familia les mandaban. Los amaban, sí, pero no soportaban la vergüenza, así que ni siquiera abrían sus mensajes.

De pronto Yibo bajó a Nut de su regazo, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita de centro y caminó hasta el sillón en donde estaba su prometido para tumbarse ahí, con su cabeza restregándose contra sus piernas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda.

Xiao Zhan sonrió de lado y lo dejó acostarse sobre su regazo. Le pareció sumamente tierno, como cuando Nut buscaba su calor.

Sin que Yibo se lo pidiera, comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo con la punta de sus dedos hasta hacerlo suspirar.

—No quiero dejar de vivir contigo —murmuró Yibo de pronto, tocando al fin el tema que habían estado evadiendo desde que salieron de la agencia una noche atrás.

—Yo tampoco —le dolía el simple hecho de pensarlo. Se habían acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro que ahora se les hacía casi imposible la idea de una separación.

Pocas veces se lograba una adaptación tan rápida y cómoda entre parejas al vivir juntos, y a ellos les había sucedido eso. Sí, tuvieron sus diferencias al principio, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Wang Yibo ya estaba acostumbrado al pequeño desorden que su amado tenía siempre en la habitación, a su falta de interés por doblar la ropa correctamente, a sentir cómo le ponía siempre una pierna encima cuando dormían juntos, ¡Incluso a sus ronquidos! Todo ese conjunto de cosas que podrían parecer molestas para muchos, para él eran su día a día con el amor de su vida.

No quería irse de su hogar.

—Vámonos a Corea.

Xiao Zhan se quedó en silencio.

—Hablo en serio, Zhan Zhan —extendió la mano desde su altura hasta alcanzar la barbilla de su novio, acariciándola con cariño.

—Y yo lo estoy pensando en serio —respondió, tomando la mano que lo acariciaba y besándola.

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron.

—Huir no debería ser una opción —suspiró—. Pero… —se rascó la nuca con desesperación—…te voy a ser muy sincero: tengo miedo.

—Yo también, tengo mucho miedo —admitió con sinceridad—. Pero como siempre me dices: “Todo va a estar bien”.

—Todo va a estar bien —suspiró y se inclinó para besar fugazmente sus labios. Pero al separarse se quedaron mirándose muy de cerca solo para volver a unir sus bocas ahora en un beso bastante dulce y largo.

Los labios de Xiao Zhan acariciaban los de Yibo con lentitud, degustando cada rincón de esa tersa piel. Un poco más animado, fue algo juguetón y usó la punta de su lengua para acariciar sus labios.

Yibo sonrió. Eso lo motivó a colgar sus brazos del cuello de Xiao Zhan, atrayéndolo más a él.

Se perdieron en esa sesión de besos tan cálida y agradable por largo rato, degustando sus bocas, compartiendo el aliento y dándose caricias inocentes.

Se separaron al sentir que Nut se subía al estómago de Yibo.

—Ella también quiere amor —rio Xiao Zhan, acariciándola.

—Está celosa —ignoró a su hija unos momentos para besar de nuevo a su prometido, usando su lengua para encontrar la de él.

Xiao Zhan disfrutó de la caricia. Amaba sentir el aroma natural de Yibo junto a él, tener así de cerca su cuerpo, su calidez. Todo él embriagaba sus sentidos.

—Te amo —le dijo de pronto, separándose de su boca para besar lentamente el ángulo de su mandíbula, bajando por esta hasta llegar a su prominente manzana de Adán. Yibo tragó en seco al sentir esos besos húmedos.

—Yo también te amo —respondió luego de unos momentos de silencio, pues estaba más concentrado en lo que esos labios provocaban sobre su piel.

De pronto Zhan Zhan se incorporó luego de mover a Yibo de su regazo, solo para acostarlo sobre el sillón y tumbarse sobre él, dejándole todo su peso encima.

Yibo sonrió.

—Eres tan sensible aquí —murmuró Xiao Zhan al deslizar dos dedos por la manzana de Adán, descendiendo hasta posarlos en el espacio entre sus dos clavículas.

La piel de la zona ya estaba erizada por el contacto.

Entonces miró el rostro de su adorado Di Di y su corazón se contrajo. Tenía sus ojos aún rojos e hinchados. Seguramente él estaba en la misma situación.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó cada párpado con cariño, acarició sus largas pestañas con la yema de sus dedos y sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué eres tan bonito?

Yibo soltó una risa seca, desconcertado por el repentino comentario.

—No soy bonito.

—Sí, ajá.

—No soy bonito —repitió, riendo.

—Cuando la gente llora y se le hinchan los ojos, se ve fea. La gente normal y mortal como yo.

—No te ves horrible —siguió riendo con suavidad. Alzó una mano y acunó ese precioso rostro. Miró sus suaves pómulos, sus preciosos párpados, su mentón ligeramente cuadrado y esos labios tan tentadores. En realidad se veía muy lindo. La mejor descripción para él en ese momento era: “Adorablemente triste”, pues sus ojos aún reflejaban un dejo de angustia y desolación.

Xiao Zhan dejó el tema de lado. Apoyó todo su peso en un costado para no aplastar más a su novio y suspiró.

—Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

Sí, ya habían pospuesto bastante esa charla.

—Lo sé —tomó la mano de Xiao Zhan que descansaba sobre su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía.

—Siendo razonables, no podemos irnos a otro país así como así.

Yibo asintió.

—Tenemos que enfrentar esto —bajó la mirada—. Lamento mucho haberte involucrado en…

—No te atrevas a decirlo —espetó con firmeza, afianzando más el agarre en su mano—. Estamos en esto juntos. Lo comenzamos juntos y así lo terminaremos.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que Xiao Zhan no pudo argumentar contra eso.

—Tengo que irme de aquí —continuó Yibo sin titubear, sin embargo, estaba muriéndose de tristeza por dentro.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Yo tampoco, pero es lo mejor.

—Solo por un tiempo.

—No será tan malo. De todas formas viviré a un par de calles de aquí.

Tenía razón. Las cosas podrían ser peores, pero no. A pesar de todo estarían muy cerca uno del otro, además, trabajaban para la misma agencia todavía, así que era imposible que no se encontraran en el trabajo también.

—¿Podrás cuidar de ti durante ese tiempo?

—Ge Ge… he sido independiente desde muy chico.

—Tienes razón —suspiró y recostó la mitad de su rostro sobre el pecho de Yibo, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Tú estarás bien durante ese tiempo? —su grave voz rebotó en su caja torácica, retumbando contra el agudo oído de su prometido.

Yibo sabía que Xiao Zhan era independiente y autosuficiente, pero le preocupaba su estado de ánimo.

—Estaré bien. Ambos lo estaremos, ¿verdad?

Sí, no había por qué preocuparse de más. Sin duda sería algo que lograrían superar. En algún tiempo recordarían lo sucedido y se echarían a reír.

De pronto sus teléfonos celulares comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Eso llamó su atención.

—Recibí un correo —dijo Xiao Zhan.

—Yo también.

Los leyeron con premura. Confirme avanzaban en la lectura, sus ojos se fueron agrandando más y más.

—No entiendo. Esto… esto es… —tartamudeó.

Xiao Zhan solo frunció el ceño, ligeramente pálido.

—No puede ser —no sabía si reír o llorar.

Habían recibido un e-mail por parte del gobierno chino, solicitándoles de la manera más atenta que desistieran en su intento de tener una relación amorosa más allá del amor fraternal. En dicho correo anexaron las pruebas que tenían de que ambos estaban en una relación de pareja.

Ellos hacían muy bien su trabajo. Una vez que ponían el ojo sobre alguien, no descansaban hasta sacar toda la información que necesitaban.

No había amenaza explícita en la redacción, pero tratándose del gobierno… el correo en sí ya era una amenaza cordial.

Pero algo que los alarmó fue ver ciertas palabras:

“…terminar rotundamente con esos lazos…”

Y para rematar, finalizaron el comunicado con un honorable mensaje:

“Mantengamos en alto el nombre de nuestra nación. Demos un buen ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones. Evitemos actos deshonrosos y concentrémonos en el bien ser”.

En pocas palabras, les pedían que dejaran de lado su orientación sexual actual.

Aún asustados por el peso de esas palabras y el significado que conllevaba, buscaron con premura a sus agentes. Se enlazaron en videollamada con ellos y con su Jefa. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Yibo tenía que irse del departamento de Xiao Zhan lo antes posible. Ese mismo día.

Estaban asustados. El gobierno había actuado demasiado rápido y había sido determinante.

—Iré a juntar algunas de mis cosas —dijo Yibo con seriedad antes de dirigirse a la planta alta. Xiao Zhan iba a seguirlo, pero alguien tocó la puerta principal.

Era Mao.

—Supe lo del e-mail —fue lo primero que dijo.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con ojos tristes, estos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no se permitió derramar.

Dejó pasar a su amigo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció amablemente.

—No quiero molestar, solo venía a ver cómo estaban con este asunto. ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo? —no sabía qué más hacer por ellos.

Xiao Zhan iba a responder, pero un ruido como de algo rompiéndose contra la pared lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se espantó el guardaespaldas, Xiao Zhan estaba igual.

Inmediatamente subieron al segundo piso, Zhan Zhan entró a su habitación seguido por Mao, quien se atrevió a hacerlo solo debido a la situación.

En la habitación estaba Yibo dándoles la espalda, parado frente a su lado de la cama, mirando su maleta medio vacía.

—Hey, ¿qué sucedió? ¿estás bien? —puso una mano en su hombro y tiró de él para verlo mejor. Ahí fue cuando notó los dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Nada. Lo siento —miró hacia la pared junto a ellos—. Lo limpiaré más tarde —dijo, refiriéndose al jarrón de vidrio que yacía hecho añicos sobre el suelo, junto a esa pared—. Lamento haberlo estropeado.

—De todas formas nunca me gustó —acarició su espalda con cariño y le sonrió, tratando de calmar sus emociones con ello.

—Estaré abajo —murmuró Mao.

Al escucharlo a sus espaldas, Yibo se apresuró a limpiarse todo resto de lágrimas de su rostro y lo saludó sin mirarlo. Odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

Xiao Zhan no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó muy fuerte y besó su mejilla.

—Parezco un estúpido, llorando por todo.

—No digas eso —él también estaba conmocionado por la situación.

—¿Y si… —se le formó un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Y si me voy y ya no vuelvo? ¿y si ese tiempo de separación se convierte en algo permanente?

—Nos largamos del país —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, impulsado por sus emociones.

—No podemos… nuestras familias correrían riesgo.

Tenía toda la razón.

Xiao Zhan comenzó a sentir un ligero temblor en su interior. Se estaba convirtiendo en presa del miedo.

—Es difícil, pero tratemos de pensar positivo.

Yibo soltó una risa seca e incrédula.

—Estás temblando —lo había notado desde hace unos momentos—. Te sientes igual que yo —lo tomó de la cintura con ambas manos, acariciándolo con gentileza.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco al verse descubierto.

—Sí, lo estoy. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar. Pensé que ya teníamos algo de control sobre la situación, hasta que…

—Hasta que nos llegó ese maldito correo.

—Así es.

—Pero está bien. Haremos caso y seguiremos sus indicaciones hasta que esto se calme un poco, ¿bien? Además, estaremos muy cerca uno del otro y permaneceremos en comunicación.

—Bien —suspiró, tranquilizándose.

—Prepararé algo de té, ¿quieres que te lo traiga a la habitación?

—No, no… —se talló los ojos en un intento por ver mejor, su voz salía un poco ronca—… bajaré con ustedes en un momento. Iré a lavarme la cara.

Sus párpados aún no se desinflamaban, tampoco los de Zhan Zhan. Y cómo no, si lloraron durante horas.

—Bien —besó sus labios lentamente, acarició su rostro y se fue a la planta baja.

—¿Va a mudarse a su casa hoy mismo? —preguntó Mao al ver a Xiao Zhan bajando las escaleras.

—Sí, es lo mejor.

—¿Quieres que los acompañe? Sé que es a solo un par de calles de aquí, pero…

—Por favor —suspiró. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo moral y emocional.

Mao lo observó en todo momento. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber qué tanto le estaba afectando la situación. Sabía que intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero notaba que incluso sus movimientos eran algo torpes y distraídos.

—Todo estará bien. Si siguen las indicaciones del gobierno, pronto se olvidarán de su caso y podrán vivir juntos de nuevo —intentaba creer en sus propias palabras, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

—Eso esperamos —suspiró y sirvió el té.

La despedida fue algo emotiva. Wang Yibo no quería soltar a Nut, como si temiera no volver a verla.

—Amor… —lo llamó así sin importar que Mao estuviera presente—…Nut te va a extrañar mucho, tú… ¿Quieres llevarla contigo?

Wang Yibo abrió mucho los ojos, aún abrazándola contra su pecho. Lo pensó unos segundos.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero que se quede contigo. Ella te cuidará, ¿Verdad, pequeña? —le habló con cariño antes de entregársela a Xiao Zhan—. Además, ya está acostumbrada a este departamento.

Mao observaba todo en silencio, siendo testigo de las emociones del momento.

Más tarde, Mao los llevó a ambos en su auto a la casa de Yibo, este bajó su única maleta de la cajuela y fue acompañado por Xiao Zhan hasta la puerta.

Molesto, Yibo buscaba la llave correcta entre todas sus llaves.

—Dame eso —se las quitó con calma y abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedes pasar un momento? —le preguntó el menor.

Xiao Zhan asintió de inmediato, echando un último vistazo a Mao esperando en el auto encendido. No podía decirle que no a su amado, sabía por qué le había pedido aquello y él también lo necesitaba.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas! Ahora sabemos la raíz de todos los problemas. Es un asunto que viene desde mucho más atrás. Al principio no involucraba a Yibo, pero al hacerse pareja de Xiao Zhan inevitablemente fue arrastrado al lío.**

**Debo aclarar que todo esto es ficción, desconozco si algo de lo antes dicho ha pasado en la vida real. Recuerden: no crean todo lo que ven internet.**

**Todo se desencadenó por las protestas que hicieron algunas fans afuera de la casa de los padres de ambos (se mencionó en los primeros capítulos del fic), gracias a ello el gobierno les puso un ojo encima, pero no pasó a más porque en ese entonces no eran más que amigos. El asunto se habría quedado ahí de no ser por el rencor de la ex-agencia de Zhan Zhan, por haberle causado tantos problemas hasta llegar a esto. Así, una vez más el gobierno los tuvo en la mira, con la gran diferencia de que ahora sí había material verídico sobre una relación sólida.**

**¿Se imaginan eso en un país tan homofóbico como China? Dios, no.**

**Sé que, como en todo el mundo, en China hay mucha diversidad en las parejas, y la comunidad LGBTQ+ está presente. Y aunque el gobierno es poco tolerante, no puede hacerles daño directamente, lo único que hacen es no darles derechos que los defiendan. Pero cuando se trata de figuras públicas… ahí sí ponen manos a la obra para acabar con ello, o al menos buscan una manera de silenciarlos.**

**Todo censuran.**

**Yo solo sé que me siento como Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo: en shock jajaja los pobres no saben ni cómo reaccionar a todo esto. Sin mencionar que el virus está haciendo acto de aparición poco a poco.**

**En fin, ya las dejo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les mando mucho amor y abrazos psicológicos.**

**¡Las quiero! Y mil gracias por compartir y hacerle publicidad a mi historia, me alegran la existencia.**

**25/09/2020**

**11:15 p.m.**


	66. Distante

**Capítulo 66: “Distante”**

Dejó caer su maleta al suelo sin recato ni interés. En un arrebato de pasión tomó la cintura de Xiao Zhan, arrastrándolo hacia su cuerpo para poder besarlo en los labios. Su pecho se estampó con el suyo y en cuestión de segundos sus alientos ya estaban mezclándose.

A pesar de haberlo advertido, el beso tan repentino lo tomó desprevenido al principio, pero no tardó en corresponder con la misma pasión y desenfreno.

Luego de unos segundos Yibo se alejó solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces Xiao Zhan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ladeando el rostro y acercándose a él en busca de un segundo beso que les hizo temblar las rodillas.

Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus cálidos alientos se mezclaron al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se buscaban mutuamente.

Xiao Zhan soltó un leve gemido y se separó un segundo en busca de aire, pegando su frente a la de él. Agitado y deseoso de que ese momento no terminara.

No tardaron en volver a unir sus bocas, esta vez en un beso mucho más lento y profundo que los dejó sin aliento.

—Podemos con esto —dijo de pronto Yibo, con cargas positivas renovadas.

—Sí podemos —pegó su frente a la de él y acarició su nuca—. Será temporal, podemos lograrlo.

—No olvides que eres mi novio.

Xiao Zhan rio.

—No lo soy.

Los ojos de Yibo parpadearon repetidas veces con desconcierto.

—Soy tu prometido —le recordó, señalando su brazalete de compromiso.

El menor sintió alivio, por un momento pensó que estaba pidiéndole una pausa a su relación.

—Y no lo olvides: te amo, estamos comprometidos, y nos vamos a casar, sí o sí.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa que tenía días de no mostrar, una en la que sus mejillas se estiraban lo suficiente para que pareciera que su sonrisa estaba entre paréntesis.

—Te amo, idiota —lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, rozó su cuello con la nariz y aspiró profundamente su aroma para no olvidarlo durante ese tiempo de distanciamiento.

—Te amo tanto —suspiró e hizo lo mismo que Yibo, respirando su aroma hasta tatuarlo en su mente. Acarició su ancha espalda y lo apretó una vez más contra su cuerpo antes de finalmente separarse.

Se despidieron una vez más antes de que Xiao Zhan saliera al fin de la casa. Mao lo esperaba con paciencia, preguntándose cómo estarían tomando la situación, pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando Xiao Zhan se subió al auto, evadiendo su mirada.

Tenía los ojos rojos, no permitía que el llanto saliera, pero se notaba que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Miró sus labios, estaban rojos e hinchados, contrastaban mucho con el resto de su piel. Pensó que definitivamente la despedida había sido intensa.

Decidió no hacerle ni una pregunta de regreso a su departamento.

—Sabes que más allá de la relación guardaespaldas-protegido tenemos una buena amistad, ¿cierto? —inquirió luego de aparcar el auto frente al departamento.

Xiao Zhan asintió, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

—Entonces quiero que sepas que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesiten. No importa la hora, no importa la situación. Solo llámenme.

—Gracias.

Parecía un simple agradecimiento sin fondo, pero Mao sabía que no era así. Lo vio en sus ojos llenos de sentimientos, en su voz quebrada y en su mirada esquiva. No quería que lo mirara a los ojos y se diera cuenta del sufrimiento por el que pasaba, pero lo que Xiao Zhan no sabía era que Mao podía ver claramente todo eso.

Se quedaron en el auto, en completo silencio, parecía que Xiao Zhan no quería bajarse, y Mao no lo apresuró.

—En ese caso… —logró reunir el valor de hablar sin que se le cortara la voz—. ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo un rato? Como amigos —su sonrisa dubitativa enternecería a cualquiera, Mao no fue la excepción.

—Por supuesto que sí —apagó el auto y salieron de él—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que ordene algo?

Xiao Zhan lo pensó unos momentos. No tenía hambre, pero no había comido nada desde ayer.

—Ordenemos pizza.

Mao sonrió, pensó que tendría que invertir largo rato en convencerlo de que comiera.

—Hay que pedir que le lleven una a Yibo también —continuó Xiao Zhan, un poco más animado.

—Con champiñones y queso extra. Ahora mismo la pido.

Comieron la pizza en la sala mientras veían televisión, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba tanta atención a lo que se estaba transmitiendo.

—Mao —dijo de pronto—. Recuerdo cuando te dijimos que nos casaríamos. Tu primera reacción fue de espanto. Eso fue porque… ¿Te imaginabas que sucedería algo así?

El aludido suspiró.

—No exactamente esto, pero sí pensé que tendrían complicaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi primo también es una figura pública. Él tiene un novio desde hace siete años. Una vez intentaron casarse, pero el gobierno los descubrió y tuvieron complicaciones.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

Mao sonrió.

—Ellos están juntos ahora. Lograron soportar los momentos difíciles, pero muy pocos saben sobre su relación. Tratan de mantener un perfil bastante bajo. Viven ocultándose de todos.

—Ha de ser muy difícil vivir así.

—Se convirtió en su estilo de vida.

—¿No quieren hijos?

—Vaya que sí. Pero se resignaron desde hace tiempo. Pensaron varias veces en la opción de rentar un vientre, pero temen que las consecuencias recaigan sobre ese hijo.

—Que difícil.

—Lo es, pero ellos son felices juntos.

Xiao Zhan suspiró. Quizás ese sería el destino de Yibo y él.

Más tarde, luego de comer, Mao descubrió a Zhan Zhan solo en la cocina.

Había ido a dejar los platos sucios, pero se tardó tanto que fue a buscarlo, jamás imaginó que estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas. Lloraba en completo silencio, recargado contra el fregadero y con la mirada perdida en la ventana que tenía vista al pequeño jardín trasero.

El guardaespaldas no dijo nada, hizo notar su presencia ahí con un ligero carraspeo y se le acercó para poner una mano sobre su hombro, solo eso.

Ese gesto significó más que mil palabras, era un “Estoy verdaderamente aquí para ustedes”.

—Toma —le extendió una servilleta. Xiao Zhan la tomó y secó sus lágrimas de inmediato.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te vas? —inquirió al ver que traía las llaves del auto en mano.

—Sí. Iré a ver cómo está Yibo. ¿Quieres que pase mañana por ti para ir a la agencia?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Conduciré, mejor ve por Yibo.

—Bien —se tomó el atrevimiento de poner una mano en su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos, como si se tratara de su hermano menor—. Trata de descansar, ya no pienses tanto. Mañana verás a Yibo en el trabajo.

Sus ánimos se renovaron un poco.

Apenas se fue, Xiao Zhan se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama. Aún era bastante temprano, pero no tenía ánimos de otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

No dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaba su novio. Eso era lo que le carcomía la mente, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Mao.

—Mira esto —le escribió, seguido de una foto que le tomó a Yibo, obviamente sin su permiso, en la que le daba una gran mordida a la pizza.

Apenas estaba comiendo. Quizás no había querido hacerlo y Mao terminó convenciéndolo.

—Va por su quinta rebanada. No te preocupes por él, se encuentra bien.

Xiao Zhan se lo agradeció mucho. Así pudo dormir con más tranquilidad.

No fue fácil adaptarse a su situación. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a la compañía mutua que ahora les pesaba el silencio en sus hogares, les dolía no poder abrazarse en las noches y despertar uno junto al otro.

En la agencia los reunieron para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con claridad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya tenían al culpable y habían abierto el caso al levantar una denuncia. Las autoridades y los abogados ya se estaban haciendo cargo de eso. Cerraron todas las cuentas en internet que originaron el problema y detuvieron la filtración de material. Simplemente eso había logrado causar un alivio inmenso en los involucrados.

Hecho eso, llegó la hora de hacer recuento de daños y nuevos problemas. 

La guerra entre fans era preocupante. Estaban los que defendían solo a Xiao Zhan, los que defendían solo a Yibo y los que seguían echando leña al fuego insistiendo en lo mismo: “Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo son amantes” sin saber que estos mismos lo único que deseaban era que se dejara de hablar del tema.

Pero la guerra entre fans era solamente la raíz del problema a temer: el gobierno.

Una vez involucrado el gobierno, no había vuelta atrás.

En la agencia contrataron a un especialista que los guiaría en tal situación. Este les recomendó tener el menor trato posible. No les prohibió asistir a los mismos eventos, de hecho le pareció buena idea que asistieran a todos los eventos y programas posibles, juntos, para que el público viera cero interacción entre ellos. El objetivo era desensibilizar a las masas, que, al verlos juntos en público no reaccionaran diciendo que eran pareja, no. Tenían que verlos como dos personas que se dedican a lo mismo y por eso coinciden. Ya ni siquiera como amigos.

—¿Están diciendo que no podemos ser amigos?

Preguntó Yibo de mala gana.

—Frente a las cámaras, no. Tienen que ser fríos entre ustedes, y si se pueden ignorar, mejor.

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino Xiao Zhan—. De una u otra forma se darán cuenta de la mentira.

—Entonces tendremos que llevar la mentira más allá, convirtiéndola en realidad.

—¿No están exagerando un poco?

Todos miraron a Na Jie y luego al especialista, en busca de la misma respuesta.

—No —respondió el hombre—. No tienen la más mínima idea de lo que el gobierno es capaz de hacer.

Esa reunión se prolongó durante horas. Conforme avanzaba, Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se hundían más en sus asientos.

Odiaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al terminar la junta quedaron sentenciados. De ahora en adelante serían personas que no tenían nada qué ver una con la otra, no se hablarían, no se sonreirían mutuamente, ni siquiera se prestarían atención en público. Y de ser posible, debían mirarse con recelo o fastidio para que el público se creyera la gran mentira de que su amistad se estropeó debido al escándalo.

Todo con el objetivo de calmar a las masas y por ende al gobierno.

Nadie podía castigarlos por su orientación sexual. Sin embargo, no tenían ningún derecho a su favor, estaban expuestos al riesgo de perderlo todo, y en el peor de los casos: a sus familias.

A partir de ese día siguieron las reglas casi al pie de la letra. “Casi”, porque seguían enviándose mensajes cortos, solo para saber uno del otro.

Pero uno de esos días su comunicación fue interrumpida. Les ocurrió cada vez que intentaron ponerse en contacto. No podían.

Hasta después entendieron que era obra del gobierno. Iban muy en serio. Las guerras en internet no desistían, y en las más fuertes iban ellos de por medio.

Todos los grupos en Weibo hacían escándalo, peleándose, creando teorías, y sacando imágenes editadas de ambos que solo ocasionaba más polémica.

Pero había un solo grupo que se mantenía callado. Su administradora había pedido de forma atenta y con argumentos fuertes que dejaran de lado ese tema, escribiendo un comunicado que decía:

“Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo no necesitan que los defiendas. Necesitan que ya no hables sobre el tema, que ya no lo vuelvas tendencia. Tu silencio y prudencia valen más que una pelea infructuosa”.

Ninguno tuvo duda, esa administradora era la mismísima Xuan Lu.

Su grupo de fans era uno de los más grandes del _Yizhan_ pues también habían “tortugas” y “camarones” entre los miembros. Todos educados y lo suficientemente maduros como para entender la situación.

Un día, Wang Yibo se hartó. Tomó su celular y llamó a Xiao Zhan, pero la llamada nunca entró. Intentó hacer lo mismo desde su celular para publicidad, y tampoco pudo.

Asustado, buscó a su manager y le pidió que le diera información sobre el estado de Xiao Zhan. Temió que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Pero nada había ocurrido, Xiao Zhan se encontraba bien. Lo que sucedía era que sus teléfonos habían sido bloqueados entre sí.

Los tenían por completo monitoreados.

Y como si sus problemas actuales no fuesen suficientes, el virus de Wuhan comenzó a manifestarse en un porcentaje pequeño de la población de la capital.

—¿Crees que cancelen el evento? —le preguntó Ayanga en voz baja.

Xiao Zhan salió de su ensimismamiento y puso atención a lo que le rodeaba.

Un evento estaba próximo. En él anunciarían los nuevos dramas que se emitirían a finales del año. Los actores de cada novela y serie asistirían. Eso incluía a Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan. Sin embargo, el asunto del virus hacía cada vez más ruido en la sociedad.

—No lo sé. Espero que sí —suspiró pesadamente—. No tengo muchos ánimos de aparecer en público.

Ayanga entendió. El escándalo de él y Yibo seguía muy reciente. Las aguas aún no se calmaban por más increíble que pareciera. Toda la industria del entretenimiento estaba sorprendida por ello.

—¿Cómo va todo sobre _eso_?

Xiao Zhan lo miró con cierto asombro durante unos segundos antes de animarse a responder.

—Bien —sonrió de lado. Nunca le había confirmado a su amigo la relación que tenía con Yibo, pero Ayanga ya parecía saberlo desde hace tiempo.

—Si necesitan algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Entiendo por lo que están pasando y pienso que no es justo.

—¿Lo entiendes? —alzó una ceja, hablando en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara.

Ayanga asintió.

—Mi pareja y yo tenemos diez años de relación.

Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de completo asombro.

—Lo sé —rio Ayanga—. Suena a mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? —suspiró—. Sin embargo, dentro de ese lapso tuvimos muchos altibajos. Un par de años tuvimos que separarnos porque nuestras estuvieron en riesgo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi pareja es hombre, al gobierno no le parece bien eso, menos cuando se trata de amor entre dos hombres que son figuras públicas.

—Vaya… —entristeció, pero luego sintió un rayo de esperanza—… pero siguen juntos, ¿no es así?

—Seguimos juntos, y somos felices —admitió con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Y no tienen miedo?

—No tenemos nada qué perder —su mirada entristeció un poco—. Yo quedé huérfano cuando era solo un niño, y mi pareja perdió a sus padres hace unos años. El gobierno no puede quitarnos nada más.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco.

—¿Me permites darte un consejo?

El otro asintió, entonces Ayanga se inclinó hacia su hombro y dijo en voz muy baja:

—Dejen que la situación se enfríe, aléjense de verdad uno del otro. Y cuando el escándalo se olvide, vuelvan con un perfil muy bajo. Nadie podrá enterarse de que son pareja de nuevo.

—Tendremos que vivir ocultándonos.

Ayanga asintió con pesar.

—No sé cómo soportaremos tanto —admitió—. Para empezar… —señaló hacia los organizadores del evento que estaban cerca de ellos, discutiendo los últimos arreglos para ese gran día.

—Su agencia no les está pidiendo que convivan, ¿o sí? —se alarmó.

Xiao Zhan negó, pero luego se quedó pensando.

—No del todo. Quieren que el público nos vea indiferentes el uno con el otro.

—Es una buena estrategia para comenzar.

—¿Tú crees?

El mayor asintió con seriedad.

—Será difícil estar en un evento cerca de él y no hablarle. Ya fue suficientemente difícil separarnos.

Ayanga lo miró por largos segundos, la tristeza en su amigo era palpable. A nadie le gustaba verlo así.

—Si quieres… —lo pensó mejor, no sabía si proponerle aquello—…en la noche del evento traeré a mi pareja. Ya lo conoces, es Dalong.

—¡¿Zheng Yunlong?! —exclamó en un susurro, sorprendido. Todo el tiempo los veía juntos, y cuando grabaron el programa “ _Our Song_ ” descubrió a su amigo siempre al teléfono, hablando con un tal “Dalong”.

Así que era él.

—Sí, él —sonrió por su reacción—. Si te sientas con nosotros podríamos cuidarte de los reporteros, tú sabes, podemos hacer una barrera humana para que corras —hizo un chistoso ademán con su cuerpo, intentando imitar a un muro.

Xiao Zhan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada fresca y divertida, de esas que no soltaba desde hace tiempo. La gente cerca de ellos volteó a mirarlos. Por su parte, Ayanga se dio por bien servido al haber logrado hacerlo reír.

El que no estaba nada feliz era Wang Yibo, estaba a unos metros de ellos, en una llamada seria.

—Gracias, en verdad —se limpió una pequeña lágrima producida por su risa—. Me sentaré con ustedes —suspiró aliviado. Y es que era eso o sentarse solo, expuesto a camarógrafos y reporteros.

—Bien, te separaremos un lugar —rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Yibo vio aquello y casi se le salen los ojos de puro coraje—. Te mandaré el número de celular de Dalong, por si las dudas. Es que a veces olvidó mi teléfono. Si no contesto esa noche, llámalo a él.

Xiao Zhan aceptó su ofrecimiento, pero le daba vergüenza de sólo imaginarse llamando a Zheng Yunlong. Todavía recordaba el evento de año nuevo al que asistió en diciembre del año pasado. En ese entonces Ayanga lo había abrazado con cariño, festejando la llegada del 2020. Pero mientras lo hacía, Zheng Yunlong le había dirigido una mirada tremendamente fría. Aquella noche pensó que estaba alucinando, pero ahora entendía el motivo de ese enojo: eran pareja y no le gustaba ver cómo abrazaba a otros.

Totalmente entendible.

Más aún luego de que esparcieran rumores de que Xiao Zhan y él eran algo más por haber compartido asientos en un mismo vuelo. Rumores que no duraron mucho porque realmente no tenían fundamentos válidos.

**> >><<< **

—Sí, mamá —suspiró—. Todo sigue igual, y sinceramente quisiera no hablar más del tema —se estaba molestando, sólo quería terminar la llamada para ir hacia ese tal Ayanga y retirar su cochino brazo de los hombros de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Te conozco, Wang Yibo. Estás enojado.

El aludido se rascó la nuca con exasperación y dejó de mirar a su amado.

—¿La situación actual no es motivo suficiente? —espetó de mala gana.

—Cálmate, hijo, respira.

—¡No me digas que me calme! —casi gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Ayanga y a Xiao Zhan. Este último lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de amor y preocupación—. Lo siento, mamá. Perdóname, no debí gritarte —se calmó y comenzó a caminar lejos de donde estaba, lejos de la mirada de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué pasó? —no lo regañó, sabía que no se encontraba bien emocionalmente.

—Vi algo que no me gustó —suspiró—. Eso es todo.

Desde que su madre supo lo ocurrido, no dejó de llamarlo al menos dos veces al día. Le preocupaba mucho la situación, más todavía al saber que ya no vivían juntos.

—Me preocupas, hijo. Los dos me preocupan.

—Lo siento. Mamá…

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que irme, debo trabajar.

—Llámame si necesitas algo, por favor. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Yibo soltó una risa seca.

—¿Papá está preocupado? No entiendo por qué, si está sucediendo justamente lo que él quería.

—Wang Yibo, sabes que eso no es verdad —había un claro tono de advertencia en su voz—. Esto era lo que tu padre quería evitar.

Ella tenía razón, pero cuando Yibo se enojaba se convertía en un ser por completo irracional.

Él terminó la llamada, ajeno al par de ojos que lo observaban desde lejos. Había observado todo, desde sus celos al mirar la interacción entre Xiao Zhan y Ayanga, hasta la discusión con su madre. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir hacia él.

—Hace calor, vamos por un té helado —rodeó el cuello de Yibo con un brazo y lo encaminó a la salida.

—Han-ge… no estoy de humor.

—Precisamente por eso vamos a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Hay demasiada gente aquí.

Era verdad, ese día había demasiada gente en la agencia.

—No tengo ganas —insistió, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su Ge Ge.

—¿Prefieres quedarte a ver a Xiao Zhan a lo lejos? Sí, te descubrí mirándolos. Solo te estás amargando el día, además, todos sabemos que ellos son buenos amigos, nada más.

El menor rodó los ojos, dejándose llevar por su querido Ge Ge. Salieron a beber un té helado y charlaron. Han logró calmar el enojo en su Di Di, quien parecía estar de muy mal humor desde el incidente. Así cuando volvieron a la agencia para ver los últimos detalles del evento, Wang Yibo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Vio de nuevo a su amado junto a Ayanga y ya no sintió que la sangre le hirviera. Han Ge lo había convencido de que solo eran amigos.

Sin embargo, seguía molesto. Estaba furioso por el hecho de no poder acercarse a él para hablar como antes. Quería llamarlo, quería al menos conversar con él por chat.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Entró a su cuenta falsa de Weibo y localizó la cuenta falsa de Xiao Zhan. Le mandó un mensaje privado esperando no equivocarse de usuario.

Y… ¡Oh, sorpresa!

Vio cómo Xiao Zhan tomó su celular y leyó el mensaje.

—Hola, extraño —le había escrito Yibo.

Cuando el otro lo leyó, lo buscó con la mirada, con su corazón latiéndole en la garganta, desesperado por encontrarlo entre la gente.

Entonces lo vio, a lo lejos, solo y recargado contra un muro. Su piel se erizó al ver esa sonrisa ladina y esos ojos fieros clavados en él.

—¿Son nuevos mejores amigos? —le escribió al ver que no respondía.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos, entre la multitud antes de responder.

—Sí. Solo amigos.

—¿Mejores amigos?

—Quizás —rio un poco—. Está siendo muy amable conmigo.

Yibo rodó los ojos de una forma tan evidente que Xiao Zhan lo alcanzó a notar.

—¿Es prudente que hablemos por este medio? —inquirió el mayor con preocupación.

—Quizás no, pero ya no soporto más esto.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo estás?

—Desesperado.

—Yo también.

—¿Y tu salud?

—Tomo mis vitaminas a diario, como muy bien y trato de hacer algo de ejercicio. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo—se quedó escribiendo durante unos segundos. Xiao Zhan esperó con paciencia, pero de pronto Yibo dejó de escribir.

Al no obtener respuesta, le mandó un par de signos de interrogación.

—Te amo, Xiao Zhan.

El corazón le palpitó con más fuerza.

—Yo también te amo —respondió de inmediato y entonces lo miró a los ojos por eternos segundos. Vio cómo bajó la mirada a su teléfono para escribir algo más. Xiao Zhan miró el suyo cuando sintió que vibró por el mensaje recibido.

—Me tengo que ir. No me olvides.

Esas simples palabras ocasionaron un nudo en la garganta de Xiao Zhan. ¡Jamás podría olvidarlo! Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue la triste mirada en los ojos de su novio. Ambos se observaron mutuamente por largo rato, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que retenían a toda costa y que, en definitiva, no dejaron salir.

Tuvieron que romper el contacto cuando más gente se atravesó en su campo de visión. Lo último que Xiao Zhan alcanzó a mirar fueron los ojos tristes y la sonrisa ladina de su prometido antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Se quedó ahí parado, en medio de gente feliz y parlante, sintiéndose tremendamente solo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando se giró para ver quién era, sonrió con suavidad.

Ayanga, su fiel amigo.

—Hey, ánimo —lo zarandeó un poco—. Ven, te presentaré oficialmente a Dalong. Está esperándome afuera en el auto. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Xiao Zhan asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Me encantaría.

—Vamos —palmeó su espalda con fuerza y se fueron de ahí.

 **> >><<<**

—¿Diga? —respondió su teléfono.

_—Espero que cumplas con tu palabra._

Un tremendo escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al reconocer esa voz.

— _¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería?_

—Lo entiendo.

— _Y me dijiste que harías lo que fuera porque él estuviera bien, ¿no es así?_

—Lo hice, y mi palabra sigue en pie.

— _Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?_

—Deme tiempo, solo un poco más, por favor —casi suplicó.

— _Hazlo rápido_ —colgó la llamada.

Si se había sentido mejor luego de salir con Ayanga y su novio, ahora se sentía igual de terrible que hace días.

Deprimido, se metió a la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber iniciado esa relación con Yibo. Si hubiese seguido sus instintos desde un principio no se habría acercado a él más de lo debido, no habría permitido tanto. Pero ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de meterse con un chiquillo seis años menor, de su mismo sexo, y tan famoso como lo era Wang Yibo.

Todo se había ido al carajo, y no se sentía con el valor de terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

El único error que cometio fue enamorarse perdidamente.

—¿Qué hago, Nut? ¿Qué hago? —preguntó cuando la sintió acurrucarse contra él, pero se quitó la almohada de la cabeza al sentir que se alejaba. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella olfateaba algo debajo de la almohada del otro lado de la cama. Xiao Zhan no lo pensó dos veces antes de meter la mano y… el pijama de Yibo estaba ahí.

Con su corazón doliendo por la tristeza, tomó esas prendas y se las llevó al rostro. Aún olían a él.

Su corazón dolió más.

Durante días había mantenido cortas conversaciones con Yibo por medio de esas cuentas falsas. Para evitar problemas no se llamaban por sus nombres reales y tampoco tocaban temas muy delicados, lo usaban meramente para saber uno del otro y para desahogar un poco lo que vivían día tras día.

Esas cuentas falsas habían sido un paliativo bastante eficaz. Les ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

Pero luego de esa llamada que Xiao Zhan recibió, todo cambió.

Yibo comenzó a notar que su novio estaba algo raro. Lo sentía distante, incluso cortante. En ocasiones pensaba que estaba muy ocupado y por eso le respondía así, pero terminó dándose cuenta de que no era ese el motivo, pues no importaba la hora, Xiao Zhan solo le respondía con palabras muy cortas.

—Esto es agotador —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan por medio de ese chat.

—¿El trabajo? —inquirió.

—No, nosotros, esto.

—Oh… —se sintió preocupado—. Bueno, entiendo que sería mejor estar contigo en la cama y no solo charlando por mensajes —le envió un _sticker_ muy gracioso de él mismo, llorando de forma ridícula.

Pero Xiao Zhan le respondió escuetamente con un pulgar arriba.

—Conejito —le escribió, pues evitaban usar sus nombres. El otro le respondió con un signo de interrogación—. Desde hace días quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No.

—¿Ha sucedido algo en el trabajo?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan jodidamente cortante conmigo? —había comenzado dócil y cariñoso, pero terminó exasperándose a tal grado.

Xiao Zhan miró el mensaje y suspiró. La verdad era que estaba muy cansado.

—Solo quiero una pausa de todo lo que está sucediendo. Nuestras carreras se vieron un poco afectadas, nuestra vida no es igual, yo… estoy exhausto.

—¿Estás cansado de nosotros?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

Solo pasaba un par de segundos entre mensaje y mensaje, pero a partir de esa última pregunta, Xiao Zhan se tardó en responder. Yibo estaba impaciente, golpeteando el pie contra el piso.

—No es algo que podamos hablar por este medio —respondió al fin.

—Eso es un sí —no era una pregunta, y lo confirmó aún más al no obtener respuesta. Xiao Zhan se había desconectado.

Yibo no lo soportó, su corazón comenzó a agitarse demasiado y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Eso que recién había ocurrido fue… ¿Xiao Zhan le dijo que quería terminar con él?

Tenía lógica. Un ser humano normal no podía soportar tanto estrés, y la causa del estrés en la vida de ambos era nada más y nada menos que su relación. Si hacían eso a un lado, todo sería tranquilidad y éxitos en el trabajo.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Xiao Zhan se hartase de él y prefiriera dejarlo.

Había llegado el momento.

Pensó que lloraría a mares y que sentiría que el mundo se le venía encima, pero extrañamente eso no sucedió. En cambio, fue a sentarse en la sala de su casa y permaneció muy quieto durante horas. No miró el celular, no habló con nadie, solo permaneció sentado, pensando en completa calma.

Después de horas de meditar, no logró hallar el porqué, no lo entendía del todo porque… Xiao Zhan lo amaba, ¿o no? ¡Con un demonio, se iban a casar!

Quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo, en especial al ver que el lazo de amistad que tenía con Ayanga se fue fortaleciendo día tras día. Tanta era su amistad, que muy pronto los medios comenzaron a poner sus ojos encima de ambos. Yibo se quería arrancar el cabello, pues tratándose de Ayanga no hicieron un escándalo total, sino que se limitaron a decir que tenían un bello “ _Bromance_ ”.

 _—Maldita gente_ —pensó Wang Yibo al leer las noticias.

El día del evento llegó y ambos cumplieron muy bien con su papel de ignorarse mutuamente. Sabían que todos los ojos estarían sobre ellos dos, pues era el primer evento público al que asistirían luego del escándalo. Ahí se determinaría si los rumores eran ciertos, o si fueron mentira y solo lograron terminar con su amistad.

Xiao Zhan permaneció al lado de Ayanga y Dalong durante toda la velada, los tres parecían llevarse muy bien, pues reían y charlaban con un entusiasmo chispeante.

Wang Yibo solo los observaba a lo lejos, con su mandíbula apretada al igual que sus puños. Su expresión de enfado solo se resaltaba más con el atuendo negro que llevaba esa noche. Él estaba sentado junto a Lay, un viejo amigo al que siempre admiró mucho, pero poco le importó en ese momento. No lograba apartar sus pensamientos y mirada de Xiao Zhan y Ayanga.

— _¿“Bonita pareja”? ¡Ja!_ —pensó, completamente hastiado.

Quería dejar de mirarlos, pero no podía.

El primer momento crítico de la noche llegó cuando las formalidades del evento terminaron y comenzaron con juegos divertidos _pre-banquete_ para amenizar el ambiente. Subieron al escenario a varias celebridades, incluyendo a Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan, Ayanga y a Lay. Les pidieron que formaran equipos de dos, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que los dos que se robaban las miradas de todos se ignoraron olímpicamente. Quedaron como oponentes y no tuvieron piedad entre ellos al jugar. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus equipos ganó.

Al terminar los juegos todos se dirigieron al salón contiguo para comenzar el banquete, pero Wang Yibo decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, se sentía sofocado en ese salón, con ese traje incómodo y esa apretada corbata.

Pero a medio camino se encontró con Ayanga, este venía caminando de frente por el mismo pasillo que él. El mayor le dedicó una amable sonrisa que Yibo no correspondió. Este pretendía pasar de largo, pero un impulso tomó el control de su cuerpo y se plantó frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una expresión desafiante.

—Que bueno que te encuentro, te estuve bu…—fue interrumpido.

—Aléjate de mi novio.

Ayanga parpadeó con completo desconcierto.

—Oye, yo no…

—Puedo imaginar lo que estás tramando, así que aléjate de él—dio un paso hacia Ayanga y lo apuntó con un dedo, amenazante—. No voy a permitir que te aproveches de la situación.

—Estás malinterpretando mis intenciones —se mantuvo sereno.

—He notado cómo lo miras y cómo lo tratas.

—Le tengo un gran cariño, es normal —se encogió de hombros.

Los nervios de Yibo se crisparon aún más.

—Aléjate de él. Sé que sabes sobre nosotros, así que no te atrevas a buscar algo con él sabiendo que estamos juntos —dijo con enojo, entre dientes y lo suficientemente agitado como para que su respiración fuese perceptible.

—Hey, tranquilo —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, sonriendo—. Quiero que vengas conmigo —lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia cierta dirección.

—Suéltame —se zafó del agarre a medio camino, ofendido y molesto al ver la facilidad con la que el hombre lo jaló. La diferencia de edades era notoria, después de todo se llevaban ocho años.

—Wang Yibo —se paró frente a él y le sonrió con diversión, enfadándolo aún más—. Quiero que sepas que no soy tu enemigo, al contrario, quiero ayudarte. Pero necesito que dejes de creer que quiero cortejar a Xiao Zhan, porque no es así, yo ya tengo a mi pareja desde hace diez años, así que… —suspiró al verlo todavía renuente—. Ven —lo arrastró al interior de un pequeño salón de descanso, parecía un camerino—. Cuidaré de la puerta, sólo tienen unos minutos, así que no los desperdicien. De nada —les dijo y se fue, dejándolos solos.

Yibo estaba atónito. Frente a él estaba Xiao Zhan sentado en un sofá, también sorprendido. Se miraron y no supieron cómo reaccionar. Ninguno hablaba, hasta que Yibo se animó a romper el hielo. Estaban a solas por primera vez en un tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Me duele la cabeza —suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin levantarse del sillón—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Tu querido amigo me trajo —resopló y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, notando que Xiao Zhan se alejaba casi por mero instinto.

Por su parte, Wang Yibo se estaba aguantando las ganas de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios. Estaba molesto por su amistad tan íntima con Ayanga, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados. El que parecía ser su enemigo acababa de ayudarlo como jamás imaginó. Tampoco sabía qué hacer, pues no sabía con certeza el motivo del distanciamiento de Xiao Zhan.

—Zhan Zhan, estamos solos.

—Sí.

—Ayanga cuida de la puerta.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos estamos besando?! —trató de bromear, pero el ánimo se le fue hasta el suelo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su amado.

Xiao Zhan se mantuvo en su extremo del sillón, con una pierna cruzada sobre su rodilla y un codo sobre el descansabrazo. Seguía apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, masajeando su sien.

—Lo siento, no… no estoy de ánimo —tragó fuertemente.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿quieres que llame a Mao? —puso una mano sobre su frente para descartar la posibilidad de que tuviera fiebre, después de todo estaba ese virus extraño rondando ya la ciudad.

—Estoy bien —se alejó un poco de él para evitar el contacto—. ¿Cómo estás tú? —sonrió de lado, mirándolo casi con la calidez de siempre.

Yibo estaba confundido.

—Bien —estudió cada centímetro de su rostro, tratando de hallar las respuestas que no le daban sus palabras—. Xiao Zhan, ¿qué te pasa? —fue directo al grano.

—Es mejor que volvamos a la farsa —se puso de pie con decisión. Acomodó su saco y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

El ánimo de Yibo decayó aún más. ¿Qué habían hecho con su Xiao Zhan? ¡Lo quería de vuelta!

Impulsado por un arrebato, tomó el brazo de su novio y lo jaló con fuerza para girarlo hacia él de nuevo. Antes de que el mayor pudiera siquiera preguntar algo, Yibo lo abrazó con posesión, aprisionándolo con un brazo contra su cuerpo y usando la otra mano para tomarle el rostro y besarlo con fuerza y fiereza, con una pasión acumulada. Le robó el aliento, dejándolo literalmente con la boca abierta. Xiao Zhan sucumbió ante el deseo y terminó correspondiendo la caricia que finalizó con una excitante mordida en su labio inferior.

Cuando se separó de Xiao Zhan, lo entendió, entendió el motivo de su distanciamiento. Al separarse pudo ver el más puro desasosiego en su expresión, tenía miedo. ¿Y cómo no? Tenían al gobierno chino respirándoles sobre el hombro.

—Es mejor que volvamos a la farsa —repitió. Pasó sus dedos sobre los labios suaves de Yibo y lo miró a los ojos con la profunda tristeza que los caracterizaba últimamente.

Sin dedicarle una última mirada, Xiao Zhan salió de ahí, topándose con la espalda de su amigo cuidando de la entrada.

—¿Tan pronto? Todavía pueden aprovechar un poco, casi no hay gente por… ¿estás bien? —inquirió al ver su mirada esquiva y vidriosa.

—Sí, me tengo que ir —le sacó la vuelta y se fue rápidamente por el pasillo. Wang Yibo salió momentos después y miró a Ayanga a los ojos.

—Te pido una disculpa por la forma en que te traté, no lo merecías. Gracias por… esto —suspiró y pasó de largo a su lado.

Ayanga no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue en busca de su amigo, se lo encontró haciendo una llamada.

—Quiero irme —decía al teléfono con voz y expresión de hielo.

Al otro lado de la línea estaba Na Ying Jie tratando de convencerlo de quedarse. Era indispensable para que los medios olvidaran pronto el escándalo reciente. Si se iba, un nuevo escándalo relacionado al anterior se crearía.

—No puedo, Na Jie, no puedo.

Ayanga escuchó todo eso y no pudo más que sentirse culpable.

—Bien, sólo un rato más. Esperaré a Mao en el lobby dentro de una hora. Bien —colgó la llamada y notó que Ayanga estaba a unos metros, esperando a que se desocupara para ir hacia él.

—Zhan Zhan, lo siento. En verdad lo lamento. No debí hacer eso, pensé que necesitaban tiempo a solas y… —silenció al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, lo hiciste con buenas intenciones —sonrió de lado, triste—. Es solo que es… tan difícil enfrentar esto. Te agradezco el gesto, mi buen amigo, pero por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. Correrías un gran riesgo y es lo que menos quiero —mantuvo su sonrisa triste y se fue.

Ayanga se sintió sumamente culpable.

—¿Cómo salió todo? —inquirió Dalong, acercándose a su novio luego de que Xiao Zhan se fuera.

—Terrible.

Esa noche Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan dieron de qué hablar. Los medios habían captado el claro distanciamiento entre las celebridades, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, y cada uno se vio muy ocupado con su grupo de amigos.

“¿Este fue el fin del Yizhan?” títulos como este acaparaban los encabezados de muchos artículos virtuales en los que explicaban cómo se había roto la amistad de esos dos.

Aunque los dos seguían causando escándalo, estaban más tranquilos porque el gobierno no los molestaría tanto luego de demostrarse indiferencia. Lo que preocupaba a Yibo era el hecho de que esa indiferencia en Xiao Zhan no parecía actuada, y eso le dolía.

Habían dejado de charlar por chat, Xiao Zhan no sabía qué decirle y Yibo tenía miedo de recibir más respuestas tajantes y frías.

Hasta que de pronto, Xiao Zhan le mandó un mensaje. Yibo corrió por su celular, emocionado porque gracias al tono que le había asignado a su contacto, sabía que se trataba de él.

Pero la felicidad se evaporó de su cuerpo al leer aquello:

—Necesitamos hablar. En persona.

Wang Yibo jamás creyó experimentar el peso de esas dolorosas palabras. Tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

En menos de cinco minutos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en un hotel que les quedaba en un punto medio a ambos, pues aún seguían en sus lugares de trabajo.

Para verse a escondidas tuvieron que ser sumamente cuidadosos, se escaparon de sus trabajos y se vieron en dicho hotel. Se sorprendieron al llegar y ver mucho movimiento. No los dejaron pasar, tal parecía que estaban desalojando el lugar. Sería cerrado como medida preventiva de seguridad en contra del virus que seguía esparciéndose como plaga.

Habían estado tan sumergidos en sus problemas que apenas se estaban dando cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ocurría frente a sus narices.

Algo alarmados, decidieron salir de ahí.

—Sígueme —le dijo Xiao Zhan en voz baja al pasar junto a él. Yibo lo siguió desde lejos, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente hasta que se subió a su auto—. Vamos a mi departamento —dijo simplemente mientras encendía el motor.

Pero Yibo no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Lo hablaremos al llegar.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Hay un caos en la ciudad —dijo al conducir y ver a tanta gente en la calle, caminando con prisa de un lado a otro, haciendo compras masivas.

—No, me refiero a nosotros —no le apartó la mirada ni un segundo, mientras que el otro solo miraba hacia el camino.

Xiao Zhan no respondió y Yibo no preguntó más. Su estómago se revolvió y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dominado por la ansiedad.

Al llegar al departamento, Wang Yibo fue invadido por una gran nostalgia, se sentía en casa, o al menos así fue hasta que notó la expresión seria de su amado. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Por qué era tan frío?

—¿Ya me vas a decir lo que está sucediendo?

—Siéntate —señaló el sillón.

—No. Así estoy bien —apretó ambos puños y se quitó la gorra y cubrebocas que traía puestos, exasperado.

Xiao Zhan tampoco se sentó, lo miró de frente e hizo lo mismo con su gorro y cubrebocas.

—Tenemos que terminar.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que Yibo trastabilló un poco, se sostuvo discretamente del mueble más cercano y lo miró con sus dos ojos penetrantes. Tardó unos segundos en procesar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, respondió, determinante:

—No.

—¿No me vas a dejar terminar contigo? —soltó un medio bufido lleno de incredulidad.

—No.

Xiao Zhan apretó la mandíbula y le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento. La mente del menor trabajaba a mil por segundo, tratando de entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno dijo nada por largo rato, hasta que Yibo terminó con esa guerra de miradas, diciendo:

—Si es por las motos… —la seriedad de su rostro contrastó mucho con el temblor en su voz—…estoy dispuesto a abandonarlas. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir a tu lado. No me importa, ¿quieres que deje las motos? Lo haré. ¿Quieres que deje el _skateboarding_? Lo dejaré. Pero no termines conmigo de esta forma.

—Creo que… no lo estás entendiendo —sonrió levemente de lado—. Necesito que terminemos con esto, ahora. La situación se salió de nuestras manos, y ciertamente nunca imaginé que llegaría a tanto. Lo que comenzó con curiosidad por el chico travieso del set, terminó en todo esto, y yo… te quiero, pero las circunstancias me sobrepasan —se masajeó la sien—. No lo vale… —fue interrumpido.

—Nosotros. Estás diciendo que nosotros juntos no lo valemos.

—Así es —suspiró y se recargó con simpleza contra el respaldo del sillón más cercano, se veía bastante fresco—. ¿No sientes lo mismo? Hay amor, no lo voy a negar, pero no llega a tanto. Estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo, incluso las de nuestras familias. No lo vale.

“No lo vale”. Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Yibo una y otra vez.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —rio, y es que no encontraba otra explicación—. Idiota, ya deja de bromear —su risa se detuvo al ver la expresión triste y severa en su amado—. Xiao Zhan…

—Te voy a explicar —tomó aire y comenzó a hablar—. Al principio me llamaste la atención, y al ver que no te era indiferente, pensé: ¿Por qué no? Tuve mucha curiosidad y ya la sacié. No me negué a las posibilidades y vaya que disfruté. Pasamos un buen rato —sonrió con su característica calidez—. Además, sabía que mi número de fans aumentaría si me veían más contigo —se encogió de hombros.

Yibo no pudo responder nada. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua para contener ese extraño nudo en su garganta.

—Te seré sincero, Wang Yibo —suspiró—. Te quiero, pero no te amo.

—Di…—tragó con fuerza y aspiró pesadamente—…dímelo a los ojos —espetó al ver que evadía a toda costa sus ojos.

Xiao Zhan siguió mirando aquel punto perdido en el piso durante unos segundos más, sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa, hasta que logró mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión suave y tan rara que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Creí que te amaba, hasta que vi todo lo que puedo perder si seguimos con esto. No te amo más.

—Entonces… ¿Estuviste actuando todo el tiempo?

—No todo el tiempo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: soy muy bueno actuando, incluso tú lo llegaste a decir, ¿no? —sonrió.

—No te creo —caminó hasta él y tomó sus manos—. No me lo dijiste a los ojos, así que no te creo —apretó el agarre con más fuerza, sus manos sudaban por los nervios. Xiao Zhan evadía la mirada cada vez que negaba su amor.

Tenía que estar mintiendo.

—No te amo —repitió, con tal firmeza y seguridad que… Yibo quedó desarmado. Lo vio en sus ojos, lo sintió.

Soltó sus manos y dejó caer las propias a sus costados.

—Entonces viví engañado, tú... —le costaba trabajo hablar—...tienes razón —dijo de pronto, con un tono de voz bastante neutro—. Tú y todos los demás...

Xiao Zhan se cruzó de brazos. Tenía a Yibo a punto de quebrarse frente a él, a centímetros, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—…eres un excelente actor, Xiao Zhan.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que en este momento me odian. Solo les diré que no me maten, esperen a la siguiente actualización y disfruten del sufrimiento.**

**¡Las quiero! Y quiero leer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, aunque no lo crean, he sacado capítulos enteros solamente de comentarios o reseñas, me inspiran más de lo que deberían jaja**

**28/09/20**

**9:30 p.m.**


	67. Todo lo que pido

**Capítulo 67: “Todo lo que pido”**

—Eres un excelente actor, Xiao Zhan, porque cualquiera creería lo que dices ahora. Eres tan convincente que mi pecho duele —se le quebró la voz al final, aguantó sus ganas de llorar y continuó—. Pero estoy seguro de que mientes, ahora mismo mientes. Todo lo que vivimos no puede ser una farsa. Te conozco demasiado bien, tú… desnudaste tu alma ante mí. Te conozco, Xiao Zhan, te conozco —una rebelde lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. La secó de inmediato con su mano.

El otro mantuvo su expresión serena en todo momento, estoico y en silencio.

—Entiendo que estás haciendo esto por nuestro bien, pero no tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo —insistió el menor.

—¡Es que no entiendes! —explotó al fin, apretando puños y dientes—. No te amo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Es agotador.

—Dile eso a quien te lo crea, porque yo no —se mantuvo firme—. Para empezar, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Si te acercaste a mí por conveniencia… —soltó una risa seca—…es ilógico, tú nunca necesitaste de mi “fama” para incrementar la tuya.

—Sólo quise satisfacer mi curiosidad, lo hice, lo nuestro se acaba ahora. Ya te lo dije: es demasiado lo que arriesgaríamos, no lo vale —sus ojos estaban cada vez más rojos. Y si se escuchaba con detenimiento, su voz denotaba un claro temblor.

—Mejor cállate, que sí me está doliendo lo que dices —masculló con hastío.

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco.

—Entiendo por qué haces esto, no sigas mintiendo —se acercó a él, pero el otro se alejó como si estuviera infectado de algo contagioso—. ¿Ni siquiera quieres que te toque? —su pecho dolió con solo decirlo.

—Wang Yibo —su voz fue firme, su mirada también—. Terminemos con esto, por favor —eso último sonó a súplica.

—¡No! —lo tomó de los brazos y lo zarandeó con fuerza, su mandíbula estaba muy apretada—. ¡Esto no va a terminar así! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo demasiado y no puedo vivir sin ti! Eso lo sabes muy bien, y te repito: no creo ninguna de tus palabras —lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin parpadear. Estaba desesperado porque su amado admitiera que era mentira lo que decía.

Pero al ver que mantenía su mirada triste y fija en él, supo que no diría nada más. Entonces fue cuando optó por terminar con la distancia que los separaba. Sin soltar el firme agarre en sus brazos, lo pegó a su cuerpo con cierta violencia y unió sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Una tremenda tristeza e impotencia se apoderaron de él cuando sintió que no correspondía, no se movía, ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos.

—Xiao Zhan… —aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre sus brazos y lo miró con un asombro difícil de describir. Yibo comenzaba a dudar… su actuación era tan buena que quizás no lo era. Sin embargo, lograba percibir que su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

¿Cuál era la verdad?

Yibo no sabía qué más hacer o decir, se quedó en blanco hasta que el otro habló.

—Perdóname —susurró, fue apenas perceptible. Su voz salía quebrada y tan tenue que a Yibo le costó trabajo entenderle.

Xiao Zhan comenzaba a quebrarse. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle eso a la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

Eso bastó para que Yibo confirmara sus sospechas: sí mentía. Fue como un rayo de luz en medio de una oscuridad tempestuosa.

Yibo no dijo nada, atrapó a su prometido con fuerza entre sus brazos, rodeándolo de una forma tan protectora y cálida que Xiao Zhan no aguantó mucho y se echó a llorar a pulmón abierto, sacando ese cúmulo insoportable de emociones que lo asfixiaban.

—Sabía que era mentira —suspiró en medio del abrazo, consolándolo a pesar de que él mismo temblaba bastante, por un momento le había creído—. Tú aún me amas, ¿verdad? —se le quebró un poco la voz.

Xiao Zhan se separó del abrazo solo para tomar su rostro entre sus cálidas manos y besarlo con arrebato. Ese era un sí. Un alivio indescriptible invadió a Yibo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de corresponder con el mismo ímpetu, sintiendo el rostro húmedo de su amado durante el beso, seguía llorando.

—Yibo… —se separó y tomó una bocanada de aire, su llanto se le acumulaba de tal forma en la garganta que no podía hablar sin sentir que se le cortaba la voz—…perdóname, perdóname. No puedo hacerlo. Prometí que terminaría contigo, que acabaría con lo nuestro antes de que alguno saliera lastimado, pero… no puedo.

—¿A quién se lo prometiste? —lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo mirarse a los ojos.

—A mí mismo —respondió de inmediato—. Si te sucede algo por mi culpa… jamás me lo perdonaría. No quiero que sigas corriendo riesgo. Para empezar, estamos en todo esto por mi culpa.

—Por culpa de tu antigua agencia.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

—De todas formas, no estarías involucrado en estos problemas si no hubiese aceptado comenzar una relación.

—No es tu culpa, entiéndelo. Además, yo habría insistido hasta conseguir un “Sí” de tu parte, ¿entiendes? No es tu culpa —aún con el rostro de Xiao Zhan entre sus manos, se estiró de puntillas y besó su frente.

—Tenemos que separarnos, no quiero que nada te pase —tenía mucho miedo, todo su cuerpo lo expresaba. Muy diferente a como se encontraba hace tan solo unos minutos: estoico, firme.

—No quiero separarme de ti… —vio que Xiao Zhan le iba a reclamar algo, así que de inmediato continuó—…pero estoy consciente de la situación.

—Será solo por un tiempo, tenemos que dejar que las cosas se calmen, y quizás entonces podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

—“Quizás”

—Así es.

Yibo apretó puños y dientes. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Xiao Zhan habló.

—Hubiera preferido que me odiaras, sería más fácil —sus ojos enrojecieron una vez más.

—No digas eso. Además, nunca podría odiarte.

—¿Aunque te tratara tan mal como hace unos momentos?

—Me sentiría muy triste y traicionado, pero no te odiaría —fue sincero.

Xiao Zhan soltó un suspiro pesado y largo.

—Por lo pronto lo mejor es estar lejos uno del otro, no dar de qué hablar y portarnos bien.

—¿Me esperarás, Xiao Zhan?

El mayor le acomodó un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente y lo miró con una suave sonrisa cargada de amor.

—Yo no podría estar con nadie más —confesó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Yo tampoco —admitió antes de suspirar pesadamente—. Entonces… recogeré algunas de mis cosas.

—Sería buena idea —suspiró—. Te ayudaré.

Entre los dos fueron haciendo las maletas, poco a poco, sin ganas de terminar. Eran sus últimos momentos a solas y no tenían idea de qué hacer o decir.

Antes de terminar, Xiao Zhan fue a su recámara llena de muñecos de felpa para tomar a Wei Wuxian y dárselo a su amado. A éste se le formó un nudo en la garganta y abrazó al muñeco contra su pecho.

—Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian estarán juntos de nuevo —prometió Yibo.

—Así será.

La despedida con Nut fue emotiva, Wang Yibo no quería soltarla.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe por un tiempo? Ella estaría feliz a tu lado —ofreció Xiao Zhan, su amado abrió mucho los ojos ante esa propuesta.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Xiao Zhan asintió y Yibo lo pensó por unos momentos.

—No, ella debe de estar contigo. Este es su hogar —además, él quería que Xiao Zhan tuviera a alguien de quién cuidar mientras tanto, no quería dejarlo solo.

Yibo subió sus maletas al auto de Xiao Zhan y éste lo llevó a su casa a un par de calles de ahí. Era doloroso saber que estarían tan cerca uno del otro y sin poder tener contacto. Pero al menos tenían el consuelo de que estarían cerca.

—Listo —dijo Xiao Zhan al dejar la última maleta en el recibidor—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

—No —cerró la puerta principal con llave—. Zhan Zhan, quédate esta noche conmigo.

El mayor tragó en seco. Sabía que eran vigilados.

—Una última noche, por favor.

—Yibo…

—Será mi última noche contigo —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. A partir de mañana seremos solo amigos, hoy… por favor… Todo lo que te pido es una noche más a tu lado.

**> >><<< **

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ya habíamos dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir, ¿no es así, Yibo?

Di un paso al frente y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos para atraerlo a un beso que no te esperabas. Dubitativo, sentí cómo me rodeaste con tus brazos casi al instante, correspondiendo con el mismo sentimiento que quemaba en mi pecho.

Así que solo fingiríamos que no teníamos miedo de lo que estaba por venir, de lo que podría pasarle a nuestra relación con un distanciamiento como este.

Tomados de la mano, subimos a tu habitación. Nos desvestimos con tranquilidad, besando y acariciando toda la piel que teníamos al alcance. Tus manos grandes apretaban mi cintura hacia tu cuerpo, podía sentir la suavidad de tu vientre contra el mío. Ese conjunto de sensaciones que mi cuerpo jamás olvidaría.

No tuve que preguntarte qué querías, tus besos demandantes me dejaron claro el papel que querías tomar esta noche. Y yo te dejaría hacerlo, necesitaba que lo hicieras. Dejaría que me tomaras a tu entero antojo. Quería sentir tus atenciones, tu calor, tu amor.

Nos tumbamos sobre la cama, dejaste caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Te apoyaste con ambas manos mientras observabas detenidamente mi rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

Sólo negaste suavemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me dedicabas una sonrisa muy pequeña.

—Memorizo tu rostro —acariciaste mi mejilla con una mano, moviendo el pulgar sobre mi piel.

Tomé la mano que me acariciaba con tanto amor y la besé.

Quería decirte tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta sin que me pusiera a llorar. Necesitaba decirte que, si iba a ser mi última noche contigo, me abrazaras como si fuera algo más que un amigo. Que me dieras un recuerdo del cuál aferrarme de ahora en adelante en mi soledad.

“Tómame de la mano mientras hacemos lo que hacen los amantes” quería decirte, pero no pude, mi voz no salía.

A partir de mañana no habría más un “nosotros”, y yo estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a amar con tanta intensidad como te he amado, Wang Yibo.

¿Todo iba a terminar solo así?

Entonces tendríamos que aprovechar esta última noche.

Sentí tu desnudez contra la mía, abrí mis piernas para ti y dejé que te acomodaras entre ellas, sobre mi cuerpo. Tus caderas quedaron encerradas entre mis rodillas y nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban con sutileza mientras intentaba contener los gemidos que se acumulaban en mi garganta.

Me llenaste de caricias y besos que jamás olvidaría, dedicaste cada segundo a hacerme disfrutar, me deshiciste en atenciones que sólo incrementaban el nudo en mi pecho.

¡Dolía mucho! ¡Esto no podía terminar así!

Entonces tus ojos agudos y penetrantes se fijaron en los míos, hipnotizándome. No podía apartar mi mirada de ti. Tus manos buscaron las mías y las sujetaron contra la cama, apresándome con tu cuerpo mientras me mirabas como quien mira lo más hermoso del mundo, deseando apropiarse de ello.

No necesitaba palabras, podía ver todo a través de tus ojos, y estoy seguro de que los míos también hablaban por mí.

Nadie me conoce como me conoces tú, nadie llegó tan profundo a mi corazón como tú. Así que, ¿qué haré a partir de ahora? ¿quién me amará así? ¿a quién amaré así?

Sé que no hay un mañana para nosotros, solo sé que tenemos esta noche. Así que todo lo que pido es que nos amemos esta noche como lo que somos.

Esta será la forma en la que nos recordaremos: desnudos, abrazados, haciéndonos el amor con todo nuestro corazón.

Nunca imaginé que tendríamos un encuentro de este tipo. Fuiste todo un caballero, me amaste, me cuidaste y procuraste que solo experimentara placer. Tomaste suficiente tiempo para preparar mi cuerpo, ibas a buscar un condón, pero te detuve y te traje de nuevo hacia mi cuerpo, apresándote de nuevo entre mis rodillas y con mis brazos. Sonreíste de lado cuando apreté tu trasero con mis dos manos. Ese trasero… no tienes idea de cuánto lo amo y cuándo adoro aplastarlo con mis manos. Tú siempre dices que es pequeño y que te gusta más el mío, pero a mí… a mí me fascina el tuyo.

Me penetraste con cuidado, fuiste paciente y me tomaste de la mano mientras lo hacías. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza y besaste mis labios mientras te introducías en mí, encajando a la perfección con el interior de mi cuerpo. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Comenzaste a embestirme con suavidad, pero de pronto te detuviste.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Extendiste tu mano hacia mi mejilla y limpiaste los ríos de lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntaste, en verdad preocupado. Tus ojos miraban cada centímetro de mi rostro en busca de algún indicio de que me habías lastimado.

—No…

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —frunciste el ceño, pero pude ver con claridad cómo tus lindos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, enrojeciendo casi al instante.

Te había contagiado el llanto.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—Zhan Zhan…

—Sólo abrázame —supliqué al mismo tiempo que rodeaba tus hombros y ancha espalda con mis brazos. Escondiste tu rostro en mi cuello y lo llenaste de besos que muy pronto me erizaron la piel. Solo tú sabías cómo llevarme del llanto al placer en cuestión de segundos.

Más que deseo, sentíamos una imperante necesidad de sentirnos, de encontrar el calor y el amor del otro.

Comenzaste a moverte dentro de mí, podía sentir tus fuertes caderas estampándose cada vez más profundo.

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y casi rio al recordar lo desastroso que fue. No se podía comparar con…

—¡Ah! —gemí de pronto al sentir cómo alcanzabas cierto punto dentro de mi cuerpo que me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te gusta ahí? —susurraste en mi oído, excitándome aún más.

—Sí —jadeé, arqueando mi espalda y deslizando mis manos por la tuya, sintiendo cada centímetro de suave piel.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran tus labios sobre mí, tus grandes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo; tu lengua en mi boca, danzando al mismo ritmo que la mía. Con tu profunda voz me decías al oído cuánto me deseabas y cuanto te gustaba. Besaste mi cuello hasta el cansancio, te aseguraste de dejar marcas en mi piel, y yo en la tuya.

Yo solo podía removerme un poco debajo de tu cuerpo pesado, gimiendo sin pudor alguno y enredando mis dedos en tu hermoso cabello. Mantuviste ese ritmo delicioso hasta que sentí la necesidad de ser yo el que se moviera. Logré empujarte hasta cambiar las posiciones, me senté sobre ti y dejaste que hiciera lo que quisiera, me brindaste apoyo con tus manos, entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería hacer. Entonces empecé a subir y bajar sobre tu entrepierna.

El éxtasis desbordaba por cada poro de tu ser. Te miré: pupilas dilatadas, frente perlada por una ligera capa de sudor (yo me encontraba aún peor) y cabello revuelto. Esto solo lograba darte un aspecto desordenado y sensual.

Quise decirte cuán sensual y hermoso te veías, pero te me adelantaste cambiando de nuevo las posiciones de nuestros cuerpos. No soportaste mucho y te volviste a acomodar entre mis piernas, sobre mi cuerpo.

En un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo decidimos dejar de lado nuestra tristeza y disfrutamos del momento. Nada más importaba. Nos aferraríamos a este último recuerdo de los dos haciendo el amor solo como tú y yo sabíamos hacerlo.

Yibo, ¿estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

Intensificaste el ritmo que yo había impuesto, y presentí, por lo errático de tu respiración que no tardarías en alcanzar el mismo orgasmo que ya me perseguía.

No pude evitarlo más, clavé las uñas en tu espalda y me aferré a esta al sentirte entrando una y otra vez a mi cuerpo, saliendo de mí solo para volverme a llenar. Mi respiración ya era dificultosa, nuestros cuerpos chocaban haciendo ruido, mis piernas estaban aferradas a tus caderas y éstas aumentaban el ritmo de ese sensual vaivén.

Mis uñas se clavaron más en tu espalda, pero no pareció importante, estabas más concentrado en besar mi boca, en penetrarme con profundidad al mismo tiempo que buscabas mi lengua con la tuya.

Entonces nos invadió ese fuego ardiente, envolviéndonos al mismo tiempo como pocas veces nos ocurría.

Nuestros gemidos murieron ahogados en nuestras bocas mientras nos tomábamos de la mano con firmeza. Soltaste mis labios y repartiste cansadas mordidas a lo largo de mi cuello mientras yo aún sentía mi orgasmo en toda su plenitud.

No pude evitarlo. Gemidos vergonzosos salieron de mi garganta y tú pareciste disfrutarlo, pues me miraste traviesamente antes de penetrarme un par de veces más, profundas y ruidosas, arrancándome un grito ahogado por tus labios en los míos.

Te tomé del cabello con mi mano libre y estiré de él. En respuesta a eso seguiste penetrándome. Tus gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo. Te conozco demasiado bien, sé lo sensible que tu cuerpo está en estos momentos, y el hecho de que siguieras penetrándome a pesar de ello me volvía loco.

—¡Yibo! —grité al sentir ese inesperado segundo orgasmo.

No dijiste nada. Soltaste mi mano para tomar mi cintura con fuerza, me encajaste en tu entrepierna, logrando penetraciones más profundas y certeras. Un gruñido extraño salió de tu garganta. Te miré y tus ojos se conectaron con los míos.

Sonreímos.

Acaricié tus brazos mientras seguías embistiéndome hasta alcanzar tu orgasmo.

—Demonios —mascullaste entre dientes al llegar al clímax. Dejaste caer tu peso entero sobre mí.

Te recibí con brazos abiertos y acaricié los rasguños que te había hecho con anterioridad.

Sudorosos, agitados, y con el corazón taladrando en nuestros oídos, nos quedamos inmóviles en la misma posición, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento que se nos había ido después de tan intenso orgasmo.

Supe que estabas agotado al sentirte completamente laxo sobre mí. Te apreté más entre mis brazos y tú te aferraste a mi torso. Mis piernas, un poco cansadas, seguían abiertas de par en par.

Moví mis caderas solo un poco, consiguiendo solo un gemido grave emergiendo de tu garganta.

Saliste con cuidado de mi interior y te acostaste a un lado para dejar de aplastarme. De inmediato me arrastraste hacia tu cuerpo y me abrazaste como si fuera tu tesoro más preciado.

—Te amo —susurré antes de llenar tu cuello de pequeños y suaves besos húmedos.

—Te amo —respondiste con un tono suave, tu voz era amortiguada por mi frente, la cual besabas sin descanso—. No voy a dejar que te vayas —subiste una pierna a mi cuerpo, apresándome.

—Aquí me quedaré —suspiré y busqué tu calor—. Toda la noche me quedaré contigo.

Sabía que no era suficiente, pero era lo más que podíamos ofrecernos mutuamente.

Acaricié tu cabeza y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran entre tus cabellos, trazando caminos de ida y vuelta, relajándote con el suave tacto. Sabía cuánto amabas esas pequeñas atenciones.

No nos dijimos más. Al poco tiempo ya estabas profundamente dormido. Yo te abrazaba, aspirando tu aroma para tatuarlo con fuego en mi mente. Sería un recuerdo al cual aferrarme en momentos de necesidad. Pude sentir que antes de dormir hiciste lo mismo, dejé que lo hicieras y que me apretaras con fuerza desmedida contra tu pecho.

Habíamos hecho el amor como siempre, pero se había sentido de una forma muy diferente a todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho. Sabíamos que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo, y eso solo lograba incrementar la ansiedad en nuestros corazones.

No podía dormir. Mi mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días. Intenté hacer que te desensibilizaras de mí, que olvidaras, incluso que me odiaras. Pero fue imposible.

—Lo siento —susurré contra la piel de tu frente, te apreté entre mis brazos, sintiendo tu cuerpo cálido y desnudo rozando contra el mío. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación!

Te extrañaría con todo mi corazón, mi alma clamaría a diario por tu ausencia, pero estaba seguro de que el aliciente perfecto para mi dolor sería saberte con bien, vivo, sano, fuera de peligro. Eso era lo único que me importaba: tu bienestar.

**> >><<< **

Tú siempre eres el primero en despertar por las mañanas, me das un beso en los labios y te vas directo al baño antes de bajar a preparar tu amado café. Luego vuelves y me despiertas con besos y caricias, excepto cuando estás de un humor travieso y optas por despertarme a almohadazos o cosquillas. De una u otra forma lograbas que cada mañana me levantara con ánimos que antes no poseía. Te convertiste para mí en lo que es para ti el café.

Pero hoy fue la excepción. Ya había amanecido y seguías profundamente dormido.

Acostado a tu lado, dediqué un largo rato a observarte dormir, toqué con suavidad cada centímetro de tu rostro y memoricé tus preciosas facciones. Necesitaría un recuerdo del cuál aferrarme ahora que no despertaría a tu lado todos los días.

Quería llorar, pero un nudo en mi pecho me lo impedía. Así que me limité a disfrutar de esos últimos momentos a tu lado.

Por primera vez en mi vida me estaba tocando entender lo que era el dolor. Antes creía que se trataba de perder en alguna competencia, no poder patinar, dejar las motocicletas o tener que permanecer en casa por mi enfermedad cardiaca. Pero la verdad era que ninguna de esas cosas se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Ahora era consciente del dolor que me causaba saber que no volvería a tener tu calor entre mis brazos, ya no escucharía tu risa tonta cuando te abrazo por detrás, tampoco me deleitaría con la sublime vista de tu cuerpo desnudo descansando a mi lado luego de hacer el amor.

¿Así se habrá sentido Lan Wangji al perder a Wei Wuxian?

Si así se sentía, pobre hombre, lo compadezco.

No tenía otra opción mas que quedarme con los preciosos recuerdos de la persona que lo ha sido todo en mi vida desde hace meses.

“Meses” ¡Ja! Suena a una cantidad muy pequeña de tiempo, pero para mí lo fueron todo. Jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz como en estos últimos meses en los que descubrí lo que es el verdadero amor. Y todo gracias a ti, Xiao Zhan.

Esta vez fue mi turno de despertarte con suaves besos y caricias, te vi sonreír entre sueños antes de que abrieras tus preciosos ojos. Los rayos del sol bañaban la mitad de tu rostro, haciendo que uno de tus ojos se viera de un tono castaño claro.

Me perdí en el color chocolate de tu mirada.

Sonreíste más y buscaste mis labios con los tuyos.

—Buenos días —susurraste con ese tono de voz tan rasposo y sexy que tienes siempre por las mañanas.

Te estiraste con pereza debajo de las mantas y soltaste un suspiro pesado sin dejar de sonreírme. Pero entonces tu sonrisa desapareció.

Habías recordado lo que estábamos viviendo y lo que pasaría en unas horas.

Tu expresión cambió radicalmente. Pude notar cómo pasaste de una felicidad natural y brillante a una tristeza que te hundía cada vez más.

De pronto se nos quitaron las ganas de levantarnos. Te arrastré a mis brazos y te acomodaste en ellos para quedarnos en la cama por un largo rato más.

Acaricié toda tu espalda desnuda bajo las sábanas, disfruté del exquisito tacto tan suave y cálido mientras refugiabas tu cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello, llenando este último de agradables besos tibios.

Muy pronto tuvimos que aceptar la realidad y enfrentarnos a ella.

Nos vestimos y estuviste listo para irte, pero entonces me puse a pensar: ¿realmente teníamos que separarnos?

¿Qué pasaría si…?

No pensé más.

—¿Qué haces? —soltaste una risa incrédula cuando te empuje dentro de mi habitación—. ¿Yibo? —tu tono cambió a uno de preocupación cuando escuchaste que cerré con llave la puerta desde el pasillo.

—No te dejaré ir.

Te quedaste en silencio, quizás preguntándote si ya me había vuelto loco.

—Te quedarás aquí conmigo, no te dejaré ir, no podemos separarnos, ¿entiendes?

—Yibo —tu voz tembló, intentaste abrir la puerta, pero yo detenía la manija desde afuera—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bo Di.

—¡No! Te secuestraré de ser necesario —mi maldita voz se quebró—. Pero no te apartarás de mi lado.

Sí, me estaba volviendo loco.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba por el cúmulo de emociones que estaba enfrentando. ¡¿Por qué me obligaban a separarme del amir de mi vida?!

—¡No es justo! —sollocé, no supe en qué momento había comenzado a llorar—. ¡Nos amamos! ¡No le hacemos daño a nadie! ¿Por qué… por qué nos hacen esto?

—Yibo… lo sé, te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer las cosas de esta forma —tu voz era conciliadora. A pesar de todo tú lograbas mantener una relativa calma en medio de la tormenta. Y agradecía al cielo que así fuera, porque de lo contrario seríamos un dúo potencialmente peligroso.

—¡NO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ!

Exploté. Y, sin embargo, tú te mantuviste sereno tratando de calmarme. Pero cuando viste que era imposible lograrlo… comenzaste a llorar casi en silencio. Lo noté solo por el tono de tu voz. Ta había hecho llorar.

Eso me rompió el corazón y me hizo reaccionar: solo te estaba lastimando con mi actitud.

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta, y entonces te vi: tenías los ojos rojos por el llanto que contenías muy a duras penas, te mordías el labio inferior por la misma impotencia que yo sentía, y me miraste con una tristeza tan profunda que mi pecho dolió.

Acortaste la distancia entre nosotros y me envolviste en tus cálidos brazos. Entonces comenzaste a llorar.

—Perdóname, por favor, perdóname —te abracé con la misma fuerza, hundí mi rostro en tu cuello y lo mojé con mis lágrimas.

Estaba desesperado. La histeria se había apoderado de mí y yo aún luchaba por no perder el control y terminar quebrándome en un mar de lágrimas aún más patético.

Mi corazón sabía que estaba a punto de alejarse de la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo. Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que no te dejara ir, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si esta fuera realmente la última vez que te tendría entre mis brazos de esta forma.

El momento de la despedida definitiva llegó.

—Wang Yibo —me tomaste de los brazos fuertemente, mirándome a los ojos—. Tú seguirás siendo mi novio, mi prometido, no importa lo que pase.

—¿Aunque hayas terminado conmigo ayer?

Vi que te dolieron mis palabras, tanto como me dolieron las tuyas ayer.

—¿Algún día me perdonarás? —me sonreíste suavemente.

—El día en que nos casemos —alcé una ceja y tú soltaste una risa espontanea tan hermosa que derritió mi corazón.

—Yibo… tendremos que estar realmente separados, incomunicados.

—Lo sé.

—Y cuando estemos juntos en algún evento…

—Haremos como que nos odiamos, lo sé.

Suspiraste.

—Xiao Zhan. Sabes que odio los puntos intermedios, así que…

—Así que serás totalmente frío conmigo. Lo soportaré.

—Bien —asentí y lo apreté entre mis brazos una vez más.

Nunca, jamás me había costado tanto trabajo despedirme de alguien.

**> >><<< **

Llegó a su departamento con los ánimos por lo suelos. Su querida mascota lo recibió mirándolo de arriba abajo y luego buscando a alguien detrás de él.

—No vendrá, Nut, papá Yibo ya no vendrá —suspirando y arrastrando los pies llegó hasta la sala, donde se tumbó sobre un sillón y contuvo su llanto todo lo posible. Ya no quería llorar más.

Nut inmediatamente brincó sobre el vientre de su amo y lo miró con curiosidad, casi parecía que le preguntaba por Yibo.

Xiao Zhan se limitó a abrazarla, recordando la última llamada que le hizo su suegro. Le había dicho: “Es hora de que cumplas con tu palabra”. Lo que lo llevó al recuerdo de esa noche en el bar del hotel en Luoyang, luego de enfrentar al señor Wang en su propia casa.

_Esa noche había tomado su celular, decidido a hablar una vez más con su suegro a pesar de que la pelea del primer encuentro seguía fresca._

_Marcó el número y esperó unos segundos antes de que la grave voz del señor Wang resonara en el auricular._

_—¿Qué quieres? —le había dicho con enojo._

_Xiao Zhan soltó un pesado suspiro y se armó de valor una vez más._

_—Nos pertenecemos —dijo simplemente._

_El señor se quedó en silencio ante la espera de lo que seguía._

_—Yibo y yo nos pertenecemos mutuamente. Separarnos sería… —se mordió los labios, el sólo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad le revolvía el estómago tremendamente—…catastrófico para los dos. No podríamos recuperarnos de algo así —sabía que ante cualquiera sonaría como un loco cursi y enamorado que maximizaba sus emociones, añadiendo drama a la situación. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que esas palabras eran completamente ciertas._

_—¿Para eso me llamaste? No me hagas perder el tiempo —resopló, fastidiado y bastante molesto aún._

_Iba a colgar, pero volvió a escuchar la voz de Xiao Zhan diciendo algo que lo dejó con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba algo así, no después de tal discurso de amor._

_—Pero usted tiene razón —se apresuró a decir, su tono era triste y desolado—. Y como se lo dije: mi prioridad es Yibo. Así que, si es necesario, si las circunstancias lo ameritan, me alejaré de él por su bien. No permitiré que algo le pase, mi prioridad es su vida —habló con tal seguridad que el señor Wang se quedó en silencio, sorprendido—. Pero solo si la situación lo amerita —enfatizó._

_—Haces bien, muchacho, haces bien._

_Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la voz apagada de Xiao Zhan volvió a escucharse._

_—Era lo único que quería decirle._

_—Bien, buenas noches._

_—Buenas noches —terminó con la llamada y se quedó mirando al infinito por largo rato, cuestionándose a sí mismo por la decisión que acababa de tomar._

_Luego de repetirse una y otra vez que lo más importante era Yibo, llegó a la conclusión de que había hecho lo mejor. Enseguida le hizo una señal al bartender y éste se acercó a escuchar su pedido—. ¿Me puede dar un… —dudó, estaba a punto de pedir algo de alcohol, lo necesitaba para calmar sus nervios—…olvídelo —dejó propina sobre la barra y subió de una vez por todas a la habitación con su novio._

_En pocas palabras le había dicho al señor: “Wang Yibo es mío”. Dejándole claro que lo único y más importante era su vida y bienestar._

_Sí, valía la pena._

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Lamento haberlas hecho esperar. Es un capítulo muy triste a mi parecer, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá de ahora en adelante? Recuerden que tenemos varios puntos pendientes, entre ellos la prima de Yibo, su relación ante al mundo, Ayanga, el virus maldito, el problema de Xiao Zhan con las fans. En fin, faltan muchas cositas que poco a poco iremos desglosando.**

**¡Las quiero Yizhanamente!**

**12/10/2020**

**9:45 p.m.**


	68. El cumpleaños de Yibo

**Capítulo 68 “Cumpleaños de Yibo”**

Pensaron que después de la separación definitiva todo sería un poco más sencillo en el medio público, que las masas se tranquilizarían y que el gobierno los dejaría vivir en paz, cada uno por su lado, a salvo.

Vaya equivocación. Las cosas distaban de ser sencillas para ambos.

Aprovechándose de la situación, un programa familiar decidió tener varios invitados secretos en una de sus emisiones en vivo. Ni Xiao Zhan ni Wang Yibo imaginaron que se encontrarían ahí a días de su despedida.

No fue fácil enfrentar la situación, y sus managers se dieron cuenta de ello al ver sus expresiones desoladas cuando cruzaron miradas. Pero ese sentimiento en sus rostros se desvaneció al instante. Hicieron uso de su habilidad en la actuación para ocultar el enojo y la tristeza al saberse manipulados de esa forma por los productores del show, quienes solo buscaban incrementar la audiencia al invitarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Afortunadamente no estaban solos, Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zanjin también formaban parte de los invitados. Estos los observaban discretamente, dándoles su apoyo con una sola mirada de comprensión.

En el show hubo juegos, dinámicas y presentaciones entretenidas. Habría sido un momento divertido si no estuvieran pasando por tal situación.

Durante el programa entero sintieron las miradas sobre ellos, tanto de parte del staff como del público, incluso de los otros invitados. Todos los miraban debido a su reciente escándalo, preguntándose si aquella información filtrada era cierta. A pesar de que se había desmentido, muchas personas decidieron creer que era verídica.

No podían sentirse más incómodos, en especial porque ponían exclusiva atención a ellos, expectantes ante cualquier interacción que pudiesen tener. Pero gran decepción se llevaron al no obtener lo deseado, pues ni si quiera se dirigieron la mirada en todo el show, no importó que los sentaran uno al lado del otro.

El momento más incomodo llegó cuando les hicieron entrevistas personales en frente de todos. Los invitados estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda en donde compartían una sobria merienda con los anfitriones del programa, quienes comenzaron haciendo preguntas a cada uno de los ahí presentes, pero cuando llegó el turno de Xiao Zhan para recibir una pregunta, rogó al cielo porque fuera igual de trivial y aburrida que las que recibieron sus compañeros.

Pero no fue así. Los anfitriones fueron directo al grano, haciendo más de una pregunta incómoda a la vez.

Xiao Zhan lo miró con desaprobación y pensó seriamente en su respuesta, no podía decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente: “Jódanse”.

—Eso… —carraspeó. Intentó sonar seguro, pero ese tema aún dolía en él como herida difícil de sanar—…lo que pasó fue… —volvió a carraspear. La voz se le cortaba un poco, incluso él estaba sorprendido—. Lo siento —alejó el micrófono de su boca y tosió un poco. Sentía su garganta áspera.

Al notar que esta vez le estaba costando trabajo hallar una respuesta no ofensiva, Wang Yibo intervino.

—Es agotador, ¿saben? —espetó con una sonrisa llena de ironía, mirándolos con un tremendo odio—. Fue un suceso inesperado e incómodo para todos. Deberíamos dejarlo de lado y no hablar más sobre ello.

El resto de los invitados asintió fervientemente.

—Sabemos lo agotador que debió ser para ambos. ¿Cómo lo están sobrellevando? ¿Qué ha sido lo más difícil? —inquirió otro de los entrevistadores.

Xiao Zhan hizo una mueca bastante graciosa de incredulidad mientras que Yibo quería matar con la mirada a ese hombre.

—Que insistan en vernos como pareja es agotador —masculló entre dientes, clavando sus ojos fieros sobre él—. Se les olvida que solo somos humanos, no piensan en cómo repercutirán sus palabras o actos en nuestras vidas. Es exasperante —hablaba cada vez con más rencor. Wen Pei estaba cerca de los camarógrafos, haciéndole una sutil señal con la mano para que le bajara dos rayitas a su tono insolente, pero el otro ni siquiera se dio por aludido—. Nuestra amistad se arruinó gracias a esos rumores —continuó, sintiendo el pesado silencio que se formó en el set. Se moría por corregirse a sí mismo y decir: “Nuestro compromiso se canceló por su culpa”, pero no podía decirlo y salir ileso en el intento—. Gracias por ello —finalizó, dejando el micrófono sobre la mesa con algo de brusquedad.

—Eh… —no sabía qué decir.

Todos estaban en silencio al verlo tan molesto. Xiao Zhan se mantenía en silencio, mordiéndose la cara interna de sus mejillas, aguantando el enojo que crecía potencial y peligrosamente en su pecho. Él era una persona bastante temperamental, no por nada era del sur, caracterizado por personas con carácter fuerte, explosivas y viscerales. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no despotricar a diestra y siniestra. Yibo había notado eso en él y lo conocía lo suficiente como para haber intervenido en el momento oportuno, sin embargo… estaba más molesto ahora.

—¿Ya no son amigos? —preguntó el entrevistador al salir de su shock. Todos los presentes lo miraron con claro enojo. En algún momento el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y sumamente incómodo.

—Somos compañeros —respondió de nuevo Yibo con más tranquilidad—. Solo eso —le dedicó una rápida mirada a Xiao Zhan.

Un segundo después deseó no haberlo hecho. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que corriera a su lado y lo abrazara con fuerza para protegerlo del mundo y sus atrocidades. Ver cómo se tragaba el coraje que crecía en su pecho, y con sus ojos rojos por el cúmulo de emociones solo lograba incrementar su impotencia y odio.

—Eso es muy triste. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos.

—Dadas las circunstancias… —al fin habló Xiao Zhan, su voz temblaba por el coraje—…es lo mejor. Es poco conveniente tener una amistad así, ¿no lo creen? —miró a Wang Yibo a los ojos durante unos segundos—. _Perdóname_ —pensó.

— _Te perdono_ —dijo en su mente al entender esa mirada—. Tiene toda la razón —lo apoyó.

Ambos gritaban en su interior: “¡¿ESTÁN FELICES CON ESTAS RESPUESTAS?!”

—Y sobre los excelentes fotomontajes que hicieron sobre ustedes… —hizo un gesto de complicidad—. ¿No creen que son muy buenos? ¡Parecen reales! Y ni qué decir del video en donde… —fue interrumpido.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que este tema es por demás incómodo e inapropiado —intervino Liu Haikuan con un tono serio, sin dar lugar a réplicas.

Inmediatamente todos los de la mesa secundaron su comentario.

Na Ying Jie y Wen Pei se apresuraron a hablar con los productores del programa, reclamándoles por esa mala jugada. No fue necesario que hicieran mucho, intimidaron a dichos productores y estos mismo fueron los que dieron la orden de que se dejara de lado la insistencia hacia esos dos.

Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan suspiraron internamente, aliviados al ver que al fin daban vuelta a la página.

Lo sucedido en ese programa les partió el corazón a ellos, a sus fieles seguidores y también a sus queridos amigos ahí presentes, en especial a estos dos últimos, pues sabían sobre su compromiso y cómo todo se había ido al carajo.

Al finalizar el show, cada uno se fue de ahí sin decir nada, sin saludar a sus fans y sin dejar autógrafos para ellos y los empleados del set. Solo querían correr lejos y refugiarse en la seguridad de su hogar, pero al llegar cada uno a su casa se sintieron aún peor al darse cuenta de la triste realidad: estaban solos.

**> >><<< **

Faltaban solo un par de días para el cumpleaños de Wang Yibo, y éste no podía estar más decaído. Sus amigos cercanos lo buscaron para planear algo en ese día especial, pero él se negó rotundamente, no tenía ganas de recibir visitas y mucho menos de salir a festejar un cumpleaños que se suponía pasaría con el amor de su vida.

Estaba amargado.

O así fue hasta que recibió una llamada.

Su mundo se tornó un poco menos gris al escuchar esa cantarina y dulce voz.

—¡Fei Fei!

—Hola, Bobo. ¿Estás ocupado? —se apresuró a preguntar.

El aludido miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, aburrido y sin nada qué hacer.

—No.

—Bien… ¿Qué crees?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto internacional de Beijing.

—¿¡Ya llegaste!? Pensé que vendrías hasta la otra semana.

—Yo también, pero quise darte una sorpresa —rio—. Di Di, pásame tu dirección.

—No, iré por ti ahora mismo.

—Estás loco. Tomaré un taxi. Iré primero a mi hotel y luego pasaré a visitarte.

—Tú estás loca. No voy a permitir que llegues a un hotel, quédate en mi casa.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No incomodaré a tu novia?

—Fei Fei, no tengo novia —suspiró—. Vivo solo —aclaró, antes de que ella le preguntara si tenía novio.

—Bien, entonces mándame tu dirección. Ya estoy tomando un taxi.

—¡Qué necia!

—¡Por supuesto! Yo fui tu maestra en esto —rio abiertamente—. Te quiero, hermanito, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Terminaron la llamada y Yibo se quedó sentado, suspirando tranquilamente y con un brillo lindo en sus ojos. Al fin vería a su hermana, luego de tantos años.

Entonces miró a su alrededor y se espantó. Su casa era un desorden total en esos momentos. ¡Tenía que apurarse a limpiar un poco antes de que llegara!

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta, y cuando la abrió, una linda mujer se echó a sus brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo bastante asfixiante.

—¡Di Di!

—Fei Fei —correspondió el abrazo, suspirando al sentir el cálido cariño—. Que bueno que estás aquí.

Esas últimas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su alma.

—Te hice mucha falta, ¿verdad? —se separó del abrazo y se miraron mutuamente de cuerpo completo.

Yibo se sorprendió, se veía igual de joven que siempre a pesar de sus 29 años. Se había convertido en una mujer elegante, sofisticada y con estilo. Por su parte, ella no había dejado de seguirlo en todos sus proyectos, pero jamás se imaginó ver un cambio en su primo que no había notado a través de la TV.

—¡Yibo! ¡Creciste demasiado! —lo tomó de los hombros, agitándolo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tengo tacones y aún así estás más alto que yo.

Tenía razón.

—Ya puedo hacer esto —pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la arrastró al interior de la casa.

—¡Wang Yibo! ¿Así es como tratas a tu hermana luego de años de no verla?

—Sí —respondió simplemente antes de dejarla en la sala e ir por su equipaje al taxi que esperaba afuera. Él siempre había sido todo un caballero con ella, incluso cuando era solo un niño y ella adolescente. Sus tíos decías que Yibo era un “pequeño caballero”, pues a pesar de ser más pequeño siempre cuidó y protegió a su amada prima hermana.

No obstante, los dos se la pasaban peleando. Así como Yibo podía protegerla y cuidarla, también se peleaba y jugaba con ella como si fuera su hermano. Sí, muchas veces jugaron a las “luchas”, y obviamente Wang Yibo no salía campeón.

Una vez instalada en su propia habitación, y después del debido tour por toda la casa, Fei Fei se detuvo en el pasillo principal de la planta inferior al ver dos pares de huellas en el piso. Eran las marcas de unas manos, las más grandes parecían ser de su primo, pero las pequeñas…

—Necesito contarte algunas cosas —declaró al ver cómo ella observaba esas huellas.

—¿Es sobre la sorpresa que dijo la tía? —despegó la mirada del piso y lo miró sonriente—. Es sobre esa novia que dices no tener —alzó una ceja, pícara.

Yibo suspiró.

—Sí, es sobre eso.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y con confianza se lo llevó a la cocina—. Esto amerita una taza de té.

—Yo diría que un par de cervezas.

—Oh —lo miró con interés y con una sonrisa bastante sugestiva, a ella también le interesaba más eso—. Es verdad, ya no eres un bebé menor de edad —caminó hacia el refrigerador—. ¿Tienes cervezas?

—Al fondo.

Fei Fei soltó una exclamación de victoria, sacó un six pack y lo puso sobre la isla de la cocina.

Ambos primos abrieron su cerveza y le dieron un sorbo antes de comenzar con la charla.

—Fei Fei. Yo no tengo novia, tengo novio. O al menos lo tenía —hizo una expresión amarga.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante largos minutos, sin reaccionar. Yibo le dio su tiempo para procesar la información.

—¿Xiao Zhan?

Yibo asintió antes de que ambos se perdieran en otro largo silencio, cada uno bebiendo de su botella.

—Bueno… hermano, nunca imaginé que te gustaran los hombres. Sin embargo, respeto tu decisión.

—Gracias —no lo parecía, pero estaba muy nervioso. Necesitaba la aceptación de Fei Fei.

—De hecho… pensé que todo el escándalo con Xiao Zhan era falso —una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro, esta aumentó al ver la desolación en su hermano—. No era falso, ¿verdad?

Yibo solo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Oh… —inmediatamente lo abrazó—… Di Di.

—Estoy bien —se separó del abrazo e intentó sonreír—. Es decir, estamos bien.

—Pero se separaron ¡Incluso dijeron en ese programa que ya no son amigos! Dime por favor que le mintieron al público.

Yibo se mordió el labio y entonces procedió a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, sin omitir detalle. Si ya no tenía a Xiao Zhan para que fuera su persona, su confidente, Fei Fei cumpliría muy bien con ese papel temporal.

La joven escuchó atenta y sin interrumpir. Jamás había visto tal mezcla de emociones en el rostro de su hermanito. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado tan profundamente?

—Todavía podrían estar juntos. No te desanimes. Quizás tome un tiempo, pero volverán a ser novios, o… prometidos ¡Dios! Ya tenías planes de casarte y no me dijiste nada. Bueno, no importa —se calmó—. Dejen que pase el tiempo, háganle creer al gobierno que en realidad terminaron y… luego vuelvan.

—No es tan fácil.

—Pero tampoco imposible.

—No quiero que le hagan daño.

—No se lo harán si se portan bien. Además, la idea de irse a Corea es muy buena ¡Yo los apoyo! Y si necesitan dónde quedarse al llegar, cuenten conmigo. Mi departamento no es muy grande y quizás uno tenga que dormir en la sala, pero… ¿Qué? —se desconcertó al ver esa expresión extrañamente dulce en su hermanito.

Yibo no dijo nada, solo la abrazó con fuerza. La verdad era que por mucho tiempo había evadido a su prima por temor a que reaccionara como su padre, pero ahora sabía que se había tardado en decírselo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que le dijo durante el abrazo. Y cuándo se separaron, ella le acarició el rostro con cariño hasta que dijo algo que desconcertó a Yibo.

—Maldito.

—¿Eh?

—Enamoraste a mi Idol preferido. Yo quería casarme con él.

Wang Yibo estalló en carcajadas.

—Te envidio —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un tierno puchero. Yibo solo extendió la mano y le revolvió sus cortos cabellos.

—Tonta —suspiró—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

—Ya estás un poco borracho —le presionó la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice, haciéndolo reír.

—Shijie, no he bebido nada.

—Casi te acabas el six-pack tú solo —señaló los envases vacíos.

—Eso no es nada —se terminó la última cerveza y se puso de pie con simpleza—. ¿Vamos a desempacar o no?

Ella rodó los ojos y aceptó.

—Falta que me hables sobre ti, ¿ya tienes novio? —preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

—¿Qué te importa?

—Tomaré eso como un no. Sigues solterona.

Ella apretó puños y dientes antes de darle una fuerte nalgada.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, sorprendido.

—¡Controla tu lengua, Wang Yibo! Podrás ser más alto que yo, pero eso no impide que te ponga en tu lugar cuando lo merezcas.

—Que gruñona —murmuró, sobándose la nalga.

—Oye, ya es tarde y estás un poco borracho, pero…

—Que no estoy borracho —reclamó, ayudándola a desempacar.

—…¿podríamos salir a pasear mañana? ¿Tienes tiempo?

El aludido solo rodó los ojos, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

—Claro que sí —rio antes de quejarse por el golpe—. ¿Tienes que ser tan agresiva? Por eso no consigues novio —se movió con agilidad antes de recibir otro golpe.

—Vaya, que reflejos —comprobó que no estaba borracho, pero horas más tarde logró conocer a un Yibo verdaderamente ebrio. Había tomado de más y ella no le reprochó nada, sabía el dolor que estaba atravesando, y si ella podía estar haciéndole compañía en ese momento no lo iba a llenar de reclamos y sermones, merecía desahogarse.

Se la pasaron charlando sobre trivialidades, tirados en la sala, con las luces bajas, bebiendo y escuchando música. Ella hablaba cosas tan buenas de Corea, que Yibo solo se llenaba de más nostalgia y ganas de regresar a vivir allá.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Yibo prestó atención a la letra de una canción. Su prima era quien tenía el control de la música, eran sus canciones las que se reproducían. Y si bien ya conocía esa canción del año 2010, jamás le había prestado la atención necesaria.

Demonios, la letra le dolía.

—¿Quieres que la cambie? —preguntó al verlo tan absorto en ella, habían detenido la charla solo por escucharla.

—No.

Ella suspiró.

— _“In another life…”_ —murmuró Yibo, luego bebió hasta el fondo y miró a su prima—. Quizás en otra vida, ¿verdad?

—Yibo… —el corazón se le estrujó al verlo con esa sonrisa quebrada tan dolorosa. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

—Nuestro único error fue… es que ambos somos hombres. Si alguno de los dos fuese mujer… ¿tendríamos derecho a amarnos? —se le quebró la voz en la última palabra, de inmediato limpió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus párpados, resbalando por sus mejillas ya húmedas.

Ella en verdad no sabía qué decirle, temía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sanar su corazón, y es que en realidad no había ninguna palabra que ayudara en ese momento. Decidió no decir nada, en su lugar, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano, lo rodeó con sus brazos protectores y dejó que se refugiara ahí.

Yibo lloró en silencio. Dejó escapar pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Fei Fei le quitó la cerveza de la mano y veló su sueño por largo rato hasta que ella también se quedó dormida en ese sillón, con Yibo abrazándole el regazo.

Los hermanos Wang pasaron juntos todo el tiempo que les fue posible. Yibo logró despejar su agenda un par de días sin importar que los compromisos se le acumularan terriblemente para después de su cumpleaños, lo valía.

Salió a comer y a pasear con Fei Fei, sin mucha seguridad mas que un par de guardaespaldas que se mantenían a la distancia. No se molestó en ocultar su identidad, estaba cansado de ello, pero tampoco se detuvo a saludar a la gente que lo apuntaba y sonreía. Estaba enojado con todos.

Obviamente los medios no tardaron en hacer revuelo al verlo por las calles de Beijing tomado de la mano de una mujer bastante hermosa y elegante. Sacaron fotos y videos que en cuestión de segundos se hicieron virales, llegando a ojos de Xiao Zhan. Este se encontraba en medio de una sesión de fotos, Na Ying Jie y Mao estaban con él y se habían topado con la noticia al mismo tiempo.

—Zhan Zhan —murmuró Na Ying Jie.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el otro al verlo apretar tanto la mandíbula como el teléfono en su mano, incluso esta le temblaba.

—Sí —respondió simplemente antes de acatar el llamado que le hacía el director de esa sesión fotográfica.

—No está bien —aseguró Mao—. ¿Viste esa cara? Está muy celoso.

—¡Y como no! —señaló ella su propio celular. Acababa de encontrar un video de Yibo caminando de la mano de esa chica, ambos iban muy cariñosos. Él incluso había tenido la confianza de apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de ella mientras esta lo rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura.

—Llamaré a Wen Pei, seguramente esto no es más que una treta para que el último escándalo se olvide rápido.

—No lo creo. Wang Yibo jamás se prestaría a algo así.

—Tienes razón —aceptó luego de pensarlo un poco, miró a su protegido a lo lejos y suspiró.

—¿Quién será ella? —Na Ying Jie en verdad tenía curiosidad.

—No tengo idea, pero es bastante linda —observó, ganándose un manotazo por parte de ella—. ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

Tenía toda la razón.

Xiao Zhan no quiso hablar al respecto, cuando alguno de sus seres queridos tocaba el tema, él lo cambiaba drástica y descaradamente. La verdad era que no le gustaba el sabor amargo que invadía su ser cuando veía a Yibo tan cariñoso con ella.

Lo que más alteraba sus nervios era el hecho de que Yibo no era así de cariñoso con nadie, mucho menos con las chicas. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de lo mucho que lo carcomían esos terribles celos.

—Zhan Zhan, mañana pasaré más temprano por ti.

—Bien.

—Oye, sobre lo de Yibo… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué tanto es “más temprano”? para ajustar mi despertador.

Mao suspiró, ya lo había intentado varias veces, pero siempre le cambiaba el tema de esa forma tan descarada.

—Media hora.

—Bien.

—Xiao Zhan, escúchame. Sé que lo has visto en las redes y solo voy a decirte que no tienes motivos para estar celoso, él te ama y debe de haber una muy buena explicación para esto, ¿entendido?

—Ajá —mantuvo su expresión de póker.

Mao suspiró.

—Si necesitas algo solo llámame, ¿si? Lo que sea, no importa la hora.

Ahora Xiao Zhan esbozó una tenue sonrisa ladina mientras asentía.

—¿Todavía quieres que te ayude con la sorpresa para Yibo? Su cumpleaños es mañana.

El otro asintió con seguridad, pero no se animó a soltar palabra alguna, su garganta estaba cerrada.

Esa noche se fue a la cama con el mismo sentimiento amargo que había tenido desde la separación. Miró los boletos de avión que tenía en el cajón de su buró y solo pudo sentirse peor.

Había planeado todo un viaje para los dos, para festejar su cumpleaños. No le había dicho nada porque era una sorpresa. Se suponía que le diría esa noche, justo a las doce de la madrugada. Le iba a decir: “Amor, nos vamos a la playa”.

Pero todo se había ido al carajo.

**> >><<< **

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —se subió a su cama y empezó a brincar antes de darle suaves patadas con sus pies descalzos—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —repetía una y otra vez hasta que Yibo se tapó la cabeza con una mullida almohada.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró con voz pastosa y amortiguada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Di Di —se arrodilló a su lado y trató de verle el rostro, pero él no se lo permitió—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Intentas perder el conocimiento para no escucharme más?

—Esta almohada no funciona para asfixiarme —gruñó.

Ella solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

—¡FEI FEI! ¡Ya sé que es mi cumpleaños! —bramó, molesto en serio. Al quitarse la almohada de la cabeza, ella pudo ver sus ojeras y sus ojos enrojecidos, no había dormido nada bien—. Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato al ver lo grosero que fue, más todavía al ver que le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, unos lindos pancakes como los que Xiao Zhan solía prepararle. Sus ojos se aguaron más.

—Está bien, puedo ser un fastidio a veces —rio un poco.

—No —se levantó y la abrazó con arrepentimiento—, perdóname.

No tenía derecho a tratarla así, pero es que su impotencia y mal humor le ganaban.

El día de su cumpleaños empezó sin su Xiao Zhan, y eso era suficiente motivo para estar con ese humor de los mil demonios.

Pero ese humor fue mejorando en el transcurso del día, solo un poco.

Después del mediodía comenzaron a llegar las sorpresas a casa, puesto que no había querido trabajar ese día. La primera gran sorpresa fue abrir su puerta principal y recibir a todos los chicos de UNIQ, se habían organizado para pasar ese día juntos y festejar al bebé de la familia. La casa se llenó de un agradable escándalo. Entre todos, incluida Fei Fei, adornaron la sala de estar con globos, serpentinas, adornos y muchas cosas más que lograron animar a Yibo. Su segunda familia estaba ahí con él.

Un poco más tarde llegó su familia de Day Day Up junto con Mao y Wen Pei, todos ellos estaban al tanto de su relación con Xiao Zhan, así que estaban seguros de que no estaría pasándola muy bien, por eso también se organizaron y fueron a visitarlo con lindos presentes y mucha comida, porque sabían lo bien que comía el más pequeño de la familia.

Yibo tuvo que ir a cambiarse de ropa y a lavase la cara, pues seguía en fachas y con esa expresión de sueño que no se le iba con nada.

Luego de unas horas de amena compañía logró sentirse mucho mejor, comenzó a disfrutar de sus amigos, de su familia.

Lo mejor fue cuando alguien más tocó a su puerta y fue a abrir solo para encontrarse con el primer amor de su vida.

—¡Mamá! —sus ojos se agrandaron y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Definitivamente ella no podía haber faltado a ese gran día.

—¿Papá…?

Ella negó de inmediato.

—Entiendo.

—Pero te mandó esto —le entregó un regalo envuelto. Yibo lo tomó y lo miró con un extraño sentimiento—. Él quería venir —aseguró—. En verdad quería hacerlo.

—Pero tenía trabajo.

Ella asintió.

Ahí estaban todos, personas de lugares muy distintos reunidas en un mismo lugar y con un mismo propósito. Yibo estaba feliz y todavía no podía creer que los tenía a todos ahí.

—¿Cómo lograron ponerse de acuerdo en esto? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

—Créeme, si lo hubiéramos planeado nosotros, no habría salido tan bien —dijo Seungyoun de inmediato, recibiendo un codazo nada sutil de parte de Yixuan.

—Entonces… —miró a su familia de Day Day Up, pero ellos también negaron con la cabeza al igual que Wen Pei, Mao y su prima—…¿Mamá?

—Yo tampoco fui —suspiró—. Verás… hijo, esta reunión había sido planeada por Zhan Zhan, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes…

—Entiendo —su mirada se perdió en algún punto incierto del piso, hubo silencio incómodo durante unos minutos hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó.

Yibo no supo la razón, pero su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción anticipada. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a abrir, seguido por las miradas de todos.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue un gran y precioso arreglo de flores blancas, de peonias, para ser más exactos.

Admiró la sublime belleza de esas flores casi etéreas, pero pasó de largo cuando sintió más interés por la persona que las cargaba, ¿acaso era…?

—¿Wang Yibo? —inquirió el hombre.

—Sí —estiró el cuello para ver mejor a esa persona.

Vaya desilusión, no era su Zhan Zhan.

—Es para usted, ¿me puede firmar de entregado?

—Uhm… sí —lo hizo y luego tomó el precioso arreglo, no tenía tarjeta. Y si bien era hermoso, pensó que podría tratarse de un regalo de parte de sus fans.

—¡Qué arreglo tan hermoso! —exclamaron sobrina y tía al mismo tiempo. Todos los presentes lo miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo con ellas.

—Bobo, ¿quién te lo mandó? —inquirió Wen Han.

—No tiene tarjeta.

A pesar de no saber de quién venía, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de las flores.

—Peonias blancas —murmuró Mao, mirando el arreglo, parado junto a Yibo—. ¿Ya viste los jazmines? —le preguntó, sólo Yibo lo escuchó.

Inmediatamente buscó dichas flores y… era verdad, había jazmines ocultos entre las flores. ¡Eso explicaba por qué pensó en Xiao Zhan al acercarse al arreglo! ¡Olía a él!

—¿Ya te imaginas quién pudo haberlo enviado? —inquirió de nuevo Mao.

Los ojos de Yibo brillaron tanto que Mao juró que por un segundo pensó que el joven atolondrado junto a él abrazaría esas flores como si fueran la persona que las envió.

—¡Hora de partir el pastel! —exclamó Wen Pei, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Mao esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo que Yibo alzara una ceja, no entendía, hasta que llegó al comedor y vio que Wen Pei abría la linda caja que contenía aquel elaborado pastel de dos pisos, cubierto por varias capas de distintos chocolates. Y en la parte más superior tenía escrito: “Happy Birthday, Little Prince!” con una caligrafía inconfundible.

Pero lo que le confirmó que aquel pastel había sido hecho por Xiao Zhan, era la pequeña figura del Principito sobre él. Era la misma figura que le había puesto él al pastel de Xiao Zhan hace varios años.

—¡Pero que bello pastel! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Feng Ge a Mao, pues había visto que él llegó con la caja de dicho postre.

—Lo hizo un amigo —respondió.

Algunos entendieron, otros no. Lo importante era que Yibo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y al probarlo no pudo más que incrementar esa felicidad. Sabía exactamente igual a las tortugas de chocolate que le regaló en San Valentín. Su corazoncito estaba feliz, pues, a pesar de que Xiao Zhan no estaba ahí, su esencia sí lo estaba.

La tarde transcurrió amena y agradable en compañía de sus seres queridos. Yibo sintió cierta calma, esos regalos de Xiao Zhan le decían: “Estoy bien, espero que tu también lo estés”. Eso le bastaba.

Cuando anocheció, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco. Antes de irse, los cuatro integrantes de UNIQ acorralaron a Yibo en la cocina, a solas.

—Bien, ahora vas a decirnos la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —miró a Wen Han sin entender.

—Vimos el conflicto. De hecho, todo el mundo lo hizo. Nosotros ya estábamos enterados de su relación, pero los que no… bueno, ellos sí se creyeron lo que dijeron.

—Eso espero —murmuró, pues de lo contrario de nada habría servido el sacrificio.

—Pero nosotros no nos creemos ese cuento, Yibo, Xiao Zhan elaboró esta fiesta para ti, tenía muchos planes que tuvieron que cancelarse, pero nos buscó para pedirnos que no faltáramos —aclaró Yixuan—. Sin embargo… necesitamos saber si ocurrió algo grave, algo por lo que tengamos que golpearlo. Le hicimos prometer que no te haría daño, le dijimos que lo golpearíamos si te hacía sufrir. ¿Él… —fue interrumpido.

—Gracias, chicos, en verdad. Pero no es necesario —sonrió con sinceridad. No tenía hermanos de sangre, pero vaya que ellos eran más que eso, eran sus hermanos del alma.

—¿Entonces no hay que golpear a nadie? —cuestionó Sungjoo.

—No —rio Yibo. No quiso explicar más, no pudo. Si les contaba cómo Xiao Zhan intentó terminar con él, sí lo golpearían, y no quería eso.

—Si cambias de opinión solo llámanos. Su pastel estaba delicioso, pero si se porta mal contigo le daremos su merecido de todas formas —Seungyoun se había dado cuenta, al igual que los otros tres, de que ese pastel había sido hecho por Xiao Zhan.

Wang Yibo soltó una risa que tenía tiempo de no sacar y les agradeció de todo corazón.

—Oye —Mao se acercó a Yibo—. Tengo una gran duda. Esa chica…

—Es mi prima —lo interrumpió, aclarando de inmediato el asunto—. Te habías tardado en preguntar —rio—. Dile a _él_ que es Fei Fei, mi “hermana”. Va a entender a qué me refiero.

—Vaya —suspiró con un gran alivio, había querido preguntárselo desde que llegó—. ¿En serio es tu hermana?

—Es mi prima hermana, pero nos criaron como hermanos.

—Ahora entiendo el parecido, eres tú en mujer.

Yibo rio de nuevo, todo mundo decía eso de ellos desde siempre.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Yibo al fin, ambos hablaban en voz baja, apartados de Fei Fei, la señora Wang, Wen Pei y Han Ge, quienes platicaban amenamente en la sala. Eran los últimos invitados que quedaban.

Mao solo suspiró con pesadez.

—Bien.

—Dime la verdad.

—Es verdad. Él está poniendo todo de su parte para estar bien. Sabe que si algo le llegase a pasar tú te preocuparías, así que se encarga de estar sano.

Yibo se sintió bastante triste de repente. Así era su Zhan Zhan, siempre procurando estar perfectamente para no preocupar a los que lo aman.

—Dile que está bien no estar bien. No es bueno que se aguante todo —murmuró con completa seriedad.

—Lo sé. Y él diría lo mismo —alzó una ceja, mirándolo casi con reproche—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yibo sonrió de lado y asintió. Trataba de no aguantarse los sentimientos, cuando podía, se desahogaba un poco.

—¿Puedes cuidar de él mientras estemos separados?

—¿Acaso no lo hago siempre? —sonrió de lado, revolviéndole el cabello—. Y no solo de él, ¿no es así?

Yibo rio y asintió, tenía razón.

—Por cierto… ven, traje algo más para ti —fue al recibidor y le entregó un paquete envuelto—. Es de ya sabes quién.

—¿De Voldemort?

Ahora fue Mao quien se rio y asintió.

—Ábrelo cuando estés a solas.

—¿Es algo pornográfico?

—¡Yibo! —casi se ahogó con su propia saliva, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, al menos no del Yibo “post-Xiao Zhan”.

Estaba recuperando su ánimo, eso era una buena señal que haría feliz a Xiao Zhan cuando se lo dijera.

—¿Lo es? —insistió, en serio.

—No lo sé, no me dejó verlo. Quizás sí lo sea.

—Bien, lo llevaré a mi cuarto —lo tomó entre sus brazos y subió a su habitación con mucha prisa.

Cuando volvió a bajar ya no halló rastro de Mao en el recibidor, ahora estaba nuevamente charlando con Fei Fei. Lo había descubierto platicando con ella varias veces durante la tarde. Lo curioso era que ella parecía muy cómoda al charlar con él, pues a cualquier otro ya lo habría mandado a volar.

Cuando solo quedaron los Wang en casa, Yibo preparó una habitación para su madre mientras esta y Fei Fei charlaban cómodamente en la cocina, lavando los últimos trastes sucios que quedaban.

—Que bueno que lograste venir justo en estos días —murmuró la mamá de Yibo, secándose las manos luego de lavar el último plato.

—Iba a venir hasta la otra semana, pero después de tu llamada no pude quedarme tranquila.

—Lo siento. No quise darte detalles porque no me concernía hacerlo, pero sabía que él se sentiría mejor al tenerte aquí, y así fue.

—No te disculpes, tía. Ya supe todo lo que sucedió. Bobo me contó todo —suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—. Es tan injusto.

—Lo es. En especial porque… —dejó de hablar.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la menor al ver que su tía silenciaba.

—No te tocó verlos juntos, así que no creo que entiendas por completo lo que estoy por decirte, pero… —buscó las palabras correctas, sin embargo, no encontró otras más apropiadas que estas—. Ellos se pertenecen uno al otro. Suena cursi, lo sé. Pero digo la verdad. Jamás había visto a Yibo tan enamorado, y nunca había conocido a alguien que enfrentara a mi esposo como lo hizo Xiao Zhan.

—¿¡Lo enfrentó!?

—Creo que Yibo no te contó todo.

—Nos faltó tiempo —suspiró.

—Cuando Yibo le confesó a su padre sobre su relación con él, las cosas no salieron bien. Al enterarse, Xiao Zhan voló desde aquí hasta nuestra casa solo para enfrentarlo. Hubieras visto la valentía con la que lo hizo —seguía maravillada—. No sé lo he dicho a Yibo, pero su padre también sintió admiración por eso.

—Después de todo, el tío Wang es bastante intimidante. Yo no me atrevería a contradecirlo, nunca —sintió escalofríos.

—Pues Xiao Zhan lo hizo. Además, ha cuidado bastante bien a nuestro pequeño —suspiró—. Ambos se cuidan mutuamente.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Wang Yibo las escuchaba desde el pasillo junto a la cocina.

Así que su padre le admiraba algo a Xiao Zhan. Vaya… se sintió orgulloso, ya era hora de que su progenitor lo admitiera.

—Ma, ya está lista tu habitación —entró a la cocina como si no hubiese estado parado afuera escuchando todo—. Deja los platos ahí, yo los lavaré luego —la sacó de la cocina casi a empujones, haciéndola reír—. No, mejor aún. Fei Fei los lavará.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la aludida, siguiéndolos a la planta alta.

—Hijo, tienes una casa muy bonita. Pero jamás imaginé que un lugar tan hogareño fuera de tu gusto.

—No es estrictamente de mi gusto. Wen Pei la consiguió para mí al ver que estaba a solo un par de calles del departamento de Xiao Zhan. Jamás imaginé que terminaría viviendo aquí de esta forma —suspiró.

—¿Quieres regresar a tu viejo departamento en Shanghái?

—¡No! —se alarmó. La verdad es que podría vivir debajo de un puente si ese puente estaba cerca de Xiao Zhan. No le importaba.

Los tres ya estaban listos para irse a la cama, pero el sonido del timbre los distrajo.

Yibo fue inmediatamente a abrir y no pudo más que sorprenderse.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —sonrió, viendo a cada uno vestido con su pijama y una almohada bajo el brazo. Sin mencionar la mochila que traían repleta de golosinas y comida chatarra.

—Estábamos en el hotel, aburridos, pensando que sería mil veces mejor dormir aquí contigo que allá solos —comenzó a explicar Sungjoo.

—Sabemos que quizás sea de mala educación llegar así —continuó Yixuan.

—Y respetamos tu decisión si lo que quieres es estar solo… —dijo Wen Han.

—¡…Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como mejor amigo para invadir tu casa de todos modos! —Seungyoun lo tacleó sin recato, usando su almohada para abrirse paso a la casa seguido por sus amigos.

—¡Pijamada! —gritaron al unísono, haciendo mucho escándalo y empujando a Yibo de un lado a otro. Éste se reía y dejaba que hicieran lo que les diera la gana.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de estar solo, así que le vendría muy bien la compañía durante esa noche.

Su madre y su hermana vieron el escándalo y mejor se fueron a sus habitaciones. Yibo le avisó a su madre sobre la presencia de esos “mastodontes idiotas”, ganándose reclamos y golpes por parte de sus amigos escandalosos.

—Si necesitan algo pueden buscarme, ¿quieren que les prepare bocadillos para la noche? —preguntó con su linda amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias, señora, pero no es necesario. Trajimos bastante comida —Sungjoo señaló la mochila repleta de chatarra.

La señora suspiró y sonrió, mirándolos como si no tuvieran remedio antes de ir a dormirse.

—Tu madre es tan buena —dijo Seungyoun.

—Solo con las visitas —murmuró en voz baja.

—¡Te escuché, Wang Yibo! —exclamó desde su habitación.

—Se los dije —rio y los empujó al interior de su cuarto.

Yibo sacó su consola de videojuegos favorita y así pasaron las primeras horas de la madrugada jugando, comiendo chatarra y peleándose como en los viejos tiempos. Por un momento sintió que el tiempo no había pasado y que seguía siendo ese chico de dieciséis años rodeado por _Huyngs_ que eran más inmaduros que él.

Había sacado también un colchón inflable que tenía en el armario. Si bien su cama era amplia, no tanto como para que pudieran dormir los cinco con comodidad.

Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron cayendo rendidos al sueño. Uno por uno. El primero fue Wen Han, seguido por Seungyoun, después fue Yibo quien se vio vencido por el cansancio. Ellos tres terminaron acostados en la cama, mientras que Yixuan y Sungjoo seguían despiertos. Pocas horas antes del amanecer apagaron todo, intentaron acomodar las posiciones extrañas de los tres pequeños en la cama y los arroparon.

—¿Crees que hicimos bien? —susurró Yixuan, refiriéndose a haber invadido la casa de su amigo de esa forma.

Sungjoo se aguantó la risa y señaló el rostro de Yibo. De su boca escurría un pequeño hilo de saliva, sus comisuras estaban manchadas de azúcar y colorante de los dulces, en su barbilla tenía aún restos de Doritos, y su expresión era de completa tranquilidad. 

Esa vista ante ellos era la respuesta a la pregunta de Yixuan.

—Oye —susurró Sungjoo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos hace años cuando…?

—Oh…

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos! —exclamó en voz baja antes de ir en busca de algo que le ayudara a rayar.

Luego de hacer sus travesuras, los dos mayores se fueron a dormir en el colchón inflable, recordando también los viejos tiempos con ello, pues hace años también les tocaba a ambos compartir la cama en muchas ocasiones, ya no era algo extraño entre ellos. Así se acostaron uno junto al otro con una naturalidad tremenda. Ni siquiera les importó terminar medio abrazados durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por el olor a tocino y hot cakes recién hechos.

No tardaron en levantarse y verse las caras. Los tres que estaban en la cama se espantaron y acusaron inmediatamente a los dos del colchón inflable.

¡Les habían pintado las caras y se veían ridículamente chistosos!

—¡Es tradición! —se justificaron los acusados.

—El que se duerme primero, pierde, y se atiene a las consecuencias.

No podían rebatir aquello, tenían toda la razón.

Después de discutir por eso, comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre por el uso del baño. Afortunadamente la casa tenía dos, así que unos corrieron al de la planta baja mientras otros se peleaban por el uso del de arriba.

Muy pronto ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, comiendo el delicioso desayuno que la señora Wang les había preparado.

—Xiao Zhan te ha hecho bien, cariño —se animó a decir la señora.

Yibo solo alzó una ceja.

—Por primera vez tienes comida decente en tu alacena. No tuve que ir a comprar nada —señaló el gran desayuno sobre la mesa. Tenía razón, Xiao Zhan le había enseñado mucho, había madurado.

Durante el desayuno, madre y sobrina estuvieron atentas a la interacción entre esos cinco chicos. Y mientras los observaban solo podían imaginar que ese era el trato entre ellos durante los tantos años que vivieron juntos en Corea, todos en un mismo pequeño departamento.

Era agradable verlos, podían notar que aunque hubiese pasado el tiempo, seguían tratándose como hermanos.

La señora Wang les tenía un gran aprecio, si bien era poco lo que habían interactuado, ella sentía que los conocía muy bien gracias a que los vio por internet todo el tiempo.

Estaba agradecida con ellos por cuidar de su bebé. Sabía que Sungjoo era quien se encargaba de cocinarles, y Yixuan era quien los cuidaba como un hermano mayor para todos. En cuanto a Wen Han y Seungyoun… eran como los hermanitos de Yibo.

Les tenía sincero cariño y agradecimiento porque prácticamente fueron ellos quienes terminaron de criarlo, quienes lo acompañaron en una de las estampas más complicadas y confusas de la vida: la adolescencia.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de aprovechar la ocasión para decirles todo eso y agradecerles. Los cuatro chicos se conmovieron hasta la médula.

Pero el _bullying_ hacia Yixuan y Sungjoo no tardó en llegar.

—Yixuan era la mamá, y Sungjoo el papá —explicó Seungyoun con naturalidad. Wen Han y Yibo estuvieron por completo de acuerdo con eso.

No podían evitar ese _bullying_ amistoso. Siempre habían sido catalogados como el _papá_ y la _mamá_ de UNIQ, pues eran los mayores y además los líderes del grupo.

El encuentro con sus hermanos le hizo tanto bien, que aún después de que se fueron permaneció con una linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Yibo tenía un gran respaldo en su vida. No estaba solo. Y todos ellos se habían encargado de hacérselo saber en esa fecha importante. Pero lo que más aceleraba su corazón, era saber que el causante de eso había sido Xiao Zhan, a pesar de que no hubiese estado ahí presente. Él tuvo la culpa de todo, y estaba feliz por eso.

Cuando al fin estuvo a solas en su recámara, tomó el regalo que le había mandado Xiao Zhan y que aún no abría. Era una gran caja rectangular, delgada y amplia. Cuando la abrió se encontró con dos paquetes, sacó el más grande que estaba envuelto en un lindo papel de regalo, bastante elegante. Bajo ese papel pudo sentir un marco. ¿Acaso era una pintura?

Rasgó la envoltura con prisa y entonces lo vio.

Emociones diferentes lo invadieron, agolpándose una tras otra en su garganta hasta que no pudo más.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Yibo! —intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero tenía llave.

Fei Fei no tardó en llegar a su lado, angustiada al haber escuchado el llanto de su primo.

—¡Nada! No pasa nada —se le quebró la voz al final.

—Di Di, abre la puerta.

—Estoy bien —se calmó—. Necesito estar a solas un momento —pidió.

No muy convencidas, ambas mujeres aceptaron y se fueron de ahí.

Yibo siguió admirando el precioso cuadro que Xiao Zhan había pintado para él.

El marco traía una nota que decía: _“Aún no hemos ido a la playa, pero lo haremos cuando todo esto pase, y esta pintura se convertirá en fotografía”._

Yibo lloró más.

La imagen plasmada sobre el lienzo era la silueta dos personas de espaldas, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por la playa frente a un precioso y colorido atardecer.

Yibo casi pudo transportarse a la imagen y sentir el momento. El arte de su amado era magnífico.

Entonces prestó su atención al otro paquete que venía junto a la pintura. Era mucho más pequeño y también traía una nota que decía:

_“Tu fragancia sigue en mi almohada, espero que con esto consigas un poco de consuelo. Te amo._

_Tuyo por siempre. Xiao Zhan.”_

Al abrirlo descubrió el perfume de Xiao Zhan que mas amaba. Aquel que usaba solo porque sabía cuánto le gustaba a él. Era el mismo que traía puesto en el evento donde todo esto comenzó, cuando se hicieron más cercanos y terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama del hotel luego de comer hamburguesas y papas fritas.

Era el mismo perfume, y Xiao Zhan se lo había comprado solo para él.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de abrirlo y ponerse un poco de la fragancia para oler a su Ge Ge.

Cuando su nariz percibió el aroma masculino y fresco, aspiró con tal fuerza que casi se ahogó.

Sus sentidos se llenaron de esa fragancia, trayéndole hermosos recuerdos que justo ahora dolían mucho.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de llenar su almohada con el perfume, se acostó y la abrazó hasta quedarse dormido.

Luego de pasar un par de días cuidando a su retoño, la señora Wang volvió a casa a cuidar de su otro retoño crecido. Se quedó tranquila al saber que Yibo estaría acompañado por su hermana por unos días más. Nunca imaginó que ella de repente se le plantaría en frente y le diría:

—Iré a ver a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué? —en verdad necesitaba que lo dijera de nuevo, pensó que había entendido mal.

—Iré a ver a Xiao Zhan —repitió—. Así que aprovecha y dime lo que sea que quieras que le diga, o quizás prefieras mandarle una carta de amor o… —silenció cuando Yibo le puso algo en las manos.

—Llévale esto, él sabrá el significado.

—¡Uh la la! Bleu by Chanel, un perfume muy sensual, ¿con este lo sedujiste? Porque según me contó tía Wang, acosaste a Xiao Zhan por un tiempo hasta que decidió aceptarte.

—Cállate.

—¡Te sonrojaste! Quiere decir que todo lo que dijo mi tía es verdad.

—No lo acosé —desvió la mirada, enfurruñado—. Bueno, no tanto.

No lo había acosado, solo estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía, decía y casi de lo que pensaba. Se mantenía al tanto de lo que le gustaba comer y lo que no, sus pasatiempos, su mascota, su gusto en ropa, libros, películas, todo. Incluso sabía qué perfume usaba y qué fragancias adoraba. No por nada había elegido ese perfume de Chanel para atraerlo más a él. Había funcionado perfectamente.

—Él piensa que tú y yo salimos en citas, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

—Ni se te ocurra, Fei Fei —la apuntó con un dedo acusador, imaginando lo que tenía en mente—. Y aunque lo intentes, no te va a creer. Mao ya debió decirle que eres mi prima.

—Que aburrido —resopló—. ¿No te gustaría causarle algo de celos? ¿Y si fingimos un compromiso entre primos?

—¡Fei Fei! —se escandalizó—. Eso ya no se usa, además, no tengo necesidad de darle celos. Yo los he experimentado y debo decir que no es agradable, no quiero que él pase por lo mismo.

Ella no pudo más que enternecerse. Le apretó la mejilla con fuerza hasta hacerlo rabiar.

—Extrañaba hacerte enojar así, pequeño Bo —le revolvió el cabello, él casi la muerde—. _Ya no es una “fierecilla”, ahora es todo un león_ —pensó al ver la mirada pesada y amenazante que le dirigía—. Me voy, ¿algo más que quieras que le diga a tu amorcito?

Yibo frunció el ceño y los labios, le estaba colmando la paciencia.

**> >><<< **

Al fin se había tranquilizado. Mao le explicó con lujo de detalles la fiesta que tuvo Yibo, y le dijo también que esa hermosa chica era nada más y nada menos que su shijie. Xiao Zhan entendió todo y sintió un inmenso alivio. Agradeció al cielo y a las estrellas por esa fortuna.

Se había puesto tan celoso que su estómago le reclamaba ahora con periodos de acidez. Se había tragado esos sentimientos y ahora una repentina gastritis lo atacaba. Y todo por eso. ¿Qué pasaría si un día Yibo termina haciendo su vida al lado de una buena mujer? Es decir, estaba consciente de que se merecía lo mejor, y si estar con una mujer lo era, él lo aceptaría. Pero si con solo verlo así con su prima le causó tal gastritis… se moriría el día que se casara con alguien más. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso, el simple pensamiento hacía que le ardiera el estómago y que su boca se llenara de un sabor a bilis bastante desagradable.

Pensaba en eso y más cuando de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta. Pensó que se trataría de Mao, o quizás Na Ying Jie, pero no. Nadie jamás lo habría preparado para ver a esa persona ante él.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una efusividad refrescante.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Como podrán ver, los dos se encuentran en una montaña rusa de emociones. Intentan estar bien para no darle motivos al otro de preocuparse, pero de repente tienen bajones emocionales. Intentan estar bien, en verdad lo intentan. Pero a veces es muy difícil conseguirlo.**

**Y bueno, en otras noticias: Wattpad eliminó el fic por enésima vez de mi cuenta, y no tarda en eliminar esta última. Seguiré actualizando por AO3, Fanfiction.net y Facebook. El grupo de Facebook se llama: “Fanfics by Tea Drop” y ahí mismo pueden encontrar una publicación anclada al inicio en donde están los _links_ de cada plataforma. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir aquí. Gracias infinitas a todas aquellas que, además de tomarse el tiempo de leer, dedican unos minutos a platicarme qué les pareció cada capítulo. ¡Las quiero!**

**20/10/2020**

**6:40 p.m.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69 “Cumpleaños de Xiao Zhan”**

—Yibo —parpadeó confundido—. No… —se ajustó los anteojos, preguntándose si necesitaba un ajuste en su graduación—. ¿Fei Fei?

La aludida se echó a reír y asintió.

—Sé que Yibo y yo nos parecemos, pero… ¿En serio pensaste que era él?

Xiao Zhan solo la miró, asombrado, ¡pero claro que la había confundido! Eran idénticos, la única diferencia era que ella era más femenina, un poco más baja y con el cabello ligeramente más largo. Incluso tenía un corte de cabello bastante parecido al que usaba Yibo antes de cortárselo

—¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás ocupado con alguien más? —se asomó al interior de su casa, Xiao Zhan solo seguía mirándola, en verdad era como ver a su amado en versión mujer, era muy linda. Se veía algo hiperactiva, igual a Yibo luego de comer bastante azúcar.

—Eh… adelante —le dio el paso. Mientras tanto, ella no dejaba de mirarlo a él y a su alrededor. ¡Que envidia le tenía a su primo! —. ¿Deseas algo de tomar o de comer?

—Eres tan amable —le brillaron los ojos, la sonrisa tonta no desaparecía de su rostro—. Pero estoy bien así, gracias.

Xiao Zhan se sentía nervioso, tenía a un familiar muy importante de Yibo visitándolo y solo temía hacer algo inapropiado. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba como hizo el señor Wang?

—¿En qué te puedo servir? —la invitó a sentarse en la sala.

—Vengo de parte de mi hermano. Él te mandó esto —le entregó una carta.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan comenzó a latir con más fuerza. ¡Una carta! ¡Una carta de verdad, en físico!

Con manos ansiosas la tomó y sintió el grosor del sobre, parecía ser una carta extensa. Se moría por abrirla y leerla.

—Fei Fei… —murmuró sin dejar de mirar el sobre—. ¿Te puedo llamar así? —la miró a los ojos y ahora fue el turno de ella para sentir que se le salía el corazón.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Dime, ¿cómo está él?

La aludida soltó un suspiro largo mientras sonreía de lado.

—Extrañándote cada segundo del día.

Esa verdad le cayó con peso sobre los hombros, él también lo extrañaba.

—Y por tu expresión puedo notar que te pasa lo mismo.

Xiao Zhan asintió, aún sostenía la carta entre sus manos como si tuviera un tesoro en vez de un montón de papeles.

—No es justo lo que les están obligando a hacer —dijo ella de pronto—. Xiao Zhan, sé que aún no nos conocemos, pero Yibo me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya lo hago. De hecho, no solo él, la tía Wang habla mucho de ti también. Eres muy amado por ambos. Y yo… bueno, soy tu fan desde hace bastantes años.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa, lo había tomado por sorpresa con ese comentario.

—¿En serio?

—¡En serio! Te conocí antes que mi primo, de hecho, yo comencé a molestarlo mandándole videos y canciones de XNINE cuando el grupo apenas se formó.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Ella había tenido parte de la culpa de que Wang Yibo lo conociera, al menos por video.

Con eso se ganó parte de su corazón.

—Ven, acompáñame a la cocina. Haré algo de té —sonriendo se la llevó con él y comenzaron una amena y larga charla.

Fei Fei tomó la seriedad necesaria para hablar sobre los temas que quería tocar con él. Le dijo lo mismo que a su hermano sobre irse a vivir a Corea con ella, pero vio en él la misma reacción que tuvo Yibo.

—Tienen que ser fuertes para atravesar esto. Sé que todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le asombró su seguridad.

—Soy periodista, sé cómo se manejan los medios y el gobierno. Estoy consciente de lo despiadados que pueden ser, pero sé también que las cosas serán más fáciles cuando dejen de ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, consideren la posibilidad de mudarse a Corea. Tengo muy buenos contactos que podrían ayudarme a involucrarlos en el espectáculo, continuarían su trabajo ahí.

—China nos censuraría, nos vetaría de por vida. Sería como darle un golpe en la cara al gobierno y no esperar uno de regreso —se frustró un poco.

—Es un riesgo que viene por añadidura —suspiró con resignación.

—No es tan fácil como parece.

Y tenía razón. Xiao Zhan ya había analizado todos los escenarios posibles, todas las opciones que tenían. Lo que más quería en ese momento era mandar todo al carajo y escaparse con Yibo a otro país, pero no era así de sencillo. Sus familias correrían un gran riesgo.

—¿Lo dices por sus carreras?

Xiao Zhan negó suavemente. No era eso. Hace poco había descubierto que no le importaba ponerle un alto a su carrera con tal de estar con Yibo. ¿Y si el objetivo de hacerse famoso de forma tan repentina era porque su destino era encontrarse con Wang Yibo?

Le gustaba pensar eso, era un tanto cursi y ridículo, pero lo hacía feliz. Pensando de esa forma no le molestaba en lo absoluto dejar su carrera a un lado. Y estaba casi seguro de que Yibo se sentía igual.

Fei Fei le explicó que estaría unos días más en casa de Yibo, le pasó su número de teléfono y le pidió que tuviera la confianza de buscarla si necesitaba comunicarse con Yibo de alguna forma.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le dijo al despedirse en la entrada de su casa. La tarde se les había pasado volando entre charlas amenas e interesantes. Logró conocer mejor a la hermana de Yibo, y ahora entendía por qué la quería tanto, era una buena persona y se veía a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que ella amaba a su Di Di. Eso hizo que Xiao Zhan le tuviera aprecio casi automáticamente.

Además, le llamaba mucho la atención ver el tremendo parecido entre ellos, y no solo en el físico. Al principio pensó que ella era ruidosa y que podría llegar a ser molesta. Pero bastaron unos minutos para que se diera cuenta del gran valor que tenía como persona. Era valiente y tenía el mismo espíritu rebelde e intrépido que su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella al sentir que Xiao Zhan la miraba mucho. No era una mirada que la incomodara, pues él simplemente parecía muy curioso y aún sorprendido.

—Lo siento —dejó de observarla, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza—. Es solo que te pareces demasiado a él —la miró a los ojos y ella pudo sentir de inmediato la tristeza que emanaba de esa mirada.

—Todo va a estar bien —se animó a poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Solo deben tener paciencia.

Él soltó una risa seca y sus hombros dieron un pequeño respingo.

—No soy paciente.

—Pues tendrás que serlo —le palmeó el hombro con fuerza, tal como hacia con Yibo.

—Te llevaré a casa, solo iré por mis lla… —fue interrumpido.

—No es necesario. Está a dos calles de aquí. Caminaré.

—Entonces te acompañaré caminando.

—No creo que sea buena idea que estés cerca de su casa —no quería decirlo así, pero no tuvo otra opción—. Lo siento —le dijo al ver que entristecía.

—Está bien, entonces… ve con cuidado.

—No te preocupes, estamos en una zona privada con bastante seguridad —sonrió antes de recordar algo muy importante —. ¡Casi lo olvido! —comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

Xiao Zhan la observó en silencio, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—Toma. Él te mandó esto también —le extendió un perfume.

Era el famoso Bleu de Chanel.

A Xiao Zhan le brillaron los ojos. Había intentado conseguirlo, pero estaba agotado desde el que _fandom_ se enteró de que era el que usaba Yibo. Ni si quiera él había conseguido uno nuevo, así que la botella que le mandó con Fei Fei era una ya empezada, la última que le quedaba.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo, sosteniendo el perfume entre sus manos como si fuese una joya invaluable.

Luego de convencer a Xiao Zhan de que podía ir sola a casa, se despidió y salió de ahí, pero cuando llegó a la acera un auto se detuvo frente a ella, estacionándose en la casa de Zhan Zhan. Lo ignoró y siguió su camino a casa, pero escuchó cómo la persona del auto se bajaba y cerraba la puerta antes de ir hacia ella.

—¿Lang Fei?

Al escuchar su nombre, giró la mitad de su cuerpo y sonrió al verlo.

—¡Mao! —regresó sobre sus pasos para saludarlo—. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Oh, no me hables así —rio—. Puedes tutearme.

—Bien —sonrió de lado—. ¿cómo estás?

—Ahora estoy mucho mejor —observó su linda sonrisa por unos segundos—. ¿Viniste a ver a Xiao Zhan? —se asombró.

—Vine a traerle algo de parte de Yibo, y… bueno, la verdad es que ya quería conocerlo.

—Entiendo… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —señaló su auto, pero ella negó.

—Caminaré, está muy cerca.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte —le puso llave a su auto y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, quién, con una linda sonrisa se dejó acompañar. Incluso disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para alargar esa grata compañía.

La verdad era que ese hombre había llamado su atención desde el momento en que lo vio en la fiesta de su hermano. Ella tenía un tipo de hombre muy fijo en su mente. Le gustaban como Xiao Zhan. Pero cuando vio a Mao, sus estándares cambiaron radicalmente.

Él era más alto que Xiao Zhan, mucho más robusto sin caer en lo exagerado. Tenía lo justo y necesario para ser un buen guardaespaldas. Pero su rostro… cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido era sumamente guapo. Sus facciones no eran toscas, sin embargo, su expresión se volvía más severa cuando estaba sereno. Sus cejas oscuras solo conseguían enmarcar esa mirada profunda. Su cabello era corto, muy abundante y aparentemente suave.

Quería tocarlo.

Todo eso había llamado su atención al verlo de lejos, pero cuando los presentaron y él le sonrió…

…quedó perpleja.

Era un hombre fuerte sin duda alguna, su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero cuando la miraba lo hacía con una suave sonrisa y una mirada amable que le calentaba el corazón.

Su primo siempre hablaba mucho de su guardaespaldas. Supo que había dejado de serlo y ella no entendió nunca el motivo, pues decía que era el mejor que había tenido jamás. Pero ahora que lo veía cuidar a Xiao Zhan entendía todo.

—Es muy injusto, ¿no crees? —inquirió de pronto Mao, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Uhm?

—Lo que le sucede a Yibo y a Xiao Zhan.

—Oh, concuerdo completamente contigo —sintió cierto arranque de irá al recordar todo lo que su primo le había dicho y todo lo que Xiao Zhan le había confiado durante esa tarde—. Ellos se aman con sinceridad y no pueden estar juntos —suspiró con hastío—. Es decir, es tan difícil encontrar un amor así, y ellos que al fin lo han conseguido no pueden estar juntos, vaya injusticia.

—Lo sé —suspiró de igual forma. Él ya había atravesado esa etapa de impotencia, ahora estaba en la etapa de tristeza al verlos así.

—Odio ver sufrir a mi hermano, pero hoy, al mirar a Xiao Zhan a los ojos pude notar que atraviesa el mismo dolor que Yibo, por más que intente ocultarlo, y eso nunca lo había visto en una persona, tal intensidad de amor.

—Te entiendo —suspiró—. He estado cerca de ellos desde hace algunos años, más todavía con Yibo. Tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo se desarrolló su relación, y debo decirte que los dos estaban igual de idiotas el uno por el otro —rio, haciéndola reír también—, todavía tengo la esperanza de que puedan estar juntos, quizás en el extranjero, en algunos años —suspiró—. Pero por lo pronto la separación fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

Ella asintió.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿te quedaras más tiempo en la ciudad?

—Todavía no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí. Planeaba venir solo al cumpleaños de Yibo, pero…

—Te preocupa y no te quieres ir así.

—Exactamente.

—¿Crees irte antes de este viernes?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por nada.

Ya tenían unos minutos en la entrada de la casa de Yibo, el camino había sido muy corto a pesar de que lo habían alargado todo lo posible.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? —ofreció ella con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Te lo agradezco, pero tengo un asunto pendiente con Xiao Zhan. Quizás… ¿en otro momento?

La desilusión en los ojos de Fei Fei había durado solo unos segundos al pensar en que tal vez la había acompañado por mero compromiso, pero con esa última propuesta el brillo en sus ojos regresó.

—Bien —respondió simplemente.

Mao estaba por retirarse, pero regresó sobre sus pasos, con una decisión centellando en sus ojos.

—¿Me darías tu número? Así puedo llamarte para invitarte a salir y tomar algo.

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Aún no lo conocía bien, así que no supo cómo reaccionar, pero le había gustado esa determinación.

Con gusto le pasó su número. Una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios, secundada por la luz en sus ojos.

La había invitado a salir, y ella aceptó.

Finalmente se despidieron y ella entró a su casa, suspirando por esos nuevos sentimientos que creyó no volver a experimentar.

Estaba en su burbuja de armonía hasta que descubrió a dos personas chismosas paradas junto a la ventana.

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí!? —de pronto sintió mucho calor en sus mejillas.

—Fei Fei… —Yibo caminó hacia ella con completa seriedad. Se veía incluso molesto—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Yibo… —juntó ambas cejas en un gesto de angustia—. Yo… él es… bueno yo…

Yibo ya había logrado intimidarla.

—Hijo, ya basta —le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero y se fue riendo hacia la cocina.

Él rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermana hasta ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

—Solo bromeaba. Fei Fei, él es una excelente persona. De hecho, es como un hermano mayor para mí, lo cual es curioso puesto que me pasa lo mismo contigo —suspiró—. ¿Él te gusta?

Ella asintió.

—Pero lo acabas de conocer.

—¿Y qué? —espetó de mala gana—. Tú te enamoraste así de Xiao Zhan, nunca habías creído en el amor a primera vista hasta que… —fue interrumpida por la risa de su hermano.

—Está bien —apretó su hombro con cariño y la miró con un cariño aún más grande—. Fei Fei, solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

—Dime —respondió con solemnidad.

—No lo hagas sufrir —agudizó su mirada y apretó el agarre en su hombro.

Fei Fei se sorprendió tanto que tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo… lo golpeó en un costado haciéndolo doblarse un poco sobre sí mismo.

—¡Tía Wang! —fue directo a la cocina a acusar a su hermano. Ella no era una soplona, pero sabía cuánto odiaba Yibo que hiciera eso. Era la venganza perfecta.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Mamá! ¡Lo que te diga no es cierto! —seguía doblado sobre sí mismo. Ya había olvidado los fuertes golpes que ella daba.

A partir de ese día no dejaron de molestar a Fei Fei, incluso cuando la señora Wang volvió a Luoyang, Yibo seguía molestándola. Pero es que lejos de sentirse celoso como de costumbre, se sintió muy feliz porque su hermana tenía sentimientos hacia un buen hombre. ¡Se trataba de Mao! Y los quería demasiado a los dos. En verdad esperaba que salieran cosas buenas de eso, pues su hermana no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor.

Cuando lo pensó mejor, se dio cuenta de que ellos dos no harían mala pareja. Físicamente se veían bien. Ella era más alta que el promedio, así que no importaba que Mao midiera lo que medía.

Otra cosa que le gustaba era que ellos se llevaban la misma edad que él y Xiao Zhan. Así que… según su parecer, eran perfectos.

Estaba emocionado ante la idea de emparentar con él.

—Alto ahí —lo detuvo Fei Fei cuando él tocó el tema de emparentar con Mao—. Estás yendo demasiado rápido, Wang Yibo.

—Lo sé, lo siento —suspiró y siguió bebiendo de su taza.

—¿Y desde cuándo bebés café? —alzó una ceja.

Yibo no respondió, le dio otro trago a su infusión y suspiró largamente antes de apoyar la mejilla contra su puño y perder la mirada en el infinito. Su hermana supo que ya lo había perdido y que no le respondería. En esos últimos días estaba así: perdido.

Él solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su amado y en las inmensas ganas que tenía de ir y contarle el asunto de su hermana y Mao, esperaba que este último ya le hubiese platicado todo. Xiao Zhan le daría buenos consejos, eso sin duda.

**> >><<< **

Estaba preocupado. Luego de haber acompañado a Fei Fei a casa, regresó con Xiao Zhan y se lo encontró en la sala, llorando mientras leía una carta una y otra vez.

Había insistido en que estaba bien y que solo era la emoción del momento y los sentimientos encontrados por las palabras de Yibo, pero no le dijo más. Guardó la carta y se fue a dormir luego de que él se fuera.

Y justo ahora conducía con prisa rumbo a la casa de su protegido, pues él y Na Ying Jie habían estado tratando de comunicarse con él desde muy temprano, pero no respondía ningún teléfono.

Estaban angustiados por lo silenciosamente peligroso que era cuando estaba deprimido. Nadie se daba cuenta de ello hasta que estaba tocando fondo. Y ellos no querían esperar hasta entonces.

Lo que no sabían era que Zhan Zhan estaba dormido en su cómoda cama. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan agradable que no quería despertar.

Nut dormía a su lado, dándole calor debajo de ese edredón esponjoso.

Abrazaba una almohada con fuerza, almohada que había bañado con el perfume de su amado. Eso había hecho que lograra conciliar el sueño de forma rápida y profunda.

Entre sueños podía sentir que Yibo estaba ahí, junto a él. Deslizó sus piernas desnudas debajo de las sábanas frescas y suaves, esperando sentir en cualquier momento las piernas tersas de Yibo, pero eso nunca pasó.

Abrazó más fuerte a su almohada y enterró la cara en ella, aspirando su olor hasta que quiso volver a llorar.

—Zhan Zhan.

Casi brincó de la cama al escuchar su nombre. ¿Era él?

Buscó con desesperación al dueño de esa voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo bajo el marco de su puerta.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —no se atrevió a entrar más, por respeto a su privacidad.

Xiao Zhan se talló los ojos con fuerza y parpadeó antes de enfocar mejor sus ojos.

—Mao… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —su voz estaba ronca y rasposa.

Luego de asegurarse de que estaba bien, soltó un pesado suspiro y prosiguió al regaño.

—¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estamos?

—¿Qué hora es? —tomó sus anteojos de la mesa de noche, miró su despertador y se espantó—. Oh…

Ya era medio día.

—¿Tomaste tu medicamento para dormir? —inquirió, entre curioso y preocupado. Aún no se atrevía a entrar a la recámara, pues Xiao Zhan no traía camisa y temía que estuviese desnudo. Ya le había tocado experimentar eso con Yibo y no quería que se repitiese la historia con él.

—Sí —bostezó y se levantó.

Para alivio de Mao, Xiao Zhan sí traía ropa. Pero el alivio se le pasó cuando escuchó esa respuesta afirmativa. ¿Estaba tomando somníferos?

Sabía cuánto los odiaba, y el hecho de que prefiriera tomarlos lo preocupaba.

Xiao Zhan iba a salir rumbo al baño, pero Mao lo detuvo con ambas manos sobre los hombros y lo miró de cerca, aún estaba muy adormilado.

—No estás bien.

—Solo me ducharé y estaré listo en un momento —se talló ambos ojos, bastante irritados.

—No. Hoy no irás a trabajar —tomó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Na Ying Jie, informándole lo que sucedía.

—Pero…

—No, y no insistas —espetó sin dejar de escribir en su teléfono—. Si te vieras con mis ojos entenderías por qué hago esto —envió el mensaje y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de pasarse un brazo de Xiao Zhan sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a volver a la cama.

Xiao Zhan a penas se mantenía en pie. Su cuerpo siempre había sido muy sensible con los somníferos. El efecto en él era más prolongado de lo normal.

—Te quedarás aquí y dormirás un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

No puso resistencia alguna, asintió dócilmente y dejó que Mao lo arropara, cayendo rendido al sueño en cuestión de segundos.

Se fue a la sala del departamento y le mando otro mensaje a Na Ying Jie diciéndole que se quedaría a cuidar de él unas horas más, pues le preocupaba su estado.

Cuando despertó, Xiao Zhan se quedó en su cama leyendo una y otra vez la carta de su amado.

La depresión que le había estado pisando los talones al fin lo había alcanzado.

Cuando sintió que caía más y más en ese abismo de desesperación, salió de la cama y se puso a escribir una carta en respuesta. Al terminar de escribirla fue en busca de Mao y se la extendió.

—¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?

El aludido tomó la carta.

—Se la haré llegar —prometió y entonces lo miró mejor—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo podría estar? —suspiró, se dio media vuelta y volvió al refugio de su recámara.

Cuando Yibo recibió la carta, rio entre lágrimas.

Era una carta corta, pero significativa.

“Di Di, Ge Ge ai ni. No importa lo que pase, no importa que al final terminemos estando con otras personas… tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida y siempre serás mi dolor de trasero

Te amo.”

Mes y medio más tarde se encontraban en la misma situación. Los ojos de la gente permanecían sobre ellos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Ya no se veían en público, trataban de no encontrarse en la agencia y también evadían las preguntas que les hacían respecto a su situación.

El asunto del virus fue incrementando muy lentamente. Luego de la primera alarma se dieron cuenta de que no era la gran cosa y el pueblo bajó la guardia. Las cosas continuaron con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

Xiao Zhan continuó con sus proyectos, y Wang Yibo inició las grabaciones de Street Dance China 3.

Ambos llenaron sus agendas con tanto trabajo que al llegar a casa en la noche solo tenían tiempo para dormir, eso les ayudaba a distraer sus mentes.

Ambos comenzaron a viajar más. Era poco el tiempo que pasaban en casa.

Sus mentes estaban ocupadas, pero sus corazones se extrañaban con dolor cada día más.

Fei Fei volvió a Corea con la promesa de regresar a China muy pronto, pues ahora tenía más de un motivo para hacerlo.

Le había costado trabajo dejar a su hermano. Quiso irse hasta que se recuperara emocionalmente de su “ruptura”, pero supo que si se atenía a eso jamás se iría de Beijing. Así que se fue luego de hacer jurar a Yibo que se cuidaría y no cometería estupideces.

—¿Qué estupidez podría hacer? —había preguntado con verdadera curiosidad.

—Estás a dos calles de él. La tentación es grande —suspiró—. No tires a la basura el esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora. Resistan.

Y tenía toda la razón. Pero a casi dos meses del incidente todavía había notas en internet sobre ello, la gente aún hablaba del tema y ellos no podían estar más fastidiados.

La única forma que tenían para saber del otro era por medio de sus amigos o su trabajo.

Yibo seguía de cerca todo lo que hacía Xiao Zhan, como un fan más, al pendiente de cada actualización.

Xiao Zhan estaba en constante comunicación con Wen Pei, preguntándole por Yibo, incluso hablaba casi a diario con Fei Fei, quien, desde la visita inesperada, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una buena amiga y confidente.

A pesar de que estaba en otro país, ella hablaba a diario con Yibo, y luego le pasaba el reporte a Xiao Zhan.

—Dice Yibo que no tienes por qué estar celoso —le dijo ella en una de sus charlas por teléfono.

—No estoy celoso —rio.

—Él aseguró que lo estarías al ver la última emisión de SDC.

Xiao Zhan se mordió el labio. Fei Fei no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que su silencio era una afirmación.

—Lo sabía —rio ella.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró—. Todos coquetean con él.

—Y él no les pone un alto como siempre suele hacerlo.

—Exactamente. De hecho… hasta les sigue la corriente —se mortificó.

—Es parte del trabajo, tú lo sabes.

—Sí… —no estaba muy seguro. Quería creer eso, pero no podía. Conocía lo suficiente a Yibo como para saber que en realidad se la estaba pasando bien y disfrutaba al máximo ese trabajo. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no podía enojarse con él. Yibo al fin se veía feliz de verdad, haciendo una de las cosas que más ama en el mundo, compartiendo tiempo con personas que entienden su pasión por el baile y aprendiendo de su propio equipo.

No iba a negarlo. Vivía al pendiente de cualquier rumor, anuncio o _spoiler_ del programa. Y cuando descubrió que Yibo había atravesado una especie de episodio de asma, se espantó. ¡Yibo no padecía asma!

En esa ocasión buscó con premura al manager de su amado.

—Tranquilo, hombre —le dijo Wen Pei al escucharlo tan agitado al teléfono—. Él está bien.

—Pero ese inhalador… y los rumores en internet…

—Son solo eso: rumores. Yibo pescó un resfriado. Según el médico sus defensas han estado bajas, eso lo hizo propenso al resfriado. Pero está bien.

—Vi que no ha dejado de toser.

Wen Pei suspiró. En eso tenía razón, pero no quería preocuparlo, y sabía que Yibo tampoco quería eso.

—Ha tenido mucho trabajo —suspiró.

—Lo sé. Viaja cada dos días, a veces el mismo día toma dos aviones —no podía evitar estar preocupado—. Quisiera hablar con él —suspiró con una pesadez increíble.

—¿Para regañarlo? —casi rio.

—¡Sí! Se está descuidando mucho.

—Zhan Zhan. No te preocupes tanto, ya lo regañé y le dije que si pudieras, lo regañarías igual o peor que yo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —ahora sí rio—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Muchas cosas vinieron a su mente. Quería decirle que no sucumbiera ante los próximos coqueteos que le harían las chicas y chicos participantes. Quería decirle que comiera bien, que durmiera a horas adecuadas y que no olvidara su medicamento. También quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo extrañaba, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Dile que se porte bien.

Wen Pei soltó una risa despreocupada y algo escandalosa. Su voz se escuchaba lejana.

—Me portaré bien, Zhan Ge.

Esa voz.

Xiao Zhan sintió cómo su corazón casi colapsaba al escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

—Yibo… —murmuró, incrédulo.

—¿Ahora soy solo “Yibo”?

—¿Wen Pei me tuvo en alta voz todo el tiempo?

—No —respondió Wen Pei, cerca del teléfono—. Pero hay algo que quieres decirle a Yibo además de pedirle que se porte bien, ¿verdad?

Xiao Zhan tragó en seco. ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas!

—Bo Di…

—¿Si? —su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—Ge Ge ai n…

—¿Zhan Ge?

—La llamada se cortó —murmuró Wen Pei al ver su teléfono bloqueado.

—¿Se te acabó la pila? —se desesperó un poco—. ¿Olvidaste pagar la factura?

—No es eso —estaba intentando llamar de nuevo a Xiao Zhan, pero el número estaba bloqueado.

Sintieron miedo.

—Es mejor mantener más distanciamiento.

—¿Más? —su rostro se puso rojo de coraje—. ¡Es imposible!

—Lo sé —dijo con tranquilidad, mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

Aún con el enojo a flor de piel, Yibo volvió junto a sus compañeros de SDC, tenía trabajo por hacer. Pero para nadie pasó desapercibido el cambio drástico en su humor.

Cuando empezaron las grabaciones, sus compañeros y TODO el personal del set estaban enterados del reciente escándalo. Se morían por preguntarle, por saber más, pero se contuvieron al verlo tan serio y reservado.

Poco tiempo tuvo que pasar para que naciera una gran confianza entre los cuatro capitanes y el resto del equipo de producción. Muy pronto adoptaron a Yibo como el pequeño hermanito de la casa y la relación entre ellos fue viento en popa.

Los malos humores de Yibo y sus amarguras eran contrarrestadas con lo bien que se la pasaba en el set. Hacía lo que amaba durante todo el día, con excelente compañía que lo ayudaba a no pensar en nada más que en el baile.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las fans comenzaran a crearle muchos memes sobre su relación íntima con Jackson, pues de pronto se volvieron muy cercanos y eso alertó a todo el _fandom,_ pero en especial a Xiao Zhan, quien trataba de no enfurecerse, pero no podía evitar terminando con una acidez terrible en el estómago.

—Pensé que no eras celoso —le dijo Mao de pronto al notar que apretaba puños y dientes al ver a Yibo en televisión, siendo tan coqueto e incluso dejándose manosear por los demás bailarines.

—No lo soy —renegó con un tono de voz lúgubre y grave.

—Que bueno que no —rio, bastante sarcástico.

Siguió observándolo a lo lejos. Si había algo que Xiao Zhan no se perdía, era el show semanal de SDC 3. No dejaba que nada ni nadie lo interrumpiera, incluso estaba al pendiente de las actualizaciones, spoilers y de los detrás de cámara.

Pero siempre terminaba con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Por una parte estaba orgulloso por lo magnífico que era Yibo en el baile. Cuando creía que no podía sorprenderlo más, llegaba con una nueva coreografía y lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Sí, pero también se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al ver que no era el único maravillado con el baile de su amado. Todos lo amaban, lo tocaban, lo seguían, buscaban tener contacto con él.

Los entendía, él también era víctima de ese efecto que causaba Yibo en todos, pero sentía tanto coraje.

—Te vas a formar una úlcera estomacal. No te enojes tanto, es parte del trabajo.

—Como sea —apagó la tele y se fue a su habitación.

Xiao Zhan jamás era así, pero en ese momento sus emociones estaban tomando el control de la situación.

Mao se quedó en la sala unos momentos, pensando, hasta que escuchó un golpe fuerte. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a ver qué sucedió.

Pero cuando entró a la habitación de Xiao Zhan se lo encontró con los puños crispados y la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —observó un aparato hecho añicos en el suelo. Era su despertador.

—Nada.

—No terminaste de ver el programa, ¿lo dejarás pasar?

Xiao Zhan se sentó en el borde de su cama y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos abiertas antes de pasárselas por el cabello, frustrado.

—Es mucho para mí.

—Sabes que todo es una actuación, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. Y sí, estoy celoso, pero no solo es eso. Mao… lo extraño demasiado.

Cuando el guardaespaldas vio la mirada de Xiao Zhan, supo que había estado guardando su agonía durante todo ese tiempo. En verdad le estaba doliendo la separación, y verlo en la pantalla solo era echarle sal a la herida.

Suspirando, fue y se sentó a su lado.

—Te entiendo, y todo lo que estás sintiendo en este momento es válido. Pero deberías intentar no contener tanto tus emociones o terminarás sin despertadores —señaló al pobre aparato en el suelo.

—Lo siento, que vergüenza —se cubrió la cara con una mano.

—Como te dije: es válido que te sientas así —palmeó su espalda—. ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lugar?

Xiao Zhan lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Iré a terminar de ver el _show._

Mao rodó los ojos y rio.

Wang Yibo le había encargado enardecidamente que cuidara de su Ge Ge, que no lo dejara solo. Y Mao lo hizo con un gusto total. Pasaba todo el tiempo posible en su casa, y aunque su protegido no decía nada, sabía que este también deseaba esa compañía.

En las siguientes emisiones del programa, Xiao Zhan se vio más tranquilo. Reía al ver cómo Yibo rechazaba las intenciones coquetas de todas las participantes que se presentaban ante él. Sí se molestaba al ver el descaro con el que se le insinuaban, pero se enorgullecía al ver a su BoBo sobrellevándolo como de costumbre: nada mejor que una cara de pocos amigos para calmar a las fans insistentes. Se mantuvo frío y distante en esos momentos.

Xiao Zhan no lo sabía con certeza, pero desde hace unos meses había comenzado a sospechar cosas. Siempre había notado cierta renuencia en su amado cuando se trataba de mujeres, más que nada del trato directo con ellas. En ocasiones veía pasar a chicas preciosas ante ellos, él se quedaba mirándolas, sorprendido por su belleza, pero Yibo parecía más concentrado en otras cosas.

Justo ahora sucedía lo mismo en el _show._ Yibo parecía inmune ante las mujeres.

—Mao —dijo, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Ambos comían chatarra mientras veían el programa.

—¿Mnh?

—¿Yibo siempre ha sido así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan distante con las mujeres.

Mao se rio, casi ahogándose con una fritura.

—Sí. Siempre. Sé lo que piensas y debo admitir que también lo llegué a pensar muchas veces, y terminé por confirmarlo cuando formalizó su relación contigo.

—No le gustan las mujeres…

El mayor asintió lentamente.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, bastante interesado.

—No, solo es percepción mía.

La curiosidad aumentó en Zhan Zhan, más aún cuando veía el “Hot Pot” en donde se reunían los capitanes y disfrutaban de su convivencia. Veía cómo Yibo se llevaba tan bien y sin reservas con cada uno de ellos.

Los otros capitanes lo habían adoptado como el “Hermanito menor”. Pero cuando más tranquilo se sintió Xiao Zhan, fue al ver que Yixing lo cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de su salud.

Tiempo después, ocurrió un pequeño incidente en una de las reuniones de capitanes. Estaban en la sala de juegos, montados en máquinas de baile como niños crecidos, hasta que Wang Yibo dio un paso en falso y cayó de la máquina luego de torcerse el tobillo.

Xiao Zhan pudo ver su expresión inicial de dolor, seguida por una de enfado.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese enfado era hacia él mismo, por haberse lesionado de una forma tan estúpida y en plena grabación. ¿Ahora qué haría?

Todo eso lo había visto en las cortas grabaciones que se filtraban, justo el día en que eran tomadas.

Obviamente tomó su teléfono y buscó a Wen Pei. Su número ya no estaba bloqueado.

—Ya sé para qué me llamas. Viste los videos que se filtraron, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo está él?

Wen Pei suspiró casi con dramatismo.

—Bien. Estamos en urgencias, la grabación fue hace unas horas. Ya descartaron una fractura. Solo fue un esguince de tobillo. Nada grave.

—¿Seguirá grabando así?

—Tiene que.

—No es verdad.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es.

Tenía razón.

—¿Está de malas? —recordó cómo se enojaba cada vez que se lesionaba.

—Solo te diré que hasta yo extraño que estés aquí.

Xiao Zhan rio un poco.

—¿Tan enojado está?

—Furioso. Y tú eres el único que puede calmarlo en casos así.

—Ya no me digas más —suplicó—. Daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado.

—Lo sé, vaya que sí.

Poco después de ese suceso, Wang Yibo se recuperó con una rapidez increíble y volvió a bailar muy pronto.

Su itinerario intimidaba a cualquiera. Apenas tenía tiempo de respirar y dar una comida al día. Wen Pei hacía todo lo posible por aligerarle la carga de trabajo, pero era el mismo Yibo quien saturaba de esa forma su agenda con compromiso tras compromiso.

—Tienes que parar —le dijo Wang Han al finalizar la nueva grabación de Day Day Up.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le sonrió.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió, tajante.

La sonrisa de Yibo se borró poco a poco.

—¿Cuántas comidas estás dando al día? Estás muy delgado, decaído, y ni siquiera todo el maquillaje que te pusieron ayuda a esconder tus ojeras —fue cariñosamente severo—. Y a juzgar por cómo ingeriste los langostinos en la demostración gastronómica… puedo asegurar que no habías comido nada en todo el día.

Yibo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, sin embargo, no respondió.

—Tu silencio me lo confirma todo.

El menor asintió. Quería y admiraba a Wang Han como si fuera su segundo padre. No podía debatir su argumento a pesar de que sonaba como su madre, quien también ya lo había llamado para regañarlo.

—Tienes que detenerte, descansar, comer bien y dormir.

Todo eso sonaba como una idea maravillosa. Excepto por el hecho de que, al tomarse un respiro, los recuerdos de Xiao Zhan tendrían oportunidad de surgir y apoderarse de su mente y corazón.

No, no podía. Su estabilidad emocional dependía de mantenerse ocupado.

—Necesito esto, Ge Ge. Si no me distraigo en otras cosas… —apretó los labios. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? Ya tenía un maldito nudo en la garganta.

No pudo continuar, y Han Ge lo entendió. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo palmeó con cariño.

—Esa no es la solución, hijo, no lo es. Si continúas presionándote así solo lograrás enfermar. ¿Quieres preocupar a Xiao Zhan?

El menor negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Por un momento Wang Han sintió que estaba hablando con su hijo de cinco años.

—Bien, entonces no te presiones hasta estos extremos. Cuida de tu salud.

—Lo intentaré —dijo al fin.

Han Ge lo miró mejor y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te pusieron mucho maquillaje o…? —puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Yibo—. Estás helado y muy pálido. ¿Qué tienes? —se alarmó un poco, pensando en su corazón.

—Han Ge… desde hace un rato me duele mucho el estómago. Creo que no me cayeron bien los langostinos —frunció labios y cejas, llevándose un brazo al estómago.

—Oh. Ven, siéntate aquí —lo arrastró hacia una silla—. Iré a conseguir un antiácido —vio cómo se dobló sobre sí mismo por el repentino y agudo dolor—. De acuerdo, esto no es algo que se solucione con un antiácido —volvió a su lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Te llevaré a urgencias.

Los demás vieron lo que sucedía y se apresuraron a acercarse a ayudar y a preguntar qué sucedía. Han no le dio explicación a nadie más que al _manager_ de Yibo, quien dejó que Wang Han se lo llevara con la condición de que todos los guardaespaldas los cuidarían.

Esa fue su tercera visita a urgencias en menos de dos meses.

A pesar de todos los intentos por pasar desapercibidos, no lo consiguieron y fueron captados en cámara al salir de urgencias. Yibo traía una expresión de pocos amigos, Han Ge lo escoltó en todo momento junto con los guardaespaldas. Los paparazzi lograron fotografiarlo con esa cara de mal genio, haciendo especulaciones que muy pronto alarmaron a todos sus fans, pues no tenía buena pinta.

Xiao Zhan no tardó en comunicarse con Wen Pei para saber al respecto, una vez más.

—Este niño te va a volver loco, ¿no es así? —le había preguntado Wen Pei durante la llamada, Xiao Zhan solo pudo suspirar.

Él estaba al pendiente de Yibo todo el tiempo, no podía estar a su lado físicamente, pero su alama y corazón estaban por siempre con él.

Y supo que Yibo se sentía igual, lo comprobó cuando llegó el día cinco de octubre, su cumpleaños.

Él no esperaba ni un regalo, no esperaba nada, no tenía ánimos para festejar. Sin embargo, sus amigos, familia y fans lo llenaron de regalos y felicitaciones. No pudo evitar sentirse amado, pero algo le faltaba. Había tenido mucho trabajo durante el día, tuvo que grabar escenas difíciles y estaba exhausto. Durante el trabajo no había soportado el peso de sus emociones y terminó llorando a solas en su camerino, desahogando un poco ese cúmulo de sentimientos que llevaba tiempo acumulando. Desde ese momento no hubo nada que le levantara el ánimo de nuevo.

Así fue hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta.

Era Wen Pei.

Xiao Zhan se sorprendió al verlo ahí, en especial porque sabía que él y Yibo estaban en una ciudad lejana haciendo un trabajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sonrió, invitándolo a pasar.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —entró, cargando una gran caja de cartón.

—¿Qué es eso? —rio un poco, feliz de ver una cara conocida y porque… bueno, el hecho de que estuviera ahí significaba que tenía algo que ver con Yibo, así que se emocionó.

—Un regalo de ya tú sabes quién.

Una chispa de emoción iluminó el rostro del cumpleañero.

—Eso sí —dejó la caja sobre la mesita de la sala—. Se ve horrible —advirtió.

—¿Qué es? —se acercó con curiosidad, como un niño pequeño listo para abrir sus regalos de navidad.

—Ábrelo.

Solo había estado esperando esa aprobación para hacer trizas la caja, descubriendo otra caja dentro, mucho más pequeña, con mucha protección alrededor y bastante linda.

—Huele a…

—Sí.

—¡¿Un pastel?! ¿Es un pastel?

Wen Pei se rio. Sí, era válido que preguntara, pues esa abominación no parecía un pastel.

—Se ve asqueroso, pero necesito que mires esto antes de juzgar —se sentó con él en la sala y le mostró un video en su celular—. Míralo hasta el final.

Curioso, Xiao Zhan lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente.

En el video salía Yibo de espaldas, parecía preparar algo en la cocina del departamento que estaba rentando en esa ciudad. Traía su pijama, pantuflas y un mandil adorable encima.

Estaba preparando el pastel, se veía algo preocupado, temía que le saliera mal.

—“¿Me estás haciendo grabarte para que te crean cuando digas que tú lo horneaste?” —le preguntó Wen Pei en el video.

—“Sí” —respondió sin ver a la cámara, estaba concentrado leyendo una receta.

—“Basándome en tus antecedentes en la cocina yo diría que nadie dudará que tú lo hiciste”.

Ahora sí, Wang Yibo despegó su atención de la receta y lo miró muy feo.

Tanto Wen Pei como Xiao Zhan rieron.

Mirando el video, Xiao Zhan logró entender que su amado se había desvelado haciéndole un pastel, pues el horno marcaba las dos de la mañana a la hora del video.

Durante toda la grabación no se mencionó para quién era ese postre y mucho menos se mostró el resultado final del pastel. El único propósito era que Xiao Zhan viera que sí lo hizo él.

Una vez más, Zhan Zhan miró su pastel y su pecho se llenó de una emoción que se convirtió en un nudo en su garganta.

El pastel decía “Te amo, tonto. Feliz cumpleaños” con una perfecta caligrafía. Sin duda era la de Wang Yibo, pues le añadió un corazón con un punto a un lado.

El postre estaba algo chueco y era evidente que fue hecho en casa. El betún no se veía uniforme y sinceramente no se veía apetitoso. Sin embargo, para Xiao Zhan fue la maravilla más hermosa del mundo al saber que Yibo lo había preparado con sus propias manos a pesar de su agenda tan apretada, de su cansancio y del poco tiempo que tenía para dormir.

—Tiene una pinta terrible, pero está delicioso —aseguró Wen Pei

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve con él durante el proceso y además probé un pedazo de su primer intento —sacó su móvil y le enseñó las fotos del primer pastel. Se había quemado de un lado, pero el otro estaba intacto.

—¿Hizo varios intentos?

—Dos. No te iba a dar el quemado, ese me lo dio a mí.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

—Y viniste hasta acá solo para dármelo.

—Tu día de cumpleaños no podía pasar desapercibido. Él en verdad deseaba pasar este tiempo junto a ti.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

—Él mismo hizo el merengue también —añadió de inmediato al ver que comenzaba a ponerse sentimental—. Por eso tiene un color… extraño.

Sí, se había emocionado con los colorantes, usó de más y habían salido tonos muy vivos y brillantes.

Era un feo pastel casero, pero delicioso.

También traía una nota:

“Amor, feliz cumpleaños. Desearía estar Contigo en este momento, estoy seguro de que tienes idea de cuánto porque sé que estás igual que yo. Te pido disculpas por el terrible regalo, no se compara con el pastel que me hiciste, pero… lo hice con mucho cariño. Se ve feo, pero está rico, lo prometo. Seguiré practicando para mejorar y hacerte pasteles más bonitos.

Te amo.

-De tú sabes quién”.

Rio y lloró. Wen Pei le explicó que Yibo había tenido mucho apoyo durante el proceso del pastel. Desde semanas atrás había pedido ayuda a sus amigos para que le enseñaran lo más básico. La señora Wang, su madre, su padre e incluso Jackson Wang estuvieron involucrados.

—¿Jackson Wang? —se alarmó un poco al escuchar ese nombre entre todos.

—Sí, le ayudó a conseguir los ingredientes correctos y a preparar bien la mezcla.

—Vaya… ¿Se tomó el tiempo de hacer todo eso? —por poco rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, no fue la gran cosa. Viven en el mismo edificio, no le costó mucho trabajo… —silenció al ver la cara de enojo de Xiao Zhan. Entonces recordó que Mao siempre le decía cuan celoso podía llegar a ser Zhan Zhan cuando se trataba de Jackson Wang.

Esa noche Xiao Zhan se fue a la cama con un plato en manos, este traía una inmensa rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate tan delicioso. Mentiría si dijera que sabía tal como se veía.

Se metió a su cama calientita y disfrutó de las primeras noches frescas del otoño.

Antes de dormir sacó la carta que su amado le había escrito y releyó una parte de esta:

“Extraño que apagues la luz por mí antes de dormir, que me abraces y me pegues a tu cálido cuerpo”

Se abrazó a sí mismo al leer eso.

“Extraño tu calor por las mañanas, sentir tu desnudez contra mi cuerpo y tus ronquidos insoportables en medio de la noche”.

Releer aquello bastó para que se durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro. La hora de dormir era su preferida del día, pues podía soñar con el amor de su vida.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Un mes después, lo sé. Soy la peor. ¡He estado tan ocupada recientemente que ni siquiera he compartido algo en Facebook desde hace días! Lamento haberlas preocupado, gracias por sus ánimos y su paciencia.**

**¡Las quiero!**

**20/11/2020**

**8:45 p.m.**


	70. Solo un sueño

**Capítulo 70 “Solo un sueño”**

Despertó con el agradable aroma a café recién hecho acompañado de tocino aún friéndose en la sartén. Amaba despertar así, escuchando a su amado tarareando o cantando mientras cocinaba el delicioso desayuno que siempre se esmeraba por tener listo antes de que él despertara.

No sabía qué día era, solo era consciente de la cómoda calidez que lo envolvía al estar bajo las colchas que aún guardaban el calor que Xiao Zhan había dejado en ellas antes de salir.

Inhaló con profundidad y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de ellas, tenían impregnado el olor de su amado.

No quería salir de ahí, estaba tan cómodo y tibio. Afuera hacía frío. Xiao Zhan amaba el invierno, pero él no tanto. O al menos no le gustaba cuando estaba lejos de su proveedor de calor personal.

Luego de mucha renuencia, salió de la cama con su típico rostro adormilado y algo hinchado. Xiao Zhan siempre decía que por las mañanas Yibo tenía el rostro de un niño perezoso. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades, lavarse los dientes y el rostro antes de bajar a la cocina.

Con cada escalón que descendía lograba escuchar con más claridad el canto de su esposo: “You raise me up”. Cantaba con naturalidad, a sabiendas de que Yibo bajaría en cualquier momento y lo abrazaría por la espalda como tenía por costumbre desde hace tantos años.

Había ya una familiaridad entre ellos que fue creada a base de años y años de convivencia bajo el mismo techo, como una pareja consolidada, como un matrimonio.

Yibo llegó a la cocina y de forma escurridiza rodeó la cintura de Xiao Zhan con sus brazos, por detrás. El aludido ni se inmutó, siguió catando y cocinando. Detuvo su hermoso canto solo para girar su rostro y besarle la mejilla a su esposo antes de seguir.

El menor se quedó ahí, descansando su cuerpo contra el de Zhan Zhan, disfrutando de su calidez y su olor. Amaba todo de él, pero adoraba aún más cuando cantaba por las mañanas.

Todo su hogar estaba inundado con el aroma a hot cakes recién hechos y a mucha miel.

—A los niños les encantará —dijo Yibo cuando Xiao Zhan terminó de cantar y de hacer el ultimo pancake.

—Lo sé —le extendió el plato con tocino y Yibo no dudó en tomar un par de trozos y llevárselos de inmediato a la boca. Estaba hambriento. En la noche no habían cenado porque se apresuraron a aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenían antes de dormir para disfrutarse como pareja bajo las sábanas.

No tardaron en escuchar pequeñas pisadas, bajando con rapidez las escaleras, acompañadas de risas infantiles bastante adorables.

—¡¿Hay hot cakes para el desayuno?! —inquirió el niño menor.

—Sí. Vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan a desayunar —Yibo le revolvió el cabello a cada uno y besó sus mejillas 

—¿Los hizo papá? —preguntó de nuevo el menor.

—Duh, claro que sí, sino ya estarían quemados —afirmó el mayor.

Yibo le dio una palmada en la nuca como castigo por poner en duda sus artes culinarias.

—¡Papá! —se quejó, llamando a su padre Xiao Zhan—. Papi me pegó —fingió estar llorando. El aludido lo miró y le alzó una ceja, no creyéndole su llanto falso.

—Dijo que quemo los hot cakes —se defendió Yibo.

Xiao Zhan terminó de poner la mesa y suspiró antes de mirar a su esposo y a su hijo mayor.

—Cariño —miró a su niño—. Papi quemó los hot cakes solo una vez, no te burles más. Y Yibo… —miró ahora a su esposo y puso ambas manos en las caderas. Había cambiado su tono dulce por uno firme—…no le golpees la nuca.

Mientras ellos seguían en su discusión, el hijo menor devoraba ya su porción cubierta de tanta miel que le daría diabetes a cualquiera que lo viera.

Yibo miró a su familia completa y sonrió. Era feliz, estaba en su burbuja de amor feliz. Sus hijos eran hermosos. Se parecían tanto a Xiao Zhan, pero también tenían rasgos de él, en especial el menor. Era respondón e inquieto.

Entonces Xiao Zhan se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le rodeó la nuca con ambos brazos antes de besarlo en los labios.

Yibo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que ambos estaban separados por culpa del gobierno y sus normas retrógradas.

¡Vaya tontería!

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios.

Xiao Zhan le regresó la sonrisa. Nada rompería esa burbuja de amor en la que se habían encapsulado, ni siquiera los reclamos de sus hijos, quienes eran espectadores en primera fila.

—Despierta —susurró Xiao Zhan sobre su mejilla, besándola después.

—Estoy despierto —rio.

—Despierta —susurró ahora sobre su oído.

—Amor, ¿es algún tipo de broma? Estoy despierto.

—Despierta.

Esa ya no se escuchó como la voz de su amado.

De pronto el escenario ante sus ojos desapareció. Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, la voz iba y venía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa voz era la de uno de sus asistentes personales.

Abrió los ojos y entonces lo supo: todo había sido un sueño.

—Lamento despertarlo, pero el avión ya aterrizó y desbordaremos en cualquier momento.

Con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, se giró en el asiento hasta quedar sobre su otro costado, dándole la espalda al asistente y mirando el amanecer por la ventanilla.

Había despertado empapado de sudor y aún se encontraba agitado y bastante desconcertado. Tuvo un buen sueño, uno magnífico, así que… ¿por qué estaba tan abrumado?

Ah… sí, porque sabía incluso en sueños que aquello quizás jamás se haría realidad.

Su mal humor incrementó una vez más.

Se cubrió mejor con la mantita que traía y puso atención a lo que miraba por la ventana: el amanecer.

Joder. Incluso eso lo entristecía. Ver el amanecer desde un avión le hacía recordar la vez que fue con Xiao Zhan a Aspen y lo miró parado en plena escalera de descenso, mirando al horizonte como un tonto mientras escuchaba “Saturn”.

Su tristeza se mezcló con más enojo todavía.

Sus asistentes le sacaban la vuelta, también Wen Pei trataba de no hablarle mucho cuando estaba recién levantado.

Bajó del avión rodeado por sus guardaespaldas, estos lo protegieron de la multitud que ya lo esperaba afuera. Yibo no confiaba en nadie de su personal más que en Wen Pei, era el único. Estaba seguro de que los demás vendían su información por internet. Pues… ¿Por qué otra razón habría una multitud esperando por él?

Ocultó la mitad de su rostro con el cubrebocas, y la otra mitad con la gorra. Así nadie se dio cuenta de las marcas de almohada en su cara. Pero al ver a la gran cantidad de fans, se asombró. No estaban empujándose. Respetaban su espacio y se mantenían a la distancia. Eso lo maravilló. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver que todas traían manojos de cilantro en sus manos. Eso lo hizo reír. Tal parecía que habían visto el capítulo más reciente de SDC en donde Jackson se acababa el cilantro. Pero lo que le robó una sonrisa que nadie vio, fue el letrero que decía “WangXiao is real”.

Sí, vaya que lo era.

Eso aminoró su enojo, pero solo un poco.

Cuando pasó por seguridad se tuvo que quitar la gorra y… las fans a lo lejos soltaron gritos escandalosos al ver que se había cortado el cabello, demasiado, demasiado corto.

Había tenido que hacerlo para el film que estaba llevando a cabo, pero cuando se lo cortó solo pudo pensar en qué pensaría Xiao Zhan al verlo así. ¿Le seguiría gustando así? Ya no se veía tan bien, aunque siendo sincero se sentía mucho más cómodo.

A partir de ese día se esparcieron como pólvora las fotos de Wang Yibo con su nuevo corte. Cuando Xiao Zhan lo vio solo pudo maravillarse. Se veía precioso y se moría por decírselo.

Yibo iba a participar en una carrera de motos y Xiao Zhan no podía estar más nervioso. ¿No le había dicho que dejaría eso de lado?

Mao tuvo que recordarle que Yibo lo dejaría de lado solo en lo profesional.

—¡Pero esa carrera es bastante profesional! Si gana irá a las finales nacionales y luego competirá a nivel mundial.

—¿No quieres que gane?

—Sabes que no es eso —estaba frustrado—. Solo quiero que esté a salvo.

—Lo estará, tranquilo. ¿Quieres venir a ver las pruebas conmigo? Están por comenzar.

No muy seguro de querer ver a su amado de nuevo sobre una moto, aceptó y vio la carrera.

Sin embargo, su enojo se esfumó al ver que portaba la cadena y el dije que le había regalado también por su cumpleaños, fue un regalo sencillo, pero tremendamente fino. Era un dije pequeño con forma de una cabeza de león de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zirconio.

También le asombro lo mucho que había mejorado bastante en la pista. Sacó el segundo lugar en esa carrera de prueba.

La buena sería al día siguiente. De nuevo Mao y Xiao Zhan se juntaron para verla, en esta ocasión los acompañó Ayanga y Dalong, quienes se reunieron ese viernes por la tarde para ver la carrera. A estos dos les gustaban mucho las motos. A Xiao Zhan no, pero sí le gustaba un motociclista.

Fue entonces cuando vieron la mala jugada que le hicieron a Yibo. Estaba por ganar en la última vuelta, pero un motociclista lo cerró en una curva y ambos derraparon. Lo hicieron ver como un accidente, hasta que el causante se subió a su moto de inmediato y continuó con la carrera, chocando puños con su compañero ante la vista e todos.

—¡Eso fue intencional! —Xiao Zhan se paró del sillón, completamente alterado. Sus amigos ahí presentas estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver.

—Lo fue, claro que sí —apoyó Ayanga.

Tono había derrapado en su moto, salió disparado lejos de ella, rodando varios metros sobre el asfalto hasta llegar a una zona verde. Supo sobrellevar la caída, dejando que la velocidad que había tomado su cuerpo disminuyera por sí sola hasta que logró ponerse de pie como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya era experto en caídas y sabía cómo amortiguarlas.

Lo primero que hizo luego de ponerse de pie fue hacer a un lado la competitividad e ir directo hacia el otro competidor para comprobar que estuviera bien, pues no se levantaba. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de él, vio cómo se levantaba, se subía a la moto y arrancaba con prisa para terminar la carrera.

Yibo intentó hacer lo mismo, pero su moto ya no encendió.

La carrera terminó ahí para él.

Vieron cómo Yibo estaba tan furioso que intimidaba cualquiera.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Xiao Zhan estaban todos con cara de no poder creerlo. Mao ya sabía cómo se ponía Xiao Zhan al respecto, pero vio que esta vez se mantuvo aparentemente tranquilo, demasiado en realidad.

Fue hasta que lo vio fijo a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de la furia que lo invadía.

Estaba colérico, pero se lo estaba aguantando muy bien.

La vida de Yibo había corrido riesgo de nuevo, pero Mao no sabía si él estaba así de furioso con Yibo o con el competidor que causó la colisión.

Esperaba que fuera con ambos, pues él era partidario de que Yibo dejara las motos.

Xiao Zhan se veía lleno de impotencia, sin embargo, sintió parte de alivio al verlo sano y salvo. Le entristeció verlo tan furioso, más aún cuando el otro competidor lo incitaba a pelear.

Estaba más que claro lo que el equipo competidor quería lograr: ensuciar la imagen de Yibo. Provocarlo para hacerlo reaccionar (como cualquier humano haría) para que el resto del mundo lo criticara y crucificara al verlo responder a una provocación así.

Estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a ese hombre con algo más que palabras, pero su mentor y mejor amigo en el área de las motocicletas lo detuvo a tiempo y lo calmó dándole un abrazo luego de confirmar que no tuviera lesiones.

Yibo se tranquilizó y correspondió el abrazo. No sabía que lo necesitaba, hasta que se vio envuelto en sus brazos ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Eso también fue transmitido en televisión. Así que los amigos de Xiao Zhan Inmediatamente lo miraron, ni si quiera lo pensaron. Sabían que no reaccionaria muy bien a ello, pues con SDC ya sufría de bastantes celos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, se mantuvo estoico, sentado en la orilla del sillón con el codo sobre el descansa brazos y la cien apoyada en su mano. Tenía la mirada fija en el televisor.

La carrera terminó, Yibo fue descalificado por lo sucedido, y el incidente no fue clasificado como algo más que eso: un incidente.

Al día siguiente Xiao Zhan se levantó temprano. No tenía nada qué hacer, por lo que estaba muy inquieto en su hogar. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo, pero no había en qué.

Hasta que llamó a Mao para cancelar los planes que tenía con él y unos amigos durante esa tarde.

—¿Por qué no irás? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo iré al dentista. Desde ayer me duele una muela.

—¿Por eso estabas tan raro? —suspiró—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No es necesario, conduciré.

—Pero no deberías ir solo. Podrían reconocerte.

—Iré en la tarde, para esa hora ya habrá oscurecido. No te preocupes, seré precavido.

—Bien —aceptó, aún con algo de renuencia—. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

**> >><<< **

Estaba triste y enojado. Aún sentía la furia de la injusta derrota en la pista. Aún le quedaba un día más en la ciudad, pero ni siquiera quiso volver a casa, a ese hogar vacío, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo de Xiao Zhan.

Estaba frustrado. No quería ver a nadie, así que alejó a todo su equipo de seguridad, incluso a Wen Pei. Quería estar solo.

El clima parecía empatizar con él, pues afuera se desataba una terrible tormenta.

No iba a negarlo, sentía un poco de miedo al estar solo en esa habitación de hotel, con una tormenta que amenazaba robarse la electricidad en cualquier momento.

Se puso ropa cómoda para dormir a pesar de que eran solo las siete de la tarde. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba tan oscuro afuera que parecía ser plena madrugada.

Se permitió ser sentimental y tomó una sudadera que le había robado a Xiao Zhan mientras hacía su maleta al irse de casa. Se la puso junto con unos pants cómodos y calcetines gruesos. Tenía frío.

Se metió a la cama y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sensación muy conocida oprimió su pecho. Él no solía ser así de sentimental antes de Xiao Zhan, pero ahora no podía evitar llorar en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Justo como ahora, nadie lo miraba, nadie lo escucharía.

Lloró bajo las mantas por su mala fortuna en el amor, por la injusticia, por lo que se moría por hacer y no podía.

Y entonces la situación empeoró.

Se fue la luz.

—Demonios —masculló Yibo, quejándose.

Se hizo bolita bajo las sábanas, sin atreverse a echar un vistazo afuera. Solo el ruido de la tormenta lo acompañaba, hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta.

No se levantó.

Pero la persona afuera siguió insistiendo. Seguramente era Wen Pei.

—¡Les dije que no quiero que me molesten! —espetó desde su cama. Pero seguían llamando a su puerta.

Fastidiado, y no sin miedo, se levantó de malas y dio largas zancadas hasta la puerta.

Intentó ver quién era a través de la mirilla de la puerta, pero todo estaba oscuro.

Y volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Haciendo a un lado la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, palideció y dio un paso hacia atrás de forma involuntaria.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, personitas!**

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero significativo. Tenía que dejar el capítulo ahí. Todo puede pasar, las cosas pueden dar un giro cuando menos se lo esperen.**

**¿Quién es esa o esas personas que fueron a ver a Yibo? ¿Por qué se asustó así?**

**29/11/2020**

**7:20 p.m.**


	71. Volviendo a ti

****

**Capítulo 71 “Volviendo a ti”**

A pesar de ser domingo, Xiao Zhan tenía una agenda repleta de compromisos y unas ganas nulas de asistir a ellos.

Mao pasó por él muy temprano, había amanecido hace ya algún rato, pero apenas se veían los primeros rayos del sol colándose en ese cielo nublado de otoño.

—Buenos días —Xiao Zhan se subió al auto y le extendió un termo con café a su amigo guardaespaldas. Su humor era como el de todos los días:

Neutral.

—Buenos… días —lo miró extraño, sentía algo distinto en él—. ¿Cómo te fue con el dentista?

—Bien.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó en el labio?

—Me mordí —se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior.

—¿Tan fuerte? Se ve horrible.

—Estaba anestesiado, no me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo, no sentía nada —suspiró.

Mao frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Xiao Zhan al ver que no arrancaba el auto.

—Te conozco. No sé qué pasa, pero sé que algo sucedió —se talló el mentón con una mano, pensativo—. ¿Supiste algo sobre Yibo?

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —se alarmó genuinamente.

—No, no —lo miró de reojo, aún sospechando.

Mientras tanto, Yibo apenas despertaba luego de una larga noche de descanso. Estiró su cuerpo bajo las sábanas suaves del hotel y sintió el vacío junto a él. Odiaba amanecer solo en la cama. A diario soñaba que estaba con Xiao Zhan, y solo despertaba para darse cuenta de que su realidad era triste y terrible.

Soltó una patada al colchón y se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar hecho un pequeño taco.

**_En la noche del día anterior:_ **

La luz se había ido, un extraño tocaba a su puerta, y él fue lo bastante estúpido como para no detenerse a pensarlo dos veces antes de ir y abrir al desconocido.

Su primera reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás. Ante él había un hombre alto y delgado, vestido completamente de negro. La capucha de su sudadera y el cubre bocas ocultaban por completo su identidad.

Se quedó congelado en su sitio unos segundos, hasta que el extraño dio un paso al frente, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yibo estaba aterrorizado.

—¿Así le abres la puerta a todo el mundo, estúpido?

¡Esa voz!

El espanto en el rostro de Yibo fue sustituido por una emoción indescriptible. Acortó la distancia entre el individuo y él, le quitó la capucha y el cubre bocas solo para descubrir ese precioso rostro que no había visto ya en meses.

—Hola, extraño —dijo Xiao Zhan con una sonrisa espléndida, sabía que estaba quebrando muchas reglas y que los estaba poniendo en riesgo.

Yibo no pudo decir nada, con un nudo en la garganta y faltándole el aire, se abalanzó sobre él y lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

El mayor correspondió con la misma fuerza trituradora y se sorprendió al ver que su amado temblaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación.

Yibo restregó más su rostro contra el hombro y cuello de su amado. Zhan Zhan supo que estaba llorando cuando lo escuchó sorberse la nariz.

—Bien —respondió luego de unos momentos. Lo tomó por los hombros con sus grandes manos y lo alejó un poco de él para mirarlo mejor a través de la oscuridad—. Estás empapado —se preocupó—. ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí? ¿Y Mao?

—Investigué y supe que estabas en este hotel, vine en secreto, nadie lo sabe. Mao cree que estoy en el dentista.

Yibo soltó una risa corta.

—Viste la carrera —no era una pregunta, sin embargo, Xiao Zhan asintió—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —suspiró y acarició su mejilla, observando cada centímetro de piel que tenía a la vista—. Sé por qué te estás manteniendo ocupado —su faz entristeció—. ¿No te lastimaste? Vi lo que pasó y… —pronto sintió mucho coraje.

—Ya no tiene caso enojarse —lo tranquilizó de inmediato—. Estoy bien, solo un par de moretones y… —se le fueron las palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Xiao Zhan.

Yibo no dijo nada más, en un impulso de amor tomó las mejillas de su amado y lo atrajo a un beso profundo, delicioso y ansiado por ambos.

El mayor correspondió al instante, con la misma intensidad mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos. Sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir de nuevo el sabor de esa deliciosa boca. Su alma estaba feliz, todo su ser se regocijó al sentirse en casa una vez más.

Yibo devoraba esos labios con fervor, con hambre atrasada y con cierto reclamo por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo. Era posesivo, dominante, hasta que sintió las manos de Xiao Zhan descendiendo por su cintura hasta descansar en sus caderas, las apretó con suavidad, pero eso bastó para que el menor soltara un quejido dentro del beso, y no, no era por placer.

Xiao Zhan se separó de inmediato, con la respiración agitada y una expresión preocupada.

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó, bastante seguro de que no había ejercido tanta presión.

—No.

Xiao Zhan no le permitió decir más, levantó su camiseta y bajó su pantalón del pijama hasta ver su cadera derecha.

Había poca iluminación que venía de la luz de la ciudad que se colaba por la ventana, pero eso bastó para que Xiao Zhan apreciara un terrible moretón en toda su cadera.

Yibo suspiró y explicó:

—No es grave, no pasó de un moretón. Caí con esa cadera al suelo, pero el traje me protegió.

El otro se mordió los labios, impotente. Estaba enojado, pero al mismo tiempo triste, y también feliz por estar ahí. Era una mezcla de emociones difícil de manejar.

—Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo —suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo protectoramente.

—Quieres regañarme, pero no puedes, ¿verdad?

Xiao Zhan asintió en medio del abrazo.

—Lo siento —dijo Yibo de nuevo—. ¿Te preocupé?

—Sabes que sí —murmuró, apretándolo más fuerte.

—Amor, estás empapado, tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Ven —deshizo el abrazo, activó la linterna de su teléfono y fue en busca de ropa seca para él.

Xiao Zhan lo miraba moverse de un lado a otro en completo silencio, aún no podía creer que había sido capaz de llegar hasta ahí, a pesar del riesgo y de todas las advertencias.

Necesitaba de Yibo y este también necesitaba urgentemente de él.

Tenían que hablar sobre el hecho de que estaban corriendo mucho riesgo en ese instante, pero no querían, era su oportunidad de disfrutarse.

—Toma, esto te servirá —le extendió unas prendas bastante simples, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido cuando saliera de ahí.

—Gracias —tomó la ropa y se desvistió ahí mismo, ante la mirada fija de Yibo, quien adorablemente miró hacia otro lado. Parecía un gesto de vergüenza muy tierno, pero no, no era por eso. Sabía que si miraba de más terminaría haciendo otras cosas con él. De todas formas, terminó mirándolo de pies a cabeza cuando estaba solo en ropa interior.

¡Dios! Seguía siendo tan hermoso. Y claro que sí, pues, aunque sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, en realidad no eran más que unos meses.

Cuando terminó de vestirse miró a Yibo y notó cómo este le dedicó una suave y preciosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abría sus brazos de par en par.

El mensaje era claro: “Ven a mis brazos”.

Con el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho, Xiao Zhan dio dos largos pasos y se dejó abrazar por Yibo, abrazándolo también.

—Te extrañé —dijeron al mismo tiempo, eso solo los hizo reír.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste? —le preguntó Yibo a su amado, separándose del abrazo para intentar verlo mejor.

—Estoy bien así. Solo quería verte y comprobar que estabas bien.

—¿Ya te vas? —no lo pensó, lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, con una expresión tan triste que conmovió a Xiao Zhan.

Él tampoco quería irse. Y después de pensarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que… ¿qué mas daba? Ya estaba ahí. Tenía la ventaja de que nadie sabía que Wang Yibo se hospedaba ahí. En cambio, los paparazis hacían hasta lo imposible por tener acceso a sus hogares, y si bien era casi imposible debido a la zona residencial llena de seguridad, nunca faltaba el reportero o camarógrafo que lograba sobornar a los encargados de la seguridad.

—No —contestó enseguida—. Si me lo permites, me quedaré un poco más —tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta.

Yibo jamás imaginó que un acto tan cursi y empalagoso como ese lo haría sonrojarse como colegiala. Siempre había criticado esas cursilerías, y ahora el karma hacía de las suyas.

—Quédate para siempre —soltó en un suspiro.

Jamás pasó por su mente que esas simples palabras le dolerían tanto a Xiao Zhan, quien se tragó el nudo en su garganta y lo abrazó una vez más, deseando que eso fuese posible.

Y sin previo aviso, la electricidad volvió, encendiendo todo lo que estaba prendido antes de que se cortara.

Xiao Zhan miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que incluso la luz del armario estaba encendida, todas y cada una, incluyendo la televisión. Su corazón se estrujó al recordar lo mucho que Yibo le temía a la oscuridad y al silencio cuando estaba solo.

Algo avergonzado por ser descubierto, Yibo se apresuró a apagar todas las luces innecesarias.

—Pidamos algo de cenar —dijo de pronto Xiao Zhan. No tenía hambre, pero ver a su amado tan delgado y recordar lo mal que se alimentaba últimamente, le hicieron sugerir aquello.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer bien.

—Como bien.

—Te escuchas como yo hace unos meses —se burló, eso enrojeció un poco las mejillas de Yibo, pues tenía razón.

—¿Hamburguesa y papas?

—Eso no es nutritivo.

—¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír, tomó el teléfono y ordenó servicio a la habitación. Tenían tanto por platicar, tanto por decirse que… no se limitaron y comenzaron una conversación que duró horas.

Se sentaron en la cama a cenar, recreando ese momento de antaño que los ponía felices de solo recordarlo. Las hamburguesas con papas se habían convertido en una tradición para ambos, en especial si las comían en la cama mientras charlaban sin parar.

Hablaron de todo un poco, actualizándose desde la última vez que convivieron. Rieron, llenaron sus estómagos y disfrutaron el momento como hace mucho no lo hacían. Fue así, hasta que tocaron temas un poco más serios. Xiao Zhan no se iba a quedar callado respecto al asunto de su cercanía con Wang Jackson.

—Zhan Zhan… ¿Estabas celoso? —le brillaron los ojos. Rara vez demostraba sus celos, por lo regular era él quien vivía sintiendo celos de cualquiera que se acercara a Xiao Zhan.

—¿“Estaba”? ¡Lo estoy! —dijo muy en serio.

—Zhan Ge…

—No bromeo.

Yibo reía con incredulidad, pero dejó de hacerlo.

—Pero tú no eres celoso.

—Lo soy, ahora lo soy.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Yibo. Su amado daba un poco de miedo. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban fijamente y su voz era grave y segura.

—Jackson y yo solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Pensé que te sentirías celoso por las chicas que… —fue interrumpido.

—Sí, te coquetean todo el tiempo y veo que en ocasiones no las tratas tan mal como de costumbre, pero sé que es por trabajo. No te permiten ser tú mismo en esos momentos. Sé que, si fueras tú mismo, les cortarías la emoción con un comentario ácido o incluso grosero —rio un poco al imaginarse la escena. Amaba ver a su novio siendo tan tajante con las chicas.

Yibo asintió y rio con él, pero su risa se detuvo cuando escuchó lo siguiente:

—Lo que me molesta no es tu interacción con las chicas. Los celos me matan cuando tienes ese trato tan cercano con _ellos._

Fue brutamente honesto.

Yibo tragó en seco.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace algún tiempo. Te he observado y me di cuenta de algo.

Una vez más, Yibo tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Llegaste a una conclusión? —juntó el valor suficiente para preguntar a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la respuesta que le daría.

—Lo hice. Mi conclusión es que… no te gustan las mujeres.

Yibo suspiró, bajó la mirada un momento y enseguida volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te equivocas —admitió por primera vez en su vida—. No me gustan las mujeres, no de _esa_ forma.

Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras.

—Es decir, sí, sé reconocer cuando una mujer es sexy o hermosa. Pero que lo reconozca no quiere decir que quiera acostarme con ella. No sé si me explico.

—Lo haces —lo miró con una infinita fascinación y curiosidad.

—Por eso te decía con tanta seguridad que no necesitaba tener una primera experiencia con una mujer para saber que quiero estar contigo y con nadie más.

Recordaron aquella situación incómoda con Mei Mei y la sugerencia de un trío aunado al hecho de que Xiao Zhan vivía con la incertidumbre de que Yibo en un futuro se arrepintiera de no haber probado de todo un poco antes de comprometerse a algo serio con él.

—Vaya…

—¿Estás sorprendido?

—Solo un poco —admitió.

—¿Pensaste que sería como tú?

—¿Como yo?

—Sí, bisexual.

Era la primera vez que lo pensaba de esa forma. Sí, él era bisexual, y Yibo…

—Para ser sincero, no lo había pensado mucho. Cuando comencé a sentir atracción hacia ti me alarmé, pues nunca me había atraído un hombre de esa forma. Me costó trabajo admitirlo.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado.

—Pero por lo que veo… —lo miró fijamente—…a ti no te tomó tanto por sorpresa.

Yibo negó mientras sonreía de lado, era una sonrisa bastante coqueta y natural.

—No te voy a mentir, Zhan Zhan —suspiró—. Ya había tenido uno que otro _crush_ con chicos desde mi adolescencia. No me sentí tan perturbado porque… bueno, digamos que en Corea del Sur son más abiertos respecto a estos temas.

Xiao Zhan se alarmó.

—¿Tuviste un _crush_ con alguno de tus compañeros de UNIQ?

Yibo se echó a reír con ganas.

—No —siguió riendo—. Ellos siempre han sido mis hermanos, pero debo admitir que ver la libertad con la que interactuaban entre ellos, y todo ese _fanservice_ que brindábamos a las fans, me ayudó a aceptarme un poco.

—Entonces tuviste un _crush_ con…

—No te voy a decir.

—Yibo…

—No —rio.

—Dime.

—Luego.

Xiao Zhan lo golpeó en el brazo y momentos después se echaron a reír. Estaban tan encerrados en su burbuja de amor que no se dieron cuenta de qué tan rápido habían pasado las horas.

—Estoy celoso, Zhan Zhan.

—¿De qué? —rio más.

—De ti, porque no tienes que sentir celos de las chicas, en cambio yo debo preocuparme por chicos y chicas —rodó los ojos.

Pensó que su amado le respondería con un comentario sarcástico o gracioso, pero no fue así. Xiao Zhan hizo a un lado las envolturas de la cena y empujó suavemente a Yibo sobre el colchón, acostándose sobre él y entrelazando la mano izquierda con la suya mientras usaba la derecha para acariciar su rostro.

—No hay ser humano en este mundo por el que debas sentir celos —murmuró en un tono íntimo, rozando sus narices en un gesto bastante adorable—. Desde que entraste a mi vida no he podido ver a nadie más como te veo a ti. Podrán prohibir nuestra relación, podrán incluso obligarnos a estar separados el resto de nuestras vidas, pero yo jamás podría enamorarme de alguien más. Wang Yibo, te juro que, si no es contigo, no es con nadie.

Los ojos del menor volvieron a enrojecer ante el llanto que se acumulaba en ellos. Rodeó el cuello de Xiao Zhan con su brazo libre y lo atrajo a sus labios.

—¿Ni siquiera Ayanga? —murmuró entre beso y beso.

Xiao Zhan se separó de él con asombro, iba a reclamarle, hasta que vio la sonrisa traviesa en ese rostro aún lloroso.

Estaba bromeando.

—Tonto —se acomodó en una posición más cómoda sobre él, no se molestó en no dejar su peso entero sobre su cuerpo, sabía que a Yibo le gustaba sentirlo así—. Me gusta tu cabello —dijo de pronto, formando caminos de ida y vuelta con sus dedos sobre ese lindo cabello.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —los ojos le brillaron.

—Te ves hermoso de cualquier forma —su mirar era tan intenso, tan profundo, que Wang Yibo quedó atrapado en ellos. Era imposible no creerle cuando se lo decía de esa manera.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió en voz baja.

Xiao Zhan respondió con un suave beso sobre sus labios, descendiendo una mano por su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera. Eso era un sí.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ni siquiera se molestaron en apagar las luces antes de empezar a repartirse besos y caricias cada vez más íntimas y provocativas.

Xiao Zhan llenó el cuello de Yibo con besos y mordiscos suaves, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar una marca que se borraría momentos más tarde.

El menor alzó una mano hasta acariciar el rostro de su amado Zhan Zhan. El contacto fue tan íntimo y lleno de amor que a Xiao Zhan se le pusieron las mejillas rosas, como si fuese la primera vez que hacía eso.

Entones se inclinó sobre Yibo, y cuando estuvo mejilla con mejilla, susurró:

—Quiero hacerte el amor —mordió su oreja.

A Yibo se le puso la piel de gallina. Tenía tanto de no sentirlo. En su último encuentro había sido él quien había tomado a Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —suspiró, girando un poco su rostro para poder verlo a la cara.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una sonrisa por completo arrasadora, hizo estallar las emociones del menor.

Y entonces fue como si algo se hubiese encendido, algo que se estuvo conteniendo por mucho tiempo. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, la ropa salió volando con premura. Los besos eran arrasadores e incontenibles.

—Espera —Xiao Zhan se detuvo en seco—. Amor, estás lastimado.

Yibo se enterneció por su preocupación, pero sinceramente eso era lo que menos le importaba a él en ese momento.

—No me importa.

—Debería de importarte —frunció el ceño. Sí, Xiao Zhan odiaba que no se cuidara a sí mismo—. Ya has tenido bastantes visitas al hospital en estos meses.

Yibo no dijo nada.

—Me preocupas —acarició su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos. El gesto era por demás protector y cariñoso.

Yibo tomó esa mano y la besó con un infinito amor. 

—Estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Te descuidas mucho.

—Te digo que estoy bien.

—Hablo en serio, Wang Yibo.

Se estaba molestando, pero el menor solo esbozó una sonrisa tierna y bastante traviesa.

—Yo también. Justo en este momento no puedo estar mejor —selló sus labios para que ninguna otra palabra salieran de ellos, pero no funcionó del todo.

—¿Y si te lastimo?

—Solo ten cuidado, no pasará nada.

Suspirando, Xiao Zhan asintió. Estaban medio desvestidos. Yibo aún tenía su pantalón del pijama puesto y vio cómo su amado se lo retiraba con sumo cuidado.

—Tampoco soy de cristal —se quejó. Pero Xiao Zhan no le hizo caso, estaba más ocupado aterrorizándose con la longitud de ese moretón que comenzaba en su cadera y continuaba por todo su muslo hasta la rodilla, también inflamada.

—Dijiste que el traje te protegió.

—Lo hizo.

—¿Y esto qué es? —frunció las cejas.

—Créeme cuando te digo que sí me protegió. Pudo ser peor.

Xiao Zhan no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Pero no fue así. Además, perdí la oportunidad de avanzar de categoría. No correré más motocicletas hasta el año que viene.

Xiao Zhan suspiró con alivio.

—Olvidemos eso y hazme el amor.

Algo aturdido por el cambio drástico de contexto, Xiao Zhan terminó asintiendo, echándose sobre el cuerpo de su amado una vez más.

Los dos pares de ojos oscuros estaban cargados de pasión. Llevaban mucho tiempo en abstinencia, tanto que decidieron dejar todo de lado para concentrarse solo en amarse. El mundo podría estar acabándose más allá de las paredes de esa habitación, y ellos podrían seguir en lo suyo como si nada ocurriese.

Se lo merecían.

Xiao Zhan atrapó los labios de Yibo entre los suyos, y los besó repetidas veces con suavidad hasta que le dio una pequeña y traviesa lamida con la punta de su lengua. Yibo sonrió de lado como estúpido y atrapó la nuca de su amado para apretarlo contra él, besando sus labios con fervor, usando su lengua y dientes hasta dejar al otro sin aliento.

—Te deseo tanto —dijo Yibo con profunda voz, entre beso y beso. Xiao Zhan enterró su mano libre en los cabellos oscuros de Yibo mientras usaba la otra mano para apoyarse sobre el colchón.

Por un momento no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos recorriéndose, sus lenguas danzando al mismo ritmo, en sus suspiros que no se molestaban en contener.

Xiao Zhan quería hacerlo suyo en ese instante, se sentía ansioso, pero también quería disfrutar cada segundo, pues oportunidades así serían cada vez más difíciles de conseguir.

Entre revolcones, caricias íntimas y besos, las últimas prendas salieron volando hasta que no hubo nada que interfiriera entre el roce de sus cuerpos. Se habían extrañado tanto que casi sentían que acariciaban a un cuerpo diferente.

Wang Yibo lo necesitaba, casi tanto como el oxígeno que respiraba. Cualquiera diría que exageraba, pero antes de que Xiao Zhan tocara a su puerta, se sentía vacío y cansado. Pero justo ahora… justo ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Había deseado tanto tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, específicamente entre sus piernas. Recibir su amor y sus caricias, sentirlo dentro de él.

Ahora, teniéndolo encima de su cuerpo podía acariciarlo a su entero antojo. Deslizaba las manos sobre la piel de la espalda y los costados de Xiao Zhan. Este podía sentir esas caricias y uno que otro apretón más fuerte de lo normal.

El mayor usó sus labios y lengua sobre la piel del cuello de Yibo, causándole escalofríos al sentir que ascendía hasta su oreja, uno de sus puntos más erógenos. Lograba que suspiros extraños salieran de la boca del menor.

Las caderas de ambos estaban unidas, podían sentir cómo poco a poco sus erecciones iban en aumento, y Xiao Zhan no se limitaba, le mostraba cuán excitado se encontraba ya, restregándose contra él con suaves movimientos.

Yibo se hallaba tan perdido en sus caricias que el cerebro no le coordinaba más que para acariciar su espalda, deteniéndose en cada vértebra desde el cuello hasta la terminación de su cintura, donde encontró esos dos montículos bien formados y apetecibles.

¡Cuánto había extrañado apretarle el trasero a su antojo!

Lo hizo, una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo ese trasero lograba llenar sus palmas abiertas de forma perfecta. Estaba entretenido con eso hasta que Xiao Zhan lo tomó de los muslos y lo acomodó de tal forma que Yibo tenía las piernas ancladas a sus caderas, enredadas en su cintura. Eso solo lograba una fricción más deliciosa en sus entrepiernas.

—Bo Di —jadeó en su oído—. Acaríciame —pidió entre besos y mordidas.

Fue ahí cuando Yibo se dio cuenta de que no había despegado sus manos del trasero de Zhan Zhan. Estaba tan perdido en el placer que no podía pensar en más.

—Oh… lo siento —gimió al sentir sus besos descendiendo hasta su pecho, justo sobre uno de sus pezones—. Ah… —no limitó sus ruidos.

Xiao Zhan dejó en paz el pezón de su amado un momento, solo para mirarlo y enternecerse.

¡Yibo estaba completamente sonrojado!

—Tu rostro está casi morado —le picó una mejilla. Amaba esa expresión dulce y erótica en él. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, su ceño fruncido y su corto cabello completamente revuelto.

Yibo no respondió. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios.

Sin deshacer el beso, Xiao Zhan descendió una mano hacia el trasero de Yibo y se abrió paso entre sus nalgas, dando suaves caricias a la entrada de su amado.

Yibo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue penetrado.

—Amor, no traje lubricante ni condones.

—No tengo nada de eso aquí —suspiró, mirando su habitación. Apretó a Xiao Zhan entre sus piernas al sentir que se alejaba—. ¡No nos vamos a detener solo por eso!

El aludido se echó a reír.

—Déjame ir.

—No.

—Yibo, no voy a detener esto. Haré algo que te va a gustar, anda, suéltame.

No muy convencido, Wang Yibo abrió sus piernas y entonces vio con dulzura cómo Xiao Zhan acariciaba sus suaves piernas con algo de vello en ellas. Dedicó suficiente tiempo a acariciarlas antes de volver a acomodarse entre ellas, pero ahora con su rostro en la entrepierna de Yibo.

—Oh Dios… —jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo ese delicioso placer daba inicio.

Xiao Zhan solo besaba la cara interna de los muslos de Yibo, y eso bastaba para que estuviera estremeciéndose por el placer. Esos suaves besos fueron solo el comienzo, pues sus labios iban acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo principal.

Repartió unos cuantos besos más en su muslo derecho antes de hacer lo mismo sobre sus testículos, con cuidado y suma delicadeza.

El cuerpo entero de Wang Yibo se estremecía ante esas atenciones. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que temió que estuviera sangrando.

Bajó la mirada solo un segundo y se topó con esa escena tan jodidamente erótica. Xiao Zhan estaba tomando su miembro con una mano antes de dirigir sus labios sobre la punta. El contacto fue cálido y casi explosivo para él.

—Ah… Zhan Zhan —jadeó profundamente al sentir que engullía gran parte de su miembro. Su boca era cálida, suave. Sin embargo, sus dientes eran bastante filosos.

Su miembro no tardó en estar completamente húmedo, misma humedad que serviría como lubricante. Ahí entendió el objetivo de Xiao Zhan al hacer aquello.

El mayor deslizó un dedo sobre la humedad de su saliva hasta llevarla a esa entrada. Su mirada se alternaba entre el rostro de Yibo y su entrada. Sabía que hacía un buen trabajo cuando el menor tenía esa cara de insoportable placer.

Entonces se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, pero no retiró su mano de la entrada de Yibo, acariciando en círculos suaves la zona hasta que de pronto introdujo la punta de su dedo medio.

Yibo se removió, incómodo con la ligera intromisión. Casi sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se lo hacía.

—¿Crees resistirlo? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con suavidad.

—Te necesito —rodeó su espalda con ambos brazos—. Por favor —suspiró.

En respuesta, Xiao Zhan introdujo más su dedo, abriéndose paso con cuidado. Yibo se retorció un poco, incómodo.

—Estás demasiado apretado.

—Es tu culpa, maldición —exhaló al sentir que todo el dedo estaba dentro de él, pero la incomodidad se fue cuando Zhan Zhan palpó cierto punto interno que, al acariciarlo, hizo jadear a su amado por el placer producido. Incluso su espalda se arqueó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver ese níveo cuello tan apetecible.

Se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo y dilatarlo antes de decidir penetrarlo. Lo hizo con cuidado, yendo lento y estimulando al mismo tiempo el miembro de Yibo para que no sufriera tanto, pues parecía su primera vez.

—Vaya… en verdad no has estado con nadie más en todo este tiempo —murmuró, echado sobre Yibo, completamente dentro de él y al mismo tiempo aplastándolo. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no, ¡idiota! —se quejó, pues claro que no estaría con alguien más.

Xiao Zhan lo calló a besos, pero el menor le respondió con una profunda mordida en su labio inferior como castigo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, separándose y tocando el labio herido, estaba sangrando—. Wang Yibo…

—Nunca, nunca digas eso. ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿En verdad me crees capaz de engañarte?

En teoría ya no eran novios, su compromiso había sido cancelado. Pero para sus corazones ellos seguían siendo todo.

—Yibo… —fue interrumpido.

—Hablo en serio, Xiao Zhan —su mirada era fiera, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

Estaba en verdad enojado.

—Amor, solo bromeaba —suspiró y se relamió el labio—. ¿Era necesario esto?

—Sí —lo jaló de la nuca para atraerlo a su boca y devorar esos labios una vez más.

El beso tenía un sabor metálico debido a la herida, pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo.

Cuando Xiao Zhan comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de su amado, este arqueó su espalda involuntariamente, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y solo fue capaz de enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Xiao Zhan al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en el cuello de él. El mayor podía sentir la respiración pesada chocando contra su piel.

—Despacio, ve despacio —jadeó al sentir la fricción dentro de él. Ya lo estaba haciendo lento, tuvo que disminuir aún más sus movimientos.

En verdad se había desacostumbrado, además estaba bastante tenso por el estrés del día a día.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que Xiao Zhan tomara el control de la situación. A partir de ahí no tuvo que pedirle nada, supo satisfacer sus necesidades al cien por ciento.

Comenzó un vaivén rítmico y suave hasta que Yibo no pudo contener más sus gemidos. Xiao Zhan supo entonces que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Aumentó la velocidad y profundidad. Salía de él por completo y se volvía a enterrar en su interior. Sus caderas se estampaban sin cansancio, con una condición y resistencia envidiable.

En esos momentos Yibo le admiró aquello, pues en su condición actual él no habría logrado mantener tal ritmo. Con una comida al día y tantos compromisos que le quitaban el sueño… no tenía la resistencia ni condición para ello.

Dejó de pensar en eso y mejor estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar el cabello de Xiao Zhan. Enredó sus dedos ahí y estiró suavemente hasta asaltar de nuevo sus labios

Se sentían extasiados.

De pronto, Zhan Zhan se separó de él solo para tomarle una pierna y echársela al hombro.

A Yibo le pareció una idea magnífica, desde ese ángulo Xiao Zhan podía llegar más profundo y al mismo tiempo le daba cariños a su pierna.

Al no alcanzar la espalda de Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo se aferró a la almohada bajo su cabeza y la apretó. Sin darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Pero cuando los abrió…

—Oh Dios…

Masculino, poderoso y con un atractivo sexual hasta los cielos. Así se veía Xiao Zhan en esos momentos.

Estaba concentrado brindándole todo el placer posible a su amado. Yibo notó entonces que el cuerpo de él estaba ligeramente más fuerte. ¿Acaso se estaba ejercitando? Su abdomen se marcaba con ligereza cada vez que lo embestía. Y si seguía penetrándolo así era un hecho que terminaría con sus abdominales marcados.

Rio ante sus propios pensamientos, tontos y graciosos al encontrarse en tal situación.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó el mayor, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Yo… —rio un poco más, no se había dado cuenta de que su risa no solo fue mental—…solo… yo… ah —no podía articular una oración completa—. Solo no pares, sigue, por favor. ¡Sigue! —cerró sus ojos una vez más, pero cuando los volvió a abrir fue testigo de la forma en que Xiao Zhan lo miraba. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros lo miraban hambriento, su lengua pasó por sus labios hinchados, con una expresión por demás erótica.

—¡Oh Dios, Zhan Ge! —exclamó a grito abierto, se estaba volviendo loco.

El mayor se sintió satisfecho. Comenzó a besar la pierna que estaba sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por ese largo camino de hematomas. La piel amoratada se erizó ante el contacto suave y delicado que contrastaba mucho con el contacto que tenían más abajo en ese momento.

Luego de brindarle atención a su pierna, Xiao Zhan extendió una mano para acariciar el vientre de Yibo, usó solo la punta de sus dedos, delineó la zona donde antes había un _six pack_ claramente marcado, sustituido ahora por un lindo y suave vientre similar al suyo.

Sus largos y delgados dedos continuaron descendiendo hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro deseoso por atención, duro y grueso, totalmente pegado a su vientre bajo.

Xiao Zhan lo tomó con una mano, lo jaló hacia él y luego lo soltó solo para ver con gracia cómo volvía a rebotar contra el vientre de Yibo, incluso se escuchaba el “ _clap”_ al hacerlo.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se avergonzó—. Deja eso ahí…

—¿Estás seguro? —comenzó a masturbarlo.

Wang Yibo no volvió a emitir palabra alguna, al menos no una coherente.

—Ven, ven aquí —pidió Yibo luego de un rato. Estaba próximo a correrse al igual que su amado. Lo sabía porque Xiao Zhan se mordía el labio con fuerza sin importar que estuviera lastimado.

El mayor obedeció, bajó la pierna de su hombro y se echó sobre él para ser envuelto casi de inmediato con dos brazos fuertes que lo apretaron y unos labios que alcanzaron los suyos.

El rítmico vaivén de sus caderas volvió, Yibo enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su amado y le dio completo acceso a él.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban y se ahogaban en sus gargantas cada vez que compartían un beso profundo. El sonido lascivo de sus pieles chocando invadía la habitación. Entonces fue cuando Yibo sintió de nuevo la necesidad de aferrarse a algo. Esta vez apretó el trasero de Xiao Zhan entre sus manos y lo empujó más hacia él, hacía su interior. Quería más, más profundo, más fuerte, más…

Un gemido casi agonizante salió desde lo más profundo de Yibo. Xiao Zhan supo lo que significaba, y en un acto bastante cursi buscó sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de él.

Segundos después Yibo alcanzó su tan anhelado orgasmo. Casi en sincronía Xiao Zhan se dejó venir con fuerza, besando los labios de Yibo sin detener las embestidas, jadeando su nombre entre respiraciones pesadas.

Se dejó caer sobre él, cansado y agitado. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y sus respiraciones eran por completo erráticas.

El interior de Yibo se contraía en ligeros espasmos que solo brindaron pequeñas oleadas de placer al otro.

Descansó su mejilla contra la de Yibo, podía sentir la respiración pesada de este en su cuello.

El menor soltó el agarre entre sus manos para acariciar toda la espalda de Xiao Zhan, subiendo y bajando, sintiendo a conciencia cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel aperlada. Terminó enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Xiao Zhan, dejándolo aún más despeinado.

Este se incorporó un poco y vio la expresión extasiada de Yibo, había cumplido su objetivo, lo había disfrutado. Tomó su mano y le besó la muñeca, justo sobre el brazalete de “compromiso”. Ninguno se lo había quitado desde entonces.

—Te amo tanto, Yibo.

—Te ah… —jadeó al sentir que salía de su interior—. Te amo —murmuró con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la de Xiao Zhan. Su respiración aún era agitada, y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cada vez que pasaba saliva.

—Te amo, te amo —repitió Yibo, rodeándolo con sus brazos más fuertemente, asfixiándolo un poco—. Estuviste increíble.

Xiao Zhan rio, apenado. Repartió dulces besos en todo su rostro.

Aún agitados y muy sensibles después de tal orgasmo, se quedaron en la misma posición, abrazados y haciéndose arrumacos.

Pero cuando Zhan Zhan se separó un poco de su cuerpo para no aplastarlo más, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oh Dios… ¿Tanto? —se espantó al ver ese gran charco de semen sobre el vientre de su amado.

Las mejillas de Yibo enrojecieron antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Ha sido mucho tiempo sin ti! —se defendió, aún con algo de pena.

—Pero… ¿No te has…?

—¿Masturbado? ¡Ja! Muchas veces, pero es horrible.

—¿Tan mal te lo haces?

—¡No me refiero a eso! —se agitó y buscó la manera de explicarlo a pesar de que Xiao Zhan ya sabía a qué se refería—. Es como… ¡Tú has comido chocolates suizos!

—Sí, cómo olvidarlos —sonrió de lado, expectante.

—Bueno, ¿qué sentirías si estás acostumbrado a esos chocolates y luego te ofrecen uno barato de la tienda de la esquina?

—Por supuesto que me ofendería mucho —dramatizó.

—¡Exacto! Eso es lo que pasa.

—Adorable. Estás comparando el sexo entre nosotros con chocolates suizos.

—No. Tú eres mi chocolate suizo —sin dar lugar a réplicas, lo atrajo a un largo y delicioso beso.

Alargaron la sesión de besos por un rato más, hasta que Xiao Zhan buscó algo con lo que pudiera limpiar el desastre en el vientre bajo de Yibo.

Fue hasta que se puso de pie cuando pudo comprobar el estado de su interior. Inmediatamente sintió que algo escurría de entre sus piernas, y no era poco lo que salía de ahí.

Se enrolló la sábana en las caderas y salió corriendo al baño a asearse.

—¡Tú también te has aguantado mucho, Xiao Zhan! —exclamó sin detenerse a mirarlo.

El mayor se quedó en la cama, acostado bocabajo y riendo como un tonto. Sí, él también se había contenido desde su último encuentro.

Antes de volver a meterse a la cama, Yibo apagó todas las luces y se refugió en el cálido abrazo de Xiao Zhan, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

—Zhan Ge.

—¿Hmm?

—¿En verdad te sientes muy celoso?

—Tomo un antiácido cada vez que comienza el show.

Yibo rio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que era real.

—Oh… bueno, debes saber que solo tú me gustas. Solo a ti te amo —lo dijo con mucha simplicidad, pero no porque no tuviera valor, sino porque en realidad no se imaginaba con nadie más.

—¿El _fanservice_ es necesario?

—Lo es. Pero no es más que eso —se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho, apoyando el mentón entre sus pectorales y mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yibo no podía estar más feliz al tenerlo ahí. Todo había pasado a segundo plano, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Sin resistirse más a ese lindo rostro travieso, lo atrajo a sus labios.

Se hicieron infinitos cariños y caricias dulces, hablaron de todo un poco, y de vez en cuando tocaban temas serios.

En plena madrugada se sintieron vencidos por el sueño. Cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro solo para volver a despertar y asegurarse de que no era un sueño. A Yibo le ocurrió varias veces durante la noche, abría los ojos, agitado y tembloroso. Se tranquilizaba solo al sentir el cuerpo tibio y desnudo de Xiao Zhan junto a él. En una de esas ocasiones abrió los ojos espantado, pero se encontró con la dulce mirada de su amado.

—Shh… tranquilo, estás aquí conmigo —le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Los temblores de Yibo se calmaron casi de inmediato. Se aferró a la angosta cintura de Xiao Zhan y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Está por amanecer.

—Cállate —le dijo el menor, malhumorado.

—Tengo que irme antes de que levantemos sospechas. Nadie puede saber esto, ni siquiera nuestros amigos.

Yibo alzó la mirada hasta toparse con esos grandes y preciosos ojos.

—Tienes razón. Pero no quiero que te vayas aún.

—Cinco minutos más —besó la frente de Yibo y se acomodó mejor.

—Cinco minutos más —suspiró—. Zhan Zhan… dile a Mao y a Na Ying Jie que tienes que visitar al dentista una vez por semana, mínimo.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron.

—Lo haré. Aunque…

—Nada de “aunque”. Nos veremos y punto. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

No era una mala idea.

—Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos que nunca.

—Lo sé, pero nos veremos y eso es lo que importa—suspiró extasiado.

No tardó mucho en caer rendido una vez más. Al fin estaba durmiendo todo lo que no había podido en ese tiempo de separación.

Xiao Zhan permaneció contemplándolo, no pudo dormir de nuevo. Seguía pensando en la sugerencia de Yibo para verse una vez a la semana, no podía sacarlo ahora de su mente.

Momentos más tarde, desprendiéndose de entre sus brazos, Xiao Zhan entró en un dilema: despertarlo antes de irse o no.

Antes de que el sol iluminara su piel, lo observó. Lo observó por largo rato y lo acarició mientras dormía.

Luego lo besó en los labios, y sin despertarlo lo abrazó con suavidad para que lo sintiera en sus sueños, y de perdido de esa forma lograra recordarlo de aquí hasta su próximo encuentro.

Quería escapar antes de que despertara para no tener que enfrentar esa despedida, odiaba despedirse de él. Ese sentimiento horrible lo hacía querer irse sin decir nada.

Mas de pronto un súbito latido palpitaba en una sincronía inusitada. Tenía su pecho pegado al de él, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, hipnótico e increíble.

El sol se asomó entre las cortinas.

En el alba las luces le dejaron ver su cara adormilada bañada por el sol.

Y lo contempló…

Entonces despertó, con ojos llenos plenos de alegría, su boca rosa tibia sonreía, ajeno a todo el mundo, feliz por el simple hecho de despertar junto a él.

Y entonces Xiao Zhan comprendió en ese momento que no se iría.

— _Me quedaré —_ pensó.

Esas palabras no hacían referencia solo a ese momento. Había decidido quedarse en esa relación, quedarse en él.

La expresión feliz y relajada de Yibo fue sustituida por una de repentina tristeza.

Había recordado su realidad. El golpe de verdad fue duro.

—No te vayas —fue lo primero que dijo, tomando el brazo de Xiao Zhan con firmeza.

El corazón de mayor se estrujó.

—Cinco minutos más —besó la frente de Yibo y se acurrucó un rato más a su lado.

A pesar de la felicidad del momento, sintió un gran vacío cuando tuvo que despedirse de él.

—Mao pasará por mí en menos de una hora, tengo que apresurarme a llegar a casa antes de eso.

—¿Tienes un día muy ocupado?

—Bastante.

—Yo también —suspiró, pero luego sonrió. Ese encuentro le había dado la energía y los ánimos necesarios para volver a su rutina con entusiasmo.

La despedida fue tan emotiva como todas, no querían separarse uno del otro, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo. Aunque ahora estaba la promesa de verse la próxima semana.

No sabían dónde ni cómo, pero lo harían.

Sus siguientes encuentros fueron igual de secretos. Zhan Zhan decía que tenía cita con el dentista y Yibo simplemente hacía alguna rabieta que lo alejaba de los que lo rodeaban, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba enojado. Así que tenía todo el tiempo disponible para Xiao Zhan.

Sus encuentros se convirtieron en su parte favorita de la semana. Se veían en el mismo hotel, todos los sábados por la tarde. Comían, charlaban, hacían el amor un par de veces y dormían en los brazos del otro.

El programa de Street Dance China avanzó y el público comenzó a emparejar a ambos Wang con mayor intensidad, fue cuando Xiao Zhan le hizo por primera vez una escena. Sí, Xiao Zhan se dejó controlar por su celos.

—Y es que no solo es Jackson. También está Boubou, Lay y todos los que te manosean en la más mínima oportunidad.

—¿Lay? —rio. Se esperaba un reclamo por todos, menos por Lay. Sabía cuánto admiraba Xiao Zhan a Yixing.

—¡No te burles! Hablo muy en serio. Wang Yibo, él te quería ver sin camisa.

—¿Y eso qué? Todos me quieren ver sin camisa —bromeó, pero sintió escalofríos ante la mirada fría y penetrante de su amado.

A Xiao Zhan no le causaba risa eso. Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo víctima de los celos, y vaya que eran intensos.

—Zhan Zhan —puso sus grandes manos sobre la angosta cintura de su pareja, pero este ni se inmutó, seguía cruzado de brazos—. No estés celoso.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—¿Y si fuera Ayanga quien me manosea así?

—Lo mato.

—¿¡Ves!? —se exasperó. Se alejó del alcance de Yibo y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

El menor lo siguió de inmediato, se sentó a su lado y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Zhan Zhan, ya, no te enojes más. Eres muy gracioso estando celoso —solo quería aminorar la atmósfera tan tensa que se había formado, pero tuvo un efecto contrario.

Xiao Zhan se giró a mirarlo, frunció el ceño y lo tumbó sobre el colchón, aplastándolo por completo con su peso. Le retuvo las muñecas con su manos, sin escapatoria.

—Esto no es gracioso para mí.

Yibo tragó en seco, Xiao Zhan estaba enojado, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sí, estaba avergonzado por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Jamás imaginó amar tanto a alguien como para sentir esos celos arrasadores.

Sí, el era el mayor de la relación, se suponía que tenía la madurez suficiente para sobrellevar eso.

Pero simplemente no podía.

Le era imposible ver a Yibo siendo manoseado por otros hombres, ver cómo le coqueteaban y él respondía. Eso simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre como nunca antes le había sucedido con alguna pareja.

—Dime, Xiao Zhan, ¿qué harás al respecto? —susurró en un tono bastante sugestivo. Tenía su rostro a centímetros mientras era aprisionado bajo su cuerpo. Estaba a su merced.

Y en lugar de mitigar el fuego, le estaba echando más leña y aceite.

Xiao Zhan apretó el agarre alrededor de sus muñecas, se inclinó hacia su cuello y lo mordió sin piedad ni recato, dejando marcas con cada beso y mordida que daba, succionando la piel a su alcance.

Eso dejaría marcas, lo sabía, Yibo también estaba consciente de eso, pero no le importó. Le estaba gustando demasiado ese lado dominante de Xiao Zhan.

Esa noche Yibo fue tomado con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba ante cada caricia y beso ardiente que Xiao Zhan dejaba en su piel. Hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer, alcanzando más de un orgasmo en ese mismo encuentro.

La piel de Yibo quedó marcada por los dientes y las manos de Xiao Zhan, mientras que la de este estaba llena de arañazos por parte de su amado.

Había sido un encuentro diferente, bastante pasional y un poco agresivo. Sin embargo, Xiao Zhan terminó acurrucándose sobre el pecho del menor, descansando su cabeza ahí mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Te voy a dar celos más seguido —jadeó Yibo. Su corazón aún latía de forma desenfrenada.

Como respuesta, Xiao Zhan le clavó los dientes en la piel. Yibo rio.

—Me has dejado lleno de marcas.

—Lo sé.

—Zhan Ge… la gente sospechará.

—Pensarán que tienes un romance con alguna chica y desviarán la atención de nosotros, creo que hasta cierto punto es conveniente —su voz sonaba amortiguada debido a que su mejilla derecha estaba aplastada contra el pecho de Yibo, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Y no te molesta que piensen que tengo un romance con alguien más?

—No, porque sabré que es mentira.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero sí te enojas por Boubou y todos los demás!

—Sí.

—¡Xiao Zhan! —se quejó en un tierno puchero infantil que hizo reír al mayor.

—¿Crees que te duren mucho las marcas? —deslizó su dedo índice sobre ellas.

—No lo sé, aún tengo vestigios de esta —removió la sábana que los cubría y mostró la marca de unos dientes al comienzo de su cadera.

Xiao Zhan lo había mordido muy fuerte ahí, razón por la cual no pudo quitarse la camiseta en el último show.

—Eres una piraña —se quejó el menor.

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Solo marco lo que es mío.

—¡Pero que territorial! —exclamó con cierto tinte de dramatismo aunque la realidad fuera que… amaba eso en él.

Iba a reclamarle algo más, pues había sido tan brusco que le dolían ya las caderas, pero no pudo. Una carcajada pura salió de su garganta cuando Xiao Zhan le hizo cosquillas en el vientre bajo, sobre su ombligo y alrededor de este.

—Amo tu ombligo, lo sabes —acarició su piel con mucho amor, mirando los lunares pequeños que resaltaban en su tez pálida.

—Ah… basta —se retorció.

Sus encuentros eran especiales. Se olvidaban de su situación respecto al gobierno y se centraban en ellos. Dentro de la habitación de hotel no importaba nadie más. Era el mundo exclusivo de Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo.

Así era, hasta que tenían que volver a la realidad. Se despedían sintiendo un nudo de impotencia en el pecho, contando los minutos para verse de nuevo la próxima semana.

Debido a que no podían tener comunicación entre ellos de ninguna forma, acordaban verse en ese hotel, mismo cuarto, misma hora, cada sábado. Cuando por alguna razón no podían, se encargaban de hacérselo entender al otro por medio de mensajes clave a través de sus publicaciones. Era la única manera, pues nadie más sabía sobre sus encuentros clandestinos.

Desafortunadamente durante el transcurso de la semana Wang Yibo hizo una publicación en su cuenta oficial de Weibo anunciando que estaría fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo. A través de códigos Xiao Zhan logró entender que sería más de una semana, así que posiblemente no se verían en un tiempo.

Sus visitas al dentista cesarían un poco.

Un tanto triste por ello, revisó su itinerario semanal y descubrió que tendría libre todo el fin de semana.

Que desperdicio.

Así que mejor tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—Hola, mamá —sonrió al escuchar su saludo emocionado de vuelta—. ¿Papá y tú podrían recibirme en casa este fin de semana?

Y así fue como hizo maletas y se preparó para ir a descansar un par de días a su hogar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? —inquirió Mao.

—No es necesario, pero si quieres venir a pasar un rato en casa eres bienvenido.

—Gracias, pero… aprovecharé el tiempo para ir a Shanghái.

—¿Tu familia está bien? —se apresuró a preguntar, pues recordaba que tenía familiares ahí.

—Oh sí, sí. Es solo que Fei Fei estará ahí el fin de semana por trabajo y quiero visitarla.

—¡Vaya! No pierdes el tiempo —se emocionó.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió y suspiró, feliz de poder ir a verla—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu cita con el dentista?

—Se pospondrá un par de semanas —sonrió.

—¿Puedo acompañarte la próxima vez que vayas? Me ha estado doliendo una muela últimamente y… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al ver que se tensaba.

—Sí, uhm… vayamos juntos. Ya es hora de abordar —se despidió de él y casi salió corriendo de ahí.

En su hogar fue recibido con brazos abiertos. Sus padres ansiaban verlo desde el incidente con la información filtrada. Y ahora que lo tenían en casa sano y salvo se sentían muy bien.

No tardaron en preguntarle sobre su relación con Yibo, y él no pudo mentirles. Fue completamente sincero y les explicó todo, incluso sus recientes encuentros. No les dijo qué hacían en dichos “encuentros”, pero sí les dijo que seguían viéndose a escondidas.

Los puso al tanto de todo y ellos no pudieron juzgarlo, pero sí les preocupaba mucho.

Se sentía algo decaído a pesar de estar en su hogar. Verse con Yibo le ayudaba a aligerar la carga, en el momento que estaba junto a él se sentía feliz y capaz de todo. Pero la separación se hacía cada vez más dolorosa y difícil. Volvían a poner los pies sobre la tierra. El golpe de realidad les caía con más peso semana tras semana.

¿Así sería la relación durante el resto de su vida?

¿Se resumiría a encuentros casuales para tener sexo y luego volver a la vida real?

No, no quería eso, y hablar de ello con sus padres lo ayudó a aclarar su mente y a tranquilizar su corazón.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿quieres ir con nosotros a la exposición de faroles? —sugirió su madre.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —añadió el señor Xiao.

¡La exposición de faroles!

Lo había olvidado por completo. En su última visita a la ciudad no dejó de describirle a Yibo la majestuosidad de esa exposición que más bien parecía un festival. Le había dicho que irían juntos, pero por obvias razones ya no era posible.

Maldita vida.

—Me encantaría ir con ustedes —respondió luego de pensarlo unos momentos.

El día del festival se llegó, hacía un poco de frío, la familia Xiao iba abrigada. Papá y mamá caminaban a cada lado de su hijo. Xiao Zhan le ofrecía el brazo a su madre para que caminara sintiendo su calor, y su padre descansaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

La escena era cálida y familiar. Se veían como unos padres amorosos que habían extrañado mucho a su hijo, y a un hijo feliz de estar entre ellos, sintiendo su amor.

Había demasiada gente en el lugar, ya había oscurecido y los faroles brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Caminando con sus padres a sus costados, Xiao Zhan se sintió como un niño de nueve años una vez más.

—Tengo hambre —dijo de pronto, alegrando a sus padres con esa simple noticia porque no había querido comer en todo el día.

—Mira, cariño. Hay un puesto de comida rápida ahí —señaló un _food_ truck junto al lago artificial.

Hambriento, tomó rumbo hacia el lugar mencionado, aún con sus padres a cada lado.

Pero mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, alguien pareció reconocerlo, ninguno de la familia Xiao se percató de ello. Simplemente no pensaron que podría ocurrir, pues era de noche, la única iluminación provenía de los faroles gigantes y había una increíble multitud de gente, todos y cada uno con bufandas o mascarillas que cubrían la mitad de sus rostros.

Reconocer a alguien en esas circunstancias sería muy difícil, en especial porque cada uno estaba en sus propios asuntos.

Pero no fue así para esa persona, quien, con solo mirar su andar, supo de quién se trataba.

—¡Wei Ying!

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Adoro dejarlas con el suspenso, aunque… esta está fácil. ¿Quién podría reconocer a Xiao Zhan solo mirando su andar?**

**Bueno, todas las fans ya lo hacemos, pero… jajajajajaja hagan sus teorías.**

**Gracias por todo!**

**05/12/2020**

**10:00 p.m.**


	72. Deseo eterno e inalcanzable

**Capítulo 72 “Deseo eterno e inalcanzable”**

—¡Wei Ying! —gritó a todo pulmón.

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba y enseguida lo ignoraba pensando que era una persona más entre el montón. Pero Xiao Zhan… Xiao Zhan giró su cabeza tan rápido ante el llamado que trastabilló un poco en su andar.

Sus miradas se conectaron entre la multitud de personas, fue una conexión de segundos, pero para ellos fue un momento eterno.

El que soltó el grito comenzó a andar hacia él, con pasos temblorosos al principio, pero cada vez más firmes.

Xiao Zhan casi olvidó que iba con sus padres, caminó con largos y apresurados pasos para acercarse a ese hombre que lo llamó con aquel nombre. Era su Di Di, no había duda alguna a pesar de que estaba cubriendo su identidad por completo.

Cuando estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro, detuvieron su andar para evitar una colisión y se fundieron en un fuerte y casi agresivo abrazo. No se dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron con mucho amor, pasando inadvertidos entre la muchedumbre que con desinterés pasaba de largo junto a ellos para seguir con su camino como si no existieran.

—Xiao Zhan —suspiró su nombre completo dentro del reconfortante abrazo. Posó su nariz sobre el cuello de su amado y aspiró fuertemente su olor. Tenía ese perfume en casa, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Amaba el olor del perfume mezclado con la esencia propia de él. Era un olor único en el mundo.

—Oh Bo Di, te he extrañado tanto —susurró en su oído.

No había pasado ni una semana desde la última vez que se vieron, pero ya se habían resignado a no verse ese sábado, así que el alivio de tenerse en los brazos del otro era maravilloso.

—Si no estuviéramos en público, te besaría —volvió a susurrar en su oído, sintiendo la risa de Yibo contra la piel de su cuello.

El menor no dijo nada, se separó de él solo centímetros para bajar su propio cubrebocas y el de Xiao Zhan antes de unir sus labios en un delicioso y totalmente inesperado beso. Lo tomó de las mejillas para cubrir el beso de los ojos fisgones de cualquier entrometido, pero por fortuna nadie les prestó atención. Pudieron besarse por primera vez en un lugar así, en público, rodeados de la magia de ese parque lleno de faroles con formas majestuosas de animales, edificios y obras de arte.

Los señores Xiao los observaron desde lejos, pero al ver que se besaban sintieron que debían darles privacidad, así que se giraron a ver otra cosa. Fue un gesto muy tierno, considerando que se estaban besando en público.

—Yibo —murmuró al separarse solo centímetros de él, había un poco de reproche en su voz.

—Lo sé, lo sé —su tono era ronco y áspero, parecía sentir dolor por haber terminado con el beso. Pensó que su amado seguiría regañándolo por el atrevimiento y el riesgo, pero…

—Quiero otro —fue lo único que dijo Xiao Zhan antes de unir sus labios una vez más, tomándolo de las mejillas, ocultando el beso de los demás y cubriendo un poco su rostro. Desde cualquier ángulo parecían solo un par de desconocidos más.

Era increíble cómo en verdad pasaban desapercibidos en medio de la multitud. El parque estaba lleno de gente, de parejas de todas las edades e incluso de una que otra pareja homosexual. Eso los sorprendió un poco, pero permanecieron en su burbuja de amor un poco más.

Los señores Xiao se acercaron a ellos cuando vieron que el beso terminó. No se contuvieron y abrazaron a su hijo adoptivo con mucho cariño, ellos también lo habían extrañado.

—Iremos por algo de comer —dijo la señora Xiao, sonriéndoles a ambos.

—Los alcanzaré en un momento —prometió Xiao Zhan, pero sus padres negaron de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Quédate con él —dijo su padre—. Nos vemos en casa —le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias —suspiró y los miró con mucho amor antes de tomar a su Bo Di de la mano y comenzar a pasear por el lugar. Estaban muy cómodos a pesar de estar en un sitio público. Nadie les prestaba atención, y eso les encantaba.

Recorrieron todo el parque sin soltar sus manos, decidieron olvidar los problemas por un momento y disfrutaron de esa “cita” en la que se había convertido su encuentro.

—¿Es normal que me sienta nervioso? —inquirió Xiao Zhan con voz baja, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el cubrebocas y su bufanda.

—Te suda la mano, ¿por qué estás nervioso?

—Porque… esta es nuestra primera cita en público.

—No lo es. Tendremos nuestra primera cita en público y será mil veces mejor porque pasaré por ti en mi moto, cenaremos en un restaurante delicioso y luego caminaremos por la ciudad sin temor a ser vistos.

Xiao Zhan suspiró, eso sonaba demasiado bien. Apretó la mano de Yibo, pero luego intentó soltarla.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Yibo al verlo limpiarse la mano contra la tela de su pantalón—. ¿Es en serio? —rio.

Las mejillas del mayor se tornaron rosadas. Sí, no quería que sintiera el sudor de su mano.

—Adorable, eres simplemente adorable —se detuvo un segundo para quitarle las gafas que traía, le bajó el cubrebocas solo un poco y entonces lo besó, fue un beso más pasional que antes.

Al finalizar le volvió a acomodar sus gafas, diciéndole lo lindo que se veía con ellas.

—No son mero accesorio —se las acomodó mejor, enfocando su vista.

—Oh… no traes tus lentes de contacto.

—No.

—¿Te han irritado los ojos?

—Bastante.

Se tomaron de la mano una vez más y se perdieron de nuevo entre la multitud.

—Pausa —dijo de pronto Yibo, haciendo que el otro detuviera su andar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pido pausa a nuestra separación y a los problemas. Solo por esta noche disfrutemos del momento y no hablemos sobre la situación… por favor.

—No soy yo quien la está sacando a tema —se burló Xiao Zhan.

—Hablo en serio —se quejó.

Entonces el mayor afianzó el agarre en sus manos y asintió con una sonrisa solemne.

—Está bien, hagamos una pausa.

Continuaron su recorrido y se detuvieron en un puesto de comida en el que estaban también los señores Xiao, cenando muy cerca uno del otro, él rodeaba a su esposa con un brazo y ella se dejaba querer. Esa escena conmovió al menor.

—Tus padres son increíbles.

—Son unos cursis.

Yibo lo codeó con fuerza, mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Qué? —rio—. Es la verdad.

—Son… increíbles —suspiró. Él en verdad esperaba llegar a esa edad con su Zhan Zhan.

—Pediré nuestra comida para llevar, ¿te pare bien si cenamos en algún rincón del parque?

Yibo asintió. Xiao Zhan solo podía ver sus ojos, pero con eso bastó para saber que estaba sonriendo como tonto debajo de su cubrebocas.

Buscaron un buen lugar para cenar y se sentaron sobre el césped frente al lago artificial del parque. Había poca iluminación y nada de gente alrededor así que se pudieron quitar los cubrebocas con tranquilidad.

Cenaron bajo la luz de la luna, con el bullicio de la gente como música de fondo y con su calor corporal cerca del otro. A la cena le siguió una dulce sesión de besos bajo ese cielo estrellado.

En ese momento fueron felices, decidieron ser egoístas y no pensar en nadie más que en ellos. Se lo merecían.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —inquirió Xiao Zhan, señalando la mochila que Yibo traía y trataba con tanto cuidado, la había dejado sobre el césped muy cuidadosamente antes de sentarse, y eso lo hizo sospechar desde el principio.

—Antes de encontrarme contigo, yo… —lo pensó unos segundos.

—¿Tú…?

—Compré algo en uno de los puestos de la feria.

—¿Y por qué te avergüenzas? —le picó una mejilla.

—No me avergüenzo.

—Claro que sí, solo mira tu rostro —lo pellizcó. Con eso solo logró que Yibo le diera un golpe con su palma abierta.

—Compré una linterna —abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar muchas cosas—. Bueno, el material para hacer una —corrigió—. Pensaba esconderme en este lugar, armarla y hacerla volar.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan brillaron al saber eso y al ver el material.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a armarla?

—Por favor.

Con gran entusiasmo comenzaron a armar la linterna. Wang Yibo se encargó de la estructura y de ensamblar todo en su lugar. Era una linterna pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para volar alto.

En esos momentos muchas personas armaban y hacían volar sus propias linternas, podían notarlo al verlas brillar en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Luego de que estuviera armada, Xiao Zhan tomó pincel y tinta para hacerle un lindo dibujo.

—Sabía que harías eso, lo sabía —sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Tan predecible soy?

—Bastante —suspiró con nostalgia unos momentos mientras observaba los hermosos conejos dibujados sobre el papel.

—¿No te recuerda a…? —fue interrumpido.

—Totalmente, Wei Ying, totalmente —le robó un corto y dulce beso antes de poner manos a la obra para encenderla—. Hagamos que vuele, ¿ya sabes qué pedirás de deseo?

—Es probable que sea lo mismo que tú.

Wang Yibo frunció su expresión de una forma chistosa.

—Imposible. No puedes pedir: “Quiero ver a Xiao Zhan en sexy lencería y hacerle el amor toda la noche” porque sería imposible, no hay dos Xiao Zhan y… —silenció ante la carcajada de su amado, esa bella y escandalosa risa que le hacía olvidar todo para concentrarse solo en él.

—Eres un tonto, Wang Yibo.

El aludido solo sonrió con orgullo.

Ambos pidieron sus deseos y se negaron fervientemente a revelarlo, pues ¿y si no se cumplía?

Juntos lograron ver cómo esa linterna con un par de conejos dibujados en ella subía cada vez más hacia el cielo. Entrelazaron sus dedos y admiraron la belleza de la noche.

Al terminar ese momento, decidieron ir a la zona de juegos, parecía una pequeña kermesse. Zhan Zhan fue directo a un puesto en el que había tiro con pistolas de juguete, se emocionó y compró un par de boletos para ganarse un premio jugando.

Intentó una, y otra, y otra vez. Compró más y más boletos para tener más oportunidades, pero no lograba ganar nada. Frustrado, se dio cuenta de que ya había gastado más en los boletos que en el costo de cualquiera de esos premios.

—¿Por qué tan insistente? Vamos a otro —Yibo se veía más interesado en otros puestos.

—Quiero ese peluche.

—¿Cuál?

Zhan Zhan señaló un león de peluche colgado en el extremo más superior.

—Oh… ¿El cachorro de león?

—Sí —volvió a apuntar con su “arma”, disparó y perdió.

Suspirando, Yibo le compró un boleto al encargado del puesto, le quitó el “arma” a Xiao Zhan y de un solo tiro se ganó el premio.

—Escoge tu premio, conejito —le guiñó un ojo, bastante coqueto.

Con sus mejillas tiernamente enrojecidas, Xiao Zhan le indicó al encargado cuál era el premio que quería.

—Un león, como el de nuestro _fandom._

—Exactamente. Eres tú.

—No, porque no tiene melena, es solo un cachorro.

Xiao Zhan rio y rodó los ojos.

—Un pequeño cachorro, igual que tú.

—No es cierto.

—Es lo que eres.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Zài zài.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Te amo.

Eso bajó por completo la guardia de Yibo. Se quedó en silencio, con el corazón agitado como si fuese la primera vez que le decía aquello.

—Y gracias por esta noche, por haberme detenido al verme, por… por todo. Gracias.

Yibo no pudo decir nada, tragó en seco y extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de bajar ese cubrebocas y besar sus labios.

—Te amo —respondió el menor al fin, susurrando sobre sus labios carnosos, rozándolos con los propios en esa tierna caricia.

Xiao Zhan bajó la mirada al cuello de Yibo, notó que algo brillaba y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar con sus dedos la fina cadena de oro blanco. Los ojos de Zhan Zhan brillaron por la emoción.

—Lo traes puesto.

—No sé por qué te sorprende, lo he traído todo este tiempo, ya lo habías visto hace semanas.

—Sí, pero… pensé que te lo ponías porque ibas a verme.

—No seas tonto, me encantó, siempre lo traigo puesto.

—¿Y el dije de Buey?

—Lo tengo guardado, es uno de mis tesoros más preciados. Después de todo me lo regalaste cuando apenas nos estábamos haciendo amigos.

¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Lleno de nostalgia, Xiao Zhan acarició el dije de león que pendía de esa fina cadena. Él también tenía el suyo. Era un juego de dijes de pareja. El de Xiao Zhan era de un lindo conejito. Le habría gustado quedarse él con el león y darle a Yibo el conejo, pero eso definitivamente levantaría más sospechas.

—¿Le pondrás nombre al peluche?

—Uhm… BoBo. Pequeño BoBo —rio—. En verdad me recuerda tanto a ti. Cuando no estemos juntos dormiré abrazado a él.

Rodando los ojos, Yibo le dio una sutil patada en el trasero que lo hizo reír mucho.

—¿Y te quejas diciendo que tus padres son cursis? Vaya hipócrita.

—¡Oye…! —estaba a punto de gritarle su nombre completo, pero se contuvo al recordar dónde estaban—. Lan Wangji… —murmuró entre dientes, pero feliz antes de alcanzarlo y devolverle la patada.

Como un par de niños tontos siguieron disfrutando de la noche, casi libres.

Lo más difícil fue el momento de despedirse. Al salir de ese parque lleno de gente serían vulnerables otra vez al público. En la calle llamaban más la atención que en ese lugar rodeados de tantas personas.

Al final se despidieron, prometiendo verse de nuevo en el hotel de siempre. Wang Yibo regresaría a Beijing en unas horas, pues había hecho una parada ahí solo para firmar un contrato, pero no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrarse con su Zhan Zhan, y lo había logrado.

Se besaron una vez más. Xiao Zhan mordisqueó el labio inferior de Yibo de forma traviesa como tenía por costumbre y el menor le respondió con más intensidad, degustando en su boca el sabor del enorme algodón de azúcar que se había terminado hace solo unos momentos.

—Te amo —susurró Yibo, con su frente pegada a la de él, ambos con los ojos cerrados y deseando que esa despedida fuese solo un sueño.

—Te amo —respondió en un murmuro dulce, íntimo y ajeno a todo el ruido y la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. Despacio, soltó las mejillas de Yibo y lo dejó libre—. Pórtate bien, ¿si? —le revolvió el cabello luego de haberle acomodado el cubrebocas en su lugar.

Yibo esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que Xiao Zhan solo pudo apreciar en el brillo de sus ojos. El menor nunca lo iba a admitir, pero adoraba cuando su amado se portaba de ese modo con él: paternal, cálido y tiernamente cariñoso.

Se separaron. Yibo se quedó parado en el sitio de la despedida, con manos en los bolsillos y viendo cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba de él. Cada ciertos pasos Xiao Zhan miraba por sobre su hombro y sonreía al notar a Yibo aún ahí, mirándolo.

Cuando Xiao Zhan llegó a su casa se encontró con sus padres esperándolo en la sala. Ambos lo miraron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose a analizar su expresión. Estaban felices por el reencuentro, pero preocupados por el efecto “post-Yibo” que sufriría su hijo. Sabían que era el hombre más feliz del mundo al ver a su amado, pero sabían también que la despedida podía destruirlo por varios días. Era un arma de doble filo, en especial porque ya había logrado superar un poco la separación (o eso creían ellos).

Lo vieron entrar tranquilamente a la sala, cargando un peluche bajo el brazo y con su mirada algo distante. Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. A pesar de ello, había una linda y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Eso tranquilizó a sus padres.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó el señor Xiao con verdadera intriga. Miró por encima del hombro de su hijo, esperando ver a Yibo detrás de él, pero no fue así.

Xiao Zhan suspiró con tanta pesadez que casi se le escapó el alma en el acto.

—Bien —sonrió de lado y miró el peluche en su brazo—. Iré a tomar un baño —dijo luego de unos segundos en completo silencio.

Sus padres no le despegaron la mirada sino hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba. Nut no tardó en bajarse del regazo de la señora Xiao para ir tras él.

—¿Quieres que te suba algo de cenar? —preguntó ella al pie de la escalera.

—No tengo hambre, gracias, mamá.

Los señores se miraron mutuamente, preocupados. No por el hecho de que no tuviera hambre, sino por su estado: no se encontraba bien.

Xiao Zhan tomó un largo baño caliente, se sumergió en la bañera hasta que el agua le llegó por debajo de la nariz y cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo era su vida, en lo que se resumía su relación amorosa: era triste.

Un poco decaído, terminó su baño cuando el agua se enfrió y se fue a dormir.

Antes de ir a la cama, su madre decidió hacer una parada en la habitación de él.

—Hola, mamá —saludó al verla entrar. Él estaba ya sobre su cama, con su cálido pijama y Nut durmiendo sobre su estómago. Zhan Zhan no dejaba de mirar al peluche que tenía en sus manos.

Ella caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla, junto a él.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con un tono suave y conciliador.

Eso fue como haber activado un interruptor. Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se volvieron acuosos y su expresión se transformó en una llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Sin embargo, no soltó ni una sola lágrima.

—Me preocupas —dijo ella al no obtener respuesta verbal.

—No lo hagas, estoy bien. Lo digo en serio —sonrió levemente—. Ver a Yibo me… puso el mundo de cabeza una vez más, pero estoy feliz. Estos encuentros con él me han servido para saber de él y asegurarme de que está bien. Eso me tranquiliza —suspiró.

—Pero… lo sigues extrañando.

—Siempre —respondió sin dudar—. Cada vez me es más difícil despedirme.

—Y estoy segura de que él se siente igual.

—Lo hace —sonrió de lado.

—¿Y eso? —señaló al peluche.

—Yibo lo ganó para mí.

Ella soltó una risa en verdad encantadora.

—Adorable.

—Es lo que siempre le digo.

Después de un rato de charla, la señora Xiao decidió que era hora de descansar.

—Intenta dormir un poco —se inclinó sobre él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de arroparlo como cuando era un niño.

Xiao Zhan se dejó consentir, mirándola como si fuera lo más maravilloso en el mundo. Saber que tenía a sus padres apoyándolo en cada momento era algo que le daba el valor suficiente para enfrentar casi cualquier adversidad.

Intentó dormir, pero no pudo, no pudo porque esa recámara solo le traía recuerdos hermosos que deseaba vivir de nuevo. Recordaba las veces que le hizo el amor a su prometido, recordaba la propuesta de matrimonio entre esas mismas sábanas.

Le dolía el pecho con solo recordar aquello.

Abrazó a Nut y solo eso le ayudó a conciliar el sueño pronto.

El fin de semana con sus padres fue tranquilo, logró descansar, pero no veía la hora de volver a ver al amor de su vida.

Al terminar esas cortas vacaciones, volvió a su vida normal: compromisos, trabajo, entrevistas, filmaciones de comerciales, series y hasta una película. Tenía demasiado trabajo, pero todo parecía complicarse cada vez más debido a que mucha gente estaba enfermando de neumonía.

Por su parte, Yibo también tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, viajaba de una locación a otra para cumplir con su trabajo. Pero cuando tuvo un pequeño tiempo libre, salió a pasear con su nuevo y gran amigo Jackson Wang.

Habían terminado la grabación del nuevo capítulo, aún era temprano y como cierto tema había salido a flote, Jackson no quitó el dedo del renglón sino hasta que se salió con la suya.

Wang Yibo había estado tomando clases de manejo para poder solicitar su licencia de conducir. Se suponía que su padre le iba a enseñar, después fue Xiao Zhan quien se ofreció, pero debido a las circunstancias tuvo que optar por clases privadas. Y ahora que su gran amigo lo sabía, se ofreció a enseñarle lo que sabía dándole consejos.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que conduzca tu auto? —inquirió Yibo al ver que se trataba de un modelo de lujo muy reciente de Audi.

—Sí, sí, sí —le dio las llaves y lo empujó al interior antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto—. Sabes encenderlo, ¿verdad?

Wang Yibo se echó a reír y rodó los ojos.

—Claro que sí, idiota.

—Entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

No muy seguro aún de esa idea, lo encendió y comenzó a andar por la ciudad. Era un miércoles por la noche, no había tanto tráfico, así que todo se veía sencillo.

—Nada mal, primo.

Wang Yibo sonrió de lado sin despegar la vista del camino.

—Conduces bien, pero… vas muy por debajo del límite de velocidad. ¡Acelera! Pareces abuelita.

Yibo se echó a reír.

Karma.

El karma hacía efecto cuando menos se lo esperaba. Xiao Zhan se estaría riendo como tonto si hubiese escuchado aquello.

Yibo aceleró, pero fue entonces cuando se percató de una moto que venía detrás de ellos desde varios kilómetros atrás.

—¿Ya lo notaste? —preguntó Jackson de pronto.

El menor asintió.

—Gira a la derecha en la siguiente calle.

Yibo obedeció, pero vio con preocupación cómo esa moto hacía lo mismo. Muy pronto ya eran seguidos por dos motocicletas. Iban tan pegadas al auto que, sin duda alguna, iban tras ellos.

—Son paparazzi —aseguró Jackson al ver que el pasajero de cada moto traía su cámara mientras el piloto se aseguraba de conducir muy cerca de ellos.

—Nos están siguiendo desde que salimos —aseguró Yibo.

—Demonios.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. ¿Quieres que conduzca para que nos pierdan de vista?

—Por favor —estaba tenso—. ¿Dónde me orillo?

Jackson Wang empezó a buscar un lugar seguro, pero no lo había.

—Tendrás que atravesar el túnel, del otro lado hay una división, toma el camino a la derecha y ahí podremos cambiar. Pero tendrás que acelerar, vas muy lento.

—Bien, bien —pisó el acelerador y se tensó aún más.

Lograron separarse de las motocicletas, pero estas los volvieron a alcanzar dentro del túnel.

Una de ellas se puso a la par del auto y el conductor los miró fijamente, pero ellos no pudieron reconocerlo debido al casco.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? —exclamó Jackson al sentir que una de las motos golpeaba la defensa trasera del auto.

La adrenalina en ambos aumentó considerablemente.

—¿Qué hago? —ceñía el volante entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

—Acelera —vio que la moto seguía golpeándolos por detrás, mientras que la otra seguía junto a ellos. Cada ciertos metros hacía el intento de meterse en su camino—. Mierda, ¿¡pero qué demonios!?

Yibo comenzó a temblar. Ya iba más rápido de lo permitido. Tenía miedo.

Entonces ocurrió.

La motocicleta que iba junto a ellos finalmente les cerró el paso atravesándose en el carril.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Jackson al ver que el idiota de la moto ocupaba de pronto su carril.

Yibo no tuvo otra opción más que hacerse a un lado para no arrollar a la motocicleta, pero eso solo ocasionó que el auto terminara estrellándose contra una de las columnas de ese túnel.

El impacto fue intenso, fue un golpe en seco que aturdió los sentidos de ambos. Las bolsas de aire se abrieron, los cristales se rompieron y el cinturón de seguridad por poco los mata.

La columna terminó incrustada en el motor del auto mientras que ambos chicos trataban de no ahogarse con las bolsas de aire que los salvaron de morir de una contusión cerebral.

Aún en shock, Wang Jackson logró articular palabra.

—¡Yibo! ¡Yibo! ¿Te encuentras bien? —logró hacer que la bolsa se desinflara, miró a su amigo y se espantó, estaba inconsciente.

Con manos temblorosas buscó su teléfono y llamó a emergencias, ajeno a que mucha gente había presenciado el accidente y ya habían llamado incluso a una ambulancia. El accidente había sido bastante aparatoso, y personas desde afuera intentaban abrir el auto para ver si estaban bien, y sacarlos, pero era imposible.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —se asomó un hombre por la ventana del copiloto.

Jackson se sintió aliviado.

—Yo estoy bien, pero mi amigo… —miró a Yibo y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

El auto había quedado tan prensado que no podía acercarse a él lo suficiente.

—No lo muevas, las ambulancias vienen en camino.

—Gracias… —hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Yibo… ¡Yibo! —quería hacerlo reaccionar al menos a gritos, pero no funcionó.

Un equipo de bomberos y paramédicos llegó enseguida. Tuvieron que cortar las puertas del auto para sacar a Jackson. Él se encontraba bien, pudo ponerse de pie y estaba prácticamente ileso. Sin embargo, lo subieron a una ambulancia, listo para llevárselo a urgencias siguiendo el protocolo. Pero él no se iba a mover de ahí hasta ver que Yibo estuviera bien.

—Tranquilo, ya están sacando a tu amigo —le dijo un paramédico, impidiendo que corriera hacía él.

Estaba angustiado, Yibo seguía inconsciente. Luego de muchas dificultades lograron sacarlo del auto, lo pusieron en una camilla y se lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital.

Los medios no habían tardado en llegar, menos aún al enterarse de quiénes se trataba el asunto.

Así fue como la noticia del accidente se esparció como pólvora a través de todos los medios.

Las ambulancias no llegaban aún al hospital cuando la noticia estaba en todas las redes sociales.

“Wang Yibo y Wang Jackson tuvieron un aparatoso accidente de auto”.

Wen Pei corrió al hospital cuando se enteró de ello, y no fue el único, los padres de Wang Yibo tomaron el primer avión que encontraron rumbo a Beijing apenas se enteraron.

El único que no se enteró de inmediato fue… Xiao Zhan.

Se encontraba muy ocupado en un set de grabación, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver su teléfono en todo el día.

Mao vio la noticia y fue quien le informó de inmediato a Wen Pei, pero no le dijo nada a Xiao Zhan porque necesitaba concentrarse en ese trabajo, y sabía que al decirle aquello dejaría todo por ir tras Yibo, además… tenía la ligera sospecha de que esos dos se veían a escondidas.

Él y Wen Pei habían tenido ya varias charlas al respecto. Ahí los dos se dieron cuenta de que los días en que Xiao Zhan iba al dentista, eran los mismos días que Yibo se escapaba sin dar explicaciones.

Ese asunto era muy sospechoso, pero decidieron no hablar sobre eso con ellos.

A pesar de haber decidido eso, Mao permanecía constantemente preocupado por Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan. Sí, se veían muy felices desde esas citas con el dentista, pero él temía mucho más por su seguridad y bienestar. El gobierno no era estúpido, y por más que ellos intentaran ocultar sus encuentros… de una u otra forma lograrían darse cuenta.

Y este accidente no podía más que confirmar sus sospechas. No tenía dudas de que era el gobierno actuando.

Mao salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Xiao Zhan acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Has visto mi teléfono? —le preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No, ¿ya terminaron las tomas?

—Me dieron un descanso, volveré en cinco minutos —buscaba su teléfono insistentemente con la mirada—. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo has visto?

—No lo he visto.

Xiao Zhan dejó de buscar y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo pálido.

Mao se tensó aún más, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

—Mejor vuelve, parece que Na Ying Jie te está buscando —señaló con la mirada a su querida _manager_.

—Bien —lo miró unos segundos más, buscando en sus gestos lo que sus palabras no decían.

Luego de no encontrar las respuestas que quería, se fue, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en cierta sala de urgencias.

Los paramédicos lograron hacer reaccionar a Yibo durante el camino. El pobre estaba muy asustado, miraba con desesperación todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, ni siquiera podía girar su cabeza.

Le explicaron lo que había sucedido y eso solo lo alteró más.

—Jackson… ¿Cómo está él?

—Necesitas calmarte —el paramédico puso una mano sobre su pecho y tomó su mano para darle ese apoyo que necesitaba—. Tranquilízate, tu amigo está bien, lo llevan en otra ambulancia hacía el mismo hospital, pero está bien.

De inmediato el paramédico sintió cómo el corazón de Yibo comenzaba a calmarse. Miró el monitor de signos vitales y notó que sus niveles se normalizan con lentitud, pero lo hacían.

—Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?

—No… bueno, el cuello —seguía en shock, su cuerpo trémulo lo demostraba.

—¿Puedes mover tus pies?

Yibo movió sus pies.

—Bien. Ya vi que tus manos también —sonrió de lado al sentir que no había dejado de apretarle la mano con bastante fuerza—. Vas a estar bien. El auto recibió todo el impacto, tú y tu amigo estarán bien.

—Gracias… gracias —poco a poco fue disminuyendo su temblor. 

Cuando los recibieron en urgencias los mantuvieron a cada uno en un cubículo privado, los revisaron minuciosamente hasta descartar cualquier daño serio.

Los dos estaban, por fortuna, ilesos. Yibo se había desmayado por el shock, y ambos se llevaron de recuerdo solo un dolor de cuello por el impacto.

—No fue un simple accidente —dijo Wang Jackson cuando al fin lo dejaron entrar al cubículo de Yibo. Ahí estaban ellos dos y Wen Pei, este último no dejaba de darle mil vueltas al asunto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Yibo. Él seguía recostado en la camilla, portando un collarín idéntico al de su amigo. Se sentía exhausto después de tal susto.

—Viste que traían cámaras. Se supone que eran paparazzi, pero…

—No nos tomaron ni una foto…

Jackson asintió con cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿qué eran?

—¿No es obvio? —intervino Wen Pei por primera vez—. _Ellos_ saben que te sigues viendo con Xiao Zhan y esta es su forma de castigarlos.

Yibo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Si Mao y yo nos dimos cuenta, ¿acaso crees que el gobierno no? ¡Ja! Par de estúpidos —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar por el cubículo con pequeños pasos, muy pensativo—. Y no somos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta —señaló a Jackson con la mirada.

—Lo siento, _broh,_ pero tú y Zhan Zhan son bastante obvios.

Yibo frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, lleno de impotencia. Luego miró a su _manager_ y se asombró al percatarse por primera vez de su rostro lleno de enojo e impotencia.

Se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle y regañarlo solo porque Jackson estaba ahí y porque se encontraban en un hospital.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿cuándo nos podremos ir a casa?

—Te van a hacer un último estudio, ya sabes…

Yibo frunció mucho el ceño, estaba por negarse y decirles que él estaba bien de su corazón, pero la voz de Xiao Zhan diciéndole “No seas imprudente” sonó en su mente. Se calmó y esperó con paciencia.

—Jackson…

—¿Si? —seguía ahí a pesar de que ya se podía ir.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, no hubiera sucedido si no hubieses estado conmigo. Lo siento mucho. Y sobre tu auto… te lo pagaré.

—Hey, no digas eso —caminó hasta llegar a su lado—. Además, el seguro se hará cargo de todo.

—Pero…

—Shh, no digas más. Lo importante es que ambos estamos bien. Solo eso importa.

Yibo asintió.

Pronto llegaron por él para llevárselo a un estudio. Ese día Wang Jackson se enteró de los problemas de salud de su amigo, le costó trabajo creerlo, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Y cuando todos los resultados fueron alentadores, Wang Yibo fue dado de alta al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la enorme y bella sorpresa de que sus padres estaban ahí, esperando por él en la sala.

La señora Wang prácticamente corrió hacia su hijo hasta poder envolverlo en sus brazos con una fuerza abrumadora.

—Estás bien, hijo, estás bien —se repetía a sí misma, pues durante el viaje hasta la ciudad estuvo tremendamente ansiosa. Su esposo no estaba en mejores condiciones, cuando la señora Wang soltó a Yibo, fue su padre quien lo atrapó en sus brazos.

—Nos diste un gran susto, Yibo.

—Lo siento —correspondió el abrazo con cariño, suspirando al sentir ese abrazo paternal una vez más después de tantos años.

Cuando se separaron pudieron ver cómo la señora Wang abrazaba a Wen Pei y a Jackson también, agradeciéndoles por cuidar de su retoño tan bien.

—Vámonos a casa —su madre lo rodeó cariñosamente con un brazo y así se fueron juntos.

Wen Pei se encargó de llevar a Jackson salvo y sano a su casa. Ambos iban en completo silencio hasta que el menor habló.

—Su única intención era hacernos perder el camino —murmuró, seguía espantado—. Se tomaron la molestia de hacerse pasar por paparazzi solo para… ¿Para hacer que nos estrelláramos?

—Retorcido, ¿no?

El pobre seguía incrédulo.

—¿Yibo y tú están seguros de que se trata del gobierno? —le preguntó al agente.

—En esta ocasión… no puedo estar seguro.

A esa misma hora, en otra parte de la ciudad, Yibo estaba llegando a casa con sus padres. Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se encontraron con un sobre amarillo en el suelo. El señor Wang lo recogió y… No se habrían espantado al ver el sobre de no ser por el sello nacional que tenía.

Venía de parte del gobierno.

—Papá, dámelo —pidió con seriedad—. Por favor —insistió al ver su renuencia.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, se llenó de valor y lo abrió.

Era una carta larga, complicada y bastante formal. El escrito gritaba “Aléjate de él de una vez por todas si no quieres morir” disfrazado de fría cordialidad.

Lo peor fue cuando llegó al párrafo en el que amenazaban con intentar hacerle lo mismo a Xiao Zhan o a su familia.

Eso lo desarmó por completo.

—Hijo, ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito recostarme —dejó la carta del gobierno sobre la mesa del centro y se fue de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Fue entonces cuando ellos tomaron el escrito y lo leyeron.

La señora se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas, y el señor… estaba furioso.

—Iré a hablar con él.

—No —su esposa lo detuvo.

—Él y Xiao Zhan seguían viéndose, por eso ocurrió esto —murmuró entre dientes, los ojos se le estaban poniendo rojos debido al coraje.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Acaso tú lo sabías?

—No. No lo sabía. Esta vez no me dijo nada —suspiró y volvió a retener a su esposo—. No vas a hablar con él mientras estés así de furioso. Cálmate primero —lo miró fijamente, con una autoridad que dejaría helado a cualquiera, incluso al señor Wang.

Después de todo… quizá Yibo no heredó esa mirada de su padre.

—Amor, estoy tan asustada y preocupada como tú, pero un regaño no va a ayudar en nada a nuestro hijo. Nos necesita más que nunca.

Y así, de un momento a otro, logró calmarlo. Era casi como ver a Xiao Zhan domando a la bestia en que se convertía Yibo cuando estaba enojado.

—Viste lo que intentaron hacerle. ¡Pudieron matarlo! —estalló en un grito contenido. Su esposa inmediatamente lo abrazó. Fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta del temblor que asediaba el cuerpo de su mujer

Estaba aterrada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza—. Solo voy a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —aceptó al ver que ya estaba más calmado.

El hombre subió y buscó a tientas la habitación de su hijo. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa, así que tardó un poco en encontrarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, lo cual era muy extraño en Yibo.

—Hijo, ¿estás despierto? —susurró.

—Sí —estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la lámpara y encenderla—. ¿Vienes a regañarme?

—No te levantes —lo detuvo al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo al estirar un poco su cuello. El collarín que traía ayudaba, pero los analgésicos no le hacían suficiente efecto.

—Y no, no vengo a regañarte —suspiró y se sentó en el borde del colchón, puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo y le dedicó una larga mirada.

Yibo estaba sorprendido, desde hace años que su padre no se comportaba tan comprensivo con él justo como ahora.

—Entiendo el sentimiento que atraviesan ambos en este momento, si me separaran de tu madre, yo…

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? —lo miró con ojos desorbitantes—. ¿Desde cuándo aceptas mi relación con él? ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de llamarlo “ese chico”?

El mayor parpadeó repetidas veces, sin entender del todo. Tardó un poco en procesar la información, y entonces comprendió.

—No abriste mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Yibo se quedó inmóvil y en silencio durante largos segundos.

—No.

El corazón del mayor se estrujó un poco, pero entendía que no lo hubiera hecho, se lo merecía por haberlo golpeado de esa forma.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cambió de tema.

—Bien, eso creo.

—¿Seguirás teniendo contacto con Xiao Zhan?

—No.

—Hijo…

—Quisiera estar solo, por favor.

El señor suspiró, palmeó la rodilla de su hijo y le dedicó una triste mirada.

—Tu madre y yo estaremos aquí, si necesitas algo solo dilo —revolvió sus cabellos con cariño y se alejó, pero antes de salir del cuarto lo miró de nuevo—. Abre tu regalo —le pidió antes de irse.

Yibo no pudo quedarse con la duda, así que buscó entre sus cosas esa pequeña caja envuelta.

Tardó en encontrarla, estaba detrás de su buró, atorada entre este y la pared. La envoltura estaba dañada y la tarjeta se había perdido.

Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna caja, era un libro: El Principito.

Abrió la portada y encontró una especie de dedicatoria.

“<<Eres el dueño de tu vida y tus emociones, nunca lo olvides. Para bien y para mal>>

Te amo no solo porque seas mi hijo, sino por la persona que eres. Y aunque no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, siempre te amaré, hijo mío”.

Con los ojos rojos y un nudo en la garganta, Wang Yibo dejó el libro sobre su buró y fue en busca de su padre. Cuando lo encontró charlando con su madre en la cocina, simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra él, como cuando era apenas un niño.

El señor mentiría si dijera que no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero esta pasó a segundo plano y enseguida correspondió ese cálido abrazo. Tenía años de no abrazar así a su pequeño.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir, su garganta estaba hecha un manojo de sentimientos que muy pronto se desbordaron en forma de lágrimas.

La señora Wang observó todo con asombro, para después darles algo de espacio.

—¿Abriste tu regalo?

Yibo frotó su cabeza contra el abrigo de su padre, asintiendo en silencio.

El señor Wang lo abrazó durante largo rato.

—Y ahora más que nunca te lo digo: eres el dueño de tu vida y tus emociones, tú decides qué hacer con ellas, no dejes que alguien más intervenga, ni siquiera yo.

Yibo se separó de su padre y se sorbió la nariz.

—Pueden matarlo —le dolió en el alma decir aquello—. Si volvemos a estar juntos… no, no puedo permitirlo.

—Hijo, escúchame —lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Aguanten, tienen que soportar la distancia.

—Pero…

—Me refiero a un distanciamiento real y completo.

Los ojos ya pequeños de Yibo derramaron lágrima tras lágrima, en silencio.

—Si soportan eso —suspiró—. Podrán soportar cualquier otra cosa.

Yibo iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento entró Wen Pei a la casa, tenía sus propias llaves, así que no se molestó en tocar, pero sí se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a lo lejos que Yibo y su padre parecían compartir un momento importante.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Yibo al verlo con cara de angustia.

—Es Xiao Zhan…

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Lo sé y lo siento, las he tenido abandonadas mucho tiempo! Lo lamento! Ya ni siquiera me he dado el tiempo de entrar a facebook en semanas!**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque es algo triste, sé que a futuro valdrá la pena.**

**Feliz año nuevo! Y gracias por seguir siendo parte de esta historia que ya cumplió un añito, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!**

**01/01/2021**

**1:00 p.m.**


	73. Pandemia

**Capítulo 73 “Pandemia”**

Se había enterado de la peor forma. Sabía que Mao actuaba misterioso y que algo le ocultaba, pero jamás imaginó que sería algo así de delicado.

Supo que algo pasaba cuando todos sus compañeros de set e incluso el personal se le quedaban mirando de una manera extraña, murmurando cosas en voz baja.

Decidió no prestarles atención, hasta que escuchó cierto nombre entre esos murmullos. Sin disimular mucho su inquietud, se acercó a ellos y les preguntó qué sucedía de la forma más casual posible.

—¿No has entrado a las redes? Wang Yibo sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace unas horas —le informó uno de sus compañeros.

—Pensamos que ya lo sabrías —añadió otro. Todos fueron testigos de cómo el rostro de Xiao Zhan fue palideciendo antes de darse media vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada, su mente ya estaba muy ocupada con otras cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr a su camerino donde estaba Mao con la misma pinta misteriosa y angustiada, ahí le pidió, no, le exigió que le diera su teléfono. Sabía que él lo tenía.

—Te enteraste.

Xiao Zhan no respondió, buscaba las noticias en su móvil con urgencia. No tardó mucho en hallar una nota completa de lo ocurrido. Su pulso se aceleró hasta los cielos y un extraño hormigueo invadió su cuerpo completo.

—Él está bien. Hablé con Wen Pei y me explicó a detalle.

—¿Dónde está?

—En casa, con sus padres.

Eso hizo que Xiao Zhan lo mirara con sorpresa y hasta con algo de alivio.

—Volaron hasta acá al enterarse —continuó explicando—. Yibo está bien, se lastimó un poco el cuello, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

—Iré a verlo.

—Esto no fue un accidente provocado por paparazis —eso detuvo las ideas alocadas de Xiao Zhan, sin embargo, algo en su interior lo empujaba con una terrible necesidad a seguir ese impulso.

—Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Hey —lo detuvo por los hombros al notar que temblaba un poco—. Cálmate y piensa con la cabeza fría, no puedes verlo ahora, ni después… —añadió—. Esto es consecuencia de sus encuentros “secretos”.

Eso hizo que Xiao Zhan abriera mucho los ojos.

—Sí, Wen Pei y yo lo supimos todo el tiempo —suspiró—. Y te aseguro que el gobierno también.

—Mierda —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se quedó así unos segundos hasta que de pronto salió corriendo de ahí.

—¡Xiao Zhan!

—Lo siento, tengo que ir.

Nada lo iba a detener. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba, que todo estaría bien. Vio las fotos de cómo quedó el auto, así que estaba seguro del gran susto que debió llevarse. Solo quería estar a su lado en ese momento.

Dejó el sentido común de lado, se subió a su auto y arrancó con prisa. Estaba algo lejos de casa, y tardaría en llegar, pero nada se lo impediría.

Conducía con velocidad, le sacó la vuelta a varios autos que iban muy lento e hizo sonar la bocina más de una vez durante todo el trayecto, pidiendo casi a gritos que se hicieran a un lado de una maldita vez.

Cualquiera que lo mirara no podría creer que era el mismo Xiao Zhan pacífico y amable de siempre. Estaba hecho una bestia. Tenía mucho rencor hacia el gobierno, bastante miedo por lo que pudo pasarle al amor de su vida; y una tristeza enorme porque, en parte, él era culpable de ese accidente.

Mao había intentado detenerlo, pero fue imposible, así que tomó un taxi y lo siguió. Llamó a Wen Pei para advertirle que Xiao Zhan llegaría a casa de Yibo en cualquier momento, casa que probablemente estaba siendo vigilada ahora más que nunca.

Wen Pei logró llegar a tiempo a casa de Yibo, Xiao Zhan aún no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué sucede con Xiao Zhan? —preguntó Yibo de inmediato.

—Tratamos de hacer que no se enterara, pero lo hizo y viene para acá.

Lo primero que Yibo pensó fue: Que estupidez, pero claro que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. Y que estupidez aún mayor la de Xiao Zhan al querer ir a verlo.

—Están vigilando tu casa, y la de él también. Yibo, _ellos_ lo saben todo —insistió Wen Pei, cada vez más tenso.

El aludido iba a responder algo, pero un par de voces conocidas lo distrajeron. Había personas discutiendo afuera de su casa.

—Es Zhan Zhan —murmuró la señora Wang al asomarse por la ventana—. Y su guardaespaldas.

Yibo quiso salir de inmediato, pero su padre lo detuvo.

Mientras tanto…

—Estás cometiendo un error.

—Tengo que saber cómo está.

Mao se plantó frente a él y lo tomó fuertemente por los brazos.

—Él-está-bien —lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y luego bajó la voz—. Entiéndelo. Hay gente vigilándolos. El simple hecho de que estés aquí ya es perjudicial para los dos.

Tenía toda la razón, y muy en el fondo Xiao Zhan sabía eso.

—Estás siendo un completo irracional, inmaduro y temerario —espetó con verdadero enfado al verlo forcejear con él—. ¡Te comportas como un niño!

Xiao Zhan se detuvo en seco y dedicó unos segundos a pensar en ello. Su pulso estaba acelerado por la adrenalina y el enojo que sentía, sin mencionar la angustia que lo ahogaba al saber a su amado lastimado.

En ese momento la puerta principal del hogar de Yibo se abrió. Ambos miraron en esa dirección casi de inmediato.

—Zhan Zhan —caminó hacia él con una expresión de tristeza poco común en ella—. Yibo está bien, lo prometo —se paró frente a él y le acarició la mejilla con un cariño que solo le demostraba a su hijo y ahora a él—. Pero será mejor que te vayas, por el bien de ambos.

El aludido tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la miró con ojos cristalinos. A ella se le partió el corazón.

—¿En verdad está bien? ¿Cómo está su corazón? ¿Sufrió alguna lesión?

—Tranquilo, cariño, calma. Está perfectamente, solo fue un gran susto y una pequeña lesión en el cuello, pero en unos días estará como nuevo. Lo prometo —tomó ambas manos de él y las apretó—. Él quiere verte tanto como tú, su padre tuvo que detenerlo ahí adentro —sonrió de lado y miró hacia la casa—. Pero ambos sabemos que sería muy peligroso, ¿no es así?

—El accidente fue planeado por _ellos._

Ella asintió con pesar.

—Y recibió una carta en la que amenazan con hacerte lo mismo. Zhan Zhan, es por el bien de los dos. Estando juntos corren más peligro que separados.

Pudo percibir cómo algo dentro de él se desmoronaba al escuchar esas palabras. Soltó las manos de la señora lentamente y asintió. Quiso sonreírle, pero no pudo.

—Tiene razón —bajó un poco la cabeza, era inevitable, de pronto se sentía con ganas de sentarse en el césped y quedarse ahí hasta que la hierba creciera sobre él, hasta que, de alguna forma celestial, él y Yibo pudieran al fin estar juntos—. En ese caso, yo… me retiro. ¿Puede decirle a Yibo…? No, olvídelo —se dio media vuelta, listo para irse. Pero la señora Wang lo detuvo.

—Dime, le daré tu mensaje a mi hijo —lo tomó de una mano con cariño.

—Dígale que lo amo —correspondió el apretón de mano y ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Eso él lo sabe muy bien, pero de todas formas se lo diré —le guiñó un ojo y finalmente lo abrazó.

—Gracias —suspiró dentro del abrazo.

Al separarse, Xiao Zhan miró hacia la casa y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver a Yibo asomándose por la ventana de la sala. Su impresión duró unos segundos y luego fue sustituida por una suave sonrisa. Yibo asintió en su dirección, con una mano contra el cristal, queriendo atravesarlo para correr a sus brazos. Xiao Zhan también asintió y le dedicó una mirada tan significativa que a Yibo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero verlo ahí, vivo, de pie y con bien… bastó para que pudiera irse a casa con un poco de tranquilidad.

Y entonces, una verdadera separación comenzó.

Sucedieron muchas cosas en las vidas de ambos, la más importante fue que no volvieron a sufrir atentados como el del accidente. Yibo se hizo aún más cercano a sus amigos de SDC, quienes supieron lo ocurrido y se encargaron de no dejarlo hundirse, lo mismo ocurrió con sus hermanos de DDU.

Xiao Zhan, por otra parte, se aisló un poco del mundo. Sus amigos y seres queridos lo buscaban, pero él los evadía a toda costa alegando que no sería una buena compañía para nadie en ese momento. Frente a los reflectores era el mismo sonriente, amble y carismático de siempre, pero cuando apagaban las cámaras y las luces, se desaparecía todo rastro de ese Xiao Zhan. En su lugar solo quedaba una persona cansada, triste y con ganas de solo llegar a casa a dormir.

Era imposible que no coincidieran de vez en cuando, en especial si trabajaban para la misma agencia.

Fue así como Wang Yibo se enteró de algo que nadie le había dicho por temor a su reacción o a que intentara buscar a Xiao Zhan. Se enteró una mañana mientras estaba en una de las oficinas de la agencia. Junto a esa oficina había un largo pasillo que llevaba a más oficinas idénticas a esa. Tenía que actualizar los términos de un contrato. Un abogado que le había mandado su padre lo acompañaba, y Wen Pei, como buen _manager_ , estaba atento a todas las cláusulas que modificarían.

Pero mientras estaban ahí lograron escuchar una calurosa discusión acercándose por el pasillo.

—Si sigues así podrías terminar detenido en la cárcel.

—O muerto.

Wang Yibo dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría en esa oficina cuando escuchó aquellas palabras alarmantes en voz de Na Ying Jie y Mao respectivamente.

—No me sucedió nada.

—Es la segunda vez que te veo conducir a esa velocidad infernal —espetó Mao.

—¿La segunda? —se espantó Na Jie.

—Sí —estaba molesto.

—Les agradezco su preocupación —seguía con un tono “amable” —. Pero no es necesaria, estoy bien.

—Te pasaste una luz roja.

Xiao Zhan suspiró.

—Tengo que irme —sin más, apresuró su andar y pasó junto a la oficina en donde, sin saberlo, estaba Wang Yibo. Este había dejado de prestar atención a su reunión, y los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta.

Días después, Wang Yibo vio llegar a Xiao Zhan a la agencia en un auto deportivo que jamás le había visto antes, pero que sí lograba reconocer como el Audi R8 de color rojo que Xiao Zhan guardaba en su garaje con una cubierta protectora. Lo había descubierto un día en el que estuvo curioseando por todo el dúplex.

Y si bien sabía que conducía como abuelita cuando estaba sobre una moto… era totalmente distinto cuando se trataba de conducir un auto. Xiao Zhan era bueno en ello, controlaba cualquier automóvil a altas velocidades y al mismo tiempo era precavido. Sin embargo, se sintió angustiado por su bienestar, en especial luego de escuchar esa discusión tan acalorada en el pasillo.

Y como si no tuviera preocupaciones suficientes… un repentino caos llegó al país, en especial a la capital.

De pronto comenzaron a cerrar lugares públicos, la gente se alarmó y finalmente declararon estado de alerta por la propagación de un virus mortal que estaba contagiando a gran parte de la población.

Era bien sabido que desde hace un par de meses se habían registrado muchas muertes por neumonía, pero hasta ahora declararon la existencia de ese virus denominado COVID-19, para el cual no había vacuna aún, era altamente contagioso y muchos estaban muriendo debido a él.

Alarmados, lo primero que hicieron fue asegurarse de que sus padres estuvieran bien y que tomaran las medidas necesarias, después… después quisieron saber uno del otro. Solo lo lograron por medio de Fei Fei, quien los buscó a ambos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y aprovechó para informar a uno del otro.

Así inició una cuarentena declarada por el mismo gobierno.

Les prohibieron salir de casa a menos que fuese indispensable. La situación se agravó muy rápido en todo el país. La gente seguía muriendo, había caos en las calles, desorden y pánico.

Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan fueron recluidos en su casa de inmediato, sus amigos estaban en la misma situación. El estrés se podía respirar en el aire.

El sufrimiento por su separación había pasado a segundo plano mientras vivían los comienzos de la pandemia, pero ya estando encerrados en casa lo resintieron más que nunca, en especial porque sabían que estaban solo a metros de distancia, solo un par de calles los separaban.

Yibo sentía un vacío abismal en su pecho cada vez que miraba el piso del pasillo principal de su hogar, donde sus manos y las de Zhan Zhan estaban pintadas.

Para él estaba siendo muy difícil adaptarse a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes tenía su rutina diaria llena de trabajo y compromisos para no pensar en Xiao Zhan, pero ahora no podía sacárselo de la mente. Su mayor sufrimiento era al levantarse por la mañana y al irse a dormir por las noches. Extrañaba sentir los pies tibios de su amado frotándose con los suyos que siempre estaban congelados a pesar de estar bajo mantas cálidas y gruesas. Añoraba volver a escuchar su melodiosa voz cantando por las mañanas, los ruidos que hacía en la cocina al preparar el desayuno, ¡incluso extrañaba sus ronquidos! En las noches lo más difícil era conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera teniendo todas las luces y el televisor encendido ayudaba.

No podía dormir.

No tenía apetito.

No lograba estar en paz.

Hasta que una mañana, en pleno clímax pandémico, entró a las redes y se topó con una noticia terrible que poco a poco se convertiría en un hecho que dejaría marcada la vida de Xiao Zhan, y en consecuencia la suya también.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Dedicó horas a leer las noticias, los foros, los grupos en Weibo y entonces entendió qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

Habían vetado una famosa plataforma de _fanfiction_ por culpa del escándalo que se hizo a raíz de un _fanfic._

No sabía cómo digerir aquello.

La historia trataba de un Xiao Zhan adulto, transexual, en proceso de ser mujer; y trataba de un Yibo menor de edad, ingenuo y enamorado.

Todo estaba bien, era una historia ficticia que no afectaba a nadie. Sí, quizá era perturbador saber que alguien escribía ese tipo de cosas sobre él y Xiao Zhan, se sentía extraño, pero… carajo ¡podía vivir con ello! No había necesidad de que un grupo de _only fans_ de Xiao Zhan y _only fans_ de él comenzaran una revuelta de tal calibre. Ellas estaban más ofendidas por la historia que ellos mismos, y armaron tal escándalo que la historia se hizo más conocida y llegó a ojos de personas importantes que no tuvieron más remedio que poner un alto a la situación. ¿Cómo? Cortando de raíz el problema y prohibiendo el acceso a esa plataforma y a otras en donde compartían _fanarts_ de ese _fanfic_ , eran dibujos demasiado explícitos, casi pornografía sobre un Xiao Zhan transexual y un Yibo menor de edad.

Perturbador para muchos, fascinante para otros.

Pero cerrar esas páginas fue como tirar gasolina sobre una hoguera.

Usuarios de esas plataformas que no tenían nada qué ver con Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan estallaron en cólera por tener que cargar con las consecuencias de actos ajenos.

Ahí empezó una pequeña guerra virtual que fue aumentando con el paso de los días hasta ser tendencia a nivel nacional.

Lo más preocupante de todo fue que esos usuarios enfurecidos se fueron en contra de las fans de Xiao Zhan y del mismo Xiao Zhan, culpándolo por no controlar a su séquito de fans enloquecidas y perturbadas.

Yibo estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan ya estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría, sabía que, aunque no pareciera, sí le preocupaba la reputación que tenía ante el mundo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. El estudio de Xiao Zhan dio una disculpa pública por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron. Días después hackearon sus cuentas en las redes sociales y todo se vino abajo.

El acoso comenzó, la difamación se esparció por todo internet. Comenzaron a publicar fotos de Xiao Zhan a blanco y negro, como si este hubiese muerto, diciendo que él no existía más para el mundo. Todo eso era obra de los usuarios de las plataformas que fueron vetadas.

A esas fotografías a blanco y negro le siguieron imágenes mal editadas de él en situaciones comprometedoras, vulgares y ofensivas. Comenzaron a tacharlo de “homosexual” solo para echarle más lodo a su reputación, pero eso hizo temblar a Yibo. Era la primera vez que veía esa palabra junto al nombre de su amado en una plataforma mundial.

La situación se había salido de las manos desde hace mucho tiempo, el control se había perdido.

Y Wang Yibo se sentía como león enjaulado, encerrado en casa con una gran impotencia.

A pesar de todo, su trabajo en Day Day Up continuó. Cada miembro grabó en vivo desde su hogar, él no fue la excepción, sin embargo, le fue muy difícil presentarse ante el mundo como si nada pasara, sabiendo el martirio que Xiao Zhan debía estar pasando en esos momentos.

No fue fácil, al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de lo demacrado que se veía. Usó su mediano conocimiento en maquillaje y por primera vez se lo aplicó él mismo. No logró hacer mucho, pero consiguió cubrir sus ojeras un poco, ya no se veía tan cansado, pero seguí viéndose muy diferente a como sus fans estaban acostumbrados a verlo.

Hizo a un lado esa insignificante preocupación y siguió adelante con su trabajo.

Luego de la emisión del episodio, no se hicieron esperar los comentarios respecto a su apariencia. Ya se lo esperaba. Afortunadamente pudo atribuir su estado a la situación pandémica actual.

Todos le creyeron.

Yibo se mantenía al tanto de Xiao Zhan por medio de Na Ying Jie, Mao y Wen Pei. Hasta Fei Fei era de ayuda a pesar de que estaba lejos.

De esta forma lograba conseguir algo de paz al saber que a pesar de todo se encontraba bien.

—Ya lo conoces, es un hombre fuerte, está sobrellevando bien esta situación —le aseguró Wen Pei en una videollamada.

—¿Es eso cierto, Mao? —le preguntó al otro invitado en la videollamada.

Él solo asintió en silencio.

—Además, la agencia ya contrató a especialistas que se están haciendo cargo del asunto.

—Se están tardando mucho. ¡La difamación aumenta día tras día!

—Él ya ni siquiera abre sus redes sociales —aseguró Mao.

Yibo bufó.

—Pero claro que no, se las hackearon, ¿cómo lo haría? —estaba enojado.

—Quizá estarás más tranquilo si te digo que… —lo pensó unos momentos—…tu padre nos acaba de enviar al mejor abogado de su bufete para defender los derechos de Xiao Zhan.

Yibo miró a su _manager_ con asombro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Es completamente cierto —aseguró Mao. Este se encontraba algo serio. Jamás había sido bueno mintiendo, y justo ahora no mentían, pero… en realidad ninguno había visto a Xiao Zhan. Sabían que estaba bien porque les respondía los mensajes y llamadas, pero nunca aceptó hacer videochat con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres que lo llamaban a diario.

Mao tenía un mal presentimiento, y nadie lograba quitárselo.

Xiao Zhan estaba bien, sí, tenía salud física y nada le faltaba en su hogar. Pero se encontraba en una gran depresión.

Todas las mañanas abría los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, que junto a él todavía estuviera Yibo durmiendo, con saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios y con un peinado matutino bastante tierno.

Pero nunca era así, despertaba solo, vacío y con una opresión en el pecho que no se iba hasta que volvía a dormir por la noche.

Cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería. No sé había afeitado desde que comenzó la reclusión en casa, su cabello igualmente había crecido un poco, pero eso no era lo que lo volvía irreconocible, sino sus ojos tristes y exhaustos. Pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos eran acompañadas por un par de pronunciadas ojeras oscuras.

Ya no cantaba por las mañanas, casi no comía, y mucho menos tenía ánimos de hacer ejercicio en casa para mantenerse en forma. Simplemente estaba en su hogar, en calidad de bulto esperando a que llegara la noche para volver a dormir, o bien, se pasaba la tarde entera durmiendo, pero se quedaba despierto hasta el amanecer.

Su insomnio incrementó a causa de eso. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que recurrir a sus medicamentos para dormir.

En esta ocasión fueron un alivio, lo mantuvieron durmiendo mientras había un caos en internet sobre él. Las difamaciones, el odio y las protestas en su contra eran demasiado para él.

Hasta que se retomaron las emisiones de Day Day Up. Volvió a ver a su amado, aunque fuera en televisión.

¡Que cansado se veía!

Abrazando a Nut contra su pecho y con una manta cubriendo su cabeza y hombros se la pasó en el sofá mirando el programa hasta que finalizó.

Ni siquiera supo de qué se trataba, él solo observaba a Wang Yibo y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Entonces recibió una llamada. Contestó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Na Ying Jie.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿tienes tiempo para una videoconferencia? Es importante.

—Me sobra tiempo —trató de bromear, pero no hubo rastro de sonrisa en sus labios ni en sus ojos—. Na Jie... Dime por favor que tienen buenas noticias —casi suplicó.

—Las tenemos. Así que anda, ve y conéctate para la conferencia.

Sus palabras fueron un alivio para Xiao Zhan. Hizo lo que le pidió y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en videollamada con la CEO de la agencia, Na Ying Jie y el abogado que le había brindado el padre de Yibo.

¡Cuán agradecido y sorprendido estaba por eso!

—Xiao Zhan, ¿estás ahí?

—Aquí estoy —le respondió a la CEO.

Al ver que todos tenían activada la cámara, no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo. Pero antes intentó cubrir su rostro todo lo posible con un cubrebocas.

Na Ying Jie lo miró y se sorprendió, podía ver mucho más allá del cubrebocas, le bastó con ver sus ojos para saber que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

—Tenemos buenas noticias, hemos detectado la raíz del problema.

Xiao Zhan sintió que al fin podía ver la luz al final del túnel, sin mencionar que pareció experimentar un _dèja vú._

—Verás… el problema inició con los fans y el hecho de haber cerrado esas plataformas, sí, pero jamás se habría hecho tan grande de no ser por tu antigua agencia.

—¿Qué? —palideció al mismo tiempo que se le aceleraba el corazón—. Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? Ellos ya están en prisión cumpliendo una condena, ¿no?

—Al parecer no todos. Uno de ellos quedó libre, reunió a un equipo y se encargó de incrementar la potencia de este problema. Le están pagando a un gran numero de personas para que este asunto se mantenga en el top de tendencias. También son ellos quienes se han mantenido al pendiente de ti y Yibo, informando a su vez al gobierno para… bueno, tú sabes, acabar con su relación y de paso con sus carreras.

Xiao Zhan no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Lo siento, necesito un minuto —apagó la cámara y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, agitado. Se quitó el cubrebocas para respirar mejor y luego de unos momentos se calmó.

—Zhan Zhan, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Na Jie, gracias —volvió a encender su cámara.

—Pondremos manos a la obra de inmediato —aseguró Xin Yuan, el abogado del bufete del papá de Yibo—. Levantaremos los cargos en su contra.

—¿Creen que sea necesario ir a juicio?

—No lo será, te lo aseguro —aseguró Xin Yuan.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró pesadamente.

—Sin embargo —continuó el hombre—. Me temo que el daño ya está hecho. Ellos se encargaron de iniciar el fuego, este se propagó y será muy difícil contenerlo ahora que está en manos de millones de internautas. Tendríamos que multar o levantar cargos a cada usuario de Weibo que toque este tema y…

—Sería imposible, lo sé, estoy consciente de ello —volvió a suspirar—. De todas formas, esto es ganancia, ya veremos cómo sobrellevar lo demás.

— _¡Ese es mi Xiao Zhan!_ —pensó Na Ying Jie con entusiasmo. Había extrañado al Zhan Zhan positivo y lleno de esperanza.

—Gracias, a todos, de verdad les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí.

Los otros tres sonrieron y asintieron levemente.

—Te estaremos informando el progreso del asunto, mientras tanto quédate en casa y cuida de tu salud —pidió la CEO.

—Lo haré. Ustedes también cuídense —se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

El abogado fue el primero en salir de la sala virtual, después la CEO, y fue entonces cuando Na Ying Jie habló.

—Zhan Zhan, espera.

El aludido se quedó con el dedo sobre el botón de “Salir de la sala”.

—Quisiera hablar contigo.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo estás?

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y luego sonrió un poco a pesar de que ella no podía verlo debido al cubrebocas.

—Estoy bien, dentro de lo posible. ¿Tú como te encuentras? ¿Y tu familia?

—Todos estamos bien, pero… estoy preocupada por ti. Tus padres me buscaron para ver si sabía algo que ellos no —se podía ver en su expresión que realmente le angustiaba.

—No te voy a mentir, Na Jie, ha sido difícil.

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Trato.

—¿Duermes bien?

—Bastante, diría yo.

—¿Te hace falta algo?

Soltó una risa que más bien fue un pequeño resoplido. Na Ying Jie entendió a la perfección: le faltaba Wang Yibo.

—No, nada.

—Te iba a decir que les aceptaras las videollamadas a tus padres, pero viéndote ahora —soltó una risa traviesa—, creo que lo mejor es que sigas sin encender la cámara.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —rio.

—Solo te voy a decir que… se preocuparían al verte.

—No estoy tan mal —sonrió—. En serio.

—En ese caso te recomiendo que los busques y se los hagas saber.

—Lo haré. Na Jie, una última cosa antes de terminar la llamada…

—Dime.

—Me gustaría que Yibo supiera que esto está solucionándose. Imagino que ha de estar muy preocupado.

—No hay problema por eso. Xin Yuan está reportándole todos los detalles a su jefe, y él… bueno, es el padre de Yibo —rio—. Te aseguro que está al tanto de todo.

Xiao Zhan se fue a dormir esa noche con un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún no podía entrar a internet sin sufrir un pequeño ataque de nervios al leer todo lo que decían sobre él.

Las difamaciones eran crueles.

**> >><<< **

Cada día al finalizar la grabación de un capítulo nuevo de Day Day Up, Yibo iba a su baño y se retiraba todo el maquillaje que se ponía para no verse tan demacrado, capas y capas de maquillaje cubrían sus ojeras y trataban de disimular la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sentía que las cosas estaban mejorando. Su padre se había comunicado con él para informarle el avance que habían obtenido en los asuntos legales respecto al caso de Xiao Zhan. Mentiría si dijera que no quería aplastarles los sesos a las personas de esa -ahora inexistente- agencia de reclutamiento de idols.

—Papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Yibo rodó los ojos y su padre solo rio.

—¿Por qué estás ayudando tanto a Xiao Zhan? ¿En qué momento dejaste de odiarlo?

—Nunca lo odié.

El menor bufó, incrédulo.

—Hablo en serio, nunca lo odié. Odiaba el hecho de que amaras precisamente a un hombre, lo que te traería problemas e incluso pondría en riesgo tu vida.

Yibo se quedó en silencio.

—Hice mal al actuar como lo hice, no era la manera de solucionar las cosas. Yo no quería separarlos porque no soportara el hecho de que estuvieras con otro hombre, siempre fue por el hecho de que podían matarte.

—Entonces… ¿en verdad aceptas que lo ame?

El mayor suspiró.

—Hijo, él ha demostrado ser digno de ti. Estoy seguro de que no cualquiera se habría atrevido a enfrentarme como él lo hizo. Yo juraba que mojaría sus pantalones, pero no fue así. Me tomó por sorpresa el valor con el que te defendió, y el hecho de que fuera capaz de alejarse de ti con tal de que no te hicieran daño… demonios, eso me demostró muchas cosas de las que no era consciente.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Él te ama de verdad.

—No digas eso, no ahora —le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en ello. Por una parte, estaba feliz de que su padre al fin lo aceptara, pero… ya era muy tarde.

—De no ser porque vivimos en este país… yo aceptaría abiertamente que fueran pareja, incluso esposos. Pero no lo haré mientras sus vidas corran peligro. Los prefiero vivos.

Yibo se enterneció al escuchar que incluía a Xiao Zhan en ese “los prefiero vivos”.

—Gracias, papá.

—Si al pasar el tiempo, esto se calma y logran estar juntos… él será bienvenido a la familia.

Yibo apagó inmediatamente la cámara, su padre solo pudo escucharlo sollozar un poco. Se quedó en la llamada, en silencio, acompañando a su hijo en pleno llanto hasta que se calmó.

Los días pasaron, y solo ese tiempo fue necesario para que, a pesar de la pandemia, los responsables fueran a dar a la cárcel. Y a pesar de que todo salió favorable para Xiao Zhan, ahí apenas estaba comenzando el verdadero tormento.

El abogado había tenido toda la razón cuando dijo que meterlos a la cárcel no solucionaría el problema que ya se había iniciado en las redes. Ahora el poder no estaba en una sola persona, sino en millones de usuarios e internautas.

Nadie podía borrar lo sucedido. La difamación había sido tal que logró dejar huella en Xiao Zhan. Jamás había recibido ese grado de acoso que lograba dejarlo tumbado en la cama por días sin querer saber de nada y de nadie.

Su vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco ante sus ojos, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sus padres estaban al pendiente de él, quisieron ir y pasar la cuarentena a su lado, pero no les permitieron abandonar su ciudad, y Xiao Zhan tampoco los dejaría de todas formas.

Mao tuvo que dejar de visitar a su protegido por normas del gobierno, quien restringió las salidas a sólo las más indispensables como ir a surtir víveres o medicamentos a la farmacia. Fue así como Xiao Zhan terminó completamente solo, recluido en su dúplex solo con Nut, volviéndose loco y hundiéndose en su miseria.

La luz de Xiao Zhan se estaba apagando.

Hasta que un día recibió una dosis de vitalidad.

Su mayor aliciente era ver la emisión semanal de Day Day Up y ver a Yibo en pantalla. Era el único medio por el cual podía verlo, así que no se perdía ni un solo capítulo.

Pero un día de esos, mientras miraba el programa, Han Ge le hizo una pregunta peculiar a Yibo.

—¿Qué le dirías a un amigo que esté atravesando una crisis ahora mismo? Mucha gente está desesperada por el encierro y la incertidumbre que vivimos hoy en día. ¿Qué consejos y palabras les dedicarías?

Wang Yibo miró fijamente a la cámara. No traía ni una pizca de maquillaje (o al menos eso parecía), su cabello estaba sin estilizar, un poco más largo de lo normal, y su ropa era cómoda y bastante sencilla, grababa desde la sala de su hogar.

—Yo le diría a esa persona… —lo pensó unos segundos—… trabaja cuando estés concentrado, lee cuando estés confundido, piensa cuando estés solo y duerme cuando estés triste. Las cosas van a mejorar muy pronto —dijo todo con una gran seriedad, pero al final esbozó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa marca “Xiao Zhan”.

El corazón del aludido se estrujó en un manojo de sentimientos encontrados. Memorizó cada palabra y a partir de ese día las puso en acción. Su consejo había sido bueno y le estaba ayudando a salir poco a poco de su miseria.

Sin embargo, de repente tenía recaídas emocionales, en especial cuando se le ocurría poner una película y terminaba llorando a mar abierto, porque eso sí, estaba más sensible que nunca. Además, tuvo la pésima idea de mirar “A star is born” y… bueno, no dejó de llorar por horas, en especial al escuchar la canción del final.

¡No pudo sentirse más identificado!

“Don’t wanna feel another touch, don’t wanna start another fire, don’t wanna know another Kiss. No other name falling off my lips. Don’y wanna give my heart away to another stranger, or let anther day beging. Won’t even let the sunlight in. No, I’ll never love again”.

Él jamás podría estar con alguien más, nunca. Pasaría el resto de su vida sin volver a amar porque… si no era con Yibo, no era con nadie más.

“When we first met, I never thought that I would fall, I never thought that I’d find myself lying in your arms”

¡Y eso era completamente cierto!

Cuando conoció a ese chiquillo en Day Day Up jamás imaginó que sería alguien tan importante en su vida, un pilar fundamental en ella. Y cuando empezó a caer en sus encantos pensó que sería algo de solo un rato, quizá curiosidad, quizá algo bueno para pasar el rato, pero… ¡Vaya que había caído profundamente en las redes del amor de Wang Yibo!

“’Cause my world keeos turning and turning and turning, and I’m not moving on”.

La canción no podía sentirse más real.

“I don’t wanna know this feeling unless it’s you and me. I don’t wanna waste a moment and I don’t wanna give somebody else the better part of me. I would rather wait for you”.

Si no era con Wang Yibo, no sería con nadie más.

Desecho en lágrimas, sollozando entre sus manos y secando inútilmente su rostro, solo logró hundirse más en su depresión al pensar en una “tontería”. Casi se rio de sí mismo.

Y es que… no recordaba cómo había sido el último beso que compartieron. Se habían besado por última vez sin saberlo, y él no lograba recordarlo. Eso lo hizo llorar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

A pesar del momento difícil que atravesó mirando esa película y enfrentando esa avalancha de sentimientos, despertó a la mañana siguiente con un peso menos en su pecho.

Había llorado todo lo que necesitaba llorar. Esa película fue el detonante perfecto para desahogar su alma.

Se sentía mejor, aunque apenas lograba abrir sus ojos por la hinchazón tan terrible de sus párpados.

Y así, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, decidió entrar de nuevo a Weibo y enfrentar la realidad. Luego de semanas de estar alejado de las noticias de internet, volvió a sumergirse en ese mundo cruel, lleno de mentiras sobre él, de difamación y acoso.

Pensó que quizá las cosas estarían aún peor, pero no fue del todo así, al menos ahora había otro tipo de problemas.

Lo primero que se encontró en Weibo, y en gran abundancia, fue el tema de las parejas del mismo sexo.

Se había formado una gran guerra virtual entre personas que apoyaban a la comunidad LGBT+ y las que no. Y todo eso había salido a raíz del famoso tema: “El gobierno mantiene separados a Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan”. Es decir, sí, esa era una verdad, pero no una que se pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Las fans de ellos dos como pareja estaban haciendo intensas protestas, exigiendo al gobierno que los dejaran en paz y que además les brindaran derechos como individuos y como pareja.

Y tal parecía que no solo protestaban por ellos. Para su sorpresa, había protestas del mismo tipo hacia otros artistas y figuras públicas que sí eran abiertamente homosexuales.

Lo que más asustó a Xiao Zhan fue ver que, gracias a la polémica creada, algunas figuras públicas decidieron salir del clóset, anunciando su orientación sexual en plena pandemia, desde la comodidad de su casa, a sabiendas de que el gobierno no haría mucho en esos momentos.

—No puede ser, no puede ser ¡no puede ser! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza al leer la confesión de Ayanga y Dalong. ¡Se habían expuesto al mundo! Estaban protestando juntos, en busca de derechos que actualmente no tenían, protestando también por él y Yibo.

Habían abierto la caja de pandora, y ahora… ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—Mierda…

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Lo sé, mucho caos y lluvia sobre mojado. Pero a que no se esperaban esto último.**

**Les recuerdo que todo esto es una mezcolanza de realidad con ficción. La frase que Yibo dice en DDU es real, alguien se la dijo directamente a Xiao Zhan por mensaje durante su peor crisis, lo dijo él en una entrevista en mayo (Su primera entrevista pública luego del desastre del 227), pero hasta la fecha no sabemos qué amigo fue, yo insisto y quiero creer que fue Yibo, o incluso Ayanga.**

**Todo lo demás, pastelitos, es ficción. Excepto el acoso, la difamación y todo lo que ustedes saben bien que sí sucedió.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que muchos se están declarando abiertamente homosexuales? ¡Y justo en plena cuarentena! ¿Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se unirán y saldrán del clóset juntos? ¿Aprovecharán el momento echando por la borda todo el empeño que han puesto en aparentar que son heteros?**

**03/01/2021 (Sí, lo terminé de escribir ese día)**

**10:00 p.m.**


	74. Cuarentena

**Capítulo 74 “Cuarentena”**

Como de costumbre, las cosas se volvieron a descontrolar, ahora más que nunca porque la gente comenzaba a salir del clóset, figuras públicas importantes, famosos y no famosos.

La causa parecía noble, pero no era más que terrorífica. Era justamente eso lo que el gobierno no quería, era por eso por lo que los tenían bajo amenaza, para que la homosexualidad que ellos creían peor que el virus no se propagara.

Y volvió a ocurrir lo de hace más de un año: los fans crearon pancartas, pero ahora de manera virtual se encargaron de protestar a favor del amor de Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan, a favor de los derechos como individuos y como pareja del mismo sexo.

Y es que llevaban mucho tiempo reprimiendo su sentir, sus voces siempre eran calladas. Hacían esto por Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan, pero también lo hacían por ellos mismos y por todas aquellas parejas del mismo sexo que temían salir a la luz por miedo a las repercusiones.

Los fans casi habían enloquecido al saber todos esos rumores (rumores verídicos) de que el gobierno era quien los mantenía separados. Ellos los defendían a capa y espada, eran fans leales y buenos. No tenían más que intenciones nobles, pero eso no era suficiente, de hecho… era una terrible idea.

El caos aumentó, y las medidas fueron igualmente estrictas para todo aquel que se declarara homosexual.

Para estas alturas todo el mundo estaba seguro de que la supuesta relación entre Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo era todo, menos “supuesta”. Y lo confirmaban cada vez que veían a Yibo al aire, también con la tremenda y llamativa ausencia de Xiao Zhan.

Pero todos aquellos que declararon sus relaciones homosexuales al público no sabían que se estaban echando la soga al cuello, incluso Meng Ziyi se declaró abiertamente homosexual, tenía una relación muy oculta con otra chica. Eso sin duda alguna formó un gran escándalo y sorprendió a todos.

A pesar de que se esperaba que el gobierno tomara acción inmediata en contra de todos ellos, no fue así. Por primera vez estaban más ocupados combatiendo ese virus que se les salía de las manos. El estado se declaró en alerta, implementaron cuarentena total y un toque de queda bastante estricto.

Y entonces fue que sucedió… A pesar de que tenía todo en contra, él vio una oportunidad grande en esa noche oscura y fría de diciembre. Se abrigó correctamente y salió de su departamento tratando de no ser visto por nadie. Se escabulló entre las sombras y caminó dos calles debajo de la suya.

No podía, no quería seguir así. Necesitaba verlo una vez más, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía meses de no verlo en persona ni un segundo, lo necesitaba tanto como el oxígeno que respiraba.

Además, había algo que lo impulsaba con frenesí a no detenerse, era una estupidez lo que lo motivaba, pero no importaba que lo fuera, pues le estaba dando el valor suficiente para hacer aquello.

Llegó a la puerta trasera de esa gran casa, para ello tuvo que saltar un par de bardas y enredarse en unos arbustos espinosos, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo. Llamó a la puerta con un ritmo inusual, tocó seis veces con su puño, a ritmo de vals.

Ante eso, la puerta trasera se abrió en un brusco movimiento. Entonces lo vio, con ojos enormes por la sorpresa, con su boca ligeramente abierta y esa expresión invaluable.

—Hola, amor.

Yibo no pudo responder, apenas podía respirar por la impresión. Jaló a Xiao Zhan al interior de su hogar. Lo había reconocido por el golpeteo en la puerta y por su voz, su inconfundible voz. No importaba que estuviera vestido con capas y capas de ropa, que trajera el gorro de su sudadera negra puesto y además su cubrebocas y bufanda. Sabía que era él, olía a él.

Lo tomó de los hombros, aguantándose las ganas de comérselo a besos, pues primero quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo que no soportó, fue el impulso de abrazarlo de manera asfixiante y salvaje. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, no, casi lo rodeó con su cuerpo entero, como si quisiera fundirse de verdad con él.

No lo dejó ir por varios minutos. Durante el abrazo respiraba su aroma, asegurándose de que fuera real y no un sueño u otra ilusión.

—En verdad estás aquí —soltó en apenas un hilo de voz. Xiao Zhan por poco no le reconoce ese tono.

—Aquí estoy —correspondió el abrazo con algo de dificultad por la fuerza que el otro aplicaba—. Aquí estoy —suspiró al hallarse al fin ahí, en su hogar. Él era su casa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —se separó del abrazo, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza. Había miedo en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se volvieron cristalinos.

—No lo soporto, yo… me estoy volviendo loco.

—Pero no deberías estar aquí —sus ojos también brillaban por las lágrimas.

¡Vaya! Los dos se habían vuelto un par de llorones.

—Tenía que venir.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? —palpó su cuerpo en busca de algún daño, pero no encontró ninguno, excepto el hecho de que estaba dolorosamente delgado.

—Estoy bien, tú… ¿Tú lo estás? —no se veía como el Xiao Zhan de siempre, estaba apagado, sus ojos no brillaban igual, el tono de su voz no era igual. Se veía cansado, como si le hubiesen absorbido parte de su fuerza vital.

—Estoy bien —extendió una mano para quitarle el cubrebocas, pero Xiao Zhan lo detuvo—. No me vas a contagiar de nada, te la has pasado encerrado, ¿no? —frunció el ceño y Xiao Zhan asintió.

—Está bien —aceptó luego de unos segundos, dejando que su amado le quitara el cubrebocas luego de hacer a un lado su bufanda. Notó cómo los ojos de Yibo se abrían un poco al mirarlo—. Lo sé, parezco otra persona —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Quizá debió afeitarse antes de ir a visitarlo. Pero había tenido el impulso tan repentinamente que no quiso dejarlo pasar. Sabía que, si lo pensaba más, terminaría desistiendo.

Entonces Wang Yibo acarició su mejilla y estudió cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus mejillas no tardaron en adquirir un adorable tono rosado.

Xiao Zhan por poco había olvidado lo mucho que su novio amaba verlo así, a pesar de que él odiaba verse con barba y bigote.

Él también extendió una mano hacia Yibo y acarició su mejilla, había engordado un poco, lo notaba especialmente en su rostro, estaba un poco más redondo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —insistió Yibo, sabía que tenía que haber una razón importante, y tenía miedo de ella.

—Yo… —desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos y soltar la verdad—… no puedo recordarlo.

—¿No recuerdas a qué viniste? —tocó su frente para comprobar su temperatura—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—El ultimo beso que nos dimos. Lo hicimos por última vez sin saber que no lo haríamos de nuevo, y yo no logro recordar ese beso —sintió un nudo en el pecho que muy pronto subió a su garganta.

Yibo bajó la cabeza un segundo antes de soltar una risa traviesa e incrédula, ¿en serio estaba ahí por eso? Xiao Zhan cada vez se parecía más a él, haciendo tonterías de ese tipo en momentos tan críticos.

Lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos antes de llevarse una mano a la boca, ocultando su sonrisa estúpida de la mirada de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —en otros tiempos lo había golpeado, pero ahora esperó pacientemente a su respuesta.

—Yo sí lo recuerdo —se acarició los labios—. Fue aquella noche en el festival de luces. Habías terminado de comer tu algodón de azúcar, luego nos ocultamos entre la muchedumbre y nos besamos. No fue un beso largo, sino uno con sabor a “te veo pronto”. Sabías a algodón de azúcar. Yo acaricié tu mejilla. Picaba un poco porque no te habías afeitado esa mañana —soltó una pequeña risa apenas perceptible—. Hacía frío, la punta de tu nariz estaba congelada —suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo con esa expresión llena de nostalgia ante un recuerdo tan íntimo—. Tú tomabas mis mejillas con ambas manos, entibiándolas con tu calor. Me diste una mordida al final —siguió acariciando sus labios, recreando el momento un segundo al cerrar los ojos—. Y yo te respondí de la misma forma antes de separarnos. Dije que te amaba y pegué mi frente a la tuya.

—Dije “Te amo” también, te solté y revolví tu cabello —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Sí, ya lo recuerdo —acarició sus propios labios.

—También me pediste que me portara bien —sonrió de lado y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su cálido pants—. Y lo he hecho, Zhan Zhan, lo he hecho —suspiró.

—Yo también —de pronto se sintió algo tímido—. ¿Cómo está tu cuello?

—Oh, eso… ya estoy muy bien.

De pronto se quedaron en un extraño silencio mutuo, sin embargo, no era incómodo. Xiao Zhan podía escuchar la tv de la sala desde ahí. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Bob Esponja.

—Oye —dijo de pronto Yibo, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.

—¿Qué… —no pudo terminar la pregunta. Yibo ya lo había tomado de la cintura, arrastrándolo hacia él para devorar sus labios con fervor.

Pecho contra pecho, corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, y unos labios ansiosos por volver a experimentar ese amor inigualable. Sus manos demostraron la buena memoria muscular. Yibo inmediatamente lo apretó con sus manos por la cintura. Xiao Zhan tomó sus mejillas, devorando también su boca, entrando a ella con su lengua.

A pesar de que parecía ser Yibo quien llevaba el control de ese beso tan posesivo, era Xiao Zhan quien imponía el ritmo, delineando con su lengua esos labios carnosos, degustando su sabor, su textura, mordiéndolo al final de la caricia solo para tomar un respiro y volver a ellos. Enseguida fue Yibo quien buscó la lengua de su amado con la propia.

Sus narices rozaron accidentalmente, Xiao Zhan aún tenía la punta congelada, eso provocó una sonrisa en Yibo durante el beso.

A pesar de la alegría del momento, los dos pudieron sentir cierta humedad recorrer sus mejillas, haciendo de ese beso uno bastante húmedo y un poco triste.

El enojo y la impotencia se apoderó de ambos. Maldita situación, maldito gobierno.

Xiao Zhan deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre la nuca de Yibo, terminaron el beso con la respiración agitada y unieron sus frentes. Ambos lloraban en silencio, abrazados uno al otro. Yibo lo estrechó más entre sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma natural luego de meses de no tenerlo cerca.

—Te amo —susurró con la voz rebotando en la piel de su cuello.

—Te amo, Wang Yibo —enterró sus dedos en el abundante y suave cabello negro de su amado.

Suspirando con pesadez terminaron con el abrazo. Xiao Zhan tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el menor, confundido.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no te falte nada —revisó cada alacena y cajón. Todo estaba lleno de comida hasta el tope.

—No me falta nada —dijo, distraído y acariciando el cabello largo de la nuca de Zhan Zhan, no le podía apartar la mirada de encima ni un segundo—. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco —dejó de revisar los cajones y volvió la mirada a él. Sonrió al verlo tan absorto acariciando su nuca.

—Tu cabello creció.

—Tus mejillas también —le pellizcó una. En vez de enojarse, se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, he ganado algunos kilos. Ya no hago ejercicio.

Y claro que no, si no salía de casa, no hacía ejercicio. Yibo odiaba hacer cardio, yoga, o cualquier cosa que no fuera el baile o el skateboarding.

—Pero los perderé fácilmente, lo prometo.

Xiao Zhan no se resistió y metió una mano bajo la camiseta de su amado.

—Oh Dios mío —estaba en verdad asombrado.

—Ya, basta —se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. Los recuperaré sin problema, te lo aseguro.

Su _six pack_ se había convertido en _one pack_ , uno muy blando y suave.

—Adorable, realmente adorable. ¡Tienes más barriga que yo! —exclamó al levantarle toda la camiseta.

—¡Xiao Zhan, contrólate! —estaba avergonzándose de verdad.

—¡Me encantas! —rio como tenía meses de no reír. Y Wang Yibo se derritió al tener el placer de escuchar una vez más ese bello sonido.

Y como si no fuera el peor momento para ello, ambos recibieron una llamada al mismo tiempo, de números muy similares.

Decidieron ignorarlo, pero los llamaron un par de veces más. Cuando apagaron sus celulares fue que el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un teléfono en casa —se espantó. Fue y respondió.

—Les recordamos que deben seguir las indicaciones. Por su salud, hagan cuarentena de manera INDIVIDUAL —dijo una voz masculina y grave.

Yibo cortó de inmediato la llamada, pero Xiao Zhan ya estaba pálido y serio. Había escuchado aquello.

—Nos siguen vigilando… —se sintió en una caída sin fin, estaba harto.

—Zhan Zhan —lo tomó entre sus brazos al ver que comenzaba a caer en desesperación, acarició su espalda una y otra vez—. Tú sigues siendo mi novio, aunque hayas terminado conmigo. Sé que algún día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, solo hay que ser pacientes, ¿si?

No se lo imaginó, pero esas palabras tuvieron un impacto increíble en Xiao Zhan. Su corazón se contrajo en tristeza y sollozó en el hombro de su novio, quien terminó contagiándose también.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ninguno respondió.

Minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

Con miedo, la abrieron y se encontraron a un hombre de traje con un cubrebocas especializado, careta y guantes.

—Vimos que alguien externo entró a esta casa. Es de suma importancia que recuerden la cuarentena.

—Podemos hacer cuarentena juntos —espetó Xiao Zhan, harto de ellos.

—No si habían estado en diferentes lugares hasta ahora.

—Ninguno de los dos está contagiado —aseguró Yibo, mordaz.

—No lo sabemos. Joven Xiao, acompáñeme, por favor.

—No —Yibo se puso frente a él, defendiéndolo.

—Lo ayudaré a volver a su casa a salvo. Lo primordial es la salud de la nación.

Sí, separándolos porque consideraban la homosexualidad como una enfermedad que se esparcía peor que un virus por todo el país.

Yibo no se movió.

—No afectamos a nadie estando juntos. No estamos haciendo nada ilegal.

El hombre mantuvo su expresión seria.

—Por supuesto, no es ilegal visitar a un viejo amigo —resaltó mucho la última palabra—. Pero en estos momentos debe irse.

Estaban seguros de que sólo hacían eso con ellos y con las parejas del mismo sexo que descubrieron, en especial a los más famosos. En ese momento tuvieron miedo y preocupación por Liu Haikuan, Zhu Zan Jin e incluso por Dalong y Ayanga.

Entonces Xiao Zhan se alarmó, justo ahora no era conveniente hacer enojar al gobierno, podría resultar perjudicial para ambos. Temía que si alguno llegase a enfermarse le negaran la atención médica.

Ahí tomó una decisión. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yibo y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Es mejor que me vaya —se le formó un tremendo nudo en la garganta—. Por favor cuídate mucho.

Yibo no lo soportó, lo atrapó con fuerza entre sus brazos, y sabiendo que el hombre los veía, se atrevió a besarlo en los labios. Total, ya sabía todo. El hombre se escandalizó.

—Enfermos… —dijo entre dientes, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo, ya no les importaba.

—Sigues siendo mi novio, Wang Yibo —murmuró muy bajito. El aludido soltó lágrimas agridulces. Finalmente se despidieron y fueron separados una vez más.

La situación no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente Xiao Zhan se levantó temprano, encendió su televisión y sintonizó el canal de noticias nacionales.

El virus se expandía cada día más. Los mercados estaban desabastecidos. El toque de queda no era respetado por todos. Los que no lo respetaban eran llevados a su hogar y multados por una cantidad de dinero ridículamente alta. La capacidad de los hospitales fue disminuyendo. Y un actor famoso a nivel nacional se había suicidado.

Xiao Zhan se congeló al escuchar esa última noticia. Prestó su total atención al conductor del programa y casi sintió que se le iba el alma cuando decían que aún no sabían de quién se trataba, pues las autoridades no les daban aún esa información. Lo único que sabían era que se trataba de un joven entre los 22 y 28 años, cantante, bailarín y actor. Había sido hallado sin vida en su casa. Murió por una sobredosis porque tal parecía que había adquirido una adicción a sustancias nocivas e ilegales.

No podía ser Yibo, ¿o si?

No, no, no.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Mao.

—¿¡Sabes algo sobre Yibo!?

—No, pero todos estamos tratando de localizarlo. No he hablado con él desde ayer.

—Demonios.

—Tranquilízate. Falta un par de horas para el primer toque de queda del día. Ya voy rumbo a su casa.

—Yo iré, estoy más cerca.

—No.

—¡No soporto esto! ¿¡Y SI ES ÉL QUIEN ESTÁ MUERTO!?

—Espera, me quiere entrar una llamada. Quizás sea información sobre Yibo. Te pondré en espera.

Xiao Zhan aguardó sin paciencia alguna. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos. Ya estaba parado en la puerta principal de su hogar, con llaves en mano y cubrebocas puesto. Listo para emprender una carrera a la casa de Yibo.

Entonces Mao volvió a tomar la llamada. Su voz se escuchó tremendamente lúgubre y dolorosa.

—Xiao Zhan…

—No… —no pudo sostenerse por sí mismo, se apoyó en la puerta principal.

—No es Yibo, él está bien. Es… es mi primo. Él fue quien murió.

—Mao…

La mente de Xiao Zhan ató cabos con rapidez y logró recordar quién era. Hace meses, cuando le dijeron a Mao que se querían casar, él les contó sobre su primo, quien también era una figura pública y estaba en una relación secreta con otro hombre.

Tal parecía que los dos habían decidido salir del closet y hacer pública su relación.

Vaya error.

—Lo siento tanto, Mao, lo siento mucho.

—Gracias, ¿podemos hablar luego?

—Espera, ¿no quieres venir y hablar?

—Iré a casa de mis tíos, creo que aún no saben la noticia. Yo era el contacto de emergencia de mi primo, y su novio… bueno, él está destrozado ahora mismo.

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, dímelo.

—Gracias Zhan Zhan.

Terminaron la llamada y el pobre apenas llegó a la sala para sentarse. Había sido demasiada adrenalina para un día entero.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba la cercanía de otro ser humano. Necesitaba sentirla con urgencia.

Al no hallarla, abrazó a Nut, quien se había recostado sobre su regazo cuando se sentó.

Ni siquiera podía llorar, aún estaba en shock.

Ese mismo día, casi a media noche, Xiao Zhan recibió la llamada de un viejo amigo.

—¡Kou! —se asombró al ver que era él. No hablaban desde que le dio consejos hace caso un año, consejos para poder acostarse con Yibo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Zhan Zhan.. —su voz se escuchaba devastada—. Por lo que más quieras, no hagas pública tu relación con Wang Yibo.

—Ya no hay una relación...

—En ese caso, no dejes que nadie sepa que lo quieres, porque… aún lo quieres, ¿no?

—Con mi vida.

—Si lo quieres vivo… no lo vuelvas a ver. Corta con todo lazo de raíz y olvídate de él porque… —no pudo, quebró en llanto. No era un sollozo de tristeza, no, era un llanto que dolía en el alma, desgarrador, profundo y sin esperanza.

Xiao Zhan estaba impactado, aún no entendía bien qué sucedía.

—Kou, tranquilo. Respira y dime qué sucede. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mi… mi novio y yo —respiraba agitadamente—…hicimos pública nuestra relación. Y hoy en la mañana lo encontré muerto en su casa… ¡Lo mataron!

—Oh no… no. Kou, tu novio… ¿Era el de las noticias?

El pobre respondió con otro llanto desgarrador.

—Lo siento tanto, amigo, lo lamento.

—No hicimos caso —murmuró luego de desahogarse unos minutos—. Recibimos amenazas del gobierno, pero no obedecimos. Dejamos de vivir juntos, sí, pero seguíamos viéndonos a diario. Fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa.

—No es culpa de nadie, Kou, no digas eso.

—Sabía que debía alejarme de él, por su bien. Pero no hice caso y… terminó así. _Ellos_ quieren que parezca un suicidio, pero ¡él jamás se habría suicidado! Ahora además lo hacen pasar por un drogadicto. Xiao Zhan, por lo que más quieras, olvídate de Wang Yibo si no quieres pasar por este dolor… —suplicó.

Xiao Zhan estaba pálido. Escuchó los lamentos de su amigo hasta que el pobre no tuvo más llanto por soltar. Estuvo ahí para él porque sabía que, de estar en su lugar, él también lo habría escuchado hasta entrada la madrugada.

—Kou, sé que la situación no es óptima, pero… si quieres venir a pasar unos días en mi casa, puedes hacerlo.

Sabía que no tenía familia cercana a la cual recurrir.

—Eres bienvenido, hay mucha comida, mantas calientes y estoy seguro de que le caerías muy bien a Nut.

Escuchó cómo se sorbió la nariz.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Pero lo último que quiero es crearte más problemas.

Charlaron más tranquilamente durante un par de horas más. Kou logró calmarse un poco y le agradeció a Xiao Zhan por su tiempo. No terminó la llamada sin antes volverle a advertir sobre su relación con Yibo.

Ahora más que nunca Xiao Zhan estaba seguro de algo: no le daría ni un motivo al gobierno para que acabaran con la vida de Yibo. ¡Ni uno solo!

Liu Haikuan, Zhu Zan Jin, Dalong y Ayanga no tardaron en comunicarse con él para decirle lo mismo. Ellos ya habían hecho pública su relación, y corrían bastante riesgo.

—También hablamos con Yibo sobre esto —le dijo Liu a Zhan Zhan por videollamada—. Y estuvo de acuerdo en portarse bien para evitar cualquier problema.

Zhan Zhan suspiró, aliviado.

—Nos pidió que te dijéramos que lo siente mucho, por tu amigo.

Sí, claro que Yibo no iba a olvidar al famoso Kou que le enseñó a Xiao Zhan lo básico de las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres.

—¿Cómo está él?

Los otros dos integrantes de la videollamada sonrieron. Cada uno estaba en un lugar diferente, sí, Zhu Zan Ji regresó a casa de sus padres mientras Liu se quedaba en el hogar de ambos.

—Se encuentra bien.

—Yo diría que bastante bien —añadió Zan Jin con tono jocoso.

—Calla —le advirtió su novio, regañándolo a pesar de que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué lo dicen?

—Digamos que… ha aumentado algo de peso. En su programa semanal saben cómo camuflarlo, pero la verdad es que sus mejillas están bastante regordetas —explicó Zhan Jin sin contener su risa.

—A todos nos ha afectado la cuarentena, pero él…

—Jamás pensamos que Yibo sería uno de losas cambiados.

—Oh vamos, no creo que sea para tanto —no podía creerles, puesto que lo había visto hace poco en persona.

—Odia hacer ejercicio en casa —le recordó Liu.

—Lo sé.

—Y él siempre está comiendo sin importar su estado de ánimo.

Tenían toda la razón.

Yibo estaba engordando. Pero para Xiao Zhan se veía cada vez más adorable.

El tiempo pasó, navidad llegó y todos tuvieron que pasar las fiestas recluidos en casa.

Xiao Zhan y sus amigos hicieron videollamada grupal durante la cena. Yibo también estuvo presente, pero no sé dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez.

Cenaron, se desearon lo mejor y se despidieron temprano luego de reírse de las pocas habilidades culinarias de algunos que solo cenaron ramen instantáneo. Y no, por primera vez no fue Yibo uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un paquete a casa de Yibo. Era un regalo de navidad mandado por alguien que firmaba con un corazón y un punto. El paquete traía una tarjeta muy linda con fecha de agosto.

¡Era un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños! ¡Un regalo de Xiao Zhan!

Ansioso, abrió el paquete y se emocionó como niño pequeño al ver que se trataba de un kit de LEGO personalizado. No había otro como ese en todo el mundo.

Se trataba de una réplica a escala de la motocicleta de Tracer 85. Y la tarjeta decía: “Para mi motociclista favorito. Disfrútalo, pastelito”.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al mismo tiempo que abrazaba esa gran caja. Estaba feliz, conmovido, emocionado.

A partir de ese día casi no durmió por estar armando su amada motocicleta a escala. Esa que se había destruido en un accidente.

Para esas fechas se respiraba una atmósfera de esperanza y tranquilidad, sí, la tranquilidad previa a una nueva tormenta.

Antes de acabar el año, ellos dos y muchos más comenzaron a recibir cartas de desconocidos. En su mayoría de Anti fans. En ellas se desquitaban con cada artista y famoso que se había declarado “Gay”. Y a pesar de que ni Xiao Zhan ni Wang Yibo lo hicieron, también fueron víctimas del acoso.

Aquí ya no se trataba de una agencia despechada tratando de vengarse, no, se trataba de personas reales con un odio real hacia ellos.

Homofóbicos amantes de la patria.

Entre las cartas, Wang Yibo encontró una que llamó su atención y la abrió. Una voz dentro de él le pedía que no lo hiciera, que era una pésima idea, pero la ignoró.

Nunca debió abrirla.

No se detuvo a leerla con cuidado, pasaba de un renglón a otro, leyendo superficialmente párrafo tras párrafo.

“Wang Yibo, quizá tú seas fuerte, valiente, pero no todos son como tú…”

Brincó a otro renglón.

“…te pavoneas diciendo que eres insensible a las críticas…”

Otro.

“…tu canción ‘no sense’ dice mucho, pero no dice la verdad. Tienes un punto débil muy grande y obvio: Xiao Zhan…”

A partir de ahí tuvo que leer con cuidado.

“…él no es tan fuerte como aparenta. Se desmorona ante el más mínimo problema que tengas. Tú eres su debilidad, y ahora está más débil que nunca. Tiene el odio de millones de personas sobre él. Están tratando de arruinar su carrera (y lo están logrando) la responsabilidad de varios suicidios han recaído sobre sus hombros. Quizá… él sea el próximo. Su mente no soportará tal presión, solo… encerrado y con tanto odio. Pobre chico. ¿Y todo por qué? Por ser una abominación, por no seguir el curso normal de la naturaleza. Este país estaría mucho mejor sin ustedes, escorias que solo traen vergüenza a nuestra patria…”

Saltó al párrafo final.

“…no soportará tanto peso. Un alma tan ‘dócil’ no lo logrará y terminará sucumbiendo al suicidio, si no es que acaban con él antes que él mismo”.

Su pulso estaba por los cielos, sus manos temblaban tan bruscamente que la carta cayó al piso.

Él sabía que muchos idols realmente se habían suicidado a lo largo de la historia, y precisamente por atravesar tal tipo de acoso. Lo peor de todo es que el acoso que Xiao Zhan recibía ya era uno de los más grandes y polémicos de toda la historia.

No entendía… ¿en qué momento se habían tergiversado tanto los sucesos? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a odiar a Xiao Zhan y solo a él con tanta intensidad?

Después de mucho pensarlo llegó a una conclusión: Xiao Zhan siempre ha sido luz, y su luz ha brillado con tanta intensidad que, aquellos que no logran brillar igual, hacen lo posible por apagarlo.

Envidia, ambición, odio. Eran tan contagiosos como el nuevo virus.

Tomó toda la correspondencia y la echó a la chimenea de la sala, echándole fuego para que no existiera más.

Tenía miedo… ¿Y sí lo que decía esa carta era verdad?

Xiao Zhan era un hombre de luz, sí, pero también era humano, podía caer en depresión y nadie se daba cuenta de ello sino hasta que ya estaba tocando fondo.

¿Y si Zhan Zhan estaba en problemas y nadie se había dado cuenta aún? ¿Y si estaba considerando la posibilidad de…?

¡No!

Ese asunto no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, se despertaba agitado de tantas pesadillas con un Xiao Zhan muerto.

Su terror aumentó cuando supo, gracias a Wen Pei, que Xiao Zhan había comenzado a usar sus medicamentos para dormir, y que en ocasiones cuando se le terminaban optaba por un par de copas de vino o cualquier licor que tenía en casa.

Ahí recordó que él había dejado una gran reserva de Whisky y Vodka en la alacena de su antiguo hogar.

Nunca se odió tanto como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —le preguntó Wen Pei al verlo alterado luego de saber todo aquello—. Yo diría que se había tardado en aceptar tomar sus medicamentos, no es bueno que padezca insomnio, menos en estás circunstancias. Su mente necesita descanso.

—Pero está tomando alcohol. Él no toma alcohol.

Se odió a sí mismo por cada vez que lo incitaba a beber.

—Hey, cálmate, no es como si fuera un alcohólico.

—No, no lo es, pero… ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es combinar alcohol con esos medicamentos para dormir? —se exaltó un poco.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —se alarmó—. Xiao Zhan jamás intentaría algo así.

Yibo solo apretó los puños. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie y aun así tenía dudas.

**> >><<< **

—¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la señora Xiao al aceptar la videollamada.

—Hola mamá, bien, ¿y ustedes?

—Estamos bien, hijo, no hemos salido de casa en un par de semanas.

—Me tranquiliza saber eso —suspiró—. ¿Les hace falta algo?

—Nada, cariño —frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que su hijo encendía la cámara—. Xiao Zhan, te ves terrible.

—Gracias —soltó una risa seca.

—Lo digo en serio. No estás comiendo bien, ¿verdad?

El aludido los miró a ambos a través de la pantalla.

—Los extraño —dijo de pronto—. Quisiera estar con ustedes.

—Oh Zhan Zhan… —de forma inconsciente la señora extendió la mano a la pantalla al ver que su niño comenzaba a llorar.

Estaba tocando fondo.

—Los necesito… los necesito mucho —apagó la cámara y se limpió las lágrimas.

Sus padres no pudieron sentirse más impotentes.

Por primera vez, Xiao Zhan se abrió ante ellos respecto al tema del acoso. Fue sincero y les dijo lo mal que se sentía. Lo perseguía una depresión tal que parecía no tener fin.

Haberlo hablado con sus padres le ayudó. El consejo de su papá siempre era sabio y preciso. En sus peores momentos fue él quien logró calmarlo y sacarlo adelante. Xiao Zhan lo llamaba en las noches cuando no podía dormir, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, y no solo por no estar con Yibo, ese era solo uno de sus tantos problemas.

—Vamos paso a paso, un día a la vez, hijo —su voz siempre serena lograba tranquilizarlo.

—No creo soportar esto durante mucho tiempo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —fue severo—. No te puedes rendir.

—Estoy cansado…

—No. Si te rindes, jamás te lo perdonarás.

Tenía toda la razón.

—No pienses a futuro, solo piensa en superar el día de hoy. Solo eso. Ya casi amanece, ¿volverás a dormir?

—No tengo sueño. Ya no tengo medicamento para dormir.

—Es mejor así —nunca había sido muy partidario de que se medicara de esa forma, y jamás se había preocupado por ello porque sabía que a su hijo tampoco le entusiasmaba hacerlo, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya había resurgido su receta dos veces.

—No tengo ganas de levantarme.

—Lo lograrás, sal de la cama, toma un baño y comienza tu día. ¿Tienes harina y huevos en tu despensa?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Haz pancakes.

—No… no tengo ganas.

—Vuelve a llamarme cuando salgas del baño, cocinaremos juntos, tu madre lleva tiempo queriendo que le prepare mis pancakes.

—Papá… —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la almohada.

—Si no me llamas en media hora, yo lo haré —aunque su voz sonaba amable, tenía un gran peso de autoridad para Xiao Zhan.

—Bien.

Y así fue como logró salir de la cama esa mañana, luego de una noche de crisis.

Le hizo caso a su padre, tomó un baño relajante, se vistió con ropa limpia y cuando ya estaba en la cocina lo buscó por videochat.

—Honestamente pensé que no me devolverías la llamada —estaba sorprendido y algo aliviado.

—Yo también —se rascó la nuca.

El señor Xiao lo miró con detenimiento a través de la pantalla. A pesar del baño se veía tremendamente desganado, no se había afeitado en… quién sabe qué tanto tiempo.

—¿Listo? —inquirió el mayor, con su delantal puesto.

—Listo.

Xiao Zhan no hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba a su padre platicándole cosas triviales, eso lo tranquilizaba.

Esa rutina se repitió día tras día. Fue un arduo trabajo por parte del señor Xiao, quien luego se comunicó con Ayanga. Ya se conocían gracias a Xiao Zhan, y el señor sabía que eran grandes amigos, estaba seguro de que no lo abandonaría en estos momentos.

Al buscarlo le explicó cómo estaba la situación, y Ayanga puso manos a la obra.

Cuando no hablaba con su papá, hablaba con Ayanga o Dalong.

Parecía un esfuerzo insignificante, pero poco a poco fue dando frutos. Uno de esos días se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que el Xiao Zhan de la pantalla ya se había afeitado. Tiempo después lo vieron además peinado.

Las cosas iban mejorando. O al menos eso parecía.

De vez en cuando la estabilidad emocional de Xiao Zhan se volvía tan frágil como el hielo de las calles en esa época. Víspera de año nuevo había llegado y él no podía estar más triste al hallarse solo, se sentía así a pesar de todo.

Tal como en noche buena, sus amigos se reunieron a cenar por videochat, pero él no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que Yibo estaría ahí, no soportaría comportarse indiferente hacía él una vez más, no cuando se moría por al menos dirigirle la palabra.

Durante la cena brilló por su ausencia. Sus padres lo buscaron, incluso la señora Wang, quien había estado en comunicación con él recientemente, lo buscaba. Pero Xiao Zhan no estaba para nadie en ese momento.

Estaba muy ocupado decidiendo qué tomaría esa noche: vodka o whisky, pues el vino se le había terminado hace algún tiempo.

Cuando la cena se terminó y el año nuevo llegó, Xiao Zhan al fin aceptó una llamada por teléfono, era de Xuan Lu.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! Zhan Zhan, te extrañamos durante la cena.

—Lo siento, no tenía ánimos. Feliz año.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. ¿Puedes decirles a los demás que dejen de llamar? Sé que ellos te mandaron.

Xuan Lu se quedó callada unos segundos, frente a ella tenía su tablet con la videollamada aún activa con todos sus amigos, quienes escuchaban esa llamada por el altavoz.

—Zhan Zhan.

—No hoy, ¿si? Solo… no hoy.

Colgó la llamada, dejando a todos más preocupados que antes. Disimuladamente miraban la expresión de Yibo, este se mantenía estoico, demasiado en realidad.

—Está bebiendo —aseguró Yibo de pronto antes de despedirse y salir del videochat.

Sí, Xiao Zhan había recibido el año estando bastante ebrio, aunque para eso no bastaron más de unas cuantas copas.

Al día siguiente recibió un gran regaño de parte de su madre, quien fue tranquilizada por su esposo al hacerle notar que el pobre de su hijo ya la estaba pasando bastante mal con la resaca.

Fue una temporada difícil, de ánimos cambiantes, y malas noticias. Trataban de sobrevivir a pesar de todo, pero era bastante difícil.

Pero un nuevo año comenzaba, la crisis de la pandemia parecía estar en su punto máximo, lo cual era bueno porque ya solo le quedaba comenzar a disminuir. Los científicos y médicos trabajaban en conjunto para formular una vacuna, aunque desafortunadamente los hospitales estaban cada vez más llenos y los medicamentos escaseaban.

Por su parte, Wang Yibo estaba sobrellevando la cuarentena lo mejor que podía. Las consecuencias se manifestaron de otra forma en él, comenzó a tener mucha ansiedad, algo de insomnio y mucha, pero mucha hambre.

Dentro de su desesperación por sentirse cerca de Xiao Zhan, llenó sus sábanas y almohadas del perfume de su amado, siempre traía puesta una sudadera que le había robado, y se la pasaba al pendiente de las redes sociales, en busca de una señal de él.

Era una tortura ver cómo de pronto había desaparecido de internet, justo ahora que no tenía otra forma de saber de él.

Su familia de Day Day Up no lo soltó. Estuvieron al pendiente de Yibo noche y día, sus padres y amigos hicieron lo mismo. Ni se diga Fei Fei y la Uniq familia.

Todos habían notado que con el paso de los días Yibo iba ganando peso. Pero no se preocuparon, preferían que estuviera ganando peso y no perdiendo.

Él trataba de no molestar a nadie. Ocupaba su tiempo armando legos, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos y haciendo aseo en casa.

Y un día, quién sabe cómo, pero se las arregló para poner en el techo el cuadro que Xiao Zhan le regaló. Así cada vez que despertaba por la mañana eso era lo primero que veían sus ojos: ellos dos tomados de la mano, mirando al horizonte ese hermoso paisaje. El atardecer ante ellos era colorido, impresionante y cálido.

Cada vez que se sentía en el límite, se acostaba en su cama y miraba hacia esa pintura mientras abrazaba su almohada. Eso logró sacarlo de momentos de gran desesperación, pensando que pronto podrían cumplir ese sueño.

Con la cuarentena tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar, y una de las ideas que cruzaron su mente fue: “¿Y si hacemos públicos nuestros sentimientos? ¿Y si nos declaramos oficialmente pareja?”.

Quizá hubiera sido un momento perfecto, pues muchas otras parejas lo hicieron. Tenían al gobierno en contra, pero a un mundo entero respaldándolos.

O eso pensó hasta que supo del supuesto suicidio de uno de los famosos que se declaró homosexual. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea.

Trataba de estar bien, en verdad se esforzaba. Pero bastaba con escuchar alguna canción que le recordara a Xiao Zhan para echarse a llorar como un tonto. Lo cual ocurría muy seguido, pues había una infinidad de canciones que relacionaba con él. Pero cuando escuchaba “Wo Huai Nian De” de Stefanie Sun terminaba desgarrado emocionalmente. Iba directo a su alacena y se terminaba una caja de Lucky charms.

La canción hablaba sobre una pareja que terminó su relación porque él la había engañado y ella lo había descubierto. No iba para nada con ellos, pero era una de las canciones preferidas de Xiao Zhan, y era una que cantaba a diario. ¡Cómo no iba a llorar al escucharla! En especial por ciertos versos de los cuales se apropió:

“I still have the urge to love you. I remember the birthday that year, I remember that year too. I remember that starry night sky, how tightly your right hand held my left, the warmth of your chest”.

Dolía, y dolía mucho.

Y quién habitualmente parecía estar conectada a él en momentos así, era Fei Fei, siempre llamando en momentos oportunos para levantarle el ánimo.

—Hola, _monkey_ —saludó ella.

—Hola, _monkey_ —respondió él.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Ya comiste?

—Eso hago —estaba tirado bocarriba en su cama, comiendo directamente de la caja de cereal.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Fei Fei, sé tanto como tú —se exasperó.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Crees que… él y yo podamos estar juntos de nuevo algún día?

No hubo respuesta por largos segundos.

—Algún día. No ahora, pero algún día será. Hasta que el gobierno los deje en paz.

—¡Ja! Eso no sucederá. A menos que nos vean casados y con hijos. Y aún así estoy seguro de que nos tendrían en la mira.

Tenía razón.

—¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Cuál?

—¿Y si me caso con Zhan Zhan?

—Estás loca.

—El gobierno dejaría de molestarlos, podrían amarse en secreto. Yo sería una buena esposa y dejaría que tuvieran un romance a mis espaldas.

Yibo sabía que su prima bromeaba, pero…

—Oh Dios, Yibo, ¿en serio lo estás considerando? —preguntó luego de percibir su largo silencio.

—No, no podría ser así porque a ti te gusta Zhan Zhan. Lo manosearías mucho. Él es mío.

—Idiota —rio.

—Yo no fui quien lo sugirió, tonta.

—Pensándolo bien… podríamos hacer algo así. ¿Y sí dejamos que se corra el rumor de que Zhan Zhan está saliendo conmigo? Cuando la cuarentena termine saldremos juntos a pasear para reafirmar los rumores y luego confirmamos una relación.

—No.

—Piénsalo. Me parezco tanto a ti que no creo que le moleste.

Eso era lo que más le preocuparía a Yibo: que Zhan Zhan realmente terminara sintiendo algo por ella. Después de todo él era bisexual, y Fei Fei era idéntica a él.

—No, ni se te ocurra —repitió.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Mao me mataría. No, primero se moriría de tristeza. No, no, no. Nunca podría hacerle eso.

—¿Entonces para qué sugieres estupideces? —se molestó, después de todo ya había echado a volar su imaginación.

—En ese caso… eres tú quien debe conseguir a alguien.

—Imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gustan las mujeres.

—Precisamente por eso.

—No te sorprendiste al saberlo, ¿por qué?

—Ya lo sabía, tonto.

—Nunca te lo dije, a nadie en realidad.

—No fue necesario.

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio.

—Pero por eso mismo sería ideal que fueras tú quién consiguiera novia. No correrías el riesgo de enamorarte de una mujer.

—¿Y crees que Xiao Zhan sí?

—Él es bisexual, se nota a kilómetros de distancia. Además, si soy yo la candidata, claro que sí se enamoraría.

—Idiota —se echó a reír por primera vez en un largo tiempo—. No puedo creer que lo supieras…

—Cariño, tú nunca has sido de “términos medios”. O eres una cosa o eres otra.

—¿Crees que Xiao Zhan sea de “términos medios”?

—No exactamente. Lo conozco poco, pero me da la impresión de que ya había tenido parejas antes.

—Así es.

—Pero tú eres el primer hombre en su vida.

—Es correcto.

—Aunque sea bisexual, estoy segura de que no podrá estar con otra mujer después de haber estado contigo —soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura. El amor que se han demostrado va más allá de las limitaciones del género.

Yibo hizo a un lado la caja de cereal y se acomodó en una adorable posición fetal en su cama, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella al escucharlo soltar un gruñido.

—Me duele el estómago.

—¡Te dije que dejaras de tragar porquerías, Wang Yibo! ¿Qué estabas comiendo?

—Mnh… —se quejó de nuevo, apretando ahora su estómago entre sus brazos.

—Seguramente era cereal. Tía me ha dicho que te la pasas comiendo eso.

—Ya, no me regañes.

—Tienes que comer más saludable, niño.

—¡No me digas así! Ay… —un dolor más fuerte lo invadió—. Tengo que ir al baño, adiós.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_07/01/21_ **

**_6:20 p.m._ **


	75. Tal vez en otra vida

**Capítulo 75 “Tal vez en otra vida”**

Luego de haber pasado todo el día y la noche con dolor estomacal, Wang Yibo se prometió a sí mismo cuidar más su alimentación.

Se levantó con mucha pereza de su cama, encendió el televisor y por primera vez en varios días sintonizó el noticiero.

Quizá debió hacerlo desde antes, pues tal parecía que llevaban varias horas hablando sobre cierto tema importante.

El encabezado del momento decía: “Fue hallado casi sin vida en su departamento”.

Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de otro suicidio. Pero entonces prestó más atención a la noticia…

Un joven había sido encontrado en su departamento, inconsciente y con la vida pendiendo de un hilo. Lo llevaron de inmediato a un hospital, pero estaba tan abarrotado de pacientes que tuvieron que buscar otro. Tardaron tanto tiempo buscando que… el paciente murió en la ambulancia.

Había fallecido de un paro respiratorio que en consecuencia lo llevó a un paro cardiaco por haber combinado una alta dosis de somníferos, alcohol y otro tipo de medicamento aún no identificado.

Al final de la noticia revelaron el nombre del artista:

Xiao Zhan.

Se había suicidado.

Al ver eso, repasó las palabras recién escuchadas una y otra vez en su mente. Su presión sanguínea bajó, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba como hoja al aire. Se puso de pie con tanta rapidez que sus piernas no respondieron bien y terminó tirado en el suelo.

Sentía que su cuerpo era pesado, como cuando estaba en medio de un sueño e intentaba correr muy rápido, pero avanzaba como si estuviera caminando bajo el agua, lento, torpe.

Con los latidos de su corazón taladrándole en las sienes, consiguió alcanzar su teléfono y llamó a Mao. Se sintió morir cuando lo escuchó llorar al otro lado de la línea.

—No… no puede ser cierto. Tiene que ser un error, Xiao Zhan jamás se suicidaría.

—Llevaba meses cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros, tanto dolor, tanto acoso. No lo soportó —lloraba y respiraba con dificultad.

—Tuvo que haber sido el gobierno. ¡Él no haría algo así!

—Sí fue él… —su voz salía tan triste que dolía.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo!

—De todas formas, ya no puedes hacer nada. Se fue. Lo perdiste. Y dime… ¿qué hiciste para evitarlo? Te encerraste en casa a comer, dormir y armar LEGOS mientras el “amor de tu vida” atravesaba su peor momento.

—Yo… —se quedó helado ante las palabras, con ese tono mordaz y peligroso.

Casi se ahogaba con el nudo en su garganta. Su pecho dolía tanto por el llanto que contenía que, por un momento, pensó en la probabilidad de estar sufriendo un infarto.

—Dime ¡¿QUE HICISTE PARA EVITARLO?! Murió por tu culpa, por relacionarse contigo, por el peso que recayó sobre sus hombros a pesar de que tú estabas igualmente involucrado en el escándalo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —bramó, lleno de un dolor desgarrador.

Cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse más en pie.

—No puede ser cierto, no puede…

—Lo es. Y ahora tendrás que cargar con esta responsabilidad por el resto de tu vida.

—Mao, basta —su voz salió apenas en un hilo fino y quebradizo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear y a sentirse entumecido, en especial su brazo izquierdo. Lo percibía tan pesado que no pudo usarlo para apoyarse y levantarse del suelo a pesar de que lo intentó.

No podía moverse, el aire le faltaba y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Un agudo dolor en su pecho le cortó la respiración y finalmente cayó de frente hacia el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡NO! —un grito áspero y doloroso salió de su garganta.

Al despertar se halló a sí mismo en el suelo de su habitación, junto a la cama. En algún momento de la noche se había caído, pero ni siquiera eso logró despertarlo de tal pesadilla.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el borde de su cama. El cuerpo le dolía por la tensión que atravesó, tardó mucho en comenzar a regularizar su respiración, y tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurar que ya no estaba más en ese horrible sueño.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —se repetía una y otra vez, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Pero por más que pasaban los minutos, el miedo permanecía latente.

Esas pesadillas solo eran el resultado del cúmulo de miedos que había creado con el paso de los días, sí, representaban su sentir.

Inmediatamente tomó su celular y llamó a Mao.

—Oye, ¿sabes algo de _él_?

—Buenos días. Sí, se encuentra bien, sano y salvo en su casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. Hablamos hace unos momentos, estaba desayunando pancakes.

Escuchar esas palabras lo llenaron de un inmenso alivio y de una paz que no sabía cómo describir. Agradeció al cielo y a los dioses.

—Mao, muchas gracias.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo por lo que deba de preocuparme?

—Comí tanta chatarra hasta causarme diarrea y pesadillas, eso es todo.

—Bastaba con que dijeras que habías tenido una pesadilla — rio—. Debes comer mejor.

—Lo sé. Me voy, gracias —cortó la llamada y se volvió a tirar sobre su cama.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Tan terrible había sido el sueño.

Abrazó una almohada con olor a Xiao Zhan y enterró la mitad inferior de su rostro ahí mientras miraba el cuadro en su techo.

Eso logró calmar sus sentidos lo suficiente para caer rendido al sueño una vez más.

San Valentín se acercaba, y con ello la fecha de su aniversario con Xiao Zhan también. Un año atrás no habría imaginado todo el caos que vivirían en tan solo doce meses. Aunque… pensándolo bien, no todo había sido malo. Por mucho, el año 2020 había sido el mejor de su vida hasta ahora.

Formalizó una relación con su _crush_ de años, pasó unas hermosas vacaciones en Aspen con él; tuvo su primera experiencia sexual y muchos encuentros inolvidables posteriores a ese, conoció a sus suegros y fue adoptado por ellos como un hijo más, Xiao Zhan le pidió matrimonio y comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Sí, en retrospectiva había más cosas buenas que malas.

O eso pensaba hasta que sus pesadillas comenzaron a hacerse realidad.

—¡Yibo! —exclamó Mao cuando al fin le respondió el teléfono.

Wang Yibo era su último recurso, habría preferido no utilizarlo, pero estaban desesperados y no había otra opción.

—¿Qué sucede? —se puso serio al escuchar el tono en su voz.

—Dime… dime por favor que Xiao Zhan está contigo, o que al menos sabes algo sobre él.

—Claro que no. Ya sabes que… espera. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Demonios —se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de nada—. Si llegas a saber algo, por favor, lo que sea, llámame.

—Dime qué es lo que está pasando —comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Mao se quedó en silencio, pensando en la mejor forma de decirlo.

—Mao, ¡dímelo ya!

—No encontramos a Xiao Zhan por ningún lado desde ayer en la noche.

La noticia le cayó como un costal de arena sobre los hombros.

—Pensamos que por ser hoy su “aniversario” quizás sé habrían escapado juntos a algún lado. Pero…

—No, ¡no he hablado con él en meses! ¿No está con sus padres?

—No, ellos también lo están buscando.

—Quizás con Ayanga, con Liu, con...

—No… sus padres, Na Ying Jie e incluso tus padres están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

—¿¡Y por qué demonios no me dijeron nada!?

—Para evitar precisamente esto, cálmate.

—¿Ya lo buscaron en su departamento?

—Lo llamamos y no responde.

—No, me refiero a buscarlo físicamente en su casa.

—Voy en camino.

—Iré yo, me queda más cerca.

—¡No! ¿¡Quieres traerle más problemas!?

La verdad era dolorosa.

Wang Yibo apretó su puño en silencio, lleno de impotencia.

—Llegaré en unos minutos, no salgas de tu casa —advirtió, tajante.

Tuvo que resignarse y aceptar.

—Llámame cuando llegues —pidió—, y ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo haré —colgó la llamada y suspiró pesadamente.

Na Ying Jie había insistido mucho en acompañar a Mao, pero este no la dejó, ella tenía familia a la cual proteger, no podía arriesgarla de tal forma.

Cuando llegó al dúplex usó su propia llave para entrar. Todo estaba oscuro y no había ningún ruido, hasta que vio a Nut pararse frente a él, maullándole como nunca había hecho antes para luego salir corriendo.

—Xiao Zhan —lo llamó en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Comenzó a buscarlo en cada habitación de ese departamento, abrió y cerró todas las puertas que encontró, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Volvió a la sala, el sitio que había revisado primero, pero ahora encendió la luz y puso más atención. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo darse cuenta:

Xiao Zhan estaba tumbado sobre el sillón más amplio, cubierto de pies a cabeza con una manta. Junto a esa masa amorfa que era su cuerpo, estaba Nut.

Con algo de miedo por lo que pudiera encontrarse, Mao reunió el valor para levantar la manta y mirar lo que había debajo.

Por su mente pasaron muchas posibilidades, pero no, no había un cadáver en descomposición, tampoco un desconocido, sino un inconsciente y cansado Xiao Zhan. Estaba acostado de lado, abrazando sus piernas mientras atravesaba ese pesado sueño.

De inmediato pensó lo peor, pensó que se había sobrepasado con sus medicamentos, pero lo descartó al colocar una mano en su frente y ver que ardía en fiebre. Otra cosa que notó fue su respiración irregular y entrecortada.

—Oh no, no, no —intentó despertarlo, pero no pudo.

Se angustió. ¿Y si estaba infectado?

No lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a emergencias. Momentos más tarde ya estaban trasportándolo al hospital más cercano. Le administraron oxígeno y le hicieron la prueba.

Mientras esperaban los resultados, los medios de comunicación hicieron público el asunto. Los reporteros que le daban más importancia a su trabajo que a su vida, tenían tiempo montando guardias lo más cerca posible del hogar de cada uno. Habían logrado captar en cámara a Xiao Zhan siendo sacado de su hogar en una camilla, y esas fotos se vendieron como pan caliente, inundando todas las redes sociales.

A partir de ahí se hizo un escándalo difícil de imaginar. La gente comenzó a especular que a historia del “suicidio” se repetía.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a ojos de Wang Yibo.

Enloqueció.

Nada más le importó, salió como desquiciado en su moto rumbo al hospital en el que habían admitido a Xiao Zhan. Durante el camino solo podía rogar al cielo que todo fuera un malentendido, que su amado estuviera bien, que no fuera un “suicidio” ni nada peligroso. Sí, rogó al cielo una y otra vez sin parar hasta que llegó al hospital y comenzó a llamar a Mao, pero este no le respondía.

La sala de emergencias era un caos. Todo el personal portaba trajes especiales, mascarillas de nivel industrial y guantes. Comparado con ellos… él no traía más que su cubrebocas común y corriente.

Con algo de pánico buscó a Mao con la mirada por toda la sala, hasta que lo encontró hablando con un médico. Corrió hacia él, pero para cuando llegó a su lado el médico ya se había ido.

—Por favor —se plantó frente a Mao, con la respiración entrecortada y un nudo en su garganta que ya se deshacía en forma de gruesas lágrimas—. Por favor dime que está bien —suplicó sollozando.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué le pasó?

Sabiendo que no lograría nada hasta que le dijera lo sucedido, procedió a explicarle.

—Tranquilo, él ya está bien. Lo encontré inconsciente en su casa mientras ardía en fiebre.

—¿Él… él está…?

—No, no tiene el virus. Le hicieron la prueba y salió negativa. Pero tiene una gripe terrible que se le complicó un poco por el frío y sus bajas defensas. Estoy esperando a que despierte para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, no es seguro que esté aquí —le frunció el ceño—. Tampoco es seguro que tú estés aquí. Largo, vete a casa —bufó.

—Quiero verlo.

—No.

—Mao, quiero verlo.

—No lo permitiré. Todo mundo ha de saber ya que estás aquí. Vete a casa y no pongas la vida de ambos en riesgo.

El pobre solo apretó ambos puños y su cuerpo tembló.

—Yibo —puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró con cierto cariño. Entendía el dolor y la importancia que estaba atravesando—. Vuelve a casa. Te informaré del estado de él. ¿De acuerdo?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Yibo tuvo que irse, aunque no sin antes…

—Dile… —lo pensó seriamente, no sabía si hacerlo o no—…de que lo amo.

Mao pudo sentir cómo su corazón se apachurró con fuerza. Nunca lo había dicho, pero los admiraba. Conocía de primera mano el amor tan profundo que esos dos se tenían, era testigo de que lo suyo no era un capricho, era amor de verdad. Y verlos pasar por esto solo incrementaba su admiración por ambos.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? —le cerró los últimos botones de la chamarra, le acomodó el gorro y el cubrebocas—. No quiero que también enfermes.

Lo único que se podía ver del rostro de Yibo eran sus ojos, sus pequeños ojos ya enrojecidos por el llanto. Mao vio cómo se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

—Tú también cuídate —murmuró con la voz algo quebrada. Y entonces hizo algo que jamás había hecho: lo abrazó—. Gracias —le dijo antes de soltarlo e irse.

Ese simple “gracias” significaba más que mil palabras.

Cuando Xiao Zhan al fin dio señales de despertar, dejaron que Mao pasara a verlo.

—Hey, tú —se acercó a un lado de su cama.

Xiao Zhan parpadeó confundido, lo enfocó con la mirada y finalmente reconoció todo a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? —se espantó de verdad.

—Te encontré inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre. Tuve que traerte al hospital. Estarás bien, pescaste un terrible resfriado que por poco se convierte en neumonía. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo últimamente? ¿Nadando al aire libre?

Xiao Zhan rio con eso último, pero en consecuencia comenzó a toser con fuerza. Tardó unos minutos antes de volver a la normalidad. Su tos se escuchaba terrible, y su fiebre aún no bajaba, pero ya podía respirar mejor.

—Lo siento —lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le dio palmaditas en la espalda—. Saldremos de aquí en unos momentos, el médico está haciendo tu receta.

Miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un cubículo de la sala de emergencias y esta estaba abarrotada de gente esperando por una cama libre.

—Es un peligro para ambos estar aquí —murmuró el guardaespaldas, más para sí mismo.

—Lo siento. No deberías estar arriesgándote así por mí.

—Ni lo digas, no te disculpes. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? —dijo con completa seriedad.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una pequeña y cansina sonrisa que logró verse a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno que lo ayudaba a respirar mejor.

—Yo diría que somos familia.

De no ser por su cubrebocas, Xiao Zhan habría visto la amplia sonrisa de Mao.

—Mao.

—¿Si? —se acercó más para escucharlo mejor. Xiao Zhan lo miraba fijamente antes de agarrar su brazo y apretarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Una vez más experimentó ese sentimiento que le atravesó el corazón cuando Yibo le dijo lo mismo.

No pudo decir nada, revolvió sus cabellos y fue en busca del médico para que ya les permitieran irse.

Bien equipado con medicamentos y tanque de oxígeno, Xiao Zhan regresó a casa acompañado por su fiel amigo, quien no se separó de él en ningún momento.

—Deberías ir a casa.

—Nadie me espera.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí.

—No me vas a contagiar nada, ni yo a ti.

—Pero…

—No me voy a ir.

Eso hizo sonreír a Xiao Zhan.

—Y no me agradezcas de nuevo, porque me voy a enojar.

—Bien —sonrió y se mordió la lengua porque estuvo a punto de decirle “gracias” una vez más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —suspiró.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¿Por qué no pediste ayuda cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal?

—Estaba demasiado débil para ello, solo me tumbé en el sofá y me cubrí con la manta que ya había dejado ahí días atrás. Solo quería dormir.

Mao lo miró con detenimiento, se veía más cansado y demacrado en persona que por videollamada.

Suspiró.

—No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese venido.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Todos estábamos preocupados.

—¡Mis padres…!

—Ya hablé con ellos y les dije lo que pasó. También los padres de Yibo están enterados, se angustiaron al saberte desaparecido.

—Y Yibo…

—Él es un idiota. Se apareció en el hospital al saber lo que te ocurrió. Estaba muy asustado.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron mucho.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Desesperado por verte.

Él se sentía igual.

Mao pudo notar la desesperación en Xiao Zhan, lo leía en sus ojos llenos de impotencia. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo separado de Yibo, con nula comunicación entre ellos.

—Podrías… ¿podrías quedarte un poco más conmigo? —pidió de pronto Xiao Zhan, con un tono que Mao jamás le había escuchado. Además de estar cansado, parecía que aún le costaba un poco respirar con normalidad.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes. Tomaré la habitación de al lado.

Los ojos tristes de Xiao Zhan recuperaron su brillo por unos momentos. ¡Sí! Al fin calor humano en casa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que convivió con un ser humano frente a frente. Además, tenerlo ahí lo ayudaba mucho.

Mao se instaló temporalmente en el dúplex de Xiao Zhan. Eso tranquilizó a Yibo, a sus padres y a los padres de Zhan Zhan también.

En esa primera noche, Mao recibió mensaje tras mensaje de Wang Yibo, y al ver que no le respondía decidió llamarlo hasta el cansancio.

—Por favor.

—No es buena idea.

—Sería por medio de tu teléfono.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! —estaba en un modo tan insistente que muy pronto Mao comenzó a sentir una incipiente migraña—. No voy a estar tranquilo hasta poder verlo al menos a través de la pantalla, nada te cuesta, por favor.

—¡Está bien! —se rindió, exasperado. Terminó la llamada y entró al chat que tenía con Yibo para comenzar ahora una videollamada—. Iré a ver si aún está despierto, si está dormido no lo voy a despertar.

—Bien, bien. Anda, ve rápido —estaba emocionado. De pronto se sintió como cuando era niño y sus padres lo llevaron por primera vez a Disneyland.

—Está despierto —murmuró a su celular al asomarse al cuarto y verlo acostado mirando hacia el techo, mantenía una mano sobre su mascarilla de oxígeno, como si necesitara más de él—. Zhan Zhan, ¿estás bien? —inquirió en voz un poco más alta para que lo escuchara.

—Sí…

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Lo tengo ahora mismo en videollamada.

—¿Quién…? —silenció cuando Mao giró la pantalla de su teléfono hacia él. Entonces se miraron mutuamente—. Oh… —no pudo decir nada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh Dios… Zhan Zhan —se le quebró la voz al final. Se llenó de felicidad al mirarlo.

—Los dejaré a solas —le entregó su teléfono a Xiao Zhan y salió de ahí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya estoy mucho mejor, lo prometo —se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno para poder hablar mejor.

—No, no te la quites.

—No me deja hablar bien.

—No te la quites —insistió.

—De acuerdo —fue obediente y sonrió con suavidad, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Eres un idiota, no debiste enfermar.

—¿Soy un idiota por enfermarme? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí —los ojos se le seguían llenando de lágrimas sin importar cuántas veces las limpiara.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —acarició la pantalla con un dedo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa fuera su mejilla y no solo el cristal.

—Debes cuidarte más.

—Lo hago.

—Sé que has estado bebiendo alcohol, tú no bebes alcohol.

—Ahora sí.

—No cuando tomas tus medicamentos para dormir.

Tenía razón. Xiao Zhan lo sabía, así que no pudo refutar nada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, solo mirándose a través de la pantalla, deseando estar junto al otro.

El silencio fue roto cuando Yibo soltó ciertas palabras sin previo aviso.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, te prometo que iremos juntos a la playa, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo?

Exhausto, Xiao Zhan asintió con una bella sonrisa y sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer rendido al sueño.

—Entonces iremos a la playa —se sorbió la nariz debido al llanto que se acumulaba y no dejaba salir. Se moría por estar a su lado y sostener su mano hasta que sanara—. Prometo que iremos, y veremos el atardecer, juntos. Lo prometo Zhan Zhan.

—Sería muy… lindo —suspiró y cerró los ojos sin borrar una sonrisa—. Lo siento… estoy cansado —hablaba en un tono muy bajo.

—No tienes que hablar Zhan Zhan, no lo hagas —se limpió el llanto con su camiseta y le sonrió.

—¿Estás… llorando?

—Claro que no —rio.

—Yibo… —lo miró con preocupación, el menor se odió a sí mismo por ello.

—Es solo que te extraño mucho, necesito estar contigo.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Yo también… te extraño.

El menor soltó un suspiro tan pesado que incluso Mao desde el pasillo lo escuchó.

—Bo Di… —murmuró de pronto, atrayendo toda su atención—. Tú sigues siendo mi novio.

El aludido soltó una risa extraña en medio de su llanto.

—Lo sé, idiota, aunque terminaras conmigo, para mí sigues siendo mi novio. Sabes que no te desharás tan fácil de mí, ¿verdad?

—Eres peor que… —fue interrumpido.

—Peor que la comezón en el trasero, lo sé —rio y terminó suspirando—. Debes descansar —lo miró fijamente, con una nostalgia que casi se podía palpar.

—No… no te vayas, quédate… hasta que me duerma —pidió con un tono tan adorable que Yibo no pudo negarse.

—Me quedaré —suspiró—. Daría lo que fuera por poder tocarte —extendió una mano hacia él, sintiendo la fría pantalla de su teléfono.

Xiao Zhan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo decirle lo mucho que él deseaba lo mismo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo mayor.

—Cuéntame algo… lo que quieras.

Yibo sonrió.

—¿Aunque te maree con tantas palabras? —recordó que en algún momento de su relación Xiao Zhan se fastidió un poco ante lo mucho que hablaba, pues nunca se callaba.

—Maréame.

Riendo, Wang Yibo comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa, de lo primero que se le venía a la mente, luego empezó a narrar cómo sería su viaje a la playa.

—Seguramente olvidaré mi bloqueador y terminaré con quemaduras en la piel, pero está bien, tú cuidarás de mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… sería poco conveniente, en la noche no podríamos tener… —fue interrumpido.

—Yibo…

—Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Y también te bailaré “Pick me, pick me” todas las veces que quieras, lo prometo, y no me enojaré por ello.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa que enseguida se convirtió en una terrible tos, tan fuerte que el celular de Mao termino viendo hacia el techo, sobre las sábanas mientras el pobre trataba de controlar ese repentino ataque.

—Zhan Zhan. ¿Estás bien? ¡Zhan Zhan! —lo llamó con desesperación al escuchar cómo su tos empeoraba—. ¡Mao! ¡Ven por favor! —suplicó, lo que no sabía era que este entró de inmediato al escucharlo toser así.

—Aquí estoy —dijo el mayor. Yibo no lo podía ver, pero ya estaba ayudando a Xiao Zhan a acomodarse mejor en la cama y a tomar un poco de agua. Alterado, Yibo solo quería que acomodaran el celular para verlo mejor. Cuando la tos se calmó, Mao tomó el celular y vio a Yibo de frente—. Es mejor que descanse, necesita reposo.

—Pero…

—Mao… por favor —casi no podía hablar, pues de inmediato sentía que volvía a tener ganas de toser—. Sólo un poco más…

El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

—Sólo un poco, y Yibo, ya no lo hagas reír —rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodar el celular en su lugar. Xiao Zhan sonrió, mientras que el pobre de Yibo se angustió al verlo de pronto más pálido que hace unos momentos.

Con un nudo en la garganta, no supo qué más decirle, así que simplemente comenzó a tararear Wuji para él. La sonrisa pequeña de Xiao Zhan se ensanchó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a un profundo sueño.

—Descansa… —le dijo al ver que ya había caído rendido al sueño.

Desde ese día Mao se quedó al cuidado de Xiao Zhan y de Nut. Su recuperación fue lenta, pero luego de unos días logró sentirse mejor y dejó de utilizar el oxígeno.

Durante esos días los dos disfrutaron mucho de la mutua compañía, después de todo ambos vivían solos. Fue hasta ese momento que Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta de lo hogareño que era su amigo. Sabía cocinar delicioso y cuida a bien de la casa. Mantuvo todo limpio y en orden mientras él convalecía en cama.

Mao fue más que un amigo, fue como un hermano para Xiao Zhan en esos tiempos tan difíciles.

En más de una ocasión, Yibo tuvo el impulso de salir de casa y correr con Xiao Zhan. Lo único que lo detenía era el miedo de que un día de pronto apareciera muerto luego de “suicidarse”, tal como en su sueño, tal como estaba pasando en la vida real con mucha parejas.

Tenía pavor, así que contenía sus ganas y solo se encargaba de estar al pendiente del avance de su recuperación, se preocupó al ver que fue lenta, pero sintió alivio al ver que luego de una semana ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Pasaron meses antes de que la pandemia fuese controlada en el país, tuvieron que tocar fondo antes de lograr levantarse como nación.

Durante ese tiempo, Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo se concentraron en su propia salud y bienestar. No tuvieron contacto directo ni una sola vez desde aquella videollamada a través del celular de Mao. Eso en parte les daba cierta tranquilidad, pues como estaban haciendo las cosas bien, el gobierno no tenía con qué amenazarlos.

Sin embargo, estaban sufriendo tanto como un adicto en rehabilitación.

Se necesitaban, sentian que se volvían locos día tras día. Daban lo mejor de sí en sus proyectos, trabajando desde casa, pero ni siquiera eso hacia que lograrán sacarse de la cabeza al otro.

Tras la cuarentena, cuando Yibo salió por primera vez de su hogar directo al trabajo, todos sus fans se asombraron al verlo en la televisión, de cuerpo completo.

Wang Yibo había adquirido suficientes kilos de más como para que llamara la atención incluso de las personas que no eran fans de él.

Se veía adorable, y el _bullying_ por parte de sus hermanos de Day Day Up no se hizo esperar. Luego del tan esperado y emotivo reencuentro, se dieron cuenta de que todos habían aumentado de peso.

Por su parte, Xiao Zhan seguía en casa, trabajando desde ahí y permaneciendo al tanto de su situación legal. A pesar del paso de los meses, el acoso seguía siendo intenso.

El señor Wang se comunicaba con Xiao Zhan cada vez que había un progreso en el caso. Su bufete de abogados era uno de los mejores de todo el país, y ni siquiera así habían logrado terminar con el acoso. Y es que el problema era que ya no dependía de los abogados. Si la situación seguía así, era culpa de los internautas que no dejaban el tema de lado a pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado.

La situación era desesperante y cansina, pero él se mantenía firme porque tenía la esperanza de que, si aguantaba y seguía adelante sin mirara atrás, alcanzaría su objetivo. Aún tenía la esperanza, a pesar de todo, de que podría estar con Yibo algún día.

Ese era el único motivo que lo mantenía cuerdo, pero también era el motivo que le causaba insomnio y malestar.

Tanto Xiao Zhan como Wang Yibo buscaba saber uno del otro por medio de sus amigos, preguntándoles discretamente sobre el otro.

Xiao Zhan y los chicos de Uniq se hicieron más unidos. Y por otro lado Wang Yibo se hizo más cercano a Ayanga. Sí, ni siquiera Xiao Zhan podía creerlo luego de que su amigo le dijera aquello.

Cuando ambos volvieron a sus rutinas de trabajo de manera presencial, fue inevitable que se cruzaran al menos una vez.

Y esa vez fue en los pasillos de la agencia. Todos seguían usando cubrebocas por mera protección, pero a pesar de ello lograron reconocerse al toparse de frente en ese pasillo. Ninguno detuvo su andar, mucho menos se saludaron. Pero desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y durante el tiempo que duró esa conexión, no supieron de nada ni de nadie más.

El encuentro duró segundos, pero eso bastó para encender una chispa dentro de su ser. Era casi como darle una gota del whisky más fino a un alcohólico con meses de sobriedad logrados muy a penas.

Tenían que volver a verse, a tocarse a hablarse.

Lo único que los detuvo un poco, fue el hecho de que el gobierno seguía imponiendo su orden, pues muchos “suicidios” habían sido reportados en los últimos meses, en su mayoría de personas pertenecientes a la comunidad LGBT+.

Ayanaga y Dalong se habían separado, Liu Haikuan y Zhu Zan Jin también, incluso Yixuan había terminado con su relación del momento.

Todo por temor a las consecuencias. Algunas parejas eran lo suficientemente maduras y fuertes como para soportar aquello, pero otras no tanto.

Durante esos tiempos de “regeneración” y de reintegración social sucedieron muchas cosas. Las grabaciones de SDC 3 terminaron, también las grabaciones de la serie policiaca en la que Yibo había estado participando. Para esto tuvo que dedicar muchas horas en el gimnasio, pues incluso en SDC3 le hicieron un poco de bullying por su aumento de peso. Sus queridos amigos lo molestaban por ello, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo rápido que volvió a su peso normal.

—Se los dije —les echó en cara con una sonrisa llena de triunfo luego de mostrarles su abdomen perfectamente marcado. Eso salió en televisión y el mundo entero se escandalizó, más aún luego de que en un reto amistoso Lay le enseñara a bailar “Love Shot”. Yibo imitó los pasos a la perfección y además le añadió su toque personal. Eso sí que puso el mundo de cabeza, e hizo que Xiao Zhan se sintiera acalorado cuando lo vio en pantalla.

No más, no podía soportar más tiempo sin siquiera hablar con él.

Tomó su viejo teléfono celular, marcó el nuevo número de Yibo y…

—¿Diga? —la voz seria de Yibo se escuchó en el auricular—. ¿Quién habla? —preguntó al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a enojarse—. Si se trata de una broma, te pido que… —silenció al escuchar su voz.

—Bo Di.

—¡Tú! —se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos—. ¿E-estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Todo está bien. Necesitaba escuchar tu voz un momento —sintió una especie de alivio al hacerlo.

—Zhan Ge… en el pasillo, yo…

—Está bien, entiendo. Yo también quería hablarte, pero no era prudente. Justo ahora te estoy llamando de mi viejo celular. Lo tengo desde que inicié la universidad.

—Ese artefacto ya debería de estar en un museo —exageró.

Y en vez de seguirle el juego con la pelea, Xiao Zhan simplemente se echó a reír como hacía tanto tiempo no reía. Yibo se deleitó con su fea risa y sintió paz.

—¿Cómo estás, Zhan Ge?

El aludido se recuperó de su risa y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Extrañándote.

—Yo también te extraño, y…

—Cero tolerancia. Cero interacción.

Ambos silenciaron al escuchar esa tercera voz que se unió a la llamada.

—No nos den motivo para tomar acciones en su contra.

Ninguno pudo hablar, estaban tan sorprendidos y asustados que podían sentir el latir de su corazón palpitándoles en las sienes.

—Quizá no les ha quedado claro que deben cortar todo lazo entre ustedes. La población tiene que saber que nunca tuvieron sentimientos románticos en común. Actúen tan bien su papel que hasta nosotros caigamos ante su actuación.

—No hacemos daño a nadie —espetó Xiao Zhan con valentía.

—Deshonran los valores de nuestra nación, desvían a las nuevas generaciones haciéndoles creer que lo que hacen es correcto. Una completa abominación.

—Ya no hemos tenido trato, no pueden reclamarnos nada.

—¿Y esta llamada? ¿Acaso creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta del trato que tienen entre ustedes? Mandándome cartas o recados con sus amigos, manteniéndose informados uno del otro. Les recuerdo: CERO TOLERANCIA. Seguiremos vigilándolos —salió de la llamada sin decir más.

Los dos se quedaron en la línea, aún con la adrenalina a tope y con su tristeza a flor de piel. No les habían cortado la llamada, pero seguían vigilándolos. Todo lo que dijeran sería escuchado por _ellos_.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, aguantando su llanto y muriéndose por dentro.

—¿Este es el fin? —preguntó Xiao Zhan con voz trémula.

Wang Yibo supo entonces que él también lloraba.

—Te amo, Zhan Zhan, no lo olvides nunca. Pase lo que pase.

—¡Yibo! ¡Shh! —con eso le recordó que seguían siendo vigilados. Seguramente estaban escuchando esa conversación.

—No me importa. Te amo, y si es la última vez que te lo podré decir en mucho tiempo, tengo que repetirlo: te amo, Xiao Zhan. Pero… estoy consciente de la situación y quiero que sepas que si llegas a encontrar el amor en alguien más… sigue adelante, no te detengas por mí. Esto parece no tener fin, así que, si en el transcurso encuentras este mismo amor en una mujer, no lo pienses y hazlo.

Yibo solo quería lo mejor para Xiao Zhan, y este lo sabía, pero no podía soportarlo. Wang Yibo lo adoraba tanto que era capaz de eso y más.

—Estás loco —dijo Xiao Zhan, completamente conmocionado.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Y si yo llego a encontrar a una buena mujer por la que sienta lo mismo que por ti, lo haré.

El mayor rio al escuchar eso. Lo conocía demasiado bien, eso no pasaría jamás.

—Entonces nos quedaremos solteros de por vida, ¿no es así?

Yibo quiso reír también, pero solo un ruido raro escapó de su garganta llena de emociones dolorosas.

—Te doy permiso —dijo Yibo de pronto—. Te doy permiso de que te enamores de nuevo, de que ames a alguien que no te ocasione tantos problemas.

—Cállate. Tú no me ocasionas problemas —espetó de inmediato—. Nos los ocasionamos mutuamente —aclaró y luego soltó un pesado suspiro antes de continuar—. Quisiera decirte que pasando el tiempo podríamos llegar a ser solo buenos amigos, que podríamos tener nuestras familias y ser amigos que se visitan mutuamente los fines de semana con sus esposas e hijos, pero no puedo decírtelo, no aún. Sin embargo, si nos esforzamos podríamos llegar a ello —no aguantó su llanto, se le quebró la voz al final. Separó el teléfono de su rostro unos momentos y lloró un poco antes de recuperar la compostura—. Yibo, amor…

—No —lo interrumpió al fin—. No me digas eso porque… porque el poco valor que he reunido para decirte esto no habrá valido la pena. ¡Decirte que busques el amor en alguien más no es fácil! Pero tengo miedo de que sus amenazas se vuelvan realidad. Yo… no quiero perderte. Te prefiero con esposa e hijos antes que muerto —fue directo y crudo.

Xiao Zhan no pudo rebatir aquello, él sentía lo mismo.

—Entonces esto sí es un adiós —murmuró, completamente triste, pero asombrado ante la madurez de su amado. Meses atrás los papeles habrían sido a la inversa.

Yibo se tardó en responder a eso.

—Tal vez en otra vida, Xiao Zhan.

—Tal vez en otra vida —sentía que apenas le salía la voz, en su garganta sentía un nudo duro y doloroso.

—Te amo.

Eso bastó para que el nudo en la garganta de Xiao Zhan se deshiciera y se echara a llorar sin poder contenerse más.

—Te… te amo. Siempre lo haré.

Yibo apretó uno de sus puños, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

—Adiós, Zhan Ge.

Xiao Zhan sollozó un poco antes de finalmente cortar la llamada, terminando así por destrozar su corazón. Cayó de bruces al piso y soltó un llanto amargo y doloroso. Wang Yibo no estaba en una mejor situación.

Tal vez en otra vida…

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**¡Ja! ¿Se la creyeron? En el grupo de Facebook les dije que me odiarían, pero no especifiqué el porqué.**

**Ese Yibo loco ya debería dejar de comer tanta porquería antes de irse a dormir, esos sueños raros solo me las ilusiona a ustedes.**

**BTW… Tengo curiosidad… ¿qué canciones relacionan con el Yizhan? ¿Qué canciones relacionan con este fic?**

**¡Espero que estén muy bien! Y espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. Si eres de las que no se pierde ni un capítulo a pesar de todo lo triste que está pasando… felicidades y bienvenida al mundo del masoquismo literal.**

**13/01/21**

**8:45 p.m.**


	76. ¡Tú puedes, Xiao Zhan!

**Capítulo 76 “¡Tú puedes, Xiao Zhan!”**

Quería encerrarse en su casa y nunca más salir, el exterior era peligroso para su estabilidad mental. Sentía que si ponía un pie fuera de su hogar tendría miles de ojos sobre él, esperando el momento en que cometiera algún error para echárselo en cara, tergiversarlo y finalmente usarlo en su contra a través de las redes. Lo habían difamado tanto en internet que ya tenía miedo y desconfianza de todos.

Xiao Zhan había dejado de ser el de siempre.

No importaba qué hiciera, solo recibía insultos, burlas y reclamos de la gente. Na Ying Jie le recomendó reaparecer ante el público de manera discreta y paulatina, iniciando con obras de caridad y apoyo a los más afectados luego de la pandemia. Pero incluso haciendo eso recibió ataques en internet.

Por eso y más quería encerrarse y nunca más salir. Su estado de ánimo se mantenía por los suelos, solo conseguía mantenerse “normal” ante las cámaras, pero una vez lejos de los reflectores era el mismo taciturno y serio Xiao Zhan desde que inició la pandemia.

Fue así, hasta que un día, en una de las emisiones de Day Day Up, Wang Yibo comenzó a tocar un tema delicado: la depresión que trajo esa reciente crisis al país. Muchas personas se habían suicidado, muchos sufrieron pérdidas, y algunos otros se mantenían en una depresión constante. Él estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan no se encontraba bien, así que aprovechó ese medio para tocar el tema, y sus queridos hermanos lo apoyaron dándole seguimiento.

—Quizá estés triste, puede que sientas que has perdido todo y que ya no eres el mismo. Pero recuerda quién eras antes de todo esto: poderoso, hermoso y valiente. Concéntrate en las cosas buenas que te rodean y olvida tus miedos

Por más pequeño e insignificante que pareciera el mensaje, motivó a Xiao Zhan a dar la cara al mundo, a salir de su coraza y comenzar con pequeñas cosas como apoyando a la caridad.

Y así, poco a poco comenzó a ser visto por más gente.

Hasta que lo invitaron a ser entrevistado. Sería su primera entrevista luego del escándalo que vivió y del cual no tenía ni la más mínima culpa.

Lo pensó durante días hasta que terminó aceptando.

El día de la entrevista fue muy difícil para él, desde que amaneció se levantó con un ánimo extraño, estaba ansioso, no dejaba de morderse las uñas y de mirarse al espejo. El público no lo veía desde hace meses, ¿y si no aceptaban cómo se veía? Estaba demasiado delgado, demacrado, no se veía como antes.

Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en las preguntas que le harían, temiendo que pudiesen usar alguna en su contra. Tenía que pensar bien y con mucho cuidado sus respuestas, cualquier paso en falso podría crear un problema aún mayor.

Al sentirse tan nervioso y lleno de ansiedad, decidió poner algo de música mientras se duchaba, quizás concentrándose en las canciones lograría sacar de su mente esos pensamientos que no lo habían dejado dormir. Abrió una aplicación en su teléfono y encontró las canciones más escuchadas del momento. Le sorprendió encontrar música extranjera en el top, la seleccionó y se metió a la ducha sin pensar mucho en ello, pero entonces prestó atención a la letra.

_“You're alone  
You're on your own.  
So what, have you gone blind?  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?”_

Sonrió de lado, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo.

_“Glass half empty, glass half full  
Well, either way you won't be going thirsty.  
Count your blessings not your flaws”_

Llenó sus sentidos con esa canción al darse cuenta de que esas últimas palabras sonaban como algo que Yibo le diría. Él siempre estuvo ahí para animarlo cuando algo iba mal con sus fans y el trabajo, siempre tuvo las palabras correctas para guiarlo por el buen camino en ese mundo de reflectores y cámaras. Podía ser seis años menor, pero tenía mucha experiencia que a él aún le faltaba.

_“You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound.  
There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.  
You're in control.  
Rid of the monsters inside your head,  
Put all your faults to bed.  
You can be King again.”_

Esa estrofa, esa última estrofa le llegó al corazón. Sí, lo tenía todo, pero se perdió en medio de tanto barullo y escándalo. Pero ese no era el fin, aún había mucho más que él no podía ver a simple vista. ¡Podía volver a tener el control! ¡Tenía que reclamar lo que era suyo! Tenía que… volver a ser el mismo Xiao Zhan, poderoso, seguro, sin miedos.

No, siempre había tenido miedos, pero ahora ya no sabía cómo controlarlos.

Y como si la canción estuviese leyendo su mente y emociones…

_“You don't get what all this is about  
You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt  
You've got that young blood, set it free”_

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Dejó de enjabonarse el cuerpo y pegó la frente a la pared ante él, dejando que el agua se llevara la espuma sobre su piel.

_“There's method in my madness  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery  
Take it from me.”_

Sí, definitivamente sonaba a algo que Yibo le diría, no había duda.

Continuó reproduciendo la canción una y otra vez hasta que llegó a las instalaciones donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista.

De alguna forma esa canción le había dado cierto valor para enfrentar la situación. Otro hecho que lo tenía feliz era que volvería a ver a su querida manager luego de meses. Apenas se vieron, corrieron uno a los brazos del otro.

—¡Na Jie! —la apretó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño, doblando un poco sus rodillas para que ella alcanzara a abrazarlo también.

—Mi niño, te extrañé tanto —correspondió con el mismo cariño—. ¿Estás listo? —se separó de él y ambos se miraron. A pesar de sus cubrebocas podían percibir la gran sonrisa del otro.

—Estoy listo.

Fue llevado al interior de las instalaciones, Na Ying Jie se encargó de revisar cada una de las preguntas que le harían, descartando algunas como: “¿Wang Yibo y tú mantuvieron contacto durante la cuarentena?”, “¿Los rumores sobre una relación clandestina entre Wang Yibo y tú son reales?”. Enojada, las tachó de la lista y amenazó con traer a los abogados en caso de ser necesario.

Los productores no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir las normas al pie de la letra.

Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan veía cómo todo había sido planeado con cuidado, desde su atuendo hasta el tono de voz que usaría y cuál tenía prohibido elegir.

—¿Es necesario que me ponga esto? —señaló la camisa blanca que habían dejado en su camerino.

—Sí, cariño, es necesario —desde atrás, Na Ying Jie puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su querido amigo y miró el reflejo de ambos a través del espejo.

—No creo que me favorezca del todo.

No era la vanidad hablando por él, no, en realidad no le favorecía. Lo hacía ver más pálido y demacrado de lo usual.

—Luego del maquillaje no lo sentirás así, además, es necesario que uses ese color.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró—. ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Na Ying Jie lo giró para verlo de frente.

—Todo va a estar bien. Este es el primer paso, sé que no es fácil, pero el primer paso jamás lo es —le guiñó un ojo y entonces palmeó su trasero suavemente con una mano, tal como hacía con sus hijos—. Anda, cámbiate ya.

Con ánimos un poco más renovados, Xiao Zhan obedeció. Momentos después llegaron para maquillarlo y peinarlo. Pudo sentir el ambiente tenso a su alrededor. Había mucho silencio. Le habían exigido al staff que no le dirigieran más palabras de las necesarias por temor a que se iniciaran más problemas.

Antes de comenzar a grabar la entrevista, le mostraron las preguntas, dándole oportunidad de analizarlas y pensar en una respuesta objetiva para cada una. Na Ying Jie tenía mucha confianza en él y su madurez, sabía que respondería con sabiduría. Lo señores Xiao, los señores Wang y Wang Yibo esperaban lo mismo, sin embargo, este último tenía miedo de que la situación se apoderara de su Ge Ge.

La entrevista estaba por comenzar. El corazón de muchos estaba latiendo con fuerza. Mao y Na Ying Jie estaban en un rincón del set de grabación, apoyándolo desde ahí, tras las cámaras.

Y entonces… los reflectores lo apuntaron, las cámaras lo enfocaron, y la entrevista comenzó.

—Buenos días a todos nuestros televidentes. Los recibimos el día de hoy con tan esperada visita —comenzó la entrevistadora, apuntando con amabilidad hacía Xiao Zhan.

Las cámaras lo enfocaron mejor y él saludó con una sonrisa suave y un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos días Xiao Zhan, nos complace tenerte aquí.

—Gracias por invitarme —sonrió lo más sincero que pudo.

—El día de hoy queremos hacerte una serie de preguntas. Queremos saber cómo estás y cómo has sobrellevado esta pandemia. ¿Serías tan amable de responderlas?

—Con gusto —asintió y apretó el micrófono en su mano derecha. Se sentía nervioso. 

—Recientemente publicaste esto en Weibo: “Recuerdo el pasado en el corazón, y estoy agradecido por toda clase de críticas. Sigo trabajando para mejorar mi trayectoria” —comenzó la entrevistadora—. Estas palabras atrajeron mucho la atención. Hubo todo tipo de interpretaciones en línea… pero ya que estás aquí en persona, podrías explicarnos ¿qué era realmente lo que estabas pensando al publicar esto en Weibo?

Manteniendo una suave sonrisa y un semblante fresco, Xiao Zhan procedió a responder lo que tuvo en mente desde que leyó esa primera pregunta momentos atrás.

—Cuando tenía veintitrés años entré por casualidad a la industria del entretenimiento. Asumí tal responsabilidad sin precedentes. Uhm… —lo pensó unos segundos, analizando muy bien su respuesta—. Significó tener un cambio de identidad, y aún más importante: un cambio de mentalidad. Siempre me exigí a mí mismo para seguir mejorando y así aprender continuamente.

Con una mano sostenía el micrófono y la otra la mantenía sobre su muslo, su espalda recta, pero sin parecer tenso; su sonrisa amable, pero sin parecer despreocupado; su tono de voz serio, pero sin sonar frívolo. Todo esto y más tenía que ser modulado por su cerebro al mismo tiempo que se concentraba para no parecer nervioso y terminar tartamudeando, o peor aún: olvidar cómo respirar.

—Recientemente… —continuó Xiao Zhan, cuidando no demostrar su ansiedad al mover sus ojos tanto de un lado a otro—…hubo cierta disputa sobre mí en línea —sin poder evitarlo, su tono de voz disminuyó un poco al mencionar eso. Tenía que tocar el tema, le habían dicho que el propósito de la primera pregunta era ahondar en ese tema del que todos querían saber.

Así que le pidieron que él mismo abordara el tema de esa forma para que no se viera tan agresivo de parte de la entrevistadora.

La joven mujer asintió con una suave sonrisa, dejándolo hablar sin interrumpir. Ella en verdad quería que todo saliera bien.

—Y sucedió en el punto más crítico de la lucha contra el virus, mientras me encontraba en auto-cuarentena en casa, yo estaba realmente… —pasó saliva de una forma más ruidosa de la que esperó—…muy inestable.

Cortaron su toma y enfocaron solo a la entrevistadora durante unos segundos.

—Pero estaba fiel a mis ideales. Si la disputa afectó y preocupó a los internautas… —alzó ambas cejas, no podía controlas sus expresiones faciales del todo.

Wang Yibo miraba la entrevista desde casa y no podía estar más tenso por la importancia que tenía el resultado de esa entrevista. Se estaba mordiendo las uñas, ansioso al ver que su amado no lograba ser del todo frío y distante.

—…Entonces le pido sinceramente disculpas a todos —inclinó de forma muy leve su cabeza y apretó los labios. Se podía ver que estaba en verdad arrepentido.

Yibo lanzó el cojín que abrazaba, frustrado. ¡Él no tenía por qué demonios pedir disculpas!

—Mencionaste en Weibo que estás agradecido con todo tipo de críticas, ¿a qué críticas te referías exactamente? —continuó la entrevistadora, cambiando el tema. Desde ahí se ganó el corazón de muchas personas.

—Desde mi debut hasta ahora he recibido diferentes tipos de críticas que… —una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, desconcertando a muchos—…que hasta ahora nunca se han detenido —rio un poco—. Cuando subí al escenario como una persona normal, bailando y cantando… no había sido entrenado para hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Para ese entonces algunos de mis amigos e internautas me dieron críticas constructivas y las acepté con gratitud porque pienso que eso me ayuda a mejorar. Por otra parte… —suspiró—…hay críticas negativas —se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Algunos rumores y difamaciones —continuó ella, dando justo en el clavo.

Xiao Zhan asintió y no pudo evitar suspirar una vez más, su semblante era triste.

—Pero no solo se trata de mí. Es más que eso, afectan a mis amigos e incluso a mi familia —frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

—Cuando viste por primera vez estos rumores y difamaciones, ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿te sentiste agraviado?

De nuevo Yibo quiso lanzar algo. Odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas, aunque sí estaba consciente de que eran necesarias, pues eran en realidad una oportunidad para que Xiao Zhan le dijera al mundo lo que sentía.

Zhan Zhan se tomó su tiempo para contestar esa pregunta. Se leía en su expresión el dilema que se estaba llevando dentro de su mente.

—No diría que me sentía agraviado, más bien… no lograba asimilarlo —frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Cómo desahogas tus emociones cuando es difícil asimilar algo?

Él sonrió de lado, recordando lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando leyó esa pregunta por primera vez. Lo iba a decir, no le importaba.

—Hace no mucho tiempo, un amigo me dio un buen consejo. Me dijo algo que realmente me gustó —en ese instante apareció por primera vez su gran y brillante sonrisa. Él no lo supo, pero aceleró el corazón de todos los espectadores—. Él dijo: “Trabaja cuando estés concentrado, lee cuando estés confundido, piensa cuando estés solo, duerme cuando estés triste” —rio un poco, contagiando a la entrevistadora y a muchos en el set—. Creo en estas palabras porque… en realidad resumen cómo he estado en los últimos meses —omitió sus pequeños tropiezos con el alcohol, los medicamentos y la depresión—. Pero ahora lo que quiero hacer… lo que quiero decir es que lamento mucho todo el daño que pude haber causado, y pedirle disculpas a aquellos a quienes haya dañado. Después de convertirme en figura pública y de recibir la atención de todos, lo que en realidad pienso es que entre más atención recibas, más grande es tu responsabilidad y… —asintió varias veces, sonriendo—… y eso es muy cierto.

—Debido a que antes eras un chico normal, parece que después de la fama que ganó “The Untamed” repentinamente ganaste muchísimos fans de la noche a la mañana.

Xiao Zhan frunció el ceño, fue apenas notable, pero lo hizo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es para ti tener tantos fans?

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos momentos, formulando su respuesta con cuidado.

—Después de recibir tanto amor y cariño a pesar de que inicié como un chico normal… me siento verdaderamente afortunado. Ni siquiera los conozco en persona, no sé quiénes son en realidad, dónde están, cómo lucen. Pero cuando sé que tantas personas me apoyan y que ellos usan su propia influencia para darle caridad a mi nombre y compartir su amor y fuerza a otra persona… es ahí cuando siento la fuerza que ellos me brindan. Así que espero convertirme en alguien mejor y merecer su amor.

—Estoy segura de que también hay algunas frustraciones cuando se tiene tantos fans. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántas personas en línea hoy en día dicen: “Los idols deberían controlar a sus fans”? ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Era una excelente pregunta. Se lo habían dicho a Xiao Zhan en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de ese problema: “Deberías controlar a tus fans”. Lo leyó también en comentarios de muchos internautas: “Tiene que calmar a sus fans, controlar esas masas de personas enloquecidas”.

Y él no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esa expresión.

—He pensado mucho en eso, incluso discutí con mi staff al respecto —tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pensando meticulosamente en las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca—. Para empezar, no estoy de acuerdo con esa palabra.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con la palabra “controlar”?

—No lo estoy —respondió con una seguridad aplastante—. En mi humilde opinión, no estoy de acuerdo. Porque creo que las personas que me siguen y me apoyan, y yo, no tenemos una relación de superior y subordinado —frunció el ceño sin molestarse más en ocultar su desagrado—. “Controlar” —suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa llena de ironía.

Na Ying Jie comenzó a morderse las uñas, suplicando al cielo para que todo saliera bien, que Xiao Zhan no se alterara, que sus sentimientos no se apoderaran de él.

—No creo que tengamos una relación de superior y subordinado. Más bien, pienso que tenemos… una relación de iguales. Yo debo concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que pueda, y guiar a las personas que me siguen. Es lo que quiero hacer y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. No quiero que ellos lleguen a hacer cosas extremas para lastimar a otros, o incluso para lastimarse a sí mismos —suspiró—. Espero que puedan amarse y cuidarse a sí mismos, vivir bien sus vidas.

—¿Qué deseas inspirarles a tus fans para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? —preguntó con tacto.

Desde su casa, Wang Yibo, los señores Wang y también la familia Xiao, estaban enojados.

¿Por qué demonios le ponían tal carga sobre los hombros? Él no tenía la obligación de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. Le estaban añadiendo responsabilidades demasiado grandes.

—Pienso que la caridad es algo que cualquier persona debería considerar poner en práctica, en especial las figuras públicas. De esta forma podemos inspirar a esas personas que nos dan tanto amor para que sigan nuestros pasos y apoyen a la caridad también, a aquellos que necesitan un poco de ayuda en estos momentos.

—¿Y cómo sugieres ponerlo en práctica?

Xiao Zhan sonrió, su semblante mejoró.

—Hay un par de asociaciones creadas por mis fans, y apoyadas por mi equipo. Son asociaciones ahora oficiales a través de las cuales brindamos todo el apoyo necesario a la gente que más lo necesita.

—Qué mejor manera de inspirar, que poniendo el ejemplo —por primera vez en la entrevista, la mujer sonrió ampliamente y suspiró con ciertos aires de satisfacción—. ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar para finalizar?

Xiao Zhan asintió y miró a la cámara con un rostro serio, pero amable.

—Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han brindado apoyo en estos meses difíciles, a mis amigos, a mi familia, y también a mis queridos fans. Puede que no los conozca y no tenga idea siquiera de dónde son, pero tengan por seguro que se han ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón. Cuiden de sí mismos, y cuiden de los demás. No se arriesguen por mí, ni lleguen a extremos. Es tiempo de permanecer unidos y apoyarnos unos a otros —sonrió y asintió una vez más—. Gracias.

Las cámaras dejaron de grabar y los reflectores principales se apagaron. Al instante Xiao Zhan pudo sentir que sus hombros se relajaban y que podía volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Bien, bien. Lo hiciste muy bien —le dijo Na Ying Jie, acercándose junto con Mao, este palmeó su espalda y le entregó su cubrebocas. Si bien el virus ya había disminuido, ellos seguían tomando sus precauciones.

—No fue fácil, lo sé —dijo Mao, viendo el rostro pálido de su querido amigo.

Xiao Zhan suspiró y se puso de pie.

—¿Vamos a comer algo? —sugirió, sorprendiendo tanto a su manager como a su guardaespaldas.

—¡Seguro! Vamos —sonriente y sorprendida, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Zhan Zhan y se fueron así los tres juntos.

Ellos podían ver el esfuerzo que Xiao Zhan ponía para salir adelante, para mantenerse en pie a pesar de las adversidades. Sabían que lo único que quería era volver a casa, meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir, pero se estaba empujando a sí mismo para seguir adelante.

—Iré a cambiarme y a quitarme todo esto —señaló el excelente maquillaje que le habían aplicado. Traía varias capas, pero a pesar de ello se veía bastante natural, ocultando sus ojeras y el cansancio de su rostro.

—Te esperamos afuera —Mao le dio un apretón en el hombro y se fue junto con Na Jie.

Xiao Zhan fue a los vestidores y comenzó a cambiarse y a desmaquillarse con bastante pereza.

Estaba por terminar cuando la entrevistadora se apareció por ahí.

—Hola —saludó ella, con una linda sonrisa y mirándolo detenidamente. Zhan Zhan la miró a través del espejo que usaba para retirarse el maquillaje.

—Hola —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. En otros tiempos y circunstancias habría sido mucho más cálido y efusivo, pero no ahora. Ya no sabía en quién confiar.

—No quiero molestarte, solo vine para decirte que te admiro y estoy orgullosa de ser fan de alguien como tú. Gracias por mantenerte en pie, estoy segura de que eres el sostén emocional de muchas personas en este mundo. Y sé que es una carga muy grande, pero el hecho de verte bien nos da tranquilidad e incluso felicidad. Te aseguro que no soy la única que se siente así.

Xiao Zhan no supo qué decir, sinceramente no se esperaba aquello.

—Disculpa si alguna pregunta te incomodó, me hubiera gustado no hacer algunas de ellas, pero estoy segura de que servirán de algo. Además, tus respuestas fueron excepcionales, no pudiste decir algo mejor —sonrió.

—Muchas gracias —le dedicó una sincera y hermosa sonrisa que la sonrojó al instante.

—Tienes mucho amor a tu alrededor. Quizás no nos conozcas a todos tus fans, pero… ten por seguro que te apoyamos y deseamos que seas muy feliz —hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza y salió de ahí rápido y sin decir más.

Xiao Zhan se quedó a solas por unos momentos, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo pensando.

Y así, por un segundo se sintió plenamente feliz.

La entrevista dio la vuelta al mundo. Sin duda alguna logró abrirle camino a futuras entrevistas, eventos y contratos. No había sido fácil, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo. Y como dijo Na Ying Jie: el primer paso siempre era el más difícil.

Su carrera se fue restaurando con el tiempo. La situación crítica de la pandemia había mejorado, la gente comenzaba a salir de nuevo, la sociedad se recuperaba. Xiao Zhan estaba agradecido con sus amigos, sus jefes y también con las marcas que lo apoyaban y le seguían ofreciendo contratos a pesar de todo. Pero una gran parte de su corazón estaba agradecido con sus adorados fans, por darle el soporte que necesitaba.

Todo iba mejorando poco a poco. Las cosas parecían mejorar en su vida personal y laboral, sin embargo, dentro de sí sentía un gran vacío. Se dio cuenta de que no podía llenarlo ni siquiera recuperando lo que había perdido tras el escándalo y la pandemia.

Y es que aquello que su alma y corazón anhelaban fervientemente era nada más y nada menos que la presencia de Wang Yibo junto a él, en su día a día. Necesitaba volver a dormir junto a él por la noche y despertar a su lado por la mañana. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentir su calor y poder abrazarlo cuando quisiera. Necesitaba escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios una vez más.

Debido a eso decidió enfocarse totalmente en su trabajo para tener su mente ocupada. Su agenda estaba tan apretada que no tenía tiempo para deprimirse, lo mismo ocurría con Wang Yibo. Pero era inevitable que tuvieran al menos un poco de tiempo libre a la semana, lo que los orillaba a buscar con qué distraerse en esos momentos.

Mao, Na Ying Jie y Wen Pei no perdían oportunidad para hablar entre ellos sobre sus muchachos. Veían en primera fila cómo la situación los deterioraba poco a poco.

—Estoy preocupada por Xiao Zhan —dijo Na Ying Jie de pronto. Estaban los tres reunidos en un café para ponerse al tanto y para asegurar que esos dos no se estaban viendo a escondidas de nuevo. Lo hacían por el bien de ellos.

—Yo también —añadió Mao.

—No se pierde ni una fiesta cada fin de semana.

—Antes no era así —agregó Mao una vez más, cruzado de brazos y mirando su café sobre la mesa, cada vez más frío.

Wen Pei asintió, él conocía a Zhan Zhan, y sabía que no solía hacer eso.

—Afortunadamente no va solo. Ayanaga y Dalong están con él todo el tiempo, pero…

—…comenzó a beber mucho —ahora fue Na Ying Jie la que terminó la oración—. ¿Creen que deberíamos hacer una intervención?

Wen Pei suspiró y lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder.

—No.

—Pero…

—Encontró una forma de sobrellevar su dolor. Quizás no la más sana, pero le está ayudando, ¿no?

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros. No estaban seguros de poder responder a eso.

—Además, siempre está acompañado por ellos. Sí, quizás se embriague, pero lo hace con un solo par de tragos, no le hará daño.

Mao negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Su resistencia ha aumentado, por eso estoy preocupado.

Los tres volvieron a suspirar. La situación era difícil.

—¿Cómo está Yibo?

—De mal humor, siempre. También bebe en cada oportunidad que tiene. Si no se va de fiesta entre semana es solo porque su agenda está llena, pero sale todos los sábados a fiestas de quién sabe qué personas.

—¿Y si se están viendo? —se espantó Na Ying Jie, pero Wen Pei negó con la cabeza.

—Él siempre me pide que investigue si Xiao Zhan estará en las fiestas a las que va. Y si ve que él estará ahí, no asiste.

—¿Cómo sabe que Xiao Zhan está asistiendo a fiestas?

—Lo vio en una de ellas, e inmediatamente me pidió que mandara a su chofer de regreso por él.

—Quizá lo vio acompañado por Dalong y Ayanga.

Wen Pei asintió.

—Bueno, al menos eso lo mantiene alejado de él —suspiró Mao.

—Nos estamos preocupando mucho por esos dos mocosos, ¿no creen? —inquirió Wen Pei.

Na Ying Jie rio y asintió antes de decir:

—Son nuestros mocosos, ¿qué le podemos hacer?

—¿Creen que… —silenció y miró sigilosamente a su alrededor, como si la mesa a cuatro metros de la suya pudiera escucharlos—. ¿Creen que puedan estar juntos algún día? —preguntó Mao.

—No lo sé, pero me encantaría que así fuera… —respondió Na Ying Jie.

—No hay otra opción más que esperar. Quizás con el tiempo las cosas cambien —Wen Pei se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativo durante el resto de la reunión.

Días después Wen Pei llegó a casa de Yibo y le entregó un CD.

—¿Qué es esto? —frunció el ceño, con el típico mal humor que lo caracterizaba últimamente.

—Tienes que mirarlo. Pero que no se te ocurra ponerlo en tu laptop. Míralo en un reproductor de DVD.

—No tengo uno.

—Pues consíguelo —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Curioso, Wang Yibo entró a Internet y pidió un reproductor de DVD en la primera tienda en línea que encontró. Y como era una tienda local, recibió el paquete esa misma noche.

Jamás imaginó que el contenido fuera eso que veía en la pantalla.

Congelado en su sitio, miró cada segundo del largo video.

Estaba en la sala de urgencias luego de su accidente en patineta. Xiao Zhan se encontraba a su lado, tratando de calmarlo luego de que le administraran esos analgésicos tan potentes.

“No, Di Di, no te la quites” dijo el Xiao Zhan del video mientras le acomodaba la bata de hospital y enseguida lo abrazaba para que ya estuviera quieto. Tal parecía que había intentado quitarse su propia pierna.

El corazón de Yibo se aceleró al escuchar de nuevo su voz, al ver eso que no recordaba en lo absoluto. Sabía que había comenzado a sentirse extraño luego de que le pusieran el medicamento intravenoso, pero no tenía idea del ridículo que había hecho.

Y eso que aún no había visto nada.

Curioso, continuó mirando.

“Ge Ge”.

“¿Mnh?”.

“Abrázame más”.

Yibo se llevó una mano al rostro, involuntariamente, se sintió avergonzado por estar haciendo eso enfrente de Wen Pei.

Pero la vergüenza fue sustituida por ternura cuando vio que Xiao Zhan le daba gusto y lo abrazaba más.

“Ge Ge. Dame un beso”.

“Yibo, no es momento de…”

“¡Quiero un beso!”.

—Dios —de nuevo se sintió sumamente avergonzando a pesar de que eso había ocurrido hace un año ya.

Vio cómo su amado parecía estar en un gran aprieto, y el maldito de Wen Pei no dejaba de grabar.

Fue entonces que Xiao Zhan se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yibo sonrió, pero de inmediato hizo un puchero de nuevo.

“De esos no… quiero uno aquí” le dijo, señalando sus labios.

El pobre de Xiao Zhan se quedó sin palabras.

“Yibo, por favor…” suplicó, bastante avergonzando, podía notarlo en su rostro azorado y sus orejas enrojecidas.

“Ya. Duerme, por favor” insistía, abrumado.

“Que malo eres, Ge Ge. Dame un beso, solo uno. Tú dijiste que te gustaban mis besos. ¿Era mentira?”.

El Wang Yibo que miraba el video solo podía pensar una cosa: “¡Que alguien me ahogue con una almohada!”. Sin saber que Xiao Zhan estuvo a punto de hacerlo con tal de que se callara.

“No, no era mentira. Sí me gustan tus besos, pero ahora estás muy dopado, duérmete ya”. Estiró la sábana para cubrirlo, o ahogarlo…

Yibo se echó a reír. Pudo notar las intenciones asesinas de Xiao Zhan a través del video. Y no podía culparlo.

“¡No quiero!” soltó una patada al aire, como todo niño mimado y caprichoso.

“Sí quieres, ven” e acurrucó mejor a su lado.

Yibo podía ver el esfuerzo que Xiao Zhan ponía en todo eso. Estaba acostado a su lado, en el borde de una cama en la que de ninguna manera cabían dos personas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio y terminar cayendo.

—Adorable —murmuró Yibo, totalmente conmovido ante la escena. Xiao Zhan lo acariciaba con cariño en el rostro, intentando por todos los medios posibles que se quedara dormido de una vez por todas. Pero el Yibo dopado no daba su brazo a torcer.

“Zhan Zhan, hueles rico” dijo de pronto, justo antes de inhalar profundamente, avergonzando a Xiao Zhan con ello. “Muy rico” insistió, suspirando como estúpido.

La preciosa y adorable risa de Xiao Zhan resonó en la sala de Wang Yibo, seguida por su voz suave.

“¿Ah, sí? Tú también” palmeó su brazo, tratando de arrullarlo como si fuese un bebé.

“No, yo ya no huelo rico, estoy sudando. ¡Hace calor! ¡Calor! ¡Caloooooooooor!”

“Shh… Yibo, no grites” soltó una risa por completo nerviosa.

El Yibo del tiempo actual no podía hacer más que cubrirse la cara con una mano, sumamente apenado, pero… mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo al ver eso.

¡¿Por qué no le habían dicho de la existencia de ese video?!

No… un momento. Xiao Zhan ya le había mencionado algo al respecto. Una vez le dijo: “Pídele a Wen Pei que te muestre el video”. ¿¡A eso se refería!?

“Hace calor” insistía él. Se separó de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a quitarse la bata de hospital. Lo logró muy rápido, pero así de pronto Xiao Zhan se la volvió a poner.

“¡Déjate eso puesto!”.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que Mao también estaba presente, pues fue quien corrió a anudarle la bata por detrás para que no pudiera quitársela de nuevo.

“¡No!” se quejó, como todo niño malcriado. Estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Intentó quitársela de nuevo, pero no pudo. Le dedicó una terrible mirada a su antiguo guardaespaldas. “¡Tengo mucho calor!” casi sollozó.

“Mao, ¿puedes pasarme mi mochila?” preguntó Xiao Zhan.

Yibo sintió mucha curiosidad, ¿qué tenía en mente? ¿Sacaría unas cuerdas y lo amarraría?

Sonrió al pensar en eso, ideas nada inocentes llegaron a su mente.

Volvió a poner atención al video cuando vio que su amado sacó su característico ventilador de mano, poniéndolo junto al rostro de Yibo para que no sintiera ya tanto calor.

“¿Mejor?”

Yibo se derritió en su sofá, lleno de ternura. Ese era su Zhan Zhan. Aun ahora no entendía cómo era que lo aguantaba. Miró el televisor y sintió pena por sí mismo, que estúpido se veía.

“Eres muy bueno conmigo… y eres tan… guapo”. Acariciaba su rostro con torpeza, y Xiao Zhan se dejaba hacer.

“Tú también eres muy guapo”.

“Sí, pero tú más. Que bueno… que bueno que eres mi novio. No quiero que nadie más te vea, que nadie te toque. Eres mío, ¿si?” se veía realmente preocupado. Y el Yibo actual entendía a la perfección el motivo de esa angustia. Siempre ha vivido con el miedo de que Xiao Zhan encuentre a alguien mejor que él, alguien que le pueda dar lo que siempre imaginó para su futuro: una boda, un hogar, hijos, una vida estable y libre de prohibiciones. Pues sabía que si Zhan Zhan se quedaba con él no tendría muchas de esas cosas.

Y bueno… a fin de cuentas terminaron separados.

Puso pausa al video y se tomó un momento para pensar y tranquilizarse. Sus sentimientos lo estaban abrumando.

Cuando le quitó la pausa al video, fue recibido por la refrescante y preciosa risa de Xiao Zhan, seguida por su suave voz.

“Soy tuyo” le dijo, sin importarle que tuvieran a dos espectadores ahí en frente. “Di Di, mejor duerme. Antes de que digas más tonterías y te arrepientas después”.

“Nunca me arrepentiré. En serio eres muy lindo. ¿Me das un beso?” le preguntó luego de aprisionarlo con un brazo por la cintura.

El Yibo actual se echó a reír de nuevo al ver la frustración en la cara de su amado. En verdad le era difícil lidiar con él así, y cómo no, si se estaba portando peor que un niño.

Vio cómo intentó zanjar el tema rodeándolo con sus brazos para que dejara de moverse, pero no funcionó. Entonces comenzó a darle palmaditas en un costado y en su vientre, como si fuera un bebé al cual tenía que dormir.

“Shh… shh… duerme”.

“Beso”.

“Shh…”.

“Quiero un beso”.

“No”.

“¿No?” sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—¡Pero qué dramático e infantil! —le gritó al televisor.

“Oh no, no llores” limpió sus lágrimas.

El Yibo del video estaba llorando en serio.

Y entonces se escuchó la voz de Wen Pei.

“Ya, dale un beso para que se calme”.

El rostro de Xiao Zhan se puso de un tono rojo bastante peligroso. Yibo supo que se había avergonzando de verdad cuando el pobre ni siquiera se atrevió a darle la cara.

“No llores” insistió, tratando de consolarlo de la manera más tierna que Wang Yibo se habría imaginado.

Y una vez más, se escucharon las voces de Mao y Wen Pei a pesar de que no salían en el video.

“Deberíamos dejarlos a solas, ¿no crees?” preguntó Mao, la voz de la razón.

“Shh… no”.

Yibo rio y negó con la cabeza, Mao siempre era el responsable en cada situación, mientras que Wen Pei se aprovechaba de ella.

Y así, sin previo aviso. El Yibo del video atrapó a Zhan Zhan entre sus brazos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡Yibo!” Se quejó mientras reía “Hey, ¿qué te pasa?” lo descubrió olfateando fuertemente su aroma antes de restregar su rostro contra su pecho.

“Estoy triste”.

“No estés triste”.

“Estoy enojado”.

“Yibo…” rio.

“¡No me quieres dar un beso!”.

“Ya, shh” besó de nuevo su mejilla.

“¡Ya dije que ahí no!”.

—Que alguien llegue y me duerma, por favor —suplicó, sintiéndose muy avergonzando.

Xiao Zhan poco a poco se veía más fastidiado. Le estaba colmando la paciencia. No supo qué pasaría ahora, pues en el video se había quedado quieto, mirando a Zhan Zhan fijamente hasta que este le preguntó sobre ello.

“¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?”.

Entonces Yibo extendió su mano y con su dedo índice le picó el labio.

“Bonitos”

Xiao Zhan se echó a reír.

“Tus labios son bonitos” insistió, delineándolos torpemente con su dedo. “Booooooniiiitooooos”.

“Yibo, compórtate” usó un tono serio de advertencia, deteniendo su mano, pero Yibo lo ignoró, se zafó de su agarre y siguió haciéndolo.

Xiao Zhan rodó los ojos y el Yibo actual solo pudo agradecer al cielo por la paciencia de ese hombre.

“Quiero morderlos” dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

“¡Hey!” hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. “No es momento, contrólate” lo regañó entre dientes y con la voz muy baja.

Yibo frunció el ceño y labios en total desacuerdo. Un nuevo puchero comenzaba.

—Oh, no de nuevo —ya no cabía en sí de la vergüenza que sentía al mirarse a sí mismo en pantalla.

“Quiero morderlos, ¿puedo morderlos? Por favor”.

“No”.

“¿Ahora?”.

“No”.

“¿Y ahora?”.

“NO”.

Ofendido, giró el rostro hacia un lado, y con indignación respondió:

“Ok”.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Pero que estúpido soy! ¡Me comporté como un verdadero idiota!

Continuó mirando el video, viendo que su molestia con Zhan Zhan duró solo segundos, pues muy pronto comenzó a jugar con esos labios, hasta que Xiao Zhan se cansó y mordió ese dedo con sus dientes anteriores.

—Oh por Dios… —murmuró Wang Yibo, recordando una escena de la novela “Mo Dao Zu Shi” en la que Lan Wanji mordía el brazo de Wei Wuxian. Ahí los papeles se habían invertido.

Lo que se vino a continuación le causó mucha gracia, pues en el video vio cómo se asustó después de la mordida, alejó su mano y la resguardó en su pecho, lejos de Xiao Zhan.

“Me mordiste…”.

“Sí”.

Pudo escuchar como Xiao Zhan, Wen Pei y Mao se aguantaban la risa muy a duras penas.

El susto se le pasó rápido a Wang Yibo, pues muy lentamente volvió a colocar ese dedo en los labios de Xiao Zhan. Este lo mordió de nuevo, ahora un poco más fuerte que antes. Pero esta vez no se asustó, al contrario, se echó a reír como loco.

“Tienes unos dientes muy bonitos”.

“Gracias”.

“Quiero unos así”.

“Pero los tuyos también son hermosos”.

“No como los tuyos”. Volvió a tocar los labios de Xiao Zhan, y este e nuevo lo mordió, haciéndolo reír de una forma adorable.

Yibo se miraba a sí mismo en el televisor y solo podía sentirse lleno de nostalgia. Quería volver a esos tiempos, lo necesitaba.

“Ge Ge”.

“¿Mnh?”.

“Cuando te conocí me gustó mucho tu sonrisa”.

El Yibo actual sonrió como idiota al escuchar la risa nerviosa de su amado.

“Me gustaron mucho tus dientes” le alzó el rostro a Xiao Zhan para verlo mejor “Lo primero que pensé fue…” se quedó pensativo, hasta su ‘yo’ actual estaba esperando, impaciente, a que continuara.

“Pensé que parecías un adorable conejito”.

Oh… así que de ahí había salido el apodo.

Lo siguiente en el video eran largos minutos de él diciéndole “conejito” hasta el cansancio, hasta lograr que se sintiera sumamente avergonzando. Wen Pei y Mao no contuvieron sus risas e hicieron algo de ruido mientras Xiao Zhan trataba de lidiar con él.

Estaban riéndose tanto, que… de pronto Xiao Zhan les dirigió una mirada severa nada propia de él. Eso había bastado para que dejaran de reír al instante.

Entonces Yibo habló de nuevo en el video.

“Oh...” dijo de pronto “…eres el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida” parecía como si no lo reconociera “¿Eres modelo? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?”

Y las risas se volvieron a escuchar en el video. El Yibo actual no pudo hacer más que palmearse la cara. Esperaba que eso fuera lo más vergonzoso del video y nada más.

“Soy Xiao Zhan. Soy tu novio” había dicho en voz muy, pero muy baja.

“¿¡MI NOVIO!? ¡Demonios!”

Continuó haciendo exclamaciones de asombro mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

“Shh…” por enésima vez intentó calmarlo. Pero en esta ocasión no logró contener su risa.

“¿En serio? ¿No bromeas?”.

“No bromeo”.

“Oh…” miró hacía la cámara, pero tal parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que lo grababan. “¿Escucharon? ¡Es mi novio!” entonces se acercó a Xiao Zhan y le dijo en voz baja: “Oye” le picó una mejilla. “Ven”. Le hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara.

“¿Qué pasa?”.

“Acércate más”

Xiao Zhan obedeció.

“Te voy a contar un secreto, un súper secreto”.

“Dime” le siguió el juego.

“No le digas a nadie, pero… yo soy Spiderman”.

—¡Oh no! ¿¡Es en serio!? —no podía creer que había hecho todo aquello. Que vergüenza.

Podía ver cómo Xiao Zhan ponía todo de sí para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

“¿Spiderman?” le preguntó Xiao Zhan con voz temblorosa, aguantando sus ganas de llorar de la risa.

“¡Salvo vidas todos los días! No tengo tiempo para nada, pero…” puso una mano sobre el trasero de su novio, desvergonzadamente. “Amado novio modelo, podemos escaparnos juntos. ¿Te escaparías conmigo?”.

Ninguno de los otros presentes pudo contener más esa carcajada que llevaban rato aguantando.

“¿¡De qué se ríen!?” espetó Yibo con muy mal humor. Pero solo logró hacerlos reír más fuerte cuando intentó callarlos lanzándoles su telaraña desde sus muñecas. “¿Eh? ¡No funciona! ¡He perdido mis poderes!” dramatizó tanto que el Yibo actual no quería seguir mirando.

Pero… no tenía idea de que lo mejor apenas estaba por llegar.

“Zhan Zhan… yo… no podré protegerte… ¡No! ¡No!” comenzó a mortificarse en serio. Todos dejaron de reír al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Oh no, no llores” Xiao Zhan intentó consolarlo.

“¡No podré proteger a mi novio!” se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sollozando de verdad.

“Yo te protegeré, no necesitas protegerme. Ya, ya shh…”

En vez de avergonzarse o reír, el Yibo actual se conmovió hasta la médula. Pero no tardó en reír a carcajadas al verse a sí mismo haciendo el ridículo una vez más, pues de pronto el Yibo de la pantalla asomó un ojo entre los dedos que cubrían su rostro, y por ese recoveco lo miró, dejando de llorar al instante.

“¿No me vas a consolar?” le preguntó a Xiao Zhan.

“Eso hago”.

“Dame un beso”.

Y así volvieron al mismo punto sin retorno.

—¡Bésame ya! —exclamó Yibo, emocionado con su propio espectáculo.

“Zhan Zhan” murmuró, reconociendo al fin a su novio.

“¿Mnh?”

“Déjame ver a Xiao Xiao”.

“¿A quién?” alzó una ceja.

“¡A Xiao Xiao!”.

“¡No grites!” susurró, poniéndole un dedo en los labios “Yibo, ya cálmate”.

Incluso el Yibo de tiempo actual supo que Xiao Zhan había firmado su sentencia al decirle eso. Odiaba que le dijeran que se tranquilizara.

“¡No! ¡Quiero ver a Xiao Xiao!”.

Desconcertados, todos se miraban entre sí sin entender.

“¿Es el nombre de tu conejo?” señaló Mao al conejito blanco de peluche que Yibo no soltaba.

El aludido lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

“Claro que no” espetó “Xiao Xiao es…” bajó la mano hasta el borde del pantalón de Xiao Zhan y comenzó a jalarlo.

Eso bastó para que el asunto quedara más que claro para todos.

—¡NO! ¡No puede ser! —el Yibo actual se hizo bolita en el sillón, encogiéndose por la vergüenza que sentía.

¡¿En verdad había hecho tal ridículo?!

“¡Wang Yibo! Ya… cállate” le pidió Xiao Zhan, completamente sofocado.

—Sí, ya cállate —suplicó Yibo sin saber si quería seguir viendo eso o no.

“Xiao Xiao…” hizo pucheros.

Wen Pei y Mao no pudieron evitar soltar sus risas. Eso provocó que Xiao Zhan los mirara con severidad.

“¿No se van a ir ya? ¿Cuánta vergüenza más quieren que pase?” estaba enojado, pero su intenso sonrojo solo lograba hacerlo ver adorable.

Entonces… fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Wen Pei los estaba grabando.

“¡Oye! ¡Borra eso!” lo apuntó con un dedo, amenazante antes de levantarse de la cama e ir tras él.

La grabación terminó en ese momento.

Yibo se quedó inmóvil por largos minutos, rodeaba sus piernas con ambos brazos y apoyaba el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, y muchos sentimientos contradictorios lo invadían. Estaba feliz por ver las tonterías que hicieron, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de una profunda nostalgia. Y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba llorando en silencio, pero con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

No, Xiao Zhan no sería algo que pudiera superar para seguir con su vida, jamás lo lograría. Y si ya estaba seguro de eso… ¿Para qué se esforzaba en olvidar?

Luego de ese día, Wang Yibo tuvo una gran motivación. Le mandaría un mensaje a Xiao Zhan, uno codificado, y él tendría que mirarlo y escucharlo para entender.

Días después Wang Yibo apareció en televisión, dando una presentación especial en un show muy conocido en todo el país.

Los fans enloquecieron, y Xiao Zhan, al verlo desde su casa, se quedó sin palabras cuando lo vio aparecer en televisión, con un traje blanco precioso y esa expresión seria que él tanto amaba. Pero lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue la canción que comenzó.

Ambos la conocían demasiado bien. Había sido importante en cierto momento de su relación.

Inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba acompañado por Ayanga y Dalong, así que intentó contener sus emociones, pero no lo logró del todo y sus invitados se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba con él.

¿Era eso acaso una señal? ¿Un mensaje de parte de Yibo?

“Versace on The Floor” de Bruno Mars había comenzado junto con la perfecta coreografía de Wang Yibo. El oscuro escenario era iluminado con su sola presencia. Irradiaba magnificencia, sensualidad y masculinidad.

Xiao Zhan no pudo apartar los ojos de la pantalla cuando lo vio bailar tan sensual, tan adictivo, tan delicioso, tan… tan él.

La coreografía entera y el sentimiento con el que la interpretaba decía a gritos: “Xiao Zhan, te amo. Esto va para ti".

Sin darse cuenta. Xiao Zhan se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar un poco el calor que comenzaba a sentir por el simple hecho de verlo bailar así, moviendo sus caderas solo como él sabía, tal como cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad, solos.

Y entonces sucedió.

En cierto punto del baile hizo el gesto de estar bailando con alguien más, tomándolo por la cintura y de la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios. Pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue ver que ese gesto era dirigido a alguien más alto que él.

Si estuviera imaginando que bailaba con una chica, sería con alguien más pequeña que él en estatura, pero no, él lo hacía como si la persona a la que imaginaba fuera un poco más alta que él.

Cuando hizo ese gesto de tomar a alguien por la nuca (acción muy común entre Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan) la canción dijo: “We’re dancing all along. There’s no reason to hide what we’re feeling inside, right now”.

Sí, lo sintió como un mensaje. Su corazón se contrajo por la tristeza y emoción.

Todo eso era para Xiao Zhan.

El pobre no podía sentirse más conmocionado. Hace no mucho habían terminado por teléfono, y se estaban portando bien desde entonces, ya no se veían a escondidas ni intentaban comunicarse uno con el otro. Se estaban portando lo mejor posible para que el gobierno no volviera a atentar contra sus vidas.

Pero esto… esto lo desarmó por completo. Yibo en verdad lo seguía amando, y él no podía evitar sentir lo mismo.

Sus dos invitados notaron lo que estaba sucediendo. Ayanga miró a su novio, pidiéndole permiso en silencio. Dalong asintió levemente y vio cómo su amado se sentaba junto a Xiao Zhan en el sillón para después rodear su espalda con un brazo, dándole caricias reconfortantes.

No le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó y lo reconfortó mientras Xiao Zhan lloraba en silencio aún después de terminada la presentación.

Dalong miraba aquello desde atrás del sillón, esperando que funcionara, pero supo que no era así cuando Ayanga giró su rostro hacia él con expresión mortificada.

Dalong se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Bien, lo haría.

Se sentó al otro lado de Xiao Zhan y también lo abrazó. Pero él no se quedó callado.

—Llora, no te detengas, desahógate de verdad —frotó su espalda con cariño.

Eso bastó para que el pobre ocultara el rostro entre sus manos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, llorando al fin con verdadero desahogo.

Ayanga y Dalong lo abrazaron cada uno por un lado, dándole todo el apoyo posible hasta que logró sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Gracias, y… lo siento —murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—Para eso estamos —Ayanga le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

Dalong soltó un pesado suspiro. No dejaba que su novio fuera así con nadie, solo con Xiao Zhan porque era… era como una especie de hermano menor para él, para ambos en realidad.

Sin decir nada le revolvió el cabello hasta dejarlo completamente despeinado. Así era su amor: amor rudo y seco. Y fue por un par de pañuelos para él.

—¿Cómo hacen ustedes para seguir juntos? ¿El gobierno no les dice nada? —aceptó los pañuelos y se limpió el rostro todo lo posible.

Los dos mayores se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos.

—Como te había dicho… —Ayanga bajó un poco la mirada—…ya no tenemos nada qué perder. No tenemos más familia.

—Nos tenemos solo el uno al otro —añadió Dalong.

—Así que sus amenazas no nos intimidan.

—Pero… ¿No temen que agredan a alguno de ustedes?

—Lo hemos pensado.

—Y lo hemos hablado mucho —añadió Ayanaga, extendiendo un brazo por detrás de Xiao Zhan para alcanzar a su amado.

—Pero aun así no pensamos separarnos. Y si llegaran a intentar hacer algo contra nosotros, nos iríamos del país —se encogió de hombros—. Nada nos detiene.

Mentira, de ser así ya se habrían ido desde hace mucho, Xiao Zhan lo sabía. Ayanga y Dalong habían sido excelentes amigos para él, incluso más que eso, eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Se preocupaban por él, lo cuidaban, y hasta se encargaban de distraerlo y mantenerlo feliz luego de su ruptura definitiva con Wang Yibo.

Uno de los motivos por los que no se iban era él.

La pareja no había terminado su relación amorosa, sin embargo, si habían dejado de vivir juntos. Después de todo el gobierno podía llegar a ser bastante tirano. Y si se mantenían con ese perfil bajo quizás los dejarían en paz.

Muy diferente a como eran las cosas con Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan. Ellos no podían ni hablar por teléfono porque recibían amenazas del mismo gobierno. Y todo eso se debía a su gran fama. En ese momento eran los dos jóvenes más famosos en todo el país.

—Las cosas tienen que mejorar —Ayanga también revolvió sus cabellos, pero con cuidado y cariño casi paternal.

Xiao Zhan asintió.

—¿Y si abrimos una botella de vino? —sugirió el menor luego de un rato incómodo de silencio.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

—Te estás convirtiendo en alcohólico.

Fueron las respuestas de Dalong y Ayanga respectivamente.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola, pastelitos!**

**Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Espero que este capítulo redima un poco mis pecados.**

**Análisis:**

**Y al fin salió la canción que les dije que escucharan: “King” de Lauren Aquinilla. Si tienen la oportunidad, busquen la letra y siéntanla! Es perfecta para levantarte el ánimo o para levantarle el ánimo a alguien más.**

**¿Saben por qué Xiao Zhan encontró esa canción en el top más escuchado del momento? Porque Yibo la mencionó en Day Day Up y se hizo tendencia. La mencionó cuando le dio ese consejo indirecto a Xiao Zhan.**

**¿No les parece lindo y tremendamente romántico? A pesar de todo Wang Yibo intenta comunicarse con Xiao Zhan, ya sea por su programa de televisión o con sus coreografías. Apoyándolo a la distancia, en silencio, con mensajes que solo Xiao Zhan sería capaz de entender.**

**\------**

**Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de todo, no tienen idea de lo mucho que significan para mí, son un pilar importante en mi vida. El hecho de saber que hay alguien en alguna parte del mundo que quiere leer lo que escribo… me empuja a seguir escribiendo.**

**Puede que no sepa quiénes son, de dónde son o cómo son, pero tengan por seguro que las quiero mucho y agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me brindan día tras día.**

**¡Gracias por tanto!**

**Ahora lo que sigue:**

**PREGUNTAS!!! (Tenía siglos de no hacer esto, y amo hacerlo)**

  1. **¿Cumplirán realmente con su promesa de mantenerse lejos uno del otro?**
  2. **¿Aparecerá un tercero en discordia?**
  3. **¿Qué les espera a nuestros niños?**



**P.D. Prepárense para lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo!!!**

**11/02/21**

**10:00 p.m.**


	77. Años Después

**Capítulo 77: “Años después”**

Años después…

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que, como en cualquier novela de amor, perderían su brillo, se aislarían del mundo y dejarían de lado sus sueños y esperanzas, hundiéndose en una miseria y desesperación que solo sería aliviada cuando pudieran estar juntos.

Pero ese no había sido el caso. No podían pausar sus vidas ni destruirlas, mucho menos ponerles fin. Su dolor fue inmenso, vaya que sí, pero estaban conscientes de que tenían que seguir adelante, juntos o no.

Tenían que hacerlo.

Así fue como pasó el tiempo, cada uno enfocado en su trabajo, evitando encontrarse en eventos, evitando incluso sus miradas. De esa forma lograron tener un éxito aún mayor en sus carreras artísticas, pues se enfocaron tanto en el trabajo, que todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano.

El público en general seguía preguntándose aún después de ese tiempo: “¿Qué pasó con Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo?” pues jamás se les volvió a ver juntos, tampoco se escuchó algún rumor que desencadenara una nueva polémica sobre ellos en todos esos años.

Eso solo les demostró a todos que podían seguir con su vida y lograr sus metas. También se lo demostraron el uno al otro, no se necesitaban para salir adelante, y sin embargo… aún se amaban con la misma intensidad de antaño, no importaba que ya hubiesen pasado años, se amaban. Y aunque podían vivir sin el otro, no lo querían así.

Ese largo tiempo separados solo había fortalecido el amor. Lograron confirmar que no era un mero capricho. Su amor era real. Y las personas cercanas a ambos vivían sintiendo pena al notar que su amor seguía intacto, pero el riesgo de estar juntos era el mismo a pesar de que ya no eran tema tendencia del público.

Ante todos se mostraban fuertes, independientes y con una estabilidad emocional de envidia. Nadie tenía idea de lo que sus corazones albergaban, solo sus padres y sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían.

Pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que se mantenían al tanto uno del otro sin hacérselos saber.

Yibo siempre estaba al pendiente de Xiao Zhan, y viceversa. Sabían de sus éxitos, de sus malos momentos, de todo.

Todo esto sin dirigirse palabra alguna, o sin mandarse un mensaje.

Transcurrieron largos años en los que se encontraban uno al otro en eventos importantes de los que no podían simplemente huir. Era en esos eventos cuando sentían las miradas de todos sobre ellos, esperando algún contacto, mirada o palabra entre ambos. Pero nunca les dieron gusto.

Así fue como poco a poco la intensidad de los rumores fueron disminuyendo hasta que llegaron al punto actual en el que, para la sociedad, eran un par de jóvenes que experimentaron una mala jugada por parte de antifans, difamándolos a tal grado que los hicieron romper su linda amistad.

Tan impactante fue la repentina separación, que algunos incluso decían que Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan se odiaban por todos los escándalos que se causaron con su amistad. Esto se debía a que en los eventos a los que asistían no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban. Eso fue tema de conversación durante algunos años, la gente no se cansaba de inventar cosas.

Pero no todo fue “éxito en el trabajo” durante esos años. Ambos atravesaron momentos difíciles. Yibo terminaba esforzándose de más en sus proyectos.

Dos años después de la separación, Wang Yibo aceptó participar en la siguiente producción de SDC, pero a pesar de sus cortos veinticinco años, su cuerpo le cobró factura. Al principio nadie lo notó, él se veía igual que siempre, pero sus movimientos eran diferentes, también su expresión. Su corazón volvía a causarle cierto aletargamiento, pero él no se detuvo sino hasta que el director ejecutivo del programa lo mandó a llamar junto con su manager.

—Necesitamos que le cedas tu puesto a alguien más. Te dejamos elegir a quien tú desees, pero tienes que hacerlo —le pidió con severa seriedad. Yibo se alarmó.

—No entiendo… yo… ¿hice algo mal?

—Para nada, pero no estás bien. Nos informaron que tu salud no es buena en este momento y no queremos que te exijas de más. Necesitas un respiro.

Wen Pei no pudo hacer más que mirar a Yibo con mucho asombro, en especial porque no refutó las palabras del director. Observó cómo apretaba los puños y bajaba un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con impotencia.

—Yibo… —murmuró Wen Pei, totalmente asombrado, ¿en verdad había algo mal con su salud de nuevo? Y si era así… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con un desánimo evidente.

—El tiempo que sea necesario para que te recuperes. Cédele el lugar a alguien de tu confianza. Pero no te preocupes, seguirás siendo el coach de tu equipo, recibirán tu consejo e instrucción, pero evitarás todo lo que tenga que ver con esfuerzo físico.

—Eso solo causará especulaciones y escándalo en el público —intervino Wen Pei.

—Déjenlos que hablen —sonrió—. Lo importante es que estés bien, muchacho.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién le dio esa información?

—Una fuente confiable, solo puedo decirte eso. Ahora ve y recupérate, no te preocupes por lo demás.

Ese día salieron de la oficina del director con bastante asombro, no era común que los directores y productores se preocuparan así por ellos.

—Dime qué está pasando —lo tomó del brazo y lo encaró—. ¿Es tu corazón? —le preguntó en voz baja, en medio del pasillo.

Yibo solo desvió la mirada y asintió.

—Antes de que me regañes debo decirte que ya programé cita con mi médico.

Wen Pei suspiró.

—¿Tus padres lo saben?

Yibo asintió.

—Vaya, bien, haces bien. ¿Y ya sabes a quién elegirás para suplirte?

El menor volvió a asentir.

Para la siguiente transmisión de Street Dance China el público se maravilló al ver que al equipo de Yibo se unía Wang Jackson como cocapitán. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Yibo. No porque se viera enfermo, sino porque había dejado de participar con su equipo, en su lugar iba Jackson, Yibo solo dirigía y corregía. Las especulaciones no tardaron en llegar, pero eso ya no les importó ni a Yibo ni a toda la producción.

Con el paso del tiempo y a pesar de las adversidades logró mantenerse en pie y seguir adelante con valor. Pero, como siempre, Xiao Zhan era su talón de Aquiles. Y cuando supo que estaba atravesando una etapa de desenfreno, se preocupó.

Xiao Zhan logró lidiar con el dolor de la separación, encontrando refugio en el alcohol. Atravesó una pequeña temporada en la que iba de una fiesta a otra con sus amigos, bebía y se olvidaba de la raíz de su dolor. Aunque cuando llegaba a un estado de embriaguez mayor, se ponía sentimental y bastante temperamental, llorando por Yibo.

Debido a esto, una que otra persona supo su sufrir, personas indiscretas que comenzaron a difundir más rumores que inmediatamente llegaron a Yibo.

—¿Sabes algo sobre esto? —le había preguntado a su amigo Wang Jackson.

El aludido soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió.

—¿¡Y por qué no me habías dicho nada!?

—Supuse que no querrías saberlo, además, sabía que te alterarías y eso no es bueno en estos momentos.

—Estoy bien, no estoy alterado —intentó calmarse—. Solo dime lo que sabes.

—No estuve ahí, pero me dijeron que te mencionó. Estaba muy ebrio. No hizo un escándalo, solo estaba muy tomado, sentado y llorando en silencio. Eso llamó la atención de todos.

El corazón de Wang Yibo se partió por milésima vez.

—¿Estaba solo?

—No, al parecer iba acompañado por… tu prima.

—¿¡Fei Fei!? Pero ella no… —se quedó en silencio, sí, había llegado de visita a la ciudad hace apenas unos días, pero… ¿Qué hacía con Zhan Zhan?

—Ella se lo llevó cuando se puso tan mal.

—Ellos… ¿Estaban juntos, juntos?

—¿“Juntos, juntos”?

—Sí, idiota, juntos. Como pareja.

Wang Jackson se echó a reír.

—¿Celoso?

El aludido solo rodó los ojos.

—¡Es tu prima!

—¿Y que tiene?

—Si hubiera algo entre los dos ya te lo habría dicho, ¿no?

En realidad, no estaba seguro de eso.

Pocos días después de ese suceso, Xiao Zhan sufrió un pequeño accidente conduciendo.

Sí, otra gentil advertencia.

Yibo enloqueció y quiso buscar a Xiao Zhan para ponerle un alto, para regañarlo y decirle que estaba siendo un idiota. Pero… si lo hacía solo lo pondría en un riesgo mayor.

Entonces recordó las palabras de aquel funcionario de gobierno que intervino en su última llamada con Xiao Zhan hace dos años:

“Actúen tan bien su papel que hasta nosotros caigamos ante su actuación”.

¿Tendría que recurrir a aquello?

Prefería mil veces que Xiao Zhan siguiera vivo, sin importar que eso significara perder su amor y ganarse su resentimiento. Lo mejor era que lo olvidara de una vez por todas.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando Wang Yibo tomó una decisión que marcaría un cambio importante en su vida.

**> >><<< **

Durante los primeros tres años de separación atravesaron momentos difíciles, pero lograron sobrevivir a ellos. Xiao Zhan se había vuelto íntimo amigo de Fei Fei, tanto, que Wang Yibo sintió más celos que nunca antes.

Ambos primos discutieron severamente. Fei Fei aseguraba no tener nada con Xiao Zhan, pero los hechos decían todo lo contrario, y Yibo no podía sentirse más defraudado, tanto, que no volvió a hablar con ella en un largo tiempo.

Xiao Zhan y Fei Fei habían sido captados por las cámaras en más de una ocasión. Iban juntos a todas partes, salían de paseo, de compras e incluso ella lo acompañaba a algunos eventos.

Yibo no podía sentirse más amargado.

Su humor empeoraba cuando Wen Pei le presentaba prospectos para novia.

—Wang Yibo, no entiendo por qué hace meses me pediste que te ayudara a encontrar novia, si cada vez que te presento a un prospecto lo rechazas directamente. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres hacer? No te entiendo. Además, tu propósito era que Zhan Zhan te olvidara al verte con alguien más, pero él… —silenció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Pero él ya encontró a alguien más. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme?

Contrario a lo que Wen Pei pensó, Yibo no estaba furioso ni triste. Estaba terriblemente neutral.

—Él ya encontró el amor en la persona que se parece más a mí, es de su edad, lo comprende y… lo mejor de todo: es mujer —sonrió como desquiciado—. Maldito afortunado. Dime, Wen Pei, ¿dónde encuentro a una chica como Xiao Zhan?

El otro se quedó en silencio, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Ayúdame a seguir buscando, por favor —suspiró—. Prometo no enojarme tanto la próxima vez.

Wen Pei suspiró, estaba preocupado y cansado de ver la situación de esos dos.

Aun después de esos casi tres años, él, Mao y Na Ying Jie seguían reuniéndose esporádicamente para hablar sobre ellos, para buscar solución a sus males.

—¿Es verdad que Xiao Zhan tiene una relación con Fei Fei? —preguntó Wen Pei. Él y Na Ying Jie miraron directamente a Mao.

—¿Por qué me miran a mí? —se cruzó de brazos, algo malhumorado.

—Porque tú eres el guardaespaldas y amigo más cercano a Xiao Zhan —respondió Na Ying Jie.

—Y porque eres el novio de Fei Fei.

—No somos novios.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, procesando sus palabras.

—Entonces… Fei Fei y Zhan Zhan…

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro de lo que hay entre ellos. Es verdad que van juntos a todas partes y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero sinceramente no quiero saber más —había tristeza en su rostro.

— _Demonios_ —pensó Wen Pei. ¿Qué le diría a Yibo?

Su esperanza de llegar y decirle que todo era un mal entendido se esfumó. Volvería a Yibo con las manos vacías.

Le dolía ver a su muchacho tan triste. Ya ni siquiera sus padres o sus hermanos de Day Day Up conseguían levantarle el ánimo.

Decidió no decirle a Yibo lo que había averiguado, pues todo apuntaba a que esos dos sí se traían algo. Le costaba creerlo de Xiao Zhan, pero lo entendía. Había pasado ya algún tiempo, la vida tenía que seguir, pero Yibo… Wang Yibo y su corazón se habían quedado estancados en cierto punto del camino.

O así fue, hasta que encontró a la candidata perfecta.

Cinco años mayor que Yibo, pero con apariencia mucho más joven, aficionada a las carreras de motos, al skateboarding y deportes extremos, con un excelente sentido de la moda callejera y experta en muchos tipos de bailes.

Cuando Wen Pei se la presentó, él mostró el mismo interés hacia ella como hacia el resto de los prospectos: indiferencia total.

—“Xiao Lian Ji”, ¿es en serio, Wen Pei?

El agente solo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no escogí su nombre. Es mera casualidad.

Yibo rodó los ojos. Si no quiso a ninguna de las otras candidatas, menos iba a querer a esta.

—No puedo salir con ella.

—Deberías ignorar el hecho de que su apellido es como el de _él_ y darle una oportunidad. Te sorprenderás.

—Lo dices porque compartimos muchos pasatiempos, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Dale una maldita oportunidad.

Frustrado, terminó aceptando. Salieron una, dos, tres veces, y Yibo sí que se sorprendió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara encantado por esa hermosa mujer. Pero lejos de existir amor pasional entre ellos, había mucha admiración, respeto y una fuerte amistad que creció a partir de esa primera cita.

En ese momento más que nunca Yibo estaba seguro de que debía continuar con sus planes. Todo fuera por mantener a salvo y con vida a su amado.

El trato entre Xiao Lian Ji y él fue incrementando día tras día. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que Yibo decidió dar el siguiente paso: hablar con ella de la forma más sincera y hacerle saber en qué se estaba metiendo realmente. No le parecía justo enredarla en algo que no era su culpa.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo un día en el que ambos estaban en la casa de él.

—¿Está todo bien? —se angustió y se sentó a su lado tomándolo de las manos.

—No. Voy a ser muy sincero contigo, y aunque temo que me puede costar tu amistad, tengo que hacerlo.

—Me estás asustando, tonto, ya escúpelo.

—Lian Ji. Nos presentaron con el propósito de que empezáramos una relación.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo tener novia. Necesito tener una, pero no puedo. Y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo cuando podrías ser feliz con alguien más.

Ella se quedó en silencio, algo sorprendida con sus palabras. Llevaban meses saliendo, sabía que de entre todas Yibo la había elegido, pero eso que le decía era nuevo para ella… o quizás no tanto.

—Yo te quiero a ti —apretó sus manos entre las suyas—. Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar.

—No es cuestión de esperar —suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, frustrado—. Lian Ji, soy homosexual.

Pensó que ella le soltaría las manos, se enojaría y se iría de ahí luego de darle una bofetada bien merecida por hacerle perder el tiempo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—Lo sé.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué todos reaccionaban así cuando confesaba su orientación sexual? ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

—Tú amas a Xiao Zhan, lo sé.

—Demonios… ¿Wen Pei te lo dijo?

—No, pero me lo estás confirmando ahora mismo.

Yibo sentía que ya había vivido esa escena antes. Suspiró por enésima vez, lleno de frustración.

—Sé que lo de ustedes sí existió. Yo no creo que se odien, creo que… creo que el gobierno los obligó a separarse.

Fue tan certera que Yibo involuntariamente se hizo hacia atrás, recargó su codo en el sillón y su mentón en la palma de su mano. No quería hablar sobre ello.

—Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no te fuiste? —murmuró, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque yo te quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado todo lo que sea posible.

Él finalmente la miró.

—No es justo para ti.

—Sé mi novio.

—Lian Ji… —frunció un poco el ceño, desconcertado—. No me estás entendiendo.

—Sí lo hago. Necesitas una novia para disimular ante el gobierno.

—No, no disimular. Necesito convencerlos.

—Entonces te propongo un trato: seamos novios.

—No ganas nada con ese trato.

—Gano estar a tu lado.

—No te puedo ofrecer más de lo que te he dado hasta ahora.

—No necesito más.

—Claro que lo harás, eres un ser humano, con sentimientos. No te mereces esto.

—Yo decido mi destino.

—Lian Ji.

—Hablo muy en serio.

—Es que…

—Pongamos términos y condiciones. Yo empiezo: seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase.

Yibo suspiró muy pesado, pero después de unos momentos de silencio, continuó.

—Nada de sexo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa traviesa y algo decepcionada.

—Imaginé que dirías algo así —suspiró—. Pero está bien, estoy de acuerdo.

—Te lo dije Lian Ji, no te puedo ofrecer lo que un novio ofrece. Seríamos pareja ante el mundo, pero en realidad no seremos más que amigos —fue directo, tajante. Tenía que dejar eso muy claro.

Algo que le agradaba mucho de ella era su madurez, no se ofendía con facilidad y tampoco se andaba con rodeos. Xiao Lian Ji sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería, y entendía las condiciones de Yibo.

—Entonces… ¿Trato hecho? —ella le extendió la mano—. ¿O acaso tienes alguna otra condición?

—No habrá sexo, seremos novios ante los ojos de todos, pero solo amigos en realidad; nuestra amistad seguirá pase lo que pase. Entendido —extendió su mano para tomar la suya, pero ella la retiró de repente.

—Espera, ¿qué hay de los besos y caricias?

Yibo hizo una mueca chistosa de desagrado.

—No habrá.

—Nadie creerá que somos novios si no nos tomamos de la mano y nos damos uno que otro beso en público.

Él soltó una exclamación chistosa de desagrado, eso solo la hizo reír.

—Bien —aceptó él al fin—. Pero solo en público, y solo cuando sea necesario.

—¿Y si terminas enamorándote de mí? —alzó una ceja, coqueta.

Eso lo hizo reír en serio.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato al ver que para ella no era tan gracioso—. Pero yo solo amo a Xiao Zhan.

—Lo supuse —suspiró—. Bien, hagamos que el gobierno nos crea, pero… ¿y luego qué?

—Romperemos, cuando Xiao Zhan esté a salvo y no haya peligro de que vuelvan a intentar algo contra él, su familia o mi familia.

—Bien.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Lo estoy —le volvió a extender la mano.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho —tomó su mano y la apretó.

—¡Que romántica propuesta!

Yibo se echó a reír por su sarcasmo.

—Lo mejor para mi novia —fue en busca de un par de cervezas y le extendió una. Bebió hasta el fondo y eructó sin ningún reparo o recato.

—Tan fino.

—Yo siempre —sonrió y se fue a echar al sillón luego de haber ido por otra cerveza.

Si bien había conseguido lo que necesitaba, no era lo que quería. Algo dentro de él se sentía mal, culpable, decepcionado.

— _Lo siento, Zhan Zhan, lo siento_ —pensó. No se lo pudo sacar de la mente ahora menos que nunca.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos público? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Yibo se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago más a su bebida.

—Basta con salir juntos, tomarnos de la mano y dejar que el chisme se esparza por el mundo.

—Quizá un beso lo haría más real.

—Sí, sí. Como sea —se masajeó la sien, una incipiente migraña lo molestaba—. Lian Ji.

—¿Si?

—Hagámoslo oficial después del siguiente fin de semana.

—¿Qué va a pasar este fin de semana?

—Voy a viajar, sólo serán tres días fuera.

—¿Trabajo?

—Vacaciones.

—Oh vaya, tú nunca tomas vacaciones.

—Ahora sí.

—Me alegra, necesitas descansar —sonrió y le pegó con el puño en el brazo—. Me voy, gracias por la cerveza.

Yibo simplemente le hizo una señal con la mano para despedirse y siguió bebiendo a solas en casa. Comenzó a pensar seriamente en cambiarse de casa. Había soportado la tentación por casi tres años, pero ahora… ahora por su salud mental necesitaba irse lejos de Xiao Zhan. No podía seguir viviendo a dos calles de él.

**> >><<< **

Estaba agotado de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Intentaba estar bien y lo había logrado, pero no podía evitar tener ciertos altibajos. Había temporadas en las que conseguía dar la cara al mundo, valiente, poderoso y fuerte. Pero había ocasiones en las que su depresión podía más que él.

Luego de un año de estar atravesando esos altibajos decidió ir a terapia, eso lo ayudó a manejar sus emociones y a conocerse mejor a sí mismo. Se dio cuenta también de los grandes amigos que tenía y del inmenso amor que sus padres le profesaban, pues su papá siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Seguía ayudándolo como antes, diciéndole siempre: “Hijo, un día a la vez”. Cuando sentía que no podía ni con su alma, el señor Xiao lo empujaba a salir de la cama, convenciéndolo de bañarse, afeitarse y prepararse un desayuno mientras él lo alentaba a través de la videollamada.

Durante mucho tiempo los señores Xiao le sugirieron a su hijo que volviera a casa y pasara una temporada ahí. Pero él tenía tanto trabajo en Beijing que no se dio el tiempo para ello, hasta ese fin de semana. Llegaría el domingo en la mañana y pasaría ahí unos días con ellos.

Alistó sus maletas, tomó a Nut consigo y viajó a su verdadero hogar. Les daría una gran sorpresa a sus padres. Llegó a casa y una fuerte nostalgia lo golpeó, no solo por el hecho de estar en su hogar, sino por los recuerdos de haberle pedido matrimonio al amor de su vida en ese lugar. Inconscientemente acarició el viejo y desgastado brazalete que aún permanecía en su muñeca izquierda.

Suspirando con pesadez, usó sus llaves y entró a la casa con la transportadora de Nut en una mano y la maleta en otra. Liberó a su hija gatuna y miró a su alrededor. Un olor delicioso provenía de la cocina, miró la hora y supuso que era su madre preparando la comida.

Con una sonrisa se adentró más a la casa, siguiendo ese aroma hasta que algo lo congeló en su sitio.

Una risa.

Una risa que él conocía mejor que nadie.

—Cielo, ¿ya llegaste? —preguntó la señora Xiao en voz alta desde la cocina, pero al no obtener respuesta se asomó al pasillo—. ¡Oh! —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asomó desde atrás de ella y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Pálido como Xiao Zhan, se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirándolo a los ojos después de todos esos años de no hacerlo.

Xiao Zhan lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, sin recato y con un interés puro. Se veía sano, fuerte, se veía bien. Pero algo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que Yibo estaba en pijama, o al menos con el tipo de ropa que solía usar como pijama.

Tardó unos momentos en atar cabos, pero cuando lo hizo pudo comprender dos cosas. Primero: la relación entre Wang Yibo y sus padres era mucho más cercana de la que jamás imaginó. Segundo: Wang Yibo se estaba quedando en casa de sus padres.

—Lo siento, yo… —se quedó sin palabras. Su mirada pasaba de Yibo a su madre—…me voy —les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio media vuelta, directo a la salida.

—¡Hijo, espera!

—Xiao Zhan.

Esa voz. Su nombre saliendo de esos labios, ese tono. Xiao Zhan sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, seguido de un calor agradable que tenía mucho de no sentir. Entonces fue consciente del palpitar de su corazón, como si no lo hubiera hecho desde la última vez que lo vio en persona. Su pulso se aceleró de esa forma tan inesperada que solo Yibo lograba causar.

Se quedó inmóvil a medio camino rumbo a la puerta principal. Todo eso solo por escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—No tienes que irte, es tu casa. Soy yo el que se va —miró a la señora Xiao e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No. Quédate —le pidió Xiao Zhan desde su lugar, sin girarse a mirarlo—. Por favor. Iré a un hotel y volveré mañana. Cuiden de Nut por mí —giró su rostro solo un segundo y vio cómo su querida hija ya se estaba restregando entre los tobillos de Yibo.

Nut lo había extrañado tanto, y Yibo a ella.

—Hijo, quédate.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos mañana —y se fue sin más.

—Señora, creo que es mejor que me vaya —tomó a Nut entre sus brazos y la acarició con verdadero cariño. La había extrañado mucho.

—No, hijo, quédate —le sonrió con calidez. Esa simple oración derritió el corazón de Yibo—. Zhan Zhan vendrá mañana, y tu vuelo de regreso sale esta noche, no tienes por qué irte antes.

Ella tenía razón, así que Yibo no debatió más, sin embargo, se apresuró para tener todo listo para su partida. Había aceptado ir ese fin de semana a casa de los señores Xiao, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera vez que se encontraba con su amado.

Los señores Xiao no habían ayudado solamente a su hijo en esos momentos tan difíciles, sino también a Wang Yibo, a quien habían adoptado como hijo propio desde hace ya varios años. Y al igual que los señores Wang, tenían la esperanza de que sus hijos pudiesen estar juntos de nuevo algún día.

Poco antes de irse, Yibo charló con los padres de su amado. Los tres bebían té en la sala.

—Quiero decirles algo.

Ambos señores asintieron en silencio y le prestaron toda su atención.

—Sigo amando a Xiao Zhan, y me temo que eso nunca va a cambiar.

De nuevo asintieron, ellos estaban conscientes de ello, así como del hecho de que a su hijo le sucedía lo mismo.

—Pero tengo que convencer al gobierno de lo contrario, yo… tengo que empezar a hacer mi vida.

—Oh… ¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó la señora Xiao.

—¡No! —se espantó con solo imaginarlo—. No, yo… —carraspeó—. Solo tengo que convencer a todos de que comenzaré una nueva vida, de que Xiao Zhan no significa nada para mí. Pero quiero que al menos ustedes sepan la verdad. Me han abierto las puertas de su hogar, me aceptaron en su familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si ven rumores sobre mí, o si ven que comienzo una relación con alguien más… —suspiró—…es por el bien de Xiao Zhan.

El señor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yibo y asintió.

—Lo entendemos, y te agradecemos. Pero no tienes por qué cargar con esto tú solo. Podríamos hablar con nuestro hijo para que él también contribuya en convencer al gobierno.

—No, por favor, no.

La verdad era que él no soportaría ver a Xiao Zhan saliendo con una mujer y confirmando una relación amorosa. Suficiente tenía con la incertidumbre que le creaba verlo yendo con su prima a todos lados.

—Él sufrirá al verte con alguien más.

—Lo sé, y es lo que menos quiero, pero necesito que me odie un poco.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es necesario. Él es muy transparente, y aunque sea un excelente actor… —se le quebró la voz.

—…se nota a kilómetros de distancia que sigue amándote —completó la señora Xiao. Y es que lo había comprobado por enésima vez en esa mañana.

Sabían que desde hace algún tiempo Fei Fei y su hijo se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto que existían rumores de que eran pareja, pero nada de eso estaba confirmado. Y cuando le preguntaban a él sobre ello solo les respondía que eran muy buenos amigos. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Yibo, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo miedo de que en verdad tuvieran algo.

—Deberían hablar sobre esto.

Yibo negó.

Aún tenía miedo. De hecho, estar ahí ya era un riesgo. Pero después de todo no estaba con Xiao Zhan, sino con su familia, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Además, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, ellos lo recibían como si fuese su hijo y nada malo pasaba.

Para él era terapéutico visitarlos y pasar un fin de semana ahí, lo mismo le ocurría cuando iba a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres. Había frecuentado tanto a ambas familias que su lazo, tanto con sus padres como con los de Xiao Zhan, se había fortalecido considerablemente.

—Es por el bien de los dos —sentenció—. Tengo que hacerlo.

**> >><<< **

—¿Estás listo para que el escándalo comience? —preguntó, tomándolo de la mano y mirando discretamente a su alrededor. Estaban paseándose en un centro comercial muy exclusivo de Beijing, punto elegido para comenzar con su plan.

—No, pero qué más da.

—Bien —echó un vistazo a la gente que ya los rodeaba con cierto disimulo, y comenzó. Tiró de la mano que sostenía a la suya, pegó su cuerpo al de él y se alzó en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios por primera vez. Mentiría si dijera que el corazón no se le quería salir por lo oídos. ¡Los labios de Yibo eran tan suaves y carnosos! Dejó la actuación a un lado y dio todo de sí en ese beso. Lo tomó de las mejillas y profundizó la caricia a pesar de que él prácticamente estaba inmóvil, hasta que sintió que la tomaba por la cintura con una mano, sin mucha intensión de ser cariñoso.

Él terminó el contacto y al instante comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de murmullos y muchos celulares tomando fotografías.

Su plan había funcionado.

Siguieron paseando, tomados de la mano y haciendo como si no les importara ser perseguidos por ellos.

Un par de horas más tarde ya se habían convertido en tendencia a nivel nacional.

Era la primera vez en la historia que se veía a Yibo en una situación de esas, tan desinhibido, tan feliz y radiante. Esos eran los adjetivos que los medios habían usado para describirlo.

La noticia dio la vuelta al mundo, entristeciendo a muchos, alegrando a otros, pero definitivamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Xiao Zhan no tardó en enterarse, y cuando lo hizo sintió por primera vez un pánico real. Su Wang Yibo tenía una relación con una chica.

—¡Hey! Reacciona —Fei Fei le palmeó ambas mejillas cuando vio que comenzaba a temblar muy ligeramente, con la mirada perdida en el piso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se desbordaban de manera discreta por sus mejillas—. Piensa en esto y repítelo hasta el cansancio: a Yibo no le gustan las mujeres.

—Pero…

—¡Tiene que ser una mentira! Solo míralo —señaló la foto que ambos habían visto—. ¿Así es como besa él?

Xiao Zhan miró con detenimiento la imagen y lo notó, notó lo incómodo y rígido que se veía, lo percibió con solo ver su lenguaje corporal.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —suspiró.

—Eso es, cálmate —acarició sus hombros con cariño. Xiao Zhan la miró y apartó de inmediato los ojos de ella. Era tan parecida a Yibo que dolía.

—Desearía que te llevaras bien con él —se sintió muy culpable de nuevo—. Así sabríamos más sobre la verdad.

—Es un tonto, y es muy celoso. No me dejó explicarle nada —suspiró—. Aunque en estos momentos intente acercarme a él no serviría de nada. Es un cabeza dura.

—Él… está haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

—Pero lo hace intencional. Hace cosas que ni tú ni yo haríamos. Si yo te besara… Dios, Yibo me mataría.

Xiao Zhan soltó una pequeña risa seca. Lo de él y Fei Fei… bueno, había surgido por meros rumores y ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad para tener contento al gobierno. No aceptaron que tenían una relación, pero tampoco lo negaron. Eso fue lo que enfureció a Yibo y le hizo pensar que su prima hermana lo había traicionado.

Si tan solo supiera…

Después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo, Xiao Zhan se tranquilizó. Fei Fei tenía razón, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el amor que le tenía a Yibo no había hecho más que crecer con los años. ¿Era eso posible?

Lo era.

Amaba a Yibo más que antes. Había comprobado que no lo necesitaba para seguir con su vida, pues… a pesar de la rotunda separación su vida profesional iba de éxito en éxito, su fortuna había aumentado exponencialmente en esos años, o al menos lo suficiente para invertirlo y no volver a trabajar el resto de su vida. En ese aspecto no se podía quejar, además, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos. No le faltaba nada, y aun así… aun teniéndolo todo, quería a Yibo.

Poco después de ver que confirmó su relación de manera oficial a través de las redes sociales, en vez de deprimirse como todos imaginaban, se levantó. Salió de su depresión con mucho esfuerzo, empujándose a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse que debía seguir adelante, pero sin tener que dejar de lado su amor por Yibo. Durante todos esos años había intentado acabar con su sentir hacia él, pero eso solo lo había deprimido más. Ahora decidió aceptar ese amor, aceptar que lo de ellos no podía ser, y vivir con ello; amándolo y manteniéndose en marcha, pero dejando que su amor creciera.

Entonces encontró una gran oportunidad. Se comunicaría con él de la única forma que podía hacerlo: con una presentación en vivo.

Hace años Yibo le había transmitido mucho bailando “Versace on the floor”, ahora él le hablaría a través de la canción “Running to you with all I have”.

—¿Estás listo? —entró a su camerino, en cinco minutos tendría que aparecer en el escenario para cantar su canción como invitado de ese programa tan importante.

Na Ying Jie estaba ansiosa y preocupada por él, pues momentos atrás había quebrado en un llanto inesperado e incontenible. Tuvo que pedirle al poco staff presente que se fuera. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa canción para él, sabía que quería mandar un mensaje a través de su canto. Pero el corazón se le partía al verlo así. Habían transcurrido muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vio sufrir tan explícitamente por Yibo. Y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora le preocupaba que fuese a suceder ante las cámaras también.

—Zhan Zhan —lo tomó del hombro y lo giró para verlo de frente. Con una mano en su mentón le alzó el rostro y lo miró. Esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, pero el maquillista había hecho un gran trabajo al igual que sus gotas para los ojos. Se veía radiante, se veía bien. Sin embargo, ella lo notaba a pesar de todo, notaba su tristeza—. Xiao Zhan, ¿qué tienes?

Ya estaba listo, lo habían maquillado, estaba peinado y vestido, pero su expresión dejaba mucho que desear.

—Estoy bien, estoy listo.

—No puedes salir así al escenario.

—Na Jie, olvidas que soy actor —sonrió de lado. Fue una sonrisa realmente creíble. Su corazón podía estar en pedazos, pero él todavía podría sonreír al mundo.

Su querida amiga tragó en seco, y con el ceño fruncido asintió.

—Todo estará bien —ahora fue él quien la consoló dándole un suave abrazo.

Ella suspiró entre sus brazos y correspondió. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero ser abrazada por él era mágico, le transmitía tanto amor, tanta calidez y protección. Le recordaba mucho a los abrazos de su hijo mayor.

—Bien. Sal ahí y haz lo que sabes hacer —dijo, no muy convencida. Miró cada rincón de su rostro, tratando de encontrar en su expresión todo aquello que no le decían sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella suspiró.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿no es así?

—Lo sé —sonrió con ternura y se rascó la punta de la nariz, tal como lo hacía Wei Ying.

—Bien, entonces sabes que no voy a permitir que te martirices por una presentación. Si esto te hace daño, nos vamos.

—Pero…

—Nos vamos y ya.

—Na Jie —la miró con dulzura y la tomó de los brazos suavemente—. Necesito hacer esto, en verdad.

No muy convencida terminó aceptando.

—Bien, bien. Entonces sal y haz lo que sabes hacer —repitió, ahora sí con convicción.

Él asintió con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y salió al fin de su camerino, listo para enfrentar al mundo, para dar ese mensaje importante.

Cuando puso un pie en el escenario se sintió fresco, renovado y listo para gritarle al mundo lo que sentía. Jamás imaginó que llorar así antes de una presentación le ayudaría tanto a mantenerse sereno durante esta.

El público enloqueció al mirarlo, los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar, pero cuando la música comenzó guardaron un respetuoso silencio, listas para deleitarse con su preciosa voz.

Xiao Zhan sonrió y se sintió más fuerte al ver las luces de neón con su nombre brillando entre el público. Era como un mar rojo, cálido y hermoso que le hacía sentir que siempre habría alguien apoyándolo, aunque él no supiera quiénes eran esas personas.

Tomó el micrófono y se llenó de valor. Sabía que Yibo lo veía, así que su pensamiento predominante era: “Por favor, mírame, no apartes tus ojos de mí”.

La música era entrañable con un toque de dramatismo al igual que el escenario que lo rodeaba. Sin bailarines ni escenografía. Solo él con su micrófono, vistiendo una hermosa chaqueta negra de cuero estampada con docenas de pequeñas estrellas y con el resto de su ropa del mismo color. Los reflectores se enfocaban solo en él. Entonces comenzó a cantar.

“¿Maduramos luego de haber experimentado la soledad? ¿Aprenderemos a cuidarnos luego de experimentar la separación? A pesar de que nosotros, como verdaderos amigos, podemos soportar la dispersión por todo el mundo… en este momento lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado”.

Entonces la música dio un giro inesperado y se convirtió en algo más enérgico y colorido. El brillo en los ojos de Xiao Zhan era… dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento, y sus expresiones ante cada palabra que salía de sus labios solo lograban confirmar lo mucho que significaba esa canción para él. La estaba cantando en serio.

“Si el mundo es complicado, irreal, ruidoso. Correré hacia ti con toda mi vida”.

Una preciosa expresión brillante y carismática adornó su rostro. Un toque de picardía acompañó a esa seguridad aplastante que derretía corazones.

“A pesar de la gran distancia entre nosotros, definitivamente estaré ahí para ti”.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al corazón por unos momentos, sonriendo solo para continuar aún con más fuerza.

“Aunque digas palabras tontas o hables cosas sin sentido, correré hacia ti con toda mi vida. A pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, definitivamente estaré ahí para ti”.

Entonces los tonos altos llegaron, acompañados de una guitarra eléctrica sonando con claridad en el fondo.

“Todavía me tienes, tú me tienes”.

Continuó con un solo de guitarra que lo hizo ver más poderoso, imponente y fuerte que nunca antes de que los tonos bajos volvieran, cerró sus ojos un momento y acercó el micrófono a sus labios. Una atmósfera de intimidad se formó, repitiendo la letra de introducción, pero ahora con un toque más profundo que antes, con sus ojos fijos en la cámara, dejando todo de sí en esas letras.

Cuando la música se volvió enérgica una vez más, sacó el micrófono de su base y comenzó a cantar con esa sonrisa pícara y llena de seguridad una vez más, repitiendo una y otra vez que correría hacia él con toda su vida, una y otra vez, declarando que él aún era suyo. Yibo aún lo tenía.

“Si todo lo que te queda son cicatrices, dificultades y dolor, correré hacia ti con todo lo que tengo. Independientemente de lo insignificantes y pequeños que seamos, no estamos destinados a estar solos”.

Asintió hacia la cámara, mirándola fijamente.

“Todavía me tienes”.

Repitió una y otra vez, con su preciosa voz. Miró a la cámara, sus ojos tenían un destello especial, su sonrisa amplia expresaba la seguridad en sus actos al igual que el resto de su lenguaje corporal. Y entonces lo dijo:

“Todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro”.

Dio una corta patada al aire y con eso la canción termino rotundamente. Miró hacia el público, recuperando el aliento, pero satisfecho con su presentación.

Esperaba que el mensaje hubiese sido claro para Wang Yibo.

Mientras tanto… el receptor de tal mensaje estaba en su nuevo departamento en el centro de Beijing, sentado en su sofá frente a la televisión, con los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón apoyado en sus dedos entrelazados.

—Yibo… —Xiao Lian Ji se sentó a su lado y lo pensó dos veces antes de tocarlo, se veía en verdad consternado—. Yibo —insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Wang Yibo estaba inmóvil y tremendamente consternado.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Hola pastelitos!**

**¡Ah! Me emociono tanto cada vez que escribo esos últimos tres puntos suspensivos. Quizás fue un capítulo corto, pero supongo que con suficiente contenido.**

**Quiero aclarar que el salto en el tiempo hasta ahora fue de casi 3 años, año 2024 (wuu estamos en el futuro). La canción que canta Zhan Zhan pueden buscarla en YouTube, sí existe y la letra es real, pero fuera de eso todo lo demás es ficción.**

**Interrogantes:**

**¿Quién habló con el director del programa? Alguien le fue con el chisme de que Yibo no estaba bien de salud.**

**¿Por qué Mao y Fei Fei ya no son novios? (Sí, habían llegado a serlo).**

**¿Qué hará Yibo luego de recibir el mensaje de Xiao Zhan?**

**Pd: estamos más cerca del 2026, ¿saben lo que eso significa? Yo sí.**

**15/02/2021**

**10:15 p.m.**


End file.
